Sheppard On Top
by awakethepassion
Summary: A woman finds out that anything can happen on a midnight run in the city of Atlantis, especially when she happens to meet John Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1

Sheppard On Top  
Copyright 2008 by Suzie B.

Rated M for Mature

Disclaimer: This is a total work of fiction. Star Gate, Stargate Atlantis and it's characters are owned by MGM and their creators.

I just like to play in their world for awhile. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and find that big rock to hide under!

Tonight was the night.

She dressed in her finest, a tee shirt that was just snug enough and a pair of running pants that molded themselves to her backside and accented her womanly assets. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought that she didn't look too bad and at least she didn't look like a woman out on the prowl.

Slipping on her running shoes, she picked up her Ipod and headed out the door. The hallways of the tower were pretty quiet at this time of night. Most of her coworkers and friends were locked away in their own quarters, catching up on sleep or trying to find ways to amuse themselves and not think about where they were and just how far away from home that they really were.

She wasn't worried about any of that. The only thing that concerned her was if her plans for a certain Lt. Colonel would work out. She'd been watching the man for months and sometimes she felt she wasn't getting any closer to her goal. She could make all the plans she wanted too but it wasn't exactly going to make any difference if the man didn't even know she was alive.

And that was when she'd had the idea for the nightly runs around the city.

It wasn't exactly the most brilliant plan she'd ever had but it had seemed like a good one at the time. And damn it, she was frankly getting tired of the man never even noticing her. Okay, so she wasn't exactly an exotic beauty like Teyla or coolly elegant like Doctor Weir but she wasn't a dog either. She had her good qualities and the nightly runs around the city had done wonders for shaping up her butt and legs. So why couldn't she get the good Lt. Colonel to give her even so much as a second glance? It wasn't exactly like she wasn't his type. The man seemed to turn his charm on any female that was within breathing distance of him.

Sometimes she just felt like saying the hell with it and just throwing herself into her work but then she thought about those beautiful green eyes of his and she got even more determined. She smiled slightly to herself as she headed down the corridor. Her mother had always said that a man with green eyes could charm the red off the devil.

Thank God her mother had never met John Sheppard.

It wasn't only his eyes either. The man was sex on a stick and she knew that she wasn't the only woman in Atlantis that wanted to climb that lanky pole. She was pretty sure that from the way he wore his uniform he knew it too. Who the heck wore their knife pointed straight down the back of his ass if he didn't want to get it noticed? And those gray pants and that gun strap that just drew your attention to his assets? The man most definitely was not a fool.

She was so busy thinking that she failed to notice the man that stepped out from the side corridor and fell into step with her. At least not until she saw the shadow moving along side her.

"Going out again? You know, that's not such a good idea going out by yourself."

The familiar whiskey voice was so close that she felt a shiver run down her spine. She stopped, looked up and found herself staring into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

Oh, shit!

"Sorry." He gave her that charming Sheppard grin. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She swallowed hard and prayed that she didn't start babbling like an idiot. He was even better looking up close. Okay, she told herself. Just act natural and maybe he won't think you're a moron.

" Sorry, Colonel. I didn't hear you." Good Lord! Did she just giggle?

"How about now?" He reached out and gently tugged the buds from the Ipod out of her ears, feeling a little tingle when his fingers brushed the sides of her neck.

"It wasn't turned on." She smiled slightly. "But thank you anyway."

"Oh." He grinned crookedly, looking a little embarrassed. "I ah…" He stuck out his hand. "John Sheppard. Nice to meet you."

"Susan Walker." She shook hands with him, trying not to think about just how warm and strong his fingers felt wrapped around hers. "But you can call me Suzie."

"Suzie Q, huh?" Then he laughed. "I think from the look on your face I'll just stick with Suzie."

She felt her face getting hot with her own embarrassment.

"Relax. I don't bite." His smile was genuine.

If he was trying to put her at ease then why did she have the sudden idea of turning tail and running like hell back to her quarters? But his fingers were still wrapped around hers and he didn't look like he had any intention of turning loose.

"Listen," He said. "It really isn't a good idea to be out there running by yourself. So…ah…why don't I go with you? I haven't had the chance to get a really good look at the city at night." He cocked his head slightly. "You don't mind, do you?"

Hell no! She wanted to shout but instead she just shook her head. He held onto her hand as they walked the short distance to the doors leading out to the lower level of the city. She was so stunned that she could barely speak but if Sheppard noticed he didn't say anything. He had such an easy going charm that it wasn't long before she finally started to lose that nervous twisting fear in her gut.

They'd been walking for awhile in the cool evening air when he suddenly let go of her hand. Taking off his jacket, he slipped it over her shoulders.

"With that thin thing on, you've got to be freezing."

He said the words so easily that at first she thought he was just being a gentleman but when she saw exactly where his eyes were straying to, she couldn't help but grin. Mother Nature had been very kind to her in that department and 'the girls' were probably her best asset. From the look on the Colonel's face he was thinking the same thing.

They walked a little longer, the Colonel slipping an arm around her shoulders and steering her down a walkway that she hadn't noticed before on her runs through the city.

"For someone that hasn't seen much of the city, you certainly know your way around." She chided him.

"Elizabeth told me about it." He leaned close like he was going to let her in on some state secret, whispering the words, his lips close to her ear, his breath warm on her neck. He pulled her into the shadows, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her close to him. "Watch your footing here. It's a little slippery."

Slippery was right. She had to practically twist her hands in his shirt to keep from falling flat on her ass. But she didn't think that he minded that very much and she knew that she sure as hell didn't.

"Where are we?" She asked as the flooring finally leveled out. She could hear the sound of the waves and smell the salty tang of the air.

"Some place private." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him. He nuzzled her neck, his scruff rough against her cheek. "What do ya think?"

Silvery light from the moons overhead shone like ribbons across the dark sea. It was quiet and very intimate. She could just imagine the Ancients using this as a trysting spot. It was far away from prying eyes and the sound of the waves slapping against the sides of the pier would have drowned out even the loudest cries of passion.

"It's beautiful." She smiled slightly. "But why are you showing it to me?"

"You know, if you keep acting all innocent like that, you're really gonna hurt my feelings."

She turned, startled by the tone in his voice. Then the expression on her face changed to one of amusement when she saw the coy smile on his face.

"Why do I have the feeling you set me up, Colonel Sheppard?" She eyed the sleeping bag rolled up and set back against the wall. A smaller bag set on top of it and she shivered thinking about what he might have inside it.

"And why do I have the feeling you've been playing right along, Doctor Walker?" He eyed her up in a way that made her nipples tighten and a little fire start low in her belly. A teasing smile crossed those luscious full lips. "In fact I think I've been hoping to run into you as much as you were hoping to run into me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to act modest but he wasn't having any of it.

"Liar." He reached out and slipped his jacket off her shoulders, running his hands down the length of her arms, his fingers leaving little trails of heat on her skin. She shivered again but it was from more than the cold this time.

He moved closer, barely leaving any breathing space between them. He slipped his hands around her neck, his fingers undoing the ties that held back her hair. His fingers tugged at the loose curls that tumbled down her back. "I've seen you watching me, Suzie. And I don't think it's that much of a secret what you're thinking about."

"So you can read my mind now?" Her head was reeling just from smelling the clean masculine scent of him. He was pressed against her and there was no doubt about how he was feeling.

A thrill rippled through her at the idea of having this dream come true. Of having John Sheppard hold her in his arms, and having him touch her with his strong calloused hands. She put her hands on his arms, feeling the taunt muscles beneath his skin. This was no dream.

He was real. A flesh and blood man that was offering her something that she'd never dreamed she could ever have. And after tonight would probably never have again.

But who was she to turn down an offer like this when it was standing hot, hard and ready right in front of her?

As if he really could read her mind, he pressed against her, his lips against her ear. "Every woman has some fantasies, Suzie. Tell me yours and I'll make everyone of them come true."

She held her breath. Every bit of her self control blasted away when he gently took her face in his hands, his fingers curled tightly in her hair. He bent down to kiss her, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, tasting her before he claimed her mouth with his own.

Everything melted away then and the only sound she heard was the sound of the waves pounding against the wall in tune with their breathing. There didn't need to be any words between them. Everything that John needed to say was right there in his hands and he made it plain what he intended to do when he tugged the jacket from her shoulders and slid his hands under the hem of the thin shirt.

Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. In one smooth motion he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor behind him, his eyes glinting with approval at the sight of her. With practiced ease he unsnapped the back clasp of her bra, teasingly sliding the straps off her shoulders.

"Damn, you're beautiful." He slid his hands over her full breasts, gently pinching the nipples between his strong fingers.

"No, I'm not." She felt her face getting hot. She raised her hands to cover herself but he grasped her wrists and pushed them down.

"Yes, you are." He stared down at her for what seemed like forever and then he grinned a devilish grin and pushed her backward, until she felt the smooth coolness of the wall. "Stay right there." He commanded. "Don't move until I say you can. Understand?"

When she didn't answer he leaned down and gently nipped her breast with his teeth, not hard enough to hurt but definitely hard enough to get her attention.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?" He turned loose of one of her hands, brushing the back of his hand over her breast. Turning his hand, his fingers brushed the nipple and then he drew his fingers together. "I said…yes, what?"

"Yes…sir." The words came out in a gasp. She could barely breathe.

"Good girl." His smile widened. Another gentle pinch and he let go of her and stepped back.

She leaned back against the wall and watched him as he moved to unroll the sleeping bag. She'd known about his reputation with women but good lord…she'd never even thought that he was anything like this. And even though, right at this minute, she was completely at his mercy…she wasn't afraid of him. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

But right now, she was willing to let him take care of her any way that he wanted to.

Hearing a noise, she looked down and saw the small bag he'd brought along rolling toward her. She put out her foot to stop it.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?"

"But…"

"Hush." He straightened again, snagging the bag he opened it, took out a small wrapped package and tossed the bag behind him. He turned the thing over in his hand and then he slipped into his pants pocket. He gave her a wicked grin and shook his head. "I was going to let you put it on for me but since you've been a naughty girl, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Colonel…"

Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, the full length of his body pressed against her, the rough material of his black tee shirt against her breasts making her even more aroused.

He kissed her hungrily while his fingers dipped into the waist pant of her pants, his hands sliding slowly over her skin as he pulled them down. Over her waist. Down her thighs. He let them go, let them drop to the floor around her feet. She kicked them to the side and stood there, letting his eyes roam over her.

"No, panties..." he chuckled. "I thought those pants looked a bit too snug." A hand slid across her belly, dipping between her thighs. One long finger found what it was searching for and she arched into his hand, biting back a moan.

"Shh..." He braced an arm on the wall above her head and drove his fingers inside her. "You've got to be quiet now. Someone might hear us and then I'll really have to punish you."

She bit her lip, breathing hard and trying not to cry out but his hand and his mouth were making that nearly impossible.

Then suddenly he stopped and moved away from her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little pack.

"Open your mouth." He demanded. She parted her lips slightly, not sure of what he was planning to do. "Wider." He pushed the thing between her teeth. "Hold it there." He commanded. "Don't drop it." He put his hand over her face, the palm of his hand warm against her forehead. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too."

She nodded and did as she was told. She heard a rustle of cloth and knew that he was pulling his tee shirt over his head. Then the sound of a snap and the rasp of a zipper as he undid his pants. The rustle of cloth hitting the ground was sheer torture. She wanted to open her eyes, to see the glory that was John Sheppard naked and aroused but she didn't dare.

"Good girl." his voice was low and husky. He reached out and took hold of one wrist, bringing her hand up and pressing it flat against his chest. With his free hand he plucked the package from her mouth, touched her lips with his fingers, she turned to his touch, her tongue darting out to taste him.

He chuckled softly and she heard the rip of the package as he tore it open. He pulled her hand from his chest, turning the palm up. He pressed something smooth and cool into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Open your eyes." He demanded.

She had watched him practicing with Teyla before, knew that he was fit and strong. Had admired his backside and his thighs even though they'd been hidden by his uniform. But she was totally unprepared to see the man standing in front of her.

He was thick, and dark, and his eyes gleamed with pleasure as he pushed her hand down. His fingers entwined with hers, letting her feel every inch of him as together they rolled the condom on.

Without a word, he let go of her hand, sliding his hands around her waist, he pulled her to him. His hands slid along her spine, making her tremble. He turned her toward the sleeping bag, his strong hands sliding over her behind, pushing her down. He held her trapped under him, chest to chest, belly to belly while he kissed her again, deep and hard.

She whimpered, wriggling shamelessly against his erection, sure that she as going to burst into flames if he didn't do something and soon. She wrapped her fingers in his dark hair, moaning softly against his mouth.

He groaned deep in his throat, fingers digging into her hips when she parted her legs for him. He lowered himself between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deep inside her.  
His eyes, dark and hooded, never left hers as he drove into her harder and harder pushing her closer and closer to climax.

She couldn't believe that this was happening, couldn't believe that she was feeling the power, the curling, twisting force of sensations that were going on inside of her.

She hovered at the edge, gripping him tightly, digging her fingernails into his back as he drove into her harder, deeper and faster, his breath hot on her face, the thick mat of hairs on his chest scraping against her sensitive nipples until a scream was ripped from her throat.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she clenched around him, making him throw back his head and cry out as he exploded inside of her.

Hours later, Susan woke up, warm and fully sated, Sheppard's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand gently cupping her breast. She rolled over in the sleeping bag and looked at him. He was already awake, head propped on his hand. Smiling sleepily, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mornin'." He whispered softly.

"Mornin.'" She whispered back. She trailed a hand over his face, smiling slightly then she sighed and snuggled into him, wanting to enjoy the warmth of him for just a little while longer.

She must have fallen asleep again because the next thing she knew he was gently shaking her awake, telling her that they'd best get dressed and get back to the city before the morning crew came on duty.

He was already dressed and he handed her her clothes, watching her with hooded eyes while he rolled up their makeshift bed, tucking the small bag he'd brought with him inside.

The tip of the morning sun was just slipping over the horizon when they made it back inside, slipping in through a back way that brought them close to their quarters without anyone even seeing them. He was even gentleman enough to make sure that she made it to her door, leaving her with a rough kiss and a playful swat on the behind before he disappeared down the hallway.

Finally dressed and ready for the day, she headed out to breakfast and nearly tripped over a small package sitting directly in front of her door.

She leaned down and picked it up, taking it back into her quarters. She set it on the table beside her bed and looked at it for a moment before she finally made the decision to open it up.

Tearing off the paper she opened the box and looked inside. There was a small white envelope and under that a pair of silver handcuffs and a banana.

She picked up the envelope, turned it over and pulled out the card.

Trust me. It will only seem kinky the first time.


	2. SheppardMaster of the Game

Sheppard-Master of the Game

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

"I don't want anybody else, When I think about you I touch myself-"

"Don't let me stop you."

Susan jumped when an ear bud was gently tugged out of her ear and a warm breath brushed across her cheek. She whirled around to find a smiling John Sheppard standing behind her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Colonel?"

"Sorry." He grinned and leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave her a leering grin. "Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and waited for the good part."

"I wouldn't be so sure that there was going to be a good part, Colonel." Susan smirked and brushed past him, making sure that her breast pressed against his arm.

"Oh, come on." John grinned. "From the way you were moving those hips..." his hand lightly brushed against the back of her lab coat. He twisted his fingers into the material and pulled her back against him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lowered his head and started to nuzzle her neck, his teeth gently nipping at her ear. "Now that's what I call a way to start an off duty day."

She resisted the urge to giggle as the stubble on his cheek rasped against her skin. God, she was really going to have to stop doing that. She wasn't a fricking teenager for goodness sake! But there was something about the man that made her feel all hot and tingly inside when he touched her.

And oh, yeah! Horny as hell. That blue plaid shirt, black jeans and scuffed boots weren't exactly making it easy for her to breathe either.

Still holding her against him, he slid his free hand over her belly. She felt a hot flash of need surge through her as his fingers slid under the hem of her uniform top. They felt cool against her belly and she jumped slightly, making him laugh. That laugh turned into a husky chuckle when his fingers slid over the lace edge of her bra. He cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb rubbing over the silky material until the nipple hardened. He drew his fingers together, pinching lightly until a soft moan escaped her lips.

The sensation was a mixture of pleasure and pain and she tensed. She swallowed hard, feeling the moisture gather between her legs as his fingers continue to stroke her. She squeezed her thighs together and tried to not think about the way he was rubbing against her backside.

John chuckled, letting go of her breast, he swung her around to face him. Slipping his hands under the lab coat he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her close so that she could feel his erection pressing hot and hard against her.

She rested her hands on his chest, resisting the urge to run her fingers through the salt and pepper hairs peeking out from the open vee of his blue plaid shirt. This close she could smell the warm spicy scent of his skin and it was all she could do not to press her mouth against that sun tanned flesh and taste him.

God, but the man looked and smelled good enough to eat!

As if he were reading her thoughts, he gave her a lecherous grin. "Did you get my little gift this morning?"

"Yes."

"What?" He unlaced his fingers, one hand sliding down to give her a quick, stinging slap on the ass.

She felt the heat rising up in her face. "I meant...yes, Sir."

"That's better." He smirked and ran his hand over the spot where he'd slapped her. A grin split his face. Leaning down he gave her a quick hard kiss that made her toes curl. When he let her go, he looked down at her and gave her a look that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is there...is something wrong?" She licked her lips nervously when he gave her a disapproving look and let out a little gasp when he slapped her on the ass again. "Is there something wrong...Sir?"

His eyes twinkled slightly. He was enjoying this. Hell, _she _was enjoying this! She thought she heard a noise and she turned her head quickly, looking toward the doorway. Anyone walking by would have a clear view of where they stood. Her face went red at the thought of someone seeing her standing there practically wedged in between John Sheppard's thighs and his broad right hand on her behind.

"Maybe I should ask you that same question." His gaze drifted to where she was looking and his lips quirked slightly. "Afraid that somebody might see us, huh?"

"Aren't you, Sir?"

"No." He gave her a smug look and knew that he meant what he said. But still he moved his hand from her behind and reached up to grip her chin between his fingers. He tilted her face up so that she had to look at him. "And you shouldn't give a damn either."

Arousal made her nipples harden when he brushed his fingers down the side of her neck. He slid his fingers over the front of her shirt and down between her breasts. Lower and lower he went, stopping only long enough to unsnap the top button on her pants. His fingers slid inside, pushing against the edge of her damp cotton panties until the tip of one calloused finger found what it was searching for.

She gasped when he touched her. He was toying with her, stroking her, sliding his fingers inside of her until she was panting with need. She pressed her forehead against his chest, her nails digging into the hard muscles beneath his thin shirt. Susan could feel the heat building inside of her. He was stroking her slowly, driving her crazy with lust. She felt a fresh wave of wetness and she tightened her thighs around his hand, her body begging for release.

But John only laughed and slid his hand from between her thighs, making her whimper when he scraped a thumbnail across her sensitive nub.

"Please..." She rested her cheek against his chest. His heartbeat was strong and fast, nearly matching the throbbing between her legs. "Please, sir. Don't stop."

Deliberately he rebuttoned her pants and then he stepped back. "No."

"Sir?" Stung, Susan looked up at him. At first she'd thought that maybe she'd made him angry but then she saw the look on his face and knew that she was wrong.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and the he had the look about him of a man with a plan.

Her body quivered, her nipples tightening at the thought of what that plan might be. Thoughts of the night before had her gaze straying to the hard bulge trapped inside his tight jeans.

John laughed again and just the husky sound of it made the knot of lust in her belly clench so tight that she nearly winced from the pain.

Deliberately, he took a step toward her. His eyes were dark and hooded and a dangerous smile played across his lips. He loomed over her, his breath warm and sweet on her face as he gently rested his hands on her hips.

"Sir..."

"Be quiet." His voice was soft but commanding. Susan felt dizzy. Her hands ached to touch him but she was almost afraid to. "Now...about my little gift." He turned her around so that her back was to the wall and leaned close, bracing his hands on the wall next to her head. "I don't think that you ever properly thanked me for it. Did you, Suzie Q?"

When he looked down at her, a half smile curved his lips and Susan suddenly had the feeling that she was in trouble. "Thank you, sir." Her voice was trembling but it wasn't fear that was making her shake.

He cocked his head slightly and gave her a wicked grin. "M mm..." He made a clucking sound with his tongue and shook his head. "Not good enough, sweetheart. I think you can do better than that. Don't you?"

Without waiting for her to answer, he leaned close, pressing between her thighs. He was hard and the weight of him against her already sensitive and swollen sex made her bite her lip. She nearly screamed when he rubbed against her and she pressed her hands flat against the wall behind her in an effort to keep her fingers from digging into him.

"But what are we gonna do about that?" He moved one hand from the wall and gently wrapped his fingers around the side of her neck, his thumb grazing along the line of her jaw. "You do want to thank me for it," His fingers tightened slightly and his eyes seemed to darken even more. "Don't you?"

"Yes...yes, sir." Her voice was so soft that she didn't even think she'd said anything but the answer seemed to satisfy him.

"Good." His mouth brushed against hers lightly. "And I know exactly how you can do it." He moved his knee ever so slightly and a dark thrill rushed through her. She started to say something but he put a finger over her lips and shook his head. "You do still have my little gift don't you?"

She nodded.

"Good. Because I'd be highly disappointed if you shared it with anyone else but me." He tapped his finger against her chin. "But now you've got to listen to me, Suzie Q, because I've got some instructions for you." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're my good girl so I know you'll do exactly what I say, right?"

Not daring to open her mouth, Susan just nodded.

"Excellent." His fingers slid down her throat, brushing lightly across her shoulder and stroking down her arm and across her breast.

"First of all, this has got to go." His fingers pinched at the bra beneath her top. "No bra..." His hand slid across her belly to the top of her pants. "And certainly no panties." His fingers slid under the hem of her shirt, sliding warmly across her smooth skin. "Come to think of it, I don't want you to ever wear a bra or panties ever again."

"But, sir...I-"

His hand suddenly shot up under her shirt. His fingers closed over her breast and he drew his fingers together roughly in a hard pinch.

"Don't argue with me." When she hissed in pain, he relaxed his grip and stroked her gently. "I don't want to hurt you, Suzie Q but I'll spank that pretty ass of yours red if you interrupt me again. Do you understand?"

Susan nodded. The thought of him paddling her sent a fresh thrill of desire coursing through her. She didn't know what she'd gotten herself into when she'd met this side of John Sheppard but there was no denying that he excited her.

"Good." He laid his hand flat on her belly. "Now, about tonight." He sighed and closed his eyes, lost in thought while his fingers gently rubbed across her stomach. Then a slow smile crossed his face and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Here's what I want you to do..."

2.

She saw him leaning on the wall, by the transporter door when she rounded the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest and dear God, he was still wearing the jeans and blue shirt he'd been wearing that morning. Heart hammering she took another step and the high heels of her shoes clicked loudly on the tile floor.

Hearing her foot steps, he raised his head and looked at her then raised his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Right on time." His voice was a silky drawl. He gave her an approving look, his eyes raking over the short, skin tight black black lace dress that he'd wanted her to wear. It was certainly snug and it fit her like a glove, molding to her womanly curves and accentuating the fullness of her breasts. Susan felt a little silly. She'd never dressed like this in her entire life but if she was going to get that kind of look from him, she'd definitely start.

"Come here." He held out a hand and her fingers tightened around the box in her hands as she moved toward him.

When she was only a few inches away from him he reached out and plucked the box from her fingers. Raising the lid, he peered inside and then snapped it shut. He handed it back to her and as she reached for it, he grasped her wrist and yanked her toward him. "Now, let's see if you followed the rest of my instructions."

Cool air caressed her bare legs when he flipped up the hem of the short dress she wore. His fingers slid over her and she saw the sudden frown on his face when his fingers touched lace instead of bare skin.

"I thought that I said _no_ panties." His voice was a low growl.

"Sorry, sir. But it's a thong. Not panties." She met his steady gaze with one of her own.

"Same thing."

"No. It's not." She smiled slightly and then added with a defiant look, "Sir."

There was a brief look of anger in his eyes and then John gave a low sexy chuckle.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you the difference." He was watching her face closely and she felt a fresh wave of heat rush over her at the look of lust in his eyes. Then he grinned and gave the lace between her thighs a gentle tug before he let go. "But maybe that's what you want." He leaned close and whispered. "But if you're toying with me..." He gave the inside of her thigh a hard pinch. "Then, little girl, you'd better be ready to pay for it."

His hand raced up between her legs and his fingers dug into the black lace. With a sharp yank he jerked them off of her. "No panties..." He balled the material into his hand and stuffed them into his jeans pocket. "No thongs." He poked a finger into her chest. "Ever again. If I catch you disobeying me again I'll paddle your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. And I won't care who sees me do it." He poked her again. "Do you understand me?"

When she didn't answer right away he gave a frustrated sigh but his eyes were full of heat. "Damn, hard headed woman. Guess I didn't teach you well enough the first time."

Before she could say a word, he pulled her against him and turned toward the transporter door. When the doors slid silently open, he put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her inside.

Following her, he stood close as he reached out and touched a finger to the panel in front of him. His hand was warm on her back when the doors slid open again and she turned around to find herself facing a darkened hallway. It wasn't one that she recognized and she gave him a curious look.

He didn't even look at her. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and she had no choice but to follow him. Soft light came on around them as they moved forward and she looked around curiously. A tangy smell touched her nose and her arms prickled lightly with goose flesh. The air was cooler here and from the smell, she thought that they must be in an unexplored part of the city. John didn't seem to be worried though and he walked along like he knew exactly where he was going.

Hallway after hallway he made her follow him until finally he stopped in front of what seemed like a blank wall. He looked back at her and the wicked look in his eyes made her already slick folds ache for the touch of his fingers. He looked away from her and raising his hand he pressed it against the wall. There was a groaning noise and then slowly a part of the panel in front of them slid back to reveal a dimly lit room and a massive brass bed set in the center of it.

A brass bed? Where in God's name had he managed to find a brass bed? And how in the hell had he gotten it down here without anyone knowing about it? And especially one that big? As military commander she knew that he had a lot of pull in Atlantis but if he could pull off something like this...she licked her lips nervously. Maybe it was better if she didn't know just what the man was capable of.

Still holding her wrist, he pulled her in after him. The door closed behind them and shut with a loud click. The room felt warmer than the hallway had been but she still couldn't suppress a shiver.

"How do you like my 'special place'?" Letting go of her, he took the box from her hands, set it down on the table by the bed and picking up something in it's place, slowly started to make his way around the room. As he went, flickering candle light followed him and she realized he must have picked up a lighter.

When she didn't answer he turned around, frowning slightly as he lit the last candle on the table beside the bed. He dropped the lighter on the table. Hands on his hips he gave her a stern look."Suzie, I think that I asked you a question."

She opened her mouth, aiming to answer him when she suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and tossed onto the huge bed. The dress rode up over her hips and he twisted the thin material in his hands pulling it up and over her head before she even had a chance to think.

"When I ask, you answer." John's voice was soft but she heard that tone of command. "Unless..." He loomed over her, his hands roughly gripping her wrists and holding them together over her head.

"Unless what..._sir_!" She gasped when something cold snapped around one wrist, then there was a scraping sound and she felt something snap around her other wrist.

She tried to move her hands and John laughed when she looked up to realize that he had threaded the chain of the cuffs through the bar on the headboard. He'd moved so fast that she hadn't even realized that he'd taken them out of the box.

"I warned you not to toy with me, Suzie Q." Easing back, he slid his hands along her legs and down to her feet where he removed her shoes and tossed them across the floor. His shirt followed that and then he was leaning over her again, his hands stroked over her, the tips of his thumbs just grazing the soft skin beneath her breasts.

"I'm not toying with you, sir." Her voice was strained. Her head fell back against the pillows as he stroked his hands over her, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

"And why don't I believe you, Suzie Q?" The hairs on his chest scraped across her sensitive nipples as he leaned over her, his mouth barely inches from hers. "You've been toying with me since the minute I first saw you. Are you going to try and deny it?" He put a finger over her lips. "Don't answer just shake your head. And remember your punishment is going to depend on how you answer."

A thrill ran through her. Before she could stop herself, she was shaking her head, _no_.

"How did I know that you were going to deny it?"

His voice was like steel but the look in his eyes made the heat between her legs kick up a notch.

She wriggled against him. "Please, sir..."

His hands gripped her hips forcing her to be still underneath him. "Too late to beg, Suzie Q. I'll have to punish you now."

The ache between her legs turned into a mind bending throb. He was making her suffer. The need to have him inside of her was so strong. She could feel his erection pressing against her. She shifted her legs, trying to slide up farther on the bed, only to groan in frustration when he sat up and reached for the box he'd set on the table.

"Don't go anywhere." He laughed and set the box down between her breasts, making her jump when he slapped her hip before he eased up from the bed.

The slap stung but it didn't hurt as much as the ache between her legs. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ignore the raw heat that burned through her. The man was making her crazy!

In a minute he was back. Sliding onto the bed, he straddled her, holding her down with his weight. He smiled and raised his hand. Something glinted in the flickering light from the candles and she tensed when she realized that he was holding a knife.

Laying it down on the bed next to him, he slid his hands along her rib cage, sending little sparks of fire through her when his hands slid over her breasts and up to where he'd set the box. Lifting the lid from it, he tossed it across the room. Reaching inside he lifted out the banana and squeezed it gently between his fingers.

He smirked and slid his thumb along the edge of the smooth surface of the fruit. Then he looked at her and gave her a leering grin. "Looks like you know how to keep both of us from going soft."

"What...what are you going to do, sir?" She was nervous at the sight of the knife. What the hell was he planning on doing with it? Her stomach clenched making him laugh.

But he didn't answer. His eyes were gleaming darkly with amusement as he turned the banana in his hand. Using the rough of the stem of the banana he traced tiny circles across her belly and then down to where he rested against her. She groaned under the pressure, her back arching slightly at his touch, her body begging him to do something, anything to ease the ache between her legs.

Leaning over her, he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, nipping gently, the whiskers on his face making a rosy trail across her smooth skin. He licked his way down across her chest, dragging his tongue roughly over her swollen nipples until she was writhing beneath him.

He licked lower and lower, the wetness of his mouth leaving a sticky trail across her skin. Just when she thought she was going to pass out from the need building up inside of her, he reached for the knife.

Her body tensed when she heard the click of the blade opening. Looking up, she saw him with the banana in is hand. He kept his eyes on her face as he slowly peeled it and dropped the skin into the box on the floor. A sly grin touched his lips. Using the knife he slowly began to cut the fruit into pieces and lay them on her belly. When he was through, he closed the knife and laid it back down on the tale.

Taking his time, he picked up each slice of the fruit and starting at the top of her slit, slowly placed a slice of the fruit along the trail of wetness he'd made with his tongue. When he reached her breasts he carefully placed a slice on each nipple and ended with the last piece resting on her mouth.

Her lips parted and she'd almost pulled the piece into her mouth when he smacked her hard on the hip.

"No!" He ordered. "That piece is mine." He slapped her other hip. "You'll get your's soon enough."

She would have answered him but she was afraid to. If she opened her mouth she was sure to swallow the slice of banana.

Her breath was coming in pants now. It was a fight to keep her lips to together. Especially when he slid off the bed and rose to his feet. He kicked off his boots and slowly undid the snap on his jeans. Drawing them down over his hips in one smooth motion, he tossed them on the floor.

The sight of him brought back memories from the night before. Her lips parted slightly. A taste of the fruit on her tongue had her scrambling to catch the edge of the piece between her teeth before she swallowed it.

"Mm...good girl." Still standing beside the bed, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted and his tongue swept into her mouth, snatching the slice of banana from between her teeth. "But let's see how good you do with this one."

"Let's see how careful you can be." His fingers scratched across her belly as he picked up another piece and gently laid it across her lips.

Climbing back on the bed, he put his hands on her knees, pushing her legs apart. His hands were warm but his breath was even hotter when he lowered his head and began to rain light kisses all along the inside of her thighs.

Susan tightened her fingers around the chain of the cuffs and pressed her lips together as tightly as she could.

By now she was dripping with need but John was taking his time. Inch by agonizing inch he worked his way up the inside of her legs, teasing her with his teeth and tongue. The urge to raise her head and look at him, to see his dark head between her thighs as his rough fingers parted her folds was so strong. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to cry out when the wet heat of his mouth covered her.

The fire inside her burst into an inferno of liquid pleasure as he sucked at her sensitive core, his tongue swirling over her as he licked at her hungrily. She heard his own grunt of pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the cleft of her slit, his mouth sliding up over her belly.

Gently he teased his mouth over the first piece of banana, flicking it into his mouth.

Susan moaned, her body tensing as she waited for him to slide his lips around the next piece but he surprised her by suddenly rising up on his knees and sliding into her. He thrust into her once...twice, then withdrew. Lowering his head, he flicked another piece of fruit into his mouth then slid into her again, thrusting harder this time.

Each time he took a piece of fruit into his mouth, he slid into her, thrusting harder and harder. By the time he had reached her breasts, his face was flushed with heat, his body slick with sweat and he was grasping the bars above her head so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Easing his grip on the bars, he slid his hands over her arms, the sweat on his hands mixing with hers. She was trembling under his hands. Her legs shaking, she wrapped them around his hips, holding him against her while he did naughty things to her with his mouth.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers. He smashed the banana against her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and the taste of the fruit, mingled with her own juices on his lips was a spicy treat. Her sex clenched as he drove himself into her, her slick channel clamping down on him until he groaned with pleasure.

His hips jerked and he slammed into her again. He buried his face between her breasts, licking at the sweat that pooled there, drawing his rough tongue over one swollen nipple and then the other. He smashed the fruit with his teeth, turning it into a mash that he licked at hungrily.

The hairs on his chest scraped against her belly and desire flooded through her. He sucked a nipple into his mouth twirling his tongue over her until she was begging him, pleading with him. He could do anything, anything he wanted to do to her.

She'd disobey him every night if he would just keep up that wicked torture.

His laughter was hot against her skin and the tingling sensation it caused only made her clench around him more. He muttered a curse and eased up from her. A breath of cool air rushed between them, making her nipples as hard as diamonds. His face a mask of pure lust, John slid his hands over her breasts, his fingers pinched at her, twisting slightly as he thrust into her harder and harder.

Susan could feel the tension rising between them. He was clutching at her, his fingers digging into her. He was panting louder and louder, his breaths coming in short hard gasps. He was twisting inside of her, turning her inside out until she cried out his name.

He was gritting his teeth, trying to hold back, trying to keep up his hard and fast rhythm, trying to keep control. But when her walls clenched around him again, he lost that control and he exploded inside her. The sound of her name was a wrenched from his throat in a guttural growl and he collapsed against her, the weight of his body crushing down on hers until he felt the slick warmth of her own orgasm flow over him.

He lay there for a few moments, his weight a comfortable warmth, his heart beating fast against her chest as his body shook off the last of his climax. When he could breathe again, he reached under the pillow beneath her head and drew out a small key. He grasped it between his fingers as he slid his hands up her sweat slick arms to gently grasp her wrists, easing the tension in her arms as he unlocked the cuffs holding her to the bed.

Gently he eased her arms to her sides, rubbing her sore and aching muscles, easing the tension in her arms and pulling her tight against his chest.

She heard his voice whispering softly in her ear as he raked his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. She barely heard what he said but she knew that he was promising her things. Things he would do for her, things he would do to her if only she would obey him.

And what he would do if she didn't.

A slight smile curled up her lips as she snuggled closer to him and rested her cheek against his sweat slick chest.

Let the game's begin...

11


	3. SheppardChain Of Command

Sheppard On Top-The Chain of Command

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

1.

Susan Walker felt a tingle on the back of her neck. She raised her head ever so slightly and found a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. A slight smile crossed her face. He looked so intent, so absorbed in watching her that he seemed to have forgotten that there were other people even around him.

_Good._

Finished with her breakfast, Susan pushed the tray to the side and pulled the sheaf of papers she'd been pretending to read closer to her. She could still feel his eyes on her, practically burning a hole through her clothes. Idly she picked up her coffee cup and raised it to her lips. Their eyes met again and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

His eyes had turned dark and dangerous. He rubbed his hands together and suddenly the memory of those long fingers stroking over her flashed into her mind. Her breath caught in her throat and her nipples hardened beneath the confines of her uniform shirt. The friction was torture and she was suddenly very glad that she'd decided to wear her jacket as well.

Quickly, she looked away from him, concentrating on the papers in front of her. She could still feel the heat of his eyes on her and it was all she could do to keep her hands from trembling. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were on fire and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything at all.

_Are you crazy? _That little voice whispered inside her mind. _That's John Sheppard! It is not a good idea to play with him like this, you moron!_

Most people thought that she was weak and demure. Easily led but never leading herself.

But that was before she'd met John Sheppard. He'd been just the thing that had brought out the real her. The woman with needs and wants. The woman that knew what she wanted and then went out and got it.

And that was exactly why she was going to do what she'd been planning since the last time she'd been with him.

She shook her head slightly, her lips set in a determined line. Arrogant jackass. Make her wait for almost three weeks? She didn't damn well think so.

"Good morning."

The sound of a deep husky voice jerked her out of her thoughts and she looked up.

Her eyes traveled over his lanky, six foot frame as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. He was wearing a black fleece pullover that molded its self to his chest and muscular arms. The zip front was pulled down just enough to show a few dark curling hairs on his chest. Susan made herself keep still when what she really wanted to do was pull that darned zipper the rest of the way down.

When she thought about how those curling hairs felt on her skin when he was on top of her...damn it! She was never going to get through this if she kept thinking like that. But how could she not think about it? Not when he was looking at her like that?

God above, he was wearing the gray pants that made her mouth water ever time she looked at the way they hung on his slim hips, too. Then there were the gun straps wrapped snugly around his thigh.

She didn't even want to think about what the gun straps made her want to do to him.

_Okay, be calm. You can do this. _It was taking all of her will power but she took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. Slowly she raised her eyes to his and graced him with what she hoped was a calm look.

"Good morning, Colonel." She gave him a sweet smile."I haven't seen you in awhile. Have you been busy?"

A dark brow lifted slightly. He reached for the papers in front of her, pulled them toward him and started to rifle through them. "Being a little formal today aren't we, _Doctor_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She reached across the table and snatched the papers out of his hands. "I should have said, _Lieutenant Colonel_."

He looked at her for a long moment and then he chuckled softly. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his hands on the table in front of him and leaned forward slightly. "Considering where we are, I'll let that one slide." The smile on his face faded and the timber of his voice dropped a notch. "This time."

"Time!" She looked down at her watch. "Oh, goodness. I'm already late!" She pushed back from the table. Picking up the papers she tucked them under her arm as she retrieved her cup and tray. "I'm so sorry but I've got to run." She patted his arm like she would a five year old. "But it was nice to see you this morning. Maybe we can do it again sometime." She gave him a bright smile. "When I'm not in _such_ a rush."

Hurriedly, she left the table, her arm brushing against his shoulder as she went. She half expected to feel his hand on the back of her lab coat and she tensed slightly, not daring to breathe until she'd deposited her breakfast things on a nearby table.

At the edge of the door, she looked back. He was still sitting as she'd left him but she could tell from the tense set of his shoulders that he was more than a little angry. Just the thought of the furious look on his face made her body tingle with anticipation.

Oh, this was definitely a dangerous game she was playing.

And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

2.

All morning, Susan had managed to avoid him. When she saw him headed her way, a determined look on his face and fire in his eyes, she turned and headed in the other direction. Making sure she got lost in a crowd of people and slipping away before he could see which way she went.

She was smart enough not to go back to her quarters or be alone in her lab. If she went to the mess hall, she tagged along with one of her co-workers, making sure that she sat at the same table as the other woman did. Vaguely she listened to the woman's nattering. Apparently, the woman had the hots for John Sheppard in the worst way.

Susan almost laughed. With his looks and body, it was hard not to imagine the man being the subject of any woman's desire. Her lips quirked slightly and she wondered if those women knew just how the man really was. Maybe that was why he never seemed to be with anyone. They just couldn't handle the fierce passion of the real John Sheppard. But then again, did he show that side of himself to anyone else but her?

"Oh, God! There he is."

The woman sitting next to her, a pretty long legged blond gasped and suddenly sat up straight in her seat. Susan looked up just as Sheppard walked into the mess hall, Teyla and Ronan close behind him. He gave her a glance. Just a quick one that made a shiver run down her spine.

John leaned down, whispered something to Teyla and headed right for their table.

"Oh, crap! He's headed this way."

Susan gave the woman a snide look. She was acting like she was going to have an orgasm just because the man had decided to pay her a seconds worth of attention. Then Susan looked at his face and a cold chill ran down her spine.

_Shit! What the hell was he up to now? _He had a smug look on his face and Susan felt her stomach tighten as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before." And almost as if he'd just noticed that she was sitting there, he turned and looked at her. "Doctor Walker."

The pretty blond, Susan thought her name was Sharon or something, almost melted into her seat when Sheppard gave her a flirtatious smile.

Susan just shook her head. This grown woman was acting like a love struck giggly teenager as she told him her name. Susan rolled her eyes and gave him an Idon'tbelieveyoudidthat look.

Did he really think she was going to be jealous of that? God, the woman looked too perfect. She probably had more plastic in her than Malibu Barbie. And if he really thought that she was going to sit there and watch him make goo-goo eyes at the bleach blond bimbo, he had another think coming.

"Excuse me." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I think I left something burning in the lab."

"Go and turn it off then." John smirked and waved a hand at her. Like she was a servant being dismissed.

_What the hell? _Susan opened her mouth and started to say something then stopped. Anger bubbled up inside her as she turned and gave him a blistering look.

And suddenly felt like an idiot. A _mad as hell _idiot. Oh, the dirty little son of a bitch.

The bastard was playing her, trying to get back at her for ignoring him that morning. A corner of her mouth, curled into a sneer. Okay, if that's the way he wanted to play she could definitely give him a run for his money.

She laughed softly as she started around the table. The room was crowded and she had no choice but to walk right past where he sat. She kept her head up, determined not to look at him. She wished that she had a glass of ice tea that she could dump on his head. That would show him a thing or two. Cool him off a little. But just as quickly she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She wasn't a child for goodness sake...there were worse things that she could do to him-

"Whoa!" Suddenly she stumbled when her foot hit something and she felt herself starting to slide.

Warm hands suddenly went around her waist, a quick hand sliding up to pinch a nipple when she slipped sideways and her feet nearly went out from under her.

"Are you alright?"

Dark hazel eyes glinting with amusement, stared up at her.

"Fine." She answered brusquely as she pushed away from him. "Thank you, Colonel." Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing. _Damn him_. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile. "I must have tripped over something on the floor."

"Must have been something big." He grinned wickedly.

"I doubt it." She shot back.

From the table behind him, she heard Teyla and Ronan both snicker and she almost laughed herself at the the blush that darkened his face.

"Then you should be a little more careful, Doctor. Even the _small_ things can get you into a lot of trouble."

Abruptly, he pushed her off of him but not before his fingers dug sharply into her sides. He was trying not to show any emotion but the look in his eyes was nothing short of murderous.

She recognized that look instantly.

_Payback._

One thought did run through her mind as she walked away.

_Let him try._

3.

Susan was tired. Yawning, she closed the lid on her lap top and stretched. Her back felt so tight and she groaned slightly when the muscles in her arms and legs groaned in protest. She glanced up at the clock. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and long past her bed time.

The walk back to her quarters was a long one and the only thought in her mind right now was a nice hot soak in the tub and then a few hours of hard earned relaxation. Tomorrow, make that today, was her delegated day of rest and she was determined to take full advantage of it.

"Going somewhere?" A black clad arm suddenly shot out in front of her, barring her way.

She looked up sleepily and then her eyes went wide in alarm.

"Poor, Doctor Walker." Sheppard raised a hand and gently stroked a finger down her cheek. "You look so tired." He made a tsk tsk sound with his tongue. "Must have been all that _running _you did today." His hand slid down to her neck.

She opened her mouth only to stop when he put his hand over her lips.

"Oh, no, Missy." He smiled darkly. "Not. One. Word." He leaned close. "_Not. One. God damned word."_

A flush of excitement raced through her. She wasn't afraid of him, not by a long shot. In defiance, she pushed his hand away and took a step back.

This time it was his eyes that widened in surprise. Then a look of sheer determination took its place.

"Trying my patience again, huh?" A quick glance down the hallway to make sure that they were alone and then he had his arm around her. Tugging her toward him, he made her walk in front of him. She tried to side step him but he gave a quick low growl and twisted his fingers in the back of her jacket. "Not a smart move, little girl."

Her shirt rode up when he pulled her back against his chest. He slipped his hand around her waist, his fingers digging into her and she was amazed at how hot his hand felt against her skin.

He was breathing heavily and when she looked up at him, she saw that his eyes had turned almost black with anger and something far more hotter.

"I didn't think _you _were smart enough to know the difference." Taking him by surprise, she pinched at his hand, digging at him with her nails. He let out a curse and loosened his hold. Tiredness forgotten she took the advantage, spun out of his grasp and took off down the hall at a sprint.

"Damn it!" He grunted in frustration.

She turned her head just a fraction and saw him coming after her. A rush of excitement put speed to her feet and she ran even faster but even before she could skid to a stop in front of her door, he was on her.

He tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist and throwing her to the ground but making sure that she landed on top of him instead of the hard tile. Laughter reached her ears as they tussled on the floor then she found herself pinned under him. His long legs wrapped around hers, making it impossible for her to even move her lower body.

"You must really like this position." He grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms to the floor. "Since I always seem to get you in it."

"Let me up." She twisted trying to break his hold but she knew that there was no way she was going to break that iron hold that he had on her.

Not that she wanted to in the first place.

"Say, please." Even though he was grinning she knew that what he said was a command.

She pressed her lips together, refusing to answer him. His hands tightened around her wrists and he pressed down on her harder. Still, she refused to answer.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He growled and then he kissed her hard and fast, biting down on her lower lip hard enough to make her gasp. "You're nothing but a damned tease, Suzie Q."

"Maybe you should go back to your Malibu Barbie." She snapped back at him.

"Oh!" His eyes widened slightly. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Can't handle the jealousy?"

"I can handle plenty, Sheppard. Especially a jackass like you."

His body tensed and she felt the length of his erection pressing against her hip. "We'll see just how much you can handle, sweetheart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But she knew exactly what he meant. From the look on his face he knew it too.

"You'll find out." He chuckled and loosened his hold on her wrists just long enough to sit up and haul her up off the floor. His hands stroked down her back and over her ass, turning her around so that she was facing the door. "Now open the god damned door before I really get pissed off."

"Open it yourself." She twisted in his grasp but he refused to let go.

John just laughed. Cocking his head slightly he glanced back down the hallway. "Uh, oh." He laughed softly. "Better make up your mind quick because I think I hear someone coming."

"Aren't you the one that should be worried?" She panted softly, trying to catch her breath. She turned her head trying to see his face.

"Not a chance." He ran a hand over her belly and down between her legs. "Everybody around here thinks that I Kirk it with every woman in Atlantis." His breath was hot on her neck and she tried not to show how much effect his touch was having on her. "They'll just think that you're my latest conquest."

She hesitated.

"Have it your way then. In the hall or on the bed. Doesn't matter to me." Still holding her against him, the hand between her legs slid back up and she felt his fingers fumbling at the snap on her pants. She felt cool air as his fingers dug into the material. He was trying to tug them down over her hips.

"Stop it, you pervert." She hissed back at him.

"Pervert?" He laughed and she could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "First I'm a jackass and now I'm a pervert." His teeth nipped at her ear. "You're just saying that to make me horny."

Wet heat pooled between her thighs. She had to admit that the thought of someone seeing them was exciting. But even if Sheppard didn't seem to care, Susan didn't think that she was quite ready to take that step just yet.

Reluctantly, she raised her hand and passed it over the door control.

"Good girl." Roughly, he pushed her inside and stepped in after her.

He crossed his arms, leaning back against the door after it had closed behind them. He pointed a finger at her, his eyes glowing with amusement. "Strip."

"Why?" She asked defiantly. Crossing her arms over her chest she stared back at him, daring him.

"Because I told you to." He was still smiling.

"And what if I don't?"

He stopped smiling. "Then I'll make you do it."

"Don't you mean that you'll try to make me do it." She said with an impudent grin.

He uncrossed his arms and took a step toward her and kept moving until he was just inches away. Reaching out he put his hands on her arms. When she resisted, he tightened his grip, not hard enough to hurt but just enough so that she had to lower them.

"I'll give you a choice. You can either do it my way," He tilted his head, his eyes widening slightly. "Or you can do it my way."

"That's not much of a choice."

"I didn't intend to give you one." His hands slid over her breasts. His expression darkened and his lips curled into a frown. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. "And if this is what I think it is...I thought I felt something this morning when you...tripped."

"Tripped? Before you tried to knock me down." She snorted, narrowing her eyes. "Or maybe its your twisted way of trying to get me to _fall _for you."

"Oh, you are such a sassy little thing, aren't you?" His eyes were so dilated that they were nearly black and he was breathing heavily. Every teasing word out of her mouth seemed to excite him. "And I think that I've had about as much of that sass as I can take today."

"What are you gonna do, _Colonel_?" She smirked. "Spank me?"

"Too easy." He said softly. His lips quirked slightly. "You'd enjoy that too much."

She started to take a step back but his gaze locked with hers and she stopped. Before she could move his hands were tugging the jacket from her shoulders. He tossed it across the floor and in seconds her uniform top followed it.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the sports bra she was wearing. "I consider this an act of insubordination. Direct refusal to obey an order from your commanding officer." He ran a finger over the smooth cotton. "Unless you've got a better explanation for your little acts of rebellion."

"It's not exactly a bra." She shrugged slightly, trying not to let him see how his touch was exciting her. "It's more like...support. You don't expect me to go bouncing around all day do you?"

"These ladies-" He pinched her nipples roughly, "Only need two things to support them. He hooked his fingers under the band of the bra and gave a rough jerk. The material ripped apart under his strong fingers. "This hand..." He cupped one breast. "And this hand." Then the other.

Susan stood still, not daring to move and barely daring to breathe when he buried his face between her breasts. The scruff on his face was as rough as his tongue on her skin and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning with pleasure.

"And I don't give a damn if you bounce so much you knock yourself senseless. When I give you an order, I expect it to be obeyed."

His voice brought her back to her senses. She looked up at him and she felt another wave of wetness between her legs. His eyes were flickering, the look in them somewhere between anger and lust. He shoved her back toward the bed and kept pushing until she was flat on her back and he was kneeling between her legs.

He leaned over her. His eyes were dilated and he looked like he was ready to eat her alive. Suddenly an old song from her favorite band when she'd been a teenager, ran through her mind. He looked hungry.

Hungry like a wolf.

"Please..." She closed her eyes, hating herself for that pleading tone in her voice.

"Oh, now you want to beg." His teeth grazed along the edge of her jaw, nipping roughly.

"I'm not begging." Her eyes snapped open. "You're crushing my leg."

"Before I'm finished I'll be crushing more than your leg." He kissed her roughly, his tongue darting into her mouth.

Then abruptly he lifted off of her and headed for the door. He raised his hand ready to pass it over the control and then he stopped and turned back to give her a voracious grin.

"You started this game, Suzie Q, remember that." His eyes traveled over her half naked body and her nipples tightened in response. His tongue snaked out over his full lips and a silky smile crossed his face. "Stay right there. I'll be right back." He turned to leave and then stopped and glanced back at her with a heated look. "And you'd better be out of that uniform when I do."

Then he was out the door and gone.

Susan fell back against the pillows and covered her face with her hands. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Her body was on fire with excitement and wonder. Just what was the man was up to this time? She smiled slightly as a pleasurable warmth spread through her belly.

Then slowly she got up from the bed and started to undress.

She was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in a sheet to keep warm and nearly asleep when she heard the sound of the door opening. Sleepily, she looked up. He was standing just inside the door way, holding something in his hands and giving her a look that quickly brought her senses fully awake.

"Took you long enough." He came toward her as she sat up.

"I might say the same thing about you." She glanced at the clock on the table and then at the box in his hands. "Did you have to go all the way across Atlantis for that?"

"Very funny." He gave her a stern look. "Now lower that sheet. I want to see you."

"Again?" She snickered but did as he asked. Goose bumps broke out on her skin and her nipples hardened into peaks as cool air washed over her.

John set the box down on the night stand and knelt on the side of the bed. Taking hold of the sheet, he pulled it down around her waist, tucking it in firmly so that only her upper body was exposed to him.

She felt a little disappointed but that feeling faded when he reached for the box. Something silver flashed when he opened it. A thrill went through her at the thought that he'd brought the handcuffs along with him. But instead he pulled out a long thin chain and laid it across his thigh.

"What the hell is that?" Her eyes widened and he laughed at the look on her face.

"Just a little something to keep you under control." His fingers played lightly over the silver links. Grinning, he picked up one end of the chain and held it so that she could see it.

"That little thing?" She gave him a jeering look. "You've got to be kidding. And where did you get it anyway?"

"I'm a pervert, remember? Good thing for you is that I'm a pervert with connections." The grin left his face and he thrust one end of the chain into her hand. "Here. Take it."

Her heart was pounding and she tried not to flinch when he reached out and stroked his fingers over her already swollen nipples. His touch was surprisingly gentle and she felt a flush of pleasure roll over her like a wave of heat. She leaned forward slightly, pressing into his palm.

He chuckled softly. "I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" She said breathlessly.

"Ready to remember just who is the boss in this relationship." His voice was gruff. "Now put the clamp on your nipple."

She looked at the thing in her hand, suddenly realizing what the rubber coated tips were for. _Good God!_ She swallowed hard. First handcuffs and now this!

"Am I going to have to tell you again?" His fingers tightened as he supported her breast in his hand.

Quickly, she shook her head. She had started to make some smart ass remark but the look on his face stopped her. Cautiously she shifted the end of the chain to her other hand. Opening it, she squeezed the rubber tips over a diamond hard nub. She started to let go but he reached out his free hand and stopped her.

"Hold it in place." He ordered sharply. "And don't let go of it."

She jerked and gasped at the biting pain when he tightened the tiny screw.

"Just breathe, Suzie Q." He said, his voice suddenly gentle. Keeping his eyes on her face, he watched her closely. "The pain won't last long."

Susan was about to tell him he was full of crap but by the time he'd attached the second clamp, the pain had subsided and a pleasing sensation was spreading through her belly. She felt a damp warmth between her legs as the heat of her need pooled between her thighs.

"So much trouble." He placed his hand on her chest and a small whine of pleasure escaped her lips when he gave a gentle tug on the chain. He ran his hand up to the back of her neck, his breath floated hot and sweet over her skin. "Even after I took you to my special place you still want to fight me."

Pulling her toward him, he covered her mouth with his. He ran his tongue over her lips, darting into her mouth in a kiss that was so gentle and so erotic that she thought that she was going to explode.

She pressed against him, curling her fingers into the black fleece of his shirt. She fell back against the pillows, trying to drag him down with her. God, she wanted him. A fire was raging between her thighs and she knew that the only way to put it out was to have him inside of her.

But John only laughed and pulled away from her. He gripped her wrists and uncurled her fingers from his shirt. A wicked gleam in his eyes, he reached out and patted the top of the box on the table. "There's another gift in here for you, love. But you can't open it until I say so. Do you understand me?"

She glanced at the box then looked at him and slowly nodded.

Flames leaped up in his eyes and she could tell that he didn't believe her. With deliberate slowness, he leaned toward her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm the Master, little girl." He trailed a finger down her cheek, sliding it down her chin and across her chest to give a another gentle tug on the chain. "I don't care how long it takes or how many times I have to punish you, you're going to learn that. And you know that I won't ever give up until you do."

She didn't bat an eye as another spark of rebellion flared up in her. "I'm not going to give up either."

A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

"Why don't I like that look?" She frowned slightly and pulled away from him. "You're up to something, Sheppard. I can feel it."

"Is this it?" He grabbed her hand and placed it over his crotch. Grinning like the devil he was, he forced her fingers to stroke over his erection.

"No." She scratched her fingers over the sizable bulge, a smirk playing at her lips when he winced slightly. "I think it was something bigger."

"Are you slighting my manhood?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look so hot it could have melted a glacier.

He was getting harder under her hand but she resisted the urge to ease down the zipper on his pants. Instead she gave him a sad smile, twisted her hand out of his grasp and patted him gently on the knee. "I would if you had one, sweetie."

For a moment he looked stunned. Then he smiled, hooked a finger under the chain dangling between her breasts and pulled her toward him.

It was her turn to wince. She gasped softly when his arms went around her. Her breasts were pressed tight against his chest. She tried to wriggle out of his hold but every move, every brush of her swollen flesh against the cloth of his fleece jacket sent fresh waves of fire through her.

She felt his breath on her throat, his teeth nibbling at the tender flesh. Suddenly he bit down, sucking at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She pushed at his shoulders but he wouldn't let go. "If you leave a hickey on me..."

"You'll what? Lose your virginal reputation?" Suddenly he let go. He stared at her, his gaze never wavering. When she didn't answer, he smiled smugly. "Just what I thought. All mouth."

"You wish."

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We just haven't gotten to that stage yet." He ran his hands over her back."But we will."

An image of her on her knees, Sheppard towering over her, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe while she worked him over, filled her mind. Heat flooded her body and she couldn't help the blush that reddened her cheeks.

John gave a low sexy chuckle. "Don't tell me you'd be embarrassed about that, Suzie Q. Especially after we've been going at it like rabbits on Viagra." He slid his hands under the sheet. Leaning close, he brushed his lips over hers. "And if you think I'm going to let a big luscious mouth like yours go to waste..." he growled low in his throat. "I think I'm going to have to teach you what a mouthful really means."

Her eyes snapped open when he gripped the sheet and lifted up off the bed long enough to tug it down over her legs. He let her go, pressing his hands between her knees, prying her legs apart and settling between her thighs before she had a chance to slip away from him. She started to wrap her legs around his hips but he pushed down on her knees.

"Easy, girl. I know you're hungry but you're gonna have to be patient." He tugged the fleece over his head and tossed it to the end of the bed. The sound of his boots hitting the floor was next and then the rasp of a zipper.

She held her breath until she felt the heat of him pressing against her thigh. She slid her hands over his arms, feeling the muscles tense under her fingers.

"Now," A whimper escaped her throat when he grasped her hips. He pulled her onto his lap, positioning her so that the tip of his member brushed against her swollen nub then easing back so that he was positioned at her entrance. "Where were we?"

He was a big man but he slid into her like a hand slipping into a well worn glove. They were a perfect fit and her body wrapped around him, holding him tight before he could slip out of her again.

But John didn't have any intention of slipping out of her. He pushed her back against the pillows, grunting softly as her hands gripped at him, her nails digging into his back as he moved over her. His strokes were slow and sensual, making her hips jerk in a silent plea to hurry but he took his own sweet time to answer.

Impatient, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, trying to draw him closer.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He mumbled against her neck, sliding his tongue roughly over the spot where he'd sucked at her. She cried out, her body arching up against him as the waves of pleasure rippled over her. "Don't rush it, greedy girl. We've got all night."

"Damn you." She panted against his ear. If he kept on like this, she wouldn't last through the night.

Running her fingers through his hair, she held him tightly. The sweat on his body mingled with hers as he slid over her. The hairs on his chest caught on the clamps and they both gasped at the mix of pleasure and pain when his next thrust tugged him loose from her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He looked down at her. His eyes were dark and hooded, his mouth curled in a a lusty smile. He throbbed inside of her and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was close to the edge of loosing it.

"Stop and I'll kill you." She shifted slightly, tightening her walls around him. She panted with laughter when his face twisted in a grimace of pure pleasure.

"I think you're doing it already." He grunted softly. "Jesus, you're so tight."

His eyes were so intense, his face a mask of barely contained control as he thrust into her again. He moved like a well oiled machine, driving into her with deep even strokes. She bucked up against him, clutching at him, drawing him closer. She rested her head against his shoulder, smelling the hot musky scent of him. Her tongue darted out to taste him and the taste of his salty skin was heavy on her tongue.

He groaned at the touch of her mouth on him. His thrusts suddenly becoming more hot and fevered when she sank her teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder.

"God damn." His body shuddered violently, his body arching against hers. He thrust into her again, desperate for that one last push of sweetness before his body tensed and he gave a guttural cry.

Liquid heat scorched through her belly as he climaxed inside of her. She hooked her feet together behind his back, refusing to let him go before she'd found her own peak of pleasure. She could feel her own orgasm. It was close, so close and she bucked against him harder in a desperate effort to reach it.

His heart was pounding against her chest as he slid his hand between them, his fingers sliding hard and sure across her belly.

One long finger slid into her, rubbing over her in swift sure strokes. A white hot fire spread through her belly at his light, teasing touch and she clung to him desperate for release.

Hard and then soft. Hard and then soft. He was driving her insane. Her head fell back against the pillows, her legs so weak that they lost their hold on him and fell limply back to the bed. Cool air washed over her as he pulled from her. She reached out but he only laughed and pushed her hands away.

What the hell was he doing? She felt the bed shift and a terrible thought flashed through her mind. God! He wasn't going to leave her like this!

She tried to sit up, determined to go after him. She'd attack his ass in the hall if she had too! But then she felt his lips graze along the inside of her thigh. She fell back against the bed, all fight gone out of her as his fingers tugged at her folds. Then his mouth was on her and she forgot about everything except the way his tongue stroked over her.

She groaned, twisting on the bed, her hands clutching at the sheets. She felt like she was losing her sanity when his tongue pressed down harder. Then he raised his head slightly and gently blew a hot breath across her sensitive skin. The sensation was like nothing she'd ever felt before and the next time he touched the tip of his tongue to her, the time bomb inside her exploded. A scream was ripped from her throat as her body shuddered with release and she sank back against the bed, too exhausted to even move.

John laughed softly and eased up on the bed beside her. Pulling her up, he slid behind her, drawing up one knee so that she was cradled against his chest. With surprisingly gentle hands, he eased his fingers over the clamps and released them. She jerked slightly at his touch, breathing a little sigh of relief to find the pressure gone.

"Feel better?" His chest shook as he laughed and tossed the chain onto the table beside them.

Too tired and sated to even think, she barely managed a nod.

"Good. Now go to sleep." He murmured the gentle command in her ear. He turned her face to his, kissed her lightly and then scooted the both of them down in the bed. He held her tightly, rolling her onto her side and pressing against her back, he draped an arm around her waist. "You're going to need your strength for tonight."

"What's tonight?" She mumbled sleepily as she nestled into his warmth.

His breath was like hot silk as he whispered into her ear.

"You're going to put on a show."


	4. SheppardRules Of Engagement

Sheppard-Rules Of Engagement

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Susan woke up to the sound of rain pattering against the window. Lazily, she stretched, rolled into the spot where Sheppard had slept and burrowed her head back into the pillow. She breathed deep. The scent of him still lingered on the sheets.

Warm.

Sensual.

Pure sex.

Her lips curved into a smile. God, but the man was an animal.

Her body tingled remembering the touch of his hands, the feel of his body against hers. She raised a hand to her face. He'd woken her up long enough for a long erotic kiss before he'd left her bed and the feel of his lips still lingered on her mouth.

A light moan escaped her at the memory. She wished that he'd stayed but at this point she hadn't really expected it anyway. And she wasn't about to beg him.

But one day he would stay. Even if she had to tie him to the bed to make him do it.

She laughed softly, pulling the pillows tight against her and snuggling even farther down in the bed. Lord, she didn't want to move. She felt so warm and comfortable that nothing could have pulled her out from under that warm nest of blankets.

Nothing that is, except for the loud feedmenow grumble of her stomach. She rolled over on her back, pulling the covers up around her.

Sleepily, she looked toward the window. It was still dark but her belly didn't give a crap about that. Another loud grumble had her cursing and pushing the covers back. She shivered when the cool air hit her skin and she hurried to the bathroom and into a hot shower.

As the little room started to steam up, she stood under the spray letting the heat of the water warm her skin. It was a wonderful feeling but not as wonderful as it could have been. A smile crossed her face as she imagined _his_ hands touching her. Sheppard's strong, masculine hands knew just where to touch and tease her with the kind wicked pleasure that only he could provide. The ache in her breasts was proof of that.

She smiled slightly. The bastard.

He was so dominant. So controlling. John Sheppard was always in command, always used to having his orders followed and so quick to anger when they weren't.

Oh, yes. The man definitely know how to make her melt. And she knew how to make him squirm.

She'd seen the look in his eyes when she defied him. It excited him, flared up his lust like a blaze burning out of control.

And she was more than happy to add a little more fuel to that fire.

Her brain was already working overtime at how she was going to make him sweat. By the time she'd stepped out of the shower, she already had one idea. She rubbed her hand across the mirror and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was just a little thing really but it was sure to piss him off.

Thinking, she raised her hands to her head, combing her fingers through her damp curly hair. A sly smile crossed her face. It had been a long time since she'd had a decent hair cut. Her curls were really getting out of control. And since one of Teyla's friends was visiting from the mainland, a woman that was supposed to be a Magician with a pair of scissors...?

Why shouldn't she take advantage of what seemed like perfect timing?

A few minutes later she was dressed. Since this was her day off, she'd decided to wear the same outfit she'd been wearing the first time she'd been with him. She hadn't worn it in awhile and since it had seemed to get his attention the first time, she wondered what kind of reaction she was going to get now.

A smug smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She'd slimmed down a little but the top still fit her just as snugly. The fact that her breasts were slightly swollen because of him didn't make it her fault that they seemed more round and full than usual.

And was it really her fault if her pants fit better than before just because he'd demanded that she not wear any panties as well?

Either way, she was going to make sure that he regretted those little commands.

Walking into the bedroom, her eyes fell on the nipple clamps and little box still sitting on the table where Sheppard had left it. She sat down on the side of the bed and picked it up. She turned it in her hands, debating on whether she should open it or not.

She knew it was a test. Sheppard had defied her to open it but that was only because he knew her curiosity would get the better of her.

_Screw him. _

She lifted the lid on the box and looked inside.

But there was nothing to see. Nothing but a slip of paper with John Sheppard's hand writing on it.

She reached in and pulled it out, laughing when she read the words that he'd written.

_I knew you couldn't resist. Meet me today at Noon in the Mess Hall for lunch. I'll give you your 'assignment' then. And don't be late. If you make me wait, you will be sorry._

Son of a bitch! Her _assignment_? Apparently it had something to do with the little 'show' he intended for her to perform. Knowing him it was probably some twisted erotic fantasy of his. A wry smile touched the corners of her mouth as she stuffed the note back into the box.

He was just making this easier and easier. But first she had some things of her own to take care of. She stood up and set the box back down on the table.

Quickly, she stripped the sheets off the bed, stuffed them into a basket and remade it. She hated losing the smell of him but that was alright. Because by tonight he would have the scent of _her _all over him.

A touch of makeup to make her not look like something a Wraith had dragged in and after a search for her shoes, she was ready to go. She glanced at her watch. Good. It was still early morning and she had plenty of time before she met Sheppard for lunch. Plenty of time for her to put her plan into action.

Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on, picked up the basket and headed out the door.

A few male heads turned in her direction and she got more than one approving smile as she strolled down the hall. She had to admit that the attention made her feel good. She raised her head a little more, feeling a thrill of pleasure as her nipples peaked into hardness from the friction on the cloth rubbing over them.

"Excuse me."

Someone bumped into her and she looked up to see who it was. It was Sheppard. She took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. If she was careful and played her cards right, she just might be able to keep the upper hand.

"Good afternoon, Colonel. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Abruptly, he stopped, turning on one heel to look at her. His eyes widened slightly as he studied her face. She knew that he didn't recognize her yet when he gave her that patented Sheppard smile. He looked so smug, so confident. And so damned sexy in a pair of tight black jeans and a rumpled blue shirt that was so faded that it was almost white. He took a step toward her and stopped.

"Susan?" He took another step toward her, his eyes growing dark as recognition set in. His lips quirked slightly. "Susan."

Her mouth went dry at the silky way he said her name. Somehow she kept her eyes on his face and tried not to show any emotion. But it was hard. Especially when all her brain wanted to focus on was the peeks of tanned skin showing through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt.

Damn him! Did the man have to be so fricking gorgeous every single day?

"Well," He drawled, as he moved closer. He crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Don't _you_ look like a pretty kitty this afternoon."

Oh, he was _mad_. He was practically quivering with anger.

_Game on, Sheppard..._she thought as she clasped her hands behind her back and straightened her shoulders. The move made her breasts press against the confines of the shirt and she saw his eyes flicker slightly. A slight smile touched the corners of her mouth. She definitely had his attention now.

"Does this mean you approve?"

"The clothes, yes." He gave her a once over look. Leaning close, he spoke softly so that only she could hear him. "But I don't remember giving you permission to cut your hair."

"I didn't ask for it." She said with a smirk.

He laughed softly then his expression darkened. "You are certainly full of surprises, Suzie Q." He grabbed her elbow and steered her toward the tables already laid out for lunch. He sighed, picked up a plate and filled it. His fingers scratched over hers as he pressed it into her hands. "And you know that I don't like surprises."

"Too bad." She looked at the steak and salad on the plate. "Picking out what I'm supposed to eat now..." she leaned close to whisper. "_Daddy_?"

His eyes drifted to the people milling around them, looking to see if anyone had heard her before he gave his full attention back to her. His voice was a silky purr. "Yes."

"And what if I want something else?" She looked up at him, her eyes glittering. She licked her lips. "Something more fattening and a hell of a lot more filling."

His eyes glittered back at her. "Bad girl. If you want dessert, you're going to have to clean your plate first."

"What if I don't want to wait?"

"Like you said. _Too bad_." His lips quirked slightly. "I expect you to be a good girl and eat _whatever_ I give you. If you lick your plate clean, maybe I'll give you something really rich and creamy as a reward."

"And if I still don't?"

It was his turn to lean close and whisper. "Then I'll just force those pretty lips open and force feed it to you."

Her gaze drifted down to the front of his pants and the obvious sign of a rock hard erection. He grinned and tugged at the front of his shirt, trying to pull it down over himself. She frowned and looked up at him with a disappointed look.

He grinned and turned away, filling a plate of his own. Turning back to her, he balanced the plate on one hand and pushed her in front of him.

"Move."

She didn't have much of a choice since the room was rapidly filling up. He followed her, directing her to a table near the back. When they were finally seated, he made her wait while he went back to get them both a glass of iced tea.

She looked around. A few curious eyes glanced her way but no one said anything. She smiled slightly. They were probably used to seeing Sheppard with a new woman every day.

"What are you looking so smug about?" He set a glass down in front of her, then pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He popped a cherry tomato into his mouth and chewed it slowly. "Bet you think you're pretty special right now."

"That's funny. Especially coming from the man that thinks he's God's gift to women."

"No one's asked for a refund yet." His lips quirked in a sensuous smile. "Including you."

"Very funny, _John._" She almost laughed at the disapproving frown on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little game but is there a point to this?" She looked at her watch. "This is my day off, you know."

"Tough." He put his finger on the edge of her plate and shoved it toward her. "Eat first. Questions later."

"Sorry, I'm suddenly not very hungry." She shoved the plate to the side and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist in a vise like grip. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Quickly, Sheppard let go of her wrist.

Susan turned around, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the blond woman standing behind her. _Oh, Boy! Malibu Barbie..._ She glanced back at Sheppard. He was smiling but she saw the flash of fury in his eyes at their being disturbed.

She grinned and turned back to the woman. Sharon was giving her a curious look. Susan tilted her head slightly and and gave her the most sugary smile she could manage.

"Oh, you're not interrupting a thing." She glanced back and gave Sheppard a sly wink. "In fact, I was just going. I hope you don't mind, Colonel. I do have so much to do today."

"No problem." He smiled stiffly. "We'll discuss that little...project...later."

"Of course." She smirked. "I'll let you know when I have a little more free time, _Colonel_."

She glanced back at him as she walked away. Sharon had claimed her seat. Susan could tell from the way she was laughing and titling her head that she was in full flirt mode. Sheppard, despite the teasing smile on his face, was looking like his lunch had suddenly gone sour in his mouth.

Susan knew that the knock on her door was going to come sooner or later. She sat back on the small couch in front of the window and smiled slightly.

The knock came again, louder...more insistent. More demanding.

She gave him a few more minutes to sweat before she finally closed the book she'd been reading and got up to open the door.

Sheppard was standing there giving her a look that made her muscles clench with anticipation.

"Surprise, surprise." She drawled slightly. "Did you enjoy your lunch date, _Colonel Sheppard_."

"Very funny." He laughed sarcastically. Pushing past her, he strode into the room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He picked up her book, looked at it then threw it across the room. "Think you're pretty cute, don't you, Suzie Q?"

"What?' She snickered. "You didn't enjoy the attentions of Malibu Barbie?"

"Oh, I enjoyed them just fine." He leered. "In fact, we have a date tonight."

Susan's stomach clenched but she managed to keep a smile on her face. "Isn't that nice."

"Really nice." Sheppard got up from the couch and slowly moved toward her. "In fact it's going to be a lot of fun." He slid his hands over her arms. "Especially for me." Leaning close he brushed his lips against her ear. "But not for you."

Roughly, he gripped her arms and shoved her back across the bed. Hooking his fingers in the waist band of her pants he jerked them down and off of her legs, yanking her shoes and socks off in the process. She fought against him but he only laughed. He straddled her, pressing down on her while his hands worked their way under the hem of her shirt. His fingers dug into her sides, scratching her skin as he peeled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Panting for breath, she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to shove him off of her. "Haven't we played this game before, Sheppard?"

"Yeah," he laughed. Grabbing her wrists he forced her hands down. "But this time I'm gonna add a little twist."

He shifted his weight, reaching across to snag the nipple clamps from where she'd left them on the table. He slid back, resting against her. His jeans clad erection pressed against her belly, hard and throbbing.

She shivered from the cold touch of the metal when he laid it across her belly. He laughed at her reaction and slid his long fingers over her breasts, pinching and teasing until she thought she was going to scream. Leaning over her, he swirled a nipple into his hot, wet mouth. Sucking and nipping until the rosy tip was as hard as a diamond.

Her wrapped her fingers in his hair, trying to keep him there but Sheppard had other plans. She felt him move and cried out when the clamp settled over the still sensitive nub. Quickly, he tightened the tiny screw into place. She'd barely had time to remember how to breathe before he'd moved on to her other breast to do the same.

"Now," Panting he grabbed her arms and forced them up over her head. "I think it's time we discussed that little...assignment...I had planned for you."

"What's your plan, Sheppard?" She sneered. "Some kind of twisted three some?"

"In a way." He smirked.

She looked at him coldly. "I don't share."

"Who said anything about sharing?" He pressed his lips to the skin between her breasts, flicking his tongue over her. "Maybe I'll just tie you up and make you watch."

"I don't share and I _damn _sure won't watch." She growled. Heat flooded through her when he looked down at her. His eyes were dark and hooded, full of danger and white hot lust.

"You'll do," He nipped the side of her breast with his teeth, working his way up to scrape a stubbled cheek against the line of her jaw. "...whatever I tell you to do."

"I'm not your pet, Sheppard." She tried to twist away from him, rubbing against him until he tightened his knees to keep her from moving. "I won't wear a leash for you or anyone else."

"Wrong, pretty kitty." He tugged on the chain between her breasts hard enough to make her hiss with pain. "You're mine. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

His mouth crushed down on hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips in a possessive kiss. Strong fingers slid around her throat, one hand sliding back to tangle in her hair. Sharply, he jerked her head back and his hot breath brushed over her face.

"You're a cruel bastard, Sheppard." She panted as he ran his fingers gently over the curve of her neck. "And if you think..."

"Shut up." He tapped a finger against her lips. "One more word and I'll gag you." Slowly, he raised up off of her and reached for something tucked into his back pocket.

Slipping off of the bed, he grabbed her arms, pulled her up and slid to the side of the bed. Grasping her legs, he pushed her knees apart, making her squirm when he planted a kiss high on the inside of her thigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She dug her hands into the side of the mattress to keep from falling over. His touch was making her insane.

"God, but you are one stubborn woman!" He bit down hard on the inside of her leg, making her squeal.

"Damn you!" She pushed him and he fell back. In a second he was on his feet. She scrambled back on the bed but he was on her before she could get to the other side.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her back. He sat down on the side of the bed and hauled her face down across his lap, holding her down with one strong arm so that she couldn't struggle out of his grasp.

She wriggled and squirmed but that only seemed to excite him even more. "Get your hands off of me!"

"I told you to shut up!" A warm hand came down hard on her ass.

"Son of a bitch!" She squeaked. She gritted her teeth when his hand sharply came down in another hard slap.

"Are you going to do what I tell you to do?"

She tried not to shiver when his calloused hand rubbed over her tender flesh. She turned her head and gave him a hateful look. "Kiss my ass."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

She groaned when he slid his hand between her thighs and nearly screamed when his teeth sank into her flaming backside. She jerked, making his thumb scrape over her. She bit her lip and tried not to moan at the wave of wicked fire building between her legs.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" He squeezed his fingers together and she whimpered, wriggling on his lap.

She bit her lip and stubbornly shook her head.

"What?" He squeezed his fingers together again, only harder this time. "I didn't hear you."

Blood was rushing to her head as well as her stinging bottom but she wasn't about to give him what he wanted. She shook her head again. "No."

He flicked his finger over her and kept doing it until she nearly screamed. She sucked in a breath, trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. Finally, the pressure was too much and she cried out, her juices flooding over his hand. But still he refused to stop, refused to stop torturing her until she finally screamed out a "Yes!"

"Good." With a grunt, he hauled her to her feet and stood up. He towered over and slid a hand down her back, turning her toward the bathroom. With a sharp slap on her behind he shoved her toward the door.

"Now, go and clean yourself up. You've still got a show to put on."


	5. SheppardPlay Mates

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Play Mates

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Susan hissed when the water sluiced over her. Breathing hard, she braced her hands against the slick wall of the shower. Her face burned with almost as much heat as her backside did.

God, but she was going to kill that son of a bitch! Her fingers curled into claws. How dare he? She wasn't a child and there was no way in hell that she was ever going to be his personal play toy. Oh, he was going to pay..._he was going to pay!_

"Did you drown in there?"

She jumped when the shower curtain was jerked back. Her head flew up. Pushing her hair out of her face, she glared at the man standing there. Sheppard was staring at her, a leering grin on his face.

"You look clean enough." He reached in and turned off the water. Snagging a towel from the rack by the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her slipping and sliding out of the stall.

Not minding that she was soaking wet and getting him wet as well, he dropped the towel over her head. He rubbed the cloth over her in swift, sure strokes though he was a little more gentle when he rubbed between her thighs and over her behind.

When he was satisfied that she was reasonably dry, he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing loose strands back from her forehead. She gave him a baleful look but he only laughed, pulled her against him and dropped a light teasing kiss on her mouth.

"Looks like I figured out at least one way to make you shut up."

He didn't wait to see if she was going to answer. Keeping a tight grip on her arm, he pulled her after him into the bedroom. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he dragged her over to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"Open your legs."

Her lip curled in anger. His eyes darkened and his hand twitched slightly. From the look on his face she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to spank her again. Slowly, she did as she was told.

"Good girl." Keeping his eyes on her face, he knelt down between her spread legs and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm only going to tell you once, Suzie Q, so if I were you, I'd listen very very well."

His fingers flexed slightly. "Tonight, you are going to be a good little girl. If you do one thing...one thing...to embarrass me-" His lips tilted up into a self-satisfied grin. He looked so fucking smug. "Or my date...I will give you a worse punishment than just spanking your pretty little ass."

She just stared at him. Her fingers dug into the soft cushions. The urge to slap him, to knock that smirk off of his face was strong but she didn't dare to do it. Naked in front of him, she was more than vulnerable. He was bigger, stronger and faster. No...she would wait. She could bide her time.

"Are you listening to me, Suzie Q?" He slid his hand down the back of her leg, his fingers gently slipped down to cradle her foot. She tensed and his hand tightened around her ankle. "I hope you aren't getting any little ideas of kicking me, little girl." The tone of his voice dropped and he shook his head slightly. "That would be a _big _mistake. You know that don't you?"

She nodded.

"And you're going to listen to me tonight, aren't you?" His fingers tightened slightly. "Aren't you?"

She nodded again.

He watched her closely but when she didn't move, his hold loosened. "That's my, girl." His voice was a soft purr.

He dropped his gaze for a second as he pulled her foot up and rested it on top of his thigh. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. Her breath caught in her throat, wondering at what he was planning to do only to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that he was only holding a skimpy pair of pink panties.

"I'm glad you're smiling." He slipped his hand under her foot, raising it up to slide the edge of the panties over it and then raising her other foot to do the same. He slipped the panties up to her knees and then got to his feet.

"Stand up."

When she was on her feet, he leaned down, the scruff on his cheek brushing against her breasts as he gripped the edge of the panties and pulled them up over her hips. He took his time adjusting the band between her legs. His fingers slipped into her for a quick stroke. She gasped and leaned into him. His chest rumbled under her cheek as he laughed.

"Hold still."

She did as she was told but it was hard not to move when his thumb slid inside her slit. Something harder than his finger pressed against her and she gripped his upper arms, her nails digging into the hard muscles.

_What the hell...?_

"Now...let me see if my little toy is going to work." Keeping one hand between her legs, he used his free hand to reach into the other pocket of his jeans. Then sliding his arm around her, he pulled her a little closer, making her lean her head against his shoulder. His breath brushed against the top of her hair as he looked at whatever he held in his hand.

She tried to look back to see what he was doing but he was holding his hand out of sight. The hand between her legs tightened.

"Hold really still, Suzie Q. You're going to need the practice."

She heard a soft click and shuddered when something between her legs softly began to purr.

Sheppard chuckled when she leaned into him, her breasts pressing hard against his chest. His thumb moved ever so slightly and the feeling intensified.

"Look at me."

She raised her head. His darks eyes were glittering with amusement. "Let's see what else can happen."

She heard another click and the purring between her legs kicked up a notch. She gasped, her fingers digging in harder at the sensation.

"Yeah," he purred. "I think that will do it."

Another click and the throbbing stopped. Susan was trembling in his arms. She looked up at him and when he turned her toward the bed and she saw the tee shirt and jeans he'd laid out for her, the realization of what he was planning to do hit her.

_Oh, God! If she lived through this she was really going to kill him!_


	6. SheppardSpooled Up

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Spooled Up

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Susan's stomach clenched. She couldn't do this. She took a step back, trying to edge out of the doorway before someone turned and saw her.

But she wasn't fast enough.

The second she turned around, she saw him. Her mouth set in a hard line. She saw _them._

Sheppard and Sharon were walking toward her. Dressed in a rumpled gray shirt and tight black jeans, he was as scruffily gorgeous as usual. Sharon was wearing some skimpy looking dress, her hair and makeup perfect. She looked like a runway model.

Susan scowled. Now she knew why Sheppard had wanted her to wear a tee shirt and jeans. Next to the Plastic Princess, she looked like the homely girl next door. Her lips set into a determined line. Well, he was about to get a little surprise.

Suddenly, Sheppard looked up and saw her standing there. A slight smirk crossed his face and he gave her a little wink before he turned his attention back to the woman at his side.

She stepped back as they neared the door. Sharon saw her and smiled a small possessive smile. She slipped her arm around Sheppard's waist and leaned into him, pressing her breast against his side.

Susan's fingers clenched into a fist when he draped his arm casually across Sharon's shoulders. Quickly, she shoved her hands into her pockets. She could tell from the look on his face that he was hoping that she would make a scene. But she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

Squaring her shoulders, she turned and walked purposefully into the mess hall. She could feel Sheppard's eyes on her back as she moved away from them and she deliberately put a saucier swing into her hips.

The nipple clamps were clearly visible through the tee shirt and as she moved the chain swung softly between her breasts. Several male heads turned in her direction and a thrill of excitement shivered down her spine from the sudden attention.

As she slowly made her way to a line of chairs near the back of the room she could hear murmuring voices. She was usually so straight laced. She'd never even been to a movie night since she'd come to Atlantis. She's always preferred a quiet night curled up in her quarter's with a hot cup of tea and a good book.

But since she'd first felt the touch of John Sheppard's hands, that Susan didn't exist anymore. She smiled slightly as she walked past a table where several Marines sat. She could feel the heat of their eyes on her and she felt a tingle on her skin when she heard their low throaty chuckles as she moved past them.

She looked back at Sheppard then deliberately turned to the group of young men and gave them a sassy wink.

Casually, she took a seat near them. Crossing her legs, she looked up and nearly burst into a fit of giggles. Sheppard looked like he was ready to kill. Catching her looking at him, he patted the pocket of his shirt. She tensed, sure that any minute she was going to feel a low throb between her legs but he only eased down into a seat directly in front of her.

Sharon sat close to him, turning to give Susan a mincing smile as she rested her hand on Sheppard's thigh.

"Hello, Susan." Sharon's gaze flicked over her and she smiled a definitely unfriendly smile. "Don't you look...nice...tonight."

Susan sat up straighter. Her breasts swelled against the tight confines of the tee shirt. Her nipples tingled from the sensation of the cloth scraping over them and she couldn't resist a slight grin. "Thank you."

Sharon's smile turned cold. "Not many women like showing off their...curves...but I guess on you-" She smirked slightly.

"Oh, I don't mind showing off my curves. In fact, I'm very proud of them." She flicked her gaze to Sheppard. "Most men like a woman with curves. We don't get lost in the sheets."

Sharon's face went beet red but before she could retort, someone spoke to her and Sharon turned away. Sheppard took the chance while her attention was elsewhere to turn and give Susan a menacing look.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Behave." He mouthed the words but Susan knew exactly what he meant.

Susan almost mouthed back, "Fuck You" but stopped. Instead she simply leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

She turned her gaze from shooting mental arrows at Sheppard's broad back and looked up. One of the young marines had made his way over from the table he'd been sharing with his buddies. He was kind of cute but since blond's didn't do a thing for her, she really wasn't interested. She was about to tell him that she was waiting for someone but then she caught a flash out of the corner of her eye.

Sheppard had turned to look at her, a slight frown on his face.

She gave him a teasing look and turned back to the young stud standing beside her. She smiled coyly and patted the seat next to her. "No, not at all."

A pleased puppy dog grin split his face as he sat down beside her. "I'm Jake, by the way."

"Susan Walker." She held out her hand and he took it. His hand was warm and calloused and knowing that Sheppard was trying to sneak a look, she caressed his fingers a little longer than she should have. Slipping her hand out of his, she turned slightly so that she could better see his face.

He was just a kid really but he was a good looking, well built kid. The blond hair was a turn off but at least he was nice to look at and he did have rather pretty blue eyes. Not as pretty as the pair of dangerously sexy green eyes that were slyly looking her way, but he would do.

"I know." He grinned slightly and glanced back at his buddies. "We had a bet on if it was really you or not." He licked his lips slightly, his gaze dropped to the front of her shirt.

"Really?" She edged a little closer to him, not close enough to touch but just close enough. "Why would you make a bet on that?"

The tips of his ears reddened and he swallowed hard. "It's just that you look..."

"Different?" She finished for him.

"More like...wow."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Jake." She gently touched a hand to his arm."And...it looks like you won."

He smiled slightly. "Does this mean I get a prize?"

Her nipples tightened and a tingle ran up her spine. She heard a snort and then jumped slightly when a low throb suddenly started between her thighs. She kept her gaze steady, tried not to show that she even noticed a thing.

"You're still sitting here, aren't you?"

He stared at her, his eyes going a little wide, then he relaxed and leaned back in his seat. As the lights dimmed, he leaned a little closer and she was sure that just as the dark started to settle, she saw him give a little thumbs up to his buddies.

_Oh, whee_...she thought to herself. Not only was Sheppard trying to aggravate the hell out of her, she was trapped in horny frat boy central.

As if knowing that she was thinking about him, Sheppard turned his head slightly, sliding his hand over his shoulder he acted like he was trying to ease an itch. His fingers parted and she saw the edge of something slim and dark in his hand. He was giving her a sign that he was listening to every word that she said.

A sign that not only did he _have_ the control but that he was _in_ control. That she was under his thumb. That with just the press of his finger, he could bring her to her knees and make her squirm.

She shivered slightly as the throb between her thighs kicked up a notch. Jake must have thought it was a sign because he twisted toward her slightly. His knee brushed against hers as he stretched an arm over the back of her seat. He didn't touch her but still she could feel the heat of him.

She was barely paying attention to the movie, much less to the young man sitting beside her. Susan was trying to hold still, trying to control her breathing as the throb between her legs began to turn into a slow delicious ache.

Now, she knew what Sheppard had meant when he said that she was going to put on a show for him.

It was a show of restraint.

Slowly, she rocked slightly to the side, shifting in her seat to try and take some of the pressure off. Her breast pressed against Jake's side and he looked down at her, a spark of heat in his eyes.

_Oh, crap_...she tried not to look at him. From the sudden pressure of his fingers on her shoulder, he probably thought she was coming on to him.

She bit back a moan and pressed her thighs together. Big mistake. With just a slight shift of her legs, the whisper of the tiny vibrator in the panties turned into a full size growl. It was pressed tight against her sex now.

Hearing her, Sharon turned her head and gave her a hateful, willyoubequiet look. Susan bit her lips and glared back at her.

"Really." Sharon huffed and turned back in her seat. She glanced up at Sheppard who was acting as if he were totally engrossed in what was on the screen instead of the scene unfolding behind him.

His hand was in his lap, his fingers caressing gently over something in his hand.

"What's that?" Voice soft, Sharon leaned toward him.

John shrugged. "I'm not sure." He pressed a button and Susan let out a little sigh of relief when the throb died away. "Something I found in my quarters."

He started to slip it back into his pocket but Sharon reached out and snatched it from between his fingers. John didn't bother to try and stop her.

Susan felt Jake's hand slide down to her arm and she went rigid. Completely ignoring the young man, she looked up at Sheppard in alarm. He was turned away from her and in the dim light all she could see was the shadow of his face. But she didn't have to see his eyes to know that he was enjoying this.

"Looks like some kind of remote." Sharon turned the thing over in her hands. Her fingers played with the controls and Susan suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. "I wonder what these buttons are for?"

"Press one and find out." John whispered back. He was keeping a straight face but as her eyes adjusted to the light, Susan could see a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay." Sharon shrugged and flicked a finger over the control button.

Behind her, Susan twitched slightly as the low throb between her legs started again. She dug her fingers into her thigh, hoping the pain would distract her but when nothing happened she looked down to realize that she'd dug her finger's into Jake.

She looked up at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly in a surprised little 'o'. Quickly, she unclenched her fingers feeling her face get red when her hand brushed against the growing bulge in his pants.

_Oh, God_...now he probably thought that she was trying to feel him up but that thought was given a fast shove out of her mind when Sharon pressed another button and the ache between her legs turned into a screaming howl.

"Oh, shit!" Susan couldn't help it. A low hiss of pleasure escaped her mouth as the swell of heat welled up inside her. She felt a rush of wetness between her thighs and her back arched at the ripple of pleasure that swelled over her.

She tried to stay still, tried to keep her lips clamped together as the start of a massive orgasm started to build inside her but her body had other ideas. She leaned forward, her hand reaching out, her nails scraping over his shirt as she reached out and grasped the back of Sheppard's chair. Her knuckles were nearly white but somehow she managed to hold on and not topple over in the floor like a fool.

She felt eyes on her and looked up. Heat flooded her face when she realized that people were starting to notice that something was going on.

"Excuse me," Quickly, she stood up. She had to get out of there. One more minute and she really was going to make a fool of herself.

"Doctor Walker, are you okay?"

Jake was watching her warily.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." She didn't have time to give him an explanation. She just wanted to get out of there.

Hurriedly, she brushed past him and headed out of the Mess Hall. It was an effort to just will her legs to keep moving when they felt like they'd turned to rubber. Thankfully, the remote had a short range and she breathed a sigh of relief when the throb died away. She did a fast walk back to her quarters, grateful that the halls were practically empty. All she wanted right now was to get out of the damned panties and into a cold shower.

But apparently fate wasn't going to be that easy on her.

A shiver went up her spine when she heard the sound of boot heel's on the tile floor behind her.

She turned expecting to see Sheppard following her but it wasn't Sheppard...

It was Jake.

He was giving her a look. A look that chilled her to the bone and suddenly made her feel very very naked and very very trapped. She crossed her arms over her chest. The chain bit into her skin but she didn't care.

"Jake." She plastered a smile on her face. "I'm alright. You didn't have to follow me."

"You sure?" He edged a little closer. "You looked like you were pretty out of it back there."

"I'm positive. I'm fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't take care of." She edged toward her door. "But thank you for coming to check up on me. You're very sweet."

"Wait." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him.

She looked down at his hand and then up at him. Something cold slithered down her back at his touch. She tried to wrench away from him but his grip was strong.

"Jake," She tried to keep her voice calm. "I'm not sure what you think happened back there-"

"I'm pretty sure." He grinned slyly. He loosened his grip but he didn't move his hand.

"No." She said coldly. "It didn't."

"Yes," He tilted his head slightly. "It did."

"No, it didn't." Susan backed up. He moved toward her and she caught a glimpse of his face when he stepped into the light.

He wasn't cute. He was ugly and apparently that ugly had a very cruel streak. He grabbed her arms, jerked her toward him and tried to kiss her. Apparently, he thought that her hand on his thigh meant he had the right to do what he wanted.

"Get off me!" She shoved him hard and he fell back, letting go of her. White hot rage raced through her. Only one man could touch her like that and get away with it. This little punk was definitely not that man.

Jake obviously did not know how to take a hint. He just laughed and reached for her again and this time she moved but not away from him. Her nostrils flared angrily. "I think you owe me an apology."

His eyes widened in surprise and then a look of intense pain when she reached down and sank her nails into the front of his pants.

"Jesus!" Caught off guard he nearly went to his knees, his face twisted into a mask of pain.

"You'd better call somebody." She sank her nails in deeper. His penis throbbed under her hand but it wasn't with pleasure.

Jake was hunched over, white faced, his teeth clenched together so tight that she was sure they were going to snap off. His eyes were unfocused, light strands of hair stuck to his forehead from the beads of sweat that had suddenly popped up.

He was withering madly, trying to break loose from her hold. He might have been a big tough Marine but he was no match for a five foot five woman who could go from zero to bitch in a matter of seconds.

Especially a bitch that had a choke hold on his man hood.

She leaned over him, making sure that he would not miss a word that she said.

"I am going to tell you one last time, little boy. I don't care what you think happened, it _didn't. _Just because I smiled at you...maybe flirted a little. Okay, maybe a little too much but it does not mean that you can touch me without my permission."

"Please, let me go..." He was panting heavily. "You're hurting me!"

"And if you ever lay a hand on me like that again I'll do more than just hurt you." She hissed. "I will fucking yank it off."

Abruptly, she let him go. He slid down to his knees, hunched over, cupping his hands over himself and whimpering like a child.

Susan ignored him. She stepped around him and stared back down the hall. Adrenaline was rushing through her. She felt buoyed up, excited, wild and maybe a little bit crazy.

She pressed a hand to her belly. Her insides were still shaking and her body on fire from the sensations running through her.

There was no turning back now. It was time to claim what was hers.

It was time for the sheep to go after the Sheppard.

Slowly, she took one step and then another, her strides lengthening until she found herself back at the place where she had started. She stopped, watching. People were just beginning to file out of the Mess Hall. She got a couple of glances and several wry grins but she completely ignored them.

She was looking for one person and one person only. After a few minutes she saw him. Purposely, she strode toward him and stood in his way.

He stopped and looked down at her and for a second she nearly lost her nerve. Then he gave her that self-satisfied grin and that was enough for her to get it back.

She reached for him, not even noticing that people had stopped to watch.

"Susan!" Sharon's face went white. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up." Shoving the woman out of the way, Susan dug her fingers into his pocket, slipped out the remote and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Sliding her hands over his shoulders, she reached up, tangled her fingers in his hair and jerked his head down to plant a possessive, full tongue, curl your toes kiss on his generous mouth.

Abruptly, she pushed him away from her and stepped back. Her lips curling into a grin at the stunned look on his face. "If you want it back...you'll have to come and get it."

Then she turned and walked away.


	7. SheppardPenalty Box

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Penalty Box

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

"Wait!"

Susan didn't wait for him.

She was tired of waiting.

He caught up with her before she reached her quarters but before he could touch her, Susan turned on him.

For what seemed like an eternity they stared at one another. The air was full of tension. Tension so thick that it was practically sparking between them.

But it wasn't anger. It was lust.

Sheppard was staring at her, his eyes dark and full of hunger. The muscles in his arms were taut, his hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles had turned white from the strain.

"What the hell do you think-"

"Shut up." Susan didn't raise her voice but her words were short and sharp.

"What?" His nostrils flared angrily and he took a step toward her.

"I said, shut up."

He took another step toward her.

"Don't." She raised her hand and took a step back, putting distance between them.

He stood there looking at her, watching her. His stare was hot. Sexual. Animal.

He wanted her. He would take her. Now. No questions asked.

But she wasn't about to let him.

Not tonight. She was too hurt...too angry. And too afraid that she might tell him what had happened.

She took another step back. He reached for her. His fingers wrapped around her wrist. Strong as steel and hot as fire. She could feel the heat of him.

"Stay."

One word. One simple word. He said it quietly but she heard the tone of his command. The look in his eyes said that he expected her to obey him.

He should have known better.

"No." She twisted out of his grip and turned away. She could still feel the heat of his eyes on her back as the door to her quarters closed.

Trembling, she laid down on the bed. Afraid and a little excited that he might force the door open, she'd curled around her pillow and waited.

But nothing happened.

She slept fitfully, part of her wondering if she'd made a mistake and part of her wanting to kick the crap out of him. At breakfast there were stares but she didn't pay them any attention. She was in too much of a bad mood to even care.

It wasn't easy pretending to herself that nothing had happened but she did it and now that it was lunch time and she was peacefully alone in the lab. Thank God...she finally had a little bit of time to relax and catch her breath.

But she couldn't. She scowled, her lips pressed together in a grim line.

The idea that he had even touched that blond bimbo made her stomach clench. And then there was Jake. She closed her eyes and shoved that thought out of her head. That was over and done with. She'd made her point and if the little prick ever tried anything again...

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. There were better things she wanted to do with her time then worry with that. Thinking, she toyed with the box on her desk. Sheppard wasn't going to give up without a fight but this time she was going to be prepared.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Startled, Susan jumped, shoved the package back into the desk drawer and looked up.

"What do you want?" She closed the lid on her laptop and leaned back in her chair.

Sheppard was leaning in the doorway, legs crossed and slowly clapping his hands together. He smiled slightly. "I just thought that I would drop by and congratulate you on your little performance last night."

"Go away, Sheppard. I don't have time for you today."

"Make time."

"Or what?" She challenged him.

His lips quirked slightly. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the edge of the desk. "Or I will have to give you an attitude adjustment."

"Maybe it's yours that needs the adjusting."

"After your performance last night? I don't think so."

"Don't complain. You're the one that wanted a show." She tilted back in her chair and crossed her legs, showing him that she was wearing a very short skirt under her lab coat and no panties. "If you didn't want a scene from _When Harry Met Sally_, you should have left your little toy alone."

His eyes darkened and he cocked his head slightly. "Which reminds me...I think you're holding something that belongs to me, Suzie Q."

"Do you mean this?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote.

"Give it to me." He ordered and held out his hand.

"Sorry." She slipped it back into her pocket. "I believe that I told you that if you wanted it then you'd have to _come_ and get it."

He wagged a finger at her. "Naughty girl. Keep talking like that and you'll get another spanking."

"Still trying to make me behave, Sheppard?"

"Somehow I think that might be a lost cause. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He hooked his fingers in the pockets of his pants. The cloth pulled tight showing the beginnings of an erection.

Her eyes slid over him. He caught her stare and smiled.

"Oh, that's not the show I'm talking about." He slipped around the desk. "I'm talking about afterward. Your little...jealous...grab for my attention."

"Jealous? You really do have a high opinion of yourself, Sheppard." She turned back to her computer. "Just get out of here. I have a job to do and you're just getting in my way."

He chuckled softly. Leaning forward he hooked his foot under the edge of her chair and pulled her toward him. "I didn't appreciate your attitude and I let you get away with too much last night. Don't fool yourself into thinking that I'm going to do it again."

"Then you're going to be in for one hell of a disappointment."

"Will you still be saying that when you're flat on your back with your legs spread and begging for me to-"

"Shut up." Desire coiled through her.

He laughed, leaned forward slightly and pressed a warm hand against her thigh. Slowly, his fingers inched higher under her skirt. "You're burning for me now."

"Hands off." She gripped his wrist and pushed his hand away. "Go back to your plastic girlfriend, Sheppard. I'm sure that she'll be more than willing to make you happy."

"She does have nice lips." A small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. "You shouldn't have been so mean to her."

She tried to keep her face neutral. "Like I really care." She pushed away from the desk and stood up. "Or are you just upset because I made your little Barbie doll jealous?"

"What about your Ken doll?" He slipped his hands under the coat and around her waist. He pulled her close, nestling her between his legs. "You're gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I find out that you let that little boy touch anything in my toy box."

She tightened up at his touch."Your toy box? Do you think that I belong to you?"

"Yes." He laughed quietly, bent his head and ran his tongue lightly over her skin. He nipped at her. "Did I hit a nerve? You're so tense."

"Bastard." She pushed at his arms but he only tightened his grip.

"Oh, sweetie." He slid his tongue over the line of her jaw. "That was just the start."

She was wearing a tank top and all it took was one hook of his finger to pull the top down to expose her breasts. He grunted softly and flicked his tongue over a rosy tip.

Warm hands slid down and under her skirt, his fingernails grazing along the outsides of her thighs and then sliding behind to cup her ass. Pressed against him, she could feel the heat of his erection pressing against the zipper of his pants.

Arousal curled in her belly. She wanted to run from him. To get as far away as she could, even if it meant hiding somewhere on the other side of the city. But there was something about Sheppard. Something that she wanted. Some dark sin that kept dragging her back to him no matter how much she resisted.

She wanted his touch. Needed it. Craved it. Hungered for it. She had resisted him last night but this time her body refused to listen.

She slid her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. Gently, she brushed her lips over his mouth, teasing him. She ground against him and he sighed against her mouth.

She tugged at the zipper on his fleece shirt, her fingers pulling at the hairs on his chest. He growled and the sensation made her sex clench with excitement. Roughly, he pushed the skirt up around her waist, shoved her back into the chair and knelt down in front of her.

"What-"

"Be quiet." Sheppard ran his hands along the length of her thighs. "I'm going to do to you what I should have done last night."

She gasped when he slipped his hands behind her knees and pulled her close so that her ass was perched on the edge of the padded seat. His hot hands spread her legs apart and she bit her lip when a long finger swiped over her swollen lips.

He was on his knees in front of her, his long legs tucked under him so that he was practically under the desk.

A wicked gleam showed in his eyes when he leaned in and planted a wet kiss at the tip of her slit. She rested her head against the back of the chair as a hard knot of need started to form low in her belly. Her fingers curled in his hair and she sighed when he buried his head between her thighs and flicked his tongue over her.

A sharp knock sounded on the door. Susan jumped, looked up and suddenly tensed. _Son of a bitch! _

"Oh," he whispered against her thigh. "I forgot to tell you that Sharon was looking for you."

_Shit! _She uncurled her fingers from his hair. Breathing hard, she tried to sit up but Sheppard wouldn't let her. He slid first one and then another finger into her slick channel. Slowly, he began to stroke in and out of her and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head.

"Well, aren't you a pretty sight." Sharon flicked back a blond curl and gave her a nasty smile. "Really, Susan. First Colonel Sheppard and now this? What has gotten into you?"

_Oh, nothing. Just a little Sheppard._ Susan tugged the shirt up over herself and tried not to move as a hot tongue slid over her. "What do you want Sharon?"

"What do I want?" Sharon took a step into the room. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you serious?"

Susan clenched her hands around the arms of the chair as a double lick nearly had her rolling out of her seat. He wriggled his fingers inside of her, tracing intricate little designs across her taunt inner walls. She braced herself and tried not to jump out of the chair.

"Sharon, unless you've got something important to say, get out." She pressed her lips together, trying to look angry. "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Playing with yourself?" Sharon snorted angrily. "My God, woman...have you completely lost your mind?" She waved a long nailed hand. "First you make a fool out of yourself with Colonel Sheppard and then I catch you doing...doing this!"

Susan pressed a hand over her mouth to try and stop a giggle. Not because she was laughing at Sharon but because Sheppard had found a sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh. He nibbled at her, nipping and lipping at her with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I knew that you would think this was funny." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But you won't be laughing for long."

"Are you threatening me?" Susan would have gotten up from the chair and gone after the bitch but Sheppard clamped his free hand around her thigh and held her so that she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Susan but your behavior has completely gotten out of hand." Sharon told her haughtily. "And I'm sure that John would completely agree with me."

"I'm sure that _John_ would." Susan glanced down at the dark head between her thighs and somehow managed to keep herself utterly composed.

"Good," Sharon sneered. "Then you won't mind if _we_ talk to Doctor Weir about _your_ behavior."

"Are we a united front now?" Susan felt her face getting red as a rush of heat flooded through her. He was licking at her harder, making her pulse race. The muscles in her legs tensed and she almost reached down to dig her fingers into his hair.

Sharon arched an eyebrow at her. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I'm so scared." Susan leaned forward slightly and rested her hands on the top of her desk. Chest heaving, she tried to give the impression that she was pissed off when really it was the sucking motion against her sex that was ready to make her explode.

"You'd better be." Sharon smiled maliciously. "Because if I have anything to do with it I'll make sure that Doctor Weir kicks your...your kinky ass...right back through the Star Gate."

"Really? And what then?" Susan smirked. "What do you really think will happen once you've gotten rid of your competition? Do you really think that you'll have Colonel Sheppard all to your pretty self once I'm gone?"

A muffled laugh and a quick flick of a rough tongue told her that that wasn't going to happen.

Sharon took a step closer to the desk and Susan tensed. Sheppard must have heard her because the strokes of his tongue over her became more hot and hurried. His fingers dug into her and she almost snapped her thighs together because the pressure was so great. Susan's fingers clenched but somehow she managed to hang on to her sanity for a few more seconds.

"Do you think that I'm jealous of _you_? Get one thing straight, Susan. You don't have one thing that John Sheppard would want so if you want to keep throwing yourself at him..." Sharon's lips curled into a nasty smile. "You're going to get more trouble than you can handle."

Then Sharon laughed, spun on her heel and stalked out of the lab.

Susan tried to speak but she couldn't. Her insides felt like jelly. Fire was racing through her. It was getting harder to think much less say anything that even made sense. She could only sit there, bite her lips and try not to scream as the knot in her core unraveled in a rush of liquid fire.

Sheppard waited, still sucking and licking at her until the sound of Sharon's foot steps faded and then he pushed back the chair and slowly raised his head from between her legs. He licked his wet lips slowly, his tongue flicking out to wipe the taste of her over his mouth.

Breathing hard, she tried to scoot away from him but he was too quick.

"Don't you ever try to deny me again." He kept his eyes on her face as he swiped a finger over her wet slit. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her down to him. His kiss was hard and possessive, bruising her lips. "You are mine. And so is this..." He let go of her hair and slid his hand over her, reaching down and trying to dig into the pocket of her coat.

"No." She slapped his hand away and pushed away from him. She stood up, tugging her skirt back down over her hips.

Sheppard was on his knees in front of her. He was still halfway under the desk and there was no way he could move unless he crawled out from under it. She reached down, grabbing his chin and forcing his head up so that he had to look at her.

"I've told you twice...if you want it then you have to _come_ and get it." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I won't tell you again."

She leaned closer. He smelled so good. She touched his mouth. A drop of moisture lingered at the corner of his mouth and she swiped a finger over his lips, wetting them with another taste of her honey.

He looked up at her. "And what's going to stop me from just taking it away from you?"

She ran her hand over his neck, her fingers scratching across the stubble on his chin. His pulse throbbed beneath her fingers and her lips curled into a strong and confident smile.

"Are you man enough to try?"


	8. SheppardGetting Even

Getting Even

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

_Bliss_.

Why hadn't she thought about this before? On all those nightly runs through the city before she'd met Sheppard she'd never even considered doing this. Now she wondered how she'd ever gotten along with out it.

She eased back on the blanket and pulled the sun glasses down tighter over her eyes. The sun felt so good and she was completely alone. She was isolated. The edges of the wall completely hid her from view. No one would even see her unless they were really looking.

For a second she thought about stripping off the thin tee shirt and shorts then changed her mind. Sheppard might appreciate an all over tan, not that she really cared, but there was always the chance that a Puddle Jumper might fly by over head. It wouldn't look very good if she caused someone to crash into one of the towers. Besides, it would just give Sharon more ammunition to use against her.

She sighed. Why did she have to let a thought of that conniving bitch even get into her head? Damn it, this was her time. She was not about to let that...woman...ruin her day. She was warm and she felt peaceful. Nothing was going to bother her. At least she thought so until a small sound made her realize that she suddenly wasn't alone.

"Don't we look comfy."

"Are you stalking me now?" Susan didn't even bother to move. She took a breath. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Sheppard standing over her. If his voice wasn't a dead give away she would have recognized that musky, spicy smell of him anywhere.

She peeked out from under the edge of her glasses as he sat down next to her. Wearing a red shirt and faded khaki shorts, he looked completely cool and relaxed. He leaned against the wall, kicked off his shoes and sat down beside her. Grinning, he rested his long legs over hers.

"You're a hard woman to track down, Suzie Q. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to hide from me." He rubbed a hairy leg over her, pushing her knees apart with his bare foot. "You're not doing that are you, little girl?"

"Why the hell would I hide from you?" She laughed. His toes rubbed against the back of her knee and she tried not to fidget.

His foot slid along her thigh, nudging her legs apart even more until his ankle was pressed close against her. He wriggled his toes against her thigh and laughed. "Now that's weird."

"What?" She tried to keep her voice calm even though the touch of him was making her nuts.

"You don't look like you've been swimming but you're awfully wet..." He dug his big toe under the edge of her very short shorts and gave her a nudge. "Especially right here."

Damn! Was there a part of the man that didn't crave sex? She pushed at his leg but not very hard. "You are an impossible man. Don't you ever stop?"

"Not when I really want something." He nudged her again and gave a low laugh. "Scratchy. Somebody forgot to shave this morning."

"Twisted bastard."

"I've got an idea." He moved his leg, hooking his foot under the back of her knee as he eased down next to her. Lightly, he touched her stomach, his hand sliding across her belly, pushing back the edge of her shirt. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb sliding across her nipple in a gentle teasing touch.

"I've afraid to ask what it is." She tried not to gasp when he blew a hot breath against her neck, his tongue flicking out to caress the soft spot behind her ear. "But knowing you, I'm sure its something extremely perverted."

"I will tell you a couple of things-" He whispered, brushing his knuckles over her. "It involves a razor and a very gentle touch."

"Not on your life." She turned her head toward him.

"Don't you trust me?" He pulled the glasses off her face.

"When your cow licks lay down straight and hell freezes over...I might." She smiled slightly.

He laughed and dropped a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I wouldn't hurt you, Suzie Q." He grinned wickedly. "At least not deliberately."

"Oh. So handcuffing me to a bed and spanking me are just your way of saying that you care about me." She pushed away from him and tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"Are you going to tell me that you don't like it? That you don't like a little pain with your pleasure?"

He nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help a shiver of excitement.

"I'll give you that, Sheppard. You definitely are a pain in the ass."

He quirked an eyebrow and gave a husky chuckle.

She poked a finger in his chest. "_That_ is not a suggestion so don't even think about it."

"Obviously, you think that this is some kind of negotiation, Suzie Q." He snickered, let go of her breast and slid his hand over her hip, his fingers dipping into the waist band of her shorts. "And I don't believe that I asked you what you were thinking." He scratched his fingers over her and a fresh wave of wetness coated her already slick folds. "I just want to see every inch of you nice and clean."

She grabbed his wrist. "If you think I'm going to let you get anywhere near me with a razor..."

"Think about it, Suzie Q." He rolled on top of her, pinning her down with his weight, his hand still snug between her thighs. "You can be a good girl and let me do what I want..."

"Or?"

"Or you can be a bad girl and I'll do what I want to anyway." He smiled slightly and nudged a knee between her thighs. "Either way I will get what I want."

"Oh, so that's it!" She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her. "You just want that remote."

"Among other things." He slipped a finger into her. "You said that if I wanted it, I had to come and get it. But you didn't say that I couldn't make you _come_ with me."

Before she could say a word, he sat up and pulled his hand free. He grabbed her arms and she winced slightly when his fingers tightened on the bruise hidden under the sleeve of her tee shirt. She tried to hide the expression of pain on her face but she wasn't fast enough.

"What is it?" He tugged on the sleeve, pushing it up. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He tapped a gentle finger against the bruise. "How did you get this?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Probably bumped into something."

"Really." He withdrew his touch, easing his hands down over her arms to grasp her elbows. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers so that she had to look him in the eye. "You wouldn't lie to me would you, Suzie Q?"

"No." Susan tried to stay relaxed even though her body felt tightly strung. She kept her expression neutral, tried to keep her gaze steady so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Jesus, if Sheppard knew...

"Then why are you so tense?"

"I'm always tense when I'm around you." _Okay, he's getting suspicious. Time to change the subject._

"Why?" His hands slid over her arms.

"Probably because you're a sneaky bastard."

"Sneaky?" He let go of her arms and slid his hands over her belly, reaching up to fondle her breasts through her shirt. "I'm not sneaky. I just don't want everyone in Atlantis to know my business."

"I suppose that includes me?"

He stopped. He tilted his head and gave her a suspicious look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Sheppard. I'm not stupid. I know that you're keeping me a secret for a reason."

"Keeping you a-" He threw back his head and laughed. "I think after your little performance on movie night everybody knows about you."

"Not everybody."

"Oh," He laughed softly. "I get it." He leaned close and brushed his mouth over hers. "You. Are. Jealous."

"The hell I am."

"Bullshit." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. "You're so jealous you're practically a little green eyed monster." He slid his hand over her breast, his fingers pulling roughly on a taunt nipple. "Okay, maybe not so little but you're still jealous."

Anger flared up inside her even though a part of her knew that he was only teasing her. And even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, a little bit right. Roughly, she pushed his hand away. "Get off of me."

"No."

She pushed him. He tightened his grip, digging his fingers into her waist.

"Last time I'm going to tell you, Sheppard."

"Or what?" The grin disappeared from his face. His eyes were dark, hooded and dangerous.

Susan knew that she was pushing the line with him but at this point she really didn't care.

"I asked you a question, Suzie Q." His voice was a sandpaper whisper.

She gritted her teeth, wishing to hell that her insides weren't shaking like Jello. She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "Or things are going to get really serious."

He leaned back, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't push me, woman."

"And don't push me." She shot back. She shoved him again and then this time he slid off of her. She got to her feet and stepped back before he could grab her again. "I'm not your play thing, Sheppard. I'm not at your beck and call and I will not drop everything just because you've got an itch that needs to be scratched."

Slowly, he got to his feet. He moved closer, his every move a threat. He stopped and she thought that he was going to grab her but he only leaned down to pick up his shoes. Deliberately, he pushed past her. His mouth was set in a grim determined line and his body vibrated with anger.

Suddenly, he whirled around. Dropping his shoes, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the wall. He leaned into her, pressing against her so that there wasn't a part of him that wasn't touching a part of her.

He tangled his fingers into her hair and roughly pulled her head back. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her. The feel of his mouth was fierce, desperate and hungry.

She tried to fight him, tried to resist him but it was useless. Her body opened to him, her mouth taking on the brunt of his kiss, her tongue as eager for the taste of him as he was for her.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down to her waist. He kept his lips on hers while his fingers tugged at the waist band of her shorts. She groaned when he tugged them down over her hips, shivering a little when a cool breeze brushed over her wet sex.

"Kick them off." He broke the kiss long enough to shove the offending cloth over her knees and down to her feet.

She did as he asked and then reached for him. Her hands gripping the zipper on his shorts and tugging it down. He pressed his mouth over hers again, his tongue snaking into her mouth. He gripped her fingers, forcing her hand over him. He was hot and hard and he groaned when she pulled him free.

His hand slid over her leg as he lifted her up. She wrapped her leg around his hip. The motion opened her up and he wasted no time. The tip of him probed against her entrance. He was huge, thick and ready.

With a grunt, he slammed into her, pulled back and slammed into her again.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he surged into her again. Each thrust was hard, forcing her to take all of him. He pressed his hands against the wall beside her head as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"John..."

"Don't talk." He nipped at her throat, sliding his tongue over her. He slipped his arms under hers, pressing his hands against the wall, supporting her. He was breathing hard now, his groan filling her ear when she slid a hand over his chest. Her fingers scratched over his belly, following the light trail of hair. She slid her hand between them, her eyes widening slightly as her fingers wrapped around the smooth base of his penis.

He laughed, a low husky sound that made her shiver. "Skin on skin...feels good doesn't it?"

She tilted toward him and he slid into her completely. Liquid fire raced through her at the feel of his silky skin on hers and she nearly climaxed on the spot. She tightened around him, trying to draw him deeper. A hard knot of heat was building between her thighs. Each thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Then suddenly he stopped and pulled away from her.

"What the-" Her eyes popped open and she stared at him.

Breathing hard, he shook his head placed a hand over her mouth. "I want you, Susan and I'm going to have you." He moved his hand and slid it over her belly. His erection, still wet with her juices, lay heavy against her thigh. "But not like this."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Shivers ran through her like electric sparks when he slid his hand over her mound. He leaned against her and his breath was a hot whisper against her mouth.

"I want to see all of you before I make you come."

2.

Susan leaned back against the head board of her bed and wondered if she'd gone completely insane. This was nuts! She was definitely putting a lot of trust in him. Maybe too much. But the feeling...God!

Sheppard was in the bathroom. She heard the water from the tap in the sink turn off and looked up as he came out. He stopped beside the bed and looked down at her with a wicked grin. He held up the razor he'd taken from the cabinet and waggled it in front of her.

"Is this new?"

She nodded.

"Good." He set the pan of water, a towel and a can of shave cream down on the bedside table. "I wouldn't want to use some rusty old razor on my delicate girl." He slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers brushing lightly over her swollen lips.

Susan bit her lip and closed her eyes as he ran his hand over her, nearly fainting when he nudged her legs apart.

"Mmm...so pretty. But you'll be a lot prettier once I'm through." He stopped for a moment and looked around. "But I don't think the bed is the best place to do this."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. Hands warm on her hips, he pushed her toward the couch. "Stay right here."

He went back into the bathroom and came out with a huge fluffy towel. He moved around her, rubbing the cloth gently over her swollen nipples before he spread it out on the couch and made her sit down.

She watched him as he went back to gather up the things from the bedside table. When he turned back around, her eyes focused on the smooth skin at the base of his penis. Catching her look, a slight smile curled the corners of his mouth.

He moved toward her and she heard him chuckle as he set the things down on the floor next to him. He knelt down in front of her and slipped his hands beneath her knees. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her, his dark eyes glimmered with heat and her heart began to pound in anticipation.

"You know I won't hurt you." He grasped her ankles and pushed her legs farther apart. "But you'll have to be still. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She bit her lip and desperately tried not to squirm. He turned his head and she reached out to gently touch his shoulder.

He looked up at her. She touched his face, running her fingers over his stubbled jaw. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you."

"I know." He caught her hand and pressed his mouth to her palm, his teeth nipping at the soft pad of flesh at her thumb. He nipped at her wrist and then reached up to grab her other hand. He eased up and pressed his mouth to the soft skin between her breasts. When he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were full of desire.

"When I'm through...when you feel the touch of me sliding into you...when I take what's mine..." He sighed and the feel of his hot breath made her nipples tighten. She quivered, her sex tingled hungrily. He pressed between her thighs, the rough hairs on his chest scratching over her as he leaned in to place a wet kiss on her mouth. "Oh, Suzie girl...I'm going to make you scream."

Sweet hell...

Her belly tightened as he ran his hands over her, pulling her hands down and slipping them behind her knees.

"Hold them there..." He ordered. She was spread wide, giving him free access to do whatever he planned to do. He picked up the can of shave cream and gave it a gentle shake. He squirted some of the creamy foam into one hand, using his free hand to spread the stuff over her in swift sure strokes.

He wiped his hands on the towel and then picked up the razor. Using his free hand, he pushed at the skin above her mound, holding it taunt while he slid the sharp blade of the razor over her. His touch was gentle, his tongue sliding out to lick over his lips, his face a mask of concentration.

She kept her eyes on his hands, not daring to move. Not even daring to breathe. Her whole body was tense. The heat building between her thighs making her crazy as he shaved her completely bald.

When he was through, when he was satisfied that she was smooth and clean, he dropped the razor in the soapy bowl of water and used the hot, wet towel to gently wipe away any left over cream.

"Stay here. Don't move." He got to his knees and padded into the bathroom. When he came back, he had a bottle that she had never seen before in his hands.

She tensed up when he eased back down between her spread legs, opened the bottle and poured a bit of the stuff into his hands. She caught the scent of strawberries as he rubbed his hands together and dug her nails into the backs of her knees when he slid his hands across her slick skin.

Gently, he massaged his hands over her, working in the oil until her skin warmed under his touch. He bent his head and placed a kiss on her sensitive skin. His fingers gently tugged at her folds, spreading her open so that he could flick his tongue over the sensitive nub.

Her body jerked, eager for the touch of him. A low moan slid from her lips as she edged forward on the cushions.

Damn the man! No matter how much she tried to resist him he always managed to flip her world upside down. Her head lolled back against the back of the couch, hissing slightly when he nipped at her with his teeth.

He hummed softly and made a low growl of pleasure as he licked the heat between her thighs into a roaring flame. He breathed over her, inhaling her scent. The oil warmed under his touch and a shiver ran up her spine at the sensation.

"Like that don't you?" He laughed softly. Sliding his hands over her thighs, he slipped them up to her waist and kept going until his hands were pressed firmly against her back. "Sit up."

She gripped his arms and pulled herself up. He stood up and pulled her with him, pressing against her so that his erection was nudged tight against her folds. "Now..." he grumbled against her ear. "I think we were in the middle of something."

He pulled her away from the couch, turning her so that she was facing the bed. He slipped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest, one hand slid up to capture a nipple between his fingers while he slid the other down between her legs and over her smooth skin. Warm fingers nudged her legs apart giving him room to move.

He pushed her toward the bed. "On your hands and knees."

"No." She pushed back against him. She wasn't used to this position. It made her feel vulnerable...submissive. She wanted to be where she could watch his face, see his eyes so that she felt like she had some type of control...even if it was just a tiny bit. On her knees, bent under his will, he would have her where he wanted her. She would be under his command.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling." He shoved her forward. His hand flat on her back, he pushed her down until she had to grasp the edge of the mattress or fall over.

"And I'm not obeying." She scrambled up onto the bed and out of his reach.

"Don't make me come after you."

Seeing him standing at the foot of her bed, hot, angry and aroused was almost enough to make her do what he wanted. His eyes blazed. He reached for her and she scooted away from him.

"You're making a mistake, Suzie Q." His voice was a low grumble. "When I catch you, you'll get more than a spanking this time."

"Don't you mean, 'if' you can catch me?" She kept edging away from him, darting out of his reach before he could lay a finger on her.

"Funny." He laughed sarcastically. "Your ass is mine. And when I catch you..."

He didn't have to finish that sentence. From the hungry look in his eyes it was obvious what he meant to do to her.

"Sorry, Sheppard. You're not gonna get that chance."

Suddenly, she lunged at him, caught him off guard and knocked him flat on his back across the bed. The back of his head struck the head board, not knocking him out but stunning him long enough for her to reach down and grasp the manacles she'd kept hidden under the edges of the bed spread.

"You're not the only one that has a few connections, Sheppard." She straddled his chest, grabbed his arm and snapped the cuff around his wrist before he knew what was going on. He shook his head at the feel of the cold steel, his eyes going wide. "It's really amazing what you can order off the internet."

"Fuck!"

He bucked up against her, trying to throw her off. He tried to shove her off him but she sank her teeth into the back of his wrist. He yelped in pain and fell back against the bed, squirming against the pillows and cursing a blue streak when he felt the other steel bracelet snap around his wrist.

Laughing, she straddled his waist and ran her fingers through the dark curls on his chest, her fingers tugging at his nipples until he groaned.

"Look at me."

Sheppard opened his eyes. He glared up at her, promising her with one scorching look that she was going to pay for this.

She eased up, sliding her smooth skin over him. She reached between them, watching his eyes as she slid her fingers over him, her fingers teasing the tip of his member. His skin was so hot beneath her touch. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel the thick heat of him, wanted to ride him until she'd milked him dry and he had nothing else to give.

But there were other things she wanted to do to him first.

"Comfortable?" She slid her hands over him, her fingers tickling over his belly, easing up over his shoulders, laughing at the way his muscles bunched into hard angry knots under her touch.

"Let me go." He tugged on the restraints.

"When I'm ready." She smirked. "Or you're too sore to take it anymore."

He growled low, like a trapped and extremely horny animal.

She leaned over him and pressed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"You are mine and tonight you will do what I say. No sleeping...no getting out of this one."

She trailed a finger over him and felt him tremble under her hand.

"Tonight, you're my slut."

Dark desire flamed in his eyes.

"Tonight, I'm the one on top."


	9. SheppardBound

Bound

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

"Now what?"

Sheppard was flat on his back, tied down and as naked as the day he was born but the bastard still had the nerve to look smug. He moved his hands, the muscles in his arms straining as he pulled on the restraints.

"You've got me where you want me, Suzie Q. So what are you waiting for?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She straddled his waist, leaned over him and raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. "We've got all night. Don't be in such a rush." She grinned slightly.

She sat up and eased back, rubbing over his belly. He moaned softly, his erection pressing hard against her thigh. He shifted his hips, eager for the touch of her wet warmth.

"Not so fast, big boy." She pulled away from him and he grumbled in disappointment. "It was your idea to stop in the first place. If you hadn't decided to play the Master you could have been a happy boy right now."

"I'm not a boy." His eyes flashed hungrily.

"Then stop whining like one." She slid her hand over his stomach, reaching down to grasp him firmly. Lightly, she rubbed her fingers over him.

"Don't think so high of yourself, Suzie Q." Breathing heavily, he tugged on the restraints. "When I get out of these...you're gonna regret this."

"Maybe I will, Sheppard but getting to watch you squirm...making you sweat because you can't get what you want...it will be worth it." She lowered her head and he tensed. Softly, she blew a breath over his hot skin and he twitched in her hand. He lifted his hips trying to bring himself closer to her mouth.

"No, no, no...too easy, Sheppard. You want that too much." She flicked her tongue over him and he groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his dark head back against the pillows. "If you want my mouth on you, then you're going to have to wait for it."

She eased off of him and slipped to the side of the bed. She gave him an impish grin. "I've got something a little more special planned for you."

"What?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Whipped cream? Chocolate? A few cherries maybe?"

"No, too messy. I think this is gonna be a little bit better." She slipped off the bed. The floor felt cool on her feet as she padded barefoot to the dresser. Her fingers brushed over the CD player she'd set there and she turned back and gave Sheppard a grin when the soft sensual music started to play.

"I appreciate the effort, honey but don't you think it's kind of hard to do a strip tease when you're already naked?." He smirked.

"Did I say anything about a strip tease, Sheppard?" She laughed and eased down on the couch. Spreading her legs, she ran her hands over the length of her thighs, stroking gently. "And I would have thought that you had a better imagination than to think I'd do something as ordinary as a strip tease."

"Then what are you doing?" He was watching her, his eyes fixed intently on her hands.

"Do you remember this, Sheppard?" She stroked her hands over her smooth skin. "Do you remember the time that you caught me singing to myself?" She gave him a saucy wink. "Do you remember what the song was?"

"No." His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. He dug his heels into the mattress, pushing himself up until his back was against the headboard. "Why don't you remind me."

"Glad to..." she purred. She reached down and picked up the CD remote from the table. Pressing a button, she moved on to the next song.

"And if you still can't remember...maybe this will help." She smiled slightly when the song began to play, sliding her hands up to gently cup her breasts, her thumbs caressing lightly over her nipples. "Getting any ideas yet?"

"No." His eyes blazed with heat. "Why don't you come over here and let me go? I might remember a lot faster."

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I think I'll stay right here. This couch is so comfortable." She ran her hands over her belly. "Too bad you're way over there. I know you'd like it."

Her stomach was fluttering, her heart pounding in her chest as she continued to tease him with every playful touch of her fingers across her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her sex tightening as she stroked her fingers over her swollen lips. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt the weight of his stare like the brush of his hand over her heated flesh.

Knowing he was watching her and couldn't touch her made her strokes a little more bold. Stiffening a finger she roughly over the sensitive nub, she imagined his tongue there and she rubbed harder, nearly bringing herself to climax. Ripples of pleasure rolled over her as she slipped her finger into her wet opening and began in move in and out very slowly.

She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see him watching her hungrily. He was really panting now, his Adams apple bobbing with every ragged breath. He moaned, he clenched his hands into fists, muscles straining against the restraints in his effort to break free. His erection stood out straight from his body, thick and hard, the head deliciously dark and red.

"Don't do it, Suzie..." His voice was a low rumble. He sat up, inching forward until his arms were pulled back from the strength of the steel holding him away from her. "Don't do it without me."

Reaching up with her free hand she pinched a swollen nipple. The devil that he'd brought out in her made her sigh with pleasure and she shifted her hips slightly. This felt so good but then the realization that she needed something more hit her and she stopped. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Slowly, she got up from the couch and moved toward him. His eyes were dark, wild sparks of lust flashing as his muscles tensed in anticipation.

"Get back." She ordered, she leaned toward him, resting one knee on the end of the bed. Her nipples ached, little ripples of pleasure curling through her. Heat pounded between her legs. She wanted him...God, how she wanted him...but she wasn't about to let her lust get the better of her. Not when she had him like this.

He did as he was told, easing back and resting his head against the pillows. His chest heaved with every tortured breath, his eyes watching her intently as she moved to kneel beside him on the bed.

Eyes shining with need, she ran her fingers over his arm, tracing over his taunt muscles and down to his chest. "Should I start here..." She let her fingers do the walking down to his belly. "Here..." She ran a finger over him. He hissed and jerked up, hot and hard against her hand. "Or maybe I should start here..." She slid her fingers over his thigh, across his knee and down to the top of his foot. She looked up at him and grinned. "What do you think, Sheppard?"

"I don't give a damn." His breath was coming in short hard puffs. "Just start somewhere."

"Hmm..." She flicked her tongue across the top of his foot and over his ankle, the taste of him both salty and sweet in her mouth. He groaned and she looked up and gave him a saucy wink. "I think I'll just start here and save the best for last."

He fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes, his body shuttering with very flick or swipe of her tongue as she worked her way up his lanky frame. When she reached his thighs, he cried out, demanding that she give him some release but she only smiled. She crouched low, and slid her tongue over his stomach and up to his belly button.

"Oh, God..." He bit his lip and moaned when she sucked at his nipples.

Every whimper, every groan, every raspy breath that fell from his lips made her body tremble. Sliding her hands over his shoulders she reached up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. With each press of her lips, he opened his mouth wider, his tongue darting into her mouth.

He moaned against her lips, his breath hot and sweet. "Damn you..."

She laughed softly and rested against him, her nipples tightening at the feel of the curls on his chest brushing against her. "You taste so good." She whispered. "Do you want me to taste all of you?"

"Yesss..." His body tensed and he gritted his teeth. His head lolled back against the pillows his breath coming in raspy moans. "Damn it..._yes_..."

"Beg me." She whispered against his mouth. She slid her hands over his sides, her fingers scraping over his ribs. "Beg me for it..."

His head twisted to the side. "I won't beg..."

"If you want it...if you want me to touch you...taste you with my mouth...you will." She slid her hands over his belly, her fingers tickling along the insides of his thighs.

She slid her hand over his thigh, her fingers tickling over his balls. His body jerked and a low, primal growl escaped from his mouth.

"Tell me, John..." She tickled him again, torturing him until she knew he had to either give in or explode. "Tell me..."

"Shit..." He twisted on the bed.

"Do you want me to stop...or keep going?" She pressed her mouth against his abdomen, licking over him in a hot wet kiss. She looked up at him with a wicked grin. "Do you want me to show you what happens to naughty little boys when they misbehave?"

"Yes..."He whimpered again and looked at her a hot and hungry look in his eyes. "Don't...don't...stop..._please_."

She smiled and slid back to nestle between his thighs. Gently, she touched him, running her fingers along the length of him. She knew that it was killing him to be under her control...to have to plead...to beg, just to get what he so desperately wanted. A drop of pre-come moistened the tip of him and she pressed her tongue to the salty morsel, tasting him and smiling slyly when he groaned.

"No going back now, Sheppard." She whispered softly. "Now, I get to have _my_ fun."

"Jesus!" He cried out when she took him in her mouth. She sucked at him, her tongue swirling over him, flicking at the swollen head as she teased him with her teeth and tongue.

His feet dug into the mattress, his toes curling, his legs falling wider to give her more room. She felt him shaking, his body writhing at the feeling of the blistering wet suction of her mouth on him. He was too big for her to take all of him into her mouth and when she wrapped her fingers around the smooth base of his erection, he shouted and his hips jerked up off the bed.

She could hear him moaning, his words heavy and slurred but she caught enough to realize that he was begging her to ride him. With one last flick of her tongue, she raised up and rested her hands on his hips and straddled him. She rubbed against him, her own breath catching in her throat as the head of his penis nudged against her sex.

She reached down, gripped him gently and guided him to her entrance. He felt the warmth of her and he gave an animal like cry, his hips pushing up to meet her as she slid down over him. She spread her legs a little wider so that she could take all of him. He grunted as she slid over him and the sounds of contentment coming from his throat sounding like the raspy purr of a huge tom cat.

A hard ball of fire was growing in her belly as she rode him. She ground her pelvis against him, matching him stroke for stroke. She could feel him growing inside her, filling her up with his heat until he threw back his head and howled out his release as he exploded inside her.

Susan gasped, her thighs tightening around him, grinding against him harder, not willing to let him go until her fingers dug into his hips and her head fell back, her mouth open in a silent scream.

One last shudder and she collapsed against him, her head nestled against his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her heart was racing as fast as his. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the musky scent of him. They rested like that for so long that when his breathing finally slowed, she thought that he had fallen asleep. But when she rolled off of him and snuggled against his side, he shifted slightly and she felt the heat of his breath against the top of her head.

"Let me go."

Grinning, she raised up and looked at him. She rubbed her hand across his chest and down over his flat belly. "Ask me nicely."

"Let. Me. Go." He ground out each world.

"No." She sighed lazily and raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. "Did you know you've got a couple of gray hairs...right here?" She twirled the hairs around her finger and tugged.

"Don't, Suzie Q..." A frown creased his forehead.

"Or what?" She tugged harder, grinning at the way he winced. The power of having him under her control made her even wetter. Slowly, she eased up on her side and swung her leg over his chest, moving until she was just inches from his hungry mouth.

Laughing when he didn't answer she reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair. Gripping him roughly, she pulled his head up knowing from the way his eyes dilated and the way his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips that her scent was driving him crazy.

"Don't forget, Sheppard..." She slapped him lightly on the cheek. "I'm still the one in charge here." She let go of his hair and shinnied up over his shoulders, her thighs spread wide on either side of his head, her feet resting on his shoulders as she lowered herself toward his greedy lips.

"Not for long." His hot breath brushed over her thigh as he pressed his lips to her. His tongue found its way into her and he grunted softly as the taste of her sweet honey, mixed with his own salty flavor flooded his mouth.

Susan groaned, her nails digging into the headboard to keep herself from falling over. With his head trapped between her thighs he had no choice but to give her his full attention and he was taking full advantage of his position.

His tongue swooped over the curve of her swollen lips, biting and sucking until hot waves of pleasure were rolling through her. She cried out, her hips rocking slowly, her fingers digging even harder into the headboard until she thought her nails would break.

The stubble on his cheeks rubbed against her thighs, sending fresh waves of liquid fire through her core. Her legs clenched at the sensation and he hurried the stroke of his tongue. He was eating her up, taking as much of her as he could, driving her closer to closer to the edge.

The muscles in his shoulders bunched beneath her, his breathing hot, making her melt. She shuddered when his teeth nipped at her sex, gently sucking until she tightened up and a warm flood of wetness coated her thighs and dripped onto his lips.

Her knees felt so weak but somehow she managed to ease up off of him and slide back until she was laying on top of him. She rested her cheek against his chest, letting the heat of his body soak into her while she willed her body to stop shaking.

"Susan?"

His voice was a soft rumble, a sensuous whisper across the top of her head.

She looked up at him. His mouth was still wet from her and she gently reached up and wiped a finger over his lips. He was giving her that look, that dark, dangerous look that could bring her to her knees. A look that spoke of every erotically sinful thing that he wanted to do to her and would do if she gave him half a chance.

A thrill raced through her. Even if she had him right where she wanted him, the thought of his hands, those rough demanding hands, on her...touching her...driving her wild with desire...

It was too much.

Something wicked welled up inside her, making her belly clench with need. It was a mistake and she knew it but she couldn't help herself. Telling that little voice screaming in her head to shut up, she sat up, her hands reaching out to undo the locks that kept his hands bound.

When he was free, he sat up. He flexed his hands, stretching out his fingers to relieve the tension that had built up in his muscles. A determined look on his face he reached for her and she moved into his touch.

Hot hands roamed over her, stroking her skin. His hands brushed over her breasts, his fingers tightening until she hissed with pain then he let her go and pressed against her, his hands reaching down to cup her ass and pull her even closer to him. He nuzzled her neck, his teeth sinking into her soft skin,sucking...bruising...marking her as his. Then he pulled back and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"You know what I'm going to do to you." His voice was low, taunting. His eyes gleamed with a wicked fire. "I can't let you get away with that, Suzie Q." He shook his head. "Not without some kind of payback."

He kissed her long and hard and then he let her go. Lightly, he brushed his fingers over her cheek, sliding his hand down to grip her throat in a light choke hold. His thumb tracing along the contour of her jaw. "I think you're ready for a take down...John Sheppard style."

Susan's breath caught in her throat as their gazes locked and something white hot flared up between them...binding them tighter than any restraint ever could. She knew what he wanted, no...what he needed.

And damning herself because she knew that even with all her teasing, all her playing, she needed it...needed him, too.

"John..." leaning close, she rested her hands on his shoulders and whispered against his mouth.

He tensed, his fingers digging into her hips when she slid her mouth over him, dipping down to kiss his neck.

Lust blazed in his eyes when she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Take me."


	10. SheppardReBound

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Re-Bound

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

"Where are you going?"

A hot hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed. Susan fell back and found herself hauled against a hard body. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her still. A warm breath brushed against her ear, making her shiver.

"I'm going to take a shower." She pushed at the hairy arm pressing against her breast. "Unlike some people I have to work in the morning."

"That's in the morning." He slid a hand over her hip, stroking down the length of her thigh to grasp her knee and pull her leg up over his.

She gasped when he roughly slid into her. "God," she whimpered. "Again?"

"What do you mean 'again'?" He nipped at her ear as he thrust into her harder. "Do you think this is gonna be it?"

"Shit..." she moaned, her head lolling back against his shoulder. "You need to cut back on that Viagra, Sheppard."

"With something as hot as you..." He slid his hand over her mound, his finger tickling at the tip of her slit before he pressed his palm against her and slid into her folds. "I don't need it."

The feel of him inside her and the pressure of his finger against her sex was making her insane. She twisted her arm loose from his hold, reaching down to grasp his wrist and press his hand harder against her.

He chuckled. "Now who's the animal?"

"Just shut up and fu-"

"Don't say that word." He slid another finger into her, each stroke of his fingers matching the thrusts of his hips against her ass. "Only I can say that word." He pinched the sensitive button between his fingers. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." She bucked back against him, taking the length of him inside her. Her belly cramped. She felt like she was dying. Every sense...every nerve in her body felt like it was on overload. He slipped his fingers out of her and she cried out when he dug his nails into the inside of her thigh. He pulled her leg up higher over his own and then suddenly she found herself face down on the bed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, you crazy bastard." She reached back, her hand sliding over his hip, trying to draw him closer to her.

Laughing, he hooked his hand behind her knee, forcing it up so that he had better access then he reached up with his free hand and dragged a pillow toward him.

"Raise up." He demanded and she did as he commanded.

He slid the pillow under her hips, tilting her up. Bracing his arms he ruthlessly thrust into her again, driving her down against the bed. She dug her fingers into the bed sheets, biting her lip to keep from screaming as she arched her back and pushed back against him. He grunted as he filled her up, demanding that she take every hard inch of him and letting out a cry of his own when her walls tightened around him. She squeezed down on him a little harder and heard him hiss with pleasure at the pressure.

His breath was hot on the back of her neck as he ground into her. He was scraping her raw, driving harder and harder between her swollen lips until she couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing her head back, she clamped down on him as hard as she could, heat flooding through her as her orgasm rolled over her.

"Goddamn, woman!" The rough hair on his legs scraped against skin and she felt him shudder then he cried out and fell against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he climaxed inside her.

"Come on, sleepy head. Wake up." Slowly, Susan opened her eyes. John was sitting on the side of the bed, his shorts pulled up to his knees. He stood and tugged them up but they settled on his slim hips and looked dangerously close to falling off of him again. His shirt was lying on the other side of her and when he reached across her hip for it, she could smell the scent of him.

She touched his arm, running her hand over him. "I think someone needs a shower."

He laughed and caught hold of her arm, pulling her up and holding her against his chest. "I love the smell of sex...especially yours after I've been all over you." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so that she had to look at him. "And what's the use of getting clean when I'm just going to make you dirty all over again?"

"I don't know..." She pressed her mouth against his wrist, softly nipping. "A little water...a little soap. Things could get pretty slippery."

He slid his free hand over her belly. Pulling the sheet back, he shoved his hand between her legs and thrust a finger into her. He wriggled his finger and his lips curled into a smile when she arched her back and pressed into his touch.

"You're slippery enough ready." He pulled out of her, wiping his hand along the length of her thigh. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little wetter."

He stood up and shoved the shorts back down over his hips and off his legs. He reached for her, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and then pulling her up. He moved her so that she was in front of him and then leaned down to nip gently at the back of her neck. " We'll have to make it quick though. I've got something special planned for you."

"Like what, may I ask?"

"No, you may not." He mocked her tone and then gave her a little shove toward the bathroom door. "Besides, you'll find out soon enough."

They were in and out of the shower in record time. Susan was disappointed when he kept his word that they would make it quick. Pulling her out of the shower, he didn't even take time to dry off before he was dragging her back into the bedroom.

"Here, put these on." He dug through her dresser and came up with a loose tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He threw them at her and slipped into his own shirt and shorts. He'd barely given her time to even pull on a pair of shoes before he was gripping her arm and steering her toward the door and out into the eerily quiet hallway.

"Where are we going?" She had no idea what time is was but from the dim look of the lights it was late.

"Guess." He gave her a wicked grin as they neared the closest transporter, pulling her inside as the door opened. "And you only get one."

She watched his hand as he pressed a finger to the panel and a slight grin crossed her face. "Your secret place, huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him. "Must be something kinky."

He just laughed and pushed her out when the doors opened behind them. But he wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Come here, woman." He ran his hands over her arms, lightly teasing then he gripped her hard and pulled her against his chest. His eyes were dark with desire and he leaned down and pressed his mouth over hers. His hand slid over her neck, reaching back to cup the back of her head. His kiss was so desperate...so hungry that it made her knees feel weak. She sighed against his mouth and dug her fingers into the front of his shirt just to hold on to him.

The hallway was cool but his hands were so hot on her skin that she barely noticed it. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly she tangled her fingers in his dark hair and abruptly pulled away from his kiss. He grunted softly when she jerked his head back and a slight smile played at the corners of her mouth at the surprised look on his face.

"Why the hell are you making me wait?"

With a low chuckle, he reached up and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Taking hold of her wrist in a firm grip, he turned and headed down the hallway, making sure to keep her close to him. Finally, he stopped and she bumped into him, earning a lusty grin from him when her breast pressed into his arm.

He raised his hand and placed it against the wall. Slowly, it opened to reveal the massive bed and...something new. Her eyes widened and she heard Sheppard laugh softly as the lights brightened to reveal the thing that sat in the corner of the room.

"What the hell-" She gave him a sly look. "Just what kind of connections do you have, Sheppard?"

"The good kind." He moved behind her and she felt the heat of him but he made no move to touch her. His hot breath caressed her ear, making her tremble. "And it's amazing what you can order off the Internet."

"You're crazy." Her breath caught in her throat and she took a step forward. She felt him behind her, hovering close.

"Are you scared?" He whispered softly and she jumped even though she knew that he was right behind her.

"No." She licked her lips and warily eyed the padded leather points of the cross in front of her. It was metal and had soft restraints on all four points. Suddenly she saw herself strapped naked to it while he did all sorts of wonderfully naughty things to her. She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him, gracing him with a seductive smile. "You've already tied me to a bed once, Sheppard. What makes you think that I would be afraid of this?"

"Mmm...that's my girl." He laughed and slipped his hands over her hips. His fingers slid under the edge of her tee shirt and he quickly tugged it up over her head. Cool air brushed over her, making her nipples harden. Tension coiled low in her belly when he pushed the loose pants down over her hips. He knelt down behind her as he pulled them down and she gasped when he nipped sharply at the back of her thigh.

Standing up, he put his hand under her elbow and led her over to the cross. His eyes never left her face as he turned her and pressed her back against the cool metal. Her breath quickened when he lightly gripped her wrists and pushed her hands up to lightly wrap first one and then the other in the soft restraints.

"Alright?" He smiled slightly when she nodded. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to the soft skin between her breasts.

She closed her eyes when he slid his tongue over her, tasting her as he slid down to kneel at her feet. Warm hands brushed over her thighs and down the length of her legs.

"Spread your legs."

She opened her eyes and looked down to see him looking back up at her. She did as he asked, her skin warming to his touch as he curved his hands around her ankles so that he could wrap the soft restraints around them. When he was satisfied, he stood up, running his hands over her. A hand slid between her legs and he laughed softly.

"Keep your eyes on me, Suzie Q." He stripped the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor on top of hers. His fingers went to the zipper of his shorts and she licked her lips at the site of him when he pushed them down and stepped out of them.

He eased between her thighs and slid a hand over her belly, reaching down to stroke his fingers over her before he parted her folds. He was already thick and hard and he pressed forward slightly, nudging the tip of him into her and then pulling back.

She started to close her eyes again and he raised his hand and lightly slapped her on the cheek. "I told you to look at me." His fingers dug into her hips. "I want to see your face. I want to know just how much you can take."

Roughly, he drove himself into her and she cried out at the heat that rushed through her.

"Shh..." He captured a breast in his hand, his lips sucking the nipple into his mouth. Hungrily, he suckled her, nipping at her with his teeth until she cried out before he slowly raised his head and looked at her. "You're not that sore...yet."

He touched her lightly, tickling his fingers over her rib cage making her squirm. She bit her lip, trying not to giggle as he teased her. She gasped sharply when his hands slid down to cup her ass in a tight grip. He pulled her forward, tilted her hips and then buried himself deep inside her.

"You're closing your eyes again." He whispered and nipped at her chin with his teeth.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Hunger burned in his eyes and a spark of heat began to coil low in her belly. She already felt stretched to the limit but her body didn't care. Her hands strained against the restraints, she wanted to touch him...to dig her fingers into him and never let him go.

He laughed softly and leaned against her, resting his weight on her and pressing her back against the cool metal. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, his breath fanning hot against her skin, the hairs on his chest scraping over her breasts as he slowly began to move his hips.

He took his time, each stroke going deeper and deeper until she thought she was going to scream.

"Mmm...so good." He slid his hands over her as he reached back to grasp the metal behind her. She was wrapped tightly in his arms now and even tied down with his body pressing against his, she managed to meet him thrust for agonizing thrust. "God..." He reached up with one hand, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her head back. "Why do you drive me so crazy?"

He pressed his mouth over hers in a hot wet kiss. He was torturing her, slowing his pace, driving her crazy with each languid push of his hips. She whimpered and her insides tightened around him making him groan. Reaching up, he undid the ties around her wrists then slid his hands over her back, supporting her. She fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly while he made love to her.

In the back of her mind she knew that something had changed between them. This wasn't something hot and hurried. He wasn't trying to dominate her or make her bend to his will. She could feel it in his arms, the way he held her...his fingers were calloused making his touch rough, but under it all she could feel the tenderness in his hands.

She didn't know what she had said or done to make him suddenly so gentle but it excited her more than anything he'd ever done to her before. Just the light touch of his fingers stroking over her was driving her wild. It was all she could do to hold on to him and it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes locked with his as he moved in and out of her with deep even strokes.

Sweat rolled down his face to drip between her breasts. She slid her tongue along the line of his jaw, drawing the salty taste of him into her mouth.

Suddenly, he puffed out a breath of air and let her go. She clasped her arms around him tighter as he reached back to grasp the metal behind her again. Fire blazed to life inside her as he arched his back. His body quivered as he thrust into her harder, making her take all of him. Then roughly, he pulled out of her and pressed his hand against her chest, holding her in place while he reached down to undo the restraints around her ankles.

Cool air rushed over her but then just as quickly warmed when he lifted her in his arms and turned her toward the bed. He shoved her back and pressed between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her feet behind his back and crying out when he entered her again.

He gripped her hips, holding her tightly and she slid her hands over his arms, pulling him down to her. Her body trembled, and she clung to him, her walls clutching at him...holding him inside of her. She heard his name fall from her lips in a savage scream of joy as the shock of intense pleasure sent her flying over the edge.

John was panting now and his head fell back when he felt her rush of liquid heat, his chest rising and falling with each desperate breath. He was close, so close and she knew from the way his body stiffened that he was ready to let go. He fell against her, his arms cradling her to his chest as he swelled inside of her. One more thrust of his hips and he moaned against her neck and emptied himself inside of her.

Susan had never felt so good or so satisfied as she lay there trapped under his warm, solid weight. She ran her hands over him, lightly tracing her fingers over the firm muscles of his back and shoulders as he lay there on top of her. His heart was pounding against her breast, his breath hot on her neck as he struggled just to catch his breath.

"John.." she touched his cheek, brushing back the loose strands of hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Shh..." He raised up and looked down at her, a soft satisfied smile on his face. "Don't say anything. Let's just go to sleep."

Wrapping his arms around her, he eased up off the bed and pulled her with him. Reaching down, he tugged the covers back and she slipped inside. The sheets felt cool on her skin and then he was beside her, his body snuggled close to hers. He pulled the cover over them and then slipped his arms around her, pulling her back until she was tight against him.

She turned her head and he captured her mouth in a light teasing kiss before he let her go and nestled against her back as she rested her head against his arm.

She was nearly asleep when she heard his soft whisper against the back of her neck.

"I promise, Susan. I won't leave you anymore."


	11. SheppardRetribution

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Retribution

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John turned on his side and watched her as she slept. Damn it, but she was beautiful.

Her dark hair lay in sweaty ringlets across her forehead. The air in the room had become warmer, the heat of their love making having kicked the temperature up a notch. The sheet lay bunched around her waist exposing her round firm breasts to him. He reached out, his fingers itching to stroke over those rosy tips until they turned hard under his hand. Gently, he eased toward her until he was close enough to feel the heat of her body.

She didn't move. Slowly, he lowered his head and touched his hand to her side, resting just below the curve of her breast. She sighed and turned toward him slightly. One arm curved up behind her head, but she didn't wake up. He brushed his thumb against the soft swell of her skin and felt her shiver. Gently, he cupped her in his hand. She felt so warm and heavy against his fingers, the swelling tip so inviting that all conscious thought left his mind.

There was nothing left but the urge to touch her, taste her...take her into his mouth.

He lowered his head and she shifted, murmuring softly when his hair brushed along the side of her arm. Slowly, he slid his tongue over her, dropping hot nipping kisses along her soft skin until his mouth settled over her. She moaned and arched her back when he suckled her. His tongue lapped at her, sliding firm and rough over the hard tip, his teeth tugging and sucking until she cried out.

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw the desire rising deep and hot in her amber eyes. She reached out to touch him and he grabbed her hand, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and forcing it back up over her head. He kept his eyes on hers as he rose up and reached out to grasp her other hand.

She shivered under him, making him tense when she pressed her mouth against his chest, sliding her tongue over him until he almost forgot what he was trying to do. He shook his head, trying for the moment to not think about the way her tongue was swirling over him as he locked first one then the other handcuff around her wrist's.

"John..."

"Shh." He eased back down over her and used his knee to nudge her legs apart. He settled snugly between her thighs. The tip of him pressed into her and a quiet whimper slipped out of her mouth. "We've only got a couple of hours before the sun comes up. I don't want to waste time." He scratched his cheek across the soft skin of her neck. "Do you?"

"Would you stop if I told you 'no'?" She moved under him, her head twisting against the pillow she uttered a soft cry when he slid into her.

"No." His laugh was soft and all male. His hands tightened around hers when she tilted her hips and took the length of him into her silky warmth.

He groaned when she wrapped her legs around him and began to move her hips in tune with his slow even thrusts.

"Then don't stop."

2.

John was in a good mood as he made his way down the hall toward Elizabeth's office. Even without that much sleep he still felt pretty damn good. He smiled slightly as he knocked and stuck his head inside the door.

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a second? I need to ask you something." He grinned and his handsome face lit up with humor. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels slightly. "A favor actually. Maybe a couple if I'm lucky."

She looked up at him and a slight smile crossed her pretty features. "Absolutely, Colonel." She waved a hand at the chair in front of her desk. "Please, have a seat."

"Actually, John..." She was still smiling as he sat down then she got up and walked to the door. She closed it and when she turned back around her expression had turned serious. "I've been hoping that you'd show up this morning."

"Really?" John asked, a surprised look on his face. "Why?"

"I had a rather interesting visitor this morning." Her fingers trailed over the file on the desk in front of her. She raised an eyebrow slightly. "I take it that you're familiar with a Doctor Sharon Arnold?"

He glanced at the file and then tensed when he saw the name written on it. His expression darkened. Well, he had been in a good mood. He clasped his hands, lacing his fingers together to keep from digging his nails into his palms. That god damn bitch!

Elizabeth sighed. "I can see from your expression that you do." She slid the file across the desk. "I was hoping that you might enlighten me on just what the hell is going on."

He looked at the file like it was some kind of dangerous animal. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"John, listen..." She leaned forward slightly, resting her hands in front of her. "We're friends...aren't we?"

He scowled. "You know we are."

"And you know that I have never have and never will interfere with your personal life..."

"Then don't start now." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "John!"

He rubbed a hand across his face. "Listen, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't deserve that."

"Then what she says is true?" Elizabeth relaxed a bit but not by much. The smile had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He was suddenly tense, on edge...coiled like a snake ready to strike. He was trying to hide it but his body practically vibrated with emotion.

"Depends on what she said." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. He gave her an intense look and she shifted slightly in her chair. He knew he was making her even more uncomfortable than she was already was but right at the moment he really didn't care. "And I'm hoping that you'll tell me."

She looked down at the file again and then up at him. "John..." She sighed and he could tell that she was trying to think of the right words to say. She chewed on her lip and then finally looked up at him.

"If you're having a problem with Doctor Walker..."

"Her name is Susan. And no. I'm not having a problem with her.." He gave her a level look. "Elizabeth, I can tell from your face that you know all about what happened on movie night. "

"I don't think that there's anyone in the city that doesn't. But I don't listen to gossip." She smirked slightly and then her expression turned completely serious. "I know that you can handle things pretty well yourself, but if you are having a problem...John, I would hope that we're friends enough that you would confide in me."

"I told you, I'm not having a problem." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He tapped a finger against the file. "And especially not with Susan Walker. I can assure you that what people saw or what they think they saw, is not necessarily what happened."

"According to Doctor Arnold, you are and it was."

"Then Doctor Arnold is mistaken." His scowl deepened. "If anything, she is the one I'm having the problem with." His eyes darkened with anger. "But I can handle her."

"Then Doctor Walker...Susan...this thing with her..." His gaze flickered slightly and she saw the rush of heat that reddened his face at just the mention of her name. "Is it..." She laughed shakily. "Are the two of you...serious?"

"Yes." He said it simply and without hesitation. "At least I am."

A knowing smile crossed her face and suddenly she understood the look in his eyes. Reaching out she picked up the file, opened a drawer in her desk and dropped it inside. "Then I'll leave you to take care of it."

Smiling at him, she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Now, what kind of favor's are you going to try and sweet talk me into doing for you?"

3.

"Colonel Sheppard...John!"

He tensed when he heard that reedy voice behind him and he picked up his pace. He could hear her foot steps behind him, hurrying to catch up. He was so angry. Even if Elizabeth had agreed to grant both his favors, all he wanted to do was get away, maybe grab Susan, haul her onto the first Puddle Jumper he saw and just get out of the city for awhile. He was supposed to be meeting her for breakfast but just the thought of food right now left a sour taste in his mouth.

And after his talk with Elizabeth the last thing he wanted to do was look at the woman barreling down on him.

"John!" She called out again, closer this time. "I need to talk to you. It's about Doctor Walker!"

This time he did stop. Shit. He shook his head slightly. Dammit, he should have known better than to even give that woman the time of day. All he'd meant to do was tease Susan, make her nuts and even a little bit jealous.

Now it was all coming back to bite him hard on the ass.

Plastering what he hoped was a neutral smile on his face, he turned around and had to take a step back. God damn, the woman was fast! She was nearly on top of him.

"Sharon..." He nodded slightly.

"Good morning, Colonel." She laid her hand on his arm and smiled. "I was hoping to catch you this morning, maybe invite you to have breakfast with me so that we could discuss our...mutual problem. I hope you don't mind but I've already arranged a meeting with Doctor Weir to discuss Susan's behavior." She smiled like a simpering school girl and stroked her fingers over his arm. "I was hoping that you would join me."

"I have an appointment this morning." He stiffened at the way Sharon said her name, as if Susan were some nasty thing she'd picked up on the bottom of her shoe.

"But you've still got time don't you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and his hand curled into a fist. He took a deep breath. It was now or never and he knew that he might as well get it over with. If he waited any longer he wasn't sure what he might do. "No, I don't and there's not going to be a meeting, Sharon. It's been called off."

He turned to go but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her.

"Then you agree with me..." She smiled. "I'm so glad, John-"

"I had a little talk of my own with, Elizabeth." Something dark flashed in her eyes and her fake smile faltered when he removed her hand from his arm. "I thought it was time to set a few things straight."

"What things?" She smiled, showing even white teeth and all John could think was that she looked like a hungry shark.

He leaned forward slightly. "Stop it."

"What?" She tried to act surprised.

"Drop the act."

"What act?" She tried to touch him again but he moved out of her reach.

"You're not innocent, Sharon." He smiled cruelly. "You went to Elizabeth...deliberately...behind my back."

"I-"

"Keep it because I don't want to hear it." He raised a warning hand and shook his head. "You know, I hoped that I could do this easy, tell you the truth and let you down without too much hurt but damn it...I think you knew the whole fricking time."

"Truth? Knew what? John, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Sharon." He took a deep breath and plowed on ahead. "You _know_ you were never Susan Walker's competition. You knew I was just trying to make her jealous by flirting with you. And you thought if you threatened her you'd scare her off and pave the way for you to slide right into my bed."

"How did you-" Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Do you remember when you went to her office? Do you remember when you threatened her? When you promised her you'd do whatever you could to get her kicked out of Atlantis so you could have me? And don't deny it because I know it's what you meant."

Her face went white. "I didn't..."

"I heard the _entire_ conversation." He loomed over her, pushing her back.

"You couldn't have...how-" She was spluttering now.

"Because I was under the desk the whole time." He stared down at her. "Did you really think it was _you_ making her squirm?"

The realization of what he meant hit her and her eyes went wide and she struck at him like a snake. Her hand whipped up and his head rocked back when she slapped him hard across the face.

"You son of a bitch. You used me." She was shaking with fury.

"Yes." He admitted, his jaw stung where she'd struck him but he ignored the pain. "I did and I'm sorry...but not about all of it."

She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something rotten and gave him an icy look. "Like you could ever use me to make that...that _cow..._jealous!"

"Shut your mouth." His palm itched and it was all he could do to not slap that arrogant smile off her face. He took a menacing step toward her and her face paled. "I'm not going to lie about using you to make her jealous and yes, I am sorry if I hurt you." He pointed a finger at her. "I let you slap me because I deserved it.. But I _won't_ hear you talk about her that way."

She moved away and pointed a shaking at him. "You are going to regret this, Sheppard."

"I already do." He whispered back.

He watched her back as she walked away. Ram rod stiff and taunt with anger. God, but he had the feeling that events had just taken a hard and very nasty turn.

And it was all his fault.

Damn! Could this day get any worse?

4.

Sharon was seething. That son of a bitch! Her hands curled into fists. How dare he use her like that? Angrily, she stalked down the hall toward her office. On her way she had to pass by the Mess Hall and as she went by she saw a familiar blond head. She stopped, staring at him and then a cold smile touched her lips.

She walked up the steps and toward the table where he sat. He looked up, his eyes widening slightly when she pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"You're Jake, right?"

"Yeah." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do I know you?"

"You might." She folded her arms in front of her and leaned forward slightly on the table. "We met...briefly on movie night." She tilted her head, her lips curling into a nasty smile. "I believe you were with Doctor Walker...Susan Walker?"

His eyes darkened and he pushed his chair back from the table. "I've got to go Ma'am."

"Not so fast." She reached out and grabbed his hand before he could get up. "I believe you and I have a little something in common, Jake."

"What?" He looked at her hand and then up at her but he didn't try to pull away.

"Colonel Sheppard and Susan Walker." She replied coldly and her eyes flared with anger. "How do you feel about a little payback?"

5.

Susan hummed to herself as she sat at her computer, reading over the letter she'd just written. The lab was quiet at this time of the morning and she delighted in the time she had the place to herself. It gave her a chance to think and calm her nerves before the day started. She leaned back in the chair and smiled slightly to herself.

She loved her job in the lab. Loved working with the plants and herbs as they tried to find a better way for the city to support itself, without having to rely on trade with other worlds all the time. She'd even been off world a few times with some of the survey teams but as far as she was concerned it hadn't been enough.

Sometimes a girl just wanted more. And lately, this girl wanted to get out from behind a desk and stretch her legs.

She bent forward slightly re-reading the letter when she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head, the smile on her face fading when she realized it wasn't Sheppard standing behind her.

Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "What do you want, Jake?"

"Doctor Walker?"

She was trying to get finished before Sheppard showed up for their breakfast rendezvous. She didn't need this shit. Slowly, she got up from her chair and stepped behind it, moving so that she wasn't trapped behind the desk.

"I..." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to..."

"Apology accepted." Susan answered roughly and pointed at the door. "Now please leave."

His head snapped up and a dark expression crossed his face. Slowly he took a step toward her.

"Don't be stupid, Jake." She took a step back keeping the chair between them. "I meant what I said last time."

"All I wanted to do was apologize." His voice was low. Dangerous. "I know things got a little heated between us. I was just hoping we could...you know...be friends. Maybe we could start over."

"There is no _thing_ between us, Jake." She shook her head. "There never was and there never will be. If you leave now, I'll pretend that you were never here."

"Why?" He sneered as he moved closer. "Afraid your _boyfriend _might find out about us? That you were coming on to me?"

"I never came on to you." She gave him a cold look and pointed toward the door again. "Get out."

"What's the matter, Doc?" He moved closer. His lips twisted into a nasty smile, his fingers reaching to undo the buckle on his belt. "Too scared to finish what you started?"

"Jake..."

"I heard that you like it when Sheppard gives it to you hard and rough." His fingers were on his zipper. "Smart mouth, whore." He licked his tongue over his lips. His eyes were shining with lust, the smell of his animal like arousal hanging heavy in the air. "I'm really going to enjoy hearing you scream."

He lunged forward but before he could touch her his face went red and he dropped to the floor. He was on his knees, bent forward, his arm twisted up behind his back. Sheppard was behind him, his face dark with fury, his mouth set in a grim line.

Lightly, he moved his hand over Jake's wrist and the younger man howled with pain.

"You lay one hand on her and I will rip your god damn arm off."

He said it quietly but Susan heard the dangerous tone in his voice. Jake squirmed trying to break Sheppard's hold on his arm. John barely moved, his fingers skimmed over the younger man's wrist and Jake screamed like a girl.

"John, don't!" Hearing booted feet heading their way down the hallway, she stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. "He's not worth it."

But he wasn't hearing her. His eyes narrowed angrily and he tightened his hold, wrenching Jake's arm up a little higher. Jake's face went white and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"John..."

Too furious to listen, he tightened his grip and Jake howled and went to his knees. John leaned over him, a grim smile on his face. "I ought to break it off and shove it down your damn throat."

Susan tightened her grip on his arm. John was so angry. He looked mad enough to kill and she knew that if she couldn't get him to listen, if she couldn't get him to stop then they both might regret it.

"John, please...listen to me. Let him go. Let your men handle him."

He turned on her angrily, his lips twisted in a nasty snarl. "You're defending this little shit? After what he just-"

"No., I'm not defending him." She said sharply. "I'm trying to stop _you_ from making a mistake."

Something cold touched his eyes. He let go of Jake's arm and shoved him roughly against the wall. Breathing hard, he turned to her. He started to say something and then stopped as Lorne practically skidded into the room. He halted, his gaze going from Sheppard to the figure leaning against the wall, groaning and whimpering in pain.

He stepped forward slightly and gave Sheppard a questioning look. "Sir?"

"Get him out of here." John barked and gave a curt nod toward Jake. "Take him to the infirmary. Get Beckett to check his arm out, make sure its not broken, lock him up for a few hours so he can cool down. I'll decide what to do with later since Doctor Walker seems to think that I'm making a mistake."

Lorne looked at her and then at Sheppard. He hesitated and from the look in his eyes he knew what was going on.

"I gave you an order, Major. Now do it." He snapped angrily then he took a deep breath and gave her a look so full of scorn that her breath caught in her throat.

"John, please...don't be like this. Will you please listen to me?" She reached out a hand but he only stepped back out of her reach.

"When you've got something I want to hear, I will." Then he turned, pushed past Lorne and strode angrily from the room.

Fury raced through her as she watched him go. _Damn him!_

She started to go after him then stopped. She turned around and saw Lorne standing there giving her a questioning look as he hauled Jake to his feet.

"Ma'am...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Major." Her gaze shifted to Jake. "Just please...just please get him out of here."

Lorne gave her a look then he nodded and hoisted Jake up by the back of his jacket and practically shoved him out of the lab. When he had gone, she sat back down at her desk and turned back to her computer.

She wanted to go after John and try to make him listen to reason but she knew that with the mood he was in he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

She scowled angrily as she stared at the screen. If Sheppard wanted to be an ass she'd be damned if she'd go running after him.

6.

Quietly, John walked into what served as Atlantis's brig. The boy was sitting in the corner with his head down. He was apparently so lost in his own little world that he hadn't seen John come in.

"You son of a bitch."

Jake started and looked up. John leaned against the wall, his head back, one foot propped up and his arms crossed across his chest. His face was calm but there was a cold fury in his eyes.

"Colonel..." Jake's lips curled into a nasty smile. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"Shut up." Sheppard scowled. His lips thinned angrily and he just stood there and stared.

"Did you come here to threaten me? Beat me up?" Jake smirked and leaned back against the metal bars, copying Sheppard's pose. "Defend your _whore_?"

"I said, _shut up_." His eyes flared angrily. He watched the boy. Slowly, he straightened his leg and moved away from the wall. His arms still crossed over his chest, he circled around the holding cell. Jake watched him, following him with his eyes.

God, but he wanted to put his fist right through the smug bastard's mouth. Slowly, he kept walking, his eyes never leaving Jake's face. He told himself that he just wanted to scare him, put the fear of God into him, but John knew that wasn't the truth. He wanted to kill the little bastard.

Finally, he stopped and uncrossed his arms. He leaned forward, pressing his hands to the bars. Jake stood his ground but his tongue flicked out to nervously lick his lips.

"You know..." Slowly, John began to tap his fingers against the cold metal. "I've really been thinking about what I should do with you. No..." He shook his head and his voice dropped an octave. "No, what I want to _do_ to you."

Jake didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared, smiling that arrogant smile. John seethed, he was getting madder and madder than he already was. His lips curled into a bitter smile and disgust flared in his eyes.

His fingers kept tapping against the bars then he reached down and pulled his knife from it's sheath. Slowly, he twisted it in his hand, his fingers playing over the hilt. Jake's eyes flickered from his eyes to the razor sharp blade. A cruel smile twisted John's lips when he saw that smug smile fade and a look of fear flash in the boy's eyes.

"Don't piss on yourself, kid. I'm not gonna gut you." He leaned closer and tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Although I should."

"I'm not afraid of you, Sheppard."

John pounded his fist against the bar in front of him. Jake jerked back like a snake had struck at him. Breathing hard, John pointed a finger at him.

"If you open your mouth and say one more god damn word I will do worse than just gut you." His lips twisted into a grimace as he pushed the button to open the cell door and when it opened he stepped inside.

Just like he knew he would Jake lunged at him and John was ready for him. He pulled back his arm and planted his fist squarely on the younger man's nose. Jake grunted and staggered back. John hit him again and again until he fell to the floor and lay there whimpering and moaning.

John wasn't in the mood to be merciful.

With slow measured steps, he moved toward the younger man until he was looming over him. His fingers still wrapped around the hilt of the blade, he kicked Jake over on his back and stood over him, looking down. Blood poured out of Jake's nose and over his mouth. He reached up, trying to wipe his hand over his face but John kicked his hand out of the way and pressed his boot down hard on his chest.

"I want you to know this before the Daedalus comes to haul your sorry ass out of here." Jake wheezed and tried to push him off only to grunt in pain when John kicked him hard in the ribs. His eyes darkened. "If you ever lay a hand on Susan Walker again, I will gladly take this knife and cut every inch of you until there is nothing left of you for this blade to kiss."

Jake met his gaze, hate burning clear in his eyes. "Go to hell, Sheppard. The bitch came on to me."

"So it was you. You didn't even try and deny it." John's laugh was bitter and cold. "Not only are you stupid but you're fucking pathetic too. If you think I'm going to believe that she would even want to touch a stupid little prick like you-" Jake hissed when he kicked him again but John was beyond caring.

Kneeling down he wrapped his fingers around Jake's throat. Digging his fingers in, he lifted his head up and then slammed him back down against the floor. "And you'd better be glad that she didn't tell me it was you to began with or you'd be dead already."

"You're not scaring me." Jake managed to wheeze out.

"Good." John let go of his hair and slowly stood up. "Then I won't feel any guilt when I kill you."


	12. SheppardRevelations

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Revelations

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

For the rest of the morning Susan threw herself into her work even though she was so mad that she could have chewed nails. She was mad at herself but she was even angrier at Sheppard.

She'd known that Sheppard had a dark side. A side that he kept hidden and closed off from even his closest friends.

She just hadn't thought that he would turn it on her.

She rubbed a hand across her aching forehead. Damn it. How could she have been so damned stupid?

She knew deep down that she _had_ made a serious mistake. Not only where Sheppard was concerned but with Jake too. It had pleased her to see him on his knees, groveling and sniveling in pain but it hurt her even worse to think of what could have happened. And she couldn't let that happen to John. Not because of her stupidity. She should have known that it would all back fire and blow up in her face because the dumb ass couldn't see that she was really only trying to help him.

"We need to talk."

She started when a shadow fell across her desk and a strong hand touched the back of her lab coat. Shit! She looked up, Sheppard was standing over her. His face was grim and dark with anger, his lips set in a thin hard line. Every line of his body was tense.

She tensed and turned back to her computer. "I'm busy."

"Then get un-busy." He snapped.

"Sheppard, I don't have time..."

"Make time." He pushed the top of the lap top down, nearly catching her hands on the key board. "Now get up."

"Sheppard! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She jerked back. The room had stilled and she knew that people were watching and listening but she really didn't care.

"Not here." He slipped his hand under her elbow and practically dragged her out of her chair. He didn't wait for a protest and from the furious look on his face, he wouldn't have cared or listened to one. He just pulled her along with him and expected her to keep up.

"Where do you think you're hauling me off to?"

"Some place a little more private." He led her down the hallway, taking twists and turns until a door opened and she found herself standing on the steps leading down to the East Pier.

"What the hell are we doing out here?"

"I told you. We need to talk." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Now shut up and sit down."

She pushed his hand away. "I think you'd better tell me what's going on, Sheppard. Now."

"And I think you'd better shut up and sit down."

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "I put up with a lot from you, Sheppard. But I'll be damned if I'll put up with this."

She turned around and started to walk away but his next words stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Jake?"

She turned back slowly. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." A shadow crossed his face. His voice sounded thin and strained. "And don't try to lie either. You're better than that."

She took a deep breath. "Maybe I didn't tell you because it was none of your business."

"None of my business? God damn it!" He shouted, his hands gripped the railing until they turned white. "I could have killed that little son of a bitch for touching you...for hurting you! But you stopped me!" His face was livid. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a mistake." She shouted back at him. "John..." She took a step toward him and he tensed. "I didn't want you to do something stupid...lose everything...because of me. You're an important part of this city. Atlantis needs you. Not me. I'm not that important."

"The hell you're not! God damn it, you're important to me!"

She blinked and then a small smile touched her lips. "Well, John Sheppard...you sound like you almost actually care."

"This isn't a game, Susan." He'd put his shades on the minute they'd stepped outside but now he yanked them off and tucked them into his pocket.

"It's not?" She shot back at him. "I thought that was all I was to you. Some plaything that you could use anytime you wanted."

Slowly, he moved toward her until he was looming over her. "Do you think that's all you are to me? That I just want you for the sex? That you're just another piece of ass to me?"

"Don't you?" _God, please don't let him say yes..._

He touched her face. "Yes, I want your body."

Her heart fell to her feet and she had to blink to fight back the sudden tears. Angrily, she pushed his hand away. "Somehow I knew that you were going to say that. You really had me going there, Sheppard. I _almost_ believed you."

She turned around and started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and made her turn back around.

"You didn't let me finish." He pulled her close.

"What else is there?" She tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing angrily. "Let me guess. You want to control me too." She pushed at him. "Well guess what, Sheppard. I'm not your play toy and I am not some little wilting flower that needs a big strong man to..."

"No, I don't want to control you." A slight smile touched his mouth and he dropped his hand. His fingers trailed over her breast, brushing across her nipple. He turned his hand, sliding his fingers over her, making her gasp when he roughly pinched a hard nub. "You fight me too much for that to ever happen. But you do need me, Susan. You need me between your thighs...giving you what you want...what you need."

"Don't touch me." She slapped at his hand and tried to push him away but he refused to budge. "I don't need you."

"Really? I think you're lying." Grabbing her arms, he shoved her against the wall behind her and pressed his length against her.

"Stop it, Sheppard." She tried to pull away from him but he refused to let go.

"No. Not until you tell me that you need me." His mouth came down on hers in a rough searing kiss, his tongue pressed into her mouth, licking her...tasting her. He sighed against her mouth. "As damn much as I need you."

"Why?" She was dying to give in to his kiss but she forced herself not to do it. She shook her head and looked up at him. "Why do you need _me_?"

"Why not you?" He tilted his head slightly. His dark eyes watching her closely.

"You could have your pick of any woman in Atlantis, John. So why me? Why do you feel like you need me?"

"Because I do." He stroked a hand over her arm, his fingers warm against her skin. A flash of longing and pain crossed his face."I told you last night that I'd never leave you again...and I meant it."

"That's not an answer." She resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck.

"You want more?" A shadow came over his eyes and he let her go and stepped back. "What else do you want me to tell you?" He spread his hands in a questioning gesture. "What do you want me to say, Susan?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

A grim smile touched his lips. "I'm not sure that you can handle the truth."

"I thought that you said this wasn't a game."

"It's not." He put his hands on her hips and roughly pulled her toward him. "I'm not sure that _I_ can handle the truth." He took a deep breath. "Susan, I..."

Her fingers brushed against the back of his hand and he winced slightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't believe him. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and turned his hand toward her. His hand was bruised, the knuckles slightly swollen. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sheppard, what did you do?"

He stopped, whatever he had been about to say dying on his lips. "I told you, it's nothing." He tried to pull his hand away but she held on tight.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

He stiffened and his eyes went dark. Unreadable. "It's nothing for you to worry about. And nothing I'm going to discuss. Ever."

"There you go again." She jerked away from him and stepped back.

"What?" His eyes widened slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're shutting off again." She watched his face, trying to read his expression. He was getting angry. She could tell from the slight way his lips twitched and the tips of his ears had started to turn red. "Locking yourself up in Sheppard's World."

"Why are you pushing this?" He grimaced and shook his head.

"Why are you closing off?" She crossed her arms over her belly. "I just asked you a simple question. Can't you give me a simple answer?"

"I told you." His back stiffened. "It's nothing. Just let it go, Susan. Just let it go."

"If it's nothing then tell me what you did." She stood her ground.

"God damn but you are one aggravating woman!" He raised his hand and her eyes went wide. The look in her eyes when she backed away from him made his stomach twist into a sour knot.

Quickly, he dropped his hand. "Susan...honey...I-"

"Hit me and I will knock your ass straight off this pier." Her voice was cold and ugly.

"Susan, I would never hit you. God..." He shook his head and turned away from her. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry. But damn it, I never meant for this to happen."

For a minute she didn't say anything then a small, painfully sad smile touched her lips. "Yeah, Sheppard. Neither did I. Looks like we both made a mistake, doesn't it?"

He whirled around when he heard the catch in her voice. His eyes widened when his brain made him realize what he'd just said. She had turned her back on him and was practically running back up the steps.

"Wait!" He took off after her and caught her before she could reach the door's.

"Let me go, John!" She twisted in his grasp but he refused to let her go.

"Please..." He was pleading now. "Please, Susan...just listen. You owe me that much."

"No. I don't." She tried to wriggle out of his hold but he wasn't about to let her go. When he tightened his hold, she stopped and glared up at him angrily. "You already made it perfectly clear how you feel about me, Sheppard. Now, get your hands off me."

"No." He gave her a little shake. "Not until you shut up and let me finish what I was going to say."

His nostrils flared slightly and he moved closer, standing so close that his body felt hot enough to set her on fire. The look in his eyes was soft and pleading, begging her to listen to him. Her belly fluttered and Susan felt a shiver run up her spine.

She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "Then say it."

He raised a hand and brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek and she suddenly saw the truth full and unhidden in his eyes.

"I love you."

His words sent fire flaming through her belly. "Don't play with me, John."

"I'm not." He pulled her to him, wrapping her trembling body tightly in his arms. "I don't know how it happened or when it happened but somehow...you did it." He brushed his lips lightly across hers. "You made me fall in love with you."

She pressed a hand against his chest. His heart was beating almost as fast as hers and his body heat had kicked up a notch. She knew this was hard for him. Even before she had first been with him she had known about him. How he kept to himself..never letting anyone get that close to him. And now here he was...telling her how much he loved her. Laying his soul bare and putting his heart in her hands and trusting in her not to break it.

"Susan..." He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she had to look at him. "Don't you know that you are the only woman in Atlantis that can tie me into knots?" He pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss and smiled softly. "Or the only woman that I'll ever let tie me down?"

She couldn't resist a teasing smile. "Is that another invitation?"

"I don't know...I'll have to think about it." He teased back. When their eyes met, she had to swallow hard. How could a man...a man so proud and dominant turn so gentle that he could flip her world upside down with just three little words.

"Sheppard..." She licked her suddenly dry lips and looked up at him. "I..."

He pressed his forehead against hers. His mouth just inches from her own. "Just tell me that you need me. That's all I need to hear."

"But it's not all I want to say." She kissed him lightly and then pulled back so that she could see his eyes. She reached up and pressed her hands against his cheeks, her fingers brushing over the stubble on his handsome face. "You are a crazy man." She smiled and felt some of the tension drain out of him. She rested against him, wishing that she could just melt into him. "You're nuts, Sheppard. Absolutely nuts and sometimes you scare me."

He started to say something but she pressed her finger over his mouth to stop him. "Now. It's your turn to shut up and let me finish." She took a deep breath and tried not to think about the way her heart was pounding in her chest. "But no matter how much you scare me or how much you make me crazy...you're right. I do need you. And I love you too."

"Thank you." She felt the last of the tension drain out of him as he grabbed her and held her tight against his chest. She felt his hands on her hair, cupping the back of her head as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Susan, I would never hurt you and I don't want to fight with you like this ever again." She was trembling. He pushed her back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you understand me?"

She rubbed her hands over his arms. His muscles were hard under her hands and she realized that he was trembling just as hard as she was. He shook her gently, a hint of his dominance returning. "I said...do you understand me?"

"Yes." She raised her head and looked at him. "But I'll be damned if I'll ever call you _Sir_ again."

"Then I suppose that is something we'll just have to work on, isn't it?" He laughed and then he sighed and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Don't bet on it."

He laughed again and touched her arm. His fingers brushed lightly over the spot were the bruise was hidden under her shirt. "I could have helped you the first time, Susan. All you had to do was tell me. I would have put a stop to it. I would have made sure that bastard never touched you again."

She pushed his hand away but he caught it and pressed it to his chest. "I don't need a white knight coming to my rescue, Sheppard. I can take care of myself."

He smiled slightly. "I'm no White Knight."

"And I'm not some damsel in distress..." Her heart was thudding in her chest, her blood racing through her veins.

"You're not a Snow White virgin either." He stepped closer, his hand lightly caressing over the curve of her hip. "And the part of you that still is..." He gave her a teasing pinch. "Won't be for long."

"Try and I'll kick your ass."

His lips tilted into a smile. "When hell freezes over..."

"Get a coat."

He laughed and kissed her. "And you say that I make you nuts? You _are_ the most frustrating woman I ever met, Suzie Q. You really do drive me crazy...so crazy that sometimes I can't think of anything else."

"Just sometimes?" She smirked slightly.

"Well, there are those silly Wraith that I have to take care of now and then..." His hand trailed up, softly stroking her neck and Susan's breath caught in her throat at the sensation of his fingers caressing over her skin. His fingers caught in the back of her hair, pulling her closer until she was against his chest.

"Second to the Wraith. I'm not too sure that I like that position."

"I know one you'll like a lot better." She looked up at him and her knees went weak. He was giving her that sultry look that was suddenly making it hard for her to breathe.

"Touch me." He whispered softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to feel your hands on me." His fingers trailed over the back of her neck in a light teasing touch.

She hesitated and he frowned slightly. "That wasn't a request." His fingers tightened in her hair and he leaned down until his mouth was inches from hers. "That was an order."

His breath was a whisper against her mouth, his words so soft and sensual that she had no choice but to obey. She slid her hands over him, feeling the taunt muscles under the black uniform shirt he wore. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warmth. She rested her head against his chest and breathed in the warm spicy scent of him. Unable to resist, she undid the top buttons of his shirt and pressed her mouth to his skin, her tongue darting out to taste him.

He chuckled and she felt the vibrations all the way down to her toes.

"Be careful, Suzie Q." He ran his hands over her back, sliding down to cup her ass and pull her even closer. "You know I won't think twice about shoving you back and taking you right here and now." He slipped his hands up and dug his fingers into the waistband of her pants. "You can barely walk now. Do you want me to make you crawl? You know how much I want to get you on your knees."

"Dream on, big boy." She unbuttoned his shirt some more, leaning close to tickle her teeth over a nipple. He shivered when she blew a breath across his skin. "And you'd better be careful yourself, Sheppard." She slipped her arms around his waist and nestled against him, the outline of his erection pressed hard against his pants and she rubbed against him, making him moan. "Someone might see us."

"I don't care." He leaned down and kissed her, sliding his mouth over her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes. "I don't care if the whole god damn city sees us."

"Including Sharon?"

"Especially, Sharon. I took care of that problem. I promise you, that one won't bother us again. And neither will Jake." He raised his hands and cupped her face between his palms.

Susan's heartbeat tripled in rate. He looked so dangerous that she knew she should be afraid of him, but she couldn't.

She wouldn't. Not now. Not ever.

He smiled slightly, as if he were reading her thoughts and then he kissed her again, harder and more insistent. "You're mine, Suzie Q. No bleach blond ice princess is gonna take you away from me and neither is some horny little boy. But if he touches you again...I swear to you, God and everybody else, I will kill that son of a bitch."

"I know." She sighed softly, slipped her arms around his waist, slid back into his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Why do I have the feeling that this relationship just took a very serious turn?"

"Because it did." He ran his hands over her back, then reached down to tilt her face up to his so that he could kiss her again. "It changed the minute you had the balls to kiss me in front of everyone." He touched her face, his fingers gentle and warm.

"I knew you would have to fight back sooner or later. And I'm so glad it was so much sooner than later." He grinned and tapped a finger on the end of her nose. "Although trying to knock me senseless so you could tie me to the bed was a dirty trick. I still owe you for that one."

"I think you already got your payback." She grinned and then reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrist.

"Baby, I haven't even gotten started making you pay yet." He laughed softly. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of making you do it."

Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "I won't stop fighting you."

"I'd be pissed if you did." He brushed his thumb over her lips. "And I don't want you to ever lie to me either."

"As long as you don't lie to me either. And I never lied to you." She kept her gaze steady with his. "About anything."

He smirked. "Not tell me the whole truth then." His expression darkened slightly. He ran his hand over her arm. He slid his hands under the lab coat, rubbing lightly over her nipples until they hardened. Then he eased the coat off her shoulders and down her arms. "When I think about what he did-what he could have done if I hadn't stopped him this time..."

The bruise had begun to fade but the shape of where Jake's fingers had gripped her were still visible. He ran his fingers over the bruise and his voice was calm and deep.

"I mean what I say, Susan. You are mine and I love you. I know you can take care of yourself but it doesn't mean I won't try and protect you if I think you need me."

"You hit him didn't you?" She touched her fingers lightly to his bruised hand.

"Yes." He sighed and looked away from her. "He touched you...hurt you." He brought his eyes back to hers and the look in them was strong and unrelenting. "It made me furious to think that he'd laid a hand on you. I made sure he knew that he'd made a mistake."

"John..."

"You are mine and I don't ever want to talk about this again." He pressed a finger against her lips and shook his head, his expression saying that he wasn't going to listen to her protest. "No one will touch you. No one will hurt you." He gave her a wicked smile. "That's my job."

"You're an awful man, John Sheppard." She laughed and raised up on tiptoe to kiss him again. "But I'm glad that you're so good at it." And she was. To think that this gorgeous man would stop at nothing to protect her, made her body melt and she knew that she could never be truly mad at him for it.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes."

He laughed and then gave her a naughty grin. "Good. Maybe we can get to something better now."

She narrowed her eyes. "There's that look again."

"What look?"

"That sneaky 'I've got something up my sleeve' look."

"Oh, I am up to something." He smiled slyly, taking her hand, he pressed her fingers over the front of his pants. "About ten inches actually."

"And me without my ruler." She squeezed slightly and he gasped against her mouth.

"Naughty, naughty girl." He took hold of her hand and pulled it back up to his chest. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Want me to show you?" She gave him a wily grin.

"Why don't I show you?" He leaned down and kissed her again then he let her go and stepped back. Gently, he ran his hand down her arm to tightly grip her hand. "How do you feel about another surprise?"

2.

From the shadows a pair of bright blue eyes turned dark with fury, watched them. Sharon's lips thinned into a grim line as Sheppard ran his hands over the woman, pulling her to him in a possessive kiss. She could hear their moans of pleasure and a flash of cold fury gripped her at the way his hands moved over her hated rival.

Sheppard's words still echoed in her mind and all she could think of was how badly she wanted to make him pay. White hot anger ripped through her as she watched them walk away, waiting until they disappeared back up the steps before she turned and looked at the young man standing beside her. "Why didn't you get rid of her?"

"That son of a bitch Sheppard." He rolled his shoulder. His arm still felt numb and the pain in his wrist and nose was a low agonizing throb.

"Bullshit." She snarled. "You're just not working hard enough, Jakie." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a baleful stare. "I gave you a job to do and I expect you to do it."

How?" He sneered back at her. "I can't get her alone. The bastard is always following around her like a dog in heat. And since I snuck out of the infirmary..."

She stepped closer to him and cocking her head slightly, stared at him with cold, angry eyes. "Then I suggest you had better find a way to make sure that Susan Walker disappears."

"Why don't you do it then?" He hissed back at her. "You want her gone so badly do the job yourself."

She turned on him angrily. "I don't know which one of you is the bigger fool. You for sniffing after that cow or Sheppard for not beating the hell out of you in the first place." She snurled her nose at him. "As stupid as you are, he should have shoved you head first through the nearest space 'Gate."

His face turned beet red and his hands clenched into fists. "Go to hell."

"What's the matter, Jakie? Did I hit a sore spot?" She poked him in the shoulder, making him wince. "You're the puppy that's been sniffing after her. You want a taste of what Sheppard's getting so badly that you can't see straight." She goaded him. "But you don't have the balls to go and get it."

"Just like you're so desperate to have that pretty boy between your thighs." He snarled. "Don't think I haven't been watching you. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you lick your lips. You want him in your mouth so bad that you can't stand it."

She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard, making his head snap back against the wall. Pressing her hand against his chest, she shoved him back. "I want that bitch gone, Jake...and I don't give a damn how. But you had better do it. "

Her scowl darkened, transforming her face from that of a cool beauty to an ugly demon out for revenge.

"And it had better be tonight. Because if you fail...I'll do worse things to you than John Sheppard can even think of."


	13. SheppardRetaliation

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Retaliation

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Well?" John stood back and waited for her to step into the room. "What do you think?"

"You're kidding, right?" She moved toward the glass door leading out onto the balcony. She opened it and stepped out. The breeze blowing off the ocean was warm but not as warm as the pair of arms that wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm not kidding." His lips brushed against her temple. "It's ours."

"But Doctor Weir-"

"Knows." He laughed and she felt the rumble in his chest against her back. "I had to tell her why I was suddenly so interested in a bigger set of quarters." He shifted slightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. "And since I am the man responsible for assigning living quarters...I don't think she minded my abusing my authority just a little."

"Am I going to get a choice in this?" She leaned back against him and reached up to run her hand over his arm.

"No." He turned her around so that she was facing him. "I meant it when I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone again, Suzie Q. And I'm getting a bit tired at having to travel so far just to enjoy your...affections."

"You're one hall over."

"Still too far." He nuzzled her neck. His hands slid over the front of her shirt, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons and then slipping under the edge of her bra. He pulled and her breasts slid warm and heavy into the hot comfort of his hands. "Why come back to an empty cold bed when I can have you warming up my sheets?"

"Ulterior motives too...you are such a sneaky sneaky man."

"And you love it." She whimpered when he touched his tongue to a nipple. He sucked at her gently, his tongue swirling over her in soft strokes that nearly pushed her over the edge. Then with one last flick of his tongue, he raised his head and looked at her. "As much as I want to bend you over this rail and have my way with you, there is one thing I have to show you before we get completely moved in."

Taking her hand, he pulled her after him, leading her back in and down a short hallway. He stopped in front of a door and pulled her in front of him. Reaching down he grasped her wrists and pulled her hands up to her face. "Cover your eyes."

"What are you-"

"Do it or I won't show you."

Reluctantly, she raised her hands. She felt his arm brush against her and she heard the soft sound of the door sliding open. He gently put his hand on her back and pushed her inside. She felt his hands slide over her as he reached up to grasp her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Surprise!" He whispered against her ear. His hands slid back under the coat and pulled it off of her. The shirt was next and the bra quickly followed it. He put his hands on her hips, turned her around, picked her up and tossed her down on the huge brass bed.

She bounced and he laughed as he pounced on top of her. The springs groaned under their weight and for a few seconds she thought the thing was going to collapse. She wrapped her hands in the front of his shirt and held on just in case.

"Well?" He nuzzled his face between her breasts, rubbing his stubbled cheeks over her roughly before he looked up at her and grinned.

"How did you get this up here?"

"I didn't." He slid his tongue over the curve of her neck and up to tickle the soft spot behind her ear. "I just have a very good friend on the Daedalus. He...ah...beamed it down here for me. All I had to do was put it together. This is a brand new bed and I can guarantee you that you are definitely gonna be busy helping me break it in."

He straddled her and bounced slightly making the springs squeak. He leaned forward and pressed his hands down on either side of her head. Lightly, he scraped his fingers over the soft cotton of the comforter and then lightly stroked his fingers over her shoulders. "These sheets are brand new too." He pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. "And tonight I'm going to roll you over every single inch of them."

"What about your secret place?"

"Don't worry..." he licked at the hollow of her throat. "We'll use that for the special occasions."

She reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists. "Hmm...speaking of special occasions..." She hesitated then tightened her fingers just a little. "John, I hate to spoil the moment but-"

He moved lower. "So don't."

She shifted a little and pushed at him. "C'mon, John. I mean it. I need to talk to you."

He raised his head, looked at her and grinned. "So talk. I don't have to stop just to listen."

"Yes, you do." She let go of his wrist's and raised up just a little. "You'd just try and distract me so I'd forget what I was going to say."

"Would I do that?" He grinned slightly but he eased off of her and rolled to the side to sit on the edge of the bed.

Holding out his hand he helped her to sit up and she was amazed at how comfortable she felt sitting there with him, especially when she was half naked and he was still fully clothed. She sighed and shook her head. Now, she was trying to distract herself. She pushed the thought out of her mind and turned so that she was facing him. She expected his eyes to stray to her breasts but they didn't. He looked at her steadily and waited to hear what she had to tell him.

"This must be something important if you're taking this long to tell me what it is." He grinned slightly.

"It is." She looked at him, trying to decide just how she was going to put this then decided that the straight truth was the best thing. "John, I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" His eyes went wide and he sat straight up on the bed. "Susan, you can't-"

"Cool your jets, fly boy." She laughed and pushed him back. "It's only going to be for a few days and I'm not exactly going to be a galaxy away. Just on the main land with Teyla and some of her people."

"You're a mean woman." He eased back and lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand so that he could look at her.

"No worse than you." She eased down beside him so that she could better see his face. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the front of his shirt. "I meant to tell you before..."

"Before the fight?" He teased her.

"Will you shut up." She laughed and then her expression turned serious. "I meant to tell you before things got so serious between us." She shook her head slightly. "Believe me, I never thought I'd meet somebody like you and I'd had so much planned. So much I wanted to do and then there you were..."

"I'm sorry I stopped you." He eased toward her, close enough to feel her heat and see the light in her eyes.

"It wasn't just you." She smiled slightly. "Do you really think I'd give up the chance to be envied by every woman in Atlantis?"

"Funny." He laughed. "But you're still not telling me why you're choosing Teyla over me."

"For one thing to check out some land that might be good for growing crops and another is that I want to talk to some of the older women in her village. They have some pretty interesting herbs that they use for healing and I want to see if any of them are close to anything on Earth. I'm meeting Teyla in the morning for breakfast so that we can go over a few things."

"Thinking of being a doctor now?"

She looked at him, thinking that he was teasing her but he actually seemed to be listening. "I might." She shrugged. "I have some medical training. Probably enough to get me started but it would be a lot of hard work though..."

"As long as you're back in my bed at night, you can do whatever you want." He leaned close and kissed her gently. "I would never try and stop you if it's something that you really want, Suzie Q. In fact, I might go along-"

"No." She pressed a hand against his chest. "I would prefer it if you didn't John."

"Why?"

He looked so disappointed that she almost changed her mind. "Don't you remember? You're a distraction." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "How could I talk to anyone knowing you were close by? I'd never get any work done. Besides, I'll be with Teyla..." She grinned and rolled her eyes at him."and I know that you will ask her to watch out for me. Even if I don't need it."

He sighed, acting like it was the most god awful decision he'd ever had to make. "Alright, I guess you can go."

Her eyes went wide and she pushed at him. "I don't think that I asked for your permission."

He laughed and slid his hand over her hip. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rolled back and pulled her on top of him to hold her tight against his chest. Reaching up, he lightly ran a finger down her cheek. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. I just found you..."

"Don't." She put her finger over his mouth. "Don't even say that, John." She started to say something else and laughed when she heard a loud grumbling noise coming from somewhere between them. "Was that you or me?"

"I think it was both of us." He cocked an eyebrow and ran his hand over the curve of her back. "Why don't we go and get some dinner before we get to the fun stuff? I'm buying."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I haven't had a thing to eat practically all day and I am starving." She rolled off of him and slid off the bed, reaching for her shirt and bra. "Now where did my coat go?"

"Here." He got up from the bed and tossed something at her. "Wear my jacket. It'll make a statement."

"What?" She slipped it on and tried not to think of how it smelled like him. When he came close, she leaned against him and slid her arms around his waist. "Hands off. She's mine?"

"No." He cupped the back of her head with his hand and leaned down to lightly brush his lips over hers. "That you're cold."

"Are you going to warm me up later?" She purred at him.

"If you're a good girl." He slid his hand down to cup her ass then made her jump when he gave her a light slap. "But if you're bad...I'll set you on fire."

2.

Susan eased out of the bed as quietly as she could. John was still asleep, his mouth open slightly and she could hear him snoring softly. A long muscled leg was sticking out from the covers and she reached down to pull the blanket back over him then stopped. He looked so tired and she didn't want to wake him up.

Tip toeing to the chair, she picked up her clothes and snagged her shoes out from under the bed. Carefully, she opened the door and slipped out of the bedroom, looking back just long enough to know that he hadn't moved.

Closing the door behind her, she headed for the living area where she quickly dressed. Pulling on her shoes she thought about leaving him a note just in case he woke up while she was gone and then changed her mind. She didn't intend to be gone that long. Not more than twenty minutes at the least. Not even that long if she found her notes quickly enough. She had some questions she wanted to ask Teyla when they met and she didn't want to wait until the sun was completely up before she tried to find them.

By the look of the sky out the door it wasn't going to be that long anyway. If she hurried up, she could get back and snatch another hour of sleep and a shower before that happened. She needed to change clothes too although she'd keep Sheppard's jacket just because she wanted to keep the smell of him with her.

The lights in the hallway were still muted as she stepped out the door and headed for her old quarters. There wasn't any noise either. Nothing except for the soft, almost silent steady hum of the city itself. During the day the sound blended in with the rest of the day to day noise and bustle. But during the night and especially during the hours before dawn, the city seemed to hum and sing. It was a comforting sound, like that of a mother singing her child to sleep.

Soon she found herself humming along with it and she was so tuned in on her own thoughts that she didn't hear the noise behind her until it was too late.

She started to turn around just as her door opened but a hard shove against the middle of her back sent her sliding across the floor on her knees. Her shoulder hit against the table in front of the couch hard and she hissed with pain.

Before she could get up, rough hands grabbed her from behind and jerked her up off the floor. A hard slap across the face knocked her back against the couch. A heavy weight fell on her and she choked when gloved fingers clutched at her throat, cutting off her air.

She clutched at the hand on her throat, sliding down to grip a slim wrist. Her eyes widened and she kicked up but her foot caught on the edge of the table and she only managed to flip it over. Something fell with a bang and the finger's on her throat loosened slightly at the sound.

Fear and desperation roared through her and she pushed back and her attacker fell back with a grunt. She scrambled to her feet but cold fingers closed around her wrist and jerked her back before she could make it to the door. She was thrown against the dresser and she heard the sound of shattering glass when the mirror toppled over and fell.

She reached out trying to keep from falling but a sharp kick to the back of her thigh sent her to her knees and she cried out when the razor sharp shards bit into her hands.

She heard a muffled curse and then fingers dug into her hair, sharp nails digging into her scalp until she felt the blood running down her face. She was being pulled toward the bed and she hit back, a little thrill running through her when her fist slammed against something soft. Her attacker grunted and she twisted trying to get in a better hit when she was jerked up and found herself lying face down against the pillows.

She felt the hand against the back of her head, holding her down, shoving her face into the pillow that smelled like Sheppard. She felt a weight settle on her back and a cold fear clutched her heart when she heard a soft snick.

She tried to struggle, her cry turning into a scream when she felt the cold bite of the blade sink deep into her back.

3.

John yawned and rolled over on his side. He was so tired. After last night...a slight smile teased his lips at the thought of way she felt when he was inside of her. She was so right for him. Of all the women he'd ever been with it still amazed him that this one could stir him up and make his blood boil with just the way she looked at him. God, she had a way of just driving him completely crazy and he loved every second of it.

Lazily, he reached for her and...felt nothing.

"Susan?" He opened his eyes when his hand slid over the empty spot beside him. The pillow was still dented from where her head had rested but the sheet was cool under his hand.

Sitting up, he pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed. He looked toward the chair and saw that her clothes were gone. Maybe, she was in the bathroom. She had a habit of taking her things in there with her when she took a shower. Saved time, she'd said. But he didn't like it, and it was a habit of hers that he intended to break. He much preferred seeing her walk around wearing nothing but his old tee shirt and a pair of those white cotton undies that showed off the curve of her ass. They excited him a lot more than a thong did.

"Want some..." he pushed open the door. "...company?" His words trailed off. The room was dark. He flipped on the light and stepped inside. Her makeup was still laid out on the counter where she'd left it and when he ran his hand over the shower wall, he found that it was cool and dry.

A thrill of fear tickled at the back of his mind and he quickly pushed it away. Maybe, she'd gone back to her old quarters. There was still plenty of her stuff that she wanted to move into here.

Quickly, he dressed. He knew that he was probably being an idiot but something in the back of his mind told him that he needed to hurry. He was probably going to look like a fool if he burst in and there she was just packing up her things but he'd rather look like a fool then-he practically jumped back when the door opened and he found himself staring down into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Good morning, Colonel."

"Teyla." His eyes narrowed slightly. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought that-"

"Doctor Walker did not meet me this morning." She gave him a small smile. "I thought that perhaps something or _someone_ was making her late." She cocked her head slightly, looking at his ear. "I tried to radio you this morning but apparently, you were unavailable."

"She's not here," John's face reddened slightly as he reached for the radio he'd left on the dresser. When he was with her he made it plain that he did not want to be disturbed and he'd gotten so used to taking it off that sometimes he forgot to put it back on. "I was just going to check her quarters. We've been moving stuff so maybe she forgot something she needed and went by there." He stepped past her and out into the hallway. ""Let's go check."

They were nearly to Susan's door when a voice came over his radio. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah, Lorne? What is it?"

"Ah...sir." The voice hesitated for just a second. "We've got a problem."

"Yeah? What?" John tried to keep his voice light but he couldn't help feeling a little rush of fear. "The kitchen's out of coffee again and McKay's throwing a fit?"

"No, sir. It's Sargent Lyons. He's gone."

"Lyons?" A frown creased his forehead. "Who the hell is that? I don't remember a Lyons. Is he somebody new?"

"_Jake_ Lyons, sir. He's one of the new Marines. The one that-"

John stopped dead in the middle of the hallway suddenly realizing just who Lorne was talking about. "Damn it! You're supposed to be watching him! How the hell did he get out?"

"Not sure, sir." He could hear the regret in Lorne's voice. "I was on watch and when I turned my back for just a second, he slipped out. I've had my men turning the place upside down but we haven't been able to find him."

"Why the hell didn't you radio me?"

"I tried, sir. But you weren't answering your radio. We tried your door too but we didn't get an answer."

John's stomach twisted into a knot of guilt. Shit! How could he have been so god damn stupid? He hadn't even told Lorne that he had moved.

"My fault, Lorne. I've got new quarters now. Send a search party to the parts of the city we haven't explored yet and be careful. The son of a bitch could be anywhere." His hands shook and he felt like he was going to be sick. Fear tightened his balls and slammed into his chest with a heavy hand. He closed his eyes and tried to take a breath but it was so hard to breathe.

"Yes, sir. What about Doctor Walker? Should I send a guard to her room?"

He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I'll take care of that myself. Just let me know if you find anything and I mean the second you do."

"Yes, sir."

"John-" Teyla touched his arm but he brushed her hand off of him.

"No. Don't."

He opened his eyes and looked at her and her eyes widened at the cold look of naked fear and on his face.

Turning away from her, he took off at a run. When he reached the door, he raised his hand and darted inside when it opened. "Susan..."

He skidded to a stop and the band of fear around his heart tightened until he thought he was going to pass out. The room was in a shambles. Her clothes were scattered across the floor. The small table in front of the couch had been turned over and glass crunched under his feet when he moved across the floor. But it was the dark stain on the rumpled sheets that caught his attention when he turned his head and looked toward the bed.

Bile rose up in the back of his throat, burning and choking him. He couldn't breathe and he made a strangled noise as he fell forward, barely feeling Teyla's hands on him when he went to the knees at the end of the bed.

"Oh, God..._Susan_..._NO_..."


	14. SheppardMissing

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belongs to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for a while.

Missing

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

Cold.

She was so damned cold and her head and her back hurt like hell. Her hands weren't any better. Susan shivered and rolled over on her side, pulling her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find at least a little bit of warmth. But even that was torture when she felt the sting of the wound opening up on her back. Warm blood trickled down her back and she bit her lip to try and keep from whimpering.

Her heart started to beat fast and for a moment she felt sheer terror. God, where was she? She closed her eyes. She remembered the attack, remembered the hand on the back of her head and the feel of the knife going into her back. After that she didn't remember a damn thing.

Suddenly her mind went to Sheppard and she had to choke back a sob. She was such a damn idiot! Why the hell hadn't she left him a note telling him where she was going? He was probably still asleep and didn't even know she was gone.

Stop it! She gave herself a mental slap on the side of the head. This wasn't the time to go all to pieces. It was a hell of an effort not to and she had to fight to make herself calm down. Even if she didn't know what time it was or where the hell she was, at least she was still alive. She had to be. She hurt too damn much to be dead.

Maybe, just maybe, If Sheppard were still asleep, maybe Teyla would go and look for him if she didn't show up for their morning meeting. She sighed and shook her head. There were a million things that could happen and her mind wanted to play with everyone of them. But she couldn't let herself get caught up in the what ifs right now. She just hoped that Sheppard coming to look for her once he realized that she was missing, was one of them.

If he didn't she'd just have to find a way to get out of this mess herself. The first thing she had to do was stop acting like a fool. She'd told Sheppard that she wasn't some damsel in distress and she was going to be damned if she'd start acting like one now.

She took a deep breath and slowed her breathing, straining her ears to try and listen. At first there was nothing and then faintly she heard something soft, like the gentle hiss of rain falling. Was that water? She reached out a hand and her fingers brushed over something cold, hard and a little damp.

She jerked back then clenched her fingers and reached out again. It took her a few seconds to realize that the thing under her hand was a wall. She held her hand up to her nose. She could smell the mold on her fingers and under that a faint hint of salt. Where the hell was she?

Well, she wasn't going to find out just laying there. Gritting her teeth against the pain she eased over on her belly and tried to push herself up on her hands and knees. It was agony but somehow she managed to do it.

Breathing hard, she hung her head down and rested for a minute. A faint sound caught her ears and she looked up. By now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little and she could make out faint shapes. It looked like she was in some kind of storage room. She shook her head and gave a snort of disgust. Hell, it could have been a damn broom closet and she wouldn't have known the difference.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was the sound steadily coming toward her. It was muffled but the closer it came, the more she realized it was the sound of foot steps. She listened intently. Two people. They came closer and she started to hear voices. A man and a woman. And they were definitely arguing.

A cold chill ran down her spine when she recognized the voices. Shit. When had those two gotten together? She eased back. Her brain was yelling at her to run, to hide. But how the hell was she supposed to do that when she didn't even know which way to go? And as weak as she was, she wouldn't have gotten very far before they caught up with her.

Her head jerked up at the sound of a sharp, angry retort. It hurt her head, but she strained her ears trying to listen. But it was no use because the words were muffled and she couldn't understand what they were saying. After a few minutes, she heard one set of footsteps move away from the door. She knew the sound of that rapid walk and from the sound of the boot heels clicking loudly on the floor, she knew that Sharon was madder than hell.

2.

"Anything?" John turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. A look of hope crossed his face when he saw who was coming up behind him. Then quickly faded when Lorne frowned and shook his head.

"No, sir." Lorne told him. He was tired. They'd been searching since the word had gone out that Doctor Walker was missing and they hadn't stopped for a break yet. From the look on his Commander's face it didn't look like they were going to get one anytime soon either.

"Then you're not looking hard enough." John snapped as he headed out of the control room and turned back down the stairway. "Take a couple of teams and start searching the hallways underneath the city. We'll be close behind." He turned and looked back at his team and saw Teyla looking at him with a worried frown.

"John..." Teyla glanced at Lorne's face. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, the wear set of his shoulders. "Perhaps you should set up some type of rest system for Major Lorne and the other teams..."

"No." John cut her short. "I want every team we can spare searching the city." He looked at Lorne and gave him a hard look. His eyes narrowed and his voice rose angrily. "What the hell are you standing around for? I gave you an order. Now get moving."

Lorne glanced at her, shrugged slightly, hoisted his weapon and then turned and walked away.

"John-" Teyla tried again.

Sheppard turned on her. "If you are not going to help me than stay the hell out of my way, Teyla." He turned and glared angrily at Ronan and Rodney standing on the steps behind her. "The same goes for the two of you."

"John, stop it." Teyla took a step toward him. "Pushing your men until they drop will not help us find her any sooner."

"I don't have time to stop it, Teyla." He snarled at her. "Susan is out there somewhere. She is hurt and probably scared as hell right now." He would not let himself say dead. "I do not have time to stand around here arguing with you. Now, you can either help me find her or you can stay the fuck out of my way. Make your choice."

He turned and angrily stalked away. He knew they were watching him. They probably thought he was crazy and right now he was. Crazy with pain. Crazy with fear. And worst of all...

Crazy with guilt.

His hands curled into fists, his fingers digging into his palms. He had thought if he moved her in with him, he could watch her. Protect her. Instead he'd let himself fall asleep at the switch and now she was out there somewhere and he had no damn idea of where he should even look. The city was so big. Jake could have her anywhere.

He knew that he was taking it out on Lorne, too. But damn it...he couldn't help it. Lorne was supposed to have been watching Jake but he had turned his back and let the little bastard slip away. Now, he had Susan and not even the saddest, guiltiest look on Lorne's face was going to let John forgive him for that mistake. How could he forgive Lorne when he couldn't forgive himself for the same damn thing?

John's face twisted into a grimace. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in her old quarters, the glass on the floor...the blood, her blood, staining the sheets where he'd lain with her. He didn't even care if Teyla had seen him go weak, his knees going out from him until he collapsed and lay there too stunned and terrified to even move.

Then the rage had come over him. Bitter and hard as steel. It wrapped around him, digging into his heart and his mind until there was nothing left but a stone cold determination. He was going to find and take back what was his and heaven help the bastard that had taken her away from him. When he caught him, he was going to strangle the son of a bitch with his bare hands.

He was nearly to the door of the closest transporter when he felt something brush his arm. He turned his head slightly and saw that Ronan had caught up with him. Teyla and Rodney were close behind. It was a tight fit but they all managed to fit inside and when the door closed, he pressed his finger to the panel.

When the door opened, he brushed past Teyla. He could feel her eyes watching him and he didn't need to look at her to see the expression on her face. He sighed inwardly. He knew she was right and he felt bad about talking to all of them the way he had, but right now he wasn't worried about hurting their feelings. Once they found Susan...alive...maybe, he would apologize for his behavior.

As they stepped out into the hallway, Rodney pulled the life signs detector from the pocket of his jacket. It came to life in his hand and he studied it intently then looked up at John and shook his head.

"Nobody but us."

"Damn it." John turned his head and looked down the hallway. The lights had brightened and he could still see the mark of their foot prints in the dust on the floor. Shit. He must have pressed his finger to the panel out of habit because this was not where he had intended to start their search.

"Someone has been here." Teyla stepped closer, her dark eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area. "And recently."

"Two people." Ronan was on one knee, studying the marks. He looked at John as he stood up. "But from the looks of this dust I'd say it was probably a couple of days ago." He glanced at Teyla and she nodded.

"I do not think Doctor Walker was one of them." She looked at John and gave him a knowing look. "She would have been to hurt to walk."

He looked away from her, his jaw tightening slightly. Rodney and Ronan glanced at one another. They could feel the tension between their friends and it was a little unnerving.

"No. She wouldn't." John gave her a curt nod and turned back toward the door. Then he stopped when something caught his eye. There was another hallway leading away from this one. The times he had been here with Susan, he'd been too preoccupied to notice it before. He took a step forward and as he moved the lights began to brighten.

"Stop." A hand reached out in front of him. Ronan pushed past him. He knelt down and picked something up from off the floor. Then he snorted and threw the thing away from him where it clattered and disappeared into the shadows. "Trash." He stood up and wiped his hand on the front of his shirt. "Teyla's right. I don't think they came down here, Sheppard."

"I thought you wanted to search every part of the city." Rodney started forward, waving the LSD at Sheppard.

Teyla looked at John and then stepped in front of Rodney. John looked at her and narrowed his eyes when she shot him a look. _Damn_...what the hell did she know? A chill went up his spine. Sometimes he got the feeling that she could read his mind and this was definitely one of them.

"I agree with Ronan, as well. Someone has been here but not that recently. Perhaps we should turn our attentions to another part of the city."

"What?" Rodney gave her a puzzled look. "How the hell can you tell anything just by looking at the dust?"

"Because we can." Ronan growled.

"That's not an explanation-"

Rodney shook his head and John could tell he was about to launch into some long winded speech that he damn sure did not want to hear right now.

"Enough." He said sharply, ignoring the startled look that Rodney gave him. "We don't have time to stand around and discuss Ronan and Teyla's tracking abilities." He pointed a finger at Rodney and Teyla. "You two can start searching near the East pier. Chewie and I can take the South. Lorne and his men have already covered the North and are starting on the West. Now, come on. We've only got a few more hours of daylight left and I don't want to lose any of it-"

John was turning toward the door when he heard the sound of Lorne's voice in his ear.

"Sir, I think we found something." The man sounded tired, worn out and drained.

A chill went down John's spine. "Where are you?" He demanded. "What did you find?"

"Section 24-B." Lorne replied. "Somebody's been down here, sir. There are drag marks on the floor and something dark that looks like blood."

"24-B? Where have I heard that before?" John looked at Rodney and tried not to let his fear show on his face at Lorne's mention of blood.

"It's an arm of the city that flooded when the shield failed. It was after we first got here. When we were still under water. We've been sending teams to try and clear it out, get some stuff that wasn't too water damaged cataloged. Haven't been down there in a while so it's still kind of a mess..." Rodney shrugged and decided that, considering the Colonel's present mood, mentioning his allergies right now would not be a good idea. "It's worth a shot."

For the first time that day John started to feel a little bit of hope. God, if she was there...he swallowed hard as a cold hard knot started to form in his belly. He just prayed that he wasn't too late.

3.

Susan listened. Her heart was pounding under the thin shirt and she was still freezing. She hunkered down, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Sheppard's jacket was keeping her a little warm but the back of it and her shirt were stiff from where her blood had dried on it.

The palms of her hands were clammy and she clutched her fingers together to try and stop the shaking that was threatening to take her over. It got even worse when the door in front of her slid open and a bright light was suddenly thrust into her face.

She put up her hand, trying to block the light but a hard slap across the face sent her head rocking back against the wall behind her. Her teeth snapped together with a click and for a few minutes all she could see was stars.

A rough hand gripped her wrist. "Get up."

"What?" She blinked. Her vision was still blurred and all she could see was a dark shape looming over her.

"Have it your way." The hand jerked and she cried out when she was yanked forward. She tried to pull back but she was too weak and all she could do was let herself be dragged across the dirty floor and through the doorway.

After several horrible, gut wrenching minutes the hand let go of her and she fell back on the floor. She rolled over on her side, drawing in on herself and trying not to think about the awful burning pain in her back. Sweat broke out on her body and she squeezed her eyes shut. God, she wanted to throw up or pass out. Passing out would have been the better option because at least then she wouldn't be feeling like her insides were being yanked out through her ears.

"No time for napping now." A booted foot pushed against her leg.

She pulled back, trying to keep out of reach.

"I said, get up." The foot kicked against her harder and she hissed at the pain that shot through her leg.

Slowly, she sat up. Pain lanced through her but she pressed her lips together and managed to push herself up off the floor. She winced and backed up as close to the wall beside the door as she could and leaned back using the wall for support. Her head was swimming and her legs felt like they were made out of rubber but somehow she managed to stay on her feet and not fall over.

The light lowered, casting the space and the face of the figure in front of her into shadows.

She blinked, trying to adjust her sight to the dimness. Slowly, she started to make out some details but not much. She thought she saw some kind of control panel but she couldn't be sure.

"Poor thing. Are you hurt?" He laughed and raised the light slowly so that she could better see his face.

She suddenly felt sick and wiped her hand over her mouth. His face was swollen but there was no way she couldn't recognize that leering grin.

"Jake. I knew it was you, you son of a bitch. Where the hell am I?" Her hands balled into fists and she forgot the pain as a wave of white hot anger rushed through her. She took a staggering step toward him and stopped when he pulled his gun from the belt strapped to his waist and pointed it at her.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." He smiled coldly. A muscle ticked in his jaw.

"Or what?" Her breath was coming in short, hard pants but she still managed to sneer at him. "You'll shoot me?"

"Shut up."

She heard the click of the pistol and she didn't dare move. She forced herself to be calm. Jake wouldn't think twice about using that thing on her once he took what he wanted. She just had to find a way to make sure he didn't get it.

She looked up at him and tried to pretend that she wasn't about to fall on her face. "Put it down, Jake. Don't make it any worse than you already have."

"I'm not worried about it." His lips twisted into a nasty grin. "Because once I'm through with you not even Sheppard is gonna want you anymore."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She leaned back against the wall, afraid that her legs were going to give out from under her any minute.

"Don't you mean, Sheppard will kill me?" He rolled his eyes. "Please."

"How do you think you're going to get away with it? There's no place you can hide and John Sheppard _will_ find you."

A sly grin crossed his face. "Your good friend Sharon is taking care of that bastard right now."

Susan tried to keep her cool. Not let him see just how weak she really was. "Don't you mean your keeper?"

His face darkened. "She's not my keeper."

"Bull shit." She took a ragged breath. "I heard her voice. I know she's the one holding your leash. What's the matter, Jake? Did Sheppard scare you so much that you figured you couldn't handle me yourself?"

"I'm not scared of Sheppard and I don't need Sharon to get what I want." He took a step toward her and she tried to edge away from him but there was nowhere to go.

"Don't touch me."

He only smiled and reached out his free hand. Slowly, he ran his fingers over her breast. "Think about it, Doc. She's probably in your bed...with your lover. And if I know Sheppard, he's already forgotten all about you. I'll bet he's screwing the hell out of her right now."

"Sheppard's not that hard up." She snarled and slapped at his hand but he only laughed.

"He must have been if he was with you." He reached out to touch her again.

Susan hit at him and was surprised when her feeble attempt knocked the flashlight out of his hand. It rolled across the floor and she dived for it. He kicked at her and she felt his foot graze across her belly but she rolled to the side and missed the force of his blow. She hit the floor hard, biting back a shriek of pain but somehow managing to wrap her fingers around the handle of the flashlight.

Holding on as tight as she could, she brought it up in an arc, hitting him under the chin. He grunted and fell back against the wall. Susan staggered to her feet and darted past him as fast as her weak legs would let her.

But she wasn't fast enough. She was barely past him when she felt his fingers wrap around her ankle. He jerked her back and she fell to her knees. The flash light slipped out of her hand and went rolling across the floor, making crazy shadows on the walls.

She felt his hands twist into the back of the bloody jacket. He hauled her back, flipping her over, making her cry out when he settled his weight on her. She tried to fight back but she was so weak and he was just too heavy. He grabbed her wrists and forced her arms up over her head. Holding her down he hooked his fingers in the front of her shirt and pulled. The thin fabric ripped and she shivered when she felt the cold air on her skin.

He was breathing hard now. Leaning down he pressed his mouth over hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and then jerking back when she tried to bite him. Laughing, he slapped her hard then ran his free hand over the front of her bra, making her gasp with pain when he roughly pinched a nipple between his blunt fingers. He pushed down on her and her gut clenched when she felt his erection press against her belly.

"I wish Sheppard were here so he could watch." He let go of her and reached for the buckle on his belt. "I'd love to see that bastard's face when I make you scream."

She heard the door behind him open. Dazed, she tried to raise her head, but the sound of the voice from the doorway stopped her cold.

"My God! Do I have to do everything myself? Damn it! I told you to kill the bitch...not play with her!"

Susan's eyes widened. Jake was looking down at her, his hand still on the zipper of his pants. He started to turn his head but suddenly his head was jerked back then he grunted and began to make a strangled noise. Susan put up her hands when something hot sprayed across her face and chest. She choked and swiped her hands across her face, gagging at the coppery taste of his blood on her lips.

Jake's eyes clouded over and she knew he was dead before he fell off of her. He landed on his side, his lifeless eyes staring at her but all she could see from the dim light cast by the flashlight on the floor, was the handle of the knife sticking out of the side of his neck.

"No!" She screamed and scooted back across the floor, doubling over and curling up in pain when her back bumped hard against the wall behind her.

Panic made her heart beat faster. A whimper rose up in her throat and she bit it back. She pushed the hair out of her face and stared at the figure leaning over Jake's body. Slim fingers grasped the handle of the blade and pulled. It came free with a sicking pop and Susan felt the acid rising up in the back of her throat.

She turned her head, leaning against the wall for support and threw up.

"Bitch!" Rough fingers dug into her hair and slammed her head against the wall. "Weak slut...stupid whore. Clean it up!"

"Get your hands off me!" Tears of pain clouded her eyes and she twisted her head, trying to break Sharon's hold on her.

Sharon just laughed and dug her finger's in harder, jerking Susan toward her. She pressed her cheek close, sliding the blade still wet with Jake's blood over Susan's neck. Susan winced, biting her lip when she felt the blade knick her skin.

Sharon's breath was hot on her face. She shook her head, her hair brushing against Susan's face. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that boy. He was too damn stupid. I should have known he wouldn't have the guts to kill you." She pressed the knife against Susan's side. "Me...I don't have a problem with it at all."

"Why are you doing this?" She gasped, trying not to cry out when Sharon jerked her head back. Hot, salty tears welled up and slid down her cheeks, making her chapped lips sting.

"Shut up." Sharon shoved her back against the wall and stood up. Slowly, she went back to pick up the flashlight. She turned the light on Susan and grimaced. "And cover yourself, you stupid cow. Do you think I want to be looking at you?"

"You're doing this for revenge, aren't you?" Susan wiped her hand across her mouth and glared up at her angrily. Her fingers were shaking but somehow she managed to pull Sheppard's jacket around her and zip it shut. "John told me that he'd taken care of you. I guess you're just returning the favor."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Sharon smirked, her lips curling into a cold hard smile. Slowly, she began to pace back and forth, raising the light and looking around the room as if she were searching for something.

"Smarter than you think." Susan panted hard, moving around so that she could better see Sharon's face. "But I want to really know is how did you know where I was? Did you follow us around? Did you sit outside my quarters in the shadows and wait like some big fat spider waiting to pounce?"

Susan had guessed that if there was anything Sharon liked better than getting revenge and chasing after Sheppard, it was talking about herself. If she kept asking questions, maybe it would buy her a little more time and hopefully bring John closer to finding her.

"Apparently, you aren't that smart." Sharon stopped her pacing and looked down at her. She turned the light full into Susan's face and laughed when she winced. "Because you waddled straight into my trap."

"You're crazy."

Sharon set the flashlight on it's base on the floor between them. As she paced she moved in and out of the light and Susan saw that she had begun to tap the bloody knife against her thigh. She shrugged slightly, her lips quirking into a nasty smile. "No. I'm just a _very_ patient woman, Doctor Walker. It's not that easy to keep a secret in this city and pretty soon everybody knew that Sheppard had taken you on as his own personal whore."

Ignoring the barb, Susan wrapped her arms around herself. She was starting to shiver again and not just from the cold. How long had Sharon been watching them? "You stalked us?"

"Not 'us', just you." Sharon stopped and looked down at her. "I knew that pretty soon the cow would have to come back to the barn. And since this one..." She nudged Jake's body with the toe of her boot. "Was too much of a chicken shit to do what he was told-" She dropped down in a crouch in front of her and tilted her head slightly. "I knew that I'd have to take care of you myself and I didn't care how long I had to wait."

"John didn't do anything to you."

"He played me, Suzie Q." Sharon grimaced and pointed the tip of the blade at her. "He used _me_...just to make _you_ jealous." She shook her head. "No one does that to me. And then there was little Jakie...so hot for you and so ready for some revenge of his own. Too bad he was totally useless."

"Why use Jake then? Why didn't you just kill me and get it over with?" Susan edged back. A cold chill came over her and she tried not to look at the puddle of blood spreading under Jake's head. To kill him like that...Sharon wasn't just crazy. She was completely and totally insane.

"What?" Sharon smirked when she saw where she was looking. "And spoil the fun of seeing Sheppard suffer?" Sharon picked up the flashlight, dropped down on one knee in front of her and shoved the light into her face again. "After what he did to me? Did you think that I'd want to give up the chance to see Sheppard running around, searching for his poor little Suzie Q? He's _so_ frantic because he can't find you. He looks like such a poor little lost puppy."

Susan tried to scoot back more but there was no where to go. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light, she realized that the room was completely empty except for a table covered with dust. The floor was gritty too and her palms stung when she pressed her hands against it.

Sharon laughed and reached out to drag a sharp fingernail down the side of her cheek. "All for his pathetic little whore. Oh, it's a sight to behold, _Suzie Q. _You should see him. The poor thing thinks that Jake took his woman and he has no idea that it was me behind it all along."

"He's not stupid, Sharon. He'll find out it was you."

"He hasn't so far." Sharon smirked. "He's just looking, looking, looking and not finding a damn thing." She sighed and pressed her hand against her chest. "I swear, it's enough to break your heart."

"You don't have one." Susan spat at her.

Suddenly, Sharon's expression hardened and her lips curled into a nasty smile. Carefully setting the light down on the floor again, she lifted the blade and pressed it against Susan's breast. The blade dug in and Susan winced at the sharp bite. "Maybe I should just rip your's out and give it to him as a going away present. That way he won't miss his _whore_ so much."

"Go to hell." Susan wished that she had the energy to jerk the knife out of Sharon's hand. If she could, she would kill the bitch and not even blink. But she barely even had the strength to stand on her own two feet much less defend herself. Sharon had made sure of that.

"So original." Slowly, Sharon picked up the flashlight and got to her feet. "No. I've got something a lot better planned for you, _Suzie Q_."

Reaching down Sharon gripped her by the arms and jerked her to her feet. She whirled her around toward the door, shoving her out into the hallway when it opened. Sharon grabbed the back of her jacket and jerked her back before she fell. Laughing, Sharon shoved her again, forcing her down the hall in front of her, shining the light just enough to keep from tripping over anything that might be on the gritty floor.

Susan turned her head and looked back at her, a hard knot of hate forming in her chest when she looked in those icy blue eyes so full of spite. "John's going to kill you for this. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." Sharon smiled. A cold, hard conniving smile.

"But first, I'm going to make sure that he watches you die."


	15. SheppardFound

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Found

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

As soon as the doors opened, John took off at a dead run toward Section 24-B. Ronan, Teyla and Rodney were right behind him but he barely heard them. One of his men looked up as he approached, waving an arm he directed them toward a walkway where Lorne stood waiting.

"Down here, sir." Lorne stepped back and motioned for them to follow him. "We saw it almost as soon as we came down the stairs."

John felt his heart leap in his chest as he followed Lorne down the steps and into the hallway below. It was cooler down here and the smell of dirt and mold made his nose twitch and left a sour taste in his mouth. Lights began to come on and he looked up as they neared the bottom of the steps and saw two Marines standing patiently, waiting for them.

As they approached, Lorne stepped back and let Sheppard take the lead but as soon as he stepped around him, John wished he hadn't. He took another step and suddenly felt like the floor had been pulled out from under his feet. He choked, huffing out a breath like he'd just been suckered punched in the gut.

He heard movement and looked to see Teyla and Ronan standing to either side of him. Teyla reached for his arm but he stepped away from her. He started to tremble and he forced himself to be calm. He couldn't break down now. He _wouldn't_ break down now. He'd let her down once already. He wasn't about to do it again.

Kneeling down, he took a deep breath and edged closer, so that he could examine the reddish brown smears on the floor. He couldn't be sure what they were but deep down he knew that they were blood. Susan's blood.

"They lead off that way." Lorne lifted his gun and pointed down the still dark hallway. "Looks like she was dragged."

"Thank you for that interesting observation, Major." Sheppard snapped and gave him a sharp look.

Lorne swallowed, grimaced then took a deep breath. "Sorry, sir."

"John..." Teyla laid her hand on his shoulder and he heard the gentle warning in her voice.

John didn't say anything. Slowly, he got to his feet and shaking off her hand, carefully stepped around the stain. For a minute he was silent and then he turned and looked at Lorne.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, Major. You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm fine, sir." Lorne looked at him steadily. "I'd like to stay if it's alright with you."

"That wasn't a request, Major. That was an order."

Without waiting for an answer, John turned and walked away. Anger seethed in him and he knew that he had to get away from the man before he did something that he wasn't going to regret. He knew that Lorne was tired and he hadn't really realized what he had said but still, it burned John just to hear it.

He waited until he heard Lorne's footsteps fade away before he turned back around. Teyla was giving him a disappointed look but he ignored her. Hoisting his gun, he pointed back down the hallway.

"Everybody keep sharp. You don't need me telling you to be careful but this guy is nuts. We don't know if she's down here or not but I don't want to take any chance that we might miss anything." He looked at Rodney. "Anything?"

Rodney pulled the LSD from his pocket. He studied it, a frown on his face and then his expression brightened slightly. "Two people. That way." He pointed to where the drag marks faded into the shadows.

2.

Someone was up ahead. Susan could hear voices. She opened her mouth and started to cry out when she felt Sharon's fingers on the back of her neck.

"Open your god damn mouth and I'll fucking gut you right here."

Before she could turn, Susan felt the edge of the blade press into her back. Sharon flicked off the flashlight and gripped the back of her jacket. She pushed her up against the wall, forcing her to be still.

"Don't move." Keeping a grip on the jacket, Sharon peered around her. She was listening intently. When the voices came nearer, she shoved Susan down a side corridor and kept pushing her until they rounded a corner. Susan kept trying to look back and was sure that she saw a flash of light when suddenly she was shoved to her knees and Sharon clapped a hand over her mouth.

Her heart hammering hard in her chest, Susan closed her eyes. There was the sound of foot steps now. The voices were getting clearer. and she thought that one of them was John's. When they came closer and the lights began to come on, she knew it.

"Looks like your white knight is coming to try and save you." Sharon laughed harshly.

She blinked against the sudden light and felt a thrill of hope surged through her. She took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never and she'd be damned if she was going to go down without a fight. She twisted her head and when Sharon released her grip just a tiny bit, Susan bit down on the fleshy part of the woman's hand until she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Bitch!" Sharon howled and knocked the hilt of the blade against the side of her head.

Susan let go and heard a yell as she fell backwards. Everything started to go black but she took a deep breath and forced herself to hold on. She heard a shout. The voices were closer now and then she heard foot steps running in their direction.

She tried to sit up but Sharon grabbed the back of her jacket and started to haul her down the narrow hallway. Susan tried to wriggle out of her hold but a swift kick to her back jerked a scream from her throat.

"Susan!"

"John! Don't..." She groaned but managed to look up just as Sheppard rounded the corner, Ronan hot on his heels.

For a moment their gazes locked and he saw the flash of relief in her eyes. He took a running step toward her and then skidded to a stop when he saw who had a grip on her.

Shit! If Sharon had her...then where the hell was Jake? He chanced a glance back at the Marines that had followed them. "Find Jake..." he hissed softly. "The bastard has got to be around here somewhere."

Without a word, the two men nodded and took off down the hall in the other direction, moving quietly.

"Stop, Sheppard!" Sharon used Susan as a shield. She dug her finger's into Susan's hair and jerked her head back and held the blade against her throat. "Do you hear me? Stop or I'll slice your whore right now."

He heard Susan whimper with pain and John felt like the bottom was dropping out of his world. He wanted to shoot the bitch but he was afraid to. She was keeping Susan in front of her, pulling her along while she edged the both of them farther back.

"Susan?" She looked up at him and his belly clenched with fear. Her face was paper white, her eyes full of hurt and fear. Blood was smeared across her face and neck and even from where he stood, John could see the dark stain of dried blood on her jacket and pants.

"John, please...just leave." Susan's voice was rough and raw. "Just...leave."

"Not without you." He kept his eyes on her face. Without turning his head, he whispered to Rodney who was keeping back, staying behind Ronan and Teyla and out of sight around the corner. "Where's she going?"

"God! Is this some kind of freaking soap opera?" Sharon laughed and John's finger itched to pull the trigger.

Fucking bitch! He was going to make her pay for this! He forced himself to stay calm before he did something stupid. He chanced a glance back at Rodney.

"Side corridor." Rodney whispered softly, gesturing with his hand. He pointed up. "South pier."

John nodded, carefully took a step forward and then stopped. "Let her go, Sharon. This is between you and me. Leave her out of this."

"Please," Sharon practically spit at him. "This is not some old melodrama, Sheppard. And you're not going to save your little damsel in distress." She pressed the blade harder against Susan's throat and John winced when she hissed with pain. A thin line of blood slowly began to ooze down her neck and he felt like he was going to be sick.

John glanced at Teyla. She was just a step behind him. "Radio, Carson." He whispered. "Tell him I need him. Now!"

She gave a slight nod and stepped back around the corridor.

"Sharon...come on." He took a deep breath, turned back and plowed right on ahead. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do." Sharon stepped back and jerked Susan along with her. "Now put your gun's down or I'll swear I'll slice her open right now."

"Don't! Please...don't hurt her again." His mouth went dry when Susan looked at him. He kept his eyes on her face, trying to signal to her that he was going to get her out of this, no matter what.

He looked back at the other's behind him. "Do what she says. Put 'em down." Carefully he unstrapped the P-90 and set it on the ground beside him. He still had his pistol strapped to his thigh but he made no move to take it off.

"I don't like this." Ronan was shaking his head.

"Neither do I but do it, damn it." John hissed back at him.

"Let me take her down. I can do it." Ronan growled.

"I am not going to risk Susan's life." John snarled. "Now. Put. It. Down."

Reluctantly, Ronan set down his weapon and the men behind him did the same.

"Okay, they're down. Now let her go." John breathed a sigh of relief and spread his arms. "If you're gonna hurt somebody then take me instead." He didn't mention that once he got close enough to her he was going to rip her fucking head off.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Sharon laughed and ran her hand over Susan's cheek. Her cold blue eyes met with Sheppard's. "You wuv your wittle whore."

"Don't do this, Sharon." He shook his head. "She's not the one you should make suffer."

Sharon smirked. "You're right." She cocked her head slightly. "I want you to suffer."

She pulled the blade back and slapped Susan hard across the face. His blood boiling with anger, John's hands curled into fists.

"Sharon, c'mon..." He licked his lips and forced himself to relax his fingers. "Why are you taking revenge on her for something that I did?"

She laughed. "You never should have played me. Especially with this stupid cow." Suddenly, she raised the knife and pointed the tip at him. "And you should thank me too."

"For what?" He wanted to add something about her being a crazy bitch but he bit it back. He was afraid that it would push her even farther over the thin line of sanity that she'd already crossed.

"For saving your sweet little slut from Jake." She turned the blade toward Susan again, running the flat of it over her cheek, leaving a trail of blood on her too white skin. "He was about to rape her, you know." An evil smile touched her lips. "Before I stopped him."

He took another careful step toward her, his eyes straying to the blade of the knife. It was covered with blood and he had the gut feeling that not all of it was Susan's.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, back there somewhere." She waved her hand. "You'll find him sooner or later. But you'd better hope it's sooner because the smell is gonna be something awful if you don't."

"Then tell us where he is. We can find him faster." His belly twisted with fear. If she had killed Jake she wouldn't think twice about taking Susan away from him forever. But he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen.

"Why do you care?" Her eyes flashed angrily. "You should be happy that I took care of him for you."

"I didn't say that I wasn't." He took a deep breath and glanced at Susan. Her face looked even whiter and he could hear the heavy rasp of her breathing. _God, baby!_ He thought. _Please, just hold on!_

Susan looked up at him and smiled slightly as if she'd heard him.

Sharon must have seen the look between them because she snorted angrily. "Ungrateful bastard!"

She dug one hand into the back of Susan's jacket and started to back away, dragging Susan with her. Weak as she was, Susan tried to fight back. Enraged, Sharon raised her hand and brought the hilt of the blade down across the back of her head.

Susan saw the blow coming and twisted so that the handle only grazed across the back of her neck but it was still hard enough to knock her out. She grunted and fell forward in a lifeless heap and Sharon had to let go or fall on top of her.

Seeing the only chance that he might have, John reached for his pistol but before he could pull it from the holster and fire, another shot rang out from somewhere up ahead.. There was a flash and then Sharon grabbed her right leg and fell back with a grunt of pain. Her fingers opened and she dropped the knife.

Evan Lorne stepped out from the hallway behind her and lowered his gun but John wasn't seeing him. All he could see was Susan on the ground and Sharon desperately trying to crawl over her, her fingers scrabbling loudly on the floor as she tried to reach for the blade.

Before she could get close enough, John was on her. He kicked the blade and it skittered across the floor away from her. She shrieked and tried to go after it and he twisted his hand in the back of her jacket and jerked her back.

"Come back here, bitch!"

He pulled her around and a white hot anger flowed raged through him. He saw her eyes go wide. Fury twisted his mouth into a cold nasty grimace and he slammed his fist into the woman's face, knocking her back against the wall. He wanted to kill the bitch so badly that there wasn't another thought in his mind.

Spitting and growling with rage she sprang up and struck back at him. He jerked back and her fist grazed across his cheek. Hooking her fingers into claws she aimed for his eyes. Burning pain made his eyes water when her dagger sharp nails raked across his skin. He grabbed her wrist and twisted down, throwing her off balance.

But Sharon wasn't finished with him or Susan yet. Breaking free of his grasp, she stumbled back and reached down to grab the back of Susan's jacket again. John howled with rage and tried to grab her but even shot and bleeding, she was too quick for him.

He saw her face distort into a mask of pure ugliness as she dug her hands under Susan's arms.

"Get your god damn hands off of her!" Shaking with anger, he lunged at her. She lost her grip and he heard the sickening thud when Susan fell back against the cold floor.

He started to go to her when he saw a dark shape dart past him. He looked down and saw it was Teyla. She had a hold of Susan's arms and was trying to drag her out of harm's way. He shot her a look of gratitude and turned his attention back to Sharon.

But Sharon was gone.

3.

"Sheppard! That way!"

John looked up. Rodney was frantically waving at him and pointing down the corridor behind him. John turned and looked back.

"Where's Lorne?" He shouted.

"Took off after her." Ronan grabbed his arm and turned him back around and shoved him toward the corridor.

They raced off. Over the sound of their own foot steps he could hear movement up ahead. Slowly the light began to brighten and he realized that the corridor was ending. They were headed for one of the observation points near the edge of the pier. A shot rang out and he hurried his steps only to nearly trip over Lorne. He was lying on his side, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted with pain.

Lorne opened his eyes and looked up when he heard them coming. "Sorry, sir." He grunted. "She surprised me...took my gun."

He skidded to a stop and started to kneel down but Ronan was right behind him. "I'll take care of him! You go!"

He looked back only long enough to see Ronan rolling the Major over on his back and the bright spot of blood on the side of the younger man's shirt.

Boot heels ringing on the floor, he took off again. He could see a dark shape ahead and hear the sounds of the ocean. Sharon heard him and whirled around and he found himself looking at a pair of enraged blue eyes. He saw her raise the gun she'd taken from Lorne. Fire flashed from the end of the barrel and he flung himself to the side. Sparks shot up when the bullet hit the wall next to him and he barely felt it when it grazed his shoulder.

A red haze fell over his mind and he threw himself at her, catching her around the waist and throwing her to the floor. She lost her grip on the gun and it slipped from her hand. He kicked out and it slid away from them and fell into the water with a loud splash.

Laughing crazily, she hit at him. She kicked and bit, scratching at him like some wild cat. She almost slithered out of his grasp but he slapped her hard across the face and knocked her back against the wall.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't played me, Sheppard." She looked up at him. She wiped her hand across her bloody mouth and sneered at him. Her blue eyes blazed with madness. "This is all your fault!" She slowly staggered to her feet. "I hope the fucking bitch _dies_!"

She threw herself at him and knocked him back. He fell and he twisted just enough to keep his head from banging against the narrow edge of the platform. Sharon screamed and pounced on him. She straddled his chest, wrapping her hands around his throat. His head fell back and he cried out when the salt water splashed up over the place where she'd scratched him.

His face burned with fire but it was nothing compared to the fury racing through him. He grabbed her wrists and bucked up underneath her. She fell back and he shoved her away from him as hard as he could. He staggered to his feet and moved away from the edge. She came at him again and he caught her arm. He whirled her around and shoved her back against the wall.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly the world fell away from him until all he could see was what she had done to Susan. This woman, this _bitch _had tried to take away the one thing that was the brightest spot in his crappy life and he was determined that he was going to make her pay. He pulled back his free arm, curled his hand into a fist and punched her, smiling when he heard bone crunch under his hand.

She screamed and brought her knee up between his legs. He stepped back and her leg brushed against his. He felt her wrap her around him, her foot hooking under the back of his knee. She jerked, trying to bring him down but he pulled to the side. They went over and he lost his grip on her throat.

She tried to straddle him again, beating at his chest with her fists and then trying to claw his face again with her nails. He grunted and pushed her off of him. She fought him and he had to struggle to keep her nails from digging into his eyes.

He rolled, trying to throw her off of him but she wasn't about to let go. He saw her scramble and suddenly realized she was digging at his waist. He felt her fingers grasp at his holster and realized almost too late that she had pulled his gun free.

He grabbed at her wrists. His grip was like iron but she was strong. She pushed him back and they fell on the floor, both of them struggling for the gun. He wrenched it out of her hands and she kicked at him He raised his arm and swung around, his elbow catching her on the cheek. She let out a grunt and fell back off of him. He scrambled back and raised the gun.

Wailing like a banshee, she launched herself at him and he pulled the trigger.

Time suddenly seemed to stop. She seemed to halt in mid-air. She looked at him, her eyes going wide with shock and surprise. A red hole appeared in the middle of her forehead and then the back of her head exploded, splattering bits of brain and blood on the wall behind her. She gasped once and then slumped and fell across his leg's. He pushed her off him and lurched to his feet. His hands tightened around the gun and he kept it trained on her, afraid that she might come after him again. But she only twitched once and then lay still.

Blood poured from the ragged hole where the back of her head had been. It pooled under her nose and mouth and stained her blond hair a bright red. John staggered back, nearly gagging at the smell when her body died and finally let go.

He dropped the gun and sagged to his knees.

"Sheppard!"

He barely looked up when Ronan grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulders. Wrapping his arm around John's waist, he half carried, half dragged him back to where Teyla and the others were waiting.

Carefully, Ronan dropped him on the floor beside Susan and stood back. John turned his head slightly and saw Lorne propped against the wall across from them. Ronan must have carried him here before he'd come back for him. Teyla was on her knees beside him, her hand pressed lightly against Lorne's chest.

"Sharon?" Teyla asked softly, turning to look up at him.

"Sheppard took care of her." Ronan shook his head.

"Susan?" John turned away from them and put his hand on her shoulder. Gently he rolled her toward him so that he could see her and felt his blood turn to ice.

Gathering her into his arms, he held her against his chest. She was so still, so quiet. Hot tears filled his eyes and slid unheeded down his face. _Oh, God, please!_ His mind screamed. _Don't do this to me! Please, God! Not now...not when she's in my arms again._

"Son..."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Carson. "No." John shook his head and tightened his hold on her. He slid back against the wall, cradling her in his arms, holding her in the crook of his arm so that her head rested against his shoulder. "No, Carson. Don't take her...please, not yet."

"She's hurt, son." Carson told him softly. "You have to let me help her."

"John," Teyla knelt down beside him. Gently, she laid her hand on Susan's shoulder. "Please, you must listen to Carson."

"No!" He grabbed Teyla's hand and pushed her off. He didn't want anyone to touch her. He had her now and he wasn't about to let anyone else touch her ever again. He was going to take care of her.

"John, please..." Teyla was pleading with him now.

"You're not going to take her-" He stopped and his eyes went to her face when she moved in his arms.

Susan murmured softly, her head rolled against his chest and when he allowed himself to breathe again, he could feel the slow but steady beat of her heart against his arm. He brushed his fingers over her face. Pressing his forehead against hers, he felt his heart practically leap with joy when he felt the brush of her sweet breath against his mouth.

"Son..." Carson exchanged a worried glance with Teyla. He looked at John and smiled softly. "I'm not going to hurt her. I want to help her. We have to get her back to the infirmary and to do that you have to let her go."

"No." John held her tighter. He looked up at Carson. "I-" Suddenly his throat felt too tight. He swallowed hard and tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to ever let her out of his arms again.

"Son...John..." Carson was trying to be as gentle as he could but he knew that time was running short. "Please, I promise you, I won't let her be hurt. But you have to let her go. Let us put her on the gurney."

"No." He shook his head, looked up at Carson and his eyes were full of tears. "I'll carry her."


	16. SheppardAwake

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Awake

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

Three days.

For three days he'd been sitting beside her bed just watching her breathe and praying that she would open her eyes and look at him. And for three days he'd been disappointed. Carson had told him not to worry, that she was fine. That she needed the rest, that she needed to sleep to heal but it didn't help to ease the ache in his heart even a tiny bit.

He rubbed a tired hand over his face and winced a little at the pain in his cheek. The places where Sharon had scratched him were healing okay but sometimes he forgot that they were even there. At least, until he touched them and then the memory of everything that had happened flashed back into his mind.

"No." He whispered to himself. "I won't do it."

"I'm sorry, Colonel. Did you say something?"

John looked up to see one of the nurse's looking down at him, a sympathetic smile on her pretty face. He sighed softly. Ever since he had carried Susan into the infirmary, all of them had gone out of their way to be especially patient and nice to him. Even Carson. Frankly, he was beginning to hate it.

He didn't want their damn pity. He wanted Susan to wake up. He wanted to get her out of here and away from the tubes and monitors and medicinal smells so badly that he could almost taste it.

"No. I didn't" He shook his head and leaned his elbows on the side of the bed. _Just go away_, he thought.

"Would you like something to eat? Maybe something to drink."

She was still smiling and for an insane moment he wanted to smack her. He started to tell her to get the hell away from him but then his stomach grumbled loudly and he bit back the retort.

"I guess that answers my question." She laughed and the sound grated against his ears. "I'll be right back."

Gently, she patted his shoulder and it was an effort not to jerk away from her. He watched her until she was gone then he reached out and slipped his hand over Susan's. She was so cold and he rubbed her knuckles, hoping that his touch might work some miracle. But she stayed still. He cupped her hand in his. It felt so small and thin and he couldn't resist raising it to his lips and turning it so that he could gently kiss her palm.

Tears slid down his cheeks when he felt her pulse. Her heart was beating so strong. Why wouldn't she wake up? _Please, God_...he prayed. _That's all I want. Just let her wake up and come back to me._

"I'm sorry, Colonel."

Startled, he looked up and saw Evan Lorne in the bed next to hers. He was laying on his side, his dark eyes watching them intently. For the same time that Susan had been here, Lorne had been pretty out of it himself. John hadn't really paid much attention to him but now he felt a little twinge of jealously. How was it fair that Lorne was awake while Susan hadn't even moved so much as a muscle?

"It's not your fault, Major." John's mouth felt dry and he licked his chapped lips. He bit back his ire and it tasted sour in his mouth. He didn't really want to talk to Lorne right now. But to escape the man's dark stare he'd have to leave and he wasn't about to do that.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Lorne grimaced slightly. "You were right, Colonel. If I had kept a better watch on Jake..."

"It still would have happened." John told him. He rubbed his hand over Susan's arm. "They wanted her. They took her." He swallowed and managed to give the man a small smile. "And with your help...we got her back."

"But still-" Lorne sighed and John could hear the pain in his voice.

"That's enough, Major." John's voice was rough. Immediately sorry, he sighed and shook his head. "Look, Lorne, I shouldn't have said that."

"You've got every right-"

John wasn't good with apologies but he knew that he had to make this one, even if he had to do it in his own back handed way. Even after the way he had treated him, Lorne had come back to help them. He'd even taken a bullet to the side for his effort. John owed him for that. Owed him for those few precious seconds that weakened Sharon and gave him the ability to wipe her out of their lives once and for all.

"No. I don't. Lorne-" He bit his lip and then raised his eyes and looked at him. "Both of us made mistakes. Things we did...things we said...things we...things we regret." He paused for a second. He really didn't want to hold on to this anger that was eating him up. He wanted to push it out of his mind and not ever think about it again. He tilted his head slightly and gave Lorne a steady look. "Do you understand me, Major?"

Lorne was silent for a minute and then he smiled slightly. "Understood, Colonel."

Thankfully, the painful silence that crept up between them was broken when the nurse with the smiley face came back carrying a tray. She stepped around him and set it down on the table beside him. John tried his best to ignore her and he sighed with relief when she finally moved away.

His stomach rumbled at the smell of the food and his nose itched at the rich smell of the coffee in the cup next to him. At first he started to leave it on the tray but his belly rumbled again.

"It won't do you any good if you just leave it sitting there."

He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Teyla standing beside him. He allowed himself a slight smile as he reached for the cup.

She grinned when he pressed it to his lips and took a small sip. It was hot and tasted like heaven. He'd hadn't realized that he was so hungry until the warmth hit his belly. He started to take a bigger drink but she reached out a hand to touch his arm.

"Go slowly." She cautioned him. "You have not eaten in days."

He nodded slightly and took another sip, then leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth spread through him. Lazily, he yawned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was so tired.

"You have not slept in days as well, John." She said softly. "Eat then go back to your quarters and rest. I will watch her."

"Thanks, but no." John set the cup on the table and leaned toward the bed again.

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you want to be here in case she should wake up, but will it do any good for her if you make yourself ill as well?"

John knew she was right. He was so worn out that he could hardly hold his head up but he couldn't go back to their quarters. He couldn't sleep in their bed knowing that she wasn't there. He couldn't lay his head on the pillow and smell her scent when he knew that he couldn't feel her warmth there next to him.

"Teyla, I can't-"

"Then lay here then. You will still be close to her." She indicated the empty bed behind him. "I'm sure that Carson will not mind."

He thought about it for a minute and then wearily shook his head. "You promise?"

"I promise." She smiled and pulled the tray toward him. "But first you must eat something."

He started to protest but she put up a hand to stop him. "Do you think you are going to be any good to her if you do not keep your strength up?"

He allowed himself a small smile. "Okay, Mom."

She uncovered the tray for him and watched him as he ate what he could, then she slid it back and helped him to stand. She watched him as he lifted himself up on the bed, covering him with a blanket when he curled up on his side like a child. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and snoring lightly before she could tuck the blanket around him.

Teyla smiled, gently patted his shoulder and then turned to the figure in the bed beside her. Gently, she laid her hand on Susan's arm and studied the sleeping woman's face.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

She looked up to see Lorne watching her intently. "She will."

"I hope so." Lorne tiredly rubbed a hand across his face. He nodded toward the bed where Sheppard slept. "I'm glad you finally talked him into getting some sleep."

"Me...too."

Startled, Teyla jumped at the sound of the raspy sounding voice. She looked down to see Susan looking up at her, a tired smile on her face. She turned toward Sheppard and started to wake him but stopped when she felt cold fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Don't..." Susan coughed and shook her head slightly. "Let him sleep."

"But I promised him-"

"I know." Susan said softly. She closed her eyes again and licked at her dry, chapped lips. "He worries...too much...about me...the idiot."

Lorne hoisted himself out of the bed and managed to walk to the side of hers."Hey..." He smiled slightly. "Welcome back, Doc."

She turned slightly trying to ease over in the bed. Seeing, Lorne she tried to raise her hand and groaned when the muscles in her back pulled.

Teyla moved to help her but before she could Carson appeared, a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on here?" He looked at Lorne. "What the hell are you doing up? Get back in that bed." Then he saw that Susan was awake and his expression softened. He leaned over her, gently pressing a hand to her shoulder. "Whoa, lass. Be easy. Wouldn't want you to pull those stitches loose." He looked at the bed where Sheppard was curled up and gave Teyla a look. "Have you worked a miracle?"

"Wonders never cease." Teyla smiled softly. "But at least when he does awaken it will be to something good."

Carson grinned and turned his attention to the woman in the bed. "How are you feeling, lass?"

"Hurts..." She mumbled and blinked up at him blearily. "But not as bad as...as before."

"I think I can take care of that." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Susan sighed and rested her head back against the pillow. After he had gone she looked up at Teyla. "Will you help me sit up?"

"I'm not sure if Carson-" Teyla hesitated. Susan's face was pale and her words were still halting and slow.

"Please?" Susan gave her a pleading look. "I can't lay here much longer."

"I'll help." Lorne told her but he didn't look all that strong himself.

Teyla shook her head at him and pursued her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps if I prop the pillows behind you..."

"I don't care." Susan rasped out. "I just need to move."

Teyla looked over her shoulder. Sheppard was still curled motionless beneath the blanket, Carson was no where in sight. She looked at Susan and sighed. "I do not want to hurt you."

"You can't do any worse."

"The hell she can't." A voice grumbled from behind her. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

They both looked around to see John sitting up on the bed. He tugged the blanket off and sat up. He swayed slightly and Teyla reached out to grab him before he fell off the edge of the narrow bed. He frowned and gave her an accusing look. "You were supposed to wake me up."

"I-"

"I asked her not to." Susan told him softly.

John was still woozy but he managed to get off the table without hurting himself. Teyla grabbed his arm and he let her help him into the chair next to the bed. John rubbed his eyes. He was still dog tired and felt like he'd been on a week long drunk. But that didn't stop him from scooting closer so that he could lean toward the bed and give her a gentle kiss. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

"I see our Prince Charming is awake."

John looked up to see a grinning Carson standing at the other side of the bed. A disappointed look crossed his face when he saw the needle in the doctor's hand. He reached out and laid his hand over Susan's, curling his fingers around hers and smiling slightly when he felt her do the same. "She just woke up. You're not going to put her to sleep again are you?"

"For a little while longer." Carson slid the needle into the port of the IV in the back of her other hand. He looked at John and frowned slightly. "And from the look of you, you could do with a lengthy nap yourself, Colonel."

"I don't need-" John felt pressure on his hand and turned to see Susan watching him. Some of the fire was back in her eyes and she gave him a little wink.

"He will." Susan said softly and squeezed his fingers tight. "Even if I have to hit him over the head..."

"I think you'd better listen to her, son. I think she means it." Carson laughed and turned to Lorne. "And I thought I told you to lay down or do I have to give you a shot too?"

Taking the younger man by the arm, he steered him toward his own narrow bed. Lorne just grinned and looked a little relieved.

As they moved away, Teyla smiled and leaned forward. "Do not worry. I will make sure he gets some rest."

"Thank you." Susan was starting to get groggy and she let go of John's hand and reached out. "If he doesn't...you have my permission...to kick his ass..."

Teyla laughed and clasped her hand gently. John's throat tightened and he started to feel a little guilty. Teyla was like a sister to him and he'd never even bothered to introduce Susan to her or anyone else on his team. Now that he had her back, he was going to have to fix that little problem.

"You two aren't going to start ganging up on me are you?" He managed to grin and gave them both a wary look.

Teyla chuckled, winked at him and then squeezed Susan's hand gently before she let go. "Disobey us and you will know."

She turned to go and John stood up to grab her arm to stop her. "Don't go yet." he whispered. "I want to talk to you."

Teyla nodded and he let her go. She stepped away from the bed to give him time alone with her.

John turned back to the bed and smiled. Not caring if everyone in the infirmary was watching, he leaned over and gave Susan a soft kiss. "You know I don't want to go."

"I...know..." She blinked up at him and he knew she was trying to fight against falling asleep again. "But do it...anyway."

"Susan...I-"

"No..." He had to lean close because her voice was getting softer. "Don't be...dumb ass..."

He chuckled and the tight band around his heart loosened even more. He had to make himself realize that she was safe. She was in the infirmary with Carson and even Lorne to watch over her. The most dangerous thing she had to worry about now was that he was going to pass out from exhaustion on top of her.

With a sigh, he leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a gentle embrace. He pressed his forehead against hers and felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek. "I'll be back, love. I promise."

"'Kay...but you...sleep...first..." She mumbled and whispered sleepily before the drugs carried her back under. "And brush your teeth...your breath stinks..."

John snorted with laughter. She was already asleep and he gave her a gentle kiss before he let go and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. When he turned around, Teyla was still standing there watching him. Taking her by the elbow, he steered her toward the hallway.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and then he stopped and turned to face her. "Teyla, I-"

"You're welcome." She smiled.

He laughed. "You don't know what I was going to say."

"We have been friends long enough for me to know, John." She smirked slightly and glanced back the way they had come. "And you should know by now that we would do for you, what you would have done for us."

He hung his head and wouldn't look at her. "You know I'm not good-"

"At apologies?"

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry that I treated you guys like I did." He looked up. She gave him a knowing grin and he felt his face getting red. "You guys didn't have to...you didn't have to help me get her back. But I'm glad you did."

"John, we did not have to give blood to her either but-" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are family. We are _all_ family and now your Doctor Walker-"

"Her name is Susan." He said it proudly and saw her smile.

"And now _your_ Susan is going to be a part of our family too. I do not think that any of the other's would disagree with me." She grinned wryly. "Except perhaps for Rodney."

"Screw Rodney." He laughed and then his face grew serious. "But I mean it. Thank you, Teyla. Thank all of you. You don't know how much..." His voice was ragged emotion, then he caught himself and cleared his throat. He was fighting for words, trying to think of what he wanted to say next when she saved him from making a fool of himself.

"Yes, I do. Now go and rest, John. You are tired and we will have plenty of time to talk of this later." She took his arm and steered him toward the transporter just across the hall. He hesitated and she gave him a little shove. "Remember..." she chided him. "I have her permission."

John smiled when she turned and walked away. He watched her until she disappeared and then he turned for the transporter door, feeling better than he had in days.

He was starting to feel like he was finally doing something right.

2.

Susan had been in the infirmary for almost three weeks now and she was nearly ready to scream. God, but she was bored! And thinking of bored...she looked down at the magazine in her lap and sighed.

Damn, but she missed John. At least with him she didn't feel like she was losing her mind. Ever since she had come to, he had been nothing but sweet and attentive and she would have been lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying his attention. But when he was gone on a mission like he was now...she wanted him back more than anything.

She knew she shouldn't be complaining. It was her own fault. He had spent enough time looking after her and with Lorne still out of commission, she knew that his place was with his team. It had been a struggle just to get him to agree but finally he had relented. It was good for him to get out for awhile, now she just wished that she could.

She was tired of this bed. Tired of not being able to just get up and go where she wanted. Tired of being trapped. Thank God he was due back this morning because she didn't think she was going to be able to stand the boredom much longer.

Susan sighed, shook her head and started to flip the pages of the magazine John had left beside the bed. Then she realized it was one of his golf magazine's and she felt even more bored than she had before.

"Doctor Walker?"

Startled, Susan put down the magazine and did looked up, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of her new visitor. She'd expected to see Carson or even better Sheppard, standing at the end of her bed. Not the resident shrink. She'd heard about the woman but they didn't exactly go around in the same circle where their paths might meet.

Kate Heightmeyer smiled and held out her hand. "I don't think we've met before."

"No, we haven't." Susan frowned as shook the woman's hand and then let go. "It's nice to meet you but...I'm not really sure why you're here though."

"I thought maybe...maybe you'd like to talk." Kate shrugged slightly. "About what happened."

Susan suddenly felt cold. _Yeah, I bet you do_. She shook her head and plastered the most confused look on her face that she could manage. "I really don't remember that much, Doctor."

Heightmeyer smiled but Susan could tell that she really didn't believe her. Kate shifted slightly and pressed her hands together. "I understand. After such a traumatic venture...maybe after you've rested a bit more then."

"Maybe..." Susan didn't like the way Heightmeyer was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable, like she was a damn bug under a microscope. She knew the woman wanted her to say something but Susan wasn't ready and doubted if she ever would be. And who the hell had sent her anyway? She glanced up and saw Carson but he had his back to her. Was it him?

"Good."

She turned back to see Heightmeyer giving her another soft smile.

"If you ever feel like you or Colonel Sheppard need to talk to someone..." Kate prompted.

"Thanks, Doc." Susan forced herself to smile and leaned against the pillows behind her back. "I'll remember that." _Like hell I will! _

Susan waited until the woman had gone before she let herself breathe a sigh of relief. _Damn_. She knew the Doctor really was only trying to help, but she did not want to talk to Heightmeyer or anyone else about it. And she doubted that John would either.

She doubted that John would even want to talk to _her_ about it and she wasn't all that sure that she even wanted to ask him. There was still so much that she wanted to ask him. She knew that Jake was dead and that Sharon was gone but she didn't know how. John grew evasive and always changed the subject when she asked and no one else would tell her either. They would turn their heads and look away and she knew deep down that it must have been something bad. The bed rails next to her rattled, breaking her train of thought. She turned her head slightly and saw Lorne looking at her. He looked away from her quickly but she could tell from the look on his face that he had heard the conversation.

She had heard bits and snatches about what kind of role he had played in the whole thing and she wondered if Kate had spoken to him too. They hadn't managed to talk much since the ordeal, but a kind of kinship had grown up between them and she made a mental note to ask him when they had a little more privacy.

She really liked the man and John had seemed to trust him enough that she felt like they could be friends. Friends enough that she felt she could kid him just a little.

"One word out of you and I will kick your ass." She pointed a finger at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Evan grinned slightly and leaned back against his own pillow. "I didn't hear a thing."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Susan jumped and then smiled when she heard the sound of Sheppard's voice. Where the hell had he come from? She looked at Evan, wondering if she had the same guilty look on her face as he did. Then just as quickly, they looked away from each other.

"Nothing." She and Lorne both said it at the same time.

John was striding toward them, looking more relaxed and gorgeous than he had in days. It was a good thing she was feeling stronger. Dressed in those tight blue jeans and that black shirt unbuttoned far enough to show some of that gorgeous chest...she knew she wouldn't have been able to survive that if she'd been any weaker and suddenly Kate Heightmeyer was the farthest thing from her mind.

She allowed herself an evil little grin when several nurses turned and gave him longing looks as he walked by. She knew that they wished he would turn and look at them but he only had eyes for her...and Lorne. When he reached her bed, he stopped, put his hands on his hips and gave them both a puzzled look. "Didn't look like nothing to me."

He exchanged a look with Lorne but it was over so quickly that she didn't really pay attention to it.

"You're too suspicious." Susan ignored the jealous looks she was getting as she tried to edge up in the bed. Distracted, John moved to help her. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he let her hold on to his arm and use him as support. Gently, he propped the pillows behind her.

He looked up at Lorne and winked. "Sorry, buddy. But I've got to spend some time with my girl."

Before Lorne could reply, he reached out to pull the privacy screens around her bed to give them some seclusion.

"What do you think you're up to?" She reached out and he slid into her arms.

"Wanna guess?" He whispered and gave her a positively wicked grin. "It's long and hard if you want a hint."

She heard a snort from somewhere behind the screen and knew that Lorne had heard him. She felt her face get red but John just laughed. "Will you be quiet?" She hissed at him.

"No." He let her go and moved back slightly so that he could slide his hand under the blanket. His fingers were cool and she jumped when he gently ran his hand over her leg. "Nice way of trying to change the subject, love. But I know you're up to something. Now tell me..." His hand creeped under the edge of her hospital gown. He smiled sinfully and trailed his fingers over the inside of her thigh until he found her tickle spot. "What were you and Lorne talking about?"

"Stop it, you idiot!" She pushed at him and tried to stifle a giggle. "What if Carson sees us?"

"He'll probably wonder what took us so long." Sheppard whispered in her ear. He rested his elbow against the pillow and keeping his hand on her thigh, leaned in to kiss her hungrily. She tried not to moan when one long finger edged against her folds. "Hmm...so wet..." he whispered against her mouth. "I wish I could take advantage of that."

"You are a hateful man, John Sheppard." She whispered back. Being careful of the IV still in the back of her hand, she reached up to run her fingers through his dark hair and realized it was still damp. He must have taken a shower before coming to see her. "But you look damn good and I missed you." She breathed in the scent of him. "And you smell good too...some kind of sharp aftershave with just a hint of fabric softener. _Sexy_."

"I missed you too and if you really want me to..." he drawled and tickled his finger over her again. "I could just crawl in there with you. That way, you can lean and sniff me all day."

"Sounds good to me." She grinned. "Too damn bad this bed is so small."

"I could lay on top of you..."

"No..." she sighed and shook her head. "My back, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He shook his head. "Nothing wrong with your belly though. You can be on top. I think I can hold on to you...and there's always these rails you can grab on to."

She tugged at his shirt, slipping her hand inside and curling the hairs on his chest around her fingers. "Buttons...might scratch."

"I'll take the damn thing off then. That way you can play with my nipples-" He nuzzled her neck and flicked his tongue over the curve of her ear. "And I can play with yours."

She nodded toward the shadowy figures moving beyond the screen. "Take a chance at letting them get a look at you? No way, Sheppard." She tugged at the hairs. "This is mine. All _mine_." She let him go and held up her hand with the IV attached. "And what about this? Don't want to jerk this out."

"I can always find some wrist restraints-" A cough from somewhere behind them made them both jump.

"Excuse me, Colonel Sheppard. But I believe that I'd like my patient to get well before you send her into cardiac arrest."

John groaned softly and pulled back to give the shadow at the corner of the screen a dirty look. "Damn, Doc. Can't you give us a little more time?"

"At the rate you're going? Not a chance. I wondered what was happening when her blood pressure and heart rate suddenly started to escalate. And these screens only added to my suspicion." Carson laughed. "Good thing I came over to check. You've got one minute to get yourselves composed and then I'm coming in."

"Shit." John sighed and leaned down to press a kiss against the corner of her mouth. Reluctantly, he moved his hand from the inside of her thigh. Gently, he tugged down the hem of the gown and tucked it around her leg and smoothed the blanket back over her. "Damn mood killer."

"I heard that!" Carson called out.

"Good." John snarked at him. "I wanted you to."

"Ten seconds, Colonel." Carson warned.

"Maybe for you...Ow!" John rubbed at the spot on his arm where Susan had smacked him.

She shot him a look but he only grinned and sat down on the edge of her bed. Taking her hand in his, he started to rub his fingers across her knuckles and when Carson finally did pull back the screen, he looked like the very soul of innocence.

But Carson wasn't buying it for a second. He winked at Susan and then turned to John and gave him a stern look. "Now that you've disrupted my infirmary, Colonel Sheppard...I hope you're well satisfied now that you've succeeded in punishing my patient."

John chuckled darkly. Turning his head, he looked at her, licked his lips and gave her such a deliciously naughty grin that wet heat pooled between her thighs.

"Doc, I'm just gettin' started."

_Author's Note: A shout out to Burny from the Joe Flanigan/John Sheppard Thunk Thread at Gate World. FINALLY! Someone did the Lean & Sniff! Thanks, Burny! _

_Want to know about the Lean & Sniff? Visit the Thunk Thread and find out...all you have to do is ask. ;)_


	17. SheppardTogether Again

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Together Again

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Good morning, Colonel."

_Oh, crap. _John put the fork's he'd just picked up down on the tray and looked around. His belly twisted and he suddenly felt sick on his stomach. This was supposed to be a good day and he felt like he was about to step into a lion's den. Somehow he managed to smile at the attractive red head standing beside him.

"Morning, Doc." He added another slice of toast to the already overloaded plate of bacon and eggs and reached for a lid to cover it. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Colonel." She eyed the plate. "Do you need some help with that?"

She smiled at him but he could sense a trap. _Time to get out of here, Sheppard. _Brushing past her, he reached for a glass of orange juice and added it to the tray with his coffee.

"Thanks but no thanks." He shook his head. "Sorry to run, Doc. But somebody's waiting on me." He hefted the tray in his hands and started to brush past her.

"Ah," She gave him a knowing smile. "I heard that Doctor Walker was being released today." She cocked her head slightly. "I take it she's feeling better?"

"Tons." He returned her smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I'd like to get this to her before it gets cold."

Disappointment flashed across her face and before she could step in front of him again, he scooted around her and took off as fast as he could. Damn it. He didn't want to look like he was running away but he knew he was. And he had a good reason.

Carson _was_ letting her go today.

He was grinning by the time he got to the infirmary and his grin got even wider when he saw her sitting up in the chair by the bed. She had changed into a pair of scrubs and with her auburn hair brushed back off her face, she looked so young as she sat there talking with Lorne. The younger man had been released days before but Carson hadn't cleared him for duty yet. It didn't bother John that he often came by just to see her and he knew that it helped ease some boredom for the both of them. Still, he couldn't help but tease the Major.

"You here again, Lorne? If I didn't know better I'd swear I had some competition."

She looked up and her amber eyes sparked with fire when she saw him headed her way. He set the tray down on the table beside her and then leaned in for a quick kiss. She eyed it warily when he stepped back then looked up at Lorne and grinned.

"Stick around, Evan. If it's anything like yesterday I'm sure he's got enough to feed an army on that plate."

Lorne laughed and gave John a look. "Thanks but I think I'll pass." Turning toward Sheppard, he held out his hand. "Glad I saw you this morning, Colonel." A shadow crossed his face. "I'd like to talk to you later if you're not to busy."

"How about tomorrow?" John glanced at Susan. She was giving him a questioning look but she didn't say anything. "After I get her settled?"

"Settled? What am I? A house?" She poked John in the leg with her bare foot.

"Sounds good, Colonel. Thanks." Evan laughed, then he nodded at Susan and stepped away from them.

Susan waited until he was out of earshot before she looked at Sheppard. "What was that all about?"

"What?" He pulled the table between them. Dragging up a chair, he sat down and busied himself with uncovering the plate. Without looking at her, he pushed the glass of juice toward her.

"Don't 'what' me, John Sheppard." She leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Without her make up, her face was pale and wan and she still looked a little tired. But at least she was laughing and that was a good sign.

"Boy, are you suspicious this morning." He rolled his eyes and grinned. "What the hell is Carson giving you anyway? Smart ass pills?"

"Yeah," She drawled. "I took a whole bottle this morning."

"Good." He smiled around a mouthful of toast. "Then you'll need something to wash 'em down with. Drink your juice."

"I hope you plan on leaving some of that for me?" She reached for the plate.

"Nope, it's mine." He playfully pulled the plate back toward him.

"So, that's why you've got two forks." She took a swallow of the juice and made a face. "Ick. Canned."

"Quit complaining." He laughed and slid the other fork across the table. "And eat your breakfast. I don't plan on spending all day in here."

"Oh," She smirked, picked up the fork and snagged a piece of the bacon before he could snatch it back. "Something special going on today?"

"Maybe." He grinned slyly. "Depends..."

"Depends on what?" Her cheeks were starting to get flushed and her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

John couldn't help but laugh. She was happy and he hadn't seen that look in her eyes for a long time. He gave her a leering look and slid his foot under the table. He edged the toe of his boot along the side of her foot and up along the back of her leg. "Depends on how long its going to take me to get you out of those scrubs..."

"Damn it, you again! Am I gonna have to turn a hose on you, Colonel?"

John nearly dropped his fork. He looked up, saw Carson bearing down on them and his face flushed slightly. Pulling his jacket down, he crossed his legs and tried to hide his growing erection. "Don't know what you're talking about, Doc."

Carson just gave him a look. He turned to Susan and smiled. "Is he bothering you, lass?"

"Not yet." Susan smirked.

Carson sighed and ran his hand over his face. "God, its the both of ya. You do know that the two of you are the hot topic around here, don't you?"

"How hot are we?" Susan tried not to giggle.

He looked at John and wagged an accusing finger at him. "You have been a bad influence on this sweet young lady, Colonel. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"That's not all he's been." Susan grinned. Carson groaned then laughed and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Watch it, babe." John grinned when he saw the sly look on Susan's face. "You're making him blush."

Susan just shrugged and leaned back in her chair, her smile faltering a little at the sudden pressure on her back. "Ouch."

"You okay?" John started to get up but Carson waved him back down.

"Will you stop worrying." Susan shifted just a little in the chair. "I'm just a little sore."

"She's alright, Colonel." Stepping around him, Carson had her lean forward so that he could tug up the back of the scrub top. He checked the bandage and then nodded his approval. He patted her shoulder and stepped back so that he could include John in as well. "I removed the stitches this morning so all you should need to do now is to keep it clean and change the dressing."

John's eyes brightened. "Does that mean I can get her out of here?"

Carson winked at her, crossed his arms and tapped his chin thoughtfully with his finger. "I'm not sure...perhaps I should keep you another day, lass. Just to make sure you're healing nicely."

"Think about it, Doc. Let me take her out of here and I will be out of your hair." John laughed. "If you let me take her home now, your infirmary will be peaceful at last."

"If it gets rid of you..." Carson chided him. "Then all right."

John grinned like a school boy.

"But..." Carson warned him. "Nothing and I mean _nothing _strenuous until that cut has a chance to heal some more."

"Doc..." John tried not to whine.

"I mean it, Colonel. After your performance yesterday..." Carson shook his head and then he laughed. "I know he's a trial, lass. But as soon as you're finished here I'll have a nurse come over and help you dress-"

"I'll do it!" John piped up and grinned wickedly. "And if you'll give me the stuff, I'll take care of her bandages too."

"What did I just say about your performance yesterday?" Carson eyed him.

John winked at Susan and then held up his hand. "I'll be a good boy. I promise."

Carson made a face and then turned to Susan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know I shouldn't but I'm turning you over to him, lass." He sighed and gave John a look. "I just hope you can survive it."

"Don't you mean if he survives it?" Susan's lips twisted in a wry grin. "Keep a bed ready, Doc. Because _he_ might be the one that ends up in here next."

"Sounds like a challenge." John winked at her.

"More like a promise." She winked back.

Carson just shook his head. Red faced he waved a hand at them. "Off with the pair of ya before I change my mind."

2.

"Comfortable?"

"How many more times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until you give me an answer I like."

She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to hover."

"I'm not hovering."

"Really?" She slid her arm around his waist. "Then why are you two steps behind me every time I turn around?"

"Carson told me to keep an eye on you, so I'm keeping an eye on you." Being careful of her back, he slipped his arm around her. "But if you'd rather have my hands...I can arrange that."

"I'm trying to heal and you're trying to put me back in the infirmary." Susan sighed and nestled into the curve of him. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat.

"Want to go back inside?" He asked lazily.

"No." John had found a bench somewhere and he'd put it on the balcony. Now they were curled up on it, sitting in the warm sun outside their quarters. She felt so comfortable, so warm and protected even if he was trying to drive her completely crazy. Perfect time for some payback.

John laughed. He leaned his head back and adjusted the sunglasses on his face. He shifted slightly and stretched out his long legs, resting his heels on the edge of the railing. He'd already kicked off his boots and the cool breeze blowing up from the ocean felt good on his bare feet.

Getting the feeling that he was being watched, he looked down to see Susan looking up at him. "What?" he asked. He wondered if she was going to ask him about the scratches on his face. But apparently, she didn't have that on her mind.

"Nothing." She eased her hand over his chest. Idly, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Her hand felt cool on his skin when she slid her hand over his belly and he shivered. "Whoa, girl. Didn't Carson tell you to take it easy?"

"Like I'm going to listen." She trailed her finger over the thin line of hair that disappeared beneath the waist band of his jeans. She grinned and toyed with the snap on his jeans and made a tsk tsk sound. "Anyway, I think that was you and I don't believe you were listening very well, Colonel Sheppard."

"Well, if you weren't doing that..." She tugged at his zipper and a soft sigh escaped his lips when her fingers brushed over him. "Are you trying to put me in the infirmary now?"

"I'm not doing anything that you weren't trying to do to me." She looked down with surprise. "I thought these jeans looked a little tight. Since when did you start going commando?"

"Since I got involved with you." He grabbed her hand but he didn't pull her exploring fingers away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I can't lay my head in your lap?" Susan pressed a wet kiss to his chest. Pursing her lips, she blew out a long slow breath and the sensation on his skin sent a tingle up his spine.

"You're not exactly aiming for my lap." He growled.

"Don't get technical." She wriggled her free arm around his back and gave him a quick pinch that made him gasp. Her hand slid lower and he felt her tug at the back of his shirt. He raised up enough for her to tug it free so that she could slide her fingers over his skin and down over his hip.

"What else did Carson give you besides those smart ass pills?" John was finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

"For me to know and for you to find out." She kissed him again, swirling her tongue over him until he thought he was going to pass out. She nipped at his nipple and he jerked slightly, making her laugh. "And these must be new." She rubbed her hand over his thigh. "Because I don't think that I've seen this orange stitching before."

"I thought you were weak." He swallowed hard and slid his hand over the back of her neck. He was starting to feel a little weak himself. He trembled when she lowered her head and grazed her lips over his bare belly. Using his free hand he gripped the arm rest of the bench so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I was in that infirmary for three weeks, Sheppard. Plenty of time for me to get some strength back. And besides...what I've got planned for you is not going to take that much effort." She trailed a hand over the seam of his jeans and then slipped her fingers inside. "As long as you don't move a whole lot any way."

"You expect me not to move?" He felt her hair brush against his belly and his groin tightened.

"If you don't kick me off this bench we'll be okay." She gently tugged him free and he groaned. "And as _long_ as you help me like this..."

He felt her hot breath on him and he nearly did fall off the bench when he felt her tongue flick over him and down the length of his shaft. "Jesus Christ, woman..."

"Do you want me to stop?" She teased him with her tongue and he groaned.

He didn't answer, just tangled his fingers in her hair so that he could guide her slowly on his rock hard erection. She took her time, taunting him with her lips and nibbling at him with her teeth until he thought he thought he was going to explode.

Her fingers tightened on his hip and she rested the other on his thigh as she took him in her mouth. He jerked, a startled gasp escaping from his lips when she started to suck him like a lollipop. He shifted his hips and she mumbled when the head of his penis nudged the back of her throat but she didn't stop.

He was trying not to move but he couldn't help it. She was driving him crazy. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Her mouth was so hot...so wet and she was getting him juicy with her saliva.

"God..." he moaned. "You're driving me crazy...I...I can't hold on much longer."

He almost heard the pop as the head of his member slid out of her mouth. "So don't."

She whispered over his skin and he twitched, swelling against her wet lips. He was leaking pre-come and she slid her tongue over him lapping at him like a cat with a bowl of cream. His whole body was trembling and he knew he wasn't going to last.

He twisted his fingers in her hair and arched his hips up off the bench. Her mouth opened and he slid back into her wet warmth. He felt the pressure in his belly and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold on but he knew it was useless. He tasted blood and knew he'd bitten his bottom lip when he exploded and came inside her mouth.

She held him firm, her nails digging into him as she sucked him dry and left him limp and out of breath . When she finally slowed and let him slide spent and empty from her mouth, he collapsed against the back of the bench and waited for his body to stop shaking.

Raising her head, she wiped the back of her hand across her lips. He was so tired but he managed to open his eyes and look at her when she eased up and rested her head against the curve of his shoulder. Her face was flushed, her lips so wet and inviting that he couldn't resist.

He bent his head and she looked up at him. Neither one of them said a word when their lips touched in a soft, sensual kiss. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside, tasting her cool sweetness mixed with his hot spice. He groaned as cool air brushed over him when he shifted slightly. He was getting hard again and he knew that he had to have her.

It had been so long and his body ached to feel her under him but he didn't want to hurt her.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of passion. Easing the blanket off of her, she stood up and reached out for his hand. His fingers wrapped around hers and he helped her pull him up off the bench. She tugged at him and he followed her back inside and down the short hall to their bedroom.

"Wait." He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Maybe...maybe its too soon."

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago."

"Susan...Suzie Q..." He faltered not really knowing what to say.

"No." She whispered and pressed a finger to his lips. Then she reached up and he tensed. A slight smile crossed her face when she touched the thin white lines on his face. "Its been too long and I'm tired of waiting."

"But I don't want-" After everything she'd been through...how could she be so strong? So determined?

"Stop it." She told him. "I already made up my mind, Sheppard. It's over and its done. And everything else can wait." She ran her hands over his chest, her fingers teasing under the cloth of his shirt and over his shoulders. She slid the material off of him and he let her go long enough so that she could tug the thing off of him and drop it on the floor. "Do you remember what you said to me yesterday? Because right now all I want is you naked and on your back."

"How did I ever find a woman as strong as you?" He smiled.

"You made me that way." She returned his smile and rested against him. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes..." He cocked his head and chuckled softly at the memory. "What about it?"

"Do you remember all of it?" She teased him. "And make it fast because I really _really_ want you on your back."

"I remember enough and don't rush me woman." He cupped the round curves of her ass and pulled her so close that there wasn't a breath of air between them. "I especially remember that cute top you were wearing and those awfully tight pants."

"Is that all?" She smirked. "Just how cute my ass was?"

"Better than that." His breath was soft and hot when he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "_Every woman has some fantasies, Suzie. Tell me yours and I'll make everyone of them come true_."

"So you do remember." She gasped and her eyes widened slightly. She raised her hand and traced her thumb over his bottom lip. "And I just told you what I want."

"Oh, you want more than just me on my back." He smiled softly and eased his hands under the tee shirt she was wearing, being careful not to touch the bandage on her back when she raised her arms. "Tell me, Suzie Q. Tell me what you really _really_ want."

"Make love to me." She kissed him gently. "And I don't mean hot monkey sex either. I want you to go slow...because I want to feel every hard inch of you inside me." Then she grinned. "And after my back is really healed..."

"Hot monkey sex?" He whispered, skimming his hands along her full curves.

"Hotter." She breathed against his mouth.

_God Damn!_ He felt a rush of heat and tingles rippled across his belly. He wanted her so much...needed her even worse. Her skin was so soft and he had to make himself be tender with her when all he wanted to do was strip her naked and throw her down across the bed.

"I'm not going to break, Sheppard." She laughed and slid back into his arms.

"No, but I might." Her breasts pressed against his chest and he pulled her closer, holding her gently. He rested his head against her shoulder and breathed in her scent. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Yes." She leaned against him and slipped her arms around his neck. "Just as much as I missed you."

They were quiet for awhile and just stood there, holding each other. There was so much John wanted to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now...not when she was standing so warm and willing in his arms. But he knew there was one thing that he had no trouble telling her. His erection pressed hard against her belly and he felt a shiver of need curl through him. Slowly, he raised his head and looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Her eyes softened and then she gave him a wicked grin. "And I'll love you even more when you help me get these damn pants off so I can prove it."

He just looked at her for a second and then he started to laugh. He kissed her again and did as she asked. Easing the sweat pants down over her hips, he moved her back and she sat down on the edge of the bed so that he could pull them off her long legs. Quickly, he pushed his own jeans down over his hips. Kicking them off his feet, he dropped to his knees and leaned in to place a soft wet kiss on her belly just above the waist band of her white cotton panties.

"Mmm...I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." His fingers teased along the outside of her thighs and he felt her tremble under his touch.

"Why don't you find out?" She spread her legs and he eased between her knees when she braced her hands on the bed and scooted forward.

Without a word, he pressed his mouth to her cotton covered mound. She shivered and did some wiggling of her own when he sucked at her.

"Damn it, Sheppard..." She was panting heavily now. "I might have to marry you if you keep that up."

He slid his hands under her, pulling her even closer. He sucked at her harder and her panties got even wetter. "Are you asking me?" He murmured against her.

He looked up when she didn't answer and grinned. Her head was back and her eyes were closed. Her breasts were just inches from his mouth and he couldn't resist sucking a rosy tip into his mouth. She groaned and dug her fingers into the comforter when he tugged at her with his teeth.

"Suzie Q?" His voice was a silky whisper when he let her go and raised up to brush his lips over hers. "I asked you a question."

"Would you want me that much?" She panted against his mouth.

"Yes." He whispered against her lips. A part of him was afraid they were going too fast but a bigger part of him hoped that she meant what she'd said.

"Because you love me or because you don't think anyone else would want me?" She sounded like she was teasing but he didn't believe it.

He looked at her and his expression softened. Raising a hand, he traced his fingers over her cheek and down over her neck to her chest. He stroked her breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple until it turned hard under his touch.

"You know how much I love you and I don't _want_ anyone else to want you." He whispered. "You are mine."

She laughed and leaned into his touch. "Do you promise to let me spank you and tie you up once in awhile?"

That made him grin. "Maybe...if you promise to get on your hands and knees for me."

Her eyes sparked with lust and...love. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Then I'm asking. " She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard...will you marry me?"

Carefully he peeled the panties off of her and tossed them on the floor. Holding her tightly, he rolled over on his back so that she could straddle him. His breath caught in his throat as the tip of him nudged at her entrance and then he was inside of her.

She leaned forward, braced her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to rock back and forth on him. He began to move with her, matching her thrust for thrust and he heard her whimper when she fully took him inside her slick channel.

Reaching up, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and gently gripped her arms so that he could pull her against him. He kept his eyes locked with hers and he saw the love and the need burning as hot in her eyes as it was in his.

And there was only one word that he could say.

"Yes."

_Author's note: It's not over kids! There's still that hot monkey sex to **come**...*wink*_


	18. SheppardNew Beginnings

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

New Beginnings

_Two weeks later_

1.

John looked up when the door to his office opened. His eyes went wide and then he smiled slightly. "Whoa! What's the occasion?"

"You forgot already?" She stepped in and the door closed behind her. "Maybe I need to buy you a calendar so you can keep up."

"If you keep on dressing like that..." He blew out a breath. "How do you think I'm supposed to remember anything?"

"It's a tee shirt and jeans, Sheppard. I'm not exactly dressed for a party."

"You still look good enough to eat." He got up and walked around to stand in front of her. "And after last night I think I'm ready for another course."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No." He put his hands on her shoulders. "There's dessert too."

She laughed and then leaned against him, resting her forehead on his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He touched his hand to the back of her neck. "I just want our lives to get back to normal."

"Normal?" She laughed and looked up at him. "You call us normal?"

"Normal for us." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so that she had to look up at him. "You know exactly what I mean, Suzie Q."

A shiver went through her when she saw the wicked look in his eyes. "Well," she murmured softly. "I wondered when you would be back."

"I never left. I just decided to go easy on you. But now-" He stared down at her with those beautiful green eyes narrowed with lust. "Now that you're all better and you're really going to be mine...I think its time we got back to what we're the best at."

"And what's that?" She smiled. "Arguing?"

"Good try, sweetheart." He took another step toward her and she felt the heat coming off of him. "You promised me hot monkey sex and you can guarantee that I intend to make you deliver."

"Only if you can make me." She couldn't resist taunting him.

He touched her, trailing his fingers lightly over her arm and electric tingles zinged through her. The way he was looking at her and the gruffness in his voice made her so hot she could barely stand it.

"Oh, I can make you. I'm going to have total control and to prove it, I've got a whole new box of play toys for us to try." He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her before she could reply. "When this is over, Suzie Q. I'm going to have you in ways you never even thought of."

2.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Susan grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back. "Maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what?" John kept walking. "Look, it's just my team and Elizabeth. We can tell them."

"But they don't-"

"How do you think they're going to know if we keep hiding in our quarters?" He pulled her close and rested his hand on her hip. "And as much fun as that is...don't worry. You've already got a friend in Teyla and the others are going to like you just as much. Plus, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can-"

"But, John-"

"Look, we made a decision." His fingers tightened. "You're not regretting it already are you?"

"Hell, no."

"Then come on. Its time they really met you." He turned and headed for the mess hall, tugging her after him. When they neared, the four in question turned to look at them.

Teyla smiled and she felt a little more at ease.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Walker. How nice to see you." She waved a hand at the empty seats beside her. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you, Teyla." Susan decided to try the diplomatic road but John had other ideas.

"Listen guys..."

"John, please do not do what I think you are going to do." Susan groaned and put a hand over her face. Teyla laughed.

"Be quiet, you." John smiled but the look in his eyes burned through her when he pulled out the chair and sat down beside her.

Elizabeth leaned back and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder why you called this little meeting, Colonel."

"Don't worry, I have a good reason." He had a definite look of pride and possession about him when he eased back in his chair and put his arm around her. "Guys... this is Susan Walker. My..."

"Girlfriend?" Rodney smirked slightly.

"I was going to say fiancée, if you really want to know." John told him. "But that works too."

"John!" Elizabeth's face broke into a grin. She looked at Susan and smiled. Lightly, she touched the back of her hand. "Congratulations...to both of you."

"Fiancée?" Teyla asked and shook her head.

Before Susan could answer Elizabeth spoke up. "It means she's his...ah...bride-to-be." She tried to explain.

"And sooner more than later, my wife." John added.

"Whoa, hold up." Rodney straightened in his chair and pointed a finger at the both of them. "Just how long have you two known each other?"

"Where have you been, McKay?" Ronan asked then he grinned and punched Sheppard on the shoulder. "Congratulations, man. Wondered how long it would take you to ask."

"I didn't." John replied. "She asked me."

Ronan looked at Teyla and Elizabeth and then held out his hand. "You two owe me."

"What?" Susan asked.

Teyla smiled and touched her arm. She leaned close and looked at John. "Do not be offended, Susan. Although John neglected to tell us the full seriousness of your...relationship, we-"

"Knew." Susan finished for her. She relaxed a little and leaned back in the chair. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. "And you made a bet on it."

"Well, after that one night-" Ronan started and then stopped and cleared his throat. "We got the idea of what was going on." Teyla nodded and Ronan looked at her and smirked. "Wasn't like he was exactly trying to hide it."

"And after he came to me asking for bigger living quarters, I kind of got the idea as well." Elizabeth said.

"Wait a minute-" Rodney broke in. "What the hell? Where was I when all this was going on? I mean, I was there when-" He narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, Rodney." Ronan growled.

"Ow! You kicked me." Rodney glared at him.

"I'll do worse than that if you don't shut up." John shook his head and gave him a warning look.

Susan looked at him. He was smiling but she could see the tense look on his face. She had the idea that she knew what was going on but she kept silent. There would be time enough for that later.

Rodney glared at him but he didn't say anything else.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "No matter how long it has been, Rodney...I am sure we are all glad for the good news." She looked at Susan and smiled. "And I hope that we can be friends."

Susan didn't know what to say. Tears touched the corners of her eyes and she didn't try to brush them away.

Teyla saw, reached across the table and touched her hand. "And to welcome you into the family."

"Thank you." Susan said.

Teyla nodded and then her lips quirked into a grin when she looked at John. "Perhaps you are the one that can tame him."

John just winked at her and smiled.

3.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. It was an effort trying to get back into the swing of things but John stayed with her. He was determined that she wasn't going to tire herself out too soon. And when he saw her face start to pale and a thin line of fatigue appear on her forehead, he gathered her up and made her go back to their quarters.

He let her sleep for a little, curled up next to her, spooning her against his chest and keeping a protective arm around her. But after awhile he woke her up for a light dinner that she barely tasted, and then he decided that what she really needed was a massage. Before she could protest, he carried her into the bedroom and had her naked and face down on the bed, with a pillow under her head.

Some of the tension started to drain out of her as he worked over her with his strong, warm hands and she closed her eyes.

"Susan?"

"What?" She mumbled sleepily.

He eased his hands over her shoulders and down over her arms. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Mmm...yes." She rested her head on her arms and sighed at the sensation of his hands on her skin. He was naked too and she could feel him pressing against her in a most pleasurable way.

"Poor kitten." He laughed as the scent of raspberries filled the air. "I must be doing too good of a job if you're falling asleep on me."

"I'm not asleep." She yawned and looked back just as he poured some of the oil in his palm and rubbed his hands together.

"You'd better not be." He eased his hands down her back, working at easing the tense muscles and being careful of the still slightly sore spot on her back. "If I have to wake you up..."

"I thought you were going to let me rest." She cuddled the pillow to her and closed her eyes.

"I will...later. Right now, I think you need some exercise." He paused and then she felt him ease back to work on her behind and then her upper thighs. His probing fingers nudged her legs apart and she shivered when they brushed against her folds. He pressed his thumbs together, running the calloused pads over the edges of her slit until she moaned.

"Good girl." He leaned over and she felt the hairs on his chest rasp over her ass when he pressed his mouth against the small of her back. He blew across her skin and the tingling sensation from the warming oil sent a shock up her spine.

Awake now, she started to protest but the intimate contact made her ache. She started to reach back for him but he slapped her lightly across the ass. She felt him move and she jumped and let out a hiss of pleasure when she felt his teeth nip at the sore spot.

"Do I have to make you behave?" He eased his hands over the sides of her thighs and then moved lower to tickle the backs of her knees. "I told you that I had a new toy box, Suzie Q. Do you want me to go for the rough stuff already?"

When she didn't answer he chuckled softly and nipped at her again. "That's what I thought."

Susan bit her lip. His touch was driving her insane and she thought she was going to explode. His hands slid over the backs of her legs and down to her feet, then he roughly gripped her ankle and tugged. "Roll over."

She did as he said and he started with her feet. Trying to lay still, she closed her eyes as his skilled hands worked their way up her legs. She should have been relaxed but she felt as tight as a coiled spring as he moved over her upper thighs. His hands played across her belly and then he touched her breasts, gently fondling them and making her back arch when he pressed his thumb and forefingers over her nipples and squeezed.

"You want me to kiss them don't you?" Keeping his hands on her, he eased back up on the bed and nudged her legs apart with his knees. Laughing, he tightened his fingers. "I'll bet you want me to suck them too."

Settling between her thighs, he pressed his lips against her belly and she tried not to tremble when he slid his tongue over her. The stubble on his cheek rasped like sandpaper across her skin when he rested his head between her breasts.

"How badly do you want me to taste you, Suzie Q?" He blew a breath across her skin, his fingers rolling first one and then the other taunt nipple until she thought she was going to scream.

She looked down at him. His eyes were glazed a little and he slid his tongue over his lips. They looked so wet and full and inviting that she desperately wanted his hot mouth on her.

"John...please..." She tried to move but he pressed down on her and held her still.

"Shh, baby." He eased over her and kissed her softly. "I know what you need. Don't move. I'll be right back."

She whimpered softly when he slid off of her. The bed creaked when he got up and moved away from her. She raised her head, trying to see what he was doing but he had his back to her. At the least the view she got of his strong back and even firmer ass, was a good one. But it wasn't enough.

"What are you doing?" She heard a drawer open and close and then he was back with a roll of something that looked like red electrical tape in his hand. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized what it was. "What are you going to do with that?"

He twirled the thing around his finger and grinned wickedly. "Put your arms over your head." He demanded and before she could even think about resisting, she obeyed him. "Good girl. Now hold still."

She felt a tingle of excitement when she realized what he intended to do with it. She squirmed when he tore off a length of the stuff and gently bound one of her wrists with it. Threading the end of the strip through the rungs of the metal bars on the bed, he slipped the other piece through and securely wrapped it around her other wrist.

He tugged gently, making sure that she was securely bound but not too tightly. Then he put his hands under her shoulders and eased her up, resting her back against the pillows so that there wasn't too much strain on her arms.

"Wrap your hands around the bars and hang on." Smiling, he gave her a hot wet kiss. "If its too much, tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you, Suzie Q." His lips quirked slightly. "At least not yet."

She was so aroused that she couldn't even nod. She did as he said and wrapped her fingers around the bars and the tape, her fingers gripping tightly when he lowered his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He sucked her hard, licking and tugging at her with his teeth until she cried out. Apparently, satisfied with her response, he moved to her other breast and did the same until she moaned even louder.

Slowly, he made his way over her belly and she shivered when he slid one warm hand under her and pressed his palm to the small of her back. She tilted up and he snagged the pillow from his side of the bed and tucked it under her.

"Perfect." He lowered his head and her legs shook when he pressed his tongue flat against her mound. The tip of his tongue flicked over the top of her slit as he slid his hands under her and cupped her ass so that he could raise her up to his hungry mouth.

After that first slow touch, he set his tongue to tracing over every inch of her lips, sliding in to tease the hard nub and then drawing back to lick at her some more before he teased her again. She groaned and tried to press up against his mouth but his fingers gripped her tightly and held her still.

Hungrily, he went at her, licking and sucking and teasing her until she thought she was going to melt. Her belly clenched and she let out a low guttural moan when he eased her folds apart with one long finger and then another, making her cry out when he slipped them inside of her. He began to stroke in and out of her and she heard the wet sucking motion. He was going deeper and deeper, thrusting faster until she could feel the knuckles on the back of his hand press against her.

Her mind was lost in a haze of pure pleasure and she didn't know what was driving her crazier. The way he was teasing her with his tongue or the way his fingers were pumping in and out of her. Her breath was coming faster now and she began to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. Her belly tightened and she felt her orgasm start to build low and hot. She clenched her teeth and then cried out when the pressure became almost too much for her to stand.

She heard him moan and his sucking became stronger. She gripped the tape and wished that she could break loose. She wanted to be free, wanted to dig her fingers into his thick, dark hair and force his mouth down on her harder. He sensed her need and his fingers slid out of her.

"No..." She panted hungrily and he chuckled softly. His hair brushed silkily against the inside of her thigh and she felt his fingers gently tug her folds apart. She was open to him now and when he locked his lips over her and sucked hard, she nearly rocketed off the bed.

"God..." She was panting hard now, her body withering and twisting on the bed. The muscles in her back clenched and she cried out but the pain in her back was wiped away by the sheer hot torture he was visiting on her sensitive clit.

She could feel it, a wave of fire so hot that she thought she was going to melt. But John held back on her, sucking hard and then pulling back until she was begging him to let her come. Her head lolled back as she felt the wave getting higher and hotter. He pulled back from her and the shock of cool air rushing over her fevered skin was too much. She let out a strangled cry as her orgasm ripped through her.

Her body was shaking but before she could collapse under him, he was on her, sliding into her hard and fast. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust into her. Every move of his hips driving him deeper and deeper into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back and keeping him there.

She looked up at him. Sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto her chest. His eyes were closed and he was grunting loudly. He was struggling, struggling to hold on...to make it last as long as he could then suddenly he groaned and collapsed over her, pressing her back down on the bed. His body jerking as he emptied himself inside of her.

They lay like that for what seemed like a long time before he finally eased up and rolled off of her.

"Next time." Breathing hard, he rested his head on her shoulder and lay his hand flat on her belly. "We try the Sex Chair."


	19. SheppardWicked Games

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Wicked Games

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John Sheppard had a plan. Okay, a couple of them but right now while she was asleep, he could take care of one of them.

Carefully, he eased her arm off his chest and slid out of the bed. Quietly, he padded to the dresser and slid open the top drawer. She murmured and he stopped, glancing quickly over his shoulder but she had just rolled over onto her back.

John breathed a sigh of relief. A slight grin touched his lips when he wrapped his fingers around the small digital camera and pulled it from the drawer. Turning around, he bent down and pulled the tripod from its hiding place behind the couch under the window. With everything that had happened, he'd almost forgotten that he'd had this stuff but now he was glad that he'd remembered.

Quiet as a mouse, he started setting the camera up, positioning it far enough away but still close enough to get the picture that he wanted. He kept glancing back but he must have really worn her out because she was still deeply asleep. Good. He grinned.

Finally satisfied, he turned the camera on, wincing when it gave a soft beep. When it was ready, he slipped the remote between his fingers and went back to the bed. Crawling in beside her, he pushed the sheet back until it bunched around her waist and exposed her full breasts. She shivered a little and made a small whimpering sound when he slipped his arm under her shoulders. Gently, he turned her so that she was against him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Sleepily, she curled her arm around him and moved her leg so that it rested over his hip. He sucked in a breath when his growing erection brushed against her heat. Even asleep she was opening herself to him and he had to force himself to hold back.

"Just a few more minutes." He whispered to himself. Looking up, he checked to make sure that the angle of the camera was where he wanted it. Satisfied, he tucked the remote against his palm and clasped his hands together loosely so that he could press the button to activate the camera.

Resting his cheek to the top of her head, he closed his eyes and pressed the button on the remote. He almost jumped when the flash went off but he managed to stay still and thankfully the sudden light didn't wake her up. Taking a chance, he took a couple more pictures just to make sure that he got what he wanted. Afraid to do any more, he eased his arm out from under her.

Gently, he pulled from her and eased back so that he could slide out of the bed. Hurriedly, he took down the camera and the tripod. He tucked the tripod back behind the chair but before he slid the camera back into the drawer under his uniform shirts, he checked the images on the little screen. A smile lit up his face when he saw one that he knew would be perfect.

"John, what the hell are you doing?"

A soft murmur from behind him, nearly made him drop the thing and he quickly tucked it back under his uniform and closed the drawer.

"Just checking to make sure I had a clean uniform for today." Quickly, he padded back to the bed and slipped in beside her. Pulling the sheet over them, he pulled her against him and ran his hand over her belly. "Got a meeting with Lorne first thing."

"Be nice to him." She yawned and stretched like a cat. "He's a good guy."

John looked down at her. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

He started to ask her but then her fingers trailed over his hip and reached down to gently cup him and he forgot all about it.

2.

"Going to be okay by yourself for a while?" He finished the last of his coffee and set it down on the tray.

"I think I can survive a few hours without you, Sheppard." She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then she eased off her sandal and ran her foot up over his ankle. She frowned slightly. "You've got to stop wearing those boots."

"Why?" He tried not to move when her foot moved up and her toes gently nudged the inside of his thigh. His breath caught in his throat when she moved higher and he almost choked when her bare toes nudged against him.

"Because I want to feel some skin." She whispered back at him.

A couple at the table next to them heard her and looked their way. Susan grinned and gave them a little wave. The man's face turned beet red but the woman gave her a knowing wink.

"You're gonna pay for that." John reached down and grasped her foot. Running his thumb over the sensitive skin under her toes, he squeezed gently.

A small smile curved the corner of her lips. "What have you got in mind?"

"If I told you that then you wouldn't have anything to look forward to, now would you?" He slid his hand over her foot and then gently grasped her ankle. Reluctantly, he pushed her leg down and slid his chair back.

Standing up, he moved toward her and held out his hand. She grasped his fingers and let him pull her out of the chair. By now, the news of their engagement was all over Atlantis and John lost count of the well wishers as he escorted her back to her office. He couldn't help feeling a little pride and he held her a little closer as they walked along.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" John asked with surprise when they arrived and found Teyla waiting patiently.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Susan looked a little sheepish. "Teyla and I were going to have that meeting about my going to the mainland to meet with some of her people."

"Meeting?" John's brow furrowed. "What meet-" Then he suddenly remembered the meeting that had never happened. "You weren't planning on going to the mainland today were you?"

"No." Susan told him and he relaxed a little. "But I was hoping that you'd agreed to take us tomorrow."

He started to protest but Teyla stopped him. She gave Susan a look and he started to have the feeling that he was being set up.

"Susan and I were hoping that you might take this as an opportunity to take a little holiday, Colonel." Teyla and Susan shared a sly look. "You were always saying that you regretted never being able to visit the coast line. Perhaps now is the time for that 'camping trip' you are always speaking of. And it would be a good opportunity for me to visit my people as well."

Images of rolling naked in the surf with Susan flashed into his mind and his groin tightened. He could make it work. He hadn't been out of the city for a while and a few days in the sun would be good for Susan. He glanced at her and thought about how good she would look with an all over tan. Not only that but there was something else in his toy box that he could take along with them. No time like the present to try it out. Slowly, he stroked his chin and then he sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, you talked me into it."

3.

"Lorne."

"Morning, Colonel." Evan turned around and looked at him when he came near.

"Sorry about last week." John brushed his hand over the panel on the door to his office and stepped inside when it opened. Lorne followed him inside and he motioned him toward a chair.

"You were busy." Lorne grinned. "Congratulations, Colonel...on everything."

"Thanks." John smiled slightly then a frown crossed his face. He perched on the edge of the desk instead of sitting in the chair behind it. "But I don't understand why you wanted to talk to me."

A sad smile crossed Evan's face and when he looked up he fixed his gaze on a spot somewhere behind John's head. "I just wanted to apologize again, Colonel."

"We've already been through this, Lorne. And if anybody should be doing the apologizing it oughta be me." John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Was the man ever going to forget this?

"But still-" Lorne shook his head. "If I'd been more careful none of this would have happened."

"Stop." John held up his hand. "I'm not going to go through this again, Lorne." Then a slight smile crossed his face. "But if you're really determined to try and make this up to me and to Susan...I think I might have a way you can do just that."

"Sir?" Lorne gave him a questioning look.

"Carson told me that you like to paint and according to him, you're pretty damn good." John reached into his pocket and pulled out the digital camera. Moving behind the desk, he sat down and flipped open his lap top. In a few seconds he had the camera hooked up and the pictures down loaded. "Come here a minute. I want you to look at something."

Lorne got up and stepped around the desk and his eyes went wide when he saw what was on the screen.

John leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Think you can do something with that?"

Lorne swallowed hard and John grinned. The younger man's face was getting red but he didn't look away from the screen.

"Whew!" He laughed and blew out a breath. Running a hand over his face he quickly nodded. "Yes, sir. I think I can."

"Good." John opened his desk and dug around until he found some photo paper. Sliding it into the printer, he tapped the print button and when it was finished, handed the copy to Lorne. "Can you use this?"

Lorne took it, being careful not to smudge the ink. He studied it for a second and then looked up. "I suppose you want this portrait size?"

"Is that a problem?"

Lorne shook his head. "Just have to find the time to get it done."

"I can take care of that. You're due for some vacation time if I remember correctly." John stood up and slapped him on the shoulder. "Anything you need to get it done, let me know. Susan, Teyla and I are going to be gone to the mainland for a few days but I can scoot back if you need me to."

"I think I've got enough stuff to get me started." Lorne smiled.

"Great." John grinned. Reaching, into his desk drawer he pulled out a folder and handed it to Lorne. "Starting right now, you are officially on vacation, Lorne. But do take some time for yourself, okay?"

"Yes, sir." The ink was dry so Lorne slipped the photo into the folder and turned to go, only stopping when John called out to him again. "Sir?"

"Just wanted to warn you." John pointed a finger at him. "Show that picture to anybody or let anyone know what you're doing, especially Susan...and I'll kill you."

4.

"Hey..." John stopped when he stepped into Susan's office and no one was there. Now, where in the hell did she go?

He looked down at his watch and realized that it was almost lunch time. Maybe they were in the mess hall. Whistling lightly, he headed that way and stopped when he saw Ronan and Rodney sitting at a table near the railing. He ambled toward them and pulled out a chair.

"Anybody see Teyla?" He snagged a French fry off of Rodney's plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Over there." Ronan remarked and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Hen party." Rodney pulled his plate out of Sheppard's reach. "And get your own damn food."

"Your's is better." John tried to snag another fry but Rodney threatened him with his fork. John laughed and peered over Rodney's shoulder at the three laughing women behind him. Susan was sitting with Teyla and Elizabeth and they were all laughing like old friends.

Looking up, she saw John and grinned. Leaning close, she touched Teyla on the arm and laughed. Teyla and Elizabeth both looked at him and started to laugh too.

"Man, I hate it when they do that." Rodney grumbled.

"Do what and what's a hen party?" Ronan glanced back at the three women and shrugged. "What are they supposed to be doing?"

"A hen party is when women have their own little private party." Rodney said with a grimace. "They gang up and when they start laughing and pointing it's even worse."

"They're not pointing at you, Rodney." John said but he had the same feeling as Rodney, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Nope." Ronan laughed. "But they are pointing at Sheppard."

"Yeah." John stood up, snagged another fry off McKay's plate and sauntered toward the table where the women sat. "And I'm gonna find out why."

"Hello, John." Elizabeth rested her elbows on the table and looked up at him as he neared. "You're looking well."

"Thanks." He dragged a chair from another table and set it close to Susan's. Sitting down, he draped his arm over the back of hers. "You ladies certainly look chummy."

"Just getting to know one another." Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Really?" John drawled and gave Susan a look.

"Really." Susan rested her hand on his knee. "We're just discussing the trip tomorrow so get rid of that suspicious look, John."

"Just the trip, huh?" John cocked an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon on, Teyla. I think this is where we make our escape." Elizabeth picked up her tray and stood up from the table. "It was nice to talk to you, Susan."

"Yes," Teyla smiled as she followed Elizabeth away from the table. "And I will be looking forward to our trip in the morning." She glanced at Sheppard and smirked slightly. "Perhaps we will be able to talk more before the Colonel spirits you away."

"You can bet on it." Susan told her. She started to move as they walked away but John's grip on her arm held her still.

Trying to make it look as if he were just leaning into her, he slipped his hand under the table and lightly squeezed her thigh. "And just what was all that about, Doctor Walker?"

"Nothing. Really John, do you think all our conversations center around you?" She tensed but didn't pull away from him.

"From the way you were pointing at me and giggling, I'd say yes." He moved his hand higher, tracing his fingers over her.

"John," She whispered and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Don't you think that we need to go and pack for the trip tomorrow?"

"Not yet." He leaned close and pressed his lips to the soft spot behind her ear. "But I do know something we can do for the rest of the afternoon."

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

Taking her hand, he stood up and pulled her along with him.

Rodney and Ronan watched them as they walked away. John had his arm around her waist, his hand resting comfortably on her hip.

"God," Rodney sighed and looked down at his plate. "Lucky bastard. I really really hate him."

"Yeah, me too." Ronan agreed.

Snatching Rodney's last French fry off his plate he popped it into his mouth.

5.

"A chaise lounge?" Susan looked at him when the door to his secret room opened and he pushed her inside. "You brought me all the way down here just to show me a chaise lounge?" She snorted. "We could have had sex on the couch if this is what you had as a surprise."

The thing did look like a chaise lounge, an S shaped one but still a lounge. It was wide enough to hold one of them but both? Only if one of them was on top. She turned her head and looked at him. "I hope you're not planning on just the missionary position, Sheppard because I know you've got a better imagination than that."

"Damn right I do and this is better." Not a man to waste time, he already had his hands under her shirt. One swift motion and he had it off of her. She shivered slightly and then warmed when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Much, much better. Now quit asking questions and kick out of those shoes, woman."

He barely gave her time to do what he said before he had his hands on the front of her pants. In what seemed like seconds, she was naked and pressed against him. Hands on her hips, he walked her back and made her sit on the thing while he stripped out of his uniform.

"What the hell is this then?" She rubbed her hand across the soft covering. She bounced lightly and she heard him groan softly at the way her breasts swayed with the motion. Grinning wickedly, she straddled the scoop of the S and turned her head so that she could look at him. Leaning back she rested against the curve and ran her hands over her belly and down between her thighs. "Gonna let me be on top again?" She asked huskily.

"Maybe." Her eyes widened and her eyes glazed over when she saw what effect she was having on him as she touched herself. Slowly, he moved toward her, reached down to grasp her wrists and pulled her up. He rubbed his hands over her hips. "If you're a good girl. Now, turn around and just look at it." Lazily, he stroked his hands over her, trailing his fingers over her soft skin. "Can you see how it looks like a woman's curves?"

She arched her back and he pressed against the cleft of her ass making her moan. Sliding his hand over her belly, he nudged her thighs apart and eased a long finger over her clit. She moaned louder, her arms reaching up to clasp around his neck when he pressed the length of him over her from behind. He rubbed harder and slid the blood swollen head of his erection across her slick folds until she was mewling like a cat.

"Now, I'll show you what I want you to do." Breathing hard, he slid his hands over her and reached up to unwrap her arms from around his neck. He stepped around her and lay down on the chair. His head was resting on the small curve of the S. His back was supported by the firm form and his long legs rested up over the other curve of the S. His erection stood up tall and proud and a small smile touched his lips when he ran his hand over her thigh. "I want you to pleasure me..." He slid his fingers up to brush against her mound. "While I pleasure you."

"John-" She bit her lip and then sighed and did as he wanted.

His breath caught in his throat when she straddled his face and leaned over him. Her scent was clean and hot and his tongue darted out to slide along her folds. She trembled slightly and then returned the favor by moving her hips in tight little circles over his mouth as she lightly ran the tip of her tongue over him.

He groaned and slid his hands over her, his fingers digging into her ass. Her breasts were pressed against his belly and his chest against hers. He was as available to her as she was to him and he ran his hands over her sides, kissing lightly over the insides of her thighs. She moaned when he touched his tongue to her and started to make side to side motions with her hips. He breathed a hot breath over her and gave her a hard lick when she opened her mouth and took him inside.

It was all he could do to concentrate on her when she was doing extremely wicked things to him. He stroked her wet slit, teasing her with his tongue before he rubbed his teeth over her clit. She whimpered and her sucking grew harder and hotter. She licked down the length of his shaft, pulling him into the warmth of her mouth. He moved his hips, rising up to meet her and locking his lips around her sensitive nub in a sucking kiss. A fresh wave of her sweetness flowed over his lips and into his mouth and he lapped at her hungrily, eager not to let one taste of her get away.

She was withering on him now and when he didn't think he could take much more, he pulled back and made her climb off of him. He loved the feel of her mouth on him but when he came, he wanted it to between her luscious thighs.

Sitting up, he pulled her around and down so that she was facing him. Her knees rested over his and when he stroked his hand along the inside her thigh, he felt the wet heat of her slide over his fingers. Her mouth was wet too and he pulled her to him for a hot, hard kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers as she hungrily kissed him back then he let her go and pressed her back against the chair.

"God, you feel so good." Sliding his hands over her belly, he gripped her hips and pulled her toward him so that she was resting on the head of his hot flesh. He heard her soft cry when his erection pressed hard against her opening and she braced her hands on the side of the chair when he thrust into her gently. He pressed his hand between her breasts and held her still for just a moment. Her heart was beating fast and he swore that he could feel that same strong pulse between her thighs when he pulled back and then thrust into her again.

She kept her eyes closed when he slipped his hands beneath her knees and pulled her even closer. Her ankles locked behind his back and he rocked forward on her, making her moan. Her hands slid over his chest, rubbing him, teasing him. Her fingers pinching at his nipples until he was gasping for breath. Belly trembling, he grasped her wrists and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Put your legs down." He commanded and her legs slid off on him and she rested her feet on the cool floor. He wriggled his hips slightly and she hummed with pleasure at the way he was moving inside her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he slid his free hand over her thigh and gently gripped her leg. He pressed his mouth to the curve of her shoulder and whispered against her neck. "Ride me."

Slick skin slid over slick skin as she slowly began to move her hips over him. The feeling was incredible and he pressed his mouth to her soft skin and nipped at her hard with his teeth. She shivered and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her hand pressing against him. He could feel her passion and he edged back, pulling her down until her back rested over the small curve of the S shape. Her weight was supported by the chair and her head fell back when he spread her legs more and stood over her. He slipped his hands under her knees and drove his full length into her, making her cry out.

He wanted to be gentle with her but the heat inside him was too much. She was so wet and so tight that he couldn't hold himself back and he slammed into her again and again. Gripping her legs, he pulled her legs up and over his shoulders.

"Oh, shit..." He groaned. She was even more open to him now and he slid in deeper. He pumped into her harder, his balls slapping against her. He was loosing control and he fought to keep a grip on his sanity when her hot walls squeezed around him.

He clenched his teeth and his head fell back when she let out a yell and convulsed around him. He pumped into her harder and faster, jerking another scream out of her and realizing that he was screaming himself when his climax hit him and he came in a blinding rush of fire. But he couldn't stop. Furiously, he kept pumping into her and she tightened even more until she'd milked him dry and he felt like every bone in his body had turned to goo.

After what seemed like an eternity, he floated back to Earth when her legs slid off his shoulders. His knees trembled and he slid out of her, his hands sliding down the length of her legs, his tongue lapping at the sweet nectar between her thighs as he collapsed on the floor. Panting, he rested his head against the soft edge of the chair and pressed his forehead against the inside of her leg. She was still trembling and he stroked his fingers over her while he waited for his own body to stop shaking.

When he finally thought he could stand, he eased up and wrapped his arms around her and rested against her. His knees were on either side of her hips and his feet rested on the floor but he didn't care. His member rested against her belly and when she moved the delicious friction made him whimper with desire.

"Damn, baby..." He breathed against her neck. Barely able to think past the thought of taking her again, John picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and climbed up to nestle beside her, spooning against her back and lightly stroking his hand over her until she settled down and drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

Softly, he kissed the nape of her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. He could smell the warmth of her skin and the musk of their sex. His belly tightened and his penis snapped to attention.

"No," He groaned softly but his body went into action before his brain did. Hot desire rushed through him and he rolled her over on her belly. Her eye lids fluttered open when she felt his hands on her hips but instead of pulling away from him, she drew up her knees and opened herself to him. Reaching back, she took him firmly in hand and guided him to her slick channel.

His fingers slid over the smooth skin of her back and she moaned when he pressed his hands against her belly and pushed into her. He rocked back and forth on his knees, thrusting his hips up slowly and then faster and faster when he heard her cry beneath him. Every thrust made her tremble and whimper but he couldn't stop because he was so desperate to have her.

John looked down and through the sweat that rolled down his face, he blinked and saw her looking back up at him. Their gazes locked and the look in her eyes was so full of love and trust that he felt his balls tighten. He shouted when she bore down and pulsed around him and he felt her climax flood around him just as he let go and filled her again with his hot seed.

He braced his arms on either side of her, holding on to that last glorious moment before he eased out of her and rolled breathless and shaking onto his side. She moved with him and nestled her warm curves against him, her breast pressing against his chest when she rested her head on his shoulder.

He shook when she pressed her lips against his jaw and turned toward her, his mouth open and ready for her soft, tender kiss.

But Susan had other ideas. She rolled over on top of him and tried to straddle him only to give a yelp when her hands slipped on his sweat slick skin. He grabbed for her but she slipped out of his hands and toppled off of him. Her leg went under her and she slid off the bed and landed hard on her hip on the floor.

"Susan!" John scrambled off the bed and crouched naked on the floor beside her. He tried to help her roll over but she was as slick as he was and his hands just slid off of her. So he had to settle for watching her scoot back before he helped her straighten out her leg.

"Ow!" She hissed with pain and smacked at his hand when he touched her ankle. "That hurts."

"I think I need to take you to the infirmary." Leaning over her, he wrapped his arms around her, making sure that he had a firm hold on her before he lifted her up and set her down on the side of the bed. Lightly, he ran his fingers over her ankle and winced when she hissed with pain. "It might be just a sprain but I don't want to take any chances."

"What?' A look of alarm crossed her face and she reached out to grab his arm when he reached for his pants. "Are you crazy? We can't go to the infirmary looking like this!"

"Looking like what?" He laughed. "Like two people that have just had wild crazy monkey sex?"

She groaned, fell back across the bed and covered her face with her hands. "This can not be happening!"

"Sorry, baby...but it did." Chuckling he stood up and rested a knee on the side of the bed. Reaching over her, he pulled a pillow toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She looked up at him when he pulled the cover off the pillow.

"Drying you off." He pressed his lips together and folded the pillow case in his hand. Using it like a towel he ran it over her before he used it on himself. "Can't do much about your hair but I think I can at least get off most of the sweat. But the come..." He wiped the soft cloth between her legs.

"You're not helping." She gasped and arched her back.

He slipped his hands over her legs and felt her shiver when his fingers brushed over her. He grinned and leaned down to press a kiss against her belly. "Still wet there, though. I could try and lick you dry but somehow I think you'll just keep getting wetter and wetter."

"You're crazy." She laughed but she didn't try to stop him. Instead, she spread her legs to give him better access. "John Sheppard...the one man that can make a pillow case seem sexy."

"Wait till we get to the mainland.." Finished with her, he started to wipe the cloth over his chest and belly. He could smell the scent of her sex on him and the soft musky odor made his dick harden again. Tossing the thing on the floor, he leaned over her and kissed her again.

"Sun, surf, sand and...Susan." Her beautiful breasts swayed provocatively when he bounced on the bed. He did it again, loving the way she moved and when he captured a taunt nipple in his mouth she twisted her finger's in his hair and arched her back.

He could feel her want and he moved, ready to take her again only to draw back when his foot brushed against hers and she hissed with pain again. He sighed and rested his forehead against her chest then he raised his head and looked at her. She wanted him so much that she wouldn't tell him when he was hurting her and that only made him want her more.

Reluctantly, he sat up and reached for their clothes.

6.

"Would you please care to explain how this happened?" Carson asked but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Sheppard. He hadn't failed to notice the sheen of sweat on their skin or their flushed faces. He grinned slightly at the way the Colonel's normally unruly hair was more mussed than usual and stuck out around his head like a mess of dark spikes.

"I fell." She turned her head so she could look at him and give John a warning look but she was too late.

Carson snorted. "Yes." He replied dryly. "I'll bet that you did."

"Off the bed." John added for her and Carson's face turned pink.

"Stop right there." Abruptly, he held up his hand and shook his head. "If you don't mind, Colonel...I don't need any more details."

John looked at her and winked. "Are ya sure, Doc? We can demonstrate if you want us too-"

"No, thank you." Carson tried not to laugh and kept his head down while he worked on her leg. When he was finished wrapping the brace around her ankle, he stood back and gave Sheppard an exasperated look. "Really, Colonel. I can't keep patching the lass up. At this rate you'll have used my whole supply within the month! And didn't I tell you NO strenuous activity?"

"Ah, come on, Carson. We were just...exercising. You know..." He swiveled his hips slightly. "Working out some of that stiffness."

"John!" She tried to hit him but he moved out of her way.

"Exercising." Carson sighed, rolled his eyes and groaned. From the look on his face he knew exactly what John was implying. "I'm sorry, Susan...but perhaps I ought to tell Elizabeth not to let you go to the mainland with the likes of him. With his type of 'exercising' its no telling what type of injury you might come back with then."

"Not a chance, Carson." John slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "She's going and nothing short of a Wraith attack on the city is gonna stop me from taking her."

"Oh, really?" Carson grinned, crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Want to try me?"

John's eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, Carson..."

Susan rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "Will you two stop it? You're acting like a couple of five year olds."

"Perhaps..." Carson smiled. "But just in case, I'd pack a really large emergency kit if I were you, Susan. It may come in handy. Or maybe I should just tag along...make sure that he doesn't get you into any trouble."

"Ever get pushed out of the back of a Jumper, Carson...in flight?" John mocked threatened him.

"Ever have a catheter pulled out, Colonel...bulb inflated?" Carson taunted him back.

"Oh, that's just mean and nasty, Doc." John grimaced and then he grinned and ran his hand over Susan's arm. "You wouldn't want to really ruin the lady's working holiday with her soon to be husband, now would you?"

Carson snorted with laughter. "If that you think that's going to work with me-"

"Ah, come on, Carson. Admit it. You're just mad that we didn't let you in on the news first." John poked him in the arm.

"Okay, boys." Susan didn't know whether to moan or laugh.

"I was a might offended." Carson smirked. "And because of it, I have half a mind to keep you here..."

"Then you'd better use the other half and let her go." John growled playfully. He looked at Susan and winked.

"You are an impossible man, Colonel Sheppard." Carson laughed and turned away but before he left he turned back with a warning. "But who am I to stand in the way of your 'holiday'?" Then he looked at Sheppard and scowled. "But the lady had better not come back with so much as a bruise..."

"I wonder what he'd say if I brought you back dripping wet?"John grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear as Carson walked away. "And I don't mean from the water."

_Author's Note: The S chair is very real but it doesn't exactly go by that spelling. If you want to know more send me a private email and I'll tell you where to go. _


	20. SheppardThe Beach

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"How's the ankle?"

"Fine." She lifted her leg and wiggled her foot so that he could see. "Just a little sore but at least I can walk on it."

"Good." He turned back to the Jumper's controls and leaned back in his chair. Teyla was sitting behind him and he glanced back at the pack's stacked in the rear. "Think you bought enough stuff, Teyla?"

"Me?" She turned in her seat to look at him. "I believe that most of those things are yours, Colonel. Though what half of them are, I have no idea."

John just grinned to himself and didn't answer. After he dropped Teyla and Susan off at the Athosian village he planned to go on a little scouting trip. Halling had once told him about this perfect little place off the mainland and he wanted to check it out. He'd already had a little talk with Teyla and she planned to stay in the village with her people and Susan...well, he had another idea for her.

"There it is." Teyla leaned over his shoulder and pointed to a spot in the distance.

In a matter of minutes, John had set the Jumper down in a field at the edge of the village. Bright sunlight flooded into the back of the little ship when he lowered the ramp. He looked up and saw Teyla start to smile as a tall figure turned in their direction and began to walk toward them, a smaller figure hurrying along after him.

"Sheppard! Teyla!" Halling called out as they stepped out into the light. The smaller figure flung himself at Sheppard and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, Jinto." John smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Halling's eyes widened slightly when Susan stepped off the end of the ramp and moved to stand beside John.

John smiled slightly and keeping his arm around Jinto's shoulders reached for Susan's hand with the other. "Halling, I'd like you to meet Susan Walker. My-"

"Are you his wife?" Jinto asked wide eyed.

"Jinto." Halling lightly scolded him but he gave Susan an appraising look.

"But Teyla said-"

"Jinto!"

"Not yet." John just grinned and tightened his grip on her hand. "But we're working on it."

Halling smiled, then he stepped forward and gently placed his hands on Susan's shoulders. He leaned down and gently touched his forehead to hers. "Welcome to our village, Susan Walker."

"Thank you." Susan told him and returned the gesture. "Teyla's told me a lot about you. I'm glad you've agreed to let me come along for the visit."

"She explained to us your interest and your..." Halling glanced at Sheppard and smiled. "Friendship with Sheppard." Then he turned back to Susan. "He has become a good friend to us so it is only fitting that we extend the same to his lady."

Susan smiled slightly and gave John and Teyla a look. His _Lady_?

Teyla took a breath and nodded to Halling. "Perhaps we should go. I am sure that Doctor..." She dipped her head slightly and smiled. "Susan...is full of questions."

John started to say something and Susan kicked him in the foot. A gesture that Halling didn't fail to notice. Laughing, he bowed slightly and motioned for Teyla and Susan to go ahead of him. He started to follow them but John held him back.

"Halling...could I talk to you for a minute." He glanced down at Jinto. "Privately."

"Of course." Halling leaned down to his son and practically pried him off of John's hip. "Jinto. I would like for you to go with Teyla and Doctor Walker. They may need help with something."

"Father-" Jinto hadn't seen the Colonel in quite some time and he was reluctant to let go of the man he had come to trust and admire.

"You can visit with the Colonel later, Jinto. Perhaps after supper. Now, please do as I tell you."

"Yes, Father." He gave Sheppard another squeeze around the waist and then darted off after the women. He caught up with them as they reached the edge of the first tent. "I hope my son does not talk your Lady to death, Sheppard."

"She can take care of herself." John grinned. "And you don't have to call her my Lady, Halling. Susan is just fine."

"Very well." Halling nodded and laughed. "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me."

"Remember that nice little secluded cove you told me about?"

Halling nodded and then smiled slightly. He glanced back at the village and then turned to John with an understanding look. Laughing, he laid his hand on John's shoulder. "Come with me, Colonel. I'll show you exactly where to find it."

2.

John stood in the shadows of the Jumper and watched her before he made his way toward the campfire she was sharing with Teyla and a few of the older Athosian women. They were laughing and he could tell from the look on Susan's face she was enjoying herself. She looked lovely sitting there with the firelight casting shadows across her face and he felt his belly tighten when one of the other women looked up, saw him and then reached out to gently touch her arm.

She looked up and grinned when she saw him. He heard her laugh even louder when the woman touched her arm again and leaned close to whisper something in her ear. She was still grinning when she got up from the fire and moved toward him.

"How did it go?" Sheppard took her arm and lead her back toward the Jumper. He slid his arms around her as they edged out of the firelight and ran his hand over her hip.

"Fine." She sighed and snuggled against his side. "I think they actually like me. Especially Jaiya."

"Mmm...that's good." He leaned down and quickly stole a kiss. "Because I know that I do. And who's Jaiya? The woman you were talking to?"

"Yep." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "She's one of the village wise women. She had lots of interesting things to tell me about the plants and things that they use for healing. And as for you...you don't like me." She laughed and gave him a little push. "You just like to jump me."

"Speaking of jumping." He lightly slapped her on the ass and pushed her up the ramp. "Get moving, woman. I've got plans."

"What you were talking to Halling about?" She settled down in the seat beside him and turned so that she could press her foot against his thigh. "You two looked pretty buddy-buddy there for a while."

"You'll find out soon enough." He closed the ramp on the Jumper and took to the sky. It didn't take them long to reach the cove and he smiled slightly when she leaned toward the view port to get a better look.

"Whoa..." She whistled softly. "Pretty."

"I thought you might like it." The sun was just beginning to go down and the sea reflected the sky in a riot of yellows, purples and reds. He set the Jumper down on a grassy ridge above the white sandy beach and turned in his seat to look at her. Reaching for her, he pulled her up and onto his lap. Nuzzling her neck with his whiskered cheek, he nipped sharply at her earlobe.

"I hope you bought a lot of sunblock, Suzie Q. 'Cause it's gonna get awfully hot for you."

"The sun's going down, silly." She pressed her hands against his shoulders but she didn't pull away from his seeking mouth. His lips tasted sweet and he smelled like warm sunshine. "Unless you plan on getting a moon burn."

"Funny." He slid his hands under her jacket and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden like diamonds under his touch. "No moon burn but how does some hot groping and grabbing sound?"

"How about some slap and tickle?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Oh, yeah..." He kissed her, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. "There's gonna be a lot of that. Probably a lot of licking and sucking too." He sighed against her mouth as he rubbed his hands over her back and ass. "But we'll have to get some sleep sometime."

"Why?" She whispered against his mouth. She rocked forward on his lap, pressing her warmth against him until he thought that he was going to pop the zipper of his pants.

His breath caught in his throat and it was a few seconds before he could reply. "You'll find out in the morning but right now I really need you to get off my lap."

"Really?" She smirked and rocked forward on him again. "Feels to me like you really need something else."

"And I'm gonna get it." He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her pants and lifted her off of him. Gently, he set her on her feet and stood up. "But right now..." He grinned slyly. "I think you'll understand it better if I show you."

Taking her hand, he pulled her after him. When they were outside, he closed the ramp behind them and lead her down a narrow path to the beach below.

"You've been a busy boy." She laughed when she saw the tent he'd set up and the fire pit it had taken him half the morning to build.

"That's not all of it." He took her hand and pulled her closer. When they neared the fire pit, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sit right there."

"Don't you want some help?"

"Not with this." He picked up a box he'd left near the front of the tent. "And you'd better rest while you can."

She looked down at the box he pushed into her hands. "A cup, candles, chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine?" She picked up the cup and looked at it. "There's only one cup, Sheppard. Do you plan on drinking it all by yourself?"

"No..." He grinned and snatched the cup out of her hand. "And it's not just wine." He reached into the box and took out the candles and the bottle. "Halling makes this stuff. Goes down smooth but when it hits you, its got a hell of a kick. Now, be quiet and sit down. I've still got some work to do."

She smiled slightly, opened up the container of strawberries and sat down on the sand. Popping one into her mouth, she looked around and realized that they were completely alone. "John Sheppard, are you turning into some wussy romantic on me?"

He ignored her, pulled back the flap of the tent and stepped inside. She heard him moving around and a few minutes later, he backed out. When he turned around he had something that looked like a duffel bag in his hand. "What the hell is that?"

"Just sit there and be quiet, nosy." He moved a few feet away to a flatter spot on the beach near the water and set the thing on the ground.

She watched him as he unzipped the carrying case and took something out. He unrolled it and she realized that it was some type of mattress or exercise pad. He knew she was watching him and he gave her a sly wink as he set the candles down in the sand then reached back into the bag and pulled out something else that looked like a blanket. He tugged it over the pad, zipped it shut and reached for the candles he'd left laying on the sand.

"Oh, God!" She laughed. "You _are_ turning into a romantic wuss!"

As he set down and lit the last candle, he tossed the lighter back toward the tent and turned to her with the most darkly wicked look she'd ever seen on his face. "Come here."

"Come and get me." She jumped up and took off across the sand. But before she could get more than a few feet away from him, he grabbed her from behind, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her up off her feet.

"Oh, no you don't." He laughed when she squealed and tried to wiggle out of his hands when he swung her around. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her back toward the fire.

Breathless, she tried to reach inside his shirt and pinch him. Laughing, he set her on her feet, grabbed her wrists and forced her hands behind her back. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he captured her mouth in a rough kiss. It felt so good and she kissed him back.

"Remember what Carson said, Sheppard." She nipped at his bottom lip. "No bruises."

"Like I'm ever gonna let Carson see 'em." He let go of her hands and slid his palms over the front of her shirt. "I hope you bought an extra uniform."

"Why?" Her breath caught in her throat.

He didn't answer her. His fingers dug in and with a hard yank he practically ripped the thing off of her. The thin bra was next and before she could stop him, he had her on her back and he was digging his fingers into the front of her pants.

She tried to scramble back and he hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her back. She slid across the slick cover of the pad and the sensation was so erotic that she gasped.

"Feels good, huh?" He pulled her pants off her legs and hooked his fingers in her panties. "Carson said no bruises? Well, with this thing...you won't even have to worry about a sheet burn."

Taking his time, he pressed a kiss to her belly as he slowly peeled the panties off of her hips. Straddling her, he held her down with his weight and reached for the cup and the bottle of wine. He poured some of the stuff into the cup and dipped his finger into it.

"Taste this." He pressed his wet finger against her lips and pressed down until she opened her mouth. "Do you like it?"

With his finger in her mouth all she could do was nod as she sucked the heady stuff off of him.

"Good." He pulled back and set the cup down on the sand next to the bottle.

Susan held her breath when he leaned over her. He kept his eyes on her face as he peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He eased back and she thought he was going to pull off his pants but he only leaned over her and pressed his tongue to her throat and licked his way down her chest.

"Is that your plan?" She could feel her breasts tighten when he picked up the cup again and took a small sip before he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked at her hungrily. "Get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"I don't have to get you drunk to do that but if it helps..." He pressed the rim of the cup to her lips and made her take a drink of it.

He was right, the stuff tasted smooth and slightly fruity on her tongue but when it hit her stomach, she felt a light rush to her head. "Damn...that stuff is strong."

"That's why you're not gonna get much of it, Suzie Q. I don't want you passing out on me just when things are starting to get fun." He moved back until he was kneeling between her legs. His breath was hot on her skin and she jumped when he spread her nether lips apart and dribbled some of the fiery liquid over her.

"Mmm...I don't know what's sweeter. You or the wine." His tongue darted out to lap at her hard, his lips humming softly against her while he slipped first one and then another long finger into her. He rubbed gently and then his fingers began to move a little faster, keeping time with his tongue.

"Oh my...John..." She reached out, trying to tangle her fingers in his hair only to squeal with delight and fall back when he crooked one finger and rubbed hard against her g-spot. The sensation was so wild that he nearly sent her flying off the mat.

"Like that?" He grinned when she nodded. "Then you'll like this a lot better."

Sliding his tongue over the inside of her thigh, he latched on to her clit and sucked on her so hard that her fingers dug into the soft cover of the mat and her hips lifted up off the ground. He eased his fingers out of her and wrapped his arms around her hips, his hands flat on her belly to hold her down and keep her from squirming away from him.

She loved what he was doing to her but why should he be the one having all the fun? "John...please...John...stop..."

He took his mouth off of her long enough to look at her. His mouth was wet, his lips smeared with her juices and it made her hot to have him. He eased his grip, sliding his hands over her sides and she suddenly scooted back out of his reach. With a growl he came after her. He tried to grab her ankle and pull her back but she scooted away from him again. He tried to catch her again but slipped and cursed when he went down on his back.

Laughing, she pounced on him. She pinned him down by pressing her knees against his shoulders and leaned forward, holding him down with her hands on his hairy chest. She felt his breath hot on the inside of her thigh. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks and pressed his tongue against her slit, locking his lips around her clit until she thought she was going to scream from the pressure.

"Damn you..." She shuddered and wriggled her hips when he started torturing her again with his lips and teeth. He was exploring her folds with his tongue, concentrating so hard on her that he barely noticed when she undid his belt and practically jerked down the zipper on his pants.

"Up, big boy." She tugged on his belt and he lifted his hips enough for her to pull his pants down over his hips and shove them down to his knees.

He was ready for her and he groaned against her mound when she touched his hot flesh with her cool hands. She wrapped one hand around the base of him and rested her other on his leg for support. Raising him to her lips, she flicked her tongue over the head and drew the drops of pre-come leaking from him into her mouth. She lowered her head to lick at him again and from the corner of her eye, saw the cup of wine sitting near by. Deciding that he was due for a little wetting himself she grinned and reached for it.

There wasn't much left in the cup but there was enough for her to do what she wanted. He sucked at her harder and her hand jerked as she raised the cup and the stuff splashed out, coating him and her fingers with the sticky, sweet mess.

Tossing the cup away from her, she slid her tongue over him and did some licking and sucking of her own until he was coated with a mixture of her spit and the wine. He grew harder under her hand, swelling until the head turned a dark red under the pressure of her mouth on him. He groaned softly and she felt his lips graze along her thigh as his head fell back.

She eased down over him. His hands slipped off of her and she scooted over him until she could turn and kneel down at his feet. He raised up on his elbows, watching her hungrily as she tugged his boots off. The pants were next and when he was completely naked, she pushed his knees apart and knelt down between his thighs.

Eyes bright with lust, he sat up and grabbed her. His fingers were tight around her upper arms and he pulled her so close that her breasts were pressed flat against his chest. She rested her hands on his hips, gently massaging over him and pressing her hips down in an effort to get him inside of her.

A slow, sensual smile crossed his lips and his eyes sparkled in the light. He leaned in,capturing her mouth in a breath stealing kiss. Then suddenly his arms were around her and he was rolling them off the mat, over the small stretch of sand and into the water.

She squealed at the sudden rush of cold water over the hot skin between her legs. She pushed at him but he wasn't about to let her go. He held onto her tightly as the water ebbed and flowed around them, capturing her under him. He slid a hand over her thigh, hooking her leg over his hip and thrusting into her high and hard. Her fingers dug into his back, clutching at him tightly as he slid in deeper and then deeper still until he was completely inside of her.

She raised her knees and wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight as he began to move in and out of her. The feel of the water slapping at her ass made her thighs clench. He groaned and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his breath fanning out hot and wet over her as she began to move her hips in a rough and fast rhythm.

A wave rolled over them, soaking them both. He shuddered and the hairs on his chest scraped over her breasts as she leaned over him and licked her tongue over the smooth skin of his throat. He tasted salty sweet and she couldn't get enough of him.

Her breath coming in hard gasps, she unlocked her ankles and rolled him over on his back and tucked her feet beneath his knees. Bracing her hands in the wet sand, she rode him hard, her slick walls squeezing him tight until he threw back his head and howled.

She rubbed her hands over his chest, stroking gently over his throat. Her fingers scratched over the sandpaper stubble on his cheeks and chin. Panting heavily, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but she didn't give him a chance.

She covered his mouth with hers, driving her tongue deep into his mouth. He tasted like the wine and sex. Her walls squeezed around him again and he made a whimpering sound deep in his throat.

Suddenly he bucked up against her. His fingers tightened on her hips and he let out a low, moaning cry. She threw back her head, biting her lower lip as she felt the hot rush of his come filling her up. Fire ignited between her legs, flowing through her sweet and hot as he emptied himself in side of her. Still, she kept riding him, drawing every last bit of strength out of him until he let go and fell back wet and weak against the sand.

He closed his eyes, his breath coming in short hard gasps but she wasn't done with him. She grabbed at his hand and forced it between her legs, making him touch her. She held on to his wrist, her grip strong as he slid a finger into her. He was still inside of her and the sensation of rubbing over her clit while she clenched around him was wild. He felt her belly muscles quiver and he upped the speed of his strokes, rubbing and pinching until she screamed her release.

She collapsed on top him, her face pressed against his shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He held her tight, stroking his hands over her back. They were both breathing hard and it took a while before his heart beat slowed and she stopped shaking.

The water washed over them, cooling their bodies and when he didn't feel like his legs were made of noodles, he pulled out and rolled her off of him.

"Shit!" He winced when the water hit his dick and balls and for a second he was sure that he saw steam rising up from between his thighs. He looked over at Susan, thinking that he was going to see stream rising from between her legs too and that made him grin.

She was looking at him, giving him that sleepy/sexy smile that told him she was more than satisfied with him. It was an effort but he forced himself to move. He rolled toward her and got to his knees. Taking her hands, he pulled her up for another sensuous kiss before he shakily stood up and pulled her along with him. She sagged against him but somehow they managed to walk back toward the tent.

He set her down by the fire and went back for the pad. He tugged it into the tent and when he had it and her safely inside, he went back to check on the fire. It had burned low by now and he kicked sand over the coals. It was a warm night and inside the tent they wouldn't need it and if the ache between his legs was any indication, they wouldn't need it for the rest of the night.

That done, he crawled back into the tent and let the flap fall shut behind him. She was on her side, her arm curled under her head and already sleep. She sighed softly and snuggled back against him for warmth when he lay down next to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, brushing her wet hair back so that he could place a gentle kiss behind her ear. Then he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against her shoulder, his lips curling into a soft smile when he thought about what he had planned for her in the morning.

Still smiling, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	21. SheppardThe Beach Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

The Beach Part 2

1.

"You snore."

Soft fingers raked through the hair on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up sleepily. She was laying on her side, head supported on the palm of one hand while she ran the other over his flat belly.

"You wheeze." He smiled slightly and shifted his hips on the slick cushion and turned toward her. He stroked his fingers over the soft skin between her breasts before he latched onto a pert nipple. He sucked at her like a hungry child then he pulled back, tugging at her until she groaned.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep doing that, Sheppard." She ran her hand through his hair and over his cheek. Sliding her hand over the back of his neck, she cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Want me to do something else?" He slid his hand over her hip and down between her thighs. "Mmm..." he murmured. "You need a shave."

"When we get back to Atlantis you can do the job for me."

"Might do it sooner." He gave her a wicked grin.

"Good." She whispered. "If you've got the shave cream and a razor there's plenty of water out there."

"You are a wicked, wicked woman. Maybe that's why I love you so much." He kissed her and lay back. When he rolled on his back, he stretched his long legs out, curled one arm under his head and yawned. "But let's go back to sleep and save that fun for later." He yawned again. "It's not even daylight yet."

"Are you tired?" She nestled against his side and he curled his free arm around her, holding her close.

"After what you did to me last night?" he chuckled and rubbed his hand over her arm. "I'm surprised I can even move." He yawned again, even bigger this time and eased up to reach for the blanket and pillows he'd left folded up on his pack. He spread it over them, tucked the pillows behind him and curled into her again, snuggling her close. "You're cold."

"Then warm me up." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come here." He growled and tucked her into him. Resting his head on the pillow, he slid his hand over her arm and wrapped it around her, sliding down to press his palm flat against the small of her back. A thin beam of moonlight shone through the mesh window behind him and made her eyes glitter.

"Sheppard?"

"What?" He brushed the hair back from her face and tried not to think about the way her fingers were drawing little circles over his chest and belly.

"Nothing." She sighed and her hot breath on his skin made him shiver. "Just checking to make sure you were still awake."

"You expect me to sleep when you're doing that?" He couldn't suppress a groan when she rubbed her breasts against him.

Her fingers slid lower. "I think you need a shave too." She flicked her tongue over his nipple at the same time she tugged at the hairs at the base of his penis.

"Jesus Christ!" His back arched and his hips lifted off the mattress.

"Call somebody you know." She chuckled softly and sat up, easing her leg over his hip so that she could straddle him. She leaned forward slightly and wrapped her fingers around him.

His heartbeat started to race when she slipped toward him and the swollen head slid over her slick folds. She was teasing him, sliding back and forth nudging him against her sex and then down to lightly push his erection at her entrance.

She was so hot and he wanted to throw her back and slide into her wet heat but this time he decided to let her be the Master. He laid back and rested his hands on her thighs, his fingers tracing circles over her smooth skin. He slid his palms back and forth over her hips and belly, stroking between her legs and lightly touching the back of her hand where she gripped him.

She kept her eyes locked with his, her breasts rising with every labored breath. He stroked his hands over them, pinching her nipples until they turned dark and rosy. He wanted to raise his head and draw a taut nipple into his mouth. She must have seen the need and the want in his eyes because she took her hand off of him and braced her hands on his shoulders. She lifted her hips and lowered herself onto his thick hardness.

He gasped at the heat of her wrapping around him and felt the brush of a warm breast against his mouth. He drew the nipple into his mouth and locked his lips around her. He heard her soft grunts of pleasure as she rode him and he hurried his sucking, laving her breast roughly with his tongue and nipping at her sharply with his teeth.

She moved her hips and he slid in deeper. "Damn..." She panted harshly. "I love you...John Sheppard..." She rode him harder. "You feel so good in me."

Her words sent fire racing through his veins and he raised his hips, thrusting into her until he was completely inside her. She cried out and with one last pull on her nipple, he let her go. She collapsed against him, her breasts pressed flat against his chest.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, stroking his hands over her back until she calmed and lay limp against him. Still inside of her, he rolled her over and held her against him. Her head rested on his arm, her face tilted up to his. He brushed a soft kiss against her lips and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She started to ease away from him but he stopped her.

"No." He said softly. "I want to stay inside of you until we fall asleep."

"Why?" She smiled tiredly. "Haven't you gotten enough of me yet?"

"Hell no, baby..." He kissed her harder. "I can't get enough." He lifted his hand and gently touched her face, tracing her lips with his thumb. "I almost lost you once. If I can feel your heat around me, I know I won't lose you again."

"My God!" She laughed softly and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Lightly, she kissed his palm and then curled her fingers around his. "You are turning into a romantic wuss."

She was quiet for a moment and he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He shook his head and sighed. "Do you?"

"No." She smiled slightly. "But if we're going to make a go of this thing I think we need to." She tightened her fingers and moved her head closer until they were nose to nose. "I don't want anything hanging over us, John. No ghosts, no fears, no secrets. I want to know you and you need to know me." She laughed slightly. "Hell, if you think about it the only thing we do know about each other-"

"You mean besides the fact that we're crazy hot for each other?" He laughed.

"I wish that was the only thing we needed." She kissed him lightly. "Then maybe everything wouldn't be so damn complicated."

"We don't have to let it be complicated. We can forget all about it." He smiled. "There's us and our lives in Atlantis. Why do we need anything else?"

"Because I'm a woman." She smirked. "I can't let it be just that."

"How well you remind me." He moved and she gasped softly as he shifted inside of her. "But if you really feel like you need to know what happened...I'll tell you."

"Tell me." She raised her eyes and looked at him. He pulled her closer and she nestled her head against his shoulder, her fingers curling around the hairs on his chest as he started to talk.

At first he halted, his breath catching in his throat as he told her what had happened after she had been attacked. How he had found her gone from their bed, how he and Teyla and found her old quarters ran sacked and how the smears of blood on the bed had brought him to his knees in fear. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he told her everything his heart had felt and he felt her own tears falling hot and wet against his chest.

He went through every detail, not daring or wanting to leave a thing out. She wanted the truth and he gave it to her...telling her everything. His voice faltered when he finally told her how he had fought with Sharon. How she had wounded Lorne and the rage he'd felt when Sharon had tried to wreak her vengeance by taking her away from him forever.

"I killed her, Susan." He finally admitted with a deep and painful sigh.

Her fingers stroked over him but her touch didn't soothe him. "You were only defending yourself, John. Defending yourself...defending your friends..."

"Defending you...I killed her for you." His lips thinned, pressing into a hard line and he angrily wiped at the tears on his face. "I took my gun and I blew the back of her god damned head off because she tried to take you away from me." His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair not caring how needy or weak he sounded.

It was only them and he could be as free with her as he needed to be. "Maybe I am a fricking romantic wuss but you are the best thing to ever happen in my sorry excuse for a life. I will never hurt you or put you in that kind of danger again."

She was quiet for a moment and then she pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, John. I know this has to be hard for you..." She slid her hand over his neck, her thumb tracing the line of his jaw. "I never should have asked you to do it."

"For you...I'd do anything. Even break down and cry like a baby." She wiped the tears off his face with her fingers and he gently kissed her on the forehead. "I know I sound obsessed but damn it, I love you. You are my life now and I will never leave you." He caressed her cheek. "And I don't think I could stand it if you ever left me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Sheppard."

"I wouldn't let you if you tried." He sighed with relief and hungrily kissed her back.

She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and reached up to gently run her finger down his cheek. She could feel how tense he still was and she hated it. This man with the sad eyes was not her John Sheppard and she wanted her man back. Lightly, she ran her fingers over his mouth and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?" She kissed him softly. "That you are the wind beneath my wings?"

He looked at her for a minute, a puzzled expression on his face and then his eyes brightened and he started to laugh. And to her, the way his green eyes lit up was the sexiest, most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Tease me all you want, Suzie Q." Still laughing, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "But I mean it. No other woman has ever gotten under my skin and turned me into a fool like you have." His kiss grew harder and hotter. "You. Blow. Me. Away."

"Now, that is an idea." Grinning, she pushed him over on his back and rolled on top of him, holding him down with her weight. Lightly, she teased her fingers over him, tracing over the firm muscles of his chest. He lifted his hips slightly when she tickled her way over his belly and a razor sharp flash of fire burned through him when she touched him with her lips.

Then suddenly she stopped and he felt her lifting off of him.

"What?" He blinked, looking up at her with lust hazed yes. She was getting to her feet and moving toward the flap of the tent. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Just shut up and stay right there, Sheppard. I'll only be a minute."

"Like hell I will." He sat up, trying to get to his feet but she was back before he could even get to his knees. "What the...what is that?"

"A treat." She pushed him and he fell back against the mat. "Now get back into position or you'll have to watch me enjoy it all by myself."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He leaned back on the mat, resting on his elbows so that he could watch her. "Now what?"

"Do you remember what you did to me with that banana?" She knelt beside him and set the container

down in front of her.

"Yeah..." His breath caught in his throat. "What about it?"

"I'm going to return the favor...my way." She took the lid off the bowl and upended the contents on his belly.

Ripe, red strawberries spilled across him and the scent of the fruit and chocolate filled his nose. She picked up one particularity fat berry and squeezed it between her fingers. The juice splattered across his chest and his vision went hazy when she bent to lick it up.

Picking up another, she swiped it over him, leaving a trail of melted chocolate that her rough tongue quickly followed. One by one, she stroked the berries over him before she crushed them and used her hands to spread the sticky stuff over his chest and belly.

"And now for the pièce de résistance ." Her lips tilted into a leering grin when she picked up the last berry and reached for his now throbbing shaft. Gently, she teased the fruit over him and somehow his fevered mind realized that she was using the tip of the berry to trace her name over him and when she ended with the Q on the head, he nearly came in her hand.

She lightly squeezed him with her fingers and when she looked up at him he saw that her eyes were glittering. Sweat broke out on his forehead and blood pounded in his ears when he felt the heat of her breath on him.

When her tongue darted out and licked the drops of pre-come and chocolate off of him, he suddenly couldn't even think, much less breathe. His hands dug into the soft cover of the mat. The sensation of her mouth sliding hot and wet over his skin made his body tense. The muscles in his arms and legs tightened and every flick of her tongue as she cleaned the stuff off of him, made his toes curl and his feet dig into the silky cover.

Groaning, he reached for her but she only slapped his hands away and took him deeper into her mouth.

He clenched his teeth, until able to hold back anymore, he cried out his frustration. "Susan..."

She purred and took him deeper into her mouth, sucking at him harder and faster and then pulling back to tease him with the tip of her tongue. She was relentless and suddenly he could stand the torture no longer and he grabbed the back of her head, his fingers twisting into her hair.

The tent shook with the force of his shouts when he came.

2.

"Hey. Wake up."

Something warm nudged her hip and she raised her head and blinked sleepily. John was kneeling next to her. When he stood up, she saw that he was wearing a pair of black shorts that looked like they were dangerously close to falling off his narrow hips.

"Come on. The sun's up."

He tugged the blanket off of her and tossed something at her. It landed on her belly and she looked at it stupidly. Yawning, she sat up and held it up so that she could see it better, eyes widening slightly when she realized what it was.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, you can't exactly go surfboarding with me naked, Suzie Q." His grin widened at the shocked look on her face.

"Surfboarding! Are you insane, John Sheppard?" Wide awake now she tossed the bikini back at him. "I've never been on one of those things in my life. I don't even like getting in the bathtub if it's too deep."

"Quit your whining." He took the top of the bikini and moved behind her, kneeling down so that he could slip it over her breasts. "I'll be with you and I promise that I won't let you drown. Besides, I can't wait to see how you look in this thing when you're all wet."

"I might as well be naked." She leaned into him, inhaling his scent. He still smelled like strawberries, chocolate and sex.

"Are you sniffing me?" He laughed when she nipped at the soft skin of his throat.

"You smell so good. I could eat you up."

He chuckled at that. "Let's really work up an appetite first, baby. Now, come on, lift that sweet ass for me." The soft aquamarine cloth barely covered her breasts and the bottom that he was trying to pull over her legs was even worse.

"You should have gone for a bigger size, Sheppard." She laughed and did as he asked, enjoying the rough feel of his hands as he tugged the bikini bottom over her behind.

"And hide these curves? No way, Suzie Q. You've got assets and you need to show them off. Even if it is just for me." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Now come on. The waves are good this morning and I want to catch them before breakfast."

He tugged her after him and he had such a grip on her that she had no choice but to follow him. The sun was warm when they stepped out of the tent and the first thing she saw was the surfboard leaning against the edge of the fire pit.

"I guess that was one of the things you brought along on the Jumper?"

"One of 'em." He winked and smiled slightly as he bent to pick up the board. Grabbing her hand again, he tugged her after him as he headed for the water's edge. "The other's will have to wait until later."

The rest of the morning was spent with him trying to get her on the board and stay there without falling off. She wasn't exactly a natural at it but after a while she did start to get the hang of it and even managed to stand up and keep her balance for a few seconds before she took a head dive into the water.

John laughed and pulled her up. Brushing the hair out of her face he lightly kissed her on the nose. "At least you're trying, babe."

"I told you that I wasn't any good at this." She wiped the water out of her face, looked up at him and grinned. "And I think you're just getting a kick at watching the 'girls' bounce in the water."

"What gave you that idea?" He slipped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. She bounced against him and he laughed. "But I think you've had enough for today. Why don't you go sit on the beach and watch your man show you how it's done?"

"For once, Sir. I'm not going to argue with you." She laughed but she was tired. Even if the water was warm and John even hotter, her arms and legs were aching.

He stayed with her until her feet touched the sand and he gave her a light stinging slap on the behind as she headed up the beach. Not caring if she was getting sand up her butt, she plopped down on the warm ground and leaned back so that she could watch him.

Damn, but he did know what he was doing. Every swell of the waves made her think that he was going to tumble off and break his neck but the bastard made it look easy. She kept her eyes on him, watching every move he made.

He looked like some water God out there on that flimsy board and even though she wasn't close enough to actually see him working the muscles in his arms and legs, just the thought of it made her horny. She didn't even want to think about how his strong back would be flexing or the way his thighs would tighten with the effort. She licked her lips, thinking about the way his thighs felt under her hands and barely noticed when he finally started to make his way back up the beach toward her.

"Susan?"

She looked up and saw him standing over her. His shorts had slipped down even lower, showing his flat belly and the pale curve of his hips. Water streamed down his long powerful legs. Beads of it glistened in the hairs on his chest and she wanted nothing more than to knock him down and lick every bit of it off of his richly tanned, golden brown skin.

"I don't know what you're thinking but it must be good." He dropped the board and sat down next to her. His fingers were cool when he touched the inside of her knee. "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes and you never moved. I was starting to think I was boring you and that you'd fallen asleep."

She turned and looked at him and a wicked smile crossed her face. Without a word, she untied the bikini top and tossed it away from her. Wriggling out of the bottom, she sat up and pushed him until he fell back on top of the board. Hooking her fingers in his shorts, she jerked them off his hips and down the long length of his legs.

Her touch was exciting him and he quickly stirred to life. His erection stood thick, hard and proud in his nest of curls and she heard him sigh when she lowered herself over him, digging her knees into the sides of the surfboard. Hands locked with his, she shoved his arms over his head and held him down while she rode him, rocking him first gently and then wilder and wilder until they were swaying back and forth on the board.

His skin was cool and wet beneath her touch and the knot of lust in her belly tightened. The tension drew tauter and higher. She started to pant hungrily and she clasped at his hands, digging her nails into him. He bucked up against her and she tightened around him, making him cry out. He moaned and shuddered and then let go inside of her.

She let go of his hands and collapsed against his chest. His lips were parted and looked so wet and inviting. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him, soft and slow. His hands slid over her back, his fingers stroking over her skin. The sensation was so sensual and so erotic that she felt like he was leaving little trails of fire wherever he touched her.

Breaking the kiss, he looked up at her and smiled tiredly. "I guess I know now what you were thinking. But I don't think I've ever had sex on top of a surfboard before."

"I thought it was better if I showed you instead of telling you." She rested her arms on his chest and looked down at him. "And if I had known that your board was this sexy...I would have rocked your world a long time ago."

"Mmm..." He laughed and murmured softly. "Have I told you how much I love your hands on demonstration's?"

"I think I got the idea." She wriggled her bottom. "Want me to show you what else I can do?"

"Sweet Jesus..." He gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head, a deep groan escaping his mouth at the delicious feel of her rocking on him. The board tilted slightly and he thought he was going to loose his mind. Trying to catch his breath he rested his hands on her hips and raised his head so that he could nuzzle her neck. "God damn, baby...you keep riding me like that and I'm not gonna be able to walk-"

"Sheppard!"

Suddenly, he stilled and his eyes went wide. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Susan froze.

"Hell..." A grin tilted up the corners of his mouth. "It's Jinto."

"Jinto!" Susan rolled off of him and frantically looked for her bathing suit. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"Halling was planning on sending him out with some food supplies for us." He sat up and reached for his shorts.

"Good time to tell me about it." She hissed at him. Damn! Where was the eff-ing thing? Finally, she spied it laying farther away then she could reach without Jinto getting a good look at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to scoot behind John. "What the hell are we going to do? We can't let him see us like this."

"I am going to put my shorts on. You on the other hand...he's old enough to know what a real woman looks like." John was trying not to laugh at her when she shot him an angry, accusing look. Taking her arm, he pointed to a small, rock lined pool just beyond the spot where he'd set up the tent. "I was planning on taking you over there next. I guess now would be as good a time as any."

"I am _so_ going to kill you." She hissed at him as she tried to stay hunched down and behind him.

"C'mon, bashful." John grinned and pulled her along with him. When they were close to the pool, he held her arm while she stepped down. The water was almost as warm as a hot tub, it eddied in and out with the roll of the waves and there was even a ledge wide enough for her to sit on. John pushed her down and stood in front of her, leaning forward he rested his forearms on the small ledge in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing. Sheppard?" She poked him in the belly. "He can still see me!"

"Not if you keep your head down and your mouth shut." John whispered back at her. "And I don't intend to let him get that close, so chill, sweetheart."

"Keep my mouth shut?" Susan spluttered. "Chill? John Sheppard..."

"Will you be quiet?" John nudged her with his knee. "If you keep talking he's going to hear you."

Susan started to say something and then shut her mouth when she heard the sound of the boy getting closer. She scooted down even more as John leaned closer to her. Her forehead was practically pressed against his belly and just when she was starting to feel like the biggest idiot in the world, an evil payback started to form in her mind.

She looked up. She couldn't see Jinto but she could hear him. The boy sounded happy and John was grinning like a fool. Yeah, he was going to be a fool alright.

Sliding her hands over his legs, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his shorts and gently tugged them down over his hips. Eager to play, his erection practically popped up and hit her in the nose and she had to press her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling when he gave a little jump. A wicked smile crossed her face and she glanced up quickly. He was trying to be still but she saw the nervous twitch of his lips when she slid her fingers over him.

Okay, if he wanted her to keep her mouth shut...she'd just try to see how long she could do it before he lost _his_ cool.

Pressed as close as she was to him, it was easy for her to flick out her tongue and trace a line down the length of the thin trail of hairs on his belly. He shivered slightly when she wrapped her fingers around him and gave a gentle tug. The head of him bobbed to the surface and she slid her tongue over him, tasting him before she pulled him into her mouth and sucked at him gently.

"Where is your lady, Sheppard?"

She heard a scuffling sound and guessed that the boy had sat down. _Good going, kid._ She grazed her teeth over John gently and grinned around a mouthful of Sheppard when she heard the catch in his voice.

"Sleeping." His belly tightened and he leaned into her a little more. "She was pretty...pretty worn out from last night."

She snorted softly and nipped him gently as she began to move her hand up and down, making him throb hot against her palm.

"I like her." Jinto said and she could tell from the sound of his voice that he was grinning.

"I'm sure she likes you..." John gasped slightly and she heard him try to catch his breath. "...likes you too."

If Jinto noticed anything he didn't let on and Susan took it as a motion to keep doing what she was doing. He said something else but Susan didn't hear him. She was too busy concentrating on Sheppard.

Keeping one hand on him, she slid the other over the length of his leg, tickling behind his knee before she moved higher. He jerked and nearly slid out of her mouth when she cupped his balls in her hand and gently squeezed.

"Sheppard? Are you okay?"

Jinto did notice that. John pressed even closer and she almost choked when the head of him grazed against the back of her throat. She squeezed him again and he slid back but not by much.

"Yeah..." He said in a choked whisper.

She glanced up and saw him tilt his head slightly toward the tent. "I just...just don't..." He swallowed hard when she licked her tongue across him. "...wake her up..." He shook his head and opened his mouth but she could tell he was practically gasping for words.

"Jinto!"

John jerked forward and her head banged back against the ledge hard enough to make her teeth clamp down on him.

"Shit!" He whimpered and reached down, sliding his hand over the back of her head. "Halling..."

Hearing a heavier set of footsteps, Susan shook her head and leaned back, letting him slide out of her mouth but she didn't let go of his balls. She squeezed him again and he groaned softly.

When he pulled back, she looked up straight into Halling's eyes. As tall as he was, there was no way that the man couldn't tell what she was doing and why John was suddenly so red faced. For a second, Halling just stared at her in stunned disbelief and then he smiled. Caught, the only thing she could do was smile back at him.

"Jinto..." He said softly and stepped back out of her view. "I believe it is time we let the Colonel and his...Lady...have their privacy."

"But you said I could visit." Jinto sounded disappointed but John looked relieved. "And Sheppard said that she's asleep..."

"Long enough to bring them the basket not to spend the day." Halling laughed and from the sound, pulled his son to his feet. She heard him turn back to look at John. "I am sorry, Colonel if there is any-"

"Don't worry about it..." He took a deep breath when she tugged on him again. "Don't worry...about it, Halling." She looked up and saw him shift his attention to the boy. "Before we leave...I promise, Jinto. We'll spend...we'll spend some time."

Halling smiled and Susan guessed that the boy's expression had brightened. He moved into her view again and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the grip she had on Sheppard. He made a fist and coughed into his hand but to Susan it sounded like a snort of laughter. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at John.

"Thank you, Colonel." Halling glanced at her again and she let go of John long enough to raise her hand from the water and give him a little wave. "Now, we will leave you to your...your privacy..."

"Thanks..." John's voice sounded rough and she couldn't resist a little squeeze on his balls.

Halling snorted softly at the way Sheppard jumped and when he realized why, his face turned red and he quickly looked anywhere but at them. He moved out of sight and she heard their footsteps moving away but John didn't move. His hand was still on the back of her head and when his fingers tightened in her hair, she knew that Halling and his son had moved far enough away and wouldn't hear him.

She knew she was in for it when he knelt down in front of her and pressed his hands against her shoulders. "I suppose you thought that was funny."

"You shouldn't have told me to shut my mouth." She pushed his hands off her shoulders and stood up.

His mouth fell open and he blinked in surprise and then he frowned. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Her skin tingled, goose bumps raising up and prickling her flesh as she moved away from him. Droplets beaded on her nipples and they tightened into hard nubs as she stepped out of the pool and headed back toward the tent. Raking her hands through her wet hair, she looked back at him.

"To see what Halling brought us for breakfast." Her dark gaze slid hot and wanton to the hard length of flesh between his hairy, muscular thighs. "You weren't enough of a mouthful for me."

Her pulse quickened and she took off at a run when he jumped out of the pool and came after her. She screamed with laughter and smacked at him when he caught her and swung her over his shoulder. He carried her cave man style back to the tent, nearly loosing his grip on her when she wriggled and twisted in his grasp. "Be still, woman!"

"Put me down, John Sheppard!" She smacked at his smooth back, trying to make him let her go.

"Stop wiggling!" He made her squeal again when he slapped her hard on the ass and then rubbed his hand across her to ease the sting. Bypassing the basket of food that Halling and Jinto had brought them, he set her down on her feet, pushed her into the tent and crawled in after her.

She tried to slip by him again but he caught her around the waist. Hooking his leg around hers, he flipped her around and pushed her down on the mat. She was on her knees and before she could scramble away from him, he gripped her hips and hauled her back.

She whimpered when the head of his erection pressed against her and she arched her back, letting her thighs move farther apart so that he could take her from behind. She closed her eyes and gasped for breath when he pressed into her, filling her and stretching her so far that she thought he was going to rip her apart.

Her arms and legs trembled as he stroked faster and harder and she bucked against him wildly when he slid his hand over her belly and reached between her legs. His fingers slid into her folds and he pinched hard, squeezing her clit between his calloused fingers.

She screamed her release when the bubble of liquid fire burst inside of her. Her trembling legs gave out and she collapsed face down on the mat, taking John with her. Susan could feel the racing beat of his heart and his breath was hot on the back of her neck as he lay there panting and gasping for breath.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. Their day was just getting started.

_Thanks to Pip for the surfboard idea and AJF for giving me the incentive to ask if I could use it! _

_There will be a Part 3 to this part of the story...Sheppard isn't finished with his plans just yet! _


	22. SheppardGifts and Other Things

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

The Beach Part 3

Gifts and Other Things...

1.

"Damn." John sighed and leaned back against the soft mat. He'd pulled it outside and set it by the fire so that they could watch the sun as it went down.

"What's the matter with you?" Susan raised her head slightly and looked up at him before she settled down and stretched lazily. She was laying across his belly, slowing rubbing her hand over his thigh while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing." He sighed again and shifted his hips a little. "Just wishing that you'd let your hair grow out."

She snorted softly and flicked her tongue over his belly button. "You're nuts, Sheppard."

"Do that again and I'll show you some nuts." He chuckled softly.

She grinned saucily and flicked him again. "So show me."

He slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her up so that she was laying on top of him. "Hmm..." he buried his face in her neck.. "God, I'm gonna miss this."

"What?" She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling against his warmth. "Do you plan on turning into a Nun or something when we get back to Atlantis?"

"Not that..." he cuddled her closer. "I mean being alone like this. Just you and me..."

She slipped her knee between his thighs and nudged him gently. "And Junior?"

"Junior's gonna miss it most of all." One hand slipped over her rear while the other lightly stroked her breast. "But I think he's eager to get back to our nice warm brass bed too." He grinned. "I think he misses all that bounce."

"Oh, no..." She braced her hands beside his head and raised up so that she could look at him.

"Oh no, what?"

"Oh, no I see something sneaky in those big green eyes." She tapped him on the chin. "What kind of surprise have you got for me next time, John Sheppard?"

"I'm not telling." He smirked. "But I do have something else you might like."

"Your...gift...that you keep saying you have for me?"

"Gifts." He gave her a quick kiss and rolled her off of him. "Just sit there and I'll be right back."

She watched him as he moved toward the tent and stepped inside. He was back in a few minutes dragging his pack with him. In a way she hoped that she knew what he had in that pack and in a way she was afraid to let her hope's go to far. But it didn't mean that she wasn't a little excited and more than curious to find out what he was up to this time.

Dropping down beside her, he pulled the pack to him and unzipped it. He took out one small white box tied with a red ribbon and set it to the side. Smiling, he reached in and pulled out four more just like it that he set down in front of her.

"Five?"

"One's for me...but I think you'll like it." He gave her a little wink and then shoved one of the boxes toward her. "Open this one first."

"Is something going to jump out at me?" She eyed it warily before she picked it up and untied the ribbon.

She opened the box and inside was a thin silver chain adorned with ten sparkling diamond beads the same aquamarine color as the bikini that he'd brought for her. She held it up to the light. Two shorter strands of silver chains with hooks at the end dangled from it "It's beautiful but isn't it a little bit long to be a necklace?"

"That's because it's a body chain choker, not a necklace." He took it out of her hands and leaned close. A tingle ran down her spine when his fingers brushed over her as he closed the clasp. He tugged lightly on the chain, adjusting it so that it hung down between her breasts. Looping the longer end around her waist, he pulled it around and fastened it so that the center crystal rested against her belly button.

"Does this mean I'm part of your harem now?" The hooks of the shorter strands brushed against her nipples when she leaned toward him and a pleasing spark flared up between her legs.

"You're the _only_ part of my harem." He growled softly.

She laughed and smiled as a little plan begin to form in the back of her mind. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

He kissed her and when he smiled back at her the look in his eyes was completely wicked. "Don't thank me yet."

She reached for another box and he smacked the back of her hand. "Not that one." He slid a smaller box toward her. "Open this one next."

She untied the ribbon and took the top off the box. Inside were two small twisted silver double rings. She tilted the box so that they fell into her palm. "Do I even want to know?"

"Since you're going to wearing them...yes." He slid his hand over her breast, tugging at her nipple until the tip grew as hard as a nut under his touch. Taking one of the rings out of her hand he slipped it over her and tightened it so that it wouldn't fall off. "I could have gotten them in solid but since we're both a little twisted..." He pinched the other nipple between his fingers and slipped the other ring onto her before he clasped the hooks of the strands first to one then the other ring.

"Man, I've got good taste." He bent his head and slid his tongue over her, making her belly tremble.

"You don't have an arrogant bone in your body, do you?" She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair. She didn't want him to stop and had to bite her lip in frustration when he pulled away.

He laughed and flicked his tongue over her again then sat back and nudged the next box toward her. "This one is actually for me but I want you to open it."

Her eyes widened when she opened the next box. She picked the thing up and twirled the ring around her finger as she looked up at him and grinned. "Now what could you possibly have big enough for this to go around?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Oh, that. I guess you do have an arrogant bone after all." She laughed and eased her fingers over his warm thigh. "But won't that hurt?"

"Not if you put it on right. All you have to do is adjust it to make it fit." He sat back and waited, a deliciously naughty grin on his lips.

"If you insist." She pulled the band open enough so that it would fit before she slid it over him. He felt hot and got even hotter as she slid the ring to the base of his penis and pushed and turned the ends so that it closed loosely around him. She started to tighten it a little more but he grunted softly and grabbed her hand.

"Not too tight, baby. You don't want to choke Junior."

"It's not Junior choking that I'm worried about." She eyed him warily.

"Afraid you might swallow it?" He laughed at the worried expression on her face. "You've got a big mouth, baby. But not that big." He stroked his fingers over her arm. "If this thing does what it's supposed to...I'll just keep going and going and going."

"I didn't think you needed any help with that." She gave him an impish grin and stroked her fingers over him. "But what about when you're on duty?"

"I don't exactly think that I'm gonna let Lorne or any of the other guys be looking down my pants." He snickered. "That right is reserved only for you." He leaned close and gave her a hard kiss. "But right now..." He slid an even smaller box toward her. "Just two more to go."

Laughing, she shook her head and opened the box. Oh crap! She knew what this one was. "Sheppard, you have got to be kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He took the box out of her hand and pressed his hand between her breasts. "This one, _I_ get to do." He pushed her back so that she was resting on her elbows. "Spread 'em, Suzie Q."

She hesitated and he laughed. Gripping her ankles he slid his hands up over her legs and hooked his hands behind her knees. Her legs fell open and she shivered when he stroked a hand over her thigh, slipping his fingers into her and stroking her folds apart. He stroked her, rubbing his fingers over her, until the little nub turned hard under his touch. Liquid heat flowed through her when she felt the cool metal against her flesh and she gasped when she felt the tips of the clip squeeze together.

Breathing hard, she looked down and saw the silver dangles hanging between her legs.

"Not finished yet." John whispered softly. The touch of his fingers nearly drove her insane when he added a small, heart shaped crystal to the top of the clip. It was the same color as the crystals on the chain around her waist and when he flicked it with the tip of his finger, the sensation was almost too much.

"Beautiful." He pressed a kiss to the tip of her slit, rasping his tongue over her belly and up between her breasts. "I want you to wear these when we're not together in bed, Suzie Q. That way you'll always know that I'm with you." He stroked a hand over his erect member, nudging lightly against her entrance as he kissed her. "Just like I'll always know you're with me."

She laughed huskily and ran her hand over his chest. "I knew that you'd come up with something better than a ring."

"A ring?" He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her toward him. Lightly, he brushed his mouth over hers. "Is that what you wanted? A ring?" He cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her. "What do you think these are?"

"Torture?" She managed to gasp out.

"If you think this is torture...then you'd better be ready for a lifetime of it." He pressed into her and she felt the heat of the fire on her back. "But if a ring is what you really want..." He growled and licked at her lower lip then let her go and leaned back, reaching for the last box. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a small velvet covered box.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him open it up. Slowly, he took something out of it, tossed the box aside and reached for her hand. "The trouble was catching you asleep long enough for me to measure your finger for the size."

He was grinning when he slipped the glittering diamond ring on her finger. Then his expression turned dark and he gave her a wicked look as he slid between her thighs.

"All mine." He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her back, hooking her leg over his hip as he slid inside of her. A possessive smile crossed his face as he began to thrust in and out of her.

The cool metal of the ring around him sent shocks of pleasure rippling though her when it slid over her swollen lips. She arched her back, locking her legs around his hips and her insides quivered when he panted roughly in her ear.

"You'd better be glad that I didn't buy you a collar and a leash." He laughed at the sudden spark of fire in her eyes when she shivered and licked her suddenly dry lips. "On second thought, maybe I will."

He slid an arm behind her when she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He was supporting her neck and she turned her head slightly, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. Her thighs clenched around him and he quickened his pace.

Heat blossomed between her thighs and she wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into him and lifting up to meet him thrust for thrust as he drove himself inside her. He panted hard and his breath was hot on her neck when he reached his other hand between them. His fingers drew tight, teasing circles over her chest and belly and then dipped down between her legs. He tugged at the silver chain, flicking the nail of his thumb over the jewel before he pressed down hard.

She shouted in his ear, her hips coming up off the mat. She dug her fingers into him harder, raking her nails down his back. Her belly tightened and then the hard core inside of her started to melt and ripple around him in a blazing wave of heat.

He pulled back and she felt the ring gripping hard around him as he slammed home and the force of her orgasm was so great that she slid back on the smooth cushion. With a loud, primal grunt, he grabbed her hips and jerked her back as he slammed into her again and again until she screamed.

She wrapped her hands around his sweat slick upper arms, clinging to him as her inner muscles tightened around him. He howled as the knot of ecstasy tightened inside him and then exploded with a violence so strong that he thought his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Shaking he collapsed on top of her but she wasn't ready to let him go. She flipped him onto his back and he didn't try to fight her. She was on top of him now, straddling him. A shiver danced down his spine and he reached up to touch her, to run his hands over her full lush breasts, tickling over the chain and the rings but she only laughed and grasped his wrists, pinning him to the mat. She leaned over him and he caught her spicy scent, like warm sweet cinnamon, as she pressed against him.

Her nipples poked against his chest like hard diamonds and he groaned when the little bands of silver caught in the hairs on his chest. He fought to keep control but when she rocked against him, the feeling of her warm and wet against his belly was too much. He broke free from her grasp and his hands went to her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

She laughed when he rolled her over. Her long legs wrapped around him and she dug her fingers into his back, pulling him deep into her tight warmth, nearly matching him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her again and again.

Her sharp nails dug into his arms but he was beyond the pain, feeling only the pleasure of her clenching around him, making him swell as he drove into her harder and faster. She withered beneath him, her legs tightening around his hips, her hands roaming over him, her nails making fresh welts as she scratched at him. She arched her back, both of them crying out when he came inside her again.

John would have pulled away from her then but Susan held him tightly against her. He buried his face in her neck, shuddering at the touch of her long fingers tracing over the scratches she had created on his back.

He sighed long and hard and nestled into her. Laying his head on her breast he let the strong beat of her heart and the touch of her fingers lull him to sleep

2.

"Ready?"

"No." Susan brushed the sand off the knees of her pants and stood up. John was standing behind her and he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"We could stay here a little longer, you know." His breath stirred her hair when he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Teyla might get a little pissed off but she can deal with it."

"And get her mad at me because of you?" She chuckled and turned in his arms so that she could look up at him. "If she can kick your ass, Sheppard she could wipe the floor with me."

"But you'd make a really sexy rag mop." His eyes glittered when he laughed. "Then I can blame your bruises on her and Carson won't know the difference."

"Oh, really?" She punched him in the arm lightly. "I don't think Carson is going to believe that story. And just exactly how do you plan to explain the bite marks too?"

"Hmm, didn't think about that." He grinned and ran his hand over her behind. "We'll just have to make sure he doesn't see 'em then. Now, c'mon. The Jumper's packed and Atlantis is waiting."

With one last look at the beach and the ocean, she turned and followed him back up the path toward the waiting Jumper. Teyla was waiting when they arrived. Jaiya was standing beside her and they both turned and smiled as soon as John lowered the ramp and they saw them walking toward them.

John touched her arm and pulled her back slightly. "Why don't I like the way she's looking at me?"

"Who? Jaiya?" Susan shook her head. "She's just smiling at you."

"Yeah," he whispered softly. "Like she knows what I look like without my clothes on."

Susan smiled slightly and gave him a little wink. "Maybe she does."

Before he could answer, Teyla came toward them. "You both look...rested." She looked down and saw the ring on Susan's hand and her grin grew even wider but she didn't say anything.

Behind her Jaiya made a noise. She looked slyly at Teyla and then at Susan. Grinning, she patted Susan on the belly, then looked at John. "Soon."

Susan glanced at him and felt about as uncomfortable as he looked. She coughed softly and looked up at him just as he looked down at her. Their eyes met and saw that his cheeks were starting to turn a pretty shade of pink.

Jaiya chuckled and stepped around Teyla. Taking, John by the arm she pulled him close to her and started to lead them back into the village. "Come, you will share the morning meal with me. I have much to discuss with your pretty Lady before you leave."

John started to protest but Teyla cut him off. "Jaiya would take it as an insult if you did not accept her invitation."

"Teyla's right." Susan chimed in giving her soon to be husband a radiant, teasing smile before she turned to Jaiya. "John's kept me busy for the last couple of days. I can't speak for him but I'm starving!"

"Then we wouldn't want to cause any insults, would we?" John's face went red at the look that Jaiya gave him then he grinned and let the older woman lead him away. Teyla and Susan followed just a few steps behind.

When they entered the small hut, Jaiya led them to a narrow wood table and made them sit down on the thickly padded bench. John sat close to Susan and when Teyla turned to help Jaiya with the bowls of food, he leaned close and gave her a quick kiss.

Jaiya turned and caught him and her laugh was quick and light. Setting a big steaming bowl of soup in front of him, she patted him on the shoulder. "To keep your strength up."

Susan snorted and put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. John's face turned even redder and even the tips of his ears started to turn pink. Teyla pretended not to notice but as she sat down at the table across from them, Susan could see that she was trying not to smile.

Jaiya sat down and took a drink from her cup of tea frowning slightly when John just sat there staring at the bowl. "Is something wrong?"

"No." John shook his head and picked up the rough wooden spoon she'd set down beside the bowl.

"Ah" Jaiya smiled, her lips twitching slightly at the way John sat pressed against Susan's side. "Perhaps you are still hungry for something else?"

It was Susan's turn to blush this time and she felt John's foot nudge against hers under the table. Snatching the spoon out of his hand, she took a bite of the soup and had eaten half the bowl of the hearty meat and vegetables before he snatched the spoon back and ate the rest.

She looked up and saw Jaiya watching her and she grinned sheepishly. Jaiya only smiled, poured a steaming mug of tea and handed it to her. She was about to say something when the curtain hanging over her doorway was pushed back. A tall man, about the same height and age as John entered. He was quite handsome with thick, light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Ah," Jaiya smiled slightly. "My son has decided to grace us with his presence."

"Mother." He nodded and scowled at John when he saw them sitting there. He nodded first to Jaiya and then to Teyla but when he looked at Susan, he dropped his pack on the ground by the entrance and started toward them, a charming smile on his face.

Beside her, John stiffened and Susan felt his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently, then ran his hand over her arm and the other man stopped, his eyes narrowing slightly. For a moment, he and John stared at each other and then John stood up and slowly offered his hand.

Jaiya nodded and Teyla gestured to where they sat. "Vaden," She greeted the man warmly. "This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Susan Walker."

"Oh," Vaden blinked and held out his hand but not to John. "So you are the lovely Lady that my mother spoke so highly of."

John quirked an eyebrow and frowned. _Well, aren't you the slick bastard_. John's expression darkened even more as he sat back down beside her and he didn't notice when Teyla looked at Jaiya. They exchanged a look and Jaiya frowned herself when Vaden raised Susan's hand to his mouth and lightly pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

Jaiya cleared her throat. Vaden glanced at her and the expression on his face was one of amusement. Lips tilting into a smug grin, he took his time letting go of Susan's hand. Easing around the table, he sat down across from Sheppard and rested his hands on the rough wooden surface. "I only wish that I had been here when you arrived to give her...I mean, the _both_ of you a proper greeting."

"I'll bet." John replied dryly. He knew the man was digging at him and he forced himself not to react. Not when what he really wanted to do was punch the asshole's face in.

Susan felt him tense. Time to change the subject. "Jaiya has graciously allowed us usage of a sizable plot of land to use for growing crops."

John shot her a look. "Funny that you didn't mention that in the last three days."

"Probably because we were busy, sweetheart." She batted her eyelashes at him and gently touched him on the thigh. "Or don't you remember?"

Jaiya hooted with laughter at the tight smile that suddenly appeared on her son's face. He gave her an angry look and instantly, an alarm went off in John's head. Lightly, he touched Susan on the arm, urging her to her feet as he turned to Jaiya and nodded. "Thank you for the breakfast and allowing us to intrude on your hospitality. We won't take up any more of your time-"

"John," Susan leaned into him slightly. "We can't leave yet."

"Yes, we can." He whispered loud enough for Vaden to hear. "We need to get back to Atlantis-"

"For what? That mound of paperwork on your desk? Or that special surprise you have for me?"

"What do you think?" His arm went around her waist and he pulled her to him.

She swallowed hard and almost kissed him. But then she looked at Jaiya and Teyla and felt her face getting red. "Please excuse us for a minute..."

Taking John by the arm she made him follow her out the door. When they were outside, she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him until they were far enough away not to be overheard. Turning around, she planted her hand over his mouth before he could say a word.

"Don't." She said softly and poked him in the chest. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand away but he didn't say anything. "Don't you dare, John Sheppard." She poked him again. "Don't start acting jealous and go all military commander on me."

"I'm not jealous." And he was wasn't. Okay, maybe was was...a little. But most of all he was really fucking _pissed. _"I just don't like the guy."

"When are you going to realize that you don't have anything to worry about?" She smiled and leaned into him.

"As soon as we get away from here." He rubbed a hand over his eyes. Everything had been going so well. Why did he feel like things were getting ready to go all crazy on him again? "Look, why don't we just go home...see Elizabeth...talk about this for a few days before we make this final decision."

"I already talked to Elizabeth."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "When?"

"Before." She squared her shoulders and looked up at him.

"Before what?" He demanded and then felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "Oh." He remembered the talk they'd had. They'd been in their new quarters then, sharing a few hours of peace before everything had gone to hell.

"Do you remember what you told me? That as long as I was back in you bed-"

"I changed my mind." He sucked in a breath of air and gently stroked his hand over her arm. "I don't want you to ever get out of my bed again. In fact, I think I'll just lock you in our quarters from now on."

A smile played at the corner of her lips. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't dare me if I were you, Suzie Q." His eyes glittered with mischief when his fingers stroked over the front of her shirt. "I'm the one with the handcuffs _and_ I've still got that roll of tape in my bag."

"Will you stop kidding long enough to listen to me?"

With a grin, he moved closer. "Who said that I was kidding?"

"John, for cripe's sake! Will you be serious?" She smacked him on the chest and took a step back. "Listen, I'm not too fond of him either, but come on. Jaiya made us this offer and we should take it."

Now he _was_ serious. "I think you're making a mistake-"

"Maybe I am, John." She sighed and shook her head. "Okay, I agree with you. I don't exactly get this all warm and fuzzy feeling from him either. But I trust Teyla. I don't think she'd bring me here to talk to Jaiya if there was really any harm."

John frowned. "Why didn't you talk to her about it before? I was at the beach for most of the day when you were here with Teyla and Jaiya. You had plenty of time-"

"We did talk about it but then you came back and well...Jaiya refused to talk about it anymore until she spoke with the others. And yes, she did mention Vaden-" She shrugged. "But I thought she was talking about a kid."

His eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Jaiya's hut. "He's definitely not a kid."

"I think Teyla may have told her about...." He stiffened and she ran her hand over his chest and down his belly to tug at his belt. She rested her head against his chest then sighed softly and looked up at him with those big, amber eyes. "John, please. You've just got to trust me on this."

"Alright." John smiled slightly and then he shook his head, knowing that when she gave him that look, he couldn't deny her. Even if he knew he was probably going to end up regretting it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands over her back. "If it's that important to you..."

"Not just important to me but to Atlantis too if you want to keep on eating." She nudged him.

"Depends on what I'm eating." He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him. "But for Atlantis...I think I can stand him for a little while anyway."

"Good." She leaned against him and raised up on her tip toes to kiss him lightly. "Because he's going to show me where it is."

"Us." He held up a hand before she could protest. "Teyla and I go along. And its not because I don't trust you." He glanced toward the hut again and his eyes narrowed slightly. Vaden was standing there, watching them intently. "I don't trust him."

3.

Well, this was starting to suck. John glanced around and saw Teyla watching him closely. Catching him looking at her, she moved toward him and fell into step as they followed Vaden and Susan up the narrow trail they'd been traveling for the last thirty minutes.

"How much farther?" He whispered when she got close enough.

"According to Vaden, not far." Teyla smiled slightly and handed him her canteen. "It would have been easier if we had taken the Jumper but it was your idea to walk there." She teased him.

"God, I'm starting to sound like Rodney." He took a swig and choked. "Good God! What the hell is that stuff?"

"Just tea." She laughed. "Jaiya's special blend. It is supposed to be good for you. Gives you strength and energy. Though I doubt you need very much help with that."

He ignored her comment and wiped his hand across his mouth. He resisted the urge to spit as he handed the thing back to her. "Yeah, well it tastes like shit."

Teyla laughed again and hooked the bottle back on to the clip of her belt. She was quiet for a few minutes and then she looked up at him. "You do not like him very much, do you?" She asked quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" John stopped walking and rested for a second.

Teyla smiled slightly. "I do not believe that anyone else has noticed."

John smiled but it was more like a grimace. He knew he had to stop this. This wasn't like last time and Vaden was no Jake. Shaking his head, he set off after them again and Teyla trailed after him.

Now that the sun was fully up, the cool morning had turned into a sweltering afternoon. Taking off his jacket, he tied it around his waist. It made him a little cooler but the sweat was still running down his back. Now he wished that he'd left the damn thing back in the Jumper or maybe he should make Susan put it on. The back of her shirt was damp and he could faintly make out the outline of the choker chain he'd given her.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her talk me into this." He sighed and shook his head. His belly twisting when he thought about the view that Vaden was probably getting as he walked along beside her. The man was looking at her too much as it was and when they got a chance he was going to get her some place private and get it off of her.

Sensing that he was watching her, Susan looked back at him and winked. From the look on her face she wasn't too concerned but she did shift away a little when Vaden's arm brushed against hers. When she turned back around, Teyla nudged him slightly in the ribs.

"Susan certainly seems relaxed. I take it your little 'vacation' went well?"

"Better than well." John smiled slightly, watching the way Susan's pants stretched over her firm behind as they climbed up the slight incline. He wanted to reach out and touch her and almost did before he realized what he was doing. Quickly, he stuck his thumbs into his gun belt and tried to pretend that he was looking at the pretty country side.

"John?"

"Huh? What?" John blinked, turning his head. "Did you say something, Teyla?"

"Never mind." She smiled slightly.

"No. What did you say?" He wiped his hand across his face to get the sweat out of his eyes. Shit. If it was going to get this damn hot, next time he was wearing shorts. He heard Susan laugh at something Vaden said and his eyes narrowed slightly. He scowled as he stared at the man's back. If there was a next time.

"It can wait." Teyla nodded and nudged him slightly. "It would seem that we have arrived."

John stopped because he'd nearly walked into Susan. She turned her head as he stepped up beside her. "Now this was worth the walk."

John had to admit that she was right. The little valley below them was green and fertile. Sunlight glinted on the clear water of the stream flowing through it and tall grass and brightly colored wild flowers waved in the lightly blowing breeze. It looked so peaceful and he started to put his arm around her but she had moved away and he could hear her saying something to Vaden about irrigation.

He made a face when she walked away from him and stood next to Vaden as they looked out over the valley. She wasn't paying attention to him and Vaden moved a little too close. John felt a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

When Vaden touched her arm and pointed to something below them, the soup that he had shared with her that morning felt like it was burning a hole in his belly. He loved her, he trusted her. Hell, he was standing barely three feet away from her! Shit. He just knew that this little adventure was going to turn into ten kinds of hell. He coughed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Anything to keep from going over there and pushing the bastard over the hill.

Vaden turned and looked at him. "If you are tired, Colonel Sheppard perhaps you would like to wait here with Teyla while I show your Lady what this valley has to offer to your people."

"Yeah." John's head snapped up and his eyes blazed angrily. There was humor in the other man's voice but John wasn't even close to being amused. "I'll bet you would."

Oh, shit. Susan shook her head and sighed softly. She realized how close Vaden was standing to her and she edged away, making some distance between them. Taking her arm, John pulled her to the side so that he could talk to her quietly. "Susan, why don't we just-"

"John." Susan drew out his name in one long syllable. She didn't even have to touch him to know he was as tense as a spring. She could feel it in the way his fingers pressed into the underside of her elbow. He was trying to act relaxed but that's all it was. An act.

He was balanced on the balls of his feet and if she knew the man, somebody was about to get kicked. She looked up at him and their gazes locked, the connection they shared sparking like an electric current between them. "Let me just handle this. Please?"

"I don't like this." John took a deep breath.

"I know you don't-"

"My Lady," Vaden moved to stand behind her. Smiling he reached out and lightly laid his hand on her shoulder. "Please..."

John's palm started to itch. He took a step toward the man but Susan suddenly whipped around and jerked out of his grip. The cold look on her face made Vaden blink and take a step back. "If you're a smart man, Vaden. You won't do that again."

John felt a sudden surge of pride.

"Excuse me, Vaden. But this is a private conversation." She stepped in front of John and grabbed his hand, watching his eyes darken even more when Vaden made a soft snickering sound. Suddenly, she stopped. There was something about that sound that set her teeth on edge. Gripping John's hand tightly she turned around and glared at Vaden. "What was that?"

The man smiled smugly and his eyes strayed to her breasts. "I did not say anything."

"You didn't have to." She shook her head. This was getting ridiculous. "I'm sorry, Vaden. I appreciate Jaiya's offer but I don't think this is going to work out." She turned to head back down the path. "Come on, John. Let's get out of here."

"What?" Vaden blinked and looked at her, an astonished look on his face. He started to reach out then saw the look on Sheppard's face and stopped. "I am sorry if I offended you."

Susan rolled her eyes at him. "Vaden, please. Do not try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm not an idiot. I know what you're doing and I want you to stop it. Now."

"But, I-"

"Yeah. You're men. You're all alike." She let go of John's hand and stepped back to stand beside Teyla. "Why don't the two of you just whip 'em out and get this pissing contest over with now?"

Vaden looked puzzled. "Pissing contest?"

John snorted with laughter and Teyla shook her head. She had spent enough time with the people from Earth to learn some of their slang and she knew what Susan meant.

"Yes." She told him. "Pissing contest. Prove which one of you is the bigger Rooster in the Hen house."

"My Lady, I am not familiar-"

"Whoa!" Susan scowled and took a step toward him. "Hold it right there, buddy. That's another thing."

Vaden's eyes widened even more and one thick dark brow went up. "My Lady, I do not understand-"

Susan angrily cut him off. "Stop calling me 'My Lady'."

Vaden stiffened. "I meant no harm, My...Doctor Walker. I only meant it as a sign of respect."

Vaden sounded calm but she could see the anger dancing in his eyes. She took a deep breath before she launched at him again. "Okay, maybe you did. And I'm sorry if you don't understand the point I'm trying to get across to you. But I want to get one thing straight before we get any further into this, Vaden. I'm not _your_ Lady." She waggled her ring finger at him and then pointed back at Sheppard. "I'm his."

"I am quite aware of that, Doctor Walker." He said coldly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good. Then drop the 'mine is bigger than his' act. Because I can guarantee you, Sheppard will definitely win that contest."

Teyla made a choking sound and when Susan turned to look at her, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. He did understand that. Nostrils flaring, Vaden took several steps closer to her and she felt the heat when John moved to stand at her back.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He put his hand on her waist and Vaden stopped.

She couldn't see John's eyes but from the expression on Vaden's face it must not have been very pretty. "I'm sorry if I've insulted you, Vaden-"

"You don't owe him any explanation, Suzie Q." John's voice was cold.

"Perhaps, it would be best if Halling were the one to assist you in this matter, Susan." Ever the diplomat, Teyla stepped up and put herself between them. "Considering this...situation...I do not believe that Jaiya would object."

"With that, I agree." Vaden's voice was as rough as sandpaper. "If you will excuse me, I will go and apprise my mother of your wishes."

Susan waited until he had stalked off back down the path they'd just climbed before she turned to John and grinned.

"Think I pissed him off?"

"Considering the fact that you basically just cut his balls off." John grinned back at her. "Maybe a little."

3.

It was nearly dark by the time they returned to the village and Susan was more than a little relieved when John decided that they would head back to Atlantis in the morning. She was tired and after Halling had joined them and they'd finally had the chance to survey the land Jaiya was going to let them use, she was ready for a good night's sleep.

Yawning, she stretched and pulled the sleeping gown that Jaiya had given her over her head. It was short and barely skimmed the tops of her thighs and she sighed softly when she rubbed her hands over her belly. The material was soft and smelled like sunshine. And thin enough that John would definitely appreciate seeing her in it.

She looked up when she heard a noise at the door of Jaiya's hut and she prayed to God that it wasn't Vaden. If she knew John, he'd be trying to shove his P90 up the man's ass backwards.

Thankfully, she was wrong. It was only Jaiya closing and securing the door covering for the night and thankfully, Vaden was no where in sight. After a murmured goodnight and a hug for the still apologetic older woman, she slipped into the little sleeping area that Jaiya had prepared for them.

John was sitting on the edge of the narrow bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and a look of worry on his face. His eyes kept straying to the shadows moving on the other side of the curtain that separated them from the rest of the living area.

She could tell he was a little anxious too. Teyla had gone to visit one of her friend's and would be sleeping there. John had wanted to bed down in the privacy and security of the Jumper but Jaiya had been so insistent. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings when she had been so kind to them.

"Come on, big man. I don't think he's going to come back here tonight."

"She's his mother." John sighed and clenched his fingers. "She's not gonna just kick him out-"

"And? So what if she doesn't? Is that really going to bother us?"

"What if he sneaks in while we're asleep?" He grimaced. "You made him pretty mad, Suzie Q."

"And? He had it coming." A frown creased her forehead. "Don't tell me you're afraid of him?"

His lips quirked into a smile. "Not when I've got you to protect me."

She smiled. "You've got that right. If he even tries to touch my pretty boy, I will so kick his ass." That made him laugh. She knelt down in front of him and rested her hands on his knees. "Now scoot over. I'm tired, Sheppard. Let's get some sleep."

He glanced at her, his eyes going wide and a smile curling his lips when she stood up beside him and rested her hand on his arm. She slid her hand down and touched his hand. His fist was clenched tight and she rubbed her fingers over his until he relaxed enough to let her fingers slide into his.

When he didn't move, she crawled around him, making sure she bumped his shoulder with her hip. She pushed back the soft blanket and stretched out, tugging on his hand until he shook his head, sighed and lay down beside her.

She could hear Jaiya moving around and then the light from the candles went out and their little space was pitched into shadows. She turned on her side and he nestled against her back, his head resting on her shoulder. When he slid an arm around her, she wiggled until her bottom was resting against him and smiled at his obvious reaction. Reaching down, she slid her hand over his hip and down the length of his thigh.

"What are you trying to do? I thought you were tired."

His breath was a warm whisper on her ear and she felt a little shiver run down her back. That shiver turned into a zing of pleasure when he slid a hand under the soft fabric and rubbed over her belly with a calloused hand. She felt him move and then heard the sound of cloth rustling when he pushed his shorts down over his thighs and past his knees so that he could kick them off.

"So? I lied." His skin felt so warm and the hairs on his thighs rubbed over the backs of her legs. She sighed and wiggled her bottom against him again and felt a pleasing poke against the back of her thigh.

"Shh..." He laughed softly when she pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Do you want her to hear us?"

"I don't think she'd care." She whispered back. She shifted slightly, pulling up her knee and easing her leg back over his to give him a little more room to move. It was the right thing to do and she sighed softly and arched her back when he slid into her, shivering a little when the cool metal of the ring nestled at the base of his erection, rubbed against her.

He chuckled and pressed his hand flat against her belly, holding her against him as he started to slowly move his hips. She bit her lip and leaned her head back against his shoulder, sliding her hand over his arm and down to his hand. She touched his palm with her fingers and he clutched at her, his fingers curling over hers before he let go and slid his hand up between her breasts.

He held her tightly, grunting softly in her ear. He buried his face in her hair, and she tried to keep from crying out as the pressure built up inside her. With every thrust of his hips, he was filling her. Stretching her. His hand moved and she felt his fingers toying with her breasts. His fingers toyed with the chain and then he rubbed the tips of them over the small rings, stroking and pulling at her sensitive nipples until she thought she was going to scream.

"John..."

"Don't talk..." She turned her head and he covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue between her lips in a deep, hot and very wet kiss. She moaned against his mouth and then he let her go. He quickened his pace and she buried her head in the fragrant pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure.

She slid her hand over him, her fingers digging into his hip as the hairs on his chest scraped over her back.

His body was slick with sweat and she thought she was going to melt from the heat of him when his hand slid down between her thighs, cupping her mound. His fingers squeezed over the clip, pressing the little stone against her clit. His breathing kicked up a notch and now he was panting in her ear. Hot, ragged breaths that turned into grunts of animal lust until he growled and his body suddenly went stiff.

He murmured her name and dug his fingers into her, burying his face against her shoulder when he shuddered and climaxed inside her. When his body relaxed, he eased out of her and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her to his chest. He was nearly asleep when she turned in his arms so that she could look at him. He felt her hand on his belly, her fingers trailing up to rake through the hairs on his chest and a small smile touched his lips when he saw the teasing look in her eyes.

Leaning close, she pressed her forehead against his and looked him directly in the eyes. "How do you feel about wearing white?"

"Huh? What the hell-" And then he realized what she meant. "Isn't that for virgins?"

She laughed and her breath was warm and sweet on his face. "Okay, so we don't technically qualify for that, but-" Her fingers trailed lower and he jumped. "I think you would look so damn sexy."

"What about you?" He raised up, propping his head on his hand so that he could look down at her. Using his free hand he cupped a warm breast, stroking his thumb over the nipple until she sighed.

She shifted a little, pressing closer to him. "Oh, I thought maybe I'd be naked."

He laughed. "I'd love it. But I'll be damned if anyone else is going to get a look at what I'm going to be enjoying for the rest of my life."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he saw the glitter in her eyes when she brushed her mouth over his. "I thought you wanted to show me off."

"Baby, I changed my mind." He eased down and settled into her, rubbing his hand over her hip. "Woman, you drive me crazy." He stroked his fingers over the small of her back. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

She released his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Whatever you want."

"Anything?" He smiled wickedly.

"Anything."

Her smile was just as wicked when she lowered her head and buried her face against his chest. He shuddered when she nipped at him with her teeth and he felt himself stirring again under her hand. Her touch was so sensual, so erotic. He felt his arousal start to grow, every touch of her fingers on him making his blood stir until he'd jumped from a simmer and straight into a full rolling boil.

God! The woman was going to kill him. She squirmed against him and suddenly, he didn't give a damn anymore. He rolled her over and pinned her under him. Her legs went around him and he slid into her warmth, sighing when she wrapped tight and hot around him. When she slowly started to rock her hips, his brain went fuzzy and his body eased into her rhythm until he was matching her stroke for stroke.

He sighed and nestled into her.

Who the hell needed sleep anyway?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Sheppard On Top

Chapter 23

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John yawned and stretched, wincing when the muscles in his back and legs gave a little twinge. He shifted his hips a little, thinking that he could ignore the pressure in his belly a little longer but his bladder had other ideas.

He sat up and pushed the blanket back then sleepily realized that he was alone on the narrow bed. He reached out, rubbing his hand over the spot where Susan had been curled up beside him. The space was still warm but that didn't mean anything. The bed was so small that they'd had to sleep practically on top of one another, not that he'd minded that one damn bit.

Swinging his legs out, he got to his feet and scrambled around under the blanket until he found his boxers. Pulling them up over his lean hips, he slipped into his pants and tucked his bare feet into his boots. Pulling his shirt over his head, he stuck his head out from behind the curtain that separated their space from the main living quarters and frowned slightly.

It was strangely quiet. He couldn't even hear the gentle sounds of Jaiya snoring and when he finally pushed back the curtain and stepped out, he realized why. Jaiya's bed was made and though the narrow table was set for breakfast, no one was in sight.

John rubbed his hand through his mussed hair and scratched his fingers over the stubble on his face. He didn't want to feel worried. Quickly, he pushed that thought out of his head before it even got a chance to take root in his brain. He wasn't going to start letting that get under his skin ever again.

His bladder suddenly reminded why he'd gotten up in the first place and he turned toward the door. Pushing back the curtain, he stepped out and shivered slightly when the cool air touched his skin. He started to go back for his jacket but his other need was too urgent and he stepped out letting the curtain fall behind him.

Quietly, he made his way through the line of huts. The village was slowly starting to wake up but thankfully he didn't meet anyone else on his way toward the clump of bushes near the leading edge of the forest. Some of the bushes were taller and wider than he was and he stepped behind the closest one to relieve the ache in his bladder. He breathed a sigh of relief and then nearly caught himself in the zipper of his pants when he heard a noise coming from somewhere behind him.

"Shit!" He grimaced and turned his head. But no one was behind him. He cocked his head slightly, listening. When he didn't hear anything else, he zipped up, turned around and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

He shook his head, thinking that he hadn't seen what he thought he'd seen. And then he saw it again. He heard a definitely female giggle and then the flash of a creamy white thigh as someone darted through the bushes next to him. It was a young woman, her hair bound up in braids and a thin gauzy looking thing that looked like a towel wrapped around her. She turned and winked at him and then was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

John felt his face getting red and he backed up a step, only to stop short when he bumped into something and felt the touch of someone's warm, firm hand on the back of his shirt. He cringed, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he recognized the woman's soft scent.

"I hope you got an eyeful."

He swallowed hard and turned around. Susan was standing behind him, the hand that wasn't on his back was propped on her hip and she had a teasing smile on her face.

"Susan, I-"

"Oh, shut up." Her hair was wet and she pulled it back from her face as she looked up at him. Standing on her tip toes, she lightly kissed him on the mouth. "I'm not worried about that."

"Really?" He slid his arms around her, smiling slightly when her breasts pressed flat against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back. "So you don't mind if I look?"

"Looking is okay." She grinned at him. "But touch and I'll break every bone in your body."

"Hmm...dangerous woman. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

"Eyes, hands...you can keep anything on me that you want." She pressed into him and slipped her leg between his knees.

He laughed and nuzzled his cheek over the soft skin of her throat. "Where the hell did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

"Female thing." She nestled closer, pressing her face against his chest and rocking slightly in his arms. "Teyla and Jaiya invited me." She looked up at him and grinned slyly. "Bunch of naked women sitting around in a hot tub sharing an early morning bath. You would have been bored."

"Damn. You'll have to tell me about it later." He slid his hands down her back, slipping his fingers under the short hem of the towel. He rubbed his hands over her behind.

"You want me to tell you about a bunch of women taking a bath?" Susan rubbed against him like a cat and he felt his dick get hard. Jesus, the woman could turn him on as fast as she could flip a light switch. Although a light switch was not exactly what he wanted her to be flipping right now.

"Just you." He ran his hand over the soft skin of her arm and tried not to let the sweet, clean scent of her drive him nuts. "You know, maybe a little demonstration-"

"Or perhaps you can show him now."

Startled, John jumped and dropped his hands. Letting go of her, he took a step back and nearly fell over a stick on the ground behind him when he looked up to see Teyla and Jaiya standing there. Susan laughed and he felt his face getting hot.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. He's blushing." She grabbed his hand and helped him steady himself.

"I must say, John." Teyla smirked as she and Jaiya shared a look. "Red is a most becoming color on you." She looked at Susan. "Perhaps you could persuade him to wear it more often."

"I would say that she makes him wear it enough." Jaiya laughed. She took Susan's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your Colonel looks as if he needs a cleaning up. The bath's should be empty by now if you wish to take him there."

"Mmm...that's okay." John mumbled. If he was going to strip down naked it was going to be in the privacy of their quarters. Shit, Halling had already seen enough and he didn't want to end up being the talk of the Athosian village because of his...plus size assets.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Susan saw his expression and laughed. "Look, you can even use my towel."

"Whoa." John grabbed her hands when she started to tug the thing off of her. "That's okay, honey. I can wait until we get back to Atlantis."

"But why?" Her lips titled into a saucy smile as she let her gaze travel over him, her eyes widening at the obvious bulge straining at his zipper. Then she grinned, patted his belly and turned to Teyla and Jaiya. "He needs a bigger towel."

Teyla and Jaiya burst into laughter and John felt his face go beet red. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Not a thing." She whispered back. "And unless you want Jaiya telling everyone how big a boner you've got, I'd suggest that you get behind me."

John felt like his face was on fire now. He shook his head and stared at her. When in the hell had their roles in this relationship reversed? He scowled slightly but still he stepped behind her.

That bought more laughter from Jaiya. She turned to Teyla and smiled. "Come, Teyla. Let us give these two a bit of privacy. You can help me prepare breakfast." She looked at Susan and winked. "I will keep some food warm for you in case your handsome Colonel..." She paused and gave John a leering look. "Should change his mind about the baths."

John waited until Teyla and the older woman had walked away before he wrapped his arms around Susan's waist. He pulled her around and crushed her against him. She tried to wriggle away and he tightened his grip so that she couldn't get away.

"You know that you are really going to pay for that when we get back to Atlantis, Suzie Q."

"Pay for what?" She wriggled against him again and his eyes practically rolled back in his head.

"Stop trying to distract me." He gave her a sharp smack on the ass that made her squeal. But damn if she didn't press against him and wriggle even harder. He smacked her again. "Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

She stared up at him. Her eyes were glittering and she was breathing hard. "Do that again, John Sheppard-"

"And you'll do what?" He smacked her on the ass again just to see her eyes grow dark with lust. "I think I'm the one in charge right now."

"Not for long, you won't be." She pressed her hands flat against his chest and tried to shove him back. He tightened his grip, making her gasp when the towel slipped up and his belt buckle rubbed cold and hard over her belly.

"Being sassy again, huh?" His fingers dug into her hips. He looked behind him at the thick stand of trees. He looked back down at her and grinned wickedly when he saw her eyes go wide. "I think its been way too long since I taught you a proper lesson, Suzie Q."

"You wouldn't." She was breathing harder and he could see the excitement building up in her eyes. She looked back toward the village and the people starting to go about their morning chores. Her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips and she swallowed hard. "John, don't you dare-"

"Didn't I tell you once not to dare me?" He flipped her around and wrapped one arm around her waist. Laughing, he put his free hand over her mouth to cover her loud shriek of protest. She was really squirming now but he managed to keep his grip on her as he half carried, half dragged her farther into the woods. "Don't be trying to get out of this one now, sweetheart."

When he thought they were a safe enough distance away from the village, he stopped behind a tree larger than any California Redwood he'd ever seen. The branches on the tree were low and full of leaves. Just perfect for what he had in mind. Unless someone walked right up on them or they cried out too loudly, no one would even know what they were doing.

None too gently, he set her down on her feet and turned her so that her back was pressed against the rough bark of the tree. Grabbing her wrists, he forced her arms up, making her grab onto the branches on either side of her. Lightly, he ran a hand over the slim column of her throat. The feel of her pulse racing under his fingers made his erection jump.

"If you're going to punish me what are you waiting for?" She leaned into his hand and moaned against his mouth when he cupped the back of her head in his strong hand and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Just wondering which one is going to work better." Lust coiled low in his belly when he pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "My belt or my shirt. Guess I'll have to use both."

"What?" Startled, she looked up at him.

Her amber eyes were wide and the hunger he saw in them made his blood boil. "Shut up." Her lips were full, wet and so inviting that he couldn't resist kissing her again. He wanted her. Needed her. Had to have her. He kept his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue between her lips when she tried to protest. His fingers went to his belt and he felt her shiver when he tugged it from the loops on his pants.

"John-" She tried to move and he stopped her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He ran a hand over arm before he gripped one of her wrists and wrapped the loop of the belt around it, pulling it tight so that her hand was tied to the branch of the tree. She tried to struggle but he was too quick and in a matter of seconds, he had his shirt off and wrapped around her other wrist so that she was completely at his mercy.

An evil smile tugged at his lips when he hooked his fingers in the top edge of the towel like thing and tugged it down over her. She gasped and her nipples turned hard when the cool morning breeze touched them. Deciding that he need to warm her up, he bent his head and captured a nub in his mouth. She arched her back, pressing against him when his tongue scraped hard and rough over her.

"Where's the choker chain and the rings I gave you?" He nipped her with his teeth and then pulled back, looking up at her.

"I...I took them off." She puffed out a breath. "I didn't want..."

"I don't care what you didn't want." He bit down on the soft flesh between her breasts and sucked gently. "I told you that I wanted you to wear them all the time."

"But, I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought either." He sucked harder and heard the rustle of the leaves when she tightened her grip on the branches. Slowly, he pushed the towel down even more. His tongue slid over her, licking at every inch of her exposed flesh until he went down on his knees in front of her. He settled his hands on her waist and raised his eyes to hers. "And if you were a bad girl and took off everything..."

He deliberately didn't finish the sentence and he smiled. From the look on her face he already knew what he was going to find.

"John, please..."

"Too late to beg me now." She moaned and her head went back when his hands slid down over the length of her thighs. He teased his fingers under the towel, scratching his way up and then pulling the cloth back so that he could tuck the ends of it into the top. His tongue flicked out, teasing over the light curls between her thighs. "Mmm..." he breathed over her. "Bad...bad, girl. You took off everything."

She started to say something only to have her words turn into a strangled moan when he pressed his mouth against her and sharply bit into her swollen lips. Her hips tilted toward his face and he opened his mouth slowly, feeling her body twist with pleasure as he tasted her. The smell of her sex was like honey to his bee and he lapped at her harder, drawing as much of her sweet liquid warmth into his mouth as he could.

She was shaking now and he drew back just a bit giving her a second to catch her breath before he went at her again. Slowly, he ran his tongue over her, tracing every line of her folds. She shuddered and her legs fell open a bit more, giving him more room. He took what she offered and slid his hands up, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder so that she was open to him even more.

Ravenous, he pressed his lips tight against her, digging in his tongue until she whimpered and cried out from the torture he was putting her through. He pressed a hand to her belly and felt her tremble. He pushed down, trying to hold her still as he stroked his tongue over her clit with hard even strokes that had her crying out his name. Her body twisted and he knew that she was close to orgasm. He could almost taste it as it bubbled out from between her sweet lips and flowed hot and delicious into his hungry mouth.

Pulling back, he heard her gasp when he let her go. He slid her leg off his shoulder and slowly got to his feet. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her hard. His tongue darted into her mouth, letting her taste her own honey that still lingered on his lips. Drawing back, he ran his thumb over the line of her jaw before he leaned in again and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Not yet, baby." He breathed. "You can't come without me." She twisted her head slightly, biting down on the pad of his thumb with her teeth and the animal inside him nearly made him loose control.

Letting her go, he hooked his fingers into the snap of his pants and nearly broke the zipper in his hurry to be free of the confining cloth. He pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips and his erection sprang out and slapped hot and hard against her belly. Her hands dug into the branch's of the tree even harder when he pushed her legs apart and eased between her thighs.

Her breath was hot on his ear when he leaned into her. He slid his arms under hers until his hands were braced against the tree behind her then he pulled back and nestled the head of his rock hard member against her slick entrance. He drove himself in deep, making her take all of him in one swift move and she buried her face in his shoulder. Dimly he heard her muffled scream when he slammed into her and the sound only made his blood even hotter.

There was no time to hesitate and he rode her harder, driving her back so that her skin scraped over his hands and not the rough bark of the tree. Her body wrapped around him, drawing him deeper and deeper until he throbbed and tingled inside her tight warmth. He felt her belly clench and she squeezed him tighter, drawing and pulling at him. He felt his own tension start to rise like a full heavy weight in his gut and his balls suddenly felt too tight. The pressure from the ring at the base of him was driving him insane until all he could think about was how much deeper he wanted to be inside of her.

Finally, he couldn't take the strain of holding back anymore. "Come, baby." He whispered in her ear. "Come for me now."

His body rocked from the force of their combined climax and he nearly lost his grip when she tilted up and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Her feet were locked around his thighs and he could hear her soft grunts of pleasure and then everything blurred as he lost himself to the fire raging through his body.

Panting hard, he pressed his forehead against the soft skin of her shoulder and waited for his body to stop shaking. When he thought he could stand, he eased back and grunted low when her legs slid off of him and he slid out of her with a soft pop. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard.

"Look at me, Suzie Q." Smiling he ran his hand over her cheek, wiping the sweat off of her upper lip with the tip of his thumb. Slowly, she opened her eyes and his lips curled up at the dark and hungry look still lurking there in her eyes. He smirked a little when she raised an eyebrow and gave him a wily grin. "Was it good for you?"

"Could have been better." Excitement rushed through him at the seductive sounding purr of her voice. "Wanna try again?"

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll think about it." He laughed and kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmm...salty." Her tongue darted out to lick the sweat off of his ear.

He laughed and untied first his belt and then his shirt from around her wrists. She eased down, rubbing at her arms as he tugged the towel back up and smoothed it down over her belly. A frown crossed her face when she realized what he was doing.

"Hey! What happened to round two?"

Pulling on his shirt, he pulled up his boxers and pants and then let her help ease the belt back through the loops. When he was through he stepped back and ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair. "Sometimes I think you're going to be the death of me, Suzie Q."

"Would you want to go any other way?" She smiled and her expression brightened. "Unless you're ready for that bath now."

"I was hoping that we could wait until we got back to Atlantis." He sighed. "This little display was fun but if you're really going to get wet I'd rather have you in my own shower."

"I hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart." Playfully, she tugged at the front of his pants. "But I think Jaiya and Teyla are going to know what we've been doing."

"What?" He grinned. "We look okay."

"Sure, we do." She grinned back. "You look like Bozo the Clown and besides the fact that I've got scratches on my back..." She pointed to the moisture glistening on her thighs.

His eyes gleamed and he took a step toward her. "I could lick it off."

"As tempting as that sounds, my darling Colonel and as good as you smell to me right now-" She eased into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, John." She purred and rubbed against him.

"Susan-" He gave an exaggerated sighed and tilted his head back and looked up at the sunlight starting to filter down through the trees. He knew that she was trying to tempt him and he was having fun just letting her do it. Looking down at her, he gave her that lop sided smile of his that always seemed to drive her wild. "If I didn't know better I'd say that you were trying to seduce me."

"Smart ass." She leaned into him and slid her hands over his chest, flicking her tongue over the hollow of his throat and nibbling lightly on his Adam's Apple.

"Damn but are you acting like a cat in heat." His laughter rumbled deep in his chest and when he spoke his voice was a thick rasp. "I think you've been drinking some of Jaiya's tea again."

"If I thought it would do you any good I'd tie you down and pour it down your damn throat." She growled.

"Aren't we getting a little off track here?" He was already exhausted but damn it if he was going to not take advantage of it when she was this hot.

"Only because you keep trying to change the subject." She tugged at the tuft of hair sticking out from the collar of his shirt. "And suddenly trying to act like a damn prude."

"I am not a damn prude." He smiled and tilted his lips in a silly grin. "I'm just shy."

She snorted with laughter. "You? Shy? I thought we promised not to lie to one another?"

"What? You don't believe me?" He shifted a little and brought her closer to him. "I used to be so shy that I'd run away if anyone outside of my family even tried to talk to me."

"Yeah, right. I really believe that, Sheppard."

"But its the truth." He kept teasing her.

"Then you must have gotten over it pretty quick." She ran her hands over his back and kissed him lightly. "If you can tie me up to a tree in the middle of a forest and have your way with me, then you can bare that cute ass long enough to take a proper bath."

"But maybe I only want to bare my ass for you."

"What if I make you a promise?"

"I'm afraid to ask what that is." He said dryly.

"Will you stop being so stubborn?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. What's your promise?"

She grinned. "If there are any cute little Athosian girls hanging around, I'll resist the urge to let them see what a fine looking man from Earth really looks like."

Not for a second did he believe that. But what the hell? It just might be fun.

"Deal." Smiling, he let her take his hand and pull him along after her.

_Author's Note: Wrote this one just because I had to get it out of my head. ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Sheppard On Top

Chapter 24

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Now this is not that bad." John sighed as he slipped down into the warm water and rested his head back against Susan's soft breasts and draped his arms over her thighs. The water flowed in and out, swirling around them and he was starting to feel like they were in a huge hot tub and someone had just turned on the jets. "Hmm..." he sighed. "I think I could get used to this."

The place reminded him of a Roman bath and though it was a little more out in the open then he liked, the enclosure was pretty secluded by some strategically placed bushes and trees. The tub, if that's what they called it, looked more like a pool and the wide ledge they were stretched out on could have easily seated at least five more people. Steam rose up from the water and though he couldn't see any obvious heat source, he assumed that there was some underground thermal that had tapped into to create it.

Later he was going to have to ask Teyla how this place worked but he doubted if she or even Jaiya knew. It had to be something created by the Ancients because he doubted that the Athosians could have come up with such a complex design as this. He eased back, getting more comfortable as the heated water gently massaged his sore muscles.

"I told you that you'd like it." She was sitting behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. His skin tingled when she ran her hands over the taunt muscles in his arms and he lightly kissed the inside of her arm.

"Feeling comfy now, Sheppard?" She moved her hands and he heard something rustle. Opening one eye, he saw her reaching for a cloth and something that looked like a bar of soap.

"You're not planning on making me smell all girly, are you?" He tilted his head back so that he could look up at her.

"No." She laughed and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him back a little farther and dipping the back of his head under the water. "You'll still have that manly scent I love so much."

"Hmm...you must mean the sex." He purred when she lathered her hands with the soap and went to work washing his hair. Her fingers felt so good scratching across his scalp. Then to his disappointment, she stopped scratching and pulled his head back to rinse the soap out of his hair. He sighed when she picked up a towel and started to rub it over him. "Maybe I'll just make you into my slave instead of my wife."

"With you, wouldn't that be the same thing?" She laughed and smacked him across the chest with the now wet towel.

"Ow!' He jumped at the sting and then turned over in the water so that he was facing her. Leaning into her, he rested his hands on the smooth back of the tub. "That collar and leash is starting to sound better and better-"

She arched her back and he felt her hands slide over him, tracing down the length of his back. She dug her fingers into his hips and pulled him to her, letting her legs fall open wider. He was practically laying on top of her but the water helped keep enough of his weight off of her so that he wasn't crushing her. Yawning, he made a soft sound of satisfaction and settled into her so that he could rest his head against the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Her breasts pressed against his chest when she laughed and rested her arm over his shoulders. "Go to sleep and I just might let you drown."

"Do that and who's going to do this for you?" Cupping a breast in the palm of his hand, he pulled at the nipple with his fingers then he let her go and lazily ran his hand over her silky smooth skin. He tilted his head back and rasped his tongue over the line of her jaw.

Her fingers threaded through his hair and her head rolled back as his fingers continued to explore over her. Reaching out, she picked up the abandoned cloth and soap. With one hand she managed to soap it up and he sighed with contentment when she started to rub it over his back.

"Stand up." She pushed at his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"What? Why?" He settled back down and closed his eyes. "I'm warm. I'm comfortable and you make a damn good pillow. I am not moving."

"How do you think I'm going to reach all of you if you're on top of me? Now stand up." She pushed at him again.

He groaned and raised up. "This had better be worth it." He let his legs slide over the edge of the ledge until he felt his feet touch the bottom of the tub.

Her breasts brushed against his arm as she slid down beside him. Putting one hand on his hip she moved around until she was standing behind him. He felt a tingle down his spine when her hands slid over his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up." Her breath felt cool against his warm skin and then he felt her fingers wrap around his wrists. "Put your hands right there and hold on."

The edge of the ledge where they'd been sitting had been worn smooth and he wondered just how many Athosians or even Ancients had done this exact same thing. Shaking his head at the thought, he chuckled and did as she asked. His cock twitched when she started to rub the cloth over his shoulders and down his back and he had to brace his legs to keep from falling over.

The feel of the water swirling around them and the feel of her hands rubbing over him had his eyes drifting closed. He leaned a little more on the ledge while her hands ran up and down his spine, caressing down the curve of his ass and down the length of his legs. God, this felt good. Why had he kicked up such a fuss in the first place?

Finished with his back, she eased around him and bobbed up between his arms. He looked down at her flushed face and grinned. He was about to kiss her when a look of alarm came over her face and she pressed her hands against his chest.

"John, don't move." Her eyes were wide and she was staring at something over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Instantly on the alert, he whipped his head around trying to see what she was looking at.

"We're being watched." Her hands slipped on his skin as she tried to pull him to the side. "Shit!"

He let out a groan of pain when something sharp scraped against the inside of his thigh. That something clattered against the side of the tub and when he looked down he saw that the water was tinged with red. He winced even more when the inside of his thigh began to tingle and sting.

Slipping her arm under his shoulders, she helped him up on the ledge and he flinched when he eased up to sit on the upper part of the tub. He shivered when the cool air touched his skin and he tried not to gasp when he felt her fingers on him.

"Close. But it's only a scratch." She reached for the cloth she'd been using and dabbed at the blood running down his leg. "I don't think anything vital-"

"Sheppard! I am so sorry-"

John jumped when the bushes rustled and a small body rushed out. "Oh, crap."

Jinto was staring at them, his eyes wide then his face turned white and he turned and ran, pushing through the bushes like a startled deer. Susan started to smirk and when she looked up at him she really started to laugh. She dipped down under the water and picked up the rock that had landed on the bottom of the tub.

Pushing her wet hair out of her face she pulled herself up on the ledge beside him and put it in his hand. "I think he was only trying to get your attention."

"Well, he got it." John eased back. The scratch on his leg was long, running almost from down under his balls to just above his knee. "Little higher and..." He shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I just hope you didn't scar the kid for life." Susan laughed as she stood up and headed for a basket set near the edge of the enclosure. She reached in, pulled out a couple of the towel looking wraps and a longer one that she tore a strip out of. She sat back down next to him and handed him one of the towels.

He rubbed it over his face, inhaling the soft herbal scent and tried not to wince when she ran her fingers over him again. "Ouch! Do you have to keep doing that?"

"Just checking." She grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't need a bandage or anything."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes and then grinned himself. "I think you were just trying to feel me up." Then he frowned slightly. "And what do you mean 'scar him for life'?"

She smiled slightly and looked down at his semi-hard erection. "Its a good thing Junior wasn't at full alert status. The kid probably would have been blinded by his magnificence."

"Oh, you're just loving this aren't you?" He smacked at her with the towel, laughing when she grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands. She got to her feet and moved behind him. Quickly, she dried the water off his back and then dropped the towel on his head.

"Not all of it." Turning away from him, she reached for the clothes they'd left laying on one of the stone benches. "Come on, Sheppard. You made a promise to that kid. I think its about time that you kept it."

2.

The rest of the day passed without incident and though she knew that he was anxious to get back to the city, John did keep his promise to Jinto by actually spending some time with the boy. Susan and Teyla spent most of their time with Jaiya and Halling, gathering herbs and plants and a few soil samples that she planned to test once she was back in her lab. Vaden was there as well but he kept a respectful distance and soon Susan allowed herself to relax a little.

Before they knew it, it was evening and Jaiya had persuaded them to share in the evening meal before they boarded the Jumper and headed back to the city. John had been reluctant at first but Jaiya and Halling had seemed a little disappointed and he'd decided that a little more time in the village wouldn't make much of a difference.

"What's up with Jaiya?" Susan asked as she settled down on the mat beside Teyla. "She's been giving me little looks all day. Makes me think she's up to something."

"I have no idea." Teyla smiled slightly, then she motioned with her head. "But perhaps you are about to find out."

Susan looked up and saw Jaiya bearing down on her.

"Come." The older woman smiled. She reached down, grabbed Susan's hands and pulled her to her feet. "We must talk before you leave our company."

"But, I-"

"Leave the men to their talk." Jaiya tugged on her hands, pulling her along with her. "Teyla, you come too."

Susan looked across the fire to where John sat between Halling and Jinto. He had his back to her and couldn't see what was going on. For a second, she had the urge to pick up a pebble and pop him in the back of the head with it just to get his attention. Teyla noticed and she laughed softly. Wrapping her hand around Susan's wrist, she helped steer her away from the fire and back toward Jaiya's hut.

Susan opened her mouth to protest and then snapped it shut. Jaiya was giving her a 'be quiet' look. She glanced at Teyla and frowned slightly. What the hell was all the secrecy about? Oh, shit. Maybe something else had happened and Jaiya was going to change her mind about letting them use the land. Crap! She was Vaden's mother. Maybe John had been right after all. Damn it.

_Way to go, Walker. _She told herself. _Do all that hard work and then screw it up because of your big mouth._

Oh, well. What was done, was done and she wouldn't take back a word of it. She'd meant what she'd said and even though she was very fond of the older woman, it didn't mean that she had to feel the same way about her son.

Jaiya was quiet until they reached her doorway then she turned to Susan and waved her hand. "Please. Inside. There is something I must give you."

What? Maybe Jaiya wasn't going to give her a swift kick in the rear. Confused, Susan shook her head. "Jaiya, you've been kind enough already. You don't have to give me anything else."

Jaiya glanced back toward the fire. She looked thoughtful and then she smiled. "Lovers, yes?"

Like the woman didn't already know. Susan felt her face getting red and she didn't dare look at Teyla. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes."

"Teyla tells me that this a symbol. That you belong to him." Jaiya touched a finger to the glittering diamond on her hand. "The handsome man is to be your partner, yes?"

Susan nodded and a warm, bright smile lit up the older woman's face. She pushed back the curtain over her doorway and stepped inside. Turning, she pulled Susan in behind her and left Teyla to guard the door.

"Sit." She led Susan to the narrow table and pushed her down on the bench. Resting her hands on Susan's shoulders, she looked down at her. "From what Teyla has told me there is some ceremony involved?"

Susan nodded. "We haven't really talked about it though-"

"Then you will have your ceremony here." Her tone was no non-sense and Susan got the feeling that it was better not to argue. "And if you are to be joined then you must have something proper to wear."

Jaiya turned away and went to kneel in front of something that looked like a trunk. She opened it and pulled out a brightly colored shawl, brought it back to the table and set it down in front of Susan. Slowly, she opened it and Susan gasped.

"You like?" Jaiya held the thing up. It was a dress. Aqua blue silk with a paisley print of greens, reds and golds. It was the color of the ocean at sunset and one of the most beautiful things that Susan had ever seen. "I made this long ago for the daughter that I lost to fever." She laid the dress in Susan's hands. "I would be honored if you would wear this on your joining day."

"Jaiya, it's beautiful." She ran her hand over the silky material. "But I can't-"

"We would both be honored."

Susan's head whipped around and she nearly dropped the dress. Vaden was standing in the doorway of the sleeping area. He glanced at his mother and they shared a look before he stepped fully into the room.

"Vaden." Teyla was at her back in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

"I only wanted to offer my apologies to Doctor Walker." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "I do not mean to cause any harm..."

Susan stood up from the table. Hell, if Sheppard walked in right now...damn, but that would definitely not be a good thing. Quickly, she dropped the dress back down and wrapped the edges of the shawl around it. "Jaiya, this is beautiful. Thank you." She glanced at Vaden. "But I don't think that this is a very good idea."

Vaden smiled slightly. "I understand your reluctance to believe what ever I may say, Doctor Walker. But I do wish to apologize to you and to Colonel Sheppard." He looked down and then back up at her with pleading eyes. "What I said...the way that I acted. It was less than honorable. You were a guest in my mother's house and I had no right to behave as I did. I can only hope that you will forgive me."

Susan took a deep breath. He did seem sincere but she wasn't stupid enough to fall for the charm in his big brown eyes. She took another step back and felt Teyla's hand on her elbow.

"Susan, I think that it is time for us to leave." Teyla nodded to Jaiya and started to herd her toward the doorway. "We have been gone too long. John will no doubt be looking for us."

Jaiya looked disappointed but she didn't try to follow them. "I understand."

But Susan could tell from the look on her face that she didn't. She glanced at Teyla then went to the older woman and gently took hold of her hands. There had been enough trouble in her life as it was. Maybe she could keep one little bridge from breaking beyond repair.

"Jaiya, thank you. You've been more than to kind to both of us." She nodded to the wrapped bundle on the table. "I would be honored to accept your gift."

"I believe your man will as well." The older woman's eyes lit up with pleasure. She pulled Susan too her in a motherly hug before she let her go and bent to pick the bundle up from the table. "Please." She pressed the shawl into Susan's hands. "Do not think of me as being too forward when I say that I consider you a daughter of my heart."

Susan couldn't help but smile at that. She tucked the shawl under her arm, gave the woman another hug and then with one last glance at Vaden, she followed Teyla back out into the night. John was headed toward the hut and he looked up when he saw them walking toward him.

"I wondered where you two went." John raised an eyebrow when he saw the shawl under her arm. He reached for it and she pulled it out of his reach. "Keeping something from me?"

"You don't have to know everything, Sheppard." She smirked and handed the thing to Teyla. "Would you mind keeping this for me? Until I'm ready for it anyway?"

"I'll find out sooner or later." He frowned slightly when Teyla took the shawl and tucked it under her arm. Then he settled an arm around her shoulders as they started the short walk back to the Jumper. "I always do."

Susan smiled and slipped an arm around his waist. "Not this time, you won't."

3.

John breathed a sigh of relief as he brought the Jumper through the gate and they began the rise to the upper level of the docking bay. He was so glad to be back. Back to the safety and security of the place he called home and his friends.

But most of all he was glad to be back because of the woman sitting in the seat behind him. He could get her all to himself now and he didn't have to worry about anyone walking in and ruining his fun. And with what he had planned? A wicked grin curled up the corners of his mouth when he turned his head and looked at her. She was talking with Teyla and when she sensed that he was watching, she turned her head and looked at him.

"You can carry your own stuff." She smiled slightly at the look on his face. Lightly, she poked him in the shoulder and then pointed to the pile of bags and the surf board leaning against them. "Teyla and I have enough to handle without having to tote all of your crap."

"Crap?" When the Jumper came to a full stop, he slid out of the chair and followed them to the back. "What about all of your junk?"

"My soil samples and these herbs are not junk." She hefted her pack over her shoulder and gave him a teasing grin. She smacked at him when he reached past her to push the button that lowered the Jumper's ramp.

"Oh yeah?" He moved out of her way and hefted a box full of plants and leaf cuttings. "What about this?"

"Were the two of you married and I missed the ceremony?" Teyla laughed at the way they were acting. "Already you sound as if you have been married for years."

Susan shrugged, her lips tilting into a grin. "You know how aggravating he is, Teyla." She looked at John and winked. "I just wish someone had told me that before I asked the jackass to marry me."

"He can always back out."

Susan turned at the sound of a new voice. She smiled when she saw Rodney standing there but John noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes when she looked at him. Sensing a tenseness between the two, he glanced at Teyla. She had told him once that Rodney wasn't exactly happy with his relationship with Susan. He'd thought she'd only been kidding but from the look on Rodney's face, maybe she hadn't.

"Nope." He plastered a grin on his face and shoved the box into Rodney's hands, almost making him drop his note pad. Grabbing Susan's hand he showed him the ring. "The deal is sealed and nothing..." he gave Rodney a determined look. "Is going to change my mind now."

Teyla frowned when Rodney didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to congratulate them, Rodney?"

Red faced, Rodney ignored her and looked down at the box. "What the hell am I? Your pack horse?" He shoved the box back at John and shot Susan a sardonic look.

"You're here." John said. "You can at least help carry some of this stuff."

"Sorry," When John wouldn't take the box, Rodney set it down on the floor and took a step back. "Farming is not my deal."

"No," John drawled softly. "But eating is." He pushed the box with the toe of his boot. "Like I said. You're here. You can help carry some of this back to the lab."

"Sorry," Rodney backed away. "I'd love to help but I'm pretty busy right now. Things to do, a city to save."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" His eyes darkening, John took a step toward him. "Shouldn't you be off in the lab terrorizing Radek?"

"Funny." Rodney shifted the notepad he was carrying to his other hand. "I was hoping that with you and Teyla back from your little..." He gave Susan a snide look. "Vacation. You'd have time to sit down for a team meeting. I've got some things I need to talk to you about."

"Fine." John bent down, picked up the box and shoved it back at him. "We'll get this stuff to the lab and as soon as I get this other stuff back to our quarters, Teyla, Susan and I will join you."

"I said the team." This time he didn't try to hide the sneering look he gave Susan.

"She is on the team." John's voice deepened with anger. He could a step toward Rodney and stopped when Susan put her hand on his arm.

"John, don't. Just let it go." She tried to step in front of him.

"Stay out of it, farmer girl." Rodney sniped. "I'm talking to Sheppard, not you."

"Rodney!" Teyla's voice sounded shocked and angry.

John's lips thinned with fury and the tips of his ears went red. "Apologize, Rodney."

The look he gave Susan was cold and full of contempt. "No."

"I said, apologize." John's voice was even colder.

Susan looked down and saw his fingers curl into a fist. Quickly, she stepped in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "John, let it go. You don't have to defend me."

'You think that I'm going to stand here and let him talk to you like that?" He was so mad he was practically shaking. "He might get away with spitting his venom at me but I'll be damned if I'll let him do it you."

"John, stop it." She jerked the box out of his hands and turned to look at Rodney. "And you're right, Doctor McKay. I'm not a part of 'your' team-"

"The hell you're not." John put his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her back. "And I mean it, apologize, Rodney. Now!"

"John!" Her face was getting hot and she turned on him angrily. "Please, just stop it."

"Susan-"

She just shook her head and stepped away from him. She looked at Teyla, smiled tightly and then walked away. John stared after her and when she was gone he looked down and gave Rodney a hateful look.

"I don't know what your god damn problem is, McKay. But you can bet that we're going to discuss this later. " He shoved past Rodney and took out after her.

"Damn." Rodney snarled. "She's got him so whipped-"

"Rodney, that was cruel." Teyla gave him an angry look. "After everything that has happened...how could you do that?"

"Do what? Say what everybody's been thinking?" He laughed.

"And you believe that you know what I am thinking?" Teyla said in a low voice. "What any of us have been thinking?"

"You've all been tip toeing around it." He shook a finger at her. "And don't think that I haven't noticed."

"You have not noticed anything except for what you have wanted to notice. You of all people should be thankful that John has finally found someone that he cares for. Unless of course you are jealous that that someone is not _you_."

Angrily, Teyla slung her own pack over her shoulder and turned away, leaving Rodney to stand alone on the Jumper's ramp.

4.

"Damn it! Slow down!"

Hearing Sheppard behind her, Susan slowed her steps but not by much. She probably could have out run him but not with the heavy stuff that she carried. She would have only had to face him later anyway and it was better to get it over with now. She whipped around, making him have to grab onto the wall and skid to a stop before he knocked her down.

"John, I do not want to talk about this right now." She turned back around and stalked off again but this time going slow enough for him to keep up with her. "I have too much to do so don't even start it."

She knew that people were watching them and she kept her gaze straight ahead, not looking at them and definitely not looking at John. She expected him to say something but he didn't, he just walked along beside her until they reached the door of her office. He still didn't say anything when the door closed behind them. He just sat down on the edge of her desk and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her as she set the box down and started to unload it.

After a few minutes of his stony silence, she turned around and glared at him. "If you're going to say it, then say it."

"Say what?" He replied calmly. "You're the one that doesn't want to talk about it."

"I don't know!" She knew she was waving her arms around like a crazy woman but she didn't care. Who the hell else was going to see her? "Damn it!" She stopped and rubbed a hand across her forehead. Why was she suddenly feeling so frustrated? She turned around, looking for her chair but found herself being wrapped up in John's arms and pulled back against his chest.

"Having a melt down?" He laughed softly and nuzzled her neck. "Or do you want to go back and slap the hell out of Rodney?"

"What do you think?" She leaned against him, drawing on his warmth and his strength. "I know he's your friend-"

"But it doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that." He rubbed his hands over her arms. "And don't think that I'm going to let him get away with it either."

She nestled closer, leaning her head back against his chest. "You don't have to defend me to everyone, John."

"No." He tightened his hold. "I don't...and I won't." He rested his head against her shoulder. "Rodney McKay is going to find out that one the hard way."

"John-"

"No." He eased back, turned her around to face him and gripped her chin, making her look at him. "I will take care of this."

"I know you will." She rested her hands on his chest. "But right now...I think its best if you did spend more time with your team." He started to protest and she stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Look, we've been through so much already. Let's just chalk this one up to Rodney being jealous and let it go."

"Jealous? Of you?" John looked stunned. "Why the hell would he be jealous of you?"

"What? You couldn't tell?" She stepped back so that she could better see his face. "He's been your friend for years. Its only natural that he'd be a little jealous of all the time you spend with me." She shrugged. "I'm just surprised that the others have been so accepting."

"They'd better be." He rested his hands on her hips. "Because I don't ever intend on giving you up."

"Understandable after you've spent nearly three years being a monk."

"Where else am I going to get so much free sex?" He drawled sexily.

"I knew that was all you were really after." She smiled at the hint of mischief in his eyes then she gave him a light kiss and rested her hands over his. "But be serious."

"I am being serious."

"No, right now you're being a pain in the ass."

"Are you offering?" He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her with his teeth. "That is one position we haven't tried yet."

"And one we're not going to try any time soon either."

"Which means that the option is still open." He nipped at her ear. "And don't think I'll forget about it either."

Susan laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Just how in the hell did we go from talking about Rodney McKay to discussing that?" Then her expression darkened and she huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want to cause any more trouble for you. With Elizabeth, your team...with anybody." She looked away from him. "I just think that you need to spend your mornings with your team like you used to."

"Like hell." He was serious now and he dug his fingers into her. "If I'm going to spend my mornings with anyone, its going to be you."

"John, come on. I don't want to fight about this." She rubbed her hands over his chest. "Just...just let this problem with Rodney go for now. We'll just try this and see if it works. If not...I'll let you handle it." He started to protest but stopped when she eased between his thighs and rubbed against him. "Isn't it better if they've got you in the morning as long as I've got you at night?"

At first he didn't say anything and then he sighed, squirmed slightly and then leaned into her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Alright, but you know that I don't like this."

"Me either." She said softly. "But if it keeps the peace then I'm ready to do it."

5.

_Me and my big mouth._ How in the hell had she actually thought that this was going to work?

Susan settled down at a table near the railing and looked at the food on her tray. She really didn't want it but she forced herself to eat and not stare at the man sitting a couple of tables away from her. For the last few days she'd been able to handle McKay's constant sniping by just tuning him out of her head. Even John had been able to pretty much ignore him but if she told the truth but it was really starting to wear on her nerves.

Every few minutes she would look up and catch John watching her. It was making her nuts and more than once she'd had to stop herself from going over to him and just plopping her big behind right down on his lap. She sighed and took a sip of her tea, not really tasting it at all. Maybe after today, she would just take her tray back to their quarters so that she could eat in peace. Anything would be better than putting herself through this torture.

"Hmm...excuse me. Doctor Walker?"

A shadow fell over her table and she looked up to see Elizabeth Weir standing there. She plastered a smile on her face and looked up at the woman. "Good morning, Doctor Weir."

"Good morning to you too." Elizabeth smiled and then hesitated a second, casting a glance toward the table where Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla sat. "But why are you sitting over here? Shouldn't you be over there?"

Before she could reply, another shadow darkened her table and suddenly the tea she'd just swallowed tasted sour in her mouth. Susan's eyes narrowed slightly when Rodney stopped beside her table and touched Elizabeth lightly on the arm. The two of them shared a scathing look that Elizabeth didn't fail to notice. She glanced at Sheppard, who was watching the little scene intently, and then back to Susan and a frown creased her forehead. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was tension between the two Doctors.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth? Unless you're looking for this morning's farm report...the real meeting is over there."

Elizabeth smiled, reached down and took Susan by the elbow. "Which I think Doctor Walker has every right to be a part of." Tugging her to her feet, Elizabeth steered her toward the other table and gave her a little push toward Sheppard. "I for one, am anxious to hear how things are going on the mainland."

"Yippee..." Rodney sniped. "Just what I'm sure we're all anxious to hear."

Susan ignored him and took the seat that Sheppard pulled out for her. With a sly smile at Rodney, she settled against him, crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. John put a hand on her shoulder and when he gave her a little squeeze, Rodney made a spitting noise and rolled his eyes as he set his tray down and took the seat next to Ronan.

Turning her head, she gave him a cool look. "I'm sorry, Doctor McKay. I didn't catch that. Was there something that you wanted to say?"

When Rodney didn't say anything, she turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "I would assume that you've read my report?"

"Whoa, bet that was a snooze." Rodney muttered into his coffee cup.

Susan ignored him. She kept her eyes on Elizabeth, digging her nails into her thigh in an effort not to reach across the table and shove McKay's face into his plate.

"Yes," Elizabeth shot Rodney a warning look. "It was fascinating. I'm sorry that I've been so busy but I had intended to get back with you on this. Have you started any of your testing yet?"

Susan nodded and looked at Teyla. "In fact, Teyla has been helping me quite a bit with it. Some of the plants and herbs I've been able to test bear a remarkable resemble to quite a few-" She stopped when Rodney began to make a snoring noise. "I'm sorry, Doctor McKay. Am I boring you?"

Rodney jerked his head up and blinked at her sleepily. "I'm sorry, it was your voice." He looked at John and smirked. "I swear, Sheppard. You should make a tape of her talking. It's better than a sleeping pill."

"Well, Doctor McKay. I'm flattered that you would think so." Susan straightened in her chair, smiling tightly as her fingers curled into a fist. "I was under the impression that you were the most dull and wearisome person in Atlantis."

"Maybe we can share the title." He sniped back at her.

"No thank you, Doctor McKay. I think that I will leave that title solely in your possession." Lightly, she rested her hand on Sheppard's thigh. "Apparently, there are others that don't share your opinion of me."

Rodney's face didn't just turn red, he was turning the color of a deep ripe plum. "I think we all know what Sheppard's opinion of you is, Doctor Walker."

"Rodney, shut up." Sheppard growled and then he turned to Susan and reached for her hand but she jerked away from him. "Susan, let me handle this."

"Sure, Sheppard." Rodney's voice was smooth, silky and full of contempt. "You handle your girlfriend, since we all know how good you are at that."

"What did you say?" John's expression turned ugly and he turned his head slowly to look at him. Slowly, he started up out of his chair and it was only Ronan's hand on his arm that stopped him.

"Rodney!" Teyla and Elizabeth burst out at the same time. Angrily, Elizabeth pointed at McKay. "That is enough from you."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Weir. But apparently, this conversation is starting to get out of hand." Before Elizabeth could say anything, Susan pushed away from Sheppard and got up from the table.

"Stay." John grabbed for her arm but she moved out of his reach. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Susan, I said stay."

"No." She moved out of his reach and managed to keep her voice surprisingly calm. "You said that you wanted to handle this so I am going to let you handle it." She turned to Elizabeth and nodded slightly. "If you will all excuse me, I need to get back to my lab. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"Yes," Rodney smirked. "Lots of things to fertilize I bet."

"Maybe you should go with me then, Doctor McKay." Susan turned back and gave him a look that was as cold as ice. "Since you so obviously seem to be full of shit this morning."

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly and she stared as the other woman turned on her heel and stalked angrily away. When she was gone she turned and gave Rodney a fierce look. "And just what the hell was that all about?"

"What?" Rodney shrugged as if he hadn't noticed a thing. Taking a bite of the bacon on his plate he looked up at Sheppard. "Maybe you need to talk to your girlfriend about her attitude problem, Colonel."

"Her attitude problem?" Elizabeth was furious. "Rodney, that was completely rude and uncalled for."

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rodney looked around the table at the stern faces staring back at him. He shrugged and tried to look innocent. "What? Its not my fault she can't take a little teasing."

"Teasing?" John snorted and looked away from him. His hand tightened around his coffee cup and he had to fight with himself not to dump the stuff on the other man's head. "That sounded like a full out attack to me."

"It wasn't an attack." Rodney shrugged. "I was only trying to-."

"Make her feel unwelcome, Rodney?" Teyla cut in. "It did not seem that you were only teasing to me."

"And another shout out from the Susan Walker cheering section." Rodney rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Sheppard."

"McKay..." Ronan's voice was a warning rumble.

"Rodney that is quite enough." Elizabeth broke in. She turned to John with an apologetic smile. "John, I'm sorry."

John waved his hand at all of them and when he turned to Rodney, his eyes were cold and angry. "If you know what's good for you, McKay...you'll shut your big yap right now."

"Look, I'm just trying to..."

"I don't give a damn what you're trying to do." John stopped and looked down at his hand. Reaching out, he grabbed Rodney's wrist and practically jerked him up from the table. "We talk. Now."

"Hey, watch it there, Sheppard." Rodney pulled out of his grasp. "You're creasing the sleeve."

"You'd better be glad its your sleeve and not my foot that you're pulling out of your ass." John rounded on him and poked his finger in the other man's chest.

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth's voice stopped whatever John was about to say next. He lowered his hand and turned to look at her. "My office. Now."

Shoving his chair back so hard that it toppled over, John followed her as she got up from the table. He didn't look back to see if McKay was following but after a few minutes he heard the other man's footsteps dragging behind. When she stood by the door and waited for them to step inside, he glanced back to see that Ronan and Teyla had followed as well but at a respectable distance.

Elizabeth had to force herself not to slam the door when they were both inside. Calmly, she walked to her desk and sat down. She motioned for both of them to sit in the chairs on the opposite ends of her desk but they ignored her and just stood there staring at each other.

Lacing her fingers together, she took a deep breath. "John-"

"No." John held up a hand to stop her. "Just let me say something, Elizabeth." Not waiting for her to give him an answer either way, he turned on Rodney. "Rodney, I've had it with you."

"Me?" Rodney had the nerve to look shocked. "What about your girlfriend?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she hasn't done anything wrong." John took a menacing step toward him. "But one thing I don't understand is this sudden hatred you seem to have toward her."

"I never said I hated her." Rodney shot back and then he smiled slightly. "I was just...come on, John. You know how I am."

"Yeah, I do. That's the problem." John rested his hands on his hips. ":And that's why I don't buy the 'I was just teasing' routine. In fact, if I didn't know better I'd say that you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Rodney's face went red. "I'm just not as blind as all the rest of you seem to be."

"Oh, now the truth comes out." John's voice was rising with anger and his hand itched to smack that condescending look off McKay's face. "And just what the hell is it that we're all supposed to be blind to? Do you think she's some kind of Wraith? A replicator? Some evil creature sent here by Michael?"

"No-"

"Then I'd suggest you drop this, Rodney." John cut in before he could finish. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my personal life and just let it go."

"Sheppard, will you just listen to me?"

He reached out and Sheppard stepped away from him and headed for the door. He stopped when it slid open and he gave Rodney one last grim smile.

"Don't push her, Rodney. " He said. "You'll regret it if you do."

3.

"Susan?" John set the trays he'd brought back from the mess hall on the table and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Out here."

He turned his head slightly and saw her silhouetted against the glass of the door leading out onto the balcony. Stepping to the door, he pushed it open and leaned against the frame. He crossed his arms over his chest as a slight smile touched his lips. She was sitting on the small platform with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Her hands rested lightly on her knees and if she hadn't spoken, he would have thought that she was asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She opened one eye, looked at him and then closed it again.

"Well, either you're trying to turn yourself into a pretzel or you're meditating." He crossed the platform and sat down on the bench behind her. Lightly, he nudged her with his knee. "I missed you at lunch."

"I was working."

_Sure_, he thought to himself. _Fuming is more like it._ But he didn't push it. Lightly, he nudged her again. "I...ah...grabbed us a couple of trays from the mess hall if you're hungry."

"As long as it's not that nasty crap they try to call soup." Eyes still closed, she made a face.

"Nope," He smiled. "I think its Chinese. Looks like it anyway."

"Then what are you sitting on your ass for? Go get it." She did open her eyes then and he was surprised at the smile on her face when she looked up at him. "We'll eat it out here."

Not wanting to ruin her obviously strange good mood, he got up and went to do as she asked, grabbing a couple of beers out of the mini-fridge while he was at it. When he came back, she was sitting on the bench with her legs curled under her and looking out at the ocean. She took the tray he handed her and set the lid aside, wrinkling her nose slightly at the tangy aroma rising up from the plate.

She poked at the vegetables with the fork he handed her. "Looks edible anyway. And thank goodness you got the noodles and not the rice. But no meat?"

"I got your meat right here." He growled and rubbed his hand over his crotch. He popped the top off of one of the bottles and handed it to her.

"Pervert." She took a swallow of the beer and set the bottle on the floor beside her. "You're just trying to get me drunk.

"Getting you drunk makes me a pervert?" He settled down next to her and dug into his own food. He hadn't had any lunch either and he was starving.

"Its what you do to me after you get me drunk that makes you a pervert, Sheppard." She poked his arm with her fork and then cuddled up next to him. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll get me good and damn drunk tonight."

She rested her head against his arm and when she looked up at him, he felt a tingle in his groin. The look in her eyes was positively wicked and his cock perked up with interest. He swallowed hard, the noodles he'd been chewing sticking in his throat like a hard lump. He took a swallow of his beer and settled back, letting the warmth of her sink into him.

They sat in comfortable silence and when they were finished and the last of the beer had been swallowed, John took the tray out of her hands, stacked it with his and set them both on the floor. He turned toward her and grinned at the the way her eyes were glazed over. Gently, he rested his hands on hers, tracing his thumbs lightly over her wrists. He could feel her heartbeat and it seemed to speed up a bit it with every brush of his skin over hers.

"You're a wimp, Susan Walker." He leaned toward her and pressed his mouth against hers. She tasted both tangy and sweet and he trailed his tongue over her lips, licking up the bit of sauce that lingered at the corner of her mouth. "You can't even handle one beer."

"Like you're complaining." She returned his kiss and then pulled from his mouth with a hiss. Drawing away from his touch, she slid her hands over the front of his shirt, fingers tugging at the buttons until she had it open. "Mmm..." she murmured and buried her face in his neck as her fingers raked through the dark curls on his chest.

He tugged at the tie on the loose pants she wore and tried not to jump when she squeezed his nipples between her forefingers and thumbs. He finally got the damn things undone and she moaned against his neck when he tugged them down enough to expose the light curling hairs at the tip of her slit.

He felt her nibbling at him and then she bit down harder when he slid one long finger into her slick folds. He touched the little clamp he'd given her and then flicked his nail over her clit before he pressed down hard and rubbed the tiny stone over the quickly swelling nub.

"Holy hell..." Her breath was hot on his skin and she arched her back, pressing into him. Soft fingers, the tips just starting to grow calloused, wrapped around his wrist. Slowly, she started to pull his hand back and forth over her. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled his head down so that his forehead rested against the soft curve of her breast.

Purring a sexy little growl, he used his free hand to tug down the top of the thin tank top she was wearing to expose a plump breast. Captured by the tiny silver ring, the nipple was hard and he lapped at her before he drew the taunt rosy bud into his mouth. She tugged on his hand harder and he increased his rhythm, matching the rasping of his tongue over her breast with the rough slide of his finger over her clit.

Suddenly, she tangled her fingers in his hair and a low animal moan escaped her lips. Her sex was drenched with dew and he edged his finger lower, thrusting first one and then another finger into her until she was withering and twisting against him. He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer and he pumped in and out of her faster, biting down hard on her tender nipple as a wave of liquid heat gushed out of her and coated his hand.

The trials of the day were forgotten as he slid his arms around her and pulled her up from the bench. Capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss, he picked her up, fingers digging hard and rough into the firm cheeks of her ass when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Being careful not to trip as he turned back toward the door, he carried her down the short wall. He didn't even try to take his mouth off of hers as he pushed the door open with his foot and carried her into the dim coolness of their bedroom.

Setting her down on the bed, he pushed her back and lay fully on top of her, nudging her thighs apart so that he could rest his weight on her. Still kissing her, he let his hands roam over her soft curves, every low moan making his kiss go deeper and harder until she was whimpering against his mouth. She started to protest when he pulled away from her, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to pull him back down on top of her.

Grasping her wrists, he pushed her hands down until her fingers curled into the soft down of the comforter. She looked up at him and he took a shaky breath when he saw the look of wanton desire glowing hot in her eyes. He almost dropped back down on top of her then but he made himself wait. He wanted her but he wanted her naked. Naked and gloriously wet from the attention he intended to lave on her with his mouth and tongue.

He bent his head, tracing his tongue over her belly button before he slipped his fingers under the waist band of her pants and rocked back on his heels, peeling the cloth off of her to reveal the soft swollen folds that he was so hungry for. Roughly, he jerked the pants down her legs, raising up just enough to pull them down over her feet so that he could drop them on the floor. Sliding his hands behind her knees, he yanked her legs apart and fell between her creamy thighs, making her scream out his name when his tongue darted out and arrowed in straight to the sweet part of her that drove him out of his mind.

Growling his pleasure, he curled his arms around her, pressing his hands flat against her belly and burying his face into her. He lapped at her until she cried out and he increased the rough thrust of his tongue into her slick channel when she dug her fingers into his hair. She tried to raise up only to fall back on the bed, twisting and groaning. He knew he was torturing her, knew he was driving her over the edge but he wasn't going to be satisfied until he'd tasted every slick inch of her. He wanted her to come on his tongue, wanted to taste her salty sweetness on his lips and mouth. Then and only then would he strip and sink himself into her tight heat.

And he didn't have long to wait.

Under his hands, he felt her belly tighten and he began to stroke his fingers over her, reaching up to grasp her breasts in his hands, pulling and tugging at her until her back arched and she tried to tighten her legs around his head. But John wasn't about to show her any mercy. His hands tightened on her breasts, his thumbs rasping rough and hard over her nipples as he continued to torture her with his tongue. He could hear her breathing and the sound of her short, sharp gasps only made him want to torture her more until her body tightened and a wild primal scream was ripped out of her throat.

John held onto her as the force of her orgasm made her body arch up off the bed. Trying to hold her steady, he clamped his lips around her. He sucked hard on her clit before he dived back down to drive his tongue into her again and again, lapping at her like a hungry cat with a bowl full of cream.

Only when she stopped shaking did he pull away from her and rise up. Tugging his sweat soaked shirt off his arms, he gripped the lacy edge of her tank top and pulled, ripping the thing open. Her body glistened with sweat and he lay down on top of her, resting his arms on either side of her head. Her eyes were half closed and she didn't try to resist him when he kissed her again, nipping sharply at her lips.

She moved her leg, her knee easing between his legs and he groaned when his rock hard erection pressed against her inner thigh. Easing up off of her, he slid back to the end of the bed. Kicking out of his boots and socks, he unsnapped his pants. She raised her head, her lips curling into a smile at the sound his zipper made when he tugged it down. A wicked grin touched his lips when he stopped and reached down to tug something from underneath the bed before he whipped off his pants and shorts and climbed back up beside her.

"Raise your hips." He slid his hand over her, helping her tilt up so that he could slip the round bolster pillow under the small of her back. Hanging onto her, he slipped the other one behind his own knees. He saw the fear in her eyes and she grabbed at his hands, obviously thinking that he was going to roll her off the bed. But when he pulled her to him and she felt the head of him press against her tight entrance, her eyes fluttered close. A soft sigh escaped her lips when he sank his length into her and she grasped his wrists and braced her feet against the one behind him, rolling into the motion as he began to move in and out of her.

"How does it feel?" He slid his hands under her, gripping the cheeks of her ass and pulling her open a little more.

"Whoa...like I'm floating on air." She whispered and then giggled when he gripped her ankles and placed her feet on his hips. Her eyes flew open when he started to rock back and forth a little faster. "Trying to give me whip lash or something?"

"Or something." He laughed and pressed one hand against her chest and she smiled and rubbed her hand over his, strengthening the connection between them. "But I can always stop and go get the handcuffs if you want me too."

"Maybe later..." She gasped out. "Right now this feels too damn good."

"I know something that will feel even better." Sliding out of her, he pulled her up with him. Grabbing the bolster that had been behind her back, he tossed it to the end of the bed and then turned them around so that he was on his back and she was straddling him. "Take the other one and put it under my knees."

"Sheppard..."

"Just do it." She moaned with frustration when he slid his hands over her sides and raised his knees so that she could tuck it under him. After she had done what he asked, he gripped her hips and steadied her, sighing his own pleasure when she took all of him into her. "Now brace your hands on either side of my head and stretch your legs out...no, on the outside of mine."

"What the..." She quirked an eyebrow at him and then her breath caught in her throat and her mouth formed into a perfectly luscious O when he squeezed his thighs together and tilted his pelvis up.

"Told you it was better." He slid his hands over her and tilted up again making her hiss when his pelvic bone pressed hard against her clit. They were moving in a see saw motion and every time he went up, she came down but he wanted more than that. He slid his hands over her back and then reached down to lightly stroke his fingers over her thighs as he pressed a wet kiss on the soft skin between her breasts. "Now, bend your knees, Suzie Q."

"Why?" She managed to stammer out between harsh breaths.

"Don't argue." Her breasts were brushing against his chest and she gasped and started to shiver when he bent his head, captured a nipple in his mouth and gently tugged. Then he looked up at her and raised a hand to twist a lock of her hair around his finger. He pulled at the strand and his voice was low and sensuous. "I want you to ride me."

Her eyes widened slightly and then he felt the press of her knees against his hips. He rested his back against the bed, his knees and legs still supported by the bolster pillow. Her feet rested close to his knees and the brush of her skin against him was like satin when she started to move back and forth on him. With her feet on the pillow, she moved with the roll of it and with every thrust of her hip's she took him deeper and deeper.

Her hair brushed against his face and he cupped the back of her head with his hand, drawing her down to him. He traced the curves of her lips with his tongue. She was his to taste, his to devour and he was determined to have every bit of her.

She gasped into his mouth when he tightened his arms around her and flipped her on her back and kicked the pillow off the bed. He'd loved having her on top of him but now he wanted to feel her underneath him, her legs wrapped around him while he took her. She squirmed against him, her fire and need so hot that he could feel it burning him. Her amber eyes were dark and hungry and she gave a low, throaty growl when he pulled back and then slammed into her, driving himself so deep that he thought he was pressing against her belly button.

Her sharp nails dug into his arms, her soft voice urging him on as he pounded into her. Damn it. He'd wanted to be gentle, to take his time and make love to her but he was beyond that. She brought out the animal in him and the animal wanted to take her harder and faster until she was thrashing underneath him. Growling, he drove into her harder and harder and harder until she shuddered and cried out.

The sound made him wild and he put more speed into his thrusts. He threw back his head, the tendons in his neck stood out and his arms shook as his cock throbbed inside her tight wet heat. Sweat rolled off of him when she tightened around him like a fist and he pounded into her in hard, even strokes. He heard her panting, her breath hot, stirring the hairs on his chest and he nearly screamed when she laved her rough tongue across a nipple and bit down hard. She was sucking at him and when she wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted up to him, he slid deeper into her with a dark groan.

"That's it, baby. Take me...take all of me." He felt himself growing, filling her until she clenched the muscles of her core. His balls felt hard and tight, the need to come so desperate in his belly and then he felt it, that sweet sweet release as his orgasm washed over him. Tears of joy rolled down his face and he clung to her, burying is face in her shoulder as she tightened around him, her hungry walls milking out every bit of his release as they came together.

Spent, he dropped down on top of her, slipping his arms under her and trailing light kisses over her neck and shoulder. His chest was heaving and he knew that he was probably crushing her but he didn't want to move. He just wanted to lay there and hold her, feeling the strong beat of her heart against his chest.

The trouble with Rodney could wait.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 25

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John Sheppard was not a happy man. Striding down the hall to his office, he kept his eyes straight ahead and the fierce look on his face kept anyone from speaking to him, much less even looking at him. As he walked along he kept slapping the note she'd left on the pillow against his leg.

Damn it, how could she do this to him? Especially after last night? Well, he was just going to have to have a little talk with Miss Susan Walker. He did not exactly appreciate waking up and finding her gone and some sorry note telling him that she was heading to her office early so that he could spend time with his team.

His lips thinned angrily. It would have been nice if she had waited until he was awake. But no...she'd snuck out and left him snoring. And no matter how great the sex had been last night, it still galled him when he thought about how she had walked off when he had told her to stay at breakfast that morning. Even if she had been pissed at Rodney-

"Sheppard! Hey, Sheppard! Wait up a minute! I need to talk to you!"

John felt the coffee he'd had that morning start to burn in his belly. Crushing the note in his hand, he jammed into his pants pocket. "Whatever it is, Rodney...I don't want to hear it." John stopped in front of the door of his office and turned around as Rodney came up behind him. "Unless its an apology, keep it to yourself because I am not in the best of moods and I do not need to hear any of your shit right now."

"I thought I did that already. The apology thing." Rodney stopped a couple of feet away from him when he saw the expression on Sheppard's face. "Look, I told you that I didn't mean it. I was only teasing."

"Ya know," John pointed a warning finger at him. "I didn't believe it yesterday and I sure as hell don't believe it now."

"Sheppard, what the hell has gotten into you?" Rodney dared to take a step toward him then he stopped and looked around him, realizing that people were stopping to stare. "Look, I know you're angry but I really don't think that the hallway is the best place to discuss this."

"Like I give a damn what you think." John snarled and waved his hand over the door control. "And if you're really as god damn smart as you claim to be, you do not want to be alone in a room with me right now."

"What's the matter?" Rodney shot back at him. "Girlfriend not give you enough last night?"

John stopped just as his door opened. Whirling around, he grabbed Rodney by the arm and practically yanked him into his office and shoved him into a chair. "What the hell is wrong with you, Rodney? Didn't I tell you yesterday not to push this?"

"You told me not to push her. You didn't say a damn thing about pushing you." Rodney flared back at him.

John squeezed the tips of his thumb and first finger together. "You are coming this close to getting your fucking face punched in."

"Go ahead and do it then." Rodney held his chin up. John hesitated and Rodney laughed. "Ha! Just what I thought. She's got you so whipped...you're not even the same John Sheppard anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John's eyes narrowed angrily. "Are you calling me-"

"Hell, yes I am! When did you suddenly get so stupid?" Rodney sniped. "Oh, I forgot. You're so hung up on your Susan Walker that you can't see what kind of namby pamby wuss she's turning you into."

"Rodney-"

"Face it, John. You know I'm telling you the truth." Rodney got up from his chair but he kept some distance between them. "Why don't you take a look at yourself sometime? You might actually see what I'm talking about."

"You're just spouting out this shit because you don't like her." John's fingers curled into a fist. "And you don't like the time that I spend with her."

"You're right." Rodney nodded. "I don't like her...and I don't like what she's doing to you. She's turning you into a whipped dog and that's not you."

"Whipped dog? You son of a bitch-" John roared. The tendons in his neck stood out and a tiny little vein in his forehead started to throb. "Susan was right. You are jealous." He barked a laugh. "Well, here's some news for ya, buddy boy. She's not going anywhere but if you keep this up...you will."

"Don't threaten me, Sheppard."

"It's not a god damn threat, Rodney. Its a promise." John stalked around his desk and sat down. He flipped open the cover of his lap top and began to rifle through the papers on his desk. "Now get the hell out of my office before I lose my temper and kick your ass straight off the top of this tower."

"Sheppard..."

John gave him a cold look and when he spoke his voice was dark and dangerous. "Get out."

"We'll talk about this later." Rodney snarled.

"No. We won't." John said softly. "And I'm going to tell you right now. Susan Walker is going to be my wife. Keep sniping at her and I will wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

Rodney's face blanched. John could tell from the look on his face that the man knew that he'd crossed the line but still his lips twitched like he wanted to say something.

"Rodney," John rested his hands on the edge of his desk and dug his fingers into the hard metal. "I would suggest that if you want to keep anything that even resembles a friendship with me, you will turn around and walk out that door while you still can."

Back stiff, Rodney turned around and left.

John sat back in his chair when he'd gone and huffed out a sigh. "God damn it!" He shouted, picked up a glass from his desk and smashed it against the wall. Shards went everywhere but he didn't bother to even try and clean it up. Leaning his elbows on the edge of his desk, he rested his forehead on the back of his hands and tried to calm his anger but it was no use. Getting up from his chair, he started to pace in front of the window, glass crunching under the soles of boots.

Why did it nag him that Rodney was maybe a little right? Ever since Jake...he forced himself to think it...and Sharon, he'd been acting like she was precious glass. Watching her every move, afraid to let her out of his sight because he thought that something was going to happen to her. He'd let his fear make him soft and if there was one thing he was, it was definitely not soft.

"Shit! I am such a fucking idiot." He slammed his hand down on the desk. When had it all changed? Okay, he knew when it had changed. Nearly loosing her had made him want to cuddle her and keep her close to him because the guilt had been too much. But now...he loved her, needed her. He wanted to make her his wife, make her a permanent part of his life. And yes, he admitted to himself...in some way he wanted to own her. Hell, he shook his head. He knew how he wanted to own her.

And he wanted things back the way they had been. He still remembered the first time he'd seen her. He'd been coming out of Elizabeth's office when he'd looked down over the railing and seen her standing below, fresh through the Gate with that obvious newbie look on her face. That first moment, when she'd looked up and seen him, something had stirred in him, some attraction that drew him toward her. Maybe it was that hungry spark of lust that he'd seen in her dark whiskey colored eyes that made him want to wrap his fingers in her dark curls and taste every inch of her.

But he'd made himself wait. For months he'd followed her, keeping just out of sight so that he could watch her, all the while knowing that she was just as interested in him as he was in her. Watching her on her nightly runs had been pure torture for him. Just seeing her in those tight little pants and that skin hugging top that showed off the full curve of her breasts. His mouth had watered with the thought of gripping her firm round ass and burying his face between those luscious breasts.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat when he thought of cradling one of those firm breasts in his hand, tugging the pert rosy nipple into his mouth so that he could suck at her like a greedy child. He rubbed his hand over his face and chuckled softly. Finding out that she was just as kinky and warped as he was had nearly blown his mind. She'd always tried to hide it, giving him that sweet demure smile and acting so innocent before she finally gave in and let him take what he wanted. Then she had started to defy him. That had made his blood race because of the way she'd taunted him and teased him until he was aching to have her.

And right now, he was aching. He eased his hand over his growing erection and a grim determined smile started to grow on his face. Slowly, he got to his feet and headed for the door. If he wanted to be true to her then he had to be true to himself and to do that he had to be what Rodney claimed he was.

He had to take back some control.

He was imaging her naked and on her knees in front of him when the door slid open and he nearly collided with a smiling Evan Lorne.

"Morning, Colonel. I was hoping you'd be in your office."

"What is it, Lorne?" John frowned slightly. "And what are you doing here? I thought you still had a few days of vacation left."

"I do." Lorne replied. "But I...ah...finished that little project you asked me to do for you and since you were back...I was wondering if maybe you had a few minutes to look it over."

"Little project..." John thought for a moment and then he smiled slightly. She wasn't going to go anywhere just yet. "Oh, yeah. That." He waved a hand. "I've got a few minutes. Lead the way."

"Great." Lorne smiled. "Its in my quarters. I thought it would be best to work on it there so that you know..." His face reddened a little and he didn't say another word until they were in his quarters.

"Is that it?" John looked at the cloth covered canvas set up on an easel near the window. "That's pretty big."

"Well, you did say portrait size." Lorne whisked the cloth off to reveal the painting underneath. "I just hope you like it."

John's breath caught in his throat. "Lorne...I don't really know what to say. It's...hot."

Lorne's face got even redder. "Well, I tried to go by the photo as best I could..."

"Well, I'd say that you did a damn good job." John stepped closer. He reached out a hand and then stopped. "I don't now what else to say except Thank You." He did touch it then, his finger lightly curving over the shadow of her breast where his arm had rested over her. "You even got her..."

Lorne cleared his throat. John looked up at him and had to bite back the laugh that rose up in his mouth. "I'll tell you what." John took the cloth out of his hands and spread it back over the painting. "Let's just keep it here under the cover until I'm ready to...give it to her."

The younger man looked embarrassed at the emphasis John put on those last words but he nodded.

"Okay." John slapped him on the shoulder. "She's going to be taking another trip back to the mainland in a couple of days with Teyla. You're taking them down, right?"

Lorne nodded.

"Fine. I'll come by and pick it up that morning, hide it in my office and once you're gone I'll hang it and then follow you down. Sound like a good plan?"

"Real good." Lorne tried to hide the relieved smile on his face but couldn't quite do it.

John resisted a laugh. "Okay, then. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something I need to take care of."

The good feeling he had lasted until he stepped out of Lorne's quarters and into the hallway. Suddenly, everything that Rodney had said came rushing back and his lips curled into a frown. With determined steps he headed for the section of the tower where her lab was located.

2.

She was sitting at her desk, fingers flying over her keyboard and she looked up, a smile on her face, when the door opened and she saw him standing there. Her forehead wrinkled and she frowned slightly when she saw the look on his face. "I guess you're in a pissed off mood. I did leave you a note-"

"Shut up." The door closed behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against it. "Get your ass over here and lock this door."

"Excuse me? She stopped typing and looked up at him, one eyebrow raising slightly. "What did you say?"

"If I have to repeat myself..."

She snorted, looked away from him and started typing again. "You've got the Ancient Gene. Lock it your own damn self."

The way she was trying to ignore him made his blood boil and his cock twitch hungrily. "Fine." He growled. "If you don't mind your assistants walking in here and catching me screwing the hell out of you, then I don't either."

"Like you're going to get that chance." She growled back at him and nodded her head toward the door. "Go back to your office and cool down, Sheppard. I'm busy."

"Have it your way." He uncrossed his arms and moved away from the door. In three quick strides, he was behind her. Reaching down he wrapped his hands around her upper arms, pulled her back and lifted her out of the chair. "Last chance."

She tried to wiggle out of his gasp. "Fuck you."

"No, baby. That's what I'm going to do to you." He half dragged, half walked her toward the couch and the he stopped and changed his mind. Flipping her around so that her back was to him, he shoved her against the wall and nudged his knee between her thighs.

Grabbing her wrists, he placed her hands flat against the wall. He could feel her heart racing when he pressed against her, lifted the hem of her lab coat and skimmed his hands over her hips.

"Good damn thing you wore a skirt. Its gonna make this so much easier." he growled and nipped at her earlobe. "But you left before I got up this morning and since you didn't let me watch you get dressed-"

"Sheppard, what the hell has gotten into you? Let go of me-"

She rocked back against him but he only laughed, gripped her hips and kicked her feet apart. "Its not about me, sugar. Its about..." He chuckled darkly. "I guess it is about me since I'm about to get into you."

He lifted her skirt and made a disappointed sound when he saw the white cotton panties she was wearing. He shifted to the side, pressing his groin into her hip. Digging his fingers into the soft cotton he yanked them aside, baring her ass to him.

"Looks like this is gonna be a tight fit but I think you can handle it." He rubbed a rough palm over the smooth satin of her skin before he dipped his fingers inside her slippery wet folds.

He purred when she pressed her forehead against the wall. She was moaning softly, beads of sweat dotted her face and he leaned close so that he could flick them off with his tongue. "Mmm..." he murmured. "Even your sweat tastes sweet."

He ran his hand over her back. She'd pulled her hair back into a pony tail and he curled the lock of hair around his fingers. He yanked, pulling her head back sharply and making her gasp when he sank his teeth into the soft skin of her throat. He felt her tremble and his erection grew harder. It had been a long time since he'd done this and the rush of power made him press into her even harder.

"Why did you leave?" He scraped his teeth over her skin, nipping and sucking until she hissed.

"I told you..." She tried to press against his arm. "Stop it, John..."

"No." He pulled her body tight to his so that she could feel his cloth covered erection. He roamed his hands over her body, grazing his teeth across her neck and sliding his hands under the lab coat so that he could pinch and stroke her nipples through her thin uniform top. He smiled a wicked smile when she shivered and arched into his hands. "I know you want this."

"John, please..." Her voice wavered as she lifted her hips, rubbing back against him so that his erection nestled against the curve of her ass.

"Why. Did. You. Leave?" He pinched her nipples between his fingers and squeezed, making her moan with pleasure. "And don't tell me that its just because you wanted me to spend more time with my team."

"It's the truth." She panted out as she let go of the wall and leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest. "I thought...I thought you understood that...you agreed."

"I'll tell you what I understand, Suzie Q." He squeezed her nipples until she let out a little hiss of pain and then he let go and cupped her breasts in his hands, tracing his thumbs over the swollen tips. "I understand that you left me in bed and all alone. Especially after I told you that I wanted you with me."

"But you said..."

"I changed my mind." He let his fingers travel over her ribs and then reached back to undo the buckle on his belt. "Now put your hands back on the wall." When she hesitated, he smacked her on the ass...hard. "Do it. Do it or I'll bend you over the back of that couch..." He stopped for a second and an even better idea came into his mind.

Grabbing her arms, he turned her around so that she was facing him. Sliding his hands back under her skirt, he gripped the lace edge of the panties and yanked them down over her thighs. Quickly, he stripped them off of her and before she could move he was on his knees in front of her, his tongue darting out to slip between her slick folds. He sucked at her hard, drawing the little nub between his lips and then licking along the length of her slit. She tried to tangle her fingers in his hair but he grabbed her hands and held her, still eating at her until her hips were jerking back and forth, making his tongue rasp hard and rough across her clit.

Not satisfied with that, he got to his feet and shoved her back against the cushions. Her skirt hiked up around her waist and the sight of the light dusting of curls, wet from his mouth and her juices made him crazy. He unsnapped the button on his pants and yanked down so that his shaft sprang out and slapped hard against her belly. She arched her back, digging her fingers into the soft cushions of the couch when he pushed his pants down around his knees and slipped his hands under her knees.

He pulled her legs up and open, giving a loud grunt when he slammed his hard male heat into the fiery furnace between her thighs. She clutched at him hungrily and he groaned long and loud. Still holding her with one hand, he slid the other over her belly, tugging at her curls before he slipped his fingers into her and began to stroke her. He let out an animal-like noise, his hips grinding into her and she turned her head, sinking her teeth into the soft cushion to muffle her screams as he exploded and filled her with his hot come.

Letting go of her leg, he sank down on top of her and rested his elbows on the arm rest of the couch, holding her down with his weight. Lightly, he brushed the sweat soaked strands of hair back from her face, kissed her hard and then climbed up off of her.

"That was for smart mouthing me yesterday when I told you to stay." Chest heaving she watched him as he did up his pants, her eyes never leaving his fingers while he redid the buckle on his belt. He moved toward the door and then turned back, smiling when he saw the lust blaze up hot and dark in her eyes.

Reaching down, he picked up her panties from where he'd dropped them on the floor. At first he started to toss them at her then he smiled and held them up to his nose, inhaling her scent. Then he grinned wickedly and tucked them into his pants pocket. "Tonight you'll get your second punishment for leaving me this morning."

Then he turned around and left, leaving her lying there with her skirt around her waist and his seed pooling between her thighs.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 26

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

He knew that she was going to come after him. He leaned against the outside of the door, keeping an eye on the second hand of his watch. He smiled slightly when the door slid open. "Ten seconds."

Face flushed, she pushed the sweaty strands of hair back from her face and tried to straighten her skirt. "You're an asshole, Sheppard."

He laughed and rubbed his hand over the back of her skirt. "Next time, baby. Next time."

"I'll be damned." She jerked away from him and headed off down the hallway, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly on the tile floor.

With his long legs, it didn't take him long to catch up with her. He settled his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. Leaning close he whispered in her ear. "Tonight, you are going to do whatever I want." He patted her hip lightly. "And since you'll be tied, gagged and blind folded...I really don't think you'll be able to complain about it much."

She pushed at him but he wouldn't move. He kept her close and tightened his grip a little more. "Where do you think you're going anyway?"

"To take a shower and change clothes." She darted a fiery look at him and lowered her voice. "Or don't you think that people will notice your smell all over me?"

"Oh," He grinned. "You mean the smell of my come?" He leaned close and buried his nose in her hair. "I didn't exactly hear you complaining about it when I was pumping it into you."

Her face reddened and he felt the hitch in her breath. They were nearly to their quarters now and he began to rub his hand over her backside, going lower and lower until he could feel the back of her thigh under his fingers. He slid his hand over her, nudging up the hem of the short skirt until he could feel her heat. "Maybe, I should just flip you over right here. I'm sure all these people would get a thrill out of watching you ride my tongue."

He laughed at the way her cheeks began to heat up. He ran his finger over the curve of her lips and pressed his mouth close to her ear. "I've got a better idea." He looked at his watch. "Its nearly lunch time and I've worked up quite an appetite."

He slid his hand out from under her skirt, gripped her wrist in his slick fingers and pulled her around before she could protest. Twining his fingers through hers, he made it look like they were simply strolling together toward the Mess Hall. If anyone had looked close enough they would have noticed that he was practically dragging her along.

Seeing the look on her face, he chuckled and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Look at all the pretty people smiling at us, sweetheart. They think we're such a cute couple."

"Couple of what?" She hissed back at him.

His green eyes, gone dark with passion, met hers. He smirked slightly and tightened his fingers, pressing his palm against hers. "I'm willing to show them if you are."

Her face flamed but her eyes sparkled with lust and her sex started to weep with want. "The only audience I want is you."

He laughed and let go of her hand. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he held her close to his side. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If only they knew..." He sighed.

"Knew what?" She whispered back and leaned into him.

He felt her shiver when his hand slid up to caress the back of her neck. "How badly I want to bend you over one of these tables, spank your ass and then fuck you so hard that we make the tower shake." He pulled her head back and kissed her hard, snaking his tongue deep into her mouth.

She barely heard the gasps and soft amused chuckles of the people around them. Susan leaned into him, letting her arms wrap around his waist when he pulled her tight against his chest. She could feel his reluctance when he broke the kiss and looked down at her. His erection pressed hard between her thighs and look in his eyes made her so hot that she couldn't stand it. It was an effort not to slide her hands under the waist band of his pants and pull him free so that she could play. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Nice try, naughty girl." He gripped her chin and made her look up at him, purring sexily at the way her mouth twitched. His eyes glittered and he felt the shiver of excitement run up her spine when he lightly stroked her back. "You can play all lovey dovey in public if you want." He slid his hand down lower over her hip and pressed into her. "But its not going to change my mind about tonight."

"Jesus, why don't you two get a room."

John's head snapped up. Rodney was standing just a few feet away, glaring at them. "We will." John smiled but she heard the snarl in his voice. "But right now, we're going to get a table." He let her go and reached for her hand. He pulled her after him and then stopped and turned back. "Why don't you join us, Rodney?"

"John!" She hissed at him and poked him in the side.

"What's that, sweetheart?" He smirked. "You'd like to get to know Rodney better?" He quirked an eyebrow at the furious scowl on her face. "For me? On isn't that sweet." He wrapped an arm around her and gave Rodney a sardonic grin.

"For who?" Rodney shot her a loathing look and started to push past them into the slowly filling room.

John was close behind him. "Weren't you just telling me this morning how much this lovely, sweet woman has changed me? Maybe you'd like to tell her the same thing you told me." He pulled her around so that she was in between them and lightly rubbed his hands over his shoulders. "C'mon, Rodney. My woman and my _best _friend.... this could be fun."

She tried to kick him in the leg and he gave her a light, swift smack on the behind. "Watch it, honey. You almost got my foot."

"Be glad it was only your foot!" She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head as Rodney quickly looked away. But not before she caught the flare of dislike in his eyes. She turned toward John. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What did I just say?" He said sternly as he picked up a tray and pushed it into her hands. He added a plate and started to fill it. "And don't argue with me unless you do want me to turn up that pretty bottom of yours and spank you right here." Rodney made a choking noise and nearly dropped his tray. John laughed and pushed her after him. "Now, go and make nice before I lose my temper and do it."

Face burning, she followed McKay, her lips curling into a nasty smile when she set the tray down and pulled out a chair. They avoided looking at each other as she sat down and suddenly, the food on her plate didn't look so appealing. She pushed the tray away from her, leaned back and looked anywhere except at the man sitting across from her.

"What's the matter, darling?" John's voice was sugary sweet when he set his own tray down and pulled out the chair next to her. Sitting down, he handed her a glass of tea. "Not hungry?"

"I'm not now." She growled and shot Rodney a scathing look. "I think I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Really?" John picked up his fork and dug into his meatloaf. "After that work out in your office this morning..." He rolled his eyes, winked at Rodney and moaned low in his throat. "Baby, you sure know how to make me work up an appetite. Oh, I almost forgot..." He reached into his pants pocket, pulled out her panties and pressed them to his nose before he dropped them into her lap. "I almost forgot to give these back to you."

Sheppard!" She hissed. Her face flamed and she snatched them up before any one could see and tucked them into the pocket of her lab coat. Feeling like she wanted to drop through the floor, she picked up her glass of tea and tried to seem very interested in the ice in her glass.

"Oh, God! That's disgusting." Rodney's face went beet red. "Sheppard, I'm trying to eat here."

John just grinned and rested his hand on the upper part of her leg, making her squirm and wrap her fingers around his wrist when he started to trail his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He turned, looked at her and grinned wickedly at the look smoldering in her eyes. He pointed his fork at her plate. "I know its not the meat you usually like but you need to eat, baby." He pinched the inside of her leg. "You've got to keep up your strength up."

Rodney looked like he was going to choke. He started to get up but John grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. "Hey," he practically purred. "Don't you know its not polite to act so rude in front of a Lady?"

Rodney's lips thinned and the look on Sheppard's face made him bite back his smart reply. Cheeks flaming, he looked down at his plate and started eating like a starving man.

"In a hurry?" John let go of his wrist and sat back. He speared a bit of mashed sweet potato onto his fork and but before he could lift it to his mouth, the stuff slipped off and landed on Susan's thigh. "Oops...look what I did." He grinned at Rodney, scooped the stuff up with his finger and licked it off. "Now, _that_ is finger licking good."

Susan thought she was going to die and she jumped when Rodney threw down his fork in disgust.

"What the hell are you playing at Sheppard?" He snarled. "Is this one of your sick sex games?"

"Oh, I play at a lot of things, Rodney." John carefully set down his own fork and leaned back in his chair. "But since you mentioned sex games...did you have a particular one in mind? Maybe something we haven't tried yet?"

Rodney gave her a quick glance when she moaned and pressed a hand to forehead, then he turned his attention back to Sheppard. "Is this some type of payback for this morning?"

John was thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled coldly and his voice was very calm. "Do you know how much I wanted to twist your head off and shove it up your ass this morning?"

Rodney blanched. "Sheppard-"

"Shut your yap, McKay. I'm talking now." John grabbed the side of Susan's chair and dragged it toward him, smirking slightly when she gave a little yelp and grabbed onto to his arm before she fell off of it. Several people turned startled glances their way but John ignored them and kept his attention on the man sitting across from him.

Rodney snorted. "If you think I've got time to sit here and listen to your twisted crap-"

Carefully, John pushed his tray away from him and folded his arms on the table. "You, Rodney McKay..." he said very softly. "Are going to sit there and listen to every little word I say." He tapped a finger against his elbow. "And if you open your mouth even once, I can guarantee you that you will leave this table with a lot less teeth than you came here with."

Rodney's face went white. His lips twitched but he knew from the look on Sheppard's face that he meant what he said. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

John was quiet for a few minutes and when he spoke his voice was very soft and they both had to lean close to hear him. "First of all, Rodney...I want you to stop looking at her like she's nothing but dirt." He kept tap, tap, tapping that finger on his elbow until the disgusted look slid off of Rodney's face. "That's better."

Slowly, he unfolded his arms and leaned back. "I told you this morning that she wasn't going anywhere and I meant it." John smiled coldly at Rodney, then turned to her with a warmer look and rested his hand on her knee. "You know, I think I just came up with a fabulous idea, Suzie Q." He turned back to Rodney with a sardonic smile. "Since Rodney wants to really get to know the woman in my life and after all, he _is my best friend_...I think its only fitting that I...I mean _we..._give him the honor of being best man at our wedding."

Now it was Susan's face that went white. She smiled tightly and rested her hand over his."John..."

"Yes, sweetheart?" He rubbed his fingers lightly over her leg, all the while keeping his eyes on Rodney's face.

"Honey...maybe Rodney doesn't want that honor-" She said sweetly and laced her fingers with his. She saw a look pass between the two men and she frowned. Rodney looked terrified of him. _Crap! What the hell had happened that she didn't know about? It had to be something big to make Rodney look like he was going to shit his pants._"Maybe-"

"He does want it. He practically told me so this morning." John squeezed her fingers, gave her a sharp look that quickly cut off her protest and then turned to stare back at Rodney. "Rodney, you're our best man and I won't take 'no' for an answer." A positively evil smile curled at the corners of his lips. "And be prepared to wear something light because I'm going to give in and let her have that beach wedding that she wants." He looked at her and gave her knee a light squeeze. "Isn't that wonderful, Suzie Q?"

"Just fabulous." She mumbled. "I can't wait to start making plans."

"That's my girl." He smiled and looked back across the table. "Rodney?" John cocked his head slightly when the other man didn't answer him. "Now, my lovely bride has agreed. You wouldn't want to be the one to disappoint her on such an important day would you? I mean..." His eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a low rasp. "Its going to be wonderful enough that she's getting me..."

Rodney gave him a stubborn look and crossed his arms over his chest. He was deliberately being an ass and it was starting to make John very _very_ angry.

"Let me put it to you this way." John chuckled menacingly and leaned across the table. "I love this woman more than _anything_ in the world. If her special day gets ruined because you've still got a stick up your ass...I will make sure that you regret it." He tilted his head slightly. "Do you understand me?"

Rodney's eyes went wide then he swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod.

"Good." John settled back in his chair with a smile. "You can leave now."

Rodney's face went dark and he huffed at the tone in Sheppard's voice. "Are you dismissing me, Colonel?"

"I'm going to do more than that if you don't stop being such an ass." He reached out and grabbed the man's arm when he picked up his things and got up from the table. "If she tells me one time that you've been any thing other than polite to her..."

"You'll what?" Rodney snarled and jerked out of his grasp. "Reprimand me?"

"Do you really want to try me and find out?" John replied quietly.

Apparently Rodney didn't because he dropped his tray on the table and turned and left, walking very quickly.

When Rodney was gone, John turned and looked at her. Resting his hand on the back of her chair, he leaned close and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "I think its time we finished this lunch, don't you?" Picking up her fork he pressed it into her hand then lifted up his own and lightly ran the tines over her throat. "Because after that, I'm going to give you some explicit instructions on what I want you to do tonight." He eased the tines over her chest and flicked lightly at the buttons of her shirt. "And you'd better do exactly what I say."

His green eyes burned into her and she had no doubt that he would do something wicked to her if she didn't obey him. Her belly fluttered at the thought and she had to squeeze her thighs together to keep a fresh wave of cream from streaming down her thighs. Looking up at him through lowered lashes she smiled at him and said something that made the corners of his mouth curl into a pleased grin.

"Yes...Master."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 27

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_Author's Warning: This story made be a bit extreme in subject matter. But remember, this is a Dominant John Sheppard. _

1.

Susan stared down at the box on the bed and shook her head. "Oh, he has so got to be kidding."

"No." Warm hands gripped her from behind and his breath brushed hot against her ear. "I'm not."

She turned around and looked at him. He was standing there naked, water still dripping from his hair, his long, lean body still wet from the shower. And from the looks of him, extremely hot and aroused. She pushed the box away from her. "When hell freezes over."

"Are you scared?" He stopped. He was still close enough for her to feel the heat of his body and she shivered when he reached past her and pulled the box to him. He looked at her from under his lashes, his eyes dark and full of hunger.

"Of you? Never."

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He stepped closer until he was towering over her. Reaching out he undid the ties of the robe she wore and pushed it off of her. It fell to the floor and he kicked it away. His eyes roamed over her and just the way his eyes sparked made her nipples hard and warmth flare up between her thighs. "All the dirty nasty things I've got planned?"

"Not that. You won't do that." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stubborn look. "I won't let you."

"Yes...I will. And you'll like it." He reached out to touch her. She started to push his hand away but he gripped her wrist and pulled her against him. "And there's not one damn thing that you _won't_ let me do, Suzie Q."

She took a step back and shook her head. "I'll fight you."

"And you'll lose." Before she could stop him, he'd grabbed her and jerked her hips toward him, one hand holding her tightly while one thumb pushed at her forbidden entrance. He slid a finger into her slick folds, using her own juices to lubricate the wicked spot that his thumb pressed against. "But if you want to fight me...then fight me. Because I'll enjoy making you pay for it."

A sly smile crossed his face when she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He cupped the back of her head, kissing her roughly and holding her tight when he pushed his thumb inside of her. She whimpered against his mouth when he clenched his fingers in her hair.

Smiling slyly, he let go of her as he worked his thumb in a little more just to hear her groan. She pressed her forehead against him, her breath stirring the hairs on his chest. She mewled and clung to him when he moved his thumb inside of her.

"Tell me, Suzie Q..." He whispered against her ear. "Tell me that you don't want my cock stretching you here. Tell me that you don't want me to make you ache and burn..."

Her arms went around his neck and she sank her teeth into his shoulder. She wanted to scream at him to stop it, to just let her go but she couldn't do it. The words were lodged in her throat and she couldn't make them come out.

"Do you want me to stop." He wriggled his thumb and she moaned. "Answer me, baby. Do you want me to stop?"

"John...please!" She bit her lip and shook her head when he increased the pressure by sliding his thumb in a little more. "Damn...please...don't..."

"Is that a yes or a no?" His voice was rough, dark and completely wicked. Using his free hand, he smacked her on the ass so hard that she jumped and his thumb slid in even more.

The pressure was almost more than she could stand and damn it if she didn't want more.

"Don't..." She panted, burying her head in his shoulder. "Don't stop...please."

His laugh was carnal and he kissed her again, rougher and harder, driving his tongue into her mouth and bruising her lips. Finally, he eased his thumb out of her and rested his hands lightly on her hips. "I'm going to enjoy driving every bit of my cock into that sweet tight hole of yours, Suzie Q. Then you'll totally belong to me. Won't you?"

Her face was flushed but she nodded. He smiled and brushed his fingers over the firm swell of her breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumbs. "Good." Smiling, he twisted the tiny silver rings until she moaned. "I think we can do without these tonight, Suzie Q. Don't you?"

He unhooked the rings from the belly chain and let them fall. The metal felt cool on her skin and she couldn't help a shiver when he twisted the rings and pulled them loose from her nipples. He reached past her, pulled something from the box and held it up. "Remember this?"

She swallowed hard at the sight of the silver chain dangling from his finger and he laughed. Pressing his hand flat against the soft skin between her breasts, he pushed her back until she was sitting on the edge of the wide bed. Sitting down beside her, he curled one long leg under him and turned so that he was facing her. Bending his head, he curled his warm fingers around her, stroking his thumb over the swollen nipple before he tasted her with his tongue.

He eased one clamp over her and then he moved to the other breast and did the same. When he was done, he unhooked the belly chain from around her waist and laid it in the jewelry box he'd set beside the bed. Turning back, he eased a hand between her thighs and gently undid the clamp at her clit. A smile crossed his face as he gently stroked his fingers over her. "Someday, baby...I'm going to make this permanent."

"What about you?" Tentatively, she trailed her fingers over the length of his thigh.

Shaking his head, he pressed a finger to her lips. "Starting now...you don't talk." Reaching down, he grasped her wrist and pushed her hand away. "Every word...even one little peep and I will add something else to your punishment."

"But-" Then she stopped and pressed her lips together.

"Too late." He laughed and trailed a finger over the curve of her jaw. "You just earned a punishment." Leaning close, he brushed the hair back from her face. "And I have the feeling that before tonight is over with you'll be so thoroughly punished that you won't even be able to walk."

Getting up from the bed, he padded naked to where he'd left his clothes folded up on the chair. He made her watch as he pulled on his jeans and tucked his feet into his boots. He'd tried to be careful and not let himself get too aroused but still he winced a little when he tucked his erection in and zipped up. His gut tightened at the sight of her sitting there and his cock strained against the front of his pants. Damn it, if he didn't have her and soon...he wasn't even going to last even half the night.

Leaving the top snap undone he slid into his shirt and then slowly walked back to the bed.

He rested his hands on either side of her and pressed his forehead against hers so that they were eye to eye. "First punishment."

She started to open her mouth then stopped and nodded her head. Taking her arm, pulled her up off the bed and made her turn so that she was facing the bed. Reaching into the box he took out something that looked like a leather belt and a tube of lube. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was on the belt and excitement flared in his belly. Opening the tube, he lubed up the plug then pressed his hand to the small of her back. "Bend over."

When she hesitated, he pushed harder. He felt her trembling when she leaned forward and rested her hands on the edge of the bed. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks in his other hand and smiled when her fingers dug into the comforter. "It's a bit small but you'll wear this until I think you're ready to take me."

She tensed when he pressed the plug against her puckered opening and he smacked her hard across the hip. "Don't tighten up." He commanded. "It'll just hurt worse if you do."

She was breathing hard but after a few seconds she did what he said and he slid the plug into her. Beads of sweat had popped up on her skin and he smiled slightly when she sighed and leaned against him as he fastened the belt firmly around her waist to hold the plug in place.

"Turn and look at me." She did as she was told and when she was facing him, he put his hands on her shoulders and made her sit back down on the bed. She gasped softly and barely looked at him when he took the brown leather stiletto shoes and slipped them on her feet. He ran his fingers over the backs of her legs and felt her twitch at the touch of his fingers on her skin. "Now stand up again."

Slowly, she did as she was told. His lips twitched slightly. Wearing the heels, she was eye level with him now and he pulled her close so that she was belly to belly with him and the clamps on her nipples brushed against the hairs on his chest. Running his fingers through her hair, he shook out her mass of hair until it lay in curls around the nape of her neck. "Beautiful." He breathed.

Running his hand over her flat belly, he teased her belly button with his fingers before he dipped below the belt around her waist and slipped his fingers into her slick folds. "Always beautiful...always wet." He kissed her and then pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were shining with lust and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

He started to kiss her again and then stopped. He had all night to kiss her. He touched her face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her plump bottom lip. Her mouth looked so wet and inviting and he couldn't wait to have her lips wrapped tight and hot around his rock hard shaft. But first there was more he needed to do.

Before he gave in to his own lust, he stepped back, reached into the box and pulled out a short, gauzy wrap around dress that was the exact shade of his eyes. He took another step back and held it out to her. "Put it on."

She took it from his hand and slipped it over her arms. It tied just below the curve of her waist and he gripped the hem and pulled it down. It skimmed the tops of her thighs but barely covered her mound and the light dusting of curls that he itched to rub his fingers through. Her nipples stood out like hard pebbles and he took a deep breath, grasped her hand and twirled her around so that he could see what it looked like from behind. It rested just below the curve of her ass cheeks and was sheer enough that he could see the black leather through the thin material.

He smiled slightly, let go of her hand and reached down to put the lid back on the box before he buttoned up the front of his shirt, leaving just the three top buttons undone to show the curly salt and pepper hairs on his chest. Then he stopped, reached inside to pull something out and then closed it again.

He set the box back down and turned to give her a wicked grin. "I almost forgot about this." He brushed the hair back from her neck and slipped the brown soft leather collar around her throat and fastened it. Gripping her chin in his hand, he made her look at him. "You're my slave tonight, baby."

She stared back at him steadily, but behind that brief flare of rebelliousness in her eyes he saw a hunger as dark as his own. Gripping her shoulders, he pushed her back down on the bed and straddled her thighs, resting his weight on her. His erection pressed so hard against her that he could feel the heat between her legs.

Pushing her back, he rocked forward just enough to make her whimper. "Oops..." He laughed. "There you go again. Another punishment."

"I didn't-" She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed at him. "Bastard, you tricked me."

He bent his head and buried his face against the soft skin between her breasts. He slid his tongue over her, feeling her belly clench when he rocked her back a little more. She clutched at him and from the way she dug her fingers into his upper arms, the pressure from the plug must have been intense.

"Oh, God...I could just take you right here. But that would just be too damn easy." He brushed the hair back from her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. Easing off of her, he grabbed her hands and pulled up her up off the bed. Picking up something from the box, she realized too late that he'd hooked a leash to the loop at her throat. An evil smile touched his lips when he gave it a tug. "Come on."

He picked up the box and tucked it under his arm. Eyes wide, she tried to pull back when she realized that he was tugging her toward the door. But he just grinned and tugged at her harder until she had no choice but to follow him.

Cool air touched her legs and shivered up between her thighs when the door opened and they stepped out into the hallway. The hem of the dress barely covered her and she felt her face start to burn with embarrassment. Vainly, she tried to keep behind him, praying that they didn't pass anyone and only let out a sigh of relief when they were safely in the transporter.

Seeing her discomfort, he grinned as he pressed a finger to the control panel. "Its movie night, sweetheart. Do you really think that I'd let you parade around half naked?"

She opened her mouth and then shook her head.

"You're right." He tugged on the leash when the doors opened to reveal a familiar hallway. "I would."

It wasn't easy tottering around on the high heels with the plug in her butt and Sheppard tugging on the leash, but somehow she managed to follow him without falling and breaking her neck. God, wouldn't that be a sight. She smiled slightly thinking of how he would explain that one to Carson.

"What are you grinning about?"

He stopped so suddenly that she bumped into his shoulder. "Nothing-" Eyes wide, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"That's number three. Keep that up and you'll have to call in sick in the morning." He smirked and tugged a little harder on the leash. "After I'm through with you...you might have to anyway."

2.

"Now, just what am I going to do to you for your second punishment." He had taken the dress off of her almost as soon as they'd stepped into his inner sanctum and now she was standing there wearing nothing but the collar, the nipple clamps, the leather harness and the high heels as John walked around her slowly.

The room was cool but the heat from his gaze and the way that he kept licking his lips kept her hot. She kept her head down, looking up at him from under her lashes and trying not to think about the heat gathering between her thighs. Using the end of the leash, he trailed it over her slowly as he moved then he stopped in front of her.

Lightly, he flicked it over her breasts so that her nipples strained against the clamps. "Very pretty." He drawled and traced the leather over each breast. Moving over her belly, he nudged the strap between her legs. "Wider. I want to see everything."

He stroked the leather strap over the insides of her thighs and teased it along the edge of her wet folds, pushing it in just enough to nudge against her clit. ""So pretty and so sweet."I know exactly what you'll go good with." His eyes brightened. Unhooking the leash from the collar, he dropped it on the bed and went to the table where he had left the box. Reaching in, he pulled out something that looked like a jar of jelly and set it down on the bedside table.

"Second punishment." He pushed her back across the bed and climbed on top of her. Grabbing her hands he forced them over her head and snapped the padded cuffs that he always kept there around her wrists. Moving down her legs he grasped her ankles and slipped the shoes off her feet, laughing when she jerked at the touch of the cold metal as he cuffed them too.

Sliding up on the end of the bed, he settled between her thighs so that his jeans clad erection pressed against her. Lowering his head, he nipped at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, sliding his tongue over the sensitive spot behind her ear until she wiggled underneath him. The heat from his body nearly scorched her and if she could have she would have wrapped her legs around him and held him tight.

Pulling back, he stroked his hands over her arms and down her sides. Lightly, he cupped her breasts in his hands and stroked his fingers over the dark, rosy nipples. "As sweet and plump as strawberries." He sighed. "I didn't have any dessert this evening at dinner and since you look good enough to eat. I think I'll have it now."

Letting go of her, he reached for the jar on the table and unscrewed the top. Dipping his finger in, he smeared some of the stuff on her lips and then leaned down, capturing her mouth in a wicked strawberry flavored kiss. Easing back, he licked at his lips. Keeping his eyes on her face, he dipped two fingers in this time and scooped some of the stuff out. Holding his hand over her chest, he let a drop of the mixture fall from his fingers onto the soft skin between her breasts. Lightly he tugged on the clamps and then released them so that he could smear some more of the jelly on her nipples before he moved down over her taunt belly to the curls covering her mound.

Dipping his fingers into the jelly again, he wiped his fingers across her slick folds, sliding first one and then the other into her, coating her. She tried to tighten around him but he pulled back to quickly. Setting the jar down on the bedside table, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. Tossing it on the floor, he braced his knees on the bed, his powerful hands pressing into the bed as he loomed over her.

Lowering his head, he nuzzled the side of her breast before he flicked his tongue over the sticky stuff and began to lick it off of her. Pulling a nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue over her, making her squirm and then cry out when he bit down and tugged at her with his strong white teeth. Her fingers tightened around the chain of the cuffs and she drew her knees up as a hot rush of delight curled through her belly. Down, down he moved, licking and sucking until she thought that she was going to explode.

With slow, even strokes he worked at her, tugging at her clit with his teeth. He leaned forward, his hands gripping the sides of the belt, driving his tongue into her as he worked the plug farther into her ass. She moaned and he felt the muscles in her thighs and belly tighten when he slid his tongue into her, lapping until he'd cleaned every last bit of the sticky stuff off of her.

"Keep this up and I won't have to use any more lube." He chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the inside of her thigh. He looked up, his green eyes catching her amber ones and then he lowered himself over her again and went back to torturing her with his lips and tongue.

She was shaking now and he knew that she was close to coming but he wasn't ready for that yet. With one last flick of his tongue he pulled away from her and rested his hands on her hips, digging his fingers into her.

"Look at me." He demanded. She looked up at him and he held up three fingers. "Third punishment."

Sliding off the bed, he reached into the box and took out a black scarf and something with long leather looking strips. Leaning over her, he laid the scarf over her eyes and made her lift her head so that he could blind fold her. Picking up the flogger, he began to gently stroke the strips over her chest and belly. "This is going to be your punishment for teasing me...for turning me into some damn wuss."

He trailed it over her. and down between her thighs before he landed a light stinging slap on the inside of her thigh. "But this is isn't going to do me any damn good is it, baby? No, I don't think you're in quite the right position for what I have planned for you."

She turned her head slightly when he slapped the handle of the flogger against the palm of his hand. Laying it down on the bedside table, he undid the cuffs around her ankles. He trailed his hands over the length of her body, rubbing over her arms and up to her wrists so that he could undo the bindings there. Easing back, he nudged her hip with his hand.

"Roll over."

He could see her trembling and almost smell her excitement as she did what he demanded. He licked his lips at the sight of her luscious behind, the plug stuffed tight into the sweet hole he so anxiously wanted to invade. His hand went to the front of his jeans and he lightly stroked his fingers over his erection, wincing with pleasure when the thought of how tight she was going to be made him even harder than before.

Holding the flogger in his hand, he brought it down across her flesh. His cock throbbed when she bit her lip and tried not to whimper. "Assume the position, Suzie Q. I want you on your hands and knees."

When she was where he wanted her, he handcuffed her again before he reached down beside the bed and took up one of the bolster pillows. He was glad now that he'd decided to buy two sets of the things. One for their bedroom and one to keep here in his special place because the damn things sure did come in handy. He slid his hand over her belly, pushing her up so that he could position the pillow under her and then pushing her thighs apart so that she was ready and open to him.

He drew in a breath, easing the handle of the flogger over the insides of her thighs. Her skin glistened with sweat and he bent his head to lap at the moisture between her legs. She sighed and pressed her hips back only to jump when he gave her another swat.

He could almost see her eyes widening beneath the blindfold when he rubbed his hand over her back. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he tugged at her curls while he gave her ass another swat with the flogger.

He chuckled softly as he let go of her hair. She trembled when he trailed his fingers down her spine and a dark smile touched his lips. "You've been a bad girl, Suzie Q. If you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet and take your punishment."

He pressed his palm against the leather harness, twisting his hand so that the plug in her ass dug in a little deeper. She sucked in a breath and he swatted her again. She whimpered and he struck her again, harder this time. For every little sound she made he gave her another swat and each one was harder than the last.

Fingers shaking, he dropped the flogger and soothed his hands over her reddened flesh. She was panting hard, her head hanging down so that her forehead was pressed against the pillow. He could feel her trembling and she gasped, sucking in a deep lung full of air when he slid his fingers into her.

Roughly, he stroked her. Pushing his fingers in deep and then pulling back, curling his fingers slightly so that every thrust rubbed against her g-spot. He kept his free hand pressed against the small of her back, holding her down when she tried to buck up against him. He could smell her arousal and even though he wanted to prolong the torture until she was begging him to take her, he knew that he couldn't hold out.

She groaned when he removed his fingers from her slick channel. "Don't worry, baby." He climbed off the bed and undid the snaps on his jeans. "You're about to get something a lot harder and thicker than my fingers."

Kicking out of his boots, he pushed his jeans down his thighs and off his legs. He kicked them away and climbed back up on the bed, pressing against her so that the head of his full throbbing erection pressed against her wet heat. Digging his fingers into her hips, he grunted and thrust into her, driving every inch of himself into her. She moaned, her fingers curling around the chain of the handcuffs when he slipped his hands over her back and grasped her shoulders in a tight grip.

As many times as he'd had her and would have her again, the delicious feeling of her tightening around him made him wild. He rode her hard, knowing that each slap of his skin against hers had to sting and the idea of it just made him thrust into her harder and faster. The bed was rocking beneath them and he knew from the way she shuddered that she was close to coming. Still holding her with one hand, he slid the other over her belly, dipping between her thighs to cup her mound.

Her moans were louder now and when he parted her folds and pinched her clit between his fingers, she screamed. Digging his fingers into the knot of the scarf, he ripped it off of her head and tossed it to the floor.

She turned her had as far as she could, shaking the hair and sweat out of her eyes. God, she was so beautiful. Letting go of her, he gripped the sides of the harness, making her cry out when he pushed the plug in deeper and then pulled back only to slam it into her again. She shuddered and he saw her eyes roll back in her head. She bit her lip and collapsed against the pillows only to shriek when he gave one last thrust and shouted as her walls tightened around him, making him explode inside her.

"Not yet, Suzie Q." Breathing hard he collapsed against her back, still locked deep inside of her. "Don't you dare climax until I tell you to."

With his arms pressed tight against her sides, he could feel the rapid beat of her heart and a slow satisfied smile crossed his face. She was trembling with the need to come but he was determined to make her wait. It had been a long time since he'd taken this much control with her and he knew that making her wait was only going to make it even better when he finally let her. With a deep sigh, he rested against her, knowing that with the pillow under her belly that he wasn't crushing her.

"First round. I'll let you rest for a few minutes." He whispered and nuzzled the soft skin at the back of her neck. Lightly, he grazed his lips over her, flicking his tongue out to taste her. His smell was all over her and the taste of his scent mixed with hers was enough to drive him crazy. It was an effort to keep his touch gentle when he slid his arms under her so that she could rest her cheek on the backs of his sweat slick hands.

He felt the brush of her eye lashes against his skin and he raised his head enough to see that she'd closed her eyes. A shift of his hips and her eyes popped open. A small smile curved her lips when she looked up at him and he snuggled against her even closer, making her gasp.

For a few minutes he just looked at her and then he dipped his head and brushed a light teasing kiss across her lips. Her eyes widened and then narrowed slightly as a look of suspicion crept into them. He laughed and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip before he let her go.

3.

"That's my baby. So good at being bad. I knew the minute I saw you that you were that something special I was looking for."

Susan tried not to move when he pressed his mouth against her shoulder and nipped at her sharply. He felt so hot and every time he moved she felt another little trickle of something warm slide down her thigh. He shifted his hips again, wrapping his long legs around hers and easing up until he was pressed tight against her ass. The hairs on his chest scraped over her back and she heard him grunt softly with pleasure when he rested his head between her shoulders. He lay like that for a bit and then his breath flared out hot over her when he sighed and raised his head.

"And right now...you're gonna show me how special." He slipped one hand out from under her head, sliding down to cup a breast in his hand. Lightly, he rubbed his fingers over her, squeezing and pulling until the nipple grew hard against his palm. Heat flared in her belly and she gasped softly as the cool air touched her skin when he pulled his other hand away and moved off of her.

"Rest time is over, baby." His hands slid over her back as he pulled out of her and moved back so that he was kneeling between her thighs. "This time, I'm gonna let you take care of me."

Reaching back, he loosened the cuffs around her ankles then reached up to pull the pillow out from under her. Lightly, he trailed his fingers over her arms as he reached up to undo the bindings around her wrists. When she was free, he pulled her up so that she was on her knees. Moving around her, he stretched out in front of her so that she was the one nestling between his thighs. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her up so that she was laying on top of him.

Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her mouth to his. Giving her a wicked smile, he brushed his lips over hers. "You've got a hot little mouth, Suzie Q. I don't think I need to tell you what to do with it." His eyes were glittering and he tightened his grip. "Do I?"

She shook her head and he smiled and relaxed his fingers. Folding his arms behind his head, he rested his back against the pillows. "Then do it."

Susan tried to ignore the throbbing between her thighs and in her ass as she nuzzled her lips along the line of his jaw. She didn't know what else he was going to make her do before he took the harness off of her but she hoped it was soon. She didn't know how much more of the pressure she could take. But from the look on his face she knew that he would deny her pleasure if she didn't do what he said.

"Suzie Q...." He growled softly and his eyes sparked dangerously. "I'm waiting." Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he jerked her toward him. "You don't really want to keep me waiting...do you?"

Slowly, she shook her head no.

"Good." He let go of her hair and gently traced a finger over the curve of her jaw. "Now be a good girl and clean me off."

With a sigh, she leaned into him and opened her mouth. Her tongue rasped over the stubble on his face and she knew that he was trying to hold still when she raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. Slowly, she made her way down his chest, licking a path over him. His skin tasted salty and she felt him growing hard against her thigh when she slipped her tongue over a nipple and tugged at him with teeth.

"Quit taking so long." He growled then groaned softly when her breasts brushed against his belly.

His legs fell open a little more when she rested her hands on his hips and slid her tongue over the line of hair below his belly button. Her hair brushed over him and she felt his fingers on the back of her head, pushing her down so that her lips were only a breath away from his rigid source of heat.

"That's it, baby." He raised his hips a little and the head of him brushed against her lips. "I want you to lick the taste of your sweet honey off of me."

Lightly, she flicked her tongue out and he pushed his cock between her lips, making her take him into her mouth. She reached up a hand to touch him when his fingers clenched in her hair. "No. Put your hands behind your back. I don't want you to use anything but your mouth."

He thrust into her mouth when she crossed her arms over her back and laced her fingers together. It was uncomfortable being on her knees with the plug in her butt and his erection in her mouth but she managed to brace herself between his thighs and take him so deep that the head of him brushed against the back of her throat. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of her mouth and moaning softly as she sucked and licked at him.

She thought that he was going to come in her mouth but then he suddenly pulled away from her and pushed her back. She raised her eyes and looked at him. He was panting for breath and his eyes were dark and full of lust.

Finally! She thought and then a tremble of fear raced through her when he sat up and gripped her arms. Roughly, he forced her down on her back and reached for the round pillow he'd tossed to the side of the bed. He dug his fingers into the side of her thigh. "Raise your hips."

She tried not to shake when his fingers trailed over her belly. She kept her eyes on his face as he undid the buckle on the harness and pulled it off of her. She nearly cried out with relief when the pressure from plug was gone but she didn't dare take her eyes off of him when he picked up the tube of lube from the bedside table and opened it.

"Its time that you completely belonged to me, Suzie Q. " Squeezing some of the cool gel onto his fingers, he soothed it over her puckered flesh with a light touch. She tried not to whimper when he slipped a long finger into her and began to wiggle it around. "But first we have to have a safe word."

He smiled slightly when she just looked at him. "You can talk now." He said softly.

"Safe...safe word?" She bit back a groan when he shoved his finger in up to the second knuckle.

"Yes..." he drawled and slid his tongue over the curve of her breast. "A safe word. If it hurts to much and I'm hurting you, all you have to do is say the safe word and I'll stop." He suckled at her nipple until she moaned.

She tried to talk but the words were caught in her throat. With him pushing on her like that...damn, she couldn't even think much less talk. She drew her knees up a little and reached down to wrap her fingers around his wrist. "John..." she panted. "Please..." She closed her eyes and fell back against the pillows. The pressure in her belly was growing and growing, the flames inside her flaring up even higher with every stroke of his finger. "I can't...I can't..."

"Okay. I'll give you one." He laughed and slid his finger out and then back into her, hooking his thumb so that it pressed against her slick opening. He was quiet for a minute and then he slid his finger's out of her and moved so that he was between her thighs. He looked down at her and pressed his hand flat against her belly, a sly smile on his face. "Your safe word is _virgin_, Suzie Q. Because when I take you its going to be like your first time all over again."

Her belly tightened under his hand when he teased the head of his shaft over her tight entrance. "Brace your feet on my hips." He tilted her back, grabbing the cheeks of her ass and pulling her open a little more so that he could ease into her.

Susan gasped and wrapped her hands around his arms, digging her nails into him. God, he was so big! Letting go of him, she curled her fingers in the comforter and tried not to scream as he slowly worked his way into her. He was stretching her, filling her and the pain was so intense that she thought she was going to pass out. She opened her mouth, ready to scream out the safe word when she felt his hands rubbing gently over her thighs.

"Don't tighten up, baby." His voice was a low sensual croon. "I promise you, if you don't tighten up it will be better."

He kept rubbing his hands over her, soothing her. She knew that he was trying to distract her from the heavy burning ache as he started to slide in and out of her. Her fingers dug in deeper and she tried to do what he said. At first she didn't think that she was going to be able to stand it but then the pain began to lessen as she found herself relaxing under his touch.

"That's it, baby." He kept up that soft, low croon as he worked his throbbing erection into her. "Open for me...open up and take all of me."

She relaxed her legs, gasping and moaning as he slid his wicked heat into her. She jerked her hips up as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She gasped his name, her moans of pain turning into cries of pleasure. Her senses were going haywire, her mind so focused on the way he moved inside of her that she couldn't think of anything else but the wild pressure building up inside of her.

"Oh, God..." His fingers dug into her and he groaned as sweat began to run down his face. He blinked and shook his head as he began to move faster. "Oh, honey...I knew you'd be tight but this...this is incredible."

But Susan barely heard him. She could feel his hard, almost brutal thrusts, as he stroked her faster driving her harder and higher until she thought she was losing her mind. Her fingers curled and uncurled as the waves of pleasure and pain began to ripple through her. Suddenly she went rigid, her hands slapping flat against the bed as his hips flexed. He drew back slowly and then with one fierce thrust buried himself completely inside her.

"Now, baby!" He shouted.

Susan's world exploded. Her body started to convulse, her muscles tightening around him as he fell on top of her, pinning her under him. She screamed against his throat and he answered her with a feral cry of his own as his magnificent body shuddered and he let go.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Chapter 28

_**Two days later**_

1.

Susan was on her knees trying to stuff another container of seeds into her already full pack when she felt a presence behind her. A slight smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?" He brushed the toe of his boot along the back of her thigh.

"Do that." She turned and smacked at his leg but he pulled back out of her reach. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Ronan were taking off somewhere."

"Change of plans." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "He's putting some of the guys through training this morning." That wasn't exactly the truth. He'd gone by Evan Lorne's quarters first and picked up the portrait. It was sitting in his office now, waiting to be hung over their bed but he wasn't about to let her in on that little surprise.

"And you're not watching and taking bets while Ronan kick's their asses?" She finally got the pack closed. Putting it with the other stack of cases she stood up and turned around to look at him. "I thought taking their money was one of your favorite things."

"Second favorite." He grabbed her as she started to step past him and flipped her around so that her back was pressed up against the wall. He pressed one hand against the wall next to her head and skimmed the other over her belly. He slid his fingers into the waist band of her pants and popped the snap. "My first favorite is a hell of a lot warmer."

He tugged down the zipper and slipped his hand inside and a slow wicked grin curled the corners of his mouth. "Well, Suzie Q..." he drawled sexily. "I wondered where those went." He tugged at the front of the boxers she was wearing, sliding his fingers along the opening. His eyes glittered when he looked at her. "What are you doing with my shorts on?"

"What?" She eased her leg between his, sliding her knee along the inside of his thigh. "You don't like it when I wear your clothes?" She pressed her hands against his chest. Curling her fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt she pulled him closer. "I thought you'd like have a little better access to the...ah...warm stuff."

"Oh, I like it fine." He slid his hand in further, tickling his fingers across her skin and making her purr when he lightly raked his fingers through her light nest of curls. "I'd like it even better if you weren't wearing any underwear at all. In fact, I seem to remember telling you that that was exactly what I wanted you to do, Suzie Q."

"What are you gonna do about it, Colonel?" She slid her arms around his neck and raked her teeth along the stubbled edge of his jaw. She gasped and flicked her tongue along the tip of his ear when he slid one long finger into her. "Punish me again?"

"You can bet on that one, sweetheart." Roughly, he stroked the calloused tip of his finger over her clit, making her squirm against him. She opened her legs wider, thinking that he was going to slide it into her slick channel but he only chuckled and slipped away. "But you're going to have to wait for that since we've both got busy mornings."

Wiping his finger over the front of the shorts, he pulled his hand free and redid her pants. Sliding his hands over her hips, he gripped the cheeks of her ass, roughly digging his fingers into her. A slight smile touched his lips when she winced. "What's the matter, baby? Still sore?"

"A little." She admitted. She looked up at him, feeling the heat rush into her face from the way he was looking at her. "Someone likes to be a little rough."

"And I know someone that begs me to be rough." He pulled her around so that she was facing the wall. He pressed against her back and gripped her hips. His growing erection pushed against the seam of her pants as he hunched against her. "I've got a few minutes. Maybe I'll just work some of that soreness out of you right now."

A slight noise caught her ear and she turned her head to look at him. "John..."

"What?" He slid his hands over her belly, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands.

"I think I hear someone coming." She hissed back at him.

"Oh," he whispered against her ear. "I thought that was you." Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, he nuzzled his nose in her hair. Then he laughed, slapped her lightly on the ass and stepped back. "Looks like you'll have to wait a little bit, sweetheart." Leaning close he gave her a quick nip on the neck. "But don't worry. I'll make it worth it."

Laughing, she turned and gave him a little push. "Fuck you, John Sheppard."

He grabbed her when she tried to move away and pushed her back up against the wall. "I'm gonna make you keep that promise, Suzie Q." Raising a hand, he brushed the hair back from her face. "After that it's gonna be my turn and you know what I'm going to do to you."

"Why don't you remind me." Her nipples tightened and a hard knot of lust started to curl in her belly.

"No." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him for a rough kiss. The look he gave her when he pulled away made her toes curl in her boots. "I'd rather show you than tell you."

"You won't even give me a hint?" Lightly, she ran her fingers over his chest. His muscles felt firm under the black tee shirt and she could feel the heat of him radiating through the thin material. Not really caring if anyone saw them or not, she buried her nose against his chest and breathed in the scent of him. Damn, but the man smelled good.

He slid a big hand over her back and dug his hand into the waist band of her pants. Strong fingers slid over her skin and she gasped when he dug his fingers into her. He pulled her close and kissed her a again, a hot, wet open mouth kiss that made her pant with longing. She dug her fingers into him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she leaned into him. She was lusting for the touch of him, his taste, his scent. She wanted to drink in every bit of him and she wouldn't have cared if a whole hive ship of Wraith had dropped on them right then. She melted against him, whimpering when the length of his erection pressed between her thighs.

Grabbing her hand, he pressed her fingers between his thighs. Holding her wrist, he made her stroke him. "Big enough hint?"

"Oh, there you are, Colonel."

Susan froze at the sound of Teyla's voice. John grinned, let go of her hand and turned his head slightly. "Morning, Teyla."

"Good morning to you as well, Doctor Walker."

Susan peeked around his shoulder and felt her face get red when she saw Teyla grinning back at her. John just laughed and stepped away from her, tugging at the hem of her tank top as he stepped away.

"Really good morning." He drawled and gave her a sexy little wink.

"I can see." Teyla smirked as she set her pack on the floor. Her eyes gleamed as she eyed him from head to toe then she looked at Susan. "Apparently helping my people was not the only big event that you had planned for this morning."

Susan returned her grin and decided to play along. Putting her hand on John's chest, she trailed her fingers over his chest and gently tugged at the front of his pants as she stepped past him. "No," She pulled at the fabric and let it go with a snap. "This one just popped up."

John's eyes went dark and she felt a shiver run down her spine. He liked to tease her but he didn't exactly like it when the tables were turned on him. Laughing, she poked him in the belly with her finger. "Since you're not doing anything you can help us by carrying some of this stuff to the Jumper."

"I've got plenty to do." He hooked his thumbs in his belt making his shirt ride up just enough to show a bit of tanned belly. "I don't think Teyla would mind if I took a few minutes to finish it up."

"I certainly would." Susan gave Teyla a sly wink before she turned back to Sheppard with a sweet smile. "Especially if it's only going to take a few minutes."

Teyla snorted with laughter when the tips of John's ears began to turn red. Picking up her pack, she slung it over her shoulder before she reached down, picked up the nearest case and shoved it into John's hands. "Perhaps we should proceed with our mission before this conversation becomes more heated."

John's fingers clutched around the case and the look he gave Susan was hot enough to melt a glacier. When he spoke his voice was deep and rumbly. "Its not this conversation that's about to get heated." Stepping close, he pressed his mouth close to Susan's ear so that Teyla couldn't hear what he said. "Keep on teasing me," he whispered. "And its not just your ass that's gonna be sore."

His eyes changed from a teasing green to a dark and dangerous hazel and Susan felt the vibration between them as they stared at one another. "Do your worst, Sheppard. Because you're really going to have to work to get me naked again."

"That won't be very hard." He growled.

The smell of lust and raw sexual power was practically pouring off of him when she reached down and gave his stiff cock a hard squeeze.

"It had better be."

Then with a grin, she stepped around him and gave him a hard slap on his gloriously firm backside before she went to join Teyla.

2.

It took several trips back to the lab before they had all her stuff loaded onto the Jumper and John was able to pull Lorne to the side. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw Susan watching them curiously. Lorne saw her too and a sheepish little grin touched his lips.

"Keep it neutral, Lorne." John tapped him on the shoulder. "And stop turning so red. She's going to suspect something if you keep doing that."

"Sorry, sir." Lorne mumbled and turned his back so that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah," John said. "Try and keep it like that. She'll be busy with Teyla and those two scientist's tagging along so if you don't get all nervous and everything, she won't think that something's up. Think you can handle that?"

"I'll do my best, sir." Lorne smiled slightly.

"Good man." John laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "And don't worry. As soon as I get that portrait hung, Ronan and I will be down to join you. If you can keep away from her until then..." He looked up. She had her back to him now and didn't see the sly grin on his face. "Just don't worry, Lorne. I'll take care of her."

Lorne sighed and tried not to turn red. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Colonel meant. He managed another grin. "Yes, sir." Then he turned and walked back to the group.

Susan turned and looked at him, giving him a wily smile and a mouthed 'I love you'. John mouthed it back and stood there watching as she followed Teyla and Lorne up the ramp. When it closed, he stood there for a few minutes longer, waiting until the Jumper descended to the control room. After it was gone, he turned and headed for his office.

It took him a while to get the painting to their quarters and hung over their bed. He had been ready for a thousand questions but thankfully, no one even paid attention to him as he carefully carried the thing through the halls. By the time he finished it was late afternoon and he was covered with sweat. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he found Ronan chilling out and waiting for him in the Mess Hall. Without a word, the big man got up and followed him to the Jumper Bay.

"There they are." John watched out the wind screen, easily picking out Susan's voluptuous shape among the others digging in the field. He did a low sweep over them, smiling slightly when he saw her look up. Shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun, she raised her hand and gave him a little wave before she turned back to her work.

Ronan chuckled and settled his big frame back in the seat. Stretching out his long legs, he crossed his arms and settled back as Sheppard brought the Jumper in for a smooth landing. John turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Problem?"

"Not with me." Ronan said with a grin. "But I think someone else has a pretty bad case of wanting it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John shot him a wary look.

"You figure it out." Ronan slapped him on the shoulder and stood up as the ramp lowered and the smell of fresh cut grass and dirt filled the air. A deeper odor, strong enough to make his eyes water touched his nose and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Damn, Sheppard. I hope your woman hasn't been into that shit."

Ronan laughed again and nudged John in the side as they stepped off the ramp. "But from the looks of her you might have a hell of a lot of fun washing her off."

John shot him a tight look as they moved toward the little group at the edge of the field. Susan turned her head and looked at him and his eyes narrowed slightly. Her face and arms were smeared with dirt and tendrils of her hair had escaped from her pony tail and clung to her neck, making her look as sexy as hell. Even worse, her tank top was wet with sweat and the hard points of her nipples were visible through the thin material.

Her lips quirked slightly when she saw what he was looking at. Standing up, she brushed the dirt from the knees of her pants and walked over to where they stood. Not caring that people were watching, she pressed up against him and kissed him hard. Ignoring the warning look in his eyes, she brushed her hand over his cheek and her grimy fingers left smears of dirt on his cheek.

"You guys showed up just in time." She laughed and settled her arm around his waist. Reaching out she grabbed Ronan's wrist and pulled. She nodded to where Lorne, Teyla and the other two scientists were busy dropping seeds into the neatly furrowed rows. "You can help us finish the last part of this field before supper time."

"We need to get back to Atlantis before dark." John said tightly.

"Well then I'd suggest that you hurry up and get to work, sweet cheeks." Susan grinned and slapped him hard on the backside. "Jaiya's promised to feed us and if you make us late..." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Then you won't get any dessert."

Ronan snorted with laughter when she smacked him again and stepped away to kneel down in the dirt again. Dragging her half empty bag of seeds toward her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. "You can help me, Ronan since somebody else is acting like they don't want to get dirty."

Ronan just grinned at Sheppard, shrugged and got down on his knees next to her. They worked in silence for a while and then both grinned and gave each other a look when John huffed out a sigh and went to work on the row in front of them.

After a few minutes, Ronan leaned close and nudged her in the side with his elbow.

"Watch this." Ronan picked up a small clod of dirt, nodded toward Sheppard, pulled his arm back and let fly.

The clod splattered against John's back and his head whipped around. He eyed them warily but Ronan just grinned. Susan kept her head down and tried not to snicker. After a few minutes he turned back to what he was doing. Ronan nudged her arm and pressed another clod of dirt into her hand.

"Your turn." He whispered.

Susan shook her head. She could tell from the stiff set of his back that John was getting angry.

"Oh, go on." Ronan nudged her again. "Let him have it." When she hesitated he gave her a sly grin. "You know you want to."

Susan looked up at Sheppard's broad back and the way the light wind was ruffling through his thick dark hair. Suddenly the sight of that sexily messy hair made her want to ruffle him a little more. Pulling back her arm, she threw the dirt and it smacked him in the back of the head. It splattered and what didn't stick to his hair trickled down the back of his neck and into the collar of his shirt.

He turned his head slightly and Susan caught a glimpse of his tight lipped mouth. "Ronan, we'd better stop it. He's getting mad."

"Isn't that part of the game?" Ronan gave her a look that made her blush. Picking up another clod of dirt he pressed it into her hand and gave her a knowing grin. "Make him hot."

'Ronan!" She hissed at him. She barely knew this man and he was looking at her like he knew what she looked like naked. She shivered slightly, raised her head and looked at Sheppard. Ronan was his friend...he wouldn't have. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Or would be?

Her fingers tightened around the dirt and then she threw it. That one smacked him in the back of the head too and he jerked around, eying them angrily. "Are you two having fun?"

Ronan laughed and John's face went red. He started to say something only to stop when he heard someone moving up beside him and he looked around to see Teyla.

"Susan, we are almost finished here." She kept her tone light and pleasing. "Perhaps you would like to show the Colonel to the pool. I'm sure that you'd both like to wash up. Ronan and I can finish this bit of the field."

"No. We can finish it." Susan reached for the bag of seed's but John snatched it out of her hand and tossed it to Teyla. Susan tired to snatch it back but he slapped her hand away.

"Great idea, Teyla." A wicked smile crossed John's face and he practically bounced up on his feet and grabbed for her elbow. Pulling her to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her along with him. "I'm just dying to see that pool."

Teyla shook her head as John practically dragged Susan after him. Then she turned to him with a grin. "You are nothing but pure evil, Ronan. Do you know what he is going to do to her?"

But Ronan just settled back on his heels and laughed. When he looked up at her, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "She can take him."

3.

As soon as they were out of sight, Susan twisted out of John's grasp and took off through the trees. In a flash he was after her but not even his long legs could help him as she darted in and out of the brush. By the time he'd finally reached the clearing, she was already sitting on a rock next to a deep pool of sparkling water.

"Think you're cute, don't you?" Out of breath, he sank down on the ground and stretched out.

"What's the matter, Sheppard?" She teased him. "Am I wearing you out?"

Chest heaving, he raised his arm and pointed a finger at her. "As soon as I can breathe again, I'm gonna wear _you_ out."

She smirked and looked up at horizon where the sun was just starting to go down. "I hope it doesn't take long-"

"It won't."

She squealed when strong fingers hands gripped her hips and she found herself being lifted up off the rock. Before she could fight back, she was flat on her back in the grass and dirt and Sheppard was tugging at the snap on her pants.

"Sneaky bastard!" Laughing, she grabbed for his hands but she didn't resist when he unlaced her boots and pulled them and her socks off of her feet. Digging his fingers into the waist band of her pants he jerked them down and off her legs. The tank top was next and she tried not to laugh at the way the grass tickled against the soft skin of her back.

"Keep on laughing, smart ass." He rubbed his hands over her breasts, making her moan when he rubbed the calloused tips of his fingers over her sensitive nipples.

"I thought that you wanted to wash off." She laughed again. His tee shirt had slipped loose from his pants and she ran her hands over his flat belly.

"Not when I'm just going to get dirty all over again." Letting go of her hands, he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

She tried to touch him and he grabbed her hands and forced them over her head. The hairs on his chest scraped over her nipples when he leaned over her. "No touching." A sly smile touched his mouth. "New game, Suzie Q. You don't touch me until I say you can."

"What about you?" Her body began to tingle as a ball of excitement began to flutter in her belly.

"I'm going to touch everything." He grinned and let her go. Running his hands over her sides, he traced his fingers over her, lightly brushing along the underside of her breasts. "Touch, taste..." He kissed the soft skin between her breasts. "I warned you not to tease me, Suzie Q. But no, you had to be cute and do it anyway and since you can't seem to listen to me..." When he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were blazing with hunger. A chill ran through her when he rubbed his thick cock against her slit. "I am going to tear your ass up."

Slowly, he got to his feet and stood over her making her watch as he undid his pants. Slowly, he stepped over her, kicked out of his boots and pushed them down over his hips. She eyed his erection hungrily, her fingers itching to slide over him. She wanted to feel him hot and heavy in her hand before she took him in her mouth but she didn't dare move.

Grinning, he nudged her thigh with his foot. "On your knees, Suzie Q."

"Going for the back door first?" The grass felt silky under her palms as she did what he said. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself.

"Not yet." His fingers trailed over her back as he knelt behind her and then she felt the brush of his hair against her leg. She looked down and saw him stretched out under her, a grin on his lips as he dug his fingers into her hips. "I'm going for the front door first."

She made a low growling sound when he jerked her down and pressed his hungry mouth over her slit. Her fingers dug into the grass when his tongue darted into her, lapping over her folds and sucking hard on her clit before he dived deep into her core.

"Shit..." She moaned and rocked back and started to make little circles with her hips. He tasted her like he kissed her, hard and rough and she moved her hips over him, begging him to do even more.

Just when she felt her belly starting to tighten, he pulled away from her. She turned her head, trying to look at him and had to dig her fingers harder into the dirt when she felt the hard press of the head of him against her slick entrance. With a grunt, he slammed into her. Holding her hips in a tight grip, he moved her back and forth on his erection, riding her hard.

Susan screamed from the heat of the fire burning between her legs. Though he'd taken the jewelry off of her, he was still wearing the silver cock ring and the thing scraped over her tender walls, burning a trail inside of her. She hooked her feet behind his knees and leaned down so that he slammed into her completely, filling her so full that she thought he was going to burst out through her belly button.

Suddenly, her walls tightened around him and she felt her orgasm rip through her like a storm of fire. Warmth flooded down her legs and she felt her arms giving out but Sheppard wasn't done with her yet. Pulling out of her, he slipped his fingers between her wet folds, coating his fingers with her cream before he pressed his thumb against her.

Without a word, he flipped her on her back and gripped her knees, shoving her legs as far apart as he could. She bit back a shriek and dug her nails into his arms when she felt the head of his cock drive into her tight hole. He bent his head, his sharp teeth biting into the soft skin of her shoulder as he drove into her. His strokes were hard and even, gaining speed and going deeper with every thrust of her hips. She clung to him as the pain turned to pleasure only to let out a cry when he pulled a nipple into his mouth and bit down.

Her nails scratched over his back, leaving long red welts as he slammed into her, claiming her. His teeth bit down harder and then he let her go and pressed his hands down on either side of her. She felt his body shudder and then he was coming inside her, still taking her so hard that she thought she was going to pass out.

A few more thrusts and he collapsed on top of her, his breath hot on her skin as he pulled out of her and lay spent between her thighs.

She lost track of how long they lay there before John eased up and looked down at her. Grinning, he sat up and pulled her along with him. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her and then ran his hands down over her leaving smears of dirt over her sweat slick skin. Running a hand over her belly, he slipped his fingers into her and stroked over her clit hard enough to make her moan against his mouth.

He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and settled his free hand on the back of her neck, pulling her head down to his chest while his fingers dug into her slick channel. When she shuddered and arched into his hand as another orgasm ripped through her, he laughed and gently nipped at the back of her neck.

Gripping her chin, he made her look up at him. "I think we're dirty enough for that pool now."

Getting to his feet, he pulled her up with him and half walked, half dragged her toward the pool. She sighed when the cool water touched her skin and she sank down into it gratefully. Her thighs felt raw and her ass even worse but John was still not finished with her yet. Roughly, he rubbed his hands over her, washing away most of the dirt on her before he made her do the same to him. When she reached his thighs, he grabbed her hands and made her stop.

Moving back until he was sitting half out of the water, he made her kneel down between his spread thighs. The gritty sand ground into her knees but she didn't notice. Her attention was centered on the hard male flesh in front of her. Not needing any urging from him, Susan lightly stroked her fingers over the silver ring nestled into his soft dark curls. He'd gone flaccid when they'd sank down into the water but now under her touch he was stirring back to life.

She looked up at him as he settled back on his elbows and leaned his head back, a soft sigh escaping his lips when she ran her tongue along the length of his shaft. Her fingers danced over him as she stroked him from root to tip, her fingers closed around him, fisting him until pearly drops of pre-come glistened at the tip. His hips jerked when she took him in her mouth and she knew that he was close to coming when she sucked him hard.

He gave her a blazing hot look when she pulled away and looked up at him. "I want you to come inside me."

Without giving him a chance to answer, she straddled him and wrapped her fingers around him, guiding him between her slick folds. He slid into her and she leaned back and braced her hands on his knees, her breasts jutting out as she rode him. She felt his hands on her, his fingers pinching and pulling at her breasts, the sound of his rough grunts urging her to ride him faster until his cock twitched and pulsed as he came inside her.

Rolling off of him, she rested her leg over his hip, running her fingers over his chest and belly until his breathing slowed. Raising her head, she bent to kiss him when a rustling sound caught her ears and she looked up. Eyes narrowing slightly, she tried to see under the shadows of the trees. She was certain that she'd heard something but from where they lay she couldn't really see a thing in the thickening gloom.

She looked down at Sheppard. He must have heard it too. Slowly, he turned his head. When nothing moved but the limbs of the trees in the softly blowing wind, he sat up and slipped his hand under her arm. Standing up, splashed water over the both of them, washing off as much of the gritty sand as he could before he led her back to their clothes so that they could dress.

Alert as ever, he kept his arm around her, his eyes warily watching the shadows as they headed back to the camp. It wasn't long before they heard laughter and Susan's stomach grumbled at the delicious smell of something cooking over the fire pit. She started to hurry her pace when Sheppard gripped her arm and turned her around to face him.

Safe in the shadows, he cupped her face in his hands. "Too late to punish you for breaking the rules, Suzie Q." He breathed against her mouth.

"Rules?" She gave him a confused look. "What rules?"

"You touched me without permission." Warm fingers tickled down the side of her neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Cupping the back of her head with his free hand, he pulled her close for a hard toe curling kiss before he let her go and stepped back.

"But that's okay." He smiled dangerously. "It just gives me time to think up a really _really_ good punishment for you."

Still smiling, he took her hand and led her back toward the village.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Sheppard On Top-Chapter 29

1.

John was anything but tired. Sitting beside the fire with Susan leaning sleepily against his shoulder, he pretended to drink from the cup that Jaiya had given him earlier. Everyone else but Ronan and the two of them had already found a bed for the night and John was past ready to find one for them. The smell of her as she sat leaning against him was driving him crazy. He wanted her now but he wasn't about to take her in front of Ronan. No, she was all his and no other man was going to even get a glimpse of what belonged to him.

Hearing a noise, he turned his head and saw Ronan looking at him.

"Staying or going?" Ronan asked quietly.

"Staying." Susan heard him. She blinked sleepily up at him, yawned and sat up brushing the hair back from her face. "I want to get an-"

"Going." John ran his hand over her arm, her skin felt soft and warm under his hand and he felt his cock stir to life. "But we'll be back in the morning."

Susan was more awake now. She sat up and looked at him, a slight frown on her face. "I already told Jaiya that we were staying."

"Then you'll have to tell her that we changed our minds." He nodded to Ronan. "The big guy can take our place." He saw the flash of fire in her eyes and lifted a hand to cut off whatever she was about to say. "Don't argue with me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and then she glanced at Ronan. He gave her a wink and settled back on the rug he was sitting on, apparently sure that he was about to see a show. Squaring her shoulders, she glared at John. "I'm not arguing." She replied coolly as she got to her feet. "And I'm not going either."

Grabbing her hand, John pulled her down and across his lap. Wrapping an arm tightly around her, he held her close to his chest and pressed his mouth close to her ear. "You don't want me to spank you right here, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed at him, her eyes darting to where Ronan sat. She knew that he wouldn't do it but the thought that he might made her body tingle.

He saw the look in her eyes and he smiled as he slid his hand over her thigh. "Wanna try me?"

Sliding her hand over his chest, she tickled her fingers over his belly and wiggled her ass over his growing erection, bouncing just enough to make him wince. "Don't fool with me, Sheppard. I'll make you suffer."

John's eyes narrowed slightly and a sly grin caressed the corners of his mouth. He slid his hand over her hip, resting lightly on the curve of her waist, his fingers gently tugging at the hem of her tank top. "If Ronan wasn't watching us-" He wanted to touch her, feel the heat of her skin against his palm. Damn it, he had to stop fooling around and get her out of here.

"No more playing around, Suzie Q. It's time to go." Her eyes went wide and she squealed when he flipped her off his lap. Grinning, he stood up and reached down, grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Smiling slightly, he turned and looked at Ronan. "We'll be back in the morning."

"I told you-" She tried to pull out of his grasp but when that didn't work, she tried to kick him in the leg. "I'm not going!"

"Yes...you are." John picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a caveman. "So stop arguing with me."

Ronan snorted with laughter. "You'd better watch it, Sheppard. She's a wild cat."

"I'm not worried about that." John stroked his hand over the curve of her hip. "By the time we get to Atlantis, I'll have her purring like a kitten."

Susan heard him and felt the rush of heat in her face. "Let me down, you asshole!" She smacked at his back but he only tightened his grip. "John Sheppard, I'm warning you!"

"Be quiet." He slapped her on the ass and she squealed again. He turned and looked back at Ronan. "Then again we might not make it back at all."

"Let go of me!" She smacked at his back again, digging her knees into his chest and trying to make him drop her.

But John wasn't about to let go. Leaving Ronan behind, he headed off toward the Jumper with Susan still slung over his shoulder. As soon as they were close enough, he dug the remote out of his pocket and thumbed the control to open the rear hatch. As soon as it was down, he set her on her feet and grabbed her wrist before she could dart away from him. Laughing, he dragged her up the ramp behind him and shut the door.

"Sit down." He steered her toward the cockpit and shoved her down in the seat next to his pilot's chair. Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "First thing we're going to do when we get back is take a shower."

"Why?" She twisted in her seat and tried to jab him in the belly with her elbow. "We probably won't even make it past the door before you're on me again."

She was fighting him and he was loving it. Yanking her back up out of the seat, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight against his chest. Her wiggling and twisting was certainly making his cock happy and he was more than willing to prolong the play. Holding her with one arm, he undid the snap on her pants and shoved his hand inside.

She gasped and arched back against him when his fingers slid into the opening of the boxer's. He let go of her arms and she leaned against the control panel when he thrust a finger into her slit and rubbed the tip of his finger over her clit. She was so warm and wet and the more he rubbed, the less she stopped struggling and pressed back against him. His cock was practically wedged into the crack of her ass and he began to thrust his hips against her in time with his strokes.

"Mmm..." He brushed his lips over the soft skin beneath her ear. "Now I know exactly where your on switch is, Suzie Q." He rubbed his finger harder over her and she started to whimper and purr. He laughed and nipped at her ear. "I told Ronan that I'd have you purring like a kitten before we got to Atlantis. Didn't figure that it would be before we even left the ground."

"Son of a bitch..." She moaned and rocked back against him. "God damn it, Sheppard." She was panting hard now. "If you're gonna ride my ass, the least you could do is pull my hair."

"I'm not even close to riding your ass, sweetheart." He laughed and growled into her ear. "But I promise you that when we get back to Atlantis and I have you all soapy and wet, I will." Breathing hard, he let go of her and stepped back. "Now, shut up and sit down."

"You bastard." Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she turned around and looked at him. "You're just gonna leave me like this?"

"Until we get to Atlantis...yes." He gripped her chin tight in his fingers and tilted her head back so that she had to look up at him. "You're not going to come until I say so."

She slid her hand over the front of her pants and gave him a devilish grin. "Maybe I don't need you...maybe I'll do it myself and make you watch."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Gripping the hem of her tank top, he yanked the thing over her head. Grabbing her hands, he forced her arms behind her back and wrapped the cloth around her wrists, tying it tight enough to hold her still. "Now, come here."

He sat down and scooted the seat back far enough so that he could haul her into his lap.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to tie my hands in front?" Her hands were pressed against him and he felt hot to the touch. Need curled through her and she inched her fingers under the hem of his shirt, skimming over the light trail of hair on his belly.

"So that you can hit me? I don't think so, baby." She shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes when he reached around her to grasp the controls. When he had the Jumper in the air, he let go of the controls long enough to slide a hand over her breast. "And with your hands behind you I can get a better grip on these pretties."

She rolled her hips forward, then slid back on his lap making him groan. His stubbled chin raked across her shoulder, his strong fingers pinching a hard nipple between his fingers. He scraped his teeth across the back of her arm, biting down hard and sucking at her when she tightened her thighs around him. He rolled his thumb and finger over her and her head fell back against his shoulder so that he could nuzzle her neck.

She twisted her fingers in his belt, trying to dig her hand into the waistband of his pants. Suddenly, the Jumper did a roll and he had to let go of her and grab onto the controls. "Holy hell, woman." He breathed hot against her shoulder. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"You're the pilot." She nestled back against him, squeezing her thighs around his until he made her get off of him. "You're the one that should keep his hands were they belong."

Eyes hot with lust, he stared up at her. "Get over there and sit down." He growled. "I'll tend to you later."

"Maybe I want to tend to you now." Dropping to her knees, she wiggled her way between his knees and wedged herself between his thighs. Caught between the control panel and the chair there was no way that he could pull her out unless he climbed up on the seat and pulled her out.

"What the hell do you-"

His eyes went wide when she lowered her head and grabbed the snap on his pants between her teeth and pulled. He was so hot, his cock pressing so hard against his zipper that when she grabbed the tab between her teeth and tugged it down, he nearly lost his grip on the flight controls. Breathing hard, he reached down with one hand and pulled himself free, gasping when the heat of her mouth skimmed over his belly. He could hardly think now and his brain nearly exploded when she wrapped her lips around him and sucked him into her mouth.

His cock was hot but her mouth was hotter and he had to make himself loosen his grip on the controls before he broke something off and got the both of them smeared across the side of the tower. Not that he would have cared. He tangled his fingers in her hair, barely remembering to breathe and nearly flying out of his seat when she skimmed her teeth over him, her tongue flicking out to taste the pearly drops of pre-come glistening on the head of his cock.

"Colonel Sheppard? Colonel Sheppard?" Chuck's voice sounding worried came over the radio and it took him a minute to realize that someone was talking in his ear.

"Yeah," John shook his head and gritted his teeth, trying to make himself sound calm when she slid her tongue up and down his length, nuzzling her nose into his pants and trying to tug at his balls with her teeth. God...where had she learned that trick? His fingers dug into the back of her head but he didn't try to pull her away.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John tried to answer, knew that he _had_ to answer but he couldn't. Face twisted with passion he held onto the panel in front of him, digging in his fingers and shaking his head. Sweat was running down his face and into his eyes, making it hard to see. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the technician's voice but the slick warmth of her mouth and tongue were too much. He felt the pressure building up and he threw back his head, trying not to shout when he spurted, thick and hot inside her mouth.

"Colonel!" Chuck's voice was a shout now and he looked up.

"Shit!" He grabbed the control's, pulling the Jumper up and around before they really did smack full on into the side of the tower. Muscles shaking, he hardly took a breath until they were safely back over the ocean and he could bring the ship around like he was supposed to. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he pulled her head back. She looked up at him, her tongue flicking out to lick a stray bit of come off of her full wet lips.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you okay?"

"Yeah," John trailed a finger down the curve of her cheek. "Just had a little explosion. Nothing to worry about. It's okay now." Susan's eyes sparked and she gave his cock one more rake with her teeth before she scooted down and slid out from under the panel.

Sliding back against the chair, she looked up at him and grinned. "Sorry, but you made me horny."

"Damn, baby-" He tucked his cock back into his shorts and redid his pants, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "I knew you were good...but shit!" He sucked in a breath as he brought the Jumper in and the automatic controls took over as the roof over the Jumper bay began to retract.

Sliding out of his chair, he knelt down next to her and untied her hands. Tugging her shirt out of his hands, she pulled it on and then raked her fingers through her curls. She looked so hot and wet and he felt that knot of lust curling in his belly again. He wrapped his hands around her arms and felt a shiver run down his spine. She was glowing and the touch of her smooth skin against his rough palms washed over him like a shower of sparks.

A slight smile touched her lips and she leaned into him, resting her hands on his broad chest. "You'd better stop looking at me like that, Sheppard. I'm getting all wet and you know what happens when I do."

Her hands stroked over him and the look in her eyes made him want to throw her down on the floor and do every sinful thing he could think of to her. Before he did something that was going to make him forget where he was, he took a step back. The heat between them eased but he wasn't about to loose that feeling for long. Taking a deep breath, he turned and opened the ramp and took a step back when he saw Elizabeth and Rodney standing there.

"John, are you alright?" Elizabeth had an alarmed look on her face. "Chuck alerted me when he saw the Jumper flying like it was out of control-" A smile crossed her face when Susan stepped out from behind him and headed down the ramp. "Oh." She smiled slyly. "I take it the both of you are alright?"

"Nothing to worry about, Doctor Weir." Susan smiled back at him and put a little wiggle in her walk as she moved away from him. "He just had a cramp." She smirked at Rodney and gave him a little wink. "But I helped him work out the kink."

"I'll bet you did." Elizabeth chuckled. She looked at John and gave him a look as Susan walked past her. "Just as long as you're both okay."

Susan smiled at her, then looked at Rodney as if she were daring him to say something. John saw the look and moved up behind her quick. Pressing his hand against the small of her back he gave her a little push. "Excuse us, Elizabeth. We're both a little dirty-"

Rodney snorted and then a look of alarm crossed his face when John looked at him sharply.

"Something to say, Rodney?" _Go ahead_, he thought to himself. _Give me a reason to wipe the floor with you._

"No..." Rodney looked anywhere but at him. He looked like he wanted to say more but for once his brain kicked in and stopped him before he said something that was going to get his ass kicked.

"Good." John's tone was cold. He softened his look when he turned to Elizabeth. "If you'll excuse us-"

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Susan's arm and steered her out of the Jumper Bay and toward their quarters.

It was time for his little surprise.

Author's note: Thanks to Plickies for the hair pulling quote! Nice!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Sheppard On Top-Chapter 30

1.

"Come on." John gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her after him. "I've got a surprise for you." _Okay_, he thought. _Make that two surprises._ He couldn't believe that he'd almost forgotten about one of them. It had been entirely last minute. Just something that had popped into his mind and he thought would be sinfully fun for both of them.

"What?" A thrill shot through her. Whatever surprise John had for her, it had to be something completely hot and wicked. She leaned into him and ran her free hand over his belly, toying with the waist band of his pants. "A new play toy?"

John didn't answer, just gave her that slow sexy grin that made her want to jump him. He stopped at the door to their quarters and turned around. She bumped into his chest and he let go of her wrist and wrapped his hands around her upper arms. Before he opened the door, he made her cover her face with her hands. "Keep your eyes closed, Suzie Q. If you peek before I tell you too, I'll paddle your ass red."

"Is that a challenge or a promise?" She started to lower her hands and he pinched the inside of her thigh.

"A promise." He chuckled and put his hand on her waist, leading her inside when the door opened. Keeping behind her, he nudged her with his knee making her walk in front of him. "Now, keep going until I tell you to stop."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you already." He tangled his fingers in her hair and rubbed his cheek against her ear. "We're going to take that shower first. Then you'll get your surprise."

"I thought the shower was the surprise." She teased him, turning her head in the direction of his voice. "You're supposed to be pulling my hair, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." He tugged at the back of her shirt to stop her. His arm brushed against her breast as he reached around her and she heard the sound of a door opening. "I'll just have to remember not to yank you bald. Now, get in there."

Susan shivered when he ran his fingers over her back and whispered in her ear. "You can look now."

She lowered her hands and a sly smile touched her lips when she saw what he'd done. Tilting her head slightly, she turned and looked at him. "A grab bar? That's your surprise?" She looked at it again and smiled slyly. "I'm not even going to ask you what that little hook is for."

"Good." He tugged at her shirt and slipped it over her head. "Because I'd rather show you than tell you. Telling is just so damn boring." He pinched and tugged at her nipples, rolling the tips under his calloused fingers until they were as hard as pebbles. "And you know how much I hate boring."

"So you decided to go and do a little home improvement while I was sweating my ass off down there in the dirt?" She smacked at his hands, gasping when he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and squeezed gently.

"Why do you think I wanted you to get all sweaty and dirty?" He grinned wickedly and glanced up at the bar. When he turned her back around, he fixed those green eyes on her and licked his tongue across his full bottom lip. "But this is only the first part of your surprise. If you want the second part then you'd better get out of those clothes."

"What?" She arched her back a little, thrusting her breasts up and grinning at the look of lust in his eyes. "You're not going to undress me?"

"No." He undid the snap on his pants and kicked out of his boots. "I want to watch you touch yourself." He pushed his pants down over his hips and kicked them away before he reached down to tug off his socks.

"I offered when we were in the Jumper." Keeping her eyes on his face, she undid the snap on her own pants and kicked out of her boots. "You didn't want me to then."

"This is different." He said roughly. He grabbed her hand when she started to push her pants and shorts down over her hips. "Just the pants and socks, Suzie Q. Leave the boxers on."

She stared at him for a second and then she did as he said. Dropping her pants on the floor, she slipped off her socks and leaned back against the wide sink. "What now?"

"Now we play." Sliding his hand into the front of his boxers, he tugged his dick free. Lightly, he stroked himself, fingering the head until it was dark with blood and drops of free come glistened at the tip.

"I thought you said that _we_ were going to play." She eyed him hungrily. "Looks to me like you plan on playing with yourself."

"This is just a pre-show." He moved closer. He was painfully hard and when he let go, his cock stood out ram rod straight. He touched her, rubbing his hands over her warm tanned belly. Need surged through him when she sucked in a sharp breath. Thoughts of ripping the boxers off of her, lifting her up on the counter and ramming himself into her sweet hot channel almost made him forget what he wanted to do.

She looked down at him. Sliding her palm over him, she stroked a finger over the tip of his erection, smearing the drops of pre-come down his length before she raised her hand to her mouth. Keeping her eyes on him, she stuck her finger into her mouth and sucked at the taste of him.

His balls tightened and his gaze darkened. "Dirty girl." He whispered and rested his hands on her hips. "You just ask for it. Don't you?"

"Are you going to give it to me?" She raked her fingers over him, palms smoothing over his chest and down his belly. He groaned when she lowered her head and slid her tongue over his nipple and he nearly came when she suckled him.

Breathing hard, he grabbed her hands and pushed her back against the counter. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the boxers, he slid them down over her hips until they rested just at the top of her thighs. Her skin was hotter now and he could have sworn he saw flashes of sparks jump off of her when he nudged the tip of himself against her slit.

"Keep your thighs together." He ordered when she tried to spread her legs open. She stared up at him. Her lips were parted slightly and her tongue kept darting out as he rubbed his cock along her slick folds, teasing her. Grinning, he pulled back. "Turn around and brace your hands on the counter."

She was so hungry for him that he didn't have to tell her twice. She tried to turn her head and kiss him when he pressed against her back but he wouldn't her her. "Keep your eyes on the mirror, Suzie Q." He rasped against her ear. "I want you to watch me."

She whimpered softly when he eased himself into the tight space between her legs and rubbed the length of his shaft over her. Sliding his hand over her belly, he eased a finger into her and pressed down hard on her clit, timing the strokes of his cock with the flick of his finger until she was moaning and digging her nails into the hard surface of the counter.

"Damn..." She shook her head and he tugged the dark curls back from her face so that he could watch her eyes. She was burning hot and he could feel her starting to melt under his touch. She was close to coming and he wasn't even close to doing what he wanted to do to her.

"Not yet, baby." He slid his hands over her thighs, pushing the boxers down her legs so that she could step out of them. Stepping back, he pushed out of his own underwear and then leaned into her again. One hand flat on her belly, he used his foot to push her feet apart. She was still clutching the counter and he saw her eyes go wide with lust when he nudged his cock against her.

Leaning against her back, he reached down and tugged open one of the drawers in the sink cabinet and pulled out a thin cloth towel and the pair of special handcuffs he'd been saving. "Hold out your hands."

Her tongue flicked out over her lips and he had to resist the urge to pull her around and force his tongue into her mouth. Quickly he wrapped the towel around her wrists and then snapped the cuffs over it. Stepping away from her, he dug his fingers into her elbow, turned her toward the shower and pushed her inside.

"Turn around." He growled. Grabbing her, he forced her arms over her head and slipped the chain that hung between the cuffs over the hook so that she was nearly dangling from it. He'd made sure that the bar was high enough so that he didn't crack his head on it but not so high that she was stretched too painfully. He wanted pleasure mixed in his pain but he didn't think that would work if her arms were being pulled out of their sockets.

Running his hands over her, he teased his fingers over her sides, tickling across her rib cage and laughing when she arched her back and thrust the rosy tips of her breasts against his palms. He could feel the heat flare across her skin when he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her. Keeping his hands on her breasts, he thumbed her nipples as he licked his way over her belly to the soft down between her thighs.

Pushing her thighs apart with his shoulder, he dipped his head and pressed his tongue to the tip of her slit. She was warm, soft and all woman, her scent driving him crazy as he slid his tongue into her tasted her.

She tightened, trying to bring her leg up over his shoulder to give him more access but he only laughed and pushed her away. "Not yet, baby." He got to his feet and unhooked the shower head. "I'll finish you off as soon as I've got you clean."

Turning on the water, he turned the shower head and held it over his hand, running the water over his skin until it was warm enough. He wanted her hot but he didn't intend on giving her a third degree burn to get it. Slowly, he began to run the water over her, smiling slightly when she leaned her head back and sighed with pleasure. "You like it when I give you a bath, don't you?"

Her eyes were glittering when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Am I going to get to do this to you?"

"Not tonight, baby." He ran the water over her breasts and between her thighs before he set the shower head aside and reached for the bottle of liquid soap. Squeezing some into his palms he rubbed them together and then smoothed his soapy hands over her, massaging the stuff into her skin. "This is all for you."

Thoroughly, he soaped her up, paying special attention to the soft skin between her thighs and the taut puckered flesh of her ass. When he was through, he picked up the shower head again and rinsed the soap off of her, making her groan when he spread her folds with his fingers and focused the pulse of the water against her sensitive clit as he stroked his thumb over her. She arched her back and cried out and he pulled the pressure away before she climaxed.

Breathing hard and eyes blazing, she glared up at him. "God damn you, Sheppard..." She tried to squeeze her thighs around his hand, tried to make him stroke her harder but he only pulled away.

Laughing, he turned her so that her back was to him. He rinsed the soap off her back, teasing the back of her neck with the spray. He rubbed his hand over her as he worked the flow of the water down over her back and hips. Digging his fingers into her, he pulled her cheeks apart, aimed the force of the water at her sensitive flesh and held it there until he thought she was going to try and climb the wall.

He could feel her trembling when she leaned her forehead against the cool tile wall. Sliding his hand over her chest, he slid his hand around her throat and made her tilt her head back. She blinked and looked up at him when he raised the shower head and ran the water over her head. She purred like a kitten when he soaped her hair and raked his fingers over her scalp as he washed her hair. When he was through, he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before he made her turn back around.

"Now you can watch me." Hooking the shower head back up, he stood under the spray. Letting the warm water flow over him he soaped himself up, making sure that she was watching him as he stroked his hands over himself. She wanted to touch him and it was killing her that she couldn't. When he was through with washing his hair, he turned off the water and reached for a towel.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll get your turn soon enough." He rubbed himself dry and then went to work on her, thoroughly toweling her off before he unhooked her wrists. Pulling her out of the shower he rubbed the towel over her wrists, drying off the cuffs before he released them.

"I hate you." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. She rubbed her wrists and then tried to snatch the towel out of his hands. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He tossed the towel on the counter behind him and grabbed her arms. Pulling her against his chest, he held her tight. "I'm not through with you yet."

"You'd better not be." She kissed him, hard and quick. "But if you keep me waiting much longer..." She slid her hand over his belly and then reached between her own legs.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back. "Oh no, you don't." He nipped at her mouth with his teeth, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. "You can't come unless I'm inside you.

"Then you'd better hurry the hell up." She nipped back at him. "Because I'm not going to wait much longer."

"You'll wait as long as I tell you to."

"Make me." She grinned wickedly and pushed against his chest.

He dug his fingers into her but she was still damp from the shower and before he could stop her, she'd wiggled out of his gasp and headed for the door. He went after her but his fingers only slid over the wet skin of her back as she jerked open the door and slipped out of his grasp.

"Damn it!' He followed her, trying to catch her only to bump into her when he was barely a few feet from the door.

"John Sheppard." Eyes wide, she turned and looked at him. "What the hell did you do?"

He looked at the portrait hanging over their bed and a slow smile touched his mouth as he moved up behind her. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Surprise."

Mouth opened all she could do was stare. Pressing his finger under her chin, he pushed her mouth closed. "Maybe you should close that before someone sticks something in it."

Eyes flashing, she turned on him. "You asshole!" She smacked her hands against his chest and his dick throbbed hungrily. "What in the hell-how in the hell did you get that?"

"My camera..." He grinned slyly. "And a little help from Evan Lorne. He's a great painter, don't you think? Just look at the way he's captured those shadows and the way I'm-"

"Oh, shit!" She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "No wonder he's been trying to avoid me."

"Don't blame him." John turned her back around and made her look at the portrait. "Look at us." He rubbed his palms over her arms. "Look at the way, I'm holding you." He brushed his lips across the back of her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin behind her ear. "The way you're curling into me. The way you want me." His breath was hot on her. "The way that I want you."

"Why?" She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Because you're mine...my beautiful, Suzie Q." He eased his hands under her breasts so that he could cup her warm flesh in his hands. He felt her shiver when he stroked his thumbs over her. "And since you don't seem to believe me when I tell you that...I thought that I'd show you how much I love you." She gasped when he squeezed her nipples between his fingers. "How much I want you...my way."

"Sneaky bastard." She smacked him again but this time she was a little more gentle and he could tell that she was pleased.

"You like it then?"

"I love it." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and then looked back up at him and her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not going to go all soft on me again, are you?"

Taking her hand, he made her touch him. "Does that feel soft to you?"

"Feels hard." Her gaze flashed up to his and she grinned. "Come on, Sheppard. Are you planning on doing something with it or are you just going to make me stand here and drool?"

"Depends." Slipping his hands around her waist, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her before she could slip away from him. "Which part of you is drooling the most? Your mouth..." He slid his hand over her thigh and stroked his fingers over her warm,dark entrance. "Or this tight little hole?"

Playfully, she tugged at the hair trailing down his belly. "Why don't you find out?"

"Hmm..." He stroked a finger over her, her sex was puffy, the lips all swollen and hot and hungry for his kiss. "I think I like this little place." He slipped a finger into her and then another, sliding in and out of her as he pressed his mouth against her, diving his tongue in and flicking it across her clit until she was writhing on the bed. "But I think it needs something bigger than my fingers."

She dug her nails into his arms when he nestled between her thighs and braced his hands on either side of her. He grunted and thrust his hips, sliding easily into her wet heat. She tilted her hips and wrapped her long legs around him, hanging onto him as he rode her hard and fast.

The only sounds in the room was their breathing and the soft slap of skin on skin as he took her. She was so hot and wet but he made himself hold onto his control, he threw back his head and pumped into her harder, making her scream as she pulsed and throbbed around him as she came. He pulled back and slid out of her and she moaned when he hooked his hands under her knees and spread her legs wide, opening her to him.

She tensed for just a second when he pushed against her puckered hole and then she relaxed and let him do what he wanted. He eased into her, letting her get the feel of him before he thrust his length into her. She clung to him, sweating and moaning, her dark hair fanning out over the pillows as he started to pound in and out of her. He let go of her legs and eased his thumbs along her wet slit, pulling her folds apart as he skimmed his nails over her, catching her clit between his fingers and squeezing until she shouted and bucked up off the bed.

His lips parted and he howled as the first tremors of his orgasm started to rip through him, she was so god damn tight and he couldn't hold back any more. Sinking his fingers into her hips he rode her even harder, plunging in and out of her, ramming into her until his cock swelled and burying himself deep as he filled her with his come.

Shaking, he collapsed and lay there, still locked inside her until he could pull away and roll off of her. Pulling her to him, he buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him until they both fell into an exhausted but satisfied sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Chapter 31

1.

"You're a liar, John Sheppard."

John turned his head so that he could look at her. She was laying against him, one long leg curled over his, her foot pressed against the back of his knee. She was warm and soft and he slid his hand over her knee and along the length of her thigh, loving the feel of her skin against his.

"What did I lie about?"

"You know." She rubbed her hand across his chest, twirling her fingers through his hair and making him jump when she gave a slight tug.

"No. I don't." Laughing he grabbed her wrist and curled his fingers through hers. "Watch it, baby. Pull 'em out and you won't have anything to play with."

"That would be interesting." She pressed her lips against his shoulder and licked him lightly. "I wonder how you'd look with that glorious chest waxed."

"Don't even think about it." He swatted her on the behind. "And what the hell are you doing awake? I thought you wanted to get some rest before we headed back to the mainland?"

"I do." She yawned. "But how am I supposed to sleep with your hard, hairy body laying next to me?" She cuddled closer, resting her head on his chest.

"I can sleep on top of you." Turning on his side, he rolled her over and stretched out on top of her, pinning her under him. "Or I could be nice and let you sleep on top of me." He nuzzled her ear. "But I doubt either one of us would get much sleep if I do that."

"I don't think that you planned on letting me sleep anyway." She slid her hand over his shoulder, her fingers dancing across the nape of his neck. He shifted a little and she felt his erection pressing hard and hot against her thigh. Laughing, she tugged at his hair.

"What's so funny?" He rose up a little, bracing his weight on his elbows so that he could look down at her. His eyes had gone dark and he was frowning slightly.

"You." She ran her hand over the stubble on his cheek, tracing the outline of his mouth with her thumb. "I was thinking that maybe I should call Carson and have him check you out."

"Why?" He nipped at her hand. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, I don't know about that." She eased her foot along his leg, bringing her knee up to nudge against his balls. Slipping her arms around him, she rubbed her hands over his back. "I think you've been sneaking around and taking something behind my back."

"You mean this?" He slid his hands under her, gripping her tight and tilting her hips up so that he was pressed against her slick folds. He teased her with his thumb, slipping into her slick channel and then rubbing over her. He thrust a finger into her, wiggling it around and thrusting in and out until she was wiggling underneath him. "If you're ready for another ride I sure as hell am."

"See what I mean?" She gasped out a laugh and dug her fingers into him. "I think you're taking something to keep you horny all the time."

"I do have the Ancient gene, baby." He removed his finger and wrapped his fingers around his erection. He nudged against her, sliding in just enough to tease her and then pulling out again. "Maybe its something in my DNA."

"Yeah," She was breathing harder now, her legs falling open and her hands digging into his hips, drawing him closer. "I love your DNA." She kissed him, hard and deep then fell back against the pillows and gave him a wicked look. "Your dick, your nuts, your ass...I love every inch of you."

"Wicked woman. You and your filthy mouth." His laugh was deep and husky. Holding her down with his weight, he rubbed against her, feeling her nipples harden against his chest. He kept up the rhythm, rocking into her and then pulling back but going deeper each time in a slow, easy motion.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She ran a hand over his chest, sliding her thumb over his nipple and then drawing her fingers together and pinching him hard enough to make him moan. Her hand slid over his belly until she reached between them and wrapped her fingers around him gently.

The sensation of sliding over the tips of her lightly calloused fingers and into her wet, hot heat was making him crazy. He gritted his teeth, biting back the urge to thrust into her completely and take her hard and fast. It was what she wanted, he could see it in her eyes but he was going to make her wait. His lips tilted slightly and he kept his eyes focused on her face, watching her.

"Damn you..." She panted against his neck when he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her shoulder. "Hurry up..."

"Not until you tell me why you called me a liar." He bit down hard and felt her shudder underneath him. Raising his head he looked down at her. "Or did I make you forget about that already?"

"Bastard..." She let go of him and pushed against his chest, digging her nails into him. She tilted her hips and rocked against him, trying to take all of him but he held back.

Grabbing her wrists, he forced her hands down and braced his hands on the bed, keeping his body over hers. "I think that I asked you a question, Suzie Q. If you know what's good for you, you'll answer me."

"What if I don't?" She growled. She tried to bring her legs up and lock her feet behind his back but he wedged his elbows against her knees and pressed down until she had to let go. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue over her breast then sucked the nipple into his mouth and gave her sharp tug with his teeth. "Son of a bitch..." She arched her back with pleasure.

"If you don't...I'm going to tie you to this bed and then I'm going to go over there and sleep on the couch." He looked at her wet nipple, then blew a hot breath over her just to watch her squirm. Letting go of one of her hands, he stroked his fingers over the hard nub and then squeezed. "Alone."

"You wouldn't." She wrapped her fingers around his wrist but she didn't try to pull him away.

"Want to make a bet?" He twisted his hand and grabbed her fingers. Forcing her arms over her head, he reached for the cuffs and snapped them around her wrists. He trailed his fingers over her, sliding down her arms and tickling the soft skin on her breasts and belly.

He slid his hands over her thighs, easing back until he was kneeling between her legs. He laid a hand on her belly, stroking his fingers over her and feeling her tremble when he slid a long finger over the tip of her slit. He traced along the edges of her swollen folds, gently teasing the light dusting of curls. He pressed down, sliding his fingers inside, rubbing the heel of his hand over her swollen clit. She squirmed, moaning softly when he slid first one then another long finger into her.

"Hot and wet." He whispered wickedly. Leaning over her, he brushed his mouth over hers, licking and nibbling at her lips. He stroked her harder, sliding another finger into her and stretching her even wider. "You'd better tell me now or I'll leave you like this."

She moaned and he tilted his head slightly, covering her mouth with his, cutting off her cries. She struggled against him, trying to push down when he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and rubbed even harder.

"C'mon, girl. Tell me." She was melting under his hand, her sweetness flowing over his fingers. He licked at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. She tasted like heaven and he couldn't get enough of her raw, naturally sexy scent. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want or I'll make you watch me finish the job all by myself."

She looked up at him, biting her lip and trying not to whimper. "You didn't pull my hair." She suddenly blurted out.

He stopped and looked down at her, grinning. Withdrawing his hand, he rested it on her hip. "What?"

"In the Jumper." She panted. "Remember? When I told you if you were-"

"I remember." He shook his head and laughed, then his expression darkened. Sliding his body on top of hers, he rubbed against her. Pressing against her, he could feel the tension in her belly. "I remember what you did to me too. You know, you could have gotten us both killed because of your filthy little tricks."

"I didn't hear you complaining." She jumped, her breasts pressing hard against his chest when he rested his forearms on the bed. "But you made a promise, Sheppard. And you'd better keep it."

"I will, sweetheart. But after what you did...I'm going to have to think up a special kind of punishment for that." He chuckled and nuzzled the soft skin of her throat. Rising up, he moved so that his legs were on the outside of hers, trapping her under him with very little room to move. In one smooth motion, he slid into her. She tried to spread her legs and take all of him but he held back, sliding in just enough to tease her opening and rubbing his length against her clit.

He raised his head and looked down at her, pressing his forehead against hers, he made her look at him. Her breath was hot on his face as she stared back at him and the look of hunger in her eyes made him quicken his pace. He pumped his hips faster, pushing into her deeper and filling her with his length until he was stretching her.

Sliding his arms under her, he cradled her head in his hands, keeping his gaze locked with hers. Her amber eyes glowed and he could see his own lust and passion reflected in them. He thrust deeper and she clenched around him when his cock twitched. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he held her down, pressing her back against the pillows, bucking against her hard and fast until she cried out.

He pressed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue between her lips and kissing her wildly as the force of his own orgasm rushed over him. Sliding his hands over her arms, he unsnapped the cuffs and slid his hands over hers. Wrapping his fingers around the bars of the bed he rammed into her, riding the wave of power until his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her.

2.

John woke up to sunshine slanting in through the open shades on the bedroom window. Rolling over on his side, he stretched out his arm but his searching fingers only touched the warm sheets. Propping up on one elbow, he pushed back the covers. "Susan?"

"About time your sorry ass woke up." She poked her head around the bathroom door and grinned at him. She stepped back into the room and his dick automatically jumped to attention. She was wearing another one of those tight fitting tank tops and a pair of shorts that showed off her long tanned legs. "I've got breakfast, so hurry and get your sorry butt out of bed. I've got a lot to do today."

"Somebody's being a smart mouth this morning." He leered, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Pushing back the covers, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Naked, he padded to where she stood in front of the mirror. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and he rested his hands on her shoulders, pressing against her as he leaned down to nip at her neck. "Maybe I should make you put that big mouth of yours to work by giving me a bath...with your tongue."

"I bite." Her eyes gleamed and she rubbed back against him.

"And I'll bite back." He rubbed his hands over her shoulders. "If you think I'm going to let you go back to the mainland looking like this-" He tugged the top of the tank top down so that her breasts were exposed to him. Rubbing his hands over her, he frowned. "What the hell are these things?"

"What do they look like?" She smirked and pushed his hands away. "They're nipple covers. You don't want me to wear a bra but you get pissed off if you think someone is looking at me. So this should satisfy you."

"Only one thing is gonna satisfy me."

"I'll be glad when you tell me what it is because you're wearing me out trying to find it." She grabbed at his wrists and he playfully smacked her on the behind. She jabbed at him with her elbow and he tightened his arm around her waist and nuzzled his stubbled cheek against the side of her neck.

"Is that so?" He whispered a kiss along the back of her neck, teasing the nape of her neck with the tip of his tongue. "Because there's this cute little red head working in the kitchen that's had her eye on me for weeks-"

She did jab him with her elbow then. Whirling around in his arms, she punched him in the gut. "Try it big boy and-"

Grabbing her arms, he pinned them to her sides. "Hit me again and you're gonna get a spanking."

"Oh, yeah?" She gave him an evil grin. Twisting an arm free, she trailed her fingers over his belly and reached down to wrap her fingers around his hard heat. "Fool with me, Sheppard and I'll lock your little beast in a cage."

His eyes sparked dangerously and the look on his face was completely sinful.

"Mmm..." He chuckled and rubbed his hand over her chest. "Are you jealous?"

"No." She grinned back at him. "Because I know that every inch of you is mine."

"Really?" He snorted and lifted her up in his arms and carried her kicking and squirming back to the bed. Throwing her down, he slid between her legs and loomed over her. His fingers dug at the snap on her shorts. "What if I give you a couple of inches right now?"

Pushing his hands away, she scrambled back across the bed and rolled to the other side. He lunged across the bed, trying to catch her but she gave a yell and darted back around him and jumped up on the bed. Before he could roll over, she was on his back, her knees pressing into his sides. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled his arm up behind his back and he felt the warmth of her breasts against his back when she leaned over him.

"You'd better let me up." He turned his head slightly and looked back at her. He knew that he could have thrown her off easily but he was actually enjoying this game.

"Or what?" She tightened her fingers around his wrist. "You're gonna spank me?"

"A spanking is not gonna be good enough for you, Suzie Q." He bucked up, throwing her back against the pillows. She let out a squeal and tried to scramble away from him when he pulled out of her hold. He nearly had a grip on her ankle when she flipped off the side of the bed and scooted toward the door.

"Come back here, damn it!" He jumped off the bed and went after her but she was quick and his fingers only grazed against the back of her shirt when she darted out into the hallway.

But that didn't stop him. He went after her and for the next few minutes she gave him a pretty good chase through the living area until she tried to slip past him. He tackled her, sending her sprawling across the couch.

"Get off me, you asshole!" Laughing and screaming she pushed at him when he pounced on her.

"Why?" He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He nodded toward the basket of food she'd set on the small table. "I'm just working up an appetite. Maybe get myself a little sweetness before I have my morning coffee." He kissed her hard and fast. "Hope there's some jelly and butter in there."

"Why?" She was giggling, her breath low and husky and the sound made his dick hard.

"Because I am about to toast your ass." Digging his hands into the waist band of her shorts, he jerked them down to her knees then sat back and hauled her face down across his lap.

"Sheppard! Don't you dare!" She squirmed on his lap and the pressure on his cock increased. "Let me go!"

"Want me to go and get the flogger?" Grinning, he ran his hand over her ass. Teasing his fingers along the smooth skin of her thighs, he tickled her. She squirmed even more and he laid his arm across the small of her back and pressed down. She kicked and tried to get away from him but she couldn't break his hold.

"Let me go." Turning her head, she glared at him.

"Not until I give you a good-Ow!" He jerked when she dug her nails into the back of his leg. He brought his hand down hard in a stinging slap that made her yell. "Do it again and I'll smack you harder."

She dug her nails into him again and he landed another hard slap and then another and another, until her ass was a rosy red. Every slap made her squirm and he didn't know how much more pressure he could take. Breathing hard, he slipped his arm under her belly and lifted her up. Throwing her back against the cushions, he stripped the shorts off her legs and turned so that he could settle between her thighs.

He looked down at her flushed face and then the basket on the table caught his eye. A naughty grin touched his lips and then he was hauling her up off the couch. He picked the basket up, set it on the floor and then picked her up and set her on the edge of the table. Rubbing his hands over her thighs, he jerked her legs open and pressed between her thighs.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Gripping the hem of the tank top, he jerked it over her head. Running his fingers over her breasts, he pulled the nipple covers off of her and brushed his hand over the rosy tips. Sliding his hands over her back, he tangled his fingers in her hair and leaned against her, covering her mouth with his.

"Then do it, big boy." She kissed him hungrily, running her hands over him and making his blood race when she scraped her nails down his back. "And do it good."

"Little animal." He growled and shoved her back against the table. Sliding his hands under her hips, he held onto her, shoving her legs open wider and then slamming into her so hard that the table shook under them. She twisted under him, trying to lock her feet behind his back but he grabbed her knees and held her open so that he could pound into her.

Growling, she tried to rake her nails over his chest but he grabbed her hands to stop her. A wicked look in his eyes, he held one hand still and pulled the other between them. Gripping her fingers, he held onto her, pressing against her mound, making her use her own fingers to stroke over her clit while he rode her.

The sensation of her fingers brushing against him with every stroke drove him crazy and he could feel the blood boiling in his veins. Sweat ran down his face and chest, dripping onto her chest and belly as he took her. The table was shaking but he didn't care if the damn thing broke under them. He threw back his head, eyes squeezed shut, the tendons in his neck standing out, his breath coming in hard pants and grunts as she tightened around him.

He felt her tense under his hand and then she came, shuddering and screaming out his name. His balls squeezed tight and then he was filling her, his cock swelling to fit her slick, hot channel. Still he kept pumping into her until his knees got weak. Still connected with her, he wrapped his arms around her and she slid her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

Stumbling back to the couch, he fell back and let his head rest against the cushions. She was straddling him, pushing her knees into the cushions so that she was a comfortable weight on him. For a few minutes they didn't say anything then he felt the brush of her hair on his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you horny bastard." She whispered against his ear. "You make me purr."

Rubbing his hands over her back, he held her tight so that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he chuckled and nuzzled the soft skin on her throat.

"I love you too, my little wild cat." Tangling his fingers in her hair, he made her look at him. "Now get your ass over there and get that basket. I'm starving."

"Get it your own damn self." She sniggered and nibbled at his ear, flicking her tongue along the tip until he squirmed. "I'm busy."

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, he lifted her off his lap and snagged the handle of the basket with his toe. He dragged it toward him and then picked it up and set it on the couch beside him. "This thing is heavy. What the hell have you got in here?"

"Whatever they let me steal out of the kitchen." She reached past him and took out the biggest of the covered containers." Maybe your little red head has an eye for you but she's scared shitless of me." She opened the container and handed it to him, snagging a piece of crispy bacon before he could.

Snickering, he pulled a fork from the basket and fed her some of the still steaming eggs. He eyed the bowl of fruit, the bread and the thermos that he hoped was full of coffee. He handed her the container and twisted open the cap sighing when the smell of the fresh brew hit his nose. "Did you threaten her?"

"Didn't have to." She pushed up off the couch and went to the small refrigerator set under the counter. He watched the sway of her ass as she bent down and pulled out a bottle of juice, letting his eyes travel over the length of her long legs. She turned around and gave him a sassy grin and a sexy wiggle of her hips. "The cook's got the hots for me." She propped her hand on her hip and gave a toss of her head. Running her fingers through her tousled hair, she gave him a sultry look. "All it took was one little pout and a shake of my hips and he was ordering her to get me whatever I wanted."

"Slut." He laughed and settled back on the couch. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was still early morning. Most of Atlantis would still be asleep but the people on the mainland would already be up and preparing for the day.

"Your slut." She laughed as she settled down on the couch beside him. Curling one leg under her, she rested the other over his thigh, sliding her foot over his leg, she tugged at the hairs on his leg with her toes. "And now I'm your dirty slut."

"I thought you were already my dirty slut." He snickered and ran his hand over her silky thigh. She had perfect legs. Smooth as satin and long enough to wrap around his waist.

"You know what I mean." She smacked him on the shoulder and snuggled against him, her breast pressing against his arm. "Thanks to you, I'm going to have to take another shower." She leaned down and picked up one of the nipple covers from where he'd tossed it on the floor. She tried to press it back over her breast but it just fell off again. She sighed and tossed it into the trash can. "Good thing I bought a big supply of these things."

She'd bought several other things but she wasn't about to tell him what. It was a lot better if he didn't know. Besides, she was going to have to wait for the perfect moment to put her plans into action. She just hoped that it was before the wedding.

He just laughed and handed her the container so that she could finish the rest of the bacon and eggs. When she was through and he'd drained the last of the coffee from the thermos, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch.

"Come on, woman." He slapped her lightly on the ass and gave her a little push toward the bed room. "Maybe we can have a little more fun in the shower before we head to the mainland."

"I know we will and you'd better pull my hair too." She grinned and slid her arm around him, rubbing her hand over his backside and digging her nails into him. "But just remember, sweet cheeks...don't bend over if you drop the soap."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Chapter 32

1.

"Ma'am! Doctor Walker!"

"Yes?" Susan stopped walking and turned around. A young technician, one she recognized from the control room was following them.

John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell now?"

"Will you shut up?" Susan pinched the inside of his arm and grinned when he gave her a dark look. "We've got time."

"No. We don't." He glowered at her. He started to say something else and then stopped when the young woman reached them.

"Colonel Sheppard." The young woman nodded and then turned back to Susan. She held out her hand. "A letter came for you this morning at mail call, Ma'am. Doctor Weir wanted to make sure that you got it."

"Thank you." The young woman nodded and left as Susan turned the envelope in her hand and looked at it. It was a regular envelope, her name and a return address printed on it but nothing to tell her who had sent it.

"Who's it from?" John stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly. "One of your secret boyfriends?" John tried to snatch it but Susan held it out of his reach.

"Do you mind?" She held it out of his reach and tried to look at it. He tried to grab it again and she pushed him.

"Stop pushing me, little girl." He growled and reached for the letter again but she folded it and tucked it into her pocket. He grinned slyly. "That's not gonna stop me."

"I didn't intend to." Laughing, she darted out of his reach and took off down the hallway at a fast walk. With his longer legs, he caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her.

Digging his hand into her pocket, he pulled out the letter and looked at it. He frowned slightly. "I don't like this, Suzie Q. Who the fuck is sending you a letter?"

"How the hell should I know? Its not exactly like I get a lot of mail." She shook her head and plucked the envelope out of his hand and started moving down the hallway.

"Aren't you forgetting that special magazine you get every other month?" A couple of strides and he was beside her. He leaned close and his breath was hot on her skin. "That one you read 'just for the articles'?"

She smirked and looked up at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Of a piece of paper?" He sneered. "Why would I worry about that when your real fantasy is just a zipper away?"

"Who told you that you were my fantasy?" She teased him. A shiver ran down her spine when his eyes went dark and dangerous. He hated being taunted.

"No one needs to tell me, Suzie Q." He said quietly. "All I have to do is look at you and I can smell how much you want me."

There was a Jumper already waiting for them and he wasted no time in pushing her up the ramp. When the hatch had closed behind him, he grabbed her arms and whirled her around. Holding her tight against his chest he rubbed his stubbled cheek over her's.

"I thought you were in a hurry." Her breath caught in her throat. His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching and stroking until she couldn't even think straight.

"I am..." He slid his hand over her breast, pinching her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. He held her gaze with the force of his. "I'm in a hurry to get you on your back, legs spread wide. I'm in a hurry because I want to fuck you so bad it hurts."

Shit! Her fingers curled in his shirt, her eyes widened and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Damn, but the man knew how to make her want him.

He watched her eyes and a smile touched his lips. He could smell her hunger and her need. If he had any sense he'd strip those damn pants off of her and sink every inch of his cock into her tight heat.

He sighed against her mouth.

"But since we don't have time-" He kissed her hard, let go of her then and pushed her toward the cockpit of the Jumper. He could wait. The waiting would just make her that much hotter and sweeter when he did fuck her senseless.

"Why don't you just paint a great big sign on the back of this thing?" Plopping down in the co-pilot's seat, she brushed her hair back and gave him a wicked grin. "If the Jumper's rocking, don't bother knocking."

He snorted and slid into the seat next to her. "I'm sure that Elizabeth would just love that." He glanced at her as he powered up the engines. "Are you going to read that thing or not?"

She turned it over in her hand. "Nope. Maybe later." Folding it in half, she stuck it into the back pocket of her pants. "Its waited this long. It can wait a little longer." She glanced over at John. His jaw was tense and he was staring straight ahead. She knew that he was dying to know what was in the note.

He waited until they were clear of Atlantis and nearly to the mainland before he turned and looked at her. "Read it."

"I don't want to." She stretched out her legs and rested her hands on her belly. "Its probably not that important anyway."

"Read. _It_." From the sound of his tone and the quick flash of anger in his eyes, he meant it.

Susan raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you need to check the batteries in your hearing aid because I don't get what part of _later_ you didn't understand, Sheppard."

He gave her a sharp look and then turned his attention back to the controls. He clenched his jaw even tighter and the tips of his ears had started to turn red, a sure sign that he was totally pissed.

"Uh Oh, somebody's getting mad." Susan chanted in a sing song voice as she tried to fight back a giggle. Leaning forward in her seat, she rested her hand on his thigh, teasing her fingers along the inseam of his pants. "Is my widdle Johnny Boy getting all mad?"

"Stop it." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"Oh....playing Big Bad John again?" She touched him again, running her hand over his arm and feeling his muscles tense under her touch. "Better be careful, Sheppard." She slid out of her seat and moved behind him. "You know what happened last time." Leaning against him, she brushed her lips over the back of his neck, teasing the soft spot behind his ear with her tongue.

"You're just toying with me." He growled but he didn't try to pull away.

"But I love toying with you. In fact I can think of a few toys I'd like to use on you right now." She slid her tongue along the curve of his ear and felt him shiver. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his sides. Pulling him back so that his head rested between her breasts, she tugged his shirt loose from his pants and slid her hands over his flat belly.

"Wrong, honey." His voice sounded low and rough. "I'm the Toy Master and I'm the one that's going to be doing the using." His eyes were hot when he looked at her. "And it looks like someone needs another visit to my special room."

"Mmm..." She ignored him. With a sigh, she nibbled at his ear lobe. "There's so much of you to play with that I don't know where to start first." She slid her fingers along the waist band of his pants. "Last time I started here..."

"You nearly got us both killed." Keeping one hand on the controls, he captured her wrist in his other. Sliding his palm into hers, he wrapped his fingers around hers and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Only because you couldn't control yourself." She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe I should just start here and work my way down."

He pushed his seat back a little and unsnapped the top button on his pants. "Or maybe you should just start in the middle and work your way out."

"Isn't that what got you in trouble the last time?" She tickled her fingers along his zipper and then re-did his pants. Rubbing her hand through his thick hair, she gave it a little tug before she stepped back and sat back down. Crossing her legs, she gave him a sly look and let her gaze travel down to the hard bulge between his thighs. "I think that I'll just sit over here and make you wait."

A devilish gleam came into his eyes and he gave her a slow seductive smile that made her insides start to tingle. His eyes burned, his lips twitched slightly and his voice was a soft low purr. "Maybe I'll just take it."

Her lips curled slightly. "You always say that, Sheppard."

"And I always do what I say." One hand on the controls, he slid the other over his rock hard erection. "Just like you're going to do what ever I say. Especially, when I'm reaming you from behind and smacking your ass and pulling your hair just because I can."

"If you want it-" She uncrossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes were hot with lust. Letting her legs fall open she rubbed her hands over her thighs. "Then come and get it. But I can guarantee you..." She shook her head and gave him a sly look. "You're not gonna get my ass that easy."

He was breathing hard now, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Bullshit. You're so hot and wet now that I can smell you." His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "And I know that you taste as sweet as you smell."

"Naughty bastard." Her lips tilted up slightly. "You're not gonna get a taste of my sweetness at all, unless..."

"Unless what?" He sneered.

"Unless you pull this Jumper up." She pointed at the view screen. "Because you're about to take out half the village."

"Shit!" He turned to the screen, hands gripping the controls. Bringing the Jumper up, he turned and glared at her. "Damn it! That's the second time you did that." He pointed a finger at her. "This is the last time you're riding with me alone in my Jumper."

"Fine with me." She shrugged, tossed her hair back and grinned. "Its not your Jumper that I want to ride anyway."

Before they had barely touched the ground she was out of her seat. He swore loudly and came after her. Grabbing her arm, he jerked her around.

"You'd better let go of me, Sheppard." She nodded toward the view screen. "All they have to do is look inside-"

"I can fix that." John shoved her into the rear compartment and slapped his hand against the control that shut the door to the cockpit. "Now..." Grabbing her arms, he whirled her around, pushed her against the door and held her there. Digging his hand into her back pocket he pulled out the note. "I'm gonna find out what you're trying to hide from me."

"I'm not trying to hide-" She tried to hit him but he just leaned into her, holding her back with his weight until he could unfold the envelope and pull out the slip of paper. "Damn it, give it back."

"When I'm finished." He pressed his hand against her chest and held her against the door so that she couldn't move. His eyes scanned the note and his expression darkened. "I know where you are. Love you and miss you, Suzie Q. Until I see you again, hugs and kisses. _N_." He shoved the note at her. "Who the hell is _N_?"

Susan took the note, looked at the hand writing and a slight smile curved the corners of her mouth.

"Why don't I like that look?" He scowled. He stared at her obviously waiting for an answer. When she still didn't answer, he tightened his grip on her shirt. "I'm waiting."

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing until you let me go." She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged but he refused to budge.

"And I'm not going to let you go until you tell me who _N _is." He tightened his grip even more.

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. He looked so angry, his eyes dark and murderous. She stroked her fingers over his and smiled. "You know, Sheppard...you really are gorgeous when you're mad."

His eyes flared. He let go of her shirt, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Damn it, Suzie Q...stop playing with me-"

Her head hit the door with a bang and she groaned and went limp in his hands. "Shit!" He held onto her, leaning closer to her so that he could better see her face. She looked in his eyes and saw the fear that he'd hurt her but it didn't do anything to ease the ache in her head.

She barely spoke above a whisper when she looked up at him. "Asshole. Are you trying to knock a hole in my head?" She moaned and rubbed her hand over the back of her head. Angrily, she pushed at him. "That really hurt."

He saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes and he hastily let her go and stepped back. "Suzie Q, I didn't-"

"Yeah. Whatever." She shoved past him, slammed her hand against the control and headed down the ramp as soon as it hit the ground.

No, he thought as she walked away from him. _Stomped_, was a better word. He swore and went after her. Grabbing her arm, he turned her around and made her look at him. But before he could say a word she held up a hand and stopped him.

"Don't." Her voice was cool but not cold and he saw the spark in her eyes. "I'm really _really_ not happy with you right how, Sheppard."

"I'm not exactly happy with you either." He felt his whole body go taunt. "And if you don't tell me who _N_ is..." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I might just leave your ass here and go back to Atlantis." He jerked his thumb toward the Jumper parked across the field. "You can catch a ride back with Lorne."

"So go." She shrugged and waved her hand at him. "Go play golf, go surfing...go fuck yourself. I don't give a damn what you do. Just leave me alone." She spun away from him.

Feeling like he'd just been hit over the head with a pole, he stared after her. She was pissed. Totally and completely pissed and he doubted very much if it had to do anything with getting a bump on the head. He started after her, ready to demand just what in the god damn hell was her fucking problem but then just as quickly she turned back around and poked him in the chest.

"And if you think I'm going to tell you a damn thing after what you just did-" She threw up her hands, huffed and he could hear her muttering to herself as she walked away.

Not sure just what the hell had happened, he just stood there like an idiot and let her go.

__

John watched her as she moved along the edge of the field with Jaiya and Teyla. He sighed and looked down at the freshly tilled earth under his feet. All day he'd wanted to get her alone and talk to her but there was always something else that she 'needed to see' or 'needed to do'. Even during the brief lunch they'd shared with Jaiya and her people, she'd made sure that he hadn't even gotten one quiet moment with her. She was avoiding him and it was starting to piss him off.

He was starting to wonder why in the hell he hadn't just left her ass here, but then he looked up and saw her watching him and he knew why. The woman was aggravating as hell but damn it, she was so under his skin that she'd become a part of him and he felt lost if she wasn't near him. He watched her and his hands itched to feel her skin under his hands. He wanted to stroke her, feel the heat and fire between them.

"Why don't you just go and drag her behind that big rock over there?" A voice rumbled from behind him.

His head whipped around. Ronan was standing behind him, a big grin on his face. John's face went red. "Shut up, Chewie."

"Oh, go on." Ronan nudged him. He'd seen the tension between the two of them and whatever had the two of them practically dancing around each other, it must have been big. Sheppard was acting like a bastard and he couldn't help needling him about it.

John just glared at him and shifted uncomfortably. He wiped his hand across his face and tugged at his shirt in a vain attempt to hide his erection.

"Come on, man." Ronan gave him an evil grin and tilted his head in her direction. "Look at her. All sweaty and hot...you'd be an idiot not to go over there and take advantage of that-"

John's hand curled into a fist. Ronan saw and started to laugh. He looked around at the men working with them and leaned close so that they couldn't hear. "She is a sweet looking thing, Sheppard. If you don't want her...I'll be glad to take that little wild cat off your hands."

John's arm went back, ready to let go a punch when Ronan clapped him on the shoulder. "Ease up, buddy. I'm just having some fun with you. I know that she's yours." His eyes strayed down to the obvious bulge that the tee shirt didn't quite hide. "Come on, Sheppard. I think you need to cool off."

He pushed John toward the shade of the trees where several of the Athosian women had set up a small shelter. When they drew closer one of the women handed them a water skin. He tipped the thing up and took a drink before he shoved the thing into Sheppard's hands.

John took a swallow and started to choke. His face went red and he leaned over, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. The women started to laugh and he thought that he was going to die.

"Sorry, buddy." Ronan laughed and slapped him on the back. "Should have warned you."

"Thanks..." John managed to gasp out. Bent over, he rested his hands on his knees and tried to breathe. His throat burned and his eyes felt like they were melting out of his head. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead and he suddenly had to sit down before he fell down. He leaned back against a tree, closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fire burning in his belly.

"What the hell is that stuff?" He finally managed to wheeze out.

"Some of Jaiya's special 'juice'. Makes you feel really good." Ronan sat down next to him and stretched out his long legs. "Want some more?" The big man grinned. "You look like you need some cheering up."

He handed John the water skin again and like a fool, John took another swig of the stuff. It didn't burn quite as much this time. He took another swallow and another until he started to feel a warm pleasant rush of heat from his toes to the top of his head. Ronan was right. He was starting to feel a little better.

He heard voices and looked up as Susan and Teyla walked up. Teyla was grinning but Susan was giving him a look so blistering it could have boiled water.

"Ronan, we are ready to leave-" Teyla warily eyed the water skin in his hands before she cast an amused glance at Sheppard. "_Ronan_, what have you done to the Colonel?"

"Just trying to get him to cool off." He smirked and took another swing of the stuff from the water skin. "He was acting a little hot."

"No..." John hiccuped and then let out a loud belch. "I'm not hot..." his speech was getting slurred and he had to stop for a second because everything was starting to get kind of fuzzy. What the hell had he been thinking about anyway? He looked up and saw the woman beside Ronan and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah...I'm pissed at you!" He tried to stand up and then fell back against the tree because his legs felt like rubber.

"John, sit down before you break your damn neck." Susan put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. He pushed her away and she turned her head and glared at Ronan as the big man lumbered to his feet.

Ronan threw up his hands. "Hey, I didn't force him to drink it."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Whew!" Susan waved her hand over her face when John suddenly leaned into her and breathed against her neck. He was muttering something and trying to nuzzle her neck but his head slid off her shoulder and he fell across her legs, knocking her backwards. She tried to push him off of her but he was too heavy. Flat on her back, she looked up at Ronan. "Are you going to stand there and laugh or are you going to get this big lump off of me?"

"Thought you liked it that way." Ronan smirked.

"Funny." Susan smacked at his arm when he leaned down and grabbed John under the arms. She scrambled up when he pulled him off of her. "How much of that stuff did he drink anyway?"

"More than he should have." Ronan chuckled and picked Sheppard up, swinging him over his shoulder like he was a rag doll. He looked at Susan and grinned. "Maybe you'll both get a good night's sleep for once."

"Maybe." Susan shook her head. "But I can bet you that he's going to be a real son of a bitch in the morning."

"Lucky you." Ronan snorted and started up the ramp. "You get to wake up with him."

"Yay for me." Susan said as she followed him up the ramp. Teyla was settling herself on one of the rear seats and Lorne had already moved into the cockpit. He was taking his seat at the controls when Ronan dumped Sheppard on the floor. Susan sat down next to him and pulled his head into her lap. John didn't even move.

Ronan took the seat next to Lorne at the controls. "He'll sleep like a baby for a little while anyway."

Susan ran her fingers through his dark hair then she looked up and pointed at Ronan. "I'm calling you when he wakes up."

"He's your man. I'm sure you can handle him." Ronan laughed and Teyla smacked him on the arm, nodding toward Lorne. The younger man's face was turning red and he was studying the controls very intently.

Ronan just grinned.

"Thanks." Susan said sarcastically. "I love you too." She looked up at Lorne. "What about the other Jumper?"

"We'll come back and get it and your crew in the morning." Lorne glanced back at her. "Before the Colonel wakes up."

"Thanks, Ronan." She smiled ruefully. "Get him drunk and then I have to be the one to deal with him."

"Better you than us." Teyla joined in the teasing.

"I thought you guys were my friends." Susan eased back and stretched out her legs, resting her arm over John's chest. His mouth was open slightly and he was starting to snore.

"We are." Teyla smirked. "And since you seem to...manage...the Colonel quite well. We will be more than happy to leave him in your capable hands."

As if he heard what she said, John rolled over. His nose was practically buried against her belly and one long arm had curled behind her. Susan sighed when he huffed out a sigh and nuzzled into her. Ronan snorted and both Teyla and Lorne started to laugh.

"You are so going to pay for this, Ronan Dex." Susan rubbed her hand over John's back and didn't even try to move him. She couldn't have even if she wanted to because he was nothing more than a dead weight against her legs.

"It'll be worth it." Ronan laughed and settled back in his seat as Lorne got the Jumper into the air and took them home to Atlantis.

__

"Where do you want him?" Ronan stood in the doorway of their quarters, Sheppard slung over his shoulder like a sack of wheat.

"Bedroom." Susan motioned for him to follow her. "I'd stick him on the couch but its too short and if he gets sick from that stuff at least he'll be closer to the bathroom."

Ronan shifted his arm and tried not to bump John's head on the door frame as he followed her into the bedroom. The light came on as he stepped inside and he realized that she'd turned on the lamps on either side of the wide bed. Quickly, she pulled back the covers and Ronan tried not to stare, keeping his eyes down as he dumped Sheppard on the bed and stepped back. But when Susan leaned over him to pull off his boot's, Ronan did glance up and his eyes went wide.

"Like it?"

He heard a chuckle and his face went red when he realized that Susan was looking back up at him. She looked up at the portrait hanging over the bed and smiled. "Wedding present from Sleeping Beauty here."

"Its...nice." Ronan glanced at it again. Hell, it was better than nice but he would be damned if he was going to tell her that. He shifted slightly, looking from her to the portrait. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Need some help with him?"

"I've got him." Susan tried not to laugh. "I can handle him from here, Ronan."

"Are ya sure?" Ronan smirked. "I can help ya...get him undressed. Put him to bed..."

She tried not to look at him. "That's okay. I think that I can take care of that."

Ronan glanced back up at the portrait. "I'll bet you can."

Susan felt her face get red. Laughing, she gave him a push toward the door. "Goodnight, Ronan."

When he was gone, she went back to the bed and leaned over him. She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the heat of him through the thin shirt. He was breathing so soft and easy. His eye lashes looked so long and dark in the soft light and he looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in days.

Damn the son of a bitch. Even if she was so mad at him she could have shoved a red hot poker up his ass, his mouth looked so soft that she couldn't resist giving him a gentle, light kiss.

His lips tasted sweet and the brush of his breath against her mouth was slightly fruity from the wine he'd been drinking. Susan felt the heat between her thighs kick up a notch as she watched him sleep. "John?"

He didn't move. She pulled up the edge of his tee shirt and stroked her fingers over his belly. He still didn't move.

Sliding her hands along his thighs, she undid his pants and tugged them down over his hips, off his legs and dropped them on the floor. She started to tug off his shirt but he was too heavy so she left it on him and pulled the sheet over him.

Going to the bathroom, she stripped and left her clothes on the floor. Stepping into the shower she let the hot water rush over her. She was so tired and she was yawning by the time she finally turned the water off and stepped out. Quickly, she toweled off and padded naked back into the bedroom. John was still on his back, hands folded across his belly and snoring lightly.

She slid in beside him and snuggled close. He sighed softly when she wrapped her leg around his and his head turned slightly toward her on the pillow. Slipping her arm around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder and let herself fall asleep, listening to him breathe. But it wasn't long before her eyes popped open again.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. She'd barely slept two hours but she felt wide awake. She lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Damn it, she hated it when that happened. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep but her brain, and Sheppard snoring in her ear, wouldn't let her.

She looked over at him. He'd kicked the sheet off but he was still laying on his back, hands resting on his flat belly. He looked so handsome in the soft light coming in through the open bedroom window and she felt a warm tingle of heat between her legs. Hunger flared up and she knew that there was something a whole lot better she could do instead of laying there, staring up at the ceiling.

Rolling over on her side, she slid her hand over his belly and keeping her eyes on his face, slid her fingers into the opening of his boxer shorts. Her fingers slipped over the silver cock ring, tugging gently on the curling hairs at the base of him. He was warm and soft and she pulled at him gently, easing him through the opening of his shorts and stroking him until he was hard and thick in her hand. His cock twitched and he moaned lightly but he didn't open his eyes.

Pushing the covers back, she rolled over on top of him and then eased down until she was kneeling between his thighs. He was harder now and he moaned again but he still didn't wake up, even when she eased her hand under him and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. She grinned slyly, leaned over and took him in her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of the blood swollen head and sucking at him.

He tasted salty and she licked her way down the length of his shaft, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and then sliding back to the thick head, her hand following her mouth. The muscles in his thighs tightened and he let out a shallow, ragged moan when she traced her tongue along the slit, licking at the drops of pre-come. She looked up at him, expecting to see his green eyes watching her but from the sound of his deep, if harsh breathing, he was still asleep.

She felt the wetness between her own legs as she leaned against him. Stroking him with her hand, she leaned in and nuzzled the hair at the base of his cock, licking at the trail of hair below his stomach and inhaling his warm musky scent. She knew that he was going to come soon and she sat up and moved over him until she was straddling him. Slowly, she dug her fingers into his hips and lowered herself over him. He filled her up and when his cock was deep inside her, she braced her hands on the bed and started to make slow rolling motions with her hips.

Fire rolled through her as she rode him. With each move of her hips, she took him deeper inside of her, rocking on top of him. He was slick with her juices and she felt the warmth sliding down her legs and soaking into his boxers as she moved on top of him. Her nipples hardened and her belly clenched as the first orgasm rolled through her. She threw back her head, crying out until she was riding him and shouting like a wild thing as another orgasm and then another ripped through her.

Then he was coming too. His back arched and then he was filling her up, his come spurting into her like a thick, hot jet of fire. She pushed her hair back from her face, barely feeling his strong hands on her waist until he flipped her over and had her on her back.

He thrust against her, pounding into her until she screamed. His cock still deep inside her, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs farther apart, driving deeper and deeper into her with every powerful thrust of his hips. She looked up at him, his eyes were glazed, his face covered in sweat. The cotton of his shorts rasping over the soft skin of her thighs. He sounded like an animal, grunting and growling until he stiffened and came inside her again, filling her up until she felt like she was going to come apart at the seams.

Finally, he collapsed on top of her. Breathing hard, he buried his sweaty face between her breasts and lay like that for a few minutes before he sat up. Tugging his shirt over his forehead, he pulled it off and tossed it on the floor then he pulled out of her and rolled over on his back. Tugging his soaked boxer off his hips, he kicked out of them and turned into her. Holding her tight against his powerful body, he stroked his hand over her back before he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair.

He pulled her head back so that he could see her face. Her eyes were half closed. Her mouth slightly open, her lips full and wet. Inviting. He kissed her hard, driving his tongue deep into the heat of her mouth before he rolled her over and stretched out beside her.

She was nearly asleep when she felt the brush of his mouth on her shoulder and then he was whispering in her ear.

"Good one, Suzie Q." He purred his voice was still slurred and the look on his face was pure evil. "Taking advantage of me while I was knocked out." He rubbed his hand over her thigh and slid his hand between her legs. Easing his finger into her, he rubbed hard at her clit until she moaned against his throat. "Tell me, did you make me look like a fool in front of the others?"

"After what you did to me, you deserved it." She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push away from him. "And you don't need me to make you look like a fool. You did a good enough job of that all by yourself."

She tried to wrap her fingers around his cock and give him a hard squeeze but he grabbed her hand and forced her arms over her head. Rolling over on top of her, he fought to hold her when she struggled against him. He snagged the cuffs with one hand and snapped one and then the other cuff around her wrists, keeping her in a submissive position.

"Before this day is over Suzie Q, I'm going to take you from behind, standing up, missionary...any god damn position I can twist your sweet ass into." He was furious and hard as hell. "And then you're going to tell me just who in the hell _N_ is."

"The hell I will!" She kicked at him and nearly knocked him off the bed.

"The hell you won't!" He forced her legs apart, watching her lush mouth as she struggled to breathe. He caught her behind in his hands, spreading her open as he pushed against her. One rough thrust and she was arching up against him but he crushed her back down and covered her mouth with his, muffling her cry.

Anger and lust ripped through her. God! She wanted to kill him for making her want his rough touch so damn much. She twisted her legs out of his hold and locked her feet behind his back, holding him and squeezing him with her thigh muscles.

"Ah, fuck!" He shouted and pushed into her harder. In return, she clamped down on him crushing his cock inside her tight hole. His face went white and then red and a wicked smile curled his lips into a sneer. He took her harder, slamming them together. She cried out, arching her back. Her breasts thrust up and he caught a turgid tip in his mouth and bit down, hard.

Her breathing was labored, her breath coming in hard, rough pants as he fucked her so hard that it felt like he was trying to tear her into. His cock throbbed inside her and he suckled and bit her harder until she shouted and came in a hot wave of pleasure and pain.

His body tensed and then he was filling her up, stretching her, making her take all of him until he grunted and fell against her. Sliding his arms under her, he pulled out of her and heaved a sigh that she felt all the way through her body. He rested his head on her chest and didn't say anything, just lay there for a long time, his breath fanning out hot over her skin.

"Sheppard? Get off of me." She nudged him with her knee and tried to roll him off of her but he was too heavy. She lay there under him waiting for him to move and then a light sound caught her ears. She rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

The son of a bitch had fallen asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Chapter 33

1.

"Teyla, what did you call me for?" Rodney grumbled and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't had a particularly good night and he certainly didn't feel like being dragged out of his bed this early in the morning.

"I have been trying to reach Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Walker." She shoved the data pad into his hands and pointed at their door. "Susan was supposed to meet me for breakfast but neither one of them is answering their radio."

Rodney just looked at her. "You do realize that you're talking about Sheppard and...his woman, don't you?" He rolled his eyes. "What do you think they're doing?"

She gave him a stern look. "It's almost ten in the morning, Rodney. One of them should be up by now."

Rodney snickered. "Yeah, and I'll bet I know which one."

"You'd better not let Sheppard hear you say that."

Rodney jumped and turned around. Ronan was standing behind him, glaring at him.

"Tell me what?"

Rodney nearly dropped the data pad and even Ronan and Teyla jumped at the sound of the harsh voice behind them. Sheppard was carrying a breakfast tray loaded with food and wearing a scowl on his face.

"John." Teyla shot them all a glance. "We were worried about you. Susan was supposed to meet me for breakfast this morning-"

"She's a little tied up right now." He said. Balancing the tray in one hand, he brushed his hand over the control. "Was it something important?"

"No..." Teyla said softly. "We were just-"

"Good." His gaze raked over them, settling on the pad in Rodney's hands. "Thinking about invading our privacy?" His scowl deepened and Rodney quickly shoved it behind his back. "Just because we don't answer the radio every time you call doesn't give you a reason to break into our apartment."

Teyla stepped in front of him. "John, don't blame Rodney. I called him because I was concerned-"

"Nothing to be concerned about. And I would appreciate it if you would all just leave us alone today." John brusquely cut her off and stepped inside the doorway. "Nothing personal, we just have a...problem that we need to take care of. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a woman to feed."

He turned his back on them as the door closed behind him. They all looked at one another and Ronan shrugged.

"She said that he was gonna be a bastard when he woke up."

"No." Teyla corrected him. "It was _son of a bitch_."

"Either way." Rodney said, actually feeling a little pang of sympathy for her as they turned and headed back down the hallway. "She was right."

2.

John pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into the bedroom. Susan looked up at him when he set the tray down, took off his tee shirt and dropped it on the floor. She didn't say a word, just kept staring at him when he kicked off his boots, and pushed his pants down over his hips and stepped out of them.

He hadn't even bothered with boxer shorts because he hadn't planned on their going out today anyway. Leaving the tray on the table, he went to the bed and pushed a knee between her thighs, pressing down on her mound and holding her down while he undid the cuffs around her wrists.

As soon as she was free, she came at him. She balled up her fist and tried to punch him but he just grabbed her arms and jerked her up. He yanked her hands behind her and dragged her kicking and squirming off the bed.

"Stop it." He ordered but that only made her fight against him harder. Holding onto her wrists with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around her neck and held her back against his chest. "Keep fighting me, Suzie Q." She pushed back and dropped her head, trying to bite him.

Laughing, he smacked her ass and shoved her into the shower. Pulling her arms over her head, he snapped the restraints hanging from the bar around her wrists and left her hanging there. Stepping away from her before she could kick him, he unhooked the spray nozzle and turned the water on.

She squealed when the first blast of cold water touched her skin and she pulled back, trying to get away from him. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and held her still while he ran the spray over her. Her skin prickled with chill bumps and she moaned when he forced her legs apart with his foot. Turning the spray into a hard steady stream, he let go of her hair and shoved his hand between her legs and spread her swollen lips wide with his fingers.

She jerked and her head fell back, letting out a low groan when he aimed the stream directly at her clit and held it there. He tortured her with the water, making her wiggle and twist until her hands locked around the bar over her head and she arched her back, trembling when he rubbed hard at her clit.

He didn't want her to come yet, so he moved the spray from between her thighs and reached for the soap and sponge. Quickly, he washed her and then shampooed her hair being careful to stay behind her just in case she tried to kick him again.

When he was through, he rinsed her clean, turned off the water and left her hanging while he grabbed a towel and rubbed her dry. He could feel her eyes burning into him when he dropped the towel on the floor and turned to look at her.

"Finished?" She snarled at him.

"Not even close." He reached over her head and unsnapped the cuffs, grabbing her wrists and hauling her out of the shower before she could move. He held up a hand, fingers spread. "You've got five minutes to use the facilities."

"Facilities?" She sneered at him. "Using the big words now, Sheppard?"

"Five minutes." He said coldly. "If you take any longer than that, I'll drag you out."

Without another word, he let her go and stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the wall by the door, watching the clock on the dresser. He was counting down the seconds when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. Before she could dart by him, he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the couch under the window.

He pointed a finger at her when she started to sit up. "Move and I'll tie you down."

Her feet were on the floor before the words were completely out of his mouth. His lips twisted into a grim smile. Grabbing her arms, he shoved her across the bed and crawled on top of her, holding her down with his weight. She tried to hit him and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. Holding her with one hand he reached for the roll of purple tape he'd left on the bedside table.

Tearing off a strip with his teeth, he quickly wrapped her wrists together. She pulled and twisted but the tape was just tight enough to keep her from getting loose. When she tried to scratch him, he smacked her hard across the ass.

He crawled off of her and she rolled over on her back. Crossing his arms over his chest he stood back to watch her as she struggled to sit up. She looked mad enough to kill but from the way he was feeling...at this point he really didn't give a damn. Without a word, he hauled her to her feet and steered her back to the couch. She pulled against him, still trying to fight and his temper reached the boiling point.

Twirling her around, he gripped her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. "The only thing that is keeping me from-" He stopped and his lips thinned into a hard line.

"What?" She glared at him. "Knocking me around a little?"

He pointed a finger at her. "I've never raised my hand to you in anger-"

"What the hell do you call this then?" She snapped. Her lush breasts rose with each angry breath and her dark eyes flashed fire.

"Foreplay." He moved around her, sat down on the couch and pulled the small table with the breakfast tray toward him. When it was close enough for him to easily reach the plate, he reached for her. "Spread your legs."

"Why?" She tried to resist him and he tugged on her harder.

"Because I want you on my lap."

She looked down at his thick hardness and her lips twitched slightly. "I don't think its your lap that you really want me on."

"Either way..." He shoved her legs apart and made her straddle him. He grunted softly and gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her. His hot gaze slid over her breasts and down her belly. He felt her shiver and the muscles in his thighs tightened as he watched himself disappear inch by inch into her slick heat.

He moved his hands over her back, sliding down to cup her ass and pull her down until he was buried so deep inside her that he couldn't even see the cock ring anymore. It was hard to think about breakfast with her on him but he made himself reach for the plate.

"Don't even think about biting me." His eyes were dark and menacing when he picked up a bit of scrambled egg and held it up to her mouth.

"Susan..." His voice was low and soft and brooked no argument. Her eyes gleamed and he thought that she was going to resist but then she opened her lips and let him feed her. Using his fingers, he fed them both from the plate, making her lick the butter from the toast off his fingers before he reached for the bowl of oatmeal. Scooping some of the stuff up, he made her suck it off his hand, even dropping some of the stuff on her breasts so that he could lap it up with his tongue.

When there was just a bit left in the bowl, he scraped it out with his fingers and smeared it over his own chest, making a trail from the hollow of his throat down to the middle of his chest and around his nipples. Setting the bowl on the table, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her face close to his lips and his voice came out in a growl.

"Lick it off."

He let his hands fall to her thighs, his fingers scratching over her and his head falling back against the cushions when she swiped her tongue over him. With every flick of her tongue over him, his belly tightened and he had to fight to keep control when she started to gently roll her hips against him. He clenched a fist in her dark curls, his dick getting harder inside her when she swiped her tongue over his nipple and suckled at him.

When he didn't think he could take it any more, he fisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her up. Lifting her off of him, he made her get down on her knees. He spread his thighs, yanking on her hair so that her face was close to his crotch. Reaching for the container of applesauce on the the tray, he opened it. He shivered a little when the cold stuff began to run down his cock and his breathing grew even more harsh when he began to stroke himself spreading the sauce, the head of his shaft nearly touching her lips.

She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes shining with hunger. He smirked slightly and cupped the back of her head with his free hand. "Just think of it as the other white meat."

Her tongue darted out and he groaned when she licked down the length of his hot swollen flesh. She tugged at the hairs curling around the ring with her teeth and then she was sliding her lips over him. Slowly, she cleaned him off, swiping her lips up and down his length. Drawing the swollen head into her mouth she sucked him hard, her cheeks hallowing from the effort and then she let him slide out so that she could lick down his length again.

His whole body throbbed and he let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and his hand massaging the back of her head as she sucked him off. She started to make little humming noises and he opened his eyes. He watched his cock sliding in and out of her hot mouth and felt the pressure of his climax growing.

Pulling her off of him he got up and moved behind her. Pulling her to her feet, he turned her so that she was kneeling with one leg bent on the couch and the other foot on the floor. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around the tape between her wrists and tangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair, holding her up so that she wasn't being crushed against the cushions.

His cock didn't need any help finding her slick folds and he slid into her easily, thrusting deep so that he was filling her up. Holding onto her, he pumped his hips fast and hard, driving into her until she tightened around him. He kept slamming into her...his balls tightening...his insides knotting and then unraveling with lightening speed as he emptied his seed inside of her.

Siding out of her, he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was as limp as a dish rag and she didn't try to fight him when he tore the tape binding her hands. But he wasn't a fool. He knew her. If he dropped his guard for just one second she would be fighting him like the devil and though he usually didn't mind a tussle with his slick little she-cat, he wasn't in the mood for it right now.

He had the control and he was not about to give it up.

He slid his hands over her slippery ass and thighs, leaning his weight into her. Her cheek was pressed into the pillow, her eyes dark. He knew that look and it made him smile because he knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was. Snaking a hand between her thighs, he tweaked her clit hard, making her gasp.

"Ready to tell me who _N_ is?" She glared at him and he rubbed her harder, stroking over her sex. "No?" He chuckled and slid one and then another long finger into her, pressing down hard on her mound with the heel of his hand. "Still don't want to tell me?"

She bit her lip and buried her face in the pillow. He fingered her harder until she moaned and then pulled away from her. Reaching for the tape again, he tore off a length and twisted it around the bars on the bed before he gripped her wrists and wrapped them together with the ends of the tape. Sliding off of the bed, he went to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer.

He knew that she was watching him and when he turned around and slapped the handle of the flogger against his palm, her eyes went wide. "Noticed the difference didn't you? I just tickled you with the other one, Suzie Q. This one is gonna hurt a hell of a lot worse."

Slowly, he walked back to the bed and nudged the back of her knee with his hand. "On your knees."

When she refused he brought the thin suede straps down on her shapely behind. Her head whipped around and her eyes narrowed angrily. "God damn you, Sheppard..."

He rubbed his hand over her reddened skin. "Tell me who _N_ is and I'll stop."

"Go to hell." She growled at him.

He smiled and brought the flogger down harder. "Tell me."

She refused to answer. He swatted her again and she jerked forward. Her fingers tightened around the tape and she stared straight ahead, refusing to even look at him.

"You are one stubborn woman, Suzie Q." He swatted her again and again until her ass was red and still she refused to say anything. Smiling, he ran his hand over the back of her thigh. "If whipping you won't get you to talk I think I know something that will."

Dropping the flogger on the floor, he left the bedroom and headed for the small kitchen area. She was still on her knees, watching for him when he came back and shut the door behind him. In one hand he carried a bottle of soda and in the other a bucket of ice.

"What the hell-" She licked her lips when he set the bucket on the bed and sank down on the bed behind her. "Sheppard, what the hell are you doing?"

"I told you." He ran his hand over her hip, lightly stroking her before he reached into the bucket. "I'm going to make you talk."

"I'm not going to...oh, shit!" She hissed and jerked when he rubbed the chuck of ice over her burning skin.

"Does that feel good?" He stroked the ice over her the back of her thigh, tracing along the inside of her leg. She arched her back when he ran the cube over her swollen folds and then teased it against her entrance. He nudged her with it and then shoved it inside of her, pushing it in deep.

"Shit...shit...shit..." Her head dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut at the sensations from the cold pulsing through her.

"Tell me what I want to know." He lowered his head and licked at her, teasing his tongue over her and then sliding into her, lapping at the cold water that mingled with her juices and dripped down her leg. When she still wouldn't talk, he picked up another piece of ice and teased it around her anus, rubbing it over her sensitive skin. She wiggled and her thighs spread even more.

He took it as an invitation and kept teasing the puckered hole with the tip of the chunk of ice, rubbing it over her until it had melted down enough and he could slide it into that tight opening. She cried out and he knew that he was driving her crazy but she still refused to talk.

Opening the bottle of soda, he poured a bit of it on the small of her back, letting it run down between her thighs and then licking it off of her. He ate at her hungrily, lapping at her until she shuddered and her head dropped down on her arms.

She was shaking and whimpering but he wasn't done yet. Setting the soda bottle down on the table, he gripped her hips and turned her over on her back so that he could settle between her splayed thighs. Picking up another piece of ice, he pressed it against her swollen clit and held it there until she started to mewl and squirm. Reaching for the soda bottle, he poured some over her belly, sucking it off of her before it could run down on the bed.

She cried out and her hips came up off the bed when he poured some more lower on her belly, letting it run down over her mound where it bubbled and foamed along her folds. Setting the bottle back on the table, he lowered his head and lapped at her, rasping his tongue over her smooth skin. She jerked against the tape, squirming under him until he slid his hands under her legs and held her open so that he could suck hard at her clit and then making little circles and side to side motions with his teeth and tongue until she was screaming.

She was so close to losing control. Her feet dug into the sheets and then her legs drew up as the muscles in her belly tightened. He looked up at her face. Her head twisted from side to side on the pillow and sweat rolled down her cheeks. She was panting hard and when he reached up to squeeze her nipples, still sore and sensitive from the bites he'd given her, she shuddered and let out a long, low moan.

Rising up over her, he braced his hands on either side of her, hooked his hands under her knees and drove his length into her. She jerked on the tape, making the headboard shake and slam back against the wall as he took her long and slow. He felt the muscles in her thighs quiver and he drove into her deeper, grinding his body against hers until she squealed and let go. She clenched around him, her hips coming up off the bed and then she came in a great shuddering spasm that left her spent and weak. Gasping for breath, she collapsed back against the bed, her legs going limp.

John kept pumping into her, his cock throbbed and twitched and then he was exploding inside of her. He shouted and held onto to, riding the wave of bliss, letting her milk him dry before he let go of her and rolled over on his side. When he could breathe again, he reached up and ripped the tape loose from the bars on the bed. Pulling her arms down, he tore the tape from her wrists and tossed it on the floor.

She was too weak to fight him now and she didn't even try to resist when he gathered her up and carried her into the bathroom. One thing that he loved about this apartment was not only did they have a huge walk in shower but there was a tub, big enough for two. Apparently, the Ancients had been highly concerned with their comfort too. Setting her on the edge of the tub, he turned on the tap and added some of the soft smelling lavender bubble bath that she liked. He had to admit that he kind of liked it too, especially if she used it right before they made love. It always made him think that he was taking her in a garden. He smiled slightly. She was so good at growing things. Maybe he would make her plant a flower garden just for them.

When the tub was full, he turned off the water and picked her up. Holding onto to her, he eased her down into the water, hearing her hiss and sigh against his shoulder when the heat touched the scraped skin between her thighs. Quickly, he washed her hair and then leaned her back against his chest. She rested against him easily and he stroked his hands over her, using some of the lavender scented soap to wash her.

When he touched his fingers to her swollen mound, she hissed and pushed back against him. He brushed his lips against her ear and softly laughed. "Is my baby sore?"

She didn't say anything but he felt her fingers wrap around his wrist. He lightly touched her, teasing his fingers over her, soaping her up and then rubbing hard over her.

"You know, Suzie Q..." He slid a finger into her and she groaned. "I think I'm tired of waiting to marry you. I want you now."

"Wha...what?" She opened her eyes and turned her head so that she could look at him.

"After this..." He rubbed his hand over the length of her thigh. "I'm going to talk to Elizabeth...pull a few strings. I'm sure that she can find someone that can perform a quickie for us." He smiled smugly. "But you can bet that's the only quickie you'll-"

"We can't." She stiffened against him. She pushed away from him and tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"I don't remember giving you an option." He curled his fingers around her upper arm and pulled her back when she tried to slide away from him. "We're getting married. Tomorrow if I can swing it."

"No." She tried to jerk away from him but he wouldn't let her go. She looked at him and for a brief second, he thought he saw panic in her eyes.

"Why not?" He growled. When she didn't answer he shook her and then his eyes narrowed angrily. "Does this have something to do with _N _?" She looked away from him and he knew that he was right. "Are you saying no because you don't want to or because you _can't_ marry me?"

She was quiet for a minute and then she shook her head. " I _can't_..."

"Should have thought about that before you asked me, Suzie Q." He let go of her and pushed her away from him. Anger boiled through him and he got to his feet, climbed out of the tub and left her there.

He could feel her eyes on his back as he walked away and slammed the door behind him. He was grabbing his clothes, jerking on his pants and tugging his tee shirt over his head when he heard the door open behind him. He felt her hand on the back of his neck and he jerked away from her. "Don't touch me."

He got to his feet and reached for his jacket only to find her sliding into his arms and burying her head against his chest. He started to push her off of him and then he felt something warm and wet soaking into his shirt. She was crying, huge fat tears that slid down her face and dropped onto him. The sight of her, his strong willed, aggravating as hell woman looking so sad broke through his anger and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Gathering her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed and stretched out beside her. He stroked her back and let her cry until she settled against him and fell asleep.

"John!" She woke up with a start, reaching for him. When she didn't feel him beside her, she sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. The bedroom was in shadows and she felt the panic rising up. Shit! He wasn't there.

Throwing back the covers, she crawled out of bed and reached for her clothes.

"Going somewhere?"

She jumped and dropped her shirt, hand going to her chest. "Damn, you scared the hell out of me."

He was sitting on the couch, legs stretched out and his hands clasped behind his head. He sat up when she slumped down on the end of the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I think its time that you told me what the hell is going on." He got up and moved to the window and stood there with his back to her, staring out at the moonlight playing on the water. "And don't try and tell me that it doesn't have to do with this _N _because you and I both know better."

She didn't say anything. He looked back at her, she was still sitting there with her head in her hands. He sighed. Reaching for her robe, he made her stand up and put it on. Belting it tight around her waist, he gripped her wrist and led her out of the bedroom. Pushing back the doors, he pulled her out onto the balcony and pushed her down on the bench. He sat down beside her and she snuggled close and leaned her head against his chest.

He stroked her hair, listening to her breathing and then he gripped her chin and turned her head so that she had to look at him. Tenderly, he kissed her and cupped her face in his hand. "Don't be afraid to tell me, Suzie Q. If you can't marry me because of this...person...fine. But I'm not going to give you up-"

She pressed a finger against his mouth. "I'm not giving you up either." She smiled slightly and her eyes sparked just a little. "Do you think I'm going to let Rodney McKay win you back?" She settled back against him, wrapping her arm around his neck and nuzzling her face against his neck. "I'm sorry, John. Please, don't be angry with me."

"Then tell me who _N _is." He rubbed his hand over her back. "If he's a lover you're still not over..." He hesitated. "Or a husband..."

"He's not either one of those."

"Then who is he?"

She sighed, kissed him lightly on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's my brother."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Chapter 34

1.

Could she possibly get any more stupid? Why had she said those words to him? Was she trying to push him away from her? Susan sighed and looked down at the food on her tray. With a groan she shoved it away from her and leaned her elbows on the table. She tried not to look at the table where Sheppard sat and the young woman giving him a hungry look.

"Susan? What are you doing?"

"Trying to straighten myself out." She shook her head, not even looking up when Teyla sat down across the table from her. "God, I am such an idiot, Teyla."

Teyla looked across the room to where Sheppard sat nursing a cup of coffee and staring out at the sunlight on the water. A pretty little redhead was sitting just down the table from him, giving him the eye but he didn't even seem to know that she was there. Every few minutes he would look their way then quickly turn away when he saw that Teyla was watching him. She shook her head. Everyone knew that something was wrong between the two of them and the rumors were starting to fly.

"Have you talked to him?" What she really wanted to ask was _How much longer are the two of you going to let this little spat go on?_

"I tried but he won't talk to me." She sighed and stared out at the ocean. "I think I really screwed it up this time, Teyla."

"Then you will have to straighten it out." Teyla touched her arm. "I will not pry into your personal life but John has been nearly impossible today. If you don't make this right with him then either his men or Ronan and I are going to kill him."

"Teyla, I can't." Susan shook her head. "Not now. Maybe if I give him some time...let him cool down-"

"With John Sheppard, there is no cooling down." Teyla said. She heard a snicker and looked up, her fingers tightening on Susan's arm when she saw that Rodney was coming toward them, a particularly nasty look on his face.

He stopped and put his tray on the table. Pulling out a chair he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled, Susan scowled and Teyla began to get a very bad feeling. Of course Rodney had heard the rumors and he had been positively glowing over the fact that the relationship between Susan and Sheppard was strained.

"Rodney, if you'll excuse us." She wrapped her fingers around Susan's wrist, intending to get her out of there before McKay could start any trouble. "This is a private talk-"

"Trouble in Sheppard's world?" Rodney ignored her and shot Susan an extremely nasty look. "Did lover boy finally get some sense and throw you out?"

"If you've got any brains, McKay...you'll shut your fat mouth." Susan's eyes flashed angrily and she rested her hands flat on the table.

"Oh, threatening me?" He smirked and waved his hands at her. "I'm so scared." He snarled. "Its about time that Sheppard got rid of you."

"Rodney..." Susan 's voice was a low warning growl. "Shut up and leave me alone."

But Rodney wouldn't stop. "You're useless anyway, farmer girl. Why don't you get a little sense yourself? John Sheppard doesn't need you."

"I suppose you think that's your job?" Susan snapped. "Better watch it, Rodney. Your jealousy is about to get you slapped."

"Jealous of _you_?" Rodney snorted. "The best thing you could ever do is pack your crap and get out of Atlantis because no one here needs you anyway. As far as I'm concerned you're the most useless thing that ever came through the Star Gate." He leaned over the table and smiled hatefully. "Face it, girl. You're just like all the other women he's been with. You're just another piece of ass." His gaze swiped over her. "And a pretty big one too."

Teyla felt the muscles in Susan's arm tense. She looked toward Sheppard, caught his eye and flashed him a warning look. He started to get to his feet and in that split second Susan jerked out of Teyla's grasp and went across the table after Rodney.

"You jealous son of a bitch!"

"Susan!" Teyla tried to grab her but the other woman was too quick and all she caught was a glimpse of Rodney's startled face before his chair went over and an enraged Susan Walker landed on top of him. She straddled him, slapped him hard then grabbed his ears and tried to bang his head against the floor.

"John!" Teyla looked for Sheppard and suddenly he was there, pushing past her.

"Susan! Stop it!" He grabbed her under the arms, trying to haul her off Rodney. She wiggled and smacked at him, elbowing him in the chest and nearly knocking him back across the table. She pulled back her hand, ready to knock Rodney senseless but John grabbed her arm and forced it up behind her back. "Stop it!" Breathing hard, he jerked her up and hauled her off of Rodney. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Elizabeth and Carson were nearly to the mess hall when they heard the commotion and John's angry shout.

"What the bloody hell?" Carson took off, Elizabeth hot on his heels. The group of people watching the spectacle parted when they saw them coming. They were just in time to see Sheppard nearly go flying back across the table. It skidded under his weight and Teyla had to jump out of the way or be hit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elizabeth shouted.

John whipped around and she saw what he was trying to hold on to. Catching him distracted, Susan landed a hard kick to Rodney's thigh, jerked out of Sheppard's grasp and took off across the hall.

"Damn it!" Shaking with anger, John looked at Rodney and pointed a finger at him. "I'll deal with you later." Without another glance at them, he took off after Susan.

"Teyla...what the hell is going on?" Elizabeth looked at the mess on the floor, eyes going wide when she walked around the table and saw Rodney laying there in the middle of it, blood pouring out of his nose and an ugly red spot in the shape of a hand, blooming on his cheek.

Carson was on his knees beside him, holding a cloth to Rodney's nose and trying to stop the bleeding. He grabbed onto Carson's wrist and tried to sit up.

"I'll tell ya what happened..." He snarled. "That Walker bitch attacked me."

She glanced at Teyla and the other woman shook her head. Elizabeth gave him a cold look. "Did you give her a reason to?"

Rodney's eyes went wide and he pushed Carson away from him. "You're gonna believe her?" He gave Teyla a hateful look. "Has she got all of you twisted around her finger?"

"Rodney, you don't exactly make it a secret that you don't like her-" Realizing that their audience was growing she gave Carson a curt nod. "Would you please take care of him in the infirmary? I don't want to make this any more of a show than it already is."

"With pleasure." Carson helped Rodney to his feet but before they left, she stepped in front of Rodney and gave him a steady glare. "I'll talk to you later, Rodney."

"Get in line." He snarled and before he could say anymore, Carson was pushing him along.

Damn it, Elizabeth fumed. What the hell was going on now?

2.

She was fast but John caught up with her before she could reach the doors leading out to the South pier. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her toward the nearest transporter. When the doors opened, he shoved her inside and pressed his finger to the area closest to his office. He wasn't going to try and take her back to their apartment, she was fighting him too hard and he was afraid that he was going to loose his grip on her.

He held her tight to him and when the doors opened, he pushed her in front of him. He was stronger and he nearly lost her when he let go of her long enough to brush his hand over the door control.

"Oh, no you don't!" He grunted and shoved her inside when the doors opened.

"Let go of me, you asshole!"

She twisted around, trying to knee him in the groin. She missed but hit his thigh hard enough with her knee to make him jump back.

"Susan, stop it!" He whirled her around, slapped her hard on the ass and hauled her to the bed he still kept there. Throwing her down, he climbed on top of her, grabbed her wrists and held her down with his weight.

Her face was red and her eyes glistened with hot, angry tears. Her voice was quiet and she didn't look at him. "Get off me, Sheppard."

"Not until you calm down." He shook his head. "Look at me."

She refused and he tightened his grip on her wrists. "I said, _look at me_."

"You're not my Master." Her voice was tight and hard. She kept her head turned and still refused to look at him.

His lips thinned angrily. "Susan, I'm not playing with you."

Her head snapped around and she glared up at him. "Really? I thought this was foreplay for you."

His expression darkened and suddenly he let her go and climbed off of her. He waved his hand toward the door. "Fine. Go. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." His voice was cold. "You don't want me anyway."

He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and then her face got even redder. She got up from the bed and started toward the open door then she stopped. She stood there for a few seconds then she turned around and came at him. At first he thought that she was going to try and hit him but then her hands were on his chest and she was pushing him back against the wall and her mouth was on his.

Her fingers dug into his shirt and he heard the rip when her fingers hooked into the collar and she tore the thin material into. Her hands were hot on him, raking through the hair on his chest, digging into the waist band of his pants. His hands were on her, roughly pushing her pants down over her hips as she undid his belt and zipper. Her fingers slid into the opening of his boxer shorts, tugging him free and stroking him until he was hot and hard in her hand.

Holding her with one arm, he shoved everything off of his desk and pushed her back across it. She kicked out of her shoes and he grabbed her pants and pulled them off her legs. She spread her thighs for him and wrapped her hands around his arms, holding on to him, her nails digging into his skin when the head of his cock found her slick entrance. With a grunt he slammed into her, bracing his hands on top of the desk and riding her hard until she moaned.

Letting go of him, she gripped the edge of the desk and he grabbed her wrists. "You want this." His voice was a deep rumble in her ear. "You want me to fuck you hard." He pinned her down and kissed her roughly. He bit her lower lip and looked down at her, the lust and hunger in her eyes making him ride her even deeper and faster.

"I want you..." She breathed against his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him not caring that the cloth of his boxer's was scraping over the insides of her thighs.

A sound at the door and his head whipped up. In their passion they'd forgotten that the door was open and he found himself staring into Elizabeth Weir's startled eyes.

"John..." He hand went to her mouth. "Oh, my God!"

He covered Susan with his body but there was no way that she could miss the sight of his woman's legs wrapped tight around his waist. Susan turned her head and tensed when she saw Elizabeth watching them. "Oh, shit..." She moaned and buried her face against his neck.

But he was beyond caring. "Get out."

He growled, his body tensed and shuddered and suddenly he was coming, his body jerking with the force of his climax and then Susan was clutching at him, her voice a low wail as she tightened around him, her juices soaking into the front of his boxers as she went limp underneath him. He heard the door close but he was too tired to care. Panting hard, he rested on top of her barely noticing or caring that Elizabeth had just seen them both have the biggest orgasm they'd ever had.

3.

They were laying on the narrow bed, her head on his chest, her fingers lightly tracing over the marks on his chest where she'd scratched him.

"John, I'm sorry." He huffed a sigh and she hugged him to her. "Not for smacking Rodney. For saying...for hurting you."

"You told me how you felt. You can't marry me." He shrugged his shoulders, turned and gave her an I-Don't-Care look. "I can live with it."

"I can't." Her voice shook with emotion. One single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Turning on the water works again?" He kept still, watching her. She winced a little and he knew that his words had stung but damn it, she'd pricked him too. "Sorry, but I'm all out of tissues."

"I deserve that but I have to say this even if you don't believe me-" She and sighed shakily. "There isn't anything I can say that will make up for what I said to you." She wiped at her cheek and nestled against him "Nothing I can do to change the fact that I'm too stupid to see that I'm about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He turned into her, tracing a finger over the line of her jaw. "Don't forget, Suzie Q. You're the one that asked me to marry you. Not the other way around."

"I know." She shook her head, took a ragged breath and looked up at him. "But I meant it when I asked you."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm an idiot...and I panicked." A pained look on her face, she pressed her lips against his chest. "Do you remember when I told you that we really didn't know anything about each other?"

"What has that got to do with this?" He asked roughly. "Besides, we know enough for us."

"If you knew my brother you'd understand." She said quietly.

"Then tell me. Tell me why this sudden appearance of your brother has you refusing to marry me."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I wasn't refusing you."

"When you say 'I can't' it sounds pretty much like a refusal to me." He replied angrily. "And stop trying to change the subject."

"John, I didn't mean it that way and I'm not trying to change the subject." She leaned back against the pillows. "And I will tell you about my brother." She raised her head and looked at him. "Everything."

"Damn right you will. But right now I want to know what you meant when you said that you can't marry me."

"I-" She rubbed her hands over her face and groaned. "Right down I don't even know what the hell I meant."

"Not a good enough answer, Suzie Q."

A shadow of pain crossed her face when he gave her an angry look and sat up on the side of the bed. She sat up and pressed her hand against his back. "Baby, please...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I guess...I guess you just surprised me and I got scared."

"You don't have any reason to be scared of me." He didn't try to hide the hurt he was feeling that she might really be afraid of him. "I'd never hurt you."

"I know and I'm really sorry for acting so stupid." She moved into him and he felt her breasts pressing against him. "John, you're important to me. More important to me than my brother or whatever in the hell he or anyone else thinks." She swallowed hard and reached out to touch him and he let her. He turned around, she moved closer to him and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "I don't care how much I have to work to win back your trust...I'll do it. I don't care if I have to kiss up to Rodney Mckay to win you back...I'll do it."

She bit her lip, hoping to at least get a laugh out of him but he didn't even crack a smile. Hot tears slid down her face. "John, I mean it. I love you. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I can't get through the day without thinking about you. I need you. You were meant for me and if you can ever forgive me..." She moved closer to him and rested her forehead against his chest. "Would you please be my husband?"

He let her lean against him. Emotions warred inside him. He was still angry with her but damn it, how could he deny her? She was right. He was meant for her just as she was meant for him. Even if they had a knock down drag out fight, he could never refuse her anything and he would never, ever turn away from her.

No matter how crazy she made him.

"Stop crying. You're getting me wet." He opened his arms and she settled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you forgive me?" She whispered softly against his neck.

"Not yet." He rocked her in his arms and held her tightly to him. "But I will." He nuzzled her neck and gently nipped at her ear. "You know how hard it is for me to say what I feel but I'd do anything for you."

"Or to me." She buried her face against his chest.

"That's the best part." He smiled slyly then sighed and took a deep breath. "But right now, I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband." He rubbed his hands over her back and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You're going to marry me and we're going to do it tonight if I can swing it." He pushed her back, looked down at her and brushed the tears off her face. "No argument."

She smiled and shook her head. "No argument. I never wanted anything fancy in the first place. Just you, me and our friends. Even Rodney."

"We might have a problem with that." He tangled his fingers in her hair. "Since you smacked the hell out of him." His eyes went dark. "I don't want you to do that again, Suzie Q. From now on, you let me handle Rodney McKay."

"Gladly. I don't care about that bastard but what about Elizabeth?" She started to kiss him, biting at his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking at him until he felt his cock start to throb. "She saw us-"

Susan slid her hands over his arms and pulled him to her. Her eyes were shining and she was staring to pant when she looked up at him and smiled. He laughed and pushed her back on the bed. He settled between her thighs, making her moan when he slid his length into her wet sheath and began to rock his hips in a slow, steady motion.

"Its not my fault she caught us fucking on my desk." He panted against her throat. "Even if the door was open...the damn woman should learn how to knock."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Chapter 35

1.

Face burning, Elizabeth headed back to her office as fast as she could. Closing the door behind her, she sank down in her chair and covered her face with her hands. Holy hell! She felt her face get hot and she wished that she had a bucket of ice to stick her head in. She didn't think that she'd ever get...

"No." She moaned out loud. "Don't even think about it!"

She reached for the bottle on her desk and took a long drink of the now tepid water. She tried to block the image from her mind. Damn...after what she'd seen...she didn't think that she could ever face John or Susan ever again. But now was she going to avoid that when she saw them every single day? And then there was still the problem of Susan going all out after Rodney.

Good Lord. She shook her head. She just hoped that this day didn't get any worse. An hour later and she was thinking that she should have never even let that thought get into her mind.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her computer and the ready smile on her face faded slightly. John Sheppard, wearing considerably more clothing then the last time she'd seen him was standing in the doorway. Susan stood just behind him, looking a little contrite but not much.

"I...ah...I think we need to have a talk." John pulled Susan into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said slowly and tried not to stare at his crotch. "I think you're right."

"First thing before you even get started I want to say one thing-"

"No." Susan pushed him out of the way and stepped around him. "Elizabeth, I owe you an apology for what I did to Rodney. It was uncalled for and very unprofessional." She held up her hand when Elizabeth started to speak. "Please, let me finish."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back in her chair. "Okay. I'm listening."

Susan sighed, glanced at Sheppard and crossed her arms over her belly. "I'm not going to go into the sordid details of just what made me...assault...Doctor McKay-" She lifted her chin and gave Elizabeth a steady look. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But no one talks to me that way and I can promise you that if he ever does it again he'll get the same treatment."

Elizabeth though for a moment then she nodded. "Understood. But Susan, I can't have you waging all out war on Rodney when he insults you. You said it yourself, it was very unprofessional." Susan colored a little and Elizabeth wondered if her face was the same shade of red. "I think it would be best to let me handle Rodney from now on-"

"I'll take care of Rodney." John growled. "He damn sure won't-"

"John, I don't think that would be the best idea either." Elizabeth noticed the way that his eyes narrowed and he placed a protective hand on Susan's back. "I want the both of you to let me handle Rodney." She smiled slightly. "Not because I enjoy the idea of it but because Atlantis needs him and I don't want my chief scientist to end up as a smear on the floor."

Before Sheppard could say anything else she held up her hand. "John, I'm not going to discuss this anymore. Rodney will be my responsibility as far as it comes to any personal problems between the three of you. Understand?"

"Understood." John replied tightly but Elizabeth knew from the look on his face that the next time Rodney said something they would be prying John's fist out of his face.

"As long as you do." Elizabeth pushed the hair out of her face. "Now about this other problem..." She cleared her throat, blinked and tried to get the image of Susan's long legs wrapped around Sheppard out of her mind. She took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Next time...please lock the door to your office. I really don't need to see your naked behind."

John gave her a wicked smile. "As long as you remember to knock next time."

"John!" Susan elbowed him in the ribs and he gave her a dark look. She winked at him and looked at Elizabeth. "And he wasn't exactly naked, Elizabeth. He did still have his boxer's on."

"Okay...okay..." Elizabeth gave an embarrassed laugh and raised her hand, feeling the heat rise up in her face. She tried to block the image of them on the desk out of her mind. God, if anyone else in Atlantis found out about this, she rubbed a hand over her forehead and sighed. "I promise to knock if you promise to lock the door."

"Agreed." John said. He would have kept on teasing her but he felt that he had embarrassed her enough. "Now, I think its time we got to the real reason of why we're here." He looked at Susan and Elizabeth saw something spark in their eyes. He looked at Elizabeth and his mouth curled slightly into a smile. "We need you to help us get married. Tonight."

"You need me to what?" Elizabeth put down her bottle of water and stared at them. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Get married." John sat down. He started to pull Susan into his lap but she shook her head and sat down in the chair next to him. "Tonight if we can manage it."

"But I thought-" She looked at Susan and frowned. "I didn't even think that you'd made any real plans yet."

"We haven't." Susan gave Sheppard a look and they both smiled. "We're just tired of waiting."

"John, Susan...this is kind of sudden." She shook her head. "I don't even know if there's anyone in Atlantis that can even perform a marriage ceremony."

"Damn, I didn't think about that." John sat back in his chair. He rubbed at his chin. His eyes had gone dark and Susan could almost see the wheels in his head turning. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "The Daedalus is supposed to be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yes..." Elizabeth said. "But I don't see-"

"If I remember correctly, there's a Lieutenant Martin on the Daedalus. I talked to him a few times and if I'm not wrong, he was an ordained Minister." He shrugged, the look on his face telling her that he wasn't about to take No for an answer. "Wouldn't hurt to check and see if he still is."

"If you're really in that much of a hurry, I think I can do that." Elizabeth smiled and got up from her chair. "Give me some time and I'll let you know." She looked at Susan and winked. "Might even give us time to throw you guys a little party."

"We don't want a party." John scowled. Taking Susan's arm he pulled her up out of the chair. "We just want to get married."

"Oh...come on. John. You've got to let us do something." Elizabeth chided him. "It's not everyday we have a wedding in Atlantis."

"We don't want anything fancy either." John's scowl deepened. "Just our friends. We're not inviting everybody and his grandmother."

"Okay, then." Elizabeth said as she followed them to the door. "Just your friends will give you a party. Deal?"

He looked at Susan. She just shrugged. "Big help you are." He growled. Slowly, he shook his head. "Alright. But nothing big."

"Just a friendly little get together, I promise." As soon as they were out the door, she was on the radio. "Teyla, could you come to my office. I need to talk to you about something. And if Ronan's with you, bring him too."

2.

As soon as they were out of Elizabeth's office, John took her arm and turned her to face him. "Are you ready to talk about your brother now?"

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Not really but a promise is a promise." She slid her hand into his and gave him a tug. "Come on. Its easier to show you then to tell you."

"Where are we going?"

"My old quarters. I have something I need to pick up first." Her stomach decided to rumble then and he stopped. "Get your things. I'm going to get us some food and then I'll meet you in our quarters." Not caring that half the control room was watching, he kissed her and then headed off down the stairs toward the mess hall.

She was nearly to her quarters when she saw someone coming down the hallway toward her and she stopped. The other man was nearly on top of her when he saw her. His face turned white and he started to turn and go back the way he had just come when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Evan, wait a minute." She smiled slightly and turned him back around to face her.

"Doctor Walker, I really don't think-" He stammered slightly and looked behind her.

"He's in the Mess Hall." She shook her head and tried not to grin at the uncomfortable look on his face. "He won't be here for a few minutes." She linked her arm with his. "Come on, Evan. Take a little walk with me." She patted his arm. "I didn't get to talk to very much when we were on the mainland and then of course you know that I had my hands full with the Colonel when you brought us back on the Jumper."

He swallowed and nodded. Taking a deep breath he gave her a little look and then quickly looked away from her. "Look, Doctor Walker...if this is about-"

"Your bringing my people back from the mainland?" She patted his arm again and smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you, Evan."

His face got red and she felt a little guilty about teasing him. "Evan..." She stopped and turned to face him. They were alone in the hall and there were no prying eyes to see them. "Evan...I'm sorry. You're a really sweet guy and I shouldn't be teasing you like this."

His face got even redder.

Lightly, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Evan, I'm going to say this quick before that aggravating, pain in the ass, bastard that I love so much gets here..." Leaning close, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Its beautiful."

Lorne looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. "You're welcome." He mumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment. He glanced at her and she smiled slightly when she realized just where his gaze fell.

She ignored the look and gave him a quick hug. "But I am going to kick Sheppard's sorry ass for even taking that picture and for getting you to paint that portrait. He embarrassed both of us and I don't care how much he tells me that he did it because he loves me...he's going to pay."

"Doctor Walker, please you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. And I will. It might not be right now but I will make him pay." Thinking that she'd heard something, she quickly looked over her moved away from him and gave him a little shove just as a familiar voice echoed from the other hallway. "Now go on before the big bad wolf gets here."

Evan was gone by the time Sheppard came into view.

"There you are." He frowned slightly when he saw her standing in front of her door, empty handed. "Where the hell have you been?" He peered down the hall and gave her a suspicious look. "And who the hell were you talking to?"

"Its only been a few minutes, Sheppard and for your information, I was talking to Evan. I thought that I should thank him for bringing my crew back since I was so preoccupied with you." It was half true anyway and she smiled as she passed her hand over the control and stepped inside when the door opened. She looked over her shoulder and tried not to smile at the uncomfortable look on his face. "What did you do? Fly?"

"Its been longer than a few minutes." He followed her inside and stood with his hands on his hips, watching her as she dug around in some of the boxes stacked up on the floor. "You're not always gonna be this damn slow, are you?"

She finally found what she was looking for. She tucked the photo album under her arm and turned to find herself captured against his hard body. She nipped at his chin and nuzzled the soft spot on his throat. "I thought that you liked it when I went slow."

"Not with this." He took the album away from her and gripped her arm, pulling her after him. "Come on, slow ass. Lunch is waiting and I'm starving."

When they were back in their own quarters, he pulled her out onto the balcony. He smacked her on the ass and pushed her toward the nest of pillows and blankets he'd spread out in the shade.

"After lunch, I'm expecting some dessert so you'd better get yourself comfortable."

She leaned back against the pillows and stretched out her legs and kicked off her shoes. John sat down beside her and reached for the basket of food he'd brought up from the mess hall before he handed her the photo album.

"This better not last long." He said as he handed her half of his turkey sandwich. He tugged at the buttons on her shirt and ran his greasy fingers over her skin. "I've got some strawberries and whipped cream in there that I want to see spread all over these pretty girls."

"Shit, Sheppard." She snuggled close to him and took a bite of her sandwich. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

He chuckled and rubbed his free hand over her breast. "I do have the reputation of being a Love Machine, Doctor Walker." He pinched her nipple, making her squirm. "Now shut up and eat. I want that dessert before we get into some big discussion about your family."

"Maybe I don't want to be _your_ dessert." She finished the last bite of her sandwich and turned over to look at him. On her hands and knees, she pushed his legs apart and crawled over him until she was nestled between his thighs. "Maybe its time I got to satisfy my sweet tooth for a change."

The look in his eyes grew hotter and hotter when she undid the buttons of her shirt and let it fall open. She wasn't wearing a bra and when she reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, her nipples rubbed against the thin material.

She heard his breath catch in his throat when she rested her hands on his thighs and leaned over him. He tossed the rest of his sandwich back into the basket and reached for her but she pushed his hands away.

"No..." She slapped at his hands when he tried to touch her again. "Just lay back and enjoy it, Colonel."

"Enjoy what?" He growled. "You're not doing anything yet."

"So impatient." She purred and pushed the edge of his tee shirt up. Running her hands over his belly, she tugged at his belt, smiling at the way his fingers curled into the blanket. "Always in such a hurry..."

"Jesus..."

He groaned when she rubbed her hand over his chest and leaned down to brush her lips over his cloth covered erection. His hips lifted off the blanket and she pushed him back down. Hand flat on his belly, she nudged him, nipping at him lightly with her teeth until he was squirming. Undoing the snap, she tugged down his zipper and hooked her fingers into the waist band of his pants. He lifted his hips so that she could ease them down over his thighs. In seconds he was helping her tug him out of his boots and pushing his pants down and off his feet. He sat up to pull his tee shirt over his head but she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Leave it on." She growled against his mouth.

"I want to feel you." He growled back.

"You will. Soon you're going to feel all of me. But I want to feel you first." She kissed his neck, a hot open mouth kiss that had him shaking as she ran her hands over his shoulders. The muscles under her fingers tensed when she breathed over the wet spot and he groaned and tried to touch her breasts but she just pushed him back and reached for the basket of food. "Shut up and lay down, Sheppard."

He started to protest and then a wicked grin came over his face. Laying back, he folded his arms behind his head and let his legs fall open. "You're a naughty girl, Suzie Q." He said softly. "I love that."

"You'll love this even better." Leaving the basket for a bit, she rubbed her hands over his hairy thighs and leaned in to tease his balls with her tongue.

He smelled so warm and his skin tasted salty under her tongue. Grinning, she looked up at him and reached for the basket, digging around until she found the container of whipped cream.

"I think you need some sweetening up, Colonel." She saw something else in the basket and a sly smile touched her lips. "Well..." She picked up the other container and lifted the top. "Whipped cream and cherries?" She lightly stroked her fingers over his erection. "Sheppard with whipped cream and a cherry on top...yummy."

His breath caught in his throat when she plucked the stem off of one of the cherries and popped it into her mouth. After a few seconds she leaned over him and dropped something warm and wet on his belly. He reached down and picked it up. It was the stem from the cherry tied into a perfect knot.

"If I can do that to the stem of a cherry..." She licked the inside of his thigh and he jerked at the feel of her rough tongue.

"Hell..." He let out a breath, a shiver running up his spine when he felt something cool touch his cock. He looked down to see her dipping her fingers into the cream and then spreading it over him.

She purred and flicked her tongue over the head of his cream covered erection. "Just think about what I'm going to do to you."

He fell back against the pillows with a groan when she took him in her mouth.

3.

The sun was going down when John finally woke up. He moved and felt something warm against his back. Susan was laying on her side, one arm curled under her head. He turned over and moved against her, brushing her hair back so that he could lightly kiss the back of her neck.

She whispered something and turned her head to give him that sleepy, sexy look that stirred his blood. She started to turn over but he held her still.

"Don't move." He whispered a kiss along her shoulder and the back of her arm, gently nipping at her soft skin. Sliding his hand over the curve of her hip, he stroked his fingers over her thigh and reached between her legs. "I want to love you."

"John..."

"Shh..." He whispered when her fingers touched his wrist. He turned her on her back and moved down so that he was between her thighs and her foot rested against his shoulder. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh, making her moan and when he pressed a kiss to her warm, wet folds, she shuddered and twisted her fingers in his hair.

Taking his time, he slid his tongue, full and wide, from the bottom of her slit to her clit. She gasped and fell back against the pillows, letting her legs fall open so that he could get a better taste of her. Using both hands, he tugged her folds apart and fucked her with his tongue, lapping at her and then wiggling the tip of it over the sensitive nub until she was mewling like a cat.

He suckled at her until she was shoving her hips up into his face and grabbing onto a pillow and biting into it so that no one would hear her screams. He laughed and whispered a kiss over the top of her slit, tugging at her with his teeth before he settled back and lapped at her again until she was begging him to let her come.

He flicked his tongue over her clit and then sucked her into his mouth, tugging at her hard and fast until she did come. He lapped at her, tasting her cream, drawing her sweetness into his mouth before he slid up behind her and rolled her so that he was pressed against her back. He slipped his hand behind her knee and pulled her leg up so that her foot rested on top of his thigh. His cock nudged against her opening and with one thrust of his hips he was inside her.

"Fuck!" He groaned and tightened his arm around her. "God damn it!"

"Mmm...I know, baby..." She ran her hand over his hip and turned her head so that she could kiss him.

"No," He groaned and pulled away from her wet heat. "My damn radio is going off."

"Do you have to answer it?" She pouted and ran her hands over his back as he reached for the ear piece and slipped it on.

"I'd better." He grunted and tapped the control. "Sheppard."

"Sorry Colonel." Chuck's voice said in his ear. "But Doctor Weir wanted me to contact you. She'd like for you to meet her in your office."

"Is it important?" He growled and nearly hissed when Susan started licking at his belly button. He stroked his hand over her back and tried not to moan when she reached between his legs and gently squeezed his balls. "I'm kind of...." He had to take a deep breath when she slid her tongue over his cock. "Kind of in the middle of something."

"She said it was something about the Daedalus?" Chuck replied.

John clamped his lips together for a second and tried to remember how to breathe. She was going down on him, sucking him like a lollipop. He twisted his fingers in her hair and tried to pull her back but she was relentless.

"Okay..." He tried not to stammer. "Tell her I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

He practically ripped the thing off his ear when he broke the connection with Chuck. Reaching down, he slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her off of him, wincing when he slid out of her mouth with a pop.

"Shit, baby..." He kissed her hard and then reluctantly pushed her away from him. "I hate to spoil our fun but I think I'd better go and see Elizabeth."

"John Sheppard? Listening to a woman? Damn, that's a surprise." She ran her hands over the backs of his thighs, giving him a quick nip on the ass when he turned to reach for his clothes.

"Only because she's the head of this expedition." He growled as he started to pull on his pants. "So don't get any big ideas in that pretty little head of yours."

"Hmph..." She snorted and gave him a leering grin. "I've got some ideas about a head alright." She leaned over and stroked her fingers over his belly, tugging at the front of his pants when he tried to zip them up. "And its such a big and pretty thing too."

"Stop it, greedy girl." He laughed and pushed at her hands. "I'll be back quick enough for you to play."

"You'd better." She growled at him and looked at the mess of blankets. "Tell you what...you go and have your meeting with Elizabeth. I'll get some dinner for us and by the time you get back I'll have a surprise for you."

"A fun surprise?"

"By the time I'm through with you, John Sheppard..." She smiled and gave him a wink. "You'll be begging me to let you go."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Chapter 36

1.

"Oh, there you are, Colonel." Elizabeth gave him a smile when he knocked on her office door. "I think I've got some news for you. I just spoke with Colonel Caldwell."

"And?" He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's about your wedding...Oh, excuse me, John." She tapped the piece at her ear. "Yes?" She listened for a minute and tried not to grin. "Teyla that sounds like a great idea." She glanced at John. "I'm with Colonel Sheppard right now but I will radio you as soon as I'm through and we can go over the details."

When she was finished, she turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, John but Lieutenant Martin is no longer assigned to the Daedalus..."

"Shit..."

He started to grumble and she raised a hand to stop him. "Wait a minute, Colonel. I'm not finished. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "But I also spoke with a very nice Major Castle and he informed me that he would be very happy to perform the ceremony-"

"Castle?" John's eyes narrowed slightly. "Major David Castle?"

Elizabeth looked at the notepad on her desk. "That's his name." She cocked her head slightly. "Do you know him?"

"I knew a David Castle when I was in Afghanistan but that was years ago." John shrugged. "But he was a medic." He shook his head. "Could be him. Won't know until I meet him."

"Well, he'll be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." Elizabeth smiled. "He said something about meeting the 'happy couple' before the ceremony."

"Oh, great." John rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed at his expression and shook her head. "Don't look so overjoyed, Colonel."

"I'm just thrilled." John replied dryly and turned to head out the door. "If that was all-"

"Wait a minute, John." Elizabeth said. She looked over his shoulder and saw Carson and Ronan loitering around in the control room. Carson was looking at her and Ronan looked like he was talking to someone on the radio and then he turned and gave her a mischievous grin.

John saw them and then he turned and looked at her. "What are they up to?"

Carson heard and came toward them. He was grinning from ear to ear and Ronan was smirking.

John sighed. "Look guys...I know what you want and NO."

"No what?" Carson laughed. "We haven't even said anything."

"You don't have to." John scowled.

"Oh, come on. It's tradition, Colonel." Carson gave Ronan a wink. "Its your last night as a free man."

"And you think I'd rather spend it with you guys?" John shook his head.

"Yeah, Doc." Ronan nudged Carson in the arm and winked at Elizabeth. "With his woman...he can't rein it in for a few hours just to spend time with his best buddies."

Elizabeth went red and she quickly looked back down at her hands. Carson noticed and laughed. "C'mon, lads. I think we can continue this conversation somewhere else."

Elizabeth gave him a grateful nod and beat a hasty retreat back into her office, not letting out a sigh of relief until they walked down the stairs and disappeared. Grinning, she tapped the radio at her ear.

It was time to get the plan into action.

2.

Everything was in place. As soon as he had disappeared down the hallway, she'd been out the door and on the radio with Ronan as she hurried to her quarters to get part of her 'special surprise'. Ronan had sounded more than willing to help her out and agreed to keep Sheppard busy long enough for her to get ready. Next, she'd talked to Teyla explaining what she'd like to do. Teyla had actually laughed and agreed to get Elizabeth in on the project as soon as she was finished talking with John. Next, it was Evan Lorne and though he'd been a bit reluctant, she'd finally talked him into going along with the plan.

It didn't take her very long to set up her surprise then get to the mess hall to pick them up some dinner. After she straightened up and stored away the blankets and pillows from the balcony she had just enough time to shower and change into something more...comfortable.

Now that she had everything ready, all she had to do was take care of Sheppard. Slipping into her robe, she shut the door to the bedroom and went into their living area. Ronan radioed her to let her know that Sheppard was on his way back and she was just setting out the last dish when the door to their quarters opened.

"Susan?" John grinned wickedly and leaned back against the door when it closed behind him. "What's this?"

"The last time I checked, I think it was called dinner. I told you that I was going to get it while you were gone." She looked up at him and smiled back. Lighting the last candle, she pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit down. She set the photo album on the table and rested her hand on top of it. "Do you want to talk about my brother now?"

"With you looking like that?" He smiled slyly and nodded toward the book shelf. "Put it away Suzie Q. We'll worry about him after the wedding."

"I thought you were so anxious to know about him." Her lips quirked slightly as she got up to put the album away, making sure that she reached up high enough so that he got a good look at her legs.

"Little tease. You know I do but you're just trying to distract me." He moved up behind her but didn't touch her. He just wanted her to feel his heat.

"Is it working?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're going to kill me before my last meal, aren't you?" He leaned toward her when she turned around. He breathed in her warm, rich, earthy scent and felt his dick harden. "Carson did remind me that this is my last night as a free man."

He moved closer and stared down at her, his eyes dark and full of passion. He pulled back the collar of her robe and ran his tongue over the smooth skin of her throat. "The hell with dinner, Suzie Q. I'll just eat you."

"Naughty boy." She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back. He reached for her and she took his hands and tugged him back toward the table. She dropped down into a chair, pulling him down next to her. Pouring him a glass of wine, she handed it to him then leaned back and rested her feet in his lap.

He took a sip of the wine and set his glass down on the table. Lightly, he ran his hands over her ankles before he started to massage her feet.

"What did Elizabeth want?"

"Our preacher is going to be here tomorrow afternoon so by this time tomorrow night, I am going to have Mrs. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in my bed." He sighed and shook his head. "Ronan and Carson talked me into letting them give me a 'bachelor party' too."

Susan just smiled. "Sounds like fun. Don't you want to do it?" She sighed and leaned back. His hands felt so good.

He rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling that is going to be a disaster."

"Why?" She snickered. "Couldn't get a stripper?"

His hands moved higher, massaging over the backs of her legs. "Want to do the job?"

"Sorry, babe." She set her wine glass on he table, letting her knees fall open when his hands began to stroke over the tops of her thighs. "I only do a show for one man."

"You didn't tell me you were dancing for Rodney."

He laughed and leaned back when she tried to smack him. Grabbing her hand, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pulled her toward him. "And what the hell are you wearing this for?" His fingers tugged at the belt of the short terry cloth robe she was wearing, trying to pull it open.

"Hands off until you finish your dinner, Sheppard." She smacked at his hands and eased away from him.

"What if what I want isn't on the menu?" He reached for her again.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Laughing, she slid her chair back and stood up. "This isn't Burger King and you can't have it your way."

"Maybe I'll just decide to take it." He grabbed for the hem of the robe as she walked by but she quickly danced out of his reach.

"Then come and get it."

She gave him a wicked grin and a saucy little wiggle of her ass that had him practically jumping out of his chair. In less than three steps he had her trapped in the confines of his arms. He leaned close and buried his face in her hair, groaning softly when she tugged at the snap of his pants.

"Dance with me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nipped him gently on the throat.

"I don't dance." He growled. "Unless you're talking a little mattress dancing."

"Then let me dance for you then." She murmured against his throat. Dinner forgotten, she ran her hands over his strong arms. "Since you think your bachelor party is going to be a disaster...I'll give you a show for free."

"Naked?" He leered at her.

"Eventually." She rubbed her hands over his shirt, tugging the buttons open so that she could scratch her fingers over his chest. "Let me give you a lap dance that you won't be able to forget." She pulled at the hairs on his chest with her teeth, running her tongue over his skin. She looked up at him and he saw the heat in her eyes. "John, will you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is." He ran his fingers through her hair, playfully tugging on her curls before he pulled her head back and pressed his mouth over hers in a deep, wet kiss before he let her go.

"Nothing much." She rained light kisses all over his chest and shoulders, her hands seemed to be everywhere and he drew in a breath. "On our wedding night...will you let me do whatever I want to you?" She slid her tongue over the edge of his jaw, nibbling and sucking at him. She was teasing him and he was loving it. "Please, honey? Its our special night...I just want to make you happy...show you how much I love you."

"What have you got planned?" He stroked her breast through the soft cloth, she was so warm and lush and he wanted her now.

"If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" She laughed softly and kissed him. "Please, baby...say yes."

She kept rubbing against him until finally he agreed. "But just tomorrow night...and maybe your birthday if you really please me."

"Oh, I'm going to please you, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. " She ran her hands over his belly, tucking her fingers into the waist band of his pants. "I'm going to make you so happy that you'll just keep coming and coming and coming back for more."

"Is it gonna be finger licking good?" He stroked his hands over her waist.

"Mmm...." She brushed her breasts against his chest. "You'll be purring like a big 'ol tom cat with a bowl of cream."

She unsnapped his pants and slipping her fingers in, gripped the waist band of his boxer's and started to lead him into their bedroom. He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw what she had waiting for him. "What the hell is that?"

"Just a chair. I've had it stored away for awhile." She moved away from him and lightly ran her hand over the smooth black vinyl. "You've got your surprises. I've got mine and since we decided to push up the date..." She gave him a little wink. "Just think of it as an early wedding gift."

"What are we supposed to do with it?" He tugged off his shirt and tossed it across the bed. His boots and socks were next. He was reaching for the zipper on his pants when she came to him. She rubbed against him, sliding down his length until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"We're going to have a lot of fun." Her breath was warm on his belly when she rested her hands on his thighs. She slid her tongue over his belly button and then down the light trail of hairs that disappeared under the waist band of his boxers. "Lots and lots of fun." She tugged down the zipper and traced a finger over the outline of his cock. Nuzzling her nose into his crotch, she nipped at him lightly.

"Son of a bitch." He moaned and slid his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head as she took hold of his pants and pulled them and his boxers down over his hips.

Lightly, she ran her hands over his hips and thighs, caressing him. She teased him with her lips, edging close and then pulling back until he thought he was going to scream. Just when he was ready to grab her head and force himself between her lips, she pulled back and slowly got to her feet.

"Keep it together, Sheppard." She smiled and took his hand. "Let's make this last." Carefully, she turned him and eased him back down on the smooth surface of the chair, laughing at the way he jumped when his skin touched the smooth, cool surface.

"Don't worry." She leaned over him and kissed him softly. Moving back, she brushed her lips over his skin as she eased his clothes off his legs. "You'll warm up fast enough."

Moving away from him, she went to the dresser. He watched her as she picked up a CD, put it in the player and pressed the button. He almost laughed when the song 'Red Light Special' by TLC, started to play. But then she turned around and undid the belt of the short robe and it fell open to reveal the pale purple baby doll nightgown underneath.

"Do you like it?" She ran her fingers between her breasts, tracing over the front buckle and teasing down over her belly. Shrugging out of the robe she dropped it on the floor and danced her way toward him. "I was thinking of you when I bought it."

All he could do was nod his head. His fingers dug into the smooth vinyl and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her. Holy shit! She looked like something straight out of a Playboy fantasy. The muscles in his thighs clenched when she swiveled her hips and he caught a glimpse of the matching panties she was wearing underneath.

The panties were crotchless and he saw a quick flash of the smooth skin between her thighs before she danced out of his reach. Something sparkled in the light and he realized that she was wearing the clit clip and the nipple rings. His breath was coming faster now and his dick was so hard it was almost painful. He was starting to sweat now and every tilt of her hips and sway of her perfect ass made his heart race.

He bit his lip. She was dancing closer now, rubbing her hands over her body, gliding her fingers smoothly over her belly. She brushed her hands over her hips and down the length of her thighs, teasing him. The heat in her gaze when she reached up and rubbed her hands over her full breasts, turned up the fire in his blood.

Knowing that it was driving him crazy, she kept her eyes on his as she danced back and forth out of his reach. With the rings, her nipples were rigid and stuck out like hard points against the purple cloth and he watched, completely mesmerized and totally turned on. His breath caught in his throat when she brought a hand up and sucked on a fingertip before she trailed it down the column of her throat and between her breasts until she was circling a hard nub.

He shivered and nearly went after her when she started a sultry bump and grind that had his dick and balls screaming. She turned her back to him, then looked at him over her shoulder before she bent at the waist and gave him a quick, taunting view of her ass and then spreading her legs just enough so that he could see the dangling stones on the clip.

She danced closer as the song started to end and he reached up, intending to wrap his hands around her waist and pull her down on top of him. But she had other ideas. Lightly, she curled her fingers around his wrists and pushed his hands back down. Her hair brushed across his chest as she bent down and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Too late he realized that she was easing something around his wrists and cinching it tight.

"What?" Blinking, he tugged at the straps. "Suzie Q, what the shit-"

Breathless, she leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she slid back and moved to kneel at his feet. Before he could stop her, she'd grabbed one of his ankles and quickly strapped it down before she did the same to the other.

He tugged at the restraints. "Woman, you'd better let me out of this."

"Sorry, Sheppard." She actually giggled when she stood up and moved away from him. Grabbing up his shirt from the bed, she stripped off the baby doll night gown and panties and pulled it on. She took her time buttoning up the shirt, teasing him by brushing her fingers over her nipples and pulling at the rings. "But I need you out of the way for awhile so that I can get my other surprise for you ready."

"God damn it! Let me up." He pulled, but the restraints were tight and he couldn't break them loose. He could feel the heat rising up in his face when she went to the dresser and bent over. She made a show of wiggling her ass at him before she pulled out an old pair of worn jeans and tugged them on. It got even worse when she sat down on the chair and pulled on her shoes. His eyes went wide. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Forgive me, baby. But you'll have to talk to the Minister by yourself." She came to him, wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to hers. She gave him a quick hard kiss and then let let him go, dancing back out of his reach when he tried to nip at her. Laughing, she picked up her pack from where it had been sitting beside the chair and slung it over her shoulder. "But you know the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"Ah, hell!" He was shouting now, the cords standing out in his neck. "You better not leave me like this." She was moving away from him and a cold chill settled in his gut. "God damn it! Susan...!"

"Don't worry." She picked up a blanket and tossed it over him. She really starting laughing when the thing settled over him and he winced. His dick was hard and standing ram rod straight. It looked like he had a fucking boy scout troop camping under there. "Ronan is going to come by in a couple of hours and let you go. You guys can eat the stuff from dinner. No sense in letting it go to waste so I'll just put it in the fridge for you."

"What?" He struggled to sit up but the plastic was wet from the sweat of his body and he kept sliding back down. He was really furious now and his anger really started boiling when she moved toward the door. "Don't you dare leave! Susan Walker you'd better get your ass back over here. If you know what's good for you, you won't walk out that door!"

"Oh, you are so sexy when you're mad!" Eyes sparkling with laughter, she blew him a kiss. "I love you, John!"

"SUSAN!" He bellowed.

But it was too late. She was already gone.

3.

It was exactly one hour before Ronan finally showed up. John should know. He'd been angrily stewing and staring at the clock on the dresser since she'd left him tied up and naked.

He heard a snort of laughter and looked up. Ronan was standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Don't say a god damn word." John said through gritted teeth. "Just get me out of this fucking thing."

"I don't know." Ronan snickered. "You look so cute. Maybe I should call some of the women. I know that they'd love to get a good look at this."

John's eyes narrowed slightly and he felt his face getting red. "Let. Me. Up."

Ronan just looked at him and John suddenly had the feeling that the big man was actually going to leave him there. Then he slowly ambled toward him and knelt down and undid the restraints on his wrists. "When she gave me your code and asked me to check on you because you were tied up with something, I didn't think that she actually meant 'tied up'."

"Shut the hell up." Purposefully not looking at him, John reached down and undid the restraints around his ankles.

"No wonder you guys have been hiding out in here." Ronan stepped back, his eyes scanning around the room as John sat up and eased his legs off the chair. He looked at the big brass bed, the vinyl chair and then at his friend.

"Screw you." John threw back the blanket and scowled at his friend when the big man started to laugh. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

Ronan pointed at the silver ring nestled in the curly hairs at the base of John's cock. "I meant to ask you that night in the village...doesn't that thing get tight? You know when you're..."

Ronan moved his hips and John's face went red when he remembered that night by the pool. Susan had sworn that she'd heard someone but John had thought it was only the wind. Damn it! "What did you see?"

"Didn't see much...just a lot of leg." Ronan shook his head. "But damn did I hear a lot." He cocked his head slightly. "I don't think that you ever have to worry about your woman getting lost, Sheppard. That girl can really scream...she was so loud she damn near busted my ear drums."

"You should have minded your own fucking business." John shot him a look as he got up from the chair.

"Maybe. Since you were minding yours. But I thought you were in trouble when I heard all that yelling." Ronan's lips curled into a sly grin and his gaze wandered to the portrait hanging over the bed. "At least now I know why you're so damn tired all the time."

"Hope you enjoyed it." John's face was burning.

"Loved it." Ronan teased him. "Think she's got a sister? If I could find a woman that can wrap her legs around me like that-"

John growled. He started to wrap the blanket around his waist and then dropped it. The big man had already seen the ring so what use was there in hiding it? "Shut the fuck up about that and tell me where in the hell my woman went."

Ronan started to sit down on the chair but when it swayed under his weight he decided to perch on the end of the bed instead. "Don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" John jerked open a drawer on the dresser and started digging for some clothes. "Did you check with Elizabeth or Teyla?"

"They're not here either. And neither is Lorne." Ronan shrugged, watching him as he pulled on a tee shirt and then turned to snatch his boxers and jeans up off the floor. "She didn't tell me where she was going but I saw all of them getting on a Jumper."

"What? Shit." He shook his head and started muttering to himself as he dressed. "They're probably headed for the village. I swear to God when I get my hands on that woman-" John reached for his boots but before he could lay a hand on them, Ronan snatched them out of his reach. "

"Sorry, buddy." He tossed the boots across the bed where they clattered against the floor on the other side. "I've got orders."

"What orders?" John's head snapped up. He was so angry. When he got his hands on Susan Walker...oh damn, but was he going to make her pay for this.

"You've got to stay." Ronan stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Bachelor party remember?"

"Screw it." John pushed his hand away. "I've got-" Ronan stepped in his way when he headed toward the door. "Ronan, move."

"Nope," the big man shook his head and wrapped a arm around John's shoulders. "You can't leave. And since you can't leave..." Ronan steered him toward the bedroom door and pushed him out into the hallway. "We brought the party to you."

Carson, and what a surprise...Rodney, were on the balcony drinking beer and already looking a little tipsy. At least Carson did anyway. Rodney just looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. His cheek was bruised and his nose was still a little swollen. When he looked up and saw Sheppard, he quickly looked away.

John gave Ronan a look. "How long have they been here?"

"Long enough." Ronan shoved him out onto the balcony and handed him a beer from the bucket of ice sitting on the wrought iron table.

"Aye..." Carson grinned and leaned back against the railing as they stepped outside. "And I know that she's the reason you got all this." He waved his hand around. "My quarters aren't even half this size _and_ you've got a balcony."

John smiled slightly. "Its good to have connections."

Rodney made a sound and started to say something only to stop when John gave him a cold look.

John crossed his arms over his chest. He took a step and suddenly Ronan was blocking his path.

"Sheppard."

"John..."

Ronan gave him a warning growl and Carson took a step toward him.

John shook his head. "Guys, give me a minute. I want to talk to Rodney in private."

Ronan shook his head and gave Sheppard a level look. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Son..." Carson looked at Rodney and then back at Sheppard. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

John's eyes turned dark. "Then you shouldn't have brought him along, Doc."

"I was hoping that the two of you could patch things up. At least for tonight." Carson said quietly.

"I don't know if we can." He frowned. "Can we, Rodney?"

"Isn't that up to you?" Rodney replied evenly.

John took another step toward him. "We've let this go on long enough, McKay. I think its time we got it straightened out right now. Tonight." He glanced at Ronan and Carson then nodded toward the door. "Private time, guys."

"C'mon, Doc." Sensing the tension, Ronan pulled Carson toward the door. He stopped and looked back before he followed Carson inside. "Remember...both of you...don't do anything stupid."

John waited until they had gone back inside before he turned and looked at the man next to him. "I'll tell you what, Rodney. We'll make a deal." He sighed and leaned against the rail, looking out at the ocean. "You apologize to her tomorrow in front of everyone and we'll call it even."

"Your girlfriend is the one that should apologize to me." Rodney tried not to sound angry. He touched the bruise on his cheek. "She hit me, remember?"

"From what I saw, you were the one that provoked her." John tapped a finger against the rail and his expression darkened. "And I think its a really good thing that she hasn't said one word to me about what you did say."

"Why?" Rodney snorted.

"Because its the one real thing that's keeping me from throwing your god damn ass off this fucking balcony." John replied quietly.

Rodney straightened his shoulders and took a step back. "You'd really do it, wouldn't you?"

John smiled slightly. "Are you sure that you want to find out?"

Rodney just stared at him. He knew from the look in Sheppard's eyes that he would have no hesitation in carrying out his threat. Rodney shook his head and grimaced. "It's that easy for you, huh? All these years...you'd just throw our friendship away because of that..." John shot him an angry look and he bit back the word he was going to say. "Because of her."

"Still acting like a jealous school boy, huh?" John growled. He shook his head and pushed back from the rail and stared down at him. "I'm only going to say this one more time, McKay so I'd advise you to listen and listen good. Tomorrow, Susan Walker is going to be my wife. Get it through your mind. Write it down. Put it to memory. Or better yet, let me smack it into your god damn forehead so that you can remember it."

John stopped and took a breath to try and calm the anger rushing through him. "I do not want you to taunt, harp, criticize, aggravate or argue with her anymore. She's about as damn stubborn as you are and she will not tell me if you do but believe me, Rodney. I. Will. Know. So drop your fucking jealousy and make friends with her or you will answer to me." He dropped a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Like you said, we've been friends too long. So don't be the one to let this come between us. Because if you do...and I've told you this before...you will not win."

"I'll try."

"No." John shook his head and made a cutting gesture with his hand. "There won't be any trying. You'll do it or that's it for our friendship."

"She's that important to you?"

"Yes." John told him. He really did hate stomping on Rodney's pride but he felt it was the only way that he was going to get the man to listen to him.

Rodney opened his mouth but the truth of what John had just said hit him and he bit back his angry retort. He took a swallow of his beer, running it over in his mind if he really wanted to stay friends with Sheppard. It didn't take him long to realize that he did. After a few minutes, Rodney nodded. "I'll apologize."

"Good man." John gave him a hard slap on the shoulder. "I knew that you'd see it my way."

"Did I really have a choice?" Rodney muttered.

John smiled darkly and gave him a shove toward the sliding door and their waiting dinner and friends.

"No. You didn't."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Chapter 37

1.

"Hey...wake up."

John groaned and pushed at the hand shaking his shoulder. "Leave me alone..."

"Come on, big guy."

John tried to grab the comforter but it was pulled out of his hands and he was practically hauled to his feet. "Damn it...leave me alone..." John cracked open one eye and looked up to see Ronan looming over him. He moaned and tried to pull the sheet over his head. "Go to hell, Ronan..."

"C'mon, handsome." Ronan yanked the blanket off of him and tossed it on the floor. Grabbing Sheppard by the ankle he dragged him toward the edge of the bed. "Got to get you all spiffy before you get the noose around your neck."

Grabbing him under the arms, Ronan hauled him into the bathroom and shoved him into the shower. He yelped and jumped back when a sudden blast of cold water hit him. Strong hands grabbed him before he slipped and cracked his head on the slick tile.

"Hold up there, buddy!" Ronan laughed. "Your woman wouldn't like it very much if I let you crack your head open."

"Go to hell." John snarled at him. He was standing there with his boxer's plastered to his body and his hair standing up in wild spikes all over his head. He shivered, turned the water off and reached for a towel. Stepping out, he stripped off the wet shorts and padded naked into the bedroom.

"Whoa...nice rear view." Ronan laughed and stretched out on the bed. Hands behind his head, he rested back against the pillows and watched John as he dressed.

"I'll thank you to not be staring at my ass." John ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Ronan snorted. "You've probably shown that ass to half the women in Atlantis." Ronan grinned. "And if I want to look at a round, firm ass..." He glanced up at the portrait. "Too damn bad your woman's not here. I can just imagine what that cold water would do to her-"

"Shut up." John picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, hitting Ronan in the face. He knew that Ronan was only teasing and he had to force himself not to really get angry. He sat down, rubbing his eyes and dodging the pillow when Ronan threw it back at him. He looked at the clock on the dresser and frowned.

"Why the hell did you get me up so early?"

"Early!" Ronan shook his head and sat up. "It's nearly eleven o' clock."

"Still too damn early." John yawned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "If you were gonna drag me out of bed you could have at least brought me some damn coffee."

"Stop whining, ya damn wuss." Ronan got up from the bed and grabbed a fistful of John's shirt. He hauled him to his feet and gave him a shove toward the bedroom door and kept pushing him until they were out on the balcony.

John groaned and put his hands over his eyes. The light was too damn bright and his head suddenly felt like it was going to burst open. "Shit, Chewie. First you try to freeze my balls off and now you're trying to blind me."

"Sit down." Ronan pushed him down in a chair and handed him a pair of sunglasses before he poured them both a mug of coffee. "You'd better sober your ass up, Sheppard."

"Why?" John took a sip of the coffee and made a face. "God, that tastes like shit." He set the mug down on the tray and rested his arms on the table. "Just let me go back to bed before we have to head to the mainland."

"Sorry, buddy." Ronan finished his coffee and uncovered a plate of toast and eggs. "You'd better eat something too."

"I don't want it." John shoved the plate away from him when Ronan practically pushed it under his nose.

"Too bad." Ronan pushed it back. "You're gonna eat it if I have to shove it down your throat myself."

"Why the hell are you being so god damned pushy this morning?" John growled, making a face when he took a bite of the rubbery eggs.

"I'm not being pushy." Ronan smirked. "I'm just making sure that you don't fuck this up."

"Go to hell." John mumbled. He rubbed his hand over his face. "Any word from her yet?"

"No and I don't expect one either." Ronan watched him until he'd managed to swallow the last of his breakfast and then he grabbed his wrist and hauled him up out of the chair. "Come on."

"Ronan-" He tried to pull back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure that you're not late." Ronan pushed him out of the apartment and down the hallway. People were looking and laughing and John felt his temper start to rise. But the big man wasn't listening, he kept pulling and tugging him along.

"Ronan! Stop it! I don't have time for this god damn shit-" He heard strange male laughter and his head whipped around.

"This must be Colonel Sheppard."

"What the hell-" John stopped short of the doorway of the conference room. His head started to pound when a tall, sandy haired man stood up from the table and came toward them.

Laughing, the man held out his hand. "Its been a while, Colonel."

"You look familiar." John automatically shook hands with him and then let go and stepped back to stare at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your preacher." Ronan leaned close, whispered into his ear and then shoved him into the room. "Major Castle."

Shit! John swallowed hard, grimaced and shot the big man a look. Ronan just shrugged, smiled and then turned around and walked away, leaving him to face the preacher man alone.

"What's wrong, Colonel?"

John rubbed at his forehead. He could hear the smirk in the other man's voice and he resisted the urge to go after his huge friend and knock him straight on his ass.

Dropping his hand, he gave the man a smirk of his own. "Late night, Major." He tilted his head slightly. "Little party that the fellas decided to give me."

The other man smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes...the bachelor party." He waved a hand at the table and motioned for John to sit down. Settling back in his seat, he rested his hands on the table and nodded toward the door. "Is your bride going to be joining us?" He asked a little too casually.

"She left for the mainland last night." John scowled as he sat down, leaning back in his seat, he drummed his fingers restlessly on the table top.

Castle nodded and grinned. "Leaving you to take care of the details."

John smiled slightly. He was damn sure going to have a word with her about that too.

"I would like to meet her though...before the ceremony." Castle was still talking as he opened up a folder that he'd brought with him. "Your Doctor Weir was kind enough to give me some information on the two of you." He looked at the paper and then back at John. "Your bride's name is...Susan Walker?"

John nodded and frowned slightly. Was that a spark of something he'd seen in the other man's eyes. "Do you know her, Major?"

"Please, call me David." Castle nodded slightly, a cagey look crossed his face and then he shrugged. "I've heard of her." Laying down the paper he looked at John. "You said that I looked familiar. Do you remember me, Colonel?"

John stared at him for a minute. "Afghanistan?"

Castle nodded. "We didn't know each other well but I served with the unit you were in for a few months before things...happened." He looked away and John scowled.

"But that was a long time ago, Colonel and things are different. For the both of us." Castle sighed and by the time he turned back to look at him, John's face was a mask of controlled calm. "Right now, we have bigger and better things to discuss."

It was another hour before John could escape and by the time they were through, he was more than ready to get back to their quarters, pack and get to the mainland and Susan. Castle was alright but there was something about him that John didn't trust and it didn't have anything to do with what had happened in Afghanistan all those years ago.

No, this was something that John couldn't quite put his finger on. He shook his head and finished packing the rest of his things into his bag. Zipping it up, he slung the pack over his shoulder and headed for the door.

David Castle didn't matter anyway. After the ceremony he'd never have to look at the man again.

2.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ronan grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could dart out of the Jumper.

"After him." John tried to jerk out of Ronan's grasp. Castle was way ahead of him and now and when he saw him stop and speak with Teyla, he watched them, a grin splitting his face when they turned and she led him straight toward Jaiya's hut.

"Oh no..." Ronan wrapped a strong arm around his throat and held him back. "You are gonna stay with me."

He dragged John toward another hut where a group of men, Halling and Vaden included, were standing. They looked up when they heard them coming and Halling greeted him with a smile.

"A fine day to you, Colonel!"

"It's gonna be." John growled and looked toward Jaiya's hut. Halling laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I have seen her this morning, Colonel." Halling grinned and then glanced at Vaden who stood with his arms folded over his chest.

John stared back at the other man, his expression making it clear that the Athosian was no challenge to him. After a few minutes, Vaden shook his head and then turned and walked away.

The smile faded from Halling's face as he watched the other man. "He is young, Colonel...hopefully with time-" He stopped and then he smiled. "But this is your day and no time to talk of such things." He handed John a cup, laughing when he sniffed at the contents suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Colonel. It is only tea this time."

John snorted softly and took a swallow of the stuff. It was light with a slightly fruity taste. It settled easily in his belly and helped to soothe the butterfly's in his belly. He took another swallow, watching closely and stepping back a little at a time. Ronan had turned his attention to the others and was talking with them, even Halling had looked away from him.

Seeing his chance, he dropped the cup and spun around. Ronan saw him and cursed, grabbing at him. Hearing the laughter behind him, John darted under his arm and took off toward Jaiya's hut at a dead run just as Teyla moved to push the covering aside.

Teyla stuck her head inside the door. "Susan, there is someone here to see you. He say's that he is the man that is going to preform your joining ceremony. Can I send him in?"

Susan sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, Teyla. Go ahead."

Damn. She'd never been a religious person but she supposed that this one time wasn't going to kill her. It wasn't exactly like the guy could read her mind and know just what she and Sheppard had-

"Hello."

Startled, Susan dropped the hair brush and turned to stare at the man standing in the doorway of Jaiya's hut. Her mouth went dry, her heart started to pound and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

"Crap...what the hell are you doing here?" She finally managed to gasp out.

Nathan Walker smiled slightly. "I'm here to make sure my little sister gets married properly." His eyes glinted with amusement when he looked at her. "You've certainly turned into a beautiful woman, Suzie Q. It's no wonder Sheppard is so anxious to marry you."

"How the hell did you-" She stopped and her eyes went wide when she saw the emblem on his jacket. "Oh, shit..._you're_ the Minister from the Daedalus? You're going to-"

"One and the same. And yes...I am. I already had my little talk with Sheppard. Now, I guess its time for my talk with you." He shrugged and smiled slightly. "I would have thought that you're catch the name and know it was me."

"He never told me what your name was." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

He moved toward her and she stepped back until the table was between them. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't, Nathan. We don't have a damn thing to say to each other."

"Wrong, little sister. We have a lot to talk about."

"Nathan, I'm warning you-"

"Suzie Q, come on..." He took another step toward her. "Don't be like this. Let me try and explain-"

He reached for her and she smacked at him. "Stop it, Nathan. Just get out of here and leave us alone."

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" He laughed and pointed to the emblem on his jacket. "Your _Minister_ brother?"

"I don't care if you're the fricking pope! You disappear for years. I never hear from you. I don't even know if you're still alive and then suddenly...Poof!...you're back again." She shook her head. "I can just imagine what kind of crap you said to Sheppard. I doubt it very much if you even are a Minister!"

"Oh, I am a Minister. Have been for awhile now. But you wouldn't know that since I haven't seen you in three years." He smiled sadly. "Maybe if you had, you would have known that-"

"I know enough about you, Nathan and I don't really want to know anymore. You should have just stayed away." She glared at him and pointed at the door. "Just get out of here."

He crossed his arms and grinned at her. "Did I ever tell you just how much you look like Mom when you get mad?"

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Her face went red, she tried to punch him and he grabbed her arm. She twisted free and kicked him in the knee.

"Ow!" He yelped and moved back. "What did you do that for?"

"You'd better be glad that I didn't do a lot worse-"

"What the hell!" Suddenly John was there in front of her, shoving Nathan so hard that he nearly fell back across the table. "Get your damn hands off of her-"

John pulled back his arm, his hand clenched into a fist and then he stopped when he realized just who he was about to knock senseless. "Major Castle?' He looked back at her and his eyes narrowed. "Susan, what the hell is going on?"

"Castle? His name is not Castle..." Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"What?" John took a step back. "Then who the hell is he?"

She put her hand on his arm and pulled it down, sliding her hand over his so that he unclenched his fingers. She took a deep breath and leaned into him. "John Sheppard, meet my brother...Nathan Walker."

He pointed a finger at the man. "He's your brother?" His eyes sparked angrily. "You didn't tell me that your brother was a preacher."

"Because I didn't know that it was him. I haven't seen him in three years as he just reminded me." She snapped just as angrily. She kicked at her brother again and he jumped back. "I think you owe us both an explanation, Nathan."

"Got a few days?" He smirked and fell back when Susan started toward him again. "C'mon, little sister. Just calm down-"

John stepped in front of her and rounded on him angrily. "The whole time I was talking to you...damn it." He clenched his fist. "When I asked if you knew her...Afghanistan-"

"Sorry, Colonel but I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag just yet. At least not until I knew that it was really her." He smirked and looked at Susan. "And if you had known the truth I might not have gotten the chance to see you again, Suzie Q."

"If I'd known it was you, you wouldn't have gotten the chance in the first place." She snarled at him. "And what the hell has this got to do with Afghanistan..." Her face paled and she stared at Sheppard. "You knew him then...didn't you?"

"Barely and mostly just by name." John told her. "We didn't exactly run in the same circles."

Susan looked from one man to the other, confusion on her face. "What?"

Nathan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "When I was stationed there...some of the things I did...I went by another name, little sister. There are only a few people that know my real name and that includes you and now the Colonel."

Susan stared at him for a few minutes and then she started to laugh. "Today of all days..." She rubbed her hand across her forehead. "Why, Nathan? Why here? Why _now_?"

"Its not exactly like I planned this, Suzie Q." He smiled slightly. "I was on the Daedalus heading out for...something...and they received the message about your looking for a Minister. I swear...I didn't know that it was you but when I started to hear more and more about it...I took the chance." He gave her a sad look. "I'm glad that I was right."

"Save your crap, Nathan. I've heard it before."

"Still stubborn and hot headed." Nathan shook his head and gave Sheppard a sardonic smile. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Colonel." Then he grinned slyly. "But from what I've heard, you already know what kind of wild cat she can be."

"You bastard!" Susan's face went red and she grabbed up the hairbrush and threw it at him as hard as she could. It hit him square in the chest and he fell back a step. When he did she started toward him but John grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

"Let go of me..." She tried to twist out of his hold but he dug his fingers into her arms and tightened his grip. "John-"

"Listen to me." He said quietly. "Look, honey...the bastard lied to us but we shouldn't be worrying about that right now."

"You still want to get married after-"

"Yes." John shook her again. "Because I'm marrying you. Not him."

"But he's-"

"Nothing but the man that going's to perform our wedding." He turned and gave Nathan a scathing look. "Right, _Major_?" John moved toward him and gave him a warning smile. "After all, I think it's the least you can do for your _sister_."

Nathan stared at him for a few moments and then he slowly nodded. He looked at Susan and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, little sister. I really am."

She saw right through him. "Save your charm for someone else, Nathan."

"I'm just trying to apologize."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And you're an asshole." She glanced at Sheppard and smiled slightly. "And believe me...I know asshole."

John just looked at her but she saw the spark in his eyes and it was that look that decided her. She wanted this man more than anything and nothing was going to stop her.

Nothing.

She gave up with growled sigh. "All right, Nathan. For now." She pointed toward the door. "Now get out of here. I need to finish getting ready."

"You'll forgive me?" He asked.

"Don't push your luck. Just go." She waited until he was gone and then she looked up at Sheppard and she smiled when she felt the heat of his gaze. She walked to him, wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled below his ear. "I know one damn thing..."

"What?" Holding her close, he ran his hands over her back, cupping her ass and pulling her hard against him.

She kissed him and then sighed against his mouth. "We should have eloped."

3.

"Are you ready?"

Susan ran her hands over the front of her dress and nodded.

Her steps were slow and sure but her hands were shaking as Teyla, Elizabeth and Jaiya walked in front of her as they moved out of the tent. She looked up at the sky as she followed them. The sun was low in the sky, turning the sky into shades of purple and red as she followed the three women down the narrow trail that led down to the beach. Her stomach fluttered as the light evening breeze tugged at the hem of the dress and played with the soft tendrils of hair that hung down her back.

She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat as she followed them onto the sand. The group of people standing by the water's edge parted and suddenly she saw him standing there beside and Carson stood close and they both gave John a nudge when they saw her.

John looked at her and she felt a rush of warmth between her legs. Damn, but Sheppard looked gorgeous. He'd changed out of his tee shirt and uniform pants and his tanned skin seemed to glow against the white of his rumpled shirt and pants. His shirt was open at the throat, showing off his muscular chest and the tuft of curling hair that she loved to tug at when she was resting against him.

Her hands were trembling when the women stepped to either side of him and stood back, smiling when he reached out, took her hand and pulled her close to him. She pressed against him, letting the heat from his body warm her. She looked up and grimaced when Nathan winked at her.

He leaned close to give Susan a gentle kiss on the the cheek and got a narrow look from Sheppard. "You look beautiful, Suzie Q."

Susan took a step back and felt John's hand at her back.

"Little sister still has a temper." Nathan grinned and gave John a little wink. "But I guess you know that too."

She took another step back, ready to hit him when John caught her around the waist and held on to her tight. She took a deep breath. The others were watching her. She could feel their eyes on her back. They were probably wondering what the hell was going on. It would not be a good thing to make a scene right now so she smiled, slipped her hand into his and squeezed his fingers.

"Good girl." John whispered, tugged on a loose curl and gave her a quick kiss. "Now let's do this so that we can get to the fun stuff."

"Are you ready now?" Nathan asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Yes." She growled softly. Damn him. He was smirking and she resisted the urge to smack that look right off his face. "But try to put 'obey' in there and I really will hit you."

Sheppard snorted and Nathan's face went a little red but he smiled.

She straightened her shoulders and tried to ignore the little looks he kept giving her as he said the words that would bind her to Sheppard for the rest of their lives. She tried not to think about him as they repeated their vows to each other, she was suddenly glad that they had decided to go the traditional route and keep it simple and short. The way that Sheppard was looking at her was making her weak in the knees and she didn't think she could take much more of her brother's amused looks.

Her breath caught in her throat when John took her hand and pressed his palm against hers. She looked up at him and saw the dark hunger in his eyes. She shivered when he mouthed the word '_Mine_' and slipped the simple gold band that Rodney handed him, on her finger.

Nathan paused for a second, waiting until she had placed a matching band on Sheppard's ring finger and then she looked at him. He gave her a wink and then putting his hands on their shoulders, he made them turn so that they were facing the group behind them.

He started to speak and then suddenly Rodney was standing in front of her. He glanced at Sheppard and then he reached out and took her hand. He swallowed hard and Susan tensed. He looked like he was going to throw up.

He stared at her for the longest time and then he leaned close, lightly kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

Susan just looked at him. She could tell how hard it was for him and when she glanced at Sheppard, she knew why. She gave his fingers a squeeze and then let go, telling herself that they would have a long talk about this later. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he was only doing this because of Sheppard but she wasn't going to worry over that now. She would work it out later. But not tonight.

"Thank you, Rodney."

He nodded and then quickly stepped back. Sensing the tension, Ronan stepped up and rested a hand on both of their shoulders. "Friends, I'd like to introduce you to Lt. Colonel and Mrs. John Sheppard."

Laughter rang out in the darkness when she leaned toward him and whispered. "That's Lt. Colonel and _Doctor_ Sheppard, Chewie."

Ronan grinned. "Colonel, do you think there's a way to shut her up?" He saw the look on Sheppard's face and he rolled his eyes. "Something legal?"

"I'll come up with something." John smirked and gave both Ronan and Nathan a wink. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her close and held her tight. "I'll save the illegal stuff for later. Every kinky bit of it." His eyes glowed as he looked down at her. "I love you, _Doctor_ Sheppard."

She couldn't stop the moan or the shiver of excitement that ran through her. "I love you, too, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Always." She smiled, her face flushed as she glanced at Rodney and then back up at him. "Even if you are an asshole."

"Then that's forever." He laughed and captured her mouth with his, his tongue stroking and teasing as they took their first kiss as husband and wife.

4.

The party was still in full swing when they finally got the chance to sit down and take a break from the dancing. Susan kicked off the sandels and wiggled her toes. Her feet hurt and she didn't think that her toes would ever recover from Radek stepping all over them, but she at least she was happy.

"Damn liar." She snuggled against him. "You can dance."

"I didn't say that I couldn't dance." He snickered and his breath was hot on her skin. "I just said that I didn't."

She snorted. "With those moves you were doing..."

"I know some better ones." He grinned. "And I won't be stepping on your feet either."

"Tying them up is more your style." She sighed and leaned back against her new husband, feeling the heat of him as he slid an arm around her. She looked up, saw Nathan watching them and she stuck her tongue out at him.

John was quiet for a while and then rubbed his hand over her back and nipped gently at her ear. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She rested her head against his shoulder and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He brushed his lips over her shoulder.

She touched his hand, sliding her finger over the slim gold band. "I've done the one thing that no other woman in Atlantis has managed to do. I've caught the elusive John Sheppard in my trap."

"Because you were the only one with a trap that I couldn't and didn't _want_ to get out of." He chuckled and stroked the back of her arm. He was quiet for a moment and the he whispered and rested his hand lightly on her thigh. "Do you know just how much trouble your sweet little ass is in, Suzie Q?"

"Trouble?" She gave him an innocent look. "What kind of trouble could I be in?"

"Funny." He leaned close and brushed his lips along the back of her shoulder and down her arm. His fingers tugged at the hem of the dress, until he touched bare skin. Lightly, he traced little circles over the inside of her leg, his fingers edging higher and higher. "Teasing me. Leaving me tied up and naked..."

A shadow fell across them and John sighed and looked up, smiling when he saw who stood over them. "Ladies..." He drawled and kept his hand where it was even though Teyla and Elizabeth were standing in front of them, Elizabeth's cheeks went a little red but Teyla was looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Colonel..." Teyla smiled. She looked at Susan and winked.

John tensed. "What are you two up to?"

"We would like to speak to your wife for a moment." Without waiting for a reply, Teyla looked at Elizabeth and then reaching down, they each grabbed a hand and pulled Susan to her feet, tugging her along after them.

"Where do you two think you're going with her? Susan! Come back here!" He got to his feet and started after them but Jaiya was suddenly there, blocking his path.

"You will be with her soon enough." Jaiya smiled mischievously and patted him on the chest. She turned away from him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"She belongs with me." He said roughly. "You've had her all night." He tightened his grip on her wrist. "I want her here." He pointed at the ground. "Now."

Jaiya stood her ground. "A woman's wedding night is special, Colonel Sheppard and one that she should never forget."

"She won't." He whispered. Thoughts of what he was going to do to her ran through his mind and he smiled. "I'm going to make sure of that."

"I'm sure you will, Colonel." Jaiya pulled from his grasp and moved away from him. "And we will call for you when she is ready. Until then, you must wait here."

Jaiya slipped away from him then. He tried to follow her but Halling and Carson suddenly blocked his path. He took a step back and bumped into something hard. Turning around he saw Ronan standing at his back. Hands on his hips, he glared at them.

"Ganging up on me, boys?"

"Holding you back is more like it."

Ronan laughed, put an arm around his shoulders and steered him toward the tables laid out with food.

_Author's Note: It's not over yet...there's still the wedding night...*grin*_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Chapter 38

1.

Nathan Walker was the farthest thing from her mind as Jaiya, Elizabeth and Teyla led her down a winding path through the trees to a hut hidden deep within the high cover of the towering forest. It was quiet here and even if she strained her ears trying to listen, the only sounds she could hear were the calling of the nightbirds and the light noise of the leaves as they rustled in the wind.

"What are you three up to?" She gave them a wary look as they stopped in front of the hut and Teyla pushed the curtain covering the doorway aside.

Elizabeth just laughed, pushed her inside and followed in behind them. Teyla and Jaiya followed them and when Teyla let the covering drop, Susan realized just how warm the room was. She eyed the huge tub set in the middle of the hut warily. It was filled with steaming water and a layer of petals from the fragrant wild flowers that grew in the fields

"Planning on drowning me?" She asked drily.

"Not tonight." Jaiya laughed softly and moved around the room, lighting the herb scented candles set around the room. She nodded at Elizabeth and Teyla, pointing at Susan. "Ladies, if you would..."

Susan jumped when she felt Elizabeth's hand on her back, untying the top of the dress and trying to cover herself when it fell around her breasts.

"Oh, please..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We're all women here...and its not exactly like I haven't-"

Elizabeth didn't finish the sentence but the look she gave her made Susan laugh. She shrugged her shoulders and let her hands fall. She did feel comfortable with these women and it was as if they were the sisters that she'd never had.

She stood still, letting herself relax as they removed her dress and unbound her hair. Teyla chuckled when she stepped out of the dress to reveal the tiny thong underneath. "Now I know why John looked so angry when you were dancing with Radek."

"He's a jealous boy." Susan laughed as she slipped the scrap of material off her hips. "But he'll get over it."

Teyla held her hand as she stepped down into the tub. The heat from the water felt good on her skin and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Something to help you relax." Jaiya pressed a glass of something cool into her hands and then the three women stepped outside to give her some time alone.

She huffed out a sigh and sipped at the wine. It was sweet and cool and settled in her belly with a pleasing warmth. Stretching out her legs, she eased back against the side of the tub and held her hand up to the light, still amazed at the seeing the slim gold band and matching diamond on her ring finger.

She smiled. Ever since the first time she'd stepped through the Star Gate and looked up to see John Sheppard looking down at her with those amazing green eyes, she'd wanted the man. To find out that he'd wanted her too had just made all their teasing that much more fun. But it was harder still for her to believe that after everything, the man was now her husband and more important to her than anything else in her life.

No matter the trouble with the past and now her brother. She still felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Closing her eyes, she drank some more of the wine and let her thoughts drift to what she planned to do to John Sheppard once she had him completely alone and at her mercy. He'd promised that he'd let her do what she wanted to him tonight but she knew that he was bound to break that promise. She certainly hoped he planned on it anyway.

"It is time."

Susan opened her eyes. Jaiya was taking the cup from her hand and helping her to stand. Jaiya held her arm as she stepped from the tub. She stood still as the older woman patted her dry with a warm, herbal scented fluffy thing that looked like a towel.

"Come with me." Jaiya led her toward a table that had been draped with a warm, soft blanket and made her stretch out on it. "We will prepare you for your husband so that he will not be able to resist you."

"Like you'll have any trouble with that." Elizabeth laughed.

Susan raised her head a little to see that Teyla and Elizabeth had returned and were carrying some kind of small jars. She could tell that Elizabeth was a little nervous but she smiled slightly and the other woman seemed to relax.

"I'll do your hair after Teyla's finished." Elizabeth handed her container to Teyla and stepped back.

"We have to make you smell good for him." Teyla smirked as she opened the vial in her hand and scooped out some fragrant lotion with her fingers. She upended the vial over Susan's bare back, making her jump as she began to spread the cool stuff over her skin.

Susan tried not to blush as Teyla finished with her backside and made her roll over so that she could do her front. Teyla's hands were warm and firm and she hummed some soft, melodic song as she rubbed the oily lotion over every inch of her body. Whatever the stuff was, it smelled like warm amber and it wasn't long before Susan felt her eyes drifting closed.

"Wake up." Teyla chuckled and touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn as Teyla helped her from the table, led her to a small fur covered cushion and made her sit down. Elizabeth moved to stand behind her and began to brush her hair while Teyla and Jaiya made themselves busy with something in the corner. When she was finished, Susan's hair hung in curling waves down her back and over her shoulders and her skin farily glowed from the lotion.

"Here." Jaiya motioned for her. "Raise your arms."

Susan did as she was told and Teyla and Elizabeth slipped something white over her head, tugging it down until it rested over the swell of her breasts. It was short and white and there was no hiding that she was naked underneath.

"You look beautiful." Elizabeth gently brushed a hand over her hair and gave her a warm hug. "John's going to love you."

Elizabeth blushed when they all laughed at what she'd said and then Teyla hugged her too. With a sly wink, the two of them slipped from the tent and she shivered because she knew that they were headed back to the village.

And John.

Jaiya waited until they were gone and then she took Susan's hand and led her back out onto the trail. The ground felt cool under her bare feet and the wind caught the smell of the amber and sent it drifting on the air. Silently, she followed the older woman until they came to a slight rise and she looked down to see another hut on the beach down below.

"Your things are waiting for you." Jaiya smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the shadows before Susan could say another word.

Then she was alone and she she knew that it was just a matter of time before John would come looking for her.

Looking down the trail, she rubbed her arms and waited.

2.

John was nearly going out of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his fingers from curling into a fist. This was insane. He didn't want to be here watching everyone else having fun while he was made to wait. Damn it! This was supposed to be his wedding night! He was supposed to be with Susan, not watching a drunk Rodney and Radek hugging up on each other like they were the best of buddies. Even her brother was trying to make nice with him but so far John had ignored him.

He didn't have time for Natahn Walker right now. He wanted his new wife and he wanted her now.

He shifted again, earning a dark look from Ronan that he ignored. He glanced over his shoulder again and his eyes lit up. Teyla and Elizabeth were coming toward him. Seeing that he was watching, they stopped and motioned to him and he was on his feet.

Ronan started to follow him and Teyla pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. Without a word, she nodded back toward the trail and then she and Elizabeth led Ronan back to the party.

John headed off down the path at a run. He stopped when he could no longer hear the sounds of the party. Thinking that he'd heard something he took a cautious step and then stopped again. He cocked his head slightly, listening.

There it was again. He blinked, eyes scanning the darkness. He'd seen something move. Then he saw it, a flash of white moving farther along down the path. He took a step and then stopped again when he caught a warm, soft scent. His hands clenched and he smiled wickedly.

"Trying to hide from me?" He called out softly.

"No." She moved, sliding out from behind the trees like a shadow. She was barefoot, her hair falling in wild tangles down her back and shoulders. She was wearing something that looked like a short Roman toga but so sheer that even in the faint light, he could see that her nipples were hard and poked against the thin material. "Just wishing that you'd hurry the hell up."

"Why should I hurry?" He asked silkily. He took one step forward and she took one back. She watched him warily as he raised his hands and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slid his hands over his skin, watching the way her lips twitched and her eyes began to glow.

Without saying anything, she tugged at the thing she was wearing, pulling it down over her firm breasts until it was around her slim waist and then pushing it down and over her rounded hips. It puddled at her feet and she stepped out of it, running her hands over her smooth bare skin as the moonlight danced over her.

John growled. Her silvery laughter rang out and then she turned and started to run when he came after her. He raced down the path and nearly caught her but his fingers slid off of her smooth skin as she made a quick turn and darted out of his grasp.

Cursing, he quickened his pace but she was too fast and managed to slip out of his reach again. Still, he wouldn't give up the chase. He pounded after her until he topped the rise of a small hill and saw the beach down below. A smile crossed his face when he saw the lights from the lantern outside the small wooden hut. They weren't far from where they'd spent their last time on the beach.

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and she turned and looked up at him. Standing in the light, he could see the soft sheen of sweat on her tanned skin and his mouth started to water with want. He started down the hill and she pushed back the curtain covering the doorway and disappeared inside.

When he got to the door, he found that the curtain had already been held back. Cautiously, he stepped inside and had to stop until his eyes could adjust to the light. It was so dark and shadows were everywhere. The smell of some incense, soft and sensual hung in the air and he took another step, eyes searching for her. He took a step and nearly stumbled over something. When his eyes adjusted a little more, he realized that the floor of the hut was covered with soft furs and a pile of pillows waited invitingly in the corner.

"Don't move." The light got dimmer when the curtain fell and covered the doorway again.

He stilled when warm hands touched his back. "Suzie Q..."

"Shh..." She brushed her lips over the back of his neck and slid her arms around him, pulling him back against her. Her breasts pressed againt his back as her hands slid over the front of his shirt, tugging it off his shoulders. "Don't talk..."

"I want you..."

"Shh..." She whispered in his ear. "You made me a promise, remember?" Her hands stroked over his shoulders, her fingers teased over the column of his throat, her teeth nibbling gently at his ear. "Tonight..." he felt something soft against his chest and he quieted when she wrapped a soft scarf around his eyes, blindfolding him. "Tonight...I get to do whatever I want to you."

She slid the shirt off his arms and he heard it fall to the floor. Warm hands slid around his waist and he stood as still as he could when she undid his pants and tugged them down over his hips. She nipped at him, her sharp teeth biting into him as she moved behind him, pushing the cloth down until he could step out of them. His breath caught in his throat as she ran her hands over his ankles and along the backs of his legs. Her fingers tickled at the backs of his knees and then she stroked his thighs, teasing and taunting him.

Resting one hand on his hip, she reached between his legs with the other to stroke and squeeze his balls. She stroked his inner thighs, nipping at him and biting him on the ass. She pushed his thighs apart and he felt the brush of her hair as she licked at his inner thigh, moving her tongue over him in slow, teasing strokes.

He shivered. He couldn't see her but he knew that she was in front of him when he felt her fingers move over him. His cock thickened when she flicked the tip of her tongue over him. Her breath was warm on his skin and then he felt her fingers wrap around his wrists and she was pulling him toward her. He tried to reach for her and she smacked at his hands. Making a clucking sound with her tongue she turned him around and pushed him back.

"Sit down and be quiet."

He started to resist and then did what she wanted.

"Hold out your arms."

"Why?" He asked huskily.

"Because I said so."

He felt the brush of her breast against his arm and then the feel of something soft being wrapped around his wrist. He held still until she tied his other wrist and then he gave a tug. He could still move a little but not much.

"Suzie Q..." He growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Guaranteeing that you are not going to break your promise." She laughed softly, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the pillows. "I know you, Sheppard. You'll take charge if I give you even half a chance."

"Because I'm your Master, little girl..." His voice was a dark rumble.

"Not tonight you're not." She whispered. "Now be a good boy and lay still."

"Why?" He rumbled.

"Always with the questions." She rubbed her hand over his belly, tracing the tip of her finger over his belly button. Then she sighed and stretched out on top of him. She propped her head up with one hand and crossed the other arm over him, lightly drumming her fingers on his chest. "I know we did this in a hurry but I'm a little disappointed in you, Sheppard."

"Really?" His lips curled slightly. "I gave you what you wanted." He shifted a little and rubbed his foot over the back of her leg.

"Not everything you didn't." She tugged at his salt and pepper curls, making him shiver. "I didn't get a cake."

He was quiet for a second and then he started to laugh. "A cake?" He snorted softly. "Just look down, honey. I've already got a treat for you."

She moved her leg and nudged him gently with her knee. "Yeah...it is pretty sweet." She reached down and gripped him, letting him slide across her palm. "But I think it's missing something."

Easing off of him she reached for the container she'd brought with her on the Jumper. He turned his head toward her and she knew from the way that he was tilting his head, he was trying to peek and see what she was doing.

"Hold on, sneaky." She tugged the blindfold down a little more so that it covered more of his nose. "Quit trying to look." Then she stopped and a sly smile crossed her face. He blinked when she pulled the cloth down and struggled against her when she pulled it over his mouth and reached behind his head to pull it tight. He glared up at her when she moved back.

"Don't give me that look, Sheppard. You're the one that kept trying to look." She leaned over and ran lightly kissed the top of his nose. "At least now I don't have to listen to your silly questions."

She opened the box and took out several containers, setting them on the furs beside him. Settling back between his knees, she reached for the can of whipped cream and sprayed some into her hand. Using her fingers, she spread the stuff over her until he was covered from head to toe with it. He shivered and laughed when she did the same thing with the jar of chocolate syrup.

"Now for the good stuff." She licked her sticky fingers before she reached for one of the containers and opened it.

When she lightly started to lay the pieces of fruit on his chest his eyes crinkled at the corners and she knew that he was grinning underneath the gag. One by one she opened the containers and moved over him until he was covered with not only the banana's, but kiwi and pineapple. To the pineapple rings that covered his nipples and belly button, she added some cherries and then she sat back to admire her work.

She ran a finger over his thigh, scooping up some of the cream and then sucked it off her finger, laughing at the way his eyes sparkled. "Tastes good but I think it needs something else." She spied a container she hadn't opened yet.

"Oh...can't forget these." She opened it up and dumped a pile of strawberries on his belly. She placed those on his thighs and chest but held two of them back. Keeping her eyes on his, she used one to write the word 'Mine' on his chest in the cream and chocolate, drawing an arrow down his chest and over the light trail of hair over his belly.

His lips lifted a little when she set the last two strawberries on the slight rise above his hard cock. He moaned behind the gag when she tickled him until he was ram rod straight and she couldn't resist teasing him.

"You know, sweetie...I'd line this pretty thing with those pineapple rings but the damn holes are too small." He mumbled something behind the gag and she grinned.

"I don't know what you said, sweetie...but I'll bet it was naughty, naughty." She moved down to kneel between his feet. "Just for that I'm not going to start in the middle like I planned to. I think that I'll just start..." She tickled his toes, making him squirm. "Right here..."

He moaned when she started to lick at him. She worked her way up one strong leg, lapping the cream and chocolate off of him and nibbling at his inner thigh until he groaned. When she reached the top of his thigh, she did the same to his other leg.

Picking the strawberries up with her teeth, she rubbed them over him, biting in just enough so that the sweet red juice dribbled over him. She licked and sucked at him, touching him with light teasing strokes, that set him on fire. He groaned softly, the low sound urging her on. His erection throbbed, the scent of their arousal filled his nose and his body twitched when she licked her way up his chest and belly while her fingers played with his cock.

His let out a low hiss and his hips tilted up when she moved down and sucked him into her mouth, she flicked her tongue over him faster and faster until he rocked into her, trying to drive himself into her mouth.

She gripped his hips and opened her mouth, letting him slide from between her lips. He moaned but she just laughed and eased down between his thighs, licking at his skin and feeling him shake under her touch. She looked up at him, his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was turning red.

"What's the matter, baby?" She tugged the gag off his mouth and kissed him, smearing chocolate and cream over his full lips. "Can't breathe?"

"Evil woman..." He gasped out.

"Yes, I am..." She licked at his mouth. Plucking a strawberry off his chest, she held it between her teeth and then pressed it against his mouth. He took a bite and she sucked at his sticky bottom lip. Slowly, she ate the fruit, cream and chocolate off of him making it an agonizing torture that had him straining at the bindings.

Flicking the last bite of pineapple off his nipple, she sucked at him and then brushed her hands over his sides, rubbing her fingers over his heaving chest. "I know what you want, Sheppard but you're not going to get it yet."

She moved away from him then and he heard the slight sound of something rustling. He tried to lay still but tensed when he heard the sound of a soft low purr.

He raised his head, trying to see what she was up to. "Suzie Q...what...what are you doing?"

She slapped his hip. "Hush." She said huskily. "Keep your mouth shut and close your eyes or I'll blindfold _and_ gag you this time."

His eyes glowed and then he did what she said.

The purring grew louder and he jumped when something smooth and cool touched his belly. She didn't say a word. His hands clenched into fists when she rubbed the thing over him and he realized that she had a vibrator in her hand. His chest heaved and his breath was coming in short, hard gasps as she rubbed the thing over him. She traced it over and around his nipples, weaving her way down his belly and then nudging the head of the vibrator against his balls. She teased it over the sensitive skin between his balls and ass as she fondled him and he tensed when she stroked it over his tight hole.

She nudged at him and the word spilled out of his mouth.

"Virgin..." He whispered. "V_irgin_. God damn it."

Susan stopped and looked down at him. He was sweating and his mouth was twisted into a grimace.

"Nervous?" She looked down at the vibrator and smiled.

"Try and use that thing on me and I'll show you how nervous I am." He gritted his teeth and tugged at the restraints. "One move and I swear that I will break my promise and when I get my hands on you...you'll pay for it."

"Oh, I'm so scared." She smirked and brushed her fingers across his belly. He couldn't see the look on her face and it was probably a good thing. She started to nudge him again and then stopped and turned the vibrator off. She wouldn't use that particular torture on him yet. Tonight was special and she didn't want to hurt his masculine pride, but later? She smiled slyly. They had plenty enough time for later.

His laugh was wicked but she could feel the tense set of his muscles. "Don't think for a second that I won't do it, Suzie Q." He tugged at the restraints again to prove his point. "And I used the safe word so you have to listen."

She knelt down and teased his sac with her fingers. "Okay, baby...I'll give you that one."

"Damn right you will." He let out a breath. "Naughty wench. You're already going to pay for teasing me before."

"I'm counting on it." She stroked a finger over him and his thighs tightened on either side of her body.

He raised his head when she pushed at his knees and leaned over him to reach for her bag again. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Something." She kissed his belly and felt him shiver. "I want you to do something for me while I prepare you for the next surprise."

"What?" He was breathing hard and his nose twitched slightly when she moved until her mound was over his mouth. He slid his tongue over her inner thigh and she wiggled her ass when he breathed a hot breath over her skin and bit at her. "Now, that's a lot better."

She lowered her hips and let out a hiss when his tongue flicked over her swollen folds. He lapped at her, driving his tongue deep into her and then sucking hard at her clit until she nearly forgot what she was going to do.

God...he was driving her wild. Her belly trembled and she had to move away from him. She couldn't work at him when he was sucking her like that. He cried out, protesting when she pulled away from him. She ignored him and reached into her bag.

"Be quiet." She slapped his thigh when he continued to complain and he went quiet. He turned his head slightly and she knew that he he was trying to see what she was doing. Slowly, she pulled the box from her bag and opened it up. She grinned and stroked her fingers over his length. "I think you'll be good for about seven of these things."

"What...things?" He grumbled suspiciously.

"Wait and see." She took one out of the box and then leaned down to hold him in her hand. He was hot to the touch and she rubbed her fingers over him, tracing every line and vein as she eased the little ring over him, adding another and another until his cock was lined with the things.

When she turned the first one on, he started to grin. When she turned the second one on and then the third he was trembling. By the time she got to the seventh and last one, he was moaning and twisting and his body was slick with sweat.

"Jesus! Oh, God!" He moaned and arched his back, his face twisted into a grimace of pure pleasure when she straddled him and took him inside her.

She pressed her hands against his chest, digging her fingers into him as she rode him. Every stroke made the little rings brush against her g spot and it wasn't long until she was moaning as loud as he was. Beads of sweat coated her body, her walls trembled around him as she moved on him, rocking her hips and then moving in a side to side motion that had the muscles in his arms standing out because his fists were clenched so tight.

He groaned low and deep and she heard the rip as he tore the restraints loose but she didn't care. His hands were on her hips and then he was gripping her, raising her up and then pulling her down, rocking his own hips so that he was slamming into her.

Their moans of passion filled the air and then he pulled her down on top of him. Still gripping her hips, he flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Sliding his hands under her knees, he pushed her legs apart and up so that she was more open to him. He bent his head, capturing a nipple in his mouth and suckled at her hard. She groaned and panted louder when he increased his rhythm even more, her fingers raked through his hair and then she slid her arms around him, her nails digging into his back.

His body spasmed and then he jerked and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came inside her, bellowing so loud that she was sure that they could hear him all the way into the village.

He collapsed against her and she held onto him, stroking him while his heart beat wildly against her chest. She mewled when he finally pulled back and her groans grew even louder when he slid out of her and reached down to pull the rings off his cock. He tossed them to the side, all but one that he slipped over his index finger.

"Time to return the favor, Suzie Q."

He bent his head licked at her hungrily and then pressed the tiny vibe against her clit and held it there. Her loud moans filling the air as he started to stroke it over her, hard and then fast as he slid his tongue into her, lapping at her until she wrapped her fingers in his hair. He kept at her, licking and sucking and then sliding his finger into her and rubbing over her g spot until she screamed and fell back against the pillows.

Pulling the vibe off his finger, he tossed it down with the others and then stretched out on top of her, nestling between her thighs. He slid his arms under her and tangled his fingers in her sweat soaked hair, pulling her tight against his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth and biting at her lips until she whimpered against his mouth.

"Well done, _Doctor_ Sheppard." He breathed against her mouth. "I'm proud of you..." He tugged on her hair, forcing her head back, a grin curling the corners of his mouth. "But now that I've let you have your fun and you've finally got that ring on my finger, we're going to get one thing straight."

"What?" She was still breathing hard and she let out a gasp when he slid one hand over her belly and reached between them. His fingers rubbed over her still sensitive clit and then he gripped himself, sliding his cock over her before he let go and nudged the still swollen head against her slick opening.

"You're completely mine now, baby...and from now on...everything in our life...everything I ever do to you..." He rose up and hooked her ankles on either side of his shoulders, bracing his hands on the pillows. He slid into her easily and began to rock his hips, thrusting into her hard and slow. He bent his head and kissed her, looking down at her with nothing but love and trust in his eyes before his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"I am always going to be the Sheppard on top." He growled.

She dug her nails into his arms and started to rock with him and her eyes sparked as she gave him that defiant look that always made him crazy.

"Wanna bet?"

_Author's Note: This story concludes the continuing saga of John and Susan Sheppard. John and Susan are very special to me and I don't plan on ever giving them up and I will continue with hopefully, single shot stories about events in their lives. But now I want to spend some time on my Vegas Sheppard and Vampire Sheppard stories that have been left on the back burner. And yes! There will be porn! LOL_

_I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and for putting up with my imagination._

_You're been more than fabulous!_


	39. SOT Special The Sheppard Exchange

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_Major spoilers for future John and Susan Sheppard stories are included so be warned!_

_This story was written as a common idea between myself and my beloved crazy sister **Dunnia** from the Joe Flanigan/John Sheppard Thunk Thread at Gate World. We both love John Sheppard and this story was created after we had a discussion on what would happen if our Sheppard's switched places. _

_What would her Linnie think of my Dominant Sheppard and what would Susan think of her calmer yet still passionate, version of the man? So during a wild and crazy moment, we traded Sheppard's and this and her story was the result. Some parts of the story may be very alike since we wrote it together. I can only hope that my John Sheppard did not wreak too much havoc in her Atlantis! LOL_

_If you want to read **Dunnia's** excellent opposite side of this story just look for her account here at FanFiction. net! We had a blast writing this and I hope that you enjoy reading it just as much! _

_**SOT-The Sheppard Exchange**_

_**Susan's Story**_

1.

John Sheppard was not having a very good day. Clutching his P-90, he ran full out toward the Gate. He could hear the villagers behind him. They were yelling and cursing as they crashed through the trees behind him and he lengthened his strides trying to put as much distance between him and them as he could. He'd already sent the two marines that had come with him back through the worm hole. Now he needed time to get to the Gate before it shut down and every second counted.

"Thank God!" He topped the small hill and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Gate on the field below him. The event horizon was still open and he prayed that he could reach it before the damn thing shut down. Legs pumping and heart racing, he raced toward it but just as he dived through, something sharp hit him in the back of the neck.

"Damn it!" John groaned as he fell through the Gate, landing heavily on his left hip and shoulder. Wincing, he sat up and shook his head trying to clear it. He felt dizzy and disoriented. His stomach was churning like he was about to throw up and he had to take a deep breath before he tossed up his lunch on the smooth floor.

"You okay?"

He looked up and saw McKay looking down at him. "Yeah," He winced slightly and rolled his shoulders. "I feel like somebody cracked me in the back of the head." His neck was burning and he felt like someone had just popped him in the back with something heavy and sharp. He felt something warm and looked down at the bright red blood smeared across his fingers."What the hell hit me?"

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

John quirked an eyebrow at him, Rodney was strangely quiet and the wary look in his eyes was starting to make John nervous. Slowly, he started up the steps only to have Rodney take a few steps back. "Rodney, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rodney moved until the console was between them.

"You're not acting fine." John rubbed at his neck again and winced. When he raised his hand, Rodney nearly jumped back a foot. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rodney swallowed hard and then quickly looked away from him. "But maybe you should go and let the Doc check that out."

"Okay." John mumbled to himself. He took a step forward and then stopped. Rodney looked like he was ready to run any minute. "Think I'll just go and take a shower first." He laughed, expecting Rodney to complain about the mud and dirty water he was dripping on the clean polished floor but Rodney barely even turned his head and looked at him.

John shook his head and headed back down the stairs, deciding to head for his quarters. He wanted a hot shower and some clean clothes before he went to the infirmary and got either Mary or Jennifer to check him out. His uniform was so covered in mud that it was hard to even tell what color it was and he knew that Mary would probably throw a fit and Linnie an even bigger one, but he didn't think he could stand being in his wet things even a minute longer.

He whistled as he walked along but the further he went the more strange everything seemed to be. He stopped and looked around. He scowled slightly. If someone was trying to play a practical joke on him they were doing a damn good job of it. There were plants and couches where there shouldn't have been plants and couches. But then again, the light was dim since it was the middle of the night. Maybe, his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

"Maybe I got a bigger crack on the head then I thought." He rubbed a hand through his hair and winced when his fingers touched a sore knot just behind his ear. He turned around, trying to get his bearings when he saw a familiar looking doorway. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed for it. Passing his hand over the controls, he stepped into the dimly lit room and immediately knew that something was wrong.

This room was huge and he damn sure didn't remember those sliding glass doors or that balcony. Unclipping his P-90 from his vest, he shrugged out of the heavy thing and dropped it on the floor. His hand went to the gun strapped to his thigh, pulling it from its holster, he held it firmly in his hand as he stepped farther into the room.

This was not right. Something was definitely very wrong here. He moved toward the glass doors, his sharp eyes taking in everything in the room. He spied the small refrigerator hidden under the cabinet in the kitchen area and his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast but he couldn't think about food right now.

Something glittered on the bookcase near the doors and he moved closer. It was a picture frame. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a wedding photo of a beautiful woman with long curly dark hair but it was the man standing by her side, his arm curled protectively around her that caught his attention. "My God." He breathed. "That's me."

"Of course its you, you moron."

John jumped when he felt the slap of a warm and very firm hand on his backside. He whirled around, bringing his arm up, the gun still in his hand to find himself face to face with the woman in the photo. He blinked, mouth suddenly dry. This was definitely not his Linnie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She slapped at his hand. "Are you crazy? Put that damn thing away before you wake up the kid."

Startled, he opened his fingers and the gun went skittering across the floor. He started to dive for it but she caught him off guard and shoved him. His knees hit the arm of the couch behind him and he fell back. She was on him in a second.

"Oh, I get it." Grabbing his wrists, she pushed his arms over his head and straddled him, holding him down so that he couldn't move. "New game, huh? I'd play with you, baby but we might wake up JJ."

"What?" He looked up at her and found himself staring into a bright pair of amber colored eyes. Long dark hair fell over her shoulders, brushing against his chest as she kissed him, nipping at his mouth before she slid her tongue between his lips and kissed him hard enough to take his breath away.

"Mmm...God, you know I love it when you try to play Mr. Innocent. Makes me want to do some very naughty things to you, you dirty boy." Looking down at him, she rolled her hips over him and nipped at his jaw with her teeth and whispered in his ear. "All I need to do is put JJ in his own bed and then we can have a fun game of find the soap."

He felt her heat pressing against him and for a minute he couldn't think. She was strong, her hands holding his wrists were firm and she had her knees pressed tight against his hips holding him under her. She was like an Amazon, a full figured, sexy as hell woman that looked like she could wipe the damn floor with him. Her belly pressed against him and he tensed, realizing that she was a very pregnant Amazon.

Letting go of him, she slid her hands under his shirt, nails raking through the hair on his chest, rubbing over his sides, sliding around to caress his back. She kept rubbing against him, practically purring and then suddenly, she stopped and looked down at him.

"What the hell?" Suspicion glowed in her eyes and then she was off of him so fast that he wasn't sure just what the hell had happened until he looked up and found himself staring down the barrel of his own gun.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You tell me first." John blurted out.

She stepped closer, standing over him so close that he had a perfect view of her long legs and the purple boxer shorts that looked suspiciously like the same ones that he was wearing under his uniform. She was breathing hard, her full breasts rose and fell with every breath and he had to drag his eyes away from the sight of her nipples pressing against the black tee shirt she was wearing. He tried to concentrate on her face but it was hard when he could still smell the warm, spicy scent of her tanned skin.

"I think I asked you a question." She lowered the gun and pointed it straight at his crotch. "And I'm getting a little tired of waiting for an answer."

He took a deep breath and tried to ease up on the couch. She took a quick step back but the gun didn't waver. He sat up, moving slow because from the look on her face he didn't have a doubt that she wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet into him.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel-"

"Let me guess." She snarled. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Atlantis Expedition."

"Well, if you already knew my name why did you ask?" The words popped out of his mouth before he could bite them back. His eyes narrowed slightly.

Her lips quirked slightly. "At least you've got the smart ass part right." Then she frowned. "And if you're the real John Sheppard then you know my name." He started to sit up and she took another quick step back. "I would move easy if I were you."

He licked his lips, his eyes darting from her face to the gun. He was thinking fast, trying to come up with some way to get the gun out of his face and her hand.

"Look," He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. "I don't know what's going on here anymore than you do." He shook his head slightly. "All I remember is being chased by a bunch of villagers, jumping through the StarGate and ending up here-where ever here is." He stopped and his eyes opened wide and an idea popped into his head. "Maybe-"

"Maybe what?' She cocked her head slightly.

"Maybe...just maybe...your John Sheppard jumped into my reality." He tried to reason with her. "Its happened before." A sour taste filled his mouth when he thought of another man...another him with his Linnie. The urge to get back to her surged through him and he didn't think that he'd ever felt so desperate in his life. "Please...just listen to me."

"What are you? Crazy? You think that my John Sheppard might have ended up in your reality? A parallel universe?"

"You're in the Pegasus galaxy. Is it really that hard to imagine that it could happen?" He saw her waver and decided to push his chance. "Look, I saw your wedding picture. Believe me, I want to get back to my wife as much as you want to get your husband back. Maybe..." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Maybe if we work together, we can figure this thing out."

She snorted angrily and leveled the gun at his head. "Another thing you've got in common. You're full of bullshit." Her eyes narrowed. "What I think is that you're trying to trick me. That the real John Sheppard is down there on that planet somewhere and you've been sent here to take his place."

"What?" He tried to keep his tone light. "If I'm not John Sheppard who do you think I am? A replicator?"

She shrugged and gave him an evil smile. "One way to find out."

The smile fell off his face. "An ARG?" He swallowed hard and edged forward on the seat. "You wouldn't."

"I would." She shrugged again. "It won't hurt you and if you're telling the truth...it will prove that you're not a replicator."

"I'm telling you." He gritted his teeth and slid closer to the edge of the seat. "I am not a replicator. I am John Sheppard." He shook his head. "You don't have to shoot me to prove it."

"You're not my John Sheppard and as for shooting you...its not going to bother me a bit." She lowered the gun but not by much. "Get up."

"Listen..." He stood up slowly. If he was going to do anything, he had to do it now. "I've got my hands in front of me and you've got my gun. I promise, I won't hurt you." He tried to keep his voice soft as he walked slowly towards her. "Let's just sit down and talk about this-"

Suddenly, he lunged at her. She tried to side step him and bring a knee up into his belly but he twisted to the side. Her arm came up and he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, squeezing the bones in her wrist so that she hissed and let go of the gun. It fell to the floor and he gave it a kick. It went spinning and disappeared somewhere under the couch. Cursing, he jerked her back against his chest and he could feel the heat of her through his jacket as she leaned against him. Locking his arms around her and being careful of her belly, he tried to hold her still but she was as slippery as an eel.

She wiggled and twisted, trying to throw him off balance but it was no use. Shaking the hair out of her eyes, she glared up at him when his fingers pinched against her breast. "Get your hands off me."

Suddenly realizing just where his hand rested, he loosened his hold just a fraction. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Surprisingly, she laughed. "You're definitely not my John Sheppard. He would have never let go and he damn sure wouldn't blush." The sound of a door opening made her freeze. "Damn it." She pushed against him and wiggled out of his grasp just as a little boy with unruly dark hair and dragging a ragged looking teddy bear, suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"Daddy?" Yawning, the little boy rubbed at his eyes and looked up at him and John felt his breath catch his throat when he found himself looking down at a pair of eyes as green as his own. The little boy tilted his head slightly and looked at him curiously. Shaking his head, he scooted back and still clutching his bear, wrapped his little arms around his mother's leg. "You're not my daddy."

John stared as the woman snatched the little boy up in her arms and cuddled him close, rubbing her fingers through his dark hair. "Its okay, baby." She murmured softly, giving John a keep-your-mouth-shut look. "Let's go back to bed, okay?"

John watched her as she disappeared down the hallway. Sinking back on the couch, he rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. A bitter taste filled his mouth and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. This Sheppard had a child...a boy...a mirror image of what he had looked like then.

"Oh, God...Linnie." Fear and anger boiled up in him. He had to get back to her...to her and the part of them both that she carried in her belly. His child...their child.

"Sheppard...John-"

He felt a light touch on his shoulder and he looked up to see her standing next to him. She was carrying a bowl of water and a wash cloth, a first aid kit tucked under her arm.

"You're bleeding." Setting the bowl on the table, she dipped the rag into the water and wrung it out. He winced when she touched the cloth to the back of his neck and rubbed at the dried blood that had trickled under his collar. "You need a shower." She sighed and dropped the cloth back into the bowl. "But it'll have to wait until the morning."

"So you believe me now?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"No." She sat down on the couch next to him. "But I'm not about to make a scene with my son sleeping in the next room." She sighed and looked at her hands. "Look, I don't know what's going on. You look like my husband, you sound like my husband but I know that you're not my husband-"

She opened up the first aid kit and took out a tube of antiseptic cream. She started to smear some of the stuff on the cut then stopped. "Look, you're probably going to think I'm crazy..." She sighed and shook her head. "But you don't _smell_ like my husband." She held the tube out to him and he took it, feeling a little electric shock when their fingers touched. She looked up at him and his heart began to race.

"Does he smell like you?" She was so close, so warm. She smelled like spice and sex and he had to tear his gaze away from her full mouth and not think about that lush, full breast pressing against his arm. Just being near her made his dick hard. Her eyes widened and he suddenly wished that he'd kept his big mouth shut. "Listen, if I'm going to let you wash the back of my neck, you could at least tell me your name."

She stared at him and then a ghost of a smile touched her mouth. "My name is Susan. Susan Sheppard."

"Susan." He nodded and held out his hand. "John Sheppard, pleased to meet you."

She smirked slightly and he found himself staring at her eyes, thinking about how they went from the deepest amber to a dark whiskey color in a matter of seconds. Quickly, he looked away from her.

God damn it. He couldn't do this. Shouldn't be doing this. He loved Linnie. She was the love of his life. The mother of his unborn child and here he was thinking that it would be so easy to just kiss this woman. But to give in to the urge to taste those berry colored lips would be the worst thing he could ever do.

From her expression she must have been thinking the same thing. Her breathing had quickened and her eyes gleamed in the soft light. Without a word, she jumped to her feet and went to a trunk near the door. She knelt down and John's breath caught in his throat when the back of her tee shirt rode up. Her skin was smooth and tanned and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't wearing anything else under those boxers. She bent lower and the shirt rode up higher, giving him a good view of the thin, pale scar on her back.

When she turned back around and came toward him, he noticed that the shorts had slid down over the swell of her baby bump and hung loosely on her hips. Hips that were made for a man to hold onto. He felt his face getting red and he quickly looked away from her but he couldn't help thinking that if those shorts slid any lower, he was going to be seeing Christmas.

She sat down beside him again, so close that he could feel her heat. She brushed her hair back from her face and he kept his gaze on the floor, fearing that if he looked anywhere else he was going to lose it.

"Please," He shook his head and edged away from her. "I don't know what the hell is going on either but I do know that I _am_ John Sheppard." He glanced back toward the closed bedroom door. The thought of the child on the other side of that door made his insides shake.

"Maybe you are...maybe you aren't." She shoved the pillow and blanket she'd brought with her into his hands. "And maybe I'm making one hell of a huge fucking mistake but its the middle of the night. I know that I should wake Elizabeth and have your ass hauled off to the brig-" She hesitated then sighed and shook her head. "But I'm not."

"Thank you." He said softly. He felt a shiver run down his back. She'd said Elizabeth. God, if she was still alive in this time line. He licked his lips slightly. Just _when_ was he?

"Don't thank me yet." She got to her feet and moved toward the bedroom door. "The only reason I'm doing this is because of my son. But try something...I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I know." He whispered as she turned and walked away.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned back to look at him. "Tomorrow...after we talk with Elizabeth. I think it would be better if you didn't sleep here." A shadow crossed her face. "For my son's sake." _And yours,_ her mind whispered.

"In the brig?" Laying back on the couch, he plumped the pillow under his head and pulled the blanket over him.

"No." She shook her head. "We kept John's old quarters and he uses it as an office now. There's a bed in there and the shower." She rested her hand on the door frame and looked at him. "I think under the circumstances-" She swallowed hard and pointed to the trunk. "Your clothes are wet and you're messing up my couch. There are a couple of tee shirts and some sweat pants in the trunk if you want to change. Just leave your clothes on the floor, I'll get them cleaned in the morning."

He just looked at her. Not knowing what else to say, she stepped into the bedroom.

Susan stood in the shadows inside her bedroom door, watching him for a few minutes before she closed the door and turned the lock. JJ was curled up in the middle of their bed but he wasn't asleep. Crawling in beside him, she curled her arm around him and held him close to her, nuzzling her cheek against his hair. He turned into her, resting his cheek against her shoulder, his breath warm and soft against her neck.

"Mommy, why does he look like Daddy?"

"I don't know, baby." She ran her hand over his back. He was trembling a little and she tried to soothe him.

"Why did Daddy leave, Mommy? Where did he go?" He whimpered and slipped his arms around her neck, whispering. "Mommy, what if Daddy doesn't come back?"

She heard the quiver in his voice and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "He's going to come back, baby. Where ever your Daddy is...I'm sure that he's fighting to get back to us." She held him tighter. "Daddy loves us. He would _never_ leave us."

She held her baby until he fell asleep and then she turned on her back, letting him curl against her and rest his little head on her shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to keep quiet when the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Damn it, John." She whispered softly. "Where the hell are you?"

2.

Susan knelt down and picked up the clothes he'd dropped on the floor then she stood and watched him for a few minutes. He was sleeping but not peacefully. Worry lines were etched across his forehead and every few minutes he would mutter something that she supposed was his wife's name.

His wife. Her hands curled into fists. Did she have her John Sheppard? Susan's belly clenched at the idea and she winced slightly when she felt the baby's foot press against her side. For all his faults and stubborn pigheadedness, she loved the man and her children fiercely. She would lay down her life to protect all of them, but it was hard to think about protecting them when the man sleeping on her couch was the exact image of the man that shared her bed and her soul.

She reached out a hand, thinking to brush the sweaty strands back from his forehead, then stopped. Curling her fingers into a fist, she stepped back. He was laying on his back in an awkward sprawl, one arm over his head, the other across his waist. His long legs hung over the edge of the couch, the blanket tangled around his hips. The bottom of his black tee shirt had bunched up and she had to tear her stare away from the sight of his tanned skin and the furry trail of hair on his belly that disappeared past the band of the sweat pants.

She was about to turn away when she realized that he was watching her. A slight smile touched her lips. "You're not any good at playing possum either." He turned his head and looked up at her. His eyes were so green and when he flicked his tongue across his lips the gesture was so much like her husband's, she had to fight the urge to kiss him.

Remembering that JJ was watching her, she swallowed hard and took another step back. "If you want to take a shower I've laid out one of your-John's uniforms." She eyed the mud covered black pants and shirt in her arms. "It's a different uniform, the-"

"Gray pants?" He untangled the blanket from around his waist and sat up, swinging his legs off the arm of the couch, he stood and stretched. His back popped and he breathed a little sigh of relief. It had been a long time since he'd slept on anything that small. He smirked slightly, a teasing remark on his lips when he realized that he was being watched.

For a second, man and child stared at one another and then the little one crawled down from his seat at the small kitchen table and came toward him. He stood close to his mother, one small hand clutching at her pants then he looked up at her and smiled. She ruffled his hair, returning his smile and nodding slightly as something quiet and special passed between them.

John felt a twinge. He envied that bond. He stood still, watching closely as the little one took a step toward him. They stared at one another and the boy clutched his ragged bear even tighter. He could feel the child's tension. Saw the wariness in his eyes.

"Where's my Daddy?" He asked softly. His gaze was unwavering. His voice strong. His question direct and to the point.

"I don't know." John knelt down until he was eye level with the boy. He started to reach out and ruffle that dark, spiky hair but stopped when the boy took a step back. "But your Mommy and I are going to try and find him."

"Liar. I want my Daddy." The little boy's voice quavered. John saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "Why did you take my Daddy?"

"JJ." Susan knelt down, set his rumpled things on the floor and gathered the child up in her arms. "Shh...it's alright, baby."

He clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder. "Make him bring back my Daddy!"

John shook his head. "I'm sorry...JJ. I didn't take your Daddy." The boy's head whipped up and he gave him a baleful look. "I promise you...I didn't take your Daddy." John closed his eyes and then looked up at Susan. "Please..."

Susan nodded and picked the boy up, holding him close. Nodding toward the door, she shook her head. "Go. I'll call the others."

John brushed past her and headed down the hallway. He could feel the child watching him, that hurt stare practically burning holes in his back. He didn't dare look back as he shut the door behind him.

Susan watched him until he was gone and then she snatched up the ear piece from the bowl on the book shelf and slipped it over her ear. Quickly, she tapped it. "Ronan?"

"Here. Susan, is that you?"

"Yes." She heard the notes of surprise and suspicion in his voice. She didn't often call him and when she did it usually meant John was up to something or there was trouble. "Ronan. I need you. Now."

"Susan?" Teyla's voice, sounding worried. "Is something wrong?"

No reason to lie. "Yes. I need you both and Elizabeth. Please, as quick as you can."

"On our way." Ronan broke the connection. Before she could set JJ on the couch and cover him with the blanket, her door chime was ringing, following by a pounding on the door.

"Susan!" Ronan's voice and then a hard pound on the door.

"Stay here." She tucked the blanket around him but she knew that as soon as JJ saw his Uncle Ronan and Aunt Teyla there would be no stopping him. Moving to the door, she passed her hand over the control and was nearly knocked down when Ronan came charging inside.

"Wonan!" JJ practically flew off the couch. Still clutching his bear, he threw himself at the big man. Ronan caught him easily and swooped him up. "What's the matter, little man?"

Burying his face in Ronan's shirt, he wailed. "Daddy's gone!"

Teyla looked at Susan and saw the anguish on her face. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Susan, has something happened to John?"

JJ raised his head and looked at her. "I told you! Daddy's gone!" He sniffled and buried his head against Ronan again. "We got somebody else."

"What?" Teyla and Ronan just stared at him. Teyla tried to soothe him. "JJ...perhaps it was just a bad dream-"

"No."

They all turned around. John was standing there, hair still wet from the shower. He frowned slightly. "For him and me...its a nightmare."

3.

They had moved to the conference room. Susan had left her son in the hands of his capable Athosian nanny. A young woman that she knew would take care of and watch after her little boy. He'd clung to her and she'd hated to leave him. He cried and screamed, not wanting to let her out of his sight for a second. Terrified that if he'd lost his father then he'd lose her too. It had taken some talking to calm him down but finally he'd let her go, knowing that she and his Aunts and Uncles were going to do everything to bring his Father back.

Now they just had to make that promise come true.

"Who the hell are you?" Ronan paced around him angrily. This man looked like John Sheppard. Talked like John Sheppard. But Ronan knew that it wasn't John Sheppard. At least not the John Sheppard that he knew. "And how the hell did you get here?"

"I told you. I don't know. All I remember is being chased and then ending up here when I came through the Gate." John shook his head and rested his hands on the table in front of him. He'd told the story over and over so many times. He looked at the faces surrounding him. All so familiar and still so strange. Oh, God. Elizabeth and Carson. He had to force himself not to stare at the two people that no longer existed in his time. He swallowed hard. He'd missed them so much and now to be sitting here with them...he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"You said that something hit you in the back of the neck." Elizabeth was sitting beside Susan and Teyla. She'd seen the look on Sheppard's face and she glanced at Carson.

Carson sighed. "I ran all the tests on him, Elizabeth." He gave Susan a sympathetic look. "Besides a slight concussion and a nasty bump on the head, he is John Sheppard."

"No nanites?" Susan asked quietly.

"No, love." Carson told her. "He's Sheppard." He touched his fingers to his throat. "Even right down to the scar from the Iratus bug."

"This can not be happening." Susan slapped her hand on the table and shook her head. Ronan stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I say we shoot him." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Those little bastards could be hiding. Trying to trick us."

"Ronan..." Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Get an ARG." Ronan shrugged. "If he's not one then it won't hurt him."

"That was my idea in the first place." Susan looked across the table at Sheppard. He looked lost and alone and she felt a twinge of sympathy for him. She sighed and leaned back, her fingers restlessly tugging at the hem of her shirt. "But I trust Carson. If he say's that he's John Sheppard. Then he's John Sheppard." She turned and looked at Rodney. He'd been sitting in the corner, quietly watching. "He wants to go home and I want my John Sheppard back. And so does his son."

Rodney looked at her. In all the years that she and John had been married, she and Rodney had never been great friends. They shared a grudging relationship and played at being civil to one another. Susan knew that he didn't like her and only tolerated her because of Sheppard and now their son. But if there was one good thing she liked about Rodney, it was that he doted on her little boy.

And she wasn't above using that fact to her advantage. "Rodney, if you can't help me then do it for that little boy."

Everyone but Sheppard looked away from her. They'd all heard JJ's crying and it torn at their hearts. He was a strong boy, sometimes wise beyond his years but he was still just a child and barely five years old. And he was Sheppard's child. If they had to, they would turn the Pegasus galaxy inside out to find his father.

Rodney just stared at her and then finally, he nodded. "There was a glitch in the system." He looked to where the other Sheppard sat. "Just before your IDC came through. It was tiny but maybe it was something."

John looked at him, trying not to let the glimmer of hope in his eyes shine too brightly. He wasn't used to this Rodney McKay. His Rodney was loud and brash...this one was quiet and subdued. But he still felt that he could trust him.

"Do you think you can figure out what happened?" John asked. He held onto his hope. He had to get back to his time and especially to Linnie. He'd never wanted or needed her more in his life. To hold her, to feel the warm smooth satin of her skin against his...he looked across the table, saw Susan staring back at him and the pain in her eyes made him hurt. Quickly, he looked away from her.

"He'd better." Ronan growled.

Rodney shifted in his chair, looking uncomfortable. There was an air of tension in the room and John didn't like the feel. It was bad enough that he was trying not to stare at Elizabeth. It had been so long since he'd seen her and to know that she was still alive here in this time...there was so much he wanted to say but he knew that he couldn't.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

He turned his head. Elizabeth was watching him. She smiled at him. "I know this must be awful for you-"

"No. You don't know." He looked at Susan. "I have a wife back home." He licked his lips and looked down at his hands. "My friends..." He raised his head and looked at Rodney. "If you're anything like the Rodney McKay I know-"

"I'll do what I can." Rodney replied, casting a glance at Susan. His eyes narrowed slightly and he turned back to Sheppard. "But I'm not a miracle worker."

Ronan started up from his chair and Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm. "Then I would suggest that the sooner you got to work on this...situation...the better, Rodney. Get Radek. The two of you can put your heads together and figure something out so that we can return the Colonel back to his own time and place."

Rodney scowled slightly then got to his feet and without another word headed for the door.

John glanced around the room. The others were staring at the scientist's retreating back, concerned looks on their faces. He wondered what the hell that was about but he decided to keep his question's to himself. At least for now.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Susan looked at Elizabeth and smiled wanly. "Elizabeth, I think for the time being we should keep this to ourselves, don't you?"

"What about Radek?" Ronan asked.

"I think he can be trusted not to say anything." Elizabeth got to her feet and placed a gentle hand on Susan's shoulder. "I think it might be a good idea if we let Lorne let in on the situation too." She nodded toward John. "John spends as much time as he can with you and JJ so it won't be any shock that he's let the Major take over for a while."

Susan sighed and then nodded. Getting to her feet, she moved around the table until she was standing next to Sheppard. Lightly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel about a little breakfast, Colonel?"

4.

Quietly, John walked beside her as they headed for the mess hall. He kept glancing around, smiling at faces he knew and even at faces that he didn't recognize.

Susan leaned toward him and her hand brushed against his. "Don't smile so much, they'll think that something's wrong with you."

John looked at her to see if she was kidding and was surprised to see the serious look on her face. "What?"

She sighed and then she did smile slightly. "My John Sheppard is not exactly the smiley kind of guy."

"Over doing it, huh?" He shifted slightly. He felt uncomfortable and a little nauseous. He stopped as they entered the mess hall and looked around. People were looking at him and he was beginning to feel very uneasy. He glanced at Susan. "Do we have to eat here?"

"Come on." Taking his arm, she pulled him to the tables where the breakfast things had been laid out. Handing him a tray, she pressed a coffee cup into his hand. "Get what you want and then come with me. I know a place."

John didn't think that he was going to be able to eat a thing but the smell of the food was making his stomach grumble. Loading his tray with bacon and eggs, he snatched some toast and then filled his mug. Holding his tray carefully, he followed her out of the mess hall and down a short corridor to the closest transporter.

She pressed her hand over the door control and he stepped in beside her when the doors opened. She didn't speak to him when she pressed a finger to the panel. There was a flash of light and then he was following her again. He felt a little uneasy and then he realized that they were heading back to their-her quarters.

"John and I usually have breakfast here with JJ." She explained as she led him through the living quarters. She smiled up at him as she pushed back the sliding glass door that led out onto a small balcony. "Mainly out here."

John's heart skipped a beat when she set her tray down on the small wrought iron table and sat down. Thoughts of Linnie and their own private place raced through his mind.

"Its not going to do you any good if you just stand there and stare at it."

He started and looked down at her.

She pointed at the chair across from her. "Sit down."

To his surprise, he obeyed. He heard her laughing and he looked up.

"First time that ever happened." She took a swallow of her tea and dug into her breakfast. "Do you obey your Linnie that well?"

"No." He felt his face getting red and he busied himself with his coffee cup. He made a face at the taste of the bitter brew. The coffee in this Atlantis was just as crappy as the stuff in his own time. "Do you obey your John Sheppard?"

"Only when I feel like it." She smirked. "I just let him think that he's the Lord and Master." Her lips tilted slightly in a grin. "Somehow I have the feeling that your wife's got you trained just as well."

He blushed under her steady gaze. "We're equals. I don't order her around."

"Somehow I doubt that."

She was laughing at him and that made him angry. His head shot up and he glared at her.

"Now that John Sheppard look I know very well." She had already finished eating and was leaning back in her chair. "You don't like to be teased either."

"No." He said coolly. "I don't." Especially when it came to his relationship with Linnie. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore and he shoved the plate away from him.

"Don't be a jackass." She shoved the plate back at him. "Eat something."

He shook his head. "I don't want it. I just want-"

"I know what you want." She snapped at him. "And believe me...you don't want it anymore than I do. But it's not going to do you any good to let your pride make you do something stupid." She got up from the table, leaving her tray where it sat. "Eat your breakfast. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" He started up from the chair but one look from her and he sat back down.

"I'm going to check on my son."

When she was gone, he sat back and stared at the table. Then he sighed and picked up his fork. He really wasn't hungry but she was right. He had to keep his strength up and it wasn't going to do him any good to be stubborn and refuse to eat. He barely tasted the food but after he finished he did feel a little bit better. At least his head didn't hurt as much and he could think a little clearer.

For a while he just sat and stared at the ocean, trying to think of just how the hell he could get out of this problem but finally he just gave up. How could he think of anything else when all he kept seeing was Linnie's face in his mind?

Taking a deep breath, he pushed back from the table and got to his feet. Piling her tray on top of his, he carried them back inside and set them on the small table. Looking up, he stared around the room.

Now what? Did he wait for her or try and do some exploring on his own? He knew that the others wanted to keep this on the low-down but John had never been one for sitting on his ass and letting someone else figure out the trouble.

He was turning toward the door when something on the bookshelf caught his attention. It was a photograph...a happy family enjoying a sunny day at the beach. The man with his face held a laughing, sweet faced little boy with the same wild hair and green eyes in the crook of his arm. Susan, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, leaned against her John Sheppard, her arms wrapped around her husband and child and both of them were looking at her with so much love that it hurt him just to look at it. Her Sheppard looked at her like he looked at Linnie but there was something else there...a fire and a passion between them that he could practically feel.

A twinge in his belly made him realize that he really needed to use the bathroom. Gently he put the photo back on the shelf and looked around then his eyes settled on the half open door down the hall. He stepped closer, seeing the outline of the huge, wide bed. He hated invading her privacy but it was either that or go out on the balcony and relieve himself. Just his luck a passing Jumper or someone looking out their window would catch him taking a piss into the ocean. He decided that invading her privacy was worth the risk.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside. He tried not to look at the brass bed as he hurried across the room and into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. When he was through and had washed and dried his hands, he took a look around him. He hadn't paid that much attention the first time he'd taken a shower in here and now he took a minute to look around. This bathroom was quite a lot bigger than the one he and Linnie had in their apartment. There was a tub big enough for two and he smirked slightly thinking that he and Linnie could use a shower that big then stopped, eyes widening when he saw the metal bar that had been installed over head.

Now, what the hell was that for? He damn sure hadn't noticed that before. He stepped closer for a better look when something shiny caught his eye. He began to blush when he realized it was a pair of handcuffs welded to the top of the bar and neatly tucked away so that small eyes couldn't see them. Oh, crap! Just what kind of man was this John Sheppard? Fear struck him when he thought that this version of himself might be caught in his time with his Linnie...

He swallowed hard, backed away and hurried out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over a toy that had been left on the floor by the door. He picked it up, looking around and wondering where to put it when he heard the door open. He looked up, startled when he saw Susan standing there.

She just stared at him and he felt his face getting red. Quickly, he tossed the toy on the couch under the window. "I'm sorry...I was just..." He pointed to the door behind. "I needed to use the bathroom."

Her lips quirked into a grin. "You should have just taken a pee off the balcony."

"I didn't want..."

"John does it all the time so no one would have even noticed." She shrugged and smiled. Turning toward the door, she motioned for him to follow her. "Come on, Rodney and Radek think they might have found something."

5.

Radek pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at Rodney as if he'd grown another head. "What do you mean Sheppard is not Sheppard?" He peered at the man and woman standing near the doorway and shook his head. "He looks like the Colonel."

"Because he is the Colonel, you idiot." Rodney turned back to his computer and shook his head. "He's just a different one."

"Different one?" Radek raised his eyebrows. "How many are there?"

"Too damn many." Rodney grumbled. He looked at the screen in front of him and nearly jumped when a shadow fell across the table.

"Any luck?" Sheppard stood beside him, hands on his hips. He looked down at the screen, brow furrowed in thought.

"Not yet." Radek answered for him. "We're still going over the protocols, trying to track the glitch that Rodney noticed in the system."

"Why did you radio me then?" Susan stood apart from them and John noticed that she was keeping as much distance between herself and Rodney as possible. "I thought you said that you found something."

"We thought we _had_ found something but it was nothing." Radek waved his hand then he noticed the look on her face and he paled slightly. "I am sorry, Doctor Sheppard-"

"I told you that you were jumping the gun." Rodney snorted.

Susan's lips thinned. She crossed her arms over her belly and from the way that her eyes flashed, John got the feeling that she was desperately trying to hold onto her temper.

Rodney caught her look and he grimaced. "Look, don't blame this on me. Radek is the one that-"

"Yes." Radek rolled his eyes. "Blame me for-"

"Boys." John's voice was quiet and controlled and they both turned to look at him, eyes wide. "I can't speak for Doctor Sheppard, but I really don't have time to wait until you guys decide to get a room and get it over with."

Radek and Rodney just stared at him.

John sighed and shook his head. "Fellas, I know that I'm not a rocket scientist but maybe I've got an idea."

"Oh...really?" Rodney crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a condescending look. "John Sheppard of the golfing and surfing and Kirking half the women in Atlantis has an idea."

"Really. And you're forgetting the Mensa thing." John replied dryly. "Actually something like this happened in my time once...only we ended up with two Rodney's instead of one."

"Two?" Radek snorted and rolled his eyes. "One in this universe is bad enough."

"Radek...shut up." Susan shook her head. "If he's got an idea would you please let him tell it?"

"Like you're going to understand it anyway?" Rodney snarked at her.

Susan started toward him and John stepped in her way. "Look, Rodney. Just hear me out and stop me if I happen to say something wrong."

"You can depend on that." Radek muttered and then let out a little yelp when Susan punched him in the arm.

John just gave her a look and turned to look at Rodney. "Would I be wrong in guessing that you've been tinkering with a little idea about power generation? Maybe running an experiment that might create a bridge between parallel universes?"

Rodney took a step back. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Rodney? Is that true?" Susan's eyes went wide then she turned on Radek and her anger started to rise when she saw the look on his face. "You didn't...does Elizabeth know about this little experiment?"

"We didn't think..." Rodney shook his head. "No, it can't be. I was careful...took all the precautions." He waved a hand at Sheppard. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Well, it did. Rodney, by God-" Susan's hands clenched into fists. "If this is your fault because you were trying out some lame experiment of yours-"

"That's rich coming from _you_, Doctor Sheppard. Tell me...when's the last time you came across a plant that could produce enough power to keep this city running?"

"Kids...kids, stop it." John held up a hand to stop them before the argument could get any worse. "We don't have time for your little spat right now." He turned to Rodney. "You were in the control room when I came through." John said quietly. "What were you doing?"

"We detected something." Rodney shrugged. "A blip on the screen-"

"An anomaly?" John said. "Something that might have been a signal or something?"

"It was just a glitch!" Rodney said awkwardly. "It didn't look like anything."

"Maybe you should look again." John told him. "I know what happened in my time. At least let me help-"

"I don't need your help." Rodney took a quick step back and slid his computer closer to him. "Radek and I can figure this out on our own."

Susan smiled grimly. "You haven't figured it out yet. And since this Sheppard seems to know more than you do, it might be a good idea to let him help you."

Rodney gave her a hateful look.

"Guys, listen..." John saw the tension and tried to divert it. "If what I think is happening _is happening_ than you don't have much time. That matter bridge is gathering up a lot of pressure if its still active..."

"Matter bridge?" Rodney's face went white. "How the hell did you know _that_?"

"I told you...it happened in my time." John said. "But we don't have time to argue about it." He told them what he knew, what he remembered.

"But we aren't drawing any power from it." Radek said. "I turned it off."

"I turned it back on." Rodney waved a hand at him.

"Good idea." John nodded. "My Rodney knew that-"

"It would have caused a massive overload. But I think I might know how to get that train back on track. Maybe find a way to get a signal through to your time...and collapse that bridge without causing a tear in either one of our Universe's, get you back home and bring our Sheppard back to the fold." Rodney punched at keys on the laptop's keyboard. Already lost in thought he forgot that they were even standing there.

"Radek?" Susan looked at him and then at Rodney.

"Leave us to it, Doctor Sheppard. We'll find you an answer." He moved to the console next to Rodney's and went to work.

John looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe I should stay here. Tell them what I know. It might make getting your John Sheppard back all that faster."

She gave him a knowing smile. "And getting you back to your wife."

6.

It was late the next morning when Susan finally headed toward her Sheppard's old office. John had spent the night there, not wanting to put any more pressure on her or her son by constantly being there. Susan had to admit that she had been more than a little relieved. It was hard enough for her to have him near and know that he wasn't her husband but it was even worse for JJ.

He missed his father so much. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her belly, trying to soothe her other restless child. JJ was with his nanny right now, giving her a chance to do a few things before she picked him up. She planned on spending the day with him, maybe get him to loosen up a little toward the man that looked so much like his father before she went to the infirmary for her meeting with Carson.

"Sheppard?" Passing her hand over the door control, Susan stepped into the room and quickly looked around. Sheppard was no where in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went to set his clothes on the chair next to the desk and then froze when the door to the bathroom opened and John stepped into the room.

He was naked, his body still wet from the shower, his hair standing out in wild spikes on his head. Susan couldn't help but stare. He was just as gorgeous as her Sheppard and her breath caught in her throat as her gaze traveled over his broad shoulders and past his flat belly.

His face flushed but he didn't try to cover himself. "I couldn't find a towel." He said quietly.

She set his clothes on the chair and pointed to the small cabinet by the door. "In there. Lower shelf."

"Thank you." He turned to the cabinet, giving her a good view of his firm backside.

She sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and tried to hold onto her sanity. When she opened them again, he had wrapped a towel around his waist. Slowly, he moved toward her. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached for the clothes she'd set on the chair. He picked them up and something fluttered to the floor.

Susan leaned down to pick it up just as he did. She raised her head when they both reached for it and their fingers touched. She glanced up at him and then quickly looked away when she saw that his eyes had grown dark. She recognized that hungry look and she knew that she needed to get out of there before they both did something that they were going to regret.

"Wait." He caught her hand and tugged her back. "Don't go..."

"I have to." She looked at the picture he held in his hand. "I found that this morning when I went to have your clothes cleaned. Is she your wife?"

He nodded and let go of her hand. Trailing his fingers over the picture he smiled slightly, remembering their first date. He'd known from the time that he'd danced with her that she was for him. "Her name is Linnie."

"She's beautiful." Susan told him. He looked up at her and she took a step back. He looked so hurt, his eyes full of pain and longing. She looked at the picture again. The couple there seemed so happy. The woman delicate and beautiful and obviously very much in love with the man that held her in his arms as they danced. She took a step back only to stop when he touched her arm. "John, don't...I can't-" She shook her head wouldn't look at him. "I won't give you a reason to hurt her."

"I'm not asking you too. Look, Susan...I'm not...I can't-" He was struggling for words.

"I know." She said. "My Sheppard is the big, strong, silent type too." She smiled slightly. "I don't expect that you're any different that way."

"I just...I just miss her so much." He leaned toward her and his breath was soft on her face. "Just as much as you miss him." His voice was soft, his touch gentle as he pulled her around.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He tensed and then relaxed and let his hands rest gently on her waist. He smelled fresh and clean from the shower and his skin felt warm under her hands as she eased her arms around his neck. It felt good just to stand there and hold him. She could feel his strength and for a moment she felt like she was holding her own husband in her arms, but she knew it was wrong. This man wasn't hers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Patting him lightly on the chest, she stepped back. She touched his cheek, letting her fingers trail over his stubbled jaw. "Your Linnie must love you very much."

"As much as I love her." He saw the flicker in her eyes and stepped back. "I'm sorry-"

She shrugged her shoulders and brushed her hair back from her face. "Let's just face it, Sheppard. You're a gorgeous man and even if you're not my John Sheppard, I'd have to be blind not to be attracted to you." She picked up his clothes and shoved them into his hands. "Now, please put some clothes on before I forget and smack you on the ass."

He laughed and shook his head, smiling slightly. "You know...you remind me of someone."

A smile curled the corners of her mouth. "Is she a big mouth bitch too?"

"She can be." His eyes darkened slightly. "Her name is Mary. She's a doctor too and she's the best friend that Linnie's ever had."

"So I take it that your Linnie is a doctor too?" She smiled when he nodded, yes. "Is Mary your friend too?"

"Yes." He sighed and looked down at his clothes.

"Let me guess." Susan laughed. "You hurt Linnie and she'll kick your ass." John nodded and she laughed again. "I envy your Linnie then if she has a friend like that."

"You don't?"

"Elizabeth and Teyla are closest and I have a few work friends but none as close as that. Sheppard and the little one occupy most of my time now when I'm not busy with my own work." She shrugged and shook back her hair. "Besides, I can kick Sheppard's ass myself if I have to."

John looked at her and smiled. From the looks of her, he didn't have a doubt that she could do it.

Seeing the look on his face, she pointed at the clothes in his hand. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go and try to find you some sheets for that bed."

Before he could say anything she was out the door and gone.

He was pulling on his boots when there was a knock on the door and a muffled "Are you decent?"

Running his fingers through his hair, he got up and passed his hand over the control only to step back when a little bundle of energy raced past him and jumped up on the bed. Moving past him, Susan shoved the stack of sheets into his hands and put her hands on her hips.

"Johnathan Joseph Sheppard." She pointed a finger at the floor. "Get your little butt over here right now."

John smiled slightly when the boy crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a defiant look that he recognized all too well. JJ caught John looking at him and his little face screwed up even tighter.

"Daddy's bed." He stated flatly. He gave John a mean frown. "I don't want him here. I want Daddy."

"Sweetheart, we all want Daddy." Susan sighed. "Especially me." She muttered under her breath.

John shifted and she blushed slightly when she realized that he'd heard her. She touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry."

Moving away from him, she sat down on the bed next to her son and pulled him onto her lap. He squirmed against her at first and then he rested his head against her chest when she started to stroke his hair. John couldn't help a grin.

"What are you laughing at?" JJ frowned at him.

John set the sheets down on a nearby chair and knelt down so that he was on eye level with the boy. "Looks like you've got the Sheppard Curse too, JJ." He pointed to his own head of messy hair.

"Mommy, is he making fun of my hair?"

"No, baby. He's just showing you that you've got the same kind of hair as he does." She laughed and kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"Not his hair...you said I had Daddy's hair." JJ scowled at him and John sighed. How was he going to act with his own child if he couldn't get this little guy to like him?

Susan saw the look on his face and gathered the boy into her arms. "Come on kiddo. Why don't we go and get some lunch? Maybe they've got some cherries and I can do that trick for you." She turned and looked at John. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Mommy..." JJ hissed in her ear.

"Give him a chance, alright kid?" She rubbed her hand over his back and whispered in his ear. "He wants to get back to his family too."

JJ didn't like it but he agreed. Holding onto to her neck, he watched John carefully as he followed them to the mess hall and refused to leave her lap when they grabbed a tray and sat down. Since she had her hands full, John loaded up a tray with enough for the three of them and carried it to the table. JJ's eyes lit up when he saw the bowl of cherries.

"What about this trick?" John pushed the bowl toward her.

She picked up one of the cherries and plucked off the stem. She stuck it in her mouth and in a few seconds spit it back out into her hand and it was tied into a perfect little knot. John's balls tightened. Damn...if she could do that...feeling the heat rush into his face, he looked up and saw her staring at him with a warning look on her face. She looked down at the little boy and shook her head. It might mean something entirely different to them but to the boy it was just a trick that his Mommy could do.

He made himself busy with the sandwich on his tray, finishing it off in just a few bites. He looked up and saw JJ watching him. He looked at Susan. "What?"

"You eat like Daddy." JJ piped up before Susan could say anything. Her face reddened and John got the feeling that eating his food was the only thing that her John Sheppard did very fast. He shifted in his chair and tried not to think about how tight the front of his pants suddenly felt.

"Well, don't you two look cozy."

Susan stilled at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned and JJ peeked his head up over her shoulder. Rodney McKay's face suddenly went white and he pressed his lips together, biting back whatever else he'd been about to say. From the expression on her face it probably would not have been very nice.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Susan gave him a cool look but didn't try to stop her son from reaching for the scientist.

"Just getting a bite." He replied, took the child into his arms and gave him a big hug. He ruffled the boy's hair and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you gonna find my Daddy, Uncle Wodney?"

JJ gave him an adoring look and Susan smiled slightly at the look on Rodney's face. He had never been a big fan of children but one look from those big green eyes and even Rodney couldn't resist him.

"Yeah..." He said roughly. "I'll find him." He held on to the boy for a few minutes longer and then handed him back to his mother. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and then looked at Sheppard, his lips thinning slightly. "In fact, Radek and I think that we've found a way to track him."

"I hope so." Susan said sadly and hugged her son close when he gave Rodney a hopeful look.

"We'll do our best." Rodney spoke softly, ruffled the boy's hair again and then without another word he turned and walked away.

John watched him for a minute and then he smiled wryly. "I take it that the two of you don't exactly get along."

"We never have." She told him and looked down at her son. "But that's a long story and not one that I want to go into right now."

"Understood." He pushed the tray away from him. Looking around, he sighed and rested his elbows on the table. He looked at the people around him and frowned slightly. "I guess its back to the office, huh?"

Susan shrugged and shifted JJ on her lap. "I have an appointment with Carson if you want to tag along." She smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulder at the big man sitting at the table behind them. "Or Ronan can baby sit you for the afternoon."

John looked up and saw Ronan glowering at him. In his own time he and the Satedan were the best of friends and he imagined from the way that the man was hovering close, it was the same here. Just not with him. He smiled slightly, wondering if he should tell the big man that in his time he was happily married to a strong woman that was his wife's best friend.

Still thinking on it, he toyed with his coffee cup. "What kind of appointment?"

Susan smiled, tugged on her son's hair and then rested her hand on the gentle swell of her belly. "To check on this dude's little sister."

John felt like the world had just dropped out from under him.

"Something wrong?" Susan gave him a look.

John swallowed hard. "What day is this?"

"Wednesday. Why?"

John rubbed his hands over his face and laughed ruefully. "Today...today was the day Linnie and I...we were going to...she was supposed to have her sonogram today." He looked away from her and stared out at the sunlit water and when he spoke his voice was soft. "We were supposed to do it together. I promised her that I'd be there...and now...now she's seeing our little girl without me."

Susan felt so sorry for him. He looked at her and then a mask of calm fell over his face and he was behind that wall she knew only too well. She reached across the table and gently touched the back of his hand. "I'm sorry-

"For what?" He shrugged and gave her a sardonic smile. "You didn't know." He eyed her belly.

She nodded and tightened her arms around her son, hugging him close. "He was supposed to be here too." A look came over her face. "I wonder..."

"If he's seeing my little girl?" Sheppard finished for her. He pushed back from the table and held out his hand. "If he is, I think its only fair that I get to see his."

7.

"And there she is." Carson smiled and held JJ up so that he could better see the monitor. "Your beautiful little sister."

"Looks like a blob." JJ said and leaned forward in Carson's arms to poke at his mother's belly. "How'd she get in there anyway?"

Susan colored when Carson and John both snorted with laughter. Grabbing the tissues out of Carson's hand, she wiped the cold gel off her stomach and redid the snaps on her pants. Pulling down her shirt, she took the photo that he handed her from the printer and ran her fingers over the image. She saw Sheppard standing behind her and slowly handed the picture to him.

He stared at it for a moment and then he took it. He looked down at it and then just as quickly looked away, rubbing at the single tear that slowly slid down his face. JJ was watching him and then suddenly to her surprise, he slid out of Carson's arms and went to Sheppard.

John looked down at him and found himself caught up in those big green eyes. Susan watched as her son held up his hands. After a second, John reached down and picked him up and JJ wrapped his arms around his neck, cuddling close.

He whispered something and John closed his eyes, his mouth twisting into a sad smile then he hugged the boy close. With sad eyes he brought the child back to her and set him down on the gurney beside her.

"Excuse me." He shoved the picture into her hand, turned around and headed out of the infirmary.

Ronan was waiting at the door when he stepped out into the hallway. John started to push past him and the big man grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, Chewie." John's face was a controlled mask but even Ronan could see the pain in his eyes.

"Ronan!" Susan hopped down off the gurney and went after him. She touched his arm and Ronan slowly let him go.

John took off down the hallway, not sure where he was going but knowing that he had to get out of that room and get out of there fast. He knew that they were watching him and after a few minutes he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked back, expecting to see Susan trying to catch up with him but it was Ronan.

"Look, Chewie..." He stopped and propped his hands on his hips. "I'm not going anywhere so you can stop dogging me-"

"I'm not dogging you." Ronan put a hand on his shoulder and steered him down the steps. "And quit calling me Chewie."

"Man handling me then?" John knew that he couldn't have stopped the bigger man if he tried so he just let himself be pushed along.

"Just keeping an eye on you." Ronan smiled slightly.

"Making sure that I don't get lost?" John couldn't help a small smile.

"Something like that." Ronan kept his hand on Sheppard's shoulder as they walked along.

"I don't need a body guard." John said.

"Really?" Ronan smirked. "Guess you haven't noticed the way some of these people have been looking at you."

"I thought that I was supposed to be the big secret of the day." John made it sound like a joke but there was an edge to his voice.

"Around here secrets have a way of getting out." Ronan growled.

"Yeah, I guess they do." John looked around him. He really hadn't paid much attention before but now he noticed the side long glances, the frowns...the smirks. He stiffened slightly. "Ah...this other me. Just...what's he like?"

"Broody, arrogant. Sometimes an asshole." Ronan shrugged. "Most of the time just a mean son of a bitch."

John rubbed a hand over his face. Oh shit...Linnie...

Ronan laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. Well, maybe just a little."

"Great." John sighed and sat down in the chair that Ronan pushed him toward.

"Don't look so worried." Ronan sat down in the chair across from him and rested his arms on the table. "He's got Susan so he really can't be all that bad." He smiled slightly. "Although sometimes she's just as damn bad as he is."

John just looked at him not sure if he was kidding this time or not. "You know, you're just as bad in this reality as you are in mine. Its a good thing that you've got Mary to keep you straight."

Ronan gave him a sharp look. "Who the hell is Mary?"

John sighed and looked down at his hands. "Your wife." Ronan made a noise and he looked up. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Ronan just shook his head. "I suppose things are a lot different in your Atlantis."

John shook his head. The words were on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back. It was probably better to not let out to much information. He shrugged and shifted in his chair. "I suppose."

Ronan smirked. "Not gonna say are you?"

John shook his head. "Its probably better if I don't."

Ronan was quiet for a minute and then he looked at Sheppard. "Wanna do some sparring?"

"Planning on kicking my ass?" John smiled slightly.

"You bet." Ronan returned the smile.

John laughed and then pushed back his chair and stood up. He was still smiling as he followed the bigger man down the hall.

8.

JJ was fretting. Susan put her hand on his forehead. He was warm but not hot and his eyes didn't show any sign of fever. Ever since Rodney and Radek had claimed that they'd found a way to track what had happened to her Sheppard, the boy had been on edge. He refused to sleep by himself and at night he came into her room, wanting to cuddle up with her and she hadn't been able to deny him.

Wrapping him up in her arms, she rocked him back and forth but though he quieted down, he still wouldn't sleep. Finally, she decided that there was one thing that always helped put him to sleep. Climbing out of bed, she pulled on a pair of jogging pants and slipped into John's favorite blue plaid shirt, pulling it on over her tank top. The thing had been washed so many times that the color was fading but it smelled like him and when she picked JJ up, he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head against her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck.

Leaving their apartment, she padded barefoot to the closest transporter and stepped inside when the door opened. In a few minutes, she was walking out into the soft, warm night and down the steps leading out onto the east pier. Holding JJ close, she softly hummed a lullaby to him, hoping that the little guy would settle down.

She really needed some sleep herself. The baby was restless and she could feel the slight shift of the child inside her. It seemed that her little girl was missing her Daddy too. She closed her eyes for a minute, wishing that John were with her even if he would have been raising hell to find her walking on the pier so late at night.

She shifted JJ in her arms and looked up at the sky. The moons were full and bright and she found herself wondering if John might be looking up at the night sky and thinking about them. Holding onto to her son with one arm, she wiped at the tears on her face.

"John...baby...if you can hear me. Please...please come home...we need you."

"Are you alright?"

"John?" She whirled around at the sound of the soft voice behind her. Her heart leaped and she thought that her prayer had been answered when she saw the pair of green eyes looking at her. Then he moved into the light and she shook her head, knowing that she'd been crazy to even let herself think that her husband had returned to her.

She wiped her hand over her face before he could see her tears. "It's late. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He moved toward her and she saw that he was wearing John's panda shirt and the black sweat pants with the white stripes that he sometimes slept in when JJ shared their bed. He was barefoot and holding a half empty bottle of beer in one hand. His hair was even messier than usual but it was his eyes that got her attention. When he moved closer, she saw that they were red and a little bloodshot and he looked more haggard than he had at dinner.

"Yeah..." She sighed and shifted JJ in her arms. "He couldn't either."

John looked at them for a second and then he smiled sadly. "Do you think he'd let me hold him?"

JJ raised his head a little and then slowly reached for him. He handed her the bottle and took the child into his arms, cuddling him close and stroking his dark head when JJ rested his head against his shoulder. His eyes darkened and Susan knew that he was thinking about what it was going to be like when he held his own child in his arms.

Reaching out to him, she gently touched his arm. "You're gonna be a great dad."

He chuckled wryly. "I'm starting to think that I'm never going to get that chance."

"You will."

Susan tried to keep her voice light but he heard the crack in her voice. Suddenly she found herself being pulled into his embrace. His hand was on her back and she slipped her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly. They stood like that for awhile and she rested her head against his chest, letting the steady beat of his heart comfort her.

"You really should be in bed." He sounded drowsy and warm and she didn't want to let go of him.

"So should you." She whispered.

He snorted softly and brushed his hand over the small of her back. "I'm not the one that's pregnant."

Keeping his arm around her, he steered her toward one of the benches set back against the wall and made her sit down. Still holding JJ on his lap, he let her lean against him. "I think your Sheppard would be really pissed if I let something happen to the three of you."

He winced when she touched a sore spot on his hip.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'll survive." He laughed softly and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot. "Just a little sparring match with Ronan."

"I think that you're the one that belongs-" She spied something in his hand. A sad smile touched her lips and she reached for the sleepy boy curled up in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay." He leaned back and traced a finger over the photo in his hand. God, but he missed Linnie so much. "I just..." He sighed deeply and she heard the catch in his voice. "I almost lost her once. I don't want...I don't want to lose her again."

Susan's face went white. She settled JJ closer to her and stroked her hand over his hair. She looked down at him, his thumb was in his mouth, his eyes were closed and he was finally asleep. She took a deep breath and rested her cheek against his silky hair. When she looked up, John was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"A long time ago..." She looked out at the moonlight on the water, remembering.

"The scar on your back?" He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees.

She nodded.

"Was it...was it Sheppard's fault?"

"No." She said sharply and got to her feet. She moved away from him and walked to the rail at the edge of the pier. "It was never his fault. If anything...it was mine."

He looked at her and saw the dark shadows in her eyes. Slowly, he got to his feet and went to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away from him.

"Don't." Her voice was bitter and sharp but he saw the tears glimmering in her eyes.

"It's okay." He touched her again, pulling her around so that she had to look at him. He touched her cheek, then leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss across her cheek. He hugged her to him and though she resisted at first, she finally relented and leaned into him.

She rested her cheek against his shoulder and then she pushed away from him.

"Doctor Sheppard?" Zalenka's voice in her ear stopped what she was about to say.

"Radek?" She wiped her hand across her face and tapped her ear piece. She could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Doctor, is the Colonel with you?"

"Yes." She nodded even though Radek couldn't see the gesture and looked at John.

"Doctor Sheppard...I think you should come to the lab. Rodney's...Rodney thinks that he's figured out the solution to the Colonel's problem."

"We'll be right there." Her arms tightened around her sleeping son. "You go to the lab. I'll take JJ to his nanny and then I'll meet you there."

She was gone before Sheppard could even blink. After a few minutes, he followed her. The hallways were quiet and it took him no time to reach the lab and he was standing there watching the two men when Susan appeared.

"Radek?" Susan was out of breath by the time she'd raced back down to the lab. John was standing there, looking down at Rodney's computer. He looked near the breaking point and she went to him and gently laid her hand on his arm.

Rodney looked up and saw the silent look that passed between them. Susan frowned and he quickly looked away, turning his attention to the computer screen. It was at that moment that a sleepy looking Elizabeth Weir entered the lab.

"About time." Rodney muttered.

"Excuse me, Doctor McKay but some of us were asleep when you called." Elizabeth smiled to take the sting out of her words.

"I sent you an email first." Rodney grumbled.

"Oh, you mean one of the _fifty_ that you fired off to me?" Elizabeth went to stand beside Susan and gently laid her hand on her shoulder. "How is JJ?"

"He's asleep." Susan nodded and leaned into her friend. "I didn't want him here in case-"

Rodney and Radek looked at one another and then Rodney took a deep breath. "I think that we've found a way to get the Colonel back to his own time but-"

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly. She moved away from Susan and went to stand beside Rodney. She waited for him to finish and when he didn't she prodded him gently. "But what, Rodney?"

"We're going to need the Daedalus to complete the operation." Radek broke in.

"The Daedalus?" Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

"Not just the Daedalus." Rodney shot the other scientist a look. "But a ZPM as well."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then she nodded. "I'll contact Steven right away and apprise him of the situation." She glanced at John and then at Susan. "He's only a few hours away and I'm sure that considering the circumstances he'll be more than willing to help out."

With a smile, she turned and placed a gentle hand on John's shoulder. "Don't worry, Colonel. We'll get you home."

When she was gone, Susan took his arm and pulled him toward the door. "There's not much more that we can do here. Why don't you go back to John's office and try and get some sleep?"

"I don't think that I can." He rubbed a hand over his forehead and then looked at her with a tired smile. "But I'll try."

9.

By morning it was all set and Susan found herself heading to John's office with JJ trailing behind her. "John? Are you awake?"

A light tap on his door had him scrambling out of bed and heading for the door. He passed his hand over the control and the door slid open to reveal a smiling Susan standing there. She held a tray in her hands and JJ stood beside her, holding his folded and pressed uniform in his small hands.

Susan smiled at the look he gave the child. "JJ thought that if you were going home you should be wearing your own clothes so that your wife would recognize you."

"He did?" He knelt down and gently took the clothes when the boy held them out to him. "Thank you, JJ."

The boy smiled shyly and reached for his mother. She handed John the tray and then took the boy by the hand and turned toward the door.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. That should give you time to eat and..." She nodded at his neatly folded clothes. "And dress."

John nodded and stood there watching them until the door had closed behind him and then he set the tray down on the desk and uncovered it. In record time he cleaned the plate of food and was munching on the last bite of bread when he stepped into the shower.

He let the water flow over, his mind whirling with the thought that soon he was going to be back in his own time and place and his beloved Linnie would be back in his arms. He longed to hold her, to touch her...to feel the life...their future growing healthy and strong in her belly.

He whistled as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He rubbed himself dry and then padded naked back out into the office to dress. His skin prickled as the cool air touched his skin and by the time Susan returned with JJ in tow, he was dressed and sitting behind the desk and staring at the picture of him and Linnie dancing.

He got to his feet and tucking the picture into the pocket on his shirt, ran his fingers nervously through his dark hair as he followed her to the Gate Room. He caught the small smile she gave him when she stopped and turned to look at him and he realized just how much he was going to miss her and her son.

"Are you ready?"

He smiled and smoothed his hands over the front of his uniform and she smiled slightly. He looked as excited as a little boy at Christmas even though they both knew that if something should go wrong-

She shook her head. No! She wouldn't think about that. This was going to work. It had to!

"Be careful." She took a deep breath and touched his face. She didn't care if everyone was watching as she gently kissed him and hugged him tightly before she let him go and stepped back.

"You too." He wanted to say more but he couldn't. JJ reached up to him and he picked the boy up, hugging him tightly to his chest before he set him back down. His hands were shaking when he stepped back and looked up toward the control room. He couldn't look at her again, couldn't bring himself to look at JJ.

"Rodney, please..." He called out. "Just send the god damn signal!"

"Beginning the dialing sequence now!"

Elizabeth was standing at the rail, her hands gripping the metal tightly. Carson was next to her and he swallowed hard. They were watching him and he raised his hand and gave them a little wave, knowing that if this worked he would never see the two of them again. It broke his heart but he was grateful that for these last few days, he'd gotten to spend a little more time with them. But as much as he loved and missed them, he wanted to go home even more.

They all watched breathlessly as the Gate began to dial. Time seemed to crawl as the worm hole engaged and then Rodney sent the signal. Susan held her breath and then Rodney pointed at Sheppard and shouted. "Go! Now!"

He gave them one last look and then he was running through the Gate and gone.

"We have to wait-" Rodney was staring intently at the screen on his computer and then after an agonizing few seconds he shouted. "There! It's Sheppard's IDC! We've got him!"

Susan couldn't take her eyes off the Gate. If they had him then why was it taking so long? JJ was clinging to her leg and then in the next breath a man in a familiar gray uniform was stumbling through the Gate. He landed on his knees in front of her and lay there for a few seconds before he raised his head and looked up at her. Their gazes locked, green to amber, searching and praying that the other was right.

"John?" She reached for him and his eyes widened.

Time seemed to stop as they stared at one another and then he gave a groan, pushed to his feet and rushed toward her.

"Susan..." He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "Oh, God...oh, baby...it's you...it's you."

She touched him, running her hands over his broad back. She pressed her face against his chest, inhaling his scent. He gripped her chin, making her look up at him and then he kissed her, hard and deep and it took only a second for her body and her mind to realize that this was her John Sheppard.

Tears rolled down her face as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, afraid that if she let him go he'd disappear again.

"Daddy?"

Small hands tugged at them and John scooped the boy up with one hand, pulling him into their embrace. He held on to them as tightly as they clung to him and they paid no attention to the others around them. John was back. He had his woman and his child safely in his arms again and there wasn't a damn thing in the world that mattered more to him at that moment.

Rodney started toward him and Carson caught his arm. "Leave them be, Rodney. Give them some time." He looked at Elizabeth and she nodded.

Ronan and Teyla stood beside her and all of them nodded in agreement and then slowly backed away, giving the family time to be alone.

10.

Susan sat on the window seat and watched her husband and son playing on the floor. They both looked so happy as they raced their cars. John was making the vroom vroom sounds that always made JJ giggle and then he scooped the boy up and planted a kiss on top of his dark head.

JJ started to squeal and his bright, happy laughter filled the room when John started to tickle him. Susan smiled as she watched them. It never failed to amaze her how that one little boy had changed the man so much. He could still be dark and brooding but when he was with them it was like someone had flipped a switch and he was an entirely different John Sheppard.

"You okay?"

Startled, she looked up to see him looking at her. Instantly, her hand went to her belly and she smiled slightly. "Yeah. You?"

"I will be."

He gave her a look that made her tremble then he hugged JJ close and slid him off his lap. "I'm going to go talk to Mommy for a minute, okay?" JJ nodded and went back to playing with his toys.

Getting to his feet, John came to her and settled down on the seat beside her. He'd changed out of the black uniform he'd arrived in and into a pair of worn khaki pants and a blue shirt so faded that it looked white. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned back so that she could nestle against him. He simply held her for a few seconds and then he kissed her on the temple and rested his hand on the swell of her belly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked after a few minutes.

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, his expression dark. "Not now. Maybe tomorrow."

"John..."

"Shh..." He rubbed his hand over her belly and whispered against her ear. "Right now I don't want to think about a thing except my wife and my kids." Keeping one eye on JJ he eased his hand up until he was lightly touching her breast. He chuckled and squeezed a tender nipple between his fingers. "And that I want to fuck you."

"You're evil." She laid her hand over his and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His words were crass but she knew exactly what he meant.

"I know but you love me for it." He whispered back.

"Damn right." She slid her tongue over the bit of exposed skin where his shirt gaped opened. "You're a bastard but you're _my_ bastard."

With a hiss of pleasure, his arm tightened around her and then she felt the brush of his breath against her hair. "Suzie Q, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault."

"For not being here when you needed me." He was being gentle when what he really wanted to do was pull her down on top of him. If it hadn't been for his son sitting not five feet away, she'd have been riding his lap already. "For not being there to see our...our little girl."

"We're just glad that you're home." She whispered against his mouth. Looking up at him, she rubbed her hand over his cheek. "Are you happy About the baby?"

"As long as she's just like you." His expression softened and he held her tightly to him, stroking her hair. "I broke my promise. I said that I'd always be here for you and I wasn't-"

"Honey, there was nothing you could do and what counts is that you're back now. If Rodney-" She felt him stiffen and she quickly changed what she'd been about to say. She didn't want a fight now that she had him back. "If Rodney and Radek hadn't discovered that glitch..." She sighed and wrapped her arm around him, brushing a light kiss against his throat. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you too." John closed his eyes and just held her. Susan was quiet for a few minutes and then he heard her soft voice.

"Where did you go?"

"Susan...please...let's not talk about this now." Thoughts of Linnie flitted through his mind and he sighed, remembering. She had been a strong woman too. So fierce and independent. He smiled slightly. And not too bad to look at either.

But she wasn't the woman that rested against him now. She wasn't the woman that turned him inside out and upside down. She wasn't the woman that had given him a son and now carried another part of them in her belly.

She wasn't the woman that he loved, the woman that he would turn hell over for if it ever came to that. No. His woman was warm, with dark curls and amber eyes that could melt him into a pile of goo with just one look. His woman had long legs and soft curves that he wanted to bury himself in and never come out. His arms tightened around her. That other John Sheppard could have his own woman. What he wanted more than anything in the world was right here in this very room.

"Just let me hold you." His hands stroked over her back. "Tonight we keep JJ with us but tomorrow...think we can persuade Teyla to watch him for the night?"

"If I have to bribe her." Susan looked up at him and grinned. Casting a glance at her son to make sure that he wasn't watching, she slipped her hand between his thighs and gave him a gentle squeeze.

He buried his face in her neck and moaned softly when she pushed down with the palm of her hand and rubbed the pad of her thumb over him. She nipped at his mouth with her teeth and he slid his hand down her back, slipping his fingers into the back of her pants. She leaned into him, giving him better access and he stroked his fingers over her smooth skin, he palmed her ass, slipping his fingers into her and pressing his thumb against her.

"No..." She whispered against his mouth. He chuckled and pressed harder. "Sheppard...stop." He pressed even harder and she whimpered. "_Virgin_...damn you. _Virgin_."

Immediately he moved his thumb. Leaning back he rested his hand on her back. He was breathing hard, the pressure of wanting her so much was killing him but the pain on her face hurt him even worse.

"I'm sorry, baby. Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little." She shifted against him and rested her head on his shoulder so that she could whisper in his ear. "You're gonna have to hold off on the back door action for awhile, lover boy."

His eyes went dark. She'd had this trouble before with JJ.

She touched his chest. "Stop worrying." She kissed him lightly, grinned and caressed his cheek. "It won't be long and you can be your pain in the ass self again."

"I'm not gonna go another six weeks without touching you after the baby's born." He grumbled and rubbed his hand over her full breast.

"Don't worry, honey." She rubbed his leg. "Everything else still works so you'd better get in all that you can. But if you want...I'll use that strap on and take you for a ride. I would love to get my hands on your hard body and-"

"When hell freezes over." His eyes flashed.

"Oh, come on. You liked it, Sheppard." She teased him and nibbled at his ear. "I heard you moaning when I touched you there." She glanced over at JJ but the little boy was too engrossed in his toys to notice what Mommy and Daddy were doing. She turned back to her husband and eased down the zipper of his pants. She slid her hand inside his boxer's, stroking over his length and easing her fingers down so that she could squeeze his balls.

She stroked him with her finger and gave him a sly smile. "Just remember that's its your sexy wife and not some hairy guy and you'll relax." She stroked him harder until he squirmed and grabbed her wrist.

"You'd better be glad that you're pregnant." He growled. "Or I'd have you tied down and-"

"Mommy?"

Susan jumped and jerked her hand out of Sheppard's pants so fast that her nails raked across his cock.

"Shit!" He hissed and pulled up his leg, trying to hide the look of pain on his face and groaning a little when JJ pushed between them and climbed up on his lap.

"You okay, Daddy?" JJ's little eyes went wide. He wrapped his little arms around his father's neck and held him tightly.

"Fine, son. You just surprised me." John gathered him up and the look that he gave her over the boy's head made her break into a fit of giggles.

JJ turned his head and looked at her, giving her a look that was so like his father's that she really started laughing.

"What's so funny, Mommy?

"Your Mommy is just being silly, son." John stroked the back of his head and tickled him until he was laughing and squealing.

"Silly and happy, baby. Silly and happy." Susan stroked her hand over his arm, feeling the strong muscles as he played with his son. Her husband. Her son.

Her men.

She rubbed her hand over her belly, feeling more happy and secure than she had in days. She missed the other John Sheppard. He'd been sweet and caring and she'd certainly been attracted to him but he hadn't been the man...the only man...that she wanted to share her heart and her bed.

"John..."

John saw the way she was looking at him, leaned over for a quick hard kiss and then laughed. He got to his feet, swung JJ back over his shoulder and reached for her hand. "Come on, family. Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"Wait a minute." Susan leaned into him and tugged at the front of his pants. "Daddy's barn door is open." She whispered against his throat. "We wouldn't want his little horsey to get out before Mommy can saddle him up for a ride."

"God damn but I love you." His eyes glimmered and he bent down to kiss her again, making her laugh against his mouth when she zipped up his pants and pulled down the hem of his shirt. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he held her tight against him and then he let her go and took off down the hall with JJ clinging to his back.

After a few seconds Susan followed them, smiling at the way their laughter bounced off the shining walls of the city.

_Epilogue-After John's return_

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed so loud that it rattled the glass in the window. Susan yawned and rolled over, listening as the rain began to patter hard against the glass. Feeling her move, John nestled against her, his arm slipping around her waist and resting comfortably on the growing swell of her belly.

She covered his hand with hers, lightly stroking his long fingers and then curling her fingers around his. It had been a long day and after their brief time together after his return she was tired. First there had been the visit with Carson and then the long meeting with Elizabeth. He really hadn't said that much about what had happened. Only that he'd been in another place...another Atlantis. They'd treated him well, he'd said and that was it. He wouldn't say anymore, only that he was glad to be back in his own place and time with the people he cared about the most.

There were a million questions she wanted to ask him herself. But she didn't.

They still had time and she knew that soon enough, when he was ready. He would tell her and she would tell him about that other John Sheppard.

Smiling slightly, she settled into his warmth and was nearly asleep again when she had the oddest sensation that she was being watched.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of very frightened deep green eyes. "JJ. Baby, what are you doing up?"

"I'm scared, Mama." The lightening flashed again and she saw him tremble and shoot a terrified glance toward the window. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Sure." She knew that he was truly frightened because he never called her 'Mama' unless he was really scared. Throwing back the covers, she let go of John's hand and reached down to help him climb up on the bed beside her. Clutching his teddy bear, he snuggled in tight against her and buried his face in her chest when the thunder rumbled again.

Lightly, she stroked her fingers over his back, trying to soothe him. He was shaking hard and she wrapped her other arm around him and held him tight. "There's nothing to be scared of, baby. Its just a storm." She stroked her hand over his hair and breathed in his soft, sleepy smell. "Besides, we're with Daddy. No silly old storm is gonna bother us."

"Promise?" He whimpered softly and she looked down at his little face. He was such a handsome boy with his thick, unruly dark hair and eyes the same color as his father's.

"Yes, baby. I promise." Cuddling him close, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but he wiggled against her when her belly bumped against his foot.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?" She yawned sleepily.

"What was that?" He looked up at her, his eyes wide and shining in the darkness.

"What was what?" She smiled slightly when she felt John's hand move and the pressure of his chin against her shoulder.

"Somethin' bumped my foot." JJ's eyes were bright when he looked at her and he smiled when he realized his father was looking at him.

"That, my man..." John reached over her and plucked the boy out of her arms so that he could nestle him between them. "Was your little sister."

Susan smiled as she rolled over toward her son and husband. "Give me your hand." Gently, she took JJ's small hand in hers and pressed it against her stomach. "Feel that?" The growing life inside her rolled and JJ's eyes went wide.

John laughed and rested his hand on her hip. "I think I had that same expression when you were carrying this little guy."

"Oh, I think you were worse." Susan chuckled. "If I remember correctly Carson threatened to have you kicked out of the infirmary a few times."

"Didn't work did it?" John smirked. "And then of course there was your Uncle Rodney..."

"I'd rather not talk about Rodney, if you please." Susan shot her husband a look.

"What's the matter with Uncle Wodney?" JJ's little brow furrowed.

"Never mind, son." John's eyes glittered and Susan put her hand over her mouth and bit back a laugh. Her little boy couldn't quite speak all of their names just yet and it tickled her to no end every time JJ called him 'Wodney'.

"But-"

"Shh..." Susan put a finger over his lips. "We can talk about that in the morning." She pulled the cover up and rolled over on her back so that JJ's little feet wouldn't be pressing into her belly. "Right now, we need to get some sleep. Daddy's tired and so are we. Now, scrunch up and tell your father to quit hogging the covers."

"I am not hogging the covers." John laughed and tickled the bottom of the boy's foot, making him giggle and squirm. Susan turned her head and looked at him, her expression softening when he rubbed his hand over her neck and pulled her close for a kiss.

JJ's soft hair rubbed against her shoulder and she took a deep breath. It was hard for her to believe that after the five years since this little miracle had been born, she was still so hot and so in love, with the man that had given him to her. When she looked at John, she saw that his eyes were sparkling. Gently, he rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"How much more time did Carson say we had left before-" He glanced down at the little body pressed against his chest. JJ had settled down a bit and he was fighting just to keep his eyes open. Finally, he gave it up and curled up between them, his head resting against her shoulder.

"A while yet." Susan said softly and turned slightly so that she could look at him. "But if I told you Sheppard, you;d better make it good while you can."

"I intend to." He grinned wickedly. He stroked a hand over JJ's dark mess of hair and when he spoke his voice was a rough whisper. "Is Teyla still going to watch him for us?"

She nodded. "But I think it's going to be more Ronan than Teyla."

"Mmm...good." John moved carefully so that he wouldn't wake JJ. He slid his hand under her shirt, rubbing over her belly and then up to gently flick his thumb over a swollen and sensitive nipple. "Because I have been looking forward to fucking you all day."

"Shh!' She smiled softly and turned into him. "And to think that you kiss your son with that mouth."

"I do even worse to my wife with it." He grinned and gently squeezed his fingers over her as slid closer on the pillow.

"Show me." She reached for him, sliding her hand over his arm, her mouth opening when his lips touched hers in a hungry kiss.

"Mmm...damn it." He sighed and reluctantly pulled away from her when JJ squirmed.

She laughed softly and kissed the top of her son's head. "Maybe Daddy should wait until tomorrow night before he tries to feel up Mommy."

"Maybe Daddy needs to talk to Elizabeth about some bigger quarters for us." He rested his hand on her belly. "Something with three bedrooms-"

"And a balcony." She added with a grin.

"Damn right." He smiled wickedly. He looked up as the rain began to pound against the window even harder and his eyes started to shine.

"John Sheppard...I know that look." She touched the back of his hand, tugging at the hairs until he grabbed her fingers. "You're thinking up something naughty aren't you?"

He turned his head and looked at her and the look in his eyes made her shiver. "I was just thinking..." He shifted slightly in the bed and moved his leg so that his foot rested against hers. "Do you remember the time we made him?"

"The rain?" She touched his arm, sliding her fingers over him.

"The mud." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I had a hell of a time explaining to Carson just how you ended up getting a sprained knee _and_ a black eye." She laughed softly.

"And the pulled groin muscle." He settled back against the pillows. "Worse damn seven weeks of my life."

"And you want to do it again?" She said softly.

"Don't you?" He whispered. "I loved watching the rain slide across your skin...your nipples were so hard and tight..."

"And you couldn't keep your mouth off of me."

"My hands either." He grinned and moved a little closer. "And what about the time we made her?"

"The barn?" She shivered, remembering. "You couldn't keep your mouth off me then either."

"I didn't hear you complaining." He said softly. "After the baby...when it's safe for you...I want to go back there again. And this time we'll take a blanket."

She laughed thinking about the way he'd taken her on that bale of hay. "I itched for days after that."

"Took a week to get all that fluff out of my hair." He snorted and then he touched her, sending shivers up her spine. "But I mean it, Suzie Q. We're going to go back there again and I'm going to have you."

She smiled and touched his face, tracing the line of his full lower lip with the pad of her thumb. "Baby, you can have me anytime."

11.

The day had passed in a haze and now she was standing at the window, waiting for him when she heard the door open and shut behind her. She started to turn her head then stopped when she felt the touch of his hands on her shoulders.

"JJ?" She leaned back against his strong chest, shivering a little at the way his hands stroked over her arms.

"With Teyla." He laughed and murmured against her hair. "When I left Ronan was showing him some sparring moves."

"He didn't-"

"He's fine. He's a tough little boy. He'll give them both a run for their money." He growled and nipped at her ear and rubbed his cheek against her neck. "Now hush woman...its been too long since I've had you and I intend to make use of every minute that we've got."

Sparks raced along her skin when he touched her. God, she'd wanted this so much. She started to turn toward him but he wrapped an arm around her and held her still. She felt his heat against her back and she leaned against him when he brushed the hair back from her neck and nipped at her.

His hands slid over her, easing down to grip the hem of the silky nightgown. He pulled it up over her belly and she let out a soft sigh when he rubbed his hands over her. The baby moved and he laughed softly.

"I think that someone knows that Daddy's home." His hands moved down to her hips and he pulled her back against his tall, hard body.

Susan tried to say something but her breath caught in her throat when she felt the hardness of his erection press against the top of her ass. Still holding her with one arm, he slid one hand down between her thighs and stroked her slick folds with his long fingers. She rested her head against his shoulder and covered his hand with hers, urging him to rub her harder.

John gave a husky laugh and gripped the hem of the gown, pulling it over her head in one smooth motion. He turned her, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her back against the pillows and then stepped back, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he slowly stripped out of his shirt and pants. His erection popped out hard and heavy when he pushed his pants down over his thighs and he smiled at the hungry look in her eyes.

Climbing up on the bed, he slid between her thighs, his strong hands wrapping around her slim ankles. He tugged her legs farther apart, running his hands over her smooth skin. He touched her everywhere, his hands and fingers stroking over her until she shivered. He slid his hands over her thighs, sliding between her legs to stroke her smooth, bare flesh.

The urge to taste her was so strong but he held back and pleasured her by stroking her with his fingers and rubbing hard at her clit until he felt her tense. Rising up, he pressed a soft kiss against her belly, moving over the soft swell. He felt the baby roll under his hands and he moved until he was stretched out beside her. He slid his hand along her thigh, pulling her leg up and over his but she moved away from him.

He grabbed at her and she smacked his hands away. "On your back big boy. I'm going to ride you while I still can." She pushed at him and he rested back against the pillows, rubbing his hands over the tops of her thighs.

She straddled him and lowered herself until he head of his cock pressed against her entrance. He groaned when she reached down and wrapped her warm fingers around him, stroking him over her until he was hard in her hand. She leaned forward and he held her hips when she pressed her hands against his chest and spread her legs a little more. Slowly, she eased down on him and he groaned when her wet heat swallowed him up.

She rocked on top of him and he let her, rubbing his hands over her full breasts, touching every part of her and feeling the heat of her sink into him. He wanted her so completely. She was his and he loved her so much that it hurt. She was softly moaning and he pulled her to him, thrusting his tongue between her lips and growling against her mouth. He kissed her wildly and then buried his face against her neck, his whole body shuddering as he came inside her.

She cried out, clenching around him as he whispered a kiss across her mouth and rolled her into his arms. She lay there trembling against him and then he took her again. Nestling against her back and then sliding into her, his long fingers stroked over her as he made love to her. She turned her head and he kissed her hungrily, one arm wrapped around her, cradling her and holding her against him until she whimpered in a climax and went limp in his arms.

He slid out of her and after awhile, she settled against him and finally fell asleep but he stayed awake. Staring at the ceiling, he watched the shadows move while he trailed his fingers through her hair and listened to the soft sound of her breathing.

A smile touched his lips when she rested her arm across him, her palm flat on his chest. He cuddled her close and then finally closed his own eyes. As he finally started to drift off to sleep one thought kept running through his mind.

He actually had something that he'd never had before.

The love of a real family.


	40. SOTTransitions

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_Author's Note: Okay, I fibbed...I just can't stay away from these two! LOL It must be because I missed all the porn! _

_Enjoy!_

SOT-Transitions

Chapter 1

1.

John hated protocol and he wondered for the hundredth time how in the hell he'd gotten himself talked into this. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked along the corridor back to their quarters. He'd wanted Susan to go with him when he went to talk to Elizabeth but she'd gotten back from the mainland late and now she was rushing around, trying to shower and dress before he got back.

He would have been satisfied to just spend a quiet night in their quarters...he shook his head and his lips curved into a wicked smile. Okay...maybe not so quiet since he intended to have her screaming with pleasure before the night was over with. But damn it, he could have done without this. He didn't feel like schmoozing with some bone head diplomat from the IOA. Those bastards had a bad habit of sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. He scowled slightly, thinking of when Elizabeth had called him into her office to tell him that some jerk was coming to 'visit' Atlantis.

'Visit'. He snorted angrily. Yeah...another word for butting in where they weren't wanted or needed. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pants, staring at the floor as he walked along. They still had the business with her brother still hanging over their heads and now this. Susan refused to talk to her brother and threw away his letters every time he wrote. She would have killed him but John had secretly saved them all...just in case.

He shook his head thinking that sometimes he felt like their lives were turning into a god damn soap opera. If it wasn't one damned thing happening, it was something else. And now he'd let Elizabeth rope him into going to this fucking 'getting to know you' party. Hell, he didn't want to know some jerk ass bastard from the IOA. He hadn't seen Susan all day and right now all he wanted was to get laid.

Completely lost in thought, he barely noticed the admiring glances he got as he stopped in front of their door and passed his hand over the control.

"Susan!" He shouted. She didn't answer. He was in a black mood and his anger tasted bitter in his mouth but his temper cooled a little when he pushed open the door to their bedroom just in time to catch her primping in front of the mirror. His dick hardened at the sight of her and now he was feeling a different kind of heat.

He stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched her as she brushed out her dark curls. Almost twelve months married and John still couldn't believe it. He looked at the ring on his left hand again and a slight smile crossed his face. Hearing her put the brush back down on the dresser, he looked up and caught her watching his reflection in the mirror.

Slowly, he moved up behind her and she turned to slide into his arms.

"I thought I heard you bellowing out there." Her eyes brightened when she looked at him. Oh...look at you. Don't you just look delicious?" Susan licked her lips and slipped her arms around his waist. "Hmm...you smell good too." Lightly, she patted him on the ass. "Maybe I should bring a baseball bat with me tonight. The way you look I'm going to have to fight all those women off of you."

"Shit." He kissed her and then grumbled and tugged at the collar of his uniform white dress shirt. "I hate this god damn monkey suit. Why do we have to go to this damn thing anyway?"

"Because it's important to Elizabeth and you promised her that you would." She let him go and turned back to the mirror to check her hair and makeup. "And I'll be damned if I let you weasel out of it now."

"Oh, come on." He rested his hands on her hips. "I know something that will be a lot more fun than that stuffy party." He rubbed against her and she grabbed his wrists and pushed him back.

"Mess up the dress and I will kill you."

"You do look good." He twirled her around, admiring the way the soft velvet of the dark gold material clung to her curves and showed off her ample assets. She'd let her hair grow longer and it fell in a cascade of dark curls down her back. He ran his fingers through it and from the sudden pressure in his balls, his cock remembered how she'd looked the night before, the dark sun kissed strands clinging to her sweaty skin while she'd rocked the both of them into exhaustion. "Come on, baby. Let's ditch this damn party and do something nasty."

Laughing, she stepped around him and reached for the matching leather high heel shoes sitting on the bed. "You paid a lot for this dress so don't ruin it."

"I'm not sure I want you wearing this thing." He tugged on the hem of the dress. "Its a little too flirty." He slid his hand over her shoulder. "And I'm not sure I like these spaghetti straps. It looks like you're wearing lingerie." He rubbed his palm over her breast. "These pretties are mine. I don't want some drunk ass politician drooling over my sexy wife."

"This dress is not flirty." She slipped the shoes on and smoothed the dress down over her hips. She had to admit it was a more than a little flirty and sexy but she wasn't going to tell him that. "And besides," She straightened his collar and smoothed down his tie. "That's not what you said when you bought it for me."

"I didn't know you'd look so damn fuckable in it." He smirked and looked down at her shoes. "Aren't those the-"

"Nasty boy." She smacked him on the rear. "And to think I let you kiss me with that mouth."

"I'll kiss more than your mouth if you'll let me peek under that dress." He growled and pulled on her curls. "Come on, Suzie Q. I'm tired of waiting. I want to go down on you. Now."

"Filth." She smirked back at him but he could see the lust firing up in her eyes.

"I knew you wanted to get dirty." He ran his lips over her neck, her chest. "Come on, baby..." He whispered huskily and ground against her, pulling her close so that she could feel his erection against her mound. "Let's do some bad things."

"John, stop it." She pushed at him but not very hard. "We are going to go to this party. I am not about to

let a nice pair like these go to waste."

"I don't want this nice pair to go to waste either." He stroked his thumbs over her nipples and heard her sharp gasp as they hardened under his thumbs. One hand on her breast, he slid his other hand over her thigh, edging his fingers under the dress until he could feel her heat. "Mmm...did somebody come already? Because I think I feel something wet right here."

"Stop it." She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out from under the dress before he got any higher than her upper thigh. Her eyes were dark and he could smell her hunger. "Be a good boy and I'll wear the shoes when we're in bed tonight."

"Kinky." John reached for her again. Sliding his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him. "I'll just have to make sure that you don't try to pretend that they're a pair of spurs."

"Why not?" She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You could play with that riding crop you've been dying to try out."

"Oh, yeah." He ran his hands over her backside, the dress was soft under his hands and he started to slide it up, inching the material farther and farther up her long legs. "What do ya say we stay here and go for a ride? I don't think that they'll miss us much."

"Tempting but no." She kissed him lightly on the mouth and stepped back. "And General O'Neill would miss you."

John snorted. "He probably wants to be at this thing about as much as I do."

"I'm sure that he does. Which is exactly why we're going. If we don't show he'll come looking for us."

"We could always go to our secret place." He nibbled on her neck. "He'd never find us there."

"John-" She was melting under his hands and she knew if she didn't stop him soon, she was going to be the one dragging him down on the bed. "Come on, stop it."

"I can make you come. God, I'd love to make you come right now." The scent of her perfume was driving him crazy and he felt the urge to push her back across the bed and bury his head between her thighs. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell. Maybe I can get in a good lick or two before we have to leave."

"Stop being so naughty, Sheppard."

"I can be worse." He loved torturing her, loved the way her eyes lit up and her skin warmed under his touch.

"I know you can." She whispered devilishly. "But I'll tell you what. If you're a good boy, go to this party and play nice for Elizabeth..." She kissed him, tugging his wet bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on him before she let him go. "I promise you that I will definitely make sure you get a sweet reward later on."

"How sweet?" He nuzzled her hair, sliding his tongue over the curve of her ear.

"Be a good boy and you'll find out." She laughed against his neck. It felt good just to stand there in his arms and feel the heat of him pressing against her. With the heels on, she was on the level with him and she could look directly into his beautiful green eyes. "Did I ever tell you how much I love a man in uniform?"

"I'll bet that you'd love me even more if I was out of uniform." He ground against her even harder, digging his fingers into her hips.

"You would definitely win that bet." She kissed him and brushed her hands through his unruly hair. "Maybe later you can do a strip tease for me." She smoothed her fingers over his tie and straightened his collar again.

"I'd stop doing that if I were you, Doctor Sheppard." John nipped at her neck. "I just put this monkey suit on. It wouldn't look good if we're late because I busted the zipper on these damn pants."

"If you're a really good boy I'll rip it open for you." She whispered a kiss across his mouth and then took his hand and tugged him toward the door.

2.

"Crap." John growled against her ear as they headed for the South pier.

"What's wrong with you?" She leaned against his side, sliding her palm into his as they headed toward the lights and the tables laid out for their visiting guest. Her stomach rumbled a little at the smell of the cooking food. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and the rich meaty smell was starting to make her mouth water.

"Over there." He nodded his head slightly. "With O'Neill." His lips curled angrily at the sight of the man standing there talking with the General and Elizabeth.

"Who's he?"

"Don't know." John shrugged slightly. "But I can smell smarmy bastard a mile away. Must be the prick from the IOA."

Susan sighed and shook her head. "You don't even know the guy. He might even be nice."

"Yeah," John sneered. "And I'm a choir boy."

"Let me grab your nuts and see how high you can sing." She pressed her head against his shoulder and laughed.

"Real funny." John's lips quirked slightly and he curled his fingers around hers. "Keep talking like that and I'm gonna drag you behind one of these towers and have my way with you."

She was about to say something to him when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw O'Neill headed their way.

"Colonel Sheppard." He stopped and gave her a smile and a slight nod of the head. "Mrs...Doctor...what the hell do I call you anyway?"

"Susan is fine, General." Susan smiled.

O'Neill grinned. He eyed her and gave a low wolf whistle. "Damn, John. If I'd known she looked this good I'd have snatched this little pretty away from you."

When he turned his head and motioned to the man he'd been talking to, Susan leaned close and pressed her lips against Sheppard's ear. "I wonder if he knows that I'm not wearing any underwear?"

John's eyes flashed angrily and he tightened his grip on her hip. "I thought you were going to wear that matching thong?"

"You made me forget." She whispered.

"Yeah," He growled back at her. "Blame it on me." He squeezed her fingers and gave her a sly look. "Why do I get the feeling that you 'forgot' on purpose?"

"Would I do that?" She laughed softly and rubbed her hand over his arm. "Think about it, John. I'm completely naked under this dress. Every time I'm dancing with another man there won't be a thing between us but this little bit of material and thin air."

"Then you just won't dance." John hissed at her.

"If that's what you want." She smirked. "I'll just be a good little girl and sit at one of the tables while you go and kiss a little ass."

"I don't kiss ass, sweetheart." He scowled and then gave her a sharp pinch high up on the back of her thigh. "Unless its yours."

She jumped and smacked her hand against his chest. Laughing, she rubbed her hip against his and pointed to a table near the end of the pier. "The light's kind of bright over there. Want to bet me that I can perk up this party every time I cross my legs?"

"Did I hear someone say something about perking up this party?"

Susan turned her head and saw that Jack O'Neill was watching them intently. He was smiling slightly and she knew from the look in his eyes that he'd seen the way that they teased each other.

"Just my wife, General." John gave her a little squeeze and a dark look. "Trying to be cute."

"Well, I think she did it." O'Neill smirked slightly. He raised an eyebrow and gave her an approving look. "Nice dress, Susan. I'd give you a wolf whistle but your husband here might smack me."

"If he tries, I'll just smack him back." Susan gave John a wicked look and stepped away from him. Slipping her hand over O'Neill's arm, she tugged him toward the dance floor. "John's not much of a dancer. Would you like to do the honors, General?"

"Who am I to deny a beautiful lady?" O'Neill just shrugged, gave John a slight grin and followed her out onto the make shift dance floor where several other couples were already swaying to the soft music.

Damn her. John rubbed his fingers together, seething when O'Neill rested his hand on her waist. He could still see air between them but just knowing that she wasn't wearing anything but that scrap of material and those shoes...shit! His dick was so hard now that it was almost painful. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched his wife dance with another man. When he got her alone-

"Excuse me. You're Colonel Sheppard?"

John's head whipped around, an angry retort on his lips but then he forced himself to smile when he saw the man standing beside him. Instinctively, he stood up straighter and held out his hand. He tried not to grin at the cool touch of the other man's hand as they shook. Even after he'd run her ragged and screwed her until she was as limp as a dish rag, Susan's hands didn't feel that damn weak. He knew that he was right...this was the jerk from the IOA.

"Richard Woolsey."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Atlantis." John hated making small talk and right now the last thing he wanted to do was talk to this guy. The man was as least a foot shorter than him and he looked like a weasel. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably, hoping that the bulge in his pants wasn't visible. He slipped his hand into his pocket and then took it out again.

It wouldn't look good if he was standing there staring at Susan and fingering his dick. He was wishing now that he'd taken the damn cock ring off. At least then he wouldn't be feeling like his balls were about to explode.

"I take it that's your wife dancing with the General?" Woolsey asked conversationally.

"Yes." John tried not to glower.

"Congratulations." Woolsey smiled slightly. "She's very beautiful."

"That she is." John didn't have any trouble smiling at that. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked it when other men noticed her. Looking was okay. It was the touching that he still had trouble with and it didn't matter that he knew in his heart and soul that she would never even think about being with another man. He just didn't like it.

"Would you mind very much if I spoke with her later? Doctor Beckett has spoken quite highly of her and her interest in the local plants and herbs." Woolsey was still talking and then he stopped and took a sip of his drink. He tried to hide it but John caught the spark of attraction in his eyes when he looked across the dance floor.

John stiffened and then relaxed his stance a little bit and looked down at Woolsey. If this little weasel even thought he had half a chance with Susan...shit. He smirked at the look on the older man's face. Her tricks would probably kill him.

"General O'Neill tells me that the two of you just recently wed." Woolsey was talking to him but still looking at her.

"Yeah, almost a year." John resisted the urge to jerk the drink out of the man's hand and pour it over his shiny little head. "I finally decided to make an honest woman out of her."

"Oh," Woolsey looked disappointed. "Then I doubt she would be willing to return to Earth for awhile."

"Yes, she would." John's lips thinned into a scowl. They'd have to pry her out from under his cold dead body before he'd let her go anywhere with this little bastard. "Sorry to disappoint you...Dick."

Woolsey's head whipped up. His eyes narrowed slightly and then he smiled coldly. "I understand, Colonel. But it is a shame."

"And why is that?" John tried to keep his temper but it was hard.

"I've read some of her reports on the work she's been doing on the mainland and some of the other planets in this galaxy. I find them quite impressive. She seems to have natural, let's say, endowments. A woman with her talents-" He gave John a scathing look and then he smiled tightly. "I'd just hate to see a gift like hers be lost here in Atlantis when she would have so much more of an opportunity back on Earth."

"She's got plenty of opportunity right here. She's got her own work and she'll also be working with Carson." John said. _Yeah, you little bastard_...John thought to himself. _I know exactly what endowments you're looking at too_.

"And with you, I suppose." Woolsey smiled slyly.

"Especially with me. I know exactly how to keep her occupied." John gave him a snide look.

"I've heard." Woolsey gave him a cold look. "Some of the Atlantis personnel are quite...talkative."

John's lips thinned into an angry line. "I don't see how our personal life is any of your...or anyone else's god-"

"John."

He stopped when he felt a light touch on his arm and he looked down. Susan was standing beside him. She was giving him a curious look and he couldn't help sliding a possessive arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Excuse me, Mr Woolsey..." He nodded to O'Neill. "General...I'd like to have a moment with my wife."

Before the two men could say anything, John had twirled her around and moved her in front of him. Lightly touching the small of her back, he gave her a push toward the smaller tables near the shadows of the tower. When they were far enough away, she turned around and pressed her hand against his chest.

"Okay, big boy. What's got your dick in a twist?"

"I knew coming to this damn party was a mistake." He jerked out a chair and sat down, reaching out he pulled her down into the one next to him. "Let's just say hello to Elizabeth, eat and get the hell out of here."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong." She rested her hand on his thigh.

"I don't-"

"No." She squeezed his leg. "Don't start." She looked up and saw Woolsey watching them intently and she frowned. Making sure that he was watching, she stood up and moved so that she could sit in John's lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" John gave her a look and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Playing the newlywed and making a statement." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him thoroughly, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting him. When she let him go she looked up and saw that Woolsey had walked away.

"God damn weasel." She muttered.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" John laughed and kissed her neck. His arms rested comfortably around her waist and she leaned into him, crossing her long legs and wiggling enough on his lap to make him hiss. "You're not acting very professional, Doctor Sheppard."

"It's your fault." She whispered against his mouth. "You've turned me into a bad..._bad_ girl. If you want...you can punish me later."

John was trying to keep his cool but the way she was sliding on his thighs had him edging his fingers under the hem of her dress. He wanted to touch her so badly, wanted to feel her slick, wet heat on his fingers...

"There they are."

"Shit!" John jerked his hand off her thigh when a rough voice growled behind them and Susan looked up to see Ronan and Teyla coming up behind them. Teyla looked wonderful. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress and her hair was up. Soft tendrils framed her beautiful face and John gave a low whistle when she sat down at the table with them.

"Damn, Teyla...if I wasn't already married-"

"Sheppard..." Susan growled and lightly slapped him on the back of the head.

He started to tip her off his lap and then he remembered that she wasn't wearing anything under that dress. "I'll get you later for that." He whispered against her throat.

"Not if I get you first." She nipped at his mouth and then looked up at Ronan. "Wow, Chewie. You clean up good."

John wasn't sure but he could have sworn that Ronan blushed a little. He smiled slightly. He knew that the big man had an even bigger crush on his wife. Keeping one arm around his neck, Susan leaned over and lightly touched Ronan on the arm.

"We still on for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" John asked suspiciously.

"Ronan and Teyla are gonna teach me some fighting moves." Susan turned back to him and lightly touched the back of his neck, teasing her fingers into the collar of his jacket. "I told you about it, remember?"

"When?" He growled.

"Last night." Susan purred and pressed her lips against his ear. "You were a little preoccupied at the time."

"Oh." John rested his hand on her hip and then he looked at Teyla and winked. "I'm coming along to watch."

"Oh, no you won't." Susan told him.

"Why not?" John wanted to know. "I'm your husband. If anyone is going to teach you some fighting moves it should be me."

"No. I want Ronan and Teyla to teach me." Susan rolled her eyes at him. "You'll just want to get rough and you know what happens every time you do that-"

"I've got a pair of handcuffs with your name on them." He laughed and purred against her ear.

"Later, baby." She winked at him. Pushing his hand out of her lap, she got to her feet and slid back into the seat next to him. "Why don't the two of you be good boys and go and get us something to drink?" She nodded toward the buffet tables set out along the pier. "And bring back some food too. I don't know about Teyla but I'm starving."

"What am I?" John growled. "Your damn errand boy?"

"If you want dessert tonight...you will be." Susan whispered in his ear.

Teyla heard her and started to laugh. She looked around for Ronan but he was already up and moving toward the tables. Susan gave John a push. "You'd better hurry up before Ronan eats it all."

"Get it your-"

"Maybe I'd better." Susan didn't wait for him to finish. She gave Teyla a wink and patted him on the shoulder. "I think that I need to move. My legs are getting an awful cramp-"

John looked down when she uncrossed her long legs, knowing exactly what she was going to do. "Sit down." He growled, pushed her back in the seat then got to his feet and followed Ronan toward the tables.

"Ah, John. Could I talk to you for a moment."

John stopped and turned his head when Elizabeth spoke to him and lightly touched his arm. She looked beautiful, her hair was up and she was dressed in soft green, the dress long and flowing. With her delicate features she looked like an Elvin princess and her eyes were softly glowing in the light from the lanterns. She looked happy but John knew her well enough to know that that wasn't true. Something dark shadowed her eyes and John immediately went on edge. Something was wrong. He could practically smell it.

He sighed and turned to follow her. He looked up and caught Susan's eye. She gave him a suspicious look but he just shrugged and shook his head, motioning for her to stay where she was. Elizabeth saw the look and then she sighed and turned toward the tables where Susan and Teyla sat.

"Ronan." She called softly and the big man turned to look at her. "Can I talk to you to?"

Ronan's eyes narrowed slightly but he set down his plate and walked back toward them. "What's up?"

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder. John watched her and a chill ran down his back when he saw Woolsey watching them. Suddenly he got the feeling that he knew what she was going to say and he didn't like it one damned bit. His eyes narrowed and he scowled.

What ever she had to tell them he knew that there was about to be a big change in Atlantis.


	41. SOTPrivate Moments

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Private Moments

The Greenhouse

John stopped in the doorway and looked around. He'd been hoping to surprise her but she was no where in sight. It was quiet in the lab and considering the hour, most of them were probably still in bed or just getting up and preparing for the day.

He stood still for a moment, listening. She had to be here. She hadn't been in bed or on the balcony and since he'd already checked the Mess Hall there was only one other place that she would go. He took another step into the room and then stopped. A soft light from a half open door caught his attention and he moved toward it, edging along quietly so that she wouldn't hear him if she was in there.

A slight grin crossed his face when he caught side of a familiar backside. She was on her knees, examining a tray of flowering herbs and he stood there quietly, watching her. She had her hair pinned up and even from where he stood he could see the little red marks on the back of her neck. He scratched his fingers over the stubble on his cheek, thinking about how she had almost the same marks on the smooth skin of her thighs.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring at my ass or are you going to get in here and kiss me good morning?"

He started a little, his groin tightening at the look of heat that she turned on him. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled slyly. "I could smell you."

"Smell me?" He rested his hands on his hips and crossed his legs, leaning against the door frame. "I did take a shower this morning."

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged. "You have a certain scent."

"Really?" He purred softly. He moved away from the door and stepped into the room. Shutting the door behind him, he turned the lock and moved to sit down on the floor behind her. "Tell me, Doctor Sheppard...just what do I smell like?"

She was quiet for a minute and then she looked at him. She raised her hand and touched his face, tracing her fingers over the full line of his lower lip. "You smell like you taste...warm, musky...primal. All alpha male..." She kissed him, a slow erotic touch of her tongue against his. "You smell and you taste...like sex."

"Want to taste some more?" Lightly, he ran his fingers over the back of her bare arm, his fingers brushing against the underside of her breast. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, lightly licking at her soft skin. "We've got a couple of hours and I think I know of a way we can pass the time."

"So do I." She moved away from the plants and turned toward him. She pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him back against a stacked pile of bagged soil. She eased between his knees and pressed her hands against the bags, trapping him under her. "Do you know how long I've wished that I could get you down here?"

"All you had to do was ask." He palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples until they hardened under his hands.

"What fun is it if I have to ask?" She nuzzled his neck, nipping sharply at him with her teeth.

She grabbed his hands and pushed them down but he fought against her until he had one free. Quickly, he undid the snap on her pants and slid his hand inside, making her groan and grind against him when he stroked his fingers over her slick heat.

"God damn but you are one dirty man..." She growled against his mouth. "How in the hell do you make me want you so much?" She moved her hips so slow, pressing down so that his hand was trapped between her legs.

"Because you're an animal." He thrust a finger into her, sliding in and out of her as she fucked his hand."An animal like me."

"Oh..." She gasped and pressed against him. She rotated her hips a little, letting out a grunt of pleasure when he slid another long finger into her. "You...are such...an evil bastard, John Sheppard."

A wicked smile played across his lips. He took his hand out of her pants and tired to push her back but she held him down, pushing her knees up under his thighs so that his legs were splayed open.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He struggled with her, trying to turn her over so that he was the one on top but she wasn't about to give up her position.

"Just shut up and be quiet." She grabbed his arms and held him still. "You're on my turf now, Sheppard. What ever I give you...you're gonna take."

She kissed his forehead and then slid her tongue along the bridge of his nose and down over his mouth. He tried to kiss her only to hiss when she nipped at his chin and dipped her head to suckle at his neck. Her teeth grazed over the scar that the Iratus bug had left on his neck and he shivered at the zinging sensation that raced through him and went straight to his cock.

He arched his hips, pressing his erection against the inside of her thigh but she only laughed and nipped at him harder. Breathing hard, she looked up at him and the heat and lust in her eyes made his cock throb.

"Mmm..." She flicked her tongue over his mouth, tasting him. "You are in so much trouble, you sexy son of a bitch." She bit at his mouth and then rasped her tongue over his stubbled cheek. "Do you even realize where you are?"

"The Greenhouse?" He smirked. She was rubbing against him like a cat in heat, grinding against his cock until he thought his balls were going to explode from the pressure.

"Smart ass." She growled and reached between them. Sliding her hand down over his belly, she jerked his shirt up and raked her fingers over him and then popped the snap on his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers. He sighed with pleasure when she wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke him, fisting him until he was groaning.

The heat they were creating made the room feel like a sauna but he still shivered when she released him and slid her hands over his hips. He lifted his ass and let her pull his pants down over his thighs until they were tangled around his feet. He tried to kick off his boots but she slapped his leg and made him stop.

"Leave them on." She ordered. Her fingers curled around his cock and squeezed when he started to kick them off anyway. "Bad, bad boy...Colonel." She nestled between his thighs and bent down until her mouth was inches away from his cock. Her hair brushed over his thigh when she nipped at his inner thigh and scraped her teeth over him. "You're better control yourself or I'll have to put you over my knee."

"Pushy..."

She slapped at his hands when he tried to dig his fingers into her hair. "Now you're just making me mad." Sitting up, she reached back and yanked his belt free of the pant loops. "Hands behind your back, Sheppard. Wrists together."

He glared at her and then gave a shout when she gave his belly a stinging slap with the end of the belt.

"Next time I use the buckle." Her eyes glittered and from the way her fingers stroked over the length of leather, he knew that she would do it.

Eyes burning, he felt the flush heat his face as he put his arms behind his back and held his wrists together.

"Good boy." She leaned against him, her nipples hard against his chest when she reached behind him and looped the belt around his wrists and pulled the loop tight. He tried to nip her shoulder but she was quick and pulled back so that only his teeth scraped over her skin. Laughing, she tapped him on the end of the nose and then she rubbed against his chest, tugging at the curling hairs. "Keep it up, Sheppard. You know that I love it when you fight me."

"You're gonna pay for this." He whispered roughly.

"Looking forward to it." She smiled and then tugged her tank top over her head. She kept her eyes on his face, making him watch her as she sucked a finger into her mouth and then traced it over her fevered skin, wetting one lush rosy nipple. His mouth watered and he lunged toward her, trying to whisk it with his tongue.

He tried to pull the hard little tip into his mouth but she pulled back. Grabbing up her shirt, she twisted it in her hands and before he could stop her, she'd wrapped it around his head and tied it, shoving it between his lips and gagging him. He bucked up against her, growling and shaking his head but one touch of her hand on his rock hard cock had him falling back against the bags.

"Now that I've got your attention...I want you to take a good look around, Sheppard because I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She let her fingers do the walking over his chest and belly, teasing him until he trembled under her hand.

"When I asked you if you even realized where you were..." She gripped his chin, making him look at the foliage around them. She leaned into him, pressing her cheek against his so that she could whisper in his ear. "Every one of these plants and flowers?" She ran her tongue over the curve of his ear and his cock grew even harder when she breathed softly over him. "They all have a meaning..." She reached between them and cupped his balls in her hand. She stroked him with her thumb, making him moan when she gave him a gentle squeeze. "A very special meaning."

He closed his eyes, biting against the cloth in his mouth. Her touch was driving him insane, he groaned low in his throat and the rumble in his chest seemed to urge her on.

"Oh my...if you only knew just how many things your little farmer girl knows about love and lust." She pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth, kissing him softly. He tensed and she started to purr again. "You excite me so much, baby. So much that I want to do such naughty, _naughty_ things to my big strong, Colonel."

She rested against him and then she chuckled, ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled back so that she could look directly into his eyes. "Tell me, John...do you feel like getting dirty with me?"

He whimpered softly and raised his hips up off the floor when she stroked him harder.

"I don't think that's a 'no' is it, baby?" She nibbled at his throat and his breath caught, his body tensing as she licked her way down over his chest. She made little swirling motions with her tongue, catching the hair on his chest between her teeth and giving a sharp tug. Her hair felt like silk brushing over his skin and he tried not cry out when she laved her tongue over one nipple while she squeezed and pinched the other with her free hand.

He was completely under her control and even if it burned him to know that she had the power, still it excited him. She was a strong woman and even if she sometimes willingly followed him and did what he wanted, there were times when she showed that streak of defiance just to let him know that he wasn't always the Master.

And God did he love it when she did.

He leaned back against the bags, resting his hands on the floor. The muscles in his thighs clenched and she rubbed her hand over his chest, cooing softly. "Are you getting a leg cramp?"

He nodded and she made a clucking sound with her tongue. "Now, I can't have that...can I?" She plucked gently at the hair around the base of his cock, laughing at the way he winced. She rested her hand on his belly for a second and then she got to her feet and stepped over him, moving back so that she could kneel down and pull off his boots. Leaving his socks on, she pulled his pants and boxers off his legs.

"You know, sweetness...you just don't look right." She tapped her finger against her lips and looked down at him. His legs were splayed open and his cock was ram rod straight, drops of pre-come glistened at the tip and she really hadn't touched him yet. Then her eyes brightened. "I know."

She reached behind her and picked up a pair of shears from one of the work tables. His eyes went wide and he tensed but she just smiled. "Don't worry, baby. I won't cut anything important."

Kneeling down between his legs she pulled down the hem of his tee shirt and started to cut. When she was through, she laid the shears back on the table and ran her hands over him, pushing the shirt off his chest and shoulders.

"Now that's better." She laughed. "But I think I'm a little over dressed. Don't you?"

All John could do was nod and his eyes never left her as she got to her feet and quickly shed her shorts. She wasn't wearing any panties and his erection throbbed when the scent of her warmth touched his nose. She knelt back down between his thighs, lightly rubbing her hands over him, her voice soft and low. He nearly shot up off the floor when her lips touched his cock.

She licked softly along his length, drawing the head into her mouth and then flicking her tongue over him, tracing the rim of the mushroom head. He squirmed and scooted down, trying to make her take all of him into her mouth. She was teasing him, rapidly flicking her tongue over him while her fingers did evil things to his balls.

He groaned, his head falling back against the bags. His hips rolled, his body tense with hunger and need. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and rolled unheeded down his face. Her hands were hot as fire and she was killing him with her mouth. His teeth bit down hard on the cloth and his fingers clenched tight when her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked at him hard.

Then suddenly she stopped and he felt another kind of heat when she straddled him and impaled herself on his cock. She clutched at his shoulders, riding him hard until the only sounds he could hear where the slap of flesh on flesh and her harsh ragged breathing in his ear.

He was helpless underneath her and all he could was throw back his head and utter a guttural "God damn" as the fire in his belly flared out and turned into a ripple of pure ecstasy. He thrust up hard, burying himself inside her and then he heard her own cries as he came inside her. Still she rode him, her hips bucking against him until she stiffened and he felt a wave of wetness coat his thighs. She collapsed against him and he buried his head against her shoulder.

The smell of her was all over him and he drank in the scent of her sex. She lay against him, her heart pounding against his chest. Slowly she reached up and tugged the gag out of his mouth before reaching behind him and undoing the belt that bound his wrists.

Lazily, she kissed him and then looked up as a soft beam of early morning sunlight touched the edge of the window. "Damn." She sighed. "Looks like we have to get dressed."

"No we don't." John gripped her hips trying to drag her back down on him when she lifted off of him and started to get to her feet.

"Yes...we do." She wiggled out of his grasp and reaching for his clothes, threw them at him. Picking up her own shorts, she wiggled them back up her hips and reached for her sodden shirt. She took one look at it and then reached into a box under the table and pulled out one of his old tee shirts and slipped it over her head. Pulling out another one, she threw that at him too.

"Better clean yourself up, Sheppard. We can't go to breakfast with my come all over your legs."

Leaning back against the desk, she watched him as he got to his feet, her gaze raking over him as he tugged the cut shirt off his broad shoulders and swiped it across his thighs and belly. He held it up to his nose for a second, inhaling her scent and then he tossed it at her, his skin feeling hot because he knew that she was watching him as he dressed.

When he was through, he turned to look at her and suddenly found himself trapped in her arms. She was looking up at him, her eyes dark and hooded with lust and the way she was licking her lips made his cock stiffen with need.

Lightly he brushed his fingers across her cheek, jerking his hand back and slapping her lightly on the ass when she tried to bite him. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Suzie Q but if you don't stop acting like a little cat in heat..."

"You'll what?" She dug her fingers into his ass, pulling him close so that she could grind against him.

John dug his fingers into her hair, his hand cupping the back of her head as he pulled her to him. He breathed against her mouth, trying not to let her see that the way she was sliding over him was driving him crazy. He gave her a possessive look, his lips curling into an utterly wicked grin as his next words made the heat in her eyes explode into flames.

"I'll fuck it out of you."

_Author's Note: A new idea for Sheppard and Suzie Q. Pick places around Atlantis where they can have sex and go for it. LOL_

_Enjoy!_


	42. SOT Private Moments Elizabeth's Office

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Private Moments

Elizabeth Weir's Office

Damn it but John Sheppard could be such an asshole. Susan practically stomped up the steps leading to the control room. Chuck looked up as she stepped off the last step.

"Where is he?" She asked sharply.

Chuck swallowed hard and pointed and she turned her head. There he was, sitting behind Elizabeth's desk, his feet propped up and an open book on his lap. He looked sullen and in the days since Elizabeth had gone to Earth for a meeting with the IOA and had left him in charge, he'd been an impossible bastard. He hadn't wanted the job so he'd been snapping at people, short tempered for no reason and refusing to even talk to her about what was bothering him.

John had been so damn moody that sometimes she wondered if the responsibility really bothered him or if he just got off on making her angry. The man drove her absolutely nuts and she knew that he loved doing it but sometimes enough was enough. And this time she had finally had enough.

"John."

He looked up when she stopped in the doorway.

"We need to talk."

He shook his head and looked back down at the book in his lap. "No. We don't."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him angrily. "Are you going to ignore me all night?"

He shrugged but she didn't miss the quickly hidden grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll ignore you as long as I want to."

"You sorry son of a bitch-will you listen to me?"

"What did you call me?" His head snapped up and he gave her an evil look.

"You heard me." She refused to be cowed by him.

He suddenly slammed the book shut and dropped it on the floor where it landed with a loud thud. Slowly, he took his feet off the edge of the desk. He glanced out the door, Chuck was watching them and then he quickly looked away when he realized that Sheppard was looking at him.

John looked at her and frowned. "Get in here."

"I thought that you were ignoring me." She snarked at him.

He leaned forward and lightly rested his hands on the top of Elizabeth's desk. When he spoke, his voice was a low, dangerous rasp. "I said...get in here."

She stared at him for a few moments but when his eyes flashed angrily, she took one step into the room.

"Shut the door." He barked sharply.

"Don't snap at me-"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

"If you want it shut...shut it yourself."

"Okay...fine." Slowly, he got to his feet and moved toward her. When he was just inches away, he reached around her and slid the door shut. Turning his back to her, he sat back down in the chair and pressed his hand under the edge of the desk. Slowly, slatted shades lowered down over the glass surrounding the office, blocking them from prying eyes.

"How did you do that?" She eyed him suspiciously. "I've never seen any shades in here before."

"Don't worry about it." A scowl crossed his face and he crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

"No." She lifted her chin and gave him a defiant look. If he wanted her he was going to have to come and get her. "I don't take orders from you."

His gaze raked over her and then a wicked smile touched his mouth. "One more chance, Doctor Sheppard."

"Screw your chances." She turned toward the door and was starting to slide it open when she felt the heat of him against her back. Damn, the man could move fast!

"Get your hand off that door, Suzie Q." His breath fanned out hot against the back of her neck but he didn't touch her.

"Go to hell." She growled and gave the door another push.

"No you don't." She caught a glimpse of Chuck's startled face before John reached past her and quickly closed the door again.

"You'd better let me out of here." She turned and smacked him on the chest. His eyes went dark and his expression turned grim and determined.

"You don't want to make me mad." He said softly.

"And you don't want to piss me off either." She shot back at him. "You and your god damn cave man attitude-"

The heat in his eyes flared and this time he did touch her. Grabbing her arms, he whirled her around and shoved her back up against the wall. The masks hanging there, rattled a little and she breathed a small sigh of relief when they didn't fall.

"Dumb ass." She shoved at him but he grabbed her wrists and forced her hands down. "Let me go."

"Shut up." He let go of her wrists and pressed against her, capturing her between his hard body and the wall. He reached out and she heard a click when he locked the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Taking care of some unfinished business." He said wryly. He reached up and touched her, trailing his fingers over her cheek. He tangled his fingers in her hair and jerked her close. Without another word he went to work undoing the buttons on her shirt. He stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Colonel? Doctor Sheppard? Is...is everything alright?"

"Just fine, Chuck." John kept his eyes on her face and then went back to work on the buttons. "We're just having a...discussion."

There was silence and then Chuck asked softly. "Doctor Sheppard?"

"I said-" John grimaced angrily.

"It's fine, Chuck." John glared at her when she spoke over top of him and her lips quirked slightly. "Can you make sure that we're not disturbed? This is an...an important discussion."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl." John purred. He stroked his fingers over her shoulder, lightly trailing his fingers over her arm.

"I'm not your 'girl'."

"I know." John held still until he heard Chuck move away from the door and then he finished with her shirt. Roughly, he shoved it off her shoulders and threw it across the floor and went to work on her pants. "You're my woman and if you keep running your mouth...I'll put something in it to shut you up." He stroked a hand down the front of his pants and the meaning in his eyes was clear. "Now stop interrupting me."

He shoved the pants down over her hips and made her kick them and her shoes off. He stroked his hand over the inside of her thigh and then curled his fingers over the thin material of the lacy thong. With one hard jerk he had it off of her. He tossed it away from him and smiled slightly when it landed in the trashcan beside Elizabeth's desk. "Two points." He sneered.

Stepping away from her, he moved back towards the desk and carefully moved the lap top computer and other things to the shelf behind him. Then with a lazy air, he sat down in the chair and pointed at the spot in front of him and rasped softly. "Come here, Susan."

She hesitated for a second. Her mind was screaming at her not to give in to him but her body betrayed her. With slow, steady steps she moved toward him.

"Stop." He held up his hand and she halted.

She stood there, not sure of what he wanted and then he pushed the chair back a little.

"On the desk and spread your legs." He ordered.

"But-" Her eyes widened slightly. "Elizabeth's desk? Don't you think that the couch would be more comfortable?"

"If I wanted comfortable I'd have thrown you over there already. Beside's, turn about's fair play, don't you think?" He whispered softly and lightly rubbed his hand over her belly. His fingers tickled down to stroke over her bare mound. "She saw me fucking you on my desk. I think its only fair that I fuck you on hers."

"You're a twisted, bastard." She said hoarsely but she had to admit that the danger of it excited her.

"Yes, I am." He admitted and then he licked his lips and caressed her hip. "But I gave you an order and I'm getting tired of you ignoring it."

Quickly, he stood and dug his fingers into her. She grabbed at his arms, feeling the muscles ripple under the thin cloth as he easily picked her up and set her on the edge of the desk. Sitting back down in the chair, he settled his hot hands on her upper thighs and prized her legs apart. He bent his head and thrust his face against her sex, humming softly as he inhaled her scent. She gasped when his rough tongue darted out to slide into her slit.

He licked at her, slow agonizing strokes that had her digging her nails into the edge of the desk. The soft touches of his tongue and lips turned into hard sucks and his grip on her thighs grew tighter. Heat raced through her, ripping through her core and chasing through her body like wildfire. She let go and dug one hand into his hair, trying to make him suck harder but he only pulled back and looked up at her, his full lips twisted into a wicked grin and wet with her juices.

Gripping her wrist, he uncurled her fingers from his hair and forced her to hold on to the desk again. Digging his fingers into her harder, he bent his head and attacked her. His mouth closed over her sex, increasing the pressure as his tongue stabbed into her, making her moan and try to thrust her hips up. She was panting hard. Her need to come so raw and intense that she didn't care if she was sprawled naked on top of Elizabeth's desk with John's head buried between her legs.

His grip on her thighs disappeared and then he was on his feet, pushing her until her back was pressed to the top of the desk. He grabbed her wrists forcing her hands over her head. She stared up at him, he looked ruthless and determined, bent on dominating her and bending her to his will.

Pinning her hands to the table, he leaned down. Her breasts were thrust up and he captured a taut nipple in his mouth, devouring her with his rough tongue. He bit down sharply, letting go of one wrist so that he could cover her mouth with his hand to smother her squeal of pleasure.

"Shh..." He whispered against her skin. "Or do you want me to let Chuck in?" He said in a guttural voice. "I could let him hold your hands down...let him watch me take you...is that what you want, Suzie Q?"

She shook her head and whispered. "Yes."

His eyes went wide and then he grinned. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that Miss Smartass." His gaze raked over her body and then he stepped back. "Stand up." He ordered roughly.

Legs trembling, she sat up and edged off the desk. He grabbed her arms and turned her around so that she was facing the desk. John stood behind her, rubbing his hands over her shoulders, his fingers skimming over the smooth skin of her back. She shivered when he pressed the flat of his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down until her upper body was stretched out across the table. Her breasts pressed against the cool wood and she rested her cheek against the table. He traced a finger down her spine and her fingers curled around the edge of the desk as her body quivered with anticipation.

She was in a vulnerable position. Her legs dangled off the edge and she was completely at his mercy, captive and helpless and wanting his touch so much that it hurt. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the snap of his pants being undone and she stilled. Apprehension raced through her when she heard the rasp of his zipper and then he was on her, pinning her to the table in one hard thrust.

He stretched her, filling her completely and then pulling back only to slam into her again. He grunted, one hand snaking up her back to grip her hair, his fingers curling into her sweat damp curls he pulled, forcing her head up off the desk.

The buttons of his shirt scraped against her back as he rode her, showing her that he owned her, possessed her. She was his and he was the only one that would ever pleasure her. He moved slow, letting the pressure build, wanting her to feel every inch of him inside her. He withdrew and then slammed into her again, working his thick cock in and out of her until she was panting and mewling.

Knowing that she was close to coming, he withdrew, letting the tip of his cock rest against her entrance. There was a rustle of cloth and then he leaned over her. He had unbuttoned his shirt and the rough hairs on his chest scraped over her back when he slid his hands under her and closed his arms around her middle in a vise like grip.

She lay there panting, feeling his heartbeat against her and her body trembled when he pressed his knees to the backs of hers and thrust into her so hard that she slid across the top of the desk. He hurried his thrusting, pulling her up against him, his hands covering her breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling while he fucked her with savage intensity.

She gripped his wrists, holding onto him as she opened herself to him. Let him take her, let him possess her, knowing in the back of her mind that next time, she would possess him. She would make him give in to her demands.

As if he were reading her mind, he grunted like an animal and pounded hard against her. "You are so beautiful." He murmured, his breath fanning out hot over her skin. "So mine..." Burying his huge and swollen length inside her with one brutal thrust, he stilled and then he was coming and his body shook violently as he poured his hot seed inside her.

He stayed between her limp legs until he felt the fluid trickling from between her thighs and then he pulled out of her and stepped back. He helped her stand up and then sat down heavily in the chair and pulled her onto his lap, feeling his seed and her hot juices soaking into the front of his pants.

"I think that we'd better get cleaned up." He whispered against her throat as he stroked his hands over her body. "Elizabeth will be back soon."

"Not yet. She won't be here until in the morning and I want to pleasure you." She whispered back as she crawled off his lap and nestled between his thighs. She lightly touched him, tugging at his pants until they were down around his knees. His cock was already hard again, the head resting againt his belly. She touched him and he tangled his fingers in her hair and held her tight against him, sighing at the way her hair brushed over his hot skin.

He closed his eyes and groaned low and deep when he felt her mouth close around him.

**

Elizabeth was smiling as she stepped through the door to her office and dropped her bag beside the door. She took a deep breath. It was so good to be back in Atlantis. To be home.

She looked around. Everything seemed to still be in the same place and even looked a little cleaner and smelled wonderful. She took a deep breath of the musky odor. It was earthy and rich with just a hint of cinnamon and spice.

"Chuck? She called out the door.

The technician looked up. "Yes, Doctor Weir?"

"Who's been in my office?"

"Just Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Sheppard." He looked back down at the control panel and managed not to grin. Next to him, Amelia gave him a strange look but she didn't say anything.

"Did they clean in here?"

Chuck bit back a snort and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. They were in there half the night."

"Well, whatever they did...it was a fantastic job." She shook her head and glanced around, still trying to figure out what that scent was. It smelled fantastic. The next time she saw him she was going to have to ask him if this was something new that Susan had cooked up in her lab and thank him for taking care of things. She should have known that she could depend on him.

It was a blessing that John had at least done what she'd asked and not made a mess of her office. With his temper, she'd half expected to find her stuff scattered all over the place and her computer smashed against the wall. She walked toward her desk and started to sit down when she noticed that though the room was squeaky clean, he'd forgotten to empty the trash can.

_Typical man_, Elizabeth thought as she bent down to take out the bag. It was then that she noticed something at the bottom. Gingerly, she picked it up and her face paled when she realized that it was a black lacy thong. She was staring at it, wondering how in the hell the panties had gotten into her trash can when she heard a voice and turned around.

"Oh, you found them. Susan was wondering where those went to."

Her face went beet red when a smiling John Sheppard plucked the panties out of her fingers and stuffed them into his pocket. He was half way down the steps when she finally got the nerve to shout...

"JOHN! GET BACK HERE!"


	43. SOT Transitions Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions

Part 2

If it weren't for Richard Woolsey, Susan Sheppard would have thought that her life in Atlantis was perfect. She had the hottest man in the city in her bed, a job she loved and good friends...well, except for Rodney McKay, but she didn't let him bother her anymore.

And now she was getting the chance to go off world and really put some of her knowledge to work. She had been surprised when Teyla and Carson had approached her about working with the Kinani and she had jumped at the chance of a new challenge. It wasn't often that she got to go off world but the opportunity had been too good to pass up and no matter how much John didn't like it, she was going.

She was anxious to find out how they managed to grow their crops, when they lived in an underground cave system on a planet that was a winter world for most of the year. Teyla had given her some information and the rest she'd looked up in the Ancients database and what she'd found there had intrigued the little herb witch in her. And to think that they had requested her help..._her help_...she shook her head, still not believing it.

"Morning, Susan."

She looked up at the touch of a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Morning, Carson. Sit down."

Carson glanced at the lanky man at the buffet table. "I don't want to intrude-"

"You're not." She motioned at the seat across from her and pushed it back with her foot. "I was hoping to talk to you this morning anyway."

"About what?" Carson sat down and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Well...actually I wanted to thank you." Susan took a sip of her tea and brushed her hair back from her face. "For letting me tag along, I mean."

"Why would you want to thank me for that?" Carson smiled. "The Kinani requested you after your friend Jaiya explained your work with the Athosians. Its her you should be thanking. She and Teyla-"

"Bullshit..." A deep voice growled before he could finish. "She should be thanking me for even letting her go."

Susan punched her husband in the arm as he sat down in the chair next to her. "I don't remember asking for your permission, dear."

"Word of warning, Carson." John scowled as he pushed a bowl of strawberries toward her. "Don't ever get married. They get pushy and hard headed after they get the ring."

"Too late." Susan snatched a strawberry out of the bowl before John could grab it back. "I was pushy and hard headed before I let you marry me."

John grumped. "They can turn into a real big pain in the ass too."

Susan just gave him a look and Carson's face went red. Quickly, he got up from the table.

"Susan, if you'd like to join me later...we can go over a few things before we meet Lorne in the Jumper Bay."

Susan nodded. "I have a few things to pick up in my lab and then I'll meet you in the infirmary. Grumpy has a meeting with Mr. Woolsey so I should have a bit of time free if you want to go over that list of medicinal plants."

"Sounds like a plan." Carson grinned. He nodded to John. "Perhaps you'll be in a better mood then, Colonel."

"I doubt it." John and Susan said at the same time and Carson started to laugh.

When he was gone, John gave Susan a black look and she nudged him with her foot. "Stop letting it get to you."

"I'm not letting it get to me." He muttered and dug into his breakfast. He chewed and swallowed, not really tasting the food.

"Liar." She snatched a piece of bacon off his plate. "You've been a mean son of a bitch all week. I'm surprised your men haven't stuffed your head down a toilet yet."

"Like you've been any help." John scowled. "Locked up in your lab all the time and ignoring me or even worse playing Xena Warrior Princess with Ronan and Teyla."

Susan rolled her eyes. "And there it is." She laughed and made a kissy face at him. "My big strong Colonel is just mad that I won't let him play Hercules."

He grabbed her hand and bit down on the back of her knuckles then he licked her palm and pressed her hand to the bit of skin showing at the open throat of his shirt. "Mine." He grinned.

"Mine." She grinned back and tugged at the tuft of chest hair. "Now, you'd better hurry up. You've got a meeting to get to and I need to get the lab." Leaning closer she gave him a quick kiss. "You don't want to get your sweetie Woolsey all pissed off this morning."

"Fuck Woolsey." He grimaced. God, but he hated that little asshole.

"Nope. No one is gonna get the Sheppard cock but me." She rubbed her hand over the front of his pants and gave him another quick kiss as she stood up. "Just don't try to kill him, okay honey?"

John's mood brightened just a little. He loved watching the swing of her hips. She had a perfect back field in motion and he watched her until she was gone, then he finished his breakfast and headed for the conference room and another morning of hell.

2.

Damn. He was starting to think that he wasn't going to survive this. John glanced around the table at his team mates. They all looked tired and wishing that they were anywhere but the conference room. Had it really been a week since that damn party?

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. It seemed like a lifetime since Elizabeth had dropped the bomb that Richard Woolsey would be spending a few days in Atlantis, evaluating the expedition and its major members. That had been bad enough and he hadn't thought that things could get any worse but now he was being forced to listen to the little bastard when he could have been curled up in his bed enjoying an early morning fuck with his woman. But no, here he was trapped and horny as hell with no way to relieve the pressure in his groin.

He scowled, shooting daggers at the little man with his eyes. It was too damn early for this and John was getting a headache and not just a nagging little ache either. This one was turning into a head pounder and if Woolsey didn't shut up his god damn yammering soon, he was going to pick up his coffee cup and smash it upside the little pricks head.

He scowled and looked across the table. Elizabeth was looking at the little balding man and appeared to be paying attention but John could tell that she was wishing that he'd shut up too. He sighed and took another swallow of the brew in his cup. It tasted nasty and he set it down and pushed it away from him, obviously a little too hard because it went sliding across the smooth surface of the conference table.

Ronan caught it before it smashed to the floor and when John looked up, Woolsey was giving him a disapproving look. He glared back and the little man met his stare.

"Am I boring you, Colonel?" Woolsey asked coolly.

"Am I asleep yet?" John drawled and then rolled his eyes when Elizabeth shot him a look.

"What the Colonel meant I'm sure-"

"What I should have said, Mr. Woolsey is why did you request this little meeting so early in the morning?" John ignored Elizabeth when she glared at him for interrupting her.

"I think that I have already made my intentions fairly clear, Colonel." Woolsey smiled slightly and gave him a depreciating look.

"Really?" John sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Damn right he knew what the little bastard's intentions were. He wanted to stick his IOA nose in where it didn't belong. "We've been sitting here listening to you for the last hour and I still don't see you getting any closer to a point."

"Perhaps if you had actually been listening to me, Colonel...you would have heard what I said."

"Sorry," John's eyes narrowed. "I tuned out after 'Thank you all for coming'."

"I see that you're also a comedian, Colonel." Woolsey smiled tightly and ruffled the papers in front of him before he looked up at him with a cold stare. "Where is Doctor Sheppard this morning?"

John scowled and looked at his watch. "Probably in her lab by now. Why?"

Woolsey sighed and his lips thinned even further. "As the head of her department, I expected her to be here for this meeting."

John heard a soft snort and his dark gaze swept around the table. Rodney met his stare and for once didn't back down. He might have apologized to Susan at the wedding but the relationship between them was still strained. They were never going to be great friends and Rodney still made it known that he didn't think that Susan belonged on the team. Susan, damn her, agreed with him. No matter how much he cajoled or threatened her, she wouldn't join them in any of the meetings unless Elizabeth asked her directly.

"I don't see Carson at this meeting either." John said flatly. He felt Teyla's foot nudge against his but he ignored her.

"Doctor Beckett is preparing for a mission to PC2-1071 this morning, of which you should be well aware." Woolsey rested his elbows on the table and stared at him. "The Kinani-"

John smiled slightly but it wasn't a friendly one. "I am, Mr Woolsey and I know all about the Kinani."

"Then I don't need to-" Woolsey tapped his finger on the file.

"I got your memo, Mr. Woolsey." John cut him off and Woolsey's eyes widened at the snide tone in Sheppard's voice. "Perhaps if you had taken the time to speak with Doctor Beckett than you would be aware that _my wife_ is planning to accompany him."

Woolsey's lips tilted in a sardonic smile. He hadn't missed the emphasis on Sheppard's words. He sighed thinking of what he wanted to say next when Elizabeth suddenly spoke up.

"John, if you and your team wouldn't mind...I believe that I'd like to speak with Mr. Woolsey alone."

Woolsey's head shot up and his eyes narrowed and John started to wonder what the man would think if he grabbed his glasses and shoved them up his tight ass. It might make him see things their way a little better but John doubted it. But he wasn't about to let this chance to get away from the little man slip past him.

John was out of his seat and into the corridor before Ronan or Teyla could speak to him and from the tense set of his shoulders and the direction that his determined steps were taking him, they didn't bother to try and follow him. They were about to get out of their own seats when Teyla reached out and touched Ronan's arm, gesturing for him and Rodney to stop.

"We should not leave you alone, Elizabeth." Teyla said softly but Elizabeth only shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but I'll be alright." She cast a glance at Woolsey. "I can handle him."

"Are ya sure?" Ronan didn't look very happy and even Rodney seemed to be agitated at the presence of the man.

"Elizabeth, I think Teyla's right." Rodney said so that only they could hear him. "Sheppard's right, too. I don't trust him either."

"He's IOA." Ronan snorted. "What's to trust?"

"Listen," Elizabeth told them. "I appreciate it. I really do-"

"But-" Teyla started but Elizabeth cut her off.

"You guys go on." She nodded toward the door. "I can handle Richard Woolsey and besides...I don't want the team any more involved in _this_ then all of you want to be involved." She huffed out a sigh and then smiled slightly. "Its going to be enough of a job trying to keep John from killing him."

Ronan snorted. "I might help him."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Elizabeth replied. "Now, please. All of you. Go on. Let me handle this."

"What if talking to him doesn't help?" Teyla asked. "Mr. Woolsey seems to be a rather formidable man."

"And I can be a rather formidable woman." Elizabeth said.

Finally they all reluctantly left and Elizabeth watched them go. Then she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to find Woolsey staring at her.

"Doctor Weir, I don't really think that that was called for." He said.

"And neither is your attack on my team and Colonel Sheppard." Elizabeth's eyes flashed angrily.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey asked smoothly. "Doctor Weir, I must assure you that my presence here is not an attack on you, your team and certainly not Colonel Sheppard."

"Let me assure _you_ of something, Mr. Woolsey." She rested her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Mr. Woolsey, I know why you are here and I want you to understand now that I will not put up with anymore interference from you or the IOA."

"Doctor Weir, my intentions or the IOA's are not to interfere. We only want-"

"I really don't care what you want and if there is one thing that the IOA is excellent at, it is interfering where they are not wanted or needed."

"Doctor Weir, please-"

"Mr. Woolsey. you've long out stayed your welcome here as it is." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed angrily. She wasn't stupid and she knew an oily weasel when she saw one. "I want to make one thing absolutely clear to you in case you're having a hard time understanding me. The Atlantis expedition is mine and I hope that you remember that I have the full backing of General O'Neill and The President."

"That has nothing-"

"To borrow a word from Colonel Sheppard and please excuse my language but...bullshit." She exhaled. "As far as I or any member of this expedition is concerned you are here as nothing more than an observer, Mr. Woolsey and have no authority in this city or over its people." She looked at the file in his hands. "Please feel free to write that in your report to the IOA."

Woolsey smiled and Elizabeth got the feeling that she had fallen into the nest of a very dangerous snake. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up but she refused to step back as he got up from his chair. He gathered up his notes and tucked them back into his folder before he looked up and gave her a cool smile.

"Doctor Weir, I know that none of you are exactly thrilled with my being here but I want to assure you that I _am_ here just as an observer. Nothing more...nothing less. No matter what you and your team may think of me or the IOA."

Elizabeth frowned. He didn't say it but she heard the threat in his words. A cold chill ran down her back as she watched him walk away and she rubbed her arms.

Why did she feel like the devil himself had just set foot in Atlantis?

3.

"What are you doing?"

Susan looked up, a slight smile touching her lips when she saw John standing there. Her smile slowly faded. His hands were on his hips and he was giving her that black look that said he was ready to kick someone's ass. Shit. He had gotten into it with Woolsey again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She looked at the things laid out on the bed. "I'm packing a bag."

"I can see that." He snapped. He came into the room and stood behind her. He reached around her and snatched the bag out of her hands to look inside. "Aren't you supposed to be with Carson getting ready for this trip you're so hot about?"

"Carson had something urgent that he had to take care of...what do you think you're doing?" She snatched the bag back and shook her head. "And don't snap at me, John Sheppard. I swear sometimes you can be the biggest prick."

"God damn right." He growled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, grinding his own hips against her. He rubbed his hand over her belly and slid his fingers under the waist band of her panties and dipped his fingers into her. He held her tight and rubbed hard at her clit, just the way he knew that she liked it.

Her head fell back against his shoulder and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. He was such a bastard but she loved it when he touched her this way. She ground back against him and felt the fingers of his other hand brush against her back as he fumbled with his belt.

"The hell with that." She reached behind her, gripped the tab on his zipper and yanked it down so that his erection fell hot and heavy into her hand. She stroked him and he growled against her neck. She turned her head, her hot mouth seeking his. Her eyes glowed and she let out a hiss of pleasure when he dipped his fingers into her slick folds. He pinched her clit hard and she arched against him. Laughing, she turned in his arms and gripped the front of his shirt with both hands. He resisted and then let her turn him toward the bed. She was stronger and he still could have easily broken out of his grasp but he didn't want to.

She shoved her stuff out of the way and he let her push him down on the bed. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots, his eyes never leaving her as she stripped off her tee shirt. He undid his pants as she hooked her fingers into the waist band of her panties and slid them off her long legs. The heat in the room kicked up as she helped him out of his pants and then she was on him, straddling him and lowering herself onto his thick heat before he really knew what was happening.

He tried to touch her but she grabbed his wrists and forced his arms up over his head. She nipped at his neck and then covered his mouth with hers, kissing him hungrily. Her fingers slid across his palms, her fingers curling tightly around his, squeezing hard. He squeezed back and pushed up, tilting his hips and driving himself completely into her. He tried to roll her over but she held him down, her knees pressing tight into his hips.

She leaned back, pressing her hands against his thighs as she rode him. He gripped her hips, matching her rhythm, hands sliding up to cup her full breasts, fingers pinching until she moaned and fell across him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her neck, sucking and biting at her. Still locked with her, he growled and rolled her over on her back. Hands on her hips, he slid his legs off the end of the bed and pulled her with him. He shivered slightly when his feet touched the cold floor but he quickly forgot it when he grasped her knees and pushed her thighs farther apart.

She clutched at his shoulders, trying to pull up against him but he pushed her back, one hand curling around her throat. He held her down and thrust into her hard, making her tilt her hips up so that he could push his full length into her. Her fingers curled around his and he clutched at her hand, his own fingers sliding down to grip her wrist. He gripped her other wrist and forced her arms over her head. He reached out to grasp the handcuffs attached to the headboard and cursed when he realized that they were just out of his reach. He snatched one of the pillows instead and pulled it toward him.

"Damn it!" He muttered. Grunting, he tilted her up and pushed the pillow under her back. His hands slid under her, his fingers digging into the firm round, cheeks of her ass, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. John was standing over, hands braced on the bed, thrusting into her hard. Sweat dripped off of his face onto hers and he bent his head, swiping his tongue over her mouth. He kissed her throat, teeth nipping sharply at the soft skin of her shoulder and then he pulled back.

Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he stared down at her and then he was slamming into her, filling her up with his length. He was without mercy, driving into her, the pressure building until she threw back her head and screamed with joy when he exploded inside her.

Breathing hard, he collapsed on top of her, his head pillowed between her breasts. He lay like that for a long time, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching and he nuzzled her, his tongue flicking out a rosy nipple before he eased off of her and curled against her side. He rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes not wanting to move.

"Feel better now?" She stroked her fingers over his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Finally get Woolsey out of your system?"

"Are you laughing at me?" He growled. His voice was a husky murmur, promising to do very bad things to her if she was.

"Poor baby. You'll get over it." She laughed and sat up, slapping her hand against his hip as she crawled over him and off the bed. She left him laying there and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He followed her and stood in the doorway, watching her as she washed. He loved to watch her. She thought that she was too big but to him, she was just right. She had soft curves that he ached to run his hands over and long legs that he wanted to feel wrapped around his waist again. His cock stirred when she stepped out of the shower and he wondered why in the hell he even let her train with Ronan and Teyla would he could give her an even better work out.

He started toward her and she gave him a stern look as she snatched a towel off the rack by the shower door. Her tanned skin was slick and her breasts bobbed gently as she dried her hair. "_John_, I'm already late enough as it is-"

"So?" He grabbed the towel out of her hands before she could finish and he wrapped it around her hips and pulled her tight to him. "I changed my mind. I'm not going to let you go off with Carson. You have to stay here and keep me happy."

He dropped the towel and trailed his hands down over her body to the smooth skin between her legs. She was still hot and still wet and he thrust his fingers into her, gliding easily over her slick opening. He teased her clit with the tip of his finger, making her squirm against him.

She grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away. "Sorry sweetie, but you'll have to keep yourself happy this time." She wiggled out of his grip and snatched up the towel. She tossed it into the hamper and headed back into the bedroom. She went to the dresser and started to pull out a clean shirt and pants but he followed her. Reaching around her, he snatched them out of her hands and tossed them on the couch.

"I said, no." He grabbed her from behind and pulled her back against him. His hands slid over her shoulders and down to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, tweaking her nipples between his calloused fingers. "You're staying right here."

"I am going." She covered his hands with hers but she didn't try to make him let go. She rested her head back against his shoulder and gently nipped at the line of his jaw. "I have to go, John. You know that."

"No, you don't. You're the head of your department. Send someone else." He let go of one breast and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back so that he could kiss her.

"No. I won't do that. You know how important this is to me." She kissed him back and then twisted away from him and he let her go.

His cock told him to lay a guilt trip on her but he couldn't do it. As much as he wanted her to stay with him, she was excited about this and as much as he teased her, he would never intentionally try to keep her down if it was something that she really wanted. With a sigh, he picked up his shirt and pants and pulled them on, then sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling on his own boots as he watched her dress.

She reached for a pair of panties and a skimpy bra and he growled. "I thought that I told you no underwear."

"Fine." She gave him a saucy smile and started to put them back in the drawer . "I'll be with Evan and Carson for two days. I'm sure they won't care if I'm not wearing any underwear." Her eyes sparkled.

John's scowl deepened. "Changed my mind. Put 'em on."

"Yes, sir." She teased him as she took them out again and slipped them on. Pulling on her pants, she sat down to pull on her socks and boots before she slid into one of his black fleece tops. She pulled her damp hair back into a pony tail and then plopped down on the bed beside him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him against her. "I am gonna miss you."

"Yeah, I'll bet you will." He leaned into her and every inch of him said that he was going to miss her too. "Damn it. Why did I let Teyla talk me into letting you go in the first place?"

"Teyla?" She let him go and sat back. "Don't tell me that you're mad at Teyla."

"You know what I mean." He flashed her a dark look. "All this training with Teyla and Ronan when you're supposed to be with me. You're getting way too independent, Suzie Q. Keep it up and I'll have to take you down a peg or two."

She laughed and got up from the bed. She knew that he was teasing but there was a hint of erotic promise behind his words.

"Like I'm scared of you." She grabbed up her jacket and put it on. "Threaten me all you want, John Sheppard but you'd better remember, I can give you one hell of a payback."

"You'd better." He grumbled a laugh and gave her a slap on the ass as he got up from the bed and followed her out the door.


	44. SOTTransitions Part 3

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions Part 3

1.

Their guide's were there to meet them when the Jumper landed but one of them was not one that Susan had expected.

"Vaden." Her eyes widened slightly when the man pushed back the hood of his parka and stepped toward them. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she took a step back then stopped when she realized that Lorne and Carson were watching her.

"Doctor Sheppard." He smiled and bowed to her slightly. "A pleasure to see you again." He turned and nodded to Carson and Lorne then bent down to pick up one of the cases they'd taken out of the Jumper.

Carson touched her arm when he turned to pick up another. "You know him, love?" He asked softly.

Susan nodded. "Unfortunately." She muttered and then shook her head when Carson gave her a strange look. "He's Jaiya's son."

Carson just looked at her. It was obvious that he wanted to ask her more but he only picked up his medical case and fell in step behind the others as they started down the trail toward the settlement. Lorne walked behind her and after they had been walking for quite a while, he moved up beside her and gently touched her shoulder when the others weren't watching.

"You okay, Doc?" He had seen the look on her face and it had concerned him. His eyes narrowed when the tall man glanced back at them and then quickly looked away. "Something I need to know about?"

"Have you got a year?" She mumbled and then took a deep breath. "Nothing I want to talk about right now."

"Listen, Doc..." He touched her arm and then suddenly stopped when the others in front of them halted. They seemed to be looking at something in the distance and a frown crossed his face. "Stay here." He told her then pushed past her and walked to the front of the group.

Susan shifted the bag on her shoulder and moved closer to Carson. The others were acting fidgety and kept glancing up at the sky. She was about to ask Vaden what the hell was going on when she saw it herself. A gray smudge had blotted out the mountains ahead and she was beginning to get a very bad feeling that they should have argued to bring the Jumper closer to the settlement.

In a few minutes, Lorne was back and from the look on his face she knew that her feeling had been right.

"What's up?"

"We might have a problem." Lorne said.

"Storm?" Susan asked, looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

Lorne nodded. "We're going to all have to stay pretty close. Vaden say's that when those storms blow in they come in pretty fast and strong." He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe we should turn back." Carson said. "Wait out the storm in the Jumper."

Lorne shook his head. "We're probably about a mile from the Jumper now. We wouldn't even get half way before that storm comes down on us. Let's just stick together and get to the settlement before it does."

**

Stick together..._sure_...that was easier to say than do when the wind seemed to be blowing at a forty miles an hour and every step was like pushing against a wall that refused to give. A few slips and slides and she and Lorne had gotten separated from the group in no time flat.

Damn it. John was going to have a field day with this one. Her first real trip out without him and this had to happen. Sheesh...the asshole was never going to let her live this one down.

Susan stopped and took a breath. Even with the scarf covering her nose and mouth her face felt frozen and she was wishing now that she'd taken one of John's pairs of sunglasses. At least then her eyes would have had some protection from the stinging bits of ice and snow.

"Carson!" Susan pulled down the scarf and covered her eyes. She squinted, trying to see through the thickly falling snow. The wind was really howling now and its bite was bitter and cold. Shivering she tugged the hood of her parka down and pulled the strings tight, tugging the scarf back up over her face. She could barely see a thing in the thickening gloom but at least it was a little bit warmer.

"It's no use, Doc!" Lorne put his hand on her shoulder and leaned close to yell in her ear. "We're not going to find them now. Our best bet is to try to get to the Jumper and wait out the storm."

"We can't just leave them out there, Evan." She turned around so that she could see his face.

"And what are we going to do?" He yelled back. "End up getting lost ourselves? At least Carson's got the guides with him." He put his hands on her arms. "Right now, my first priority is getting us back to the Jumper, especially you." She didn't need to see his grin; she could hear it in his voice. "Do you think I want the Colonel coming after me if you get hurt?"

She stared at him for a second and then shook her head. "Okay! But which way do we go?"

He raised his head and looked around, trying to find anything that might look familiar. Pulling his flashlight from the pocket of his coat, he thumbed it on and flashed the beam around. "I know that there was a trail..." He stopped, shining his light on a barely discernible path winding through the trees. "There it is!"

Taking her arm, he held her close to him as he headed for the path. Under the thick stand of trees, the wind and snow wasn't so bad and they were able to go a far distance before he stopped and flashed his light around again. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" She brushed a hand across her face to wipe the snow out of her eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you remember coming this way?" He flashed the light around again. The wind was howling even louder and now there were bits of ice mixed in with the snow. He wiped his hand across the front of the flash light knocking off the sheen of ice so that the light was a little brighter.

She looked around then shook her head. "I can't tell!"

"Shit!" He cursed and tightened his grip on her arm. "I hope to hell we're not lost."

"Well, we can't go back!" She looked over her shoulder at the way they had come. The snow was starting to fall faster and the path behind them had all but disappeared. "Maybe there's a cave around here somewhere. We can take shelter and get out of the wind at least."

"I don't remember seeing any caves around here, Doc." He gave her a look. "Do you?"

Glumly, she shook her head. Shivering, she curled her gloved hands deeper into the sleeves of her coat and moved closer to him. "I think we should keep moving, Evan. It's better than standing here and freezing to death anyway."

Lorne shook his head and slipped his hand under her arm. "Come on then. And stay close to me. If we get separated..."

She smacked him on the arm. "Don't even think about that!"

"Then stay close to me and I won't." Flashing his light on the ground, he finally managed to pick up the faint mark of the path leading through the woods. Tugging on her arm, he pulled her after him.

They walked in silence for awhile, Lorne breaking a trail through the snow so that she could follow in his footsteps. Susan kept her head down and her hand tucked into his pocket so that she could hold on to him. She knew that it was an effort for him because he was basically dragging her along but there was really nothing else they could do if they didn't want to get separated.

"God damn!"

"What the hell...Evan!" Susan stumbled when there was suddenly a loud cracking sound and Lorne went down on his knees. She grabbed at him, trying to slip her hands under his arms.

Bitterly cold water was splashing up around them and Lorne was hanging on to her with a death grip as he tried to get his feet back under him. He was already soaked to the waist and she was having a hell of a time trying to hold on to him as he slipped and slid over the icy rocks.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, she fell back and took him with her. She locked her hands together and scrambled back as much as she could even though the sharp rocks were biting into her back and thighs. She had to get him out of the water.

Breathing hard, she lay there for a few seconds trying to catch her breath. Lorne was heavier than he looked and it was an effort to roll him off of her but she found the strength somewhere. Now, she had to get him to his feet. Leaning over him, she pushed the edges of his hood back and pressed a hand to his cheek. At first she thought he was knocked out but then he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He grinned slightly even though his lips were turning blue and he was starting to shake.

"I think we're close, Doc." He managed to stammer out. "I remember that we parked the Jumper pretty close to this creek."

"Yeah..." She tried to return his grin. "I do too." She raised her head and breathed a sigh of relief when she spied something looming huge and dark just a few yards ahead. "Excuse me, Evan. But I need the remote to open the door."

"No." He pushed her hand away and tried to unzip his parka but his hands were shaking so badly and his fingers so heavy that he couldn't grip the zipper. "There's a latch."

"Where is it?"

He tried to show her but he was shaking so hard that he couldn't point it out and she was too tired to try and search for it.

"Forget it. Just let me have the remote." She started to undo the zipper on his coat but he tried to edge away from her.

"Doc..." He tried to stop her but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't argue with me." She pushed his hands away and gripped the zipper herself. Pulling it down, she slipped her hand inside and into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the remote. Tucking it into the pocket of her coat, she zipped him up and slipped her hands under his arms. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"I can try." Gritting his teeth, he held on to her as he got to his knees and then slowly to his feet.

Slipping her arms around his waist, she leaned close to him. Now that his clothes were wet, it was even harder for them to move but they finally made it the last few steps. She made him lean against the side of the Jumper so that she could thumb the remote. As soon as the hatch was open, she tugged him up the ramp and closed it behind them. With the rear hatch closed it was a lot warmer but Lorne was shivering and shaking like a leaf in the wind when she helped him down on one of the seats in the forward compartment.

"Just give me a minute." He shuddered and started pressing symbols on the Jumper's DHD. "Gotta try and get a message to Atlantis. Let 'em know what happened."

He seemed determined so she let him. She didn't have the ancient gene so there she was going to be pretty much useless. Shrugging out of her parka, she wrapped it around him then set to work digging through the cabinets, dragging out every spare blanket that she could find. There weren't many but at least there was one thermal blanket she could spread out on the floor and another three that she could wrap him up in. She closed the inner doors behind her and set to work. When she was finished, she turned her attention back to him.

"Damn it."

She heard him curse and bent down to help him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I sent the message but I don't know if it went through." He squinted through the view screen but it was already covered by the thickly falling snow and they could barely even see a glimmer of light. "We're too damn far away to see if the 'Gate even opened, anyway." He leaned back and rubbed a shaking hand across his forehead.

"Don't worry about it." Susan shook her head and knelt down next to him. "Now, come on. Turn around toward me."

"What are you doing?" Lorne raised his head slightly and looked up with alarm when she started to unlace his boots.

"Getting you out of these wet clothes." She tugged off one boot and soaked sock and went to work on the other. "I need to get you dry and warm before hypothermia sets in."

"Just give me a blanket." He tried to scoot back when she started to unzip his parka. Weakly, he tried to push her hands away. "I'll be fine."

"Shut up, Evan." She undid the zipper and pulled him forward so that she could get it off of him. "I'm not going to let you sit here and freeze to death just because you're embarrassed."

"I'm not...embarrassed." He chattered out. "I just..."

Susan rolled her eyes. "If you're worried about Sheppard, don't be. He's a big boy and I don't think he'd like it very much if I let his favorite Major freeze to death either." She tried to keep her words light but when she reached for the zipper on his pants, Lorne nearly slid off the bench.

"Doc..." Face red, he pushed at her hands. "Please...I can do that myself."

"Evan...come on." Lightly, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Your fingers are so blue and stiff you can barely bend them. Let me help you. I'm not Carson but I do know a little bit."

"You don't..." He stopped, took a deep breath and slumped back. With a resigned sigh he shook his head.

"If it makes you feel better I'll cover you up." Snagging up one of the blankets, she laid it over him before she made him sit up. He tried to help her get his parka off and after a bit of struggling she had it off him. His shirt was next and then she helped him ease down on top of the blanket on the floor.

Spreading the blanket over him, she tucked it around his arms before she slid her hands down to undo his pants. Keeping his eyes closed, he turned his head away from her as she pulled the heavy wet material down over his hips and off his legs.

Settling down beside him, she started to massage his legs. He was so cold. She needed to warm him up fast and there was really only one way to do it. Thinking quickly, she stood up and started to take off her clothes. Lorne was buried under the blankets and didn't see her but he certainly felt it when she lifted up the blanket and slipped in next to him. He stiffened and would have jumped away from her if she hadn't wrapped an arm around him to hold him still.

"Doc..." He weakly pushed at her arm. "I really...really...don't think..."

"Come on, Evan." She nestled against his back and pulled the blankets over them. "Just relax. I'm not completely naked."

"Doesn't help." He chattered out and tried to hug his arms around himself. "God...the Colonel is...is gonna kill me..."

"Evan will you just shut up." Susan snuggled closer to him and slipped her feet close to his. "I'm not going to take advantage of you. I'm just trying to keep you warm."

He was quiet for a minute and then she laughed when she heard his quiet voice.

"It's working."

2.

"Colonel Sheppard, please come to the control room."

John sat up with a start at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. He tapped the mic at his ear. "Elizabeth?"

"Just get down here, John." Her voice sounded clipped and strained. "Major Lorne has just sent a message and this is some news that you need to hear."

A cold feeling of dread settled in his belly and he didn't even bother clicking off his computer as he headed out the door. He doubled timed it to the control room and when he got there and he saw that the look on her face matched the sound of her voice; the feeling of dread grew even worse.

"What's wrong?" He demanded to know. He turned and looked at the two scientists huddled in front of one of the view screens. "Somebody had better tell me now."

Rodney flashed him an annoyed look and then sighed and pointed at the screen. "Take a look for yourself."

John stepped closer to the screen. "What the hell is that?"

"A snowstorm." Rodney pointed at the view screen. "Looks like a pretty big one too. Lorne just sent a message but we couldn't really understand what he was saying so we decided to send a MALP through and see what was happening..." He waved a hand at the snow blasted landscape showing on the screen. "And we saw this."

Radek nodded. "It seems to be encompassing the whole eastern side of the continent."

"What about the Kinani?" John looked at the both of them. "Their settlement is underground isn't it?"

Radek nodded again. "The message was so garbled that all we caught were 'storm' and 'Kinani' and it was only a few seconds later that the 'Gate shut down. Interference from the storm is preventing us from getting a stable connection."

"Let me hear it." John took an angry step toward him.

"It's not much..."

"I said, let me hear it." John scowled.

Rodney shrugged and hit a button on his console. Lorne's voice could be heard but there was a lot of static and John could only make out the two words that Radek had said.

"That's it?" He asked when the message suddenly cut off.

"The storm hit just an hour after the Jumper should have landed." Radek swallowed hard. "They would have had to walk to the settlement...perhaps an hour or two. We estimate that the storm hit before then but it seems as if the Major made it back to the Jumper." He cast a quick glance at Rodney and Elizabeth. "Of Doctor Beckett and...Doctor Sheppard...we do not know." He shrugged slightly and fell silent.

"Shit!" John whirled around and headed down the steps into the 'Gate room and impatiently paced across the floor while Teyla and Ronan sat on the steps behind him. "Damn it." He slapped his hand against his thigh and huffed out a sigh. "I knew that I should have put a stop to this."

"Put a stop to what?" Teyla's eyes narrowed slightly and a scowl crossed her face because she knew what Sheppard was going to say before he even said it. "What do you think you are going do? I know that you want to protect her but you cannot keep her in a cage all the time-"

John stopped his pacing and gave her an angry look. "She wouldn't have done this in the first place if you hadn't egged her on."

Teyla was really trying to hold on to her temper. She knew that Sheppard was just fretting because Susan was out there somewhere lost in the storm and he couldn't get to her. Getting to her feet, she stepped up behind her friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"John, I know that you are worried but she is with Lorne. He is smart and she is not stupid either. The three of are probably safe and warm on the Jumper riding out this storm."

"Good choice of words, Teyla." John growled and pulled out of her grasp.

"You know that's not what she meant, Sheppard." Ronan sighed, got to his feet and headed down the steps. "You want to go after her? Then let's go after her. I'm tired of sitting around here waiting anyway."

"Hold it a minute, gentlemen." Elizabeth had heard them. Leaning over the rail from the control room, she gave Sheppard a sympathetic but stern look. "No one is going anywhere until we know just what the hell is going on."

"I already know what the hell's going on." John snapped at her. "Susan, Carson and Lorne are caught out there somewhere." Hands on his hips, he glared up at her. "For all we know they could be freezing to death while we stand around here with our thumbs up our asses-"

"Colonel Sheppard, have you listened to one word that either Radek or Rodney's even said?" She started down the stairs toward them. "There is a blizzard tearing through that settlement right now."

"Even more reason-"

"Even more reason for us to wait until the storm passes." She cut him off. She started to lay a hand on his shoulder but stopped when he took an angry step back from her. "John-" His jaw tightened and he rubbed a hand across his face. He was trying not to show it but she saw the look of fear in his eyes. "We're _all_ worried. But it's not going to do you or Susan any good if you end up getting lost yourself."

She looked at Ronan for support but got the same stubborn and determined look that Sheppard had on his face.

Teyla looked at her and sighed. "John, they were with several guides. Vaden would not-"

"Vaden?" John rounded on her angrily. "What the hell is he doing there? Susan never told me-"

"Because she did not know." Teyla kept her eyes on his face. No one knew about the trouble that they had had with Jaiya's son and she had hoped to keep it that way, but she feared that John's temper was going to ruin that. "I did not even know until just a few moments ago when I spoke with Jaiya. I was coming to tell you when Elizabeth called me to the Control Room."

"How the hell did he get there in the first place?" John asked. He hadn't seen the man since their wedding day. He'd just assumed that the man had gone to another of the Athosian settlements on the mainland.

"Jaiya has family living within the Kinani settlement. Vaden was among the last group to move to their settlement for the winter season." Teyla told him quietly. "She had assumed that he had moved on to another settlement further along the coastline."

"Well, apparently he didn't." John forced himself to be calm. He turned away from her and angrily began to pace again. He knew that they were watching him but he was way past caring.

He was tempted to stomp up the stairs and dial in the address himself but he stopped when he saw Woolsey coming down along the walkway. A scowl crossed his face and he quickly turned his back and concentrated his stare on the 'Gate, as if he were willing it to open all by its self. Then his eyes flickered to where Woolsey stood and the hairs on the back of his neck went up. God, but he hated that slick little weasel but he knew that it wasn't going to do him any good to let his anger get away from him.

"So...in other words we just sit here and rotate until the storm blows out." He squared his shoulders and then gave Rodney a glaring look. "How long?"

Rodney checked his screen. "At least another five hours."

Five hours...five hours of complete hell.

"Colonel Sheppard, I-"

John turned around and Woolsey shut up when he saw the look on the man's face and he swallowed back the words he had been about to say.

"Five hours." He looked at Ronan and Teyla. "In five hours I want you suited up and ready to go."

Without another word or a glance at any of them, the Colonel turned around and walked away

2.

As soon as the five hours was up, John was ready and waiting at the 'Gate. Ronan was with him and two Marines stood at attention behind him. Teyla stood beside Ronan and it was a strained silence among the group as the event horizon engaged.

John was the first one to step through and see the sunlight glittering on the thick blanket of snow and ice as they stepped out of the Gate. John pushed back the hood of his parka and squinted against the glare. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he looked around.

"See anything?" He asked as the rest of the group moved out behind him.

"Something over there." Ronan lowered his binoculars and pointed to a dark shape about a half mile ahead. "Could be the Jumper."

"Could be a rock too." John lowered his hand, pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and glanced at the two Marines that had followed behind them. "Daniels, McCray...you go that way." He pointed toward the line of trees in the distance. "Ronan, Teyla and I will check out whatever that shape is. Radio me if you see anything."

"Yes, sir."

John watched them as first one then the other man stepped off the platform into the knee deep snow. "Fuck." He grumbled. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy."

**

Susan rolled over on her back and rubbed her hand over her eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through a small space on the Jumper's front screen and casting the small space into shadow. She looked at her watch, thinking that it had to be sometime near mid morning but when she looked at her wrist, she remembered that she'd left the thing back in her quarters.

"Shit!' She muttered and sat up, pushing back the covers. Evan was on his back beside her, his head turned slightly toward her and so deeply asleep that he didn't even move when she pressed her hand against his chest. He was warm and thankfully his face was a little flushed. She slipped out from under the covers and was reaching for her pants when she heard a scraping noise and turned around.

The snow over the view port was moving. At first she thought that maybe the heat of the sun was melting it off and then she saw a gloved hand and realized that someone was pushing the snow off the glass. Dumb struck, she just watched for a few minutes and then she saw a familiar shock of dark hair.

John pushed some more of the snow off the shield and took off his glasses and tucked them into his pocket. He breathed on the shield, rubbing at it with his gloved hand until he had a patch big enough to see through. Cupping his hands around his eyes, he peered inside just as Susan raised her head and looked up at him.

His heart jumped at the thought of knowing that she was alive and then his mind made him realize that she wasn't wearing anything more than her bra and panties and Lorne was huddled up under the blankets. His eyes went dark and he quickly stepped away from the front of the Jumper.

"They in there?" Ronan stepped closer, aiming to look inside but John pushed him back.

"Yeah." He said roughly. "Let's get around to the hatch. See if we can dig out the snow and get it open."

Susan stilled when she saw Sheppard's face and the smile that quickly faded. Oh, crap! She grabbed her pants and dug around until she found her socks and boots. By the time she was zipping up her jacket, she heard yelling and pounding on the rear hatch. She stepped out, closing the compartment behind her. Lorne was still pretty much out of it and she didn't want him to get any worse.

She pressed her hand over the control and stepped back out of the worst of the wind as John and Ronan with Teyla close behind, hurried inside. Ronan closed the hatch and Susan went to Sheppard, sliding her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder. His coat was open a little at the neck and she kissed the hollow of his throat, thinking that he smelled like cold air and snow. He tensed and then after a minute, pulled her close and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"How's Lorne?" His voice was gruff and then he pushed her out of the warmth of his arms and nodded toward the closed door to the cockpit.

"Still asleep." She opened the hatch and they followed her inside, Ronan shutting it behind them to keep it at least some of the heat. She knelt down beside Lorne and tucked the covers around him a little tighter. "He fell into the creek when we were trying to get back to the Jumper and got soaking wet." She looked up at John. "We have to get him back to Atlantis. That water was freezing and he could be suffering from hypothermia."

John wouldn't look at her, he busied himself with calling his two Marines, instructing them to head back through the Gate and make sure that a medical team was standing by. Ronan gave her a look and then glanced at Sheppard but he didn't say anything. Teyla touched her arm and shook her head but they didn't have to tell Susan what kind of mood he was in.

"Where's Carson?" John finally asked in a cool tone.

Susan settled down in the seat next to him. "Hopefully back at the settlement. He was still with the guides when we got separated."

John was silent for a minute and then he gave her a quick dark look. "What the hell were you two doing out here by yourselves?"

"We weren't by ourselves." Susan replied calmly. She knew that he was pissed but she wasn't about to get into a shouting match with him while Ronan and Teyla were sitting there. "We were following the guides back to the settlement. The storm came up on us and Lorne and I got separated from the group."

"You should have stayed together." John practically snapped at her and turned his head to glare down at the covered form of Lorne on the floor. "Or had some sense and stayed in the Jumper if you knew a storm was coming."

"We didn't know and when we realized that it was-" Susan said evenly. Damn him...her fingers curled into a fist and it was all she could do not to hit him. "It came up on us that fast."

John's eyes narrowed angrily. "Lorne should have-"

"Lorne did exactly what he was supposed to do, John." Susan shot back at him. She forced her fingers to uncurl before she really did hit him. She glanced back and saw Teyla looking at her and then she looked away. "And right now-"

"We need to get back to the city." John cut her off, his fingers tightened around the controls and he wouldn't look at her again but his eyes darkened when she slid out of her seat and knelt down next to Lorne. "Then we can come back and look for Carson and the settlement."

She pressed her hand against his forehead and he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He didn't say anything just glanced from her to Ronan and then back at Sheppard as the Jumper lifted into the air and headed for the 'Gate.

Susan motioned for Lorne to be quiet and she stayed with him when the ramp opened and a medical team rushed inside. She stepped back as they lifted him onto the gurney. When they were gone she started to take her seat at the control panel.

"What do you think you're doing?" John's face was smoothed into a mask of calm but she saw the dark look lingering just behind it.

"Going with you."

"No, you're not." He frowned. "You need to stay here. If Lorne fell into that creek and you had to pull him out-"

"I didn't get soaked like he did. I'm fine, John and I'm going with you."

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I am."

"No. You're-" He was really fighting to hold onto his temper. "Don't argue with me about this."

"I'm not arguing with you and I am going, whether you like it or not. They don't need me to take care of Lorne and there's no reason that I can't return with you." She crossed her arms and settled back more in the seat. "I went there for a reason and I'm going to finish what I started out to do."

"I can order you to get off this jumper." He glared at her.

"Since when do I ever listen to you?" She asked calmly.

His eyes blazed and his lips thinned with fury. "Susan, either get off this Jumper now or I'll carry you off."

"Try it and I'll kick your-" She was half way out of her seat when she realized that Teyla and Ronan had backed away and retreated to the rear of the Jumper. Probably wanted to get out of range in case the fight ended up in a shoving match, she thought. She got up and walked back to slap her hand against the door control so that they were alone. "Why are you acting like this anyway?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "It had better not be because of Lorne. John-"

"Susan...I mean it." He took a step toward her. "Don't make me tell you again."

"Do not talk to me like I am a child." She snarled at him.

"Then stop acting like one." He snarled back.

She kept her voice calm when what she really wanted to do was smack the shit out of him. "I told you. I came on this mission for a reason and I am going to do what I set out to do. Now, you can either take me yourself or I'll wait until Lorne is better. Either way, I'm going."

"Unless you've forgotten, Doctor Sheppard...I am the Military Commander of Atlantis. Lorne works for me." He jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"And _you_ work for Elizabeth Weir, Colonel. I believe that she is essentially the Governor of Atlantis and the final say is hers." She smiled sweetly at him, knowing that it was going to piss him off even more. "Do you really want me to take this matter up with her?"

His face went beet red. "Are you trying to pull rank on me?" He hissed.

"Whatever you want to call it, sweetie." She sat back down in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated herself for it, but at the moment she really didn't care that he looked mad enough to bust a blood vessel. "Now, are we going to continue arguing or are we going to go and find Carson?"

He moved toward her, acting as if he were going to carry out his threat and then he lowered his hands and stepped back. "Fine, Doctor Sheppard. If that's the way you want to play it." He replied coolly as he sat down.

"You know that I don't, John." She said quietly. "But other than getting to Carson, I think that you keep forgetting how important this is to me."

He was quiet for a second and then he pursed his lips angrily and gave her a curt nod. This wasn't over by a long shot, he fumed. Then he turned his head slightly and gave her a sly look before he turned back to the controls.

"I'll take care of you later."


	45. SOTPrivate Moments The Birthday Present

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_Author's Note: My birthday is actually the 26__th__ of October but what the hell…I never could wait for anything! Besides, I'm a Scorpio! Its only natural. *grin*_

_I hope you enjoy my early birthday present to me!_

SOT-Private Moments

The Birthday Present

1.

"There you are." He caught up with her at the transporter. "You've been a hard one to find this morning, Doctor Sheppard."

Looking around to make sure that no one was watching them, Susan leaned into him. Sliding her hand over his flat belly, she stroked her hand over the front of his pants. "I could say the same about you, Colonel."

"Naughty, naughty." He grabbed her hand but he didn't try to push her away. "Keep this up and you're going to get us both in trouble."

"Like you don't do enough." She snorted with laughter. Wrapping her arm around his waist she started to kiss him but he turned his head so that her lips only brushed against his stubbled jaw.

"Don't."

His refusal startled her and she took a step back. "What?" She wasn't used to being refused by him and she damn sure didn't like it now.

Sheppard grinned and she relaxed a little when she saw the spark in his eyes. "What are you up too, John?"

He didn't answer. Hand on her back, he waited until the panels opened and then he shoved her inside, grabbing her hands and making sure that she didn't touch the panel before he could secure the doors behind him. Grabbing her arms, he turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, capturing her wrists in his strong hands and pressing up against her so that she couldn't move.

"You'd better stop it before your lewd behavior really gets you into trouble, Doctor Sheppard." His eyes glimmered with heat and promise.

"Oh," She purred. "You want to play bad cop is that it?" Her voice was a soft purr against his throat and she nipped him with her teeth, sucking at him. "Am I under arrest now, Colonel?"

He kissed her hard, tangling his tongue with hers. She smelled so clean...like the Earth after a hard rain. He couldn't get enough of her and his body was demanding that he quit fooling around and just take her.

She laughed and nuzzled him again, dragging her teeth along the line of his jaw. "What kind of punishment am I going to get if I don't stop?" She whispered softly. She looked up and gave him a devilish grin. "Are you going to beat my ass with your thick hard night stick?"

He pressed against her harder and she breathed in his scent. "God," She moaned against his throat. "If I could bottle you up I'd be a millionaire."

He tugged her hair free from the clasp and ran his fingers through it, loving the silky feeling against his skin. "Do I smell that good?"

"You're the next best thing to chocolate." She whispered against his mouth. "I know every woman in this city would love to get a taste of you."

"Are you willing to share me?" He whispered back.

"Hell no..." She ran her hands over his chest. His tongue snaked out to trace over her lips and she tried to bite him.

"Stop it, Suzie Q." He laughed and ran his hands over body. "Keep that up and you won't get your birthday present."

"Birthday?" She suddenly stilled in his arms. "How did you-"

"A little bird told me." He leaned down to nibble at her ear.

"Sneaking into my records, you mean." She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge. "John, let me go."

"No, wife." He whispered against her ear. "I'm not a sneak. It doesn't matter if its information or you. I take what I want when I want it." His hands slid around to her back. He cupped her ass in his broad hands and pulled her against him, rubbing against her cloth covered mound until she moaned and fell against him.

"You mean son of a bitch."

Her breath was hot on his chest and his body started to ache with need. He was leaning down to kiss her when there was a knock on the transporter door.

"Damn it." He growled against her neck. Leaning back he pressed a finger to the panel. In a flash they were on another level of the tower. He backed away from her, unlocked the door and pulled her out after him.

Holding onto her arm, he made her follow him to a door that she'd never seen before. When it opened, he pushed her out onto the balcony and stepped out behind her.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Does it matter?" He pushed her back against the wall and slid his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head in one smooth tug. The cool wind made her nipples harden and be bent his head, tugging a taut bud into his mouth.

Her fingers curled in his hair and she pressed against him, as eager for him as he was for her. But she wasn't about to let him take what he wanted so easily, no matter if he thought that he could.

"No." She pushed against him and slid out from under his arms when he took a surprised step back.

"What the hell do you mean 'no'?" He made a grab for her and she moved away from him again. His eyes flashed with hunger. "Come here, damn it."

"No." She said again. "Not until you promise me something."

"I promise that I'm going to spank your ass if you don't get over here right now." He growled then he gave her an odd look. "Is this about your birthday?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I want you to forget it."

He laughed, leaned back against the railing and shook his head. "No."

"John...I mean it." She told him.

"So do I." He licked his lips, giving her that slow sexy look that turned her knees to jelly. Before she could move, he was on her, pressing her back against the smooth wall. She shivered but the heat from his body quickly warmed her.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" She slid her arms around his neck and nipped at his mouth.

"Because it's not everyday that my girl turns forty one." He braced his hands on the wall and pressed his forehead against hers.

She sighed against his mouth. "Do you have to remind me?"

"What's so bad about turning forty one?" He looked down at her and his dark eyes gleamed with sin. "Or is it because you're a year older than me that's got you so upset?" He grinned when she blushed and tried to turn her head away. Lightly, he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "Oh, that is it? Isn't it?"

"Asshole." She pushed at him but not very hard. "I don't know I put up with you when you're so mean to me."

"Because you love it when I'm mean, mean man."

"Are you trying to be funny?" She tried not to moan when his warm hand cupped her breast.

"Do you see me laughing?" He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and she arched into him. He pressed into her again until her back was flat against the wall. Nudging his knee between hers, he pushed her legs apart and stroked over the insides of her thighs. She was already hot and he was more than willing to turn up the heat even more.

"You really want this don't you?" She ran her hands over his chest. Tugging his tee shirt loose from his pants, she ran her hands over his belly and then scratched her way up until her palms pressed against his flat nipples.

"I just want to make you happy." His voice had softened. He was trying to sound sincere but when she looked at him, she saw the teasing in his eyes.

"Oh, you are such a liar." She tweaked his nipples and he yelped.

"Ow!" He grabbed her hands before she could pinch him again. "That hurt."

"Not as much as it's going to hurt if you don't stop teasing me." She twisted a hand loose and pinched him again. Then she pressed her hand flat against his chest and pushed. She slipped away from him and grabbed her shirt.

"You little minx." He tried to grab her when she slipped her shirt on and headed for the door but she side stepped him. "You'd better come back here. We've got some things to settle."

She turned around and gave him a sly look, her gaze falling to the obvious erection in his pants. "Oh, we'll settle it, Sheppard. But not here and not now."

"Suzie Q..."

"I mean it, John." She purred. "We'll settle it but-"

"But what?" He gave her a suspicious look when she smiled. She was up to something, he could smell it.

"Meet me for dinner in the Mess Hall and I'll tell you how."

Before he could say a word, she was through the door and gone.

2.

Four hours later and John was headed out of the training room and down the hall. He'd had enough of watching Ronan put a bunch of sweaty Marines through the wringer. He had some sweating of his own to do and he knew just the dark haired witch that he wanted under him.

A grin touched his mouth when he spied her sitting at one of the tables near the balcony. She was looking out at the afternoon sunlight sparkling on the water. Her chin was propped on her hand and the wind was lightly teasing the strands of hair that had escaped from the loose ponytail. He tugged on a curl and trailed his fingers across the back of her neck before he moved around the table and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Don't tell me that you started eating without me." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, eying the plate in front of her.

"I'm a hungry girl, Colonel. I don't have all day to wait on you." She picked up a stalk of asparagus between her fingers and dipped the head into the little container of cheese on her plate.

"I would have waited for you." John said softly. "Especially when the first thing I'm going to do when I get you alone is eat you."

"Charmer." Susan grinned. Lazily, she raised the stalk to her lips and licked off the sauce. John felt his dick get hard when she gave him a seductive look and bit off the head and then offered him the rest of it.

"Try this." She practically purred when he let her slide it into his mouth.

"Sweet." He murmured as he chewed then he leaned forward until she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. "But it's not as sweet as that pretty, pink spot between your legs." His voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "The one I plan on fucking all night long."

She colored and the tinge of heat in her cheeks made him even harder. He leaned closer and stared into her eyes. The sounds in the room died away to nothing and it was only him and his Susan. "Want to know what else I've been doing?"

"Besides letting Ronan beat the crap out of you?" She grinned and touched a finger to his sweaty cheek and the slight bruise under his eye.

"This is a lot better, Suzie Q." He leaned into her hand and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, tongue flicking out to catch the small bit of cheese still clinging to her fingers. "I've been thinking about what I'm going to give you for your birthday present."

"Oh, God. Not that again." She sighed and rolled her eyes. " John..."

"You're not going to argue with me are you?" His eyes darkened slightly when she tried to pull her hand away. "You said that we were going to settle this."

"It is settled. I told you that I wanted you to stop thinking about it. So please, if you want to do anything for me? Do that."

"And let this chance pass me up?" He grinned. "No way, woman. I"ve got plans for you."

"That all depends on what you've got planned and if I'm going to go along with it." She said. With him it could be anything.

"Ha!" He laughed. "I see that look. You've been thinking about it too."

"Only because I'm worried about what _you_ might be up to." Then a thought hit her and she grinned. She turned her hand so that she could curl her fingers around his. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Unless you want to play a little game with me." She looked down at the table and then back up at him and suddenly the front of his pants was way too tight. "You're always the one wanting to play, John and since you're so anxious to do something for my birthday...why don't we make it a challenge? No cake, no flowers. Just a friendly little wager."

"What kind of wager?" Always the seducer, he knew that he was the one being seduced this time and he gladly let her lead him along...at least until she told him what he would be betting her for.

"You're kidding me!" He snorted and letting go of her hand, leaned back in his chair. "No way am I going to do that!"

"You didn't let me finish, lover boy." She unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt, giving him a good view of the curve of her breast and the bit of silver hugging a taut, rosy tip.

Oh God...she was wearing the nipple rings again. He shifted in his chair, one hand falling to his lap in a vain attempt to hide the thick bulge in his pants. "No." He growled.

"Not even if I let you do whatever you want with me if you win?"

She got up from her chair and walked around the table to sit in the one next to him. Her hand lightly trailed along the inside of his thigh and it was all he could do not to grab her and throw her down across the table.

"Think about it, sweetheart." She leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Think about how much fun this will be...if you win. Sex with me. Anytime. Anywhere. And _no _questions asked."

"I said...NO." He said tightly. She was driving him absolutely crazy and the little witch knew it.

"I guess that you lied to me then." She pouted. "You tell me that you want to give me something for my birthday but when I tell you what I want..."

"I'll give you anything..." He whispered. "Anything but _that_."

"Why are you so scared? No one has to know but us." She touched her hand to the side of his neck, her fingers teasing along the collar of his shirt. "I never thought that you would be afraid of such a little thing."

"Little thing?" He lowered his voice when several heads turned to look at him but they quickly turned away when he scowled at them. He turned back to her and his scowl deepened. "Shaving my balls is not a little thing."

"Are you so certain that you'll lose?" She laughed and tugged at his collar.

"I won't lose." He snorted and then realized his mistake. He slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned softly when she started to laugh. "I didn't agree to take your, Suzie Q."

"Yes, you did." She laughed huskily. "Otherwise why would you say that you won't lose?"

"You tricked me." He shook his head and a sly smile curled his lips.

"I know." She grinned back at him. She touched his arm and he felt her heat through the fabric of his tee shirt. "Now, we have to get some rules straight."

"What rules?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"If this is really going to be a contest then..." She thought for a second and then tapped her finger against his chin. "I know...no touching for twenty four hours."

"Make it twelve." He growled.

"Scared?" She snickered.

"Can you go an entire twenty four hours without my cock inside you? My tongue tasting your sweet sweet pussy?" He flicked his tongue out at her and laughed when her eyes gleamed with lust.

"Okay, twelve." She said after a second's hesitation. She tapped him on the nose. "But no touching, no kissing, no brushing against one another in the hallway. First one to break the rules is the loser. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed. "But not until tomorrow morning. I want at least one hot night between your legs before we start this challenge."

"Then it's settled. C'mon, Sheppard. Let's shake on it to seal the deal."

She held out her hand and he gripped her wrist. He pulled her close, pressing her hand against the front of his pants as he leaned close to whisper against her mouth.

"Only if you suck this first."

3.

Susan rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Four o'clock in the morning and she was wide awake, unlike the big sexy lump curled up behind her. Being as careful as she could, she slipped out of bed and headed for the shower, grabbing the clothes she'd left on the chair as she passed.

Closing the door behind her so that she wouldn't wake him, she quickly showered and toweled off. Opening the door slightly, she poked her head out and grinned when she saw that he was still curled on his side, his head buried in her pillow and snoring softly.

She closed the door, reached under the stack of towels on the cabinet and pulled out the little item she'd been hiding for weeks now. She'd had an idea to use it but she'd just needed to wait for the right time. Leave it to her adoring husband to provide one for her.

Opening the box, she hurriedly slipped the thing on and then tugged on the pair of boy shorts she'd intended to wear under the slitted skirt. Then slipping on the skirt and the halter top she'd gotten for her exercise session with Teyla, she took the small key that had come with the thing and hid it on the top of the cabinet over the sink.

John was going to have a fit when he saw what she had on but that was going to be half the fun. Especially when she acted like she'd lost the key. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, she finished getting ready and then stepped out of the bathroom.

John was still asleep and she couldn't resist giving the bed a little shake as she moved toward the door. He jerked awake and then rolled over on his back, blinking sleepily.

"What the hell-" His eyes opened wider and he sat up. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"You remember. I'm starting my training with Teyla today. So come on." She pointed at the clock. "It's five o'clock, handsome. You'd better get up or you're going to be late for duty."

"Fuck duty. I'm not getting out of this bed until you get over here and kiss me." He pushed back the covers, snuggled down against the pillows and lazily ran his hand over his belly. Just looking at her standing there at the end of the bed was enough to make his cock perk up and take notice.

"I'd be glad to, sweetie." She purred. "But do you really want to lose the bet that quickly?"

"What?" His eyes narrowed slightly and then he rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "Shit. You're not going to really go through with this are you?"

"You agreed, Sheppard and you're not getting out of it now." She stood up and smacked her hand down on the comforter. "Now you need to get your sweet little ass out of bed and get ready for the day." Hands on her hips she gave him a wicked grin. "Suzie Q's got a bet to win."

"You won't win." He propped himself up on his elbows and pushed himself up. He lowered his hand and lightly massaged his hardening length. Each stroke of his fingers over his erection was an invitation to her and he grinned at the way her eyes lit up. "Come on, baby. Just one little kiss. That's all I want."

"Really? Just one sweet little kiss on your long, hard cock?" Her voice was soft and low. So demure. Then the look in her eyes blazed up and she moved back before he could get any closer. "I'd love to baby…but first you have to win the bet. And as easy as you are? You'll never do it."

"Get your ass over here." He growled.

"Sorry, big boy. Not gonna happen unless you win."

"Suzie Q…" He started to crawl toward her and she backed away.

"Bye, honey! And you'd better stroke it good because that's all you're going to get for the next twelve hours!" With a wave of her hand and a flounce of her hips, she left him sitting on the bed fingering his cock.

"God damn it!"

He could still hear her laughing when the pillow hit the door.

***

John should have known better then to agree to this damn deal...especially with a cock tease like Susan Sheppard. All morning she'd been tempting him, goading him, trying to make him break but he was going to show her. He was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of the United States Air Force and no woman was going to make him give in.

Not even when that woman was his wife and she was wearing that skin tight halter top that showed off her breasts to perfection and that slitted skirt that flowed around her legs. When she moved, he got a glimpse of her long, tanned legs and his eyes narrowed slightly. By God, she'd better be wearing shorts under that thing or he'd spank her ass until she couldn't sit down.

He stared at her, hoping that she wasn't wearing any shorts as she pursed her lips, laughing at something Teyla said. God! He shook his head and tried not to look at her. But it was hard when he could still feel the heat of her mouth on him.

He twisted in his seat, trying to ignore the pressure in his balls when she passed by the table where he sat. She didn't get close enough to touch him but he could smell her scent and it was making him nuts.

Damn her.

He glowered, watching her as she walked down the hall with Teyla toward the exercise room, grimacing when she looked back over her shoulder and gave him a taunting little wink. When she was out of sight, he wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and then looked down at his watch.

God damn it to hell. It was just a little after seven. Only ten hours to go. _Shit_. He huffed out a sigh. Maybe if he locked himself in his office it wouldn't be so hard. He snorted softly and tried not to touch the bulge in his pants. Fuck…he was so stiff now that it was too painful to even think about it.

Leaving his coffee cup on the table, he vainly tried to tug his tee shirt down over his erection as he got up and started down the hall toward the transporter and his office. His feet had other ideas though and soon he found himself standing in the doorway to the exercise room, watching.

She had improved in the last few weeks and she moved with an easy grace. If she kept it up, she was going to be able to beat him and he was starting to look forward to getting the chance to spar with her. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling slightly when they took a break to rest and she turned around to see him standing there.

"John...what a surprise." She drawled. Picking up her towel from the bench, she dabbed at the sweat glistening on her chest and neck. "Come to watch again?"

His fingers itched to touch her, to stroke her. To feel her sleek and wet under his hands. He bit back a groan when his cock surged against the front of his pants.

"Perhaps the Colonel would like to get in a little practice." Teyla grinned and then laughed when he shot her a dirty look.

"Sounds like a great idea, Teyla." Susan grinned and reached down to pick up the sticks they'd been practicing with. Twirling them in her hands she gave him a naughty wink. "You look a little tense, John. Maybe if you work out with me you'll loosen up."

A slow, lazy smile crossed his face and he gave her a sexy flick of his eyebrows. "I don't have the time."

"Oh, come on, honey. You beat me last time. Let me try and _shave_ some time off your last score."

"Maybe I'll just shave some off of yours." He grinned.

"Mine doesn't need it." She purred back at him.

"You're not as slick as you think, Suzie Q." He took another step into the room. "You're no challenge for me and you know it."

"Try and take me down." She placed her hands on her hips.

"If you insist." He started toward her and then stopped, remembering their deal. "Oh." He growled. "Nice try."

"Chicken."

His eyes flashed. "What?"

"You heard me." She teased him. "Or are those little feathers stopping up your ears, big boy."

Teyla snickered and he felt his anger start to rise. _Oh, fuck this_. He was not going to let her get away with making fun of him.

"Stop it, Suzie Q." He warned but she wouldn't listen.

"Come on, ya big strutting rooster...Mr. Cock of the Walk..." She poked one of the sticks at the front of his pants. "Quit stalling and show me what you've got."

Oh, she was so asking for it. He watched her as she danced back and forth out of his reach. She was playing with him and by God, her fucking little deal was the farthest thing from his mind now.

"Teyla...if you don't mind...I'd like to have a word with my wife._ Alone_." He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on a nearby bench.

"Oh, stay, Teyla." She laughed and her eyes sparkled. "Maybe you'd like to see just how well I can take care of my husband."

"If that's what you really want, _honey_." John hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "If Teyla wants to stick around, I don't mind an audience."

Susan twirled the sticks in her hands and gave him a saucy smile. "Why don't we call Ronan and make it a four some?"

"Works for me." John shrugged and moved closer to her, his intent very clear on his face.

"Carson was right. You two are impossible." Teyla made a face and backed away.

John looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And just what has Carson been saying about us?"

"Probably that you're an intimidating little bastard but you're too scared to take on your own wife."

Susan poked at him again and he grabbed the stick and jerked. He was trying to pull her toward him but she only laughed and danced back away from him. Teyla laughed and grabbed up her stuff.

"I think that I will leave the two of you to settle this." And then she was gone out the door.

John edged around her and made another grab for one of the sticks. "Now you're gonna get it."

"I'm not scared because you don't have it to give." Susan teased him. "Maybe you should call her back to protect you."

"I'm not the one that needs the protection." His gaze drifted over her face and down her body. "In fact, we haven't used protection since the first time I fucked you."

Her face flushed. "Are we going to get on with this or are you going to talk me to death?"

"I'd rather fuck you to death." John said as he moved closer.

"What? You just want me to lie down and spread my legs for you?" Susan backed away from him.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it last night." He paced around her like a lion on the prowl. "But right now? Right now, I'd rather have you on your knees with my cock in your big mouth."

Susan's breath hitched in her throat. He was tall and god damn it but he _was_ intimidating. She was getting better but his lean, lanky body under that black tee shirt and gray pants was packed with muscle and she knew that if he got an edge she would be on her back in a second. The man was an expert at knowing how and when to pounce.

The trick was to make sure that he didn't get that chance.

She shook one of the sticks at him. "You know that if you touch me first, you lose the deal."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You're going to be the one on your knee's serving me." He paced around her. "In fact, I think that I'll make you go to Woolsey's next meeting with me. You can show him that you're a better cock sucker than he is."

"Oh? I didn't know that Richard Woolsey was my competition." She laughed when his eyes darkened and then she grinned. "You've been cheating on me, sweetheart. Guess I'll just have to step it up a little and prove that I'm a lot better than he is. I know just how I'll do it too." She licked her lips and blew a kiss at him. "I'll lick you like a lollipop and then I'll squeeze on your smooth, hairless balls until you come. You guys can even share a nickname...how's _Slick Dick_ sound?"

The muscles in his chest and arms rippled and the tips of his ears started to turn pink. "I told you. I won't lose."

"We'll see." She took a step back and he came after her. "Nine hours, Sheppard...or can't that pretty cock of yours wait that long?"

Arrogance seemed to ooze out of him and he tilted his head as if he were sniffing the air. "I don't need to lift that skirt to know that your pussy's already wet for me, Suzie Q."

"Aren't we the confident little bastard?" Her heart pounded against her ribs in anticipation when his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Be careful, Suzie Q."

"Or what-" She started to say more and then she stopped and a sly smile touched her lips.

"What?" He growled. She was looking past his shoulder and he had the feeling that she was trying to distract him. He laughed and moved toward her again. "If you think I'm going to fall for that-"

"Fall for what, Colonel Sheppard?"

John froze. He gave her a look and then turned around. His eyes narrowed into slits and his expression tightened when he saw the man standing behind him. "Mr. Woolsey." He growled.

"Doctor Sheppard...Susan..." Woolsey crossed his hands in front of him and stood there giving him the evil eye. "Is everything all right?"

"Never mind my husband, Richard." Susan laughed and stepped around him, being careful not to get too close to him she gave him a teasing smirk. "He's just a little grumpy today."

"Just today?" Woolsey smiled and looked at her and when Susan giggled, the little man's face positively glowed.

"Oh, Richard. You are so _funny_."

She giggled again and John glared at her. "Stop it."

"John." She gave him a simpering grin and waggled her finger at him. "You are such a tease, darling. What am I going to do with you?"

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her against him, digging his fingers into her hip. He aimed to kiss her cheek and hissed against her ear. "What the fuck are you doing, Suzie Q?"

She didn't even seem to care that Woolsey was still standing there when she leaned into him and nuzzled his neck. "Not a god damn thing, sweet cheeks. Because..._YOU_...just lost the bet."

When she looked at him, her eyes danced with laughter.

"You tricked me." His expression hardened.

"I know." She purred against his mouth. Slipping her arm around his waist she turned and looked at Woolsey. "I'm so sorry, Richard but would you excuse us. I'm afraid that there's something that I just have to talk to my husband about. You understand don't you?"

"Well, I-"

John thought that he'd never seen a man so disappointed in his life but he didn't give the man time to finish the sentence. Grabbing her hand, he headed out the door and pulled her with him.

When they were far enough away, he pushed her into a deserted hallway, shoved her against the wall and finally claimed a long overdue tongue tangling kiss.

"John..." She moaned against his mouth when he rubbed his erection against her.

"I can't believe that I actually let you trick me. Making fun of me in front of Woolsey..." John growled at her. "God, I should whip your ass for that."

He slid his hands over her hips, tugging at the fabric of the skirt as he pulled it up over her thighs.

"No." She grabbed his hands. "Not here."

"Why? Afraid that someone will see us?" He said with a seductive smile. "Or maybe I can call your friend Woolsey." He slid his hand over her breast. "I think there's enough of you to share and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind taking a bite out of these big apples."

"Jackass." She smacked her hand against his chest.

"You'd better stop teasing me." He pulled her close, angling her so that she fit snugly against him. From her gasp, he knew that she could feel his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh. "Don't think that I won't call Woolsey and tell him that I've got a nice dessert for him."

"No you won't." She ran her fingers through his messy hair, scratching across his scalp until he growled. "No other man is going to eat me but you."

Lust thundered through his veins and his cock surged with hunger. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have her now.

"Come on." Letting her up from the wall, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him down the hall.

4.

He was so eager for her that he hadn't even waited to take her into the bedroom. As soon as they'd stepped in the door, he'd pushed her over to the couch and nestled between her thighs. He tugged on the string at the back of her neck and pulled the top down to her waist, baring her to him.

He suckled her breasts, tugging on her nipples with his teeth until she squirmed against him. When she whimpered, he let go of her breast and leaned in to cover her mouth with his in a deep, hard kiss.

His hands moved over her sides, tugging at the skirt and she suddenly tensed under him.

"John...John, stop...please." She panted against his mouth.

"Why?" He growled. "I lost the god damn bet so you'll get what you want."

"Doesn't matter..." She shook her head and pressed her hands against his chest. "I've got to tell you something-"

"Tell me later." He kissed her hard, pushing her back against the couch.

"John, please..."

"Be quiet." His hand slid under the skirt, edging it up. Her skin was hot under his fingers and he wanted more of her, he needed to feel her heat. He tugged the shorts off of her hips and slid a hand between her legs. "What the hell...!"

His fingers froze when he touched the smooth leather blocking his way. He pulled back and gripping the hem of the skirt, he shoved it up around her waist. His eyes went dark when he saw what she was wearing. He jerked the shorts off of her and tossed them across the floor.

"A god damn _chastity belt_?" His jaw clamped tight. "Take it off!"

"I can't." She whispered sheepishly.

"Why the hell not?" He raged.

"I lost the key."

"Then find it!"

She pressed her hands against her face and even her breasts flushed with heat when he slid his fingers under the strip of leather between her legs and pulled. He yanked again and she squealed, grabbing for him when he nearly threw her off the couch.

"Stop it, you idiot!" She grabbed for his shoulders and missed. The top of her head connected with his chin and he fell back with a grunt.

Stars danced in front of his eyes for a minute and he shook his head trying to clear it. This could not be happening! But when he opened his eyes and his vision finally cleared, he saw the leather between her legs and the lock that was keeping him from his pleasure.

He slid off the couch and started to pace around the room. His cock was so hard that he could barely concentrate and his need was killing him. He had to think. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed a finger at her. "Where did you have it the last time?"

"The bedroom...but I already-"

He was already heading down the hall and she heard the door slam open against the wall. Scrambling off the couch, she went after him. At first she didn't see him but as she moved around the end of the bed, she saw his ass sticking up in the air. She covered her mouth to smother a laugh. He was down on his knees, frantically rubbing his hands over the floor.

"What the hell does it look like?" He looked over his shoulder at her when he realized that she was standing behind him.

"I don't know. A key?" She shrugged and then grinned. "Or do you mean your cute little ass waving around in the air?"

He just snorted and shook his head. His hunger and the pain in his cock were making him furious. "What the hell did you put the god damn thing on for anyway?"

"To protect myself from you." She bent down next to him. She knew that they looked like fools down on the floor but she had to make it look like she was almost as desperate to find the thing as he was.

"You mean to up the challenge in case you lost." His mouth watered at the sight of her firm behind as she crawled around on the floor. The insides of her thighs were wet and if it hadn't been for that damn chain caressing the crack of her ass, he would have made sure that she remembered he was a back door man too.

"You know what's going to happen if we can't find that key?" He grumbled. Sliding his hands over her thighs, he hooked his fingers in the smooth leather and pulled her back.

"John...please..." She tried to wiggle away from him but he held her fast.

"We're going to have to call Rodney...tell him to bring a lock cutter with him." He panted hard and pressed his knees against the backs of hers, rubbing his erection over her. "He's good at getting things open and if he does this...maybe I'll get that threesome I've been wanting. Or do you want me to call Woolsey?"

"Oh, no..." She tried to hit him and he grabbed her arm and held it behind her back. "You son of a bitch..."

He laughed and nipped at the back of her neck. "Don't blame me, sweetheart. You're the one that put the thing on in the first place." The more she moved against him, the harder his erection grew.

He reached between them and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock free and rubbed the head over the chain between her thighs. She arched back against him and the press of her breasts against his arm nearly threw him over the edge.

Getting to his feet, he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Hooking his fingers in the thin material of the skirt, he ripped it off of her and tossed it on the floor. He leaned over her, sliding his hands under her knees and pushing her legs apart so that he could kneel between her thighs. He ran his hands over the leather, trying to find some other way of opening the lock.

The lock wasn't that big maybe if he...his fingers twisted in the chains but they were sturdier than they looked and wouldn't give. Then he tried twisting the lock.

"Stop it, you idiot!" She smacked at his hands when he growled and dug his fingers into her hips.

"Fuck!" He slapped his hand against her thigh. "I'm going to have to call, Rodney-" He got up from the bed and reached for his mic on the nightstand.

"No! Don't you dare!" She propped herself up on her elbows and then scrambled off the bed, grabbing the thing out of his hand before he could push the button. "There's got to be another way..." She headed for the bathroom and started rummaging around in one of the cabinets where they stored the towels.

"What the hell are you looking for?" He demanded as he stuffed his cock back in his pants and headed in after her.

"These!" She held up a pair of scissors and he laughed.

"Honey, that leather is thick. There is no way those things are going to cut that belt."

"Have you got a better idea?" She set the scissors down on the counter.

"Yeah..." He snarled. "You never should have put the damn thing on in the first place!" Her breast brushed against his arm and he grabbed her roughly and jerked her against him. "Do you know how crazy you are making me?"

"I think I can feel it." She rubbed against him and he picked her up again and set her on the counter behind him. "Ow!" She yelled when the back of her head smacked back against the edge of the mirror over the sink.

"Just shut up!" He grabbed the lock and twisted again, hoping that this time it would break but the damn thing still wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" He slammed his hands down on the counter and something bounced down from the cabinet above, smacked him on the top of the head and then landed directly between her breasts.

They both looked at and then she made a grab for it but he snatched it up before she could get her fingers on it. She grabbed his wrist trying to wrestle him for it but he refused to let go.

"You little…" He laughed when he saw the little look of panic in her eyes. "Oh, you think you are so slick! You knew where the damn thing was the whole time!"

"Asshole! Give me that!"

Laughing even harder, he tucked the key into his pocket. She tried to shove her hand into his pants but he pressed his hand between her breasts and held her back. "After all the shit you just put me through? Hell no, baby! You are going to pay for tricking and teasing me!"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he carried her kicking and screaming back into the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, grabbed her arms and forced them over her head. She squirmed against him and tried to knee him in the groin but he shoved his leg between her knees, pressing into her heat.

"Lay still, god damn it!" He hooked his fingers around the handcuffs and quickly snapped them around her wrists before he let her go and eased off the bed. Running his hands over her sides, he bent down and pressed his forehead against hers, making her look at him as he palmed her breasts.

"You wanted to play with me?" He dropped his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling and flicking his tongue over her until she was panting with need. "Guess what, baby? You're going to get your wish."

He climbed off of her and headed for the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He grinned and turned on the water to drown her out. While he let the water warm, he dug out a basin, a towel and a wash cloth, before he grabbed her shave cream. He set them on the counter, then placed the bowl under the steaming water and let it fill while he fetched a new razor from the cabinet. When the bowl was half full, he turned off the water and carried the things into the bedroom and set them down on the table in front of the couch.

Without a word, he pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants. Kicking off his socks and boots, he spread the towel on the couch and then sat down. He dipped the cloth into the hot water and then wrung it out. He eased the cock ring off and then wrapped the cloth around the base of his cock and held it there for a few minutes to soften the hairs.

He could feel her watching him.

"You're keeping your part of the deal?"

She sounded surprised and he looked up at her with a grin. ""I lost the bet and its never going to be said that John Sheppard doesn't keep his word."

He picked up the can of shave cream and gave it a good shake before he sprayed some of the stuff into his hand and stroked his fingers over his balls. He picked up the razor, gently stroked it over himself and then cleaned it in the bowl.

"Handcuffing me was not part of the deal." She pushed herself up so that she could see him better.

"Neither was your wearing a god damn chastity belt." He purred then gave her a dark, hooded look. "But it didn't stop you did it? All of your damn taunting and teasing...and then you make me even _crazier_ when you act like you lost the fucking key."

"You were still the one that gave in first." She clucked her tongue and shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you calling me _weak_?" His jaw tightened and his expression turned primal.

"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him an innocent look but John saw right through her teasing.

Finished, he wiped the cloth over himself, cleaning off the last of the shave cream from his smooth skin. Then he dropped the razor in the bowl of water and got to his feet. He went to the dresser and opened it, pulling out a scarf. Slowly, he turned and walked toward the bed, watching her eyes.

"Remember this?" He pulled the scarf through his fingers and then leaned closer, dangling it from his fingers so that the fringe brushed against the inside of her thigh. He saw the muscles in her belly tighten as he teased it over her.

"What are you still doing with that?" Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the scarf and when she looked up at him, he saw the fire in her eyes.

"I thought it would come in handy someday." He wrapped the scarf around his hand and gently stroked it over her face. She tried to move away from him but he gripped her chin and made her look up at him.

"What are you up to, Sheppard?"

He smiled evilly. "Another deal, Suzie Q..." He stroked his hand down the length of her neck, rubbing his silk covered knuckles over her soft skin.

"What kind of deal?"

He could feel her tension and the wild thumping of her heart against his hand made his blood burn in his veins. He looked down at her and his eyes gleamed.

"You want me to unlock you?" He watched her intently. She was breathing harder, her breath coming in harsh gasps as he unwrapped the scarf from his hand and laid it across her breasts. He reached between her legs, sliding his fingers under the leather and teasing her clit with his thumb.

"Please..." She moaned and tilted her hips, arching into his hand.

"Are you begging me now?" He flattened his hand against the wall and leaned over her, still keeping his other hand between her legs.

"Will it make you unlock this damn thing and fuck me?" She blurted out the words and he saw the instant regret in her eyes. She pressed her lips together but it was too late. She'd already shown her weakness for him and she couldn't take it back.

"If you want me to touch you...taste you...fuck you..." John licked his lips and his voice was rough and harsh with lust. "Damn it...after what you did..." He made her look at him. "You're going to have to work for it, Suzie Q."

He grabbed her legs before she could kick him and forced them apart so that he could nestle between her thighs. He straddled her, his erection lying hot against her belly as he reached up and unlocked the handcuffs. He scooted back fast because he knew that she was going to come after him and she didn't disappoint him.

She shot up off the bed and came at him like a wildcat. For a few minutes he let her play at trying to hit him and then he twisted around behind her and grabbed her arms. He pulled her toward the couch and she gasped when he pushed her down and quickly tied her hands behind her back.

"Stay." He ordered.

"I'm not your damned dog." She tried to kick him but he only grabbed her leg and yanked her toward him.

"No, but you are my sweet little slave." He hauled her up and made her move with him as he went to the dresser. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll behave."

Hand on top of her head, he made her kneel down beside him as he opened the drawer and pulled out another scarf. She wiggled, trying to turn her head so that she could nip his thigh.

"Be careful, little wench. You don't want to bite what's going to feed you." He twisted his fingers in her hair. "Now, get on your feet." He pulled her up and wrapped the scarf loosely around his wrist before he grabbed a pillow from the couch.

"Bastard." She glared at him but from the flush creeping over her skin she was just as turned on as he was. He kept his gaze locked with hers and he brushed his strong, lean fingers over her breasts, teasing her already taut nipples.

She leaned toward him, her body begging for his touch. He dropped his hands, laughing at the furious look that crossed her face when he led her back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, dropped the pillow on the floor in front of her and rested his hands on her hips. "Get on your knees, woman."

When she acted like she was going to resist he put his hands on her shoulders and made her get on her knees and stay there. Unwrapping the scarf from around his wrist, he wrapped it around her head, blindfolding her.

"If you want me to unlock you, slave..." He rested his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, trying not to tremble when her hair brushed against his thigh.

"John..." Her breath was hot on his skin and he tightened his fingers in her hair.

"Pleasure me." He demanded.

Susan hesitated a second and then she kissed the inside of his thigh, drawing her tongue over him. She licked and nibbled at him and John dug his fingers into the sheets. His legs trembled and his hold tightened, his fingers digging in so hard that his knuckles turned white.

His cock thickened, brushing against her cheek and he nearly swooned when her teeth grazed along his length. Her tongue flicked over the head, sucking gently and then harder at the drops of precome that glistened at the tip. He moved his legs apart, giving her more room and she moved closer. She dragged her rough tongue over him, her teeth nibbling at the smooth skin of his balls until he could hardly think.

He took a ragged breath when her mouth closed over him and her heavy breasts pressed against the inside of his thighs. She sucked at him, dipping her tongue into the slit and licking at him until he dug his fingers into her hair. Suddenly, he let out a groan as the tension in his belly uncoiled and then he was coming and he felt the muscles in her throat grow tight as she swallowed the hot jets of his orgasm that flooded her mouth

When he slid still hard from between her wet lips, he slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet. When he eased the blindfold from her eyes, she looked up at him and licked a drop of come off the corner of her mouth. His blood started to boil and he wanted to suck her sweet lips but he made himself wait before he claimed her mouth.

"You're not finished yet, sweetheart." He tossed the scarf on the floor and stretched out on the bed, pulling her down with him. For the next hour, he made her pleasure him with her tongue and mouth until he couldn't stand it anymore and he was reaching for his pants, digging the key out of his pocket so that he could unlock the damn belt.

The scent of her, hot and wet filled his nose when he yanked the thing off of her and tossed it across the room. He dug his hands into her hips and buried himself inside her, watching the fire blaze up in her dark eyes, knowing that his own eyes were just as full of lust as her body withered and twisted beneath him. He rode her hard, reaching up to cover her breasts with his hands, his mouth grazing over her soft skin.

Her hands were trapped under her and he pulled her up so that he could reach behind her and undo the scarf. When her hands were free, she reached up and cupped his face, kissing him as her long legs wrapped around him and she thrust up, moaning when he slid into her completely.

The feeling of skin against skin made his arousal soar even higher. He pushed against her, thrusting into her so hard that the bed shook and the brass headboard rattled against the wall. Suddenly, she tensed under him and then he felt her let go, going boneless under him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held onto her until he came inside her. Breathing hard, he collapsed on top of her, holding onto her until they both fell asleep.

**

Susan woke up to the sound of soft breathing in her ear. John was nestled behind her, his arm around her waist and his hand resting on her belly. She shifted a little, trying to find a more comfortable spot and stopped when she felt his erection pressing hot and heavy against her hip.

His hand moved, sliding down to rest between her legs and she felt his breath brush against her shoulder. "Going somewhere?" He asked sleepily.

She rolled over, curling into him and resting her head on his broad chest. "No." She whispered back.

"Good." He yawned and wrapped his arms around her. "Because I'm too damn tired to chase you."

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't so horny all the time." She rubbed a hand across his cheek, scratching her fingers through the rough stubble.

"Then stop making me so horny." He rolled her onto her back and eased between her spread thighs. Resting on top of her, John took his time as he slowly worked his way down her body, pleasuring her. His erection was hard and painful and the need to have her was great but this time he concentrated on her. He felt her shiver when he touched her with his tongue and then her fingers were in his hair, trying to force his head down and he obliged her.

"Mmm..." She murmured softly. "Is this another part of my present?"

"This is the best part." He wrapped his arms around her legs, resting his hands on her hips as he tasted her. "The part that's just for you."

He knew what she liked and he made every kiss, every stroke of his tongue over her slick folds, a torture. She moved under him, her fingers curling through his hair and touching his face. The soft sounds falling from her lips made his blood race but he refused to hurry his pace.

His tongue slid over her clit in sweet circles and then he sucked at her hard, drawing her into his mouth and then letting her go. He sucked at her again, harder this time and she arched her back and started to wither against him. He felt the waves pulsing through her and he eased back, rising up to cover her, bracing his strong hands against the bed.

A deep cry escaped her lips and she moaned when he slid into her, joining his body with hers. She tightened around him and he gasped, biting his lip. Wet heat flooded around his cock as her orgasm made her rock up against him as he thrust into her.

She held onto him as he stretched her, her legs falling open wider so that she could take his length into her. He ran his hands over her and leaned his head down so that he could lick at her tight nipples. He sucked at her hard and she twisted her fingers in his hair.

"Bastard..." She panted and then she whimpered and closed her eyes. "God, John..." She begged. "Fuck me like you mean it."

"Really?" He loomed over her, sliding between her thighs so slowly that she dug her nails into his back. "Is that what you want? For me to fuck you like I want to fuck you?"

"Yes..." Her head fell back against the pillow and she twisted under him, trying to wrap her legs around his hips but he pressed down on her so that she couldn't. "John, please..."

He kissed her, forcing her lips apart with his tongue, sliding into her mouth, making her taste her own hot nectar on his lips. Then he slowly pulled out of her and moved back until he was kneeling on the end of the bed.

"Get on your knees, Suzie Q." His voice was calm as he pointed to the padded handcuffs. "And stretch out your arms."

He thought that she was moving too slow so he gripped her legs and flipped her over himself. Sliding over her back, he grabbed the handcuffs and wrapped them securely around her wrists. Lightly, he stroked his hands over her, feeling her tremble at his touch. He touched her breasts, pinching her nipples and then sliding his hands over her belly and down between her spread thighs.

"Don't move unless I tell you too." He slapped her hard on the ass, smiling slightly when she let out a soft grunt. Moving off the bed, he moved to the closet and dug around until he found what he wanted. Slowly, he walked back to the bed. He knew that she was watching him and her eyes, sharp with desire told him that she was eager to have him.

He touched the small of her back, smoothing a calloused hand over the curve of her ass as he looked at the thing in his hand. "Are you sure you want this?"

She shook the hair out of her eyes and looked up at him. She was breathing hard and he felt the little shiver run down her spine.

"This night is yours, Suzie Q." He purred as he lightly swatted her ass. "I'll do whatever you want." He swatted her harder and she bit her lip against the sting. "But if you want this...if you want me to take you like I want, then you have to submit to me. Are you willing to do that?"

He smacked her again, even harder this time and the sound of her low moan made his cock ache with hunger. He slid his fingers over her hip and between her thighs. She was so wet that she was dripping onto his hand and he smiled as he dipped first one and then another finger into her.

He stroked her hard and she bucked back against him. She heard the rumble of his laughter behind her and she tightened her walls, earning a grunt from him when she all but trapped his fingers inside of her.

He smacked her hard with his free hand and kept smacking her until she cried out and let him go. Susan shifted, digging her knees deeper into the bed when he climbed up behind her. She felt his hands on her, stroking over her hips and down over her thighs and then he leaned over her, dipping his tongue into the small of her back and sliding up along the curve of her spine.

He rested on her back, the chairs on his chest scraping over her skin as he slid his hands around to roughly grip her breasts. His breath was hot on the back of her neck and he hunched against her, teasing the head of his cock against her swollen clit.

"I knew that you were going to fight me." He teased her ear with his tongue and nibbled on the soft spot on her neck that always drove her insane. "You say that you want me but then you make me fight just to get you."

"John..." She hated the pleading sound in her voice but she wanted him so much. She needed him inside her and she didn't care if it was his tongue or his cock. But he seemed determined to drag out her torture as long as he could. She pushed back against him, trying to pull him into her but he only pulled back so that his cock slid between the cheeks of her ass.

Her body went tight when the head brushed over her tight hole and she felt his fingers on her, spreading her wide as he nudged against her.

"No." He said harshly. "Don't beg me now. You told me that you wanted me to fuck you like I wanted." He kissed the back of her neck, nipping sharply at her skin and then sucking at the bites until she squirmed. "Do you want me to fuck the fight out of you first?"

She started to tremble. She was at his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to do. How could she fight him?

"Oh...god damn..." She moaned when his fingers plunged into her again, then his weight was off her back and his head was between her thighs. She could feel his fingers spreading her open and then the powerful pull of his lips on her when he sucked her clit into his mouth

His dark hair brushed over her skin and she moaned long and loud, thrusting her hips back. Her whole body vibrated and she tensed, her clit throbbing with every stroke and pull of his mouth and tongue. Sweat poured off of her and she didn't know how much more of the pressure that she could take.

He took her higher, driving her up until she thought that she was going to explode. She could hardly breathe. "Yes!" The cry was jerked out of her. "Please, John...do it! Just do it..."

Suddenly, he pulled away from her.

"You submit?" His breath was hot on her back but his hands were even hotter. He grabbed her hips, holding her in place. "I can fuck you however I want?"

"Yes..." She moaned. "Damn you, you son of a bitch...yes..."

"Good girl."

He moved from her back and then she felt something soft brushing against her leg. She tried to look down but he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back up so that all she could see was the wall and the edge of the portrait hanging over the bed.

He held her there and then she felt something cool and she jumped when she realized that he was coating her anus with the lubricating jelly. He grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks wide and then he slowly entered her, filling her up until her back arched and she was gasping with pleasure.

"I'm not finished, baby." His hands slid around her waist and then she felt something brush against her clit. He pushed her forward and then she felt something thrust into her channel and she groaned at the sudden intrusion. "You don't want to do a threesome so...I thought that I'd just be a little creative."

He did let her look down then. He'd attached the vibrating dildo that she'd teased him with on their wedding night to a pillow and now it was pushed deep into her aching pussy. With every thrust of his hips he rocked her forward off the thing. When he pulled back he took her with him so that the seesawing motion thrust the dildo completely into her.

She felt full, packed to the brim and she rocked back against him harder, wanting more. He covered her back with his body, driving his full length into her and biting down on the soft skin of her shoulder. He was possessing her, marking her, staking his claim. Other men might look at her but she was his and his alone and no other man would ever enjoy what was his.

He quickened his rhythm until her fingers curled around the chains of the handcuffs and then she was digging her fingers into the pillows, nearly shredding the cotton with her nails. The vibrations in her pussy and the furious thrusting of his hips had her panting and screaming with pleasure and then he was shouting in her ear. She felt the release of his hot come spilling into her as his own passion spiraled out of control.

He reached between them and pulled the vibrator out of her and tossed it off the bed and then he was in her, rocking her so hard that her head nearly banged into the headboard. He slipped his hands under her shoulders, pulling her back on his cock and then he was thrusting into her until she tightened around him. She screamed and then she was riding on a wave of frenzy as her own body trembled at the sudden cascade of pleasure that took her under.

They collapsed together on the bed but he kept himself buried inside her until the throbbing of his cock slowed. He stroked his hands over her, calming her before he reached up and released her hands. Still bound with her, he curled his long body around her and held her until they both fell into a deep and satisfied sleep.

**

Something was tickling her right foot. Susan cracked one eye open to see that a dim gray light was just starting to brighten the sky. She rolled over, searching for her husband's warmth but he wasn't there.

"John?" She blinked and sat up, looking for him. She grinned when she saw him stretched out at the end of the bed, lightly running his hand over her foot. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just admiring you." He pulled her foot to him and started to rub his fingers over the bottom, paying special attention to her big toe. When he stroked his thumb over her, the feeling was so erotic that she felt a tingling in her belly and she knew from the way his eyes suddenly started to twinkle, he could smell the warm rush of heat between her thighs.

Laughing, he sat up and crawled over top of her, draping his long body over hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He brushed the hair back from her face. She looked sleepy, satisfied and sexy as hell.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured. "But my birthday was yesterday."

"So?" He grinned. "You kept me so busy last night that I had to wait until today to give you the rest of your presents."

"Then get under here and let me have them." She started to scoot over so that he could crawl back under the covers with her but he only laughed, grabbed her arms and pulled her from under her warm nest.

"Tempting, but I've got something else in mind." She squealed and started to laugh when he swung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the bedroom.

"Let me down!" She smacked at his broad back and pinched him on the ass but that only got her a hard swat on her behind so she did it again.

He swatted her again and then set her on her feet so that he could push open the sliding glass door. Cool air, washed over her and her nipples crinkled into hard points. She murmured softly and pressed back against his chest when he rubbed his calloused palms over her.

"Come on." He said roughly and pushed her in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked up something from the table and then she heard the sound of music coming from the stereo speakers in the living room.

"_Susie Q_?" She grinned. "That's an old song. Sheppard. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes." He pulled her closer and began to dirty dance her around the balcony, making her giggle and then lean into him closer when he started to softly sing.

*"_Oh Suzie Q  
Oh Suzie Q  
Oh Suzie Q Baby I love you  
Suzie Q_

I like the way you walk  
I like the way you talk  
I like the way you walk I like the way you talk  
Suzie Q

_Oh say that you'll be true  
Oh say that you'll be true  
Oh say that you'll be true and never leave me blue  
Suzie Q_"

Oh say that you'll be mine  
Oh say that you'll be mine  
Oh say that you'll be mine Baby all the time  
Suzie Q

He kept singing to her until the song ended and on the last note, he kissed her long and hard and then let her go. "Well? What do you say, Suzie Q?"

"I swear, I will always be true. I'll never make you blue. And I will always…_always_ be yours, John Sheppard."

"Final answer?" He grinned.

"Final answer."

"I knew that you'd say that." He said gruffly. Holding onto to her with one hand, he reached for something on the table behind them. It was a small box and he handed it to her. "Last present."

"What is it?"

"Something I should have gotten when we were first married." He smiled. "Open it."

Her eyes went wide when she saw the two Celtic love knot rings nestled on a dark bed of satin. "John-they're beautiful."

"Intertwined and never-ending, Suzie Q." He gently touched her face. "Two souls bound by everlasting love and-" He hesitated for a second.

"And what?" She asked softly.

"And need." He whispered back. Plucking the rings out of the box, he slipped one on her hand and then the other on his. Her eyes grew wet with tears and he gently kissed them away. "I need you so much, Suzie Q. More than you will ever know."

"I need you too, Sheppard. Even when you make me crazy." She ran her hands over his arms and then reached up to trail her fingers through his dark hair. "And you make me crazy all the time."

"Good, because I'm never going to stop making you crazy." He leaned forward and kissed her again. He skimmed his lips across hers, loving the taste of her. She was hot and totally female and a hint of their love making still lingered on her mouth. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and then cupped the back of her head with one hand, holding her steady as he looked down at her and grinned wickedly. "But that song…if you ever tell anybody that I sang it to you-"

"If the punishment involves a spanking, I'll announce it over the city wide." Her voice was a low purr as she nuzzled his neck. Slowly, she lowered her head and he felt her fingers raking through the hair on his chest when she flicked her tongue over his flat nipples.

"You would too." He let his hands roam over her curves, his fingers trailing over her hips before he cupped her ass and pulled her against him. She felt so good cradled against him and he felt the tingle of heat between them when his erection pressed hard against her belly. "Maybe I should just punish you now."

"Maybe you should." She tugged at his chest hair with her teeth and then looked up at him. Pressing her hand against his belly, she slowly began to walk her fingers over him. "And about that spanking…"

"What?" He grunted as images of her naked and covered in his sweat raced through his mind when she wiggled against him.

"I'm due for forty one of them." She whispered against his mouth.

"Forty two." He growled back. "You've got to have that one to grow on."

"Mmm…then we'd better get started." Her eyes gleamed with sin. "Come on, big boy. Let's see if you can last that long."

Taking his hand, she pulled him back into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

_*Lyrics to '__**Suzie Q' **__by__CCR and are reprinted without permission. This is just for fun, ya'll!_


	46. SOTTransitions Part 4

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions Part 4

1.

Susan didn't think that the air in the Jumper could get any colder. John was tense and quiet and even Ronan and Teyla were making an effort not to look at him. She knew that they had heard the little exchange between them and she sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead.

This was getting crazy.

How could something that was supposed to be just a simple 'getting to know you' kind of mission get so twisted out of shape?

One thing was for sure, she thought as he set the Jumper down on the hill overlooking the settlement. Being married to John Sheppard was certainly turning out to be one hell of a wild ride. The only problem was that his attitude was starting to make her tired of trying to hold on so damn tight. She loved him but his jealousy was really starting to wear her down. When she glanced back at Ronan and Teyla she knew that they were getting tired of it too.

As soon as the engines had died down, she was out of her seat but the touch of John's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Not so fast, Doctor Sheppard." He said coolly as he got out of his seat. "We need to get some things straight before we start this expedition."

"Yeah. We do." She shot back at him. His eyes narrowed and all she could think about for a second was how good it felt to piss the bastard off again. Although, she really didn't like doing it in front of their friends. But if that's the way he wanted to play it, then she could too.

Ronan and Teyla glanced at one another. Teyla looked uncomfortable and anxious to be away from the situation and Ronan just looked pissed off.

"First of all…" John's fingers dug into her arm. "You will stay between Ronan and me-"

"I can take care of myself, John." She gave him a defiant look and tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip and wouldn't let her go.

She cast a glance at Teyla and the other woman quickly looked away. Slowly it began to dawn on her just why Sheppard was acting like this.

"Oh, this is just-" She shook her head and then looked up at him. "This doesn't have a thing to do with Lorne at all, does it? You're acting like an ass because Vaden's here."

John's lips thinned angrily. "Ronan…Teyla. Give us a minute."

"The guy from your wedding? Jaiya's son?" Ronan growled and looked from them to Teyla. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Chewie-"John gave him an angry look and tilted his head slightly. "Now."

Ronan's eyes narrowed. His eyes drifted to where John's hand was on her arm and he scowled. "You okay, Susan?"

"She's fine." John said. His voice was soft and controlled but the look in his eyes was pure fury.

"I was asking her." Ronan kept his eyes on her.

"I said to give us a minute, Chewie." John's voice was sharp and Ronan shot him a look so hot that it could have melted ice. "We'll be out when we're through."

"Ronan-"Teyla laid her hand on his arm. "Come on. Let them talk."

"Talk. Sure. As long as that's all it is." Slowly, his gaze drifted back to Susan. "I'll be right outside if you need me." The he turned around, pushed past Teyla and stomped off the end of the ramp. After a few seconds, Teyla followed him.

When they were gone, Susan pulled out of John's hold. Hands on her hips, she got ready to let him have it but he gripped her chin and made her look up at him.

"Do you even see what you've started?" Angrily, she grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away. "Don't do this, John."

"No. Don't, you. And I'll start what ever I fucking well like." He was looking down at her and every inch of his tall, lanky frame emanated an air of danger and controlled anger. "You wanted this, you got this."

"What I'm getting is more attitude from you than I want." She said evenly.

"You're the one that decided to pull rank on me, sweetheart…so you'd better just learn to deal with it." He took a step toward her, pushing her back until her knees hit the edge of the seat. Hands on her shoulders, he pushed her down.

"John, stop this-"She tried to shove him off of her but he wouldn't move. "If you want to keep your balls then you'd better let me out of this chair."

"Don't threaten me."

"It's not a threat."

His smile was evil. "I'd love to play with you, Suzie Q and I will make you pay later but right now, you are going to listen to me." He gave her a little shake. "And we're not leaving this Jumper until you do."

"You are such an asshole-"

"Yeah, I know. You take every opportunity you can to tell me that." He sneered. "But I mean what I say, Suzie Q. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. You will not wander off with anyone for anything. You want to do your little project…fine. I won't stop you. But I will be your shadow and if you do not follow my orders, I will drag you back here and lock you in this god damn Jumper myself."

"John, you are not my Master and Commander." Her fingers curled and she had to force back the urge to smack him.

"Wrong, honey." Face to face, he stared her down. "You're on my turf now." He drawled softly and jabbed his thumb into his chest. "We are on an away mission and unless you've forgotten how this works, I _am_ your Master and Commander. You _will_ do what I say. If you refuse, I'll go get Carson, tell the Kinani you're not available and we'll leave."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." He shook his head. "I have no problem with packing this crate up and getting the hell out of here."

"You just love this don't you?" She pushed him back and he let her, taking one step back as she stood up. "You just love playing the big man-"

"You should know better than anyone, sweetie…I am the big man. In or out of our bed." He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Now do you agree or-"

"On one condition-"

"No." He shook his head. "No conditions. You agree or you don't. Those are your options."

She stared at him. God, but she wanted to tell him just where he could stick his options. But that was what he wanted her to do. After a tense moment, she finally nodded.

"Alright, Colonel Sheppard. I agree…but don't think that I'm going to forget this disrespect."

"Just like I'm not going to forget yours." He said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

Her eyes went wide. "I don't disrespect you. I-"

"Whatever." He angrily cut her off. "I'm not going to talk about it now."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

They just stared at one another and John started to feel like he'd just opened up a huge bag of very dangerous snakes. Damn it. He needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut. Especially when he wasn't the kind of man that went around spouting out his feelings. The look in her eyes hurt him because he knew that she was right and he was being stupid. Instead he did what he always did. He closed himself off and clammed up.

She saw it and it made her mad. "If you're going to start it. Finish it."

"Later." He said gruffly and before she could say anything else, he gave her a little push toward the rear hatch but he could tell that she was frustrated with him. Hell, he was frustrated with himself for being such a jackass but he couldn't fight something that was ground into his blood. It was just who he was. No matter how hard he tried to fight it.

When they stepped outside, she waited with Ronan and Teyla until he'd locked the hatch. Turning around, he stuffed the remote into the pocket of his coat. When his eyes met Ronan's he scowled and took a step forward, deliberately close, so close that he could feel her heat.

"Let's go." He said tersely. Ronan started to edge close to her and John let him but he kept his hand on her arm, his fingers curling around her elbow and keeping her close to him. She would have pushed him away from her but she found herself leaning into his warmth as they made their long, cold walk down the hill toward the watchers gathered around the entrance to the cave settlement.

When they got closer, a man broke away from the group and headed toward them. He pushed back the hood of his parka and she frowned when she saw that it was Vaden making his way toward them.

"Crap." She muttered.

"Fuck." John snorted softly and let go of her arm. She looked back at him. His face was calm and even if she was mad enough to smack him senseless, the tense look in his eyes frightened her a little. Especially when he kept his hands free and close to the gun strapped to his thigh.

"John-"Teyla's voice was a warning as she stepped up beside them.

"I'm easy." He said and gave her a slight smile. He knew that he was being a son of a bitch about this whole thing but he couldn't help it. Not when just the sight of the Athosian man made a chill run up and down his spine. John was good at reading people and this man was giving off enough bad vibes to make even the Devil himself nervous.

"Vaden." John stopped and gave the man a curt nod. "Teyla told me that you were here."

"Colonel Sheppard." Vaden's face was a controlled mask but there was no mistaking the irritation that flared up in his eyes. He nodded slightly and then looked down at her. "Doctor Sheppard. I am happy to see that you are doing well. Major Lorne?"

"Safe and sound in Atlantis." John answered before she could. Then he smiled coldly and gave the other man a snide look. "Thanks for asking me."

Vaden cut his eyes at him and his smile grew tight. "That is good news to hear, Colonel. Please tell the Major that I hope he continues to do well."

"I'll do that." John nodded. He eyed the thing Vaden was holding in his hands and he frowned. "Where did you get that?"

Vaden bowed slightly and held the case out to Susan. "This was found when we attempted to find you and the Major after the storm had subsided, Doctor Sheppard. I assumed that you would wish to have it back."

Susan took the case and slung the strap over her shoulder. "Thank you. In all the excitement, I forgot that I'd lost it." She glanced up at John and then turned back to look at Ronan and Teyla. Ronan was looking at Sheppard and scowling. When he saw that Susan was watching him, he quickly looked away.

Shit. She frowned. She already had Sheppard acting like an ass and trying to cover her like a rug. She didn't need Ronan trying to act like her protector too. She shrugged and then shook her head. Well, she'd be damned if she was going to worry about it. She was here for a reason and she was not about to let those two drag her down. Moving away from John, she looked up at Vaden.

"Where's Carson?" She asked in a determined tone.

"Below." Vaden told her. Stepping back, he motioned for the four of them to follow him. "Come. I will take you to him and you can meet Irina."

"Irina?" Susan moved closer to Teyla as they followed him into the cave entrance and down a wide tunnel. It was warmer than she'd expected and the light from the torches placed at intervals along the walls gave out enough light for them not to stumble their way along. "Is she the leader here?"

Teyla nodded. "She is the one that requested your help as well as Doctor Beckett's. Jaiya spoke very highly of you to her and she has been quite anxious to meet you."

"Then how come we've never heard of her before?" John cut a glance at Vaden's back. "Don't you think that this is all kind of sudden, Teyla?"

"No." Teyla smiled slightly. "Irina's mother passed away a few weeks ago and she inherited the position. Jaiya has been trying to help ease her into the workings of the clan and when she mentioned the work that Susan has been doing with our people, she requested a meeting."

_Sheppard translation… I am going to be climbing the walls before this is over with,_ John thought to himself. He looked at Teyla and frowned. "Why didn't you mention all of this back in Atlantis?"

Teyla gave him a look. "I would have but you seemed to be rather preoccupied at the time, Colonel." She tilted her head slightly. "And I would have told you when we were on the Jumper, but-"She stopped when Susan's face colored slightly and John scowled.

"Forget it." He grumbled. Ronan snorted and he gave him a hard look. "Something wrong, Chewie?"

Ronan just looked at him and shrugged. "Not with me."

John's eyes narrowed slightly. He started to say something and then stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"There you are!"

John looked up to see Carson coming toward them, a tall attractive blond following behind him. Stepping forward he seemed oblivious to the look Susan gave him when he gave the woman his patented Sheppard smile.

"Hello." He said in that low, I'm-going-to-charm-the-pants off of you voice of his and Susan could have punched him.

The woman gave him a tentative smile and then lowered her head. She seemed a little shy and Susan couldn't blame her. Her husband was a natural charmer but there was that underlying hint of dominance that sparked a woman's blood. It really wasn't his fault that he had the face of an angel. But it didn't help her to know that there was a wicked devil hiding behind that smile.

"Where's Lorne?" Carson asked with a worried frown.

John took his attention off the woman and turned to his friend. "Atlantis." He glanced around and then turned back. "We took him back first."

"Is he alright? That storm came up on us fairly fast…" He glanced at Sheppard and then back to Susan.

"He fell in a creek before we got back to the Jumper. But I think he's going to be okay." She told him what she had done once she'd gotten him back on board the Jumper but leaving out the part of when John and Ronan had found them.

Carson grinned and rested an arm across her shoulders. "Smart lass you've got here, Colonel."

"Smart ass is more like it." John muttered and stepped back when she tried to kick him in the foot.

Susan frowned at him, shook her head and then elbowed her way between him and Ronan. She looked at the young woman standing behind Carson and smiled.

"I'm Susan Sheppard." She held out her hand. When she got closer she realized that the woman was really nothing more than a young girl and couldn't have been more than a day over eighteen.

"Irina." The girl smiled and touched her fingers briefly. "Doctor Beckett has told us much about you and the Colonel, as has Vaden." She bowed slightly and smiled up at Ronan. "You of course, must be Ronan Dex."

"Nice to meet ya." Ronan gave a curt nod of his head and went back to surveying their surroundings. He looked over and saw that Sheppard was doing the same thing, though his gaze kept straying back to Vaden. Ronan scowled and shook his head.

Irina seemed not to notice or else she was used to thick headed males. "You are just in time for the morning meal. Come, you will join us and then I will show you around our settlement." Her smile widened when she looked at Susan. "After that, I'd be pleased to show you our green house. I have something that I am sure you will be very interested in."

_Yippee_…_we're going gardening_. John thought to himself dryly, and then his stomach grumbled when he saw the table laden with food and his mood brightened just a little. _At least I'm getting breakfast first._

**

_God damn...was this ever going to be over with?_

Breakfast was long gone and John's patience was quickly catching up with it. It was already paper thin but he forced himself to keep calm and let Susan and Carson do their thing. Whatever in the hell their thing at the moment was. Most of the morning had been spent getting the fifty cent tour of the place and right now, they were with the settlement's kids and the elderly and Susan and Teyla were helping Carson. After that, Susan was taking off with Irina for the greenhouse and whatever it was that the girl thought his wife would find so interesting.

John sighed and looked down at his watch.

"Getting nervous?"

He turned his head as Ronan eased up beside him and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked about as comfortable with the situation as John felt.

"I'm not nervous." John scowled. "I just want to get out of here." He looked around and over the sea of heads; he caught Vaden staring at him. He stood up straighter and glared back at him. "Son of a bitch."

"Something up with him?" Ronan growled softly. He didn't know the Athosian very well but there was something about him that made him uncomfortable. He was too…twitchy.

"Nothing that I like." John shifted slightly and wished that he had his P90. His hand rested on his belt but his fingers were itching to pull his gun from the holster.

Sensing that someone else was watching him, he turned his head and his gaze locked with Susan's amber stare. He scowled when she gave him a stern look.

Beside him, Ronan let out an irritated sigh.

John looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ronan grunted and shifted to find a more comfortable spot.

"Bullshit." Irritated, John scratched his fingers over the stubble on his chin. He wanted a hot bath, his own god damn bed and as far away from this winter world as he could get. He gave the man beside him a hard look. "You've been acting as broody as a bear with a thorn up his ass since we got here."

"Kind of like you, right?" Ronan cut him a look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Figure it out, asshole." Ronan had picked up more from the Colonel than just his attitude.

"I'm starting to regret that I taught you all our cusswords." John let out a curse. "If you've got something to say, Chewie…spit it out."

Ronan shook his head. "You really are an asshole, Sheppard."

John just stared at him for a second and then he barked a laugh. "Took you this long to figure that one out?"

"Fuck you." Ronan drawled. He glanced to where Susan sat beside Carson. She was holding a crying child on her lap, trying to soothe the little one while the doctor prepared to give her a shot. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I look like a fucking mind reader?" John's voice got sharper and he didn't bother looking away when several people turned to look at him. He was already pissed off enough and it was a fight just to keep his temper under control.

"Watch it." Ronan growled softly. He grabbed up his parka and headed up the wide tunnel. He didn't wait to see if Sheppard followed him. He stopped just at the edge of the entrance and after a few minutes he turned around to see Sheppard glaring at him.

"Make it quick, Chewie. I don't like leaving her alone."

"She's with Teyla and Carson."

"Doesn't matter." John said tightly and his eyes went dark. "Cough it up or shut up, Chewie. I don't have all god damn day."

Ronan's eyes narrowed. Now that they were away from the main group he felt like he could say what he needed to. But he had to get his temper under control before he gave Sheppard the Ronan Dex kind of attitude adjustment.

"Well?" John snarled. "You look like you want to tear my head off and shove it up my ass, Chewie. If you've got a problem with me, you'd better tell me now."

Ronan lost it. "Yeah, I've got a problem with you." He stepped closer and poked a finger into Sheppard's chest. "That little scene of yours back there in the Jumper…" He poked Sheppard again. "I'm just going to tell you one thing, Sheppard. If I ever see her with bruises…I will personally kick your ass."

"_What_?" John's head whipped up and he nearly choked on his fury.

Ronan didn't move, he just cocked his head to the side and his mouth thinned into a slash. He hoped Sheppard's reaction was a nasty one because he really wanted to put his fist into the bastard's face. "You heard me."

John looked like he was about to explode but his voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke. "Let me get one thing straight with you right now, my friend. I would _never_ raise even a finger against her in anger-"

"Really?" Ronan shook his head and snorted in disbelief. "Then what's with the jealous bastard act?"

"Because I am one." John spit out and it almost felt like a relief to admit it.

"Why?" Ronan pushed him.

"Because she's mine." John saw red and pushed him back. "And no one messes with what belongs to me-"

"Belongs to you?" Ronan pushed Sheppard back even harder. "Just because she lost her mind and took you as a husband does not mean that you own her."

"I didn't say that I owned-"

"Shut up." Ronan shoved him until Sheppard's back was against the stone wall.

"Get your hands off me, Ronan." John tried to break his grip but the bigger man refused to let go.

"Not until you hear what I've got to say." Ronan shook him like a cat with a rat.

"Then this should be short." John snarked.

"I said, shut up." Ronan balled the fingers of his free hand into a fist and then slowly relaxed his hand. "You're gonna listen to me or do I have to beat it into your head?"

"I'll listen. If you've got something that I want to hear." John spat out. "Otherwise you can just mind your own god damn business."

"Damn it!" Ronan slammed him back against the wall. Sheppard let out a grunt and his eyes went deadly.

"Ronan-"

Suddenly, Ronan let him go and stepped back. "You know, Sheppard…you're not even worth wasting a punch on." He started to walk away and then he stopped. No. He couldn't walk away and leave this unfinished. "You want to know what's wrong with me, Sheppard. Okay then…it's you. You and your fucking jealous bastard, cave man attitude. Susan-"

"You stay out of what you don't understand, Chewie." John seethed as he rubbed his hand over his throat. "What goes on between me and my wife is none of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business." Ronan narrowed his eyes on him again. "And I understand more than you think, Sheppard."

"You don't know a god damn thing, Ronan-"

"I don't?" Ronan snarled. He was angry and he just let his fury come spilling out. "I lost my woman, Sheppard. I lost my woman and my life! My whole fucking world was destroyed-"

"I guess that you forgot all about Sharon and Jake." John barked angrily. He tried to rein in his anger but the snide look on the Satedan's face made his rage boil over. "I guess that you forgot that those two nearly killed her! I almost lost her, Ronan-"

"But you got her back! I never got that chance…" He shook his head. "I watched the woman I loved die right in front of me-"

"And mine was nearly raped and murdered because of _my_ stupid mistake!" John roared. He was so angry that he was shaking. "I put a bullet in a woman's brain trying to protect the woman that I love! So I don't really give a damn if you think I'm a jealous bastard-"

A muscle worked in Ronan's jaw. "So you try to keep her down?"

"I'm not trying to keep her down. I just want to keep her safe." John shouted. "Can't you understand _that_?"

"Safe?" Ronan snarled. "Yeah, I've seen your idea of _safe_, Sheppard."

"Are you finished?" John asked coldly.

"I'm just getting started." Ronan's smile was cold and hard. "And you'd better believe me, Sheppard. If I see one bruise, one mark on her…I will take you apart myself."

John pushed away from the wall. "After what happened to her…after what that bastard Jake tried to do to her. Do you really think that I would hurt her?"

"Back on the Jumper…I saw the way you grabbed her arm." Ronan said. "I've been watching you, Sheppard and I don't like what I've been seeing."

John stared down at the floor. Jesus. When he looked back up, Ronan tried not to show any reaction to the fear and pain in the other man's eyes. "I know that you think you're protecting her…but so am I."

"Oh," Ronan sneered. "So jerking her around is your idea of protecting her.

"I wasn't jerking her around." John tried to keep his voice calm even though he was seething inside. "I would _never_ hurt her."

"I know what I saw, Sheppard so don't try and feed me that 'I'm innocent' bullshit." Ronan snarled.

"Ronan-"

"Save it, Sheppard. I don't want to hear it." He poked John in the chest. "But you're gonna listen to me. Susan is the best thing you've got. She's independent, honest and a hell of a lot smarter than you. You just get mad because she speaks her mind and has the balls to stand up to you." Ronan went in for the kill. "As far as I'm concerned you're no fucking better than Jake."

John jerked. His face went red and his hands balled into fists. "You god damn fucking bastard!"

They went at each other and John hissed when his fist landed a lucky hit on Ronan's mouth. He felt his knuckles split open but he blocked the pain out of his mind as he fought to keep the bigger man from splitting open his skull.

"John! Ronan! What the fuck? _Stop it_!"

Breathing hard, both men whirled around and saw Susan running toward them, her face a mask of fury. She stopped a few feet away from them and glared at them angrily.

"What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?"

Ronan felt his face get hot as she slowly walked toward them. Angrily, he pushed away from Sheppard. "Nothing." He replied tersely and a wiped the back of his hand over his bleeding bottom lip.

"I…_everybody_ could hear you guys yelling all the way out into the main hall. So don't tell me that this is nothing." She stopped beside Sheppard. "I want the truth and I want it now so one of you had better start talking."

"There's nothing to say." John started to turn away from her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Bullshit. The way you two were going at it, I thought that I'd better see what was going on before I had to help Carson stitch somebody up." She looked from one man to the other. "Now, is this a private spat or can I get in on this one?"

"Nothing to get in on." John said coldly. "And this is not a spat."

"Sure. So the whole 'take you apart' thing…that wouldn't have a damn thing to do with the fact that Ronan's got a split lip and your hand is bleeding, would it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cold stare. When John just gave her a stony glare, she turned to Ronan and tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting for an explanation and I'm not leaving until one of you bastard's starts talking."

Ronan's face went red. Angrily, he turned around and started to stomp off.

"Don't walk away from me."

The cold tone of her voice stopped him. Slowly, he turned back around. "What?"

"Don't take that god damn tone with me, Ronan Dex." John made a noise and she turned on him. "You can just shut up too, John Sheppard."

John tensed angrily. His back straightened and his eyes narrowed into glittering hazel slits.

"Don't even try it." She moved away from him and glared at both of them with a furious look on her face. "First of all…_girls_…you're going to stop this stupid arguing right now."

"I don't have to listen to this-"John started to walk away and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Yes, you do. So you can just shut the hell up and listen to me, John." Susan barked at him. She threw up her hands in anger. "Don't you two idiots know that half of this settlement can hear you? God! If I'd known that you were going to act like this I would have waited until Lorne was better."

"I don't care-"John waved an angry hand at her.

"Yeah, that's your problem, Sheppard. You don't care-"Ronan's hand clenched into a fist.

"Ronan, I said _shut up_." Susan snarled at him. "And put down your hand. If anyone is going to hit my husband, it's going to be me."

Ronan looked at her. Her face was red and her eyes sparked with fury. He'd seen her mad before but right now she looked like she was ready to kill them both. He didn't have a doubt that right now she would knock the hell out of both of them.

She pointed from one to the other. "I am going to say this only once so the two of you had damn well better listen." She sighed and shook her head. "I am tired of this crap and you two will stop this nonsense right now. Ronan, I don't know why you have it in your head that John is using me as his own personal punching bag but you are wrong. Dead wrong."

"I saw-"

She raised a hand to cut him off. "I don't care what you think you saw. I'm just telling you that you didn't see it." Her voice softened slightly. "Ronan, I understand that you think you're protecting me and I love you for that, but you don't _need_ to protect me. John is telling the truth. He has never hit me in anger and he never will." She cut her eyes to Sheppard. "I'd kill his ass first."

After a tense few minutes, a muscle in Ronan's jaw jerked and then he lowered his head and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. John mumbled something back and Susan shook her head.

"Before you two get all lovey dovey again, I've got something to say to you too, Sheppard." Susan dragged in a liquid breath. "I want you to stop treating me like I'm too fragile and stupid to realize what is going on."

John's face colored. "I'm not-"

"Yes. You are." She snapped back at him.

"Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?" He growled.

"As long as we're married? No." She almost smiled when his lips twitched slightly but she was still too angry at both of them. She shook her head. "Look, both of you. Just stop this and stop it now. We are here for a reason and you two should know better than to act like a couple of squabbling kids."

"Are you finished?" John folded his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look. He was mad. In fact he was madder than hell but that didn't stop him from thinking about how the fiery look in her eyes made his cock twitch hungrily. God, but he loved it when she got all mad and defensive with him. It made him so horny that he could pop but he managed to get a rein on his lust.

"Are you going to keep on acting like a jerk?" She glared at him.

"Depends. How long do you plan on speaking to me like I am a child?"

"Depends." She snarled back at him. "How long do you plan on acting like one?" Not waiting for him to answer, she turned around and angrily stalked away.

For a few moments the two men were quiet and then Ronan held out his hand and after a second, John did the same. A silent agreement passed between them as they shook hands and then they both let go and stepped back.

"Look, man…I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, Chewie." John said gruffly. "As long as we understand each other…I'm cool." But he really wasn't. He wanted to say more but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him and from the look on the big man's face, his wouldn't let him either.

Ronan nodded his head, was quiet for a moment and then he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Damn. We really pissed her off."

"Yeah." John pushed away from the wall and followed after her. "How much do you want to bet me that I can do it again?"


	47. SOTThe SeedlingA Halloween Story

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-The Seedling

A Halloween Story—Sheppard Style

_Contains some spoilers for Transitions 5_

1.

Susan Sheppard was tired.

She'd been studying the plants and soil samples that she'd brought back with her for days now and she was starting to get frustrated. No matter what test she ran, she couldn't find one thing that brought her closer to finding out what made that damn soil so strange.

Even Irina hadn't known anything about it. She had let Susan search through the old records that her Mother had kept so meticulously but there had barely been a mention on it. Just a note saying that the children must be kept away from it.

"Damn it." Susan sighed and looked down at the pot in front of her again.

What the hell was she going to do with the stuff? Keep it for her and John? He'd certainly seemed to enjoy it but then again a man like him would. She smiled and stroked her fingers over the rim of the pot, her fingers tickling across the top layer. She shivered when she felt the tingle in her hand and she pulled her hand back.

It was almost like John was touching her. Knowing that she shouldn't, she pressed her fingers against the soil again and felt the sensation all the way down to her core.

It felt so sensuous…so erotic. Her mind drifted back, thinking about how John had reacted when she'd shown him how the soil could make him feel. He'd been so…

"God…" She couldn't even think of a word for it. All she could remember was the way he had touched her, how soft his mouth had been when he'd kissed her breasts. How hard his cock had been when he'd taken her like an animal right there on the Kinani's greenhouse floor.

She groaned because she could feel his hands on her now and she closed her eyes…

"Enjoying yourself, Doctor Sheppard?"

She squealed and jerked her hand back, nearly falling off the stool she was sitting on. John caught her and the sensation of his hands on her bare skin made her muscles tense. Her breasts rose with each panting breath that she drew and the heat between her legs roared up into a searing flame.

"Susan?" He was looking down, giving her a curious look. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Just shut up." She growled and went for him.

"Whoa!" John reached for her and she grabbed his hands. Pushing him, she shoved him back against the wall and ground against him. Their lips were only inches apart and she kissed him hard, digging her hands into his hips and pulling him tight against her.

John squirmed but he didn't try and push her away. He crushed her to him when her fingers undid his belt buckle and shoved his pants and boxers down until his cock slid hot and heavy into her hand. His tongue dived deeper into her mouth, tangling roughly with hers, groaning low and deep in his chest when she tightened her grip and her soil covered fingers began to slide like velvet over him.

His body shook with raw need and he reached out, knocking the pots and seeds on the table to the floor with one sweep of his arm. Keeping his mouth locked with hers, he shoved the skirt she was wearing up around her hips and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up to the table and set her on the edge. Still kissing her, he slid his hands over her thighs and slipped the fingers of one hand into the wet lace of her thong and jerked the damn thing off of her.

He flexed his hips and she let go of him, her head falling back as he thrust hard and deep into her slick heat. He rode her so hard and fast that the table rocked under them and she thought it was going to tip over, but it didn't. She tried to wrap her legs around him but he dug his fingers into her thighs, pushing her open even more so that he could thrust his entire length into her.

Her orgasm swelled over her and she felt him push against her even harder, trying to impale her on his thick shaft. He twitched his body convulsing and then he was filling her with his hot, sweet cum. Her body arched against him as her own climax hit her fast and hard and she clutched him, not caring that his semen was running down her legs and mixing with the dirt spilled on the floor.

Pleasure roared through her as he kept pumping into her and then he collapsed against her, pushing her back across the table so that she was on her back and his head rested between her breasts.

John held onto her, rubbing his hands over hers, his thumbs caressing her palms and then wrapping his long fingers around hers. He pulled her arms over her head and raised his head so that he could look at her. Their gazes locked and then he slowly began to smile.

"Damn…" His breath was hot on her skin when he grazed his teeth across her nipple and opened his mouth to give her a gentle nip. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I…" Susan shook her head, trying to clear it and then she grinned back at him. "I don't know…but who the hell cares?" He let loose of one of her hands and she reached up to stroke her fingers across his stubbled cheek. "God damn…Sheppard. That was good."

He lifted his mouth from her breast and licked his way up so that he could nuzzle her neck, his teeth and tongue finding that sweet soft spot behind her ear. His hair brushed against her cheek as he nibbled at her and she felt a new rush of heat between her thighs.

A low wail escaped her lips and she tightened around him when his cock swelled inside her again. He took her again, so rough that her ass scraped over the edge of the table but it wasn't the sudden sharp pain that made her cry out. He was inside her and on her, covering her with his hot, hard body. She buried her face against his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like chocolate and spice and she licked at his throat, sinking her teeth into his skin and sucking at him until he grunted.

Her walls tightened around him even more and she felt the muscles in his belly go taut. Her sex clenched with anticipation and she hurried her sucking until he was coming inside her again. His seed slid from between her legs when he pulled out of her and collapsed between her legs. He rested his head against her thigh and she trembled a little when he rubbed his cheek over her and touched her lightly with his fingers.

He stroked her gently and then thrust a finger into her and then another until he was rubbing at her hard. Her back arched when her orgasm hit her and she cried out as the heat raced through her. She felt like her blood was boiling in her veins and her heart was racing so fast that she thought it might burst out of her chest.

When her body stopped shaking, he pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them over her belly before he leaned over her and slid his hands behind her back. He pulled her up and she rested her head against his shoulder, her arms looped lazily around his waist. His cock pressed hard against her thigh and she hugged him close, basking in his strength and that warm, wonderful smell of his skin that she knew was all over her.

"You're a mess." He murmured against her hair.

"I don't care." She whispered against his neck. "You can make a mess of me anytime if you just keep fucking me like that."

He laughed and pushed her back a little so that he could trace his tongue over her swollen lips. "Why don't we clean up this mess and then we can go back to our quarters and get our selves cleaned up?"

"No." She tipped her head back and hugged his body close. "I want to stay right here with you."

John wanted to take her again and it took every ounce of his strength to push away from her and tuck his cock back into his pants. He forced himself not to look at her spread legs and the way she was running her fingers over her thighs.

"Come on." He said roughly. Lifting her up, he set her on her feet and pulled her skirt down to cover her. "Stay here. I'll clean it up. Then we'll go back to our quarters and have a nice long bath."

"John…please." She ran her hands over his back when he knelt down and started to gather up the scattered pots and seed plants. "I want you…"

She was so close. He could smell the heat of her body and his own scent mixed with the heady smell of sex wafting off of her skin. He closed his eyes and fought back the urge to throw her down on the floor and take her until she screamed. Instead, he gripped her hands and whispered to her that if she helped him clean up the mess, the sooner they could get back to their quarters.

"Then…" He brushed the hair back from her face. "I'll do whatever you want."

2.

Susan yawned and stretched, wincing a little at the pain in her lower back and the soreness between her legs. She rolled over and stretched her hand across the firm belly of the man sprawled out beside her. He was so warm and she was so tired. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes again. She tried to will herself to go back to sleep but his smell was so intoxicating.

She wanted him like crazy but the minute she started to tickle her fingers down the fuzzy trail of hair on his belly, the alarm on the bedside table begin to go off.

"Damn it."

She rolled over and slapped her hand down on the button to turn it off then she rolled back over, debating if she really wanted to crawl out of their warm bed or finish what she started. She looked over at him. He was smiling slightly and he looked so peaceful that she decided to let him have a few more hours of sleep.

Being careful not to wake him, she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin, especially on her thighs. John had been a little more rough than usual but she really didn't mind it. Especially when he left her feeling the way that he had last night.

She was still smiling when she stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Wrapping it around her waist, she padded naked into the bedroom. John was leaning back against the pillows watching her and her nipples hardened when she saw the look that he was giving her.

"You should be asleep." She said as she went to the dresser and pulled out a fresh uniform top and pants.

"And you should be in this bed." He pushed back the covers and patted the spot next to him. "Come on," He drawled softly. I've got a spot right here for you."

"I'm sure you do." She went to him. She leaned over and kissed him, sliding her hand over his arm when he reached up to palm her breast. She gasped when he pulled the pink tip into his mouth and started to suckle her gently. "God, but you're in an insatiable man."

"If you'd come into my life a lot sooner, maybe I wouldn't be." He whipped the towel off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her down on the bed, he rolled her over and nestled between her thighs.

He didn't give her a chance to protest. He covered her mouth with his, his hands trailing up her sides, his palms hot as he cupped her breasts. She felt him pressing hard against her thigh and she shifted her legs, opening wider so that he could slide into her.

_Lady help her_…he was going so slow. He kept his mouth on hers, his tongue parting her lips, stroking them, licking his way into her mouth so that his tongue tangled with hers in a deep erotic kiss. Her tongue pressed against his, tasting him and she felt the heat and hunger he had for her all the way down to her toes.

She put her hands on his chest, her fingers curling into the mat of hair. She couldn't touch him enough…

"Doctor Sheppard?"

"Shit…" She murmured against his mouth.

"Don't answer it." He growled.

"Doctor Sheppard? Are you there?"

Again, the voice from her radio. It was Maureen O'Hara, her new assistant and the young woman sounded a little agitated.

"Come on, you horny bastard. I have to." She pushed at him and he rolled off of her, groaning when their bodies separated.

He kept his hand on her hip, his fingers trailing lazy patterns over her skin when she scooted over and picked up the radio from the bedside table. She rolled back to him and tried to keep her voice steady when she spoke.

"I'm here. Something wrong, Maureen?"

The young woman sounded relieved. "Sorry to disturb you, Doctor Sheppard but I think we might have a problem in the lab."

Susan sat up. "What kind of problem?"

"It's…ah…one of the seedlings that you brought back from the Kinani settlement, Ma'am." Maureen hesitated for a second before she spoke. "I…ah…think you might want to come down and take a look at it."

"Give me twenty minutes." Susan put the radio back down on the table and pushed back the covers. "Sorry, handsome." She crawled over her husband and reached for her clothes. "I'd better go."

"Aren't you even going to take another shower first?" John looked disappointed as he sat up and leaned back against the pillows. His hard flesh rested against his belly and she was damned tempted to crawl back into the bed with him and help him relieve some of that pressure.

"No." Dressed now, she leaned over him and kissed him. Resting her hand on him, she stroked him until he groaned against her mouth. "I don't want to wash you off of me again." Then she looked down at him and grinned as she gave his cock a squeeze.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Colonel…and I'd better not find any wet spots on these sheets when I get back."

"What if I just use your pillow?' He raised an eyebrow and his full lips turned up in a sensuous grin.

She leaned over him and brushed her lips across his mouth. "Then you'll find out how wicked women like me like to punish their bad little Colonel's."

Then with a roll of her hips and a swish of her tight, fine ass, she was out the door and gone.

3.

John woke up with a start. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Two hours. She'd been gone for two fucking hours.

_Shit_. Grumbling he pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. Damn it, if she wasn't coming back to him then by God, he was going to go and drag her ass back with him. He was reaching for his pants and tee shirt when he thought he heard a noise.

"Suzie Q?" He listened carefully. Nothing. Shaking his head, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he heard the noise again. It wasn't loud, just a slight little scraping sound but it was enough to grab his attention.

"Suzie Q?" He called out again and the noise stopped. A sly smile touched his lips. Oh, so she wanted to play. Fine with him…he was more than ready to play a little game of Sexual Pursuit with her. He grabbed his pants and slid them on, wincing a little when the cotton brushed over his hard cock. Then bare foot he headed for the door.

He opened the door and stopped.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Then he relaxed. He'd forgotten that it was Halloween. Knowing her, all of this was a ruse and she was probably trying to set him up for some trick. Suddenly, he saw a shadow flit through the living area. "Suzie Q?" He called softly. No answer. "Damn it, woman. I know its you." Still no answer.

"Alright then." He growled as he padded slowly down the hallway. "You want to play? You'd just better be ready for some punishment, little girl."

A soft husky laugh touched his ears and he stopped. "Keep laughing, sweetheart. I'm going to find you." He purred.

"I'm not hiding." Her low husky voice purred back at him.

Something brushed against the back of his neck and he whirled around but there was nothing there. A familiar warmth tickled the hairs on his arms and he narrowed his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. She was close. He could smell the spicy scent of her skin.

"If you're not hiding…then where are you?" He said softly.

"Right in front of you." Warm, wet lips whispered over his and he felt the touch of her hand on his chest. Her fingers tickled over him, brushing over him with the lightest of touches.

"I can't see you." He said softly. Sweat had broken out on his skin. She was stroking him lightly through the jogging pants and a sexual shock tore through him.

"I'm right here, my lovely little Colonel." A warm hand slid over his hip, tugging at the cotton and pushing the cloth down over him. He felt her sharp nails nip at his balls and then her she closed two fingers around the base of his shaft, sliding her hand up and down his length. He felt the soft brush of her hair against his thighs and he trembled. "You have such a lovely cock, John. So thick and hard…I think I need to taste you."

Eyes now used to the darkness, he looked down and saw her on her knees in front of him. She opened her mouth and her tongue flicked out, sliding under the rim of the blood swollen head of his cock. She sucked gently at the slit and then with a laugh, pulled away from him before he curls his fingers in her hair.

"Come on, sweetheart." Getting to her feet, she took his hand and led him back down the hallway and into the bedroom.

She was already naked and she pressed her full breasts against his chest, rubbing over him as her hands slid into the waist band of the jogging pants. She pushed the things down over his hips and he kicked out of them. She kissed him, nipping at his lips with her teeth as she slid her hands under the hem of the tee shirt and then she let him go long enough to tug the thing over his head and toss it on the floor.

Grabbing her hands, he pulled her toward the bed. Pushing back the covers, he grabbed her hips and pressed against her back, trying to bend her over so that he could take her from behind.

"Not so fast, handsome." She laughed huskily and turned on him, capturing his wrists and turning him around so that she could push him back on the bed. "I need to check my pillow and see if you've been a naughty little Colonel."

"What if I was?" He captured her nipple in his mouth when she leaned over him. He suckled her hard and then let her go. He tweaked the hard nub between his fingers and felt the muscles in her belly tense.

"Then she'll have to whip you for it." A male voice growled.

John froze. He knew that low rumble. He looked up at Susan and a thrill of fear gripped him. Her amber eyes were wild and she dug her nails into his arms, rocking into him when he rose up and tried to push her off of him.

"Susan…" He pushed at her again but she only dug her nails in deeper.

"Shh…" Her voice was a soft growl of pleasure. "There's no reason to be afraid, my love."

"Susan," He licked suddenly dry lips and then his eyes grew wide when he saw the hands that slid over her hips, teasing up to cup her breasts and squeeze hard at the rosy nipples. Her head fell back and he saw the face of the man cradling her against his chest. "What the-Susan, what the hell is going on?"

"You call this hell?" The man looked at him and John recognized his own wicked smile.

"Get your hands off of her." John growled. "She's mine."

"_Ours_, John. This piece of sugar is ours. And this? This is your fantasy, Sheppard." His twin rubbed his hands over Susan's body, dipping between her thighs and laughed at the look on John's face. "I know your thoughts, brother. You want to fill her…to possess her…_claim her_." His sighed and cupped her breasts, squeezing them together and making her squirm back against him, moaning with lust.

"But still...don't deny it, John. You want to see another man's cock in her sweet, tight ass while you fuck her pussy." He spread her dark pink folds, lightly stroking the fingers of one hand over her glistening pearl until she groaned and arched her hips. "Look at her." His twin purred. "See how wet she is for us? Taste her, Sheppard. Let your tongue be your cock and fuck her with your mouth."

"I-" He licked his tongue over suddenly dry lips. He could smell her scent and his cock began to harden and grow. He stared at his twin. "Who are you?"

His twin laughed and the sound was low and full of wicked promise. "Isn't it obvious, John? I'm you."

"How-" He shook his head. "No, this has got to be a dream…"

Susan looked down at him and leaned over him. The other Sheppard's hands were still on her, stroking her so hard that he could feel her juices dripping over his cock. "Do you remember the Greenhouse? When you fucked me so hard that we knocked the plants off the table?" She brushed her mouth over his, her tongue darting between his lips to taste him. "When your come dripped to the floor and mixed with the dirt?"

His eyes went wide. "No…"

"Yes." She murmured against his mouth. "You didn't notice that one of those seedlings was a mandrake root, did you my love?"

"Susan…" Mandrake root? His mind was whirling. This _had_ to be a dream.

"Yes, Sheppard." His twin said hoarsely, his eyes were hot and full of lust for the woman wriggling against him. "A dream…a fantasy. _Your_ fantasy. You created me, both of you. When your seed mixed with the dirt and you…replanted me. You gave me shape, Sheppard. With your seed…you gave me life and need. " His voice trailed off when Susan turned her head and licked her tongue over his lips.

"So many words. " She whispered huskily and nipped at his mouth.

"Perhaps we should make him shut up and enjoy his fantasy, my Suzie Q." His twin said softly and John heard the desire in his voice. "If he keeps talking I'm never going to be able to enjoy your sweet tight hole. And he's never going to enjoy watching me do it." He brushed the hair back from her neck and flicked his tongue over the spot behind her ear, making her shiver. "You know what to do don't you, my little witch?"

"We have to punish him." She cooed.

There was a rustling noise and then Susan moved a bright red ball in front of his face.

"No. If…if this is my fantasy-" He rumbled. He captured her wrist in his fingers and forced her hand down when she tried to shove the ball between his teeth. His cock thickened and pressed up against her entrance. "_We_ will punish you."

She made a hissing sound when he grabbed her hips and brought her down hard on his aching cock. She wrapped around him like a velvet fist and then she was being pushed down across his chest. He ran his hands over her back, sliding his hands over the swells of her firm ass and spreading her wide. Blood racing through his veins, he watched the other John Sheppard's eyes.

In one perfect movement, his twin thrust into her hard and deep.

Susan shouted as they began moving in and out of her, setting a tandem pace that left her trembling and panting against his neck. Their hands gripped her, one of them palming her breasts while the other reached between her thighs and pinched her clit, making her moan and twist between them.

They rode her hard, their hands gripping her body, filling her pussy and ass, owning her with their thick, swollen erections. They fucked her until she begged them to stop but they didn't listen and soon she was begging for more. She wanted it harder and faster and then harder still. Bodies slick with sweat, they groped and slid against each other and still the two men thrust into her, rocking the bed until they both groaned and shouted their release.

But they were far from finished with her.

Sliding out of her, John scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard and she was trapped between his thighs. He grabbed the back of her head, twisting his fingers into sweat soaked curls as he pushed her head down. He let out a groan when she wrapped her lips around his come slick cock. He cried out when she began to lick him and his fever grew when his twin went down on his back and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her down so that her pussy was over his mouth.

She began to whimper and her sucking grew harder and faster as his twin lapped at her slick channel.

"No." He grabbed her hair, pulling her off of him. His twin's arms slid from around her hips and he rose up as John flipped her over on her back. An evil grin touched his wet mouth when he realized what John wanted.

He slid his hand over her slick thigh and grinned. "After you…my brother."

John dipped his head between her thighs, sliding his tongue over her, lapping at the spicy juice that dripped from her glistening folds. He spread her wide with his fingers and wrapped his lips around the pulsing nub, sucking at her hard. He could taste his own scent mixed with hers and he savored it, letting it fill his nose and wrap around his tongue.

She let out a cry and he felt the brush of hair against his shoulder as his twin settled his own mouth over her and began to drive his pointed tongue in and out of her. Then they switched places and it was John's turn to lap at her while his double hummed against her clit.

She was twisting under them now, body thrashing back and forth on the sweat and sex soaked sheets. Her nails dug into the sheets and then her palms slapping flat against the mattress. Her body went still and then she screamed as her orgasm throbbed hard through her.

John rose up and collapsed over her belly as his twin stretched out beside her and began to suckle her breasts. John slid his tongue over her, licking at the sweat that had pooled in her belly button and then lapping his way up her fevered flesh until he was lying against her. Between the two of them, they cradled her in their arms until they all fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

4.

"Hey."

Something soft brushed against his nose and John slapped at it with his hand.

"Hey, watch it. That's my nipple you're trying to knock off."

John opened his eyes. Susan was leaning over him. When she saw that he was looking at her, she stepped back and slipped off her robe.

"Where the hell have you been?" He blinked and sat up as she pushed back the covers and crawled over top of him and back into the bed.

"What?" She nestled against him and tickled her fingers over his chest, tugging at the hair around a flat nipple. "Shit, Sheppard. I was gone fifteen minutes, twenty tops." She sighed and brushed a stray curl out of her face. "Some idiot got into the green house and tried to steal one of those seedling things Mo and I have been trying to grow. The moron thought it was a mandrake root and was going to use it in some kind of Halloween prank."

"What kind of prank?" He stroked his hand over her hip, wondering if he should tell her about his dream.

"That dumbass Woolsey thought he could make a love potion out of it. The idiot didn't even know you needed to ground the root into powder and mix it with wine to do the spell."

"What?" He stilled and felt a shiver run up his spine.

She acted like she didn't hear him. "Like I'd have anything to do with that perverted weasel. Made the son of a bitch think twice about breaking into _my_ lab." A mischievous smile curved her lips at the look on his face. She raked her nails across his chest and then teased her fingers over the thin line of hair on his belly. "You on the other hand-"

Rolling on top of him, she made him forget all about Woolsey and what she'd said when she pressed her hands against his shoulder and pinned him down. Her laugh was low and husky when she reached between them and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She eased back until he was poised at the entrance to her core and a soft sigh escaped her lips when she mounted him.

His mouth took on that familiar wicked cast. "If a pervert's what you want…"

"No way, Sheppard." She knew that he could feel her aching need when she lowered her mouth and kissed him, sparring his tongue with hers until he gave in and let her taste him. Pulling back, she whispered against his mouth. "I'd rather have two horny demons like you then one bastard like him."

With a growl, he flipped her over on her back and nestled between her thighs. Sliding his hands under her knees, he pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. Bracing his hands beside her head, he thrust into her hard, watching the fire in her eyes blaze even hotter as she watched him sliding in and out of her.

"You only need one." He murmured and then he dipped his head and kissed her long and deep.

To hell with his fantasies, he thought as she clenched around him.

His reality was hot enough for him.


	48. SotTransitions Part 5

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions 5

1.

Finally it was night time but John couldn't sleep. They were still with the Kinani and even though he knew that they were safe in their little cubby hole, he couldn't make himself relax. Taking care of the kids and elderly had taken longer than expected and before they had realized it, the evening meal was being served and it was too late for them to explore the greenhouse or the lower caverns.

John of course, wanted to be back in the safety of the Jumper but it had started to snow again and the air had turned much colder. Though he doubted that it was any colder than the way Susan was ignoring him. She'd made a point of snubbing both him and Ronan for most of the night. He snorted softly. She could refuse to acknowledge Ronan all she wanted to, but he was going to be damned if she was going to keep on dismissing him.

And fuck if he wasn't going to put a stop to it right now.

"Come here, woman." Rolling over, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Don't touch me." She jerked away from him and scooted over, burrowing her head against her arm. "I'm still pissed off at you."

"Get over it, Suzie Q." John grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back against him. At first she resisted and when he wouldn't let go, she huffed out a sigh and nestled into his heat. Feeling like he'd won the first bit of the battle he snuggled close to her so that he could whisper in her ear. "I'm still going to spank your ass for making me look like an idiot in front of Ronan."

She was quiet but he could sense her anger. He thought that he was going to have to make her answer him when he heard her whisper back. "You don't need me to make you look like an idiot, Sheppard. You do a fine job all by yourself."

"Oh, looks like I've got myself a funny girl." He was pressed against her back and under the blanket his hand was tugging her tee shirt loose from her pants. She tried to pull away from him but he only tightened his grip. "Let's see if I can make you laugh a little more."

"Bastard. Let go of me." Her voice was low, and so full of heat that he knew that he had her right where he wanted her.

"Remember that I told you that I was going to take care of you later?" He laughed softly and slid his hand over the small of her back, rubbing his knuckles over the base of her spine and then dipping down to tease around the waist band of her pants. He tugged at the snap and then eased the zipper down so that he could slip his hand inside. "Guess what? It's later."

"You wouldn't." The little sleeping area was quiet but there was the occasional grunt or snore and Susan knew that if she could hear the others then the other sleepers could hear _them_.

"You know better than _that_, Suzie Q and I'm going to make sure that you remember that no woman is the boss of me. Not Elizabeth Weir and definitely not you." His palm felt hot when he pressed it against her belly.

"You're not my boss either." She growled out. "And if you think that you're going to tell me what to do...

"No one talks to me the way that you did, _wife_." His mouth slanted into a wicked smile and he traced her ear with the tip of his tongue. "And you're wrong. I _am_ your boss. If I tell you to get on your god damn knees and beg for it…_you will_."

"_When hell freezes over_." She pushed at his hands, trying to get him off of her but he refused to budge. "John, let go of me."

He ran his fingers over her, pressing the palm of his hand flat against her mound and sliding one long finger into her, stroking over her slick folds. He pressed the tip of his finger against the sensitive nub and felt the electric tingle race across his skin.

"Why? You know that you really don't want me too." He murmured against the back of her neck. His voice was low and rough and he felt the tremor sweep down his legs when she wiggled her bottom against his cock. He felt her desire pooling hot against his hand and he slid his fingers over her clit, squeezing until she bucked back against him. "See? You can't resist me."

He moved against her back. Holding her still with one arm, he pulled his fingers out of her and lightly grasped her thigh, easing her leg up a little so that the tip of his erection pressed against her entrance. He grunted softly and eased into her, moving so slowly that she thought she was going to scream.

She started to sigh and he clamped his hand over her mouth, letting her taste her own scent on his fingers. "You've got to be quiet, Suzie Q. We don't want to wake up all these sleeping people, do we?"

She shook her head and tried to be still but he was driving her crazy. He was barely moving his hips but he was keeping up a constant rhythm as he drove his cock in and out of her in slow even strokes. She could feel the fire fanning out low and hot in her belly and she clutched at his hand. Her breath was coming in low breathy sighs and she turned her head against his arm, biting down on the sleeve of his shirt to keep from crying out.

He laughed softly as he thrust completely into her in one easy move. "You want me to fuck you hard, don't you sweetheart?" He rubbed his hand over her belly, his hand sliding under her shirt to cup her breast, his fingers squeezing the nipple until she shivered with the need to cry out. "Tell me Suzie Q." He whispered. "You don't want it easy and slow...you want it hard and rough."

She bit her lip and wouldn't answer. He grunted and thrust against her harder. He was panting and his breath was hot and wet against her ear. "Tell me that you want me to nail you to this bed...tell me that you want every inch of my hard cock in your sweet pussy."

She still wouldn't answer and that seemed to just make him more determined. He rolled his hips a little and the delicious friction made her arch back against him. She eased her leg over his, opening her legs a little wider and curling her foot around the back of his knee.

"Mmm..." he whispered, "Have I told you lately how much I love to fuck you?"

Her reply was a whispered wail and the sound of it made him so hard that he ached. But he held back, wanting to make the torture last as long as he could. He pinched her nipple again and then slid his hand back down over her belly, making her whimper when he stroked his fingers over the smooth skin between her thighs.

"You pretend to be so strong. You try to fight me but I always end up winning." He groaned against the back of her neck when she arched into his hand. "You feel so god damn good, Suzie Q. So silky smooth…I bet that if I buried my face in your pussy you'd taste just like the sweetest cream."

She tried not to hiss with pleasure when he slid one long finger into her. He rubbed hard at her clit, laughing softly when her breasts pressed against his arm.

"You're such a bastard." She gasped when he thrust his fingers into her, coating his hand again with her juices.

"I have a reason to be." He taunted. "And it's why you love me." He slid his hand over the curve of her ass, tracing the cleft with his thumb until his slick fingers pressed hard against her anus. He felt her tense and then she jerked as he slid one and then another finger into her tight hole.

He teased her, stroking his fingers in and out of her as he willed his hips to be still. He wanted her to squirm against him but she held her own self still, not giving in to him. Her defiance heightened his lust and he increased the thrusting of his fingers, turning up the speed until he felt her body tighten against him. He smiled when he felt the flow of her liquid pleasure soaking the front of his boxers.

"Dirty girl." He whispered against the back of her neck. "You just got me all wet."

Sliding his fingers out of her he moved his arm so that she was held tight against him, his body coiled around hers, then he pulled her onto her back and covered her. His legs pushed between hers and with his weight on top of her, she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Keeping himself wedged between her legs, he sat up long enough to tug off his tee shirt and toss it to the side. Cool air raced across his skin and he grinned at the way her eyes lit up when the muscles in his chest and belly rippled.

"John..." she whispered and her voice was deep and husky with need as she watched him ease his pants down over his hips.

"Tell me you want me." Still holding her down, he slid his hands between them and pushed at her pants, sliding them down over her legs and nestling between her legs until he could slide his cock between her thighs. "Tell me damn it. Tell me that you want me to fuck you..."

She bit her lip, determined not to answer him.

"Tell me, Suzie Q." He whispered harshly. His voice was hoarse and demanding and he knew that she could feel his own need in the way he touched her. "Tell me that you want me to fuck you...right here...right now. Tell me..."

"No," she finally whispered.

"Liar." He pushed against her, thrusting hard, burying himself inside her. "If we were alone..." He sounded feral and ruthless. "If we were alone I'd have you screaming my name by now."

He held her still, covering her mouth with his to keep her from crying out. Her hands pushed against his chest and he thought that she was trying to get him off of her and then he felt her nails dig into his skin. Oh, God she was clawing at him and the pain just made him crazier to have her.

Suddenly, he didn't care that there was only a heavy covering over the doorway that blocked them off from the rest of the sleeping chamber. All he cared about was burying his stiff cock inside her wet heat. He felt her tremble and he pulled back his hips, only to drive himself balls deep inside her with one savage thrust.

He was expecting her to fight and she didn't disappoint him. Her nails raked over him as she slid her hands over his chest. His teeth clenched and he struggled to hold back a cry when she pinched his flat nipples, tweaking them to the point of pain.

"Oh, that's my naughty girl." John encouraged her as he slid his hands over her belly, pushing her tee shirt up and baring her to his hungry eyes. He squeezed her breasts, plucking at her nipples with his fingers until they hardened under his touch. Dipping his head, he slid his lips over her before he latched onto a rosy tip and swirled his tongue over her heated skin.

A moan escaped her lips and he raised his head a little, watching her face as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth opened and he let go of her breast and kissed her again, driving his tongue into her mouth as her body trembled and a sweet, warm, wine like scent permeated the space between them.

In seconds he felt his own body tighten and then he was bucking against her as his cock swelled. He felt the twitch and then he was coming so hard that he nearly rolled the both of them off the small platform.

Collapsing against her, he buried his face in her neck and just breathed. He could feel her heart racing against his chest and he reached up, digging his fingers into her hair. He lifted his head and met her gaze as he spoke, trying not to drown in that pool of whiskey colored fire.

"That was just a small part of your punishment, Suzie Q." He lifted off of her just a little, bracing himself on his elbows so that his hands could play with the sweaty strands of hair curling around her face. He shifted his hips, letting her feel how hard he still was for her. "I've got more planned for you but right now I want you to promise me something. While we're here…while Vaden's here. I want you to promise me that you won't fight me. That you'll do what I say…that you'll _trust_ me."

"I do trust you."

"Good." He grinned and dipped his head to kiss her. "But are you going to listen to me?"

She was quiet for a second and he laughed at the look in her eyes. He loved that teasing little grin on her face and he pressed his forehead against hers-willing her to do what he wanted. To bend to his will. "Are you going to listen to me?"

"No…Sir."

Fire lanced through him and he ground against her, his fingers digging into her hips as he bit down on her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

"If you fight me, I'll tie you up." He whispered against her mouth.

Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'll bring the rope."

2.

John yawned and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He was tired and even though he'd had breakfast and a huge mug of that crap they called 'tea', he still felt like he could have slept for a month. Okay…maybe it was his fault that a night of wet and wild sex with his woman had literally kept him up all night. He looked to where she sat with Irina going over the Kinani's ancient records and he shifted slightly trying to ease the ache in his cock.

What the fuck did he care if he was so tired? Making up with his Suzie Q had been damn worth losing a night's worth of sleep.

As if she knew that he was watching her, she looked back at him and the sly little smile on her full mouth made his cock twitch even more. Damn it, but the woman knew how to make him horny with just a look. The next time he got her alone he was going to make the evil little witch pay for it too.

But Susan just laughed, looked away from him and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"This is it?" She looked at the scattered pieces of parchment and the couple of hand tooled books lying on the table in front of her and sighed. "This is all of it?"

Irina sighed and shook her head. "My mother tried to keep the records safe but there was a flood in the lower caverns last year and this…" She waved her hand over the table. "This was all that we managed to save."

"Well…" _Shit_. Susan bit her lip and then looked up at the younger woman. "Do you mind if I borrow these? Maybe if I take them back to Atlantis and get them scanned-"she cast a glance to where John stood, leaning against the wall. "Do you think that Radek or Rodney could give me a hand with this?"

John jerked like he'd just been pulled out of a deep thought and then he slowly ambled toward the table. He looked down at the books and shrugged. "That ink looks faded but some of those scanners are pretty powerful. Maybe they can pull up the image so you can read it."

Irina looked a little doubtful and Susan could tell that she wasn't exactly anxious about giving up something that belonged to her people. Especially to a total stranger. "Excuse me, Irina. John, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She got up from the table and moved toward the small hearth in the corner before she turned and looked up at him. "Do you think we can-"

"Take her back to Atlantis?" He looked like he was going to say no and then he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "She knows Jaiya and Teyla seem's to be pretty trusting of her. I don't see why we couldn't."

Susan gave him a surprised look. "You're certainly being agreeable, Sheppard." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked away from her. "You asked me a question and I answered it. Why do you think something's wrong with that?"

"Because I know you." She glanced back at Irina but the girl had her back to them. "And you usually don't give in this easily."

"Neither do you." He wiggled his eyebrows and that got a grin out of her. "Plus, if taking her back to Atlantis with us means that I'm getting back between your thighs that much faster…" He gave a little nod toward the table. "Pack up the shit now because I'm ready to go."

"You know it's not going to be that easy." She smirked at him. "I still have that green house and the medicinal plants to check out."

"And me without my camera." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should have brought it with you." She leaned close and brushed her lips lightly over his cheek and teased her fingers over the collar of his jacket. "I'd love to have a photo of your hard, hairy body all spread out and naked on one of those fur rugs." She tugged on the tuft of hair sticking up from the collar of his shirt. "Just think of all the money I could make if I made copies and sold them."

"Why, Doctor Sheppard. If I didn't know better I'd think that you were trying to proposition me." He glanced at Irina making sure that she wasn't watching when he slipped his hand under Susan's shirt and rubbed his palm over the curve of her breast. "I am a married man, you know."

"You're going to be a divorced man if you don't stop it." She rubbed her hand over his arm but she didn't try to stop him.

"Slaves can't divorce their Master." He gave her a quick kiss and then let her go, tugging her shirt down. Her nipples poked hard against the front of her shirt and he had to fight the urge to suckle her through the thin fabric.

"Then I guess that you're stuck with me…" She bit down on his lip and nipped him sharply with her teeth. Reaching between them, she gave his cock a little squeeze and grinned impishly. "Isn't that right…Slave?"

Before he could do anything she slipped away from him and headed back to the table.

"Okay, Irina. How do you feel about taking a little trip with us? After I take a look at those plants and that cave you mentioned, that is." She smiled, acting like nothing had happened and barely even glanced at him when he followed her and stood behind her.

"Cave?" John interrupted. "Whoa, wait a minute. You said plants and greenhouse. I don't remember hearing anything about a cave."

"I didn't?" Susan tried to give him an innocent look. "Silly me. I must have forgotten that Irina told me about it earlier." She shrugged, "There's a waterfall that empties into a lake and somehow the water is piped down into the lower caverns and the greenhouse. She seems to think that we might find it very interesting."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why? "

"It will be easier to show you then to tell you." Irina said before Susan could answer and then she grinned shyly and lowered her eyes.

"I don't know…" He gave Susan a wry glance. "I suppose that you want to check it out, don't you?"

"We're here. We might as well." Susan smiled slightly and then she shrugged. "Who knows, John? If it was something designed by the Ancients there might really _be_ something interesting down there." She tapped the top of one of the books. "Something that might help us."

"Or kill us." John grumbled and shook his head. "It just sounds like a lot of rocks and dirt to me."

"And a waterfall." Susan reminded him. "But don't you think it's at least worth a look?" Finally he nodded his assent and she looked at Irina and smiled. "Okay, that's settled but Irina, would you be willing to come back to Atlantis with us?"

"I've never been away from here before." Irina frowned and shook her head, looking up at Sheppard. "I'm not sure-"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Even though he doesn't look it, my husband is a very capable pilot." Susan ignored his little growl and reached out to cover the girls hand with hers. "I think that Doctor Weir would be very happy to meet you too."

"Why would your leader want to meet me?" Irina blushed.

"Some of this stuff…these writings that you said your Grand Mother copied?" Susan tapped a finger on one of the pieces of parchment in front of her. "I'm not an expert but I've seen some of these writings before." She glanced at John and shrugged. "They look like some of the Ancients writing that I've seen Elizabeth studying."

"The Ancients?" Irina pulled one of the books toward her and opened it to a page that Susan hadn't noticed before because the ink was so faded. She looked closer but in the dim light she had no idea what the drawing was supposed to be. "Do you mean writing like this?"

"If you call that writing." John leaned closer to get a look at the page. Even with his sharp eyes he couldn't tell what it was supposed to be.

"Do you really think that these 'scanners' you speak of could make these pages readable?" Irina was starting to look a little hopeful. "My Grand Mother knew everything that was written in these books and I…I wish that she could have passed even a half of the knowledge on to me but-"

"Then maybe this is your chance." Susan patted her hand. "If the scanners can read them…maybe we could get you copies that would last a lot longer than these books."

She looked at John and he nodded.

"We can give it a try anyway."

Susan was starting to look excited about the new venture. "And maybe we can share a few of our seedlings with you. I'm sure that Jaiya told you about the field she's been letting us use to grow crops."

"Yes," Irina nodded. "I had heard of your progress from Vaden. In fact it was him that suggested that I ask you to come here."

John stiffened and he gave Susan a look. Teyla had told them that it was Jaiya.

3.

"Team meeting. Now."

"John, what is wrong?" Teyla looked up surprised as they entered the main cavern. Carson was with her and they both exchanged a glance at the Colonel's agitated mood.

"Where's Ronan?" John glanced around quickly. There were several people gathered around the main hearth and he was trying to keep his voice low so that he couldn't be over heard.

"I'm here. What's up?"

John's head jerked around when the big man got up from his place by the fire and ambled toward them. He looked at Teyla and a slight frown crossed his face. "You know this place better than us. Where's a safe place that we can talk? Some place private?"

Teyla got up from the table and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to an outer chamber, it was colder there and Susan shivered slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. John started to take off his jacket but Ronan beat him to it and she gave him a thankful glance when he dropped the long coat around her shoulders. Tugging it around her, she settled in between the two men as they huddled together not only for warmth but so that they could speak amongst themselves.

"What is it, Sheppard?" Ronan had calmed down a bit since his run in with the Colonel and he was back to his usual gruff self.

"We've got a problem." Not one to waste time, John told them what they had learned from Irina. He frowned at the look on Teyla's face. "Is there something else that I should know about?"

Teyla shook her head. "John, I do not understand it. What I said to you came straight from Jaiya herself. She-"

"Wait a minute." John raised a hand to stop her. "Didn't you tell me that she has family here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Who's her family? Irina?"

Teyla shook her head. "No…"

"I may have met him." Carson put in. "There was a young man here when we arrived at the settlement. He looked familiar but I only caught a glimpse of him before he and Vaden disappeared into the lower caverns."

"Where is he?" John asked. He was starting to get a really _really_ bad feeling about all of this. "If he's still around-"

"That's the problem, Colonel." Carson told him. "As I said, I barely got a look at him before he left. I learned later that after the storm, he had moved on to one of the other camps. I asked Vaden why he hadn't gone with him but apparently he had other business to finish here first."

"Yeah, I'll bet he did." John growled then he shook his head and looked from Carson to Susan. "Whatever you two have left to do, finish it up. I want to be out of here before nightfall."

"What about Irina?" Susan asked him. "Are we going to take her with us?"

"No." John told her. "At least not this time. I'll talk to Elizabeth and tell her what's going on, then we'll come back but not without a full team. We'll work out something and we'll get the information from those records, but right now? As long as Vaden is here? I feel a threat."

Ronan and Carson gave him a look but he ignored them. Putting his hand on Susan's shoulder, he tugged off the jacket and handed it back to Ronan. "Carson, go pack up your stuff. Ronan, you go with him. Teyla, you come with us. We'll-"

Suddenly, he stopped and gave the big man next to him a look. Ronan looked tense and he knew that he'd heard the noise too. John's hand went to his gun and then he relaxed slightly when he saw Irina standing in the doorway giving them a cautious look.

"Irina." Teyla smiled and took a step toward her. "We were on our way to look for you." She gave Sheppard a quick look. "We are very thankful for your hospitality but I am afraid that something has come up and we must return to Atlantis-"

Irina frowned and shook her head. "That was what I was coming to tell you. We are calling everyone back into the caverns. A party of hunters has returned and there is a storm on the horizon as we speak. I am afraid that you will have to remain with us until it passes."

John started to say something but he stopped and Susan could tell from the look on his face that he was not taking this news very well at all. He was quiet for a moment and then he nodded at Carson and Ronan, speaking low. "I want you two to go into the cavern with Susan. Keep an eye on her and let me know if you see Vaden skulking around anywhere."

One look in his eyes and Susan didn't even try to resist his order. He was trying to hide it but when he looked at Teyla there was a flash of anger in his eyes. Susan touched his arm and leaned close to brush a kiss across his lips. "Hold your temper, Sheppard." She whispered against his mouth and then turned and went back into the cavern with Carson and Ronan.

John waited until they were gone before he turned and gave Teyla an angry look. "Teyla, just how god damn much did you know about Vaden being here?"

"John, certainly you don't think-" Her eyes went cold. "I am not sure that I like your tone or what you might be implying."

"Listen, Teyla…we've been friends for a long time. I know you. You know me. And I know that you like Susan. I don't think that you would intentionally do anything to hurt me or her-"

"What are you saying, John?" Her back went stiff and her eyes narrowed angrily. "Do you think that I would hide information from you?"

"Look," He held out a hand. "I'm not sure what I'm thinking and I didn't say that I thought you were holding anything back on me. But I know how close you are with Jaiya…and I can understand it if you thought that maybe-"

"Maybe _what_?" She asked coldly.

"Maybe you thought that you could kind of…smooth things over." He took a breath and tried to keep his voice calm.

"_Smooth things over_?"

"Damn it…will you stop repeating everything I say?" He took a step toward her and she took one back. "Look, Teyla-"

"No." She snarled. "You will be the one to listen to me, John Sheppard. I cannot _believe _that you would even…" She rubbed her hand across her forehead and then shook an angry finger at him. "You say that you know me but still…still you would even let the _thought_ cross your mind that I would even consider doing the thing you are suggesting."

"These are your people, Teyla and I've seen the way that you react around Jaiya." His voice was rising and he had to force himself to speak calmly. "I can only _think_ that you would feel the same way about her son."

"Then you thought wrong, Colonel Sheppard."

Angrily, she started to push past him but he grabbed her arm and jerked her back around. "Then tell me, Teyla. Tell me what the hell I'm supposed to think when you suddenly drop it on me that Vaden is here? Damn it, you knew what kind of trouble we had before with him-"

"And I would have stopped Susan if I had known that he was here." She snapped back at him. "John, Jaiya is a dear friend to me but I would never risk any of your lives-" She shook her head and took a step toward him. "I promise you…"

He sighed and straightened up. He knew that he was pissing her off but this was really getting under his skin. He was starting to jump at shadows and he was letting his feelings about the man mar his judgment. Taking a deep breath, he bent his head slightly and gave her an earnest look.

"Teyla…I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't be…I know that I'm being an ass but I do not like the man. I do not trust him and just knowing that he could be anywhere skulking around in these caves." He shook his head. "But you're right and I have no reason to be accusing you of anything."

"Then why are you?" She was not going to be so easily appeased.

"I just told you why." He replied stiffly.

Teyla stared at him and then she said slowly, "I hear your words…your _apology_ and though I think you mean what you say, John? Still, I do not see an ounce of trust in your eyes."

"I already told you that I don't trust him-"

"I meant for me." She snarled and then she angrily turned and stalked away.


	49. SOTPrivate Moments Voyeur

SOT-Private Moments

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_Voyeur_

John Sheppard was pleased to see that his naughty girl had finally come home to him. For three days she had been away from him, gone to take some training at the SGC with some of her colleagues. Elizabeth had even threatened to throw him out of the control room because he'd spent most of his time that morning pacing and waiting on her return. Too bad for her that he'd refused to leave.

The minute his Suzie Q had stepped back through the 'Gate, he'd been waiting for her and after a sweet kiss and hug hello just to make it look good in front of the others, he'd told her to go to their quarters, strip and be ready and waiting for him on the bed. But just like he'd expected her to do, she was still dressed and standing on the balcony looking out at the moonlight on the ocean.

Quietly, he slipped into their bedroom and shed his uniform and boots. Pulling on a silky robe, he moved up behind her and stood there for a few minutes, knowing that she knew he was behind her.

"Hello, husband…." She turned her head slightly and her eyes widened when she saw what he was wearing. "Or should I say Mr. Hefner?" She smiled and her laugh was low and husky as she tilted her head slightly. "Did you miss me?"

"Welcome back, wife. And yes, I missed you." John moved against her back, sliding his hands around her and up her waist until his hands were cupping her full breasts. He massaged his palms over her nipples until she moaned and pushed back against him. "Did my pretty bunny enjoy her little vacation away from me?"

"It wasn't exactly a vacation and it wasn't that exciting." She rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed against him, riding his cock through the robe. "I was stuck in a classroom most of the time."

"Did you learn anything?" He brushed her hair back and nuzzled her neck, sucking at that soft spot behind her ear until she shivered and rubbed her bottom against him harder. "I don't know why I'm asking because you certainly haven't learned to take orders."

"Oh, I know how to take orders, sweetheart. Just not yours." He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "But there _was_ one extra class I took that was very interesting. Why don't I tell you about it?"

She turned around and started to wrap her arms around his neck but he grabbed her wrists to stop her. "No. You can tell me later. Right now I want to show you how _much_ I missed you."

"John-" She fingered the silky robe he was wearing. "Mmm…I think that I really like this." She tugged at it, opening it more so that she could scratch her fingers through the hair on his chest. "But I know that I'll love it if you take it off."

"Shh…you'll get your wish but only if you earn it." She started to protest and he laid a finger across her lips to hush her. "Stop now, Doctor Sheppard and just do what I say." He stepped back just a little and pushed her hands down.

"Put your hands on the rail, don't let go until I say that you can and no talking unless I give you permission…" He stroked the back of his hand across her cheek and leaned down to trace his tongue over her mouth, not kissing her but tasting her. "But you can moan all you want to."

He trailed his fingers down the slim column of her throat, his thumb pressing lightly over the pulse point until she sighed. Her heart was racing and he heard the little catch in her throat when he slowly started to unbutton her shirt. Taking his time, he undid each button and then slid it off her shoulders before he turned his attention to the lace and satin of the sexy bra she was wearing.

He rained feather light kisses over her neck and shoulders, and then dipping his head he slid his rough tongue over the valley between her breasts. He felt her tremble as he pressed his warm hands against her sides, supporting her while he sucked at her through the thin fabric. Taking his time, he undid the little front clip with his teeth then tugged the straps off her shoulders so that her heavy breasts filled his hands.

He stroked his thumbs over her, keeping up his licking and sucking and then nipping at her with his sharp teeth. He knew that he was driving her insane and that only made him go slower. The wind brushed over him, pushing back the edges of the silky robe he was wearing and he heard her gasp at the sight of his cock standing hard and proud and hungry for her. He watched her fingers clench, the knuckles turning white as she fought back the urge to touch him and it made him laugh.

He could smell her want as he dropped to his knees. Letting go of her breasts, he teased his fingers around the waist band of her skirt and then undid the zipper. Slowly, he shimmied the material down over her hips, sliding his tongue over her exposed skin bit by agonizing bit. He nuzzled his head between her thighs, his teeth tugging at the lace edges of her thong as he pulled the skirt down over her legs so that she could step out of it.

_Tossing it away from him, he ordered her to open her legs. She obeyed him and he lapped at her through the cotton then he sank his teeth into it curled his fingers into the thin straps. She gasped and started to squirm when he yanked it tight so that the material bunched between her swollen, wet lips. He tugged at it, sliding it back and forth over her clit while he licked his tongue over her until she moaned and pushed her hips closer to his hungry mouth. With a sharp yank, he tore the thing off of her. He pressed the cloth to his nose, inhaling her warm, sweet scent and then balling the scrap up in his hand, he tossed it over the railing where it fluttered away in the wind._

Suddenly, she went still and he felt her fingers curling into his hair. Pressing a wet kiss to the top of her slit, he looked up at her. She wasn't saying a word; hell…she was too wound up to say anything but she was motioning with her eyes.

Keeping his hands on her hips, he rubbed his cheek across her soft, shaved mound and keeping his eyes hooded, looked up through his lashes.

Woolsey was standing on the balcony across the way, watching them.

"We've got an audience, Suzie Q." He purred as he tickled his fingers over her wet folds. A wicked smile crossed his mouth and he dipped his tongue into her before he looked back up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

He felt the muscles in her belly tighten when he slid his tongue over her and she answered by raking her fingers through his hair and cupping the back of his head. She pulled his mouth tighter against her and then let out a soft cry when he tugged at her clit and sucked at her hard.

"Naughty girl, you let go of the rail before I gave you permission…" He slid a finger into her slick channel and then another, fucking her hard with his hand until she let out a wail. "You know that I'm going to have to punish you for disobeying me again, don't you?"

Her fingers raked over him and he grabbed her hand. Rising up, he towered over her, making himself a demanding force that wasn't going to be denied. He made her turn around and bend over. Making her keep one hand on the rail, he forced her free hand between her thighs and made her hold it there so that her fingers pressed hard against her clit. He bent her over the rail so that her breasts were against the cold metal and her ass titled up, inviting him to take her.

But he wasn't ready for that yet. If Woolsey was going to stand there and watch them, then they were going to give him a demonstration that the little bastard wouldn't soon forget. He leaned over her, scraping his skin over hers. "Do you want to give Woolsey a show?"

She pushed back against him and her soft grunt was answer enough for him.

"That's my, Suzie Q. Now open yourself for me." He pulled her hair away from her neck and nipped at her, sinking his teeth harder into her soft skin until she moaned and did what he demanded. "Good girl. That's it." He said in a gruff voice. "Now don't move."

He went down on his knees again and licked the moisture from between her legs. He felt her insides clench as he eased his fingers out of her only to press them hard against her tight puckered hole.

He blew a gentle breath across her hot skin and she shivered, wiggling her bottom against his hand. He pushed forward, sliding his finger in until he was buried knuckle deep inside her. He moved his finger back and forth, teasing her and he felt the little ball of nerves quiver under his touch.

"Moan for me." He commanded. "I want to hear my Slave begging for my touch." When she didn't answer, he ran his free hand over the cheeks of her ass and then he slapped her hard until she whimpered. "Louder!" He slapped her again and when her moaning grew to a fever pitch he slid his finger out of her and spread her thighs wide with his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her hips, jerking her back until her pussy was over his mouth. He buried his face into her soft folds, snaking his tongue into her until the muscles of her thighs clenched and she was thrusting her hips back. She rode his tongue and then he pulled out of her and closed his lips around the sensitive nub, sucking her into his mouth with so much force that she screamed from the pleasure.

He felt her sweet fluid rush down his chin and he drew back to lap at her cream hungrily. Then before she stopped shaking, he got to his feet and wrapped his hand around his aching cock. He thrust the head between her thighs, slapping his length against her swollen lips. She arched her back and pressed against him like a cat in heat. He rubbed the blood filled head over her throbbing clit and then he pulled back and thrust into her. She shivered as the cool metal of his cock ring rubbed against her and then she was rocking back against him.

She begged him to take her harder, faster…pleading with him for more of his rough handling. The silk of his robe brushed over her thighs as he pounded into her and when his climax hit him, he threw back his head and howled as he came inside her. He was filling her and he felt the stuff running out of her and coating his thighs. Still he kept thrusting into her until she clamped down on him and her body shook with the force of her own orgasm.

Still locked with her, he collapsed across her back. Sliding his hands under her, he wrapped his own hands around the rail and supported her weight until she stopped trembling. Resting his head against the soft skin between her shoulders, he allowed himself a quick look up.

Woolsey was still there. Fucking pervert.

For a moment their gazes locked and then Woolsey turned and stepped back into his own quarters, closing the sliding glass door behind him.


	50. SOT Transitions Part 6

SOT-Transitions Part 6

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"John."

"No."

John was quiet and she didn't press him. It had nearly two days since his argument with Teyla and he was still brooding. She didn't know exactly what had gone on between the two of them but when Teyla had returned from the passage way, she had not looked very happy. When John had followed her just a few minutes later, his expression had been even worse.

Now, he was sulking around her, watching her every move. He'd nixed the idea of exploring the greenhouse and caves and she hadn't even bothered to mention the waterfall. She sighed, thinking about the expression on the girl's face when she'd told her that they wouldn't be exploring the caverns after all. Irina had looked disappointed but one look at John's face and she hadn't asked any questions.

Irina however, had proven to be one smart female. As the leader of her people she'd learned how to read between the lines. If Susan couldn't go to the caverns then she'd made sure that the caverns had come to her. With the help of some of the scientist's of her own group, Irina had some of the things she'd thought Susan would find interesting brought to the small caves that served as their mini-labs.

Susan shook her head and looked down at the things spread out on the table. If they were going to be stuck there while the storm was still raging outside, then she might as well keep busy. She grimaced and looked at her husband. She respected his silence but there was only so much of his pensiveness that she could take. She had to get him out of it before she got so frustrated that she ended up _smacking_ him out of it.

"Alright, that's enough." Susan grabbed his hand and tried to pull him toward her. "Come here, Colonel Sheppard. You're going to make yourself useful."

"Doing what?" John scowled and leaned back against the wall, resisting her. "You want me to play around in the dirt? Shit, Suzie Q, that's all you've been doing for the last two days."

"You're the one that decided that I couldn't be by myself. So…if you want to shadow me then you can help me." She lightly stroked her fingers over his arm. She kept her mouth shut about his brooding because it would only make him clam up and sulk even worse. "And I thought that playing around in the dirt was just a bonus for you."

"That's rolling around in the dirt. Not playing in it."

"For you that's the same thing. Now, step over here. I want to show you something." She tugged harder and after a minute he finally let her pull him toward the bench.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked down at the pots on the table. "A _pot_ of dirt." He replied dryly. "How fucking exciting."

"Just shut up." Taking his hand, she pushed his fingers into the soil and he jumped when something brushed over his skin. "Feel anything, smartass?"

"What the hell?" He tried to jerk his hand back but she only laughed and pushed his fingers deeper into the soil.

"This is what Irina thought I would find so interesting."

"What the hell is that?" His eyes widened slightly and he wiggled his fingers, making the tingle race up his arm until it felt like the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

"I don't know." She leaned into him and covered his hand with hers. "She thinks that there might be a mention of it in one of her grandmother's journals. But I won't know until we can get them back to Atlantis and try them on the scanners."

John pushed his anger to the back of his mind and turned his hand so that they were palm to palm, their fingers curled around one another. He wiggled his fingers a little more and nearly groaned at the erotic sensation that shivered up his spine.

Shit! He didn't know what this stuff was and he was starting not to really care. Then he shook his head and pulled their hands loose from the dirt.

"Suzie Q, are you nuts? What if this stuff isn't safe?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "What if it makes you do all sorts of kinky things?"

"Then it won't be anything new to you, will it?" She leaned closer and nipped at the soft spot under his ear. "But I'm sure as hell taking some samples back with me."

"Samples? If this stuff turns out to be safe…" He tilted his head down so that he could nuzzle her neck. "Fuck that, Suzie Q. We're gonna pack up a crate-."

"Having fun?" Ronan suddenly appeared in the doorway behind them.

"Damn it!' John jerked his hand loose from her and pulled her behind him. In the next breath his hand was going to the holster strapped to his thigh.

"Whoa! Easy man!" Ronan jerked back when he found himself staring down the barrel of Sheppard's gun. "Getting jumpy, Sheppard?"

"I'm not jumpy just cautious." John scowled. "Boy, have you got lousy timing, Chewie." He quickly dropped the gun and shoved it back into the holster on his thigh. "And make a god damn noise next time, will ya? I could have blown your head off."

"Sorry." Ronan said and then he grinned when he saw the way Susan's shirt was pushed up nearly over her breasts. She saw him looking and her face went red as she hurriedly yanked it down. "Didn't mean to interrupt your…_work_, but if you love birds can break it up a minute, Irina's got the food ready."

"Give us a second." John growled.

Ronan gave him a sly look and then winked at Susan. "I'll tell 'em not to wait."

"Just get the hell out of here." John twitched slightly but he didn't move until the big man was gone. When they were alone again, John leaned down and kissed her. "Now where were we?"

"I think that you were trying to apologize."

"I don't think that's exactly where we were headed but, yeah…I'm sorry for being an ass." His words were gruff but he hoped that she could tell from the look in his eyes that he meant it.

"I'm sorry that you were an ass too." She smiled and kissed him back, lightly stroking his stubbled cheek as she leaned into him. "And I know how hard it is for you to admit it…much less say it."

"I won't say it to anyone but you." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Everybody else can kiss my ass." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tight against his chest.

"I'm so lucky." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "But don't you think that you should be saying something like this to Teyla?"

"I'm not in love with Teyla." His injured hand brushed against the back of her jacket and he hissed. Damn it, but his knuckles were sore. "Ow…" he winced and stared down at the back of his hand. "Shit, that hurts."

"Let me see." She pulled out of his arms and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. After a couple of tugs she pulled his hand under the light on the table. The knuckles were cracked and the edges of the one of the deeper ones looked puffy and swollen. "Sit down."

"It's okay." He tried to pull away from her. "It just stings a little-"

"Don't argue with me, John." She pushed him down onto the bench and dragged her bag toward her. "That cut looks like its getting infected so stop being a baby and let me put something on it."

He sat still and tried not to show that the cut hurt worse than he was letting on as she took out a wet wipe and gently cleaned the back of his hand. Still he couldn't help letting out a little hiss of relief when she spread some of her special healing salve on the wound and covered it with a clean bandage.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," He flexed his fingers. There was a little bit of pain but not much and a curious tingle that made him start to feel a little hot. "Thank you." She started to turn back to clean up the stuff on the table and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Suzie Q?"

"What?"

"For the record? I'm not really jealous of Lorne because I know that you were only trying to help him." He sighed and the tension in his body seemed to lessen as he leaned into her. "I…I really am sorry for…for acting like a son of a bitch." He shook his head, kissed her hard and then let her go. "I let you get hurt once because I let my guard down and did something stupid." He whispered against her mouth. "And I said it before. I'll be damned if I'll let it happen again."

"But Vaden-"

"Vaden is dangerous, Suzie Q." John sighed and pulled her against his chest. "I don't like him and I don't trust him. And now that we know he was the one that told Irina to ask for you? I _am_ ordering you not to go anywhere without me, Ronan or Teyla."

"Teyla's really pissed at you."

"That feeling is mutual but I don't want to talk about my tiff with Teyla right now." He sighed and touched her hair. "Vaden's up to something and I know it." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. His fingers trailed down her back and pressed lightly over the spot where he knew the scar was. "He reminds me too much of-"

"Of Jake." She finished for him. She looked up at him and chuckled at the look on his face. "I know what you've been thinking and I've been watching him too, honey. Believe me, every second I'm around him…John, I don't like him either." She slid her hands over his chest and reached down to tug his shirt loose from his pants. "But let's not worry about him right now, okay?"

"Do you have something better for me to concentrate on?" He spread his legs a little and pulled her into the curve of his body. Damn but she always had him in the 'on' position.

"I might." She purred against his throat and then pulled back when her searching fingers found a particularly sore spot on his belly. She ran her fingers over the welts on his skin and made a little cooing noise. "Got you good, didn't I?"

He tried not to move as she stroked her fingers over him because the damn scratches did hurt. He held his breath when she dipped her fingers into the jar and coated her fingers with the stuff. Gently, she rubbed some of the gel on his body. He felt the tingle again and he shifted slightly on the bench, suddenly feeling like the front of his pants had become way too tight. But at least the welts had stopped hurting and a pleasant cooling sensation was spreading across his skin.

"Shit." He flexed his hand on top of the table and felt that same strange tingle race like electric sparks across his skin. His eyes widened slightly because he was sure that he could see the hairs standing up on his arm. "What the hell is in that gunk?"

"It's my own secret blend and if I told you what was in it…I'd have to spank you." She cleaned her fingers on the hem of his shirt and then patted him gently on the chest. "Now, come on. They're waiting on us."

She stood up and took his hand, pulling him up with her and giving him a good slap on the ass as she pushed him toward the tunnel entrance. "If you're a good boy I'll show you later what other goodies I've got in that case."

2.

Supper was a cold affair and John didn't mean the food. Susan sat between him and Teyla like a buffer. They didn't look at one another and when they did speak it was very tight and controlled and never more than a word or two answer.

He glanced at Ronan but he kept his eyes down and concentrated on the bowl of stew in front of him. Carson kept up a running dialog with Irina and Susan acted like she was listening but she kept giving him little looks that he tried to ignore. Finally it was time for sleep and even Ronan looked grateful to finally be stretching out on the furs by the hearth.

But John couldn't sleep. Susan was nestled against him, her head on his chest and her arm curled around his waist. But even the comfort of her breast pressed against his side and the warmth of her hand lying against his hip, didn't let him rest.

Something was bothering him and it was more than just the irritating itch of having to watch Vaden every fucking minute. He shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot. Maybe if he rolled over and just sprawled out on top of her, the sound of her breathing and the beating of her heart against his chest would help calm him down.

He turned over. Teyla was turned on her side, watching him. When she saw him looking, she rolled over and pulled the sleeping fur up around her shoulders.

He huffed a sigh and settled back. It was going to take a long time before her anger cooled and he really couldn't blame her.

Pulling the blanket back over them, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He was nearly there when a sudden ache low in his belly brought him up again.

He lay there for a few minutes hoping the feeling would pass but it didn't.

Shit.

Being careful not to wake Susan, he pushed back the blanket and got up. Snatching up his parka he carefully made his way through the sleepers until he reached the narrow entryway. One of the night guards nodded to him as he passed into the bathing area and he nodded back.

As soon as he taken care of business, he was heading back toward the sleeping area. He yawned and then stopped. He felt a little tickle on the back of his neck.

Something wasn't right.

John heard a noise and he tensed. Someone, a couple of someone's by the sound of it, were behind him. He turned his head and his eyes narrowed when he saw the men behind him.

_Fuck it to hell!_ "What are you-"

There was the sudden flash of a blade.

He jumped back with a yell, swung his fist and tried to jerk back when strong fingers wrapped around his wrist. He fought, trying to break loose from the grip and then he felt something, like the stinging bite of a rattle snake on the back of his hand.

"Son of a bitch…" He slumped against the wall; feeling like every bone in his body had turned to mush. He tried to catch himself as he fell but there was nothing to grab onto and he hit the floor hard.

The dark brown eyes of the guard stared down at him and then everything went black.

3.

"Hit him again."

A man's voice, gruff and full of anger.

John came to like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. He blinked, trying to see who the voice belonged to when he was slapped hard across the face.

He barely had time to register what was going on when he saw the fist coming for him again. He reached out and his fingers wrapped around a thick wrist. He jerked and the man lurched into him. He yanked his knife from the sheath on his belt and drove it hard into the man's soft belly.

"Idiot! You didn't take his knife!"

John heard the yell and he shoved the knife in harder until he heard it scrape over bone. Hot blood rushed across his hand and he pulled back, jerking the blade free and shoving the body off of him. He heard another voice faint and low but something in his mind clicked and a shiver ran down his spine. He knew that voice. His lips curled into a snarl. His anger and hate soared through the roof and he spit the man's name out like a curse.

"Vaden. _Son of a bitch_…I knew it was you all along." He twisted the gory blade in his hand and lunged.

"Get him down!"

John was nearly on him, his hand reaching out to curl around the bastard's throat when something heavy hit him in the side and he went down and dropped the knife. Rough hands grabbed his arms, forcing one arm across his belly while the other was yanked behind his back and then he felt the cold bite of steel handcuffs locking his hands together.

Another rope went around his neck and he felt the same around his feet. He tried to raise his head but the rope bit into his neck and he quickly dropped back before his air was cut off. They left him alone then and he almost breathed a sigh of relief but it wasn't long until his body started to sweat and he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"What the-Vaden! Let him go!"

_Nathan_? What the hell was Nathan-John tried to turn his head and nearly choked himself in the process. He was breathing hard, trying to keep his wits and listen but the roaring in his ears was getting worse.

Nathan was practically shouting. "Vaden…damn it! If you kill him you won't get out of here fast enough before they kill you too. Let him go."

"Bring me your sister…then I'll let him go." Vaden's voice was hard and John felt a shiver run down his spine.

Susan's face flashed across his mind and he forced himself to calm down. He had to get out of this. He had to. He had to get to her before Vaden could. He tried to talk but he could barely even breathe.

"Vaden…if you let him go, I promise that I will bring her to you-" He heard the slight hesitation in Nathan's voice. "But you have to let him go. Now."

John tensed, sure that the man was going to let him choke to death and then he felt hands on his throat, untying the rope. Someone else unlocked the cuffs from around his wrists and he fell forward, barely catching himself before he smacked face first into the stone floor.

John looked up; shaking the sweat out of his eyes he choked out a growl. "Vaden, you bastard…you won't lay a hand on her-I'll fucking kill you first!"

"Sheppard, shut up!" Nathan moved into his line of sight and slapped him hard across the face. Leaning down, he grabbed Sheppard by the collar of his torn jacket and jerked him up until they were face to face. "Just _shut_ your stupid mouth." He hissed.

"Big words from you, preacher man." John spit at him. "But I guess all of that was just an act too, huh? Shit, it's no wonder that Susan hates your guts-"

"I said, shut up!" Nathan slapped him again and John grabbed his wrist.

Drawing on his last ounce of energy he brought his fist up but before he could punch the bastard in the face, he was jerked back and his arms were yanked behind his back. He felt the cuffs going around his wrists and he tried to struggle but shadowy figures moved in on him and he found himself being held tight.

"Nathan, don't do it! He'll kill her! You know he will!" He tried to fight harder as he was pulled to his feet but his captors held him tight. "She's your sister, god damn it!"

The two sized each other up and then Nathan looked away from him. He looked at Vaden. "Take him to the cell. I don't want his face to be the first thing Susan sees when I bring her here."

"What Sheppard said, is it true?" Vaden eyed him coldly. "If your own sister hates you then what are you going to tell her? It won't be so easy to keep your part of the bargain if she won't have anything to do with you."

"I don't know." Nathan shook his head and then gave Sheppard a sharp glance. "But I'll think of something. As long as I tell her it's about him, she'll listen."

"You'd better." Vaden growled and gripped the sleeve of his jacket. "We had a deal, Walker."

"You've got Sheppard, don't you?" Vaden jerked out of the man's grasp and brushed his fingers over his arm, like he was wiping off something dirty. "Just make sure you keep him alive until I bring her. Kill him…and I'll make sure that you never find her again."

Turning on his heel, he turned and stomped away…leaving Sheppard alone with his captors.


	51. SOTTransitions Part 7

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions Part 7

1.

Susan woke up with a start. She moved her arm, reaching for Sheppard but his space was empty. "John?"

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked around. Ronan and Teyla were kneeling next to her. Teyla looked anxious and worried. Ronan looked mad as hell.

"What is it?"

They exchanged a look and she knew that something was seriously wrong. She shoved back the blanket and scrambled up. "Where is he?"

Teyla shook her head and Ronan spit out a curse. "We don't know."

A commotion caught her ears. She looked up and her gaze caught with Irina's anguished blue eyes. Susan started to push past them but Ronan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "They're gathering up a party-"

"A party?" Her eyes went wide. "A search party?"

"Susan-"Teyla's voice was calm, comforting.

"Don't lie to me, Teyla." Susan tried to hold herself together when she really felt like falling apart. "Don't tell me he's alright when you know he's not."

"Lass-"Carson was there. He touched her arm, smiling gently. Irina was with him. She reached out a hand but Susan backed away from her.

"Doctor Sheppard-"

"No." She made a grab for her parka but Ronan blocked her way. "Get out of my way, Ronan."

He grabbed her, pulling her against him, locking his arms around her so that she couldn't get away from him. "We'll find him." He whispered in her ear.

"Susan, they're bringing up the maps now-" Teyla tried to tell her.

"Maps?" She barked out a laugh. "John's missing and you're worried about fucking maps?"

Irina looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "Doctor Sheppard…some of the tunnels-"

"Some of the tunnels have collapsed, Lass…" Carson said gently. "They're trying to think of where Vaden-"

"Carson!" Teyla said sharply and gave him a warning look but she knew that it was too late.

"Vaden?" Susan sagged against Ronan. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God! I should have known…damn it, John was right…and I led him straight into this. I led all of this into this."

"It's not your fault." Teyla looked down at the ground. Her face was twisted with pain, her eyes dark with the blame she was laying on her own self. "If I had gotten to John sooner…if I had even known that Vaden was here." Her eyes cut to Irina and the younger woman quickly looked away.

"It's not anybody's fault." Ronan growled. His arms tightened around her. "But we'll find him, Susan. I'll find him." His gaze leveled on Irina and though she didn't look at him, she flinched. "Even if I have to tear this fucking place apart."

**

John woke up cold. He was on the ground, trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He had no idea where he was but he knew he was in a shit load of trouble.

He tried to clear his mind and think about what had happened but he couldn't. Damn, he couldn't make himself focus on anything except the fact that after he'd seen Vaden everything had gone black.

Now he was awake and cold, so cold that even his bones ached. He tried to move but the ropes bit into his wrists and ankles, burning him. Closing his eyes he let his head drop back and he stared up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on the flickering light and the stones over his head.

"Sheppard?"

He turned his head and saw the shadowy form standing in the doorway. Disgust rolled through him and he quickly looked away. He would have told the son of a bitch to go to hell but his tongue felt too big inside of his mouth.

"Sheppard…listen to me. I don't have much time but I have to tell you…" Nathan crouched down and he kept looking over his shoulder like he was afraid that someone was watching him. "I…I'm sorry but I have to bring her here."

John's breath caught in his throat. "No…" He managed to rasp out. "No…he'll kill her."

"No." Nathan shook his head. "He won't kill _her_…he has something else planned for-" A pained look came over his face. "I won't let him hurt her."

"Enough." A rough voice growled and Nathan jumped like he'd been shot. He jumped to his feet and spun around to find Vaden and two of his men standing behind him. "Don't you have something to do, Walker?"

Nathan just stared at him. "What are you going to do to him? I told you, Vaden. Kill Sheppard and she'll never do what you want."

"Don't worry about what I've got planned for the Colonel, Walker." Vaden spit at him. He jerked his head toward the dark opening behind him. "But I might change my mind if you don't go and take care of your part of the bargain."

Nathan's hands balled into fists. John couldn't see his face…damn it…he couldn't see much of anything. But he didn't need to see his brother in law's face to know that the man was pissed. John blinked, trying to focus. His eye sight cleared a little and he saw the tense set of Nathan's shoulders. His body was tight and he looked like he was going to lunge for the man. John held his breath, waiting…then let it out in a frustrated hiss when Nathan just shook his head and walked out.

John's head sank to the floor. _Shit_.

"Get him up." Vaden ordered.

John was dizzy but still he tried to struggle. A swift kick to his kidneys had him twisting in pain. Hard fingers twisted into his hair and he was yanked up on his knees. Rough hands held him still.

He bit his lip and tasted blood.

Nonononono…he forced back the pain. He forced himself to be numb. To feel nothing.

Nothing but the hunger to kill the son of a bitch standing over him.

He raised his eyes and glared at the bastard. "You're not really Jaiya's son are you?"

"Smart boy." Vaden's eyes sparked and then he turned away, ignoring him. "We don't want to kill him yet. Untie him and get him on the table."

"Who are you?"

The rough hands pulled on him again.

"Who do you work for?"

He held back an agonized scream when he was jerked up and shoved against the rough stone table sunk into the middle of what could only be a torture chamber.

Okay…so the bastard wasn't going to tell him. He could deal with it. But by God when he got out of this…someone was going to pay.

He held himself still until his bonds were taken off. He waited until his parka was pulled off of him and then he lashed out. His first punch caught one of his captors on the side of the head. The man grunted and fell back but he didn't go down.

He gritted his teeth and twisted like a snake. He focused all his anger and pain into one blinding flash of fury. He fought back, using every dirty trick and underhanded punch and kick he could think of but it still wasn't enough.

He was too weak and it didn't take them long to wrestle him down. The back of his head smacked against the stone as he was picked up and literally dropped on top of it. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his mouth when he felt the warm trickle of blood running down the back of his neck.

His arms and legs were jerked out and then he felt the rough burn of the ropes being bound around his wrists and ankles. He heard the scrape of a boot and he turned his head, blinking the sweat and blood out of his eyes, peering through slitted eyes at the man ordering his torture.

"Comfortable, Colonel?" Vaden asked with a sneer.

"Fuck you." John managed to growl. His body was on fire but he focused on his anger. His anger and his hate.

"No." Vaden smiled his devil's smile. "I'm saving that for your pretty wife."

The word's twisted into John's brain. He pulled against the ropes and didn't care about the pain.

"I knew that would hit a nerve." He cocked his head slightly. "I guess you can't find some smart ass reply for that, can you Sheppard?"

"I don't need to. You're nothing but a piece of shit, Vaden."

John saw the fist coming at him but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Black spots rolled in front of his eyes and he thought he heard a bone crack. Blood filled his mouth and he nearly gagged at the taste.

He refused to cry out and that seemed to infuriate Vaden. He hit him again, a blow so hard that his ears started to ring and his eyes watered.

Breathing hard, John gritted his teeth and waited for the nausea to subside. "Big man, aren't ya?" He managed to grind out. "Had to strap me down."

"Wouldn't want you trying to get away, Colonel." Vaden moved a little closer and John could smell his sweat and something damp and moldy.

"Nah…" John managed to laugh. "I think it's because you're a big pussy and you're afraid of me."

Vaden's eyes went dark and he leaned close to whisper in John's ear. "Go on, Colonel…keep baiting me. I'd love to strap your pretty wife to this table…naked…spread…that sweet slit of hers all wet and slick. How would you like to watch her beg me for it?"

"Beg a little prick like you?" John spit at him and nearly smiled when a gob of slimy blood splattered on the man's cheek. He sneered. "You probably can't even get it up."

Something cold and dark flashed in Vaden's eyes. He gripped John's chin between rough fingers and jerked his head around, making him look at him. "Or do you want to watch while I teach your slut that she never should have made me look like a fool?"

**

Susan paced.

And she paced.

And she paced some more.

God damn! What were they doing? It had been hours, or at least it seemed like hours, since John had disappeared. She rubbed at her arms and blinked back the tears that stung her eyes.

He could be anywhere.

He could be-

No! She shook her head angrily. She wouldn't think that. She wouldn't let that thought even cross her mind.

But still it did.

She looked up and watched the others. They were too preoccupied studying the maps that Irina had brought them to notice her. She slid her hand into her pocket.

She'd gone through John's pack that morning just to give herself something to do. She'd wanted to touch something of his. Wanted to hold something that belonged to him and then she'd found it wrapped up in one of his shirt's.

Her fingers traced over the cold metal of the barrel.

John's gun.

He'd been teaching her to shoot and even though she wasn't the greatest, she was turning into a fair shot. Maybe she could-

It was stupid and she knew it but she had to do something. She felt the need to get to him burning fierce and hot in her belly. John could be dying.

John could be…God!

Keeping her eyes on Ronan and Teyla, she picked up her pack. She opened it up, pushed the gun inside and slipped back until she was near the doorway to the tunnel leading down to the lower caverns.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A warm hand fell on her shoulder and she tensed when she heard that voice whispering in her ear. She turned her head and suddenly her world felt like it was falling down around her head.

"Nathan…what the hell-"

Nathan's lips were set into a grim line. "Be quiet. Do what I tell you if you want to see your husband again and keep your big mouth shut." His fingers tightened on her elbow.

Nathan pulled her through the doorway and practically dragged her off to the side and down a narrow tunnel. He didn't speak again until they were well away from the warmth of the common living area.

"If you want him to live, you'll do what I tell you to do." He took a flashlight out of his pocket and flipped it on, training the light on the uneven ground.

Hope soared in her chest. "John-"

"Will be dead if you don't shut up." Nathan's fingers dug into her. They were walking fast and she stumbled trying to keep up with him. "I'm going to say this fast, little sister. Vaden wants you." She tensed.

"But I'm not going to let him have you." He sighed and she felt the brush of his breath against her ear. "I know you don't know what's going on and I prefer to keep it that way." He pulled her closer. "At least for now."

She wanted to slap him. How could her own brother do this to her? To them? She started to curse him but the look on his face stopped her. It killed her but she clamped her lips together and let him drag her along.

She had to.

It might be the only chance that John had.

Finally, he stopped. She looked up at him and he gave her the tiniest of smiles. "I still love you, little sister." He started to say something else and then stopped when there was a sound farther down the tunnel and a flare of light. His expression hardened. "Remember what I told you. Keep your mouth shut and I'll get you both out of this."

He slipped an arm around her waist and held onto her tight as a shadowy figure came toward them. "Where is he?"

"In there." A male voice growled and then he gave a low, rough laugh. "What's left of him anyway."

Susan felt her knees get weak. Beside her, Nathan snorted with anger. "I told you not to touch him."

"I don't take orders from you." The man spit on the ground. When he looked up, he gave Susan a leering grin. "This the woman Vaden wants?"

His eyes settled on her breasts and she crossed her arms over her chest. The way he looked at her made her feel dirty. She hated it but she moved just a bit closer to her brother.

"Pretty. Long legs…big boob's." He smirked. "With those hips she'll bring a good price."

Susan went stiff. _Good price_? Who the hell was this man? A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Go find Vaden." Nathan spit out. "Tell him I brought her."

"What about him?" The man jerked his head, indicating the open passage behind him but he kept his eyes on her.

Nathan didn't say a word. Finally, the man grunted and then turned away. Susan held her breath and didn't let it out until the man had shuffled off.

Susan jerked out of Nathan's grasp. "Nathan Walker, what the hell did he mean by that? What have you gotten yourself involved in and what does Vaden have to do with it? My God! Is this one of your stupid Black Ops deals?"

"Be quiet." He wouldn't look at her. "Shut up and come on."

"Not until you tell me-"

"I'm not going to tell you a damned thing if you don't come on." Nathan trained his light on the ground and jerked her along with him.

He shoved her into a small chamber. She started to argue with him and she stumbled when her foot hit something lying on the ground. Her anger fell away when she heard a soft groan. She dropped to her knees, hands reaching out.

"John?"

Her fingers brushed over something soft. She felt again.

Hair.

Short hair.

Nathan passed his light over the figure lying bruised and huddled on the ground.

Soft, dark…spiky hair.

"John!" She slipped her hand under his head. He groaned, opened up one swollen eye and looked at her.

Nathan touched her shoulder. "Look Susan…we don't have time for a tender reunion scene." He moved around her. He put his hands under John's shoulders and pushed him so that he was sitting up. "We've got to get him out of here before those bastards come back."

"John…"

He felt her hands on his face and he raised his head and looked at her with his good eye. "Get out of here…"

"Shit!" Nathan pushed her back when he heard the sound of a boot scraping over the rock. "Susan, Move!" He grabbed at her, trying to force her behind him as the shadow came flying out of the narrow slit between the rocks.

John heard her yell and then there was a sharp, wet sound and something fell against his legs,

"Susan?" She didn't answer and his heart nearly stopped. "Susan!"

His hands went out, blindly searching for her, trying to gather her into his arms but when he touched the body laying across his legs he knew that it wasn't her.

"Susan?" He couldn't see because of the blood in his eyes. "Susan, where are you?"

"Damn it, shut him up!" Nathan's voice sounded strained.

"Shh…" Her hand touched his face and John let out a sob of relief. Then he felt her move and the weight went off of his legs. She touched him, sliding her hands under his arms and trying to get him on his feet. He clung to her and the smell of the blood on her made him gag. He ran his hands over her, sagging against her when his tortured mind made him realize that it wasn't hers.

"Come on, honey. We've got to get out of here." She held onto him, sliding her arm under his and around his back. Nathan was next to him and between them; they practically dragged him out of the small cavern.

The pain was horrible but he let them lead him and he didn't even look back to see which one of his torturers was lying dead on the floor.

But his elation at being free didn't last for long.

Their climb out of the tunnel was a long one and by the time they'd reached the cave entrance, he was sweating and his lungs felt like they were on fire. "Wait…I have…I have to stop."

"John-"

"Sheppard, we can't stop." Nathan shifted his weight. "Susan, let him go. I'll carry him-"

She shifted her pack on her back and tried to get a better grip on John's waist.

"Walker! You fucking traitor!"

Suddenly he was yanked from her and he heard her terrified scream. Nathan let go of him and he went down on his knees. His head was jerked back and then hands were on him and he felt the arm around his throat, trying to choke him. He smelled something dank and wet and he realized that it was Vaden. Anger roared through him and he drew on every last bit of strength he had. His forehead connected with the other man's chin and he heard a loud grunt and the sharp snap of the man's front teeth breaking off.

But his victory was short lived. He saw a shadow and raised his arm, trying to block the blow but he was too weak and he fell back, scraping his back on the hard ground. Vaden landed on top of him and straddled his chest.

Fear gripped him. John kicked up and the man rolled off of him. He heard a scrape of steel against leather and John went cold. His scream split the night air as the Vaden buried his knife nearly hilt deep in his thigh. Then Vaden jerked it out and came at him again.

"Son of a bitch! Get off him!"

"Susan! Don't!" Nathan was shouting.

John felt his heart stop at the sound of terror in Nathan's voice. His whole body felt paralyzed and he cursed himself for not being to able to see her, to help her. She needed him and he couldn't get to her! Ignoring the pain in his thigh he tried to roll over, tried to get to his feet but he was too weak and Vaden was holding him down. He heard a loud smack and then Vaden was off him.

His eyes cleared and for a second he saw something that lit a spark of hope in his soul. A bloody limb of a tree was in her hands and he watched as Susan brought it over her shoulder and swung it again at Vaden's head. It connected with a loud crunch and the man went down. She dropped the bloody limb and slid her pack off of her back. She yanked back the zipper, shoved her hand inside and pulled out John's gun.

Before Vaden could struggle to his feet she pointed it at him. Holding onto it with both hands and with a deadly calm, she pulled the trigger.

The first bullet struck the man in the chest and he looked down, surprise on his face. He dropped the blade and it clattered to the ground just before the second shot split the top of his head open. Vaden nearly went to his knees but the bastard didn't go down.

Susan fired again and again. She was pushing him back toward the edge of the river, but still he somehow seemed to be able to stay on his feet. She pulled the trigger again but there were no more bullets. In desperation, she dropped the gun and dug around in the dirt. Vaden was nearly on her again when her fingers closed around the end of the tree limb.

She swung hard, bringing the limb around with such force that it slammed into the man's temple and his head rocked sideways. Susan kept hitting him and hitting him until he was teetering on the edge of the small cliff. She swung one last time and Vaden slipped, his arms pin wheeling out as he tried to keep his balance.

"Leave us alone!" Susan dropped the limb and kicked out. As her booted foot connected with his knee, the ground crumbled and Vaden disappeared. John heard the splash of his body hitting the water below and he tried to crawl to the edge. He needed to make sure that the bastard was really dead…that he couldn't come after them anymore.

"John!" Dropping the bloody tree limb, Susan rushed to his side and gathered him up against her. He clutched at her, burying his face in her neck. He forgot all about Vaden in his need to feel her against him.

"John…honey, come on. Let me go." Her voice was steady but he could feel the way that she was shaking against him. He heard a rip and realized that she'd torn off a piece of her shirt.

"Nathan! Get your ass over here and help me." His mind was fuzzy and he wondered what she was trying to do when he felt her hand on his leg. "I have to bind this…you're…you're bleeding too much."

He tried to tell her that he'd do it himself but he was too weak and he just slumped back and let her do it. It seemed like he'd just closed his eyes and she was tugging at him again, trying to get him on his feet when all he wanted to do was lay there and rest.

"John, c'mon." She was pulling on him, trying to make him sit up so that she could slip her arm around him. He braced his hand against the wall and with her help managed to pull himself up. "Hold still a minute."

He grimaced and tried not to fall over from the pain in his leg. She was fussing over him and he started to tell her to stop when he realized that she was trying to get her parka around his shoulders.

"Remind me to never piss you off, little sister." He heard Nathan mutter and then he felt himself being eased up. He leaned against her when she slipped her arm around his waist and with Nathan's help, eased him down another narrow tunnel and into a cave that he hadn't noticed before.

"Where are we?" He managed to croak out.

"My cave." Nathan let out a soft grunt as they helped him settle down on a pallet near the wall. "My little hide out." He stood up and turned to go.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Susan's head snapped around.

"To get your pack. You've got some bandages and stuff in there, right?"

She nodded and then looked at her husband. She turned back to Nathan and mouthed, _hurry up_!

When Nathan was gone John brushed a hand over his face. His face hurt and his eyesight was still a little fuzzy but he managed to make out the dying embers of a fire in a pit in the floor. Susan touched him and he weakly grabbed at her hand.

John winced and it was all he could do not to cry out.

"John, I have to do this." She checked the bandage on his thigh again. Vaden's knife had cut him deep. She tried to keep her teasing light and not let him see how worried she really was. But John wasn't fooled.

"How bad is it?" He asked hoarsely.

"A few more inches and I'd have a wife instead of a husband." She smiled at him. "How does Joan sound?"

He was hurting but John managed a wry grin. "That close, huh? I thought that you'd be the one to cut my balls off before Vaden could get a chance."

He stopped when Nathan came back into the cave and dropped something beside her. "Here. I brought my pack too." Nathan knelt down next to her. "You two should be safe in here for awhile."

"What?" Susan's eyes blazed with fury. "Where are you going now?" Then her lips turned into a sneer. "Running off again, huh?" She shook her head angrily. "Just get the hell out of here, Nathan."

"Suzie Q, will you shut the hell up and listen to me for one damned minute?" He heard a low growl and his gaze settled on Sheppard's bruised and swollen face. John was glaring at him and he sighed. "Listen, I'm going to come back…" He stopped and shook his head. Taking a gun out of his jacket, he shoved it into her hand.

"Just trust me, okay?"

And then he was gone.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed. Fine, she didn't need him. She could take care of John herself. She laid the gun down on the blanket beside John.

Pushing Nathan out of her mind she dug around in her knapsack until she found a couple of small bowls. Taking out one of her bottles of water, she poured some into the two pots she'd set over the fire. While the water heated, she touched her hand to his forehead. "At least you're just warm. I don't think that you've got a fever."

Turning back to her bag, she pulled out her kit and set it on the blanket beside her, keeping up a running banter as she pulled out a needle and dropped it into the pot to sterilize. "You look like crap, John and if you pass out on me, I will personally kick your ass."

"Don't." He said quietly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like this isn't serious." As badly as he hurt, he tried to push himself up.

She turned to look at him. She looked calm but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I know how serious this is but acting like a blubbering fool isn't going to stop that bleeding. Is it?"

When he didn't answer she turned back to digging through her pack.

He was watching every move she made and she felt the muscles in his leg clench when she reached for a spool of sterile thread she always carried in her kit.

"Drink some of this." He took a swallow of water from the bottle she handed him and then tucked it back into the bag.

"We'd better save what we have. If Nathan doesn't come back it's going to be a long walk back to the Jumper."

"You're not going to go anywhere." She lightly pressed her hand against his chest. "A least for a little while. You've lost a lot of blood-"

"I'll be fine." He shifted trying to find a more comfortable spot. "I don't want to wait."

"Too bad. You're one big bruise and you can't even stand up without help."

His eyes widened slightly but she ignored the look on his face.

"And I don't want to take the chance of that leg getting infected either. I'm not gonna be very happy if I have to drag your sorry ass back to the main camp."

He shook his head and managed a sly grin. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't be any use to you if my dick fell off. But you could always get remarried. Woolsey would jump you in a minute."

She softened a little. "Sorry, baby." Being careful of his leg, she leaned close and kissed his cut lips very gently. "But I've already got the best and I intend to keep him."

"I think I'll keep you too. You're pretty handy in a fight." He was trying to be a smart ass but she saw the look in his eyes. He reached for her and she edged closer to him so that he could slide his hands under her jacket. He stroked his thumbs over her nipples and kissed her, teasing and pinching the hard nubs until she moaned.

"Beaten up and stabbed and still all you can think about is sex." She growled against his mouth. "Don't start something you can't finish, Sheppard."

With a reluctant sigh, she pushed his hands away and turned back to check the pots over the fire. Tiny bubbles were starting to form so she dropped a tea pack into one of them and moved the pots to cool a little.

"What is that shit?" John wrinkled his nose at the odor. "God! That smells like dirty feet. I'm not drinking that crap."

"Its just valerian root and chamomile and yes...you are." When it was ready, she poured some of the tea into a cup and added some sweetener so that it wouldn't taste so bitter. "It's my own concoction so I'm not going to poison you."

John made a face. "Would it make any difference if I said that I was allergic?"

"Are you?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and pressed the cup into his hands. "Then shut up and drink it because you're going to need it."

"Why?" He looked at the cup like it was a snake and she frowned when he hesitated.

"John, don't argue with me. I need you to drink that tea and rest." She laid her hand on his inner thigh. "I'd much rather do this the easy way. I don't want you awake when-"

"I can handle it." He replied tersely.

"John, don't be stupid. You know as well as I do that when I take this bandage off its going to hurt like hell." She tried to reason with him. "Even if you're being a jackass and won't admit it, I know how much it's hurting you. Its not going to be any better when I clean the wound and I don't want you going into shock when I start to stitch it up."

He looked at her for a minute and then he sighed and raised the cup to his mouth and swallowed the hot brew in one gulp. At first he choked and sputtered at the taste and then he settled back when she took the cup from his fingers. He closed his eyes and reached for her. She curled her fingers around his; stroking her thumb over his palm and holding his hand until sleep took over and dragged him under.

Still she waited a while more, making sure that he was deeply asleep and snoring lightly before she let go of his hand and touched his leg again. He moved a little when she started to undo the bandage and she stopped until he settled down again. He'd already lost too much blood and she damn sure didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had to.

When he stayed still, she set to work again. She'd added in a little more Valerian root then usual to keep him asleep but still she felt like she needed to hurry in case the herbs wore off while she was trying to stitch up his wound.

Digging into her bag, she found some sterile wipes and cleaned her hands. She didn't like doing this. There was still a huge chance of infection but she really didn't have much of a choice until she could get him back to the Jumper and Atlantis. Pushing that doubt out of her mind, she plucked the needle out of the hot water and threaded it with the sterile thread and went to work stitching up his wound. He was going to have a nasty scar near his groin but if everything went all right and the wound healed like it was supposed to, there wouldn't be any damage to his ego. And from the way the front of his pants was beginning to bulge his ego was going to be just fine.

A few more inches though and John would have been dead. She bit her lip and blinked back the sudden tears that stung and clouded her eyes.

Damn that son of a bitch! Damn him to hell! She felt like it was the same thing that had happened with Jake only this time it was John taking the brunt of it. Only this time his torture had been so much worse than hers. She wished that she could kiss away the cuts and bruise's on his face…that she could magically make his wounds heal. God only knew what Vaden had done to him and why. Her hands shook a little and she had to force herself to be calm so that she could finish.

Vaden was dead.

She'd made sure of that and now she needed to keep her mind on taking care of her husband. She would worry about that son of a bitch when they got back to the city. Quickly, she used some of the hot water to make a paste with some dried myrrh from her herb pack. John usually looked at her like she was nuts but the pack had proven to be very useful and she was glad that she had it now.

By the time she was finished smearing in the paste and lightly spreading on a coat of aloe, sweat was running down her back. But she didn't dare stop until she'd wrapped another clean bandage around his thigh and cleaned up the mess. Then she went to work cleaning the blood off his face. Steadily she applied some ointment to the cuts. When she was through and her hands were clean again, she picked up the gun, slipped it into her pack and settled down beside him.


	52. SOTTransitions Part 8

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions Part 8

1.

"Not that I'm complaining, Suzie Q…but you're smothering me."

"Ah, shit." Susan jerked awake when she felt something warm and wet against her breast. "I fell asleep."

He snorted softly. "So did I so don't feel bad about it. We're still alive so that's a plus."

"Ass." She blinked and looked down, smiling sleepily when she saw a bright pair of hazel green eyes looking back up at her. She yawned and tightened her hold on him before she let him go. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." He rubbed his eyes and gave her nipple a gentle tug with his teeth before he sat up. He leaned into her and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply before he pushed himself off of her. "And feeling like my bladder is about to pop."

"What do you think you're doing? John Sheppard, don't you dare!" She grabbed his arm when he tried to get up.

"I'm not going to piss on myself." He growled.

"You don't have to." Pulling her shirt down, she eased out from under him and reached for one of the empty jars in her case. "Here." She handed it to him. "It's a big mouth jar so I think you'll fit."

"Ha ha…" He smirked. Then he sat there for a few minutes and stared at her.

"I thought that you really had to go."

"I do." Red tinged his cheeks. "But not with you watching me." He twisted the jar in his hands. "Turn around."

She just stared at him and then she started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me.I'm your wife for God's sake-"

"This is different." He actually blushed and wouldn't look at her.

"John, it's not like I've never seen you naked before. And just how many times have I watched you take a piss off the balcony?"

"Just turn around, damn it!" Even the tips of his ears had started to turn red.

"Oh, man…" Susan rolled her eyes at him. Still laughing, she turned around and made herself busy straightening up her kit. "I do not believe this."

"Just shut up."

She heard him sigh and then he nudged her back side with his foot. "I'm through."

She pulled out a pair of surgical gloves from her kit and put them on, trying not to look at him as she took the jar. Watching carefully she carried it outside. After she got rid of the contents she washed it out in the little stream that ran just a few feet from the mouth of the cave that she hadn't noticed it before.

He was sitting there staring at her and trying to hide the sheepish look on his face when she came back.

"Are we going to go through this every time you have to pee?" She tried not to look at his face as she cleaned the jar with a sterile wipe from her bag. She slipped off the gloves, tossed them into the fire, fished out another wipe and quickly cleaned her hands. It wasn't exactly sanitary but there wasn't exactly a sink with hot running water in the next cavern.

The smell of rubber burned her nose but it quickly faded away. John was staring at her when she looked up at him. He looked so hurt and exhausted.

"Until I can get up and walk on my own…yes." He settled back and closed his eyes. He was so tired and he pursued his lips slightly and tried not to think about the pain in his body when he tried to shift into a better position.

"Maybe if-"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"Don't need to. Whatever it is, I wouldn't let you do it anyway." He muttered and tried not to let her see just how much he was really hurting.

"Here." She'd brewed up some more of the tea and she pressed the cup into his hands. "Drink this and try to rest."

"No." He pushed at her hand. "I need to be awake-"

"For what?" She pushed the cup back at him again. "We're reasonably safe in here and we've got enough supplies to last us a few days."

"It's the 'reasonably safe' I'm worried about. Vaden's men could be anywhere and you can be damn sure that they're hunting us and Nathan now." He shook his head. "I need to get to the Jumper. If the storm's stopped and I can open the worm hole, I can radio for help." He saw her face and grabbed her hand when she suddenly looked away from him. "Hey…it's not your fault."

She gently touched the bruises and cuts on his face. "I'm glad that you think so-"

"I know so." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Vaden would have gotten to me no matter what I did…I'm just glad that he didn't get to you."

"He almost did and you I let him torture you because of it." She sighed and he heard the catch in her voice.

"You didn't let him do anything." He shook his head, trying to get the image of that dark room out of his mind. "But you sure as hell took care of him." He rubbed her hand when her face colored. "I guess we're even now."

He stilled and his grip on her hand tightened.

She raised her head and looked at him. "John?"

"Shh…" He gave her a quick look and nodded his head slightly toward the entrance. "Somebody's coming."

"Maybe it's Nathan."

"Or someone else." He looked around, trying to find something he could use as a weapon. "Shit. Nathan's gun. Where is it?" He kept his eyes on the cave entrance.

"In my…" She lowered her voice when he pulled on her hand. "In my bag."

"Get it." His voice was tense. "Move real slow and pull the bag over to me."

"John-you're too weak."

"Don't argue with me. Just do it." He hissed.

She tried to keep her movements natural as she reached back and pulled her bag toward her. She pulled open the zipper and stuck her hand inside. She reached in and slowly pulled out the gun, pressing it into his hand when he reached for it.

"Get over here. Stay next to me and keep quiet." He wrapped his hand around the butt of the gun and laid it in his lap.

It was a tense few minutes and then they both relaxed when Nathan reappeared. His face was streaked with dirt and his clothes were ripped in several places. He settled down beside the fire and Susan knew from the look on his face that they weren't going anywhere.

"That bad?" John asked with a sigh.

Nathan nodded. "Vaden's men are everywhere in the caverns." He looked at John. "Apparently your big buddy Ronan and some of the other men have got them on the run."

"Sounds like Chewie." John loosened his grip on the gun but he didn't let Susan take it from him. He eyed the rips in Nathan's jacket. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing I want to talk about." He shook his head.

"God damn it, Nathan." Susan pushed a lank strand of hair back from her face. "How damn involved in this are you?"

Nathan sighed. "I'm not your enemy, little sister-"

"Oh? Really? Is that why you were going to give me to Vaden?" She railed at him.

"What?" John's eyes narrowed angrily and he tried to sit up. "Nathan-"

"I wasn't going to give you to anyone." He was talking to Susan but he was looking at John. "I would have never done that."

"But you put her in danger anyway." John shook his head. If he could have gotten up he'd have beaten the shit out of the bastard. "You stupid son of a bitch."

"Susan, please…just listen to me."

Nathan tried to touch her and she smacked his hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me."

"Suzie, Q…please-"

"Don't call me that, Nathan." She snarled at him. "Only one man can call me that and you are definitely not that man."

"For God's sake, Susan!" Nathan shook his head. "Why are you so damned infatuated with this man? He's nothing but trouble-"

"I'm sitting right here." John deadpanned tiredly but they both ignored him.

"Infatuated with him? I didn't marry him just because I was infatuated with him, Nathan. I married him because I love him. And if you really want to talk about trouble?" She barked a laugh. "My life with Sheppard was just fine until you showed up." She sighed and shook her head. "Why the hell didn't you just leave us alone? Why the hell didn't you just leave _me_ alone?"

"_Hello_."

Still they ignored him.

The hell with it. He set the gun down on the blanket beside him, settled back and closed his eyes. He might as well just sit back and listen because all his strength just seemed to be fading away.

"Because you're my sister." Nathan said after a moment. "And I love you."

"Sure." Susan snorted angrily. "I'm sure that you thought about that all those years you left me alone with Mom. Well, I'm sorry, Nathan. But a couple of phone calls and maybe a letter or two a year just didn't cut it. You abandoned me so don't think that now-" She stopped, suddenly angry at herself. "No. I'm not falling into your trap again, Nathan."

"I'm not trying to trap you. I just want us to be close again. I want us to be a _family_ again."

John opened one eye and looked at his brother in law. Nathan's voice was soft and full of emotion. Too bad for him. Susan wasn't going to buy one fucking bit of it.

"Oh, you want us to be a family again? Is that why you were going to let Vaden _sell_ me? Tell me, big brother…just how much were you going to get out of it?"

"It wasn't like that." Nathan angrily shook his head. "If you would shut up for one damn minute and listen to me-"

"Don't talk to her like that." John growled. He moved and felt something warm trickle down his leg.

"Susan…"

She wasn't listening to him. She was glaring at her brother and looking like she could have taken a stick to him like she had Vaden.

"Suzie Q…" Something was wrong. The wound on his thigh was burning like fire.

"You should have thought about that when you left me the first time, Nathan…because now it's just too late." She said coldly. She took a calming breath before saying mildly. "As far as I'm concerned-" she lifted her chin. "John Sheppard and my friends in Atlantis are the only family that I have now. You? You're just another one of Dad's bad seeds."

"_Suzie Q_…"

This time she heard the urgency in his voice. She turned around, eyes widening at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" He gritted his teeth and tried not to wince when she touched his face.

Damn it. He felt like he was starting to get warm and she hoped that his slight fever wasn't starting to spike. She checked the bandage on his thigh.

"Ah, shit." Dark, red blood had soaked through the cloth and she felt him tense when her fingers touched him.

God, he knew that the bleeding was not going to stop. He swallowed hard. She wasn't going to like this and he damn sure wasn't.

"Cauterize it." He finally said.

"What?" She jerked her hand back. John was looking at her, a grim determined look on his face.

He licked his lips and when he spoke his voice was little more than a low rasp. "You have to…have to cauterize the wound, Suzie Q…stop the bleeding." He wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"John, I can't." She swallowed back the lump of panic in her throat.

"You can do it…I know you can." His hand felt so dry and he winced when the cuts on his knuckles cracked open again.

John dropped his head and his fingers slid from hers. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, he was so tired…he tried to talk…tried to tell her how weak he was getting but he couldn't get the words to come out.

"John?" She touched his face and he barely nodded his head. "I'll clean the wound. Try and stitch it again-"

But Nathan understood. "It won't stop the bleeding, Susan-"

"You stay out of this, Nathan." She lashed out at him angrily. Tears stung her eyes and she didn't try to wipe them away. "You've done enough to hurt us already."

"If you don't cauterize the wound Sheppard will die. Hell. He might die anyway but do you want it to be your fault because you didn't try to help him?" Nathan told her quietly.

"You son of a bitch-" She snapped.

"Look at him." He forced her to turn around. Forced her to look at John's pale, drawn face. "He's going fast. Is that the way you want to remember him?"

She twisted out of his grip. "Don't you dare try and turn this around on me!"

"Damn it, woman!" He knelt down beside her and grabbed her shoulders. Angrily, he shook her. "Susan, I didn't mean for it to go this way. I knew that Vaden hated him but I swear-"

"Bullshit." She snarled at him. "I know the truth. But right now? I really don't give a damn about you or what you meant. I only care about taking care of my husband."

"Then do it, Susan. Stop arguing with me." Nathan growled. "Stop stalling and do it. Do what he wants. Listen to him and maybe save his life. Do you want to wait until infection really sets it and you have to make a choice between taking off his leg or loosing him forever?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you really want him to die from gangrene?"

"I hate you-" She hit at him and then her voice broke into a sob.

"Susan…" He forced himself to talk. John's fingers tightened on her wrist and he tugged on her, making her look at him. "You can do it-" He swallowed hard and licked at his dry lips. "You _have_ to do it…"

John was scared even if he wouldn't admit it. She'd done the best that she could to help him but still the cut on his leg was starting to get infected. He could feel it and he could smell it. From the look in her eyes, he knew that she could too.

"John, I can't." She was desperately trying not to panic but she felt so damn useless and scared. God damn it but she needed to get him back to Atlantis. Back to Carson.

"I'll do it if you're too scared." Nathan put his hand on her shoulder and the two men exchanged a look.

"You're not going to lay a hand on my husband." She jerked away from his touch. "Its your damn fault that he was hurt in the first place. You and your God damn secret missions-"

"Then _you_ do it." Nathan didn't back down from her anger. He pulled his knife from the sheath on his belt and handed it to her, hilt first. "I'll hold him down."

"No." She pulled away from him, a horrified look on her face.

"Stop being stupid, Susan. You're wasting precious time. You know it and Sheppard knows it." He grabbed her when she tried to back away from him. "The longer you wait, the worse he is going to get. If you really love him as much as you say…do what he wants. _Now_."

Susan stared at the knife and then the fight seemed to go out of her. Fuck it. For once, Nathan was right. She looked at John. His eyes were full of pain but there was something else shining there.

Trust.

Finally, she sighed and shook her head, forcing back the tears. "Get my bag." She said hoarsely. "I need to clean my hands before I touch him." She shoved the knife back into Nathan's hand. "You can heat up the blade."

_This is going to work. It has to. I can't lose him. _She kept that mantra running through her head while she cleaned the dirt off her hands with some of the bottled water and the sterile wipes. Some of it she set aside to use for John.

"Here." Nathan thrust something at her.

She started to tell him to fuck off until she recognized what he was trying to give her. "Thank you." She managed to mumble as she took his med kit, opened it, took out a pair of sterile gloves and pulled them on.

"Welcome." He grumbled a reply. Picking up his gun from where it lay on the blanket beside Sheppard he tucked into his jacket and turned back to the meager fire in the floor pit. He stirred up the embers and added some more wood until he had it blazing.

Susan kept her back to him and tried to concentrate on John. She knew he was watching her though. She could practically feel his eyes boring a hole in her back.

"Suzie…"

Startled out of her concentration, she looked up. John was watching her intently and she smiled before she gently tugged at the binding on his leg. Some of the stuff had dried on his thigh. "This is going to hurt, sweetheart." She gritted her teeth and had to pour some of the water on it just to get the bandage loose.

"God damn…" He was breathing hard and he winced. He dug his fingers weakly into the blanket under him and bit his lip as he tried not to whimper or cry out.

"I'm sorry." She dabbed at the blood that oozed up in the jagged cut. The stitches she'd put in before had come loose and she held on to him, trying to keep him steady as she pulled them out. "If I had some of that fuck awful tea-"

He closed his eyes and twisted his head away from her. "Just make it quick…please, honey…just make it…quick…"

He was breathing harder now and his teeth were gritted so tight that she could hear them grinding together. Hurriedly, she finished cleaning the wound as much as she could before she looked over her shoulder. "Nathan?" She asked as she stripped off the gloves.

"We need to get him closer to the fire." Nathan pushed past her.

"You could have told me that before I took off the bandage." She snapped at him.

"Just shut up and help me with him." He knelt down by John and slipped his hands under his shoulders. "Grab his wrists and pull him up."

Susan did what he said but she almost made Nathan stop when John's forehead pressed against her neck. Underneath his spicy masculine scent, he smelled of stale sweat and sickness and she held him tight for a moment, trying to pass some of her strength to him. Then Nathan was pushing her, telling her that they needed to get John on his feet.

They half dragged, half walked him to where Nathan had stretched out his bed roll beside the fire. John let out a little hiss when they helped him down but then he was quiet and just closed his eyes. Susan hated the way his face was twisted in pain and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Suzie Q-"

She jerked away when Nathan touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me. Just get the damn kit and hand me another pair of gloves and some wipes."

Swiping a hand across her face, she forced herself to be calm as she stripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the handle of the knife. She barely looked at her brother when he handed her the kit. She kept her voice tight and controlled as she cleaned her hands and tugged on another pair of gloves. "Give him your belt. He's going to need something to bite down on."

Nathan shot her a look but he did what she asked. Once the leather was between Sheppard's teeth, Nathan put his hands on John's shoulders then looked up at her and nodded.

"Do it."

"I'm so sorry, honey. You know that I don't want to hurt you." She leaned down and kissed his dry cheek. John barely nodded but he did turn his head slightly so that his hair brushed against hers. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the blade.

"Do it in two second intervals until the wound is closed. You don't want to burn any healthy skin." Nathan said quietly.

Susan licked her lips and nodded. _Okay, you can do this_. The blade scraped over a rock when she picked it up and John tensed. "Forgive me, baby."

Before she could change her mind, she pressed the hot tip of the blade against his skin.

John screamed and his body went tight. He bit down hard on the belt, tears streaming down his face as his hips tilted up. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Nathan's wrists in a death grip. Nathan struggled to hold him down as Susan pressed her hand against the top of his thigh. She quickly counted and then pulled the blade away.

John fell back, his cracked and swollen lips were bleeding and she hated the sound of his whimpering. She wanted to cry herself. She didn't know how much more of this either one of them could take. The smell of burnt flesh nearly made her gag but she kept going until the wound was closed. John had already passed out from the pain and her hands shook like crazy. Still, she forced herself to think of him as she threw the blade away from her and went to work smearing the healing salve on him.

Carefully, she covered the wound with a clean bandage from Nathan's med kit, holding her breath and praying that she wasn't hurting him anymore than she already had. Then she concentrated on his bruised and bleeding hand, cleaning it and dressing it before she let it rest gently against his chest. Peeling off the gloves, she tossed them into the fire.

"Suzie…Susan?"

She looked up. Nathan had eased his belt from Sheppard's mouth and had moved across the fire from her. He was pouring something into a cup from the pot by the fire. He stood up and walked around to her. He handed the cup to her and without thinking, she took it.

The smell of honey and lemon hit her nose and her belly cramped with hunger. With a sigh, she settled back and drank some of the tea.

"You need to rest." Nathan dropped a blanket beside her before he hunkered back down on the other side of the fire. "Get some sleep. I'll watch him."

Susan started to argue but as she finished the tea, fatigue hit her and suddenly she could barely keep her eyes open. The thought that Nathan might have drugged the tea vaguely drifted through her mind as she set the cup down. Strangely she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to her husband. Careful of his leg, she stretched out beside John and rested her hand on his chest, her palm flat over his heart.

As long as she could feel his heart beat, feel the steady rise and fall of his chest…she felt comforted. Listening to him breathe, sleep rolled over her like a wave.

**

"Is she alright?"

A voice. Gruff and irritated. Was that Ronan?"

Someone answered but the sound was low and muffled. Was that Carson?

She groaned and tried to move but she was so tired. Then she realized that she couldn't feel John's heat anymore or the beating of his heart under her hand. She struggled to sit up but her body refused to obey her. She felt so weak that she could barely even manage to untangle her legs from the blanket covering her.

"John?"

"It's alright, Susan. Lay still."

She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off. Slowly, she opened her eyes and tried to look around.

She was on the Jumper. A face moved close to hers and she saw Teyla leaning over her and she was holding her hand because something was sticking out of it. Her mind cleared a little more and she realized that it was an IV. Panic set in and she twisted her head.

"_John!"_

"Shh…" Teyla's hand, warm and strong but surprisingly gentle, pushed her back down on the pillow. "He is safe." She motioned and a shadow moved. "See?"

He was stretched out on the padded bench across from her, covered with a blanket. Underneath the bruise's and cuts his face looked as white as death. She tried to get up again but Teyla wouldn't let her.

"Please," she blinked. She was so scared and her eyes were so gritty and dry that she couldn't even cry anymore.

"Susan, please. You have to lay still." Teyla's voice, trying to soothe her but edged with panic. "Carson!"

A flash of blue and she felt the IV tube brush against her hand. Carson was slipping a needle into the port. "No…don't…please, I just-"

"I know, lass. But you have to rest now. Teyla stay with her. Ronan, help me with the Colonel."

Then he was gone again.

_Help with the Colonel? Help what?_

She felt the heat rush up from her feet and she sank back against the pillow under her head. She tried to keep her eyes open but it was just too damn hard. The last thing she remembered was the touch of Teyla's hand on her arm.

_John?_

She could see him. He was standing there looking at her. He was trying to smile but he looked so sad. She reached out, wanting to touch him.

_I love you._

He didn't say it but she heard it deep in her soul.

_I'll always love you, Suzie Q._

Confused, she stared at him. If he loved her then why was he turning away from her? Why was he leaving her?

"John!" She woke up with a start, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"_John_…_don't go_…" She tried to shout again but her voice was little more than a cracked whisper and no one could hear her.

Her lungs burned and her body screamed in protest but she made herself try and sit up. She shoved her hair out of her face and rubbed at her eyes with the back of one hand. The other was strapped down and when the room finally swam into focus, she realized that she was in the infirmary.

"Whoa." A gruff voice said softly. "Where do you think you're going?" Warm hands pushed her back against the pillow.

"Ronan?" She looked around, feeling blind and stupid. "_Ronan_?"

"I'm here." A warm hand touched the back of her neck. "Carson said to make you drink some of this when you woke up."

She started to protest and then the taste of something cool and fruity touched her tongue.

"Hey, not so fast."

The cup was pulled away before she could get more than a couple of swallows. She heard the clink of the cup being set down on a table and then the big shadow moved over her again and she felt the hair being brushed back from her forehead.

Something wet touched her cheek and she realized that Ronan was wiping her face with a cloth. He was surprisingly gentle and she made herself lay still as he wiped the grit from the corners of her eyes.

"Can you see me now?"

He moved back and she blinked her eyes several times until she could make out his shape hovering near. "Where…where's John?"

"Over there."

She turned her head, trying to figure out just where in the hell _over there_ was. "I can't see him…Ronan…I can't see him." She knew that the moan in her voice sounded pathetic.

"Wait a minute."

She jumped and grabbed onto the rails when she felt the bed move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

An outraged Scottish brogue. Carson.

"Moving her closer." Ronan answered gruffly. "She wants to be near him. So I'm moving her closer."

"Well don't jerk her damned IV out."

Carson must have moved closer because she suddenly could see another shape hovering beside her and his voice was louder.

"Carson?" She reached up and a warm hand grasped her fingers.

"I'm here, lass and so is your Colonel." Carson's fingers slid down to her wrist and then she felt something solid and very familiar under her hand.

She felt the ring and her fingers traced over it but it was the way the hand turned and warm, strong fingers curled around hers that made her smile.

"See?" Ronan said, sounding very smug.

"See what? The love birds?" Carson answered. Then he laughed softly. "Admit it, Ronan. You're nothing but a hopeless romantic."

"No, I'm not." Was Ronan's gruff reply.

"Yes, you are." Carson replied in a teasing tone.

"For God's sake. Will you two just shut the hell up?"

The sound of that gruff voice was enough to make her try and sit up again.

"Ah, Colonel…you've done it again." Carson was beside her again. "Quit agitating the lass, will you?" His hand was on her arm, untangling the IV line from around her elbow.

"I'm just holding her hand, Carson."

"Aye," Carson snorted "and if I turn my back for a second you'll be trying to climb into her bed."

"Not a bad idea."

Susan smiled at the smirk in his tired but husky sounding voice. His fingers tightened around hers.

"See? She thinks so too."

"Am I going to have to strap the two of you down?" Carson huffed out a sigh.

Knowing that they were safe in Atlantis, John squeezed her hand again and managed a tired laugh.

"Only if it's in the same bed."


	53. SOTTransitions Part 9

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions Part 9

"Sheppard."

"Shh…" John held a finger up to his mouth. He pointed at the figure curled up in the chair next to his bed. "She just went to sleep."

"How long has she been here?" Ronan said quietly. He moved closer to the bed.

"Too long." John growled. "I told her to go back to our quarters and get some sleep. His voice dropped to a low, warm purr. "Stubborn woman."

Ronan snorted softly. "Wonder who she gets that from."

"Funny." John's mouth curled into a slight grin.

"I could carry her back to your quarters-"

"Not a chance." John rested his hand on top of her head. His fingers teased the curls back from her forehead. "If anybody takes her back it's gonna be me."

"You can barely walk." Ronan smirked. He reached down, like he was going to lift her out of the chair.

John slid up in the bed. "Wanna keep your hands, Chewie?"

"Fiesty." Ronan grinned and gave him a wink. "You're better."

"Ass." John settled back but kept his hand on her hair.

Ronan was serious now. "Maybe, I should come back later."

"Why?" John shook his head. "She's asleep."

"She might hear us." Ronan studied her face. She looked completely out of it but the woman was almost as bad as Sheppard. It might all be a ruse.

John shook his head. "She's exhausted."

"Looking after your sorry ass." He huffed and gave Sheppard a sly look. "Could be a trick."

"So?" John shrugged.

"What if she wakes up?"

"She won't if you lower that bass and quit arguing with me." John gave him a look. "Besides, I really don't care if she does."

"What?" Ronan's eyes widened a little.

"I'll tell her the truth."

"She won't like it."

"Neither do I but it's gonna be done." John's voice was cool. The set of his jaw, determined. "I've already made up my mind, Ronan. Nothing is going to change it."

"She'll be pissed."

"And that's new?" John's face twisted into a grimace.

"Ya gotta point." Ronan scowled. He rested his hands on the foot of the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, get Lorne in here. I need him to do something for me. Second, find Nathan-"

Ronan made a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "That won't be hard. Ever since we got back from the Kinani he's been sniffing after Teyla like a dog in heat."

John's scowl deepened. He'd heard the rumors. The nurses loved to gossip and the budding relationship between his friend and brother-in-law had been the hot topic for days. They tried to keep it quiet but John had sharp ears and the nurses were turning out to be the best damn source of Intel that he'd ever experienced.

But not all of the talk had been about Teyla and there was a certain little, dark haired nurse who seemed to be the biggest mouth of them all. He was going to give her a reaming that she was not going to enjoy.

He shook his head. He was not going to get into that now, he told himself. He shifted a little. Damn, his back was itching but he pushed that out of his mind too.

He gave Ronan a look. "How hot is he?"

"Steaming and heading for a boil."

"Good." John said coldly.

Ronan shook his head. "Teyla's not gonna like being used."

"I don't like it either." John shrugged. "But I can't help it. If she wants to lay down with a dog then she's gonna have to deal with the fleas."

"Sheppard-"Ronan's fingers tightened on the blanket.

John rubbed a hand over his face. Shit. When was he ever going to learn to keep his big mouth shut?

"Forget it, Chewie. Just make sure that Nathan doesn't try to leave the city."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Didn't you just tell me?"

Ronan sighed. "I don't want to do that. Teyla-"

"Is a member of this team and-" Susan shifted slightly and John shut up. His lips thinned into a hard line. He relaxed when she settled back down and her breathing evened out again. "Listen, Chewie." He wasn't going to explain himself again. "Just get Lorne up here."

"What's Lorne gonna do?"

"Find out some information for me. If everything checks out okay then we won't involve Teyla."

"And if it doesn't?"

John gave Ronan a cold, steady look. "Then I'll burn Nathan Walker's ass."

**

"Hey."

Someone was prodding her arm. She blinked and looked up. John was looking down at her.

"You'd better sit up." He grinned. "You're about to fall out of that chair."

"Ow." She did sit up and instantly regretted it. Every muscle in her body was screaming. "Oh, shit." She groaned and pushed herself up. "What the hell did you wake me up for?"

Before he could reply a chipper voice from behind her cut into her brain.

"Good morning, Colonel." The little dark haired nurse with the too cheery smile and the voice like a chirping bird, stepped behind the screen around the bed. "Time to change your dressings."

Susan turned her head and looked at her. "Good morning."

"Oh, Doctor Sheppard. I didn't know that you were still here." The friendly look in her eyes flickered for a second and her smile slipped but she quickly slapped them back into place.

Susan looked back at John, stuck her finger in her mouth and acted like she was gagging.

"She never left." John tried not to laugh then he looked up and he saw the look the nurse was giving his wife. His expression changed and fast.

Susan raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head. "Honey, why don't you go and get us something to eat." His eyes cut to the nurse and his expression was far from friendly. "I'm getting really tired of the crap around here."

She saw the look in his eyes and a slight smile touched her mouth. She untangled herself from the blanket and pushed out of the chair. With an evil grin, she leaned over the bed and slid her hands around his neck.

"Me too." Her gaze flicked to the nurse who suddenly made sure that she was very busy rearranging things on the little tray in front of her. "Are you going to be mean?"

"A real bastard." He whispered and the corners of his mouth curled up into a wicked grin.

"Good." She brushed her lips across his mouth and then touched her tongue to his in a wicked erotic tangle. Then she pulled back and tugged at the tuft of hair sticking out over the collar of the scrub top he was wearing. "I'll bring you back something special."

His hands slid over her back and down over her hips so that he could grip her ass. "How special?" He growled.

She laughed and kissed him again. "I'll make sure its something that I can lick off."

She turned and headed out but stopped long enough to give the nurse a look. "Touch anything other than what you're supposed to…" She looked back at John and winked and said loud enough for him to hear. "And I'll make sure that you're the one that needs her dressing's changed."

She could hear John laughing as she headed out of the infirmary.

**

She was feeling a little better as she stepped out of the transporter. She yawned and stretched her arms as she walked along. No, she told herself as all the aches and pains started to settle in, she only thought she was feeling better.

She was so tired. Her back hurt, her head hurt and her neck felt like it had a permanent cramp in it from sleeping in that chair next to Sheppard's bed. Damn, but she couldn't wait until he was free and they could stretch out in their own wide bed

It had been a long couple of weeks. But at least it had given her a chance to talk to Carson while John healed. It hadn't been easy to just sit there and watch as Carson and his team took care of him. She'd felt so damn useless. But she was going to change that. She just hoped that John understood that when she told him what she had talked to Carson about while he was still out of it.

She grinned slightly. John was not going to like it but maybe even a little help from General Jack O'Neill would help persuade him. Either way, she was through with being little more than a useless lump that shared his bed.

But there was time enough to deal with that explosion later. Suddenly, she stopped.

Ah crap. She stood still and watched him. She knew that she should just keep going but something told her that this was the right time to just get it the hell over with.

Just do it. Bite the bullet, stand tall and have no regrets. That was what she should do.

But…she so absofrigginlutely did not want to do this. She'd put it off for as long as she could. She'd used Sheppard as an excuse. She spent all of her time with him but now that he was pretty much out of danger-

She should just walk up to the son of a bitch. It would be so easy to order him to get the hell out of Atlantis and never step foot on their side of the 'Gate again.

Standing on the walkway, looking toward Elizabeth's office those words tasted so damn sweet on her tongue. But when he turned around and she saw his eyes, saw the way he was looking into the face of the woman standing next to him, the words turned into a hard, bitter pill that she forced herself to swallow.

Steeling her nerves, she took a step and then another and another until she could hear his voice, his deep rumbling laugh and Teyla's soft dulcet tones.

She stood there for a few minutes, just watching them. Those two had certainly become chummy in the last few days and Susan was beginning to realize that this was the real reason Nathan had stayed in the city as long as he had.

Nathan who never let his feet settle in one place for too long was clearly smitten by her beautiful and exotic Athosian friend.

Shit. She recognized that look. It was the same one Sheppard had used on her when they'd first met.

She scowled. This was a bad, bad thing. She didn't want her friend involved with her brother. He was evil.

If he'd helped her with Sheppard he was a sleaze. Just like his father he was a first rate son of a bitch and he wouldn't do anything but hurt Teyla in the long run. It was bad enough that things were strained between Teyla and Sheppard. She loved Teyla like a sister and she would be damned if she'd let him hurt her.

She started down the steps only to stop when a big, warm hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ronan. Evan Lorne was with him but Evan just greeted her, waved and headed off in the other direction before she could react.

"Hey, Doc. Where ya headed?"

Ronan was grinning but she saw the flicker in his eyes. He knew where she was headed. Damn it. Maybe now _wasn't_ a good time to confront Nathan.

"Well," She sighed. "I was going to take care of something first but I've changed my mind." She cocked her head slightly and looked up at him. "Now I'm headed to the Mess Hall to get the invalid something to eat. Where are you going?"

"Same place." He settled his arm around her shoulders and he walked close to her as they moved down the steps. "How is Sheppard?" He asked a little too coolly.

"He's a grouchy pain in the ass." She glanced back up the stairs, eyes looking for Evan but he was gone. Something was up with Ronan too. She could practically smell it but she wasn't going to say anything yet.

"Feeling good, huh?" Ronan laughed and gave her arm a little squeeze.

Susan couldn't help a little smile. Ever since they had returned from the Kinani home world, Ronan had appointed himself her protector. He was always close, had even sat with her those first rough days in the infirmary. Whatever she wanted or needed he'd gotten it and if he didn't think that she or Sheppard needed any company, he kept people out.

She hadn't met anyone other than Sheppard that would even dare try and tangle with the big man. Maybe she should send him after Nathan.

Ronan gave a little growl. She looked up at him. He was watching Nathan and Teyla and his expression was dark, his eyes murderous. Apparently, he didn't like the scene in front of him either.

"Ronan, Susan." Teyla was coming toward them, Nathan followed close behind her. "We were just going to get some lunch." She tilted her head slightly. "Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Susan made her self smile back. "I'd love to but I have a very grouchy Colonel waiting for me back in the infirmary. Maybe next time. When I'm not so busy." She started to take a step back but Nathan's hand on her arm stopped her.

Her first instinct was to throw him off. Instead her hands curled into fists. "Nathan-"

"Susan, please. Would it kill you to have lunch with us?" He let go of her arm and reached up to brush a stray curl back from her face. "Just a few minutes." He said softly. "That's all I want."

She knew that Teyla and Ronan were watching but she didn't care. It wasn't exactly a secret about what she felt for him. "You already had your few minutes when we were back in that cave." She pulled away from his touch. "You helped me with Sheppard-"

"Doesn't that at least get me a little more time with you?" He was pleading now. He rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. "Come on, little sister. Just sit down with us and talk to me for a few minutes. That's all I'm asking for."

"Sorry." She pulled free from his grasp. "I'm having lunch with John. Teyla, I would like to talk to you later though. I think we need to talk about something and soon." Her eyes cut to her brother and his face reddened. She shook her head turned and started to head back down the hallway.

"Susan-"Nathan reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute."

She jerked away from him. "Nathan, stay with Teyla. I'm sure that she would be happy to have your company."

He followed her. "I want yours."

"News flash." She didn't even turn to look at him. "_I_ don't want yours."

"Susan, listen to me. I didn't come here looking for trouble-"

"Nathan," Teyla tried to step in front of him to stop him just as Ronan moved up beside Susan. "Maybe this isn't the time-"

"Keep it up, Walker and trouble's gonna come to you." Ronan's voice was a deep warning rumble. "Maybe you better listen to Teyla."

Susan stopped and put a hand on his arm. "Guys, its okay. I appreciate the concern but I can handle him myself." Angrily, she turned on her brother. "Nathan, you aren't anything but trouble. It follows you like a bad stench." She glanced at Teyla. "Maybe there are some things that I don't like and that's fine. I'll work on changing them. But as far as I'm concerned, you got your Thank You from me. I don't owe you anything else."

"I have a few more days." He said as if he hadn't even heard her. "Maybe-"

"Maybe you and Teyla can find a lot to talk about until then." She said stiffly. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I need to go."

She didn't wait to hear his reply. She just walked away.

**

John was slowly going insane. He looked at the book again. The words were all starting to run together and just how many times had he read that one damn sentence anyway?

He closed the book, dropped it on his lap and leaned back against the pillows. Damn it, he was tired and he wanted out of this fucking place. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds around him. All but one. He listened hard and when he heard a set of footsteps, his heart jumped but then he scowled when he realized that the steps were too hard and heavy to be hers.

John opened his eyes and looked up. Evan Lorne was standing at the edge of the privacy screen.

"Colonel? You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Chewie sure as hell didn't waste any time. He sat up and tossed the book on the table beside the bed. "I need you to do a favor for me. Got a pen and paper?"

"Yes, sir." Lorne stepped behind the screen. He pulled the items from his pocket and handed them to his commanding officer. He shifted a little and glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's not going to pop up over your shoulder." John growled as he scribbled something down on the paper. "I sent her to get us something from the Mess Hall. She won't be back for a few minutes."

"I know." Lorne told him. "I saw her talking to the Major and Teyla when I met up with Ronan."

John gave him a look. "She didn't hear you did she?"

"No." Lorne shook his head. "I think she was to busy concentrating on them to notice much of anything. Ronan went to talk to her and I left."

John snorted. Well, wasn't that ducky? Seems like the rumors were true after all. He added that piece of information to his list of Hell No's. He would get with Ronan later to find out what happened.

He folded the paper up and handed it back to Lorne. "Don't look at that until you get out of here." He smiled wryly at the look on Lorne's face. "Yeah, it's a little cloak and dagger but I need you to do it for me since I'm still stuck in here." He pointed at the paper. "Contact this guy and tell him exactly what I wrote down. He's a friend of mine and he owes me a favor."

"Is this about-" He frowned. "A certain Major I just mentioned?"

"Yes." John told him. "But I need you to keep this quiet, Lorne. When he gets back to you, I want to know about it immediately."

"Sure, Colonel." He glanced over his shoulder again. "Doctor Sheppard-"

"Doesn't need to know a thing about this. At least not yet." John leaned back against the pillows and flexed his hand. It was a little sore and he absently scratched at the scabs on his knuckles. "Just get with this guy and let me know the minute he gets back to you." He nodded toward the door. "Now go on and get out of here before she gets back."

Lorne nodded and then he was gone. John was glad too because just five minutes later Susan showed up with a tray and something else tucked under her arm.

He grinned when she set the tray down on the table and leaned against the side of the bed. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I have my ways." She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "I told you…the Cook has a crush on me."

"As long as he's not trying to pat you on the ass, I'm cool with it."

"Nah…I just let him pinch my boobs." She nuzzled his neck and looked up at him. "You smell clean. You'd better tell me that one of the male orderlies gave you a bed bath or you're not getting this beer."

"One of the male orderlies gave me a bed bath." He snatched the beer out of her hand. "But I let the nurses watch."

"You probably did too." She laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest. "Nursey had better not have been one of them."

"Nursey is long gone. I didn't even have to say anything because I think you scared the hell out of her." Popping the cap on the bottle he tipped it up and poured a little down the open vee of the scrub top. Then he looked up at her with a sly grin. "But if you're jealous you can give me another bath."

"Nope…" She leaned down and licked at the little drops that glistened in the hairs on his chest. Taking the beer out of his hand, she set it on the table next to his book. "You're gonna wait until I get you back into our quarters."

"If there's a loofah and lots of bubbles involved, I'm in." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting his sweetness. "Mmm…strawberry Jell-O and beer. I've got some chocolate pudding on that tray."

"Ooo," He purred. "Climb up here and keep your promise, woman." He slid his other hand around her as far as the IV in the back of his hand would let him. "You can give me a tongue bath instead of a bed bath."

"I'd love to…" She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing him. "But Carson threatened to kick me out of here if I tried that again."

"Ah, come on. You promised and he's not looking, Suzie Q." He growled against her ear. "I've been cooped up in this damn bed for two weeks-"

"And you'll be in there two more if you don't behave, Colonel."

Susan looked up at the sound of the gruff voice. Carson was standing there and trying not to act like he was watching them. "Come on, Carson. Can't I take him home with me? He'll be good…I know he will."

She rubbed a hand down John's arm and he rested his head on her shoulder. He winked and gave Carson a lewd grin. He moved his leg and there was no mistaking why the blanket had a little rise to it.

"I'm sure you do." Carson coughed and his face reddened a little. "But I know what happened the last time I ordered one of you to stay away from strenuous activity."

"Ah, come on, Doc." Susan teased. "It was just a sprained ankle."

"Perhaps." Carson wouldn't look at her. "But the Colonel is healing nicely and I don't want to have to fix up anything that might get bumped, bruised, sprained, strained or otherwise."

John chuckled darkly. "I like the sound of that _otherwise_."

"Me too." Susan smiled. "Makes me want to get all creative with you."

"Creative?" John grinned. Carson wasn't looking and he slipped his hand under the back of her shirt, his fingers rubbing at the small of her back. "What have you got in mind, Wifey?"

"All right. The two of you. Stop it." Carson pulled the screens together and came toward the bed. He was pulling a tray with him. He pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and pointed at Susan. "You. Move. I need to remove those staples before your darling Colonel enjoys his delicious meal from the Mess Hall. You can stand over there and hold his hand if you want to."

"What if I want her to hold more than my hand? Hold it out of the way, I mean." John smirked and then laughed when Carson's face got even redder.

"Honey, you'd better stop." Susan laughed and moved around to the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and pushed her elbow against his chest, making him lay back against the pillows. "You shouldn't poke fun at Carson when he's got those snips in his hand."

John laughed and folded his hands behind his head. "I'm not worried, Suzie Q. You wouldn't let him snip anything he's not supposed to snip."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Colonel. I've been a little shaky lately." Carson waggled the hand holding the staple snips. "My hand just might slip."

"That's mean, Carson." John tried not to jump when Susan pulled the tape loose from the bandage on his leg. "Ow, baby." He growled. "Leave a little hair, will ya?"

Susan just grinned and gave him a little wink as Carson leaned closer to inspect the still healing wound on John's thigh.

"Looking good, Colonel-"

"I know." John gave him an evil wink and laughed when Carson just rolled his eyes at him.

"Just be quiet and lay still, Colonel." Carson wet a cotton pad with antiseptic and swiped it over the jagged wound. John flinched and though he was still grinning, Carson felt him tense when he laid his hand on his thigh and pressed the tip of the snips to the first staple. "If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop to give you a bit of a rest."

"Just do it." John's voice was gruffer and he'd lost the teasing tone. He closed his eyes and held as still as possible. Susan could feel that he was holding his breath. When the last staple was removed and in the trash can beside the bed, he let out that breath and then hissed a little when Carson cleaned and dressed the wound.

"Well?" He opened up his eyes and the teasing tone was back. "Can I get out of here now?"

"Not just yet, I'm afraid. Although there's no infection, the wound is still a little raw around the edges-"

"Doc…" John groaned. "Come _on_." He raked a hand through his already mussed hair. "I'm going crazy in here."

"Nothing doing, Colonel. You're staying here for at least another week." Carson started to clean up the items on the tray. "You lost a lot of blood man. Give yourself some time to heal."

"I don't know why in the hell you had to put those damn staples in anyway." John grumbled. He was trying to keep his temper but he was really pissed off that he couldn't get out of the confines of the infirmary. "The damn thing was cauterized-"

"Yes," Carson replied. "Cauterizing stopped the bleeding but it wasn't enough." He gave Susan a quick look and then turned back to Sheppard. "But it _was_ enough to keep you from bleeding to death until we got you back here."

"But-" John had seen the look. What the hell was all that about? "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Susan touched his arm. "The wound was too deep, John. Infection had started to set in and Carson had to get it out."

"But you're healing nicely now." Carson said as he stripped off the gloves. "And if you behave yourself you'll be out of here in no time and back in the capable hands of your loving wife." He gave Susan a wink and then moved the tray back against the screen. "Now, if you two will excuse me-"

She was just about to tell John about seeing Nathan when Carson stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Susan, I talked with Doctor Rogers at the SGC and she sent me those files you were asking about. Give me a moment and I'll get them for you."

Before she could say anything, Carson was gone. Ah, crap…she shook her head. She hadn't wanted to let that cat out of the bag just yet. When she looked back around, John was staring at her and Nathan was pushed to the back of her mind.

"Don't give me that look." He scowled.

"What look?" She countered. What did he already know? With him it could be everything but it really didn't matter since she planned on telling him anyway.

"What files? What the hell is Carson talking about?"

"Okay John, I wanted to wait until you were out of here but I'll tell you." She sighed. Oh boy…this was going to be fun. She steeled herself and decided to just get it over with. "But before you go nuts I want you to remember that we talked about this before."

"We did?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a stern look. "Why don't you refresh my memory a little."

He had the feeling that he did know what this was about and no, he didn't like it. When she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a folded slip of paper, his eyes narrowed slightly. She tossed it at him. It landed on his lap and he looked at it like it was a snake.

"You want to know? Open it." She folded her arms over her chest and waited.

Slowly he picked the piece of paper up. He stared at it for a few seconds then he did unfold it and read what was written on it. With a snort he balled it up and threw it at her. She caught it in one hand, smoothed it out and tucked it back into her pocket.

"An 'I give you permission note' from Jack O'Neill? You're gonna pay for that." He fell back against the pillows. "You don't need permission from anyone but me anyway."

"What's the fun if I can't play with you a little?" She shrugged and perched on the side of the bed

"That's not the kind of playing that I want." He smirked slightly.

"As soon as you're better, I promise…I'll give you all the play time you can handle." He grinned and she smiled slightly. "But you are wrong, buddy. I don't need permission from either one of you."

"You wouldn't listen anyway." His expression grew serious. "I don't like it though. You belong here with me. Not at the SGC."

"It's only for a couple of days. Maybe a week to get things started. And we did talk about this." She rested her hand on his thigh, her fingers gently stroking over the blanket. "Remember?"

He wanted to say no but he couldn't. He remembered what he'd said but part of him had hoped that she'd completely forgotten about it.

"That was before…before everything happened." He grumbled. "Why now?"

"Why not?" She countered.

His eyes sparked. "I could order you not to do it."

"And you really think that's going to stop me?" She pulled her hair back and fastened it into a ponytail. There were dark circles under her eyes and a worried crease on her forehead that for the last few days looked like it was permanently etched into her skin.

"No." He answered gruffly. "You're too damn hard headed and stubborn." He summoned his most intimidating look. "But just in case you forgot, Mrs. Sheppard…I don't give up that easily."

She returned his scowl. "In case you forgot, Colonel-" She leaned closer. "I don't either."

"Don't do this because you feel guilty." He frowned. Her head shot up and her eyes flared with anger. He tensed waiting for that anger to explode out of her but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, no. I'm not doing this because I feel guilty, Sheppard. I'm doing this because this is the last time I'm going to end up acting like some simpering fool." She stabbed a finger into his belly. "While you've been out of it I've done some thinking and I've made a decision."

"About what?" He asked warily.

She squared her shoulders and gave him a steady look. "You want me on your team, I'm going to be on your team. But I'm going to do it as a medical doctor. Maybe I won't be Carson's caliber but damn it, I'll be worth something to you."

Well, hell…_finally_, she wanted to be on his team. He sure as hell hadn't been expecting it, but this…now _this_ was something that he would definitely agree to.

His anger faded away when he thought about how she had handled Vaden and his mouth curled into a proud grin.

"Honey, you already are."


	54. SOT Transitions Part 10

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT Transitions Part 10

"Colonel Sheppard?"

He looked up and motioned for Lorne to step inside. John was sitting up on the side of the bed in his scrubs. He was waiting on Susan. Carson was finally going to set him free and she'd gone to get him some clothes. As glad as he was to be finally be getting out of the infirmary, he was glad that she wasn't here now.

"Did you get it?"

"And then some." Lorne stepped behind the screen and handed him a sealed folder.

"Not going to like it, am I?" He grimaced. There were a lot of things that he hadn't liked today but he wasn't going to tell Lorne that.

"No, sir. I don't think you will."

John opened the folder. The more he read, the more his temper started to flare. "God damn it." He looked at Lorne. "He was sure?"

Evan nodded. "Your guy double checked and it was all confirmed."

"Son of a bitch." John hadn't held out much hope that he'd been wrong and he wasn't disappointed. John's fingers tightened on the folder. "I want you to pass a message to Doctor Weir. Tell her that I want a meeting with the senior staff first thing in the morning."

"What do I tell her if she wants to know why?" Lorne asked.

"Just tell her that I have some very important information that she needs to hear."

"What are you going to do?" Evan asked. He didn't like the look on the Colonel's face.

"I can't let him get away with this, Evan. I'm gonna make sure that son of a bitch-" He heard Susan's voice. She was talking to Carson. Quickly he handed the folder back to Lorne. "Take this. Keep it out of sight. Don't let anyone see it." He titled his head slightly stressing his words. "_Understand_?"

"Understood." Evan shoved the folder in his jacket just as Susan stepped behind the screen. He gave her a smile. "Doctor Sheppard."

"Hi, Evan. I was hoping that I'd see you again. I've been meaning to look you up but you know how crazy it's been." She gave him a little hug as she passed. "You're looking pretty good."

"Thanks to you." He grinned slightly. He was still a little shy around her and it didn't help that Sheppard was sitting right there. "The Doc's didn't have to do much to fix me up once I got back to Atlantis."

"Great." She smiled at him then she looked at John. Lorne colored a little when she gave them both a suspicious look. "What are you boys up too?"

John grinned. "I was thinking about getting Lorne to do another painting for me." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "You got any problems with posing nude this time, Suzie Q?"

Lorne nearly choked and his face went beet red. "I think I'll be going now, Sir."

Susan watched him as he nearly ran out of the infirmary. "Well, damn." She smirked as she tossed the shirt and pants at her husband. "He didn't give me a chance to say I'd do it."

John just grinned and then he looked at the clothes. "What? No boxers?" He barely waited for her to pull the screen closed before he was stripping out of the scrubs.

"Why do you need 'em?" She grinned and pointed at the sweat pants he was pulling up over his slim hips. "You're not going to be wearing those that long anyway."

"Planning something kinky?"

"Later." She stood back and watched him as he pulled on his favorite panda tee shirt. "Right now, I am going to escort you back to our quarters where you will enjoy a nice hot shower, a shave and…" She lifted up a little bottle of pills and waved it at him. "An even longer nap."

"I don't need a nap." He groused. "I've had enough napping." He sat down on the chair she'd been sleeping in and reached for his shoes and socks. "Right now I want some fun." He winced when he tried to raise his leg. "Fuck that hurts."

She laughed and knelt down in front of him. Taking the sock out of his hand she slipped it over his foot and then held his shoe still until he shoved his foot into it.

"I'm not a baby, you know." His cheeks tinted red. "I can dress myself."

"Oh, shut up." She tapped him on the leg. "I'm just helping you." She rested her hands on his knees and then leaned forward so that she could kiss him. "And I'll bet you won't be bitching when I help you take that shower."

That made him grin and he didn't say another word when she helped him with his other sock and shoe.

But Susan was wrong. By the time they made it back to their quarters John was sweating and hurting so much that it was all he could do to just fall across the bed.

"Here." She took two of the pills from the bottle and handed them to him. He didn't even bother with the glass of water she set on the night stand. He just dry swallowed the things, flopped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. It was just a few minutes before the pain started to ebb away and he was drifting off into a warm comfortable darkness.

When he woke up again, he was wrapped in a soft fleece blanket and wearing nothing but his panda tee shirt and a pair of boxers. He yawned and blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He reached out and felt nothing but the cool sheets under his hand. He raised his head.

"Susan?"

"I'm right here." He heard her sleepy reply and then a thud as a shadow uncurled its self from the couch under the window. She moved closer and he caught the warm scent of her skin as she leaned down and flicked on the lamp beside the bed.

She was wearing her glasses. Her hair was loose and hung in dark curls over her shoulders and around her face. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of her hand over his cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." He yawned and grabbed her wrist. "What was that noise?"

"I dropped a book."

"Starting already, huh?" He pulled on her hand and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Where are my pants and how did I get these boxer's on?"

"Ronan. He watched you long enough for me to slip down to the Mess Hall and get some things. He said that you felt hot so he ah…" She grinned. "Cooled you down."

_Great_. He sighed and closed his eyes. Oh well, it wasn't like his friend hadn't seen the cock ring anyway. Hell, the whole damn infirmary had already seen it. He shifted a little on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"Cut off the light." He let go of her hand and patted the top of the comforter beside him. "Get under this blanket with me."

She reached out and cut off the lamp. She took off her glasses and put them on the table then slipping to the end of the bed, she crawled back up and stretched out next to him, curling into his side and pulling the blanket over her legs. She yawned sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. It was only seconds before he followed her.

**

John was feeling better the next morning. Susan was still sound asleep and curled around him like she was trying to protect him from the darkness. He really didn't want to slip away from her warmth but the pressure in his kidneys had him pushing back the blanket and slipping off the bed.

It took a few minutes for him to get to the bathroom and since he was there, a shower was sounding pretty good. He turned the water on and while it heated up, he stripped out of his tee shirt and shorts. Holding onto the shower door, he stepped under the steady stream of water and just stood there for a few minutes, letting the heat seep into his bones.

The shower helped clear his mind and by the time he was standing in front of the mirror slathering shave cream on the growth of beard on his face, he was already starting to formulate a few plans.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made him look up.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Susan was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He watched her expression in the mirror while he shaved.

"I took a shower." He grinned slightly. "Is that a crime now?"

"It is when you've got a healing stab wound on your thigh." She moved up behind him and slipped her arms around him, rubbing her hands lightly over his chest and belly. She grinned when the front of the towel started to rise." Is that why you didn't wake me up?"

"Hell no." Finished he wiped the rest of the shave cream off his face. He turned around and let her rest against him. Her hair was tousled from sleep and she felt warm and smelled even better. "I've just got a meeting with Elizabeth this morning."

"A team meeting?" She rested her hands on his hips. "I'll change my plans and tag along."

He tried not to tense. "No need. I'm just going to talk to her about my taking some more time to rest up." He ran his hands over her arms. "We missed Christmas and it's almost New Year's Eve."

"So?"

"So…" he ran his hand over her shoulder. "So…don't ask me any questions."

"Okay, keep your secret. I'll find out one way or another."

"No." He shook his head. "You won't."

"Yeah…I will." She kissed him again and then stepped back. "Now, don't you think that you need to get ready?"

He looked up at the clock. He grinned, reached out and grabbing her hand, pulled her tight against him.

"I've got a little time."

**

They met up with Ronan just outside the conference room. He saw the flushed look on their faces and grinned.

"You're late, Sheppard."

"He needed some help in the shower. There were a couple of spots I had to wash for him."

"Yeah," Ronan smirked. "Bet he needed help washing around that-"

John shot him a look but Ronan just kept on grinning.

Susan laughed. "Take care of him for me, Ronan." She kissed him and then eased out from under his arm. Another buss on the cheek and she was gone down the hall.

Ronan waited until she was out of ear shot. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sheppard? This could have waited."

John just pushed past him and limped into the conference room. The other's were already there, even Woolsey and John could feel them staring at him as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Shaking his head, Ronan sat down next to him.

"John, you look tired. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Elizabeth asked him gently. "You haven't even been out of the infirmary for a full day yet."

"I'm fine." His voice was sharp and he shook his head when Elizabeth drew back, stung. "Really, Elizabeth. I'm fine." He softened his tone. "And I don't want to wait any longer. We need to get this on the table and now."

"John, we have time-"

"No. We don't, Elizabeth. We've wasted enough time." John looked over at Ronan. "Nathan? Is he still in Atlantis?"

Before Ronan could answer, Woolsey butted in. "Colonel Sheppard, I don't think that this is a good idea."

"I don't think that I asked for your opinion, Mr. Woolsey." John turned his angry gaze on the smaller man and then a wicked smile touched his mouth. "Why don't you do what you're best at, Richard? You can just stand back and watch."

The man's face went red. He started to say something and then he clamped his lips shut and leaned back in his chair.

He turned back to Ronan. "Well?"

"He's here." Ronan answered gruffly. He glanced at Teyla and then quickly looked away. "He's in the 'Guest Quarters'. He ain't going anywhere."

"Good. I want you and Major Lorne to keep the bastard there until I'm ready to question him." John could feel Woolsey's piggy little eyes boring into him and he resisted the urge to reach across the broad table and jerk a knot in the fucker's ass.

Forcing himself to put a damper on his anger, he glanced around the table. Elizabeth and Teyla were staring at him and he waited a moment, putting his thoughts together before he said anything else.

"John," Elizabeth leaned forward slightly. "John…does Susan know about this? After what happened-"

"No." John replied roughly. "And I don't want her to know either. I got Lorne to do some digging for me and with a help of a friend of mine at the SGC, we found out some pretty interesting things." He started to mention the file and just what was in it but one look at Woolsey and he decided to keep it to himself. He'd probably said too much already but he was through with dicking around the subject.

"Her brother is involved with this and I want to know how deep, so no one breathes a word of this." His steady gaze swept around the table and settled on Teyla. "Whatever we find out, I will tell her myself."

Teyla squirmed in her seat. Her anger toward him had lessened considerably since she had found out that Vaden and his so called mother, Jaiya had been at the root of all this mess. Their relationship was still a bit strained; it was only because she was the one now carrying around a shit load of guilt.

Her so called involvement with Nathan didn't help much either. But he was still willing to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Teyla, have you heard from Irina?"

Teyla nodded. "She had her cousin Edan are coming here. They have captured most of Vaden's men and are holding them in the lower caverns now."

"Edan? Irina didn't mention that she had a cousin." His eyes darkened. "God damn it, Teyla-"

"Edan has his own camp, John." Teyla told him quietly. "They are farther away and had no idea of what was going on. Irina only sent word to him when one of the Vaden's men turned out to be a member of Edan's clan."

John decided to let that one go. He didn't like the fact that Irina seemed to have family popping out of the woodwork. Things were tense enough between him and Teyla and only time would tell if he was making another big ass mistake. He was ready to give her another chance and he could only hope that this wasn't something that would drive a bigger wedge into their friendship. He wouldn't admit it but he loved Teyla like a sister and he would have done anything for the people sitting around the conference table.

Everyone but Woolsey anyway. If the man were on fire, he'd pour more gasoline on the fucker and dance naked around him while the son of a bitch burned. Though it pleased him to no end, he tossed that image out of his mind and got back to business.

"What about Vaden?" He asked tersely. "Did they find his body?" John hoped that she was going to say that they had. He didn't think that he could stand it if that bastard was somehow still alive. To his relief, she nodded.

"They found him several miles down stream from where he attacked you. He has been kept in cold storage until you were better and they could mount their own investigation into what has been happening and Edan returned. Major Lorne and Lieutenant Travis are going to escort the body to Carson's lab as soon as they arrive in Atlantis."

"Good." John nodded. He looked across the table at Carson. "I want a full autopsy done; Doc and I want the information sent to the SGC as soon as possible. I want to know who the son of a bitch really was."

Woolsey sighed. "Colonel Sheppard, don't you think that you're going a bit over board with this?"

"Overboard?" John turned on him angrily. "That son of a bitch and his men tried to kill me and sell my wife. They were this galaxy's idea of drug dealers, flesh peddlers…probably fucking Wraith worshipers too. So excuse me, Mr. Woolsey if I might have a bit of a grudge against them."

"Grudge, Colonel? This sounds more like a personal vendetta." Woolsey replied coldly. "The IOA-"

"Have no jurisdiction here, Richard. I don't even understand why you are at this meeting." Elizabeth stepped in before John could say anything.

"As I was trying to explain to the Colonel, the IOA-"

"Yes, Richard. I understand all about the_ IOA_." She waved him to silence. She glanced at her military leader and gave him an understanding look. "Go on, John."

John nodded and looked around the table. Rodney had been sitting quietly in the chair across from him and he visibly stiffened up when John turned his attentions his way.

"Rodney, I have a job for you and Radek as well. Irina is supposed to be bringing some of her mother's journals with her." He glanced at Teyla and she nodded in confirmation. "I want the two of you to put them on the scanners and see what you can bring up."

Rodney started to say something but Elizabeth over talked him.

"What kind of information?" Her eyes sparked with interest.

John smiled slightly. If it had to do with the Ancients the good Doctor Weir was an easy pushover. "We don't know-"

"Colonel Sheppard-"

Woolsey on the other hand was just a fucking pain in the ass. John ignored him.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. There was a cave that she was going to show to us too but then everything went to hell. We didn't get a chance to explore but-"

"Colonel _Sheppard_-" Woolsey butted in again.

John clenched his fingers together. He turned his head and gave the man a cold look. "_Yes_, Mr. Woolsey?"

"Might I point out again that the IOA-"

"I thought that Elizabeth just made that clear to you, Mr. Woolsey." John tilted his head slightly and gave the man a you're-an-asshole smile. "You yourself told us when you arrived in Atlantis that you were here just as an observer-"

"Yes, Colonel." Woolsey's thin lips quirked slightly. "And so far I have not been very pleased with what I have observed here."

John's temper flared. "At this point I really don't care what you're not pleased with-"

"John." Elizabeth reached across the table and laid her hand on his arm. "Don't."

John bristled slightly but he knew that Elizabeth was right. He gave her a nod and forced himself to be calm. "Mr. Woolsey, I will be more than happy to listen to whatever complaints you have at a later time, but right now-" He glanced around the table. When his gaze settled on Elizabeth, she nodded.

"This meeting is over. I expect to hear back from everyone as soon as possible. I want to get this finished like yesterday."

The others got up and started to slowly file out of the room but he grabbed Teyla's arm before she could turn away.

"Teyla, a minute…please."

"John-"

"No. Let me say this." He pulled her to the side and away from where others, especially Woolsey might hear him. He took a deep breath, getting in his mind what he wanted to say to her. "I know about your…thing…with Nathan Walker."

She stiffened slightly. "There is no _thing_ between us, John. We are merely…friends."

"Yeah, I heard about your friendship. Ronan filled me in on the details."

"Did Susan-"

"Susan hasn't said a word about it. She probably wants to talk to you first since it's her brother that you're having this _friendship_ with." John shifted slightly. He wanted to sit down and take the strain off his leg but he made himself stay standing.

"Fine." Teyla told him. "I will talk with her. As you said, John, Nathan is her brother."

"A brother that she can't stand." He shook his head. "Ya know, Teyla…it would help a lot if I…if we knew what was going on between the two of you. Especially, when we know what _he's_ been up to."

"Both of you are Military, both members of the SGC. John, perhaps if you talked to Nathan-"

"Oh, I fully intend to talk to Nathan, Teyla and I intend to find out everything he knows about Vaden, the Kinani and anything else I can pry out of him." He sighed and shook his head. "Look Teyla, I'm the good guy here and even though we've had our differences in the last few days…I really don't want to see you get hurt."

Teyla just smiled. "Don't worry, John. I don't intend to be hurt."

**

"You released him?"

The Satedan nodded. "I shoulda followed him."

"He'll be here." Lorne had returned the file to him and now he was just sitting there waiting. "I told him that Susan was here. That she wanted to see him before he left."

"You lied?"

He looked up. Ronan was sprawled in the chair across from him. He shrugged and then went back to staring at the top of his desk.

They were both tense. Ronan got up and started to pace in front of the window like a caged tiger.

There was a knock and John looked up as his office door slid open. Quickly, Ronan stepped back and made himself a part of the shadows before he could be seen.

Good thing too because Nathan was standing there and the look on his face was not friendly. He walked into the office and stopped a few feet from the desk.

John was not in a pleasant mood. His leg was killing him, he was not happy with how his little talk with Teyla had turned out and he was more tired than he would ever admit. He shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable spot in his desk chair. His features twisted into a mask of pain and pure pissed as hell as his stare dropped to the file lying in front of.

Slowly, he looked back up. "Hello, Nathan."

"Where's Susan?" He stopped and stared. His eyes narrowed when he saw what was on John's desk. "What's this about, Sheppard?"

"You tell me." John slid the folder across his desk. "'Cause I really want to know what you were doing with the Kinani."

"That's classified information, Colonel." Nathan replied stiffly.

"Then UN-classify it." John snarled.

"This is strictly need to know information and you don't need to know."

"The god damn hell that I don't." John's voice was calm. Cool. Deadly. "Not only did you involve me but you involved my wife in this too. And that? _That_ makes it my fucking business."

Nathan's face went red. He looked at the folder like it was a snake. After a second he picked it up and opened it. He slammed it shut and dropped it back on the desk. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Now _that_ is classified information, Major Walker." John stood up and walked around the desk. He got up in Nathan's face. "I'll you what, you tell me the truth of why you were with the Kinani and I won't beat your fucking face in."

"Don't threaten me, Sheppard." Nathan didn't back up.

"It's not a threat, Nathan." John was practically nose to nose with him.

"You're messing with something you don't know about, Sheppard."

"Then you'd better start filling me in and fast, Nathan. And you'd better be telling me the truth."

"I'm not going to tell you a thing." Nathan started to grab the file and John pushed him back.

Nathan pulled back his fist. Ronan made a step and John made a slight gesture, motioning for him to stay back.

"Go ahead, Major." John purred dangerously. "Hit me. Give me a reason to have your ass thrown in the brig."

"You're a bastard, Sheppard." Nathan growled.

"I've had a lot of practice." With more menace. "And if you're smart, you'll start talking, Nathan. Now."

"There's nothing to tell." Nathan said defiantly.

John leaned close. His voice was a whisper. "I know you're lying."

"I told you, Sheppard. I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay, then let me tell you a few things." John touched a finger to Nathan's chest and shoved him back in the chair. He leaned over and braced his hands on the arms. "I know you were involved with a black ops operation. I know it had to do with drugs and human trafficking. I know that you and Vaden where neck deep in it together." John's voice got even colder. "I know that you didn't give a _shit_ if that bastard raped and then sold your sister…_MY WIFE_…to some flesh peddler just to keep your own ass under cover."

"That's a lie." Nathan tried to get out of the chair but John wouldn't let him. "I would have never-"

"You would and you almost got away with it." John growled. "I know men like you, Nathan Walker. Your only objective is to save your own ass and you don't care who the hell you hurt along the way."

"Listen to me, Sheppard. I didn't even know you were there-"

"Bullshit. Carson told us he saw a man with Vaden. A man he thought was a member of Irina's family. That man was _you_."

"Okay, I saw Carson but I never thought-"

"Again…bullshit." John's voice was deadly soft. "You knew that Carson was coming there and you knew that Susan was going to be there too. Irina told us that Vaden asked for her specifically. And you knew that Susan doesn't go anywhere off world without me."

"You're crazy, Sheppard."

"For once you got something right." John's fingers dug into the arms of the chair. He wanted to kill the man. "Tell me what the hell Jaiya had to do with this."

"Jaiya?"

"Don't play stupid, Walker." John snarled. "You know exactly who the fuck Jaiya is. You met her at the wedding." He tilted his head slightly. With every word his voice rose in anger. "The woman in Teyla's village that gave us that land. The woman that pretended to be great friends with Teyla and claimed that Susan was like a daughter to her. The woman that gave Susan her wedding dress. The woman that _pretended_ to be Vaden's mother and our friend."

Nathan's eyes took on a shifty look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sheppard."

John barked a rasping laugh. "You must really think that I'm fucking stupid, Nathan. Vaden told me that he wasn't her son."

Nathan's face went white. "Mitchell, didn't-" Suddenly he realized his mistake and clammed up.

John's smile was pure malice and evil.

"Gotcha." He straightened up. "Chewie."

Ronan stepped out of the shadows and loomed large over the back of Nathan's chair. A big hand closed over the man's shoulder.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"Lock him in the brig until I've got time to deal with him." John picked up the file and limped toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ronan asked.

Nathan's face went white when John looked at him.

"To find Susan."

**

John sighed. There she was, sitting at one of the table's along the balcony talking to Teyla. Damn it. He'd hoped that she was going to be alone.

He looked down at the folder in his hands. He sure as hell didn't want to do this but he really didn't have much of a choice.

Now that he and Ronan had Nathan locked up in the brig he felt that she needed to know the truth.

Taking a deep breath he headed for the table.

"John." Teyla looked up and saw him. She smiled and gestured for him to sit down. "Susan and I were just-"

"Yeah." He cut her off short. Teyla's eyes widened slightly. He hated being so brusque with her but he felt like he needed to do this now. "Listen, Teyla…just give us a little bit, alright?"

"John-"

"No, Susan." Teyla got up and pushed her chair back up to the table. "It's alright. Perhaps we can finish our conversation later." She tilted her head slightly. "John."

He waited until she was gone. When he looked down Susan was giving him a murderous look.

"Could you have been anymore rude to her, Sheppard?"

"Yeah, I could have." John grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table. "Come on, Suzie Q."

"Why?" She pulled her hand out of his.

"Because we need to talk." He glanced at the crowd starting to line up for lunch at the buffet tables. "In private."

"Not until you tell me why." She looked at the folder in his hands. "John…what is that?"

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand again. "Suzie Q, just come with me. I promise I'll tell you."

This time she let him lead her out of the Mess Hall. Tucking the folder under his arm, he rested his arm around her shoulders and made her walk close to him. He still limped a little because of the wound on his thigh and by the time they'd stepped out into the warm, afternoon sunshine he was more than ready to sit down.

He steered her toward one of the wrought iron benches farther back along the wall. They'd have a little more privacy here and right now, especially with what he was about to show her, he needed that privacy.

When they were settled, he handed her the file. She looked at it like it was a snake.

She looked at the name on the label. "This is Nathan's."

"I know. That's why I'm showing it to you."

"Where did you get this?" Her tone was cool. Wary.

"It doesn't matter." He grabbed her wrist and pushed it into her hand. "Just read it."

"I don't want to." She shook her head. "I don't need to."

She tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't take it. "John-"

"Just. Read. It."

"I don't want to." She dropped it on the bench and pushed away from him. She held out her hands like she was trying to ward him off.

"Susan-"

"No." She exclaimed angrily. "If it's about Nathan then I know its nothing but bad news."

He winced at the pull in his leg but he forced himself to get up and go after her. She heard him coming and whirled back around to face him.

"Don't run away from this, Suzie Q."

"I'm not running."

"You're not?" He took another halting step toward her. "If you back pedal any faster you're gonna take a dive off the pier."

"Stop being a smartass." She snapped at him.

"I can't." He smirked slightly. "It's in my blood." His expression turned serious. "Just like you are." He took another step and then stopped. Her eyes were wet with tears. "Don't cry. He's not worth it."

"I'm not crying." She said roughly. "I'm pissed." She looked up at him, nostrils flaring angrily. "Pissed at you, pissed at Nathan…pissed at myself."

"I'm not going to stop." He was pushing her where she didn't want to go. But if he didn't push her he felt like they were both going to end up regretting it.

"I know."

"You're strong. You can handle this." He kept moving, forcing himself to keep going until he was standing behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, fingers digging in when she tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." He whispered harshly. She stiffened and he let her go.

"You're not?" She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at him.

"No. I'm not." He wanted to pull her around make her see him. A slight smile touched his mouth.

He tried another ploy.

Sliding his hands over her arms, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"I could tie you to our bed and read it to you." He lifted a hand and brushed the hair back from her neck. "You'd have to listen to me then."

"You're not strong enough." Her voice was cool but she didn't try to pull away from him.

"I'm not?" He asked silkily. His fingers buried in her hair. "It's just my leg that hurts, darling." He ran his other hand over her belly, sliding under her shirt to cup a warm breast in his palm. His thumb brushed over her nipple and she jumped at the contact. "Everything else works just fine."

"John-"

"No." He pulled her head back, exposing her throat. "Tell me why you won't read that file."

"No."

"Not good enough." He licked her throat, his tongue warm and wet. He nipped her ear and she let out a gasp of pain that turned into a groan of pleasure. "I want a better answer than that."

"You're not going to get one." Her voice was thick with anger, pain and…arousal.

"Yes…I will." He tugged on her hair. It had been weeks since they'd shared a bed other than to sleep. An even longer time since he'd touched her like this.

"How?" She squirmed against him and his balls drew up so tight that he nearly hissed from the pressure. "Are you going to torture me now?

"Yes." She was melting against him. Her anger fading into a wild hunger.

"Ask me what I'm going to do to you." He slipped his hand over the front of her jeans, nimble fingers undoing the snap and easing down the zipper. He tugged at the soft cotton panties, his head went down and he nibbled at the soft skin on the back of her neck.

"Stop it-" Her breath was harsh, she was panting now.

"When I tell you to do something woman-" His fingers slid beneath the cotton. She pressed back against him when he flicked his thumb nail over her sensitive clit. "I expect you to obey."

"Never." Her fingers wrapped around his wrist but she didn't try to pull him away. She pressed his fingers harder, her body arching up to force his hand deeper between her legs.

"Ask me." His voice was rough. Deep and dark with his own hunger and need.

She turned her head and breathed against his mouth. "Fuck…you."

Fire raced through him. He pulled his hand from between her legs. Keeping his grip on her arm, he turned her back toward the bench. After a few halting steps, he pushed her behind it.

"Grab the back of the bench."

"No." She resisted him. His grip tightened. She swallowed hard. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to push you over that bench and make you hold on. Then I'm going to pull your jeans down to your ankles and rip your panties off."

Heat pooled between her legs. "Bastard."

"And I'm all yours." He pushed against her, pressing his hard length against her ass. It had been so long since he'd been inside her tight heat and he was aching to be locked with her now.

He grabbed her hands, curling her fingers over the cool metal. She tried to resist but he held her tight, bending her over the back of the bench and making her hold on.

"Don't let go." He ordered.

His hands slid under her shirt, fingers digging into the denim. He yanked her jeans down and he moved with them. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he knelt behind her. He nipped at her through the soft cotton, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her legs, making her spread as far as the denim would allow.

His palms slid over the insides of her thighs until he could feel her heat. She was so hot, her core wet and begging for his touch.

He bent his head, hands moving up to rest on her hips. "Open." He growled.

He trembled and then she tilted back, opening her sex to him. Her scent washed over him and he held her tight. He dragged his tongue over her, pushing against the cloth between her legs. He sucked at her and then he snagged the wet cotton between his teeth and jerked.

He used his fingers to tear the shredded mess off of her and then he went back to work. Dragging his tongue over her, sliding between her slick folds and diving deep into the heat of her core. His grip tightened, fingers digging into the soft cheeks of her ass, spreading her even more. He rubbed the rough stubble of his cheeks over her thighs until her skin turned red and her legs were shaking.

She was so close. He could taste her orgasm but he didn't want her to come yet. He wanted to be buried deep inside her. He let go of her. He nipped the cheeks of her ass sharply with his teeth and then he slipped his hands under her, grabbing onto the metal as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

He pushed the sweat pants down over his hips. His cock sprang out hard and proud. It slapped against his belly and he wrapped the fingers of one hand around the thick shaft. He eased it between her legs and she nearly lost it when he slapped the blood swollen head against her wet flesh.

A growl rumbled up out of his throat. He let go of the bench and grabbed her hips with both hands, thrusting into her in one hard move. He didn't even think, just slammed into her over and over again, making her take every inch of him. He barely heard the slap of his balls against her ass, just felt the rush of their bodies smacking against each other in the frenzied dance of sex.

He felt the flash of heat sear into him as her orgasm rolled over her and his head fell back. His mouth opened and he let out a low, guttural cry. He twisted his fingers in her hair, jerking her head back.

"I love you." He growled.

He buried his face against her neck and dug his teeth into her as his own release came barreling over him.

**

John woke up. He didn't need to roll over to know that Susan wasn't beside him. He sat up. The bedroom was quiet and still in shadow. Her books were still lying on the table beside the couch in the corner so she wasn't studying.

He listened carefully, thinking that she might be taking a shower but there was no noise of water running. It was way too quiet and he didn't like it.

Sliding out of bed, he pulled on his sweat pants and shirt he'd dropped on the floor the night before. Padding barefoot across the floor, he opened the bedroom door and looked out. The lights were off in the living area but as he moved down the short hallway, he saw a light shining in from the balcony.

"What the hell-"

She was sitting at the wrought iron table. Her back was to him but every few minutes she would tilt her head like she was looking at something. He could hear the ripping sound and he watched as she balled something up in her hand and tossed it over the rail.

He pushed back the glass door and stepped out. He moved up behind her quietly and just stood there watching. His chest got tight when he saw was she was doing.

"Do you really think that's going to make a difference, Suzie Q?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe not." She replied softly. "But it sure as hell makes me feel better." She pulled another photo from the album in front of her, ripped it in half, balled it up and sent it after the others.

He looked over the railing and saw just how many were already floating in the water below. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he walked up behind her. Leaning over the back of the chair, he gripped her wrists before she could rip the next photo in two.

"Honey, stop it. Tearing up your photos of your family is not going to change anything." He rested his cheek against hers. "Believe me. I know what I'm talking about."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even try to stop him when he picked up the photo albums, tucked them under his arm and carried them back into the living area. He set them on the table and then went back for her. She was quiet and made no protest when he took her hand and pulled her out of the chair. She followed him back into the bedroom and let him tuck her back in under the covers, not even moving when he dropped his clothes and climbed in beside her.

He rested his hand on her back and felt her trembling. With a sigh, he nestled against her back and wrapped an arm around her.

"You read it…the file?"

She sighed and then he saw the slight nod of her head.

"I'm sorry."

She rolled over on her back. "No. You're not." He heard the catch in her voice. "But I know why you did it."

She was right. He wasn't sorry. "You needed to know."

"Did I?"

He rolled over on his back. "Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Locked up in the brig."

"Good. It's where he belongs." She was quiet for a long time. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This was my fault. I should have listened to you."

"Yes. You should have…but it wasn't your fault. He tricked us both." He stared up at the ceiling. "The son of a bitch almost took you away from me." His voice was hard. Unrelenting. "I'd kill him with my bare hands before I'd let that happen."

"Like I killed Vaden?"

"Like I killed Sharon."

She sighed and then he felt the covers move and her hand slipped into his. "Full circle, Sheppard."

"Full circle." He answered.

"Does this make us even?"

"Hell no." He squeezed her fingers. "And before you even say it...no. You can not be on top."

"Shit."

He smiled slightly at that.

"He left me when I was sixteen."

Her voice was so soft but sounded loud in the quiet of their bedroom.

"What?"

"When I was sixteen. Nathan left me. He just took off. Went into the Air Force and I didn't see him again for another six years."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. No cards. No letters." He heard her sigh. "He just fell off the face of the Earth. I didn't even know if he was alive or dead."

"Your parents-"

"Ha! Now that's a joke." She snorted with laughter but her fingers tightened around his. "A mother that couldn't stand the sight of me and a father that didn't even want to realize that I was alive."

John took a deep breath. Damn. She was opening up to him. Telling him her secrets.

"I have a brother." He suddenly heard himself saying. "He lives in California and I haven't seen him in almost twenty years." He took a deep breath. "I think he hates me."

Her fingers tightened around his so hard but he welcomed the pain, relished the connection and he returned her tight grip. She was quiet and then he heard her laugh.

"Damn, Sheppard. You and me…are we fucked up or what?"

"Yeah," He sighed. He turned over and curled into her just as she nestled into him. "Yeah, we are."


	55. SOTAn Atlantis New Year's Prink

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

_An Atlantis New Year's Prink_

Damn it all to hell.

Some New Year's Eve this was turning out to be. His leg was still sore and here he was forced to wear the hated monkey suit and making small talk with bubble headed fools.

John fidgeted and pulled at his collar. He hared wearing his formal uniform. He couldn't wait until this damn party was over and he could strip out of the itchy fucker.

A slight grin touched the corners of his mouth. Susan would look damn good wearing his dress shirt and nothing else. Maybe he'd make her wear his cap too…

Susan…he looked at his watch and frowned. She was supposed to meet him here but she was late.

Where the hell was she?

John took another glance around the room. Damn it…Woolsey wasn't there either.

Shit.

If that little weasel was holding her up because of something he just _had_ to talk to her about, he was going to fucking kill the bastard.

Setting down his bottle of beer, he nodded to Ronan and pointed at his watch. He signaled toward the door and then took off. In a few minutes he'd left the party behind and he quickened his steps. The halls were quiet and he met no one as he headed for the transporter.

Woolsey probably had her trapped in her office and…his hand was nearly on the transporter control when he heard footsteps and then a woman's soft giggle. He looked up, just in time to catch the flash of red velvet and the shapely form of a woman with thick auburn curls heading around the corner.

What the hell? He recognized that skirt. He'd watched her put it and that sexy as hell bustier on just before she had been called down to her lab.

"Susan?"

He stopped and listened.

Nothing.

Then he heard the sound of a woman laughing again. It sounded like Susan's voice but he couldn't be sure. Then he smiled slightly. It probably _was_ his wife…out to trick him again. Well, he was going to take care of that right now.

He backed up from the transporter and as soft footed as a cat took off down the dimly lit hallway. He stopped at the end of the corridor, stepping back when he caught the flash of skirt again. He waited until he heard the footsteps hurrying off and then he followed, making sure to keep back so that she wouldn't know that she was following him. Unless that was what she was planning in the first place.

A couple more turns and he stopped quick as he rounded the last corner. He jumped back, peeking around the corner as a door opened. He caught a flash of red as the woman stepped inside and the door shut behind her.

He smiled slightly. Okay, if she wanted to play then he was all for it. Especially, when it got him out of that fucking boring party.

He waited a few minutes and then he slipped quietly down the hallway. He stopped when he got to the door and pressed his ear against it. He didn't hear anything and then faintly, very faintly he thought he heard something.

He waited a bit longer and then passed his hand over the control. He stepped inside when the door opened.

"Surprise-" He stopped and stared. "_What the fuck_?"

The woman was on her back, legs spread, a dark haired man was on his knees and from the sounds the woman was making, there was no doubt in John's mind about what the man was doing.

The bustier was down around the woman's waist, her breasts were full, the nipples large and rosy. She moaned and fondled herself, fingers plucking at the tips until they were hard nubs.

Her legs fell open wider and her fingers curled in the man's dark hair, pulling his mouth harder against her bare, smooth sex. She twisted her head, dark curls spreading out over the white pillow and John felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

His chest hurt and he felt like he was having a heart attack.

Then a rage came over him and he stormed into the room.

"God damn it to hell! Susan!"

The woman screamed and jerked, scrambling back on the bed. She pulled her legs up and yanked the hem of the dress down. Eyes wide she folded her arms over her chest and tried to cover herself.

The man on the floor blinked, looked up at him and then his face went white.

He snatched his glasses from the edge of the bed. He slipped them on and John saw red.

"Woolsey! You son of a bitch!" The woman started to scramble off the bed and he pointed an angry finger at her. He shouted, "Don't move!"

Hands clenched into fists he started for the little bastard.

"John!"

He whirled around, eyes black with fury and then he stopped. He stared at the woman standing in the doorway and then his gaze shot to the woman on the bed.

"What the _hell_-"

"Is going on?" Susan was staring at him. "I heard you shouting all the way-" She came toward him and then her words slowly died when she saw what he was seeing.

"_Oh, My God_!"

Woolsey's face went red. He reached up and snatched the dark spiky haired wig off his head and tried to shove it inside of the dress blue jacket he was wearing.

"Colonel…Doctor Sheppard." He wiped his hand over the bottom of his chin. "What-"

"Woolsey, what the hell are you doing?" John was angry.

"You'd better explain yourself, Richard." Susan moved to stand beside him. She glared at the woman that was still desperately trying to cover herself. "What the hell is she doing dressed up like me?" She planted her hands on her hips and gave Woolsey a scathing look.

"And what the hell are you doing dressed like John?"


	56. SOTTransitions Part 11

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Transitions

Chapter 11

John was snoring. He was flat on his back and completely naked, his lanky frame sprawled across their king size bed. He'd shoved the pillows away and one arm was over his eyes. His mouth was open slightly and his bottom lip was wet, just inviting her to kiss it and suck it into her mouth.

Susan leaned over and did just that. He let out a little snuffling snort and twitched slightly. He moved his arm. His eyelids fluttered and he opened them. A slight, sleepy smile curved his mouth when he saw her looking down at him.

He yawned and ran his fingers through his dark hair, His scruffy jaw clenched a little when he moved his legs and a brief glimmer of pain flashed in his eyes. She frowned.

Susan touched him. Her hand was flat on his chest. He felt warm. She touched his cheek. Her fingers trailed over his jaw and she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"I don't have a fever." With a voice, rough and gravely from sleep, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. He pushed himself up. Grabbing a pillow, he shoved it behind him so that the metal bars of the headboard wouldn't dig into his back.

He rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"Nine?" He growled and shoved the sheet back. "Shit, Suzie Q. Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"Cool your jets, Colonel. It's New Year's Day and there's nothing you've got to do that's so important that Ronan can't take care of it." She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back.

He shot her a look. "Already called him didn't you?"

"You're supposed to be resting." She pushed him back. "So rest, I'll-"

"I ought to kick your ass." He grabbed her arms and dragged her over his lap. His voice dropped to a low, sexy purr. "But it's so cute that I think I'll spank it instead."

His hand rested on her hip, grinning when she jumped as his hand came down hard on her round bottom.

"Asshole!" She wiggled on his lap. She tried to push off of him and he winced and let out a hiss of pain when her palm pressed against his thigh.

"Oh, honey…I'm sorry."

"Just get off of me." He closed his eyes and tried not to grimace when she crawled off of his lap.

"First time you've ever wanted me to do that. You must be hurting." Concern clouded her eyes. "Let me see your leg."

She reached for the sheet and he tugged it out of her hand. "It's fine." He growled.

"Then why are you starting to sweat?"

"It's hot in here."

"No, it's not."

"Just leave it." He shoved the cover down around his hips. He bunched the sheet up then decided the hell with it. He pushed the covers back and sat up on the side of the bed.

He winced when his feet hit the cool floor. He grabbed the edge of the night stand and managed to stand up without falling on his face.

"You're a lousy liar, Sheppard." Susan climbed off the bed and wrapped her hand around his elbow. "Get your ass back in bed before you fall over."

"I'm fine." He shook his head. "Make yourself useful and get me some breakfast."

"Later." She followed him into the bathroom. "I'm helping you-"

"I think I can take a piss by myself, Suzie Q." He huffed.

"Stuff your modesty, Sheppard." She let go of his arm and headed for the shower.

"I'm not a baby." He scowled. He loved her but he hated looking weak in front of her.

"No. You're just a pain in the ass, pig headed, sexist jerk." Amber eyes narrowed on his face, intent and worried. "And as much as I'd like to kick your sorry but incredibly sexy ass, I hate seeing you in pain."

He braced a hand on the cool sink counter top and ran his other hand over his belly. "God, I love it when you talk mean to me."

She sighed and shook her head. "Do your business then get your behind in the shower." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And make it quick. I don't have all day."

"Being a bitch this morning, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I had a great big bowl of it right before you woke up." She turned to test the water in the shower. "It's hot. C'mon…I'll help you and then I want you back in that-"

"No." His voice dropped to a low, angry rasp. "I'm not getting back in that bed unless you're naked and covered in my sweat."

"I can fix that." She stripped off her tee shirt and boxers. She moved into him, leaned against him and pressed her mouth against his. "See how easy that was?"

"Smartass." He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "I am fine. Will you please stop badgering me?"

"No you're not and no, I won't." She rested her hands on his hips. Her warm, heavy breasts pressed flat against his hairy chest. "And you are hot and I don't mean sexy hot this time."

God, if he didn't hurt so fucking bad he'd have had her on her back in a second.

"John, will you please stop being so god damned hard headed and listen to me? Damn it, I knew that I should have made you go straight to bed last night." She shook her head. "And that fucking Woolsey-"

"I'll take care of Woolsey later and I am _not_ going back to bed." His free arm snaked around her waist. "At least not without you and if you really want a hard head-"He grinned and moved so that his growing erection was pressed between her thighs.

"Sheppard, you can barely stand up-"

"I don't have to stand up. I can lay back and let you do all the work." He shifted again. Damn, but his knees felt weak.

"You didn't have any problems yesterday."

"Or last night." He grinned.

She sighed and shook her head. "God, Sheppard. You are the horniest man I have ever met."

"Hardest too."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You are not going to listen to one thing I say, are you?"

"No." He let her go and eased back. Not because he didn't want her but because his bladder was about to pop. He made a twirling motion with his finger. "Turn around."

"Not again." She muttered but she did turn her back.

When he was finished, her let her help him into the shower. He didn't protest when she grabbed the soap and started to lather him up.

He leaned his forehead against the cool tile and tried not to think about anything except how good the water and her hands felt on his body. He didn't even protest when she made him lean down so that she could wash his hair.

By the time he was showered, shaved and sitting on the side of the bed he was exhausted. He rubbed at his eyes, watching her as she dug a uniform shirt and pants out of his drawer. When she turned around and looked at him, concern burned in her eyes.

"How about something softer like your panda shirt and jogging pants?" She frowned when he just looked at her. "Still not going to listen?"

He held out his hand. "Just give me my uniform."

"Shit." She muttered and then handed him his shirt. He slipped it on and then she handed him his pants and boots.

She started to help him.

"I've got it." He shook his head and waved her off. "Go get breakfast. I'll be dressed in a minute."

She gave him a sharp nod, annoyance clear on her face. "Just don't bash your head open when you try to stand up."

It was another ten minutes before he finally got his boots laced up and tied. Another ten before he could push himself off the bed and out of the bedroom. As long as he kept one hand on the wall to brace himself, he felt like he wasn't going to fall on his face. But he let go as he neared the living area and tried not to walk like he wasn't a hundred years old.

Susan was pissed. He could hear her slamming cabinet doors and muttering to herself. A couple of times he heard 'moron' and 'bastard' but he ignored it. He had barely planted himself in a chair at the table before she was sliding a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Teyla brought a tray by this morning." She said before he could ask how she'd gotten it so fast _and_ wearing nothing but a towel. She poured him a cup of coffee, set it down in front of him and without another word, disappeared back down the hall and into their bedroom.

She was back in a few minutes, dressed in one of his black fleece shirts and a pair of gray uniform pants that molded themselves to her firm bottom. He glanced up when she sat down and tugged on her boots. She crossed her legs and just stared at him while he ate.

Because he knew that it would piss her off more, he ignored her. After a few minutes, she started to drum her fingers on top of the table.

He ignored that too.

When he was finished, he covered the plate, pushed it away from him and swallowed down the rest of the nasty tasting coffee. Slowly, he pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Let's go."

He walked very slowly and she stayed right beside him. His face was grim, his expression tight and controlled. She touched him, sliding her hand over the hair roughened skin of his arm. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and then slid down to curl around his.

She started to turn for the brig but he turned down another hallway, tugging her after him.

"Woolsey first."

"John, this can wait. Damn it, you can barely walk…" She pulled back on his hand. "Don't make me call Ronan-"

John turned his head and glared at her. "We're almost there. We're getting this over with and now. Last night-"

Suddenly the door to Woolsey's office opened up and Richard stepped out. They stopped and so did he. At the sight of them the little man's face went white. Like a frightened rabbit he started to dart back inside. A low, angry growl from John stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Woolsey." John's voice was as smooth as silk and he straightened his shoulders. Still gripping her hand, he took the last few steps very slowly. "I think that we need to have a little talk, don't you?"

"Colonel, you don't look well…perhaps we can continue our discussion of last night's events at another time-"

"No." John's voice was hard and cold. "We finish it right now."

Woolsey backed up. He had to or John would have pushed him over. When they were through the door, John turned and looked at her. "I do the talking, Suzie Q. Understand?"

"Have I got a choice?"

"No." He kept her close to him as he settled himself in a chair. He looked up and motioned at Woolsey. "Close the door."

John was smiling but it was a Devil's smile. Pure malice and sin. Standing behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder, he was as tense as a spring and he shifted slightly as if the contact hurt him. She moved her hand but from the set of his shoulders, he was still tense.

"John-honey, please…you should be in bed." She whispered so that Woolsey wouldn't hear her.

"Not now." He waved his hand and centered his attention on Woolsey. "I said, shut the door, Richard."

She snorted in anger and frustration but he ignored that too.

"Colonel Sheppard-" Woolsey was stammering. His gaze flickered between them. From his expression he could tell that something was going on but he was too scared to mention it.

"You're not going to like it if I have to repeat myself, Richard." John's voice was smooth but underlined with steel. He leaned back. It was a comfortable chair. One that was all padding. If he hadn't felt like his bones were on fire, he would have enjoyed it.

Woolsey turned beet red. He stepped back in and let the door slide shut.

"Sit down, Richard." John purred.

Woolsey looked like he was going to throw up. He hesitated and John's eyes darkened angrily. "I said, sit down."

The man practically jumped into his chair behind the wide desk. "Colonel Sheppard, I-"

"I really hope that's an apology you're about to spit out, Richard." John said smoothly.

Woolsey tugged at his collar because it was suddenly too tight. He tried to smile. "Well, of course." He folded his hands in front of him. He looked up and flashed what he hope was a sincere smile. "Doctor Sheppard, I…I hope that you both understand that last night was…was…"

"A very bad idea, Richard?" John's gaze didn't waver.

"Colonel, really. It was New Year's Eve…a mistake yes, but still a harmless bit of fun-"

"Harmless fun?" John's voice was low, sharp and dangerous. "It was bad enough that you dressed up like me but when you dress up some…woman…like my wife so that you can pretend that you're having sex with her? I don't call that harmless and it's certainly no fun for me."

"Colonel-"

"You little bastard, I should twist your fucking little head off." His fingers dug into the arms of the chair. He started to lean forward then stopped when a claw of pain dug into his joints.

She tried to touch him when he winced but he pushed her hands off of him.

"I wonder what the IOA would think of your actions, Mr. Woolsey." He tilted his head slightly. "I can just bet that they would be highly interested in this little turn of events. Why, an investigation into your actions just might have to be mounted." His smile was evil. "And of course, I will have to go to Elizabeth about this."

"Colonel, I really don't believe that will be necessary." Woolsey's face got even whiter. "Doctor Weir-"

"Not necessary, Mr. Woolsey?" John nearly shot up out of the chair. "You used me. You used my wife. Just so you could have a little bit of harmless fun. Don't you think it's strange that I'm not laughing?"

"Colonel, please-" Woolsey looked like he was about to die, the tips of his ears were beet red. He stammered, stumbling over his words until he sounded like a babbling idiot.

John wasn't about to give an inch. "Apologize to my wife." He demanded.

Woolsey swallowed hard. Beads of sweat had popped out on his balding head. Nervously, he clenched his hands together. "Doctor Sheppard, I-"

"Look at her when you say it, Woolsey." John barked. "You don't want me to think that you don't mean it. It might make me lose my temper and you can bet that you definitely will not like that."

Woolsey's head shot up. His eyes were wide and full of terror. It was obvious that he was scared shitless of John Sheppard.

"Doctor Sheppard, I am extremely sorry if I have caused you or the Colonel any distress. What happened last night stemmed from my own serious lack of judgment and indiscretion-"

"You're just sorry your ass got caught." John growled.

"I…I can promise you that it will never happen again." Woolsey finished lamely.

"Damn right it won't, because if it does…I will do you some serious harm." John stood up. He turned toward the door and then stopped. "And I want that apology and a full explanation of last night's…events, on my desk within the hour, Mr. Woolsey. If it's not…Elizabeth Weir is going on get a visit from me and my wife."

They were nearly to the door when John stopped again. He turned around just as it slid open. "And Woolsey?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Get rid of the wig. There is no way in hell that you're ever going to look as good as me."

**

"John Sheppard, you are a bona fide ass." Her comment, low and raspy, made him laugh.

"Damn right." He muttered angrily. "Little son of a bitch. I should have jerked a knot in his ass last night. I swear, Suzie Q. He's fucking lucky that I didn't kill him-"

"Sheppard!"

Susan looked up to see Ronan bearing down on them. He stopped when he got near them and gave John the once over.

"You look like shit, Sheppard."

"Thanks, Chewie." John growled.

"Ronan, maybe you can talk some sense into him. He's hurting but he won't listen to me and go back to bed."

"I can try but it probably won't work. He's too damn stubborn to listen to anybody anyway."

"Look," John snarled angrily. "Drop it, Suzie Q. You're starting to sound like a broken record and it's starting to piss me off."

"Then get pissed off, Sheppard. I'm just trying to help you."

John bit back his bitter retort when he looked at her face. Her words were rough but she looked worried and scared. He rubbed a hand over his forehead and huffed a sigh. "Susan, come on." He grabbed her hand and forced his fingers to curl around hers. "Nathan's next…after that, I-"

"John, we don't have to." She glanced at Ronan. He looked like he wanted to drag Sheppard back himself. "Why don't you go back to our quarters and get some rest? I need to talk some things over with Carson anyway. Besides, it's not like Nathan's going to go anywhere."

"Come on, Sheppard. Listen to her. You look like hell." Ronan stepped closer, looking like he was ready to grab John and haul him back by force if he had to.

John started to argue then a wave of fatigue hit him so hard that he swayed on his feet.

"John!" Susan grabbed him. He held onto her like a life line but he was too heavy. She almost lost her grip on him but Ronan slipped an arm under his and caught him just in time.

"That's it, Sheppard. No more arguing. You're going back to the infirmary-"

"No." He did fight against that. "Just take me back…back to my own bed. I just need to lie down for a little bit."

Susan bit her lip. Damn it…she hooked her fingers in his belt. "Ronan, help me with him, please."

John stopped struggling and then let them half walk half drag him back to their quarters.

Ronan helped her settle him on the bed. He flopped back on the comforter and covered his face with his hands. God damn it but he was so tired. He barely felt it when she pulled his boots off and swung his legs up on the bed.

In the space of a heart beat, he was out like a light.

**

Fucked up. Yeah, that's what he was alright. He ran his hands over his bare chest and scowled slightly. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxer's. Ronan must have undressed him again. Damn, but Chewie was starting to see just as much of his skin as Susan was and for some reason that bothered him.

John frowned and eased up on the pillows. His leg was still sore and he favored it, being careful not to move too much. He looked over at the night stand. The bottle of pain pills was still where Susan had left it.

He almost reached for it. Almost popped a couple of the things. He wanted to be somewhere else instead of his wide empty bed and that happy place that the pills provided was starting to look better and better.

He rolled over on his side and snagged Susan's pillow. He pulled it to his chest. It was still warm. He curled around it and buried his nose in it, inhaling her scent.

"John?"

He looked up and saw a shadow curled up on the sofa under the window. "What the hell are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" She took her glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Its six o'clock. In the _evening_."

"Shit." He scrubbed his hands over his face. He'd slept through the whole day. He pushed up, threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The action made his leg start to throb again and he grimaced.

She was at his side in a second. "Need some help?"

He shook his head. "Need to piss." He struggled to his feet only to have to lean on her when he nearly did a face first with the floor. Shit. He felt so woozy. What the hell was wrong with him?

Her arm went around him. "Come on."

"I can make it myself." He started to pull away from her and nearly hit the floor again.

"Just shut up and lean on me."

He started to protest and then gave it up. He was weak as a kitten and he just knew that if he tried to make it by himself; she was going to have to end up changing his shorts. He grimaced, slipped an arm around her shoulders and let her help him into the bathroom.

"No looking." He growled.

"Didn't we just have this same scene this morning?" She rolled her eyes at him but still she turned her back. She stood close though just in case he lost his balance and did fall. When he was finished, she helped him back to the bed.

"I don't like this." She helped him swing his legs back into bed.

"I'm alright." He grumbled. He tried to curl on his side but the effort was just too much.

"No. You're not. You look like somebody threw you under a bus and backed over you a couple of times. I'm calling, Carson so just lay there and be quiet." She pulled the cover over him and without another word, went out of the bedroom.

She came back a few minutes later carrying a tray. She set it down on the table beside the bed. She unscrewed the cap on a bottle and handed it to him. He raised it to his mouth, took a swallow and gagged.

"Damn." He made a face. "I fucking hate tea."

"Drink it anyway. It'll help settle your stomach."

"My stomach doesn't hurt." He blew out a breath and flopped back against the pillows.

"Then why are you green?" She touched a hand to his face. "You feel hotter."

"You make me hot." He tried to grin and couldn't quite make it. His head was starting to pound and damn if his stomach _wasn't_ starting to hurt. He flexed his hand and grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

He heard the worried tone in her voice.

"Hand hurts." He grimaced again. "Didn't before."

The bed shifted and he felt her heat next to him. She touched his arm. "What's wrong with your hand? It looks a little swollen."

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and then just as fast shut them again because the room was starting to spin.

He felt her fingers on him. Her touch was light but he nearly groaned from the contact.

"John-"

He tried to answer her but he was finding it hard just to keep a hold on staying awake. He dozed then jumped when he felt another hand on his arm.

"Lay still, son."

Carson? "You got here fast." He frowned. Was that slurry sounding voice his? He tried to raise his head.

"Colonel, please. Try not to move."

Cool fingers touched the back of his hand and he winced. It was the hand that he'd hit Ronan with. It was sore and when he tried to flex his fingers he bit his lip at the jab of pain. It felt like it was grinding through to his bones.

"How long has be been like this?"

"Since this morning. I wanted to call you then but he wouldn't let me."

"No…infirmary…" His head hurt so much that he didn't know if he'd said that or just thought it. He closed his eyes and decided not to worry about it. If they wanted to do the talking, he wasn't going to bitch about it.

"Next time don't listen." The fingers prodded the back of his hand gently. "When did this happen?" Carson's voice. Concerned. Worried. "These were healed. Did he hit his hand recently?"

He heard Susan answer. "No. His hand was fine last night. His hand was fine this morning too."

"It's certainly not now." The fingers touched him again and he tried not to scream. "This hand is looking puffy." Carson was quiet for a minute. "These cuts were healing. Did he get into something else? Something that might have gotten into the cuts?"

John felt a touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes just a crack. Susan was beside him on the bed, curled next to him. He winced when she touched his arm. She stared at him and then her eyes went wide.

"The dirt." She suddenly said.

"What?" Carson looked at her as if she'd just lost her mind.

"The dirt." She said again. "Irina showed it to me." She shook her head, trying to find the right words. "It makes you feel…things." She didn't explain what else it had made them do.

"What kind of things?"

John managed a low chuckle. "_Things_."

"Colonel, certainly-"

"He's right." Susan said. "I felt it too but I think John felt it more. His hand was already cut when I showed it to him." She shook her head. "But I cleaned…"

"Do you have any samples?" Carson asked.

"In my lab. They're still locked up in the store room. I wanted to run some tests on them myself but I haven't had the time-"

"Then we need to get to it." Carson straightened up. His voice was calm but full of authority. "I'm sorry, Colonel but it looks like another trip to the infirmary for you."

John hurt too damn much. He didn't bother to argue.

**

Two hours later and Susan was pacing the infirmary like a caged lioness. She rubbed her arms. She felt cold even though she was wearing John's jacket and anger was whipping through her like wild fire.

"Carson, how did he get like this?"

"I have an idea." Carson was staring at his computer screen. He frowned and motioned her around so that she could see the screen too.

"What is that?" She peered closer at the screen and then let out a low growl. "Son of a bitch. God damn it, but I am going to kill him."

Carson gave her an odd look. "Sheppard-"

"No. Not Sheppard." She moved to the end of the bed and lightly laid a hand on the covers. "My brother." She gritted her teeth angrily. "That bastard knew about this, Carson. He had to."

"Knew about what?" Ronan had been standing in the corner, one long leg bent, his foot resting against the wall.

She gave him a look. Slightly she shook her head, eyes darting to where Carson sat staring at them, a puzzled look on his face. Ronan nodded. He understood that she didn't want to talk about what John had shown her in front of the Doctor.

She turned and gave Carson a worried look. "Is it because of his ancient gene? Did the…whatever was in that dirt…did it affect his gene somehow?" She moved to the side of the bed. Lightly, she brushed the hair back from John's forehead.

Jesus, he was so white. She placed her hand on his chest. He was breathing easy but even in the drug induced coma Carson had put him in, his mouth was slightly twisted in pain. His hand, swollen twice its size and red as fire was lying on his belly. The scabs on his knuckles had peeled off, the wounds cracked open. Carson was doing his best to keep them clean, keep antibiotics pumping into him to fight it but the infection was still raging through his system.

"Those samples of the dirt that you gave me. I ran a test on them, Susan." Carson sighed. "Lass, from the results I've gotten back…I would have to say, yes. But I don't understand this. The levels of calamus, yohimbe, tribulus…dangerous. Why the Ancients would use those…and in dirt?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"Those had to have been the plants that they were growing." She shrugged. "It's been ten thousand years, Carson. Plenty of time for traces of the plant to get into the soil and reason enough for them to leave a record telling people to stay away from them."

"But why those herbs?" Carson asked.

"I don't know but they're all _enhancing_ drugs, Carson. You know that as well as I do." She rubbed her hands over her face.

"Enhancing?" Ronan pushed away from the wall. "How? Strength drugs? Like your steroids?"

Susan and Carson shared a look. "What?" Ronan growled.

"They're…" Carson started to blush.

"They're…they're more like performance or fertility drugs, Ronan. Safe if you use them right but deadly if you don't. The Ancients may have been trying to increase their population and something went wrong with their plans. There was that war with the Wraith after all."

"Fertility drugs?" Ronan scowled slightly. "You mean…"

"Yeah, I mean." Susan sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "But like I said, it's been ten thousand years and there's no telling how those plants might have mutated in that time. Who knows, Vaden was involved in some shady stuff. Maybe the Wraith learned of a way to turn it around on the Ancients. Maybe they took something that could cause and increase pleasure and turned it into something that would kill their enemy instead."

"But you felt it too." Ronan said.

"Yes," She nodded. "I felt a sensation, like a little tingle. John felt something different, stronger." She stopped herself before she added _erotic_. It had made him more forceful, hungry, and more determined to have her no matter what.

"Susan," Caron came to stand beside her. "If Vaden knew about it, if he knew what that dirt could do to someone descended from the Ancients. If an organism from it got into their blood stream, if he knew that Sheppard had that Ancient Gene-"

"It would be the perfect way to put him in agony…the perfect way to kill him." Susan tried to keep her tone even but both men heard the hitch and sigh in her voice. "He hated us both." She leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on Sheppard's forehead. He was sweating. "There's not a doubt in my mind that he's still trying to kill John and Nathan's helping him to it."

"Vaden's dead, Susan-" Carson laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He is but my brother's not. But if he will be if he doesn't tell me what I want to hear. Ronan, I want to talk to Nathan." She looked up at him, a determined look on her face. "Now." She turned to Carson. "I need to talk to Rodney and Radek too. By now they should have those journals from Irina."

Carson shook his head. "I haven't heard anything from them-"

"Not yet but you will." Ronan growled and wrapped his fingers around her arm. "C'mon, Doc. Maybe its time to light a fire under McKay's ass."

**

"Radek, I'm telling you for the third time. Stop moving the damn thing."

"I am not moving it around." Radek Zalenka pushed his glasses back up on his nose and gave his fellow scientist an angry glare. "It is you that keeps pushing the journal out of line."

"Oh, for the love of-give it to me. " Rodney grabbed the thick volume out of Radek's hands. He lifted the lid on the powerful scanner and laid the tome face down on the glowing light. He pushed Radek back and pressed a finger to the one of the controls. "Let's try this again."

They both watched the screen as the machine hummed. Something began to appear and Rodney leaned forward slightly trying to read what was there. He snapped his fingers at Radek.

"Move that switch just a little. Maybe we can magnify it a little more." Radek tried but the image just seemed to become even more blurry. "Shit." Rodney spit out. "God damn it. We've been at this for two days now and I still can't read that writing." He squinted. "It looks like fucking chicken scratch to me-"

"Have you thought about calling Doctor Weir? She's the expert on Ancient. Maybe she can read it if you can't."

"Or maybe you just need glasses."

Rodney whirled around at the sound if the voice rumbling behind him. His eyes darted to where Susan stood beside Ronan and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't give me that look, Rodney." She snapped.

His lips twisted into a grim smile. A smart retort was on his tongue ready to spill out of his mouth but he swallowed it back when he saw the look on her face. She looked haunted, stressed to the limit.

"We're trying." He said calmly. "But these journals are hard to read. There's too much water damage. We might not be able to get anything out of them at all."

"Then try harder." She took a step toward him. Her gaze darted to Radek. "Get Irina. Get Elizabeth. Damn it, I don't care who you get but you have to try harder." She gave Rodney a level look.

"Look, we're going as fast as we can-"

"So is John." Her expression hardened and he faltered at the way her eyes glimmered with tears when she looked up at him. "That's why we have to hurry."

Abashed he looked down at his hands. Even after everything, Sheppard was still his team mate and like or not, Rodney still cared about the man. He nodded sharply and gave Radek a look.

"Do what she say's. Go find Irina and page Elizabeth down here. We need all the help we can get."

He turned around to tell her that he was sorry but it was too late. Susan and Ronan were already gone.

**

Even with his long legs, Ronan was having to race to keep up with her. He grabbed her arm as they neared the brig and yanked her to a stop. He made her turn around and look at him.

"Let me talk to him. I can-"

"Can what, Ronan?" She shook her head. "He's not going to talk to you."

"The hell he won't." Ronan growled. He flexed his hands, making the joints in his fingers pop. "He'll talk or regret it."

"If anyone is going to beat the hell out of Nathan Walker, it'll be me." Susan frowned. She looked at Lorne. He had been waiting for them and now he was standing there, quietly watching. "Has he said anything at all?"

Lorne shook his head. "Just keeps asking to see you."

Susan nodded. Her brother was going to get his wish but not exactly like the way he wanted it. "I want to talk to him. Alone."

Lorne shifted. He looked uncomfortable. "Doc, I don't think that's such a good idea." He glanced at Ronan. "We should go with you. Stand guard."

"I can handle-" She sighed. "Look guys, I know that you're doing this because of Sheppard."

"And you." Ronan said. "If it was up to me I would have busted Walker's head open already."

"What then?" Susan asked him. "If you put him in the infirmary we're not going to learn a thing."

"Doc-"

"Lorne, there's no point in arguing with me." Susan's mouth was tight with anger. "I'm going in there and I'm going alone."

Ronan's jaw clenched. "Sheppard-"

"Is lying on a bed in the infirmary-" She almost said the word dying but she bit it back because she refused to let herself believe it. "I know that he would be having a fit if he knew about this but I need you two to stop being an obstacle and just let me do this."

"Still-" Lorne's voice was hesitant.

She was tired of this. They were wasting too much precious time that John didn't have. She stepped around him and passed a hand over the controls. She turned and looked at him when the door to the brig didn't open.

"Open it, Evan." Her words were a command.

"No." Ronan's voice was flat.

"Ronan, I'm not going to fight with you about this." She looked at Evan. "Open the god damn door."

When he hesitated again, her chin jerked up and her face went red with anger. "Evan, you are really starting to piss me off. Either open it or I'm going to take that P-90 of yours-"

"And what?" Ronan snorted. "Blast your way through the door?"

"After I shoot the two of you first." Her voice shook with fury.

Ronan started to laugh and then stopped when he realized that she meant it. "Sheppard," his voice held a steely calm. "Would kill both of us if we let you go in there alone."

"Sheppard's anger is not what you two need to be worried about right now." She spat.

Ronan's lips thinned with anger. He shook his head and then finally, he nodded. "Alright, but you don't go in there alone. Lorne and I-"

"Will stay out of my way." Her eyes flicked to Lorne. "And you don't say anything. I will deal with Nathan."

Ronan started to say something and she cut him off. "I don't give a damn if you two stand back behind me and take notes but you will not say a word." She pointed to the door. "Open it."

Ronan and Lorne eyed each other. Lorne huffed a sigh, passed his hand over the door control and stepped back.

Susan turned and stepped through as soon as the doors opened. The two men followed close behind. Evan was fuming, Ronan was pissed. He was breathing so hard that he was probably shoving down his anger so hard that it was making him choke.

Right at the moment, Susan didn't really give a shit.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Susan stopped. She looked up. She was just a few feet away from Nathan's cell. He was sitting on one of the bench's but when he saw her looking at him, he got to his feet. Slowly, he ambled toward her. Leaning on the bars he gave her a tight smile.

"I see you brought your guard dog's, little sister." His voice hardened. "Where's Sheppard?"

"Not here."

"I can see that." He titled his head slightly, glaring at Ronan. "No offense, little sister but I know he doesn't go very far without his bitch following him-"

Ronan growled. He started to push past her and she put out a hand to stop him. "Please, he's trying to make you mad. Don't listen to him."

"How about you, little sister? Am I still making you mad?" He smirked.

"Every time you take a breath." She said coldly.

"Then why are you even here?" He glanced at Ronan and then at Lorne. "From the look of your back up singers, I don't really think that this is a social visit."

"That's because it's not. You've got something I want, Nathan."

"What?" He smirked. "My time? My affection?"

"Information." She moved closer. "Information that you shared with Vaden or whatever his name was."

He stiffened. "I told you, Suzie Q-"

"Stop it, Nathan. John showed me your file. I read it and I'm not so stupid that I can't read between the lines."

"Really?" Nathan shot back. "This file…Sheppard gave it to you. Why?"

"Probably because he wanted me to really know about you."

"Oh!" Nathan threw back his head and started to laugh. "That is _rich_, little sister!" He banged a fist against the bars of his cell. "He wanted you to know what I've been up to all these years. Tell me, did he tell you what _he's_ been up to?"

"I'm not worried about John's past."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You should be, little sister." He smiled a shark's smile. "He's not exactly the hero that you think he is. Ask him what he did in Afghanistan. See if he tells you the truth."

"I don't care about that, Nathan. I care about now! I care about Vaden and whatever the hell it was that you had to do with him!" She shouted back at him."

"I thought that you read my file." Nathan said smoothly. "You shouldn't have to ask me anything if you did."

"Nathan…you son of a bitch." Her words came out hard and cold. "Stop trying to push my fucking buttons and tell me what the hell you and Vaden were really up to?"

"A business deal." He replied arrogantly. "Nothing more than a business deal."

"Business deal? Kill Sheppard and sell me off to the highest bidder?"

"I would have gotten you back." He shrugged. "None of them would have ever laid a hand on you."

"I thought that you never meant for any of that to happen."

"It's not my fault that your stupid Colonel decided to stick his nose in where it didn't belong."

She flew hot. "Don't blame this on John. I never would have gone there in the first place if Vaden hadn't told Irina about me. And if you knew that we were there…if you had had the guts to tell me the truth in the first place-"

"I couldn't do that. It was an undercover operation."

"You just said that it was nothing more than a business deal."

"You're getting technical. Ask Sheppard what he did when he was in Black Ops-"

"Save it." She snapped angrily. "Just tell me what…" She took a deep breath. She needed to steady herself and stay focused. "Nathan, John has been infected from something. Something that came from the Kinani."

"And that's my problem?"

"It is when I think it's a part of the deal you had with Vaden. Something that you planted just so that Irina would show it to me."

His face went red and she knew that she'd hit a nerve. He shrugged and turned away from her so that she couldn't see his face. "Me? I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Bullshit. You've been hanging around Atlantis for some reason and I don't think it's because of Teyla Emmagan."

He whirled back around. "You're right. I stuck around because of you, little sister. You refuse to believe me but I really do care about you."

"Stop it!" She shouted at him.

But he wouldn't. "Do you really think that I would have even helped you with Sheppard if I didn't care? Damn it, Suzie Q! If I wanted him dead I never would have taken you to him, much less help you keep him from bleeding to death." He gripped the bars and pressed close. "I could have just left both your asses in that cave. By the time your friends found you it would have been too late and Sheppard would have just been another piece of meat for the maggots."

She wanted to rip the bars open and slap him but she forced her hands down. "Fuck it. I should have known better. You're just a worthless piece of shit, Nathan. I hope they fucking let _you_ rot in here." She turned away from him. She'd find another way to help John. Even if it killed her.

"Wait!" He reached through the bars. His fingers brushed against the sleeve of her jacket.

Ronan growled and he jerked back before the big man could grab his wrist.

"What for, Nathan? You're not going to tell me anything that I want to hear."

"How can I tell you what I don't know?" He grumbled.

"Sure, Nathan. Whatever. If you don't know anything then I'm just wasting my breath and the time I could be using to help John. Go to hell, Nathan." She sighed. "I'm through wasting time on you."

"Rhus toxicodendron and Echinacea." He suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"For Sheppard. If you want to save him. Use an infusion of Rhus toxicodendron and Echinacea. It'll counter act the bacterium that's turning him septic."

"Or kill him. Boy, Nathan." Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You went from not knowing anything to knowing exactly how to cure him pretty fast."

"You wanted my help-"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I deal with herbs and plants, Nathan. Rhus tox is for treating poison ivy-"

"Or for messing up someone that has the Ancient Gene." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Just tell Beckett to run another test. Tell him to look for traces of toxicodendric acid. I know it sounds stupid but it's in there, I swear."

"You think I'm going to believe you now?"

"If you want Sheppard to survive, you will."

"Why would-"

"Think about it, Suzie Q. The other plants…if you've run tests then you know exactly what I'm talking about." He gripped the bars until his knuckles turned white and he gave her a knowing look. "It's not our poison ivy but its pretty damn close. And its effects? Well, the enemies of the Ancestors knew that if you wanted to give someone _the itch_…why not slip them something that would really give them the itch?"

Was he telling the truth? "I swear, Nathan. If you're lying to me, if this is some stupid trick-"

"Its not." He said slowly. "Just tell Beckett what to look for and what he needs to make." He backed away from the bars and sat back down on the bench. "Come back to me when Sheppard's back to being a mean bastard."

**

Susan raced back to the infirmary. Ronan and Lorne were hot on her heels. She'd already radioed Carson, told him what Nathan had said. She could tell from his voice that he didn't believe her. Hell, she didn't trust a damn thing that Nathan said but there was a chance…a slim chance that he was actually telling her the truth this time.

This time she was just going to have to take that leap and believe him.

"Oh, shit…" Susan practically slid to a stop. She stepped behind the screens that surrounded John's bed and slowly walked toward him.

He was still knocked out and it was a good thing too. If he had been awake he would have been screaming in pain. His face was red, his lips dry and cracked. The glands in his neck were swollen and so were the joints in his hands and elbows.

Gently, she lifted the sheet that covered him. His belly looked swollen too and when she pulled the sheet back more she saw how swollen his knees were and the red, ugly rash that covered most of his lower body. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the hospital gown off of him.

"We had to remove it, lass. He was getting too swollen." He blushed a little. "We had hell trying to get a catheter into him."

She was to upset to be embarrassed. "Carson, this rash...when-"

"Not long." He sighed. "I've pumped up his antibiotics and as soon as I heard from you, I ran another blood test." He rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Like it or not, Nathan was spot on."

"The Rhous?"

"Done. We came well prepared. I had the Rhous and I had one of your assistants send up some distilled Echinacea from your lab." He picked up a vial from the tray on the table beside the bed. The liquid inside was yellow and looked pretty nasty. "I was just about to give him a dose."

"Let me do it." She held out her hand.

"Lass,"

"Carson, I got him into this mess. If anyone's going to-" She hesitated. "If anything goes wrong, I'd rather that it be my fault than someone else."

"Susan, I'm his doctor."

"And I'm his wife." She motioned with her fingers. "Give me the needle, Carson."

"Alright then." He slipped the vial into a reusable injector. He twisted the end of it and laid the needle in her palm. "I've set it for a measured dose. We'll start him out on a low injection. If that helps him then we'll increase it just a bit until we find a dose that speeds up healing his condition."

She pressed the syringe against the side of his neck and pressed the plunger. It hissed and he winced slightly then lay still. "How long until it takes effect?"

"We'll have to watch him and see."

"I'll take care of that." She brushed the hair back from his forehead. Suddenly, she swayed a little.

Ronan, who had been quietly listening grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed. "Sit down."

With a grimace, she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Leave it, Ronan." She rasped harshly. "I'm not sitting down, taking a nap or eating anything until I know that John's going to be okay."

"That could be days, Doc." Lorne put in.

"And?" She barked back at him. "Is that supposed to make me back down? Supposed to make me relent?" Her voice was rising. She could hear the hysteria in her own voice. Realizing that the three men were looking at her like she'd just gone off the deep end, her face flamed. "Listen to me, I know that all of you probably think that the stress-"

"Guilt." Ronan sniped at her.

"What?" Susan's hand clenched into a fist. She was so angry that she could have attacked him.

"You heard me." Ronan said. "You and Sheppard. You're getting just like him. You always think that you have to be the strong one. Shit…if he's not bitching and mooning over you, you're bitching and mooning over him."

"Bitching and mooning?" Susan had to force herself not to shout. "What the hell's gotten into you, Ronan Dex?"

"That's enough, you two." Carson started to step between them. He looked at Susan. "Wife or not…friend or not…if you can't control yourselves and act like you've got some sense, I'll have you both banned from this infirmary and only an act from John Sheppard himself is going to get you back in here."

Susan's face went white. Red hot anger whipped through her. "Then you'd better get a P-90 and shoot me, Caron because that's the only way-"

A shrill beeping and something crashing to the floor broke through their anger. Susan whirled around. John was thrashing on the narrow bed, arms and legs flailing. His eyes had popped open, his mouth stretched open and he started to scream. He jerked and twisted and then just as suddenly, collapsed and lay still against the tangled sheets.

The beeping turned into a bone chilling whine.

"Damn it!" Carson pushed her out of the way. He yelled for his team. "The Colonel's crashing! Code blue! Someone get that damned cart over here!"

The privacy screens were yanked back and suddenly the tiny space was full of people. Susan stumbled back into Ronan. Cold fear turned her blood into ice and she stood as still as a statue. She didn't even feel his arm go around her.

Numb, she watched them work, trying to bring Sheppard back. Then Carson moved and she saw his face. At first red from the fever all the color had drained out of him and he was white…as white as the sheets they were jerking off of him.

The pain hit her then, going off in her chest like a bomb. She tasted the bitterness in her mouth. It was sharp on her tongue and so strong that it burned her throat.

Then time and sheer will hit her. She jerked away from Ronan and raced to the bed. She pushed one of the nurses out of her way and leaned over the bed.

"No!" She screamed with fury. Her hand came up and she struck John hard across the face. His head flopped back. She hit him again. "Wake up you son of a bitch! I'll be god damned if you're leaving me that easy!"

She struck him again. His skin was hot, the growth of beard on his cheek scraping over her hand.

"Susan! Stop it!"

Arms wrapped around her waist but she lashed out. Her fist went back and connected with something hard. She heard a crack and felt a gush of warmth on her fingers. She didn't care. She slapped John again and her fingers left red streaks on his cheek.

"Get her out of here!" Carson was shouting.

More hands grabbed her and she fought like a wild cat. Furious as hell, she was not about to give up. She got a hand free, raised it, ready to hit him again when John suddenly took a deep ragged breath and the heart monitor stopped its cry.

She held her breath.

"He's back!" Carson shouted. He started bellowing orders but Susan barely heard him.

She'd hit the floor without making another sound.


	57. SOTTransitions Part 12

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions 12

Susan yawned, pushed a sweaty curl off her face. She blinked, rubbed her face. Her eyes felt hot. Full of grit.

Her tongue felt like it was coated with sand. She wished that she had a tooth brush but a mouth moistener would have to do. She plopped back on the bed and shoved the thing in her mouth, gagging at the minty taste. A few swipes across her tongue were all she could stand and then she was tossing the thing in the trash.

She yawned again and rubbed her hands through her hair, wincing a little when her fingers touched a sore spot on the side of her head. At least the lump was starting to go down.

"Ah, you're awake."

She looked up; Carson was standing there watching her.

"I need to talk to you." He came to her, laid a gentle hand on her arm. He didn't hesitate. "John…"

She shoved off the covers, pushed Carson's hand off her arm and headed for John's bed.

"Lass, wait…" Carson grabbed her arm, pulled her around. "You have to listen…"

"Let go of me." She pulled out of his grip, stepped behind the screen…and stopped. "Oh, shit…Carson…"

John was jerking, twisting on the bed. Not just seizures but all body tremors. Her mouth went dry, every muscle in her body turned to Jell-O, terror and shock rolled over her like a wave. She felt Carson behind her. She looked at him, eyes stricken.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly. "I wanted to warn you before you saw him."

"When?" Was all she could think to say.

"A bit ago." Carson sighed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked hoarsely.

"What could you have done?" He shook his head. "And-"

"Don't say that I needed the rest." She tried to keep from snapping at him.

"I don't think that I need to tell you something that you already know." He said, deadpan. When she didn't answer he moved closer.

"I've been running tests on him practically all night. It's getting worse, lass. We have to do something. The Rhous tox and Echinacea did not work and I won't take the chance of giving him another dose and putting him into shock again." He rubbed a hand over his forehead. "Susan, the toxins have settled in his kidneys…I would like to try dialysis."

"You want to do what?" She shook her head, scrubbed her hands over her face. She was so tired, so confused that she couldn't even think. She stared at Carson.

"Dialysis." He said again. "At this point it may be the best chance that he has. It's a risk but the treatment will help to flush the poisons out of his system."

Slowly, her mind started to think, picked up speed. She knew what Carson wanted…needed to do. She nodded. "Do it. Whatever it is…do it. I can't stand to watch him go through this anymore."

Carson rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment and then he was off giving orders and gathering up his equipment.

Susan didn't move, she just stood by his bed and felt helpless. Gingerly, she reached out and touched his hand, sliding her hand under his. Tears she didn't even try to wipe away slid down her cheeks and wet the front of her rumpled tee shirt.

John's shirt. It was his favorite. The black one with the panda. He let her get into bed wearing it but she didn't ever keep it on for very long. Unless of course it was twisted and tied around her wrists. A tug on her hand pulled her out of her thoughts.

John's hand felt clammy, a light sheen of sweat covered his body. She tightened her fingers around his and tried to hold on to his him. He was jerking, twisting like a puppet on a string.

Damn it…she glanced over her shoulder. What the hell was taking so long?

She shook her head. Held onto him. If only the Rhous hadn't worked against him. Carson was still pumping him full of antibiotics but the bacterium racing through his body was one nasty little bastard. The toxins had increased and now he was having these damn seizures.

She gripped his hand even tighter, closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to whoever might be listening…_please_…_let this treatment work_.

She felt a touch on her elbow. She looked up and saw Carson.

"They're setting up the machine now, lass." He moved to the other side of the bed, lifted the sheet and pulled it away from John's belly and thighs.

Susan tried not to wince at the sight of the ugly rash marring his skin or the way his belly was so tight and swollen.

Carson's voice was gentle as he described what he was going to do. "I'll put a catheter here in his groin. Hopefully, he won't need more than a treatment or two…perhaps three."

"Do you think the dialysis _will_ flush the poisons out of his system?" She tried not to sound too hopeful.

Carson gave her a steady look. "That's what I'm praying for."

Susan sighed. "You and me both, Doc." John's hand felt heavy in hers. She looked up, forced her voice to be calm. "I'm staying, Carson."

The doctor just smiled. "I know."

**

An hour later and the first session was done.

"He's resting. You should be too." Carson smiled slightly. "Besides, you've caused enough trouble in the past twenty four hours."

She felt her face get hot. "How is Lorne?"

"He'll survive, though he will have a very sore nose for a few weeks."

She blushed even harder. "Did I break it?"

"No…but it was close." Carson was trying not to grin. "I think Ronan's teasing is bothering him more than his nose is."

"I didn't mean to hit him." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, you did." Carson smirked. "I believe that the young man will think twice before he ever tries to stop you again." He adjusted the oxygen tubing. "As for your man here, he's had a rough night but at least his fever is starting to come down."

She was glad that he'd changed the subject. "His seizures don't seem as bad either."

He checked the bag on the IV pole beside the bed. "I started him on Keppra and that seems to be calming him a bit. And as you can see, I've started him on oxygen as well to help ease his breathing."

"He's tough." She touched his hair. "He'll make it."

"I won't argue with you on that." Carson smiled. "The Colonel seems to be a-"

"Mean son of a bitch?" She grinned.

Carson chuckled. "That too."

He hesitated for a second. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Last night…Rodney and Elizabeth came by while you were asleep-"

She felt a spark of hope. "Was Elizabeth able to translate or figure out any of the writing in Irina's journals?"

He nodded. "She found a reference to another plant as well." He took her elbow and steered her toward his desk. He pointed at his computer and the image on the screen. "We found this in the Ancient's database and then ran a cross check through our own system."

She stared, blinked…leaned closer so that she could see the screen better. "Tanacetum vulgare…tansy?"

Carson nodded. "If they were grown together…if the plants were mated-"

She was confused. "But this is in his blood stream. He would have had to have eaten something to…but no, there's something else about the rash." She muttered. Her mind was whirling, gears picking up speed. "Tansy causes a rash if the oil gets on your skin. If it was already in the dirt…if it mutated with the poison ivy…then maybe the Wraith created a super strain and didn't even know it."

Carson nodded. "It's possible. Now if we can only find something to help with this rash. I've tried cortisone but it doesn't seem to be touching it."

"I believe that this may help."

Susan jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned around. Irina was standing behind her. Elizabeth and Rodney were just a step behind.

Elizabeth looked sad. Rodney looked contrite. Irina was smiling shyly and holding something out to her.

"I am sorry but I overheard the other's speaking of the Colonel and I had this brought from the camp." Irina said. "I would like to help him even in this small way."

Susan took the pot, opened the lid and looked inside. It was a salve, a light orange color and smelled of some sweet oil. She dipped a finger into it. It instantly cooled her skin. "What is this?"

"A balm that has been used by my people since the time of the Ancients. My mother used to make it and she passed the knowledge on to me. It's very good for ailments of the skin."

"What's it made with?" The stuff felt good on her skin but Susan was starting to get to the point that she didn't trust anything that came from the Kinani. Irina seemed very sweet but so did John Sheppard when he was trying to get something that he wanted.

"A flower." Irina explained. "My mother called them 'Jewel Flowers'."

Something sparked in Susan's mind. She turned to the computer and typed some words into the search engine. When she found the image she wanted, she waved Irina closer for a better look.

"That is it." Irina smiled. "The flowers are a bit different…" She turned her head. "Doctor Weir-"

Elizabeth opened the book in her hand. "I've been looking through this." She took out a page, it was new and laminated. "Rodney and Radek were able to get some of them scanned and we found this." She handed it to Susan.

It was a drawing. Susan glanced from it to the image in the screen. The flowers were a slightly different shape but not by that much.

"What is it?" Carson stepped closer to get a look.

"Jewel weed."

"And I suppose that you just happen to have some of this jewel weed growing in your lab?" Rodney smirked slightly.

"Rodney…" Elizabeth's voice held a hint of warning.

"It's alright, Elizabeth." She turned back to Rodney. "And for your information…no. I don't." She smirked back at him. "But I will. Contrary to what you might believe, Doctor McKay, I am definitely _not_ some Mary Sue."

That made Elizabeth laugh. Irina and Carson just looked puzzled.

"What is a 'Mary Sue'?" Irina asked.

"It's just something from our culture, Irina." Elizabeth tried to explain. "There are those where we come from that like to make up stories about people or tales that they admire. A 'Mary Sue' is sometimes one of those fictional characters. Usually, she or he is a smart, beautiful character that always knows what to do, always has the perfect plan and never does anything wrong."

"Leaves you out, Sheppard." Rodney snorted.

"You've got that right." Susan muttered back.

Rodney smiled slightly. His expression softened. "How is Mr. Fantastic?"

"Better." Carson told him. He looked at Susan and she nodded. She had no problem with him telling them what John's condition was. As the expedition leader, Elizabeth had already been told everything anyway. Even if she hadn't been, they were all as close as family to him and Susan wouldn't have kept anything about his condition from them.

When Carson was finished, Rodney stepped closer. "Look, Susan…if I seem flippant." He swallowed hard. "I don't mean…I mean that I'm sorry…I didn't know that he was this bad."

He was trying to apologize. Susan smiled slightly. "And he's not going to be much longer if I can help it."

Elizabeth listened quietly. Folding her arms under her breasts, she stepped close to Susan and nudged her with her elbow.

"Do you want me to take that to your lab? Have it tested?" She whispered.

"Do you mind?" Susan whispered back. "I would go myself but-"

"I understand." Elizabeth shook her head and took the jar from Susan's hand.

Rodney took it away from her. "I'll take it." He looked at Susan, his voice full of raw emotion. "I'll let you know something as soon as I can."

He turned around and walked out of the infirmary. Susan stared after him. Had Rodney McKay really just shown her a bit of kindness? God, she was more worn out then she thought.

"I want you to get some sleep, Susan." Elizabeth touched her shoulder, concern in her eyes. "I mean it."

"I'll try."

"Don't try. Do." Elizabeth gave her a gentle hug and then with Irina in tow, they left the lab.

But even after they were gone and Carson had moved off to tend to his other patients, she wouldn't leave him.

Susan stayed standing beside the bed, holding his hand. He wasn't jerking as much but the tremors were still there. In a few hours, Carson would do another treatment and then there was another round of blood tests and another urine test to see if the level of the toxins had gone down at all.

She sniffed. Ran a hand through her hair.

All those plans…she laughed bitterly. Yeah, all those plans…she brushed her fingers over his cheek. If Sheppard was awake he'd probably be giving her ten kinds of hell for crying over him.

She closed her eyes for a second. She was so tired. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She was afraid. Afraid that something would happen to him, that he would need her and she wouldn't be there.

"I told Elizabeth that you would still be here." Teyla's voice, gentle and full of concern.

She turned her head. Teyla was at her elbow, Elizabeth just a step behind.

Teyla smiled. "He is resting better now?"

Susan nodded. She hadn't seen Teyla since that day in the mess hall when John had wanted to show her Nathan's file.

"I am sorry that I was not here." She glanced at Elizabeth but Susan was too busy watching Sheppard to see the look that they shared. "There was something that I…that I needed to take care of."

Susan barely heard her. The two women looked at one another, moved closer.

"Susan, standing there and staring at him is not going to make him heal any faster." Elizabeth told her gently.

"No. But as long as I can still feel his heartbeat I can believe that he's going to make it."

Teyla's hand slipped around her arm. She leaned into her, offering comfort like a sister would. On her other side, Elizabeth did the same.

Susan tried not to cry, tried to keep back the tears but the pain, the hurt…the grief were just too much. But when she felt their arms go around her, she let go and cried like a baby.

She didn't know how long they stood there like that but she really didn't care. She felt so cold and she needed their warmth.

Their friendship.

Elizabeth laughed softly. Squeezed gently. "Now, you cry. I was starting to wonder when you'd finally let go."

"Sorry." She wiped at her eyes.

"For what?" Elizabeth smiled gently. "For caring about him? For wanting to protect him? For loving him?"

"For being the one that got him into this in the first place." She said hoarsely.

"Enough of that." Teyla squeezed her arm. "No more."

"Teyla-"

"I said, enough." Teyla's grip was firm, her tone no nonsense. "John would not let you say that and neither will I. I do not want to hear you speak like that again."

Susan looked at Elizabeth, smiled slightly. "John was right. This is turning into a soap opera."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Then maybe its time you changed it back."

Her fingers tightened on his hand. For a second it felt like he squeezed back. She frowned, looked at him. His eyes were closed, lips slack…head and body still restless from the trembling. It had just been her imagination.

Elizabeth tugged in her arm. "Come on. You're going with us."

"I'm not leaving him."

"For a few hours you can." Elizabeth tugged harder. "You need to eat, bathe and get some sleep, Doctor Sheppard."

"Elizabeth, I told you-"

"That is not a request…it's an order." Elizabeth tightened her grip. "Carson will let us know if his condition changes."

Susan wouldn't move.

"Stubborn." Elizabeth sighed, nodded her head. "Teyla, if you would."

Teyla gripped her arm hard, turned her, and forced her away from the bed. Susan pushed against her but she was definitely no match for Teyla.

"Susan, please…I do not want to hurt you." Teyla said gently. "We only want you to get some rest."

She tensed then just gave up. They did mean well and she was just too damn tired to fight back. "At least let me tell him that I'll be back."

Elizabeth nodded. Teyla let go of her arm and they both stepped back to give her a little bit of privacy. A gentle kiss, a whispered promise and she let them lead her out of the infirmary.

**

Eight hours later and Susan still felt like crap. Elizabeth and Teyla had practically dragged her back to her quarters, threw her into bed and then left her alone. She'd woken up hours later, dragged her ass into the bathroom and into the shower.

Now she was sitting in the Mess Hall, trying to choke down food that she didn't want and could barely stomach. She took another bite of the steak on her plate, barely tasting it but she kept eating it anyway because her body was telling her that she needed something in her belly if she wanted to keep standing up.

"Doctor Sheppard please report to the infirmary as soon as possible."

She dropped her fork. It landed on the tray with a clatter. She pushed away from the table, left her plate of food sitting and took off. She rounded the corner and saw Rodney coming toward her.

"I was looking for you-"

"Not now, Rodney." She pushed past him and practically ran to the infirmary only to freeze when she stepped around the screens surrounding his bed.

No. It couldn't be true…

Carson turned. Saw her standing there. He huffed a sigh and threw up his hands. "It's you. Good. Maybe you can make him listen."

"Quit complaining and find something that's gonna stop this god damn itch, Doc." John shifted, scratched his back against the sheets. He turned his head and looked at her. "And you woman…get your ass over here." He frowned slightly. "Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"Hello to you too, sunshine." Relief flooded through her at the sound of that gruff, tired voice. She moved slowly to the bed, touched his arm, and brushed her fingers over the back of his hand. His trembling had stopped and the swelling in his face and neck had started to go down. He was still covered in the ugly red rash but there was a spark in his eyes. She looked up. "Carson?"

He smiled slightly. "The treatment seemed to be working and it seemed to be safe enough to bring him out of the coma-"

"I woke up and you weren't here." John whispered hoarsely. "I thought maybe-"

She leaned down, kissed him gently because his lips were cracked and sore. "Not a chance, Sheppard. You're stuck with me for good." She grinned slightly. "But you do need some Chap-stick."

He smirked and turned his hand, pressed his palm against hers. He barely looked at Carson. "You can leave now, Doc."

"Can I trust you, Colonel?" Carson gave him a teasing look.

"No." John smirked tiredly.

"Just what I thought." Carson touched her arm. "Just a bit, alright? He hasn't been out of the coma long-"

"Go, Carson." John growled softly. "Quit gawking and go find something that's gonna clear up this damn rash."

"If you don't behave maybe I'll just let you itch." Carson's lips quirked slightly.

John ignored him. "While you're at it…my woman's here so why don't you get this damn tube out of my dick so I can-"

"Impossible." Carson's cheeks turned pink. "I'll be back in a bit." He muttered as he hurried out.

Susan laughed. "When are you going to stop teasing him?"

"When he stops blushing. Damn, this itch is driving me crazy." John twitched slightly then settled down. He raised his hand; let it fall back on the blanket. "Shit…what does the rest of me look like?"

She brushed the hair back from his temple. "Red, swollen…"

He raised an eyebrow. "How swollen?"

"Not swollen like that. Although your balls are an interesting shade of purple."

"Is my cock any bigger?" He reached down, felt the top of the covers.

"No, it shrunk." She held up her hand, pinched her fingers together. "It's this big now. I might have to divorce you."

"Funny." He closed his eyes, yawned, and shifted on the bed again. "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Down there…it hurts." He cracked an eye open. "I think that catheter's twisted. Check it for me?"

"I know that this is just a ploy to get me to play with you."

"No, it's not. I swear…it really hurts."

"You never change. No matter what happens you're still a cheeky little bastard." She rested her hand on the sheet covering him, started to pull it back when she heard a noise behind her. She looked around.

"Are we interrupting?" Elizabeth's voice, soft…full of laughter.

Rodney, Teyla and Ronan were standing behind her. Rodney looked anxious. Teyla and Ronan just looked amused.

"We heard he was awake…" Ronan said gruffly.

She looked at John. He nodded. "I'll give you a few minutes."

He tugged at her hand. "Stay."

"I'll be right back." She pulled her fingers loose from his. "Let them have a few. I've got you for the rest of the time."

He didn't like it but he nodded tiredly. "Don't go far."

She smiled slightly. "Be right back."

Rodney touched her arm, pressed a folded slip of paper into her hand. "The salve…"

"It's safe?"

He nodded. "Nothing in it but the flowers she mentioned, animal fat and some kind of oil." He frowned slightly. "But still-"

"I don't trust it either." Susan said. "He's got enough trouble now and their salve might have something else in it that would affect his gene. I definitely do not want that to happen again." She sighed, rubbed a hand over her forehead. "I have a contact at the SGC. I can order a supply of the herb from them. I would rather make it myself then take the chance."

Rodney nodded. "Good idea...but you've got your hands full enough with Sheppard. Let me check some things first. Maybe you won't have to."

Suddenly she stopped. She looked at him. Were they actually having a conversation without sniping at each other? "Thank you, Rodney."

"You're welcome." He said without thinking. He stared back and then backed up suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Umm…I'm going to go see Sheppard now."

He turned away from her and walked back to the bed where the others were gathered and left her staring after him.

**

_Five day's later_.

"I'm getting bored, Suzie Q." John kicked at the blankets covering him. He picked up a wadded piece of paper, threw it at her. "How about rubbing some more of that salve Rodney got on me?"

She tried not to grin. "I just put some on you and besides your rash is clearing up, Sheppard. You've had lunch and now you should be asleep." She adjusted her glasses and looked down at her book. "So go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to do something else." He toyed with the edge of the hospital gown, flipped it up and down. "Carson took the catheter out…" He gave her a sly look.

"You might heal fast but you're still too weak to fool around." She smiled slightly.

"I'll let you take advantage of me…" He said in a sing-song voice. He flipped up the gown again, teased it up his thighs. "Come on, Suzie Q…here's your chance to do whatever you want to me."

"You're not gonna take him up on that?"

"Chewie…" John flipped the gown back down. "Don't you ever fucking knock?"

Ronan grinned. "Nope."

John snorted. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He glanced at Susan and then back at Sheppard.

Susan rolled her eyes. She closed her book and got up. _Men_. She held up her hand before John could even open his mouth. She looked at Ronan.

"Whatever it is, you've got fifteen minutes to spill it."

"What if I want to take longer?" Ronan laughed.

Susan smiled and gave him a wink. "Ask Lorne."

John frowned. "What?"

Susan just smiled then gave Ronan a stern look. "Fifteen minutes."

John turned on Ronan as soon as she was gone. "What the hell did she mean by that? What's wrong with Lorne?"

Ronan settled himself in the chair she'd just vacated and stretched out his long legs. "Ask him yourself." Ronan motioned and Lorne stepped around from the other side of the screen.

John's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to you?"

Lorne touched the bruise on the side of his nose gingerly. His cheeks turned a little pink. "Sorry, sir but if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

John snorted. From the way Lorne had waited until Susan was gone and the way he kept glancing over his shoulder? He could pretty much guess why the man didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, what is it?" Lorne hesitated and he glanced up at the clock. "Lorne, whatever it is you'd better get it out now. You've only got about ten minutes before she comes barreling back in here."

"It's Major Walker." Lorne shifted again, raised his hand then dropped it. "The brass at the SGC want him back."

"Oh, they do?" John's eyes flashed angrily. "I wonder what part of him they want back."

Lorne smirked slightly. "That would be all of him, sir."

"Shit." John pushed himself up in the bed, wincing slightly because his legs still ached a little. "If I had my choice I'd send his head back in a fucking basket."

Ronan stood up. He'd stopped grinning and now he started to pace the floor. "Maybe we could make him…disappear."

"Nah." He shook his head. "Good idea, Chewie but it's too risky. Besides, we'd have to make it look like an accident and considering the events of the last couple of weeks…"

"I can do that." Ronan growled. "Accidents are easy."

"True." John's eyes narrowed slightly. He pushed at the blanket, fingers toying with the edge of the sheet. "With Nathan's connections? There would be too many questions and you know who they would come after first."

"We don't have to involve her." Ronan fingered the knife on his belt, his meaning clear.

"And I won't." He shook his head. "No, Chewie. We'll find another way to get at Nathan Walker."

"You're not gonna just play along with this, are you?" Ronan gave him a dark look.

"For the moment, I have to." He glanced at Lorne. "I want to know how anyone from the SGC even knew that he was here. Find out for me, Major and whatever you do-" He heard a noise, recognized a voice. "Understand me?"

"Understood, sir. Just like last time." Lorne nodded. He turned and made a hasty retreat out of the infirmary before she saw him.

She stepped around the screen, looking over her shoulder. "Was that Lorne?"

Ronan nodded, grinning. "I think he's afraid of you."

"Next time tell him not to get so close." She went to the bed, brushed her fingers over John's cheek. "Why did he practically run out of here?" Her gaze slid to Ronan. "Do I really want to know about it?"

Before John could answer Carson stepped around the screen. He looked harried, angry. He glanced over his shoulder and then motioned to Susan.

"Lass, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Carson, what is it? Is something…" Her words trailed off when she saw the man standing on the other side of the screen. Anger simmered beneath her skin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Richard Woolsey stepped around Nathan, adjusted his glasses and gave her a grim smile. He glanced at John and then fixed his attention on her.

"Doctor Sheppard, I'm afraid that we need to have a little talk."


	58. SOTCaptive Valentine Part 1

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

*May contain some mild spoilers*

SOT-Captive Valentine

Part 1

"John, what are you doing?"

John looked up. His eyes narrowed slightly. He sat down on the bench, checked the pockets of his TAC vest. "What does it look like I'm doing? We've got a mission this morning. Some Intel on Vaden's men that we need to check out."

"Just what I thought." Hands on her hips she glared at him. "Something stupid."

There was a snort in the background and his head snapped up. His eyes scanned the faces of the men standing near the lockers picking up their equipment. One of them was the culprit but they all looked away from him, avoiding his stare.

"Wait for me at the 'Gate." He snapped. As one they all turned around and left as fast as they could.

They avoided looking at her because from the Colonel's tone, every one of them knew that an explosion was imminent.

"John, let Ronan and Evan take care of this. You _don't_ have to go."

He ignored her, got to his feet, slipped on his jacket and then the vest. He picked up his P-90 and headed for the door.

When he pushed past her, she grabbed his arm. "I'm talking to you-"

Quick as lightening, he struck out. His hand went around her throat and he pushed her back against the wall. He leaned into her, stared down at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes glittered with anger.

"Let go of me."

He felt her heart beat. It was wild against his fingers. Lust made him hurt and he couldn't help himself. He pressed against her. He dipped his head, kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. Before she could respond he let her go and stormed out of the armory.

She followed him, kept pace with him. Damn it. His leg still pained him at times and he walked with a slight limp, making it enough for her to be able to keep up with him. He could hear her muttering but he ignored it and kept his mind on the mission.

He stopped when he saw Ronan standing apart from the men at the 'Gate. The man's eyes widened slightly and John wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. He started up the ramp but stopped when she dug her fingers into the sleeve of his jacket.

He turned and his expression was as hard as stone. "Don't."

"I think I'm the one that should be saying that, Sheppard." She dug her fingers into him. "John, think about it. You haven't even been out of the infirmary for more than a few weeks. Carson-"

He frowned, shook off her hand. "You don't have to tell me what Carson said."

"No?" She snapped. She reached up, tapped him on the forehead with her finger. "Maybe if I crack open that hard head of yours I could pour it in. Though that probably wouldn't do very much good either; since you already seem to be out of your fucking mind!"

His face went white. He grabbed her arm, jerked her close. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to keep you from making a stupid mistake-"

He bent his head, made her look at him. His voice was low and dangerous. "I will not tolerate you talking to me that way in front of my men."

"I really don't care what you will or won't tolerate, Sheppard-"

"Shut your smart mouth or I'll shut it for you." He growled low.

"How?" She smirked. "Are ya gonna tape it shut?"

He smiled a low, predatory smile. "I don't need any god damn tape."

"Are you going to cut out my tongue then?" She mocked him.

"No." He chuckled roughly and jerked her closer. "If I cut out your pretty tongue you won't be able to lick my cock tonight."

"Maybe I'll just bite it off instead-"

A bright flush reddened his cheeks and his hazel green eyes glittered. He towered over her, leaning closer he captured her mouth again, tongue delving in to slide over and around hers. He crowded her, stepped between her legs. The hand not holding the P-90 settled on her hips, dug in. He held her tight, making sure that she could feel his hard length pressed against her thigh.

She wrapped her hands around his upper arms, fingers digging into the rough cloth of his jacket. The man drove her absolutely insane and made her want to kill him but by God, the man knew how to kiss.

As angry as she was, her breath was ragged and her eyes glazed with passion when he broke the kiss.

"Just be ready for me when I get back, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips. "Legs spread and pussy wet."

Before she could snap at him again, he turned around and walked away.

*~*~*~*

By the time the team returned it was late and John was tired. The mission had been a bust and they hadn't learned a damn thing. Frustration made him angry and…horny. The argument with her had been stewing in the back of his mind and now that he was back, the throbbing in his cock told him that there was only one way he was going to be able to work it off.

Dropping his weapons off at the armory, he'd barely struggled out of his vest and growled a 'see ya' to Ronan before he was heading for their quarters. He needed a hot shower and an even hotter fuck between his woman's thighs.

But when he saw her, he knew that if he wanted that fuck he was going to have to fight her for it. She was coming down the hallway and from the stiff set of her shoulders and the way she barely looked at him; she was still pissed off at him. His ire flared up even more.

Shit with it. He moved behind her, ran his hand down her back. She looked at him then and he leaned down and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Stop it, John. I'm tired." She passed her hand over the door control, stepped inside when the doors slid apart.

"So am I." He scowled and followed her down the hall and into the bedroom. "You were supposed to be ready for me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie." She shot him a glare. "But I had more important things on my mind today than your demands."

Anger blazed over his features. "God damn it…after what you did? You've still got the balls to be mad at me?"

"Still?" She took off her jacket and tossed it on the chair. "I'm always mad at you. Especially when you do something stupid." She smiled slightly. "Which means…I'm _always_ mad at you."

Feeling like he was about to explode, John shut the bedroom door and leaned against it. "_You're_ mad." He jabbed his thumb in his chest. "I'm the one that should be pissed off. You made me look like an idiot in front of my men this morning."

"You didn't need my help with that, sweetie. You are a master at doing stupid all by yourself."

"I am _not_ going to put up with this. I am still Military commander of this city-"

"_Really_? Then you of all people should have better sense." She kicked off her boots. Leaning against the chair for balance, she pulled off her socks and dropped them on top of her boots. "But if you're so angry maybe you should cool off."

"Maybe I will."

"Sleep somewhere else tonight then. The balcony's cool this time of night."

His eyes darkened and the nerve in his jaw started to twitch. He was really getting pissed off now but she was too damn tired to care.

"Susan-"

"What?" She stripped off her shirt and laid it over her jacket. Her pants were next.

"What's wrong with you?" He snarled.

"Not a thing." She watched his eyes as she stripped out of her bra and panties. "Is there supposed to be something wrong with me?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well?"

When he didn't answer she padded naked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came back he was standing over the chair, staring down at her clothes.

"Are my clothes giving you a problem too?"

His head snapped up. He glared. "Are you trying to be a bitch?"

"Not trying, sweetie. I am one. And another thing? I'm not _a_ bitch. I'm _The_ Bitch and its _Mrs_. Bitch to you."

"I've still got a bed in my office." He said harshly. His anger spiked even more when she just shrugged him off.

"Shower too. You'd better take a uniform with you if you're planning on sleeping there tonight. There are some clean ones in your drawer." She pulled back the covers and slid between the cool sheets. She snuggled down and pulled the cover up around her. "Turn out the lights when you go, okay?"

"Susan!" He barked.

She rolled over on her back. Looked at him. "You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

He stalked toward the bed. "Get up."

She rolled over. "No."

He loomed over her. "I said, Get…_up. _We're going to talk about your behavior this morning."

She didn't even look at him. "Take your macho crap somewhere else, Colonel. I'm not listening."

He jerked the covers off of her. "Get up."

She jerked the covers back. "No."

A flash of heat flared in his eyes. "You are making me very angry, Suzie Q."

"Excuse me if I don't quiver with fear." She mocked him. Taunted him. Even in the dim light from the bedside lamp she could see the way he was trying to hold back his fury…his lust. His powerful body was practically trembling from the strain.

He just stood there, staring at her.

"What? No snappy comeback?" She sighed, rolled over and curled her arm around the pillow under her head. "Go to bed, Sheppard. I'm tired and I don't feel like listening to you."

"Too bad." He grabbed the covers, yanked them down to the foot of the bed. He stripped off his clothes and dropped them on the floor.

She started to sit up. He put his hand between her breasts and shoved her flat on her back.

"Stop it, Sheppard." She grabbed his wrist. Shoved his hand off of her. "I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Maybe I'm not in the mood for yours either."

"No?" She eyed his erection. "I don't have to guess at what you're really in the mood for. Too bad for you because I've got a headache."

"Take some aspirin." He waved a hand at the case sitting on the table. "Or one of those weird herb pills you're so into."

"Weird-" Her lips thinned angrily. "You are such a bastard, Sheppard." She rolled off the bed and went for her clothes. "Honestly…I don't know why in the fucking hell I even put up with you."

She didn't bother with her underwear, just yanked on her pants and tugged her tee shirt over her head. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and reached for her shoes. She tugged them on and headed for the door.

"Get back here." He snarled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He shoved her down on the bed and sprawled his hot, hairy body across her. "This is isn't finished."

"Get off of me." She shoved against his chest, wriggled out from under him and off the bed.

He sat up. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"None of your business."

"I'm making it my business." He said roughly. "If you don't want a smack you won't walk out that door."

"And you don't threaten me, Sheppard." She grabbed her bag and hefted it over her shoulder. "I've got a big test in the morning so I'll be in the lab studying tonight if you really want to know. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and make sure you straighten the bed up in the morning. I'm tired of cleaning up after your sorry ass."

"That's it." He climbed off the bed and went after her. He grabbed her arm, jerked the bag off her shoulder and threw it in the corner. "I am getting fucking tired of your smart mouth attitude, Suzie Q."

"Asshole!" She wrenched herself out of his grasp. She headed for her bag and picked it up. She turned around to find him standing between her and the door. "Get out of my way."

He pointed at the bag. "Put it down or I swear to God, I'll throw it over the balcony."

"Try and I swear to God that I'll throw _you_ over the fucking balcony."

His eyes glittered. "Maybe I should just rip those clothes off of you, push you over that couch and fuck some of that attitude right out of you."

She pointed a finger sat him. "Watch it, Sheppard or you might just be the one to get fucked."

"You'll never get the chance."

"Get out of my way." She growled.

"No…" He smacked at her hand. "Get that finger out of my face."

"You'd better be glad that I'm not putting my foot up your tight ass."

He stroked his erection. "I've got something to shove up your tight ass and it sure as hell ain't my foot, sweetheart."

"You want to get fucked so badly, Sheppard? Go fuck _yourself_."

He took a step toward her. His body was hard, tight and ready for action. His hot gaze swept over her. She was panting hard, each angry breath making her heavy breasts press tight against the soft cotton of her tee shirt. His fingers itched to stroke her hard nipples.

He reached for her.

She stepped back. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not playing with you."

"I'm not playing with you, either."

He reached for her again.

She stood her ground. "Sheppard, I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He mocked her.

"This." She pulled back her fist, swung and punched him in the mouth.

Surprised, he staggered back. "God damn it!"

She raced past him but he grabbed the strap on her bag and yanked. She yelled, lost her balance and fell back. He grabbed her, wrenched the bag off her shoulder and dropped it. He kicked it with his bare foot and it skittered across the floor.

He threw her down on the floor, rolled her onto her back and straddled her. He grabbed her arms, trying to keep her from smacking him. She head butted him, catching him on the chin. His head jerked back and his teeth snapped together with a loud click. He tasted blood and then a spine numbing pain when her knee caught him right in the balls.

Everything went black. He let go of her, slumped on top of her. "Oh, shit…" he groaned.

"_Baby_…I didn't hit you that hard." She shoved him off of her and got to her feet. "But I should have."

She started to step over him. He reached up, wrapped his hands around her thighs and jerked her down on the floor. She was furious. She tried to hit him. He grabbed her hands and jerked them over her head but she wriggled out of his grasp. She shoved her hands against his shoulders, when he wouldn't move, she dug her nails in. He bent his head, intending to nip her neck. With a growl she leaned into him and sank her teeth into his earlobe.

He howled with pain when she bit him. His grip loosened for just a second but it was all the time she needed. She twisted away from him, her knee made contact with his cock and John saw stars.

Without another word she walked out the door and left him groaning on the floor.

*~*~*~*

"God damn…god damn…_god damn_…" John wheezed, gasped, and panted like a dog. He tried to remember how to breathe but how could he do that when his groin felt like it was on fire?

He curled on his side, not caring if he was on the floor; face practically pressed into the carpet. He lay there for a long time. She really hadn't hit him that hard but the double punch had been enough to make him want to throw up. He gritted his teeth, cupped his hands over his aching cock.

"Jesus…" He moaned. He closed his eyes. He didn't know what hurt worse. The pressure in his belly or the way his dick got hard when he thought about how she'd fought back against him.

Shit, but he was going to make her pay for this. Little Miss High and Mighty…he rolled on his back. After a few minutes the pain passed enough for him to get to his feet. Slowly, he dressed and then headed after her.

She was sitting at her desk, an opened but uneaten cup of chocolate pudding beside her hand. Her head was bent low over one of her books but he could tell from the thin line of her lips and the way she was angrily tapping the spoon against the table that she wasn't really studying. She heard him and looked up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You figure it out." He stepped inside, shut the door behind him and locked it. He reached down and unclasped his belt buckle.

Her eyes snapped. "Unlock the door."

"No." He tugged the belt free, wrapped the buckle around his hand. He gripped the other end in his free hand, pulled it tight. He grimaced, jerked the leather together and than let it go with a snap. "Get up."

She set down the spoon, slowly closed the book she'd been reading and dropped it in the bag beside her chair. Slowly, she pushed back from the desk. "Put down the belt first."

"I'm not going to tell you twice."

"And I'm not going to ask you twice." She watched him warily, scooting back even more when he took a slow step toward the desk. "John-"

His face hardened. He snapped the belt again, lips twitching into a sly smile when she jumped at the sound. "You really think that I'm going to let you get by with disrespecting me this morning?"

"I didn't disrespect you-"

He cut her off. "Talking to me like that in front of Ronan?" He took another slow step. "In front of my men? No one makes me look like a weak fool." He snapped the belt again. The cracking sound was even louder. "_Especially_, my woman."

"John Sheppard, don't you even think about it-"

He snapped the belt again.

Her eyes narrowed. "Stop that."

"Why?" He stopped. Stared at her. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He snarled. "Don't like that sound?" He was nearly to the desk now. "Maybe you'll like it better when I smack this belt across your ass until you can't sit down."

She did get up then. She backed away from him but her eyes didn't leave his for one second. "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" His voice was a low and dangerous purr. He grinned wickedly and fingered the thin strip of leather. "You of all people should know better than that, sweetheart."

"I know that you're _really_ going to get your balls kicked if you try anything with me, John Sheppard."

She hissed at him but he could tell from the flash in her eyes that she was getting just as excited as he was. His tiredness and the ache in his leg slipped away as he moved even closer.

"Oh, threatening me now, huh?" He darted around the desk. He flicked the end of the belt at her. It caught her on the thigh, not hard enough to leave a mark but damn hard enough to sting.

"Fucking bastard! That hurt!" She kicked at the chair. It went flying back and smacked against the opposite wall with a loud bang. She'd scrambled around the other side and away from him.

"Don't run away from me, baby." His laugh was low, husky and full of warning. "I'll make your whipping even worse if you do."

"You're not going to whip anybody, asshole." She rubbed her thigh then reached out, snatched up the spoon and threw it at him.

He barely dodged it before it smacked him in the face. It whistled past his ear and he heard it clatter to the floor. With a snarl, he darted after her again. He aimed for her hip and the belt made a whistling sound when he snapped it across the desk.

"God damn you, Sheppard!" She squealed and jumped back just in time but still the tip of the belt grazed across her belly. She reached out again, fingers closing over the cup of pudding.

He cocked his head slightly, snarled out a warning. "Don't you do it-"

"Fuck you!" Her arm came back and she threw it at him.

He tried to dodge it but the plastic cup smacked into his forehead and the gooey stuff splattered down his face and neck. With a howl, he dropped the belt, dived across the desk and tackled her down to the floor.

He landed with a grunt on top of her and for a minute they lay there stunned, the breath knocked out of them both. He recovered first and grabbed her wrists before she could hit him. She tried to bring her knees up but he was ready for that trick this time. He straddled her thighs, locking his knees against her so that she couldn't move. He pushed the backs of her hands against the floor and stared down at her.

"God, I love it when you're so bitched up and horny." A glob of chocolate fell off his cheek and hit her neck. He dipped his head and licked it off, dragging his rough tongue over her skin.

"Let go of me." Her low growl vibrated against his ear. She twisted and squirmed and that just made his cock even harder.

"Not until I get all this crap off of me." He rubbed his cheek against hers, smearing more of the stuff on her. He jerked her arms up, holding them tight in one hand so that he could use the other to push the edge of the tee shirt over her belly and bare her breasts to him.

He wiped his hand over his face and it came away covered with chocolate. He grinned and felt her tremble when he rubbed the stuff over her. She moaned when his fingers rubbed over her nipples, arching into him when he pinched a hard nub between his fingers. When he bent his head and closed his mouth over her and twirled his tongue she cried out loud with pleasure.

Taking his time, he sucked and licked at her until every bit of the chocolate was gone. When he shifted to the other rigid tip, he let go of her hands, growling when her nails dug like claws into his shoulders.

He raised his head and looked at her. She rubbed her hands up his neck, pulled his head back down to hers and licked the last of the chocolate off of his face and neck. "You are a bastard, Sheppard." Her eyes were glowing when she slanted her mouth over his and kissed him deeply.

He pulled away from her, trailed a hand up her side, and cradled a warm, firm breast in his hand. His hard cock pressed against her sex and she wiggled trying to get to him. He laughed and trailed light kisses over her neck, up and across her jaw to her ear, licking off the chocolate that he'd smeared on her.

"You're my hungry little slut aren't you, Suzie Q." He dug his hands into her hips. "My bitch…" He glanced up and grinned. "I could bend you over that desk right now; ram my cock into your tight, wet slit…fuck your ass until you scream…"

"Take me on the floor." Her eyes were wild with lust and her whole body shivered. "Touch me, take me…fuck me hard…right here, right now." Her fingers tugged at his hair, digging sharp into his scalp. "Please…I need you to touch me."

He chuckled wickedly. He rubbed his hands over her, palms warm on her skin, fingers digging into the waist band of her pants. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he undid the snap and slid a hand inside. He cupped her mound, making her twist under him when he slid a finger inside the velvet folds of her slit.

He stroked her clit, frigging her harder and harder until she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. He jerked her pants down, tugging them over her boots and off her legs. He slid his hands over her legs, slipped his hands under her knees and stretched her wide, opening her to him. His mouth watered at the sight of the smooth skin between her thighs, the lips of her pussy red, swollen and just begging to be kissed.

"John, please…"

She withered on the floor, tried to reach for him but he only laughed and pushed her hands away. He stood, in seconds he'd stripped out of his clothes and was kneeling naked on the floor between her spread legs. He rubbed his hands over the insides of her thighs, his hot breath wafting over her as his lips blazed a trail over the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"You are primed, aren't you?" He slipped a finger into her, wiggled it around until she whimpered. He thrust in another then pulled them out. Her scent was heady, musky. He spread her lips with his thumbs and pressed his tongue against her clit, sucking and then sliding down to lick over the length of her slit.

His tongue was firm, moving over her in long sweeping lashes that had her bucking up against him as he ate her pussy.

"Oh, God…oh, John…that feels so good!" Her fingers twisted in his hair, the muscles in her legs began to jerk. He could almost taste the pleasure exploding through her body. "Oh…shit…" Her boots beat a rhythm on the floor. "Oh…fuck…I'm gonna come!"

Her scent filled his nose and he lapped at the sweet cream that suddenly exploded against his mouth. He laved at her like a cat but before she could come crashing back to reality, he changed his position. He rested his hands on the floor, settled on top of her, and was ramming his cock into her before she knew what was happening.

He pumped into her hard and fast, riding on the wave of pleasure, clenching his teeth and panting hard when her slick walls clenched tight around him. He threw back his head, grunting, hips grinding against her, pounding into her until his hot come spurted inside her and filled her until it puddled on the floor under her ass.

He lowered his body, the hair on his chest scratched over her sensitive nipples and her head arched back, exposing more of her neck to him. Her hands slid over his back, digging into his ass, urging him on. He kept up the maddening pace until his cock jerked again and his world tilted out of control.

Closing his eyes, he collapsed on top of her, trapping her inside the cage of his body and arms. They lay like that for a long time then he groaned, rolled off of her and sprawled out on the floor next to her.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in their bed and she was curled next to him, head on his shoulder and one arm across his belly. She wasn't asleep because he could feel her fingers lightly stroking his hip.

He tried to remember how they'd gotten dressed and back to their quarters but it was all a fog in his mind and he decided not to worry about it. He just hoped that one of them had remembered to clean the come off the floor or her team was going to get one hell of a surprise in the morning.

He smiled slightly, snuggled down into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But apparently, she wasn't ready to let him. She shifted, his arm pressed between the soft valley of her breasts and he felt the stirring low in his belly.

Her breath fanned out warm across his chest. "You're going again in the morning, aren't you?"

He didn't answer, just rolled on his side and pretended to be asleep.

"Sheppard?"

He let out a sigh and curled his arm under the pillow. He glanced at the clock. Midnight. Time enough to get some sleep before another search on another planet that he was sure was going to be nothing short of fucking useless.

But he had to do it anyway.

"_John_?" She snuggled against his back. Her hand moved, rested on his belly. "I know that you're not asleep."

He reached down, wrapped his hand around hers, stroking her fingers. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable soft. "Yes?" He finally answered.

"Let me go with you."

"No." Before she could protest, he turned his head and looked at her. "Test tomorrow. Remember?"

"Shit." Her eyes glimmered for a second and then she nodded tiredly and curled closer to him. "Just be careful, alright?"

He rolled over and she moved into him. His arm went around her and he held her close. "I promise." He whispered. That seemed to satisfy her and in a few minutes her breathing slowed and she was gone into dreamland.

It was a long time before he finally curled himself into her warmth, closed his eyes and fell into his own tired, exhausted sleep.

*~*~*~*

When he woke up the next morning, Susan was gone. He stretched out a hand. Her pillow was still warm so it hadn't been for long. Maybe he had time to catch her before he headed out again.

With a groan he pushed back the sheets, stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. His shower and shave were quick and it was only when he was brushing his teeth that he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Jesus, he looked like crap. His hair was its usually messy self but his face looked thin, dark circles ringed his eyes and made him look like a fucking raccoon. He dropped the toothbrush back in the cup and gave the man in the mirror the finger. Hand on the door for balance he stumbled out of the bathroom and into the uniform shirt and pants she'd left for him on the chair.

A few more things and he was heading out the door. The pain in his leg eased a bit as he moved along. He was stretching it out, working the muscle and even though the limp was still there it at least wasn't hurting like a son of a bitch anymore. Maybe he needed to schedule some time with Ronan. A sparring match would help him build back some of his strength…something red caught his eye. He stopped, stared. A grin touched his mouth when he realized what the things were.

He looked around. No one was looking. He plucked one of the things between his fingers, tucked it into the pocket of his shirt and headed for the armory.

Ronan was already there, gearing up. He looked up, smirked. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it." John took the thing out of his pocket, laid it on a cabinet so that he wouldn't crush it when he pulled on his vest.

"Who's it for?" Ronan's eyes sparked with amusement.

"Woolsey." John growled as he tugged on the TAC vest and picked up his gun. "Who the hell do you think it's for?"

"Ah, aren't you just being the gentleman?" Ronan slapped him on the shoulder. "You looked tired, Sheppard." He smirked again, gave John a knowing wink. "Guess you guys made up, huh?"

"Stuff it, Chewie." John picked the thing up, held it between his fingers. A thought crossed his mind. He touched the radio at his ear. "Chuck?"

The younger man's voice came back in an instant. "Yes, Colonel?"

"I need you to do something for me. I'll meet you in the control room with a list."

"Yes, sir." Chuck's voice sounded a bit curious. "Is there anything I-"

John cut him off. "I'll tell you when I get there."

A quick trip back to their quarters, another hour later and things were set.

Now, John waited, prowling around the Control Room and even if he didn't notice, making his team nervous. He didn't see the way their eyes followed him as he looked at his watch again. He'd called her nearly twenty minutes before, told her to meet him there. He wanted to talk to her before he left…then he saw her.

He headed down the steps, meeting her half way. She got closer. He leaned down to kiss her and the spicy scent of her warm skin made his skin tingle, his cock hard. "You were gone when I woke up." He gave her a look. "Still mad?"

She leaned into him, eyes sparking. "Furious."

He grinned. "Good."

She ran a hand over the sleeve of his jacket. "Did you make the bed?"

"Of course not." He tugged at her shirt, unbuttoned a few buttons. "Why should I when you're just gonna help me mess it up again later?"

"Sheppard-" She pushed at his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He moved his other hand from behind his back. He was holding a long stem red rose between his fingers. He laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry. No thorns." He slid the stem between her breasts, pushing until the soft petals of the flower rested between the heavy, sweetly curved mounds.

His arms went around her, digging into her hips, pulling her close. "Peace offering."

He kissed her. Hard, possessive. He didn't care that other people were milling around the 'Gate Room, watching. Some of his men laughed, smirked. One look from him and they shut up. He touched her face, ran the pad of his thumb over her mouth. Slowly, he let her go and stepped back.

He bit his lip, wet it with his tongue. Her pulse started to race, the heat coiling low in her belly when he touched the flower, fingers brushing lightly over the now crushed petals.

"Tonight. Meet me on the West Pier." He leaned close and kissed her again. He grinned slyly. He ran his tongue over her mouth, sucked her bottom lip into his mouth for a moment before he leaned back again. He tapped her on the nose with a long finger. "Don't be late."

One harder kiss and he stepped away, turning to his men. He hefted his gun and started barking orders. Before he stepped through the 'Gate he turned, looked back at her.

A wink. A wave. A very wicked smile full of promised sin and heathen acts and then he was through the Star Gate and gone.


	59. SOTCaptive Valentine Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Captive Valentine

Part 2

Liar. He had made the bed but that wasn't all.

She looked at the clothes he'd left on the bed.

Tight, red fleece, front zip sweat shirt.

Black and red lace thong.

Skinny black jeans…hiking boots? Looked like he was planning a camping trip.

She looked at the open box on the bed.

Oils, lotions, bubble bath.

She smiled slightly. Not even an hour after he'd left, Chuck had shown up in the lab looking for her, an envelope, this box and a vase over flowing with creamy white tea roses blushed with pink.

She didn't have to ask who they were from. The grin on Chuck's face said it all. She took the envelope. When she took the card out, her eyes widened. Apparently, John had made it himself because on the front cover was a picture of him, one taken on one of their rare trips to the beach on the mainland.

She'd caught him just as he was coming out of the ocean, water streaming off of his tanned, lean body. His hair was mussed from where he was running his fingers through it. Droplets glistened in the hair on his chest and the glory trail that disappeared beneath the swim trunks that were dangerously close to falling off of his slim hips.

When she was able to tear her eyes off of it she opened the card and nearly dropped it. Taped inside was another picture of a pair of padded handcuffs and he'd scrawled a short note across the bottom of it.

_Six o'clock_. _West Pier_. It read. _I'll be waiting._

Pure Sheppard. Straight and to the point. She grinned, not caring if others were staring at her. She closed the card and tucked it back into the envelope. She thanked Chuck and stuck it in her pocket.

The day dragged on. Endless meetings. Routine tasks. A test that she could barely concentrate on and hoped to hell that she had passed.

She tried to keep her mind on it but her finger's kept straying to her pocket. She took out the card several times at lunch, opened it, and ran her fingers over his picture before she read it again. She folded it, held it up to her nose thinking that she could smell a trace of him on it.

Warm, spicy and all male. She grinned, thinking about the other picture that he'd tucked inside. Damn, but the man was driving her crazy. He didn't even have to be next to her and he was sneaking into her thoughts.

She grinned slightly.

Sexy bastard.

She shook her head, took the bottles out of the box and lined them up on the counter top in the bathroom. They were all amber scented. She looked at the flowers on the table, inhaled their soft fragrance and smiled. It was a wonder that they weren't all rose scented, considering what day it was.

With all the craziness, she'd completely forgotten what month it was, much less the day. Leave it to Sheppard to completely shock her by remembering it and being fast enough to do all of this before he'd even left for his mission.

She went to the tub, started the water. When it was hot enough, she poured in some of the bubble bath and as the huge tub filled, started to strip out of her clothes.

When it was ready, she turned off the faucet and stepped down into the hot bubbles with a sigh. It had been a long time since she'd had the chance to take a long, luxurious soak in the tub and if John wanted her to pamper herself why should she argue?

Two wonderful hours later and she was ready. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin glowed from the oil, her hair loose and curling down her back. She'd only put on the slightest bit of makeup. Knowing John, she'd be sweating it all off later anyway so why bother? He didn't seem to mind anyway.

She turned, checking her clothes.

The red fleece was snug and when she unzipped it far enough, showed off the curves of her breasts. The thong, the ribbon of silk and lace really, rubbed against her clit with just the right bit of friction when she tugged on the skin tight jeans.

Jesus, the man was already making her wet and she wasn't even near him yet. With a sigh she sat down on the edge of the bed, pulled on the boots and then looked up at the clock.

She had twenty minutes to get to the West Pier.

*~*~*~*

True to his word, Sheppard was waiting.

As soon as she stepped out the door, she saw him leaning against the wall. There was a pack sitting next to him and a Jumper waiting near by.

He looked at his watch. Pushed away from the wall. He was wearing scuffed hiking boots, a white hoodie and his jeans were ripped and hanging on his slim hips from the sheer force of gravity alone.

She licked her lips at the sight of him.

God damn that gravity.

"You're staring." His voice was deep, sexy…dripping with hunger and sin.

"I was looking at the ocean." She took a step toward him.

"It's big and wet." He smiled, settled a warm arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled her cheek, his breath brushed over her ear. "I'm big…" His other hand slipped between her thighs. "Mmm…" He purred. "And I'll just bet that you're wet already." He tugged at the snap on the jeans. "Let me check."

She smacked at his hand. She kissed him then leaned back, giving him a look because she tasted something sweet, like wine on his breath. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not." His hazel eyes were smoky. "In fact I haven't had a drink at all." He grinned. "Though I do have a bottle of champagne for later." He grabbed her wrist and jerked her to him, holding her tight against his body.

She leaned into him, brushed her mouth over his skin, teeth nipping at his Adam's apple. "And just where did you happen to find a bottle of champagne?"

"Connections, sweetheart. Connections." He slid a hand over her back, lust brightening his eyes. His fingers curled in her hair, pulling her head back. He lowered his head, nipped at her mouth.

"I always worry about your _connections_."

"You should." His mouth took hers. Her tongue tangled with his and he licked at her while his hands smoothed down over her hips. He dug his fingers into her ass, anxious to fuck her with his cock as well as his tongue. "But what you should worry about even more is what I'm going to do with that bottle once we drink all that bubbly."

"You wouldn't." Her arms went around his neck, sharp nails digging into his scalp. She pulled at his hair, arching into him and pushing the firm, heavy mounds of her breasts against his chest.

"Maybe…" He grinned slyly. "Maybe not." He nuzzled her cheek. "But I do know one thing. I'm going to enjoy licking some of that foam off of your sweet pussy."

Her arms tightened around his neck. She licked at the hollow of his throat. "Do it now."

"Not so fast, girl." He drew back, unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "We've got plenty of time for that."

She growled, tried to grab his belt and haul him back against her. He grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back.

"You're an ass, Sheppard."

"Am I?" Holding her with one hand he traced a finger down the curve of her spine. Squeezed one firm ass cheek in his wide palm. "If you want to talk about asses that plump behind of yours is just begging for a good hard spanking."

She held her breath, skin tingling. She gasped softly when his hand patted lightly on her butt. He leaned against her, his breath hot on the back of her neck. "Were you expecting a hard slap?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "I never know what to expect from you, Sheppard."

"Good." His fingers toyed with her hair. "I like to keep you on your toes." He kissed her neck. "On your knees…on your back…your legs spread wide…your thighs slick and wet with my come…" His fingers curled in her hair, pulled her head back, exposing her throat to him.

"Sheppard-"

"Shut up." His voice was deeper, rougher. "I would love to paddle your ass right now but…" He let her go, trailed his hand down her arm. "We'll get to the spanking I should have given you last night later, Suzie Q." He gripped her wrist and pulled her after him. "Right now…we need to move."

He stopped long enough to pick up his pack and then they were headed for the Jumper. He shoved her up the ramp, dropped the pack on one of the benches and force marched her into the cabin. He shoved her down in the co-pilot's chair and pulling a pair of silver cuffs linked to a chain from the back pocket of his jeans, yanked her arms back and cuffed her to the chair.

"Hey!" She struggled and he leaned down and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart. I remember what you did to me the last time we were alone in this Jumper." He moved his hand, brushed his lips over hers. "As much as I enjoyed it. I do not feel like taking a dive into the main tower.

She smirked at him when he let her go and sat down in the pilot's chair. "Scared?"

"No." He smirked back as he closed the rear hatch.

She teased and taunted him but he ignored her until they were in the air and headed for the mainland. After a few minutes, she got quiet. He chanced a glance at her when he landed the ship on a grassy knoll near a thick stand of trees.

She was watching him warily. He grinned. Getting up, he leaned over her. "Did I tell you how good you smell?" He whispered as he bent down to undo the cuffs. He lifted his head, grinned at her. "Did you like my little presents?"

"Especially the card." She smiled, gave him a teasing wink. "Both of them."

"I thought that you would." He nuzzled her ear, kissed her. "Mmm…I can't wait to eat you up, my sweet little Valentine."

She kissed him back. "I'm surprised that you even remembered."

He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I almost didn't." He grinned. "When you see what I've got planned for you, you'll wish that I hadn't."

Her eyes sparkled. "Bring it on, Sheppard." She snapped her teeth at him when his fingers got too close to her mouth. "I can handle anything you've got."

He laughed, jerked his hand back before she could bite him. "You know how much I love the way you handle what I've got."

"Good." She purred. She touched him, sliding a warm hand under the edge of his sweater, the other tugging at the snap on his jeans. "Because I want to handle it now."

"Nice try." He reached down, grabbed her hands.

"Oh, come on…" She gave him a seductive smile. She tilted her head slightly, licked her lips, eyes brightening at the way his cock strained against the front of his jeans. "I'm sorry that I gave you a knee in the balls last night, sweetie. Let me kiss it and make it all better…"

She was giving him such a hungry look that he almost gave in. She watched his face, the gleam in his eyes that said he was close to the edge.

"I know that look. You want my mouth on you, John." She said softly. She twisted a hand, raked her nails over his palm. "Let me undo your zipper and I'll show you just how sorry I really am."

His breathing deepened, his eyes gleamed. He shook his head, pulled her out of the chair and against his chest. He let go of her hands, settled his hands on her hips. "You are such a tease."

"You taught me well, Sheppard." She leaned against him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you complaining?"

"No." He rubbed his hands over her back. Then he reached down, grabbed up the cuffs and stuffed the chain into his back pocket. "But your little trick to get me so weak in the knees that I'd give in to you? Good one, baby…but I've got bigger and better plans for you."

"Sounds like fun." She rubbed against him. "Now why don't you quit fucking around with this and get to fucking me?"

He rubbed against her, letting her feel his need. "If you're a good girl, I will."

"What if I'm a _really_ good girl?"

"If you're a really good girl…" He tilted her head back and nuzzled his lips against her ear. "Then you can get on your knees and show me how much you love to please me."

*~*~*~*

Damn, except for the little nip in the air this was turning out to be a perfect day. It was beautiful. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?"

John felt a tug on his back pocket and looked down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way up the hill. A light sheen of moisture covered her upper lip and he leaned down to lick it off. "Why? You getting tired?"

"Yes." She brushed back her hair, looked up at the sky and snuggled closer to him. Her hand stroked over his belly, her light touch brushing over the front of his jeans. "Tired of waiting to get my hands on you."

His semi-hard cock sprang to life, pushed against the zipper until he winced from the pressure. His voice was a low breathy growl. "Just a little further, naughty girl."

He shifted the pack across his back, rested his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. The trail they followed was nothing more than a deer path winding through the trees but now that they had crested the hill, it was easier going and they walked along slowly.

Suddenly he stopped. "There it is."

She looked around. "What?"

"There." He turned her toward the trees. "Look up."

"What the hell?" Susan glanced back at him. "A tree house?"

He took her hand and pulled her toward the rope ladder. "Its Halling's tree stand actually. He uses it when he goes hunting."

"Pretty damn big for a tree stand." It was huge, built between two of the massive trees, the wood so weathered that it blended in with the leaves and branches. If John hadn't pointed it out, she never would have seen it. "Is it safe?"

"Get your ass up that ladder and find out." He smacked her on the behind and put his hand on her bottom to give her a boost. When she was half way up, he shifted the pack and as quick as a squirrel, followed her up.

She was standing on the balcony that wrapped around the shelter when he pulled up beside her. It took him only a few minutes to roll up the ladder and secure it. When he was through, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"For the next two days this place is all ours, Suzie Q." He flicked his tongue over the curve of her ear.

"It's beautiful." She leaned into him and stood there looking out at the mountains looming up in the distance. They were so high up that when the leaves rustled, she caught a glimpse of the lake that they'd past over.

"Yeah." He laughed and kissed her neck. "Too bad you're not going to get to see very much of it." He turned her toward the low door. "Let's get inside. It's getting colder out here."

He gave her a push and let go just long enough to draw the heavy wooden door shut behind him. He grinned when he saw the look on her face.

"Sheppard, you are one fast worker. How the hell did you-"

"I did some cleaning and sprucing up the last time I was on the mainland."

"You mean this afternoon."

He shrugged. "Actually, earlier this morning. Our information turned out to be false so we came back. I talked to Halling and with a little help from Ronan and Lorne, I got the place cleaned and spruced up for our little 'romantic get away'."

He slipped the pack off his shoulders and dropped it beside the full size mattress laid out on the floor.

"I thought your mission was so important that you just had to go."

"I did." He smiled slyly. "But its Valentine's Day and after everything we've both been through the last few weeks? I need to be with my woman more." He slipped his arms around her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I just never expected to see you be this romantic."

"I have my moments." He rubbed his hands over her. "I can't wait to try out that mattress either."

She looked at it. It was a regular mattress, thick and covered with colorful quilts and big, soft pillows. A cooler and a huge basket stuffed with chocolate and other goodies sat in one corner. Small lamps flickered on the sills of the half shuttered windows and a flameless heater sat in the opposite corner. When he turned it on, the heat from it made the space warm and comfortable.

"Cozy, huh?" John slipped behind her and leaned down to run his tongue up the side of her neck. "We're out here all alone. No one around us for miles and miles."

His hands slid under her sweater, rubbed over her belly and tugged at the snap on her jeans. He slipped a hand inside, fingers scratching over the strip of lace between her legs. He stroked her clit, one long finger teasing into her silky, wet folds.

She wrapped a hand around his wrist. "No one to hear me scream when you punish me?"

"Don't act like you don't like my style of romance, Suzie Q." He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in hard little circles until she moaned.

She tilted her head back. Their eyes met and heat seared through his veins. His lips quirked into a wicked grin. He hated to take his hands off of her but he let her go and turned her around to face him.

"Strip."

"Why?" She fell easily into his game. Teasing him because she knew that her defiance made him nuts.

His eyes darkened. "Because I told you too."

"But it's chilly." Her fingers toyed with the hem of her sweater.

He took a step toward her, trying not to grin at the way her cheeks flushed. "If I have to strip you, you're going to get a worse punishment then what I've already got planned."

She smiled, she took her time, letting her fingers trail up and down the front of the sweater before she gripped the zipper and pulled it down. Her heavy breasts spilled free when she pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. His hot gaze stayed on her as she kicked off her boots, unbuttoned her jeans and shimmed out of them.

Her fingers hooked in the thin strips of lace at her hips but a growl from him stopped her.

"Leave the thong." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the silver chain and cuffs. He moved into her, reached up and eased the chain over a hook embedded in the roof of the tree house.

She swallowed hard. She had a pretty good idea at what the hook was for. She knew it when he grabbed both her hands in his strong grip and pulled them over her head.

"Keep 'em there."

He locked the cuffs around her wrists and she found herself hanging from the hook, her toes barely touching the floor. Her mind went hazy when he rubbed his hands over her arms and down her back.

"Almost perfect." He growled. Bending his head, he clamped his mouth over hers in a kiss so erotic and hot that she thought she was going to melt.

She wanted to touch him but had to settle for rubbing against him like a cat. He panted against her mouth, slid his hands down to cup her ass. He pushed a knee between her legs, lifting her up a little so that the rough denim scraped her swollen and aching button.

She moaned, tried to wrap her leg around his only to make a whining sound when he let her go.

He raised his hands, cupped her breasts in his palms, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. "I wondered when you were going to wear these again." He twisted the thin silver rings until her eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered.

"God, I could suck these beautiful babies forever."

"John, please…"

"Please…what?" He brushed his lips over a hard tip, flicking his tongue out just enough to wet the nub. He rubbed his cheek against her until the soft skin turned red. "Come on, baby. Tell me what you want."

"Bastard…" She was shaking, her fingers tightening around the chain until the knuckles turned white. "You know what I want."

"I know exactly what you want." He smiled evilly. He reached out, dug his fingers into the thin strip of lace and ripped the thong off of her. He held it to his nose, inhaling her scent before he balled it up and threw it into a corner. "That spanking that I didn't give you last night."

He ran a calloused hand over her behind then gave her a smack so hard that it made her swing against him. He grabbed her hips and lifted her so that the hard ridge of his cock was pressed between her legs. He pulled her to and fro, pushing her back when she tried to wrap her long legs around his waist.

Laughing, he let her go. "I'll be right back." He stepped around her, arm brushing roughly over her breasts as he gave her another push that sent her swinging again. "Don't go anywhere."

He heard her letting out a string of curses as he stepped out the door. He looked around. He had something in his pack that he'd been going to use but…oh, there it was. He walked around the edge of the platform to the tree that he'd seen earlier that morning. There was a branch just low enough for him to reach. He broke off a suitable length and slapped the fronds lightly against his leg.

He held the branch up, ran his fingers over it. The leaves felt silky smooth against his skin and let off a light lavender scent. Oh, he was going to love this.

Going back around the platform, he pushed open the door just in time to catch her trying to stretch up and unhook the chain. He grinned, pulled back his hand and landed a stinging slap on her behind with the fronds.

She squealed, twisted around and gave him a murderous look. "Sheppard…"

"Stop it because you're not going to get away." He said as he closed the door behind him. "At least not until I'm ready to let you go."

Her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand. She looked at him as he slowly started to circle around her, tried to swing out of his way when he ran the silky leaves over the backs of her legs.

John let his gaze travel over her as he moved around her, sliding the fronds over her breasts, tickling under her arms and making her squirm before he moved it over her belly and on down to the smooth skin between her thighs.

He stopped, set the branch down on the edge of the mattress. He took off the hoodie, kicked off his boots and stripped out of his jeans.

"John, let me out of this thing." She wrapped her fingers around the chain and twisted around to watch him, eyes glowing with heat at the sight of his erect cock.

"How bad do you want this?" He smirked, wrapped his hand around himself, sliding his fingers over the silky length. When he let go, his erection jerked against his belly.

She spread her legs as much as she could, letting him see how wet for him she was. "What do you think?"

"I don't think that you're wet enough to take me." Her stare made him burn and he forced himself to keep control as he leaned down and picked the branch up again.

"That little thing of yours?" She teased him. "I probably wouldn't even feel anything but a tickle anyway."

"Little thing? You mean that you want a tickle like this?" He stroked the fronds over the insides of her legs, sliding over her thighs, teasing them across her folds, prodding and poking until the leaves glistened. She arched toward him when he landed the fronds in a light slap on where he knew she was aching the most.

He flipped the branch in his hand, scratched the rough edge of the bark along the inside of her thigh. He moved closer, rubbing the thing higher and higher. He nudged the end of the branch against her folds, sliding it back and forth until the bark was dark and wet. "Do you want it here?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, teased the fronds over her back, slapping them against her bottom until it was red before he slipped it between the cheeks of her ass. "Or do you want it here?"

She tensed when he gently prodded the thing against her tight hole and left it there. "John-"

He smacked her with his hand, a blow so sharp that she cried out. Her breasts pressed into him and the tiny rings caught in the hairs on his arm. His arm curled more tightly around her. Her heart was beating fast and every breath was so ragged and deep that she was practically panting.

He bent his head, nuzzled her neck. She was so wet now that the branch was slippery in his hand when he pulled it free. A few more slaps of the fronds on her ass and he tossed it away from him.

"Let's see how wet you are now." He moved behind her, sliding his hands over her bottom. He held her still by wrapping the fingers of one hand in her long hair, fingers twisting in her dark curls. His free hand rubbed over the curve of her spine, pressing into the small of her back before he slid them between her cheeks.

He pressed, he probed. She gasped, muscles tightening, fingers clenching even tighter around the chain when he wiggled his thumb into her while two of his fingers found their way into her pussy.

"You son of a bitch…" Her head fell back against his shoulder. She tried to slide her legs back to wrap around his and he let her.

He laughed huskily, pulled his hand away and wiped his fingers across her belly. Her scent was heady, going to his head like strong whiskey.

"I think you're wet enough now." One strong arm around her waist held her against him while he reached up with the other and undid the chain from the hook. Her arms dropped down, weak and trembling. He unlocked the cuffs and tossed the chain into the corner before he threw her down face first on top of the mattress, lifted her hips and stuffed his cock into her slick entrance before she could fight back against him.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms out to the sides when she tried to push up. He held her upper body up off the mattress. Her nipples grazed across the top of the quilt, while he made every thrust of his hips a rapid attack, alternating his pace from short, hard jabs to long, smooth slides that had her hissing and cursing at him. Suddenly, she went still and a long low moan that quickly rose to a scream came pouring out of her mouth.

She clenched around him and his cries of release mixed with hers as he pummeled her. The wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh drove him mad and he took her harder and faster. He let go of her arms and she fell, sliding face first across the top of the quilt. She grabbed a pillow, biting down on it hard when he slid out of her and thrust his hand between her legs. His fingers slid into her, twisting and thrusting until they were coated with her come.

When he thrust a slick finger into her forbidden entrance, she let out a strangled moan. That moan turned into a muffled scream when the tip of his thick cock slid across her and nudged against her before he was thrusting into her sweet heat again. Her back arched and she pushed back against him, taking all of him inside of her at once.

His head fell back and sweat ran down his face and over his chest, they were both slick with it and he had to dig his fingers into her hips to keep from losing his hold on her. He rode her hard, stretching her wide, pleasure roaring through him when she started to grind her hips in small circles, leaning forward on her elbows so that his angle deepened.

A fireball shot through him and John shouted as he came, spilling his seed into her in a climax so hard that his body seemed to explode. It was the hottest release of his life and he was still shaking when he pulled out of her with a wet popping sound. He collapsed down beside her on the mattress, pulling her into him, hands smoothing over her sleek flesh.

He pushed the sweat soaked hair back from her neck, sliding his tongue over her, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin. He was breathing hard when he rolled her over on her back and straddled her.

"God, baby." Pressing his hands down into the mattress, he kissed her, pushing his tongue hard into her mouth. "I think a fuck that damn good calls for a celebration, don't you?"

He rolled off of her, reached for the cooler and pulled it toward him. He popped it open, slipped his hand inside and pulled the bottle free of its icy nest. He pushed her back against the pillows when she tried to reach for him. He shoved her legs apart as his mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

"Poor baby…you look hot. Maybe I should cool you down." He stroked his hand between her legs, where she was red, swollen and sore. "How about here?"

"Sheppard…" She tried to scoot back away from him but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, squealing when he pressed the cold bottle against her inflamed slit. "Bastard!" She wiggled down into the cushions, grabbed his wrist, tried to push his hand away. "Stop it!"

He laughed even harder. "Maybe you'll like this even better!"

He twisted off the foil, popped the cork from the bottle and grabbed her ankle again, pushing her legs apart with his knees. He tipped the bottle over her belly and let the cold fluid splatter out over her hot skin. It ran between her legs, coating her. He set the bottle on the floor and then lowered his head.

His calloused fingers slid along the puffy lips of her pussy, parting them so that his mouth settled over her clit, sucking and licking the sparkling wine off of her. She sighed and opened her legs even more. She drew up her knees and curled her fingers his hair. Her voice was low, hoarse. She begged him to lick her harder, muscles in her belly trembling when he licked lower and slowly let his tongue unfurl inside her.

"So sweet." He murmured. His breath whispered across her skin making her shiver. One more flick of his tongue against her clit and then he slid his tongue across her abdomen, lapping at the drops of champagne that puddled in her belly button. He looked up at her, eyes blazing. "Now it's your turn."

He pulled her up, settled her on his thighs and then turned so that he was the one leaning back against the pillows and she was nestled between his spread legs. He took her hands, pulled her against his chest, laughed against her mouth when he kissed her.

He pushed her back, grabbed the bottle of champagne and dribbled some over his throbbing cock. He set the bottle down, twisted his fingers in her hair and pushed her down so that her mouth was just a breath away from his massive erection.

"Suck me, Mrs. Bitch." He growled.

"Do you trust me, Sheppard?" Her breath was hot, scorching him nearly as much as the touch of her slender fingers wrapped around him. She stroked him slowly, the palm of her hand like soft silk as she slid her hand over him from his balls to leaking slit. She pursued her lips, sucked off the beads of pre-come that bubbled there. "I might bite you."

"Then bite me." The words trailed off into a moan of sheer ecstasy when she sucked the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue over him. "Oh..shit…"

His hands dug into the quilt and his hips arched up when her lips tightened on him. Her tongue whipped across the thick head as she began to suck at him harder, nipping at him with her teeth while she played with his balls with her other hand. She squeezed gently, kneading him until he was so hard and tight that he couldn't tell the difference between the pleasure and the pain.

"Oh…fuck yes!" His head whipped back and forth on the pillows, his hips moving in sync with her fierce sucking. She was driving him mad and it took every ounce of his control to hold back the climax that was threatening to tear him apart.

She let go of his balls, wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Her free hand rested on his thigh, her fingers scratched through the wiry hair. She leaned forward a little more, sinking down until her lips met the fingers pumping his shaft.

"Oh, Jesus…oh…Suzie Q…suck it deep, baby…show me how much you love me." He was panting now and when her hand found his balls again…when she squeezed just hard enough, he lost it.

He growled, grunted, hips lifting up off the mattress. He pushed his hands through her hair, holding her, driving hard into her mouth as he came…no…exploded inside her mouth. His semen splashed against the back of her throat and she lapped at him hungrily, milked him until he had nothing more to give and he fell back against the mattress, body too sapped of any strength to even move.

Cool air brushed over him for a second and then he felt the warmth of her as she crawled up over him and rested against his chest. He heard her soft gasp as the hair on his chest rasped over her sensitive nipples but it was nothing compared to the low moan he let out when he felt the wet warmth of her pressing against his belly.

"Jesus, baby." He stroked a hand down her back, turned his head. Her lips brushed over his rough cheek and he felt her breath against his ear as she settled against him.

She laughed, tongue flicking out to trace along the curve of her ear. "Was I a good girl, Sheppard?"

"Damn…" He took a deep breath, cock twitching again as she shifted against him.

She smiled against his ear. "From what I'm feeling, I'll take that as a yes."

"Ah, baby…are ya trying to kill me?" He trembled when her hand brushed over his belly.

"Not yet." She laughed wickedly and wiggled against him. "But we've still got a lot of time left, don't we?"

"Yeah…we do." He smoothed a hand down her back. "But sleep first, baby."

She was quiet for a minute and then she laughed softly. She kissed his arm, then tilted her head back and looked up at him sleepily. "Happy Valentine's Day, John."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Suzie Q." He gave her a look when she frowned slightly. "What?"

"I feel guilty now because I didn't get you anything."

"_You_ are the best gift I ever got, baby. You are my fantasy woman." He laughed, rolled her over, snuggled her into him and gave her a hot, tongue tangling kiss. "And I know that I'm your fantasy man." He didn't have to see her wicked smile to know that he was right, He reached down and pulled one of the quilts over them. "Now go to sleep. You're going to need your strength when we wake up."

"Why?" She looked up at him, eyes glimmering with fire.

"Because when we wake up…" He held her tight against him and gave her a wicked grin of his own. "I'm going to show your curvy little ass just what else I've got in that backpack."


	60. SOT Transitions Part 13

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

Transitions Part 13

This was not happening.

"Excuse me?" Susan tensed. She looked at Nathan. "How the hell-"

Woolsey cleared his throat. Fingered his tie; cast a wary glance at the man behind him. "Doctor Sheppard, I realize that now is perhaps not the best time-"

"God damn right, its not." She snarled.

"Susan, I just want a few minutes."

She took a step back, glared at her brother. "Not now, Nathan." She heard a noise and turned her head. John was sitting up, pushing the blanket off of his legs. She pointed a finger at him. "If you put one hairy toe on that floor I will put that catheter back in myself."

John's eyes darkened with anger but she didn't back down from him. "I mean it, Sheppard."

John's eyes narrowed. "Ronan, get me some scrubs."

Susan's jaw tightened. "John-"

He wasn't listening to her. He pushed off the blanket and swung his legs over the side. He reached back, tugged at the tie at the back of his neck.

Susan shot him an angry look. She turned back to Woolsey. "Did you really have to do this now?"

"I-"

"I will deal with you later." She put her hand on his chest and shoved him back so hard that he stumbled into Nathan. She jerked the privacy screens together and then turned back to her husband. "What the hell do you think that you're doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?" John yanked the IV out of the back of his hand and let it fall to the floor. He reached over and flipped off the monitoring equipment and reached for the scrub set that Ronan tossed to him.

"John, please. Stop it." She moved to the bed, grabbed the scrub top.

"Colonel…" Carson moved to stop him but dropped his hand when John turned on him. "I could order you back to bed, John."

"Heard it before." John shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen." He turned back to Susan. "Let it go." He growled.

She dropped the top and tapped at one of the electrical pads on his chest. "Don't you think that you need to get rid of these first?" She smiled sweetly, slipped a finger under one and yanked.

"God damn!" John yelled when she took a tuft of hair with it. He grabbed her wrist before she could yank off another one. He clenched his teeth and snarled at her. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

"Pussy." She gave him a look of disgust, like she'd love to hook a hundred of the things to his ass and pull them off one by one. She reached for another one and he slapped her hand away.

He made quick work of unplugging the things then he slid his arms into the scrub top and reached for the pants. Not caring that Ronan was watching, he tossed the hospital Johnny on the floor. He winced and let out a hiss of pain when he bent over to slip the things over his legs.

"Give them to me." Susan put her hand on his wrist. "If you're so fucking-"

One of the privacy screens moved. Susan looked at Ronan but before he could move Elizabeth Weir was stepping inside.

"John, what the…what the hell are you doing?"

"Being a jackass." Susan dropped the pants on his lap.

John scowled, snatched them up. He dragged the blanket over himself, covering up until he could work his legs in. He slipped off the edge of the narrow bed and nearly dropped the blanket. He growled in frustration when Susan grabbed the pants and shimmed them up and over his hips.

"You made this decision yourself." Elizabeth caught a pale flash of hip when he pushed Susan's hands away and tied them up himself.

"Is that a problem?" John said, his green eyes serious.

She nodded. "Yes."

John tuned out the rest of her tirade. He pushed Susan out of the way and stumbled to the chair she'd had been sleeping in. "Shoes." He grumbled.

"John, I am not going to go through this with you again-"

His jaw tightened in anger. "Then shut up and get my god damn shoes." Susan glared at him and he glared back. "Don't give me any lip, Suzie Q." He glanced around the room. "Just do-"He looked up when Ronan practically shoved the things in his face. "Thanks."

He put his bare feet in the Nikes, struggling a little because they were already tied but he managed to shove his feet in.

Elizabeth tried to reason with him. "John, I'm asking you as a friend. Please…don't push yourself like this."

"I'm not pushing myself." He growled at her. "I know my limits, Elizabeth." He pushed the screens out of the way. He frowned slightly and turned his head, looking at Susan. "Where's Woolsey and Walker?"

Elizabeth stiffened slightly. "They were here?" She wanted to know. "Why?"

"They wanted to talk to me." Susan said. "I told them no."

Elizabeth frowned and looked at Ronan, stiffening slightly when his gaze shot to Sheppard. "You've been with Major Lorne. Who authorized Major Walker's release?"

John didn't look back at his friend. He kept his stare riveted on Elizabeth and his expression was guarded. "It wasn't you?"

"Not likely." Elizabeth said. She smelled a rat and this time it wasn't just Richard Woolsey. "I would not make a habit of releasing the man that had a hand in nearly killing my ranking Military Commander, John."

"Who then?" Susan asked.

"Woolsey. Has to be." Ronan said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He has no authority-"

"But the IOA does." John laughed bitterly. "Woolsey wouldn't be involved if their fingers weren't somehow sticking in the pie." He looked at Elizabeth. "I did some digging of my own. I didn't find much but I'd bet everything that Walker is involved with them too."

Elizabeth frowned. She didn't exactly like the idea of John doing any 'digging' that she didn't know about but she'd learned to expect nothing less from the man. Shaking her head, she looked at Susan. "I didn't see either of them when I came into the infirmary. Any idea on where they could have gone?"

"Woolsey's office." John gave her a black look. "Perfect place for a couple of weasel's to hide. I've been cooped up in here too damn long. Come on, Ronan. Let's go and pay them a little visit." He stepped around Susan and started to push the screens out of his way but stopped when Elizabeth reached out and grasped his arm.

"No, John." She shook her head. "I will handle this."

"Elizabeth-" He glared at her, teeth and lips so tight together that his jaw ached.

"I said no, John.." She looked at Carson and then at Susan. "I suggest that for the next two weeks that Colonel Sheppard be put on medical leave. Are we agreed?"

Susan knew that he was watching her, knew that he was going to go ballistic but one look at him and they both nodded.

"Not a chance in hell!" John took an unsteady step and nearly fell. Susan went to help him but he angrily pushed her away. "Elizabeth, you can't do this."

"Sorry, John but yes. I can." Elizabeth sighed. "Look at yourself. You are still too weak and no matter how much you might think that you can handle this? I will not let you push yourself into another relapse." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "But with Carson's consent you can spend the rest of your time in your own quarters." She turned her head and looked at the doctor hovering nearby. "Carson?"

Carson nodded. "I have no problem with that. Provided that the Colonel will follow my orders this time."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I think we all know the answer to that one, Carson. But this time he really doesn't have much of a choice." She looked at John. He was staring at her, so angry that she could practically hear his teeth grinding together. "It's up to you, Colonel. Let me deal with Woolsey and Walker and you can spend your time healing in the comfort of your own quarters. Are we clear on that?"

"I will not-"

"I said are we clear, Colonel?"

"On one condition." He snarled.

"No." She waved her hand, cutting him off. "No conditions. You do this or you can spend your time here, under guard until Carson deems you fit for duty. Do you understand me?"

His head snapped up. He was more than angry. He was furious. It shivered over him like a cold chill and he was practically shaking with it. Then slowly, he nodded.

"I want to hear it, Colonel. Are we clear?"

"John, she means it. Take the deal or leave it." Susan moved to him, not backing down when he gave her a murderous glare.

"We're clear." He said coldly.

"Good." Elizabeth nodded. "Now I suggest that you let Susan and Ronan help you back to your quarters. Get something to eat and then rest. I'll be by later to check on you."

John didn't say a word. He just turned around, shoved the screens so hard that they fell over and stalked out of the infirmary.

Susan went after him. "John! Wait…listen to me!"

John just kept walking. He wasn't in the mood to hear her mouth. Anger swam around him, covering him like a black cloud and even Ronan had enough sense to walk more than a step behind him.

But Susan? He snorted. She was walking way too close to him for her own damned good.

When she put her hand on his arm, he tensed. He was ready to snap and he had to force back the urge to wrap his fingers around her throat and choke the shit out of her. God damn her and Elizabeth both. Even Carson was pretty high on his shit list too.

He shook her off and kept moving until they were in front of the door to their quarters. He looked up and scowled at Ronan. "You can get lost now, Chewie." He threw an angry glare at Susan. "Do me a favor and take her ass with you while you're at it."

Susan pursued her lips angrily. "It's alright, Ronan. I'll take it from here. Thank you."

"You sure?" Ronan was watching the Colonel's back. Sheppard was tight, his body as tense as a coiled spring. He didn't even look around, just limped down the hallway and in a few seconds the bedroom door slammed shut. "I can stick around for a bit. You know…in case you need help."

"No." Susan shook her head. She liked Ronan but this was something that she had to deal with on her own. "I can handle him."

He was still staring at her when she stepped inside and let the doors close behind her. She stool still for a few minutes then went to the bedroom door. Feeling like she was walking into a lion's den, she put her hand on the knob, turned it and pushed it open.

The bedroom was in shadows. She glanced out the wide windows. Where it had been sunny before, the sky was an ominous black and lightening flickered under the edge of the thick storm clouds blocking out the sun.

Storm clouds as dark and black as John's mood.

For a minute she just watched the rain and the sea then she turned her head because just looking at the mass of churning waves was making her stomach twist into knots. She huffed out a sigh and sank down in the chair near the window, curling her legs under her. John was lying on the bed, eyes closed and hands clasped behind his head.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." He answered tersely.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Not with you."

"Are you in pain?"

"What's it to you?" He asked coldly. "Unless you're just planning to drug me up again."

"If I wanted to drug you up, I would have left you in the infirmary." She picked up a blanket and draped it over her legs. "No, Sheppard. I want you here." Her tone hardened. "And I don't give a good god damn how pissed off you are, you fucking son of a bitch."

He sat up then. Even in the dim light she could see the fire flashing in his eyes. A wave of anger rushed over her and suddenly she was throwing off the blanket and crawling over the end of the bed. She grabbed his arms, straddled his waist and smacked him as hard as she could across the mouth.

"Fuck!" He grunted and his head rocked back, then he was twisting his hands free and grabbing at her wrists to keep her from smacking him again.

"You stupid bastard!" She rolled off of him and off the bed. She got to her feet, reached for the water glass on the night table and slammed it against the wall.

John ducked, covering his head. "God damn it, woman! What the hell is wrong with you?'

"Me?" She raged at him. He started to sit up and she shoved him back. "You asshole! Don't even try making this my fault."

He grabbed her wrist. "Stop it!"

She fought him, smacking at him until he dragged her down across the bed. Still she fought him, struggling and twisting until she had him on his back and her arm was around his neck in a strangle hold.

He grunted, dug his fingers into her arm and tried to twist free but she got her legs around his waist. One foot pressed against his thigh until he grimaced from the pain.

Then just as suddenly, she let him go and pushed him off of her. Sliding to the end of the bed, she got to her feet and stood staring down at him while he struggled to untangle himself from the twisted bed covers.

"Do you see how easy that was?" She snarled at him. "You're too weak to fight even me off. How in the hell do you expect to fight off someone even stronger?"

Eyes black with rage, he pushed himself over. Before he could say anything, she picked up the bottle of pills from the bedside table and threw them at him. They bounced off of his chest and rolled to the end of the bed.

"You stupid, arrogant, son of a bitch." She shook her head and started to pace. "You're so fucking hot to go after Nathan…" She stopped and glared at him. "I want to know what you and Ronan were talking to Lorne about."

"It's none of your business." Fury rippled through John's voice. He pushed off of the bed, wiped his hand over his face and barely made it to the chair before his leg gave out. He rubbed at it. It was tingling and throbbing at the point where her foot had pressed but he would be damned if he was going to tell her about it.

"I'm making it my business, Sheppard."

"This is not a discussion." John told her firmly, his fingers tightening into a fist. "And if you ever attack me like that again-"

"I will knock you on your fucking ass." Susan shook her head as she leaned forward. "I've had enough of this, Sheppard."

John rose jerkily from the chair, his expression and his tone icily furious. "Get out."

"No." Susan stood her ground. He was glaring at her, his eyes wild, dark and deadly. "Not until you tell me what you wanted Lorne to do."

John's mouth tightened but there was something in his stare, a flicker. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared but still it made her wish that she hadn't seen it.

John's voice was as hard as hers. "I am not going to have this argument with you."

"And I'm not going to bury my head in the sand and pretend that I don't know that you're up to something." She was as furious with him as he was with her.

"Leave it alone, Susan-"

"Damn it! It's always the same with you! I'm not stupid, I'm your wife. Your partner. Not some fucking mushroom that you can feed shit and keep in the dark all the time." She took a deep breath. "If you didn't want me involved then you shouldn't have given me his file."

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "I gave you Nathan's file because I thought that you needed to know what was going on." He looked away from her. "And that was a big fucking mistake." He said slowly. He went still for a long moment. When he looked back at her, his eyes were dark with emotion. "I won't do that again."

"Oh, I get it." Her voice was tight and her face white with anger. "You don't trust me."

Expression grim, he started toward her. "No-"

Slowly, she took a step back then turned, went to the closet and pulled out her back pack. She carried it to the dresser, opened a drawer and started stuffing clothes into it.

Fury rising, he grabbed the pack out of her hands and threw it on the floor. "Nice try, sweetheart. If I'm stuck here then you're stuck here with me."

"Why? If I'm gone than you won't have to worry about my trust and you can play your little cloak and dagger games as much as you want to, John." She pushed past him and headed for the door.

"No!" He caught her before she could put her hand on the knob. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, shoving her back against the door and pressing against her so that she couldn't move.

"Let go of me!" She beat at his chest with her fists but he leaned into her harder, trapping her with his weight. He held her back with one hand pressed between her breasts while his other hand slid over her hip and up her back. His fingers scraped over the back of her neck and then curled in her thick hair.

Her warm scent fired his lust and he jerked her head back, covering her mouth with his in a hard, savage kiss. She fought him at first and then she was kissing him back, fingers digging into his skin, sliding down to work at the hem of the scrub top and then raking over his belly.

He groaned, let her go long enough to tug the scrub top off and then he was kissing her again, tasting her, inhaling her scent. She clutched at him hungrily, hands sliding over his chest and back, twisting and tugging at his hair. She worked her hands back down, fingers working at the tie on the scrub pants, jerking it loose and then shoving the pants down around his hips and then over his thighs. She gripped him tight, sliding her hot palm back and forth across his quickly hardening shaft until he growled from the pressure.

He let go of her mouth, lips and teeth sliding along the edge of her jaw, burying his face in her neck, his sharp teeth biting into her shoulder while his own fingers tore at the snap on her pants. He jerked down the zipper, the sound of the cloth tearing loud in his ears and then his hand was sliding inside, fingers roughly tugging at the lace and silk of her thong, ripping it, shredding it.

She moaned, pumping him harder when his fingers slid into her, scraping hard over that little button of pleasure that had her kicking out of her shoes and working the pants off her legs. One long leg wrapped around his hip, holding him tight and then she was guiding him to her heat, head falling back, panting and groaning when he thrust into her hard.

She urged him on, matching him thrust for thrust and he worked her harder and harder, pumping out his anger, grunting and moaning until the veins in his neck and arms were standing out. She spread herself wider, fingers clawing at him, her sharp nails raking down his back and digging into his ass cheeks, their thighs slapping together.

He fucked her to the hilt and she threw her head back, taking all of it, all of him. He found her sweet spot and she gasped, crying out when he fucked her even deeper. That was all it took for him, one more hard push and he was sliding over the edge. His dick pulsed, a throbbing twitch and then he was coming in thick hot spurts but still he kept pumping, kept rubbing and squeezing, pressing at her clit until she was coming too.

She clutched at him, riding out the wave of pleasure with him until they both had nothing else to give and she went limp in his arms.

Sweat pouring down his face, John ignored the pain in his leg as he turned her toward the bed. Hands gentle, he pushed her down tugged off her shirt and pushed her back against the pillows. He shucked off the come stained scrub pants and held them up to his nose, inhaling their scent before he dropped them on the floor. He picked up the blanket that she'd discarded, stretched out beside her and spread it over them. Exhausted, he rested his own head against the pillows and she snuggled into him, her head on his chest, one hand sliding over his belly to rest on his hip.

He tried not to tense when her fingers trailed down to lightly trace the scar on his thigh. It was still red around the edges and tender to the touch.

The anger faded away and he rubbed his hand down her back, shivering a little when her breath cooled the sweat on his chest. His voice was rough. Raw. ""You are flat out crazy, woman."

Slowly, she began to stroke her fingers up and down his thigh. "I know. Its how I keep my sanity when I have to put up with you."

His muscles flexed and she sensed his determination to not give in. She looked up at him and he looked away from her, wouldn't let her see his eyes.

"John, I admire you. I admire your strength…the sheer power of your will." She laughed softly. "I wish that I even had a third of what you have."

He rolled into her, easing his leg up and pressing against her so that she fit snugly between her thighs. His voice was hoarse. "Why take a third when you can have it all?"

"That's not the power that I'm talking about." She pushed against his chest, slipped away from him. She sighed then gave him a sharp look. "I know that you're going to do it anyway so…I want you to do it."

"Do what?" He asked coolly though his eyes flared with heat. He reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against him. He ran his hands over her belly, settled on her hips, pulling her tight against his erection. He rubbed against her and his voice was smooth, hungry. "This again?"

"Stop trying to distract me." She pulled away from his touch. Pushed his hands away. "And don't try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about." She rubbed her arms. "I'm not blind so please…don't treat me like I'm too ignorant to know what's going on."

He moved his head closer to her until they were nose to nose on the pillow. "Why?" He asked. "Why now?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I want this over with." She sighed and rolled over so that her back was to him. "I want this business with Nathan done. Over with, John…I just…I just want him gone."

"Gone from Atlantis?" He reached out, rubbed a hand down her spine. "Or gone for good?"

"I-" She stopped and didn't say another word. She didn't have to.

"Susan…" He moved closer and pressed against her back. He pushed back her hair and pressed his mouth to her ear. "All it would take is one word from you and Nathan Walker would disappear from our lives for good."

He wouldn't tell her that he'd had this same conversation with Ronan and Lorne. The less she knew right now the safer she would be.

"I know." She let out a breath, turned into him and pressed her forehead against his chest. She looked up at him, searched his gaze. He _would_ do whatever she asked him to but- "I won't do that."

"You want it." He touched her face, rough fingers trailing over her soft skin. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes…I do. Damn me to hell…but I do." Her arms went around him, holding him tight. "But I want you more." She tilted her head slightly. Brushed her mouth against his. "As much as I hate my brother…I won't ask you to murder for me."

He snorted and his warm breath brushed against her cheek. "After what that bastard did to us…it would be justified."

"To you…to me, yes…but would Elizabeth see it that way?" She rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Would Jack O'Neill?"

"I don't care-"

"But I do." She tightened her arms around him. "John, I know that you don't want to do this but-" She tipped her head back and looked up at him. "Please…let yourself heal before you go jumping into something that could blow up in your face."

"Suzie Q-" He struggled with himself, trying to force back the howl of rage and frustration inside of him.

"You wanted a word, John. You wanted a word and this is it."

"What about before?" He growled.

"Before?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. Before. In the infirmary." He tightened his grip. "Don't tell me you forgot Elizabeth's little talk already?"

Her eyes went dark. "No. I haven't forgotten that." She replied dryly. She was quiet for a moment and then she sat up, pushing her hair back so that she could look down at him. "But I'm not sorry for it either."

"I know." He sat up, pushing down with his arms until he was leaning back against the pillow but before he could flare up again, she was touching his face, gripping his chin and turning his head so that he had to look at her.

"You might think that I betrayed you, John but I didn't."

His expression hardened. "You sided with them."

"Do you really blame me?" She asked quietly. "For weeks I sat by your side. Watching over you, trying to keep you safe, and worried every damn second that I was going to lose you." She shook her head, let go of him and leaned back against the pillows beside him. "But if you still want to be mad at me then go ahead. Just remember…if I think that I have to I'll do it again."

"I know you will." He smiled slightly at that then a frown touched the corner of his mouth. "I won't let him get away, Suzie Q."

"I know." She nestled against him, her head on his shoulder, one arm curled around his waist. "But this time? Please…let Elizabeth handle the two of them. At least for the time being."

"Elizabeth, won't-"

"She was just as angry as you, John. Do you really think that she's going to let Richard Woolsey get away with going over her head that easily?"

"And how the hell is she going to stop him?" He replied coldly.

"By being Elizabeth Weir." She smiled slightly. Seeing the expression on his face she sat up and gripped his arms, tried to make him look at her. "Don't underestimate her, John. She's a lot stronger than you think."

He gave her a look, pushed off her hand and sat up on the side of the bed.

"John, trust her." Determined, she pushed off the blanket and moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back so that her breasts pressed against him. "Trust me."

"You're the one person that I can trust. And if I didn't?" He turned his head, gave her a smoldering look. "You wouldn't still be in this bed."

She kissed him lightly. "Then listen to me. I know that you want to investigate Nathan and find out what he's up to. I'll help you. Together we can come up with a plan-"

"No!" He shook his head. "I won't involve you. Not again. If I do this? I do it alone."

"No." She tightened her hold on his neck. "_We_ do this, John. You, me and whoever else you want but I _will_ be involved."

He gripped her arms, tugged her hold loose so that he could pull her around and settle her on his lap, groaning when his cock pressed against her wet warmth. When he spoke his voice was hoarse with want. "Not if I lock you up. If it means keeping you safe I won't stop short of having you locked up in the brig."

She wiggled a little, grinning when he groaned again. "If I'm locked up in the brig then how am I supposed to keep you safe?"

He rolled his eyes at her and then bent his head so that he could nibble her neck.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Sheppard." She sighed and stroked her fingers over his shoulder and up the side of his neck. "You don't always have to be the strong one, John." She hugged him tight, then grabbed his exploring hand and moved it higher up on her thigh. "You don't always have to be the big hero."

"Yes, I do." He whispered huskily. He rolled, flipping her over so that she was on her back and he was between her legs. He gripped his cock and eased the swollen head into the warm wetness between her thighs. "And right now…I'm _really_ big."


	61. SOT Transitions 14

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 

Sheppard On Top

Transitions

Chapter 14

Elizabeth Weir was beyond pissed. She paced the floor in her office, rubbed her arms, tried to put her words together before she picked up something and smashed it through the glass wall over looking the Gate room.

"Doctor Weir-"

Slowly, she turned around, her hands curled into fists and she had to force herself to uncurl them again. Moving to her desk, she sat down and rested her elbows on top of it. Slowly, she leaned forward and set her glare on the balding little man sitting across from her.

He shifted a little and cleared his throat. "Doctor Weir, please understand. This was not entirely my doing. The IOA and several high ranking members of the SGC demanded the Major's release-"

"Why wasn't I notified?" She asked coolly. She curled her fingers together and tried to stay calm.

Woolsey squirmed, wiped a hand over his head. He looked at Walker as if he were expecting something.

She frowned. The skin at the back of her neck prickled and she felt her temper starting to rise. "Richard, when I ask you a question, I expect an answer." She lowered her hands and the tone of her voice was harsh and demanding. "Why was I not notified of the Major's release?"

Woolsey simpered. "Doctor Weir…Elizabeth…if I may-"

"No. You may not." Elizabeth snapped. She cut her eyes to the man sitting beside Woolsey. "You have made enough trouble for yourself here in Atlantis, Major Walker. If you're wise, you won't cause anymore."

"Doctor Weir, I apologize." Woolsey broke in smoothly. "Not informing you of my contact with the SGC was-"

"Definitely the wrong thing to do, Richard." She interrupted him coldly. She glared at both of them. "Gentlemen, let me make one thing perfectly clear to the both of you. I am not a fool and I do not play lightly with those that make the mistake of assuming that I am."

"Doctor Weir, I believe that you are taking this the wrong way." Nathan smiled and leaned forward a little. "I…" he glanced at Woolsey. "I mean we, Richard and I, were hoping to discuss matters with you. Perhaps come to some type of understanding so that this situation with the Kinani and of course Colonel Sheppard can be settled in an appropriate manner."

Elizabeth fumed. She sat up straight and tried to not slap the shit out of the little bastard. Such a condescending tone. Who the hell did the little fucker think he was anyway? Now, she understood why his own sister couldn't stand the sight of him and why Sheppard wanted to flay him alive. Feeding his stinking carcass to the whales was an idea too but he'd probably just make them sick.

The man was so full of bullshit that she could practically smell it.

"Major Walker, you are treading on very thin ice with me at the moment and I would advise you to be very careful where you step." The man had the nerve to look angry. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "One wrong move or word and I will not hesitate to have you locked up in the brig. Perhaps I should do that anyway since I have the very strong feeling that you are more than a little responsible for the Colonel's condition at the moment."

She stood up. "Richard, I would like to have a private word with the Major so please leave." He gave Walker a nervous look and started to say something and she cut him off. "Richard, I am not going to ask you twice."

Walker's face was stony. "I would prefer that he stay."

Elizabeth's expression was just as forbidding. "I'm sure that you would." She looked at Woolsey. "There are two security guards standing just outside the door…"

Woolsey fingered his tie, shot Walker a look and then awkwardly got to his feet. Red faced he started for the door but before he reached it, Elizabeth snapped out a warning.

"If I were you, Mr. Woolsey, I would make sure of how you worded that message I know that you are about to send to the IOA. Don't forget that I too have some high ranking friends at the SGC."

Woolsey's back stiffened and he didn't even look at her as he opened the door and stepped through it. Elizabeth waited until he had disappeared down the narrow walkway before she sat back down. "Now, Major Walker…I believe that its time that you and I had our own discussion."

"Richard Woolsey-"

"Is not the leader of Atlantis, Major and frankly I am getting tired of reminding people of that fact." Her lips tilted into a wry smile. "Although, with your attitude I can safely assume that you believe that he should be."

Walker just stared at her and then he leaned back in his chair and gave her a level look. "True."

"At least you are honest about that."

"I wasn't finished." He stated boldly. He sat back and stared at her steadily. "In the beginning I was sure that you were the wrong one to be leading this expedition but since then…I've changed my opinion considerably."

Elizabeth snorted and her eyes narrowed angrily. "Shove your flattery, Major. If you think for one second that I am going to involve myself with the one man that _I_ am positive had a hand in the assault on the Colonel and your own sister-"

He straightened up. "It's not flattery, Doctor Weir. Just the truth. And while we're speaking truth? I did not have anything to do with the attack on Colonel Sheppard." His eyes darkened and a sad look flitted through his eyes. "As for Doctor Sheppard…no matter what you might think, I would never intentionally put my own flesh and blood in that situation."

"Tell that to her." Elizabeth snarled.

"I did. In fact, several times but I don't believe that I need to go into the details of that with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Carefully, he laid it on the top of her desk. "But as for you, Doctor Weir? We have no personal connection. If you still have trouble believing me then I suggest that you study the information on this flash drive."

"Why should I?" She looked at the thing like it was some kind of bug. "I know you, Major. Colonel Sheppard was not the only one that did a little digging into your past."

"I know." He said bluntly. "I also know that you think so highly of the Colonel that you're willing to over look the fact that he was also in Afghanistan at the same time that I was." Nathan studied her intently, a frown between his eyes.

"I trust, John Sheppard." Elizabeth's mouth set into a hard, angry line. "I don't trust you."

"Then perhaps you will trust someone that I know is a lot closer to you. Someone that we share a common friendship with."

Elizabeth blinked at him. She was so ready to toss him out on his ass. Still her curiosity got the best of her. "Who, Major? Who could we possibly both have as a friend?"

"Someone you and I are both quite fond of, Doctor Weir." Nathan leaned back in his seat, crossed his legs and gave her a knowing smile. "Teyla Emmagan."

John yawned, rolled over and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep but the big bed was too wide…too empty. He settled on his back, stared up at the ceiling. He shifted a little, his leg didn't hurt as badly now but it was still sore. He frowned slightly, he was going to have to stop favoring that leg or it was going to turn into a liability that he couldn't afford.

Shoving off the covers, he sat up stretching to get the kinks out of his back. God, but he was tired. He was going to have to stop taking those damn pain pills too or he was never going to get his damn head screwed back on straight.

Pushing up off the bed, he looked for his shoes then decided not to wear them because the floor was warm under his feet. He scratched, stretched again and winced. Shit, he really did need to get himself together or he was going to turn into a fucking lump.

He stretched again and limped into the bathroom for a quick shower and a shave. At least the hot water helped to open up his head and he scrubbed at his face, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Toweling off, he raked his fingers through his hair and grabbed up a clean pair of sweats. Feeling a little more awake, he settled himself in the chair in front of his make shift desk and flipped open the lap top computer.

He stared at the information on the screen and didn't like what he was reading. He sighed, shifted the papers on his desk and leaned back, automatically reaching for the bottle of water that Susan always left for him before he noticed that it was empty.

Damn it. He threw it in the trash and stood up. Hell, he was hungry anyway so he might as well do it all in one trip. He rubbed his face. Where was the little woman anyway? He hadn't seen her since breakfast and when she was too quiet it made him nervous.

John came out of the bedroom, calling her name. She didn't answer. Damn it. She was probably nose deep in one of her books again. He started down the hallway and started to yell for her again but then he stopped, her name dying on his lips.

God damn.

He just stood there, staring. He knew he should move but he couldn't. He just stood there.

Dick hard.

Lust raging.

His balls so tight he thought he was going to come in his sweats just from the scene on his balcony.

She was out there alright but she sure as hell wasn't studying. She was unfolding a quilt and laying it down on the space in front of the bench. Transfixed, he watched her as she peeled off her tee shirt and shorts and dropped them on the bench. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts when she fluffed out her hair and then reached for the bottle of suntan oil on the table.

His cock perked up even more when she squeezed some of the stuff into her hand and began to rub it into her skin. She lifted one long leg and he groaned when her hands slid between her thighs, smoothing the oil into her bare, soft skin.

She looked up and caught him watching her and stopped, her fingers resting lightly on her thighs. A wicked grin touched her mouth. She kept her eyes on his as she slid her hands over her belly, letting her long hair fall around her shoulders. She stroked her breasts, pulling at the rings around her nipples. Then with a teasing grin, she turned her back to him.

He ran his hand over the bulge tenting the front of his sweat pants. Damn…

He watched her as she stroked her lush curves before slipping on a pair of his sun glasses. He grinned and reached for the door handle when she stretched like a cat and then settled herself down on the quilt. He slid back the glass and stepped out into the warm afternoon sunshine. The tile of the deck felt good under his bare feet and he stopped just at the edge of the quilt and looked down at her.

"Afternoon, Doctor Sheppard."

"Afternoon, Colonel." She reached up, plumping the pillow under her head and he caught a whiff of her scent. When she raised her arms, her breasts rose up and under his stare her already stiff nipples grew even harder. They strained against the rings and his fingers ached to touch them. He wanted to roll them between his fingers while his mouth tasted her full pouty lips.

"I thought you were studying." He continued to stroke his cock through the soft cloth of his pants, watching her eyes. His smile was cunning, his eyes full of fire and an unspoken craving for something sinful. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm taking a break." She turned over on her belly, wiggling her cute bottom until she found a comfortable spot. Besides, it's too beautiful a day to stay cooped up inside studying."

"I'm not letting you take those classes so you can lay out here and tan your pretty little ass, wife." His glance traveled down her body. "Get your clothes on and get back to work."

"Nope, I'm playing hooky for awhile." She looked up at him, pulled her long hair over her shoulder and gave him a little smile. "Now, why don't you be a sweet husband and put some of that oil on my back?"

"I can think of some place better than your back to put that oil, Suzie Q." Picking up the bottle from the table he flipped open the cap. Tipping it up, he knelt down next to her and squirted a thin line along the curve of her spine. It smelled like coconut oil and felt cool and slick on his fingers. "What is this crap anyway?"

"Something special that I made up." She gave him a sly look. "It's good for a lot of things too."

"Figures." He set down the bottle and straddled her thighs so that he could rub her shoulders. He worked the kinks out of her muscles and when he reached the small of her back. He moved on down, making her squirm when he ran his hand over her bottom and dipped his slick fingers into her. He pressed his thumb against her tight hole and her thighs spread a little more as she lifted her hips, giving him more access.

"Hmm…Sheppard. That feels good." He rubbed harder and little chill bumps popped up on her skin. She sucked in a breath. "If you're planning on riding my ass-"

He looked up at her. She was looking over her shoulder at him and she'd pushed the sunglasses up so that they were holding back her hair. She licked her lips when he stood up and shoved his pants down around his hips, eyes widening even more when she saw his hard throbbing cock. Arousal pounding between his legs, he quickly shucked the pants.

He prodded her legs apart with his foot. Kneeling down he slid his palms over the back of her thighs. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the bench and then he braced his hands against the quilt and hovered over her. He nipped at her shoulder, nuzzling her neck and then sliding his tongue over the curve of her jaw.

She raised a hand, fingers tangling in his hair. She pulled his mouth to hers and brushed a kiss across his lips. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. John groaned and settled his weight against her. The oil on her back felt cool and he rubbed against her, smearing the stuff over her and on his own chest and belly.

He settled his weight on her and grabbed her wrists, jerking her arms out to the sides so that he could hold her down.

"Mmm…" He whispered against the back of her neck. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had a bit of fun with you, woman?"

"Two hours?" She teased him back. "I think it's been at least that long since you tricked me into having sex with you."

"Tricked you?" His chuckle was low and wicked. "I don't think it's a trick when you're the one that's nibbling at my dick." He pushed against her, letting the head of his cock slide teasingly between the cheeks of her ass.

"Devil." She nipped at his chin; her voice was sultry, her need burning hot in her eyes. "You made me do it."

"Made you, huh?" He purred. His eyes glittered as he let go of her hands and sat up. He slid his hands over her slick skin, letting his fingers explore until they settled on her breasts. He played with the nipple rings, twisting them until she let out a soft moan and arched up against him. "You know…sweetheart. It's been a long time since I really made you _do_ anything."

"Maybe…" She sucked in a breath when he plucked at her and pinched the hard little tips. "Maybe…you're getting soft…Ohhhhh…maybe you're losing your touch."

"Well then…maybe we need to make a repeat of Valentine's Day. What do you think?" He pressed down on her harder, trapping her between his hairy thighs. He nudged against her. "How soft does that feel?" Laughing, he leaned down to slide his tongue over her lips. He twisted the rings again and the sound that fell from her lips made his cock throb. "God…I love to hear you moan and since I'm in the mood for a good hard stretch this morning? I think that I'll just stretch this tight little hole right-"

"Sheppard!"

"Shit!" John froze then his head shot up and his eyes went black with anger. "Ronan! What the fuck are you doing?"

Furious, John sat up and grabbed the edges of the quilt, pulling it around them and holding it around her when Susan sat up and settled on his thighs. He bit back a moan when she rocked back just enough so he was nestled against her heat. Damn her, she was smirking and obviously getting a very big kick out of this.

Ronan leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been knocking on your damn door for ten minutes."

"So you just let yourself in?"

Ronan shrugged. "When you didn't answer I got worried…thought you might be in trouble or…" His chuckle was wicked. "Something."

"Yeah, right. I'll just bet that you did." John shook his head. "Turn around." He demanded.

"Why?" Ronan's grin got wider and he leaned against the door frame.

"_Turn around_." John's voice dropped to an angry rumble. His hands clenched when Ronan didn't move. "Now, Chewie."

"Then hurry up, Sheppard. Elizabeth needs to talk to you." He started to walk off and then he turned around and gave a little wave. "Hi, Susan." He winked and a little leering smile touched his mouth. "That oil smells good."

"John, I'm sorry. I know that Carson still has you on medical leave-"

Elizabeth stopped when she saw how they were dressed. Her eyes slid over the tee shirt Susan had hastily slipped on. It was John's and it barely covered Susan's oil slick thighs and then her eyes fell on Sheppard.

"Oh." Elizabeth's lips twisted into a sly grin. "Sorry to interrupt but I really do have something that I need to discuss with you, John."

Susan watched Elizabeth's face and tried not to grin. The sight of an angry John Sheppard, with his hair standing up in wild, messily sexy dark spikes was something every woman in Atlantis longed to see. Especially when he was bare chested and wearing nothing more than a loose pair of drawstring pants that draped enticingly around his lean hips.

Elizabeth's smile got even bigger when he turned around and she got a good view of the tempting line of fur trailing down over his flat belly and the obvious erection poking against the front of his pants. Susan's eyes danced with laughter when she stepped in front of her husband and tried to turn him toward the bedroom.

"Put some clothes on, Sheppard." She whispered.

"Why?" He growled. "These are our quarters. Not god damn Grand Central Station." He gave Ronan a furious look. "I'll walk around fucking naked if I want too."

"I'm not complaining because I do love the view but come on, sweetie-" She poked him in the belly.

She thought he was going to fight her but then he huffed out a sigh and stalked off toward the bedroom. Susan looked at Ronan. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. We'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure." Ronan grabbed a beer and an apple from the bowl on the table. "Want anything, Doc? Knowing those two it might be awhile before they come back."

Susan didn't listen to any more as she hurried down the short hallway to the bedroom. She pushed open the door just in time to catch a good view of John's tight, firm behind as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Hmm…" She slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, grabbing his hands before he could zip up. "You're not going to put on your uniform?"

"As Elizabeth pointed out I'm still on leave I don't have to wear it." He grabbed her hands and spun her around so that she was in front of him. He tugged at the hem of the tee shirt and made her raise her arms so that he could pull it off of her. He slid his hands over her belly, reaching up to cup her breast's and make her moan when he scratched his thumbs over the silver rings.

"Shit…" He growled against her shoulder. "Just when I had you all oiled and ready too." He sighed and rested his cheek against hers. "I'm going to make Elizabeth and Ronan pay for ruining my perfect day to play with you."

"Yeah," She ran her hands over his chest. "We're gonna have to make 'em pay for that." Then she sighed and pushed away from him. "But since she wants to talk to you, I'll just jump in the shower."

"Wait." He grabbed her, kissed her hard. He ran his hand over the small of her back, making her hit at him when he gave her a quick pinch on the ass. "This won't take long so don't wash everything. Leave a few spots for me."

With a laugh, he smacked her on the ass, tugged on his shirt and boots and headed for the door.

"Not a chance in hell." John stood in the small kitchen, arms folded across his chest, an angry look on his face. "I won't do it."

"John, listen to me." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "Don't make any snap decisions until you've heard me out."

"I'm not making a snap decision." He wasn't stupid. "Woolsey and Walker are just pissed because they couldn't box her into a corner. God damn it, Elizabeth. Those two would try anything."

He should know. He'd been checking all the Intel that Ronan and Lorne brought him, had even set up a makeshift office in their bedroom and with Rodney's help, a link to the base computers so that their comings and goings wouldn't look so suspicious. As careful as they'd been, he'd been dreading this little glitch in the system. "The answer is still no. It's too dangerous and I will not put her in that kind of position again."

Elizabeth Weir wasn't stupid either but she was sure as hell angry. "John, I know that you've been cooped up here but I'm sure that by now you know about my conversation with the Major." Her gaze darted to Ronan. "There are ears in Atlantis that perhaps shouldn't be listening to things that are private but in this case…I'll over look it."

She heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. She gave Susan a look and then sighed and got to her feet. "Susan I hope that you understand but…John, I'd like to continue this discussion in my office."

Without waiting for an answer, she headed out the door. John started not to follow her then he sighed, nodded at Ronan and the two of them moved out into the hallway.

Elizabeth was waiting and her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Ronan.

"I want him in on this." John's tone brooked no argument. He stiffened slightly when she started to shake her head. "Elizabeth, I mean it. Either Ronan is in on this or-"

"Or you do this on your own?" Her lips tilted slightly at the look on his face. "I'm not as blind as you might think, John."

He bristled. "I didn't…"

She waved a hand at him. "We will discuss that later. We have more important things to concern ourselves with at the moment."

"Such as?" He asked dryly.

We found a contact." Elizabeth told him as they strode down the hall toward her office.

"Who?" He demanded to know.

John limped along behind her and did a piss poor job of hiding his dislike of having to follow her. His scowl deepened when she slowed her steps so that he could keep up with her. She looked at him when he mumbled something to Ronan under his breath and she chose to ignore his sour look.

"Someone that's willing to talk. Someone that knows the Kinani better than any of us…someone you know very _very_ well."

John stopped. He had a feeling that he knew where this conversation was going. "If you're talking about Walker-"

Elizabeth stepped back as the doors to the conference room swung open. "I'm not talking about the Major. At least not yet."

"Then what the-" John stopped. His lips twitched when he saw the figure seated at the long table. "Teyla." He stared at Elizabeth. "You had to drag me all the way down here for this?"

Teyla's expression was cool as she rested her hands on top of the table. "I am glad to see that you are well, John."

John snorted as he slid into the seat across from her. His leg was better but walking too far or too much still made it ache and he forced himself to bite back a sigh of relief as he sank down into the soft leather seat. And he was too damn tired to play nice with her.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I can see that you have no problem in getting straight to the point, Colonel." Teyla said stiffly. "At least there is something about you that has not changed."

"I think that I could say the same thing about you, Teyla." His eyes narrowed. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Her head snapped up. "Nathan Walker is not-"

"Really?" He said snidely. "Could have fooled me. I've heard that the two of you have been getting rather chummy."

"John, I would never…" Her lips thinned and she snarled at the look on his face. "Elizabeth, I am sorry but I do not believe that this is going to work."

"It will." Teyla started up from the table but Elizabeth grabbed her arm to stop her. Her fingers tightened slightly when Teyla gave her an angry glare. "Stop it."

"Elizabeth, I will not-"

"You will and you will do it now." Elizabeth's voice was firm when Teyla tried to break free from her grasp. "Enough." She turned her glare on Sheppard. "I don't know what's wrong with the two of you but you need to resolve what ever it is and now."

John pushed back from the table. His face was a mask of fury. "There's nothing to resolve."

"I think that there is." Elizabeth looked at Ronan. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"It's not my business." He shrugged. "It's their problem."

Elizabeth stared at him. He met her gaze steadily and he didn't try to hide the fact that he knew what was going on between the two. He was just refusing to get involved in what ever it was.

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright then." She turned to Teyla. "I'm not going to push this because I can tell that it's something personal." She looked at John. "But I will not allow your feelings toward one another to interrupt this session any longer."

When neither one of them said anything, she continued. "Alright, we've wasted enough time on petty matters. Its time to get down to the real reason for this meeting."

"About time." John grumbled.

"Colonel-" Elizabeth's tone was a warning and as usual he chose to ignore it.

"You said you had a contact-"

"Yes." Teyla rested her elbows on the table. She looked away from John and turned her attention on Elizabeth. "As I discussed with you earlier, Major Walker came to me with a proposal-"

John broke in. "And what kind of proposal?"

Teyla kept her cool as she turned to look at him. "You were ill at the time Colonel. The Major and Mr. Woolsey did wish to speak to Doctor Sheppard but…" She took a breath. "They were hoping that she would be able to persuade you to help them."

"Help them what? Teyla you're not telling me anything. You're just beating around the bush-"

"John, the IOA believe that you would be the perfect person to head up an investigation. Through Major Walker, the IOA has learned of a cartel operating on several worlds in the Pegasus galaxy. Apparently, this person 'Vaden' was the leader of the sect based on the Kinani home world and they had been operating there for quite some time."

John shook his head. "What's that got to do with me? Vaden's dead-"

"But Jaiya is not."

He stiffened and sat up straighter when Teyla said her name. "What? Did someone see her?"

Elizabeth nodded. "She has been sighted." She picked up a folder that had been lying beside her hand and slid it toward him. "Major Walker was kind enough to give me this information-"

John snorted and shoved the folder back. "No."

"John-"

"Elizabeth, what is wrong with you?" John frowned, tried to keep a hold on his fury. "You're going to believe this shit?"

"I've checked into some of it, John. I believe that it's certainly worth checking out. If this Jaiya is working with the Wraith-"

"Well, I don't. Unless you failed to notice, my last run in with her 'son' and Nathan Walker wasn't exactly beneficial to my health. I can't believe that you're even thinking about going along with this. Especially after-"

"I'm not happy with it." Elizabeth shook her head. "But this is different, John. We have a chance for a new ally…the chance to break this 'cartel' that Major Walker has been investigating. John, we have a chance to acquire new information…a link to intelligence on the Wraith that we haven't had before."

"You really want to deal with Wraith worshippers?" John's mouth tightened in anger.

She sighed looked down at her hands. "John, I realize your reluctance-"

"Reluctance?" John snapped. "Reluctance doesn't even come close to it, Elizabeth."

"He is your family, Colonel…"

"Not by my choice."

"He's Doctor Sheppard's brother-"

John barked a laugh. "Maybe by blood but that doesn't mean a god damn thing to either one of us." He pushed away from the table. "As far as I'm concerned the answer is no and this conversation is over."

"John, please. Sit down." Elizabeth said. Her expression hardened when he just glared at her. "Don't force me to make it an order, Colonel."

John's eyes flared angrily. His teeth were clenched so tightly that the muscle in his jaw started to twitch. His eyes flicked to Teyla then his gaze settled on Elizabeth. He stared at her, she stared back, her gaze steady. She didn't flinch. Didn't acquiesce to him.

"John-"

He leaned forward, rested his hands on the table, forcing himself to keep them flat. He wanted to break something, preferably her neck for speaking to him like that. She was god damn lucky that he'd never strike a woman in anger.

"John, please…" Elizabeth was determined that she was going to keep her own anger under tight control. Fighting with him when he was so obviously in such a rage wasn't going to accomplish a thing but she would be damned if he was going to run rough shod over her either. "Don't make this any worse-"

His eyes blazed with anger. "I want to make something clear to you, Elizabeth." His voice was calm, cool. Full of controlled fury.

"And I want to make something clear to you, Colonel Sheppard." Elizabeth held up a hand to stop him. "I understand your hesitation when it comes to believing anything that Major Walker might say. But you and I know each other and I was hoping that between us we could come up with a plan. I've talked with the Major and Teyla about this at some length and-"

"Fuck!" John's fury boiled over. He slammed a fist into the table, making Elizabeth jump back. "Just what the hell have you two been 'discussing' behind my back?"

"John, that is quite enough." Elizabeth flared angrily. She stood up, leaned toward him, staring at him with eyes just as black with fury as his own. "I will not tolerate this attitude of yours anymore."

"I really don't give a damn." He snarled back.

Her expression hardened. "Teyla, Ronan. Please step outside for a moment. I wish to speak to the Colonel in private please." They hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave when they were both so angry. She tilted her head slightly, fingers brushing over Teyla's sleeve. "I'll be alright. Now go."

She waited until the doors had closed behind them before she turned back to John.

"Elizabeth-"

"Colonel, you may be military commander here but unless something has changed I am still boss around here. I consider you a friend but don't abuse that friendship by thinking that you can over step your bounds with me."

"Over step my bounds?" John growled. "Just where in the fucking _hell_ do you get off telling me that I am over stepping my bounds, _Doctor Weir_?"

"John, you are this close-" She raised her hand, thumb and forefinger pinched together.

"Close to what?" He snarled. "Insubordination?"

"Yes." She snarled back.

"I don't give a damn-"

"Oh, I think that you do." Elizabeth's voice was harsh. "Perhaps, I should call General O'Neill myself. Apprise him of the situation." She pointed at the chair. "Please sit down, John."

"Why?" His lips curved into a grim smile. "You've already made your decision. What else do we have to discuss?"

"We have plenty to discuss."

"Then you can talk to yourself." John pushed away from the table and headed for the door.

"John Sheppard, _sit_ down now!"

John's head snapped back like he'd been slapped and he looked angry enough to kill. "_What_?"

"You heard me, John." She pointed at the chair. "Sit down."

His eyes glittered dangerously but Elizabeth stood her ground. She knew all about John's reputation with his men. If she wanted him to listen to her then she was going to have to be as hard and demanding as he was.

He took one step back. "And if I don't?"

"Then I call Jack O'Neill and you end up doing this anyway."

"You're not exactly giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"No." She sat back down and rested her elbows on the table. "Now please, sit down before you force me to do something that I'd rather not do."

"Oh, you don't want me to force you into doing something." His laugh was harsh and bitter. "That's a good one. Elizabeth."

"This is important, John." She shook her head. "If for once you would stop being so stubborn and just listen to reason-"

"Listen to reason?" His voice rose into an angry shout. "What kind of reason am I supposed to be listening to?"

"Major Walker seems to believe that-"

"Major Walker is a lying son of a bitch!" John roared. He held up his hand, showed her the still fading scars that marred his skin. "Or did you forget this already?"

"I haven't forgotten a thing, John. Especially, the pain that you went through." She fought to keep her voice calm. "But this…this is a chance. If these people have the knowledge that Major Walker claims…"

"And how do we know that? How do we know that it's not all a lie?" He snarled. "How do we know that he's still not up to his ass in it with Jaiya?"

"We don't and that's why-"

"And that's why we need to stay out of this and away from Nathan Walker, Elizabeth." He slammed a fist down on the table hard enough to make it shake. "God damn it! Elizabeth, if you would just see the bottom line. If you would just open _your_ eyes and see that he is a liability and the sooner we get rid of him, the better."

"John, I realize that your fear for Susan is a big part of this. I understand that, I really do…" She took a deep breath, stared down at her hands. "And that is why I'm ordering you to lead this investigation. You're the best man for this. The only man that I could trust to-"

"No." He shook his head, backed away from the table. "I refuse."

He started for the door. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. He started to jerk away from her but stopped when he saw her expression.

"John, for once shut your mouth and listen to reason."

"Let go of me." His voice was low and dangerous. His lips thinned when she didn't. "Doctor Weir, if you want to keep that pretty hand of yours attached to your wrist-"

"Is that a threat, Colonel?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed with anger.

"You can make it anything you want to, Doctor Weir…" He twisted his arm, jerked away from her touch. "But don't ever grab me like that again."

Elizabeth stiffened. "I am not your wife, Colonel and I won't-"

John turned suddenly, he took a step toward her, crowded her back against the table. Hands on his hips, he moved closer and loomed over her. "You won't what?"

"I won't back down from you." Elizabeth's eyes gleamed and her mouth set into a determined line.

He leaned closer. "And you think that she does?" John smiled wryly. "It's apparent that you don't know Susan Sheppard very well then, Elizabeth…and you sure as hell don't know me."

"I think that I know enough, Colonel."

"Oh, really?" He cocked his head slightly and stared at her. He was on edge and looked like a snake ready to strike. When she didn't answer, he laughed.

"You think that this is funny, John?"

"Fucking hilarious." He growled. He took a step back, turned for the door then he stopped and gave her a look. "You'll have my resignation by dinner time."

She followed him. "I won't accept it."

"Like I fucking care."

She said something else but he tuned her out. He just kept walking, putting one foot in front of the other until he was away from her.

He had to. If he didn't, he would give in to that urge to do something that he would only end up hating himself for later.


	62. SOTTransitions 15

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions 15

1.

Susan pressed her hand against the door control, blinking when the bright sunshine flooded into the opening. She put her hand over her eyes, looking this way and that. At first she didn't see him and then there he was, sitting in the shadows beneath the tower. He was leaning against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him. Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes but she could tell from his expression that he was pissed.

God damn…taking a deep breath she hefted the basket in her hand and headed down the steps.

"There you are."

He looked up when she stopped beside him. "Leave me alone."

"Elizabeth came to see me." She reached down, ruffled her fingers through his hair. "She was upset."

"So?" He smacked at her hand, pushed his sunglasses back up on his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. Fucking great…he should have expected it though.

"She asked me to talk to you." She knelt, set down the basket she was carrying, reached in and pulled out a beer. She held it out to him. "Here. I brought you some sandwiches too."

"I don't want it." He turned his gaze back out to the ocean.

"You haven't eaten all day…John, stop ignoring me."

He refused to look at her.

She sighed. "Okay, just remember that you asked for it."

"What the...!" He heard a pop and then spluttered when cold beer poured over his head, down the back of his collar and into his eyes. He jerked off the glasses and tossed them aside. He swiped a hand over his face and eyes blazing, stared at her. "What the god damn hell do you think you're doing?"

"Cooling off that hot temper of yours, Sheppard." Susan threw the empty bottle back in the basket. "And you're lucky that I didn't bust this damn bottle over your head, you son of a bitch." She got to her feet. Hands on her hips she glared down at him. "Treating Elizabeth like that…have you lost your fucking mind?"

"No." He slowly got to his feet and stood over her. Beer dripped off his hair and onto his shirt but he didn't try and wipe it away. "But I'm about to lose my temper with you-"

"What you're about to get is pushed off this damn pier."

He poked her in the chest. "Woman, if you're smart you will back off and step away from me right now."

She poked him back. "Then I guess that I'm just as stupid as you because I'm not going to do it."

He went still. His expression dead serious. "Susan, walk away and leave it alone."

"Or what?" She taunted him.

"Don't push me." He gave her a shove.

"I'm not pushing you." She shoved him back.

"Go away." He replied coldly. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

She glared at him. "Do you want me to find a pacifier for you?"

"Susan…I said to stop it."

"Then stop acting like a sulking little brat."

He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm to stop him. His spine was tight, rigid.

"John, wait…" She sighed heavily and slid her arms around him. She rested her cheek against his back. "I'm sorry…I know that you're mad and I don't want to fight like this with you again."

"Elizabeth-"

"Is doing what she thinks is right." She squeezed him gently. "And I agree with her."

He pushed her hands off of him. "You almost had me until you said that."

When he tried to walk away again she grabbed the back of his shirt. He tried to jerk away from her but she wouldn't let go.

"Susan, I am about to change my rule about hitting a woman in anger." He growled.

"I don't believe it." She slid her arms around him again, hooked her fingers in his belt. "You have never hit me and you know that you won't start now."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. He turned around to face her, inched closer to her. His voice was silky soft and as hard as iron. "Don't be so sure, Suzie Q."

She stepped up to him, pressing against his chest. "That's the one thing that I am sure about, Sheppard." She pulled out of his grip, touched him, rubbing her hands over his chest. Her tone changed, like she was trying to soothe him. "But there is something that I don't understand."

"What?" His eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't move.

"Why you are raising such hell over something you've been wanting in the first place?"

"I didn't want this." His expression hardened. "I will not be partners with that bastard, Suzie Q-"

"Who said anything about partners? Elizabeth wants you to head up this investigation. From what I understood from her, you would have full command over it all." She leaned back and looked up at him. "Let me guess. You didn't hear everything because..." She tapped his mouth with her finger." This started running…" She tapped his forehead. "Before this took over."

He slapped at her hand. "I meant what I said."

"So did Elizabeth." She said quietly. "And what happened to that trust you were going to show her?" She let go of him and took another step back. "And me? Or are you that afraid of Nathan Walker?"

Anger simmered beneath his skin. "I am not afraid of anything." He ground out slowly.

"Could have fooled me." She turned around and headed back toward the steps. At the door, she stopped and turned around to look at him. "You're not being fair."

"What's fair about any of this?" He snarled. "Has anything been fair to me? To us?"

"Elizabeth is doing her best, John. She picked the only man that she knew she could trust to have her back if something goes wrong." She shrugged. "But if you're too chicken shit afraid or your stupid pride won't let you see that? Well, that's your fault isn't it?"

He just stared at her. Finally, she just shook her head.

"Sheppard, I love you. You know that. I'd follow you anywhere. Do anything for you. But this is too important and you know it. So, if you want to ignore the chance that's staring you right in the face, then go ahead. Write up that resignation. Pack your bags and leave this city…but you'll be on your own because I'm not going to go with you."

He stared at her with accusing eyes. "You'd side with them…again?"

"You son of a bitch." She came back down the steps, got right against him, standing toe to toe with him. "I'd rather side with you. But how can I when you're being such a mean, stubborn bastard?"

"Would it make you feel better if you hit me?" He asked quietly.

"If I thought it would knock some fucking sense into you, yes."

He watched her eyes, knowing that she was ready and willing to fight him if she had to. His chest got tight and a frustrated sigh hissed past his lips. He shouted with rage, fingers curling, he whirled and slammed his fist into the wall of the tower.

"God damn it!"

He slammed his fist into the wall again and kept hitting it, letting the pain in his hand drown out the frustration that he felt. Finally, he staggered back but he stepped wrong and his leg twisted. Pain shot through his body and he tilted but she caught him before he fell.

He pushed her back against the wall, pressing so close that he could feel her heart beat. Breathing hard, he put his arms around her, rested his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She stroked his back and the touch of her hands helped to soothe his anger.

"Elizabeth is doing her best, John. Please, cut her some slack. Listen to her. Just for once let your brain think before that hot temper and your mouth take over."

"I don't want to do this." He said roughly.

"I know." He heard the smile in her voice. She pulled his hair, touched his face, gripped his chin and tilted his face up to hers. "But you will."

"Damn you." He growled because he knew that she was right. "Pushy bitch." He held onto her, not wanting to let go when she pushed back. "Stay."

"I am." She touched his hand. "Come on, Sheppard. You're going to need some ice on that before it starts to swell."

His whole body ached like a son of a bitch but he had the feeling that when he talked to Elizabeth it was just going to get worse. "Hell." He snorted. "Get me a bottle of whiskey while you're at it. Maybe then I'll be too numb to even give a damn."

2.

"Can I talk to you?"

Elizabeth Weir looked up at the sound of the knock on her door. Her eyes widened slightly. She leaned back, fingers clicking the pen that she'd been twisting in her hand. "John. You're the last person that I expected to see."

"Yeah," John stepped in and shut the door behind him. "I didn't expect me to be here either." He shifted uneasily, paced, prowled back and forth like a caged tiger. He stopped, glanced out the door.

Elizabeth watched him and a slight smile touched her mouth when she saw what he was looking at. She quickly wiped it away when he turned back around. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "John, sit down…please."

Slowly, he sat and she looked at him. Saw the strain on his face, the bandage on his right hand. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"No." He answered curtly. "I don't like this, Elizabeth." He looked out the door again, crossed his legs, one foot resting on his knee. He tapped his foot impatiently, toyed with the hem of his jeans leg. He uncrossed his legs, got up and started to pace again. "I don't like it…"

"John," She sighed, put down the pen and rubbed her eyes. She could feel the tension, the brewing storm. "I really don't-"

"I'll do it."

She stopped, dropped her hands and stared at him. "What?"

He shook his head. Thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans, wincing when his cut fingers scraped over rough denim. "This investigation…heading up this…" He shrugged. "Whatever the hell you want to call it. I'll do it. But-"

She sat up straighter. "You'll have complete control of course but…"

"No buts." He said harshly. "Either I have complete control or nothing at all."

"You didn't let me finish." She said calmly.

He tensed, obviously warring with himself he glanced out the door again and then shook his head. "Alright. Finish."

She picked up the pen again, turned it in her fingers. "I suppose that you're here because Susan talked to you." She looked up at him, saw the guarded expression. "I'm glad that you listened to her but…" She set down the pen. "Between my last talk with you and now something has come up. Something that I've talked with Teyla about and something that I'd like to talk to Susan about as well."

He went stiff. "I already don't like the sound of it." His lips thinned and he jerked his head toward the door. "Does she know?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." His eyes narrowed and the look on his face said that he didn't believe her. "John, she doesn't know."

He shook his head, looked at his hands. "What is it?"

Elizabeth settled back in her chair. She stared at him, readying herself for the explosion she knew was going to come. "John…you're not going to like this."

He raised his head and looked at her. "_What is it_?" He growled. Then his mouth turned down into an angry frown. "You did it didn't you? This 'information' you had...this ally. You listened to Walker and you went with it."

"You didn't give me much choice, John. You walked out and wouldn't listen to me. Time was of the essence and I couldn't let this just slip by without..." He was tense and she knew that the longer she delayed telling him the worse that it was going to be. She sighed, picked up the pen, toyed with it and then set it back down again. "We've had an offer. An invitation to sit down and discuss some information with these people."

"And?" He sat back, fingers toying with the arm of the chair. He was mad as hell and his eyes nearly glowed with it. "Since you've already made your decision, just what is it about this that I'm not going to like?"

She pursed her lips. She glanced out the door. Getting to her feet, she went to the door, opened it and motioned to the figure standing at one of the consoles talking to Chuck. "Susan, could you step in here for a moment please? I'd like to talk to you."

Susan gave her a look of surprise and Elizabeth didn't say a word until she'd settled herself in the chair next to John. She looked from one to the other. "What's going on?"

"I have something that I need to discuss with John now that he's agreed to take over but since part of this concerns you…" She reached down and picked up a file from her desk. "Has Teyla ever said anything to you about a group called The Sisters?"

"No." Susan shook her head and gave her an odd look. "Was she supposed to?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "No."

John was beyond irritated. "Damn it, Elizabeth. Will you just get to the fucking point?"

Susan smacked him on the arm and the look he gave her a black look. She just ignored him and turned back to Elizabeth. "I guess that this has something to do with Nathan."

"In a way." Elizabeth nodded. "I've already agreed to talk with these women and I'd like it very much if you could accompany us." She quickly turned to John. "And before you go off on another tangent Colonel, there is a reason for it." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on top of the desk. "Not only could we use your agricultural knowledge to perhaps set up some kind of trade agreement, The Sisters are a very private sect. The problem is that from what Teyla tells me, they have some very strict rules about just who they let into their city."

John glared at her. "What kind of rules-"

"They don't allow men into their city."

That stopped him. He just stared at her and then shook his head. "Absolutely not, no fucking way."

"Sorry, John But it's already been arranged." Elizabeth said. "There is a consolation though. There is a village where you will be able to stay while we meet with The Sisters. From what Teyla tells me it's very comfortable-"

"I don't give a damn at how 'comfortable' it is!" He snarled. "I'm not going to let any of you take off into an unknown city without some kind of protection."

"We will have protection. Teyla will be with us and I've already arranged it with her that she will train Susan and myself in some fighting techniques. A couple of the female Marines will go with us as well." Elizabeth did her best to keep her voice neutral. "These women respect power, John. Female power. To go in there with guns blazing and a macho attitude would be one of the worst things that we could do."

John scowled. "This is the dumbest god damn idea-"

"Jaiya was spotted there not more than a month ago." Elizabeth broke in sharply.

The news stunned John into silence. Susan sat forward, her eyes bright with anger. "Does Teyla think that she's still there?"

"Doesn't matter." John frowned. "I know what you're getting at, Elizabeth-"

Susan blurted out. "I'll do it."

John looked at the woman beside him. "No. You won't."

"Yes. I will."

John saw commitment burning in her eyes. He understood why she wanted to do it, but the thought of letting her go into that kind of danger made him even more determined to keep her out of it.

"Susan," He grabbed her arm, pressed hard with his fingers. "Listen to me, if Jaiya is there-"

She shook his hand off of her arm, stood up and leaned on the desk. "Tell Teyla that when ever she's ready to teach me. I'm ready to learn."

"You can tell her yourself. She's in one of the bigger training rooms with Ronan." Elizabeth smiled when she told her which one. "She already knows to expect you. You've got three months to get in as much training as you can."

Susan frowned. "Three months? Why so long?"

"Some kind of religious thing. But after that, Teyla's friends have agreed to meet with us."

Susan nodded. "I'll be ready."

She turned and John stood up to stop her. "Wait a minute..."

Susan shoved past him and headed out the door. John nearly kicked over the chair as he shot up and headed out the door after her.

"Are you fucking insane?" John caught up with her before she'd reached the end of the corridor. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back around. "I am not going to let you do this."

"Too late." She jerked back out of his grip. "I'm doing it, John. Deal with it."

People stopped to stare and then quickly moved on when he gave them a thunderous black look. He frowned, grabbed her arm again and hustled her down a side corridor and out of the major lane of foot traffic. He pushed her against the wall and stood glaring down at her.

"Listen, I know why you want to do this. You want revenge. Well, baby...so do I. But not like this. It's too dangerous and you don't know a damn thing about-"

Susan faced his fury with her own angry questions. "Do you really think that I'm that weak, Sheppard? Is that your attitude? Are you such a chauvinistic asshole that you think the little women can't do the job? That we need our big bad men to protect us?"

"Don't argue with me." His eyes glittered angrily but she acted like she'd hadn't heard a word he said. Knowing her, she probably didn't.

"Is that why you won't give Elizabeth the respect that she deserves? Why you've been acting like an ass towards Teyla?" She snickered at the look on his face. "Yeah, honey. I know all about it. Unless you haven't noticed news travels fast around this city."

He saw red. He took a step closer, forcing her back against the wall even more. "My argue-...dealings with Teyla is no one's god damn business. I do show Elizabeth respect but she never should have done this." He angrily pointed a finger in her face. "And you're fucking lucky that I haven't flipped you over my knee and blistered your ass..."

"Try it and I'll kick your balls up to your nose." She slapped his hand, punched him in the chest and started to walk away from him. "And no...you don't show Elizabeth respect. You don't show any woman respect. You just act like it."

His nostrils flared. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

She jerked away from him. "You're not talking. You're demanding. You're ordering. Do I really have to remind you again that I don't take orders from you?"

He grabbed her again. "Stop being a fool, Susan!"

"Then stay here, Sheppard. Hide in our quarters. Sulk and act as pissed off as you want too. I know how to find Teyla on my own. I don't need you to show me the way." She twisted out of his grip, pushed him away from her and stalked off down the hall.

John watched her go. Wanting to kill her warred with wanting to slam her against the wall and fuck some sense into her. He scowled. It would feel damn good but as angry as she was, he doubted that it would work.

Fuming, he pushed away from the wall and followed her. What the hell did Elizabeth really think that she was doing? This was a damn stupid idea. Even if they did have three months, they still didn't know what they were getting into. He could understand why Elizabeth trusted Teyla but Nathan? This could not be anything good and he would still have Walker to deal with regardless.

But even if Nathan was on the up and up, even if Jaiya was there and Teyla's friends were willing to help them, what god damn good was that really going to do? They needed a plan and if he was going to be the leader then by God they were going to listen to him.

By the time he reached the training room she was already talking to Teyla. The two women looked at him as he limped in and sank down on one of the benches under the window that looked out over the sea. They didn't use this room that much but as John looked around, he noticed that Teyla had already set it up for training practice. His scowl deepened when he saw Ronan lurking in a corner. Slowly, the big man ambled over and plopped down beside him on the bench. John barely looked at him.

Ronan wiped his face with the towel in his hand. He gave John a quizzical look. "Something going on?"

John was hesitant and then he leaned back and rested his back against the wall. "Yeah, trouble." He gave Ronan a look. "I want you to help me." He kept his voice low.

"You? Asking for help?" Ronan's laugh was soft and gruff. "What the hell are you up to, Sheppard?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." John shifted and rubbed a hand down his aching thigh. "Right now, I need you to help me get back into shape."

Ronan gave him a look. "Your leg..."

"Is going to be a fucking problem if I don't do something about it soon." John started to say something else and then stopped when he heard foot steps coming toward him.

"If you're planning on starting something, Sheppard you can leave right now." Susan crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at him.

John felt a rush of anger but he managed to keep a hold on it. Without a word, he got to his feet. Ronan did the same, walking away across the padded floor to stand next to Teyla where they both tried to pretend that they didn't notice anything going on.

"Not here." He gripped her elbow hard between his fingers and turned her toward the doorway. Letting her go, he put his hand on the middle of her back and gave her a little shove.

Outside the doorway she turned on him and he slid his arms around her. He jerked her against his chest and crushed her mouth with his. Then just as roughly he let her go and leaned down so that they were at eye level. "Do you have any idea of what you're trying to get yourself into? How _stupid_ this idea is?"

Anger sparked in her eyes. "Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"That's rich coming from you." He snapped. "And isn't it a little like the pot calling the kettle black, Suzie Q? You accuse me of acting like a child but to me it looks like you're doing the same thing." He waited, sure that she was going to try and slap him for that one but she didn't. She just looked away from him. He gripped her chin and made her look at him. "You're really serious about this, I know."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Then why are you fighting me? Fighting Elizabeth? And don't give me that 'I just want to protect you' crap either, Sheppard."

"Why? It's true." He sighed. A long silence fell before he spoke again. "But I know that no matter what I say...what I _order_ you to do...you're going to do what you want to anyway."

A smile touched her mouth. "I learned from the best."

He gave her a serious look. "You really want to fight? Alright then...you can train with Teyla. Learn whatever she can teach you. But you'll learn with Ronan too...and with me. They can teach you to fight." He grabbed her arms, slid his hands down to roughly encircle her wrists. "We'll go back to the shooting range and I will teach you how to shoot and how to run."

"I won't run." She said fiercely.

"Listen..." he pulled her closer. "Just because you run doesn't mean that you're afraid. Sometimes its the only thing that will keep you from getting yourself or someone else killed. You have to be realistic, Suzie Q. This is not some game and you better than anyone know what Vaden and his men could do. Vaden _was_ in this with Jaiya, I'm sure of it. What if she wants revenge against you? I'm trying to make you understand that I don't want you getting into something that's way over your head."

"I'm not-"

"You are." He studied her hard. "Suzie Q, I'm being serious now and I want you to listen to me.." He gave her a little shake. "If you're going to do this then I want you to be strong." He put his hand on her chest. "Not just in here..." he ran his hands down her arms. "Everywhere."

"You're giving in?"She gave him a wary look.

"No. I'm not giving in." He rested his forehead against hers. "You know that I'm not a gentle man...I'm a son of a bitch...an asshole. I've never let anyone get close." He kissed her lightly. "No one but you and god damn it...I do respect you as much as I love you. I don't want you involved in this and if I could, I'd tie you to the bed and keep you there but I know that somehow you'd manage to chew through the ropes."

"So many words." She gave him a look, like she was trying to decide if she believed him. "I know that you're trying to sway me with your kind of pretty talk."

He smiled slyly. "Is it working?"

"No. I'm still going to do this and if you're true, if you're really going to do what you say?" She kissed him back, lightly nipping at his bottom lip with her sharp teeth. She rested her hand on his belly, undoing a couple of buttons so that she could stroke her fingers over him, teasing around his belly button until his cock pushed against the front of his jeans so hard that it physically hurt. "You can still tie me to the bed if you want too."

For John, the next month was pure hell.

Ronan had agreed to help him gain back his strength, with Carson's approval of course but that didn't mean that it was going to be all sunshine and roses. The man was a bastard and John just knew that the Satedan was enjoying the fact that he was getting to torture him for a few hours everyday.

His friend was a harsh task master and for the first week, John was calling him every name in the book. Ronan pushed him, made him work for every bit of strength that he was gaining back but there were times when John hated it. Especially when he was so tired at the end of the day that all he had the strength to do was snuggle against the warm body tucked into him and fall instantly asleep.

But all of that was changing. He was a lot stronger now, his leg hardly pained him anymore and the sleepy, warm smell of the woman next to him was making him hungry for more than just breakfast. He still hadn't gotten in the fun that Ronan and Elizabeth had interrupted in the first place. Then he groaned and swore when he looked up and saw the time on the clock beside the bed.

It was still early morning but they had less than a month to go and not as much time as he liked. He rolled over and tugged the covers off of her. The tank top she was wearing had bunched up around her breasts and he grinned when the cool air made her nipples as hard as diamonds. He cupped the warm weight of a breast in his hand and pinched at the nub until she pushed at his hand. "Wake up, little Suzie. We've got a date at the shooting range today..."

"Sheppard, don't." Susan groaned when John snuggled against her side and bent his head to nip at her breast. "I think that I pulled a muscle yesterday."

"Too damn bad, Suzie Q. If you hadn't tried to be so damn sneaky I wouldn't have flipped you on your ass." John ran his hand over her belly. He rubbed his hand over her hip, sliding down to squeeze her thigh. "Come on and get that pretty ass up. You can take a shower with me and I'll massage it for you."

She smirked slightly. "My pulled muscle or my ass?"

"I'll start with that muscle and work my way up to your ass." He grinned. He smacked her on the behind and she tried to hit him.

"Bastard." She poked at the covers with her finger. "Go on without me. I just want to lay here and stare at the ceiling because it hurts too much to even breathe."

"Not a chance." John threw back the covers, giving her a good view of his hairy belly before he rolled out of bed. Turning around, he put one knee on the bed, grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward him. "Lay around and those muscles are going to get stiff. Got to keep moving, Suzie Q."

"Ow!" She tried to smack at him but he just laughed, picked her up and flipped her over his shoulder.

"You wanted to do this. You're doing it." He carried her into the bathroom and set her down. "Strip or I'll do it for you."

"Bite me." She tried to push him out of her way.

"Pick a spot." He ran his fingers along the bottom of the tank top and peeled it off of her so fast that she couldn't stop him. "Hmm…I found one." He pressed her back against the edge of the sink, dipping his head so that he could nip the soft skin between her breasts while his fingers rolled her panties down over her hips.

He kept moving down, nipping and licking. His sharp teeth grazed over her, licking the front of her hip. One strong hand grasped her ass and squeezed hard while the other worked the panties down even more. She gasped when he bunched the thin cotton in his fingers and ripped the sodden cloth off of her.

She looked down at him, watching the lust in his green eyes blaze up when he pressed the panties to his nose and inhaled her scent. "Delicious." Then he tossed them on the floor. Still holding her with one hand, he eased the other between her thighs, teasing his fingers up in a light feathery touch that he knew was making her crazy.

"Sheppard…what about that massage?" She tugged on his hair. Swaying her hips, she moved closer to him.

"We'll get there…" He let go of her ass and let his hand slide down the back of her thigh. He nipped her soft skin, running his hands up and down the insides of her legs before moving up to part her folds. He licked along the outer edges of her slit, inhaling her scent and sucking at the drops of nectar that dripped from her sex. He skimmed his teeth over her clit and she started to pant.

She dug her fingers tighter into his hair and he lapped at her harder, making a low rumbling animal sound at how sweet she tasted in his mouth.

"Harder, baby…" She jerked, one hand sliding down to grip the back of his head. She pulled him tighter against her and pressed herself against his lips. "Oh, Sheppard…you're killing me…oh come on…harder, you bastard…harder…"

But John wasn't about to be hurried. He took his time, varying the pressure he was laying on her sensitive and swollen button until her legs were quivering. She pushed against him and he sucked at her harder until she let out a low growl. He felt her orgasm and he savored the honey that dribbled onto his tongue and lips.

"Damn you…" She ran her hands over his face, sliding the pads of her thumbs over his ears.

One last lick and he got to his feet. He reached up, cupped her face and pulled her mouth to his for a hungry kiss. She bit playfully at his mouth, sliding her hands over his sides, rubbing his chest, scratching her nails through the wiry hair until she found his nipples. She pinched them and rolled them between her fingers until he was panting just as hard as she was.

Her hand slid down over his belly to wrap around his thick length. Slowly, she began to slide her hand back and forth just the way she knew that he liked it.

"Shower…" he grunted.

"We'll get there." She purred. She kept her hand on him, stroking him and sliding the nail of her thumb over the head until he had to grip the edge of the sink. His fingers dug into the cool marble as she began to kiss her way down his chest. Her free hand dug into his hip, squeezing until he thrust his hips toward her.

"Not so fast, big boy…we've got time." She nipped his stomach, dragging her teeth over the soft pelt and making little swirling motions with her tongue. He growled, closing his eyes in ecstasy when her tongue circled his belly button and sucked gently.

He rocked his hips and she laughed a low burring rumble against his belly that sent a shiver up his spine. His muscles clenched, the tendons in his legs going tight and his toes curling when she moved down and brushed the tip of her tongue down the length of his shaft. She kissed and licked him, rubbed her lips over every bulging vein until he thought that he was going to scream with frustration.

His head felt back, a low keening cry slipping past his own lips when she took him in her hot, wet mouth and began to suck him off. He closed his eyes, then opened them when her warm hand reached between his legs and squeezed his balls. He let go of the sink, wrapped his fingers in her thick dark curls while her amber eyes stared up at him. She was driving him over the brink and he nearly shot come down her throat when her nails raked over the backs of his thigh.

Quickly, he pulled her off of him. She protested when he slid his hands under her arms and tugged her to her feet. He kissed her again, covering her mouth with his. Hell, he thought…the god damn shower could wait.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her long legs wrapped around his hips and he slid his hands under her, fingers digging into her ass as he carried her back to the bed and laid her down on the tangled sheets.

She let go of him, inching back so that he could crawl up with her. He grabbed her ankles, pushing her legs apart so that he could bury his head between her thighs. The smell of her sex called out to him and he was eager to taste her again. He bent his head, hands sliding under her, tilting her up to his hungry mouth.

She touched his face, stroking him and then she reached down, parting her velvety folds with her own fingers to give him better access. He licked her, sucked at her fingers, lapping up every dewy drop that glistened on her swollen lips.

She arched her back when he slid a long finger into her. He slid in another and then another until she was rocking with the rhythm of his strokes. He fucked her hard with his fingers, making her wiggle and moan, wetting his lips with her scent. She grabbed his hair and he looked up. Her eyes were burning with need and he knew that the look was mirrored in his own eyes.

He pulled away from her, sliding up until he was between her thighs. She tried to wrap her legs around his hips but he braced his hands under her knees, pulling her legs up and apart so that she was fully open to him. She grabbed his shoulders, holding onto him and dragging him down to her when the head of his cock teased the edges of her slick, wet heat.

He thrust against her, burying himself deep inside her with one rough push. He locked gazes with her, watching the fire in her eyes when he rocked back and filled her again. She ran a hand down the length of his body then reached up to wrap her arms around his, holding onto to him while he slammed into her again and again.

He pumped hard, making the bed shake and slam against the wall with the force of his thrusts. Her tight walls clenched around him and he started to make swirling motions with his hips. She screamed and clawed at him, raking her sharp nails over his shoulders and back. The sting made him pump against her faster. Thick and smooth. Hard and furious. Losing control.

She arched her hips, nails digging into him and with a strangled cry of relief he came. He slid his arms under her, laying on top of her and feeling her shudder her own release as his cock pulsed inside her. She relaxed under him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed the hard, sweaty muscle of his arm.

"I don't want to move." She purred against his neck.

"I don't want to either." He tightened his arms around her back. He pulled out of her, rolled her over so that he was nestled against her back. His cock was still long and thick. He pressed it against the crease of her ass, moving his hips so that the thick head rested against her anus. "I'd love to keep you in this bed all day but…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know." She sighed. She leaned her head back, grazed her teeth along the line of his jaw and then wiggled out of his arms and out of the bed. "Come on, handsome. After that work out I need a really good scrub down."

He watched the sway of her ass as she disappeared into the bathroom. When he heard the water in the shower come on, he rolled out of bed and joined her.


	63. SOT Transitions 16

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010

SOT Transitions 16

John rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. He looked around the field. Over in the next area, Ronan and Teyla were hard at it. Every few minutes there was a loud grunt when one of the female Marines that they were training hit the exercise mats they'd laid out. It was interesting to watch but he was busy on the shooting range and the woman standing in front of him.

He looked around some more. He liked the lay out of the field. He and Ronan had set it up a couple of years before and though some of the Marines used it regularly, John hadn't been there in quite awhile and he wished that he'd been able to bring Susan here more regularly. She needed a hell of a lot of practice but she was still doing better than he'd expected as he watched her aim the pistol at the target he'd set up on some stacked bales of hay.

He stepped close, murmured in her ear. "That's it, sweetheart. You're doing alright."

"Sheppard?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to be teaching me to shoot." She shifted against him, pressing back so that her behind was nestled against his crotch. "I don't think that your hand is supposed to be there."

"Neither is your ass." He gave her a hard smack and she growled at him. "Now, shut up because I'm just adjusting your aim." He rumbled against her ear.

"I'm not going to be aiming with my tits, darlin'." Her laugh was low and sexy with just a hint of Southern drawl.

"Not my fault if they're so big that they get in the way." He slid his hands under her arms and gripped her wrist's. "Now…shut up before I spank your ass like I did this morning." He tapped her fingers sharply. "Not so tight. This thing has a hair trigger…now aim and..."

She pulled the trigger and fired.

"Better." He ran his hand over her hip and gave her a pinch of approval. "Looks like you didn't forget anything." He shrugged and rolled his shoulders. "You still need more practice though."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" She took her stance and got ready to fire again but he snatched the gun out of her hands. "Sheppard-"

"Don't give me that look." He tucked the gun back into the holster on his thigh. "I'm tired and so are you." He held up a hand before she could protest. "We've been at this all day..." he poked her in the chest. "Its getting late and you need to get some sleep."

"Like you're going to let me sleep." She grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "I'll even let you spank me again and maybe a few other things." His green eyes glittered. "But you have to agree to talk to Teyla first."

The glitter faded and his eyes narrowed. "Not now." He tried to change the subject. "Tomorrow I'll get you your own gun. If you're doing this then I want you to carry it around and get the feel of it."

"You'd better watch it then because I just might end up shooting you with it." She wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him toward the spot under the trees where they'd set their packs. "I mean it, Sheppard. I want you to talk to Teyla. Now. Today. You've both been tap dancing around it all week and Ronan and I have decided that the two of you are going to talk. And we are not leaving here until you do."

"Ganging up on me, huh?" With a grunt he dropped down on the soft grass and pulled her down beside him. "Doesn't bother me though. I'm the one that can fly the Jumper. I could just leave the three of you here until the morning."

She leaned against him, pressing against his hip so that she could rest her legs over his. "Doesn't bother me, either. Actually, I wouldn't mind spending the night with Ronan. I think that Teyla might even like it. He's a big man. He could keep us both warm and I don't even think that we'd need a blanket."

"Oh, really? I knew that you had the hots for Chewie." Slowly, he moved his hand over the front of her shirt where her curves were. Obviously, not caring that the people they were talking about were not more than a few yards away, he rode his hand over one breast and then the other, his palm kneading her nipples. "Plan on fighting her to see who gets to be on top?"

She gave him a slight grin. "I don't think it would be much of a fight."

He laughed. "Me neither." Slowly, he moved his hand down even more and stopped at her belly. He teased up the hem of her tee shirt, slid his hand over her smooth skin, pressing and circling up and down from her ribs to the top of her pelvic bone. "Since I know that you love to be the bottom."

"You're a bad man, John Sheppard." She said in a low sexy voice that thrummed through his belly.

"I can be worse. Want me to show you?"

He could feel her breath hot on his cheek and he smirked when her breathing became heavier and her legs moved slightly apart. He moved his hand down and slid his fingers between her legs. He curled his fingers and rubbed his knuckles back and forth, pressing just hard enough so that the seam pressed into her soft warm place. She wiggled, grabbed his wrist and started to rock back and forth with his rhythm.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tight against him and rubbing harder and harder until her face flushed and beads of sweat formed on her skin. He bent his head and started to bite at her neck and shoulder, making her hiss when he bit down hard and sucked, licking at her sweaty skin while his teeth marked her as his territory.

He changed his position, shifted his hold and started a slow journey with his knuckles down the inside of her thigh and back up again. His fingers teased over the snap on her pants and he had the zipper down and his fingers slipping under her panties when he heard the sound of feet shuffling across the grass. He looked up and his eyes blazed angrily when he saw Ronan and a harried looking Teyla coming toward them.

"Fuck!" He snarled. He pulled out his hand, slipped the glistening fingers into his mouth and sucked. "He's always ruining my god damn dessert."

She slid off his lap and zipped up her pants. "And you won't get any more either unless you talk to Teyla."

Before he could grab her and pull her back down she was scooting away from him and getting to her feet. Grabbing up her pack, she slung it over her shoulder and backed away from him. When Ronan got closer, she called out to him.

"Ready to show me some of those moves now?"

Surprise brightened Ronan's eyes. He looked at John and started to grin when she grabbed his arm and steered him back toward the exercise area. John scowled as he watched them walk off and then he looked at Teyla. She looked uncomfortable but determined.

He smiled grimly. "I guess that we're supposed to talk now."

"Or shout." She glared at him.

"Maybe." He sighed and rolled his shoulders again. He took a deep breath and shook his head, knowing that even if he didn't want to do it, it was best to just get it over with. "Look Teyla, I'm not going to sugar coat this. I know that you've been involved with Walker and you know how I feel about that-"

"Then you don't know as much as you think, Colonel."

Teyla was forcing herself to be calm but John could see the anger in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were clenching into fists. Hands on his hips he glared at her.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to think, Teyla? The bastard nearly gets me killed, nearly gets Susan...his own sister, killed and you're suddenly his best friend?"

"I am not his best friend, John." Her lips thinned angrily. "I have tried to explain that to you but as always you refuse to listen."

"I'm listening now." He forced his voice to be calm. "So tell me the truth. Tell me what is really going on between you and Nathan Walker."

"What is the use of it? You would not believe me." Her voice was getting angrier.

"Then make me believe it." He snarled. "But maybe you can't." Then he snorted, lips twisting into a sneer. "Tell me, Teyla...is he good? Is that the reason you won't-"

John barely had time to react. Her arm shot out, hand curled into a fist and aiming straight for his jaw. He blocked her arm but her leg shot out, foot hooking behind his knee. She jerked and he grunted when he hit the ground, barely rolling and scrambling to his feet before she was coming at him again.

She swung at him again and he grabbed her wrist, jerking her toward him and flipping her over his hip so that she was the one on the ground. She didn't stay there long. She moved fast and he had hell trying to keep her from getting the upper hand. He heard noise, shouts, feet moving fast across the grass but he didn't dare look.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Susan grab Ronan by the arm, feet digging into the grass to stop him.

"Let go of me!"

"No!" She shouted. "Let them have it out!"

Ronan tried to pull away from her but she refused to let go. "I mean it, Ronan.

"They're gonna kill each other!" He flared and tried to twist out of her grip but she held on tight making him hesitate because he knew that John would come after him if he hurt her.

"Ronan, come on." She shook her head. "They won't. You know that they have to finish this and if its like this...let them do it."

Finally, he stopped and just stood there with her, watching. Ready to step in if things started to really get out of hand.

John and Teyla kept at each other until he slipped and her fist connected with his mouth. His head snapped back and he fell, hitting the ground hard. His teeth snapped together and suddenly he was tasting blood in his mouth. He lay there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath and then he sat up and wiped the back of his hand over his split lip.

"Feel better?"

"No." She flexed her fingers. "But this has gone on enough, John and your stupidity is not worth spending my strength over."

She started to turn away from him but he jumped up and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait!"

"Do not touch me!" She jerked away from him. A hard push had him stumbling back but he went after her again and grabbed her arm before she could get away.

She drew back her fist but he blocked her blow. "Let go of me." Her voice was as cold and hard as steel.

"Teyla listen...I rely on you, Ronan and Rodney to always have my back. But I don't know if I can have that reliance anymore if you're involved with Walker." He stared at her. "But if you can look me in the eye and tell me that there is nothing going on between you two...I'll believe it."

She stepped up to him, staring directly into his eyes. "I promise you, John. There is nothing between us." She made a cutting motion with her hand. "_Nothing_."

John watched her face, her eyes. Her look was cold but from the spark in her eyes he knew that she was telling the truth. He let go of her and stepped back.

"Alright then. Its ended. I never should have doubted you but Teyla..." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his jaw. "After everything...I'm not going to hide the fact that I hate that son of a bitch and when I saw how close you too seemed to be getting...Teyla, I had to be sure."

"Is that your apology?" She was still angry but not as tense.

"After that punch?" He rubbed his mouth and gave her a wry smile. "Its the best one you're ever going to get."

The next morning, Susan woke up to find John gone and a note on the pillow letting her know that he'd taken off early to get in some practice with Ronan before breakfast. He planned to meet her in the Mess Hall with his usual 'don't be late or else' warning but when she got there, he already seemed to be a bit preoccupied.

She moved to a table across from him, pulled out a chair and sat down, leaned back and just watched the show. He seemed to be in a better mood now that the tension with Teyla seemed to be lessening. She'd watched the fight, even tended to his split lip after wards but she didn't ask him about it. That was their business and if he wanted to tell her, then he would. But right now, she was ready to split that full pouty lip for him again.

He was flirting with another woman and pouring it on thick. He was leaning toward the mousy looking little nurse that had all but drooled on him when he had been in the infirmary. The little twit was giggling girlishly, flipping her shoulder length brown hair, giving him that simpering little come hither look that made Susan want to yank every bit of that hair out of the little bitch's head.

John was thoroughly enjoying himself too. He was leaning toward her, close but not close enough to touch. He glanced to where she sat, gave her that irritating little tilt of his lips that made her want to beat the hell out of him right before she fucked his brains out.

The bastard. He knew that she was watching him and he leaned back in his chair a little, spreading his legs a little more and resting his hand on top of the straps on his thigh. His fingers were trailing lightly along the edge of the strap in in a deliberate tease that was sending the simpering fool into a tizzy. Stupid idiot. From the way she was looking at him, she obviously thought that the show was for her.

It pissed Susan off but she really couldn't blame the little moron. John did look damn good with his scruff and messy, just rolled out of bed hair. He was wearing that sexy black tee shirt that practically molded itself to his muscular chest and shoulders. A little tuff of chest hair was peeking over the hem of the collar and the girl kept inching her hands closer, fingers twitching because she was so anxious to touch him. Her eyes kept straying to that little bit of hair and then back up to his generous mouth. Susan knew that the snit would be really creaming her panties if she knew that he wasn't wearing any boxers under those tight gray pants either.

The girl said something and John turned his attention back to her and laughed. That deep rumbling laughter that sent a shiver up Susan's spine. Nursey must have felt the same thing because she gave him a look, reached out and lightly touched his cheek, trailing her fingers down to lightly touch his swollen lip. Susan was out of her chair in an instant and across the floor before she knew what she was doing.

When she got close enough she heard the woman practically purr..."I could put something on that for you, Colonel..."

Susan touched the back of his neck and tugged at his hair. "Maybe you should let her."

John looked up and gave her a smirking grin. "Morning, sweetie-"

The girl jumped back, looking like a bolt of lightening had just zapped her in the ass. Her face went red and she dropped her hands in her lap. Susan almost laughed at the 'oh shit' look on her face. John turned in his chair, sat back. He crossed his arms over his chest like he was waiting for her to say something but she just said a smiling "Sorry, honey...you look busy. Don't let me interrupt", bypassed the table and kept on walking.

Just like she knew that he would, she heard the chair being kicked back and then the sound of foot steps behind her. She didn't bother to look back because she knew that it was him. She stopped at the transporter. When the doors opened she stepped inside and he moved in right behind her. Before she could touch a hand to the panel, he grabbed her wrist just as the doors closed.

"You handled that well, Doctor Sheppard." He was rubbing his thumb across her palm, moving close, crowding her. "I'm impressed."

"Handled what?" She gave him a look. "Oh, do you mean your little show?" She shrugged, pulled her hand out of his. "Sorry John but I wasn't impressed since I've seen that particular little play before." She gave an indifferent sniff and crossed her arms over her chest. "In fact I've had more fun watching paint dry."

"Liar." He purred. He gripped her belt, pulled her tight against him. "I saw your face, Suzie Q." He pushed her back against the wall, pressed his hands against it so that she was trapped inside of his arms. "That little girl was doing her best to entertain me and you…" He tapped her on the nose with a calloused finger. "You were getting jealous."

"Of that air headed, flat chested bimbo?" She ducked down, slipped under his arm and pressed her hand to the panel. "I don't think so, Sheppard."

When the doors slid open she stepped out and he followed her, kept pace with her. "Where are you going, Doctor Sheppard?"

"I think its called work." She stopped at the door to her lab, turned, gave him a kiss and to the amusement of the other techs, a little slap on the ass. She leaned close and inhaled his scent. Even all sweaty with dirt smudged on his cheek, he smelled good. It was no wonder nursey had been so attracted. He was all male. Primal. Pure sex and heat. Unable to resist she licked his neck.

"Damn...if I wasn't already late." She sighed heavily and made him hiss when she nipped his cut lip. She licked the tip of her finger, rubbed the smudge off of his cheek and then stepped back. "But I've got a lot to do. See ya, sweet cheeks-"

"Whoa...wait a minute." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Woolsey's little 'gathering', remember?"

She made a face. "Ah, crap. Is that this morning?"

"Yep." He pulled her along with him."And thanks to that idiot brother of yours, you are invited."

"Damn it." She shook her head. "Give me a minute." She pushed away from him, spoke to one of her assistants and then rejoined him in the hallway. "Alright. Let's get this hour of hell over with." As they walked along, she rubbed her hand over his chest, plucking at the sweaty material. "Don't you think that you need to take a shower first though?"

"No time. Woolsey is just going to have to deal with it." He looked at her skirt and blouse. He tugged at the silky material and ran a finger over the lacy camisole top underneath. "Nice but what are you wearing this for? As soon as Woolsey's finished yapping we've got target practice on the mainland."

"My other meeting this afternoon." She slipped her arm around his waist and stroked her hand down his hip. "Remember?"

He scowled. "Still on that thing with Maura Rogers?"

"Yes." She frowned slightly. "Although I think that with all of this I'm going to have to slack off a bit. At least until this thing with the Sisters is underway." She gave him a quick look. "Doesn't mean that I'm going to give it up though."

"You might not have a choice." His fingers dug into her side. "You don't need to become a doctor like Carson."

"I don't want to be a doctor like Carson but I do want to know more." She pinched him back. "I've been over this with you before anyway, Sheppard. No need in going over it again so you'd just better start to understand that I mean what I say."

"So do I."

A glimmer of a smile curved her lips. "Sometimes I don't mind letting you be in charge, sweetie. Just remember that I'm not going to let you do it all the time."

John hated to be teased and Susan saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

Good. She would just have to turn his anger around on him and give him something else to think about. For the moment, she changed the subject.

"What the hell is this all about anyway?"

John shrugged. "Who knows? Elizabeth just told me to make sure that we're there." He gave her a look. "Probably some crap from the IOA but don't worry, sweetie. I'll think of a way to make it more interesting for you."

He didn't say another word as they moved into the conference room. Woolsey had moved the table and the others were standing around, looking bored as hell except for Nathan. He gave her a look and she nodded at him. He started to smile but his lips turned down into a frown when John took her arm and pulled her toward the back. When Woolsey started to talk, she heard him give a little snort and lightly brush his fingers over the back of her shirt.

Knowing full well just what her sneaky little Colonel had in mind, Susan stepped back a little. She shifted her weight just a touch so that her behind brushed against the front of his uniform pants. She was set and ready to beat him at his own game. Maybe even show him a thing or two about flirting with another woman too.

John cleared his throat and she felt him move. She was standing close, much closer than she really needed too. The room wasn't that crowded but people were standing close enough and that made what she was doing much more fun. Her behind was still touching him but the contact was just enough to barely be a brush of cloth on cloth. She heard a soft growl and then felt his breath, hot and heavy, on the back of her neck.

Woosley kept talking but since neither one of them really cared about what he was droning on about, she tuned him out and stepped back just a little when the person in front of her moved. She was pressed close against him now, so close that she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back and the stirring of something else against her ass.

"Behave."

The words were a soft whisper against her ear and she answered by edging her left leg behind her and pressed the back of her thigh against his hardening length. She moved again, grinding against him and felt a hot grunt of breath against the back of her neck.

"Bitch."

She tilted her head slightly and laid a finger across her lips. "Shh, _honey._" She whispered back at him. "I'm trying to hear Richard."

Next to her, Elizabeth covered her mouth and let out a soft sound that sounded more like a snort of laughter than a cough. Their eyes met and Susan couldn't resist a grin. From the look on Elizabeth's face she'd heard about the incident in the Mess Hall and knew exactly what she was up to. She grinned back, nodded slightly and then moved a little, swaying her hips just enough to get his attention.

His breathing was rougher now and shallow. She started to move away but he put his hand on her hip, holding her so that she was pressed hard against his cock. She rocked against him a little when Ronan bumped her arm and he grunted.

With Elizabeth on one side and Ronan on the other she was finding it hard to be discreet but she loved the challenge. Pretending that she was stretching her arms, she reached back and heard his low hiss when she lightly rubbed her hand over the front of his pants.

His fingers tightened on her hip and he moved, nudging his toes against the back of her heels. He moved his other hand between them, acting like he was straightening his jacket while his other hand trailed along the curve of her ass, His fingers brushed across the silky material of her tailored skirt. He rubbed harder, trying to slide his hand down her thigh and under the hem of the skirt.

Oh, hell no. He wasn't going to win at this one.

She reached back, wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled his arm around her waist. She curled her fingers around his, holding his hand tight against her belly. She felt him tense, could hear his struggle to not lose control when she eased her other hand back.

She could feel his heat and every muscle in his body went tight when she gripped him and squeezed along his length.

She stroked him and his fingers tightened around hers. She teased him even more, making his cock twitch against her hand when she rubbed her fingers over him, tracing over the head with the tip of her finger until she knew from the sound of his breathing that he was going to come.

Suddenly, she let go of his hand and his cock. Without even looking back at him she whispered an 'Excuse me', squeezed past Ronan and made a quick exit out of the Gate room.

She avoided him for the rest of the day, always making sure that she was somewhere else or extremely busy when he came looking for her. By the fifth time that one of her techs had told him that she was busy or in a meeting, she knew that he had to be ready to explode.

By the time everything was sorted out and she decided to see him again, she found him standing on one of the balconies out side the gate room. One booted foot was propped on the railing and he was leaning back against the wall, a glass of whiskey in his hand and smoking a cigar.

She knew from the way he shifted that he'd heard the door open but he wouldn't look at her. She let it close behind her and stood there watching him then she grinned. "Have you been looking for me, sweetie?"

"Well..." he blew a smoke ring into the air and watched it drift away on the breeze. "If it ain't the little cock tease." He took another lazy draw on the cigar. "Did you have fun groping me in public, Suzie Q?"

"Oh, yes. I think that Elizabeth was getting a thrill out of it too."

"Go ahead and laugh, _sweetie_." He growled. "Because if you think that I'm going to let you get away with embarrassing me-"

"Not my fault you can't control yourself, Sheppard." She moved toward him and when he looked up his mouth nearly dropped open.

"What the-?" His gaze slid over her and lingered on the silver chain around her belly. "I don't remember ever giving you permission to wear that outfit, Suzie Q."

Susan was standing just inches away from him, wearing a pair of too tight blue jean shorts and a purple tee shirt so tight that it showed off the hard tips of her breasts and the little rings around them.

"Get used to it, Sheppard." She moved closer. "I don't bitch when you wear those tight gray pants, do I?"

He leaned back; let his eyes wander to the little vee that showed off the shadowed valley between her breasts. "They're part of my uniform, Suzie Q."

"A uniform so tight that it shows off your cute ass?" She gave him a wicked smile. "You like showing off to all those little girls drooling after you." She leaned closer. "And I know it."

John stared at her. His balls were so tight and his cock was pressing against his zipper so hard that it hurt. He pushed away from the wall and moved toward her. He caught her scent as he flipped the stub of the cigar over the railing. He drained the glass and set it down on one of the small tables so hard that it rattled.

"Come here." He demanded. His eyes glittered dangerously when she moved so close that he could feel her heat. She smelled so good that he was ready to push her down and strip those tiny little shorts off of her. After what she'd done to him, he was ready for a good hard fuck and she was tempting a too horny man. He grinned evilly.

"My uniform is not going to get me thrown out of Atlantis." He growled. He nodded toward the door. "Go back to our quarters and put on some decent clothes."

"I'm a big girl, Sheppard. I don't need Daddy telling me how to dress."

He gave her a look that warned her that if she wanted to defy him than he was more that ready to make her change her mind. He lowered his voice. "I _told_ you to go and change your clothes."

"And I told _you_ no." She nudged his leg with the toe of one low heeled sandal. Her smile was a sly invitation. "Unless of course you want to _try_ and make me go and change."

His eyes darkened. "If you want to be such a tease, Suzie Q maybe I should just strip you naked and strap my little collar around your neck. Parade you through the 'Gate Room? I'm sure that Chuck and all those geeky little techs would just _love_ to get a good look at your sweet ass…ets."

"Think I care?" She slid her toe along the back of his leg. "All those geeky boys?" Her voice dropped an octave, became a low sexy whisper. "Geek makes me horny, Sheppard. Really horny…" She sighed and her breasts pressed against the thin cloth of the tee shirt. "Good thing you were almost a Mensa, otherwise I might have to toss you out and go after one of them. Maybe then you can have your little nurse."

"Nurse?" He scowled. "What he hell are you-" Then it dawned on him and he smiled. Lightly he rubbed the back of his hand down her arm. "Is that what your little grope me in public trick was for? She was just an entertainment. Something to pass the time while I was waiting for you. If you had decided to join me instead of being a naughty little peeping Suzie you would have definitely had my undivided attention."

"I'm sure I would have." She sat down at one of the little tables, turned it around and hooked her toes in the back of the chair legs so that she was straddling it . She watched his eyes light up when the crotch of the shorts pulled tight. "Do I have it now?"

He stared then he sat down in the chair across from her, reached out and laid a hand on her warm thigh, lightly stroking the bottom edge of the shorts with the tip of his finger. He watched her eyes, letting her know that what he really wanted to do was bury his head between her legs and lick her until she screamed. "What are you after, Suzie Q?"

"You." She gave him a cheeky grin and set a red satin box down on the table. She slid off the chair and moved between his legs. She leaned forward and pressed a knee between his thighs. "All of you."

"I'm busy, Suzie Q. So are you. We have a lot to do and I don't have any time to play your little games." His eyes were drawn to the gap in the top of the tee shirt. He could see the rounded curves of her breasts, the line of the silver chain and the hooks in the rings around her nipples. "Temping as they are."

"Couldn't you make time for me?" She leaned closer, her breasts pressed against his chest and her breath was hot against his ear. She kissed the corner of his mouth and gave him a pouting look. "I felt bad about this morning, sweetie. Won't you at least let me give you a gift to make up for it?"

"What kind of gift?" His lashes narrowed over his eyes when her hands wrapped around his wrists to hold his hands still. She had him trapped against the chair, was practically laying on him. She moved and her knee pressed against his erection, rubbing lightly.

"One that you're going to like. But you've got to agree to play with me first."

"Why?" He spread his legs, giving her more room. Her smell was driving him crazy, all hot and full of lust. "What's so important about this gift?"

"It has a time limit." Her mouth lowered to his neck, sucking and nipping. She let go of one of his hands so that she could slide her own over the front of his shirt. She picked at the thin cotton, massaging the muscle. She tweaked a nipple between her fingers and his cock twitched hungrily.

"I knew that there was a catch." He grunted. "How much time?"

Her tongue stroked over his lips. "Fifteen minutes."

"Like hell." He twisted his fingers in the denim and pulled her closer.

She put a finger over his mouth. "Don't argue. Just listen." Her hand moved down, her fingers lightly stroking his belly. "When I leave you can open the box but don't leave this balcony for fifteen minutes-"

"I don't wait, Suzie Q. When I want you. I take you." He raised his hand, slid a rough palm over the soft skin between the edge of the tee shirt and the top of her shorts. "And I want you now." He slid his hand down pushing between her thighs but she smacked his hand away.

"You'll wait or the door to our quarters will be locked and I won't open them again until I want to." She pressed her mouth against his. "And don't bother asking Rodney to open it for you because it won't work."

With that she slid off of him, brushed one more wet kiss against his mouth and moved toward the door, twitching her hips in a way that almost made him start panting.

"Its all part of the game but trust me, Sheppard. Once you see what's in that box you won't mind waiting those fifteen minutes."

His eyes watched her movements. John started to get up and go after her then his gaze settled on the box. Curious, he picked it up. It was light and when he shook it he could hear something moving inside. He grinned. What kind of naughty little thing did she have hiding inside?

Slowly, he opened the box and peeled back the layers of tissue paper to reveal a purple dildo that was nearly as thick and long as his own cock. He started to grin. If Suzie Q wanted to play he was going to show her that he had something a lot harder, thicker and hotter than some fucking piece of plastic. But if she really wanted to use it he knew of a couple of places he would really enjoy sticking it.

Putting the lid back on the box, he picked it up, tucked it under his arm and headed for the door. He could hear her moving and he hurried his steps, knowing that he could catch her before she got too far away.

He rounded the corner and stopped. She was standing in the open doorway of the transporter, leaning against it to keep it open. Her arms were crossed over her chest, long legs crossed at the ankles. The look on her face was teasing.

"You didn't wait like I told you too."

He took a step, the look in his eyes dark and dangerous. "I told _you_ that I didn't intend to wait. That's part of _my_ game."

"Alright…looks like you're locked out then." She stepped back. "See you in the morning, Sheppard." She called out just as the doors closed.

Shit! He ground his teeth, took off after her. His hand was on the door control when there was a flash. The doors slid open but she was gone. Well, she wouldn't get very far if he could help it. This transporter opened at least two hallways away from their quarters and even though she had a head start on him, he was faster than she was.

He stepped inside, pressed a finger to the control panel. There was that familiar flash again and then he was squeezing through the doors before they'd even opened all the way. He caught a glimpse of blue going around the corner and he took off at a run.

This time of night, there were still a few people up and about but he didn't pay attention to the smirks and knowing grins as he hurried past them. Not that he would have been looking anyway; he was concentrating on that tantalizing flash of tail that was trying to elude him.

He saw her as he rounded the corner. She was at the doorway to their quarters. She turned and looked at him. A wicked grin touched her mouth as she tugged up the tee shirt baring her breasts to him. She cupped them, rubbed her thumbs over the silver rings, twisting them and making the chain that dangled between her breasts sway.

"Too bad that you can't say good night to the girls, John." Then she blew him a kiss and disappeared as the doors slid open behind her and she stepped inside.

John was quick. Shoving an arm between the doors, he forced them open and dived inside before they could slam shut on him. He was still in motion when a foot came out of no where, hooked the top of his boot and jerked. He went face down on the floor with a loud grunt and the box in his hand went flying across the floor.

God damn but she was fast!

She landed on his back, pushed her knees into his sides. She grabbed one sleeve of his tee shirt, jerked one arm behind his back and then the other. He felt the cool metal pressing against his wrist and he tried to buck her off but she had him handcuffed and was laying across his back before he could move.

He started to curse when she laughed, curled her fingers in his hair, jerked his head up and stuffed a gag in his mouth. Next was a blindfold. He wiggled and twisted, furious at being caught and then he stilled when he felt her hands on his arms, stroking him. His cock started to throb when she tugged up the back of his shirt and scraped her finger nails over the small of his back.

"You are pissed now aren't you, Sheppard?" She leaned back a little, sliding down his legs so that her weight rested on his thighs. He growled around the gag and tried to kick her off but she only laughed and slapped him hard on the ass.

She pushed her thumb against him and traced the crack of his ass. Her fingers scratched at him through the cloth and he felt a tremble of excitement race through him when she cupped his balls in her hand and gave them a squeeze. He moaned and raised his hips so that she could stroke him. He tried to hold it back but he let out a little whimper when she let him go.

"Why don't we get rid of these boots?" He felt her hands sliding down his legs, tugging at the laces and then pulling his boots off his feet. She tugged off his socks and tickled the bottoms of his feet, laughing when he snorted and started to squirm even more. She grabbed him when he tried to roll over on his back, flipped him back on his belly and slid over him until she was straddling his hips again.

"As much fun as that was I just realized that I made a big boo boo, John." She leaned over him and brushed her lips against his ear. "I should have taken this shirt off of you before I handcuffed you." She tugged at the waistband of his pants. "Guess that I'll take these off first until I can figure out how to get that shirt off of you."

She laughed when he lifted his hips so that she could slide her warm hands around his waist. Her fingers toyed with the snap and then she stopped. "You know what, Sheppard? I know a better way to get these pants off of you."

_What_? He felt her weight lift off of him. He twisted his head but the room had already been dark and with the blind fold on he couldn't see a damn thing. He could hear her moving around though and he turned his head in that direction.

He thought he heard a drawer slide open and then things moving around. What the hell was she looking for anyway? There were only two things that she could use to get his clothes off. Ah, shit…he jerked at the cuffs, trying to curl his palm and ease his hand through the cold steel.

"No you don't, Sheppard."

Warm fingers on his wrist stopped his wiggling. He twisted his head toward the sound of her voice. He tilted his head trying to see under the edge of the blindfold.

She knelt down beside him and tapped him on the side of the head. "No looking, Sheppard. And if you don't behave yourself I'll slap a piece of duct tape over your mouth too." She grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged. "Now, stand up. I don't want you lying on the floor when I do this."

She scratched her fingers over his cheek when he tried to resist her. "Alright, have it your way. But don't be blaming me if I happen to knick something important."

The thought of what she just might knick, had him grunting and pushing up on one knee. She laughed, rubbed her fingers through his hair and patted him on the top head. "That's my good boy. I knew that you'd see it my way."

His eyes narrowed behind the blindfold. She was stroking him like he was some favored pet and it made his blood boil. Already a plan of sweet revenge was forming in his mind. One that would have him using her hair like the reins on a horse as he rammed into her teasing ass.

"Come on, big boy." A tug on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "You can think of what you're gonna do to me later." He tensed and she laughed. He felt her hand on the front of his pants. Her fingers curled around the hard bulge and stroked him until he thought he was going to come. "I don't need to see your eyes to know what you're thinking, Colonel."

Jesus, she was killing him. He let her pull him to his feet, steer him down the hallway to their bedroom. He knew that he was in the bathroom when he heard soft music and he felt the cool tile under his feet. The air was more humid and his nose twitched slightly at the smell of something sweet and floral in the air.

"Do you like that?" She traced a finger over the line of his jaw, teasing at the corners of his mouth and tugging at the gag. "Its ylang-ylang. Very sensual don't you think?" She rubbed against him, letting her hand slide down his chest. She tugged his tee shirt up and he felt the brush of her hair when she knelt down and licked at his belly button. She nibbled at him, scraping her teeth over the soft trail of hair until he moaned. "Lowers your inhibitions, increases your sex drive…like you really need _that_." She mouthed his cock through the cloth. "But it does make you feel _so_ good…"

He tried to hold still, tried not react but the sensation of a finger running down his leg, tracing back up the inside of his thigh and between his legs was maddening. It didn't matter how much he was pissed off now, the way she was touching him was making him feel hot and hungry for more.

She slid back up his body, brushing against him. His cock pulsed with pleasure but when he felt the touch of something cold and hard against his arm, he went completely still.

"And I know what you really like. Don't I?" She patted his cheek lightly and he heard the snick of the scissors as she began to cut into his shirt, starting from the bottom. "You like it hard, rough and a hell of a lot of kinky. And its been a long time since we really did anything kinky...don't you think?"

His body trembled with every press of the cold blades. She was very careful, cutting slowly, moving over his chest so that the blades pressed just slightly into the hollow of his throat and scratched over his Adam's apple before she pulled them away. She pulled back the edges, scratched her fingers through the hair on his chest. She licked his nipples, starting with the right as she bit and nibbled at him.

She moved to the left, biting him so hard that he grunted from the pain and then licking him to ease the sting before she went to work on his sleeves. In seconds his shirt lay in tatters on the floor.

"Now for the good part." She put her hand on his shoulder. The scissors caressed up and down his chest, moving to rest on the waistband of his pants. "Let's see what pretty thing you're hiding in there, Lieutenant Colonel Fuck Toy…"

John was on fire. Every nerve in his body tingled. Her words made him angry and hot with lust. He wanted her, wanted to feel her under him. It was driving him mad that he couldn't touch her and she knew it.

The blades moved again, prodded at his hip and then down to cut into the cloth. They slowly moved down his leg and then up the other, making his balls draw up with every touch of the cold steel in her hand.

"Too bad you're not wearing boxers, darlin'. I could have had a lot of fun with them." She sighed and licked his arm, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue and laughing when he bit down on the gag and made a little mewling sound.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time." His pants fell away and he heard a clatter as she tossed the scissors in the sink. Then her mouth was on him again. Her hands stroking over him as she licked her way down his body. He felt her hair tickle against his skin as her tongue fondled him and her hands slid over his thighs, gliding over the backs of his legs so that she could grip his ass cheeks. Her fingers dug into him while her tongue traced every throbbing vein in his cock.

He thrust his hips forward, trying to force his hard length into her greedy mouth only to growl in disappointment when she gave the head a sloppy lick and pulled away from him. He nearly went to his knees when she gripped him and began to pump her hand up and down his slick shaft.

Roughly, she yanked the gag out of his mouth and kissed him, grinding against his thigh and making him taste himself on her lips. Her tongue tangled with his, the fingers of her free hand digging into his hair and holding him still while her other hand kept pumping him. He made a strangled noise and then he was coming so hard and fast that it spilled over her hand and splashed against his belly in a thick splatter.

"Naughty boy." She laughed and nipped his swollen mouth. "Now I'll have to get you clean." She wiped her hand over his chest and then moved away from him.

He licked his lips, tried to control the trembling in his knees. "Let me go." He demanded.

"No." She answered lazily."You made me dirty so I have to wash you now."

He heard the water start in the tub, felt the air get warmer as it heated. He heard rustling, a snap and then the rasp of a zipper. He tilted his head a little, trying to see her as she undressed. "Suzie Q, I mean it. Let me go." He took a step toward her. "Take these god damn things off of me-"

"Did I tell you to move?" She moved fast and a sharp smack on the ass made him stagger. "Keep it up, Sheppard and I'll shackle you too."

"Shit! Woman, if you don't-" He felt the chain brush against his belly as she pressed against him. "I'm tired of this game, Suzie Q."

"Too bad." Her breasts brushed against his chest and he felt her warmth as she reached up and traced a finger over the line of his mouth. "If I were you, Sheppard? I'd shut that sweet little mouth. Unless of course you want me to gag you again."

His mouth tightened and he had to force himself to not try and bite her. He was going to get her for this but he would never admit that her take charge attitude made him horny as hell too.

Lightly, she ran her hand down his chest, smearing the come over his belly. "I really don't want to gag you again, John. I love looking at your pretty mouth but if you piss me off? I'll do it. Now be quiet because later? I'll have you screaming." She kissed him lightly then she moved away again and he tensed slightly when he heard the water go off.

"Now...are you ready to have some fun,. Colonel?"

Before he could move he felt something run the length of his cock and he gasped as a jolt of pleasure rocked through his body.

"Like that?" The thing brushed against him, harder this time. "I know you do because I can see how much your pretty cock really wants this. But we're going to play a game first, Sheppard. You guess what's in my hand and I'll let you go." She didn't wait for an answer just grabbed his arm and pulled him against her. "But first you're going to get into this tub with me."

She jerked him and he had to step up over the rim of the tub or bang his knees against the side of it.

Hands on his shoulders, she made him kneel down, stretch out his legs and lean back against the tub. Her weight settled on his thighs. He jumped when a warm jet of water from the hand spray hit his chest and she washed the come off his belly.

The hand not holding the sprayer slid over his chest and under the water. Gently, she started to slap his thick cock from side to side with her open palm. He groaned and his head fell back, the tendons in his neck standing out. Another orgasm was building inside of him but damn if she would let him have any release.

The sprayer turned off and then she was leaning against him and reaching for something on the edge of the tub. Her voice was a sexy purr when she spoke. "First you'd better answer me. Do you want to play this game of mine or not?"

He started to open his mouth and she laid a finger across his lips.

"Just be warned that if you say no, I'll go and dig that lovely dildo out from under the couch and make you watch me fuck myself with it. Then after I've made you lick my come off of it, I'll leave you tied up and all alone in this tub." She nipped his neck. "I don't think I have to tell you what all this water is going to do you once it gets ice cold."

"Alright." His face flushed with heat as he gritted hie teeth and decided to play along with her. If she wanted to play the little sadist that was fine with him. He would have plenty of time later to pay her back for it. "Do it."

From the sound of her voice he knew that she was smiling. "Good boy."

She slid up farther on his thighs until he could feel her heat. She reached between them, slid his cock between her legs so that he was nestled between her swollen lips. She was so hot and wet. He wanted to lift his hips, slide the blood thick head deep inside her but she was holding him tight and he couldn't move.

"John…" She lightly slapped him on the cheek. "You'd better be paying attention." She rocked from side to side and the slide of the water between them made his mind race, thoughts spinning through his head, old memories and new ideas of what he was going to do to her when he got his hands free.

"Just hurry up." His voice was deep and guttural. She was holding him tight, moving so that he nudged against her tight hole and then back to rub against her clit.

"In time." She kissed his chest. Licked the hollow of his throat. "When I'm ready I'll fuck you long and hard but now…how does this feel?"

Something brushed across his chest, down his sides and up the length of his arms.

"Do you know what it is?"

How was he supposed to concentrate when she was rocking on his cock like that? He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus. She moved it over his chest again, plucking at the wiry hair with it.

She reached back, slid it over the inside of his thigh and it made a little swishing sound when she slid it across his belly to trail it down his other thigh. His skin tingled at the touch and he realized that she was spelling something.

A grin touched his mouth. "You taste delicious?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice. "At least you can spell." She stroked the thing over him again, spelling something else. "If you get this right, I'll loosen the blindfold just a little bit."

He concentrated, his body learning every light touch. "I'm a…comb…"

"You are good." She kissed him gently, laid the comb on the side of the tub. Her hands slid around his neck. She toyed with the knots then slid her thumbs over his ears easing the blindfold up off his nose just enough for him to see a faint glimmer of light.

"Now let's try something else." She moved and he heard the sound of a lid flipping open.

"Body wash." He blurted out.

"Right." She laid something soft against his chest. "And this is a sponge. But these don't count, Sheppard." She washed him, soaping him up. "But this one does."

She dropped the sponge and then pulled something across his chest, rolling it through the slippery soap. She caressed his neck and shoulders with it, moving it around and up and down his back. She pulled it under his arms and then balled it up in her hand and rubbed it over the back of his neck.

By the time she stroked it over his belly and waist, John was about to explode. He could feel the energy growing and when her hand slid under his penis to fondle his balls he was panting so hard that he felt light headed. He grunted when she pressed the things against his tight hole, rubbing back and forth, pushing slightly until he groaned.

"Better tell me what it is before you pass out, John."

She moved her hand, rubbing over him and then she opened her hand and he felt hard little beads dangling against his belly, brushing over him in the lightest of touches. She slid her hands down, wrapped the length around his cock and started to rub them back and forth. His hips bucked and his head dropped back, a low animal sound growling up out of his throat as she stroked him.

"John?" Her voice was low, tempting. "Answer me or I won't let you come."

"It's a necklace…" He bit out the words, struggled for a breath. "Beads…"

"Excellent, Colonel." He heard the soft rattle of the beads against the tub as she put them down. "Now guess this one..." She laughed and kissed his mouth. "And in the morning you can make all your boys jealous when they see that freshly fucked look on your face."

Her touch was almost gentle, Behind the blindfold, he closed his eyes. She was rubbing something soft over his nipples and the sensation was driving him insane. He tried to figure it out, tried to guess at what the thing was but his mind was so full of hunger that he couldn't concentrate.

"Well?" Her voice was a soft dangerous purr.

"I...I don't know." He tilted his head, trying to see under the edge of the blindfold.

"Come on, Sheppard." She brushed the thing over him again. "You figured out the other two. You can get this one. Unless...are you trying to trick me, Sheppard?"

"Trick you?" He panted. "I'm the one tied up. How can I trick _you_?"

She snorted. "You'd find a way."

She kissed and teased him until he was writhing and reaching for her with his body. His hands strained against the cuffs and he twisted his wrists, hoping that the soap and water would make his skin slick enough to slip through.

"Down big boy." She smacked him on the chest, then pressed against him, arms sliding down over his arms so that she could grip his wrists. "Stop wiggling." She laughed and jerked back when he tried to bite her neck. "Bad move, Sheppard."

She slid off of him and he felt the water slosh around him as she stepped out of the tub. She curled her fingers in his hair and then slid her fingers down to grip the edge of the blindfold. She pulled it free and he found himself blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Get up. We're going to finish this in the shower." She leaned over him, yanking on the chain to the tub stopper to let the water out. She wiggled it a little, letting it clink against the porcelain. "I wonder what your pretty cock would look like with this wrapped around it?"

A rush of heat flooded through him and he got even harder as he watched her move. Her lush curves were tanned and slick from the water. Tiny beads of sweat glimmered on the tips of her breasts and he desperately wanted to lick them off.

Her eyes widened and her gaze flitted from his length to his face. "Hmm...you just gave me an idea."

"Whatever it is...you'd better not do it." He shook his head, trying to get the hair of his eyes.

"Really?" She purred. She leaned down beside the tub, picked up the chain and slowly started to loosen it from its clip. When she had it free, she ran it between her fingers, rolling the silver links over her palm and then dangling it between his thighs so that it barely brushed the tip of his erection. "I think that this is going to be a lot better than those beads or the cotton balls."

"Cotton balls?" He clenched his teeth, jaw tightening and trying not to let her see how much she was driving him crazy.

"Yeah...cotton balls." Wrapping the chain around her hand, she picked one up from the edge of the tub and tapped him on the nose with it. With an evil grin she walked her fingers down his chest and then swiped the thing over his nipple.

"God damn..." His breath was coming in ragged pants now and his green eyes glittered with need. "I'm gonna get you for this woman." He grunted.

"Mmm... She leaned closer, flicked her tongue over his mouth until he moaned. Her voice was husky, "When I'm through with you, Sheppard you'll be too weak to even walk. Now get up."

"Make me." He growled.

"With pleasure." She flicked the cotton ball over him again and then stood up. Moving behind him, she slipped her arms under his and dug her nails into his chest, pinching and tugging at his nipples until his back arched and his ass lifted off the floor of the tub. She nuzzled his neck, nipping and biting at him until his muscles contracted beneath her touch.

He tired to resist her but the pressure was too much. Slipping and sliding he somehow managed to get his knees under him. Trying not to think about the way her heavy breasts pressed against his back, he pushed himself up.

She held onto him as he stepped out of the tub and then she was pulling him across the floor to the shower. She opened the door and shoved him inside. Lightly, she rubbed her hand over his chest and down his belly. "Looks like you've got a little something growing here, Sheppard." She stroked her fingers over him, teasing at the hairs. "That's not good either because you know how much I like it when you're all smooth and soft."

He tensed when she reached for the razor and a can of shaving cream. Slowly, she smiled and set them back down. She slightly cocked her head and gave him a wicked grin. "I was going to save this little surprise for later but I think I'll give you something else to concentrate on while I'm working."

She gripped his shoulder. "Face the wall." Her nails dug into him when he hesitated then slowly he turned around. "Good." She leaned against his back and he felt the scratch of the chain against his skin. "Don't move and don't try anything, Sheppard." She slid her hand over the curve of his ass and let her fingers stray close to his anus. "Or I'll shove you a new trick with that tub chain."

His body tightened and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe. He listened close when she moved away, opening his eyes just a little so that he could watch the sway of her hips as she disappeared back into the bedroom.

He gritted his teeth, twisting his hands trying to pull a hand free before she came back but the damn things were too tight. "Fuck." He twisted more and then stopped when he heard her coming back. Breathing hard, he faced the wall again and tried to act like he hadn't moved but she was fooled.

"Poor baby." Grinning, she stroked her hand over his arm. "Too tight, huh?"

John didn't say a word, just glared at her when she made him turn around. Then his expression changed when he saw the bowl in her hand and the silver chain hanging from her fingers. He took a step back.

"Hell no." He growled.

"Oh, you remember these, don't you? Do you remember what you did to me with these things, Sheppard?" " She held up the chain, flicking one of the clamps over his nipple until he shivered. "All the sweet sweet torture you put me through?" She set the bowl down on the little bench under the shower head. Grinning, she fished something out of it and held it in her hand. "And after your little show today, I think you deserve a little pay back."

"God damn!" He howled when she bit his chest and nearly went to his knees when she rubbed the piece of ice over his nipple.

"Nice and perky!" She laughed as she settled one of the clamps over his nipple and tightened it. Then she did the other, moving so fast that he barely had time to register the pain from the first one. Reaching up, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. "Watch me Sheppard."

She hefted the chain between her breasts and his eyes narrowed when he saw that she had attached another chain to hers. She attached it to the chain that dangled down his chest, hooking them together. She gave it a little tug watching his eyes when the clamps bit into him and made him gasp.

"Now thing about how much that is going to hurt if you move, Sheppard." She moved back a little, making the chain swing when she reached down and picked up the razor and can of cream. "If you're smart, you'll stay nice and still while I make you all pretty."

He closed his eyes, willing himself to be still but the heat curling in his belly was killing him. He braced his feet, biting his lip when she flipped on the water and made him move so that the hot water flowed over his skin.

She smacked his thigh. "Look at me." He opened his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him. She was so close, her mouth just inches from the blood swollen head. Lightly, she gripped him and he leaned back, hissing against the tug, arms and legs straining as he tried to be still.

He watched as her fist molded around his cock, slowly pumping before she shifted to slide the head against her cheek. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I know how much you want to bury your cock in my mouth." She lightly licked him and tapped the head against her lips. "If you're a good boy...you'll get your wish."

John was hurting so much that he barely felt it when she sprayed some of the foam into her hand and slathered the cool cream on his balls. He stood absolutely still, not even daring to breathe as she stroked the razor over his sensitive skin.

Damn her. She was taking her time, humming softly and jerking on the chain every now and then just to make him grunt. She was enjoying torturing him, making him wait, making him so hard that he was praying that she would finish and just fuck him.

He heard a clink and opened his eyes just as she set the razor down on the small bench. Slowly she got to her feet and reached up to cut his face. Her hands were cool, her fingers tasting lightly of the cream and she stroked her thumbs over his lips.

"All pretty now." She pressed close to him. "Just the way I like you." Then her smile turned feral and he jumped when something cold brushed against his balls. She held up her hand, showing him the chain that she's taken from the tub. "Did you think that I forgot about this, John?"

"Suzie Q..." His voice was hoarse, full of want.

"Be quiet." She rubbed the links between her fingers. "I'm not through with you yet." Then she kissed his neck, sliding her tongue over his slick skin. "Just a little longer..."

She slid down his body, letting the chain scrape over his skin, tug at his chest chair. She flicked the clamps, covering his mouth with his, swallowing his moans. She knew that she had him. She let go of his mouth, rubbed her hands over his sides, teasing and tickling him as she worked her way down his body.

He felt the water rush over him, gasping at the way it flowed over his smooth skin. He whimpered, cried out when she wrapped the chain around her fingers and teased it between his legs. She lightly stroked him, teasing the links over his thighs and then sliding back, rubbing her hands over his hips. She licked his belly, making the chain that connected them pull tight when she wrapped her arms around him, nipping at his hip as she gripped the end of the other chain in her hand.

His hips bucked when she pressed the chain against the crack of his ass and slowly began to slide it back and forth, teasing the links against his tight hole until he moaned and started to squirm.

Suddenly she let him go, dropped the chain and turned off the water. She stepped back, making him move with her as she opened the shower door and let a cool wash of air rush in as she grabbed a towel off the rack and began to rub them both dry.

Lust glittered in her eyes as she led him back to the bed. She watched his eyes as she loosened the clamps on his nipples and he hissed when she bent her head and lightly flickered her tongue over him to ease the sting. Quickly, she removed her own chain and then reached for a pillow.

She dropped it on the floor. "On your knees, Sheppard." Eager to please her he did as she asked, licking his lips in anticipation when she sat down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs wide.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down so that she could slide her legs over his shoulders. He lunged forward, breathing in her scent, tongue sliding over her belly, licking down to the stroke over her swollen sex. He fit his mouth over her, nudging his tongue into her, parting her lips and nibbling with his teeth. He fit his mouth over her clit, nursing at her until she lifted her hips and started to writhe against his mouth.

He felt it when she came and his own cock throbbed as the sweet taste of her filled his mouth. He lifted his head as her legs fell away from him, he moved up her body, covering her, his mouth wet and glistening, his chin smeared with her juices. He rested his cheek against hers, feeling her tremble as he whispered in her ear.

"Let me go. I want to fuck you. Please...Suzie Q...let me fuck you."

Caught in the churning wave, she slid one hand down his back while the other reached for the key on the bedside table. She wrapped her long legs around him, holding onto him while she pushed the key into the lock and twisted. When the cuffs snapped free, he jerked them off and tossed them on the floor.

He crawled over her and reached for his own special cuffs attached to the head board, she pushed against him, trying to fight him off when he snapped the things around her wrists. He laughed at the trapped look in her eyes when he nipped at her mouth.

"My turn."


	64. SOT Transitions 17

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

_**Transitions**_

**Prologue**

_Midnight. Two a.m. in the city of Atlantis._

No one knew that much about Nathan Walker.

And even if they thought that they did…it would only be a lie.

In truth he was a loner. Preferring to speak only when spoken to and keeping his secrets just that.

A secret.

There were only three people in this city that even had a clue of who or what he might be.

One that he knew only as a shadow.

One shared his blood and was his sister.

The other…was a problem that he had been sent there to take care of.

And it complicated matters that his sister and his target were both entwined with the other.

Standing at the window and staring out at the darkening night sky, Nathan was thinking about what he was going to have to do when he heard the door open behind him. He tensed. He had been expecting this but not so soon.

"Walker."

He didn't turn around, those were his directions. All he could do was to wait and watch as the shadow's reflection moved up behind him and laid something down on the top of the desk.

"These are your orders, Major." The presence turned to walk away.

Nathan shook his head. His gaze flicked up, settled on the shadowy reflection in the glass and then quickly looked away. "It's not going to be that easy."

"You know your directive. Eliminate the problem."

"Colonel Sheppard-"

"No excuses. You were hired for your services, Major. This is your last chance. Find a way. Or we will find it for you." The metallic sounding voice was cold and full of unspoken meaning.

Nathan's head snapped up. "We had a deal. You won't harm her-"

"If…you deliver on your part of the deal, Major." The voice replied abruptly. "You failed once. Fuck this up and there won't be another chance. Not for you and definitely not for Doctor Sheppard."

"I can't just hand you John Sheppard on a silver platter." Nathan growled.

"Your sister made her choice. If she gets in the way…if you fail again…there will be no hesitation. Action will be taken."

"You know that he's not stupid. He suspects me already. I need more time-"

"You've had enough time. The subject is closed. There will be no argument." The phantom turned and walked away.

Nathan waited until the door closed and then he slowly turned and picked up the file. He flipped through it, scowled and then slowly closed it. He laid it on the desk and turned back to the window.

A feeling of cold dread shivered up his spine as he watched the first drops of rain began to splatter against the glass.

His superiors had given their final order and like it or not, he knew that he had no other choice.

Operation Eliminate John Sheppard was back in motion.

_Chapter 17_

John walked down the hall. His steps were slow and measured and he concentrated on the thoughts racing through his mind. There was so much to do. So much to plan for. There were a million things that he felt he needed to take of.

But first…he rubbed a hand over his forehead. His head hurt like a son of a bitch just thinking about it.

God damn it. An ice pick through his eyeball would have been better than what he was going to have to do. He knew that he should have dug his heels in and refused to go along with it. This was nothing but a big pile of shit and if that shit had a proper name, it would have been Nathan Walker.

The man was a loser. A useless waste of space and John didn't try and hide the fact that he wouldn't piss on the fucker if he'd been on fire.

Even if Walker was his brother in law, John couldn't forget that even if Nathan _had_ taken Susan to where he was being held when he was captured, the man had acted willing enough to let Vaden take her and kill him. The man hated him and John knew deep down that the only reason that Nathan had only helped her in the first place was to save his own ass and throw suspicion off of himself.

But John wasn't a fool and neither was Susan. He had his own reasons for wanting the fucker gone and so did she. She never said why she really hated her brother and wished that he would just disappear off the face of the planet. It was something old. Something deep in her past that had hurt her so badly that she would change the subject whenever he mentioned it.

John knew all about those hurts. He had his own secrets and so he kept his silence and never pushed her for an answer. They'd been through enough. She was his now and nothing and no one was going to ever hurt her again. Even if it wasn't because of the hurt look in her eyes when he caught her looking at her brother, there had been enough trouble in Afghanistan to give him reason to do it.

But the fucking IOA would be up his ass like a hot poker if Nathan were to suddenly have a little 'accident'. John wasn't stupid either. He was sure that the IOA knew all about Afghanistan and he just wouldn't put Elizabeth or Susan through that kind of scrutiny.

He should though. Especially, Elizabeth. As much as he liked and respected the good Doctor Weir, it was her damn fault that he was still stuck with the lying son of a bitch. He sighed and shook his head. He would just make sure that Walker and that little toad Woolsey knew just who was boss in this little adventure-

"Colonel Sheppard!"

John's mood darkened more and his hand curled into a fist at the sound of that grating voice. He didn't break his stride as he walked down the hallway to his office. He looked at his watch. "You're late, Walker."

Nathan followed him. "Apparently so are you."

John did stop then. He turned around, glared. Nathan was giving him a snide look and he was tempted to smack it off the bastard's face.

"I make the rules for those under my command. And at this moment that includes you." He stepped closer, tilted his head a little. The man looked tired, as if he hadn't slept at all but John didn't give a rat's ass about that. "And I gave you an order, Walker. 0600. Where the hell have you been?"

Nathan cocked his head slightly, a smart ass smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "Perhaps I should ask you the same question." His eyes raked over John's rumpled tee shirt and pants. "My sister must have kept you up late. Get dressed in the dark again, Colonel?"

"Are you implying something, Walker?" John took a quick step toward him. Surprised, Nathan took an even quicker step back. "I hope you are, you little fucker." John snarled. "'Cause, I'm just itching for a reason to knock you flat on your ass this morning."

Nathan tried not to show it but John saw the flicker in his eyes. Good. The little bastard was still afraid of him. He smiled slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm still waiting for that explanation, Mister." He took a step closer, cowing the man. "I got pulled out of my nice warm bed and my even warmer woman to deal with your sorry ass. So whatever excuse you've got? It had better be a god damn good one."

Red faced, Nathan didn't say anything. He just stood there and stared at him. His dark eyes blazed angrily and John knew that the little fucker wanted to hit him. Oh, he was ready for it. His hands itched to strangle the son of a bitch. He gave a snort of disgust when Nathan backed down, raised his arm and showed John the file in his hand.

Nathan's voice was cool fury. "I was getting this, Colonel. The information you wanted-"

John jerked the file out of Nathan's hand and turned toward his office "About time, Walker. I was starting to think that you and Woolsey were holding out on me." He gave it a quick flip through. There wasn't a lot in it. He glanced at the notes, studied the photos tucked inside. He fished one out, eyes widening in surprise. Wait a minute. Maybe there was something.

"Is this everything?" He snapped.

"Everything I've been able to gather from my contact on the planet." Nathan's tone bordered on insubordination and he deliberately waited before he added, "_Sir_."

John stopped and turned around so fast that Nathan had to side step to keep from bumping into him. He stuffed the photo back into the folder. Hands on his hips, John glared at him and his tone was low and deadly. "Are you deliberately trying to piss me off today, Walker?"

Nathan stiffened. "No, Sir."

"Then you'd better change your tone, Mister. Because we all know how bad it would look if Woolsey was to loose his little pet." John used every bit of intimidation that he could. He lowered his voice to a rough and dangerous purr. "Wouldn't we?"

John Sheppard in a bad mood was not a man that you wanted to mess with. He could be a mean ass son of a bitch and the men under his command knew that all too well. Apparently, Nathan did too. His face turned even redder and he looked mad enough to spit, but at least he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"We've wasted enough fucking time. Let's get down to business."

When the door to his office opened, John moved toward his desk, half way hoping that the doors would slam shut behind him but when he sat down and looked up, Nathan was still there.

The man moved toward the chair across from the desk and John gave him a sharp look. "Did I give you permission to sit down, Major?"

"No, sir." Nathan snapped to attention and stood there, straight as an arrow, back stiff and a pissed off look on his face. He quickly hid it when John frowned and slammed the file down on his desk.

"While we wait let me get one thing perfectly straight with you, Walker. I know that I've said it before. I don't want you here. But for the time being, I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not because we need whatever information it is that you have. But if that wasn't the case?"

"I don't know, Colonel. What would you do?" Nathan's voice was calm but there was an edge of barely controlled snide fury to his tone.

"You might think that because Woolsey's in your pocket that you're a big man around here, Walker." John leaned forward and folded his arms on top of the desk. His eyes blazed and his mouth tightened into a thin grim line. "There's only one big man around here and that man is me."

"The IOA-"

"Are useless. Your little powers that wanna be couldn't find their own asses with a flashlight and a map. And don't you dare and even try and get so fucking cocky with me, Major. You might be Woolsey's golden boy but to me you're nothing but a little shit. If I could, I'd filet you into little Nathan Walker pieces and ship you back to the IOA in a shoe box."

"I appreciate your honesty, Colonel." Nathan said snidely. "I'll remember to watch my back."

"Good. Because I'll sure as hell be watching mine." John said coldly.

"And I thought that you were beginning to like me, Colonel." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Funny, Walker." John's eyes narrowed angrily. "Get one thing straight right now. I'm not stupid and I _will_ be watching you. And if you don't want me to carry out that so obvious threat you'd better do exactly what I tell you do while we're there. And I mean that you won't even take a _shit _unless I give you permission. You will follow every order exactly as I give it or I won't think twice about having you locked away where no one will ever find you." He leaned forward slightly. "Am I making myself understood?"

Nathan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, _sir_. Am I dismissed now, Colonel?"

Cocky little bastard. John looked down at the file. He flipped it open, taking his time as he sifted through the papers again. He looked at the photos, studying them. He laid a few to the side. He'd noticed things. Things that definitely needed to be checked out. Things that he had the feeling Walker had put there on purpose.

Nathan shifted just a bit, obviously more than a little anxious to be gone. "Was that all, Colonel?"

"Not yet." John drawled icily. "I'd like to take a better look at this first."

Nathan was still standing at attention and John let him stay that way until there was a knock on his door. Expecting to see Ronon he looked up and grinned when he saw Susan standing there. She looked at Nathan, raised an eyebrow and returned his wicked grin.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." John closed the file and shoved it into one of the desk drawers. He looked at Nathan and gave him a nasty smile. "Now you're dismissed, Major. I don't want my wife to be offended by your presence."

"_Yes, sir_." Nathan turned around, back still stiff, his face etched with fury. He looked at Susan and his lips thinned slightly then he quickly looked away from her. He barely nodded as he slipped past her and stalked out into the hallway.

"Hmm...he is pissed." Susan laughed as she watched her brother walk away and the door close behind him. "Just how far did you shove your foot up his ass?"

John laughed grimly. "Until he could smell the boot polish." He tapped the radio at his ear. "Ronon? I need to see you in my office." He waited a second, half smiling at the answering growl. "Yes...now. I don't give a fuck how early it is. And bring Lorne and Teyla with you. Walker finally made him self useful."

He looked back up at her and patted his thighs. "Forget that bastard, Suzie Q. Get your cute ass over here and cheer me up before the rest of them get here."

"Can't you just shoot him and get it over with?" She wandered toward his desk. Sliding around the edge, she put her foot on the space between his legs and pushed his chair back.

"It's next on my list." He rubbed his hand over the back of her leg when she perched on the edge of the desk.

"What's first on your list?"

"You." His gaze drifted over the black and white exercise top and shorts she was wearing.

"Really? Then why did you sneak out on me this morning, you bastard." She gave him a wicked look. "I didn't get my good morning fuck. And you know that I have to have my good morning fuck."

He grunted when she kicked off her shoe and slid her toes along the inseam of his pants. He dug his fingers into the back of her leg when she nudged her foot under him and started to wiggle her toes back and forth.

"You didn't even wait for our play time in the shower." She licked her lips and wiggled her toes a little more until he squirmed. "Do you plan on making me wait for you all day, Sheppard? You know that I don't like waiting for you."

Heat flared in his eyes when she looked at him like that. Her hair was down, flowing loose around her shoulders. When she leaned closer, he could smell her warmth and the light fragrance of her shampoo but it was the hungry look in her eyes and her hot, teasing smile that made him hard.

Her toes tickling and nudging his balls was driving him crazy too. "Suzie Q, the guy's are gonna be here any minute..."

She snorted. "Like that's ever stopped you before, John Sheppard."

He wrapped his fingers around her ankle, lightly squeezing. "I didn't say that it was going to stop me."

"And you think that it's only going to take you a minute with me?" She wiggled her toes a little more and his breathing kicked up a notch.

"Shit, woman…" He felt the heat rising when she looked at him from under her lashes and her lips curved up in a small feral smile. "I told you to make me happy. Not wind me up."

"Isn't that the same thing with you?" She purred.

"Come here." He reached for her, trying to pull her down on his lap but she grabbed his hands and gave him a playful smile. Then she let go of one of his hands and stroked her palm over the front of his pants. He arched an eyebrow and growled at her. "Don't start something you can't finish, cock tease."

"Oh, you know how well I can finish it, sweetie especially after last night." She leaned forward and pressed her free hand against his shoulder, her hair brushing against his cheek as she kissed him and nibbled at his bottom lip. With her other hand she kept stroking him until his cock pulsed in response.

She ran the tip of her thumb over his length, pressing down just enough to make him groan. He settled his hands on her hips as she kissed him, licking and sucking at his mouth until he thought that he was going to explode. He slid his big palms over her lush curves to grip the plumpness of her ass. Hungry to feel the heat of her skin on his he tried to jerk her off the desk. "Woman, you just love to tempt me."

"You don't need much tempting, Sheppard. Now come on. You're wearing way too many clothes." She pulled at the hem of his tee shirt, fingers undoing the top snap on his pants and then stroking over the soft line of hair only to stop when there was a knock on the door. "Shit." With a sigh, she let him go and slid off the desk.

"Damn it. I hate when that happens." She leaned down, nipped at his mouth and stroked her fingers over his cheek. "Sorry, stud. But you can always look forward to what I've got planned for tonight."

"Plan on tying me up again?" He smirked and grabbed her wrist. He nipped at her soft skin, raking his teeth over the pulse point and grinning when she mewled like a cat. "I'm not gonna fall for that trick again, Suzie Q."

"Oh yes you will." When he let her go, she tapped him on the nose. "Because you'll go nuts just trying to figure out what kind of treat I've got planned for later." She moved away from him, she bent down, waving her ass at him as she retrieved her shoe and slipped it back on.

He pushed up out of the chair. But just as he had his hands on her hips and his fingers hooked in the waist band of her shorts, the doors opened and Lorne, Teyla and an amused Ronon stepped inside.

"Told you I heard something." Ronon snorted and Lorne turned red at the sight of John standing behind her, obviously primed and ready with his shirt pulled up, his unsnapped pants and his obviously growing reaction.

"God damn." Lorne blurted out and then quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

"Oops. One of us almost got caught with our pants down." Susan straightened and laughed.

John growled as he let her go, fastened his pants and jerked down his shirt. "Don't you people know how to fucking knock?"

"We did not know that you already had another meeting." Teyla laughed and she looked at Susan and winked. "But if this is an urgent matter-"

"John just wanted to get to the bottom of something with me." Susan grinned and leaned into him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and stroked her hand over his hip.

"He certainly looked like he had his hands full." Teyla laughed.

Ronon gave Teyla a little nudge and nodded toward the door. "If the two of you are busy we can come back later." He looked at John and smirked. "Shouldn't take Sheppard more than a minute or two anyway."

"Oh, come on. It takes him at least five minutes. Start to finish." Susan laughed and gave him a teasing grin. "But then there's the clean up. And my sweet Colonel does love the clean up." She leaned against him and stood on her tip toes to give her husband a light kiss and a little smack on the ass as she headed for the door. "I know that you're tight for time, sweetheart so come look for me when you guys are finished. I'll be the one all wet in the shower."

Then she blew him a kiss and with a wink, she was gone.

Ronon laughed at him as he dropped down in a chair. "I like her."

"Shut up." John growled. He sat back down and shifted in his chair. His cock was pressing against the front of his pants so hard. For a moment he thought about kicking them out and going into the bathroom just to release the pressure. He heard a snicker and looked up to see Ronon still grinning at him.

Teyla perched in the chair next to him and gave him a knowing smile. "John, perhaps you would like a private moment to…contain yourself?"

John shot her a murderous look when Ronon snorted and Teyla started to laugh. "Shut up, you two."

He scooted forward in his chair and tried not to think of anything until the pressure eased and he could breathe again.

He stared at the three sitting around his desk or in Ronon's case, sprawled. Teyla was the only one acting like she had any decorum. John didn't like wasting time so he laid out his plan and then looked at his second in command. "Lorne, you'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I wanted you along on this mission as well but I need someone I can trust to stay behind and keep an eye on things."

Evan nodded. "Understood, Colonel."

John nodded then he looked at Ronon and Teyla. "You two are going with me."

Ronon sat up, a slight grin touching his mouth. "For what?"

"I knew that I was right." John took one of the photos out of the file and slid it across the desk. Ronon picked it up, glanced at it and then passed it to Teyla.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Walker's keeping something from us. But the dumbass was obviously not smart enough to hide everything. He left this. It's obviously a picture that Walker's contact got and I saw something very interesting." He leaned forward. "Lorne, you'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I wanted you along on this mission as well but I need someone I can trust to stay behind and keep an eye on things. And I don't want a word of this to get back to Walker."

Evan nodded. "Understood, Colonel."

John nodded then he looked at Ronon and Teyla. "You two are going with me."

Ronon sat up, a slight grin touching his mouth. "For what?"

"I think that we should do a little sight seeing."

"Sight seeing?" Teyla looked confused.

"We need to take a look around, Teyla-"

"Colonel…John, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." An alarmed look crossed her face and she shook her head. "The Sisters…John, this is not a good idea. You don't know them as I do. They have ways…rules. You would be taking a very big risk. And if you are caught?" She sighed. "I don't know if I could help you?"

"Then we'll just have to be careful." She still looked doubtful. "Teyla, listen to me. You know that I trust you. You're one of the few people that I do. But if what's in that photo is what I think it is?" John said. "Take a really good look at that. I think that we need to check it out. Don't you?"

Teyla studied the photograph again and then she sighed and shook her head. "We need to talk to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was having a good day. At least she was until she saw the man pacing the walkway above and saw that Teyla and Ronon were with him.

Ronon was standing beside Sheppard looking bored but it was the way that Teyla watched him that instantly put her on alarm. If he was smiling, giving her that too charming sexy little grin that could turn any female within a hundred miles into a quivering pile of goo, then he was up to something.

Or even worse…he wanted something.

"Good morning, John…Teyla." She smiled as she passed them. "Ronon."

She knew it was the latter when John stopped pacing and moved toward her.

"Elizabeth."

Warning bells went off in her head at the sound of that silky purr. She stopped and turned around, giving the three of them time to catch up with her as she moved down the walkway to her office.

They fell into step with her and John was the one to speak first. "You got a minute? I've got an idea I want to run by you."

She smiled slightly than looked at her military commander. "You certainly seem to be in a good mood this morning, John." She noticed the red marks on one of his wrists and her smile widened. "You must have slept well."

John smirked but he didn't say anything as he followed her into her office, shut the door and sat down in the chair across from her. Before she had a chance to say anything he laid the file on the desk, opened it to the photographs and launched into his idea as she studied them.

"So?" John finished with his most charming smile and leaned back in his chair. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, John. Going on a scouting mission." She shook her head. She tapped a finger on the desk. "Even if this is true…don't you think that's a bit risky? Even with the Jumper cloaked…what if you're seen coming through the 'Gate?"

"We'll do it at night. From what Teyla said, the 'Gate is practically out in the middle of nowhere and no one guarding it." He tapped his fingers lightly on the arm of the chair. "The ruins of the old city are just a couple of miles, maybe more away from the 'Gate. If we're lucky we can get in, take a look around and get back before anyone even knows that we were there."

"Damn." Elizabeth looked dubious. She looked at the photos again and frowned slightly. She was tempted. If there really was something there…what remained of the ruined towers looked so much like what she saw everyday in Atlantis. "We don't know these people and if they are trying to help…I don't want to ruin any chance we might have at gaining some new friends. The Sisters of Danu… -"She looked at Teyla. "You don't like this idea."

"No." Teyla agreed. "I don't."

Elizabeth frowned. "You know these women. You've been to their city. Didn't you ever notice these ruins before?"

"I heard tales of it from the women of the village when I was a child." Teyla shook her head. "Then later when I went with my father there to trade with the men in the village, I knew that there was an old city. I heard them whisper of it. But no one goes there. It is forbidden." She looked at John. "For everyone. Not even the leaders go there."

"There has to be a reason that it's forbidden." Elizabeth said. She looked at Teyla but the younger woman just shook her head. "John…I don't know about this."

"Elizabeth, listen to me." He leaned forward in his chair. "When we were with the Kinani…when everything happened with Vaden." He shook his head. "When I was captured…I heard Vaden and his men and I'm not sure what I heard them talking about-" He shrugged. "Maybe it was some sort of cartel...slave trade...bed time snacks for the Wraith. I don't know."

"And maybe it's nothing but a bunch of old ruins." Elizabeth countered.

John was adamant. "Maybe this even isn't connected but you just said so yourself. There has to be a reason why this place is forbidden and I think we need to find out why. I don't know if it's a cache of hidden ZPM's or a base of operations for something that's been going on for centuries. But whatever it is we're in it and we'd be stupid to ignore it. Vaden and Chiya involved us and if a toady of the IOA is involved? Damn it, we've sat on our asses long enough and we need to act now before it gets any worse."

"You mean before it gets to Atlantis." Elizabeth stared at him.

"How do we know that it's not already?" John countered angrily.

"You mean Major Walker." Elizabeth shook her head and then she looked at him. Her lips pursed slightly. "You've been thinking about this."

John shook his head. "More than I want to." He settled back, trying not to let the images that flashed through his mind bring his anger boiling to the surface. "You put this bug up my ass, Elizabeth. And yeah, I'm the first to admit that I would love nothing more than to storm the damn place and find that bitch because I know that she was behind everything that happened to me and to Susan but..." A slow smile spread across his face. "But for once I'm going to listen to a couple of wise women and use my brain instead of my mouth." He watched her face. "We'll take it slow. But I think that this is important enough to take that risk. All I need is the okay from you. So...do I have a go?"

"If you're captured…John…I don't know if I'll be able to help you." She hesitated. She knew John. Knew his temper and his dogged determination and how the others would follow his lead. She studied his face, trying to read him. "You know what can of risk you're taking, don't you?" She looked at Teyla. "What kind of risk you're putting yourself at?"

"Yes." Teyla said. "I don't like it but if I had not seen this." She motioned to the photo in Elizabeth's hand. "Major Walker…" She glanced at John and shook her head. "There is something…I feel that something is not right with him."

John scowled. He looked at Teyla and then at Elizabeth. "Walker is a snake. Even if he did help Susan find me when Vaden..." He stopped and shook his head. "He knows something, Elizabeth. He's up to something. And I want to know what it is."

"You are asking me to let you play a very dangerous game, Colonel." She frowned slightly. She laid her hands flat on the top of her desk. "John, if something goes wrong-"

"We watch him." Ronon had been sitting quietly in the corner, listening and watching and as usual keeping his silence but this time he spoke up. "Make sure that it doesn't happen."

"_You_ were the one that was so gung ho to do this, Elizabeth." John got to his feet and placing his hands on the edge of the desk, he leaned toward her. "_You_ are the one that got Susan so stirred up over this. It's too late for second thoughts, Elizabeth. And now we have something that we could truly investigate? Don't tell me now that you're going to back out of what you started."

He pressed when he saw her hesitation. "A quick in and out. Just a few hours to get some readings. A fly over with the Jumper to get a lay out of the ruins. We'll be cloaked and back in Atlantis before anyone even knows that we're gone."

Elizabeth looked at her hands and she was quiet for a minute. Like it or not, John was right.

Ronon got to his feet, shifted uneasily. "Do we have a go or not?"

She nodded and prayed that she wasn't making a huge mistake by letting them go. "You have a go. Get to it."


	65. SOT Transitions 18

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

SOT-Transitions 18

1.

The plan was starting to fall into place.

Well, almost all of it anyway. There was one thing that John Sheppard needed to take care of.

And this was one that he should have taken care of a long time ago instead of ignoring.

He kept his gaze focused as he walked down the hall, the words that he meant to say forming in his mind.

He stopped outside the door to the lab and just watched for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"McKay."

Rodney jumped. He looked up face pale and then he quickly looked down. Lips tight and looking extremely uncomfortable, he gave a little nod. "Colonel." He said crisply. "And to what reason do I own this little visit?"

"I need you." John said. "Grab your stuff and suit up. We've got a mission and I want you along."

Rodney looked up, eyes going a little wider with surprise. "Me?" The man was giving him a look, the slight tilt of his lips barely hiding the sarcastic remarks behind them.

"Yes. You." John said.

"Are you sure that you don't mean Radek?"

"No." John said. "You." He attempted a smile and realized that he was only gritting his teeth in a grimace. He stopped. "I need you for some...research."

"Is that it? Research." Rodney pursed his lips and looked back down at his computer. He started tapping at the keys, every jab of his fingers showing a hint of his barely restrained anger. "That's surprising."

"Rodney..." John growled.

"I'm sure that you'll excuse my behavior, Colonel." Rodney replied with a bit of bite to his tone. "I just find it odd that now you need my help. Especially since you seem to have forgotten that I am still a part of your team." The scientist gave him a snide look. "But I assume that since your nuptials you have been rather busy with...things."

John knew that Rodney was pissed and he fully well knew why. It was a bone of contention between them and John was determined that one day that bone would be buried. Even if it was in Rodney's head.

But he didn't have time for this either.

He needed to talk to Susan, let her know that he was going to be gone for awhile and hoping that she would understand why he couldn't tell her just where he was going.

He needed Rodney too and that was just one of the reasons that he was keeping a rein on his temper. "Meet the rest of us in the Jumper Bay. I'll explain the rest on the way. That's an order."

Then without waiting for a reply he turned and walked away.

2.

Where the hell was she?

John was restless, edgy. He'd had an idea after talking to Rodney and he'd been trying to get her on the radio since he'd left Rodney's lab.

But she wasn't answering his calls. And when he had stopped in the control room to have Chuck check to see where she was, he felt a shiver go up his spine. Her radio was on and the location of its signal sent a thrill of anger through him. God damn it, he thought as he tried to control his fury.

What the fuck was she doing this time? And there of all places? And worst of all...why wasn't she answering?

He stalked out of the 'Gate room and headed back toward his office. He hurried his steps, trying not to show his agitation as he took an uncomfortable walk and found himself standing in front of a door that he had tried to forget even existed.

His belly was rolling, the acid burning his throat as he stared at it. Ah, Jesus…she had better be in there. If she wasn't…

He took a deep breath and passed his hand over the control only to let it out when he saw her standing there beside a big pile of boxes.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He nearly shouted at her.

"Shit, honey. Quit yelling. You scared the hell out of me." Susan jumped and nearly dropped the box she was shifting. She gave him a look. "Are you going to just stand there or help me with this?"

"Yes." He answered coldly. "And hell no."

"Alright, Sheppard. You don't have to get snappy about it. And what is wrong with you? You sure had an attitude change. Did something else happen with Nathan?" When he didn't answer, she looked at him again and her eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't like the look on his face or the way he was leaning against the door. "Something's wrong, Sheppard. What is it?"

He unfolded his arms, steeled himself and stepped inside. He left the door open because he couldn't stand the thought of it closing behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and just stared at her. His eyes were dark and hooded. His expression grim.

"Sheppard, now you're just giving me the creeps." She said as she set the box down next to a stack of others. He was giving off a bad vibe and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"You told me that you were going to be in our quarters." He tilted his head slightly, glaring at her. "And I've been trying to get you on the radio for the last ten minutes. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Really?" She felt her ear. "It's gone." She looked around and finally spotted it lying on the floor. "It must have fallen off-"

He bent and picked it up. Taking her hand, he slapped into her palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Staple the god damn thing to you." He said hoarsely. "When you're not with me make sure you have it on. Especially now. It's dangerous with Nathan snooping around, Suzie Q. And I want to know where you are all the time." He took a look around the room and then turned his dark stare back on her. "And you didn't answer my question."

She gave him a mock salute as she slipped the radio back on her ear. "Yes sir, Colonel."

"Don't be a smart ass, woman." He snapped. "And answer me. What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"And watch your tone with me, Mister." Her eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what bee got up your ass-"

"Just answer me, god damn it." John said in his brooking-no-arguments tone.

"Alright, Colonel. There's some stuff in here I think I might need." She looked around. "Its just been sitting here and I was thinking that it would be perfect to make into a little office. Then you wouldn't be complaining-"

He stiffened. "No. Find somewhere else. There are plenty of other rooms. I can get you one closer to me or you can share my office-"

"Like either one of us would get anything done. Except maybe polishing the top of your desk if we shared an office." She shook her head and turning away from him took the lid off of another box, glancing through it. "Thanks for the offer as tempting as it is but there is nothing wrong with this place."

"Yes, there is." He took his hands out of his pockets, hesitated and started to pace across the floor.

"No. There isn't."

"You don't need this." He snarled.

Slowly, it dawned on her. She stopped and turned around to look at him hiding the sympathy she felt for him because she knew that it would just piss him off even more. "Don't you mean that you don't need this?"

"I'm not going to argue with you." He gave her a sharp look and waved his hand at the mess on the floor. "If you want to go through this stuff, then fine. But you won't do it here. I'll find a better place and get a couple of Marines to move it out for you."

Slowly she put down the book she'd been leafing through and turned around to look at him. His lips had thinned and he was tense, body on alert. His eyes scanned the room as if there was something or someone in the shadows that was going to attack them. She wanted to be mad at him but one look at his face and she just couldn't.

"John-"

"I said, no." He nodded toward the door. "Now come on-"

She didn't move. "I know what you're so pissed off about."

"I am not pissed off." He fumed. "I just do not want you in here. Simple as that."

"But its not that simple. And you know it." She tried to make her voice as gentle as she could. "John…sweetie…they aren't here anymore."

"Who?" He practically barked at her. He shifted uncomfortably. He backed up a step toward the door. "What are you talking about? I just-"

"You just need to let it go." She moved toward him, catching his wrist. She slid her hand over his arm. His muscles were so tight. "Honey, I know what's wrong-"

"There's nothing wrong with me." He snapped angrily.

"Okay." Taking his hand she pulled his arm around her, placing his palm on her back were the she knew the scar was. "Then why won't you ever touch me here?"

John fixed her with a hard look. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Susan. When we're together I'm all over you."

She smiled sadly. "No. You're not. Even when we make love you never touch me there."

She felt him jerk and when he tried to pull away again she wouldn't let him. She moved into him, wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him breathing in her arms, the muscles in his chest and ribs moving under her fingers. She slid her hands down his back. He was so slender. He'd lost some weight after being in the infirmary for so long. But weeks of working out with Ronon and he was putting some of the weight back on in muscle.

He was stronger and barely limped anymore, but the look in his eyes told her that there was one pain that he was still carrying around with him.

"John…Sharon and Jake…they're gone. Dead."

"That's the past." He froze, his body going tense.

"Then why won't you let it go?" She nuzzled his neck and then laid her head on his shoulder. "Honey…they can't hurt us anymore. There's no need to be afraid-"

"Quit saying that." He growled. He was more pissed at himself because he'd let her even see his fear.

She tightened her arms around him when he tried to pull away. She looked up at him and slid her hand up his chest. She rested her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers tugging at his hair as she made him look at her. "Then stop chasing shadows."

"You think that you know me." He was getting furious now.

"I do know you. And better than you think." She pulled his head down so that she could kiss him but he wouldn't return the kiss. "You are so stubborn." She touched his face, stroked his cheek lightly. "Do you remember that this is the place where you showed me the real John Sheppard?"

"Don't try to change the subject." He shook his head sharply. "I don't want you here."

"Why?" She pressed him. "We had a lot of fun here. Don't you remember that?"

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand down. "I told you why."

"No. You didn't." He tried to pull away again but she wouldn't let him go. "John, didn't we make the promise that we weren't going to lie to each other anymore?"

His expression darkened. "Susan, I am telling you. You are not going to make this place into an office-"

"Yes. I am." She said a little too calmly.

"Susan-"

"You know that you don't tell me what to do, Sheppard." She let him go and took a step back. "And don't give me that look either."

"I'll have Rodney put a lock on this room." He growled.

"And I'll have Radek unlock it."

"I'll brick it up." He said in a tight voice.

"I'll knock 'em down. And I'll use your thick head to do it." His eyes met hers and she saw green fire glittering in them. He was damn determined that she was going to do what he said. But she was just as determined that she wasn't.

He moved fast, grabbing her arms he jerked her against him. "I've had about as much as I'm going to take from you. You're not going to use this room for anything and that is final."

"I haven't even gotten started." She gripped his wrists tightly. "And I think that we had this conversation before, sweetheart. Right before I punched you in the mouth."

He leaned in, his body pressing hard to hers. He had a feral look in his eyes and she knew that he was spoiling for a fight.

He tried to push her back but she pushed back even harder and added a little head butt to his chin just to get his attention. He staggered back and she caught his arm and yanked him back before he fell over a stack of boxes.

She let out a sigh when he grunted and angrily jerked away from her. She grabbed his arm again and wouldn't let go.

"John, if you really want a fight then let's fight. You punch me and I'll kick you in the balls. But don't do _this_. Don't do to me what you swore you would never do again."

"And what am I doing to you?" He asked angrily.

"Do I really have to say it?"

He looked down at the floor and then back up at her. His expression was pained and his shoulders slumped as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I am not shutting you out, Susan. I just…this room." He swallowed hard as the memories came rushing back at him.

"Is just a room." She took a step toward him. "John, I understand-"

"No." He snapped. "You don't…Susan, I can't…" A giant fist felt like it was closing around his throat but he forced the words out of his mouth. "I can't come in here without seeing the blood. _Your_ blood…" He pulled away from her and walked to the window. He stood staring out and then he slammed his fist against the wall. He turned and looked at her and for the first time she really saw his pain. How much it hurt him to even tell her this.

"I _hate_ this room." He shook his head and turned back to the window.

"Then fight it." She said softly.

His fingers gripped the smooth surface of the window sill hard. "Why are you doing this now? Why in the god damn hell do you have to stir this up again? Don't you think that I have enough on my-"

"I didn't."

He snorted angrily. "Bullshit."

"John, stop it." She went to him, slipped in front of him and gripped his shoulders and stared intently into his eyes. "I did not open this room again to make you mad. I didn't even think about that."

"I think about it all the time." He said tightly.

"John, this place was mine and then you came along and it was _ours_. Let me clean this place out and make it into ours again." She slid into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I can't."

"You can, John." She cocked her head slightly and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll even make you a little play room since we never go to our 'other' place anymore. And I'll buy you some new toys too."

"Don't make a joke out of this."

"Never."

The hint of sadness in her voice tugged at his heart.

He'd never told her how he had broken down, had gone to his knees because he'd been so afraid that she was dead. He'd hated looking weak, especially in front of a woman. But Teyla had kept his confidence and though he had tried to forget it there were too many sleepless nights that wouldn't let him.

Then he looked at her. Looked into her eyes and was surprised to see that maybe she knew more than he thought.

She touched his face. Her fingers lightly stroked the nerve twitching in his jaw, calming him. She didn't say anything. Just kept giving him that knowing look.

Angry determination burned through him. He didn't want to relent. He did hate this room. Hated the memories that still tortured his mind and his soul. But she was right. He was chasing shadows and hiding from his fear.

"Damn you, woman." He huffed a sigh. Hands that had tried to push her away before betrayed him and he found himself stroking his fingers over her lush curves. "Don't you ever come here without me. At least not now."

"John…"

"Shut up and listen to me." He put a finger over her lips. "I'll agree to what you want because you're right. But I mean it. We don't know what's going to happen with Nathan, Suzie Q. When this is all over you can do whatever you want and I'll stand behind you all the way. But for now? Just do what I ask you to do."

"Okay. I can wait. And for once I won't act like a bitch about it and I won't ask you to say please because I know that you won't. But..." She looked up at him, her heart in her glittering eyes and then she smiled slightly. "Did I actually hear you say that I was right?"

His tension eased as his arms clenched around her and then he laughed and gave her a sharp smack on the ass. "Don't think that you're going to hear that from me all the time, woman."

Laughing, she smacked him back and then bit down lightly on his bottom lip when she kissed him and whispered against his mouth. "And don't think that I won't remind you of it either, Sheppard."

"Deal." His eyes raked over her face and then he looked into her eyes again. "I'm going to be gone for awhile."

"Where?" She saw his expression. "On second thought? _Don't_ tell me. I have a feeling its something that I really don't want to know about anyway."

He smiled slightly. "Will you come and rescue me if I need you?"

"I'd walk through hell for you, Sheppard." Her tone said that she was teasing him but when he stared into her eyes he knew that she meant it too.

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You might change your mind about that, sweetie."

"Why?" She took a step back. "Am I going to end up kicking your ass when I find you?"

He broke the embrace and turned back to the window. He didn't really want to do this. He wanted to keep her safe but things just weren't safe in Atlantis anymore. "Because I know that I can trust you."

"Sheppard-"

"I'm agreeing to this for you-"

"You rat...I should have known you gave in too easily." She laughed, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Alright, big man. What's your catch?"

"I need you to do a favor for me." He hooked his arm around her neck, pulled her against him. Holding her close so that it looked as if they were cuddling if anyone should pass by the open door. He whispered in her ear. "A big favor."

"I already told you, Sheppard. No threesomes."

"You'll come around." He held her tighter. "But that's not it."

"Sheppard, you know that I'd do anything for you-"

"I need you to play up to Nathan." That killed her playful mood.

"Except that." She stiffened and tried to pull away from him. "Get someone else. Maybe your nursey."

He held her tighter. "You're the only one that can, Suzie Q. You can get closer to him than anyone."

"Are you crazy? He knows how much I hate him. And he's as damn suspicious as you are. He's not going to believe one second of it."

He put his hand over her mouth because she was getting louder."I'm not asking you to play kiss and make up with him. And you promised that you wouldn't act like a bitch."

She bit his palm and he let her go. "This is different...God! You asshole! I can't believe that you'd even have the balls to ask me to do that!"

"Keep it down, Suzie Q and just listen to me." John kept his voice low. "I just want you to let him hang around you a little more. Let him talk to you. He's watching me...watching us. And he's not doing it alone."

She glared at him. "Woolsey. You said it yourself."

"I know." John shook his head. "But there's someone else." He wrapped his arms around her, rested his cheek against hers so that he could whisper in her ear. "Woolsey's a god damn fool, Suzie Q. And I don't believe that he's the one pulling Walker's strings."

"Some one else..." He could almost hear the wheels in her head turning and then she whispered back, "You think that there's a mole?"

"I'm teaching you too much." He smiled wryly and tangled his fingers in her hair. "I know it, smart girl. Nathan gave me a file and there were things in it. Things that I know he put there on purpose."

"What things?" He hesitated and she smacked him on the chest. "We made a deal, Sheppard."

"Will you do this? For me?" He changed his tactic, tried the puppy eyed look on her but he should have known that he couldn't fool her.

She gave him a stubborn look. "Sweet talking ain't gonna work this time, sugar. You tell me first. Then I'll decide if I want to talk to my snake of a brother."

He grimaced and then leaned close, whispering in her ear. He told her everything that he had seen, what he'd talked about with Teyla, Ronon and Elizabeth. "Now do you see why I have to do this?"

"For someone that didn't want to get involved you're awfully eager to risk your life." She stared at him in disbelief. "And what if it is a trap? What if you get caught?"

"I'll deal with that when it happens." He frowned. "Your sweet brother knows exactly what button to push with you. He knows that you hate Jaiya even more than him. And I'm sure with this that he's upping the stakes."

Her eyes narrowed. She looked up at him, her lips set in a grim line. "I don't suppose telling you not to do what I know you're going to do is out of the question."

"Yes. It's the last thing that I want to do but we have to be certain. And if things happen..." He made himself ignore the shadows and the fear that still wanted to press in on him. "I just need you to do this while I'm gone. Keep him occupied and find out what he knows if you can. I'll have Lorne watch you but don't let Nathan get you alone anywhere."

"I never should have opened my big mouth." She was quiet and then she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "All right. But you are going to owe me so big for this, Sheppard. And if you ever call me a fool for doing something stupid again? I will kick you right in the balls."

He almost smiled. "If anything goes wrong? I'll let you."

"You just have to make sure that you come back so that I can."

He slid his hands under her shirt, his palms warm against her belly. "And then we'll have that shower you promised me."

"I think…" She tugged at the collar of his tee shirt, pulling it down so that she could grip a few chest hairs and give them a tug. "I can come up with something better than just a plain ole shower, sweet-"

He thought he heard a noise in the hall and he bent his head and kissed her.

Slow. Deep. Passionate.

It shut her up and had her arching against him and tightening her arms around his neck but he still had a feeling and it chilled him to the bone.

He felt like he was kissing her goodbye.

3.

Surprisingly, Rodney was geared up and ready to go when John entered the Jumper Bay. Teyla and Ronon were with him and he nodded to them as he headed up the ramp. He dropped into his seat and made himself busy with the pre-flight check while the others settled in behind him.

Teyla was watching him expectantly as he turned to Rodney and had him take the co-pilot's chair. Quickly, he explained where they were going and why it had to be done so secretively.

Rodney gave him a look. "The little woman's not here."

"Not this time." John replied coolly. "She was busy."

"That's a surprise. I thought that she'd be all over it. Especially since I thought that this was some Xena, Amazon Warrior, Wonder Woman crap."

"She's doing something else." John turned his head a little and looked at him. "I gave her a mission of her own to handle."

Rodney's eyes widened slightly. "Is that wise?"

"Yes." John's reply was short and slightly tinged with anger. He didn't like anyone making fun of her. But sometimes Rodney seemed determined to make it into a sport. "She's a smart woman. She can take care of herself."

McKay scowled. "You're making it sound like some James Bond adventure."

"I'm not sure what it is. But we're going to find out." Rodney still looked doubtful but when John reached into his pocket and dug out the pictures that he had taken from the file before heading to the bay, his expression changed.

He snatched the pictures out of John's hand and examined them. "Are these for real?"

John saw the eagerness flash in the man's eyes. "Do you get it now?"

"These look like-" He glanced back at Teyla.

"I only saw them when I was a child." She answered his unasked question.

"You never mentioned them before either." Rodney said, giving her a sly look. "Heck of a thing not to remember."

Teyla's cheeks reddened slightly. "Rodney-"

"Drop it, McKay." John growled. He knew that he had to stop the man or he'd keep worrying at it like a dog with a bone. "That doesn't matter. Just keep your eyes out for anything strange or an anomaly."

Rodney looked pissed but he shut his mouth and turned back to the controls.

When they were through the Gate, it was still half light on the planet. The sun was just starting to go down and even though the dark was falling fast, John cloaked the ship as soon as they cleared the portal. Feeling a bit of tension, he started to do a fly over of the area. Lots of trees and even what looked like a lake. There was a small village surrounded by some well tended fields and maybe a half mile beyond that, the city of the Sisters with its big tall, Scottish looking castle sitting right in the center.

The castle, some smaller buildings and what looked like a training field, was surrounded by a huge iron gate and it towered over the village. From what he had read in the file, the Sisters had some sort of Celtic connection and even though they were a sort of Amazon tribe this was an agrarian planet. Lots of plants and herbs and if everything went well, Elizabeth was hoping that their ruse of looking to trade would really pan out and they'd have another source of food supplies.

Shit...he snorted. If that were true he'd never get Susan out of here.

He wanted to fly closer for a another look but there would be time enough later. He needed to keep his mind on the task at hand and that task was finding out just what those ruins were.

"There they are."

Rodney was pointing at the screen and John winced slightly.

"God damn." He grumbled. The ruins were just that. Ruins. Except for the one tower that jutted up into the air, the rest was a pile of jumbled rocks. But then he felt a little thrill of excitement when he looked closer. Something was glinting in the half light and then it was gone as the last bit of sunlight faded and the sky suddenly seemed to fade to black.

He looked at the others. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Ronon said gruffly.

"That glint. Just before the sun went down. It looked almost metallic." John flew the Jumper around in another arc. He wanted to get as close as possible but one look at the surrounding landscape and he knew that was impossible.

He settled on a flatter plane over looking the ruins. They would have to walk but they were used to that.

"Get your packs." He ordered. He grabbed up his own pack, opened a case and handed them each a pair of night vision goggles. "Its pitch black out there so we're gonna use these. Hopefully, if there are guards where we're going we'll see them before they see us."

Picking up the remote to the Jumper he headed outside and the team followed him and stood waiting until he'd closed the ramp.

John stuffed the remote into his pocket and when he lowered his goggles, he saw a faint path leading into the trees. He signaled to them and in silence they followed him but into what John was afraid to even think about.

John stopped. He held up his fist and the others stopped behind him.

He could see it. Feel that little tingle down his spine that meant something Ancient was nearby. Adrenaline pumped through him. There was an opening and he wanted to get closer but he knew that he couldn't rush head long into this. The ruins of the tower were so tempting but then there was the darkness that suddenly yawned out in front of him that made him stop and think too.

It was dense, dark. Moonlight barely drifted down through the thick foliage and though it was full night, it was so hot that John felt like the breath was being sucked out of his lungs. But as he knelt down over the rock strewn ground and adjusted his night vision goggles again, he knew one thing for certain.

One more step and Susan wouldn't have to kill him for doing this. They would be bringing his body back to Atlantis in a bag.

He took a breath and leaned forward a little, not daring to get any closer to the edge then he dared. Shit…it was a steep drop. As far as he could tell there was nothing but jagged rocks below. He pursed his lips and looked around. There had to be another way across. They just had to find it.

He lifted a hand, signaling to Ronon, Rodney and Teyla to stay where they were. He shifted, back tracking until he was kneeling on the path next to them. "Can't go that way."

"We can't climb down?" Ronon asked in a low growl.

John shook his head and tugged up the goggles and the mask covering his face. "The edges of the cliff look like they're about to crumble off. There's nothing to secure a rope around either. Nothing but a bunch of brush and scag." He sighed and shifted slightly. "Looks like we're just going to have to work our way down from this side."

He heard Teyla's low sigh and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay. I know that this was a bad idea but we're here so let's at least try it." He rubbed his hand along his thigh. "I thought that I saw a trail over there." He looked at Rodney. "Picking up anything?"

Rodney looked down at the device in his hand then shook his head. "A pig path is more like it…" The little machine made a low whine and John gave him a sharp look.

"What the hell is that?"

"Shit." Rodney held the little machine closer, trying to mute the sound. "I don't know but there is something acting wacky with the readings. I pick up something and then it's gone. Maybe we need to do another flyover in the Jumper."

John shook his head. "No time. We have no idea how much longer it's going to be dark here and I want to be out of here before that."

"Are you really sure that there's even anything here, Sheppard?" Rodney grumbled. John had shoved the file at him when they'd boarded the Jumper and explained what they were doing but Rodney still had reservations about the whole thing. "Maybe Walker was tricking you. Pictures can be doctored you know."

"There are ruins, Rodney." Teyla spoke when she saw Sheppard's lips thin slightly. "You saw them. I told you that I do not know the reason why they are forbidden but-"

"That's not what I mean." Rodney shook his head.

"Then what-"

He looked at Sheppard. "I saw what you were talking about. The similarity between the Atlantis tower and this one. But maybe that's all it is. Maybe there is a more logical reason that they're forbidden? If those ruins are that old there has to be a chance for rock falls, caves that collapsed. Maybe it's just a way to keep people out so that they don't get hurt."

"Or they're hiding something." John growled. "And since when have you ever balked against the chance at finding some ZPM's?"

"We've got company." Ronon said softly before Rodney could answer.

"What?" Rodney's head whipped around.

"Look." Ronon handed him the binoculars he was holding. "While you were flapping your jaws I saw that."

John stiffened when he saw the flickering torch light from somewhere farther down the path. "God damn."

"Two heat signatures." Rodney said quietly. He looked up, eyes glowing within the confines of his mask. "Do you think they know we're here?"

"We're not hanging around to find out-"

"Stop." Rodney held up a hand.

A frown line formed between John's brows. "McKay..." He growled.

"Two more." Rodney pointed up, indicating the line of trees above them. "Moving slow."

"Following us?" John's head snapped up. There they were. He could barely make out the figures in the ghostly light from the goggles but it looked to him like two women. One of them carried some kind of light. And it didn't look like a torch to him.

"John, we should leave. Now." Teyla whispered harshly. "This is too dangerous."

"I know." It was too dangerous and having those guards so close was making him very very nervous. He would just have to find another way to inspect those ruins. "Let's get out of here."

He backed up, bumped into Rodney. He heard a popping noise and then suddenly he was grabbing the man and shoving him down.

"Shit!" John swore under his breath when something zipped right by his head.

The leaves rustled, shredded and he heard the unmistakable ping of a bullet hitting rock. Someone was shooting at them. Pistol? How the hell could they have gotten a pistol? He couldn't be sure but he did know one thing for certain.

They'd been spotted.

He grabbed Rodney and hauled him up. He signaled to Ronon and Teyla and they took off at a run, moving as quietly as they could. John took a chance at a glance back and then he stopped.

He could hear someone moving, a rustle in the leaves. Low curses.

"What are you doing?" Teyla saw that he had stopped.

"Go on." He hissed, giving her a shove when she hesitated. "Take Rodney and go with Ronon. I'll catch up."

But she wouldn't go. She titled her head slightly then slipped back into the trees as quietly as a ghost.

John did the same when he heard the hurried sound of running feet. His hand went for his gun but wrapped around the hilt of his knife instead.

A figure broke through the trees and John went still.

God damn!

Now he knew how they'd been so easily stalked. He heard a soft breath and turned his head. There was the shadowy form of Teyla as she signaled to him and then moved farther back into the trees.

Farther up the trail, Ronon had grabbed Rodney and they did the same.

Every sense on alert, John kept his steps light and was careful of the twigs and dead leaves on the ground as he back tracked. He circled around until he was behind the figure. It was a woman and he was nearly on her when another shape came barreling out of the shadows, blind sided him and sent him sprawling.

Flat on his back, he barely saw Teyla take down the other figure. He was too busy fighting off his own attacker.

It was another woman. She was bigger and stronger and when he tried to scramble to his feet, she knocked him back and straddled him. She swung at him and he bit back a curse when the heel of her hand jammed into his nose.

Blood streamed down his face and soaked into his mask. He could taste it on his lips but he didn't have time to worry about that. The woman was clawing at his face and she almost had her fingers under the edge of his mask. He gripped her wrist and squeezed. Bone snapped and she grunted in pain but that only made her come at him harder.

He brought up his other fist and smashed it into her mouth. Blood spurted and he felt the sting as a broken tooth cut into his knuckle.

But the bitch was tough.

She hit at him, slapped a hand across his mouth and tried to bring her knee up hard between his legs. John tightened his grip on her broken wrist. He tried to roll her off but still she fought him.

John went into a rage.

He twisted her arm, brought his fist back up and smashed it into her face again. When her head snapped back, he got his fingers under the strap of the goggles. He jerked them off of her and he caught a glimpse of stern, mannish features before he used the goggles as a weapon and slammed them into her face.

He whipped her with them, smashing them into the side of her head again and again until she fell to the side and lay still. Shoving her off of him, he scrambled to his feet.

Teyla was already on her feet, her own attacker a bloody heap on the ground. With a snarl, he tucked the goggles into his belt, pushed Teyla in front of him and ran.

4.

John stripped off his goggles and bloody mask and threw them on one of the benches as they hurried up the ramp and Ronon shut it behind them. He pushed past McKay and slid into the pilot's chair.

"What the hell was that?"

Rodney jerked off his own mask and goggles as soon as John had the Jumper in the air. "God damn it, Sheppard! This was supposed to be a scouting mission! They were shooting at us! How the hell did they-"

"Shut the fuck up, McKay!" John roared back. He wiped at the blood on his face with the back of his hand. "Sit down and shut up! Unless you want me to open up the god damn ramp again and throw your ass out!"

McKay's face went white. He started to open up his mouth again but Ronon grabbed his arm and shoved him into a seat. A warning look from Teyla and a 'don't fuck with me' look from Sheppard had him clamping his mouth shut but it did nothing to calm his anger.

"Sit." He pointed to the co-pilot's chair and Rodney gave him a glare but still he sat.

John was furious and he did his best to ignore the man and he had to force himself to keep his touch light as he maneuvered the Jumper toward the Gate.

God damn it! If their cover had been blown...shit! There might be guards around their only means of escape now. He shook his head and took a quick look at Rodney. "I'm going to do a flyover. If we don't see anybody, I want you to dial the 'Gate on my mark-"

"What if there is?" Teyla asked as she slid into the seat behind Rodney.

John barely looked at her. "Then we dial up the space gate. Anyone that follows us through will get one hell of a fucking surprise."

"John!" Teyla leaned forward and gripped his shoulder tightly. "You can't! What if its someone innocent?"

"I can." He jerked loose from her grasp and kept his attention on the screen as he brought the Jumper in over the trees. "We can't risk it and you know it. I have a feeling that on this world we're going to have more enemies than friends. And if someone did follow us, if we were set up and we're being tracked then we end it and make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Teyla wouldn't give up. " I warned you that the ruins were guarded, John-"

"And I told you that I knew that Nathan Walker was up to something." He took the goggles from his belt and slammed them down on the console. "These look familiar?"

Teyla paled.

"And I didn't drop mine either." John snapped.

Rodney started to speak and then stopped. He stared at the screen. "Shit..."

"What is it?" John looked around quickly.

"We've got movement."

"I see them." John's lips thinned into a grim line. "How close are they to the Stargate?"

"At least a mile."

"Dial the Gate." John said abruptly. "We'll have to drop the cloak before we go through but I think we can make it before they can catch up-"

"What's that?" Ronon growled from behind him. "Those look like-"

"Horses." John stared up at the HUD. They had horses or at least they looked liked horses. Hmm...maybe that was something useful right there. Three more heat signatures had registered on the screen. A thought and the image faded, showing him the land, the trees and the three riders moving fast.

"Wait." Rodney pointed.

"They're headed _away_ from the Gate." Teyla said in a surprised voice.

Ronon moved up behind John and leaned against the seat. "They're headed straight for the others."

"Maybe not." John held the Jumper in position, hovering and watching as the three riders broke off onto a narrow trail and their pursuers followed. "Looks like we might have some friends after all."

The quiet in the Jumper was tense. They were all holding their breath. And then Rodney let out a hard, heavy and relieved sounding sigh.

John kept his eyes on the screen. "They're moving away."

He gripped the controls and brought the Jumper back around and headed straight for the Gate. "Rodney, dial it up. We need to get out of here before our friends realize that they were duped." He didn't look back at Teyla. "And dial the space Gate. I'm not taking any chances either way. We can't afford to risk it."

Rodney glanced at him but John's 'don't fuck with me' look stopped whatever he was going to say.

He hit the symbols and and as the watery blue surface of the Gate settled, John got as close as he could and then he dropped the cloak and they were through.

5.

As soon as John had left her, Susan had gathered up some things and headed for the Mess Hall for lunch. Nathan was sure to show up soon and finally after ab

out twenty minutes he did.

He went to the tables laid out with the lunchtime meal and poured himself a cup of coffee. Smiling and joking with one of the cooks, he filled a bowl with some fruit and muffins and took a seat at one of the nearby tables.

Just like their Father, he had an easy charm that attracted people and he spoke and laughed with a few of them. Hearing the merriment and watching him roll out the sleaze was sickening to watch. He was so god damn fake. She wondered if he'd been like this in Afghanistan…a slick bastard that knew how to work a crowd with a sly wink and a charming grin.

She wanted to move before the shit got too deep. He saw her watching and a small smile touched his mouth. He gave her a little nod and a wink and when she rolled her eyes and looked away from him, she knew that he was still watching her.

God, but she did not want to do this. She sighed and toyed with her pen. She wanted to help John but she didn't know if she could go through with it. There were too many hurts. Too many memories that she didn't want to bring up again. It was easier to just pretend that he didn't exist.

But she had promised John that she would do this. And after the trust he had put in her, she was going to be damned if she was going to let him down. She was wondering how she was going to approach him when Nathan took the decision out of her hands.

"You didn't run. Does this mean you can tolerate my presence now?"

She looked up. He was leaning against the table across from her. He had two cups in his hand and one of them he set down in front of her.

"Peace offering." He smiled. He laughed when she gave it a suspicious look. "Just tea, sweet sister. And don't worry. Its not poisoned or anything."

"You just don't ever give up, do you?"

"Not when it comes to you." Nathan knew what he had to do.

Sheppard wasn't in the city. He'd slipped out somehow. Gotten past Nathan's radar. He had to find out where the man had gone. And if there was one person in Atlantis that would know where he was, it was her.

Now if he could just goad her into telling him.

He saw her reach for the radio at her ear. "Calling your husband?" Red tinged her cheeks and he laughed softly. "Going to be kind of hard isn't it? Especially when he's not in the city?"

"Not that its really any of your business but the whereabouts of my husband are none of your damn business, Nathan."

"Then go ahead. Call him." He took a swallow of his coffee, settled back in his seat and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Susan's fingers itched. She wanted to tap her radio, wanted to call Lorne. She knew that he would be there in seconds with a platoon of Marines in tow but she held back.

Nathan had a look on his face and she knew that look very well. It was the same expression her father had always gotten when he wanted something. Especially if it was information.

"You want Sheppard? You call him." She closed the book and pushed back her chair. "And I don't need to call him. I know exactly where he is."

He laughed. "And where would that be, sweet sister?" He looked around the now empty room and then gave her a smirking smile. "You two are practically stuck at the...hip. I can't see your darling husband just taking off and leaving you behind."

"Nathan...is there a point to this? I have a lot of work to do if we're going to be ready to go to Danu in a couple of days. So if you have something that you want to say then spill it. I don't have time for you or your stupid games."

When he didn't answer she started to walk off but stopped when he suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist.

"If you want to keep your hand then you'd better get it off of me." She said quietly.

"Don't run away from me, Susan." He loosened his grip but he didn't let her go. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand he pulled out an envelope and held it out to her. "Not at least until you take this."

"Why should I-" She looked at it and a chill went down her spine when she saw the handwriting. . "Why?"

"Because I'm your brother." He let go of her wrist. "And I owe it to you." He turned her hand over and laid the letter in her palm and then he let her go. "Now, please. Talk to me. We can go someplace private-"

She laughed at that. She took the letter and tucked it into her book. "I am not that stupid, Nathan. First chance and you'd be trying to push me off the tower." She set the book down and leaned toward him, resting her hands flat on the table. "Or do you plan on trying to 'sell' me again?"

His face got red.

"Come on, Nathan." She pressed him. "Is that why you want to know where Sheppard is? Is that why you want to get me alone with you? So you can spirit me off and finally get me out of your life?"

"You just flat out refuse to even give me a chance." Nathan tried not to do it but he was getting angry. And she knew it.

"Oops...listen to that. I can hear some Southern coming out of you brother. Did I touch a nerve? Because Nathan Matthew Walker never lets his Southern out unless he's mad." She taunted him.

"You're pushing me."

She put her finger in his face. "Like you don't push me." She reached into her book and took the letter out again. She slammed it down on the table in front of him. "And if you think that this is going to work-"

"You don't even know what the hell you're talking about, Susan."

She stared at him. He was mad. Really mad.

But maybe this was her chance to get him to slip and tell her something that he shouldn't. Nathan was as much as a hot head as John except that he was a Master at dancing around the truth. It was going to take some doing and maybe she could do this after all.

She was going to have to be careful though. She couldn't make it look too easy. Couldn't make it look like she was fishing for information just as much as he was.

She took a step back. "Alright." She slid the book across the table, jerked out the chair she'd been sitting in and sat back down. "You keep wanting to talk. Here's your chance, brother." She leaned back, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Start talking. Tell me what I don't know."

He gave her a look. "Afraid your honey is going to find out you've been talking to the enemy?"

She laughed. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"Your husband doesn't exactly like me."

"No. He doesn't. He hates you. And if he pushed you into the ocean I'd gladly jump in and hold you under. But that's beside the point." She tilted her head slightly and smirked at him. "But don't worry, Nathan. You're safe. For a little while anyway."

His look was guarded. "Now do I know that he's not sneaking up on me right now?"

"You don't." She crossed her legs and gave him a level look. "And if you're as smart as you think you are then you'll tell me what you really want." She saw the spark in his eyes. She leaned forward and tapped her finger on top of the envelope. "And what the hell is this really for? A pay off?"

"You deserve-"

"I deserve to be left alone. I'm happy. I'm doing what I want with a man that I want. And one that wants me back. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"Afghanistan." Nathan replied coolly. "Sheppard is nothing but trouble, Suzie Q."

"Shit." She waved her hand at him. "He told me all about that. The deals. The schemes." She was lying through her teeth but Nathan didn't know that. "I know that Sheppard is not exactly squeaky clean, brother dear. I know that he was dealing in some Black Ops shit. He knew you. Maybe not well but when he realized who you were he told me some things."

Surprise glimmered in his eyes. "What kinds of things?" Nathan asked slowly.

"Enough." She countered. "Enough for me to know that you were up to your nose in the crap. More than John Sheppard ever was. And what he didn't tell me...I found out on my own." She saw the way he stiffened and she leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "You see, brother? I know how to do some digging too. And not only in the ground. So don't try and pretend anything with me."

"I see."

His words were clipped, bordering on angry and she could practically see the little wheels in his head starting to spin.

"Do you really?' She asked him. "Do you really see what I'm getting at, Nathan?" She pressed him a little more. "Don't try to hide the fact that you think that I'm stupid." He started to say something and she held up her hand to stop him. "I'm not an idiot, Nathan. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with the man."

Okay...time to turn on the water works. She sniffed, sighed heavily and pretended that she was trying not to cry.

"But why am I even telling you this? You keep saying that you love me. You want to talk to me. You act like you want to tell me that you're sorry." She looked at the letter and let the tears glimmer in her eyes. "But you don't." She stabbed her finger down on the table, voice breaking into a sob. "You _don't_. All you want to do is hurt me, Nathan. Hurt me and hurt me and _hurt me_. Its all you've ever done. And all you ever will do. You are no god damn better than Dad was!"

He had the nerve to look stunned but she wasn't stupid. And he wasn't that damn good of an actor.

"I am not Dad, Susan." He tried to grab her hand but she jerked away from him. "I just want to protect you but you are the one that keeps turning me away."

"Protect me? That's a good one, Nathan." She railed at him. "You wanted to protect me so much that you went off to Afghanistan and I got shoved into a boarding school. Did you really think that Dad was going to want me around? I wasn't the dutiful son. His precious male heir. _No_. I wasn't good enough for him. I was just the embarrassment. Did you ever stop to think that might be the reason I don't want anything to do with you?"

"I never would have left if I had known." He was trying to soothe her.

But she was getting into the scene now. "You didn't just leave...you fucking _ran away_, Nathan. You were gone for years and I was lucky if I even got a letter from you. Then you just stopped writing and I learned not to expect anything from you."

"I was in..." He shook his head. "I was in things that you would have never understood. And I was under orders. I couldn't have contacted you even if I wanted to."

"What about later? After Afghanistan?"

"Susan...Black Ops...you're in Atlantis. You know that I couldn't have said anything to you about where I was or what I was doing. It was bad enough that I even sent pictures home. Letters. But you never answered a one."

"Because Dad kept them. But I found them. One weekend. When I was home because I had to make an appearance for a 'family funeral' Dad made a mistake. He was leaving on a trip later and he left them on his desk. He either didn't care that I found them or he did it on purpose."

"Dad never did anything without a purpose."

"Don't I know it." She gave him a level stare. "And you don't do anything without a purpose either. Because once you found out that I was happy again. That I was doing something worthwhile. That I was with someone that I truly love and doing a job that it is my _dream..._you suddenly reappear. Because whenever something is going good for me? Just like the dog you are you came sniffing back to ruin it."

"Susan...I-"

"You're what? You're sorry?" She didn't give him a chance.

"I told you...yes. I am." He grabbed her hands. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"No, Nathan. I'm the one that should be sorry. Sorry that I ever let you get anywhere near us. Sorry that I even let myself show anything in front of you." She jerked out of his grip. "But one thing I am not sorry for is being with John Sheppard. And even if he is on the..." She stopped and shook her head. "No."

She put her head down. She took a breath, trying to make it sound as shaky as possible. She had seen the look in his eyes when she almost let something slip. He was hooked. Now if she could just reel him in.

"Nathan...I'm just tired of this." She looked back up at him, letting the tears roll now. "I really did love you...once. And I thought that you really loved me." She wiped her hand across her face. "Damn it...you're my brother. I should be able to trust you. But I can't and at least that is one thing that I know I will never have to worry about with John. He might be off doing something that he shouldn't but at least I know that-"

She stopped again, leaving just enough to make Nathan fume. And god but it was working. His lips thinned and he quickly looked away.

She sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway, Nathan."

"It does matter." He answered a little too sharply.

"Why?" She asked him, keeping her expression pleading. "You're not really listening to me anyway. Like usual. Because if you really wanted to talk to me then you'd tell me why you're really here. What you want...what you're up to and what you really want from me." She reached across the table and grabbed his wrist, hoping that he believed her naïve little sister routine. "We used to be close, Nathan. Maybe if you stopped lying to me and told me some truth, I might start to trust you again."

"Susan." He shook his head.

Then he gave her the most fake pleading look she had ever seen. God...John at his worse was better than this.

"Honey...please. You've got to believe me. I'm just afraid for you. And I didn't try to sell you. I told Sheppard and I told you. I would have never let Vaden or any of his men hurt you."

"You had no problem in letting them hurt John."

"Sheppard got in the way." He gave her an 'I hope you understand' look. "He is a warrior and he better than anyone else should have known better than to stick his nose in where he shouldn't have."

"Nathan, he was doing his job. He was on a mission too. He was looking for me, Lorne and Carson. There was a storm and we couldn't leave. You were there. You know that."

Nathan shook his head and gave her what she supposed was his 'sad' look. "Good for him, Susan. And he should have been grateful that I was there to get him out of it."

The little son of a bitch. She started to snap at him but she held her tongue. She had to turn this back around and now. "Maybe you're right. But why _were_ you there, Nathan? You knew that John was smart enough to know that something was going on and that he was going to investigate. Why weren't you truthful with him then? If you had told him what you were doing-"

"Sweetheart...you still don't understand."

"I know. You're not going to tell me." She almost bristled at the way he was talking to her as if she were a child. But she made herself pretend that she was hanging on his every word and trying to understand. "You could have left after that but you stayed and you came back to Atlantis. Make me understand why you're here, Nathan. Make me understand why you talked to Elizabeth Weir and told her that Jaiya may be on Danu."

He got a suspicious look on his face. "Susan, you shouldn't ask me that."

"Why? Is it another one of your Black Ops missions?" She gripped his hand tightly. "Because if it is then you shouldn't have said anything. And I know that you meant for her to tell me."

"I did not tell Doctor Weir that on purpose." He said defensively. But he was lying to her again and he hated how it came to him so easily.

She pleaded with him again. "Nathan, please. You're not on Earth now. And I don't care anything about Richard Woolsey or the IOA. "

"Susan, you should stay out of this." Even if she was his sister, his mission was clear. He was in too deep and he was just as guilty as Sheppard. They'd both dragged her into this mess but even as much as he wanted to protect her he needed to know where Sheppard was. "Let me talk to the Colonel. I know that he hates me. But if he loves you as much as you say...maybe I can talk him to making you stay out of this."

"Nathan, you know better than that. I can't. If Jaiya is there then I'm going and John knows it but please...you say that you want me to trust you then tell me what he won't."

A frown line creased his forehead. "Sheppard hasn't said anything to you?"

She shook her head and slumped back in her chair. "No. He was looking at a file this morning but he closed it and locked it in his desk before I could see it. I figured that it was none of my business but...I don't know. I know that he wants to protect me. But he's being so secretive and damn it...maybe I'm just making too much out of this."

If only she really knew the truth. Nathan sighed. He reached across the table and started to cover her hand with his. But then her radio went off and she jumped. She touched a hand to her ear, listened. A look came over her face and then she was on her feet.

"I have to go, Nathan. We'll talk about this later." And then she grabbed up her book and was gone.

Damn it!

Knowing that it must be Sheppard, Nathan got to his feet and followed her out the door.


	66. SOT Transitions 19

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Sheppard On Top

Transitions

Chapter 19

1.

"Son of a-"

John Sheppard's eyes narrowed. He bit back an even worse curse and the woman standing in front of him took a hasty step back.

"Sorry, Colonel. I'm almost finished."

He looked at her name tag. The first time that he ever really had.

"Then quit fucking around and just do it, Mariah." He said with an irritated growl. He rolled his eyes and shifted the cold gel pack on his nose to a less sore spot.

She gave him a nervous look and a muttered. "Yes, sir."

He scowled and watched her warily, noticing the little shake in her hands as she cleaned the blood off of his face and dabbed some more of the antibiotic cream on his cheek. His lips thinned slightly. He was tired, his face hurt like a mother fucker and he needed to talk to Elizabeth and he wanted to get the hell out of there.

His eyes darted to the door. And where the hell was Susan anyway?

Almost on cue, Susan came hurrying through the door. "John! I got here as fast as I could..." She looked worried and then a different look came over her face when she saw who was tending to him.

She slowed and then stopped when she got to where he sat and stared at him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I tripped." He gave her a warning look.

"When are you going to learn to stay away from Ronon's big feet?" She smiled a slow tight smile and cocked her head slightly, barely looking at the woman next to her. "Why don't you be a sweetheart and find me a butterfly strip and suture kit? If the Colonel needs any stitching up I can do it."

Mariah hesitated. Okay…enough was enough. Susan leaned a little closer to her. "I know that my husband is a fine piece of…_man_ to look at and even nicer to touch..." She took a step closer to the woman. "But I really think that you should get me that kit."

Mariah's lips thinned angrily. "_Doctor_ Sheppard-" And she said it like it was a nasty thing. "I am a member if this medical facility-"

"Now. It's that one. Right over there." Susan wasn't about to back down. Hands on her hips she stepped even closer when the woman looked like she was going to argue. "Don't make me tell you again, _nurse_."

"Doctor Beckett-"

Susan's tone was lethal sweetness. "Is the person you're going to need in just a few seconds if you don't get me that kit."

Mariah's eyes went wide, her face turned red and then she stepped away. She reached for a pack on the shelf against the wall where Susan was pointing and set it on the gurney next to him. "Here you are, Doctor Sheppard." She said stiffly. Her expression was cold. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not a thing, darling." Susan made a shooing motion with her hand as she reached for the kit. "I'll take care of my husband now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mariah said with a little snurl to her lips. She looked at John. "If you need anything, Colonel-"

"Don't worry." Susan said harshly. She laid her hand on John's thigh, her fingers practically brushing against his crotch. "He won't. At least not from you."

John barked a laugh. Mariah's face went white and she took a quick step back.

When the woman had walked away, Susan shook her head and muttered, "Damn little cheeky ass bitch. I should have smacked the shit out of her."

"Cat fight. Might be worth it." John smirked and gave her a tap on the ass with the flat of his hand. "A couple of pussy's fighting over me? That's hot, baby."

Susan pinched the inside of his thigh. "You shut up, Sheppard. Before you get a fight you won't forget."

"I love it when you're jealous." John's lips twitched slightly. "And try to pull rank." He leaned closer and nuzzled her neck. "God that makes me so horny."

"Breathing makes you horny, Sheppard. And _that_ is nothing to be jealous over. She fucks with me and I'll do more than try to pull rank. I'll pull out her tongue and wrap it around her head."

"I love it when my woman is pissed off." He grinned. "And you're not even a real doctor…yet." He teased her. "Or was that little act a ploy to get rid if her?"

"It wasn't an act."

He snorted. "Right."

"I can wipe the floor with her ass and you know it. And for your information? I don't have to pull rank. I'm the wife. I own you."

"You own me?" He gave a dark chuckle.

"Yes. Now shut up and let me get a good look at you." Susan touched his chin with the tip of her finger. She tilted his head up slightly. "You got lucky, John."

"Am I still pretty…Mistress?" He smirked. He made a mental note to show her just who owned who later.

"You'll do." She opened the kit and applied some of the strips to the worse cuts on his cheek and chin. She leaned closer. "Who hit you that hard?"

His face darkened. "Forget that." Serious now, he gripped her wrist and pushed her hand down. He lowered his voice and leaned a little closer to her. "Did you get anywhere with Nathan?"

"No." She twisted out of his grip. "He was being as cagey as you. But he's up to something. He kept trying to get me to tell him where you were."

"And?"

"And I kept dangling but never telling." She looked over her shoulder. "He seemed really pissed. And when you called? I'm pretty sure that he followed me here. Probably thinking Elizabeth would be here too."

"Soon as we landed I got a message to her and asked her not too. It would look a little strange if she showed up just because I 'tripped'."

"John..." She kept her words soft so that only he could hear her. "I'm not sure but-"

"But what?"

"I think that he already knew where you were." She touched his arm. "I couldn't get him to say it but he kept asking in his way. I just gave him enough to make him think that he was on the right track."

"Damn it" John's frown grew deeper and a little vein in his temple began to throb. "I knew that I was right." He let Susan go and leaned back. "Let me down."

"Right about what? Did he know?" Susan stepped back as he slid off the gurney. "John, you'd better tell me what happened to you."

"Later. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her elbow and steered her out of the infirmary and into the hallway.

She was quiet until they'd cleared the doorway. She slid her arm around his waist, her fingers hooking into his belt. "What?" She asked softly.

"Not here." He looped his arm around her shoulders as they walked along. "We'll talk later, Suzie Q."

"John...this is just not Nathan is it? Damn it…you'd better tell me what happened." She could feel how tense his muscles were. He kept looking left and right, his expression wary. His eyes were dark, hooded.

"I told you. Not here." His breath hissed out between his teeth and then he brushed his lips against her temple. "I've wasted enough time. Elizabeth needs to know what happened, Suzie Q-" He pursued his lips slightly when he heard a noise.

He turned his head a little and was just in time to see Nathan heading down the hall away from them.

And he was moving fast.

_Fuck. _

2.

Elizabeth shook her head when she heard the news. "Damn it..."

"Don't say it." John held up his hand. He could see the I-told-you-so look in her eyes. He sat back in his chair.

"John, what the hell happened?" Elizabeth leaned back in her chair. She was twirling a pen between her fingers, her expression tense.

He scowled, rubbed at his chin and winced a little. He looked at the rest of the team. They were watching him. He dug his fingers into the arm of the chair and then gave her a level stare.

Finally, he picked up the thing lying in his lap and threw it on her desk. His eyes were cold. His mouth set in a thin, hard line. "I want to know the same thing."

She stared at the goggles, at the blood smeared across the strap and lenses. She looked at his face. "How did you-you were attacked."

"Obviously." Rodney snarked.

"McKay…" John said with a low angry growl.

"Look boys…we don't have time for the two of you to squabble like little boys in the playground. I want to know what happened and I want to know now."

John's eyes narrowed slightly at her forceful tone and then he nodded. "When we got close to the ruins there were guards. Just like Teyla said. A couple of them were wearing these." A muscle jerked in his jaw. His fingers curled into a fist. "I want to know just where in the god damn hell they got 'em."

"Shit." Elizabeth shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair. She looked at the goggles again. "You checked these out?"

"Standard SGC issue." John said.

"I checked them out myself while the Colonel was in the infirmary." Rodney added. "All of our stuff is accounted for."

"So where did these come from?" She chewed her bottom lip thinking.

Teyla rested her hands on top if the table. "There is someone that could easily supply others with them."

"I'll give ya a guess. And I've been saying it all along." John snarled. He looked at the rest of his team and then back at Elizabeth. "It's Walker. You know it."

"John, you can't prove-"

"Susan almost got him to admit it, Elizabeth. He was asking questions. Trying to get her to tell him where I was. If it's not him then who else could it be?" John asked angrily.

"You already suspect, Richard Woolsey." Elizabeth said.

"Woolsey's too fucking stupid." John snorted. "He couldn't find his own dick with both hands."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look. "You said that you think he has a contact here in Atlantis."

"I'm sure of it. But it's not Woolsey. This goes deeper than that weasel or the IOA." John leaned forward slightly. "And if they attacked us like that there has to be something else he's got there too. Something he's protecting."

Ronon growled. "Give me five minutes with him."

"Not before I take the little bastard apart." John said angrily.

"Are you so sure it was an attack?" Elizabeth asked. "Maybe the guards just noticed something out of place."

"Oh, so they just happened to have the goggles and he followed Susan to the infirmary when we got back?" He looked at Elizabeth and gave her a smirking smile. "I don't know about you but that is just too much of a god damn coincidence to me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile. "Is this your attempt at saying 'I told you so' to me, John?"

He ran his fingers over his chin. His eyes darkened. "I won't say it if you don't."

"Egotistical smart ass." She said without heat. She looked at him. "Alright, John. I'll give you this. But you know the clock is ticking."

"I'm tired of simmering on the back burner." John growled. "We've taken too god damn long as it is."

"And we'll take a little longer." Elizabeth told him sharply. He frowned, his eyes narrowing angrily. She glanced at Teyla. "We have only two days to get a plan straight before we even go there. And I hope that this little intelligence gathering trip didn't make things anymore harder for us."

"They never saw our faces." John waved a hand impatiently. "We could have been anyone."

"Maybe not. But I'm sure that they saw you wearing goggles just like these." Elizabeth pushed the goggles back across the table to him. "And what if they saw the Jumper?"

"We hope that they didn't anyway." Rodney grumbled, looking away when John gave him a snide look.

"We were cloaked-" John said.

"But we were followed." Rodney shot back.

"What?" Elizabeth said slowly.

John and Rodney looked at one another. Rodney was the first to speak. "We think that we were being chased-"

"But someone led them off our tail." John added.

"And you just now thought about mentioning this?" Elizabeth cut him off coolly. "Shit, John…you know that this changes things."

"What?" John gave her a hard look. "You're talking like you're going to cancel this mission."

"I should. Especially after this news." She paused and then she shook her head. "Maybe it was a mistake to let you go but-"

"But?" John snapped.

Elizabeth sat back. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. "But…we're going to go ahead and go through with it. You needed that info and no matter what happened we've come too far to back out now."

"So what do we do now?" Rodney asked. "If-"

Elizabeth sighed. "We'll just have to find another way to approach this now." She looked around the table. "I would suggest that you all get some rest. We'll meet early in the morning at 0600 and make a final decision on just how we are going to go into this."

John waited until the others got up to leave before he pushed his seat back. He looked at Elizabeth. "So you believe me now?"

"I never said that I didn't believe you." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "And you should know by now that I have more than a little faith in your team." She grabbed his arm when he started to walk away. "And John…I have a lot of faith in you. So please…don't let your temper and your habit of rushing head long into something make me change my mind."

"I'll think about it." He said and he was smiling when he walked out the door.

Now why did that suddenly make Elizabeth feel a little afraid?

3.

"Major."

Nathan heard the slow measured foot steps but he didn't even bother to turn around. It wouldn't have done him any good anyway. He never saw the shadow's face. "About time you showed up. What took you so long?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." The voice sounded angry.

He heard the shuffle of feet and he nearly turned around but he forced himself not to. The next words were sharp.

Demanding.

"The Colonel. In the infirmary. Apparently, he took the bait?"

Nathan snorted. "Did you think that he wouldn't?" He sighed and leaned away from the rail. He didn't turn around. "My sister-"

The words were quick. "Will be dealt with when the time comes."

Nathan stiffened. "I did what you asked. The bargain was-"

"You know the deal, Major." The voice behind him replied coolly. "And you know that we _do not _bargain." There was silence and then the voice spoke again, closer this time. "We are giving you a chance. If you push our hand then you only have yourself to blame for what happens. To your sister…and to you."

"I gave Sheppard what you wanted-."

"It wasn't enough." The shadow moved closer. Menacing.

"You know that I talked to her." Nathan shook his head. "She said that he went somewhere but he wouldn't tell her where."

"And you believed her?" The phantom laughed. "She hates you, Major. Do you really expect her to tell you the truth?"

"That doesn't give her a reason to lie. "

"It gives her every reason to lie. But if you want to believe her tears, her sudden pleading that you help her to _understand_..." The voice grew colder.

"I told you that it wouldn't be easy. She's not stupid-"

"No, Major. You are the stupid one if you believe that she would suddenly-"

Nathan's ears started to burn. He tried to keep his cool "I told you that I could handle her."

"Then handle her, Major."

"I need more time." Nathan tried not to sound desperate.

"You don't have _any_ more time, Major. She knows where he went. Make her tell you where he really was and what he was doing there."

"Or what?" Nathan snorted angrily. "You'll find someone that can?"

The voice said only one word.

"Yes."

4.

After the meeting was over, John felt restless. He was tired, knew that he should be getting some sleep but he couldn't. He'd told Susan to give him a couple of hours but he felt like he couldn't wait. He headed for the atrium.

He stopped when he rounded the corner. Hmm…well…this was interesting. Good old Nathan.

What was he doing here? Well, that was an easy question. He was talking to Susan. But why? Had Susan's ruse really worked and the slick bastard thought that he actually had a chance at getting close to her again?

From the look on her face and the angry tic in her jaw it wasn't fucking likely.

John moved closer, trying to get a better look without the man seeing him. Susan's gaze flickered in his direction. He gave her a signal to not let Nathan know that he was there.

He moved, keeping as quiet as a mouse until he was standing right behind him. Slowly, he leaned forward and whispered 'Boo!' right in the man's ear.

Nathan jumped, he whirled around. His eyes darkened with anger and a red tinge crept into his cheeks.

"Major! Funny finding you here." John gave him an evil grin and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Colonel…" Nathan smiled tightly.

"Ah, come on. Don't be so formal Walker…call me, Sir." John squeezed hard, smirking slightly when Nathan winced. He dug his fingers in a little harder. He let Nathan go, sidled up beside his wife, his arm around her back, his fingers lightly stroking over her hip. "What are you two doing, sweetheart?"

Nathan spoke up first. He looked at Susan. She stared back at him. Her looks cool, calm and composed. "I was hoping-"

"Yeah, I'll just bet that you were." John said with a smile. Susan might look like the very picture of sereneness but John knew that there was a snake under there just wanting to strike.

He looked at Nathan and watched the man's eyes. "It's why I have to keep a very close watch on you, Major. All that hoping…makes me wonder just what it is that you're really hoping for."

And there it was. A slow, sinister smile, just a tilt of the right side of the man's mouth but John knew.

"Yes…" John made the word sound like a hiss. "Busy little man like you. I guess you're still trying to keep that low profile, huh?" John chuckled. He looked down at Susan. "You ready for our lunch date, or do you need a few more minutes?"

Susan looked at Nathan. "I'm done for now."

John looked at Nathan too. Hot anger was burning deep in the man's eyes. And something else. To John it was a daring look. But what was Walker daring him to do?

John was determined to find out. He touched his fingers to his forehead and gave the Major a little salute.

"I'll be seeing you." He said with a smirk as he turned and with Susan next to him, started off down the hall.

5.

"What was that all about?" John asked as soon as he thought they were far enough away.

"What do you think?" Susan said angrily. "Always the questions. He won't show it but I know that look. He's getting desperate, John." She sighed and stroked her fingers down his hip, lightly touching the butt of the gun strapped to his thigh. "Are you sure that I can't just shoot him now?"

His laugh was a deep rumble. "When the time comes, sweetie…I'll load the gun for you myself." He grimaced and then winced a little. "Damn, my face hurts."

"Poor baby. When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Tell you what. Go and get some food while I go and take a shower. Then when you get back and satisfy me-"

"Your face first. I have something that'll make those bruises fade a lot faster."

"None of you god damn concoctions, Witch."

"You know, Sheppard…you'd make one hell of a sexy toad." She gave him a hard pinch on the ass. "You'd better be careful before you end up sitting on a lily pad catching bugs."

"And you'd be the first one I catch." He flicked his tongue at her. "Now go…" He kissed her and then gave her a little push. "And hurry up. I'm hungry."

"Demanding bastard." She laughed as she started to walk away. "But I'm stopping by my lab first!"

"No fucking cabbage leaves!" He yelled back then laughed when she gave him the finger.

When she was out of his sight, he headed for the quarters, stripping out of his clothes as soon as the door shut behind him. He kicked off his boots, shoving everything into a pile and making a mental note to pick them up in the morning if he felt like it.

He headed for the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin and he didn't even bother drying off when he stepped out. He headed for the bed just flopped down across it and dragged a blanket across his waist and legs.

He reached for a pillow, dragged it under his head and laid there, eyes half closed. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. He was wound up. Going over things in his mind.

He planned to talk it over with Ronon about how they were going to watch Walker. And he needed to talk Amelia and the other Marine that he had picked to go with them. The girl was young but she'd had plenty of experience off world and they both knew to keep their eyes on Susan, Teyla and Elizabeth.

Teyla could handle herself and he knew that she would stay close to both women. But if anything went wrong, he didn't care how they did it but they'd better get word to him. If they didn't…he didn't have to explain to them just how far he would his boot up their asses.

The door opened, he heard Susan's footsteps, a scrape as she set something down on the table by the window. Then he felt the bed shift. A light touch on his cheek. "How's your face?"

"I don't need any fucking cabbage leaves if that's what you mean." He wearily forced one eye open and looked at her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Getting some food like you wanted me too." She tapped him on the nosed lightly, grinning when he winced and smacked at her hand. "Eat."

He threw off the blanket and climbed off the bed. He stretched and then walked naked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. He lifted the lid on the tray. Chips and sandwiches. "Where the fuck's the beer?"

"In the fridge." She smacked him on the back of the head as she headed for the bathroom. "Get off your lazy ass and go and get it."

While she was in there, John got to his feet and headed into the little kitchen. He snagged a beer out of the fridge. He popped the cap and flipped it across the room. Not caring where it landed, he took a long swig, burped and then ambled back into the bedroom.

With a tired grunt, he sat back down at the table and ate his part of the sandwiches and half of hers. He looked up as she came back and he watched her warily as she picked up something on the table and moved toward him. He scowled when he saw what was in her hand.

"You are not putting that shit on me." John tried to grab the jar of cream out of her hand.

"Yes, I am." Susan shoved him back in the chair. She straddled his thighs and dabbed a bit of the cream on his nose and the bruises on his chin. "If you didn't get yourself into these fucking scrapes I wouldn't have to. And this will help the bruises heal faster so stop acting like a baby."

John tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. "God damn it! How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your guinea pig, woman!"

"Shut up or I will get the cabbage leaves. A nice little facial might improve that handsomeness of yours." She laughed. She put the lid back on the jar and set it on the table. "There's a little numbing agent in there. You should be fine in a couple of days. Unless of course you want to use some of my makeup. With those hazel eyes you'd look really good with some pale pink eye shadow."

He gave her his best hard ass look. "You'd look good with a blistered ass too."

"I love your sweet talk, Sheppard." She just laughed at him, climbed off his lap and headed into the bathroom to wash her hands. "And you'd better be careful. Fool with me and I'll do worse than whoever hit you."

"Bring it on, baby." He called after her but she just laughed at him. "Women." He shook his head and muttered to himself.

John finished the last of his beer and tossed the bottle in the trash. Two more days...he grimaced. Two more days and they would be in the thick of it again. He wasn't looking forward to going back to the planet.

But he knew that they had to now. He couldn't let Nathan Walker get away with screwing them again.

He'd tear the bastard apart himself before he'd let that happen. When he turned around, Susan was already stretched out on the bed and she was watching him.

"Are you coming to bed or are you going to prowl around all night?" Susan yawned and rolled over on her belly, curling her arms around the pillow. She had taken off her uniform and was wearing one of his faded and thin tee shirts and a pair of boy shorts that barely covered her lush bottom.

"I'm not prowling." He grumbled.

"Okay. You've been pacing the last ten minutes then."

"Shut up." John flexed his knuckles and snagged an apple from the bowl on the table. He took a bite out of it, wincing a little as he picked up the envelope lying next to it. He turned it over in his hands. He opened it and a pile of green fell out on the table. "What the hell is this? Money?" He spread the bills out on the table. "Kind of useless here, don't ya think?"

Susan just waved her hand at him. "Nathan. He thinks that he's paying me for something." She sighed and scooted over when John wiped his hand over his mouth, tossed the core into the trash and dropped down beside her on his belly, pulling the blanket tight over his touch-me-if you're-brave-enough ass. "I'll have it sent to Earth. We can put it into an account."

"Blood money." He grunted. He stretched, slid his hand down her back and toyed with the hem of the tee shirt. He pulled it up to her shoulders. He kissed the hollow at the small of her back, trailing little kisses over her until he reached her mouth. She licked at the sweet apple juice that lingered on his lips and he hissed. "We should take it and buy some new toys."

"It would serve the asshole right." She curled her fingers around his. "He thinks that you're a pervert anyway."

His eyes sparked with a wicked glint. "I am a pervert." Then he growled a rich, deep, masculine rumble of pleasure.

"You're a sadistic bastard. You've got a firm hand, a hard head, an even harder cock." She kissed him again, loving the taste of beer and apples on his mouth. "But what that asshole doesn't know is that you've got a loving heart."

His eyes sparked with emotion. "Enough about him tonight." He said roughly. He made her roll over on her side so that he could cuddle against her back as he stroked her thigh and played with the hem of the shorts.

"What's the matter?" She grinned and pushed her bottom up against him, rubbing against his rock hard erection. "Is the big bad Dom afraid I'll tell anyone just what a sweet heart he really is?"

His eyes gleamed. "You better not, bitch. I've got a fucking reputation to protect." He rolled her back over on her belly and stretched out across her so that he was nestled between her thighs. "And I've only got two nights to enjoy you so shut up and spread your legs."

"You think you're going to get my pussy that easy, big boy?"

"Yes." One side of his mouth lifted into a half smile. He eased up, slipped his hands under her hips and yanked her up. "And you're gonna take it doggie style 'cause I'm gonna mount you just like the sweet little bitch you are."

He kissed her belly when she turned over on her back and laughing, tried to smack him. She tried to kick him when he grabbed her hands and he pushed her knees apart with his and climbed over her. He let go of her hands, pushed the shirt up over her breasts and buried his nose into her skin, inhaling her scent.

He nibbled at her, his face between her breasts, licking up to her throat and then kissing her hard. He made her sit up so that he could pull the shirt off of her and when he covered her mouth with his and tangled his tongue with hers, her moan of pleasure rumbled against his mouth. He eased back and rose up. Pressing his fists in the mattress he looked down at her.

Her lips were swollen, her eyes glowed with hunger and he chuckled at her whimper when he lowered his head and moved to the right. He sucked at her nipple, his teeth and tongue toying with the bud until she groaned.

He pulled away and then kissed her again. He held her face in his hands, his tongue sliding deep into her mouth. He stretched out on top of her, holding her down with his weight, her breasts pressed flat against his chest.

The sound of her growls joined his and it was like a sudden rush of heat and hunger through him. He loved the sounds she made when he touched her and the feel of her hands on his neck, her fingers sliding around to cup the back of his head, her nails digging into his skin. Her legs came up and she dug her knees into his hips, rubbing against him until his erection was pressing against her heat.

She dug her fingers into his hair, pushing his head down even more. "Down, boy."

"In a rush for something?" He teased her belly button with the tip of his tongue, his hands busy tugging at the tiny shorts. He grinned and nipped at her, tugging them down even more until he could see just the tip of her slit.

He licked at her, dipping the tip of his tongue into her and slowly easing the shorts down until they were around her thighs. He dipped his head and using his fingers, he parted her folds. His tongue darted into her hole and then he dragged the flat part up between her glistening folds. One long, hard lick and she was moaning.

He rolled the shorts off of her, wadded them up and threw them on the floor.

He gripped her hips, lowered his head and buried his head between her thighs again, dragging his tongue between her folds. He claimed her, licking her roughly, stroking his teeth over her clit until she was begging him to fuck her with his tongue.

He kept one hand on her hip, using the other to work his cock while he devoured her swollen sex. She had sense enough to see what he was doing and she reached for him. She slapped at the hand that gripped his cock. She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling his head up so that he had to look at her. Her amber eyes were riveted with his and glowing with pleasure.

She didn't have to say anything. John knew that as much as she loved to have him pleasing her with his tongue, she loved his cock more. She wanted him inside of her, on top of her, wanted him to ram into her, fucking her so hard that she had no control.

He wanted to meld with her, mate with her. He grasped his cock and thrust into her silky, tight heat.

He gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her. He pounded into her, each thrust making the bed shake and the brass head board bang against the wall. She wrapped her long legs around him, her ankles crossed, her heels digging into the small of his back. She clutched at him, arched her back and took him deeper. The hairs on his chest scraped over her nipples and she arched her back again and took all of him.

He bent his head, teeth sinking into the soft skin of her shoulder, her ear, nipping and biting and then soothing the sting with his tongue. He whispered in her ear, wicked things, and sweet things, things he would only tell her and had never said to any lover that he'd ever had.

Her body gripped him. He aimed for her g-spot, knowing just where and how hard to grind against her until she was lifting and rolling her hips just as hard and fast against him as he was against her.

He could feel the heat and the fire growing between them. It was like lightening, racing through him and he thrust into her even harder and faster. The tendons stood out in his neck, his teeth clenched, and sweat pouring down his face.

And then he came. His hot semen pouring into her. She came with him and he felt it to his core as she clamped down on him. It was a bone deep orgasm that left them panting and trembling and clinging to each other when he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clutched him tight. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He panted against her mouth. "But next time you're going to have to do better than that."

"Bastard." She wiggled. Her hands slid down his back and gripped his ass, drawing him closer, taking all of him inside her.

John groaned. He buried his head against her shoulder and didn't even think about rolling off of her. She was so slick and hot and being inside of her felt too damn good.

Still locked together, John wrapped his arms and legs around her and pinning her under him, they both drifted off to sleep.

What felt like minutes later he woke up and realized he was curled on his side. He peered at the clock and realized it was a few hours later and he must have moved off of her sometime during the night. Now Susan was lying behind him, one leg pushed between his and her breasts pressed against his back.

But he knew that she wasn't asleep now either.

"Will you try and relax, John." She snuggled against him and sliding her hand over his hip, she rubbed her hand over his chest, her fingers scratching through the wiry salt and pepper curls. "You haven't had much sleep." She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, brushing a kiss over his skin.

He grunted and punched his pillow into a knot under his head. He gave a frustrated growl. Something was really wrong with him if even fucking her until he'd they'd both been senseless hadn't been enough to knock him out for the rest of the night.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, his fingers curling into the mattress. He glared at the floor as he said to her, "I'm too wound up and I couldn't even if I wanted to since you won't shut up."

"Too pissed you mean." She ran her fingertips lightly over the curve of his back. "And you've got too much on your mind."

He looked over his shoulder at her. His lips quirked into a wicked grin. "I'd rather have something on my cock."

She chuckled, sat up and rested her head against his shoulder. "Come here, handsome." Reaching over him, she doused the light and pulled him back down on the bed so that he was resting against her, his head between her breasts. She started to massage his temples and he sighed.

"This is not fun." He grumbled sleepily. He yawned and grabbed her hand, pulling her fingers down to his cock. "Lot better if you massaged something else."

"Its not supposed to be fun this time. It's supposed to help you relax. And I already massaged your 'something else'." She stroked him lightly, her fingers lightly pressed just below his belly button as she kissed the top of his head. "That was a rough ride, darling. You shouldn't even be able to move."

"You can suck me off then." He yawned again and rolled over on his belly. He draped his arm over her and moved closer to her. "Another good long orgasm oughta do it."

"Then aren't you in the wrong position? Unless you want me too-" She ran her hand over his ass, lightly squeezing. She slipped her hand between his legs and tickled his balls.

"Don't even think about it." He growled when her fingers nudged him just a little.

"Chicken." She kissed him lightly and then rested her hand on his strong back. "One of these days I'm gonna give you a hard ride."

His face was close to hers, his lanky frame pressed against her was so warm, his arm a heavy comfort. "Go to sleep, baby." Slowly, she started to ease her fingers up and down his spine. After a few minutes he started to relax. Then the lines on his face smoothed and his breathing eased.

He reached for her other hand and rubbed his thumb across her palm. "Sneaky bitch." He muttered sleepily. "You put something in those sandwiches."

"Sure…a little Viagra in the beer and Valerian root in the mayo." She kept it up, knowing that her touch was soothing him. Her hand still on his back, she slipped her fingers out of his and sat up and reached over, turning on the fan on the bedside table.

"Cold. C'mere...warm me up."

He mumbled and she felt a shiver ripple across his sweaty skin as she turned over on her side and pressed back against him. He nestled closer to her, his thighs against the backs of hers and his chest pressed against her shoulder. He pulled the blanket over them, curled around her, seeking warmth and comfort and then he finally relaxed and slipped further into sleep.


	67. Sheppard's List

_Copyright 2011 awakethepassion_

_Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile._

_Just because I wanted to write some porn! LOL_

_Enjoy!_

**Sheppard's List**

"Wake up, little Suzie."

John's voice, a light tap on her hip.

"Go to hell." She yawned and pulled the covers back up, rolling away from him. She buried her head under a pillow.

"Come on, woman. Work time. Get your ass up." He gave her an even harder smack.

"Sheppard…" Susan smacked at his hands and tried to kick him when he started tickling her but he wouldn't give up. "You asshole."

He pulled the covers off of her and she rolled over on her back. John was leaning over her. A wicked look on his face.

"Come on. I've got breakfast." He pounced on her and grabbing her wrists, he pinned her to the bed. He nipped and bit at her mouth, ending in a hard rough kiss before he dragged her out of bed and into the little kitchen area.

He pulled her down on his lap, holding onto her while they shared breakfast and then he slid her off his lap. He took a folded note out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

"This is for you." He kissed her on the nose. "I'll see you around lunch time, baby."

Susan threw a muffin at him as he headed out but it bounced off the side of the door and missed him. "Stupid ass." Shaking her head, she unfolded the paper read it and then read it again.

Then she sat staring at it.

Son of a bitch.

Slowly a little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She folded it and left it on the table while she got ready for the day. Then she picked it up and tucked it in the pocket of her skirt as she left their quarters. In minutes she was standing in front of his office door. She didn't even bother knocking. She just waved her hand over the control and when the door opened, she stepped inside.

"Sheppard…" She frowned slightly. Damn. He wasn't there. Where the hell was he?

She finally found him in one of the training rooms. He was with a team of new Marines, watching intently and shouting out commands as Ronon put the men to the test.

Shit…he looked good in that black tee shirt and gray uniform pants. He was even better out of them but she did love looking at him. So tall and lanky, the tee shirt pulled tight over his chest just enough to show his muscles…his nipples. The gray pants just tight enough to show off his gorgeous ass.

Just watching him move made her want to strip him. Yank that damn shirt off of him so that she could rake her rails through the wiry hairs. Rip his pants off, straddle him and ride his thick, glorious cock until he was gasping her name with his fuck-me mouth.

She wanted to dig her nails into him and ride him hard. Just thinking of him being on her…in her. God damn…just thinking about him pounding into her made her pussy clench with need.

As if sensing her stare, her gorgeous Colonel looked up. Their gazes locked. Hazel eyes stared into hers. He ran his hands through his sweat soaked dark hair, nodded slightly as he raised his arm and crooked a finger at her.

"Come here, Doc."

Hell yeah. The man just oozed sex out of every pore and she was ready to lick every drop of it up.

Keeping her eyes on her husband, she ignored the stares as she walked into the room. She was used to it. But one young recruit was a little more forward and he kept staring at her. He stepped in her way and she stopped.

"Looking good, Doc."

"Thank you." She sneaked a gaze at John. She saw the frown touch his mouth. She started to step past him but the boy moved in front of her again.

He was cute and very well built but he wasn't her style and he was way too young. The other guys must have been having fun with him because obviously no one had told him just how jealous the Colonel was.

One minute he was grinning, staring at her legs and then the next he was jerked back only to land on his ass with John standing over him.

"Sorry, kid. The Doc's not into blondes." John kicked him in the thigh. He nudged the toe of his boot up higher into the boy's crotch. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Marine."

"Sir…" The kid was sweating.

"If you want to keep your dick then you had better listen to me." John pointed at her and pressed his foot harder between the Marine's legs. "The Doc is mine and since your buddies didn't tell you? I will. If I catch you staring at her or looking up her skirt I'll rip you a new asshole. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir." The recruit grunted.

"Sheppard, will you stop acting like a cave man?" She touched him, running her fingers up the inside of his arm. She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Come on, sweetness. Let him up or I won't let _you_ look up my skirt."

"Get back to training, kid." The younger man scrambled to his feet and backed away quick when John let him up. "And keep your eyes on Ronon and not my wife's ass. If I catch you looking at her again…" He patted the knife in the sheath on his hip. "I'll pluck 'em out."

"John…" She teased him. "Stop being so mean to the poor boy. One more threat like that and you will not get your morning blow job."

The boy swallowed hard and nearly tripped on the mat when John gave him a murderous glare. He turned red and then Ronon grabbed him and practically threw him back down on the mat.

John watched him for a couple of seconds more and then he turned around. "Aren't you a little early? It's not lunchtime yet."

"To hell with your lunch." She waved the piece of paper at him. "Sheppard…what is this?"

"What the hell does it look like?" He pulled her back and barked out another command as another Marine hit the mat with a grunt. He took another step back; leaning against one of the exercise dummies and gave her a sly, sexy look that would have melted ice. "And since you decided to show up early you could have at least brought me a cup of coffee. I'm sure it was on the list."

"Very funny, Sheppard."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

She leaned against the other side of the dummy, crossed her long legs and the little skirt she was wearing inched higher up on her thighs.

"What have I told you about wearing those tennis skirts and tight tops, Suzie Q?"

"No panties? No bra?" She smirked back at him.

"Don't be a smart ass." He spoke softly but his eyes were blazing. He leaned closer, whispering. "And I think I had a different outfit in mind for you this morning."

"Oh yes…" She rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry, baby…but I don't exactly do requests."

"Not requests. Orders. And what about them?" He asked calmly. "Do you have a problem with them, Doctor Sheppard?"

"You could say so, Colonel."

"What kind of problem?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head slightly to one side. "Is there something that you didn't understand about your instructions?"

She unfolded the paper and looked at it. Reading loud enough for the men closest to hear.

"Let's see…shower, shampoo, brush your teeth. Hair down, little bit of makeup and perfumed lotion. You know what I like. A-line skirt, uniform top but no panties, no bra. High heels. Working in the office today. Bring me coffee, a sandwich and chips for lunch. Make it early. Be on my desk, face down, blouse off and skirt up. Bondage tape and lube beside you. I plan on some anal before I eat you for dessert."

That got some snickers but John looked more pleased with himself than angry.

"But yet you are wearing a bra." He shook his head. "I'll have to check on the panties. But the shoes…" He prodded her foot with the toe of his boot. "Really…running shoes?"

"All the better to make you chase me." She grinned.

"Chase you? I should spank you since you showed up way too early and still didn't bring me any coffee…" He smirked, eyes raking over her. "From the looks of that outfit I'd like to know where you're hiding the tape and lube though. Maybe I'll forgive you if you show me where."

"Guess I'm not forgiven then." She leaned against him and shoved the paper into his pant's pocket. "Because you already used up all the bondage tape and lube. And you forgot to buy more."

"Oh, I think I can improvise." He rubbed his hand down her back. He nodded at Ronon and the big man grinned as John pulled her against him and then turned her. "Take over for me, Chewie."

John pulled her against him and then turned her around so that she was in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes, you are." He slapped her lightly on the ass. "You keep forgetting who I am so I think you need a little reminder."

"And just who are you?" She leaned against him. Reaching back she ran her palm over the front of his pants. She closed her fingers around him and squeezed. "Are you a big, cuddly pussycat?"

"Oh, hell no."

"You sure?" She licked her lips and gave him a teasing grin. She turned and looked around him, making sure that none of the guys were looking and then she stepped back and flipped the little skirt up. "I'll bet this makes you purr."

"Shit…" Her mound was smooth and she was wearing a scrap of white and purple silk that didn't cover a damn thing. The scrap was nothing more than a little band of cloth around her hips and it was the strand of creamy pearls that were part of the G-string that made his cock press hard against the front of his pants.

She moved back and he followed her, his eyes glued to the strand of pearls. They rubbed against her sex and they glistened, wet with her juices. He knew that her pussy would be darker now, swollen and sticky sweet and he could practically taste her arousal on his tongue.

He reached out, jerked the skirt down as he led her into the storage room.

He shoved her against the rack mounted to the ceiling and held her there by pressing against her back. It was usually used to hang some of the equipment but since the guys were using most of it for practice, John thought that it would serve an even better purpose.

He stoked the back of her neck and she leaned her head back and bit his neck, sucking just hard enough to make him hiss. "Are you gonna make me guess?"

"You don't need to guess. I'm a cruel taskmaster, sweetie." He reached around her, grabbed the wrist of her hand that wasn't stroking his cock and pressed her hand against the metal.

He slid his hands down her sides; he pulled up the hem of her shirt, slipped his fingers under the waist band of her skirt. He took his time, slowly rubbing his fingers in little circles before he pushed a hand between her legs and pressed his fingers hard against her smooth mound. "And you can't get enough of my cock."

She gasped and squeezed him harder. "You better stop it, Sheppard."

"If I let you go…" He gripped her wrist, held her hand tight, pinning her hand between her ass and his cock. "Will you go back to our quarters and do what I told you to do, Suzie Q?"

She arched her back, moaning when he teased a finger into her slit and tugged at the pearls. He loved touching her and hearing her moan.

"I guess that's a no."

He held her tighter, his finger rubbing over the pearls, pressing them against her clit in vicious little circles until her moans turned into whimpers. He kept it up, feeling the wetness well up even more between her legs.

"I'll bet if you parted your legs your thighs would be as wet as your pussy." He pressed his mouth against her ear. "Want me to lick it off?"

She grunted and clutched him tighter, stroking him until he was breathing just as hard as she was. "You are going to get yourself into so much trouble, Sheppard."

"Really?" He said softly. "You think so?" He let her go and stepped back, giving her just enough room to turn around.

"This is just wrong and you know it. You are going to keep being a naughty boy, Sheppard…and somebody…" she slid her hands over his hips, tugging his tee shirt lose from his pants and up over his belly so that she could enjoy the view.

"Somebody is going to what?" He hooked the fingers of his left hand into the rack. With the right, he scraped his fingers over the front of her tee shirt and cupped one full breast in his hand. He squeezed until she moaned and withered against him.

She stroked her hands down his arms. "Somebody is going to have to teach you how to behave."

"I can't help what I am, baby." He pressed into her, kissing her hot and hard. His tongue thrust into her mouth while his hand slid down over her belly and under her skirt, jerking it up so that he could dig his fingers into the G-string and rip it off of her. The pearls scattered across the floor. "I might be bad but I am so good at it and there is no way I am ever going to change now."

She growled against his mouth, hissing when his fingers slid into her wetness. "You like to wind a woman up, make her your plaything, Sheppard."

"You are my plaything. Admit it, baby. You love it when I'm bad."

"You are a nasty man, Colonel."

"God damn right. The nastier I am the better you like it." He pinched her clit between his fingers, making her press against him.

"You just think I like it." When she tried to push him off of her, he reached up, twisted his fingers in her hair and brought his mouth down over hers in a fierce, hard kiss.

"You're right, Suzie Q. You don't like it. You love it." He rolled her swollen clit between his fingers soft and slow. He worked his fingers down either side of the hard button and pinched hard until she whimpered. He whispered against her lips. "Unzip my pants..."

"You think I'm gonna jerk you off in here?"

"Yes." He could feel the rapid beat of her heart against his chest, the throb of her body. He let go of the rack and slid his hand over the front of her shirt. "You're gonna jerk me off while I finger your pussy until I make you come." He ran his fingers over her belly and her skin felt like satin under his hand.

"We have a lot to do, Sheppard. I don't have time to fool around with you."

"Then why did you show up here dressed like a slut?" He tugged her shirt up ran his fingers over the soft satin of her bra.

"To fuck with you."

""I'm definitely going to fuck you, sweetheart. Just like you like it too. Hard and rough." He tickled the tip of his finger over the lacy strip that barely covered her nipple. "And if you keep pissing me off you are going to find yourself on the floor, knees under you and your ass in the air."

Letting go of her hair, he gripped the lace and satin in his fingers and jerked it down, baring her breasts to him so that they stood up full and high.

She arched against him. He purred like a big cat as he ran his thumbs over the hard nubs. He pinched her, bent his head and licked over the hard peak. She let out a high whine.

The warm amber scent of her skin filled his nostrils and made his head spin with lust. His chest got tight, his cock was like steel and his breath was coming quick when he looked at her. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips and he bent his head and kissed her, loving the feel of her tongue against his.

Abruptly, he let her go and stepped back. "Turn around."

"Go to hell." She grabbed for him and he pushed her hands away. "Sheppard…" She stretched, pulled the tee shirt off and then the bra, watching the way his eyes followed the curve of her breasts when she dropped them on the floor.

Dressed only in the skimpy skirt, her shoes and her socks, she pushed away from the rack.

"I know you want to play, big boy." She was teasing him. Taunting him. Daring him to try and do something. "But if I turn around then how can I jerk you off?"

"I said, turn around." His voice was low as he undid his belt and slowly pulled it free.

"C'mon, Sheppard." She touched him, sliding her hand down his chest, over his belly. "Why don't you just admit that all you want is a blow job?"

He smiled slightly as he stroked his fingers over the smooth leather. "Better do what I say pretty pussy…unless you want me to add a few more stripes to your ass."

She grabbed the belt, pushed it down. "Not a good idea, Sheppard."

"Then do what I say." He purred silkily. "I know you want it, baby…you want it because whips and chains excite you."

"Even more exciting when I get to use them on you." She trailed a finger down the front of his shirt. She slid a hand around his waist and tugged his knife free from its sheath. She slid it under the hem of his tee shirt. The blade was sharp and she watched his eyes, heard his growl as she pulled it up, neatly slicing through the thin cotton.

When his shirt fell open and he was bared to the waistband of his pants, she threw the knife away from her and across the floor. He dropped the belt. Sliding his hands under her skirt, he grabbed her ass and jerked her against him, cradling his cock between her thighs.

She pushed his shirt open, raked her nails over his chest. She bent her head, flicked the tip of her tongue over a nipple. He grunted and pushed her back.

Her lips tilting into a wicked grin she laughed. She pressed against him. She was breathing hard, her body already getting slick with sweat.

He rubbed his hands over her ass, pinching and squeezing. He pressed his thumb against her tight hole and she moaned even louder.

"Sheppard…don't you dare-"

"Relax…" He slid his tongue over the swell of her breast. He licked at the nipple sucking it into his mouth and biting down hard, pulling at the tip with his teeth.

"Oh…fuck…when I get my hands on you…"

The sounds of her moans made the room feel suddenly hot and he felt the sweat trickle down his back. He licked his way up her chest until he reached her mouth.

"Get your hands on me? A pretty little sub like you?" He nipped at her bottom lip. "You don't give commands. You take 'em."

"Not from you, Colonel Kinky." She purred back at him. "It takes a lot more than some pawing and a few easy licks from you to get me going."

"Oh…I know exactly what kind of licks get you purring, Suzie Q." He gripped her hips, pulling her against him so that her heat brushed against the hard bulge pressing against the front of his pants. He ran his hands over her. He stroked her lightly. His hands sliding down her thighs, over her ass, along the sides of her waist, cupping her breasts in his hands. "You like it hard and rough."

He took her lips in a teasing kiss. "Maybe I should tie you down. I've got some nice chains and cuffs. We could get out of here and go somewhere warm. A little stake out on the beach. I could give you those hard licks you and you couldn't stop me."

He watched her eyes. There was a wild look in those amber depths.

"Show me some tongue then, Sheppard." She licked the side of his neck and nibbled on his ear. "Put it where you know I like it."

She spoke in a low animal growl that made his blood race and put even naughtier thoughts in his mind.

He moved closer, slipped a hand underneath her skirt.

His fingers danced up the inside of her thigh, so feather light until he touched her heat. He used the tip of his finger, lightly so lightly teased over her. Her thighs parted at his touch and he smacked her hard, right on her swollen pussy lips.

She gasped, fire flaring up in her eyes. He grabbed her wrists before she could hit him. "Oh…that felt good. Didn't it, baby? You know you love it when I spank you there."

There was an edge to his voice. Like the rumbling purr of a dangerous tiger. He stepped closer.

"You think I'm going to let you play with me in front of an audience?" She was breathing hard. Each breath a tease as her breasts pressed against his chest, her tightly beaded nipples scraping over the wiry hairs.

He forced himself not to lick his lips at the feeling. "Bad Suzie Q. Am I going to have to make you bend over and take your spanking now? A little warm up before the real show?"

"Humph…you don't know anything about a show, Sheppard."

From the training room came louder shouts and grunts, laughter closer to the door.

She snorted softly. She trailed the tip of her finger over his lips and whispered softly against his mouth. "But I do."

"Suzie, Q…"

She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh…sweetheart. If they look in here they can see you."

"Us…" He grunted, his breath hot against her palm.

"No, baby…they won't be able to see me. Just you…the big bad Colonel." She rubbed the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip. "But they'll damn sure know what I'm doing to you. That I've got your cock in my mouth and licking you like a lollipop."

She let him go, kissed her way down his neck, his chest. She licked at his belly, teasing the soft trail of hair with her lips and tongue. She stroked him through his uniform pants, feeling him twitch under her hand.

He opened his eyes just a little when he felt the silky brush of her hair against his belly. She was on her knees, her hands braced on his thighs. She looked up at him. Leaning forward, she pressed her mouth against the cloth, sliding her tongue over the bulging ridge in a hot open mouth kiss.

She slid one hand between his legs, cupping his balls and squeezing while she undid the snap and worked the buttons loose with her teeth. John couldn't wait. He hooked his fingers in and pushed his trousers down.

His cock sprang free, slapping against his belly and he groaned when she gave him a wicked smile. She let him go, stroked her hands up and down the insides of his thighs, licking and biting. She was teasing him, making his cock jerk and twitch with every hot breath she blew over him.

"Oh, girl…you are so going to pay for this." His words were a groan when she grasped him and he felt the touch of the tip of her tongue against his hot skin.

His thighs shook, his body tense as she kept her tongue wide and firm. She moved in one slow lick from his tight balls all the way up his stiff flesh.

Her lips closed around the tip. She fluttered her hard tongue back and forth across the slit. He nearly came apart when she held the slit open with her fingers, stuck the tip of her tongue into the slit and started to vibrate rapid, fluttering little licks over him.

He gripped the metal rack so hard that it bit into his fingers. She tickled her fingers up the inside of his thigh and pinched the loose skin at the base of his penis. His skin pulled taut and his breathing became ragged when she slicked sensually over the sensitive head.

"Oh…just like that, baby. That is so wild…" His eyes flared. He was so close to coming. But not in her mouth. He wanted to be inside her, full and deep.

"Up." He grabbed her hair and gave it a hard tug. He pulled her to her feet and pushed her down on one of the cabinets where they stored some equipment.

It was a big one, waist high and wide enough for her to lay back and he could do what he wanted too and not get a strain trying to do it.

In quick movement's, he shoved up her skirt, sucking in a breath as he slid his hands down the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Her pussy was swollen and dripping cream. He ran his finger over her, stroking lightly and then thrusting one and then two fingers inside her.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She groaned, arched her back. Her words came breathy and slow as his fingers worked on her.

"Fuck." She muttered thickly. "Oh, shit…Sheppard!" She spread her legs and arched her back. "If you don't hurry up and get your tongue inside me, I am going to scream."

John's smile was carnal. Oh, he was going to make her scream. Scream until her throat was raw and she was still begging him for more.

He pulled his fingers from her and licked at the honey on them. He moved between her legs, pressed his fingers against her mouth, smearing the taste of her arousal on her own lips.

She grabbed his wrist, sucking at his fingers as he lowered his head and nuzzled her breast. He rubbed her red with his stubbled cheeks, trailing his rough tongue over her soft skin.

She gasped and let go of him when he lowered his head between her thighs. He slipped his tongue deep into her folds licking and sucking. She bucked against his mouth, gripping the edge of the cabinet so hard that her knuckles turned white when he kissed the inside of her thighs.

She whimpered and gasped when he spread her folds and attacked her clit, pressing his face harder against her. He drove her crazy with his mouth until he could taste her come on his tongue.

He rose up, holding her down by bracing one of his palms on her thigh. He leaned over her, gripped her hair and brought her mouth up to meet him. His kiss hard and demanding.

He palmed his cock, rubbed the head up and down, slipping into her heat just enough to make her groan against his mouth.

"Yes…come on you bastard…" She rubbed her palms over the muscles in his chest, her fingers pinching at his nipples.

John swallowed her scream as he rammed his hips hard against her. He took her, stretching and filling her with his throbbing erection.

"I'm gonna take your beautiful ass next, Suzie Q." He hooked his arms under her knees and drove into her harder, making the storage cabinet rock.

She held onto him, her body jerking and twisting, grinding into his. He felt the tension growing low and hot and he came with a groan of ecstasy.

Susan held onto him, her long legs tightening around him and then she let go. Her own moans of pleasure mixing with his as he spilled his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, his head between her breasts. His breath fanned out hot over her skin. She was breathing heavy, her hands on him, her nails raking down his back.

He rubbed against her, sucked at the tender flesh. He caught her magnificent breasts in his big palms. He captured a rosy tip between his lips, whipped it with his tongue. He bit at her, loving the taste of amber, sex and sweat on her skin.

He pulled back, slid out of her. She sat up, gripped his spent member, making him purr as she stroked him and brought him back to full attention.

"Hold on, cowboy. This ride is not over yet."

She dug her nails into his shoulders, wrapped her long legs around him. He gripped her ass, brought her up and then slammed her down hard on his throbbing cock.

"Shit!" She moaned as she held him tight. She arched her back, her nipples rubbing roughly against his chest. "You are so fucking god damn perfect!"

John groaned. God…the woman was so strong!

She lifted herself up and down on his cock, riding him harder and harder. He gripped her tighter, his fingers digging into her. He worked his hips, ramming into her. He cried out when her tight walls clamped down on him. He felt her orgasm and then a building rush of heat that exploded inside him and he was coming again.

It was only when he stopped shaking that he realized Ronon was standing in the doorway. His eyes wide at the sight of them, John with his pants down around his knees and Susan on his cock with her skirt hiked up with his hands on her ass.

Sweating, her face flushed, her hair standing up in spikes as wild as his, Susan kissed him and ran her hands through his dark hair. She gave a sensual little laugh and kissed him again. "That was so good, baby. But I think we can have a little more fun too."

Her arms still wrapped around John's neck and her legs around his waist, she turned her head and looked at the big man.

"Sheppard's always wanted a threesome. You want to stick around for the second act, Chewie? I promise that I'll take my shoes and socks off this time." She winked at him. "But I'll leave the skirt because that's kinda kinky."

Ronon didn't say a word. His eyes bugged out and his face turned as red as fire. He backed out of the room so fast that he nearly tripped over his own big feet.

"Guess you don't have to take your shoes and socks off now." John laughed when the door closed and they both heard the click of the lock.

"Damn…I guess there goes your threesome too, baby." She giggled and wriggled her hips, licking at the sweat on his face and chest. "I was hoping he'd join us."

"Yeah…me too," John squeezed her tighter. His cock was getting hard inside her again. He slid his hands under her ass, feeling the pounding of her heart when he pressed his thumb against her tight hole. "He could have helped me hold your plump ass up."

"Bullshit!" Susan laughed and rocked back against his hand. "The bastard could have at least brought us some lube."


	68. SOT Transitions 20

_Copyright 2010 awakethepassion_

_Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile._

Transitions

Chapter 20

1.

John sighed and stretched his tense joints.

It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was just coming up, shining like a ribbon of gold on the sea. The air was warm; a sweet breeze ruffled his hair as he stood on the balcony outside their bedroom. Any other time a morning like this would have pleased him.

But not this time.

This time he felt like shit.

His morning coffee burned like acid in his stomach. He hoped that he could get through this without losing his temper and kicking some asshole in the head. But then he thought about Walker and he doubted it.

He sighed, leaned back against the wall and rubbed his hand over his forehead. Whatever Susan had slipped him the night before had finally knocked him out and he'd slept a few hours. But a few hours was all he'd had in the last two nights and he was always a little nervous before an off world trip.

Only this wasn't just his nerves this time.

It was something else. A bad feeling that he couldn't shake. No matter how rosy and bright everything looked, he could almost see the thin thread of darkness swirling around the edges.

He didn't need to tell Susan. She'd been watching him all morning because she'd known that he hadn't really hadn't rested. She'd put up with his grouching and only once had she even had to threaten him into behaving.

"John."

He tensed when he heard the door open and footsteps coming toward him. He tried not to tense when he felt her hand on his arm. But he couldn't help it.

"Damn…will you please relax, Sheppard? I was just coming to tell you that breakfast was ready."

"I thought you were Walker." He grumbled. He scratched at his shoulder and turned his head to stare back out at the ocean. "I'm not hungry either."

"Ass. And you are going to eat. So do it on your own or I'll sit on you and shove it down your throat." She smacked him lightly on the chest and then leaned against the wall next to him. "Don't make me slip something in your food again."

"You're not going to force anything on me." He made himself smile. "Unless it's your hand down my pants."

"Is that a wish or a command?" She stroked her fingers down his arm. She felt a little tremor run through him and her smile turned into a frown. She snuggled into him. Even if the sun was warm it was still a little chilly and neither one of them was wearing much in the way of pajamas.

He wrapped an arm around her but she could feel how on edge he was and Susan didn't like it when he was restless and moody. He sounded like he was teasing but he was so tense. He hated Nathan almost as much as she did and even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew that he was still worried about what her brother might do.

"I know that you're worried about him. I am too." She pressed her hand against his belly, rubbing her knuckles over the thin line of hair that disappeared into the waist band of his boxers. "But John…come on. We've gotten this far-"

"Why do we have to go any farther?" He closed his eyes, leaned into her warmth. "We could sneak out of here you know? Spend the day at the cabin…" He rubbed his hand over her arm. "I'll even be nice and let you ride me for a change."

"Tempting. At least until Elizabeth sends the cavalry looking for us."

"Fuck them." John let go of her arm. His hand curled into a fist. "Fuck it all."

"Come on. Stop being a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk."

"Could have fooled me, Sheppard." Susan moved around so that she was standing in front of him. She leaned back against the railing. She crossed her arms over her belly and just stared at him.

He didn't like the way she was looking at him. That level look made him uneasy. "What?" He finally growled.

She shrugged. "I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to tell me what happened on your little mission." If she'd been patient the night before she wasn't anymore. "And don't try and cover it up with any of your Sheppard style sweet talk or macho man bull shit either."

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "For someone that was in such a good mood last night you sure are a bitch this morning."

His smirking remark sent her off into a rampage.

"I'm just learning it from you." She leaned forward and poked him in the chest and kept poking him until he slapped her hand.

"Stop it." He gripped her wrist and squeezed but not hard.

"Then tell me. Who smacked you in the face hard enough to almost break your nose, John?"

He shifted uneasily. Just the memory of it made him angry. "And just what are you going to do if you know?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know what I'm going to do if you don't tell me." She smiled but a thread of anger roughed her words. She straightened her shoulders "Spill it, Sheppard. Because I am damn sure not going to wait for an engraved invitation to find out what or who tried to kill you."

His skin itched, his body ached. Every muscle was rigid. He moved toward her, pressed against her. They were chest to chest, thigh to thigh, groin to groin. He gripped the railing, pinning her between it and him. He leaned close, pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"Breakfast first." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the doors.

"No." She pulled back, resisting. "No stalling and quit dodging me. Tell me now or don't tell me at all, John."

"One way or the other, huh?" He shook his head. "Why don't you just ask Teyla?"

"If that's the way you want it." She sensed his anger and tightened her grip on his hand, threading her fingers through his. "I would rather it be you but I can ask her if you want me too. And I'll be really pissed off but I'll still trust you."

She had to give him credit for even staying with this as long as he had. He could have killed Nathan, ended it all with just one shot. Damn…he had more than enough reason to do it. But she knew that underneath it all he was trying to do the right thing. Trying to keep his temper and protect what he cared about. Even willing to go into so much danger because he knew that her brother was up to something.

He was fighting with himself. He wanted to protect her most of all and though he could be one mean son of a bitch, he was a man that kept his promise. Finally, a small smile touched the corner of his mouth. "Can't let you be pissed off at me, can I? Okay, Suzie Q…I did promise you. So here's your promise."

He turned around, cupped her chin in his hand and looking her in the eye he told her everything that had happened.

At first she looked concerned, scared, and angry. Then he got to the part of just who had smacked him in the face and she bit her lip, her lips twisting into a grin.

"I don't think it was all that funny." John drawled.

"It's not." She rested her hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. "It was dangerous and you could have been killed. But that little part? A woman smacking you in the face? Almost getting the best of you? That I will tease the hell out of you for, Colonel." She stroked her fingers down his stubble roughed cheek and gave his nose a little pinch. "And I can definitely guarantee you one thing, sweetheart."

"And that is?" He grabbed her hand, one dark brow rising with amusement.

She tilted her head slightly and a hint of a devilish smile touched her mouth. "When I get my hands on the bitch that messed up your pretty face? I'm going to mess up hers."

2.

It was two hours later and John was trying not to watch Susan as she flitted around her lab. She was packing a case. Some kind of seed samples and other things that she was taking along to make their ruse look more believable. She was getting things ready too. Making sure that everything was settled since they didn't know just how long they were going to be away from the city.

He huffed a sigh and leaned against the wall. His back itched and he was tired. He tried to find a more comfortable spot but he was anxious. He was past ready to get out of there but she seemed to be taking her own sweet time.

"You okay, Colonel?"

John stopped himself before he raised a fist. God damn it. He had to stop it. They hadn't even left and he was so fucking hair trigger tense.

He looked down and saw Katie Brown looking back up at him. She was new...new to him anyway. She usually worked in the background and he'd never paid much attention to her, if any. But apparently Susan trusted her and she was going to be the one in charge while they were gone.

"Yeah…I'm peachy." He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to manage a smile that didn't look too fake.

Katie backed up a step, looking a little scared and Susan gave him an irritated look.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Katie. He's just being an ass." Susan set the case on the table and reached for some folders.

"I wouldn't be if you'd hurry the hell up, Doc." John said, low, through his teeth.

"Go on then, Colonel. I'll meet you later in the Mess Hall."

"Fine." He practically snarled. He headed out the door, nearly knocking Katie down and not bothering to apologize for it. Little twit shouldn't have been standing so close.

He stalked down the hall, went to his office and tried to get some things straightened himself but finally just threw everything into a box. Lorne could take care of the reports while he was gone.

He pushed back from the desk and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, tried not to think of anything but then the opening of the door and footsteps heading toward him shattered his quiet.

He popped open one eye and saw that it was Susan. "Hunting me down?"

"You were supposed to meet me in the Mess Hall." Susan plopped down on his lap. "You didn't show and I started to get a little worried."

"Didn't show? It's only-"

"Been two hours since you stormed out of the lab."

Jesus…he looked at his watch. It _was_ two hours later and he must have fallen asleep.

She straddled him, ran her hands over his face and neck. "If you didn't look so worn out I'd kick your ass for being so rude to Katie."

"She's a twit." He said with a yawn and a shrug.

"Every woman is a twit to you, asshole."

"Except for Elizabeth, Teyla and you, Suzie Q." He rested his hands on her hips and shifted a little so that the bulge in his pants pressed hard between her thighs. "You're just my bitch."

The corner of her mouth quirked and she smacked him on the chest. "I like her. She's a sweet girl and I won't let you treat her like crap. So if you don't really want me to be a bitch, Sheppard-"

She slid her hand over his belly, reached between them and made him hiss when she thumped his cloth covered cock lightly with her fist.

"Ow, God damn it!" He winced and nearly threw her off his lap but she just laughed at him. "What the fuck…"

"I mean it, Sheppard. Be nice to that girl or I will definitely give you a crack in the nuts. But right now, I've got a little something for you." She settled on his lap, pressing her knees into his hips. She reached up and slipped something around his neck and fastened it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She laughed and gave him a teasing kiss. "Giving you a present."

"What is it?" He held it out, trying to look at it. It was a thin braided cord with black and silver beads of some Celtic design.

"A sign." She slipped a thinner one of plain braided cord with silver knot work beads on the end clasps. She fastened that one around her own neck. "It means that you belong to me."

"Why not just put a brand on my ass?" He grumbled. "Or a tattoo of your lips on my cock?"

"Don't give me any ideas, Sheppard."

"I don't need this and neither do you." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You've already got a ring on me."

"Where we're going? You do. Teyla suggested it. Most of the men in the village wear these if they're already claimed-"

"Claimed?" John snorted.

"Yes. Claimed. You're mine and its better if you have a more special mark." She traced a finger down his chest, reached between them, fondling him. "Especially since no one else gets to see this particular ring but me."

"Want to take a look at it now?" John gave her a leering grin. "It feels a little tight."

"Want me to loosen it up?" She said in a husky voice that made his cock swell. She leaned closer, her tee shirt pulled loose, riding up on her belly and giving him a glimpse of tanned womanly flesh.

He grunted. Spread his knees a little more. "I think it just got tighter."

"Let Doctor Suzie take a look." She slid off of his lap, knelt down between his legs and had her hand on his belt when there was a noise at the door. She stopped, bent her head a little lower.

He looked up; he dragged his gaze away from her. She nuzzled her nose against his crotch and he tried not to groan when he saw Nathan standing in the doorway. "Shit. What do you want, Walker?"

"I was looking for my sister, Colonel." Nathan replied stiffly. "I was wondering if-"

"Down here, Nathan!" Susan said in a sing song voice. She popped up from between his legs like a prairie dog out of his hole. She rested her elbow on John's knee, waved her hand and gave her brother a big grin. "Is it something important? I was just about to give my husband a blow job."

Nathan turned red. "It can wait." He hurried out of the office so fast his boots almost left skid marks on the floor.

"Wonder what the hell he wanted?"

"Who the hell cares?" Susan growled as she leaned closer and tugged on his zipper. "Like he said." She murmured as she tugged him free, stroked her fingers down his length and flicked her tongue over the head of this throbbing cock. "It can wait."

3.

Nathan couldn't sleep. He was restless. So tense that the muscles in his neck and back were balled up into hard little knots. He had wanted to talk to Susan but every where she went, Sheppard was right behind her. He'd dogged her every step and after that incident in the Colonel's office…shit.

Nathan had watched them the rest of the day. He hadn't tried to approach them. Just kept to the side, making himself unavailable when Sheppard came looking for him. He knew that he was pissing the man off. Sheppard was his superior. He could have him easily thrown in the brig but there had seemed to be something else weighing on his mind. He'd seemed pre-occupied and hadn't let Susan out of his sight for more than an hour if that much.

Now they were locked up in their quarters and Nathan didn't even want to think about that.

He'd heard the rumors about them. He'd seen the way they acted around one another. He just hadn't wanted to believe those things about her. She was a grown woman and the man was her husband but when she'd popped up from behind the desk, her hair tousled, her lips swollen and wet and looking like something out of a porn movie.

Sheppard looking at him with that stupid look on his face. All pleased and smug.

That was one sickening image of his little sister that he was going to have to scrub out of his mind.

He sighed as he walked along the edge of the pier. He watched the water so lost in thought that he almost missed seeing the figure standing just near the edge of one of the towers. A wink of red and then the smell of something sweet touched his nose.

He stopped, stared. His tension shot up a hundred fold when the man turned and looked at him. A wreath of cigar smoke swirled around his head but there was no mistaking the face or form.

"Richard." He gave a little nod as he moved closer to the tower. "You're up late."

"So are you." Richard Woolsey took another puff on his cigar. The look he gave Nathan was cool. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"A little." Nathan admitted. He moved to the railing, leaned against it, and gripped it tightly because he didn't want the man to see the slight shake in his hands. He let a cold smile touch his lips. "I always do before a mission."

"Is it the mission or the 'little show' your sister and the Colonel were putting on in his office that's got you so wound up tonight, Major?"

Nathan's face went red. His head snapped up and he whirled around. Just how did Woolsey know about that? He certainly hadn't said anything. Shit…the IOA were an underhanded organization and Woolsey was their biggest weasel. They would certainly have the Colonel's office bugged.

"How did you know that I went to his office? Or that she was there?"

"I didn't…" Woolsey started to stammer and then he shut up.

"You son of a bitch. " From the furtive look in the man's eyes he probably stayed in his office with his hands on his dick and his eyes glued to that one channel.

"That's enough, Major." Woolsey snapped.

"You're following her." Nathan could have kicked himself. He'd been so caught up in Susan, so worried about Sheppard that he hadn't paid any attention to Woolsey. He'd let his attention slip and that was dangerous. "Which one are you really spying on, Woolsey? The Colonel or my sister?"

Woolsey looked like a rat caught in a trap.

"Not her. Him. Of course we would keep the Colonel under surveillance." Woolsey snorted, tried to be flip about it. "But the good doctor is not worth my time, Major."

"Yes. You are. And I know why. My sister is a sexy woman, Richard and you really hate the Colonel. I should have known what you were after." Nathan tilted his head slightly digging at the man a little more. "I'll bet that you just love watching them. Don't you?"

"I'm not-" This time it was Woolsey's face that went red. He didn't look like just a trapped rat anymore. He had the look of a man that knew that he had just fucked up in a big way. His lips thinned into an angry slash. "You are a disgusting man, Major."

"No. I think that's you, Mr. Woolsey." Nathan took a step toward him. "Do you have their bedroom bugged too?"

Woolsey tried to backpedal. "You're taking this the wrong way, Major. You know the Colonel is a dangerous man. He has to be watched."

"Watch him all you want. I don't give a good damn about him. But leave my sister out of it, Woolsey." Nathan's eyes flashed angrily. "Unless you want the Colonel to know what you're doing."

"You don't have the balls, Major." Woolsey snarled.

"And neither will you once the Colonel knows about the little camera in his office." Nathan's fingers curled into a fist. "If he searches there I can only imagine what he would do if he found one in their bedroom too."

"If you compromise this mission because of your misguided stupidity-"

Nathan was not about to back down. "I'm only going to tell you once. Disable it. _Them_."

Woolsey looked like he was going to choke on his own spit. "You are not in charge here, Major."

"Neither are you." Nathan glared at him. "You're a puppet, Richard. Their pet. You're just a monkey on a string and you jump to do whatever they want. I know that they wanted you to spy on the Colonel but I wonder what your 'associates' would do if they knew just what kind of spying you really like to do."

Woolsey's face went white. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll report back to them that your 'spying' is jacking off while you watch my sister. And what will the IOA think of their dirty little pervert then?"

Richard laughed bitterly at that. He sneered. "You do know that you were hand picked for this assignment, Major. My associates thought that you were the best one to carry out this mission."

"I am." Nathan's expression was dark. "I'll do what I have to do."

"Even blackmail." Richard glared at him. He took another puff on the cigar and then tossed the butt over the railing.

"Then you should learn to keep your dirty little secrets to yourself, Richard." Nathan smirked. He was really starting to hate this officious little bastard.

Woolsey snorted. The hatred in the man's eyes was real. "You're a lot like him, Major. Surly. Ill-tempered. You both do what you please and to hell with everything and everyone else."

"Why, Mr. Woolsey. Is that a compliment?" Nathan gave him a droll smile.

Woolsey was unimpressed with his attitude. "Just remember Afghanistan, Major."

Nathan stared back at him. "What about it?"

"You were a sniper in Afghanistan, Major." Woolsey smiled. "You know how accidents just happen. It would be a shame if something like that happened to you."

The bastard was threatening him. Nathan hadn't expected anything else. He was used to threats. But there was something about a threat coming from this mean little dog that made him want to take out his pistol and put a bullet between the fucker's eyes.

"Weapons malfunction all the time, Mr. Woolsey. Especially here in Atlantis. John Sheppard is trained as a sniper too. It would be a shame if the good Colonel was to learn this little bit of information and he lost his temper. You know what kind of loose cannon he is. He's already killed two people for trying to hurt her."

"I've heard enough, Major." Woolsey had a finger up, pointed at him.

Nathan stared into Woolsey's arrogant, angry face. "If he found out that some pervert was watching them? Jacking off…getting his jolly's at their expense. There's no telling where a drone might accidentally be targeted."

"This conversation is finished, Major." Woolsey was furious. He stepped away and started back toward the tower.

"And so will you if I find out you're still watching my sister and the Colonel."

Woolsey's steps faltered just a bit but he didn't turn around and Nathan didn't move. He just watched the man as he walked up the steps and made his way back inside. And with every step the man took, Nathan's anger grew colder and colder until it burned in his chest.

The cocky little perverted bastard. He looked back out toward the ocean. Susan's face flashed through his mind…followed by Sheppard's. Woolsey had never been a friend and now he had become more of an enemy than Sheppard had ever been.

At least Sheppard did really act like he loved her. Woolsey…god damn it! How could he have seen so stupid? How was he going to handle this?

Nathan took a deep breath.

He was a rational man, not given to taking stupid risks without a plan. But he knew that now it was down to the wire.

He had to make a decision. Life was a risky business. He'd made plenty of mistakes and ended up paying for them. Alienating his sister was the biggest and that was the one that he regretted the most. And now he'd made another one but he knew that Woolsey wasn't stupid enough to open his mouth.

He loved his sister and John Sheppard was a problem that needed to be fixed but now…he shook his head. Now he wasn't so sure that he could actually do it. Woolsey and his 'associates' had their fingers in a lot of pots. He was going to have to be careful and watch his back and the Colonel's every step of the way now.

He turned away from the rail; he scanned the area around the pier. Not seeing anyone he headed back to the tower, knowing that what ever decision he made, what ever risk he decided was worth taking?

It very well could be the one risk that would end up being the last one of his life.

4.

The night passed faster than John had wanted. He had tried to stall but everything was ready and from the look on Elizabeth's face, stalling time was over.

So John did what he did best…besides fucking anyway.

He went into Colonel mode and got down to business.

The Jumper bay was busy when he and Susan got there. Walker was standing off to the side talking with Woolsey. Nathan looked at him but John ignored them. He walked up the ramp and into the Jumper.

He sat in the pilot's chair and started going over the controls. It was a routine but doing his pre-flight check always kept his mind busy while the others stowed their gear in the back.

He heard a noise and glanced back over his shoulder. Woolsey and Walker were still deep in conversation. Woolsey grabbed the Major's arm, was saying something that Nathan obviously didn't like. His face was grim, his lips curled almost into a snarl. He jerked back and John got to his feet.

He heard an irritated huff of breath and turned to see that Elizabeth was watching them too. So was Susan and neither one of them looked very happy.

John frowned. He started to get up and see what the hell was going on. Woolsey looked up. He saw him coming and his face got pale but bright spots of anger glowed red on his cheeks. He cut the conversation short and in a matter seconds he was gone. Nathan watched him go. He turned and looked at John. For a moment they stared at one another and then Nathan turned away.

What the fuck? John had seen the look on the man's face. Nathan looked tired, uneasy. His eyes flicked to the retreating back of Woolsey and then he frowned.

"Bastard. He's up to something." John started back down the ramp but Susan's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let him hang himself." She whispered. He hesitated and she tightened her fingers on his wrist. "Come on, John. The bad guy's already have a head start on us."

John scowled. She was right. The bad guys did have a head start. They'd wasted enough time and now they needed to catch up with them.

"Walker! You waiting for an invitation? Get your shit." He grabbed her arm, stroking his fingers over her skin before he gave her a little push into the seat behind him as Elizabeth took the co-pilot's chair. "Everybody strap in."

Teyla grabbed the seat behind Elizabeth, leaving an unhappy Ronon sitting in the back with Walker and their gear. John allowed himself a smug smile. Ronon was cracking his knuckles and staring at Walker like it was his head he wanted to crack.

John knew that Elizabeth was watching him. He ignored her, bringing the Jumper down into the control room as soon as Chuck alerted him that the Gate was open and they were clear to go. Nerves tingling, he took the Jumper through and activated the cloaking device as soon as they had cleared the massive stone ring.

It must have been nearing late afternoon because the sun was low in the sky. It looked peaceful. The wide green field around the Gate was empty but John still felt uneasy.

He was quiet, green eyes gone dark as he scanned the open grass land flying by underneath them. On their last trip through he'd taken a good look at the area and he was looking for the spot that he'd noticed before. It had been twilight then but he was sure that he'd recognize it when he saw it.

Elizabeth was sitting in the co-pilot's chair and she gave him a look when the schematic popped up on the HUD. "What are you looking for?"

"That." He pointed and nosed the ship down. He parked the Jumper near a stand of trees and turned in his seat to look at his passengers. "We're just a fifteen minute walk from the village." He glanced at Elizabeth. "I want the Jumper to be close enough just in case we have any problems."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You always have a back up plan. Colonel.

"Always." He scowled slightly. "I'd be a God damn fool not to expect trouble and trouble is always closer than you think." He glanced at Elizabeth. "And I don't think that I have to remind you how much I hate this."

"No." Elizabeth's smile faded as little. "You don't, Colonel."

Ronon grunted.

Elizabeth turned and looked at him. "You have two cents that you want to add, Ronon?"

Ronon had heard the expression from John so he knew what it meant. He scowled, pulled his gun from the holster at his hip. Twirled it around his finger, shoved it back in. His eyes were dark and he looked pissed as hell. "I don't understand why we have to leave our weapons here."

Elizabeth sighed. She'd been through this too many times and she was getting tired of explaining why.

"Leave them, Ronon." She gave him a warning look. "_All_ of them." She turned her head and looked at John. "You too, Colonel. No knives, no pistols. I don't like the idea of you going in unarmed either but from what Teyla has told me, you might be searched. I don't want to think of what the consequences will be if you _are_ found carrying a weapon."

"What's going to happen if we do?" John snarked. "We'll get a spanking?"

"No." Teyla said. "A whipping at most. Out right defiance and-" She sighed. "It would be up to the Sister's Council to decide."

"I'm ordering you-" She looked at the three men sternly. "Leave them here. Friends of Teyla or not, I don't want to even think of what the consequences will be if you are found carrying a weapon."

"How come you're wearing knives then?" Ronon asked with a surly growl.

"We're women. It's expected." She got to her feet and pushed past him, ignoring his glaring look. "So stop arguing with me and unpack your little arsenal now."

She stopped in the rear compartment, watching Susan and Teyla as they gathered up their packs. Amelia Banks and another Marine named Rachel stood with them.

Ronon moved, stepped up beside John. "I don't like this, Sheppard."

"You already said that. And for the record? I don't like it either but I can't do anything about it now." John said sharply.

"What about Walker?" Ronon said gruffly. He crossed his arms over his chest, his face showed no emotion but his eyes were cold. "You just gonna let him wander around loose?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" John whispered in a growl. "We'll find out what he's up to soon enough. I want to meet this contact of his and then he's going to talk and tell me what the hell is going on."

He gathered up their weapons and locked them in one of the storage cabinets. He started to slip the key into his pocket when Susan grabbed his hand and took the key from him.

"Give me that." He tried to grab it back.

"Get your panties out of a knot, Sheppard." She took the key, reached up and hooked the choker from around his throat. She added the key to the clasp.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The key to my heart…" She said as she slipped the choker back around his neck. "If they see this then maybe they won't think about what the key is actually for."

"Smart ass." John said. He adjusted his belt, wishing that he at least had his knife. He felt naked without his gun strapped to his thigh too.

"We've got a watcher." Ronon gave a little nod of his head.

John turned his head a little and saw Nathan staring back at him. His expression hardened. He glanced at Teyla and scowled. "Where's your friends?"

"They will meet us." She moved closer to Elizabeth, her dark eyes scanning the shadows under the trees that lined the narrow road. "We must go now. Before the sun sets. It is not safe to be here when the sky is dark."

Elizabeth nodded. "John, Ronon, Major Walker...stay behind us. Susan you walk with us." Ronon made a noise and she glared at him. "You know the rules, Ronon. Women are the dominant here so stay behind us or stay in the Jumper." She stared at the three men. "Understand?"

John's lips thinned angrily. "We got it, Elizabeth." He looked at Susan, leaned close to brush his lips across her mouth. "I'm right behind you."

"You'd better be." She wasn't scared but she did feel nervous and it didn't matter if she wanted to admit it or not. Knowing that he was close enough to touch made her just a little less uneasy. She kissed him back then fell into step beside Elizabeth.

Behind her, he grabbed Nathan by the arm. His fingers dug into him. He moved closer, making his move deliberately intimidating. "Don't get lost, Walker. We're going to be watching you. So if you're smart, you'll find up your contact and damn quick. You understand me, Major?"

"Yes, sir." Nathan said too easily. "We do need to talk. And soon. But not here."

"Why? You need some place more private?"

Nathan looked around. The field was empty and they were the only ones on the road but John had the feeling that someone was still watching.

"I told you, Colonel. Not here."

"Alright, Walker. You've got until tonight to come through with some information. I'm through fucking around with you. No more games. You wanted us here for more than one reason. We both know it. So you'd better deliver or I can promise you that you won't make it back to Atlantis in one piece."

"And if you don't listen to me none of us will get out of here in one piece."

"Is that a threat, Major?" John asked through clenched teeth.

"No."

"It had better not be." John smiled cruelly and tapped Nathan on the forehead with his finger. "If you want to keep this? Don't fuck with us." He pushed Nathan in front of him. "Now move your sorry ass."

5.

They walked for what felt like hours and then she saw it towering above the trees. John had told her what he'd seen and he was right. The structure did look like a Scottish castle even right down to the little village tucked under the shadow of the mountains. There were even neatly tended fields that stretched out over the wide expanse of green that spread out on either side of the road.

She started to feel a little excitement and the herb witch in her couldn't help but try and recognize some of the plants that she saw growing. She wanted to move closer but there were men in the fields and she wasn't sure that she should. Several of them stopped, looked up and stared for a moment before they quickly turned away.

One of them was a little bolder though. He got to his feet, brushed the dirt off his hands and came toward them, looking at the men as if he were sizing them up. Instantly wary, John looked at Nathan and Ronon. They nodded and moved in a little closer.

He stopped and bowed. He was a tall man, with dark hair just going to silver and around his neck was a leather band with dark blue beads woven into the leather. "Welcome, Teyla."

His smile was friendly but John still didn't relax.

"Willem." Teyla went to him. She bowed her head and clasped his upper arms. "It has been a long time, my friend."

"Too long," He bent his head and touched his forehead to hers as he returned her greeting. He nodded to the group behind her. "Your friends?"

"Yes. Trading partners."

Willem's smile was still friendly but the look he gave the men as he stared at them was a little uneasy. "Their clothing is unfamiliar to me. They are from..." He cocked his head slightly. "I do not recall Dunia mentioning where."

"A far away city." She nodded and smiled slightly. "How is Dunia?"

He smiled again but his expression was still wary. "In good health." He nodded to where the others stood watching. "I spoke with her just this morning. She and the others have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

John heard and stepped closer to Elizabeth. "I thought Teyla said that men aren't allowed in the city."

Willem gave him a look. "We are not but..." His lips tilted into a sly grin, his gaze taking in the five women. "That does not mean that the ladies cannot come to us."

A horn blared, making them all jump and suddenly Willem stopped. He muttered something under his breath, stepped away from Teyla and nodded toward a plume of dust heading fast in their direction.

"I had hoped to walk with you as far as the gates but it appears that news of your arrival has traveled fast."

John shifted uneasily. "What about us?"

"You'll come with me soon enough." Willem kept his eyes on the road.

Three riders appeared, moving at a hurried pace. Three women dressed in sleeveless tunics, worn leather pants and boots.

John went still. He felt Ronon beside him. He glanced at Nathan. The man looked too relaxed. Too smooth. John glanced from the women to him. Was one of these women his contact?

The riders stopped. Two of the women got down from their horses. They were hard looking women and though they were dressed simply, John got the feeling that these women were warriors.

One of them moved closer, she was tall, her silver shot hair pulled back into a tight braid. She carried a spear in her hand, the tip of it even with her head because she was so tall.

The other woman was bulkier. Her face was an emotionless mask and she stood watching them like a hawk watching a mouse. She turned her head and their eyes met. He saw the slowly fading bruises on her face but she didn't look like the one that had attacked him. That bitch had been older and heavier, more muscular. Maybe the one that Teyla had fought. Their gazes locked and John knew she was challenging him. He didn't look away and a spark of anger flared in the woman's eyes.

"You-" She took a step toward him.

"Damona!"

She moved back when the third woman slipped down from her horse. She was taller, her hair dark and curling around her shoulders. Her smile faded as she turned to the woman and whispered something. A terse word that had the other woman backing up and looking at the ground. From the way her face flushed it must have been a reprimand.

"John." Elizabeth moved closer to him. Whispered. "Don't."

"Don't what?" John whispered back. "I didn't-"

The third woman turned back to them and John shut up. She eyed him and then stepped toward Teyla, grasped her arms and they touched forehead's.

"Dunia." Teyla said with a smile.

Dunia smiled warmly. She looked at each of them, her gaze lingering on John for a second longer. "Teyla, welcome. These are the friends you mentioned to me?"

"They are." Teyla let go of Dunia's arms. She introduced the women first and then turned to the men. "Nathan Walker, Ronon Dex and John Sheppard."

"Mate of Susan Sheppard?" Dunia laughed when Teyla nodded. "One that…fine-looking." She pointed to her throat and the beaded leather band around it. "Of course he would already be claimed."

Her gaze was direct, friendly. John smiled, giving her most charming look. Dunia laughed and he could have sworn that she gave him a little wink.

She turned back to Teyla. "But we can talk of that later." She glanced at Willem and her smile was even warmer. "Willem, please see that our guests are housed properly."

"I will." He nodded. "They will stay with me."

"Then we will know where to find them when we want to talk to them."

She smirked slightly, glanced at Susan and gave her a knowing smile. She touched the band at her throat again and with the look she gave the man it was easy to see just who he belonged to.

"Ladies, please follow me. Teyla has told me much about you. We will get you settled and then we can talk of your trade later."

Teyla nodded, Dunia took the reins of her horse and with the others following her, and they headed back the way they had come. With her back turned, Dunia did not see Eri turn back and give John a menacing look.

But Susan did. She moved closer to him and brushed her fingers over his hand, whispering. "I'll watch her but please…be careful." Then she turned and hurried to catch up with the others.

"Colonel?"

John straightened. He turned, took one last look at the figures disappearing down the road.

No time to wallow in what ifs, he though to himself. He motioned to Ronon and Walker. Watchful, they followed Willem back across the field and down to the small village just a short distance beyond.

6.

Susan stared up as they passed through the Gates and into the city and down a tree lined cobble stone road that led through another set of gates and into a small courtyard outside the castle.

The castle was smaller than she'd thought but the city that spread out around it was much bigger. It was surrounded by massive iron gates and she stared around, knowing that she must seem like a gawker but there was just something about this place that seemed so familiar.

She heard a snicker and turned her head, catching the eye of an older woman that stood on the inside of the gate. By the padded armor she wore and her menacing stance she was a guard. She was tall and broad shouldered and the blue eyes that stared out from her tanned, weather worn face were cold and flinty as ice.

The woman gave her a once over, an obvious assessment. Susan knew that she'd obviously failed the test when the woman snorted and said something to the thinner, hawk faced woman that had stopped beside her. They both laughed and Susan felt a shiver run down her back. There were bruises on the older woman's temple and cheek and Susan saw that one of her front teeth was broken off.

Shit…she had to be the woman that had attacked John. She'd told John that she would watch the thinner woman. Now it looked as if there were two that she needed to watch. And from the look of the bigger woman, she was going to have to be very careful.

The woman could easily kick her ass but Susan didn't back down. She stared back and didn't look away until she felt a light touch on her arm. She started and looked around to see a young woman standing beside her.

She had a round face, clear green eyes and a warm smile. Her thick red hair was plaited and hung heavy down her back and she reminded Susan of someone that she had seen before.

"That one is called Damona." The young woman said softly. She tilted her head slightly. "The bigger, ugly one is Eri." She didn't spare the two women a glance. "Two that you should be careful of, Susan Sheppard. Especially Eri."

"And who are you?" Susan asked.

"I am called Maren." She said, her eyes twinkled with a spark of amusement and then her expression turned serious. "And I am a friend."

Then before Susan could ask how the younger woman knew her name, she turned and disappeared up the steps leading into the castle.

Susan started to go after her but a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up to see Dunia watching her.

"Susan? Please, come with us." Dunia smiled. "You must be tired. I'll show you to your room and then you can join us for the evening meal and meet the others. Then…we can talk."

She noticed the guarded expressions, the side glances. She looked behind her, the two watchers had moved away.

7.

"Not exactly the Ritz." John muttered.

"What?" Ronon was standing near the doorway. Walker was sitting on one of the bunks, watching Willem stir something in a black pot that hung over the fire.

"Nothing." John sighed and turned away from the door.

He looked around the room. He expected something like a barracks but the place was pretty homey. It was small but warm and a couple of windows set waist high into the thick, rough hewn walls, let in sunlight and air.

Outside, other men and boys were milling about. Some were resting, others were eating but John knew that that they were all watching them. They were curious and he didn't blame them. He was curious too and as soon as he got a quiet moment, he was going to get Walker alone and make him talk.

Walker was being too quiet and John didn't like it.

There was a noise and John had to step back as two small bursts of speed came charging through the door. A younger man, tall and lanky with short red hair followed them. He stopped, staring at them as the younger ones that John realized were two dark haired boys, practically attacked Willem.

They were laughing, their voices high and excited. As wild as puppies and almost wiggling just as much.

"Jayke, Luka!"

The boys stopped. They turned their heads, mouths dropping open in surprise. They stared at the strangers, their eyes darting nervously between Willem and the younger man.

"Who are they?" The oldest one blurted. He pointed a finger at John. "And why does his hair stick up like that?"

"Jayke!" Willem laughed. He got to his feet and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Respect for our guests please."

"Yes, sir." Jayke mumbled but he still gave John a wary look.

Willem smiled slightly. "John Sheppard…my charges. This wild one is called Jayke." He rubbed the hair of the younger boy that was clutching his leg and trying to hide behind him. "And this shy one is Luka. Grandsons of Christa."

"And I am Andi." The younger man spoke up. "Son of Christa."

"John Sheppard. Pleased to meet you." He started to hold out his hand and then just nodded instead. "Ronon Dex and Nathan Walker."

Andi stared at him and John stared back. John and Nathan were in uniform, minus the Atlantis patches on their jackets. Andi's gaze flickered for just a second to Nathan. It was so fast that John almost missed it but he was sure that what he saw in the young man's eyes was recognition.

"Teyla's friends?"

"Yes." John nodded. He was going to watch this one. "We are."

"Are you traders?" Andi gave him a suspicious look. He nodded at Ronon. "That one dresses like one of us but your clothing is strange. Where do you come from?"

Before John could answer, Willem stepped in.

"Enough, Andi. Our guests are tired." Willem laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "The meal is almost ready. Tend to the boys while I show our new friends where to wash up."

Andi bristled slightly and John's eyes narrowed. The young man did not look friendly at all. Willem obviously felt the tension. He looked to John. "If you would follow me."

He didn't wait. He turned and strode out of the cottage.

"Ronon. Nathan. Come on." He followed Willem outside. He heard murmurs, nodded to the men and boys that were still outside as he passed. His ears were perked. He was listening, trying to catch what they were saying but all he got was pure curiosity.

"Where are we going?" John asked in a conversational tone. He tried to keep his expression friendly. Ronon was doing enough scowling as it was but then again that was his natural look.

"Here." Willem stopped in front of a building. "This is the main bathing room. It needs some repairs but for now it serves its purpose." He touched the door set into the wall and it slid back easily. He stepped inside, John followed him and the lights came on. The man started and looked around in surprise.

"Something wrong?" John asked. He moved in behind him, looking around. The place looked clean and smelled a little like lemons and eucalyptus. Damn…he rubbed at his chin. If he knew what the stuff smelled like, he was hanging around when Susan was working way too much.

"That has not happened for a long time."

"What?" John asked.

"The lights." Willem's eyes narrowed slightly. "They haven't-" He stopped, shook his head.

"What about the lights?" John asked, even though he was certain that he knew the answer. He heard voices, turned his head and saw that others had crowded into the doorway behind them, pushing Nathan and Ronon farther into the room.

The others were looking at the three of them in awe and John started to get a bad feeling. One of them grabbed Willem's arm, pulling at him. He leaned down; they exchanged words, terse and slightly angry.

Willem straightened up. The other man let go of his arm and backed up. He gestured to the others, they moved out of the doorway, scattering like leaves. Willem waited until they were gone and then he moved to the door and closed it, shutting the others out.

He turned around and his expression was not friendly and his voice was cold, hard and demanding. "Who are you?"

"We told you. Trading partners. Friends of Teyla's." John moved away from the door. There weren't any windows, unless you counted the ones set high into the ceiling and from what he could tell there was no other way out.

The place was a little crude. A few tubs and wash basins. Nothing that looked like the Ancients had had anything to do with it. But it made John nervous that the lights had seemed to come on the way they had. He was used to it now and barely paid any attention to it but if there was something here that had recognized his Ancient gene he needed to be careful.

And Willem seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I don't believe you." The man's eyes grew sharp. He stared at the three men. "Which one of you did it?"

John shot a warning look at his companions. Nathan's expression was as blank as usual but John saw the flicker in his eyes. Andi _had _recognized him

"Did what?" Ronon growled.

Before Willem could answer there was a noise at the door. It slid open and Jayke was standing there. He looked at the four men, his expression curious.

"Jayke, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to-"

The boy chewed on his bottom lip and then frowned a little at Willem's harsh tone. "The meal is ready, Uncle Willem. Andi said to find you. He thought you were away too long."

Willem stiffened. He went to the door and took the boy by the arm. He pointed to the stack of towels against the far wall and gave them a terse nod. "Hurry. We will wait for you and then walk back with you."

John waited until the man had walked out. He went to one of the sinks. He touched his hand to the rim and water started to flow from the tap.

He quickly washed his face and hands. He grabbed a towel and then threw it at Ronon. The water had been chilly but not enough to cool down his anger.

"Walker. Get your ass over here."

Nathan looked uneasy. He kept looking out the door, his fingers clenching into fists. "Colonel…not here."

"No." John made a slashing motion with his hand. "Enough with your bullshit. What the fuck is going on? Is that guy your contact? God damn it, Walker. You'd better start talking and now."

"Sheppard." Ronon's voice was a low warning growl.

John stopped. Someone was standing just outside the door. He raised a hand. He moved toward the door. He could see Willem. The man's back was to him and he was kneeling down talking to the boy. Carefully, John peered around the edge of the door. He heard a footstep, a boot heel whispering across the grass and he was just quick enough to catch a glimpse of what he thought was red hair. But the figure was gone before he could get a good look.

"Fuck." He snarled angrily. Lips set into a grim line he looked at Nathan. Every muscle in his body was tense. He fought to keep the look of rage off of his face.

"I'll deal with you later." He hissed and then shoved the man out of the way with his shoulder as he headed out the door.

8.

Washed and feeling a little more rested, Susan settled into the chair beside Elizabeth. Teyla was on the other side of her and Amelia and Rachel had taken seats near the wall. They were there mainly as protection though from what Susan had seen she didn't know just what kind of protection they would really be.

Dunia had given them what John would call the fifty cent tour. They'd seen the kitchens and the showers, what looked like a gym, the training room and the library. There were even stables and a huge yard where the grass had been beaten down and the ground was hard. It was their main training area and there had been several groups of women out there practicing with wooden swords.

Dunia had introduced them to two of the younger women. One a dark haired imp named Jena that looked so much like the woman that Susan knew that she was Dunia's daughter. The other was a slim girl, kind of plain looking with long straight brown hair pulled back in a pony tail but she was sweet even if a little shy. She'd been working with Jena and there was something on her hand that had interested Susan.

When Susan learned her name was Kat she laughed because the thing on the girl's hand looked just like cat claws. The girl had blushed but she'd seemed pleased when Susan told her that she was interested in learning to fight with those things. And Jena had offered to teach her how to use the thin, dangerous looking blades she was working with.

Deciding that it would be worth it, Susan had talked to Elizabeth and Teyla. They'd both agreed that it would be good to get to know these people as much as they could and they'd set up a time for the following morning.

It was all fantastic. Susan didn't get off world as much as she wanted too and she was determined to learn as much about these women as she could. She knew that she was probably being stupid but she felt a connection somehow. She felt like she belonged and it had been an effort not to drool when she'd seen their library and it had been even worse when she'd seen the herb gardens.

The door behind them opened and Susan was jerked out of her thoughts. She looked at her friends and they all tensed as the three women that were obviously the leaders took their seats across the table from them.

They'd been friendly enough during the simple meal of bread, fruit and cheese. Now one of the women, a slender blonde, her hair a mess of curls around a heart shaped face was pouring them all a cup of something that looked like tea.

It even smelled like tea and when she offered Susan something from a bowl, she took it and almost laughed. The piece of fruit was darker, the rind a yellowish red color and it smelled exactly like a lemon. She quirked her lips slightly thinking that maybe they would let her take some back to Rodney. Just for testing.

She looked up and saw the one named Christa watching her. She was an older woman, older than Dunia. Susan couldn't help a little grin. The woman was wearing a loose, forest green tunic and soft gray pants. Her feet were bare, she had clear blue eyes and her light brown hair was short. She looked like one of those flower children or Earth mother's from the sixties. All she needed was a pair of round glasses and a head band to complete the look.

They hadn't talked much but Susan knew that she already liked this woman. Her gaze was straight forward, her smile friendly and Susan knew that she was as interested in them as they were in her.

"How much longer are you going to be, Selene?" Christa gave Susan a wink. "I'm getting older than this tea waiting on you."

"Then drink it before it gets as sour as you." Selene said with a laugh. She set the still steaming pot down in the middle of the table. "Excuse our Sister, ladies. She's the one without manners."

Christa laughed, kicked at her with her bare foot and reached for the plate of sweet breads. She popped one into her mouth, licked her fingers and rolled her eyes.

"Greedy." Dunia laughed and pulled the plate out of her reach when Christa tried to grab another sweet.

Susan looked at her friend's. She hadn't expected this. From the way Teyla had described them, she'd thought that these women would be like something straight out of some Amazon legend. But these women seemed to be so easy going. Friendly.

Their ways might have seemed simple but Susan felt that there was something more and that bothered her.

"Susan?"

Looking up, she saw that the three women were watching her closely.

"You look lost in thought." Selene said. She titled her head slightly. "Is something wrong with your tea?"

"How would she know?" Christa answered tartly. "She hasn't tasted it yet."

"Christa-" Dunia chided her.

But the woman wouldn't relent. She was older. Obviously the matriarch. "Shut it, Sister." She said with a little grin. She looked at Susan and her lips twitched slightly. "Go on, girl. Spit it out. If there's something wrong-"

"There is something wrong." Susan blurted out. She held the woman's gaze when Christa's mouth gaped open a little.

"What?" Dunia shifted uneasily. She looked at Selene and then back at Susan.

"You three."

"Susan…" Elizabeth touched her arm, giving her a warning look. Jesus…the woman had been around Sheppard so long that she was starting to act like him. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

"They shouldn't have asked me." Susan said, her voice just as tart as Christa's had been.

The other three were silent. They stared at her and she stared back. Elizabeth and Teyla looked at one another like they just knew this little gathering was over. They started to push back from the table.

"Where in the Ladies name do you two think you're going?" Christa barked out a laugh when Teyla gave her a look.

"We thought-" Elizabeth shook her head. All three of the women were laughing. "What is going on here?"

"Told you they were smarter than they looked." Christa nudged Selene with her elbow and gave Susan a little wink. "Especially that one. Reminds me of me."

"Lady bless." Dunia groaned. "Not another one of you!"

Selene laughed slightly and looked at them. "Forgive them, ladies." She rested her elbows on the table and spoke to Elizabeth. "We know about you Doctor Weir. In fact we have been watching you since before you reached the village."

Elizabeth looked taken aback. "How?"

"Later." Christa leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at Elizabeth, her gaze so direct that the woman shifted nervously in her chair. "You heard Selene. We know about you. Probably more than you know about us."

Elizabeth looked confused. "I don't understand."

"I do." Teyla said. She leaned forward too. "You wanted us to know that Jaiya was here. That's why you sent word to the village. Why Halling came to me with the news."

"Straight to the point." Dunia smirked. Then her expression grew serious. "We know Jaiya." She looked at Susan. "And we know what happened between your husband and her son when you were with the Kinani."

"But how-" Susan was just as confused as Elizabeth and then a name suddenly popped into her mind. "Irina."

"You really are a smart girl." Christa smiled. "She told us that you would figure it out."

"Irina's mother was one of us. A healer." Selene told them. "When she was taken, Irina came to us. She lived with us for a while and then returned to help her people. Then you came to the Kinani and-"

"And she came back to the city and told us the story." Christa leaned forward. "All of it."

"Wait." Elizabeth held up her hand. "What is all this?"

"You are the diplomat, Doctor Weir." She pointed at Susan. "If this one can figure it out then I'm sure that you can." She looked at Susan. "And I'm sure that you can explain why one of our Sisters was attacked the other night too."

Her face paled. She shot at look at her companions. Oh crap…if they knew-

"Don't worry, Doctor Sheppard. If it was your man? I'd like to thank him."

Susan looked at her in surprise. "What?" She started to say that she didn't know what the woman was talking about but she knew it wouldn't be any use.

"I only wish that he had smacked the bitch harder. It might have improved her looks." Christa laughed. She grabbed the pot of tea and poured more of it into Susan's cup.

"Drink up, Doctor Sheppard and then follow us. There is something that you and your friends should see."


	69. Chapter 69

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Transitions 21

1.

When they got back to the cottage, Andi was standing in the doorway. He saw them coming and ducked back inside. But not before John had seen the look pass between him and Willem.

He glanced at Ronon. He was being just as watchful. His hand twitched toward his belt and then he scowled. He moved closer to John. "Give me the remote and the key. I'll head back to the Jumper-"

"No." John shook his head. "It's too dangerous. They're watching us now."

"What? We need weapons, Sheppard."

"I know." John agreed. "And we'll get them. But not right now."

He glanced around. The other men and boys were headed to their own beds and meals but some still watched them. Some stared and some quickly looked away. John wasn't sure which ones he should be worried about the most.

Ronon was still grousing, glowering. "We have to be careful, Chewie." John said softly. "Either these guys are Walker's friends and they're keeping quiet to cover his ass or they're watching him too."

He felt eyes on him and looked up. Willem had stopped and was standing in the doorway.

"Come on." John jerked his head in the direction of the door. "We look suspicious enough already. No sense in making it worse."

They barely looked at one another as John passed him and stepped into the cottage. But Willem grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Sheppard…you and your friends. You are stranger's here." He glanced over his shoulder. Andi had his back to him. "But if you are truly Teyla's friend, don't make me regret my hospitality."

John pulled away from his grasp. He crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to make his look cool and composed, relaxed and easy. But Ronon knew better and so did Willem. Willem stared at him and then to Walker.

"We are her friends."

"And just trading partners? What happened in the bathing room…?" Willem said, his voice lowered to an urgent whisper. "Sheppard, I may be an old man but I am not so stupid that I cannot see that you are much more than _that_."

John moved closer. He couldn't use his height to intimidate the man and from the look on Willem's face it wouldn't have worked anyway. The man was as tall as he was and built like a brick house shit house. He wasn't going to be one that John could scare easily.

"Maybe we are." John said cautiously. If they were going to get anywhere or learn anything John was going to have to make this man their friend. "But I think that you're a lot more than you put on too. And if you really want to know who we are? Than maybe we can make some kind of deal."

"A deal?" Willem asked. He still looked uncertain.

"A compromise. Maybe you're someone that we can trust." John leaned back a little, his gaze narrowing. "But there's one thing that we're going to have to tell each other before that ever happens."

"What is that?"

"The same thing that you asked me to tell you." John cocked his head slightly, he shifted his gaze to Walker and then to Andi. "The truth."

Willem's eyes narrowed. "What truth do you think I could tell you, Sheppard?"

"I'm not stupid either. You see, Willem…I'm pretty damn good at reading people. I saw your reaction when those lights came on. You know something." He looked at Andi. "You and your friend both."

"Andi is young."

"And he knows my _friend_ Major Walker." John nearly gagged at calling Walker his friend. "I see the looks passing between them and the looks passing between the two of you. If you want to start with the truth then tell me the truth about that."

Willem's face flushed red. He saw Andi watching and raised a hand. "Enough talk." He leaned closer and whispered. "Later, Sheppard. When other eyes aren't watching. But if you cross me…" He didn't finish the sentence but the meaning was clear in his eyes.

"Same goes for me too, Willem."

He gave a quick nod and slapped a hand against John's shoulder. "We need to eat."

He turned and walked back toward the fire. John started to follow him and Ronon grabbed his arm. "I knew you were crazy, Sheppard. Are you really going to trust him?"

John shook his head. "We've got to start somewhere, Chewie. And I think that man is our best bet."

"Sounds like an awfully big bet to me, Sheppard."

"It's all a crap game, Chewie." John shrugged. His expression was dark, brooding. "We just have to make sure we're the ones winning." He shifted a little, straightening his shoulders. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's see what's for dinner."

They walked to the fire. Andi was dipping a ladle into the pot and the smell of the stew was rich and meaty. John's stomach rumbled and he took the steaming bowl and slice of bread that Andi handed him. He waited, seeing what the others would do. They sat on the floor near the fire and John did the same. He nodded at his companions and they joined them but John made sure that he had a clear view of the door and the windows.

They ate in silence and when they had finished Willem started to talk.

Andi sat quietly watching him as he told them what they would have to do in the morning. His words were terse, his tone a challenge. It made John angry but he kept his cool and nodded, agreed. It would be hard work in the field but maybe it would give them a chance to snoop a little. Get a good look around. Maybe he would get close enough to see those ruins.

And Susan.

He fingered the choker around his neck, his fingers playing over the beads. He missed her. Wondered what she was doing. Wondered how he could find a way to get close enough to see her. Wondered if there was a way he could sneak in without them seeing him. He needed to make sure that she was safe.

He took another bite of the nutty tasting bread. It was really good but he was still thinking, plotting, planning.

"Sheppard?"

He looked up.

Willem was glaring at him. He looked at him like he knew what John was thinking and his gaze wasn't as friendly as it had been at first. John knew from the way that he watched him that he wanted to say more. Ask more. But Andi was watching them too closely.

John didn't know how much time had passed but the fire was lower now. He looked down at the bowl, wondering if maybe they'd been drugged. But he didn't feel anything other than tired. He finished the soup, stuffed the last bite of bread into his mouth. He set the bowl down beside him, yawned and stretched, taking the chance to look around.

The boys were sitting next to Willem, watching him. He smiled slightly, thinking. The kids were curious and he wondered if they knew anything about the old city. Maybe he could use their curiosity to his own advantage. He wouldn't put them in danger but it wouldn't hurt to satisfy his curiosity about the old ruins by satisfying a little bit of theirs about him.

The youngest one…Luka…was giving him the most curious look of all. He looked like he was going to ask John something. He looked up at Willem as if he was asking for permission and Willem gave a little shake of his head.

He leaned down and whispered something. The boy's face fell and he shook his head, his look disappointed and John's eyes narrowed slightly. He started to ask if it was wrong for the boy to even speak to him when Willem's eyes narrowed and he gave a slight shake of his head.

A warning? John wasn't sure but he kept his mouth shut as the man got to his feet. He didn't say a word but John got the hint. He nudged Ronon and they got to their feet and followed him, John nearly laughing when Ronon grabbed Nathan by the shoulder and hauled him up.

Nathan looked pissed but one look from John and he kept his mouth shut.

He helped them clean up, Ronon and Nathan helping. No one said much, a few small words and then Willem told them that it was time to sleep. He got the boys settled and then went to his own bed and crawled under the quilts. But he stayed on his side, watching them until they'd found their own beds, kicked off their boots and stretched out.

John ignored the man's stare. He turned his head and looked out the window. It was night time now. Full dark.

The moon was high in the sky, the stars glimmered.

The village had finally quieted down. A few fires still burned here and there but most of the younger men and boys had already gone to bed.

John dozed and then his eyes popped open again. He looked toward Willem's bed. The man was still lying on his side but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep.

John wished that he could sleep. He was tired. So tired that he felt the ache down to his bones. He wanted to close his eyes and just drift away but if the sense of danger hadn't been biting at him, the racket next to him was boring into his head like a drill.

He yawned and rolled over on his side. Ronon was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. John wanted to throw something at him to make him shut up but he didn't. He flopped back over on his back. How the hell could anybody else sleep? The boys were curled up on their bed by the fire and even Andi seemed to be dead to the world.

Then John looked at Nathan and knew that he wasn't asleep. His breathing was so quiet and soft, but John wasn't stupid.

He was too quiet. John knew that the man was up to something, probably thinking of how he was going to slip out sometime during the night.

John yawed again, shifted and acted like he was settling in, getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and pretended to doze.

After a few minutes, he heard a noise. It was so slight, just a whisper of cloth. John barely opened his eyes, peering out beneath his lashes.

Nathan was moving quietly, slipping off of his cot.

John watched him as he knelt down and reached for his boots. He stayed as still as he could. Nathan moved to the door. He pulled up the latch and slipped out the door. John waited a couple of seconds then he sat up, pulled on his boots. He poked Ronon on the leg as he passed and went to the door.

They slipped outside, closing the door gently behind them. Neither one of them said a word as they followed the man. He was quick, moving fast and heading for the trees.

John hurried, trying to catch up with him and then he stopped fast when a hand on his shoulder and a boot to the back of his thigh sent him to the ground. He grunted, twisted, trying to get to his feet. The air was knocked out of him when a fist slammed into his gut.

"Shit!" Nathan had heard the noise. He stopped and ran back, his words harsh and low but still too damn loud in the quiet of the night. "Sheppard...damn it! Stop!"

John heard the snick of a switchblade; he saw the flash of silver. He jerked his head back, throwing up his arm, biting back a grunt when the sharp edge of the blade tore through his jacket and into his skin.

He felt the warm blood running down his arm. John grabbed the knife arm, brought his other arm up. His fist slammed into the figure's chin, knocking them back and off of him.

Ronon attacked, diving at the shadow but the shadow was fast.

A hand shot out, grabbed Ronon by the wrist. He reached for his gun and growled in anger when he remembered that it was locked up on the Jumper. He jerked back, twisted his arm, fingers clamping down hard on the wrist of his attacker.

He kicked out but the shadow was quick and small. A booted foot hooked behind his knee and jerked. Ronon stumbled and nearly went down.

John surged to his feet. It was dark and he could barely see so he listened. He heard a soft grunt, reached out and grabbed a handful of cloth. He learned fast that he'd grabbed more than that.

Their attacker was like a snake, wiggling and twisting in his hands. John jerked his head back and barely missed a hard punch to the eye. He tightened his grip, steeled himself and smacked his forehead hard into the back of the little fighter's head. When that didn't work, he got an arm around the attacker's throat. He ignored the pain in his arm and tightened the choke hold.

His attacker struggled, kicked and clawed at his arm but he held on until he heard a rush of breath and the lithe form slumped in his arms. He let go and reached up, grabbed the top of the mask and yanked it up. A rope of thick braided red hair fell free. A woman?

"Who the hell is she?" Ronon asked in a gruff whisper. "One of them?"

"Let's find out." John dropped her on the ground and flipped her over on her back. He made a quick check, running his hands up and down her body, looking for weapons.

"Well, what do we have here?" He found a dagger tucked into her boot and a gun hidden in the folds of her jacket. He held it up. He couldn't tell much in the dark with just the moonlight but the heft and feel of the gun was familiar in his hand.

"I think its one of ours. Catch, Chewie." He tossed it to Ronon. It disappeared and John didn't want to think of where the man had hidden it. He took the dagger, pulled up his right pant leg and tucked it into the top of his boot. He would have preferred the gun but Ronon had more hiding places. The dagger he could strap to the inside of his thigh, if he could find something to strap it down with. But the sheath on the inside of his boot would have to do for now.

A rough hand grabbed his arm. John jerked back, his fingers curling and stopped before he plowed his fist into Nathan's face. He grabbed him by the collar and jerked him down so that they were both kneeling beside the body.

Nathan jerked away from him. "Damn it. Colonel, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

John grabbed the man, pressing his face close. "I'm gonna give you one second to start talking, Walker. And if you don't tell me what I want to hear I'm going to gut you and leave you for the animals to find."

Nathan's nostrils flared. He jerked out of John's grip. "I was going to meet my contact, Colonel. Arrange a meeting." He glanced at the figure on the ground. "But it looks like you already met her. You should have stayed in the village, Colonel and let me handle this."

"You should have told me what the hell you were up too instead of sneaking off." John hissed angrily. "I'm getting tired of your little cloak and dagger games and she attacked me, Walker. Who the hell is she? Did you order her to set up this little plan of attack because you knew that we'd follow you?"

"Her name is Maren. And she is a friend."

John shoved Nathan away from him and he looked around and tensed. A light flared, barely illuminating Willem's face.

God damn it! How had the man managed to sneak up on them without his even hearing him? Ronon started for him and John grabbed his arm, holding him back. "You followed us."

"You are not exactly a quiet man, Sheppard. And be glad that it was only me and not one of the others." Willem scowled then he hustled forward and dropped to one knee. He kept the light hidden in his hand, barely showing a glow as he pressed his fingers to the woman's neck and glanced over his shoulder.

"She's only knocked out." John tensed when the man started to search her. He frowned and gave the three men a hard look. "You took her weapons."

"And?" John snapped angrily.

"You will be dead if they find them on you." He stood up, aimed the beam of the light at the ground and held out his hand. "Give them to me."

"No-"

"Don't be a fool, Sheppard."

John started to tell the man to go to hell. He looked at Ronon. He was glowering, his fingers twitching. He weighed the options and weighed them fast. Realizing that he didn't have much of a choice he knelt down and slid the knife from his boot. He slapped it hilt down in the man's out stretched hand and motioned to his friend as Willem slipped the knife into his belt. "Give it to him, Chewie. Now."

Ronon hesitated and John thought for sure that the big man was going to try and fight. "I said give it to him, Chewie." John growled. He looked at Willem and gave him a nasty smile. "We'll get another chance."

Reluctantly, Ronon made the gun reappear and tossed it to Willem. The man caught it in one hand. "Stay here."

Ronon moved closer to John as Willem disappeared into the trees. "Now's our chance. Let's get the hell back to the Jumper and-"

"No." John made a cutting motion with his hand. He grabbed Nathan and hauled him closer. "We can't leave. Not while our women are in the city. We need to find them-"

John shut up fast when he heard a rustle in the leaves. Willem had come back. John couldn't see the man's face very clearly in the gloom as he got nearer but he could feel the mistrust pouring off of him.

"What now?" John stepped up.

Willem pushed past him. He knelt down, snatched up the mask that John had pulled off of her, tossed it and John caught it in one hand. "Wrap that around your arm. You are bleeding and I do not want any that might come looking for her or you to follow our trail."

"We going somewhere?"

Willem didn't answer. He ignored John as he picked the limp form up and slung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of wheat.

"I asked you a question." John started after him as the man moved back into the shadows of the trees. He grabbed at the man's arm. "Wait a minute."

"We have no minutes to waste." Willem hissed back at him. He looked at Nathan and scowled. "You and your friends have caused trouble. Keep up or get left behind."

He took off and they had no choice but to follow him. And he was quick, moving his way down the barely discernible trail like a mountain goat with feet sure of the path.

John was right behind him, determination more than anything giving him the power to keep up with the man. Nathan was behind him, not by choice but because Ronon was pushing him.

Suddenly, Willem stopped. He held up a hand, motioning John and the others back as he quickly put out the light. They stopped, John's heart beat was pounding in his ears and then he heard it. Soft movement, the sound of voices coming from somewhere up ahead. He craned his neck, trying to see who it was but Willem shoved him back.

"Against the wall." He hissed. Above them, the clouds parted and a soft glimmer of silvery moonlight drifted down through the trees. Willem cursed. He grabbed John by the shoulder and pushed him down. "Pull back the vines. There is an opening. Slip through and keep your mouths shut. Be quick before they see us."

"Here." Ronon softly growled. He shoved Nathan inside and waited as John slipped in after him.

"Who are they?" John hissed back.

"They could be guards." Willem dropped Maren to the ground. He slipped his hands under her shoulders and edged into the opening. "You, big man. Help me with her."

Ronon grunted, grabbed her feet, lifting her and they duck walked into the narrow space. The vines dropped behind them and what ever light they'd had was totally gone.

John bumped into something and realized it was Nathan. "Move your ass." He gave the man a shove and dropped to his knees.

"Wait."

They were far back from the opening when Willem stopped, set down Maren and started digging around in his pocket. He pulled something out and handed it to John. The object was slender and felt cool to the touch. He found a switch, started to flick it when Willem snatched it back.

"What the hell is that?"

"Something from the old city and you have to be careful. It may be small but it is very powerful." Willem covered the end of the thing with his hand, aiming it at the floor of the tunnel and then switched it on. It was the light that Willem had used before but it was brighter now and John grimaced at the sudden glare.

"These tunnels can be dangerous and there are sharp rocks everywhere so be careful." Willem handed it back to John. "Keep it down and keep going. We need to reach the other side and quickly."

John took it and pointed it toward the back of the tunnel. It seemed endless. "How far into the mountain does this tunnel go?"

"Far enough. Now move, Sheppard. The longer we stay here the bigger the chance of them catching us."

He squeezed past Nathan and crawled forward. He didn't like the man pressing so close against his back, especially with Ronon helping Willem carry the unconscious woman.

"Try something, Walker and I'll gouge your god damn eyes out." John whispered but he knew from the grunt behind him that the man had heard him. A slight smile on his face, John kept going.

2.

"Where are we going?"

"The lower caverns." Dunia explained as she led the group through a back hallway and down a short flight of stairs to the kitchen area. She moved to the far wall. She pushed on a hidden panel and the door slowly swung open, revealing a flight of stairs leading down into inky darkness.

"A hidden passage way?" Elizabeth and Susan both leaned closer for a closer look before they all followed her inside.

Amelia sidled up closer to them. "Doctor Weir, this is not a good idea."

"Its not." Elizabeth agreed. "But I don't think that we're going to learn anything if we don't follow along, Lieutenant. Just stick close…just in case."

"Worried?"

Susan heard Christa laughing softly when she put her foot on the first narrow step. She turned her head slightly and grinned. "Are you planning on giving me a push?"

"Only if you don't get moving."

Susan snorted and then she followed the others down the steps. Dunia had stopped at the bottom and she was kneeling down, taking something from a basket.

"Here, Sisters. We're going to need light." She stood up, tossing something to Selene and then to Christa. She took something from her pocket, held it up and a bright red beam of light shot out to light the torch in her hand. When all the torches were lit, the group moved on, keeping together.

It was quiet, almost eerie with just the sounds of their breathing and footsteps on the stone floor. Susan shivered a little and glanced back. Amelia and Rachel were following her quietly and sticking close. The looks on their faces was wary and they kept glancing around, obviously feeling the same bad vibe that she was. She felt cool air and looked up as the torches flickered a little.

They had stopped at a junction and when Dunia turned and started down another tunnel, Susan saw another dark opening. "Just how many of these tunnels are there, Dunia?"

"There are doorways hidden all over the castle. Some are blocked off but some like this one lead down to the tunnels and most of our Sisters have no idea that they even exist. They are not easy to find either unless you know where to look. We keep this one hidden because it's the most direct route to the old ruins and because of Irina… they are necessary. No one comes down here but a chosen few."

Susan raised an eyebrow slightly and Elizabeth gave her a poke in the side and a knowing glance. She leaned close, whispered…"Don't even think about it." And slipped past her. "Irina's here?"

"No. But she has been here and we expect her return before the morning." Dunia shifted the torch in her hand. Her face was bathed in shadows. "She seemed anxious that she meet with you and explain."

"Explain what?" Susan hadn't seen or heard from the woman since the incident with Vaden and John. She thought about it all the time though. Especially when she saw the scar on John's thigh and what she'd had to do. "Does it have to do with when we were attacked? Does she know something about the men that got away?"

"That will be for her to tell you. We sent a message through the Clach Fainne as soon as you arrived."

"Clach Fainne? What is that?" Elizabeth gave her an odd look. The words sounded Irish or Scottish.

"The words mean 'stone ring'." Dunia told her.

Elizabeth's eyes glowed with curiosity. "You mean the StarGate?"

Dunia shrugged. "If that is what your people call it, then yes. But we can talk of this later, Doctor Weir. Now we must hurry."

Dunia was moving a little faster. The tunnel she was leading them down was narrow and cool, the walls made of a pale stone that no hand tools had carved. They were set too close together and when Dunia's light played over the walls, Susan could see that some of the stones were colored like the stained glass window on Atlantis. Was there a pattern to it?

Susan stopped, stared at the wall. "Dunia, what is this?" The pattern looked so familiar…why couldn't she remember what it was. "Elizabeth…Teyla. Take a look at this."

"What is it?" Teyla had stopped. She came back and stood with Susan, her expression just as puzzled. "This does look familiar to me." She leaned forward a little, running her fingers over the colored stones.

"No time, Doctor Sheppard. You heard her. We have to hurry." Christa grabbed her arm and gave her a push. "We only have a few hours…"

"Christa." Teyla growled a warning.

"A few hours for what?" Susan asked, barely restraining herself from shoving the woman back. The woman's fingers tightened on her arm. She felt like she was being herded and she didn't like it one bit. "Wait a minute, damn it!"

Amelia moved to her other side. "Let her go."

Christa gave the younger woman a look but she let Susan's arm go when Amelia didn't back down. She dropped her hand and stepped back. "Keep moving then. You can explore later when there's time."

"You kept us waiting-"

"It was necessary." Christa was still watching Amelia.

"A lot of things seem to be necessary." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly.

Realizing that the others weren't following them, Selene and Dunia stopped. "They are Doctor Weir. And you will soon see why. But now we need to hurry so come along…please."

Elizabeth sighed. Deciding that the woman wasn't going to answer them directly, she tried another way. She reached out, letting her fingers trail over the stone when they started moving again. "Can you at least tell us who made these tunnels?"

"Our ancestors." Selene told her. "The same Ancient ones that made your city and our old one. The castle is newer, perhaps a thousand years old and built after the last of the old ones left us."

"Where did they go?" Susan asked. She glanced over her shoulder. Christa was following behind them, her expression angry and watchful.

"Scattered. Gone." Selene sighed. She touched the wall with an almost reverent touch. "No one of the old blood is left."

"Isn't this a part of the old city?" Deciding to ignore the older woman for a bit, Susan turned back and quickened her steps.

"Some of it is. When the Wraith found us, they destroyed what ever they could but our Ancestors had built these tunnels long before that. There were those among them that knew of a terrible danger and they escaped here, bringing as many with them as they could. When they sensed the danger was gone, they built the castle on top of them to hide them."

"But why-"

"Wait." Dunia's hand reached down. She motioned to Selene and Christa. "Sister's…look."

A part of the wall ahead was in shadows. A short flight of stone steps led up to a door set into it and it was partially open.

"What is it?" Susan started to love closer but Amelia gripped her arm and pulled her back. Rachel moved to the other side of her.

"Someone is here before us." She pointed to the two Marines, Susan and Elizabeth. "The four of you…stay back." Expression grim, Selene pulled a container from her belt and uncapped it. Dunia and Christa did the same and they quickly doused their torches, plunging them into darkness. They dropped the torches on the floor at the bottom of the steps and kicked them away.

Dunia took her knife from her belt and edged closer to Teyla. "Come with us."

Susan listened, watching their shadowy forms move, heard the slight creak of the door as they pushed it open and slipped like smoke through it.


	70. SOT Transitions 22

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Transitions 22

1.

Silence and then a flare of light, a shout.

"Willem! What are you doing here? What are these men doing here?"

Susan heard Dunia's voice, loud and angry and the sound of movement. Men's voices, a rough growl, a curse.

"What the hell?" She moved closer to the door, started to rush through it only to jump back when it was suddenly pushed open.

"You." Dunia pushed Amelia out of the way. She grabbed Susan's arm and practically dragged her through the door. "You're needed. Deal with him."

"Deal with who-"

"Let her go!" Rachel and Amelia moved fast, trying to grab her and drag her back when she stumbled.

"Deal with me? What the hell do you think…"

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Susan heard the amused chuckle and then a hand in her back pushed her. She heard a grunt and felt hard hands on her shoulders when she fell against a warm, firm chest.

She looked up. He was breathing hard, nostrils flared with anger and he looked like he was in the mood to kick someone's ass. Rough hands gripped her arms and he lowered his head, staring at her with gleaming green eyes.

"Woman…what the…how the fuck did you get here?"

"Sheppard? Me? How did _you_ get here?" She pushed away from him and looked around. "And where the hell is here?"

The door had opened up into a large room and her nose wrinkled from the strong smell of something medicinal. The room looked like a makeshift emergency ward and cots were placed along the wall. There was even a shelf built into one side of the wall that was also stacked with smaller boxes that looked like medical supplies.

Ronon and Nathan were standing nearby, Teyla with them as Elizabeth followed her through the door.

"Colonel?" Elizabeth blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brighter light. "What…what are you doing here? What are all three of you doing here?"

"There was some trouble and Willem brought us here." Nathan spoke up.

"Something that he shouldn't have done." Dunia said angrily. She glared at the man. "If anyone saw you-"

Nathan's fingers curled into fists and he shot an angry look at John. "He didn't have much of a choice."

Willem moved closer, stepping in front of Nathan and speaking softly. "It wasn't safe to take them back-"

"But you thought it was safer to bring them here?" She hissed and pointed at John. "Especially that one?"

"What do you mean that one?" John snarled angrily.

"Quiet, Sheppard." Willem turned away from him, ignoring him. He touched Dunia's arm and she, Selene and Christa followed him, standing next to the cot and speaking low so that the strangers wouldn't hear them. "No one saw us, Dunia."

"You hope that no one did." Selene said angrily keeping her voice soft. She moved closer. "We warned you, Willem." She shook her head. "We should have just agreed to the women coming here."

"I had no other choice, Selene. Maren was there. They fought and I did not think it too wise to send them back to the village while I brought her here." Willem said defensively. "And we are far enough underground-"

"What if she was followed?" Dunia shook her head. She looked at her sisters. "We are going to need extra guards around the village-"

"No." Selene said. "That would only bring more suspicion. We'll have to think of something else." She turned to John. "And what are we going to do with them?"

"Send them back to the village." Christa said.

"No. At least not tonight."

"Why not?" Selene asked sharply. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Something happened, Willem. What?"

Willem looked at John and then quickly away. "The bathing room…"

"You took him there? Goddess Bless, Willem! You knew-"

"I had to test him." Willem snapped back at her and then took a quick step back when he realized what he had done. "Dunia…no matter what Irina said…I had to be sure of him."

"Now you're sure since he's activated these lights as well." Dunia's tone was as sharp and brittle as ice. "How many saw?"

Willem didn't have to say anything. His expression said it all and he touched her arm. "Andi will do what is necessary."

"You had better hope so, Willem." She jerked away from him and turned and looked at John. "If any of them find this place…"

"I know." Willem sighed softly. "And we will deal with that fight when it comes to us."

Dunia crossed her arms over her chest. "If word gets out that you brought him here."

"They already know about him. Maren said-"

"You know what I mean, Willem. They know that he is in the village but did you stop to think that if he suddenly disappeared it would cause suspicion? Especially to the wrong ones?" She shook her head, the look in her dark eyes furious.

"Dunia-"

"Enough. What's done is done." She turned away from him and turned back to the others. "I just hope that you haven't made a mistake that is going to cost us all."

John stared back at her and then eyed the women that were watching him like he was a snake. He could feel the anger. He didn't know if it was directed at Willem or at him and his arm tightened around Susan as he nodded toward Dunia. "I recognize that one. Who the hell are the others? More of them?"

"Them? Who are you calling a 'them'?" Christa heard him and she approached them angrily before Susan could answer.

He snorted and gave her a sneering look. He pushed Susan behind him and stepped in front of her. "Who the hell are you?"

"The collar around his neck." Christa returned his glare and then rolled her eyes at them. "This must be your man Sheppard." She shook her head when Susan moved to stand beside him and nodded.

"Collar?" John snarled. Eyes blazing he started toward her.

"Hold it, Sheppard." Susan held onto him and slid her hand into his, her fingers curling around his in a tight grip. "He's mine."

"I should have known from the kiss. Handsome and a smart mouth. Make sure you keep a good grip on that one."

"She's got a good enough grip on me." John smirked, the corner of his mouth curling into a dangerous grin. "And you'd better be glad that she does."

"I'm sure that she does." Christa just stared at him, eying him up and down and then she barked a laugh. "And you'd better _keep_ a good grip on him too, Doctor Sheppard. I'd hate to see such a pretty man whipped for his insolence."

John went stiff, his eyes getting darker, and his lips thinning into an angry slash. It poured off of him in waves. He knew that the woman could sense it from the way that she glared at him. And from her expression she really didn't care how mad he was.

"What's wrong with you?" Susan saw him wince when he tried to make a fist with his right hand. She grabbed his arm and lifted it up. "There's blood…your sleeves slashed." She pulled at the edges of the slit. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch." He tried to pull his arm away but she wouldn't let him.

"Bullshit. Something happened, John. Tell me."

"Nothing." He was watching Christa warily, probably figuring how he could knock the hell out of her without getting them all killed.

She gave him a sharp 'what did you do' look and a pinch on the belly. "I know you better than that, John. Truth. Now."

"Stop it." He grabbed at her hand but she smacked at his hand. "And for your information? She attacked me." John said coldly, pointing at the form lying on the cot.

"Her?" Susan looked toward the bed. She saw red hair and when Dunia moved she recognized the face. Startled, she blurted out, "Maren? Why?"

"How do you…Ow!" He jumped. Susan had pulled back his sleeve, pulled off the cap that he'd had wrapped around it and was pressing her fingers against the cut on his arm. Blood still oozed up from the long slash.

"That's not a god damn scratch." She opened up the pack to find bandages and a jar of some kind of cream. "Shit…I need more than this."

"Forget it." John held up his arm, leaned a little closer, fingers digging into her arm. "How do you know her?"

"You stop it." She opened up the jar, her nose wrinkling at the woody smell. "What the hell is this?" She turned the jar over in her hand, eyes widening slightly when she looked at the bottom of the container. It was Earth made and carried an SGC symbol. She turned it in her hand, bottom side up so that John could see it.

She looked up at Christa. "Do you have any water left? I need to wash this blood off of him and see how deep this cut is."

"I used most of mine putting out the torch. So did the others." Christa moved to an open box and took something out. "But I have seen Irina use these to cleanse wounds."

Susan took the small packs that the woman handed her. They were antiseptic wipes. She looked at Nathan and then showed them to John, watching his eyes. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Ask Irina." Christa shrugged. "These are her supplies."

"I don't think that I need too." John's eyes narrowed slightly. "What else are you supplying her with, Major?" He watched Nathan but the man's expression didn't change.

"We help when we can, Colonel." Nathan said. "I never lied to you about that."

"You didn't exactly tell me the truth either, Walker." John snapped. "And I still want to know about your friend. Why did she attack me? If she knew you were coming…if she knew we were here…god damn!"

"Stop squirming…" Susan looked up, her gaze flicking to Nathan and then back to him. She turned and looked at Christa. "These are good but I still need fresh clean water to wash off the blood." She pressed on the skin around the wound, pushing it closed, speaking softly. "When we got to the city. Maren was there. Knew who I was and pointed out the two that attacked you."

"Damn it." John snarled when she opened one of the packs and swiped the pad over his arm.

Susan poked him. "John-"

"Don't John me, woman." His voice was low and cool. "And don't poke me."

Christa snorted. "I don't envy you, Doctor Sheppard. But if you want to keep him from getting killed you should sew his mouth shut too."

John bristled slightly. Deep down, rage simmered in him but he forced himself not to show it. He knew that she was laughing at him and John Sheppard was not a man to be laughed at. He would get her later. "She asked you for some water-"

"Yes." Christa snarled back at him. "_She_ asked for it."

"Then where is it?" He growled. When Christa didn't move, he did. "Fine. If you don't want to cooperate then I'll go and get the damn water myself."

"No. You won't." Dunia had heard them and she stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "You will stay here and do as you are told." She looked around at Willem. "We're going to need more if you plan to stay here the night."

Teyla had been listening quietly and she stepped forward when she saw the look on John's face. "I'll go."

"I'm going too." Elizabeth followed them.

Dunia hesitated and then she nodded. "The two of you follow Christa but first look on the shelf. Irina usually keeps extra containers there. Find a couple of clean ones and take them with you. Willem stay here with Sheppard and his men and watch over Maren."

"Wait a minute." John exclaimed. "I'm not gonna sit here and-"

"You will do what we say, Sheppard." Dunia's voice was sharp and angry.

"Then I'll go." Ronon moved away from the wall only to stop when Dunia held up her hand.

"No. " Her gaze cut to John. "We know the way here. If you should get lost and take one of the tunnels to the surface there would be trouble if you were caught. The ones that watch us would think nothing of cutting your throat just for being a man. We've have enough trouble for one night and I will not risk anyone finding this place. Do not cause any more trouble or we will send you back to your city and deal with your women only."

"Try and stop me-"John growled. His hands clenched and he took a step toward her and Willem moved to quickly block his way. Susan clutched at his arm, pulling him back.

Nathan stepped toward him. "Back down, Sheppard. You know the rules here."

"Screw the fucking rules." John exclaimed. "And you shut the hell up, Major. You don't give me orders and I'd rather take my chances-"

"No." Susan squeezed his wrist. "You are going to keep your cute ass right here with me. You, Ronon and Nathan. Now shut up and do what I tell you to do." She hissed at him, ignoring the way his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. She glared back at him, whispered a '_please_' and then she turned back to the group.

"I'll stay with them. I can at least find out what else Irina has here and watch Maren until you get back. My brother and Ronon can help me."

"Can you handle your three men, Doctor Sheppard?" Christa snorted.

"I can handle him." Susan said calmly, pointing at her husband. "That's enough. He'll behave and so will the others."

Dunia gave him a level angry stare. "I don't believe that."

"He will." Susan said firmly.

John was so angry that she could feel the heat of his stare on her back. She was sure that he was going to do the bone head thing and try and push his way past her but he didn't. And it probably had to do with the way the three Sisters and Willem were looking at him.

"I still don't believe it." Dunia turned to Willem. "But since you were the one to bring them here, Willem? You will make sure that they don't escape."

"I know my duty, Dunia."

"You had better, Willem." Dunia stared at him and then she nodded, turned and motioned for the others to follow her. "And if you forget it? You'll quickly learn it."

2.

Willem was hovering over the women on the cot and he looked up, giving Susan a sharp look when she came near. John was right behind her with Amelia and Rachel moving closer when he motioned to them.

"You don't have to check her, Doctor Sheppard. I will tend to Maren."

"I'm sure you will." John said without looking at her. "But she's going to do it anyway. Right?"

"John-"

"_Right_?"

A moment passed. "Right."

"Then do it."

"_Yes, sir._ " She muttered as she pushed past him and knelt down beside the cot. She pressed her fingers against Maren's throat. Her pulse was steady and strong and her breathing was easy.

She couldn't see anything else wrong with her but from the red marks on her neck she was going to have some nasty bruising in a few days.

"She'll be alright." She told him flatly. "Even though it looks like you tried to choke the shit out of her, Sheppard."

"It was her or me, Suzie Q." His voice was deeper, more gravelly. "Unless you wanted it to be me."

"No. If anyone is going to choke the shit out of you it's going to be me."

She got to her feet, moved away from the cot and took down a box from one of the shelves. A few bandages were in it but not much else. She looked up when she felt something brush her sleeve, thinking it was Sheppard and the stepped quickly to the side when she realized it was Nathan.

He gave her a look. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Susan. I am your brother."

"You're not much of one." She shot back at him. She held up the box. "And if you're really helping out Irina then you're doing a piss poor job of that too, Nathan."

His lips thinned. "Things happened."

"Like what?" She laughed and stepped away from him to take down another box. "Jesus, Nathan…you are such a lying-"

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Susan, listen to me. I have to tell you something-"

"The only thing you need to do is get your god damn hands off of her."

Hard fingers gripped his wrist, squeezing until he let go. John shoved him back and gave him a dark look, his eyes filled with a silent message, a warning. "Not unless it's something you want to tell me too."

Nathan's lips thinned. "No, _sir_."

John's head jerked. "Then get your ass back over there with Ronon and leave her alone."

Nathan turned, he kept his eyes on John's face, his heavy stare sliding to Susan and then he snorted angrily and walked away.

"Sheppard." Ronon growled a warning. "They're back."

She flinched, moved away from him. John followed her, standing close as the women slipped back in through the opening and standing as still as a statue as Teyla handed her one of the containers full of water.

She looked at the three of them, noticed the tenseness. "Is everything alright?"

"No." John answered tersely. He looked at Susan. "You gonna play nurse maid or what?"

Her fingers tightened around the container as she moved closer to him. Thoughts of whacking him over the head with it warred with her concern that the cut would get infected. Damn it if concern didn't win out.

She set the container on one of the counters and opened it. She leaned closer to him. "Good damn thing you've already been circumcised or I'd fix that too."

He grunted and a ghost of a smile touched his mouth. Then it faded and he stared straight ahead, not moving, his lips pressed tightly together as Susan tore off part of her tee shirt, poured some of the water over the scrap of cloth and cleaned the blood from his arm. He was watching Dunia and Willem. They were standing off to one side, away from the group. John couldn't see the woman's face but Willem's was a mask of controlled fury.

"Here." Nathan had found another pack on the shelf. One that held some needles and thread and he stepped back and stood against the wall with Teyla and Elizabeth, quietly watching.

Susan knew better though. From the look in her brother's eyes he was seething with anger. She could see it in the way he tried to keep his expression calm, his emotions under control. He was trying to look impassive but he was as good at hiding his feelings from her as John was.

Nathan looked at Sheppard and then at her, a slight smile curving his lips but not touching his eyes. "Want me to help?"

She shook her head. "No."

John's eyes cut to him angrily but he made no sound when she threaded a needle and told him that she needed to close the wound. They had nothing to numb it with and she had wanted to boil the water and sterilize the needles but a fire would have been dangerous. It was bad enough that they'd had the torches in the tunnel. She just hoped that the needle and thread had been sterile enough in the packet. She didn't even want to think about what might be in the water but it seemed clear and clean enough.

John hadn't seemed to care. He just stood there, his elbow bent, his fist pressing against his shoulder. He was completely expression less as she stitched up the wound. He didn't even flinch even though she knew from the way he tensed that every pass of the sharp needle through his skin made him want to hit something.

When she was finished and had spread some of the cream over the gash, he grabbed the bandage out of her hand and started to wrap it around his arm but she stopped him and leaned close to him. Slowly, she wrapped the bandage around his arm and fastened it before she looked up at him.

"Look, Sheppard. I know you're pissed at me right now. I don't blame you either." She touched his cheek and turned his head so that he had to look at her. "But I know you too. I know how you think and I know how you act. You have to listen to them, John. The ones Maren told me about…the one that attacked you. She was big and she was mean looking. She looked like the kind that could slit your throat and smile while she was doing it."

"I still don't trust her and I damn sure don't trust that son of a bitch brother of yours." He was fuming quietly, his big, hard hand came up and cupped her face but his touch was gentle. "I won't let you get hurt either."

"You won't always be around, John. I have to learn to protect myself but I can't think about that when I worry that you're going to do something and get yourself hurt." She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I need you, asshole. So please, do not do anything to provoke these women. At least not yet. Not until we know what's going on anyway and why they want you."

His gaze darted to Nathan. He was hunched down just a few feet from Ronon. The big man was watching him and Nathan was watching everything else. His look was calculating and John could almost hear the little wheels in his head turning. Nathan looked his way and John stared back.

"John?" Susan touched his arm. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you." He let her go and put his arm around her, rubbing his knuckles down the back of her arm. "So they want me. But why are they going to all this trouble when they could have just asked?"

"Are you serious? Selene let it slip that all of those of the 'old blood' are gone." Susan scratched her fingers over the sleeve of his jacket. She looked worried now, her face drawn and a little pale. She shook her head and rubbed at her temple. "I've got a bad feeling about this-"

"Oh…_now_ you've got a bad feeling about this."

"Shut up." She squeezed his wrist, made it look like she was checking the bandage again. "I don't give a damn what they want. But look at this set up. I can only imagine what else they're hiding. Knowing Nathan this is some secret genetic thing they're going to try out on you-"

"Cloning me?" He laughed. "Or maybe they want me for breeding." He looked at her and the small smile that touched the corners of his mouth was devilish.

"I think the last thing Nathan wants is a lot of John Sheppard's running around."

"What about these women? I've seen the way they're looking at me. They know I'm the very model of male perfection."

"Perfection? Maybe but you are the very model of a perfect asshole."

"I know a perfect asshole. So tight it knows how to hug me just right." He nudged her with his elbow, leaning close, murmuring, nipping at her ear, moving his mouth to her neck. "You afraid that they're going to take me away from you and make me their sex slave?"

"Smartass. Piss me off and I'll let them milk you dry." She grinned and arched her head, giving him better access to her bare skin. "With what you've got and they offer me enough…I could hire you out for breeding and retire one damn rich woman."

He stroked his hand down her arm, his fingers sensual through the thin material of her jacket. "And what will you do with me once they use me up?"

"Keep you." She slid her hand along his arm. "You're a handsome man and you'd still make a pretty good sex toy."

"Not a chance. My boys only swim in one pond." He laughed a low naughty sound that made her skin tingle. And then his expression turned serious. "I will find out what the hell is going on here. I will find Jaiya, blow her god damn head off, make Walker disappear and then I will take you home to Atlantis."

He raised his hand, touched her hair, curling a loose tendril around his finger. He pulled her closer, his mouth just inches from hers, teasing again. "After all of this…I'm going to fuck you until neither one of us can walk straight."

She pressed her face closer. "On the floor?"

"The floor, the table, the couch, the wall…we'll start in the Tower and work our way through the city and down to our play room. But until we do you stay behind me. And that is an order." He growled against her mouth and then reluctantly, he pushed her back and stepped around her.

"Alright…people. Which one of you is going to tell me just what the fuck is going on?"

"John-"

Elizabeth started toward him and he waved her off.

"No. Enough." He looked at the three Sisters and pointed a finger at the woman on the cot that Willem was protecting. "Somebody is going to tell me the particulars of just what the hell is happening here. And we're going to start with her."

"She is hurt."

"A few bruises. Your woman said so herself-"

"I am not his woman." Dunia replied hotly.

"And I'm that stupid." He said drily and didn't flinch when Dunia looked at him like she could take his head off with her bare hands. "But I'm not worried about you but our little friend. I know that she's awake. You." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Willem. "Get her up."

"You have no authority here, Sheppard." Willem started toward him but Dunia waved him back.

"Wrong." John turned to Nathan. "She's going to talk. Now."

"No." Dunia said coolly. She was fingering the knife tucked into her belt.

John saw the movement and he didn't back down. He turned toward her, gave her his most menacing look and almost smirked when she took a step back. "She is one of ours. And don't give me any bullshit that she's not. And you-" He pointed at the three women in turn. "Are going to stop this undercover crap and tell me what I want to know."

"We will only talk to-" Christa started to say and stopped when he turned on her.

"Me. You will talk to me!" John shouted at her.

"How dare you?" Christa, her face flushed and her eyes glittering with anger took a step toward him but stopped when Selene grabbed her arm.

"You listen to me, _Sister_." John snarled. "You sent word to us. You wanted us here. Wanted _me_ here for my special ability." He saw the startled look that she gave Susan. "Now either you tell me what that reason is or we pack it up and go straight back to where we came from."

"Then go." Christa said and her smile was pure evil. "Take your chances in the woods, Sheppard."

"Fine with me. Marines grab that woman. She's going back with us." John reached back, gripped Susan by the wrist and pulled her close to him as the two women headed for the cot. "Ronon, Teyla..." He nodded to Elizabeth and Walker. "You two. These people can take care of their own fucking problem. Let's go."

"Sister, stop this. The man is right." Dunia moved to stop him. Willem moved to stand behind her. "We have to explain if we want their help."

"Men like him we don't need." Christa said angrily. She pointed at Nathan. "I told you it was wrong to even have anything to do with this one."

"I knew I was right!" John laughed; he let Susan go, grabbed Nathan by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Spill it now you lying little son of a bitch or I'll rip you apart with my bare hands."

"John! Look out!"

A flicker of movement from his left. John let Nathan go, struck out. Dunia dodged his fist but a kick to the knee sent her tumbling to the ground.

A dark shape came at him, he turned but Ronon had already taken her down. The others rushed to help but Ronon jerked her up, wrapped one hand in her long red braid and yanked her head back. His other big hand clamped down on her throat so tight that her eyes bulged out.

"Told you the little bitch was faking it." Breathing hard, John looked at Elizabeth, his eyes so dark they looked murderous. "This mission is over. We are-"

Dunia reached out and grabbed his arm. "You can't leave-"

John jerked away from her and took a step back. "You touch me again and I'll snap your neck."

She turned to Susan. "Calm him down, Doctor Sheppard!"

"Then tell him what he wants to know." Susan snapped back at her.

"You don't understand." Dunia looked at the others and then shook her head. "You have to listen to us. We need more time."

"No. Not anymore." He jerked his head toward the way that they'd gotten in. "Ronon, bring her. Marines…you're in charge of Walker. If he tries to run...take him down. I don't care if you have to break his leg to do it. But don't kill him. We'll just drag him along and get the Intel out of him as soon as we get back to Atlantis. Him and her."

"No. You stay." Dunia snarled back at him. "Where do you think you can go, Sheppard? You're caught here."

"Prisoners."

"No." Christa said. "Not unless you want to make it that way."

"You've already made it that way."

"What do you really think you can do?" Selene laughed. "Even if you get past us how far into the woods do you think you will get before our guards catch up with you?"

"We'll get far enough."

"You won't get past the doorway." Maren gasped out.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. You're going back to Atlantis and you're going to answer some questions." He turned his head and glared at Nathan. "You and your keeper."

Maren struggled but she couldn't break out of Ronon's grip. "There are guards all over these woods. My people. They've been watching because they knew that you'd do something stupid. Don't make it any worse. Just put her down and maybe I won't make it any easier for them to take you down."

"Then you're as stupid as your owner." John shot Nathan a snide look. He glared at the woman standing in his way. "We're getting out of here. I don't care if I have to go through you or over you-"

"You don't have the balls, Colonel." Maren spit at him.

"Then you don't know me." John smiled coldly. "Seems like your buddy Nathan left out a few things. Like the fact that we don't deal with Wraith sympathizers."

"We are not Wraith sympathizers-" Maren spit out.

"Shut up, Maren. You're just making this worse." Christa stepped in between them and stared at him. "Be reasonable, Sheppard-"

"Reasonable?" John shouted. "What the hell do you mean, be reasonable?"

"Be reasonable and listen to us."

"You can't say anything I want to hear." He turned to look at his team. "Group sessions over. Get your asses moving."

"John-"

"You put me in charge of this, Elizabeth. Now do what I say and move it."

"No." Dunia moved to stop him. "Sheppard…we need your help."

John started to push past her and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He could have pulled away from her easily but he forced himself to stay calm. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing until she let go and then he shoved her away from him. "I'm past caring."

"There is a bigger reason that we wanted you here. More reason than Jaiya." She rubbed her wrist, licked her lips. The look in her eyes said that she wanted to kill him for touching her but she only looked at her companions and then back at John. "People are being taken, Sheppard."

"And I'm supposed to care what happens to you?"

Before Dunia could answer there was a noise. They all turned, looking as a dark clad form eased through the opening in the wall. She got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her hands. She looked older, more tired and battle weary but he recognized her immediately.

"Yes, Colonel. You should."

"Now why does that sound like a threat, Irina?" John stared at the woman. "You know...I've been hearing your name a lot lately. And frankly? I'm getting tired of hearing it. I'm tired of all of this. The waiting, the secrets…and if you're trying to threaten me-"

"I'm not threatening you, Colonel." Irina stepped farther into the room. There was another woman behind her, dressed in a flowing green robe.

She had short red hair and her blue eyes stared at him with such a chilling look that he felt a shiver down his spine.

"We need a life signs detector if these creepy people are gonna keep popping up." John muttered as he stared back at her.

The woman's eyes glittered and she smiled when she saw them. She looked at Irina and smiled. "I told you that they were here."

His fingers tightened around Susan's and her fingers tightened around his. They glanced at one another and she moved closer to him. "Who the hell is she?"

Nathan shot to his feet, a panicked look on his face. "Irina this wasn't part of the deal-" He raged. "Get her out of here now! Take her back to her cage and keep her there!"

Dunia pushed him out of the way and stepped in front of him. "Irina...you should know better then to bring her into the city! What if the others saw you?"

Maren jerked against Ronon's grip, her eyes blazing with fury. "This was foolish, Irina! Damona and Eri...you know that they're watching us! They could have followed you...how could you be this stupid?"

Irina looked at the other women. "I'm sorry, Sister's. She slipped away and I had to follow her."

"You should have been keeping better watch on her, Irina. And I doubt if she just managed to 'slip away'." Selene snapped angrily. "Lady Bless! If you led the others here because of your stupidity-"

The red haired woman shook her head. "No! No one followed us. They tried but I stopped them."

Maren swallowed hard. "India…what did you do?"

"I had to come here...I know..." India kept staring at them.

"What is it, India?" Irina looked back at her and the woman slowly shook her head.

"I was wrong…" She cocked her head slightly. "He has it. She does not." She looked back at Susan and her gaze was direct. "But there is something there. I can see it."

Irina touched the woman's arm. "What do you see?"

"See?" John stepped in front of Susan, his gaze darting to Teyla. "What the hell is this shit now?"

"I don't know." Teyla moved to stand beside him.

India's eyes narrowed slightly, jerking back from him and then she reached out and grabbed Irina by the arm. "They will leave. Don't let them. You have to keep them here. Both of them."

"Alright…enough!" John shouted.

"I know you!" India reached out and Susan stepped back.

"Who the hell...what the hell are you?" Susan looked past Irina and glared at the other woman. She could feel something when the woman stared at her. A feeling, a little tickle at the back of her mind. _Get out!_

The woman gasped and took a step back, looking like she'd just been slapped in the face.

"John!" Teyla's eyes were wide. "She's Wraith! At least part of her is!"

"Wraith! What the fucking hell?" He yelled angrily. "What's wrong with your Spidey Sense, Teyla? If she's Wraith you should have known about it!"

Teyla shook her head. "She's blocking me…" She gritted her teeth, her eyes dilated and glittering.

"John…"

Susan swayed and John grabbed her by the arms. Susan was staring at the woman and there was a strange look on her face. One he didn't like at all. He knew all too well how the Wraith could get into someone's mind…make them see things. Make them do things.

"This is a god damn trap!" He thundered.

Irina darted in front of him. "Sheppard…listen to me…no matter what you think this is not a trap!"

"Sisters...you can't let them go." India tried to step in his way. "We need them!"

"Get out of my way!" John started to shove her but Susan grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch her." She shook her head but she never stopped staring at the woman. "John...just listen to me and don't touch her."

John pulled her closer to his side, the urge to protect her even stronger than before. He could feel her shaking. He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "What's wrong with you? Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I don't know." She leaned against him, her forehead pressed against his shoulder then she looked up at him.

"Susan-" He cupped her face, staring into her eyes. She was shaking so hard, her eyes were huge, the pupils dilated and dark. Terrified.

"I told you. _I don't know_." She gripped his shirt, her nails digging into him. "I just know that you cannot touch her and we need to get the hell out of here."

John snarled. Susan close to him, he pushed the two women blocking the door out of his way. But the strange one grabbed Susan by the arm. "Let her go!"

John grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back against the wall. He felt something like an electrical current pass through him. It was a jolt, like a wave of white light setting his nerve endings on fire. Susan was still clutching his arm and he felt it pass into her. She went stiff, her mouth opened like she was trying to scream and then her face went white.

She didn't say a word. Suddenly her arm shot out and India went flying back. She hit the wall of the cave and slumped to the ground. The contact broken, Susan slumped against him and he caught her. She was so still, her face slack. He felt her heart beat speed up and then slowed...stopped...shit!

She wasn't breathing!

He tried not to let the panic show as he lowered her to the floor of the cave. The others gathered around him, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon even Nathan trying to help. He shoved them out of the way and heart racing he started CPR.

"Come on, baby...breathe!" He pressed on her chest, counting and then blew a breath into her mouth. "God damn it, woman! You wouldn't let me do it to you and you're not going to do it to me! Breathe!"

He kept going until Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "John, stop!"

"No!"

"Stop!" She grabbed his wrists. "I think she's back!"

He thought he heard her groan. He pulled loose from Elizabeth's grip and pressed his fingers against her throat, letting out his own groan of relief when he felt the flutter of a heartbeat. He leaned closer, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "Baby...Suzie Q...come on...talk to me...can you hear me?"

She didn't move and then her eyelids flickered and she made a gasping sound. She jerked and he started to grin.

He touched her cheek; his lips whispered over hers…a butterfly touch. "Come on, sweetheart...say something. Let me know you're in there."

He felt her hand on his leg, her hand sliding between his thighs, her breath on his mouth, whispering. He grunted when her finger poked hard against his balls. "When I said...I wanted to do it on the floor...I did not mean this..."


	71. Chapter 71

SOT-Transitions

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

The Underground City

Copyright 2012 awakethepassion

Part 1

John stared at the monitor above her bed. It had been steadily beeping for the last five minutes and he was ready to smash it against the wall. Instead, he curbed his anger, looked around and then reached up and flipped the switch. The machine stopped its infernal racket and John sat back down on the chair next to her bed.

He rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, wincing a little at the pull on his arm. He scratched at the bandage absently. Carson had cleaned the cut again and checked the stitches to make sure that none had come loose and there was no infection. It still stung a little when he touched it and it was healing nicely but the god damn itching was driving him crazy.

With a sigh, he leaned closer, folded his arms and rested against the edge of the bed. She was quietly sleeping now but she shivered every now and then. He saw the chill bumps on her skin and he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. He tucked it close and wished that he could curl up beside her just to keep her warm.

But the bed was too narrow and he had to console himself with the fact that Carson said that she was okay. No lasting damage that he or any of the medical detectors could see but John still felt uncomfortable. He still felt that something was wrong but maybe it was because he hated the infirmary. Hated the medicinal smells and the quiet voices and the waiting…shit…it was the goddamn waiting that he hated the most.

He'd waited before and before the memories could push back into his mind he forced them out. He didn't want to think about the past. He needed to focus on the future and he crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at her. She did look okay, maybe a little restless but she was always restless when they weren't tangled around each other in the warm nest of their bed.

He wanted that tangle and he wanted out of here. Wanted away from the staring eyes and the little 'visits' that Woolsey had been making to the infirmary. The bastard had even brought flowers, Snapdragons, Petunias, Narcissums, Nasturiums, blood red Roses and some white flowers that gave off a citrusy smell.

They were a strange combination and John didn't like them. They made him uncomfortable and he just knew that they meant something and when he had time or she woke up, he would find out what the little bastard was up too.

But right now all he wanted was sleep and he wanted it in their big comfortable bed, damn it.

He yawned and ran his fingers over his chin and heard the rasp of whiskers against his calluses. He hadn't shaved in a few days and the beard was itchy. They both needed a really hot shower too or a good long soak in the tub. He reached down and brushed the hair off her cheek and rubbed at a smudge of dirt just above her eye.

Maybe he could spirit her out of here. He could wake her up long enough for a bath and some food before sleep. She would sleep a hell of a lot better and he would too.

It wouldn't take him long and the other nurses and doctors were off doing their infirmary things. They didn't seem too concerned that the monitor wasn't beeping anymore and he could have her out and back in their own bed before any one even realized that they were gone.

He was reaching to undo the clip from her finger when someone cleared their throat.

"Colonel."

He looked up and saw Carson standing there. He looked at the monitor and then at John. He didn't even ask, just reached up and turned the monitor back on. He gave John a disapproving look and shook his head. He knew what John had been planning to do.

"We can't keep an eye on the lass if you keep turning this off."

"I'm watching her." John grumbled back.

"Yes, you are. And giving my nurses quite the fight for the last twenty four hours."

He snorted. "Yeah, I could see how much they cared by the way they rushed over here when I turned it off."

"And maybe it's because you've threatened them."

"I don't threaten. I warn."

"I think that telling Mariah that if she tried to take the lass's blood one more time you'd shove the needle up her ass is a threat." Carson admonished him with a smile. "Please don't do that anymore, Colonel."

"Susan was asleep and I told her to leave us alone." He glowered.

Carson ignored him. "And I think that you should apologize to her."

John glowered at him. "When hell freezes over."

Carson huffed a long suffering sigh as if he knew that arguing was a moot point but he was going to do it anyway. "Colonel…she was only doing her job."

"Sure she was." John's gaze shifted and he caught Mariah watching. When his frown deepened she quickly looked away. He knew what she was doing and it wasn't her god damn job. Atlantis had a hot line when it came to gossip and he was pretty damn sure that he was looking at the root of it.

"I don't want her anywhere near Susan, Carson. I mean it."

Carson didn't even look surprised. "Done. But you'll have to be more polite to the rest of my staff and not interfere, Colonel."

"And if I don't?" John retorted. "What will you do, Carson? Sneak up on me and stick a needle in _my_ ass?"

"If that's what it takes." Carson's tone was joking but John knew that he meant it. "Perhaps then you would get that rest that you sorely need."

"I don't need any rest." John said around a stifled yawn.

Carson laughed softly. "I can see that you don't." He smiled. "How about a hot cup of lousy coffee and a couple of pastries I've managed to hide from our Rodney?"

"That'll work." John managed a tired smirk. "Provided you don't try and slip me a mickey."

Carson smirked and gave him a cheeky grin. "Would I do that?"

"Yes." John said bluntly.

Carson just laughed at him and then he was gone, returning a few minutes later with the promised coffee that did taste bitter and a couple of sweet pastries. But at least the coffee was hot and he felt a little better afterward and he stood up. He stretched and moved around a little just to get the kinks out of his back and legs.

She muttered and he turned back to the bed. She'd rolled over on her back, kicked off the blanket and drifted off again. He started to pull the blanket back up but she was sweating even though the room was a little cool.

He pressed his hand to her cheek and she turned her head a little at his touch and quieted down, sighing a little and then slipping further into sleep.

He was standing by the window, watching the sun setting over the sea when he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned around, tensing a little when he saw Elizabeth standing there.

Elizabeth gave him a smile and nodded toward the bed. "How is she?"

"Quiet now that I've got her home. She'll wake up soon though."

"How soon?"

"Soon." John replied tersely. Elizabeth fidgeted and he said in a grim voice. "Why?"

She licked her lips. She looked tired. Her eyes were red and her face was etched with worry.

"What's going on, Elizabeth?" She was edgy and that made John edgy. He looked at her again and more closely. Her face was smudged with dirt. "Elizabeth, where the hell have you been? And please tell me that you did not go back to that place."

"John-"

"Where's Teyla?" He asked in an all too sweet voice.

"With the Sisters." Elizabeth said and shook her head. "There's…I had to send them back so Teyla went and the Major and Ronon went with her. I told them that the two of you were coming back as soon as Susan was able so that they would allow it."

"Jesus Christ!" He exploded.

One of the nurses had heard him and she gave him a startled look. "Colonel, is everything okay?"

"Fine." He snapped. When she didn't move his eyes darkened even more. "I said…that its fine. You can go now."

The nurse stared at him and gave him a look that said she'd be happy to slap him silly with the nearest bed pan. "Of course, Colonel. Just call me if you need anything."

"Not likely." He growled and pointed a finger at her. "You. Go. Now."

When the nurse had beat a hasty retreat away from him he grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow and steered her as far from the bed and prying eyes as he could and still keep watch. He gave her a shake.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed angrily. "Woman, have you lost your god damn mind?"

"No, I have not. And we were not going to go back but then we got word that something was going on." She pulled out of his grip, crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. "Rachel and Amelia hadn't come back and when I sent Teyla to check on them-"

"Why didn't they come back?"

"I'm trying-"

"What happened with Ronon? I gave him orders to-"

"I rescinded them."

"What? Why the hell did you do that?"

"John, I am trying-"

"Fuck it…I knew that some kind of shit was going to happen. I told you that we all needed to come back together in the first place!"

She gave him an exasperated look and her hands clenched into fists. "Will you shut up for one damn second and listen to me, John?"

His face flushed with anger and he asked snidely, "Well?"

Elizabeth was used to his superior attitude and she ignored it. "They've found something."

"So?" He snorted. "They could find the fucking Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause sitting on a mountain of ZPMs and I wouldn't give a shit."

"I knew you were going to say that. But now I want you to take a look at this and tell me again that you don't give a shit."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small round object. It looked like a black glass orb.

"What the hell is that?"

"Look for yourself." It was hardly bigger than a tennis ball and she held it out to him.

He smirked. "You handing me one of my balls now, Elizabeth?" He took it, his fingers closing around the smooth cool surface and nearly dropped it when it began to glow. The blackness turned to swirling colors of red, blue, green and gold and then an image flared to life and Elizabeth stepped back with a gasp.

John stared at the images flashing in front of him. At the back of his mind he felt something…no…he heard something. It was a voice, soft and low and he had to strain to even hear it. He couldn't make out the words but he knew that the voice was speaking to him.

The images rotated and flashed. There were designs, drawings, schematics, and a scene of an Ancient city and then the unmistakable images of Atlantis. He saw people, faces, a woman and a dark haired little boy that looked too much like…"God damn!"

Quickly he dropped the glass ball on an empty gurney. It immediately went black and he stepped away from it. His mouth was suddenly dry and he rubbed his fingers together because though the thing looked liked a simple, innocent ball of glass, he could still feel the tingle.

Elizabeth was staring at him. "John…what…"

He licked his lips, not sure what to say or how to say it.

Elizabeth gave him a worried look and gripped his arm. "John! Are you okay? Answer me!"

"I saw images…the city-" He said before he thought and then he shook his head to try to get the image of the woman and the child that he'd seen out of his head. He gave Elizabeth a sharp look and pulled out of her grip. "What the fuck is this thing?"

"We found it in one of the rooms along with an Ancient scroll. Rachel picked it up and it glowed. But nothing like that!"

"Then why the hell did you bring it back here?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't go there!" Elizabeth's eyes looked a little wild. "I know that its crazy but I had to try, John. Teyla worked out a plan so that we could smuggle it out anyway-"

"Why? Why would you even risk it knowing that Woolsey might see it?"

"Because we couldn't take the chance of the Sisters knowing that we had it. Teyla knew that they wouldn't search us if we were under their protection. And Richard Woolsey does not know anything about this."

"I wouldn't be so sure." John looked up. He didn't see Mariah anywhere but he was sure that she was somewhere close. "He has spies, Elizabeth."

"I was careful, John." She said in a low voice.

"Maybe you just think that you're being careful!" He hissed at her. "Woolsey is bad enough but what if that thing is some kind of mind control device, Elizabeth? Or maybe a bomb on a time delay! Did that even go through your mind?"

"It doesn't seem to affect people that don't have the gene, John. All of us tried and the only one to even get a slight reaction was Rachel."

"So you bring it to a place that is over flowing with Ancient technology? Shit, Elizabeth! You could have set off a change reaction that blew this whole fucking place up!"

Damn it! This was his fault. He never should have left her alone. She rarely went off world and after this maybe it was time to change that. She always accused him of being hot headed and irrational and she was right. But there were some things that he was always wary of and she didn't have the paranoia that had been driven into him since he'd been a boy.

"I'm not stupid, Colonel. I had a MALP sent through and this was set in a protective blast proof case. I had Radek analyze it before we even took it out and I brought it to you. He found nothing dangerous."

"That you know of." John scowled.

"Then when we get to hell you can blame me for everything." She handed him a weathered case. "This was with it."

He took it but he kept looking at the ball. Why did he feel that the damn thing was looking back at him? Suddenly he handed her back the case and snatched up a pillow and yanked the cover off of it. He wrapped the ball in the cloth. Its glow flared through the fabric and he felt that voice in the back of his mind again.

He stamped it down, locking it out of his head. "Not here." His gaze shot to the bed. "Not here."

"John-"

"Not here." John said roughly and shook his head. He didn't know what was going on or why but he did not want this thing here. "We have to get it out of here…Rodney. We need to get this to Rodney."

He gathered the thing up in his hands and carried it from the room. Elizabeth followed him as he practically ran down the hall to Rodney's lab. Warmth raced up his arms and he felt the tingle in his palms.

Rodney looked up and gave him a startled look when John dropped the thing on the table in front of him. "Colonel, what the hell-"

John pointed at the pillowcase. "That! What the hell is that?"

"A pillowcase?" Rodney looked at him like he had stepped over the line from stupid to flat out moron. He flicked a finger at the cloth and gave him a disgusted look. "Ahh…I'm sorry, Colonel Fifty Shades of Kink but I'm a little busy here. I don't have the time to inspect your dirty laundry and considering it's yours I'm going to have to have my desk sanitized now."

"Not the fucking pillowcase, dumbass! Inside it! Just look at the fucking thing inside it!"

"What the fuck has got your panties in a knot, Colonel? I heard that farmer girl was doing fine-"

"McKay!"

"What is wrong with you, Colonel? Somebody steal your lube or something?"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth said sharply. She was looking at John. His eyes were bright, his face flushed and he looked ready to explode. She'd seen John pissed, angry and furious but there had been only one time that he'd actually seen the man even look a little afraid. This was another one.

"Okay…okay." Rodney shook his head and with a roll of his eyes, pulled back the edges of the pillowcase. He stared at the round object. It was just sitting there. A round black ball of glass. He looked up at Elizabeth. "Is this a joke?"

"Just touch it." John clenched his jaw and curled his fingers into his palm. He watched it carefully.

"Touch it?" Rodney shook his head. "Why? Is it going to…oh…I get it now. Its one of your play toys. No, thanks-"

Before he could finish John grabbed his wrist, yanked him forward and forced his palm down on the glass.

"Hey!" Rodney tried to jerk back and then stopped and stared as the ball softly glowed. It wasn't as bright as it had been when John held it and the images weren't as clear. John let him go but Rodney kept his hand on the ball and just stared.

"What…the…fuck…is…that?"

"That's what I want you to tell me." John said. He crossed his arms over his chest; his fingers closed over his elbows and dug in because he could still feel the warmth and the tingle. He nodded to Elizabeth. "Give him the scroll."

Slowly Rodney pulled his hand back. "Holy shit." He breathed out softly. He raised a hand and rubbed at his eyes. The images flickered out and when Rodney lightly touched the smooth surface they reappeared with a dim light. "It's not very strong."

John let one hand uncurl and he reached out and just barely touched the tip of his finger to the glowing ball. The images suddenly grew brighter and clearer and he could hear the whispering again.

"Shit!" Rodney nearly fell off of his chair. His eyes went wide and then he moved closer to peer at the images. He touched the ball. "I see…but…is that…I swear that I-" He looked at Sheppard and swallowed hard.

"Do you hear anything, McKay?"

Rodney nodded. "I swear that I hear a voice."

"So I'm not crazy." John pulled his hand away and the images flickered out and the whispering voice in his head went quiet.

"You are crazy, Sheppard. But not on this. I heard the voice too."

"What do you mean 'you heard a voice'?" Elizabeth demanded. "You didn't say anything before about a voice."

"Because I couldn't be sure." John answered tersely. "And don't start railing at me for not telling you either."

"Rachel didn't say anything about a 'voice'."

"Maybe she isn't strong enough or maybe that part only works for men."

Elizabeth tensed and gave him a 'men aren't that important' look. "Then can you tell me what you heard?"

"No."

"What did the voice sound like? Was it a man's voice? A woman's?"

"I don't know. It was too faint to make out." He shook his head and rubbed at his own eyes. "We have to figure out what that thing is Rodney."

"Damn right." Rodney agreed. "Where the hell did you get it?" He picked up a pen and tapped it lightly then rolled it back and forth.

John looked at Elizabeth. "The same place they got that scroll."

"The scroll?" Rodney had obviously forgotten all about it.

He took it from Elizabeth and John watched as Rodney took the case and opened it. He pulled out the scroll and laid it down on the table.

The edges were fragile, the markings old and faded in some places. He rubbed his fingers lightly over it. "And what is this material?"

"I don't know." John shrugged. "Papyrus?"

Rodney shook his head. "Doesn't feel like it."

"They're an agrarian society…pigskin or some kind of leather maybe?"

"Doesn't feel like that either."

"It has to be something, McKay."

"Excuse me, Colonel Obvious but I think that I know that." Rodney rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright then, Einstein. What about those pages from that old journal we brought back from the Kinani?" John tapped the back edge of the scroll with the tip of his finger. "They were in journals like this leather and they were paper."

"They were but I think that these are even older."

"And?" John prompted. When Rodney didn't move, John gave him a light tap on the back of the head. "Why don't you put all this geek stuff to work and find out what it is then?"

Rodney looked like he wanted to hit him back but then he obviously thought better of it and gave him a surly look instead. He got up from his chair and carried the scroll to the scanner. He gently laid it face down, pushed a few buttons and waited until the machine had done its work.

The monitor screen revealed what was on the scroll and Rodney let out a not so quiet exclamation. It was a drawing or several drawings and John recognized some of the lines immediately.

Rodney gave him a look. "I thought this was a back water planet."

"For all appearances it is." John said. He moved closer and peered at the screen.

"Then where did they get a drawing of Atlantis?" Rodney sounded a bit excited.

John shrugged. "I'm guessing that it was an Ancient outpost."

"Maybe." Rodney went back to his work desk and tapped the sphere with his pen again. "There were other cities that were thought to be Atlantis but were actually more like supply stations. I know that this is going to sound pretty crazy but this looks a lot like…" He sighed and hunched his shoulders. "You ever watch Lord of the Rings, Colonel?"

"Only when I'm forced too." John said. Susan loved the movies and he'd watched them with her a million times. Well, she watched. He slept or tried to distract her enough to get her into bed and his distractions always worked because that Ranger guy had nothing on him and his big sword. "Why?"

"Because this thing looks like a scrying ball."

John looked at him like he was insane. "What the hell is a scrying ball?"

"Farmer Girl is into the new agey crap isn't she? She would know."

"She's not into the new agey crap." John frowned. "She just likes candles and herbs and…okay…maybe she is into the _some_ of the new agey crap."

"Maybe I should start calling her Arwen instead." Rodney smirked. "But you do look more like one of the Elves then she does."

"Maybe I should slap you in the head and get you back on focus, Frodo." John growled.

"I am on focus, Sauron." He tapped the sphere with his pen again. "Lots of stories and legends have a basis in fact. This city did and this thing could too."

"It doesn't exactly look like a ring of power." John scoffed.

"Then you should have kept your 'eye' to yourself." Rodney leaned down and peered at the thing. "Somebody could be watching us right now."

John didn't tell him that he was thinking the same thing.

Elizabeth shook her head when she caught his eye and she blushed. "Do you really think that it's dangerous, Rodney?"

"It just looks like a black ball to me." Rodney laughed and looked at John. "Has Farmer Girl got your other one, Colonel?"

"Shut it, Mackay."

"Yeah." Rodney smirked. "She'd have to carry it around so yours are probably smaller than that."

"_McKay_…"

"Okay…okay…but at least tell me why I am even having this conversation with you, Colonel?"

"I can't believe that I'm actually having this conversation with you either. All you think about is the actual facts and proof so forget my 'quirks and shades' and tell me why are you even bringing a fantasy story into this?"

"Everybody knows about your 'quirks', Colonel and I don't even want to think about your 'shades'." Rodney did a mock shiver. "But maybe this isn't fantasy, Colonel. We both saw and heard something and Elizabeth didn't so we know for a fact that this…whatever it is…only reacts to people who have the Ancient gene. I'll have to figure out why the chick Marine didn't hear anything though."

"I'm thinking that this is nothing more than a trick."

"I don't think it's a trick, Colonel."

John shook his head. He stared at the drawing and then traced a finger over the thin lines. "And what about this? Anybody could have done this and made it look old, Rodney. Even a monkey with a box of crayons could have drawn this. I wouldn't even put it past Walker to be the faker."

"It's definitely not a fake, Colonel." Rodney said. "The sensors would have picked up on anything like that." He moved closer to the screen and tilted his head slightly. "There is something else here too."

He tapped a few buttons on his computer console and another image came into view. "That drawing was done over this one."

"Done over it?" John took a look for himself.

"Like the Mona Lisa." Rodney frowned when John just stared at him. "For God's sake…don't tell me that you don't know who the Mona Lisa is?"

"Of course I know, idiot." John snapped then he folded his arms across his chest and his lips turned up in a leering grin. "My interest in paintings just goes in another direction."

"I'll bet I know what kind of 'art' you like, Colonel." Rodney snorted. "I'll bet that you have a huge collection too."

"A lot bigger than yours, McKay."

"Not from what I hear."

"I haven't heard anyone complaining." John's grin got bigger.

"Of course not. You and Farmer Girl are too busy putting on your porn show to notice."

"And you like to watch."

"Who could miss it?" Rodney shook his head and gave him a disgusted look. "And believe me Colonel de Sade…you ain't that impressive."

"Alright, boys." Elizabeth stepped between them before the 'who's got the bigger one' contest could escalate any further. "Can you please put your 'ego's' away and get back to business?"

"Fine." John couldn't resist. "We both know exactly who's got the bigger ego anyway."

"Yeah, me." Rodney shot back.

"And that's all you've got that's big about you, McKay." John replied dryly.

"Gentlemen, please!" Elizabeth gave Rodney a look that dared him to even say anything back. "We have more important things to think about here so just save all of this for later!"

Rodney just shook his head at the triumphant look on Sheppard's face. Jesus but the man made him so mad sometimes that he wanted to smack that superior look right off his face.

"Fine.' Rodney practically snarled. "And before you come back at me with some 'oh so snappy comeback will you please take a look at this, Colonel."

John smiled slyly then leaned over and looked at the monitor screen.

Rodney was right. There was another image underneath. He looked back toward the sphere and remembered the images that had flashed through his mind.

There were more lines and numbers, equations, tiny squiggles that could have been doodling or gate addresses.

"Think you can separate what any of this means?"

"Yes but it will take some time."

"Then get on it, McKay. And forget the fantasy crap too. Just get what you can from that scroll."

"What about the 'eye'? Rodney said with a smirk.

"Focus on it." John smirked back. "And try not to get too wrapped up in the 'precious'."

While Rodney set to work on deciphering the scroll and examining the tame looking black orb, John turned to Elizabeth and spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Elizabeth's shoulders bunched up. "Damn it…I need time, John and if I could just talk them into letting us take a team down there. I am so close too-"

"We had a hard enough time getting out of there." John put up his hand to stop her. It had been dangerous and several times they'd nearly been caught but he had been willing to take that chance to make sure that Susan was alright. "But that wasn't what I meant, Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Oh come on." John snapped. "This is too fucking easy." He pointed at the sphere. "How do you know that thing wasn't planted?"

"I don't think that it was planted, John. Rachel said that the sphere and the scroll were in a closed room and they were covered with dust."

He snorted. "Anybody could have done that and you said that they just 'found it'. Maybe they did because someone wanted them to find it. And if the Sisters knew that I had the ancient gene whoever left it knew that I could operate it."

"The images…how could they fake those? Rodney just said that there was no way that they could be fake."

John thought about the voice that he'd heard in his head. He scowled. "It doesn't matter now because we are not going back."

"John, we have too! What if there are more of these things?"

"There might be more of these things?" Rodney whirled around and stared at him. "Are you crazy, Colonel? You have to go back."

John glared back at him. "You didn't let me finish what I was saying either."

"What did you mean then?" Elizabeth asked warily.

John shifted his shoulders, stretching and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I meant that we weren't going back yet."

"Why not?"

"You really have to ask me that, McKay? After you saw what that thing can do?"

"If there are more of these things? Hell, yes!" Rodney snorted and picked up the sphere and it sat, glowing faintly in his palm. He tossed it up and caught it and then tossed it again, making the glow wink in and out. "And what did we really see? Some images and map layouts?"

"What about that voice we both heard?"

"How do I know? That thing could just be some kind of learning tool and what we heard was the tour guide!"

"I don't care. I'm not going until we know for sure what that thing is and that is final."

"Okay. Then I'll go." Rodney blurted out. "I'll get a science team together and we'll-"

"The hell you will." John snapped. "You're going to stay here and figure out what that god damn thing is."

"I thought that you didn't care." Rodney snorted and the edges of his lips curled up.

"Just do it. McKay."

"I can't figure it out if I don't know anything about it." He threw the sphere to John and he caught it in his hand.

The ball flared to life and John threw it back before the whispering in his mind could start again. "Then run tests on it."

"And how am I supposed to do that. Colonel?" Rodney started to throw it back and stopped when John glared at him.

"I don't know, McKay. You're the fucking genius. You figure it out." He mouth twisted into a snurling grin. "Or give the project to Radek and you can play minion to his genius."

Rodney's smile was just as derisive. "Or I can just use you, Colonel. After all this is an Ancient device and if you're going to stick around then you'll have plenty of time."

"No, I won't."

"Whatever, Colonel. You're the one with the all powerful ATA gene. If you're not going back to find out if there are more of these things or even a fucking instruction manual then you can stay and help."

A sultry whisper in his ear nearly made him jump. "Sheppard, where the fuck are you?"

He smiled slightly and tapped the ear piece. "Keep your panties on, sweetness. I'll be right there."

"I'm not wearing any."

John's chuckle was dark and wicked and Rodney sighed. "Here we go again."

"Deal with it, McKay." John said and turned away from him. "Just run the thing through whatever it is you run those things through and see what you can get off that scroll. When you find something useful then call me. I'll be in the infirmary."

John didn't give Rodney time to argue. He left and his long strides had him heading up the hallway before Elizabeth could order him to stay.

She ran after him and caught up with him as he stepped into the closest transporter. She darted in before the doors closed. She looked tired and stressed and John didn't feel one bit sorry for her. She wasn't the only one that had gotten them into this but she could damn well stop it. Angrily, she straightened and gave him a stern look.

"John, why did you take off like that? And don't tell me that you're just going to leave this to Rodney to figure out."

"She's awake. And why not leave it to McKay? It's his job." He touched his hand to the panel and when the doors re-opened he stepped out and kept moving.

Elizabeth hurried to catch up with him. "And when we find things like this it's your job to help figure it out, Colonel. Damn it, John! Stop!"

"John, I know that you want to see Susan-" She grabbed his arm when she got closer and tried to stop him but he just shook her off and kept going.

"Don't get in my way, Elizabeth."

She wasn't happy and he could feel her staring daggers into his back all the way to the infirmary.

He managed to hold her off but then just his luck, she caught up with him at the doorway and grabbed his arm when he had to stop to let a pair of technicians carrying supplies in first.

"Alright, Colonel. You want to be stubborn about this. Fine."

"I am not being stubborn about this, Elizabeth. I told you in the first place that this was a mistake." He pulled out of her grip.

"And I don't think that it is."

He gave her a tight lipped smile. "Then you won't object when I tell you that you'll be on your own if you do."

"That's fine." She nodded. "Major Lorne can take your place and I'm sure that now that she's awake Susan will be upset that you aren't coming with us but she'll get over it."

"She just woke up and until I am sure that she is one hundred and ten percent okay you are not taking her anywhere."

"That will depend on her, Colonel. When she's well enough I will ask her and if she wants to return with us then she can. If she wants to stay it will be a disappointment but we can deal with that too."

"You won't ask her anything." John snarled angrily as he made his way toward her bed. "She is not going anywhere with you."

"The hell I'm not." Susan sat up when she saw them.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." He pointed at her angrily. "And lay down. You need to rest."

"No." Pushing the blanket off of her legs she sat up on the side of the narrow infirmary bed. "And I'm well enough for whatever it is that you two are arguing about."

"The hell you are." He stared at her, not liking the look in her eyes. She was pale and sweating. "Don't argue with me."

Her hands clenched on the edges of the bed. She stood up and swayed a little. "I'm not arguing. And if you're talking about going back to the city then I'm telling you that I am going."

"You are not."

"Carson said that I was fine, John."

He grabbed her and pulled her close and made her look at him. Her dark hair had come loose and some of the silky strands had stuck to her sweaty forehead. He pushed them out of her eyes and got a glare in return.

He slid his hand over her cheek. "You will listen to me."

"I have been listening to you. But apparently you aren't listening to Elizabeth."

"I am listening." He hugged her tight against his chest, lifting her off her feet and off balance. She smelled like amber and sweat and he wondered if she could smell his fear. "And are you forgetting that twenty four hours ago you were dead?"

"I wasn't dead." She mumbled against his neck. "I could hear you, silly." She pushed back and looked up at him and said dryly, "Didn't you know that I was just trying to get you to kiss me?"

"Stop the bullshit." He gave her a gentle shake when he set her back on her feet. "That is not funny."

"I didn't say that it was."

"Then stop making out like it is." His hands tightened on her shoulders. "And after what that freak did to you? I think you were the one that was pretty damn anxious to get out of there too, SuzieQ."

She frowned and then rested her forehead against his chest. "I know." She sighed and her breath was hot on his skin. "But I think that we have to do this John."

"Why? Why should we do this?"

"What about Teyla and Ronon and the others? And what about the Jumper? Are you planning on just leaving it there?"

"No. I'll get it and I'll get them too. Even if I have to drag them back on the damn thing."

Willem had managed to get them through the forest and back to the Gate. John had been forced to leave the Jumper behind but it was worth it if they could hide the ship. He didn't know how much longer they could do that though. If the shielding failed they would be in even deeper shit if the locals found the ship. He didn't think that any of these people had the Ancient's gene but there was always that one chance.

"I heard a little before you took off like a scalded dog, John. Something is going on and I know it."

"Nothing that concerns you Doctor Sheppard."

"You are one lousy liar, lover man." She scrutinized him for a moment. "Something's got you freaked, John."

"I am not freaked." He wouldn't meet her eyes. He rubbed his fingers together and she laid her hand over his, wrapping her fingers around his.

"Bullshit. I know you, Sheppard. I can see that something has got you spooked."

"Ah…maybe it was that whole having to do CPR on you, sweetness?"

"Yeah…I need to thank you for that too." She pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of her eyes. "Did you not even hear what Elizabeth said, John? They found something."

"Yes. I did and I know what it is. But if we go then you stay here."

"No." She shook her head and pushed his hands away. Her voice sounded strange. "You're spooked and that spooks me."

A cold chill ran down his spine. "Why would you be spooked?"

"India did something to me…" She rubbed her arms, remembering the feel of something rushing through her. "Don't ask me why…I just feel it."

"I thought Carson said that you were fine."

"He did but I…I don't know how to explain it, John. I just _feel_ that we need to go back."

John gave her an exasperated look. "The only thing you're going to feel is my hand on your backside if you keep arguing with me."

She stared up at him and leaned close to whisper. "You feel something too so don't you dare lie about that to me. And you will tell me what it is."

They argued and fought but in the end the two women won out. John was out numbered. "I should have just told Carson to keep your ass knocked out." He'd grumbled.

But Elizabeth was the leader and she was making sure that he knew it with every plan and demand that she made. He was ready to strangle her and smack Rodney for his pissing and moaning.

He had figured out what the sphere was with more input then John had wanted. But at least they knew now that the things were some kind of storage devices. And to John's chagrin and Rodney's smirking delight, when Susan saw it she had laughed and called it a 'scrying ball' too.

Rodney had even figure out what the voice they had both heard had been. It was like the hologram that they had seen when they'd first arrived on Atlantis but John knew deep down that it was more than that. He wondered if Rodney had seen the image that he had but he doubted it. The man went on and on about it but he never mentioned a woman and a dark haired boy.

That made John nervous. He knew what he had seen but he kept it to himself and tried to distract Rodney when he kept insisting that they needed to go there and search.

That was a big no and before it was over Rodney had to stop his complaining and agree with Elizabeth. The Sisters would balk at having another one of them there but if John could find more of those things and could convince them there was little chance that they would listen to him so he'd leave that to Elizabeth.

Until she got them to agree, Rodney would just have to deal with being left out of the loop and it would have to be between him and Rachel. It wouldn't be long though.


	72. Chapter 72

SOT-Transitions

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

The Underground City

Copyright 2012 awakethepassion

Part 2

And now they were back.

Elizabeth had gone back first after agreeing that if Lorne didn't hear from them in a week then he would send a team through to look for them. The Sisters didn't know that one and though they had made sure that there were no patrols around the Gate this time John made sure that Elizabeth carried a radio and her GDO. They wouldn't search her and if anything happened then she or Teyla could get word back to Atlantis.

John and Susan had stayed another day, dodging Woolsey who watched them but didn't say anything. That made John nervous and he told Lorne to put a double watch on the man just in case and then they went through.

Willem had been there to meet them. He'd led them back across the field and through the woods to the cave entrance and they had bedded down for the night in one of the cleared rooms. The next morning they had gotten to work.

He sighed and shifted, pulling the blanket closer and trying to get warm. The night air had gotten chilly and this far down in the bowels of the underground city a chill had set into his bones. John let the cold fuel his anger.

They'd been working all day moving dirt and rocks, digging deeper into the under ground city. They still hadn't found any more of the sphere things but John knew that there had to be more than just one of the things. And there were hallways still cluttered with debris, rooms to be searched, control panels to be activated.

None of them spoke about the sphere or the scroll when the Sisters might be close enough to hear them. They just kept looking and as they cleared room after room, John started to feel a tinge of disappointment. There _had_ to be more of them.

He knew that time was getting short and he wanted to keep going but he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. Susan had made him stop anyway and he hadn't resisted. He huddled deeper into the blankets, burrowing as deep into their little nest as he could and closed his eyes. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He just felt too damn restless.

The figure curled up next to him moved, softly groaned and he tensed. She muttered something and he watched her. She frowned and then her face smoothed again and he let himself relax just a fraction.

She'd been sick the last few days, throwing up and weak. She was grouchy as hell too.

He thought that she was working too hard and hadn't wanted her anywhere near the digging but she refused to stop even when she looked like she was ready to drop. Drinking tea and nibbling on crackers that the Sisters brought to them seemed to help and finally he had relented. Not because he wanted to but because he wanted to keep her near him.

He'd even let the Sisters version of a doctor check her out. He'd wanted Carson but the women had refused so he'd had to go along with it. Dunia's daughter Jena and her close friend Kat had brought the old woman down through the tunnel. She was named Magda and she had been mean and cantankerous, complaining even as much as Rodney and had even pushed him out of her way and gave him a warning to _stay_ out of her way.

But she'd acted like she knew what she was doing, had even been gentle and reassuring while she looked Susan over and finally pronounced her fit enough.

Dunia had promised him that she would keep her mouth shut and John had to admit that he'd kind of liked the old bat too. From the approving look that she'd finally given him and the light squeeze on his shoulder as she left, made him think that she'd liked him too. He liked her better than Irina and that thing that followed her around anyway.

Christa and Selene had gone too, taking Rachel and Amelia with them.

It was bad enough that they were all down here but with at least two of their team with the Sisters maybe it wouldn't look so suspicious. At least John hoped that it wouldn't. If it came to it then Christa would tell the others that Dunia had taken the three women out to show them more of the city and the area surrounding it.

That wasn't exactly a lie either.

They were seeing other parts of the city. Just not ones that were above ground and only a select few even knew about.

Susan moved again, muttering and restless. She edged closer and he rolled over on his back. He pulled her closer so that she was practically lying on top of him. He could feel her breath on his neck and the brush of her hair against his cheek. He rested his arm across her back and she snuggled closer and then she was quiet again.

He rubbed her back and just listened. He could feel her heart beat and it was strong but every little noise she made had him on pins and needles.

Shit. He knew that he had to stop this but still his mind wouldn't let it go. Seeing her lying there and not breathing…he closed his eyes and pushed that image out of his mind. That had been days ago and he wouldn't go there again.

She had been too forgiving of India too. She'd almost died but instead of being afraid of the freak she wanted to know more about her. John did too. But only if she was being dissected in Carson's lab.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep only to jerk awake seconds later when a rumble shook the floor. Dust drifted down.

"God damn!" He coughed and his hand went up to cover the back of her head.

"What the hell was that?" Susan's eyes popped open. She rolled off of him and blinked sleepily. She rubbed at her eyes as he sat up, threw back the edge of the sleeping bag and made a grab for his clothes and boots.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." He jerked on the tunic and pants, shoved his feet into his boots and started for the door. "Stay…shit!"

Another rumble and the room seemed to tilt under his feet. Dirt and bits of stone clattered to the floor and he had to pin wheel his arms to keep from falling over. When the shaking stopped, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up with him. He waited just long enough for her to dress and shove her feet into her own boots before they were rushing out the door.

Teyla was on him almost as soon as they cleared the doorway. Elizabeth was behind her, looking worried. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine." John rumbled. "What the hell is going on?"

"A shift." Dunia was hurrying toward them. She had hurriedly dressed and was pulling her dark hair back from her face, twisting it up into a make shift pony tail as she moved. She looked as tired as the rest of them and in the light from the torch Teyla carried, her face was pale.

"A shift? You mean an earthquake? That wasn't a damn shift or an earthquake." John snapped. "That was a fucking-"

"Explosion." Nathan finished for him. He was hurrying up the narrow hallway with Ronon and Maren close behind him. He stopped, his gaze flicking over Susan before he turned his attention to John. "We've got a problem, Colonel."

"Where?" John was watching him. All three of them were dirty, their tunics and pants streaked with dirt and grime. "And where exactly have you been? I told you to stay out of the excavation area unless we were all there."

Nathan shot a look at Dunia. She scowled back at him but he only smirked at her and the look made John want to smack him hard. There wasn't any love lost between him and the women that ruled the city but he wouldn't have gotten in their way if they decided to hang the man for being an insolent bastard.

"We weren't in the excavation area. We heard noises and the sounds of low voices so we decided to check it out…"

"Without telling us." Dunia said angrily.

"Or me." John turned on Ronon. "Where the hell were you?"

Ronon glared at Nathan. "I saw them slip off so I followed them."

"And lost us." Nathan smirked. "So much for your 'tracker', Colonel. Maybe you should hire the girls since they seem to be doing a better job."

Ronon took a step toward the man. His big hands were clenched into fists and he was clearly pissed. He took pride in his tracking skills and John could see that it galled him that Nathan had been able to give him the slip.

"Hold up, Chewie. He's mine first." John knew that even if Nathan had managed to get by him this time, Ronon would never let it happen again he didn't press it. "You'd better start explaining yourself, Walker."

"It was my idea, Colonel." Maren said quickly.

Dunia turned her glare on Maren. "Where did you take him?"

She directed her answer to both of them. "We were checking out the other entrance leading to a collapsed tunnel-"

Nathan interrupted her. "The two young ones. We've been watching them. They were supposed to be sleeping and when they snuck off we followed them."

"Watching them? Why?" Dunia started toward him. She looked angry enough to snap the man's neck herself. She hadn't wanted her daughter Jena or the other girl, Kat even near this place.

"Because they know where to get in and where to get out." Nathan said. "I knew that they were planning something because of the way that they were whispering so I watched them. When they made their move, I followed. And then we heard the voices."

"Voices?" Ronon looked liked he wanted to kill him too. "Your friends, Walker?" He looked at John. "Looks like Jena and Kat aren't the only ones that know how to get in and out."

"Whoever it was is not my friend." Nathan sneered, gave him a derisive look and nodded back down the hallway. "Instead of watching me you should have been watching them. And if you're such a great tracker then you should have had enough sense to see that someone has been sneaking in and digging through the collapsed tunnels."

Ronon's hands tightened into fists. John reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back before Ronon could rip Walker's head off. He'd tried to keep tabs on the man but he was slippery and knew how to hide his tracks.

"You had orders. Why didn't you come and get me if you saw and heard all of this, Major?"

"No time, Colonel. We had to move fast. They must have gotten impatient and decided to blow one of them with some type of explosive. Jena and Kat just happened to be close when it happened."

Dunia's face paled. "Where are they? Are they hurt?"

"Back there. They were close enough to hear the digging but far enough away from the blast so they just got a few bruises and some scrapes." Nathan told her.

"Tell me you caught who blasted the tunnel." John didn't like the sound of any of it. Not when he knew what a lying bastard Walker was. And he wondered where these mysterious 'others' had gotten explosives in the first place.

Nothing that he'd seen so far in this place even told him that they'd moved beyond any thing other than an agrarian society. No matter if they did have a hidden underground city.

"Whoever it was got away before we could catch them."

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so." Nathan shook his head.

"You don't think so?" John's patience was paper thin. "Damn it, Walker!"

"It happened too fast, Colonel and I-"

"Where are Jena and Kat?" Dunia demanded again, cutting him off.

His gaze slid back to Dunia. "They're waiting at the site. You should come with me now, Colonel. There's something that you need to see."

He turned and hurried off and John followed him. Susan and the others were close behind him. He could have told her to stay behind but that was useless and he knew it. He knew that they were taking a terrible chance by following Nathan into the gloom but what choice did he have?

He had to find out what had happened and why and it was easier to keep them all with him.

They moved fast, the only sound was the echo of boot heels on the dirt crusted stone and then they were moving up. The light grew brighter, the walls and floor smoother and one by one lights overhead began to flicker on.

The light was dim and John knew that they hadn't been this far yet. The walls around him didn't seem familiar. He could feel this city though. Something had happened and it was waking up. With every step he took he could feel it trying to touch him. Sliding into his mind as easily as a lover's hand gently touching his skin. He tensed a little and then relaxed. This was an old city but it felt young. No one had touched this city or its sensors long before Atlantis had disappeared beneath the sea.

It had been abandoned and now it was practically singing to him with glee as it slowly started to gain power. It had found someone. Someone who knew and understood and it wanted him to stay and play with it. He felt a tingle along his spine. It was offering him something, trying to draw him in and as he followed Walker down the corridor he felt the city's disappointment because he was going the wrong way.

It wanted him to turn around and go back but he pushed the feeling down and kept going. This city might have been like Atlantis but it was foreign and alien to him. He was going to have to be careful or the city was going to wrap its tentacles around him and never let him go.

"John?"

He shook his head, forcing the touch of the city out of his mind. "What?"

"Don't give me 'what'."

She was watching him closely and he got the eerie feeling that she knew what was in his head.

"What's wrong?"

His fingers wrapped around hers and he squeezed lightly. "The city. It's waking up."

She squeezed tighter. "You can feel it."

"Yes." John grimaced and then he looked at her closely, frowning at the pinched look on her face. She couldn't be feeling what he did. She didn't have the Ancient gene. "What's wrong?"

She suddenly looked tired. She rubbed a hand across her forehead and sighed. "I don't know, John. I…I can't explain it. Not here anyway."

"Colonel?"

John turned his head, his scowl deepening when he saw Nathan staring at them. He gripped Susan's hand tighter and she followed him. She stayed close to him too and stared back at Nathan until he snorted and looked away.

They walked down another hallway and then Maren stopped when they saw two figures crouched down up ahead.

"Máthair?"

"Jena?" Dunia rushed past her when a slender shape moved toward them. Another followed her and Dunia gave a cry of relief and gathered them up in her arms, hugging them both tightly. She let them go and gave them a stern look. "What have I told you two about this?"

"To bring torches?" Jena smiled cheekily and looked back at her equally as dirty friend.

"And don't get lost?" Kat chimed in, her teeth white against the grime and dirt on her face.

"And bring extra supplies?" Jena finished with an even bigger grin.

"Jena…I have told you and Kat many times that exploring these ruins is dangerous. What if we had not been here?" Dunia gave her a little shake. "You could have been hurt and we would not have known where you were."

"I know, Máthair." She said but she was too excited to really listen to her. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her after them. "But you have to see what we have found! Come!"

They followed; Maren held up her hand and called out a warning when the girls suddenly stopped. There was a groan that sounded like timbers shifting and the sound of rocks falling.

She warned the girls and Dunia back. "Be careful here. The floor may be weak."

"Give me your light." John let go of Susan's hand and took the flashlight from Maren's fingers. He flicked it on and trained it on the floor, moving closer when he ordered the others to stay back but grabbing Nathan by the front of his shirt and making him follow him.

If he was going in then the bastard was going with him.

He crouched down near the hole blasted through the floor. He could see dirt, rocks and bits of twisted metal ringing the edges. They were scorched looking and he could still smell the hint of smoke and explosives in the air.

Cautiously, he leaned as close as he dared and shone the light down through the hole. The walls below looked smooth and he caught a glimpse of familiar looking tiles and consoles down below.

"That looks familiar." Elizabeth and Teyla had moved closer and were kneeling beside him, peering down into the shadowy darkness.

"We need some equipment. Climbing ropes and more light." Teyla said and then paused. "And more _help_."

John smiled. He got her meaning. He got to his feet and they stood beside him. He glanced at Elizabeth. "We need Rodney."

"John, I don't-"

His eyes gleamed in the gloom. "This city is waking up, Elizabeth. It can feel me and I can sure as hell feel it."

She looked startled. "What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We can argue about it later." He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "All that matters is that this place is coming online and it knows that I'm here."

Elizabeth remembered that first trip through the StarGate and how the lights had just started turning on by themselves. She hadn't connected to the idea that it was Sheppard, Carson or any one else that even had a trace of the Ancient gene causing it but if he was feeling this there was no mistaking it.

Storing the thought away that she would kick his ass later for not telling her, she gave him a questioning look. "Like Atlantis?"

"I'm not…" He shook his head. "No. This feels different. It's almost like…it's like the place is _alive_."

"Alive?" She looked even more alarmed. "Is it trying to take control?"

"No." He scowled as he wiped his palm on his pants leg. "It's not taking control. It's not even trying. It's just…it feels curious. Like a child wanting to play."

"It's not a child. It's a city, John. An old and abandoned city. We don't know what else might be down here."

John resisted the urge to throw the fact that she's brought the sphere to Atlantis right back at her. "I just…it's the voice. It's stronger down here."

"You think that the 'voice' is the city?"

John shrugged. "What else could it be? What if there is another control chair down here somewhere?" He edged closer to her and spoke in a hurried whisper. "ZPMs? Drones? More Jumpers? More of those spheres? God, Elizabeth…you know that we have to check this out."

Her gaze slid to Dunia and then to Walker. "Or maybe they wanted us to find this."

"Like they wanted you to find the sphere? Then that's why we need, Rodney. We _have_ to get him down here, Elizabeth. If anyone can get into what is really going on with this place you know that Rodney can. I can feel its power but I can't tell if it's coming from a ZPM or what."

"The sphere was a memory storage device." She shook her head. "Maybe it was just something like the Ancient's version of a flash drive."

He grabbed her arm, his fingers tightening until she winced. "Whatever it is there isn't enough power to bring it fully awake."

"That wasn't fully awake? How do you know that?"

"I told you! Because I can feel it, Elizabeth. It could be a different power source altogether and there's no telling what we could find here if we just look."

"Or how much trouble we could get into." She said drily.

"That never stopped us before."

"And you were the one that didn't want to come back."

"Like I really had a choice after you brought that thing back? And I think that I remember being a little out numbered on this one, Elizabeth so it's a little late to be worrying about that now."

She gave him a sardonic grin and the she shook her head and slowly nodded. "Alright. But you know that is not going to be easy so you'd better let me handle this, Colonel."

"Handle it? I say that we just do it, Elizabeth." He shot a look at Dunia. He was holding back his anger and trying to control himself. "They've jerked us around enough."

"This is exactly why I am the leader of this expedition, John." Elizabeth pointed out.

"And again you have to remind me." He snapped angrily.

"Then stop making me have to do it." John made a growling noise but she just ignored him. "Now…let go of me please."

Susan touched his hand and he let go of Elizabeth's arm. She could feel the heat pouring out of him, could almost feel the sparks of anger when she brushed her palm over the wiry dark hair on his arms. She listed toward him and he looked at her. With just a look she was telling him to keep his mouth shut and let Elizabeth do this.

"Agreed?" Elizabeth demanded.

He pursued his lips, ready to tell her 'Hell no! We're doing this my way!' and then he just shook his head and gave her a terse, "Agreed. But you won't keep me out of it entirely. You'll work on this 'problem' from your end and I'll work on it from mine."

"I won't but we do this together and you have to promise me that you'll hold your temper, John."

"I will." John nodded. "But I won't promise what I'll do if they keep jerking us around."

"With you I guess that's the best agreement that I'm going to get." Elizabeth got to her feet and they both watched her as she slipped into her Governor of Atlantis role.

She rubbed her hands together and then she looked up and stared the other woman in the eye.

"Dunia, the Colonel believes that there is something down here. But if we're going to find out than we're going to need certain things and people if we're going to find out what it is."

"No." Dunia was shaking her head. "Doctor Weir, we're already taking a big enough risk even having you here-"

"Then what did you bring us here for?" Elizabeth waved her hand. "Why did you want us to see this?"

"We thought-" Dunia hesitated. "Irina told us of your trouble with the Kinani man…we thought that you could help us."

"Is that the whole truth? Willem said that you were testing me and I have the feeling that this is why." John said and he gestured to the gaping hole in the floor. "Look at this, Lady. Someone wanted in here bad enough to try and blast through. You can't tell me that you didn't know that any of this was going on."

He knew that she did. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to tell him yes but she was concerned though. John knew that it was going to take some fine dancing if she was going to get the others to agree to this. He turned and looked at Elizabeth. She nodded slightly and moved closer to the other woman.

"Dunia, you know that we would not intrude on the hospitality you've shown us."

Dunia laughed and looked at John, giving him a rueful smile. ""Of course _you_ wouldn't, Doctor Weir. But your Colonel wouldn't think twice about it would he?"

Elizabeth gave him a wry look. "No, he wouldn't. But in this case he's right. Now that we've found this and know that's it here it has to be investigated. We have the people and the means to do it."

Dunia looked doubtful. "I will have to talk to the others first." She eyed John. "If they agree then we must have some rules of just who we let come here."

Aw, fuck! More god damn rules? John almost exploded but a sharp look from Elizabeth and he shut his mouth and just stood there fuming.

"Agreed." Elizabeth turned away from him and nodded. "But considering what we've just found…" She smiled slightly and looked at John again. "We know your rules but if the others agree then we can get word back to Atlantis and bring Rodney here and get a team of female scientists together to work with him."

"You are asking much, Doctor Weir. We hadn't planned on this."

"Yes, you did." Elizabeth moved closer to her. "You came to Teyla asking for our help, remember? It's the real reason that we're here no matter how much you try and tell us that its not. You told us that your people were being taken."

Dunia looked pained. "Too many-"

"Then tell us why and maybe we can help you. Tell us why someone has tried to blast into what looks like an Ancient installation."

"Doctor Weir-"

"Dunia, you know as well as we do that they are both connected." Teyla's words were calm and even. "If they can help you then let them help. Tell them…tell us what is really going on."

John watched her. She was tipping, almost agreeing with them. "This…Rodney…he is valuable to you?"

"He would know more than even I do." John told her smoothly, pouring on some of his charm. "He carries the ability to make the things of the Ancients work too. Not as good as I can though."

"And we can get that team of female scientists here to work with him." Elizabeth stressed.

"That may make them more agreeable." Dunia still looked undecided. "We will have to consider it, Doctor Weir. But how do you intend to get this Rodney and the others here without them being seen?"

"We can do that!" Jena exclaimed and gave her mother a hopeful look.

John almost laughed at the 'hell no' look on Dunia's face.

"No, the two of you will stay here, daughter." She pointed from one girl to the other. They looked at the floor but neither one of them looked too contrite. "You and your friend will show us where all of these cave entrances are."

"How many more are there?" Ronon asked.

Jena gave him a bright smile and John grinned when Ronon scowled. The girl was obviously more than a little interested in the big man.

"Many more! We will show you!"

"Jena." Dunia said reprovingly but she smiled a little herself. "That will have to wait until a decision has been made."

Elizabeth chuckled. She turned to John and lowered her voice. "In the mean time I suggest that we let this settle for right now. And I don't think that it would be a bad idea for you, Ronon and the Major to head back to the village, John."

"Forget it." John said. "Just get us some rope. Ronon and I can climb down there and-"

"You just said yourself that we need Rodney." Elizabeth reminded him softly. "We've gotten this far with them so let's not rush into it. Teyla will stay here with the rest of you and Rachel, Amelia and I will go back to At-" She stopped herself before she said Atlantis. She patted the pocket of her jacket. "I have my IDC and we can leave the Jumper here since you're the only one that can fly it."

"No," Teyla shook her head. "I should go with you as well."

"You should stay here with Susan." Elizabeth laid her hand on Teyla's arm and squeezed gently. "We have to keep up an appearance and you know these people." She leaned closer. "And while I am gone maybe you and Susan can go digging for a little more information while the rest of the team finds out what else Jena and Kat know about."

Teyla didn't look happy about it but she finally nodded.

Elizabeth gave her a smile and turned back to Dunia. "We will go back to the city and tell him what we need."

"If we agree to this, Doctor Weir." Dunia reminded her. "I will speak with Willem and we will post guards near the entrances that Jena and Kat show us then we will return to the castle and gather some supplies. Sheppard and the other men will return to the village until we call them."

"Even if you do agree then how do you think you're going to get back through the Gate without anyone noticing?" John asked. He didn't like the idea of Elizabeth going alone even if she was with Rachel and Amelia.

"There is a trip scheduled for the market on Demetris tomorrow." Dunia said. "No one will question a few more added to the group. You can return to your city from the Clach Fáinńe there.'"

"Then it's settled." Elizabeth nodded. "If the others agree…we go tomorrow."


	73. Chapter 73

SOT-Transitions

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

The Underground City

Copyright 2012 awakethepassion

Part 3

Dunia moved quickly. As soon as they had made it back up the narrow hallways, they paused behind the hidden door in the kitchens. She pushed it open cautiously and looked around. It was quiet but they could hear voices talking loudly from the open doorway that led to the gardens outside.

"Step carefully." She hissed back at them. She motioned for them to follow and they slipped through the door and moved cautiously. Sunlight filtered in through a shattered window showing the broken crockery and bits of shattered glass on the floor.

Something sticky stuck to their boots as they followed Dunia and the air was thick with the smell of spilled spices and wine. Susan had to cover her nose and mouth to keep from sneezing and barely dared to even breathe until they'd slipped through the door and Kat had closed it behind them.

"Where to now?" Elizabeth whispered.

Dunia nodded toward the stairs that wound up to the upper level. They started up and then Dunia waved for them to stop. She could hear movement and she shook her head, waving them back to the safety of the shadows. They waited until the voices passed and then she led them out.

Ahead, the door to the main room was ajar and they could voices. It was Selene and Christa. Dunia told them to stay where they were while she went to see if anyone else was with them. She peered inside, pushed the door open and they hurried to join her before someone else came along.

The two women looked up as Dunia motioned for them to be quiet and then held the door in place until it latched. They had been leaning over the table looking at a scroll spread out in front of them.

"Dunia!" Selene exclaimed quietly and rushed toward them. She grasped her friend by the arms and gave her a quick hug. "We were preparing to search for you!"

Christa looked up and a look of relief spread over her face. "Where have you been? We felt the shift and-"

"It was not a shift." Dunia said. "Sheppard called it an 'explosion'."

"Explosion?" Selene asked, looking puzzled. "What did he mean by that?"

Painstakingly, she told them about everything that had happened after they had left the lower caverns and what the damage had revealed. Christa told her that except for the kitchen and a guard tower there had been little damage in the rest of the city. Most of it had been centered farther along the river closest to them and even more damage closer to the men's village.

Elizabeth nodded and then she grimaced. "That sounds like they were trying to blast their way in through more than just one place. John was right. They are hiding one explosion with another."

Jena nodded. "There are several cave entrances along the mountain that were blocked by landslides."

"The ones that you plan to show Sheppard and the others?" Jena nodded and Dunia frowned. "If someone is trying to get in through these other tunnels than it is wise that we let the rest of our Sisters believe that it was just a shift then. The less that know of these events, the better."

"What of the others? Sheppard and the other men? Where are they?"

"I sent them back to the village."

"You left them alone?" Selene said sharply.

"They will not be alone." Dunia moved closer to the table. "Willem returned and he will take them higher into the hills until we decide what we will do."

Selene smiled grimly. "Decide? I think that you have already decided, Dunia."

"I have made my decision, yes." Dunia agreed. "But we all must be in agreement if we are to allow Doctor Weir to bring more people here."

"More people?" Christa laughed. "Don't you mean more men?"

"And when has the presence of a man ever bothered you, Christa?" Dunia laughed. "Especially the one named Sheppard? Admit it, Sister. You like him."

Christa's face colored slightly and then she made a face. "I'd like to slap him."

"Get in line." Susan said drily and that made the rest of them laugh and it broke the tension.

Reluctantly, the other sisters agreed. They also agreed that it was better if Dunia made an appearance so that the other Sisters wouldn't start to wonder where she was and think that she had been injured in the 'shift'. It was agreed that Elizabeth would go with her too, not only to show their presence but to hopefully do a little reconissance herself.

When the two of them returned they would talk of how they would manage to get Rodney and a team of the female scientists to the underground city.

They left to do a quick tour of the damage to the castle and the grounds. Jena went with them and Kat was sent upstairs to bring Amelia and Rachel back down.

They were still waiting when the door suddenly opened. Susan looked up, expecting to see Rachel and Amelia and frowned when she saw Irina standing there. India was with her and Susan backed up a step. Teyla gripped her wrist and stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Teyla demanded.

"Please…we only came to help, Teyla. When the ground started to shake-"

"What do you know about this, Irina?" Dunia suddenly asked from behind them. She glared at India. "And why are you here?"

"Magda brought them." Christa told her. She shook her head as Dunia shut the door.

"Was that wise, Christa?" Dunia looked alarmed. "I thought we agreed that she would not be allowed into the castle after what happened to Susan."

"Dunia, please. I didn't mean-"

"Silence." She angrily glared at India. "You have caused enough trouble."

"It was not by my choice." Christa grimaced and gave her a disgusted look. "We needed her help. Juni was working in the kitchen and was hurt by flying glass when the 'explosion' occurred. Magda could not help her, Dunia. She could not stop the bleeding and she would have died if India had not helped her."

"Who else knows that she is here?" Dunia asked sharply.

"No one." Selene told her. "She suddenly appeared and we snuck her in through the back entrance. She was upstairs with Magda." She gave Irina an angry look. "We told them to leave when Juni was better."

"Obviously, they did not listen. Did you not think that there would be questions when Juni came back suddenly healed with no scars?"

"There was no time to think, Sister." Christa answered gruffly.

"Then we had better pray to the Goddess that no one does question it." She looked at Irina. "And who is with her now?"

"Sera." Irina said quickly. Sera was one of their best warriors and she would not let anyone into the room who was not allowed or speak of anything that she'd seen. She glanced to where Susan, Teyla and Elizabeth stood. "We were going to leave…I swear it. But then…India knew that you had come back and-"

"I needed to see you." India slipped around Irina and frowned when the three Atlantis women took a step back from her. She held out her hands and gave them an imploring look. She looked at Susan and there were tears in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and I didn't mean to frighten or hurt you. I don't…please…don't be scared of me. Let me talk you…_please_."

Susan started toward her and Christa grabbed her arm to pull her back. "Wait!"

Susan pulled out of her grip and held out her hand. She knew that it was stupid and dangerous but after what had happened before she knew that she had to hear what India had to say. "Just let me talk to her-"

"You should be scared of her. She nearly killed you!"

"But she didn't."

"Not this time." Christa snapped and turned to glare at Irina. "And there will be no talking. Your duty is done. Get her out of here."

"India, come." Irina touched her arm and started to pull her after her but the woman wouldn't move. "India…come with me. They do not want us here."

"No." India said flatly and jerked out of her grip. She stared at Christa and Susan could have sworn that she saw a glow in the woman's eyes.

"I know that you do not like me but you must listen to me. _They_ must listen to me."

"She's a witch and dangerous!" Christa grabbed Susan by the arm and jerked her back again, nearly knocking her off of her feet. India took a step toward her and her hand went for the knife strapped to her thigh. "Irina, I told you to get her out of here! Now go! Before I call the guards!"

"Christa, don't!" Irina exclaimed, her face was flushed and her eyes glittered with fear. "Don't threaten her!"

"I'll do more than threaten her." Christa growled and then she suddenly stopped.

Her face twisted into a grimace of pain and Susan watched horrified as a blue mist twisted around her arm and her fingers twisted into the shape of a claw.

Christa cried out. She gripped her wrist with her other hand and went to her knees. The other's rushed to help her. Her hand was twisted out of shape now, the fingers bending back to her wrist until Christa's cries turned into shrieks.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" Irina spun around. "India, let her go! Now!"

India's face was a mask of determined control.

"Stop it! You're hurting her! India, stop it!" Susan shoved her and felt the rush of something hot under her hands. She staggered back and India, her concentration broken, blinked.

The blue mist disappeared and Christa's fingers straightened but the woman still slumped to the floor moaning in pain.

India suddenly backed away from them and then turned and bolted from the room. Irina raced after her and Susan started to follow them but Teyla grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Teyla-"

"Didn't you just see what she did to Christa?"

"I did." Teyla said grimly.

"Then we just can't let her get away with it! We have to go after her!" Susan stared at her. Why the hell wasn't Teyla racing after her?

"No." Teyla's grip tightened on her arm.

"But-"

"Stay…we will find her later."

Fuming, Susan nodded and let Teyla pull her back beside Elizabeth. The three of them stood watching, not knowing what to do as Selene and Dunia settled the other woman on the low seat under the window.

The healer was called for and they stood against the wall while Magda dosed the woman with a powerful smelling liquid. It knocked her out almost as soon as it had touched her lips.

"What happened?" The old woman asked almost angrily, glaring at Dunia and Selene.

"India-"

Magda's green eyes narrowed almost to slits. "Did she provoke that one?"

"She started to draw her blade-" Selene started to say and Magda cut her off angrily.

"Stupid." Magda snorted. "The woman should know better." Then she picked up Christa's hand and examined her fingers. The joints were still a little swollen. She flexed them and then laid her arm down so that Christa's hand rested against her belly. "No lasting damage…I hope."

"You hope?" Dunia exclaimed.

"I will not know until the swelling goes down."

"Send the guards after her!" Selene practically shouted.

"For protecting herself?"

"Protecting herself?" Selene sputtered. "She attacked-"

"She did not attack and what she did was by instinct, Sister. The girl was just protecting herself and this one is lucky that she didn't bend the whole arm."

"You are daring to defend her?"

"Yes." Magda snorted and pointed to Christa. "She knew what the girl could do and if she drew her blade then it was her own fault." Magda shook her head and got to her feet. She grumbled and gave them all a stern look, her gaze resting on Teyla, Elizabeth and Susan. The others didn't see it but they saw the slight wink that she gave them. "Best to leave that one be or make her your friend."

"She will never be our friend." Selene said angrily.

"Then you should not have called her here." She gave the three Sisters a blistering glare. "Shouldn't provoke that one, I tell you. You will need her again. I know it. If you can find her." She turned to Elizabeth. "And if you three are wise then you will leave these fools and let them handle their own mess."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What do you mean?"

"Stay long enough and you will find out." Was all Magda would say and she was still grumbling to herself as she left the room. Two of the guards had appeared with swords drawn. Magda snapped at them and they stepped out of her way, giving her curious looks as she passed and then hurrying into the room.

"Take her upstairs to her room." Dunia ordered. "And be careful of her hand."

"I will go with her and make sure that she is settled." Selene said as the guards carefully picked Christa up and carried her from the room.

When they were gone, Dunia shut the door behind them. She sank down on the seat under the window and cradled her head in her hands. Finally, she shook her head and looked up at the three women.

"Doctor Weir-"

"We know." Elizabeth frowned and sat down beside her. "This changes things. And for starters you should tell us what Magda meant."

"She meant nothing."

"The hell she didn't." Susan said angrily.

"We will handle this."

Susan wouldn't let it go. "Like you're handling it now?"

"We knew that it would bring nothing but trouble if we let Irina bring her here."

"Then why did you?" Teyla asked angrily.

"Because…" She stopped and then shook her head, quickly looking away from Teyla. "Magda was right. Christa should not have provoked her." Dunia said bitterly.

"What is she, Dunia?" Elizabeth asked. "We've just seen what she can do and you can't tell me that after what happened to Susan and now Christa-"

"What is she?" Dunia's fingers curled into a fist. "She is a dangerous mistake and something that shouldn't be but is."

"What kind of mistake?" Teyla asked angrily. "One that you just use when you please?"

"You have no right, Teyla-"

"Then tell me that what I say isn't the truth, Dunia! You say that you don't want her here but yet you have not sent the guards to find her."

"It would be useless, Teyla." Dunia said with a tired sigh.

"Useless? After what she just did to Christa and what she did to Susan?" Teyla's eyes narrowed angrily. "Are you letting her go because you are afraid of her?"

"I am not afraid of anyone." Dunia exclaimed angrily.

"You think that she caused the explosion, don't you?"

"I am starting to agree with your man, Doctor Sheppard. You don't belong here-"

"Oh no! You pulled us into this, Dunia. With that kind of power-" Susan stopped and she stared at Dunia with wide eyes. "You were scared shitless when she nearly killed me but yet she's still here. Now I'm starting to wonder if you are scared of her and she is the real reason that we're here. What are you planning, Dunia?"

"No." Dunia replied coolly. "I am sorry for what she did to you, Susan but she is not the reason that I asked you to come here."

"I don't believe that." Susan said. "And what about the-"

She almost mentioned the scroll and scrying ball that Amelia had found but a sharp look from Elizabeth shut her up. Thankfully, Dunia was too angry to notice. She paced in front in front of the wide window and then turned to face them, bracing her hands on one of the high backed chairs.

"I have said too much, Doctor Sheppard. Perhaps you should go back to your men, find your way back to the stone ring and return to your own city. I can send guards with you to protect your way-"

"We won't go." Elizabeth told her. "Not until this thing with India is resolved."

"Whatever happens or how we deal with India is our affair, Doctor Weir! And you will have no say in it."

"And by asking us to come here you've dragged us into this." Susan added hotly. "And if anyone has a right to say anything I believe that I do!"

"I am quickly realizing that our decision to ask you to come here was a mistake."

"Maybe it was but we're here now and after what we've seen…the underground city…India?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Just what has Major Walker told you about us?"

Dunia's face colored and she quickly turned away. "Enough of this, Doctor Weir. Leave. Now."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "You have to tell us what's going on here, Dunia. You asked for our help and unless you were lying and just used us let us help you!"

Dunia sighed. The anger seemed to drain out of her and she shook her head. "After this you are still so determined to stay?" When Elizabeth didn't back down she gave her a grim look. "You had your chance to leave, Doctor Weir. Don't forget that."

"We know." Elizabeth told her. She turned and looked at her friends. "We should get word to John too and let him know what happened."

"I'll go." Susan said quickly but Dunia shook her head.

"No. It is too dangerous for you to leave now. It will be dark soon and the guards will be out in thicker force after the shift. Willem should have taken them deeper into the forest by now and the path there is not easy going."

"Dunia, do you really think it's a good idea to just let India be running loose? What if she-"

"She won't." Dunia said. "She was frightened and even if you tried to find her now you wouldn't. There are other passageways within the castle and if India does not know everyone of them than Irina does."

"So what are we going to do? Are you just let her go and forget that this little episode even happened?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"No, we will not forget. I'm sure that Selene has sent the guards by now to look for her. But there is something that I can do while they search. You want to get word to your men and I agree."

"But you just said-"

Dunia held up her hand and smiled ruefully. "Do not make me change my mind, Doctor Weir. My sisters are angry now and if we are to do this then we must act quickly. You cannot travel the paths at night but I know of two little scamps that can."

She looked thoughtful. She pulled out a hidden drawer in the side of the table and brought out a sheet of paper and a pot of ink. She motioned to Susan. "He is your man so send him a message but make it short."

"A _note_? He is not going to believe this."

"Then write him something that he will believe." Dunia said coolly.

Susan quickly scribbled something then handed the note to Dunia. She glanced at it, then nodded and folded it and then getting to her feet she went to the door and called for Jena and Kat.


	74. Chapter 74

SOT-Transitions

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

The Underground City

Copyright 2012 awakethepassion

Part 4

John was quietly furious. He stood at the door to the cabin and stared up at the bright stars in the indigo sky. He held the note from Susan in his hand as he listened to what Jena told them. He looked at the note again, reading the words and a chill ran down his back when he read again what India had done.

He didn't care if the whole damn city was looking for her. The woman…thing…was dangerous. It was obvious that Susan couldn't see it but he could and he would be damned if he'd let her get too close to that thing again.

He didn't wait until she was finished before he was stuffing the note into his pocket, grabbing up his jacket and heading out the door.

"Sheppard!"

Willem was calling for him to come back but John didn't listen.

In the note Susan had said that she was fine and that in the morning she would find him and tell him everything. He wanted to believe it because it had looked like her handwriting but he couldn't be sure. Hell, they could have forced her to write the damn thing as far as he knew.

He didn't trust these strange women. Let Elizabeth play the diplomat. He was a warrior and a fighter and he was way past the time of trying to be nice. He was going to the Jumper and he would fly the damn thing into the city and blast the hell out of it once he had what was his.

A noise ahead made him stop. He held his breath and cocked his head slightly. He heard voices. It must be the extra patrols that the Sisters had sent out to look for India.

Quickly, he stepped off the path and into the relative safety of the dense brush. He back tracked, dipping low and keeping the winding path in sight as he made his way back up, using the brief splashes of silver moonlight shining down through the leaves as a guide.

He kept going, carefully placing one foot in front of the other until he took a wrong turn He stopped when he lost sight of the path and looked up to find himself surrounded by a tumbled jumble of rocks.

Shit? Where was he? He couldn't see anything in the darkness and he had to move carefully. He tried not to make any noise in case whoever owned the voices had seen him and were following him.

A hitch in his chest made him stop and he moved around, keeping himself shielded until he could sink down and lean back against the biggest boulder. The stone was cold and he felt the chill leeching into his bones.

He shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest. He should have bought one of Willem's cloaks with him because even though the light breeze that ruffled his dark hair helped to clear his mind and help him think, he was freezing.

He cursed softly and rubbed his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. This had been a stupid idea and he was going to have to stop letting his anger get the better of him. What was he thinking? Taking off and not even knowing where he was even going and even worse roaming around out here alone?

He had to be close to the cabin though. He couldn't hear the voices anymore but there was a faint taste of smoke in the wind. Slowly, he got to his feet and tried to get his bearings. He even closed his eyes, waited a minute or two and then opened them again, hoping that his sight would adjust to the darkness and he could find his way back to the trail.

Pulling the jacket tighter around him, he took a step and then stopped when something down below caught his eye. From where he stood he could see the light from the fires that blazed in the guard towers glimmering in the distance.

John even thought that he could make out the torch light that lined the outer gates and the avenues that led out to the other parts of the city.

They moved out like the spokes in a wheel and John…suddenly stopped.

"Holy shit!" Why hadn't he seen this before? He moved, weaving between the rocks and heading even higher until he'd reached the stand of trees that edged toward the top of the mountain.

Breathing hard, he stopped and leaned against one. The rough bark scraped against his back but he didn't care. The city was laid out below him and from his vantage point he could see the fields, the lights from the men's village and the rest of the land that spread out from the center of the city.

He edged closer, trying to get a better look when a hard hand gripped the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

"Sheppard."

He started to lash out and then stopped when he saw that Ronon had a reason for yanking him back from the edge. One more step and he would have had an aerial view of the city that he didn't want.

"Thanks." He grumbled out.

"Welcome." Ronon grumbled back. He hunkered down next to Sheppard. "Jena and Kat are heading back. If we hurry we can follow them."

John growled. He moved closer to the edge and peered down. It was a sheer drop to the valley floor below. There was no way that he could have gotten down there unless he flew or fell.

_Flew_. His hands curled into fists. Damn it! After seeing all of this he knew that he had to get back to the Jumper. If he could just get it into the air he could get a better reading and maybe the sensors would pick up something that they had missed before.

He frowned slightly and looked at Ronon. "How far ahead are they?"

"They were still talking to Willem when I ducked out. I think that we can catch up easily enough." Ronon grinned back. "But we'll have to be careful and no light. Kat said that there were patrols all over this mountain."

John grumbled. "Looking for the freak."

"Or us." Ronon grumbled.

John scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Let's get back to the cabin. If we catch Jena and Kat I can give them a note to take back."

"And then?" Ronon said and John heard the smirk in his tone.

"And then we do a little patrolling of our own."

"But what about Walker?" Ronon scowled. "We can't leave him behind."

John shook his head, agreeing. "We'll have to take him with us. I trust him as far as I could throw him but we don't have too much of a choice." He got to his feet. "Come on. We have to catch those girls before they can get too far ahead."

They headed off. John followed Ronon, staying quiet. The big man took another trail, one that John hadn't noticed before. They had reached the edge of the clearing where the cabin sat when they saw the girls just heading off down the opposite trail. John loped forward, calling out softly to get their attention.

They stopped, both of them going into a fighting stance when they saw him. Jena relaxed, smiled and nodded to her friend. They trotted back and John took notice of the smile that Jena turned on Ronon. Hmm...so she was interested in the big guy. Maybe they could use that to their advantage too.

Knowing that they didn't have any time to waste, John got them back to the cabin. Willem was furious and stared at them angrily, demanding to know where they had gone. John ignored him and the glaring look from Walker. He pulled the note from his pocket and smoothed it out.

"I want to get a message back to my wife." He looked up at Willem. "Do you have a pen or anything I can write with?"

Willem sighed and cast a glance at his daughter. She grinned and nodded at him. He went to the chest in the corner and opened it. He dug around, lifted something out and then stood. He turned around and walked to the table, setting down a wooden box carved with an intricate design on its top.

The box looked very old and John moved closer, trying to see what was inside when Willem opened the lid. It was crammed full of rolled scrolls and several loose pages of paper that Willem lifted out and laid on the table. Next he pulled out a pot of ink and a quill pen.

He pushed them toward John. "They have better implements in the city so we make do with what the girls can smuggle to us."

"As long as it works." John nodded and took one of the sheets of thin paper. He opened the pot of ink and dipped the tip of the quill pen into it. He quickly scratched a note, blew on it to dry it and then folded it and pressed it into Kat's hand.

"Make sure that my wife gets this."

She nodded and then they were gone, disappearing down the trail as quickly as they had appeared. He waited a few more minutes and then he turned to Willem. "We need to get down the mountain. Tonight."

"No." Willem shook his head. "It would be too dangerous."

"If the girls can get up here then we can get down there." John argued. "And don't give me the crap about the patrols. You now how to get by them, Willem and you are going to show us how."

"What could be so important-"

"We left something there when we came through the Gate. We need to get back to it and the sooner the better."

"Your ship?" Willem smiled slightly at the dour look on John's face. "Did you not think that no one would be watching when you came through?"

"You knew."

"Yes." Willem told him. "We knew because we were told that you were coming. At first we thought that you would be on foot and then something strange happened a few nights before you arrived."

John tried to keep his expression neutral.

"The patrol that was watching the Clach Fainne had word that the ring had opened all by itself and something came through. It was fleeting and so fast that no one was sure of what it had been but they knew that it was something."

"And then the next morning came word of Damona being injured but she would tell no one of how she truly got the cuts and bruises on her face." Willem smirked. He continued laying plates on the table and bringing his pans of bread and fried meat and pots of steaming vegetables to the table. "She would only say that she had fallen. Tell me, Sheppard…do you think that is the truth?"

"I don't know." John shrugged and smiled slightly. "You tell me."

"I don't think that there is a need for that, Sheppard." Willem gave him a sardonic smile in return. "But now you must eat." He held up his hand when John started to protest. "You will have plenty of time to return to find what you seek, Sheppard. We have all night and in a few hours the patrols will have thinned out and those that watch the Clach Fainne will have left just a handful to guard it while the others patrol the roads that lead to it."

John started to argue and Willem waved him down. "We must make this look as innocent as possible, Sheppard. I can assure that there are those that have tried to follow my daughter and Kat here. Even now there are those watching the trails…do you understand me?"

John looked at Ronon and Nathan, nodding as he pulled out a chair and sat down. They didn't have much choice and if what Willem said was right it would be their best chance to get to the Jumper without being seen. And at least if they had full bellies than they wouldn't have to worry about a grumbling stomach giving them away.

When they finished and Ronon had snagged the last pieces of fried meat and bread, John helped Willem clean up and then they were pulling on the hooded long coats that he handed them.

"We will have to move quickly and stay together." He doused the lights and they stood in the darkness beyond the shadows of the fire. Willem had them stuff their beds, plumping them up to make it seem that they were sleeping in case someone came to spy on them.

Quietly, he led them to a back entrance, a door fitted so well into the wood that none of them had even been able to tell that it was there. Willem waited until they were all through and then he shut the door and secured it behind him. "Keep your hoods up and watch your footing. This trail is not easy but it is the quickest way down to the Clach Fainne."

John nodded. He pulled up the hood of his cloak and fell into step behind him as his companions did the same. They kept quiet and Walker followed him. Ronon was on their six, making sure that he kept a good eye on the man in front of him as well as watching the trees around them.

Willem knew the trail that they followed well, moving as quickly over the rocks and tree roots that John could barely even make out in the darkness. Finally he stopped and held up his hand and John dropped into a crouch beside him.

"Where are the ones that are supposed to be guarding the Gate?"

"There." Willem put a finger to his lips and then pointed to a light some distance below them. "Can you make out how many?"

John edged closer and craned his neck. He could see the light and the figures moving beyond. "Two…maybe three." He whispered back.

Willem nodded and pointed. "See the stand of trees beyond the roadway and the Clach Fainne? If we can make it there then it will not be a far run to where you left your ship."

John nodded. There wasn't any use in pretending anymore that he didn't know what Willem was talking about. They had been seen that night and now he knew just who had turned their pursuers down another path and away from the Gate.

They followed Willem, keeping low and using the shadows until they were close enough. It looked deserted and they sprinted across the dusty road fast. They had just made it to the cover of the tall grass when John heard the familiar sound of the Gate being activated.

"Down!" Willem hissed and grabbed John by the arm.

They hit the ground and buried back as far under the thick, dry stalks as they could go. None of them dared to even breathe and John watched the lights on the Gate and then tensed when the last chevron locked into place and the Gate whoosed to life.

His fingers curled into the grass and he watched intently as three figures stepped from the circle of watery blue and moved down the low ramp. They were women from the sound of their voices and they moved quickly, striding fast and stepping to the side of the road to keep from being hit by the wagon that lumbered through behind them.

John felt a chill run down his spine when one of the women lowered the hood of her cloak. He felt the growl in his throat and he forced it back as he stared at Damona. She was still just as ugly and he smiled a little when he saw the scar running from the corner of her eye down to her cheek.

The women with her lowered their hoods too and he recognized Eri and her hawk like nose. The woman with them was a bit shorter and her dark hair was pulled back into a loose braid. The wagon stopped and the three moved toward it and around to the side where John couldn't see what they were doing.

"Who is she?" John hissed softly.

Willem frowned. "From her dress she is one of The Travelers."

"Who the hell are they?"

"Traders, mercenaries." Willem said. "They hire out to anyone that can pay their fee but they come here mainly for trade. Dunia does not trust them but sometimes they are necessary." He shifted a little and tried to get a better look at the woman too. "Eri and Damona often go out to trade with them for some of the goods that we need so they must be bringing back supplies. Dunia would not allow anything else."

John could hear them talking but he couldn't tell about what. But he had the feeling that it was definitely about that something 'else' and if she with those two then John was definitely going to have to keep a watch too.

Finally, they moved back from the wagon and it lumbered on. The women fell into step behind it and he saw the dark haired woman hold out a pouch and Damona took it, laughing and nodding at the wagon as she tucked it into her belt.

John watched them until they were gone and then Willem was hurrying them up. They kept together, moving across the wide plain of grass and trying to keep from making too much noise. There didn't seem to be anyone around but John felt uneasy. It was too wide, too open and too close to the city walls.

By the time they reached the spot where he had parked the Jumper they were all out of breath. The others knelt down and waited until John had fished the remote out of his pocket. He held his breath too and then the air shimmered and there was the Jumper.

"Come on!" He lowered the ramp and they all moved inside, Willem staring around in wonder as John activated the cloak again. John didn't have time to give him the fifty cent tour. He ordered them all to sit and strap in as he closed the ramp. "We need to get higher."

He ran his hands over the console and the sensors fluttered to life. "That's it, baby." He patted the console fondly. "I knew that you wouldn't let me down."

There was still power even after he had left the ship cloaked for so long. He wouldn't be able to do it much longer though and still have power to get them all home. But he couldn't leave the Jumper here either.

Even if it lost power and just sat out in the open there was always the chance that someone might be able to get inside if they got the remote away from him. If one of the people that Walker associated with had the Ancient gene and a scientist with even half the brilliance of Rodney or Radek, they might not be able to fly the ship but they could get inside and salvage parts of the Jumper like the crystals, the gear and especially the weapons.

John would blow the damn ship up before he let that happen.

John watched the sensors and looked back at Willem when the HUD popped up and displayed a lay out of the Gate and the field and woods surrounding it. The man looked stunned and John couldn't help a little grin.

Willem moved closer and slid into the co-pilot's seat. He noticed a spot and he pointed to it. "Is that…is that the city?"

"Yes." John told him. He pointed out the other lines that designated the roadways that led into the city as he powered up the Jumper and they took to the air.

With a thought from John, the screen cleared, showing the land flying by beneath them and Willem fell back, gripping the arms of the chair so tight that his fingers had turned white. He hadn't seemed scared before but he sure did now.

"Don't worry. You won't fall out." He banked the small ship, turning it so that it headed straight for the city. John flew over it, watching the torch light and then calling up the details on the HUD.

"I am not afraid of that."

"Really?" John's lips quirked into a grin because Willem's weathered face had turned white under his tan. "You've flown before?"

Willem shook his head to indicate that he had but he didn't loosen his grip on the padded arm rests. "Long ago when I was a boy my Father took me to a world where they had ships but they were nothing like this."

After a few moments, Willem must have decided that John wasn't going to pitch him out and he relaxed and leaned closer watching the screen with wide eyes as John studied the information that the ship was telling him.

"It looks like a wheel." He finally said and John nodded.

"I thought so. When I was on top of the mountain I could see it but I had to be sure." John did another fly by again and brought the Jumper in lower. He could almost see the concentric rings that made up the circumference of the city and he nearly jumped when Walker touched him on the shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked and pointed at the HUD. "Is that…water?"

John studied the screen. "Not exactly. Those are water lines and that looks like the markings of an old canal." He looked at Willem who only shook his head and shrugged. He thought and an image of the city came up and John was certain of it. "Look at the layout."

"Could those lines have been bridges?" Ronon had slid into the seat behind Willem and his gruff voice so close made the man jump and turn to look at him.

"The bridges still stand. They lead off from three sections of the city and into the markets and the out lying villages. Beyond that is nothing but the mountains and barren land."

John brought the ship back around and did another fly over of the city. Sure enough, there were the bridges and guard towers stood at all three of the entrances. Twin towers marked the entrance that led to the inner part of the city. John called up another image and his eyes widened because there were the rings and the castle sat right in the middle of it all like a giant big bulls eyes.

He could easily see how the city would have been laid out in Ancient times. Ships would have sailed through the canals and into the city delivering their goods and trade. But what had happened to all of the water and why had the castle been built practically on top of the entrance to the Underground City?

He started to get an idea and turned the Jumper away from the city. "Why don't we take a look at that barren land?"

He watched the HUD. The water lines were old and from what he could tell there wasn't even a trace of a water source being underground. There were lakes and even a sea that separated this land mass from the rest of an even bigger continent. He flew away from the city, found the edge of the coastline and followed it until sunlight brightened the horizon.

The land mass that stretched out before them was massive and beautiful. Grasslands, mountains, even what looked like a swamp. He heard a sound like a low gasp and looked at Willem.

"Sheppard-"

"Yeah, I see it." John brought the Jumper down skimming along the edge of the coast and passing over a small town nestled close to the edge of what looked like the remains of an Ancient port.

John gave Willem a look. "Barren land, huh?"

Willem looked as surprised as he did. He forgot his fear and leaned toward the screen. "This…this is not supposed to be here."

"Maybe no one knew that it was here."

"There has always been the city, Sheppard and none of our ships have ever sailed farther then the nearest island."

The town was small, just a few wood and stone buildings that led out from a center square. The place looked abandoned but it was what was in that square that caught John's attention.

"Is that another Gate?" Ronon asked.

John brought the Jumper down closer and hovered. It was another Gate. He looked up, studying the life signs readings. There didn't seem to be any human life and no sign of any creature that might be big enough to make a meal out of them. He landed in the square and waited for the dust to settle before he lowered the ramp.

The rest of them followed him out. It was quiet with only the sounds of the birds and the sound of the waves crashing against the stones. John moved closer and studied the ground and the area around the Gate.

The ground was bare, no grass pushed up between the weather worn stones. John hunkered down and ran his fingers over the edge of one. "Someone's been through here."

Ronon knelt down beside him. "People and wagons."

"Plenty of them too." John got to his feet and walked around the Gate.

Willem looked stunned. "I had no idea that this place even existed. There has always been the land but there are old tales of the city once being a port." He looked thoughtful. "I remember my Grandfather telling stories of how remains of old ships had been found when they were making the roadways and clearing the land for the fields and the City of the Sisters. But that was thousands of years ago when the castle was first built."

"Old ships? Sailing ships?" John looked at Ronon and Willem nodded.

"There were other things as well. Clothing, food stuffs and some things in sealed boxes of some strange material that was not wood but was just as strong and hard."

"Where are those 'cases'?" Walker asked a little too eagerly. "Do you know what was in them?"

Willem shook his head. "My Grandfather only said that the cases were taken to the Castle and no word was ever spoken of them again. I assume that they had been taken to the Library to be studied. If they were able to open them it was never said and in time people forgot."

"Or they were told to forget." John said and looked at Walker. "What do you know about it?"

Nathan shook his head. John had the feeling that he was still holding something back. He looked at Willem. "You said that there was a library?"

Willem nodded. "All of the history of our world is stored there and if it is maps that you asked for, then one of the girls will take your lady there. Perhaps they will find something about this."

John took another walk around the Gate and then ambled toward one of the buildings. He peered inside, trying to see beyond the gloom and fell back when a blood curdling shriek nearly burst his ear drums.

He slammed his hands over his ears and hit the ground as a bird, bigger and blacker than anything he had ever seen barely missed slicing his face open with its curved talons. It dipped and whirled screaming out a caw and John jumped to his feet.

"Run!" He yelled and took off as the thing came at him again.

The others raced ahead of him and he dived, Ronon catching him by the arm and hauling him into the Jumper as a flock of the things burst from the building. Their cries were like finger nails scraping across a blackboard and John slammed the hatch of the Jumper shut before the noise burst his ear drums.

He practically fell into the pilot's seat and started up the Jumper's engines. The things surrounded them now, the big one that had tried to attack him flying at the view screen and slamming into it. The screen held and the bird flew off with a screech, its talons raking over the metal as it came at them again. The things surrounded them now, their talons scraping at the Jumper's hull as they tried to get in.

"What the fuck are they?" John shouted as Willem fell into the seat beside him.

"Wrynn!" Willem shouted back. "But they were killed out during the Ancient times!"

"Looks like a few were hiding! Hang on!"

John got the Jumper into the air and the creatures followed him like a ravenous black cloud. He took them farther out until they were over the sea and then he brought the ship around. Yellow light streaked out from either side of the Jumper and the drones flew right into the heart of the flock. They exploded and the black mass disappeared, blasted so far out of existence that there wasn't even a feather from the angry birds left in the sky.

"Shit." John muttered. "I hate that fucking game."

"What?" Willem gave him a puzzled look but Ronon chuckled.

"Never mind." John grumbled.

He flew back toward the coast line, edging closer to the abandoned city to see if any of the creatures had stayed behind. He landed and set the sensors to doing a deep scan. He watched the symbols flashing across the screen and when they didn't show any other life signs then theirs he nodded and turned to look at Willem

"Alright, it doesn't look like any of our fuck ugly feathered friends are hanging around. I suggest that before the cousins show up to find out what happened we take a good look around and see what this place is and what it's for."

He got to his feet and a panel in the wall slid open. He took the LSD from its slot and handed it to Ronon. When the other panel slid open he took that device and slipped the LSD into his pants pocket.

Next he slipped off the choker, knelt down and used the key to unlock the weapons cabinet. He took out Ronon's knives and then handed Nathan a pistol and took one out for himself.

Willem looked alarmed. "Sheppard, this is not wise if you are caught-"

"They have to catch me first." John snapped. He kept one of the knives and handed to Willem, hilt first. "I'm tired of this shit, Willem and I will be god damned if I'm going to be unprepared anymore. There might be more of those things out there. Now, you can take it or leave it but I am taking my weapon with me."

Willem scowled and then he took the knife and tucked it into his belt.

"Walker, you go with Ronon. Willem, you're with me. Don't go far from the Jumper and at the first sign of trouble haul your ass back here. I won't leave anyone behind if I can help it." His hard gaze settled on Nathan. "But I will if I have too."

They moved off in separate directions, John taking the lead in front of Willem and Ronon following closely behind Walker.

The place was deserted, nothing but empty stone and wood buildings and not even a scrap of trash on the ground or tucked away in some dark corner. At least there weren't any more of the bird like things either. This place was just old and run down but John knew that something was going on here. It had to be. Those wagon wheel marks and footprints had to mean something.

John would just have to figure out what. "C'mon, Willem. I don't think that we're going to find anything around here."

They headed back and Ronon and Walker were already back at the Jumper. They hadn't found anything either. John sighed and shook his head as they all headed back inside and he closed the ramp. He settled into his chair and had the sensors do another sweep of the abandoned town. There was still nothing.

John sighed and leaned back, thinking. Maybe they hadn't found anything here but maybe he could use it for another purpose. If he could get Rodney here…the thought came to him to use this Gate to get back to Atlantis but if this address wasn't in the dialing system then surely Woolsey would be alerted to an unknown Gate address and to get back in John would have to use his IDC. Hell, John didn't even know what the address to this city was.

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. Damn it, he needed Rodney!


End file.
